Historia de ricos la nueva generación
by ljubi-sama
Summary: En esta parte del fic se pueden ver las aventuras de Rin y sus amigos y en el futuro las historias de los que por ahora son niños. Esta parta del fic esta cargado de romance, desamor, infidelidade, sorpresas y demas. En esta nueva etapa del fic: "Historia de ricos" sabremos que paso entre Sesshomaru, Bankotsu y Midoriko ¿con cual de los dos se quedara?
1. Luchando por un sueño

**Historia de Ricos**

La nueva generación

**Cap. I**

**Luchando por un sueño**

2 años habían transcurrido desde la inauguración del nuevo hotel.

Los que alguna vez fueron niños traviesos, de ojos vivaces, ahora eran jóvenes adolescentes, llenos de ilusiones, metas, sueños y llenos de energía por vivir la vida a mil por hora.

**Instituto Bokuseno…**

Era el primer día de estudios en este prestigioso instituto, solo los hijos de los más acaudalados personajes del país tenían el honor de poder formar parte de esta institución.

La educación era del más alto nivel y de lo más exigente, en este lugar no existían las becas y tampoco se permitía el ingreso a estudiantes de bajo nivel académico, todo aquel que ingresaba era por sus altas notas y buen rendimiento.

Siendo ya la hora de salida una jovencita caminaba por el enorme campus, con dirección a la salida. Caminaba mirando el piso con una expresión de tristeza, era como si algo muy importante inundara sus pensamientos. Cada cierta cantidad de pasos que daba, dejaba escapar un suspiro, hasta que de pronto alzó la mirada y su rostro se vio iluminado por una enorme sonrisa.

**Rin:** (al ver que amigo estaba a unos metros suyos corrió a su encuentro) ¡Kohaku! ¡Kohaku! (le gritaba, mientras agitaba su mano en forma de saludo)

**Kohaku:** (al divisarla, detuvo su caminar) ¡Rin! ¿Cómo has estado? Veo que lograste ingresar al instituto (llevaba un uniforme compuesto por una falda tableado turquesa, una blusa blanca, un bléiser color abano y una corbata amarilla, la que connotaba que era de primer año)

**Rin:** (casi sin aliento, sujetándose por las rodillas) jiah, jiah, jiah (se incorporó) ¡que alegría verte de nuevo! ¿Cómo te fue en el verano con tus padres?

**Kohaku:** (su uniforme era del mismo color que el de ella, solo que su corbata era de color gris, la que representaba al 2do año) me fue genial con mis padres, después de muchos años pude estar con ambos, viajamos por todo el Caribe en el crucero que papá dirige como capitán (la miró de pies a cabeza) me alegra saber que ingresaste al instituto ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

**Rin:** mi papá me mantuvo estudiando mañana, tarde y noche para poder aprobar el examen de salto de grado… ¡no fue nada fácil!

**Kohaku:** ¿el examen de ingreso?

**Rin:** ¡no! Estudiar con mi papá (ambos rieron) lo importante es que ya estamos en la misma escuela y podremos seguir estudiando juntos

**Kohaku:** si es cierto. Me alegra que los cuatro podamos seguir juntos… ¡oh, mira! Ahí viene nuestra amiga, hace mucho que no la veía

**Kanna:** (al ver a Kohaku, se le abalanzó encima dándole un fuerte abrazo, apretujando sus enormes senos contra él) ¡Kohaku! ¡te extrañe muchísimo, durante todo el verano! Creí que ya no volverías a Japón nunca más (no se despegaba de él)

**Rin:** (sentía celos ante la cercanía de ambos) bueno chicos, yo creo que mejor los dejo, para que se pongan al día, deben tener muchas cosas que contarse

**Kohaku:** (atrapado entre los brazos de Kanna) Rin espera, hay algo que quisiera pedirte

**Rin:** mejor luego, debo irme, Jaken debe estarme esperando (se alejó unos cuantos pasos y sintió con un par de manos le daban un empujón por la espalda) ¿pero qué demo…? ¡oh son ustedes niñas! ¿Qué ocurre?

**Asuka:** (era una niña de 16 años, de cabello negro lacio, ojos grandes color café, piel tersa y nívea, mirada angelical, contextura media, sin mayores atributos) ¡ey rin! Hoy casi no nos hiciste caso en el receso ¿Qué sucede estas triste o preocupada por algo?

**Koucho:** (hermana gemela de Asuka, solo que su mirada era penetrante y fría) no veo que motivos tengas para estar triste dentro de poco es tu cumpleaños y estoy segura que es motivo más que suficiente para que estés feliz ¿no es así?

**Asuka:** ¡no seas boba! que no ves que se le nota la tristeza en los ojos

**Koucho:** déjate de tonterías, es imaginación tuya, una chica como ella no debería tener motivos para estar y triste (ambas debatían, mientras Rin caminaba entre ellas)

**Rin:** niñas ¡dejen de hablar de mí, como si no estuviera!... ambas se equivocan, no estoy feliz ni triste, solo estoy tranquila eso es todo

**Koucho:** no me lo parece, para mí que tú te traes algo. ¡ya sé! ¡no sabes que regalo pedir por tu cumpleaños!

**Asuka:** en eso te podemos ayudar, tenemos muy buenas ideas. Uhm… ¿qué te parece un viaje por toda Europa?

**Rin: **(-.-) estoy cansada de ir por allá, mi tío es de España y estudio en Noruega y muchas pero muchas veces me ha llevado por todo Europa, además mi papá tiene hoteles por allá y no hay rincón que no conozca, sin embargo ya les dije que no tengo nada

**Koucho:** entonces un auto último modelo ¿Qué tal, un Ferrari?

**Rin:** voy a cumplir 16, no 18, no puedo manejar todavía

A**suka: **entonces ¿qué tal? Muchas joyas, no sé diamantes, rubís, esmeraldas etc.

**Rin:** (-.-) no me llaman la atención las piedras preciosas, además no uso joyas. Niñas agradezco su preocupación pero lo único que yo quisiera es… (miró a Kohaku y a Kanna que caminaban a unos metros tras de ellas y Kanna lo tenía tomado del brazo)

**Koucho:** ¡ohh ya veo! Lo que tú quieres es un novio

**Asuka:** ¡ay no seas boba! lo que ella quiere es un aumento de senos, no ves lo grandes que los tiene Kanna… (¬¬) deben ser unos 34 D, pero tú no los tienes tan pequeños (manoseó los senos de Rin) tú debes tener un 34 C ¿no es así?

**Rin:** (sonrojada, hasta más no poder) ¡Asuka! ¡Estamos en la escuela! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre tocarme así en frente de todos!?

**Asuka:** ¡ay disculpa, yo solo quería tantear, que talla eres! Pero entonces dime ¿es eso lo que quieres como regalo de cumpleaños?

**Rin:** ¡ya les dije a las dos que estoy bien, que no me sucede nada y no, no quiero una cirugía de regalo! Las dejo niñas, las veré mañana en clases (se fue corriendo, con dirección a la salida)

**Koucho:** uhmm, por la manera que reaccionó, estoy segura que lo que ella quiere es un novio

**Asuka:** puede que tengas razón ¿pero cómo le pides un novio de regalo a tus padres?

**Koucho:** (se tocó la frente en forma de reproche) ¡ay, mejor cierra la boca! Antes de que digas más estupideces (aceleró el pasó dejando atrás a su hermana)

**Asuka:** ¡ey espérame, no me dejes atrás!

Rin estaba tan avergonzada por lo que le había hecho su amiga que caminó lo más rápido que pudo sin mirar a su alrededor.

Estaba a punto de atravesar la reja de salida, cuando sintió que alguien la tomó de la muñeca y sin mencionar palabra alguna le empezó a jalar.

**Rin:** ¡ey espera! ¿qué te ocurre? ¿quién eres? (estaba siendo jalada por un muchacho que llevaba el mismo uniforme que ella, pero tenía una capucha negra sobre la cabeza) sino me sueltas en este mismo instante voy a gritar que me estas secuestrando (el muchacho no la soltó y la continuó jalando) muy bien te lo advertí (tomó una bocanada de aire y cuando iba a gritar ¡auxi…! Este le tapó la boca y la empujó dentro de un estrecho pasaje)

**Muchacho:** (llevaba puesto lentes oscuros) shhhh, no digas nada, solo espera que mis fans dejen de perseguirnos)

**Rin:** (de inmediato reconoció la voz, pero no pudo decir nada porque él aún le estaba tapando la boca) su…me me… es… as…

**Muchacho:** ¡oh, lo siento!

**Rin:** ¡tarada casi me asfixias! si tanto te asustan un pequeño grupo de fans ¿Cómo pretendes llegar a ser un gran cantante algún día?

**Hakudoshi:** shhh, haces mucho ruido, mantente en silencio o nos descubrirán, ahí vienen, finge que estamos conversando

**Rin:** (-.-) eso estamos haciendo

Un escandaloso grupo de jovencitas pasó al lado de ellos, aclamando por su ídolo, pero al no verlo por los alrededores se sintieron decepcionadas y se dispersaron.

**Hakudoshi:** (soltó un suspiro de alivio) ¡fiugg! Que bueno que se fueron, llevaba un buen rato tratando de huir de ellas

**Rin:** bueno ya estas a salvo, ahora ¿si puedo continuar con mi camino?

**Hakudoshi:** (se quitó los lentes y la capucha) lamento, haberte interceptado, es solo que quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante

**Rin:** dímelo rápido, que llevo prisa, Jaken debe estar esperándome desde hace rato

**Hakudoshi:** lo que sucede es que yo… (una muchacha grito su nombre, poniéndolo en alerta)

**Fan:** ¡ahí está! chicas lo encontré, encontré a Hakudoshi (un gran grito de emoción por parte de muchas jovencitas se escuchó)

**Hakudoshi:** (se sintió alarmado al ser descubierto) ¿lista?

**Rin:** lista ¿para qué?

**Hakudoshi:** ¡para correr! (la tomó de la muñeca. Atravesaron corriendo la reja de salida, pasaron al lado de un montón de autos que eran los choferes de muchos de los estudiantes y continuaron corriendo)

**Rin:** ¡ey, espérate! ¿por qué huimos? ¿por qué simplemente no les das lo que quieren?

**Hakudoshi:** porque si lo hago, no quedara nada de mí, no tienes idea de lo que pueden hacer

Continuaron corriendo a toda prisa, hasta que llegaron a la estación de trenes, bajaron las escaleras hasta el sótano lo más rápido que pudieron y solo se detuvieron cuando estuvieron frente a las palancas de ingresó que les impedían el paso.

**Rin:** creo que hasta acá llegamos, no tengo pase para abordar el tren

**Hakudoshi:** yo tampoco, pero se me ocurre algo (la cargo y la hizo atravesar las palancas por arriba, luego él dio un salto y continuaron corriendo)

**Rin:** ¿¡lo que acabamos de hacer no es ilegal!?

**Hakudoshi:** no lo sé, mas tarde nos enteraremos, cuando nuestras fotos salgan publicadas en los diarios

**Rin:** (-.-) exagerado, no es para tanto

**Hakudoshi:** ahí viene el tren, abordémoslo lo más rápido que podamos, algunas fans aún nos están persiguiendo

**Rin:** ¡tan persistentes pueden ser!

**Hakudoshi:** te lo dije ¿ahora me crees?

**Rin:** ¡el tren! El tren ya se detuvo, subamos antes de que la gente que baja, no nos deje subir (a empellones consiguieron abordar uno de los vagones)

**Hakudoshi:** (empezó a reír) no me divertía tanto desde hacía años

**Rin:** si tienes razón creo que la última aventura que tuvimos fue en el campamento cuando lleve a Kuroro y este se perdió

**Hakudoshi:** cómo olvidarlo, ese conejo nos metió en mil y un líos

**Rin:** si es verdad, lastimas que ya murió

**Hakudoshi:** ¿que esperabas? La vida de los conejos no es muy larga

**Rin:** si, lo sé, pero bueno cambiando de tema ¿qué es aquello que me querías decir?

**Hakudoshi:** te lo diré bajando en la próxima estación, hay un lugar al que quiero que me acompañes

**Rin:** ¡uy, cuanto misterio! ¿por qué simplemente me lo dices y ya?

**Hakudoshi:** está bien, te iré adelantando de que se trata.

Veras, nos hace falta una miembro más, en los Shikon no Tama (su grupo de música) y quería saber ¿si te interesaría unírtenos?

**Rin:** no veo por qué no, lo que me extraña es que precisamente me lo propongas a mí

**Hakudoshi:** lo hago por 2 motivos, el primero es porque necesitamos ser cuatro para representar las 4 almas de las cuales está formado la perla de Shikon y segundo porque Kohaku me dijo que te ha escuchado cantar algunas veces y dice que tienes una gran voz, de hecho fue su idea él proponerte que te nos unieras

**Rin:** (le brillaron los ojos de emoción) ¿en serio a él le gusta mi voz?

**Hakudoshi:** está es nuestra parada, te contare el resto una vez que nos encontremos con Kanna y Kohaku, ellos ya deben estarnos esperando en la heladería

**Rin:** (bajando del tren) ¿tenías todo planeado? ¿qué hubiera pasado, sino aceptaba tu propuesta?

**Hakudoshi:** lo mismo te iba a proponer Kohaku y estoy seguro que a él si le hubieras dicho que si ¿no es cierto?

**Rin:** (se sintió algo avergonzada) no estés tan seguro de ello, si he aceptado es porque me gusta mucho el canto y la actuación ya que algún día pretendo convertirme en una actriz famosa y como el grupo de ustedes ya tiene cierto éxito, me interesa, de lo contrario no hubiera aceptado

**Hakudoshi:** ¡ohhh! Entonces eres toda una interesada. Pero algo me dice que mas que nuestra pequeña fama, lo que a ti te anima a ser parte del grupo es el hecho de estar cerca de Kohaku ¿no es así?

**Rin:** (se le subieron los colores al rostro) ¿de dónde sacas semejante tontería?

**Hakudoshi:** no te olvides que Shippo y yo somos muy cercanos y él me ha contado de la tacita rivalidad que hay entre tú y mi hermana por Kohaku. Honestamente no sé que de interesante le ven, puesto que yo soy más apuesto.

Pero en fin, no las culpo por tener mal gusto (lo dijo con tono de broma)

**Rin:** ja, ja, que modesto eres mi querido primo político

**Hakudoshi:** (la tomó de las manos, acercó su rostro al de ella y con tono seductor) entonces dime mi encantadora prima, ¿no crees que yo soy mucho más atractivo?

**Rin:** (le dio un empujón) ¡eres un baboso! Déjate de decir tonterías y vayamos a la heladería

**Hakudoshi:** (no paraba de reírse) tenías que ver tu cara, parecías realmente asustada ¿que pensaste? Creíste que te iba a besar o a pedirte que fueras mi novia

**Rin:** ¡jah! En tus sueños, solo en tus sueños más locos aceptaría tal cosa y no, no me asustaste ni por un solo segundo.

Ahora mueve ese par de palos a los que llamas piernas y vayamos de una buena vez al encuentro de Kanna y Kohaku

**Hakudoshi:** ¿por qué la prisa? ¿acaso tienes miedo que si permanecen mucho tiempo a solas se de algo entre ellos?

**Rin:** ¡uich! ¡escúchame bien Hakudoshi! Me importa poco o nada lo que pase entre esos dos ¡ok! Solo quiero que nos demos prisa, porque Jaken debe estar preguntándose ¿Dónde demonios me metí? Y si mi papá se entera que no me ha llevado a casa, se va a poner paranoico, va creer que me han secuestrado como ocurrió hace años con mi madre ¿te quedó claro o te lo repito para que tu retardado cerebro lo comprenda?

**Hakudoshi:** (esbozó una media sonrisa) las chicas con carácter como tú, son mis predilectas y descuida, tío Sessh sabe que estás conmigo. Antes de salir de la escuela le dije a Jaken que no te esperara y que llevara a Kanna y a Kohaku hasta la heladería (Rin se quedo muda) ¿ya estas tranquila? ¿ahora si podemos seguir nuestro camino o prefieres que te jale como hace un rato?

**Rin:** (estaba sería) solo caminemos ¡está bien!

Caminaron uno al lado del otro en completo silencio, tanto que se hizo incomodo.

Atravesaron un enorme parque, unas cuantas calles y un par de avenidas, hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino.

**Hakudoshi:** bien señorita enojona, ya llegamos a nuestro destino y cómo puedes notar (le susurro al oído) tu amor imposible está intacto, mi hermana no le hizo nada… aún

**Rin:** (no le dijo nada, simplemente caminó hasta la mesa conde estaban sus amigos) ¿hace cuanto que llegaron?

**Kanna:** hace unos 15 minutos ¿qué fue lo que los entretuvo tanto?

**Hakudoshi:** (acomodó una silla para sentarse) uhmm, nada importante solo estuvimos conversando acerca de la vida y el amor

**Kohaku:** lo importante es que ya están acá ¿por cierto Rin? ¿te gustaría formar parte de nuestro grupo de música?

**Rin:** (fulminó con la mirada a Hakudoshi) si, ya le dije al joven adonis, que si acepto formar parte del grupo de ustedes, solo quiero saber que debo hacer, eso es todo

**Kohaku:** ¿adonis? ¿por qué adonis?

**Hakudoshi:** no le hagas mucho caso, es solo que esta celosa de mí

**Rin:** ¡celosa! ¡celosa yo de ti! ¡narcisista, vanidoso ególatra! ¡aich! Hoy estas…

**Hakudoshi:** ¿qué ocurre mi linda prima? No soportas una broma

**Rin:** mejor hablemos acerca del grupo ¿qué les parece?

**Kohaku:** bueno, nosotros queremos que formes parte de nuestro grupo porque creemos que tienes una bella voz y además porque quizá tú nos puedas contactar con Hari Swims

**Rin:** con mi tía Hari y ¿eso por qué o para qué?

**Kanna:** ella fue una cantante muy famosa hace algunos años atrás y bueno nosotros sabemos que tú tienes una gran cercanía con ella

**Rin:** bueno si, ella es quien me da clases de canto y me ha enseñado a toca el sintetizador y bueno no veo ¿por qué no se acercan ustedes mismos y le piden ayuda? (los tres se miraron)

**Hakudoshi:** no queremos ser inoportunos, por eso recurrimos a ti

**Rin:** ¡ah ya veo! Eso quiere decir que no están interesados en mi talento, sino en que les presente a mi tía

**Kanna:** no es precisamente ello, como ya sabrás necesitamos un miembro más para poder ser los Shikon no Tama de verdad y tú en verdad eres muy talentosa, así que por favor acepta ayudarnos ¡shiii!

**Rin:** está bien, pero antes quiero saber a que alma represento yo

**Hakudoshi:** tú serás Kushimi Tama (奇魂, Conocimiento) Kohaku es Arami Tama (荒魂, Valor), yo soy Nigimi Tama (和魂, Amistad) y Kanna es Sakimi Tama (幸魂 Amor, '**Sakimi Tama'**)

**Kohaku:** ¿entonces que dices? ¿quieres ser parte de nuestro grupo?

**Rin:** ( ) ¡claro que si chicos! A partir de hoy seré la Kushimi Tama del grupo

**Piso 2, sala de juntas del hotel Imperio Taisho de Tokio…**

Una reunión con los más altos ejecutivos de este se estaba llevando a cabo, era una reunión extraordinaria y altamente secreta, toda la información y por menores que se estaban discutiendo debían de quedarse entre los presentes.

Al finalizar uno a uno fue saliendo y algunos hacían comentarios entre sí.

**Kagome:** ¿tú crees que sea una buena idea lo del nuevo proyecto? Me parece algo apresurado

**Inuyasha:** mi hermano y yo jamás planificamos un negocio, sino sabemos que este va a dar resultado y estoy seguro que entre tú y Myoga lograran que todo esté listo a tiempo

**Myoga:** está vez tu hermano nos ha solicitado un casi imposible, terminar un proyecto en tan solo 3 meses es algo apresurado y riesgoso, la edificación podría salir mal por hacerlo tan rápido

**Inuyasha:** todos el estudios necesarios han sido realizados y el armazón del edificio ya está listo, estoy seguro que en 3 meses el nuevo hotel estará terminado

**Kagome:** concuerdo con el señor Myoga. Este es un proyecto bastante arriesgado ¿qué ocurrirá sino términos con todo a tiempo?

**Inuyasha:** no te estrese pequeña, de no lograr terminar a tiempo, pospondremos la inauguración, lo importante es que la agasajada sepa cuál será su regalo

**Izayoi:** (se acercó a los tres) Kagome querida necesito que me acompañes a tu oficina. Desde hoy trabajaremos juntas en el nuevo proyecto

**Myoga:** si ustedes dos trabajan juntas, será mejor que me tome unas largas y merecidas vacaciones, no creo que me vayan a necesitar mucho que digamos

**Inu Taisho:** (caminaba al lado de su esposa) Myoga, viejo amigo ¡sabes de sobra que tu ayuda es indispensable! Ninguno de los hoteles existiría de no ser por ti

**Myoga:** ¡eh! ¡viejo zalamero! Lo dices para que no tome vacaciones

**Inu Taisho:** te prometo que una vez finalizado este proyecto podrás tomarte unas muy largas y bien merecidas vacaciones

**Myoga:** creo que después de este proyecto me jubilare, ya me siento bastante cansado

**Kagome:** ¡no señor Myoga! ¡por favor no se jubile! Aún hay muchas cosas que deseo que me enseñe y en tan solo 3 meses, no lograre aprender todo

**Myoga:** pero si siempre andas quejándote de casi todo lo que hago, me culpas de confundir las maquetas y dices que no comprendo el manejo de la computadora

**Kagome:** todo eso fue antes de que se operara la vista

**Inu Taisho:** vamos viejo, no te hagas de rogar y menos por una dama (le dio una palmadita en el hombro)

**Myoga:** está bien, está bien, no me jubilare hasta que le haya transmitido todos mis conocimientos a Kagome

**Inuyasha:** en ese caso creo que te jubilaras rápido viejo Myoga, ella suele aprender muy rápido

**Izayoi:** caballeros ¿qué les parece si dejamos esta conversación para luego? Kagome y yo tenemos mucho en que trabajar y como ya sabrán el tiempo apremia (tomó el ascensor junto con su nuera y se dirigieron al piso 21)

**4 días después en el instituto Bokuseno…**

Dentro del salón de clases de 1era año, los alumnos esperaban impacientes el sonido del timbre el cual anunciaría el final de clases y el inicio del fin de semana.

Muchos tenían planes de diferente índole, en especial un pequeño grupo.

El timbre sonó y como si se tratase del inicio de las vacaciones de verano la mayoría de los alumnos salieron a toda prisa.

**Rin:** ¡por fin es salida! ¡ya no podía esperar para darles la sorpresa!

**Kanna:** ¿de que sorpresa hablas?

**Rin:** primero vayamos por Kohaku, para contarles a los tres, lo que tengo planeado para hoy. Estoy segura que se emocionaran tanto como yo

**Hakudoshi:** en ese caso vayamos a su salón antes que se vaya

**Kanna:** ustedes aguarden aquí. Yo iré por él

**Rin:** ve y tráelo rápido, no te vayas a distraer en el camino (lo dijo en doble sentido)

Kanna salió a toda prisa del salón, corrió por un largo pasadizo el cual esta atiborrado de alumnos conversando acerca de sus planes para el fin de semana.

Al llegar al salón de su amigo se dio con la sorpresa de que no había nadie, por lo que no tuvo más opción que llamarlo a su celular, pero notó que con la prisa lo había dejado en su maleta, la cual estaba en el salón de clases.

**20 minutos después…**

**Hakudoshi:** tengo curiosidad por saber que clase de sorpresa nos vas a dar

**Rin:** ¡ehh! no seas curioso, todo a su tiempo (miró su reloj impaciente) ¡ay como se tarda Kanna, ya debería haber vuelto

**Hakudoshi:** quizá convenció a Kohaku de que se quede con ella a solas y… no sé, tal vez se fueron a dar un paseo por el campus

**Rin:** (le molestaba ese tipo de comentarios) lo mejor será que los llamemos, tú llama a Kohaku y llamare a Kanna

Cada quien tomó su respectivo celular.

**Rin:** ¡ay, Kanna despistada, dejó su teléfono acá!

**Hakudoshi:** shhh, no me dejas escuchar.

¡Ey Kohaku! ¿Dónde te has metido? Rin-chan nos quiere dar una sorpresa y te estamos buscando

**Kohaku:** estoy en la cancha de básquet con Kanna, hace un instante que nos encontramos

**Hakudoshi:** ok, no se muevan en un instante estaremos con ustedes

**Rin:** ¿ustedes? ¿cuáles ustedes?

**Hakudoshi:** tal y como te dije, mi hermana se te adelanto e invitó a Kohaku a dar una vuelta por el campus (sonrió con jocosidad)

**Rin:** (hervía en celos por dentro, sin embargo los disimuló) bueno al menos ya sabemos donde están. No perdamos más tiempo y vayamos a su encuentro, Jaken ya debe estarnos esperando a los cuatro

**Hakudoshi:** ¿a todos? Y ¿por qué nos está esperando? ¿a dónde nos piensas llevar?

**Rin:** tú tranquilo, yo sé lo que hago

Hakudoshi, tomó el maletín de su hermana y junto a Rin se dirigieron a la cancha de básquet

**Kanna:** bien, ya estamos todos reunidos ¿cuál es la sorpresa que nos quieres dar?

**Rin:** hablé con mi tía Hari, hace unos días y me dijo que está dispuesta a darnos lecciones de canto y también podemos ensayar todo lo que queramos en su estudio de grabación… ¡empezando hoy! ¿qué les parece mi sorpresa? ¿no es genial?

**Kohaku:** ¡wuau, Rin! ¡eres la mejor! Pero como vamos a ensayar hoy, si ninguno ha traído sus instrumentos

**Rin:** por eso no se preocupen, ella tiene todo tipo de instrumentos musicales y la sorpresa no acaba ahí… me dijo que si queríamos ella nos puede poner en contacto con un amigo suyo que es dueño de la mejor disquera del país y… ¡podríamos hasta grabar un álbum!

**Hakudoshi:** (saltó de emoción) ¡wuauu! ¡esa es la mejor sorpresa que me hayan podido dar en mi vida! ¡gracias prima! ¡gracias! (la abrazó con entusiasmo) ¡definitivamente eres la mejor!

**Kanna:** bueno chicos ¿qué esperamos? La mejor oportunidad de nuestras vidas se nos está dando y nosotros seguimos parados acá ¡movámonos! Vamos de una vez a casa de Hari Swims

Los cuatro se dirigieron a salida y buscaron a toda prisa el auto de Jaken.

La emoción, alegría, entusiasmo y demás emociones corrían por sus venas, estaban increíblemente emocionados; Tanto que durante todo el trayecto se la pasaron cantando a viva voz, teniendo como única audiencia a Jaken.

**Rin:** ¡llegamos chicos, llegamos! (se detuvieron frente a un edificio de 6 pisos muy lujoso, revestido de lunas polarizadas y con un hermoso jardín alrededor)

**Kohaku:** acá vive tu tía o ¿es su estudio de grabación?

**Rin:** acá viven mis tíos. Cada piso es algo diferente, pasen y adentro les explico de que se trata.

Por favor Jaken, no, nos esperes, nosotros regresaremos por nuestra propia cuenta

**Jaken:** usted disculpe señorita, pero no puedo acceder a su petición, es mi deber llevarla sana y salva hasta la residencia de sus padres, de lo contrario su padre se enfadara mucho conmigo

**Rin:** está bien, para que no te metas en problemas, te llamare a la hora que terminemos, por ahora puedes retirarte o ¿deseas quedarte para oírnos ensayar?

**Jaken:** sería un honor poder escucharlos nuevamente señorita, sin embargo tengo otras obligaciones que cubrir.

Con su permiso señorita Rin, me retiro (subió al auto y se marchó)

**Hakudoshi:** ¿bien que esperamos para entrar? Muero de ganas de ver el estudio de grabación

**Kanna:** si así es por fuera ¿Cómo será por dentro?

**Rin:** no coman ansias chicos, todo a su tiempo. Primero iremos al 6to piso que es donde vive mi tía, ella nos está esperando allí

**Kohaku:** ¡no puedo creer que conoceré a Hari Swims en persona! ¡es como un sueño!

**Rin:** pues despierta que esto no es un sueño (tomó una bocanada de aire) muye bien, aquí vamos

Al ingresar el lugar parecía un verdadero palacio, el lujo y esplendor se dejaba ver en cada rincón, parecía más un hotel de lujo que una residencia.

El portero les dio la bienvenida a cada uno y les indicó que la propietaria los estaba esperando desde hacía unos minutos.

Los cuatro tomaron el ascensor, sin poder creer que estaban a escasos segundos de conocer a su más grande estrella de música pop.

Las puertas del ascensor se detuvieron y al abrirse, se dieron cuenta que ya estaban dentro del enorme y lujoso apartamento de la estrella.

**Kanna:** ¡wauu! Esta es la casa de Hari ¡no lo puedo creer! Es bellísima

El lugar era iluminado, rodeado por paredes de vidrio, dejando pasar la luz del sol y alumbrando cada rincón, los muebles de la sala era todos en tonos café, Marrones y caoba, en las esquinas habían hermosos jarrones chinos y en la terraza una preciosa pileta con forma de Cupido, la cual se hallaba dentro de una piscina que daba la impresión que dejaba caer el agua al vacio, pero todo era un efecto óptico.

**Hakudoshi:** definitivamente este lugar es digno de una estrella pop

**Rin:** bueno chicos estamos aquí para ensayar y no para admirar la decoración, voy por mi tía para informarles que ya estamos acá

Dejo a sus amigos esperando en la sala, mientras ella la buscó por las diferentes habitaciones del lugar, el estudio, la biblioteca, la habitación principal, el sauna etc. Pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

**Rin:** (pensó) que raro ¿Dónde se habrá metido mi tía? (sintió una mano en su hombro que la sacó de sus pensamientos) ¡tío! me asustaste

**Jakotsu:** ¡que tal mi niña adorada! ¿buscas a Hari?

**Rin:** si tío, mis amigos y yo la estamos esperando para poder ensayar

**Jakotsu:** ¡ay, tal parece que ustedes están jugando al gato y al ratón! Ella estuvo aquí hasta hace unos segundos, en cuanto el portero le informó que ya habían llegado, se fue rápido hasta el estudio de grabación

**Rin:** ¡gracias tío! en seguida le diré a mis amigos donde queda el estudio (le dio un beso y se dirigió nuevamente a la sala) ¡chicos! Mi tía no está acá

**Kohaku:** ¡uoh! ¿eso quiere decir que no habrá ensayo?

**Rin:** no tontito, eso quiere decir que ella está en el estudio de grabación

**Hakudoshi:** vamos rápido, no quiero que una estrella como ella nos tenga que esperar

**Rin:** (-.-) ¡uy, cuantas ansias! Pero tienes razón, vayamos al 2do piso

Tomaron nuevamente el ascensor y se dirigieron al estudio de grabación.

En cuantas las puertas de este se abrieron, pudieron escuchar la melodiosa voz de Hari, cantando uno de sus mejore éxitos.

**Hakudoshi:** ¡wuo! Canta maravilloso y eso que lo está haciendo a capela, sin ningún tipo de software para modular la voz

**Rin:** no en vano fue una de las mejores estrellas pop hace unos años atrás.

Vamos chicos, sigamos su voz (caminaron por un largo pasillo, el cual tenía las paredes decorado con discos de oro, platino y muchas fotos de Hari y otros artistas)

Aquí es muchachos hemos llegado al estudio (se detuvieron frente a unas enormes puertas negras) ¿listos para empezar? (todos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos)

**Kanna:** ¡listos! Por favor Rin, ya no, nos hagas sufrir más y déjanos conocerla

Rin empujó las enormes puertas y al fondo en un gran salón lleno de instrumentos musicales y micrófonos, estaba sentada la estrella pop que tanto anhelaban conocer.

**Hakudoshi:** (con paso torpe y pausado se acercó a Hari) eres tú… realmente eres tú, no lo puedo creer ¿esto no es un sueño verdad? Díganme que no es un sueño

**Hari:** hola chicos, mucho gusto en conocerlos y no me estimado Hakudoshi, no soy un sueño, soy de carne y hueso (le sonrió dulcemente)

**Hakudoshi:** sabes mi nombre ¡sabes mi nombre! ¡wuau! ¿Cómo sabes cómo me llamo?

**Hari:** Rin me ha hablado mucho de cada uno de ustedes y por tu preciosa voz y rasgos físicos se que tú eres Hakudoshi, ella es Kanna tu hermana melliza y tú eres Kohaku ¿no es así?

**Kohaku:** si, señorita Swims, está usted en lo correcto.

Señorita, en nombre de mis compañeros y mío, quisiera agradecerle la gran oportunidad que nos está dando. Nosotros somos sus más grandes admiradores ¡no sabe cuánto la admiramos!

**Kanna:** usted ha sido nuestra más grande fuente de inspiración y motivación. Algún día me gustaría llegar a ser tan famosa y genial como lo es usted

**Hari:** gracias chicos por todos sus halagos. Es para mí un placer poder guiarlos hacía el éxito.

¿Qué les parece si cada uno toma un instrumento y tocan algo de su propio repertorio?

**Rin:** claro que si tía, en cuanto Hakudoshi vuelva en sí, nos pondremos a ensayar.

¡ey tú, adonis de quinta! ¡despierta! (le dio una palmadita en la mejilla)

**Hakudoshi:** (estaba estático, hasta que sintió que alguien le dio una palmada en la mejilla) ¿eh? ¿eh? ¿qué pasó? ¿qué ocurrió?

**Rin:** ocurrió que te quedaste congelado ¡eso ocurrió! Vinimos acá a ensayar, no ha ver la cara de zonzo que ponías

**Hari:** (soltó una ligera risita) bueno chicos, por favor acomódense en sus respectivos lugares y denme una muestra de su talento

Cada uno tomó un instrumento.

Kohaku en la batería; Hakudoshi la guitarra eléctrica; Kanna el bajo y Rin el sintetizador.

Una vez listos empezaron a tocar una de sus mejores canciones y al terminar, se llevaron gran cantidad de aplausos por parte de su capacitadora.

**Hari:** ¡bravo chicos! ¡bravo! Lo hicieron bastante bien, ustedes son realmente muy buenos. Creo que no hay mucho que yo les pueda enseñar, puesto que ustedes son realmente talentosos

**Hakudoshi:** muchas gracias Hari, para mí escucharte decir ello, es como haber ganado un gran premio

**Kanna:** señorita Swims ¿usted cree, que nos podría ayudar a componer nuevas canciones? Nosotros apenas hemos podido componer 6 en un año

**Hari:** si, no veo por qué no. Como ustedes sabrán la mayoría de mis canciones las compuse yo, así que estoy segura que les podre ayudar en ese aspecto, a cambio les pido que por favor se comprometan a ensayar conmigo una vez por semana ¿qué les parece?

**Kohaku:** ¡fantástico! ¡por supuesto que nos comprometemos! ¡es usted la mejor! ¡muchas gracias señorita Swims!

**Hari:** una última cosa chicos, si van a ensayar conmigo… les pido que por favor, me traten de tú, nada de señorita o de usted ¿de acuerdo?

**Hakudoshi:** definitivamente este es el mejor día de toda mi vida

**Rin:** ese es un sí de su parte, no le hagas mucho caso tía, el es así medio bruto

Todos rieron ante el comentario.

Los cinco se pasaron horas ensayando en el estudio de grabación hasta que fue bastante tarde y un preocupado chofer irrumpió el último ensayo.

**Jaken:** buenas noches señorita Hari, usted disculpe mi inoportuna intromisión, he venido hasta aquí para llevarme a los muchachos, sus padres están algo preocupados por ellos

**Hari:** usted disculpe señor Jaken, fue mi culpa que a los muchachos se les fuera la hora

**Jaken:** descuide señorita, no es su culpa, sin embargo se le solicitare que en un futuro les pida a sus pupilos que lleven sus celulares prendidos, sus padres me han estado llamando desde las 11:00 p.m preocupados

**Hari:** (un poco alarmada) ¿qué hora es?

**Jaken:** las 2:12 a.m señorita

**Hari:** ¡ay cuanto lo siento! Llamare en este instante a los padres de los chicos para brindarles una disculpa

**Rin:** por favor tía, no hagas tal cosa. Es nuestra culpa por tener los celulares apagados.

Más bien gracias por ayudarnos a ensayar, será mejor que nos retiremos de una buena vez

**Hari:** no tienen nada que agradecer. Los espero el próximo viernes y por favor chicos mantengas sus teléfonos prendidos, en especial tú Rin, ya sabes cómo es tu padre de paranoico

**Rin:** si tía, lo sé (le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del estudio)

**Hakudoshi:** fue un verdadero honor ensayar contigo (le dio un beso en la mano)

**Hari:** (acarició su mejilla) igual para mí. Tienes una gran voz, estoy segura que llegaras lejos

**Kanna:** hasta dentro de una semana Hari, gracias por tu ayuda

**Hari:** hasta pronto mi niña, me gustó mucho la letra de las canciones que compusiste

**Kohaku:** (le dio un fuerte abrazo) este día lo recordare por siempre, aunque me castiguen en casa por llegar tarde, seré feliz porque pude cantar contigo

**Hari:** descuida, te prometo que hablare con Sango para explicarle lo que sucedió

**Jaken:** hasta pronto señorita (se retiró junto con los chicos)

Hari cumplió su promesa y de inmediato llamó a los padres de los chicos.

Primero llamó a Naraku, el cual casi se desmayó al escuchar la voz de su estrella favorita al teléfono. De inmediato comprendió lo que había ocurrido y le prometió que no se disgustaría con los mellizos y de pasó aprovechó para invitarla a su cafetería cuando ella quisiera, a lo cual ella aceptó gustosa.

Luego llamó a Sango y se pusieron a conversar durante largo rato, hacía mucho tiempo que no se ponían en contacto y la oportunidad fue más que precisa para contarse algunos chismes personales, sin embargo como la conversación les quedo corta acordaron reunirse pronto en un bonito restaurant.

Finalmente se comunicó con su amigo de infancia el cual estaba bastante disgustado.

**Hari:** ya te dije que fue mi culpa, deja de ser tan cascarrabias

**Sesshomaru:** (al celular) ¿te fijaste la hora que era? ¿cómo es posible que los tuvieras ensayando hasta tan tarde?

**Hari:** cálmate, estaban conmigo ¿qué cosa les podía ocurrir?

**Sesshomaru:** sino iba Jaken por ella, tú hubieras sido capaz de seguir dándole clases hasta el día siguiente

**Hari:** reconozco que se me fue la hora, ensayando, pero no es para que te pongas hecho un energúmeno, Rin estaba en mi casa conmigo y sus amigos ensayando o ¿qué creías? No me digas que sigues paranoico por lo del secuestro de tu esposa

**Sesshomaru:** ¡Rin es mi hija y por ese mismo motivo está expuesta a muchos peligros, en cualquier momento ella también podría ser secuestrada!

**Hari:** ya han pasado 7 años desde el secuestro de Kagura y nunca tu hija a estado en peligro de ningún tipo, así que deja tu paranoia de lado

**Sesshomaru:** esta conversación llegó a su fin Hari, no sé si permitiré que Rin vuelva a ensayar contigo

**Hari:** me parece injusto que la prives de realizar sus sueños por un error que cometí

**Sesshomaru:** esa tontera de la música está bien por ahora, pero en cuanto cumpla 18 años le exigiré que siga una profesión adecuada para que sea mi heredera

**Hari:** no si yo puedo impedirlo

**Sesshomaru:** tú mejor que nadie sabes que el mundo de la música no es lo mejor

**Hari:** y truncar los sueños de los demás tampoco es la mejor opción. Hasta pronto Sessh, en cuanto estés más calmado hablaremos (colgó)

Durante las semanas siguientes los Shikon no Tama se continuaron reuniendo en casa de Hari para ensayar, aunque la mayoría de veces Rin tenía que ir a escondidas o en complicidad de Jaken el cual le decía a su jefe alguna mentira como: que Rin tenía tareas extras y por eso se quedaba en la escuela o que la había tenido que llevar a casa de alguna amiga.

**Estudio de grabación… **

**Hari:** bueno chicos esto es todo por hoy

**Hakudoshi:** es una pena que tengamos que irnos, me gustaría seguir ensayando

**Rin:** lo siento chicos, por mi culpa, no, nos podemos quedar hasta más tarde

**Kohaku:** no te culpes Rin, 5 horas de ensayo han sido suficientes, además también debemos dejar descansar a Hari

**Kanna:** no es justo que tío Sessh no te deje ensayar, ya pasaron casi 2 meses desde el día en que llegamos tarde a nuestras casas

**Rin:** no es eso, mi papá cree que esto del canto es solo un pasatiempo y por ello no debo darle mucha importancia.

Él espera que cuando cumpla 18 años, ingrese a la universidad para estudiar algo relacionado con los hoteles.

Me ha dicho mas de mil veces que yo seré su sucesora y yo ya le expliqué montones de veces que quiero ser actriz y cantante

**Hari:** tu padre es un obstinado, al final quien va a decidir tu destino eres tú misma, así que no te preocupes. Tú sigue viniendo a los ensayos

**Hakudoshi:** por cierto ¿estás segura que podrás participar en la fiesta de bienvenida de la escuela?

**Rin:** por esa presentación no te preocupes, como es la fiesta del instituto podré asistir sin ningún problema.

No creo que a mi papá se le ocurra ir como chaperón o algo parecido

**Hari:** bueno chicos, será mejor que se vayan de una vez a sus casas o se volverán a meter en líos. Por cierto Rin, ya tengo la letra de la canción que me pediste

**Kanna:** ¿qué canción?

**Rin:** es un proyecto personal que no tiene nada que ver con el grupo (su celular empezó a sonar) ¡es mi papá! Por favor no hagan ruido

**Sesshomaru:** ¿dónde te has metido todo el día?

**Rin:** estoy en casa de mis tíos

**Sesshomaru:** ¿otra vez estas ensayando?

**Rin:** no. Vine a ver mi tío Jakotsu para que me confeccionar un vestido especial para la fiesta de bienvenida

**Sesshomaru:** ve de una vez a casa, ya sabes que no me gusta que estés fuera hasta tarde

**Rin:** si papá, como digas (colgó)

Aich mi papá ha cambiado tanto estos últimos años, se ha vuelto sobreprotector conmigo y exagera diciéndome que no llegue tarde a casa (miró su reloj) a penas son las 9:15 p.m y ya es tarde para él

**Hari:** lo hace porque te quiere y mucho. Teme que te pueda pasar lo mismo que a Kagura

**Rin:** en todo caso debería ponerme un guardaespaldas como lo hizo con ella y ¡dejarme en paz!

**Kohaku:** ya no te quejes. Da gracias de tu padre se preocupa por ti, en cambio los míos… (se puso triste) decidieron seguir sus sueños y me dejaron a mi suerte.

De no ser por mi hermana estaría viviendo en un internado en el extranjero

**Kanna:** (lo abrazó con ternura) no te pongas triste, sé que ellos te quieren a su manera, pero te quieren mucho

**Hakudoshi:** bueno, bueno, antes que esto se convierta en el club de los deprimidos, será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez

**Hari:** no se depriman muchachos, piensen en su próxima presentación y den lo mejor de ustedes

**1 semana después…**

El gimnasio del instituto estaba totalmente decorado con luces de colores, cintas de agua cayendo desde el techo hasta la mitad de este, luces de discoteca, estrellas plateadas en diferentes tamaños, globos metálicos de diferentes formas etc.

Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando de jóvenes estudiantes los cuales estaban ansiosos porque diera inicio a la gran fiesta y sobre todo un grupo de eufóricas jovencitas que morían de ganas de escuchar cantar a su ídolo musical.

**Tras bastidores…**

**Kanna:** solo faltan 5 minutos para que empecemos a tocar y Rin aún no llega. Le he llamado montones de veces y su celular está apagado

**Kohaku:** ¿le habrá ocurrido algo?

**Hakudoshi:** con o sin ella, debemos empezar a tocar

**Kanna:** ¡pero nos presentaríamos como los nuevo Shikon no Tama! ¿no podemos esperar solo un poquito más? ¡por favor!

**Kohaku:** opino igual que Kanna, sin Rin no será lo mismo

**Hakudoshi:** ¡vamos chicos! Hemos tocado montones de veces solos, está no sería la primera vez

**Kanna:** está será la primera presentación con Rin y no se me hace justo que después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por nosotros, no la esperemos

**Hakudoshi:** (suspiró fuerte) está bien, haremos lo siguiente: saldré Sólo al escenario cantare un par de canciones y luego con rin o sin ella saldrán ustedes ¿de acuerdo?

**Kanna y Kohaku:** de acuerdo

**En la sala del penthouse de la familia Taisho…**

**Rin:** (estaba lista para salir pero…) papá ¡por favor déjame ir!

**Sesshomaru:** me mentiste Rin, dijiste que irías a esa fiesta como presidenta del salón, sin embargo vas par poder cantar con esa absurda banda a la cual te has unido

**Rin:** ¿qué tiene de malo que quiera cantar? ¿qué tiene de malo que quiera ser artista? ¿Por qué te opones a mis sueños?

**Sesshomaru:** tú eres una Taisho y mi heredera.

¡No permitiré que arruines tu vida perteneciendo a una simple banda de rock!

**Rin:** no veo nada malo en cantar con mis amigos y ¡tampoco veo nada de malo seguir mis sueños! Estoy segura que mis abuelos jamás se opusieron a los tuyos y si tanto quieres un heredero tienes a Akago. Estoy segura que él será feliz de seguir tus pasos ¡yo no papá! ¡yo no quiero seguir tus sueños, sino los míos!

**Kagura:** (al escuchar los gritos entre ambos, salió de su habitación e intervino) Rin, toma tus

Cosas, te llevare a la fiesta

**Rin:** (la abrazó con fuerza) ¡gracias mamá, gracias! (fue a su habitación por su abrigo y bolso)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿cómo hozas desafiar mi autoridad?

**Kagura:** ella tiene razón, son sus sueños, no los tuyos y yo la pienso apoyar, por algo soy su madre

**Sesshomaru:** sabes que no lo eres de verdad

**Kagura:** ¡como si lo fuera! Así que por favor, no hagas nada para impedir que la lleve

**Rin:** (se dirigió a la sala) papá, gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero comprende que algún día volare con mis propias alas y debes dejarme ir (le dio un beso en la mejilla) ¿nos vamos?

**Kagura:** si, démonos prisa que ya deben estarte esperando (ambas salieron del lugar dejando a un pensativo Sesshomaru parado en medio de la sala)

Su hija tenía razón, ella algún día se iría de su lado y sin importar lo que hiciera no la podría retener, sin embargo se le hacía difícil aceptar que su pequeña hija estaba creciendo rápidamente y ya hablaba de sueños e independencia.

**En el gimnasio, tras bastidores…**

**Kohaku:** creo que ya no podremos esperar más, será mejor que empecemos a tocar

**Kanna:** me gustaría que Rin este acá, nuestra presentación no será lo mismo sin ella

**Kohaku**: si tienes razón, pero ni modo, ya para la próxima será… ¿lista? (se escuchó una vos que provenía desde la distancia)

**Kanna:** (volteó a ver quién era) ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡llegaste justo a tiempo!

**Rin:** (corrió hacia sus amigos y los abrazó) disculpen la demora muchachos… ¿no pensaban tocar sin mí, verdad? (les sonrió con gran alegría)

**Kanna:** ¡claro que no prima!... ahora sí vayamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros

Los tres salieron al escenario y junto con Hakudoshi dieron un súper concierto. Los jóvenes asistentes bailaron al ritmo de cada una de las canciones y las fans no pararon de gritar el nombre de los chicos.

Rin fue la gran revelación de la noche, puesto que su voz encantó y maravilló a más de uno en especial a su más grande admirador (su padre) el cual se había colado en la fiesta y se mantuvo escondido para que ella no lo viera.

Luego de escucharla cantar se convenció que lo mejor para ella era seguir sus propios sueños y ya no se interpondría a que los haga realidad, sino por lo contrario, la apoyaría.


	2. Imperial Teen

**Cap. II**

**Imperial teen**

Un mes después del concierto…

Los inseparables Shikon no Tama se encontraban ensayando junto a su capacitadora en el estudio de grabación.

**Hari:** bueno chicos, terminamos por hoy. Como siempre estuvieron estupendos ¡muy buen trabajo! ¡los felicito!

**Hakudoshi:** gracias. Desde nuestra presentación en la fiesta de la escuela nuestra popularidad ha aumentado… sobre todo la tuya Rin

**Kanna:** es cierto, los chicos de la escuela no cesan de hacerte obsequios e invitarte a salir

**Rin:** (algo sonrojada) solo lo hacen porque les gustó como me desempeñe aquella noche… eso es todo.

Además no he aceptado la invitación de ninguno de mis admiradores

**Kohaku:** (indiferente a la conversación) bueno chicos los dejo, debo llegar lo antes posible a mi casa, la niñera de mis sobrinos enfermó y debo cuidarlos (salió a toda prisa)

**Rin:** la popularidad de él también ha aumentado, lo he visto rodeado de chicas en varias ocasiones

**Kanna:** es cierto ¡las condenas andan detrás de él, cual mariposas!

**Hakudoshi:** si, pero no tiene tantas fans como yo. Las chicas me aman

**Kanna y Rin:** (lo miraron feo) ¿¡y a quien le importa eso!?

**Hari:** por cierto chicos, me olvide de decirles. La próxima semana tienen una presentación para celebrar la inauguración de un hotel ¡claro, si es que están de acuerdo!

**Hakudoshi:** ¡fantástico! Nuestro primer contrato

**Hari:** uhm… yo no dije que fuera un contrato, dije que era una presentación. Por eso les pregunto si están dispuestos a tocar

**Hakudoshi:** ohh, que lastima. Eso quiere decir que tocaremos de gratis

**Hari:** algo así, en realidad es un favor especial que me ha pedido un amigo mío y como estaba segura que aceptarían, le dije que si

**Kanna:** por mí no hay problema ¡acepto! ¿Cuándo debemos tocar?

**Hakudoshi:** ¡bah! Creí que esta vez si nos haríamos famosos, pero ni modo, acepto

**Rin:** uhm… yo creo que también acepto la propuesta, solo faltaría que Kohaku también quiera

**Hari:** ya se lo comente y me dijo que estaba de acuerdo, solo faltaban ustedes… pero Rin en esta ocasión tú no participaras

**Rin:** ¡¿Por qué no?!

**Hari:** porque la vocalista seré yo. En realidad ustedes tocaran para mí, es decir que interpretaran mis canciones

**Hakudoshi:** ¡wuauu! ¡compartiré escenario contigo! ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡tocare para ti! ¡acepto, mil veces, acepto!

**Hari:** sí y para ello deberás ensayar día y noche mis canciones para que las interpretes a la perfección.

En cuanto a ti querida, perdona que no te incluya esta vez, pero te prometo que en una próxima ocasión cantaremos a dueto

**Rin:** (algo triste) está bien tía, descuida, es tu concierto y no quiero ser una molestia

**Hari:** ¡oh, no, no lo eres! Por el contrario, tú serás la invitada de honor a la inauguración del hotel

**Rin:** ¿yo? ¿la invitada de honor? ¿y eso porque?

**Hari:** por ahora no te puedo decir nada, solo te puedo decir que la inauguración será el próximo viernes cerca al hotel de tu familia

**Kanna:** el viernes es tu cumpleaños ¿no será que tu familia te planea dar una fiesta sorpresa?

**Rin:** si es así, ya de dejo de serlo

**Hari:** no es exactamente una fiesta, es solo la inauguración… en fin, no puedo decir más de lo que ya dije.

Bueno chicos será mejor que partan de una vez a sus casas, antes de que sus padres se preocupen por ustedes. (los tres se despidieron y retiraron del lugar)

**Unos días después/casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Era viernes por la mañana y como de costumbre Rin se preparaba para un día mas de escuela.

Al terminar de alistarse se dirigió al desayunador, donde la esperaban sus tíos.

**Midoriko:** (se le acercó y le dio un cariñoso abrazo) ¡felicidades sweetie! ¡hoy será un gran día para ti! Sobre todo en la noche

**Rin:** gracias tía pero… ¿la noche? ¿qué hay de especial en la noche?

**Bankotsu:** en cuanto vayas al hotel luego de la escuela, te enteraras. Por cierto ten tu regalo (le entregó un cofre forrado en pana azul)

**Rin:** ¡gracias tío! (le dio un fuerte abrazo y acto seguido abrió el cofre) ¡wauu tío! es precioso.

¡gracias por tu regalo! ¿me lo pondrías? (era un dije en forma de guitarra eléctrica hecho de oro blanco con diamantes azules sujeto por una gargantilla y unos pendientes con forma de micrófonos también en oro blanco)

**Midoriko:** eso no es todo, este es mi regalo, espero que le des buen uso (le entregó un pequeño sobre)

**Rin:** ¡no puede ser! ¡una tarjeta de crédito platinium! ¡wuauu!... un momento… ¿no se supone que debo tener 18 para poder usar una?

**Midoriko:** está es una tarjeta de extensión de regalo de la mía. Tiene 1 millón de Yens de crédito ($12, 366.00) por lo que la puedes usar cuando quieras en lo que quieras

**Rin:** (les dio un fuerte abrazo a ambos) ¡gracias tíos! No hacía falta que se que me obsequiaran nada, con sus cuidados y cariño es más que suficiente para mí

En lo que los abrazaba, sintió como unos pequeños brazos rodeaban sus piernas por detrás.

**Soten:** ¡feliz cumpleaños Rin! Te hice un vale como regalo

**Rin:** (tomó el papel y lo leyó en voz alta) "vale por 1 semana de tranquilidad" "yo Soten, prometo no molestarte, ni entrar a tu habitación y rebuscar entre tus cosas por una semana" ja, ja, ja. Este es un excelente regalo, espero que de verdad lo hagas valer

**Soten:** (levantando su mano en forma de juramento y ocultando la otra cruzando los dedos) por supuesto que cumpliré con mi promesa, después de todo una promesa es una promesa y estas se deben cumplir ¿no es así papi?

**Bankotsu:** así es hija, así que aunque te cueste trabajo, deberás cumplir con lo que le has ofrecido a tu prima

**Soten:** (sonrió pícaramente) ˆ-ˆ si papá, lo cumpliré pero solo por una semana

**Bankotsu:** (sonrió) bueno niñas, será mejor que salgamos de una vez o no llegaremos a tiempo

**Midoriko:** (se despidió de él con un dulce beso) los veo a todos en la noche

**Soten:** ¿yo también puedo estar en la fiesta?

**Rin:** ¿qué fiesta?

**Soten:** la que harán mis tíos y abuelos por tu cumpleaños

**Midoriko:** lo siento princesa, pero tú eres muy pequeña, como para ir a una fiesta de grandes. Tú te quedaras en casa de Shiori, junto con las gemelas y los demás

**Soten:** ¡yeee! Haremos nuestra propia fiesta (se dirigió a la salida de la casa acompañada de su papá)

**Rin:**(con tono de extrañeza) ¿de que fiesta habló Soten?

**Midoriko:** (empujándola a la salida) ya te enteraras en la noche. Tú solo ve al hotel a ver a Sessh y él te dirá de que se trata

**Rin:** ¡¿mi papá?! ¿él organizó una fiesta para mí?

**Midoriko:** uhm… algo así. Ahora vete a la escuela o llegaras tarde

**En el instituto…**

Rin caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a su salón.

Iba pensativa mirando el suelo… cuando de pronto escucho unas voces conocidas que la felicitaban con mucho entusiasmo.

**Kanna:** ¡felicidades Rin! (le dio un efusivo abrazo)

**Hakudoshi:** ¡felicidades ahora eres un año más vieja! Yo que tú me empezaría a preocupar por las arrugas

**Rin:** ¡Hakudoshi! ¡eres un pésimo comediante!... además te recuerdo que tú eres mi mayor por 4 meses… así (¬¬) que tú también deberías irte preocupando por las arrugas

**Kanna:** descuida, ya usa cremas antiarrugas (ambas rieron jocosamente)

**Hakudoshi:** mi propia hermana conspira en mi contra ¿Cómo es eso posible?

**Kanna:** tú empezaste molestando a Rin. Pero bueno chicos dejémonos de tonterías y vayamos a clases… que a la hora de almuerzo te tenemos una sorpresa

**Rin:** ¿de que se trata?

**Hakudoshi:** Kohaku nos pidió que nos reuniéramos en la en el área de picnics para almorzar juntos, dijo que hay algo que quiere darte

**Rin:** (se le iluminaron los ojos) ¿en serio? ¿qué es?

**Kanna:** (se sintió celosa y envidiosa) no creo que sea gran cosa, solo nos pidió que te diéramos el encargo y punto, no te hagas muchas ilusiones

**Rin:** (disimuló su emoción) tienes razón no creo que sea gran cosa (el timbre empezó a sonar) ¡entremos ya a clases! Se vería muy mal que la presidenta llegue tarde y peor aún que los alumnos hagan lo mismo

**Los mellizos:** (tono de desgano) si presidenta

**Horas más tarde…**

El timbre de receso empezó a sonar, algunos alumnos se quedaron dentro del salón degustando sus almuerzos, mientras que Rin y compañía se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron al área de picnic.

Al llegar pudieron divisar una bonita mesa puesta para… ¿6?

**Kohaku:** ¡Rin! ¡que bueno que llegaste! los estábamos esperando para celebrar tu cumpleaños

**Rin:** (algo extrañada)… gracias por el detalle… pero… ¿Cómo que nos estaban esperando?

**Asuka:** (estaba escondida entre los arbustos) ¡feliz día Rin chan! ¡hoy será un gran día!

**Rin:** gracias… pero ¿cómo que será?… no se supone que ¡ya es un gran día!

**Koucho:** (estaba detrás de un árbol) ¡ay no le hagas caso! No sabe bien lo que dice, a lo que se refiere es que hoy será una gran noche

**Kanna:** shhh… chicas no arruinen la sorpresa

**Rin:** (roló los ojos) ¡ay por favor! Ya sé que esta noche hay una fiesta en el hotel, no es ningún misterio para mí

**Todos:** oh, sí claro, a eso nos referíamos… la fiesta… si por supuesto la fiesta

**Hakudoshi:** bueno, bueno, dejemos de perder el tiempo y comamos de una vez que el receso se terminara pronto

**Asuka:** ¡oh! No te había visto amor mío ¡que alegría el poder compartir un almuerzo a tu lado!

**Rin:** (arqueo una ceja) ¿amor mío?

**Koucho:** ella es fan de él y le dice así a todo lo que tenga su imagen

**Hakudoshi:** (refiriéndose a Rin) ¿Qué quieres que haga? Las chicas me aman… ven Asuka sentémonos juntos

**Rin:** (sarcásticamente) ¡cuánta modestia hay en ti!

**Kohaku:** Rin por favor siéntate a mi lado, este almuerzo es en tu honor y me gustaría estar cerca tuyo (la tomó de la mano y ella se ruborizó)

El almuerzo fue ameno, los 6 amigos rieron, conversaron y disfrutaron de la compañía mutua. Casi al terminar cada uno le entregó un regalo a la agasajada.

Kanna le obsequió un perfume francés delicioso; Hakudoshi un set de cosméticos; Asuka un diario especial que solo se abría con la voz del propietario e incluso se podía escribir con tinta invisible y reflejar con luz negra; Koucho un CD de su grupo favorito autografiado por cada miembro del grupo y finalmente Kohaku le entregó un broche para el cabello en forma de lazo hecho de brillantes.

**Rin:** ¡wauu! ¡que bonito broche! ¡muchas gracias! No tenías porque molestarte

**Kohaku:** lo vi y pensé en ti, estaba seguro que te quedaría muy bien

**Kanna:** (queriendo interrumpir la atmosfera que se estaba formando) ¡tal parece que el único obsequio que te gusto fue el de Kohaku!

**Rin:** (con una gran sonrisa por lo feliz que estaba) ¡claro que no! Todos los regalos de ustedes me han gustado, le verdad no esperaba recibir tantos detalles.

¡muchas gracias chicos son los mejores amigos que puedo tener!

**Asuka:** dirás ¡los mejores tíos y amigos!

**Hakudoshi:** no nos gusta considerarnos tíos y sobrina

**Kanna:** es cierto preferimos tratarnos de primos y/o amigos

**Asuka:** bueno como sea, lo bonito es tener gente que te quiere y rodea

**Rin:** si es cierto (miraba con embeleso su broche)

**Koucho:** ¿por qué no le pides a Kohaku te coloque el broche en tu cabello? Lo miras y re-miras como si fuera el máximo de los tesoros

**Rin:** lo guardare para la noche, no tiene sentido que me lo ponga estando en la escuela

**Kohaku:** ¿por qué no? ¡Vamos! dámelo y te lo coloco, estoy seguro que se te verá aún más bonita de lo que ya eres

**Kanna:** (sentía que los celos la carcomían por dentro, sin embargo se contuvo) será mejor que regresemos a nuestros salones de una vez, ya falta poco para que suene el timbre

**Asuka:** (acurrucando su cabeza en el hombro de Hakudoshi y tomándolo del brazo) ¡ay, no! ¡tan pronto se pasó la hora de almuerzo! ¡no es justo! Yo quería disfrutar de estar un poquito más de tiempo así contigo (él ni se inmutó ante el comentario)

**Kohaku:** Kanna tiene razón deben regresar a sus salones. Yo me quedaré para limpiar todo, tengo gimnasia la última hora y puedo llegar un poco tarde

**Kanna:** en ese caso me quedo para ayudarte

**Rin:** ¡no puedes! Tenemos clase de filosofía y debemos exponer acerca de "la autonomía de la razón" si llegas un solo minuto tarde sabes que no te podré dejar entrar

**Kanna:** (murmuraba para sus adentros: condenada exposición, la había olvidado por completo) está bien me iré con ustedes.

**Koucho:** descuiden chicos, yo me quedare con él, después de todo me toca clase de equitación, por lo que puedo faltar sin ningún problema

**Asuka:** que aburrido; Yo tengo clase de cocina y no puedo faltar esta vez, por lo que también debo irme.

Cada uno se retiró a sus respectivos salones, mientras que Kohaku y Koucho se quedaron limpiando el lugar.

**Koucho**: (mientras recogía los vasos) y dime Kohaku… ¿qué es lo que sientes por Rin?

**Kohaku:** (mientras acomodaba las sillas) le tengo un gran cariño por el tiempo que nos conocemos

**Koucho:** uhmm… ¿qué tipo de cariño?

**Kohaku:** no sé ¿Cuántos tipos de cariño existen?

**Koucho:** (pensó: ¡aish! ¿este tipo es lento o se hace el desentendido?) bueno, no lo sé, existe el cariño de amigos, hermanos… novios (ñ.ñ)

**Kohaku:** (miró al cielo y con serenidad) ¡ahh! ¡que bello día hace hoy!

**Koucho:** ¿qué tiene que ver el clima con mi pregunta?

**Kohaku:** (la miró fijamente) si esperas que te responda que Rin me atrae como novia, es algo que no te pienso decir. Eso solo me concierne a mí (le sonrió pícaramente, tomó algunos platos y vasos y los botó a un tacho de basura que estaba cerca) bueno creo que ya terminamos, supongo que nos veremos esta noche ¿no es así?

**Koucho:** si, no perdería el concierto de ustedes por nada

**Kohaku:** ok, entonces nos veremos en unas horas (se alejó rápidamente de ella y se dirigió a los vestidores de hombre del gimnasio)

**Un par de horas después, en el hotel…**

Rin hacía su ingresó al mismo y era saluda por cada uno de los empleados, eran tantas las personas que la saludaban por su cumpleaños, que le era casi imposible llegar a su destino.

Después de algunos minutos finalmente pudo llegar hasta la oficina de su tío.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces e ingresó.

**Rin:** ¡que tal tío Jacky! Disculpa que me demorara en llegar.

**Jakotsu:** descuida encanto, lo importante es que ya estas acá.

(se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al fondo del lugar entre el montón de trajes que tenía colgado. Tomó uno de ellos y regresó a su sitio original) te estuve preparando este traje para esta noche, espero que te guste y desde luego espero también que lo uses

**Rin:** (lo sacó de su envoltorio) ¡esté vestido, está precioso tío! ¡gracias, muchas gracias! Hará perfecto juego con las joyas que me regalo mi tío Ban (era de color azul eléctrico, drapeado, con escote recto, volados en 4 tiempos en la parte baja a manera de falda, ceñido hasta la cadera y decorado con una lazo del mismo color a la altura de la misma)

**Jakotsu:** obvio, ambos nos pusimos de acuerdo para que usaras todo junto está noche

**Rin:** ¿puedo probármelo?

**Jakotsu:** ¡desde luego! Solo prométeme que no lo usaras hasta la noche

**Rin:** (mostrándole el dedo meñique) ¡prometido!

Al tenerlo puesto se miró en un espejo de cuerpo completo y se sentía cual princesa, se veía bellísima.

**Jakotsu:** (le brillaban los ojos de emoción) ¡te ves preciosa! ¡simplemente divina! Oh, pero falta un detalle importantísimo… los zapatos (le entregó unas sandalias plateadas de tiras y taco alto) ¡listo! ahora solo te falta el peinado y maquillaje adecuado y estarás lista para la gran noche (Rin se contempló en el espejo con algo de nostalgia) ¿Qué sucede encanto?

**Rin:** (brotaron un par de lagrimas de sus ojos) tío… ¿tú también notas el parecido que tengo con mi mamá? Cada vez que me veo en el espejo me parece que la estuviera viendo a ella.

¡Como quisiera que estuviera viva! (no se pudo contener y se echó a llorar en brazos de su tío)

**Jakotsu:** (le acariciaba el cabello en forma de consuelo) no llores encanto.

Estoy seguro que el espíritu de tu madre está siempre cerca tuyo y a ella no le gustaría verte llorar en este día tan especial, mejor regálale una sonrisa y muéstrale lo feliz que eres

**Rin:** (se separó unos centímetros, limpió sus lagrimas e intentó sonreír) tienes razón, mi mamá siempre me decía que sin importar que pasara ella estaría a mi lado aunque no la pudiera ver, además nuestro parecido físico es tan grande que es como si estuviéramos juntas todo el tiempo.

Tienes razón tío, a mi mamá no le gustaría verme llorar sobre todo el día de hoy.

Será mejor que me cambie el vestido y vaya a ver a mi papá, ya debe estarme esperando (se metió en el cambiador y estando a solas dejó brotar nuevamente sus lagrimas en silencio) ya me voy tío, gracias por tu obsequio

**Jakotsu:** (la contuvo del brazo) no puedes irte con el rostro marcado de lágrimas, primero déjame limpiarte y aplicarte un poco de maquillaje para que no se note que has llorado

**Rin:** (sonrió con esfuerzo) está bien, gracias por la ayuda

Una vez lista dejó la oficina y se dirigió a la de su padre.

Al llegar al piso 20 notó que Ayame no se encontraba en su puesto, lo cual era inusual, no le dio mayor importancia y continúo su camino.

Cuando estaba a unos pasos de la oficina… apareció Shimma con un curioso objeto en sus manos.

**Shimma:** ¡Rin! ¡felicidades! Que suerte que te pude encontrar a tiempo!

**Rin:** hola tía, gracias por felicitarme

**Shimma:** ten, este regalo es de parte de Izumo y mía (le entregó lo que parecía ser una mini tienda de campaña, tan pequeña que parecía un bolso) ¡gracias tía, es un extraño bolso, pero me gusta

**Shimma:** (sonrió) no es un bolso, es una caseta para conejos

**Rin:** ¿conejos? ¿hay un conejo aquí dentro? (giró la caseta y se dio cuenta que tenía ventanas laterales y una puerta de acceso y dentro un lindo conejito blanco con manchas marrones) ¡oh, Kuroro! ¡es idéntico a Kuroro!

**Shimma:** es un clon de el

**Rin:** ¿un clon? ¿es legal clonar conejos?

**Shimma:** Izumo, pidió un permiso especial a un laboratorio, dijo que necesitaba un clon de conejo para un experimento médico y así fue como lo consiguió

**Rin:** ¡wuauu tía! ¡gracias muchas gracias! ¡me encanta, simplemente me encanta! Tú sabías cuanto echaba de menos a Kuroro y me lo devolviste ¡gracias!

**Shimma:** no hay nada que agradece mi niña, estoy feliz de que te agrade tu sorpresa, ahora ven donde tu padre, antes que se impaciente (se despidieron y continuó su camino)

**Rin:** (Tocó la puerta e ingresó sin esperar respuesta) hola papá, perdona la demora

**Sesshomaru:** ¡hija, hasta que por fin te veo! Llevó más de 1 hora esperando por ti

**Rin:** discúlpame papá, al llegar fui abordada por muchos empleados y luego me entretuve un poco con mi tío Jakotsu y cuando estaba por ingresar mi tía Shimma me entrego este regalo (le enseño la caseta)

**Sesshomaru:** ¡otro conejo! Espero que ahora a tus 16 años seas más responsable y sepas cuidar de el

**Rin:** ¡papá! Yo siempre he sido responsable, no veo por qué me dices eso

**Sesshomaru:** (esbozó una ligera risita) creo que ya olvidaste en todos los líos en que metiste a tu tía Miko por aquel conejo que tuviste

**Rin:** ¡no fui yo! fue ella que siempre se metía en líos (agachó la mirada) excepto el del campamento ese si fue mi culpa

**Sesshomaru:** bueno hija, quisiera seguir conversando contigo pero no me es posible, tengo una reunión en breve, pero antes quiero entregarte algo (se acercó a ella y le entregó una llaves)

**Rin:** ¿llaves?... no me digas que son… ¡de un auto!

**Sesshomaru:** no hija, no tendrás un auto hasta los 18 años y lo sabes

**Rin:** ¿entonces de que son?

**Sesshomaru:** esta noche lo sabrás, esas llaves abren mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti, solo espero que lo sepas cuidar

**Rin:** no entiendo ¿de que se trata?

**Sesshomaru:** en la noche lo sabrás.

Debo irme la reunión está por empezar (le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró)

Rin rebuscó entre los documentos de la computadora de su padre, tratando de averiguar que cosa abrían esas llaves, buscó y busco y no encontró nada.

Al salir se topó con Ayame y de inmediato le pregunto si sabía algo, pero ella le desvió el tema y se dedicó a felicitarla pos su cumpleaños.

**Rin:** ¡ya pues dime! tú debes saber que cosa abren estas llaves

**Ayame:** lo mejor será que esperes hasta la noche

**Rin:** ¿Por qué no me das una pista chiquita aunque sea? La curiosidad me carcome, no creo que pueda esperar hasta la noche

**Ayame:** lo siento Rin, pero tu padre dio órdenes estrictas de que nadie te informe nada acerca de tu regalo sorpresa, hasta la noche.

Además tu misma te darás cuenta de que se trata en cuanto llegue el momento

**Rin:** ¡aish! Que mal que no puedas decir nada… ni modo, me iré a casa para arreglarme

Al llegar a su casa fue recibida por su pequeño hermano de 8 años, el cual al darse cuenta que era ella quien había llegado y no su mamá como esperaba se decepcionó.

**Akago:** (tenía los ojos color ámbar y cabello blanco humo como el de su padre, solo que él lo tenía corto; El parecido con su tío Hakudoshi era impresionante, lo único que los diferenciaba era el color de ojos y cabello) ¡bah! Solo eres tú! Pensé que era mi mamá

**Rin:** (tono sarcástico) ¡discúlpame, por no ser ella! Al menos podrías saludarme por mi cumpleaños

**Akago:** (tono desganado) ah, sí feliz día hermana (se dio cuenta que en la extraña maleta que traía en la mano algo se movió) ¿Qué traes en ese extraño bolso?

**Rin:** no es un bolso es una caseta para conejo

**Akago:** (emocionado) ¿tienes un conejo ahí? préstamelo, quiero verlo

**Rin:** ok, solo no lo saques o papá se enojará

**Akago:** ok, ok, solo dámelo (Rin accedió al pedido) ¡que bonito está! Uhm... se parece al que tenías, he visto muchas fotos de ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¡ah sí! Kuroro

**Rin:** es Kuroro, es su clon

**Akago:** ¡increíble!

Tienes suerte de vivir con tus tíos, ellos si te dejan tener mascotas, en cambio papá por más que le he insistido no me deja tener nada que tenga pelo, dice que puedo tener peces o un reptil ¡bah! Que aburrido tener peces por mascota o una estúpida serpiente

**Rin:** lo mismo me pasaba a mí a tu edad, papá no quería que tuviese animales por lo que ensucian y bueno también porque mi mamá no podía estar en contacto con los pelos de animal (se empezó a poner triste, por lo que su hermano para disipar su tristeza hizo algo en contra de las reglas)

**Akago:** ¡ups! Se escapo el conejo… ¿por cierto que nombre le vas a poner?

**Rin:** (se alteró un poco) ¿Cómo puedes pensar en el nombre en estos momentos? ¡ayúdame a atraparlo antes que papá venga y se dé cuenta de lo que hiciste!

**Akago:** es tu conejo, es tú responsabilidad (prefería sacarla de quicio a dejar que se sumergiera en sus recuerdos y se deprimiera)

**Rin: **¡uish! Como hermano eres un dolor de cabeza. Deja de provocarme y ayúdame a encontrar a Kuroro antes que se meta donde no lo podamos ver

Ambos buscaron frenéticamente por todo el penthouse, el lugar era tan grande y el animalito tan rápido que pasaron 1 hora aproximadamente buscando y no lo encontraron.

La nana de Akago regresó del súper mercado y notó que tanto él como su hermana parecían perros sabuesos buscando algo

**Wacana:** (era una joven de 22 años, de piel rosa, menuda, con ojos grandes color café, de ojos vivaces, cabello castaño oscuro largo, peinado hacia atrás y de mediana estatura) ¿Qué sucede niños? ¿Por qué están gateando por toda la sala?

**Rin:** por favor Wacana, ayúdanos a encontrar un pequeño conejo blanco, si mi papá se entera estaremos en problemas

En lo que los tres buscaban con desesperación por toda la casa, se escuchó como la puerta principal se abría.

**Akago:** (estaba en el corredor que conectaba las habitaciones) (pensaba) ups… creó que ahora si seré castigado ¿será papá el que llegó)

**Kagura:** ¿hijo? ¿Qué haces?

**Akago:** (se levantó del suelo) hola mamá, por favor si te explico lo que ocurrió prométeme que no le contaras nada a papá

**Kagura:** primero dime que ocurrió y luego te hare la promesa si es que puedo cumplirla

**Akago:** Rin trajo un conejo a casa y para evitar que se ponga triste por el recuerdo de madre… yo… solté adrede el conejo y se perdió

**Kagura:** (esbozo una sonrisa de ternura) está bien hijo, por tu noble acción te ayudare a buscar al conejito y no le diré nada a tu padre ¿por dónde crees que este?

**Akago:** no estoy seguro, entre Rin, Wacana y yo llevamos 2 horas buscándolo y no lo hallamos

**Kagura:** por cierto ¿dónde está Rin? Ya debe comenzar a alistarse para su fiesta

**Akago:** hace unos minutos se metió a duchar y Wacana está buscando a Kuroro en la oficina, el gimnasio y el estudio

**Kagura:** será mejor que nos demos prisa (miró su reloj) tu padre no tarda en llegar y Jaken vendrá dentro de poco para llevarte a casa de Shiori

**Akago:** ¡es cierto! Olvide por completo que haríamos nuestra propia fiesta junto con Soten, Hoshiomi y las gemelas.

Mamá ¿puedes tú buscar al conejo sola por favor? Debo darme un baño estoy demasiado sucio ya no me soporto

**Kagura:** descuida hijo, yo me encargo, tú ve a bañarte

Empezó a buscar al conejo por toda la sala, el comedor, la terraza, el cuarto de lectura, el cuarto de juegos y demás habitaciones pero no lo encontró, finalmente buscó en el cuarto de lavado y ahí fue cuando se topó con la niñera.

**Wacana:** (se encontraba rebuscando entre las cestas de ropa y detrás de los muebles) buenas noches señora, usted disculpa el alboroto que estoy ocasionando

**Kagura:** descuida, ya estoy al tanto de lo que ocurre

**Wacana:** disculpe, no me encontraba cuando los niños soltaron al animalito

**Kagura:** no tienes porque disculparte, fue solo un accidente. Ya es algo tarde, será mejor que te retires de una vez o llegaras tarde a tus clases

**Wacana:** como usted diga señora, me retiro entonces

La joven en cuestión se retiró y Kagura detuvo su búsqueda, si entre 4 personas no pudieron encontrar al escurridizo animalito, no tenía sentido que ella buscara por su cuenta.

La hora le ganaba por lo que decidió empezar a alistarse para la fiesta de inauguración del hotel.

Mientras cada quien estaba ocupado alistándose, el dueño de casa llegó y grande fue su sorpresa cuando al ingresar a su habitación encontró un objeto peludo color blanco dentro de su negro walking closet.

De inmediato se percató de que no se trataba de un objeto peludo, sino del nuevo conejo de su hija, lo tomó entre sus manos y se dirigió a la habitación de Rin.

Llamó a la puerta un par de veces y al ingresar estaba dispuesto a regañar a su hija por su descuido, pero al verla tan bella, se le olvidó por completo.

**Sesshomaru:** (se quedo atónito) ¡te ves… realmente preciosa! ¡es increíble el parecido que tienes con tu madre!... es como si la estuviera viendo a ella cuando recién la conocí

**Rin:** ¡gracias papá! (miró a Kuroro y se puso algo nerviosa) etto… papá ¿Dónde… encontraste a Kuroro?

**Sesshomaru:** te pedí que fueras responsable y no lo fuiste. Lo encontré en mi habitación tratando de roer un pedazo de alfombra, sabes de sobra las reglas de esta casa (le entregó el conejito) espero que no se vuelva a repetir ¿comprendido?

**Rin:** si papá, te prometo que no lo volveré a soltar

**Sesshomaru:** termina de alistarte, no falta mucho para que salgamos

**Rin:** ya solo me falta el maquillarme y termino

Cuando todos estuvieron listos finalmente se dirigieron a sus respectivos compromisos.

Akago fue llevado por Jaken a casa de Shiori y los demás se dirigieron al hotel.

Al llegar al hotel, hicieron traslado de auto (una limusina con chofer incluido)

**Rin:** ¿por qué cambiamos de auto?

**Sesshomaru:** es para ir al nuevo hotel

**Kagura:** esta a la espalda de este, solo que tu padre quiere que hagamos un ingreso espectacular

**Rin:** ¿por qué? No entiendo nada

**Sesshomaru:** porque tú serás la que inaugure el hotel

Al llegar al lugar, este estaba rodeado de fotógrafos, amigos y familiares.

El primero en bajar del auto fue Sesshomaru, el cual le extendió una mano a su esposa para que hiciera lo mismo y repitió el mismo acto con su hija.

Caminaron hasta las puertas de ingreso del enorme lugar que se mantenía cubierto con una enorme tela blanca. Al estar frente a las enormes puertas de vidrió, Sesshomaru le pidió a Rin las llaves que le había entregado horas antes y ahí le dijo que aquel hotel era suyo.

Ese era el regalo de parte de sus tíos, abuelos y de él y Kagura.

**Rin:** (casi se desmaya de la impresión) ¿¡mío?! ¿este hotel es mío?

**Sesshomaru: **así es, es el nuevo "Imperial teen" y si no abres las puertas no podremos dar inicio a la fiesta de inauguración

Rin con gran nerviosismo e incredulidad, ingresó la llave en la ranura de una de la puertas y esta automáticamente se abrieron, a la par la enorme tela fue retirada por 2 helicópteros que la sujetaban desde lo alto. Al descubrirse por completo el enorme edificio se escuchó gran cantidad de aplausos por parte de los asistentes

[links]

Poco a poco los invitados fueron ingresando al enorme lobby del hotel, caminaron unos metros hasta que se toparon con unas enormes puertas de cedro en color marrón y fue ahí cuando Sesshomaru le pidió a Rin que utilizara la otra llave para que abriera aquellas puertas.

Ella hizo lo solicitado y al abrirse un fuerte grito de ¡SORPRESA! Se dejo escuchar.

El lugar era una enorme y moderna discoteca y dentro de esta se encontraban todos los amigos de la agasajada y el resto de su familia cercana.

Los primeros en felicitarla fueron sus abuelos.

**Izayoi:** (le dio un fuerte abrazo) ¡felicidades mi niña!

**Inu Taisho:** ¡estas radiante mi querida nieta!

**Rin:** gracias tito, gracias tita (los abrazó con mucho cariño) me parece un sueño que este hotel sea mío

**Inuyasha:** definitivamente no es un sueño, es real ¡bienvenida al negocio familiar!

**Rin:** (no sabía si alegrarse o atemorizarse ante aquellas palabras) ¡gracias tío Inu!

**Kagome:** fue todo un desafío tener listo el hotel en tan solo 3 meses pero al menos lo básico estuvo terminado para hoy

**Rin:** ¿lo básico?

**Sesshomaru:** construir un hotel de lujo como los nuestros tarda al menos 1 año y medio, solo tuvimos poco mas de 6 meses desde que nació la idea para construirlo, es por eso que por ahora solo está terminado los 2 primeros pisos, por ahora solo es funcional, la discoteca, restaurant, piscina y los 3 salones de eventos

**Rin:** ¿pero entonces todavía no está inaugurado?

**Kagura:** si lo está pero no al 100% por ahora permanecerá cerrado hasta las vacaciones de verano. Por hoy solo disfruta de tu fiesta y ya luego te enteraras de los por menores

**Rin:** solo tengo una duda ¿yo… deberé hacerme cargo de dirigir el hotel?

**Bankotsu:** (estaba entre los presentes) descuida Rin, de la administración me encargo yo, al igual que todos tus otros bienes, este hotel también será mi responsabilidad

**Sesshomaru:** solo hasta que cumpla 18 años, luego será ella quien deba hacerse responsable

**Bankotsu:** eso lo discutiremos en un par de años, por ahora lo mejor es que disfrute de su regalo y no se preocupe por temas que nos corresponden a nosotros

**Rin:** (se abrazó fuertemente de su tío) ¡gracias, gracias! Estaba angustiada pensando que tendría que hacerme cargo de todo

**Midoriko:** (soltó una pequeña carcajada) descuida sweetie, nadie hará que hagas algo que no te guste (miró de reojo a su primo) de eso me encargo yo.

Ahora deja de estar con viejos aburridos como nosotros y ve con tus amigos que están impacientes por saludarte.

**Rin:** (asintió) gracias a todos por este maravilloso regalo (se alejó del grupo y se mezcló con el grupo de adolescente que llenaban al lugar)

**Shippo:** (al verla se acercó a ella y le dio un caluroso abrazo) ¡Rin! ¡por fin te puedo ver! ¡feliz cumpleaños prima! Quiero presentarte a mi novia Satzuki

**Satzuki:** (era una linda quinceañera ojos color castaño, mirada traviesa, sonrisa de complicidad, de contextura media y de cabello castaño oscuro algo alborotado hasta los hombros) mucho gusto, felicidades por tu cumpleaños y felicidades por ser la dueña de este grandioso lugar

**Rin:** gracias a ambos.

¿Hace cuanto que no te veo? ¡que ya hasta tienes novia!

**Shippo:** uhm… si no me equivoco hace como 2 meses que dejamos de vernos y con Satzuki llevó a penas 3 semanas (sonrió muy enamorado)

**Rin:** (haciendo puchero) no es justo, tú eres menor que yo y ya tienes novia (dejó salir un profundo suspiro)

**Shippo:** eso es porque yo si le confesé a Satzuki lo que sentía, no me quedo callado como otra que estoy mirando (¬¬)

**Rin:** ¡ehhh! ¡insinúas que sea yo que le confiese mis sentimientos! ¡ni loca! ¡primero muerta!

**Shippo:** bueno, si vas a esperar que Kohaku se dé cuenta de lo que sientes, llegarás a vieja o Kanna lo conquistará primero

**Rin:** no importa lo que digas… yo jamás seré la que se declare además…

**Satzuki:** disculpen que los interrumpa muchachos pero el escenario se esté encendiendo, parece que el concierto ya va a empezar

**Rin:** (entre dientes) después hablamos primito

**Shippo:** cuando tú quieras (le sonrió con sorna)

El escenario estaba ubicado a unos 25 metros de la pista de baile, estaba equipado con todos los instrumentos necesarios para la banda, equipos de sonido y luces.

Todo estaba listo para dar inicio al concierto.

**Kagome:** (fue la encargada de anunciar el inicio del concierto) buenas noches a todos.

Como ya sabrán es el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Rin (se escuchó gritos de emoción y aplausos provenientes de los presentes) por lo cual lo celebraremos con un concierto de música J-pop teniendo como invitados especiales al grupo ¡Shikon no Tama! (le escenario se lleno de luces de colores, fue cubierto por una leve cortina de humo y de pronto aparecieron los integrantes. Los gritos de emoción y euforia no se hicieron esperar) ¡vaya chicos veo que son realmente populares! Nuestra otra invitada especial es una de las más grandes estrellas Pop en el mundo entero, ella dejó hace algunos años los escenarios pero por tratarse hoy del cumpleaños de nuestra querida Rin, accedió a darnos a todos nosotros un espectacular concierto.

Una fuerte aplauso para "Hari Swims"

Ella salió al escenario y de inmediato se acucharon gritos de emoción, silbidos, halagos y hubieron flashes de montones de cámaras, el público la aclamaba, gritaban en coro su nombre y no dejaban de gritar de emoción.

**Hari:** buenas noches a todos. Muchas gracias por este cariñoso recibimiento.

Es para mí un gran honor poder cantar junto al grupo de los Shikon no Tama esta noche. Ellos son un grupo de jóvenes muy talentosos y estoy segura que disfrutaran tanto como yo de su música.

Ahora sí, si todos están listos, ¡empezaremos con el concierto!

Los cuatro estaban listos y el público estaba más que impaciente por escuchar cantar a su estrella favorita.

**Hari:** antes de empezar, le voy a pedir a Rin que suba al escenario ¿Rin, aceptarías cantar a dueto conmigo?

**Satzuki:** (estaba impactada) ¿conoces de cerca a Hari Swims?

**Rin:** etto… algo así, ella es la novia de mi tío desde hace algunos años (=P)

**Satzuki:** ¡wuau! ¡tú sí que eres afortunada en todo sentido!

**Shippo:** (murmuró) excepto en el amor

**Rin:** ¡cállate Shippo! El hecho que hasta ahora no tenga novio, no quiere decir que no sea afortunada en ese aspecto.

Los dejo chicos, debo subir al escenario.

Una vez junto a sus amigos y tía el concierto dio inicio, las luces multicolores de la discoteca se apagaron y solo quedaron prendidas las luces del escenario.

En la guitarra eléctrica se encontraba Hakudoshi; en el bajo, Kanna y en el batería Kohaku.

Rin sentía mariposas en el estomago al estar frente a tanta gente y sobre todo por los comentarios que Shippo le había dicho. Ni él ni nadie sabía de su plan de conquista, un plan que llevaría a cabo durante las vacaciones de verano.

El grupo empezó a tocar y a los pocos segundos se escuchó la voz de Hari como vocalista y la de Rin como voz de apoyo.

Ambas empezaron a cantar una canción titulada "Angelus"

Cuando lloras por un amor perdido

y las lagrimas rompen tu corazón herido

no dejes que la debilidad te inquiete,

actúa con decisión y valor.

Con tu mirada perdida en el cielo

trata que sea ya parte del pasado

tu única salvación es aquel resplandor

que se encuentra en tu… interior.

Al verme al espejo recuerdo esa promesa

y tu dulce presencia esta junto a mí,

descubrí que tengo alas y que puedo ya…

volar

Sé que si cambio el mundo

también lo hará,

cumple tus sueños con fuerza y valor.

Toda, toda clase de espejismos habrá

con tu espíritu de lucha descubrirás

que la fuerza de tu corazón…

a un gran futuro te guiará ángel guardián

(fondo de instrumentos musicales)

**Dueto: **Cuando pienso en ti, este deseo

Se vuelve como una pluma

que lleva el viento

quisiera que tú pudieras

alcanzarla

y comprender lo que siento…

por ti

hoy siento en mi pecho

que vuelve aquel tormento

y todo el dolor de un pasado

cruel

**Hari:** cuando pueda olvidarlo

veré el arcoíris brillar

**Dueto: **sé que si cambia el mundo

también lo harás

**Rin:** este amor cada vez…

Puede más

**Dueto:** quema, quema poco a

poco mi corazón

Esto es más profundo que el mar

es un sueño sin fin

miles perciben con fuerza…

y pasión

ilumíname en la oscuridad…

¡ángel guardián!

(fondo de instrumentos musicales)

**Hari:** Descubrí que tengo alas

y que puedo… ya volar

**Dueto: **sé que si cambia el mundo

también lo hará

**Hari:** cumple tus sueños

con fuerza… y valor

toda, toda, toda clase de

espejismo… habrá

con tu espíritu de lucha

descubrirás

que la fuerza de tu… corazón

a un gran futuro te guiará…

¡ángel guardián!

¡busca los fragmentos…

que perdidos están!

(fondo de instrumentos musicales y sonido de batería marcando el final)

El publico enloqueció con la canción los cinco dieron un súper espectáculo, tanto que casi todos aclamaban por otra y otra canción.

Ante aquella masiva petición continuaron tocando y cantando durante 2 horas seguidas sin descanso, hasta que el agotamiento no les permitió seguir.

Siendo ya cerca de las 2:00 a.m las luces de colores de la discoteca se prendieron y las del escenario finalmente se apagaron.

**Fuera del escenario, sentados alrededor de la barra del bar…**

**Hakudoshi:** (le daba un par de sorbos a su botella de agua) ¡fiuu! Este sin duda ha sido el concierto más largo que hemos dado, me duelen las manos de tanto tocar la guitarra

**Kanna:** dímelo a mí, casi no tengo uñas de tanto tocar las cuerdas del bajo

**Rin:** (algo afónica) yo casi me he quedado sin voz

**Hari:** muchachos, muchachos, eso es por la falta de costumbre. Ya verán que en cuanto se vuelvan famosos y den miles de conciertos, algo como lo de esta noche se les hará sencillo

**Kanna: **(miró hacía todos lados) ¿y Kohaku? ¿Dónde se metió?

**Rin:** al bajar del escenario estaba con nosotros ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

**Hari:** dijo que tenía mucho calor y se fue a recorrer el hotel

**Kanna: **iré a buscarlo

**Hari:** ¿que te parece si mejor va Rin? Después de todo ella es la dueña del lugar y es ella quien debería buscar a su invitado ¿no crees?

**Kanna:** (algo disgustada) si es cierto, Rin ¿podrías pedirle a Kohaku que vuelva? Quisiera bailar un poco con él antes de irnos

**Rin:** (iba a responderle negativamente, cuando Hari, le hizo una señal con la mirada como queriéndole dar a entender que aproveche la oportunidad) mmm… está bien, en cuanto lo encuentre le diré que regrese a la fiesta para que nos divirtamos todos juntos.

Salió del enorme lugar y no tenía ni idea de a dónde dirigirse, era la primera vez que estaba en el hotel y no conocía los alrededores.

Caminó por el lobby, dio varias vueltas alrededor y no lo encontraba por ningún lado, como empezó a sentir algo de calor se dirigió al área de piscinas.

Estaba impactada de con lo grande del lugar y más aún estaba aún incrédula de que todo aquel enorme lugar fuera de su propiedad.

Se sentó en uno de las sillas cerca a la piscina y se puso a pensar en la mejor manera de intentar demostrarle sus sentimientos a Kohaku sin llegar a ser ella quien se declarase.

Empezó a recordar las palabras de Shippo y al creerse sola, soltó en voz alta ¡está loco si cree que voy a ser yo quien le declare mis sentimientos primero!

**Kohaku:** (andaba no muy lejos de ella) ¿de que sentimientos hablas?

**Rin:** (con un pánico infinito se paró cual resorte de su silla y se giró topándose frente a él) yo… yo… solo… ¡ay, yo solo estaba practicando para una obra de teatro de la escuela!

**Kohaku:** pues, se te oía muy convincente, tanto que me gustaría saber que más continúa en el guión

**Rin:** nah… es una tontería, la verdad es que no es para ninguna obra de teatro de la escuela.

Es solo que yo… estaba practicando como poder decirle a alguien lo que siento

**Kohaku:** (se acercó a ella, tanto que la puso nerviosa) ¿en serio? Y ¿qué es aquello que sientes?

**Rin:** bueno pues yo… (dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, puesto que la cercanía entre ambos la ponía nerviosa) estoy... estoy… (improvisó y se armo de valor) ¡Pensando la manera de cómo decirle a mi papá que no pienso hacerme cargo de este hotel nunca! Porque como tú ya sabes mi sueño es ser una cantante y actriz famosa algún día y bueno con este sorpresivo regalo… mi papá de algún modo va a pretender que yo siga sus pasos y eso no es lo que quiero

**Kohaku:** (relajó su postura y se sentó en una de las sillas) oh, era eso, creí que se trataba de algo más

**Rin:** (arqueó una ceja) ¿algo más? ¿Cómo que cosa? ¿Qué es lo que te estabas imaginado?

**Kohaku:** creí que te habías enamorado de algún muchacho y que como este no te hace caso, estabas debatiendo contigo misma en si confesarle tus sentimientos o no (la miró y le dedico una amplia sonrisa)

**Rin:** (se quedo helada ante el comentario) ¡ay! ¿Cómo puedes pensar semejante tontería? Si a mí un muchacho me gustara de verdad, no esperaría a que él me confiese sus sentimientos, yo iría y de frente le gritaría en su rostro que me gusta y si me acepta bien y sino me acepta bueno el se lo pierde (se río nerviosamente, ni ella se creía ello)

**Kohaku:** (miraba hacia el cielo) tienes razón, tú eres del tipo de chicas que toman al toro por las astas y no se andan con rodeos. Creo que me hice ideas erróneas acerca de ti.

(se paró y le extendió la mano) regresemos a la fiesta ¿Qué dices?

**Rin:** (se sentía algo confusa, ahora no sabía que opinión tenía él de ella) si está bien (lo tomó de la mano y se ruborizó) y… dime Kohaku, si a ti una chica te gustara… ¿se lo dirías?

**Kohaku:** (caminó junto con ella hacía la disco) yo soy un poco más tímido para ese tipo de cosas, creo que no le confesaría mis sentimientos a menos que este seguro que ella me diría que sí, de lo contrario me quedaría callado para siempre

Ingresaron a la discoteca y sin soltarse de las manos buscaron a sus amigos.

**Kanna:** (al verlos tan juntos se tensó) si que se tardaron ¿Dónde estaban?

**Kohaku:** estuvimos cerca a la piscina conversando acerca de nuestros sentimientos

**Kanna:** (algo nerviosa) ¿y que fue aquello que hablaron?

**Kohaku:** de ¿cómo nos declararíamos a la persona que nos gusta?

**Hakudoshi:** (antes de la conversación pasara a mayores, decidió intervenir) ¡Rin! ¿qué te parece si bailamos juntos esa canción?

**Rin:** ah… si, si, está bien, esa canción es una de mis favoritas (con pesar soltó la mano de su acompañante y se dirigió a la pista de baile)

**Kanna:** ¿y bien? ¿qué fue lo que conversaron?

**Kohaku:** (miraba hacia la pista de baile) ya te dije, hablamos acerca del modo de cómo declararíamos nuestros sentimientos a la persona que nos gusta. Ella sería directa, mientras que yo… uhm, me tomaría mi tiempo.

Ahora que ya te conté ¿quiere bailar?

**Kanna:** (desbordaba felicidad al saber que no había ocurrido nada entre ellos) si, ¡claro! ¡me encantaría bailar el resto de la noche contigo!

**Kohaku:** en ese caso bailemos todo lo que quieras mi querida amiga (la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta la pista de baile)

En la pista de baila más de una quería bailar con Hakudoshi, pero extrañamente, no le hizo caso a ninguna de sus fans y se disculpó con cada una explicándoles que por ser el cumpleaños de Rin, solo bailaría con ella.

Por otro lado Kanna no soltaba ni un solo segundo a Kohaku que también era abordado por gran cantidad de jovencitas deseosas de bailar aunque sea una canción con él.

Y por supuesto a Rin no le faltaban invitaciones, eran tantos los jovencitos deseosos de bailar con ella que se vio forzada a dejar la pista de baile y refugiarse en el bar para poder descansar.

**En la barra de bar…**

**Rin: **definitivamente ya no puedo más, estoy muy cansada y los pies me están doliendo muchísimo, estos zapatos será preciosos pero no son muy cómodos para bailar

**Hakudoshi:** esta ha sido una gran noche. Realmente he disfrutado de tu compañía

**Rin:** ¡ehh! ¿Eres tú? Es extraño oír un comentario agradable de tu parte para conmigo

**Hakudoshi:** no te emociones, sólo por ser hoy, seré cortés contigo desde mañana todo volverá a ser como siempre entre nosotros

**Rin:** (sonrió) ok, ya me estaba preocupando, el que tú seas cordial conmigo era síntoma de que algo estaba mal contigo

**Hakudoshi:** yo soy como soy contigo… porque tú a mí… (se sonrojo) tú… me

**Rin:** (algo curiosa) ¿yo qué? Vamos dímelo sin rodeos

Estaba por decirle algo cuando de pronto fueron interrumpidos

**Shippo:** ¡ay! ¡Estoy muerto! ¡No puedo bailar una sola canción más!

**Satzuki:** ¡ay vamos, solo una canción más, la música esta buenísima!

**Shippo:** porque mejor no bailar con Haku

**Hakudoshi:** ¡Shippo! Te he dicho un millón de veces que me llames por mi nombre completo

**Shippo:** Haku es más rápido, tienes un nombre muy largo para mi gusto.

¿Por qué no bailas con Satzuki? Ella es una gran fan tuya

**Satzuki:** (algo apenada) Shippo no le digas eso

**Hakudoshi:** descuida. Es para mí un honor tener una fan tan bella como tú (le regaló una impactante sonrisa) ¿me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?

**Satzuki:** (se sentía en las nubes) si… por supuesto que sí (ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile)

**Shippo:** (0.o) ¿de cuándo aquí, Hakudoshi es tan amable y atento?

**Rin:** no lo sé (dio un par de sorbos a su refresco) hace un momento que nos sentamos a conversar y estaba comportándose muy amable y atento conmigo, es más me iba a decir algo, pero llegaron ustedes (dio otro sorbo a su refresco)

**Shippo:** ¡oh! ¿No será que tú le gustas y se te iba a declarar?

**Rin:** (casi se atraganta) kof… kof… ¡no digas tonterías! Él tiene montones de fans y con lo narcisista que es no creo que sepa que existen más seres humanos en el mundo además de él

**Shippo:** uhm… hay veces que los chicos demostramos lo contrario para ocultar lo que sentimos

**Rin:** ¡no seas ridículo! Él y yo solo somos buenos amigos y nos tratamos como tal, eso es todo

**Shippo: **y en cuanto a ti ¿qué piensas hacer con respecto a Kohaku?

**Rin:** tengo un plan, pero no te lo diré (le sacó la lengua)

**Shippo:** ¿qué? Piensas dejarle una nota anónima de amor en su zapatera ¡ay por favor es tan lento que ni se tomaría la molestia de pretender saber de quién es!

**Rin:** es algo mucho más espectacular que una simple nota, pero para ello deberé esperar un poco, claro a menos que sea él, quien se declare primero

**Shippo:** ¡ehh! ¿Y tú crees que la va hacer?

**Rin:** ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Shippo:** solo mira la pista de baile

Ella obedeció y miró como él y Kanna bailaban muy juntos una hermosa balada.

En ese momento sintió que sus ilusiones se venían abajo, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no sacara conclusiones anticipadas solo por lo que estaba viendo.

**Rin:** solo están bailando, además si a él, realmente le gustará Kanna ya se lo habría hecho saber

**Shippo:** ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura?

**Rin:** por lo que conversamos hace unas horas

**Shippo:** ojala y no te equivoques, ya que al paso que va Kanna, es casi seguro que terminará conquistándolo

**Rin:** esto no es una competencia, así que no me desesperare, si él la elige a ella o a otra chica estará bien, lo único que yo quiero es que sea feliz, eso es todo (sonrió con ternura)

**Shippo:** (le dio una palmadita en el hombro) tú sí que estas enamorada hasta los huesos

Las horas pasaron y ya la mayoría de invitados se habían retirado, solo quedaban unos cuantos jóvenes y la mayoría de miembros de la familia Taisho.

Siendo ya casi las 5:00 a.m el lugar quedó totalmente vacío.

Había sido una gran fiesta y en las siguientes horas, era una de las noticias más leídas en los diarios.

**Piso 20 del hotel/oficina de Inuyasha…**

**Sesshomaru:** (leía la nota en un diario) como era de esperarse la inauguración del nuevo hotel fue todo un éxito (al no escuchar repuesta…) ¡Inuyasha despierta!

¿Cómo es posible que te quedes dormido en pleno trabajo?

**Inuyasha:** (a medio despertar) para ti es sencillo, pudiste descansar si quiera unas horas, en cambio mi casa estaba lleno de niños ruidosos y llenos de energías, que desde las 6:00 a.m no pararon de hacer bulla

**Sesshomaru:** te dije que permitir que se quedaran en tu casa no era buena idea pero tú y Kagome insistieron

**Inuyasha:** (se despabiló e incorporó) ya no importa, lo único importante es que todo fue un éxito, ahora solo queda anunciar a la prensa la fecha en la que el hotel estará habilitado

**Sesshomaru:** y también debemos pelear por las 5 estrellas me niego a inaugurar un hotel de solo 4

**Inuyasha:** sabes perfectamente que nos tendremos que conformar con solo 4 ya que como es un hotel para adolescentes no podemos cubrir ciertos requerimientos para que sea de 5

**Sesshomaru:** si por lo menos me quedara el consuelo de que Rin se va hacer cargo de acá a un par de años y lo convertirá en un hotel de 5 estrellas, me quedaría tranquilo, pero sigue reacia a querer continuar con el negocio familiar

**Inuyasha:** ella no es la única heredera, también cuentan Shippo, Akago y Shiori cualquiera de ellos puede hacerse cargo

**Sesshomaru:** para mí es muy importante que sea mi hija, la que siga mis pasos

**Inuyasha:** ¡vamos relájate! a nosotros papá no, nos exigió que siguiéramos sus pasos, fuimos nosotros que tomamos esa decisión, no veo ¿por qué precisamente Rin deba si o si seguir nuestros pasos?

No seas tan estricto con ella y déjala seguir sus sueños, además después de escucharla cantar anoche estoy convencido que tiene futuro como artista

**Sesshomaru:** si es cierto, tiene talento, un talento innato igual que su madre… Sara también deseaba ser cantante, pero nos conocimos y cambio de opinión (soltó un profundo suspiro) me retiro a mi oficina e Inuyasha ¡no te vuelvas a quedar dormido en pleno trabajo o te despido!

**Inuyasha:** (restándole importancia) si, si lo que digas, sólo sal de aquí y déjame seguir con lo mío (en cuanto su hermano salió, se recostó en un sillón y se quedo dormido)

**45 días después/en el instituto Bokuseno…**

Era un viernes de julio por la tarde, el timbre, anunciaba el fin de día de clases.

Con gran entusiasmo los jóvenes estudiantes iban saliendo de a pocos de sus salones y se dirigían a la salida.

**Kanna:** (estirándose en su carpeta de manera perezosa) ¡ay no puedo creer que solo faltan 2 semanas para que empiecen las vacaciones de verano! ¡que emoción!

**Rin:** (mientras guardaba sus cosas y con tono de desgano) si que emoción ¡yuju!

**Kanna:** ¿que ocurre? ¿Por qué ese desanimo?

**Rin:** en 1 semana empieza las capacitaciones para los diversos puestos de trabajo en el hotel y mi papá me insistió que debo trabajar este verano en el mismo

**Kanna:** ¿y eso te deprime?

**Rin:** ¡claro! En lugar de disfrutar mi verano, viajando o gozando de la playa me la voy a tener que pasar trabajando. Como es un hotel exclusivamente para adolescentes dice que sería muy buena idea que jóvenes de mi edad atiendan a los huéspedes, ya que dice que el trabajo forma el carácter.

¡Ayyy! Hay veces en que quisiera dejar de ser un Taisho y ser hija adoptiva de mi tío Ban, él no es tan estricto y exigente ¡como mi papá!

**Kanna:** muchos aquí quisieran estar en tu posición, tu familia es una de las más ricas de todo Japón, además un poco de trabajo no te matara

En lo que las chicas conversaban 2 chicos ingresaron al salón.

**Hakudoshi:** ¿listas para irnos niñas?

**Rin:** (con el mayor de los desganos) que remedio vámonos, al menos por hoy me podré distraer

**Kohaku:** (sobándola la espalda) ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esos ánimos tan bajos?

**Kanna:** porque su papá le ha pedido que trabaje en su propio hotel durante el verano

**Kohaku:** en ese caso yo también trabajare contigo ¿me contratarías en algún puesto?

**Rin:** (si hubiese tenido cola de perro la hubiera agitado) ¿en serio? ¿De verdad quieres trabajar todo el verano conmigo… etto quiero decir en mi hotel?

**Kohaku:** claro. Tenía pensado pasar el verano con mis padres, pero como ambos estarán de vacaciones creo que podrían venirse a Japón una temporada e igual estaríamos juntos

**Rin:** (se le abalanzo encima, dándole un fuerte abrazo) ¡siiii! ¡Claro que te contrato! Tú solo pide el puesto que quieras y yo te lo doy

**Kanna:** en ese caso yo también quiero trabajar en tu hotel

**Hakudoshi:** ya que remedio, si mis mejores amigos van a estar ocupados todo el verano… yo también quiero trabajar en tu hotel

**Rin:** (los abrazó a ambos) ¡ustedes son los mejores amigos que puedo tener! ¡Gracias chicos! Ya no me sentiré tan sola en aquel enorme lugar

**Hakudoshi:** ahora no perdamos más tiempo y vayamos a la práctica. No quisiera hacer esperar a mi linda Hari, ni un solo segundo

**Rin:** a ella es la única que veo que tratas bien, al resto de chicas nos tratas o con indiferencia o nos haces bromas absurdas ¿por qué eres así?

**Hakudoshi:** eso es simples y es porque Hari es mi amor platónico (le brillaban los ojos)

**Kanna:** (empujándolo por la espalda) ya vámonos de una vez romeo o se nos hará tarde para ver a tu amada Julieta

**1 semana después en el "Imperial teen" **

Un gran grupo de adolescentes hacían fila para poder ingresar.

Se había corrido la voz de que el hotel estaba próximo a inaugurarse y habían puestos de trabajo disponibles exclusivamente para adolescentes de entre 14 y 19 años.

Rin y compañía se encontraban dentro del hotel, dispersos por el lobby, acompañados por la coordinadora a cargo de entrevistar a los postulantes.

**Shippo:** ¡vaya si que hay muchos interesados en trabajar aquí!

**Koucho:** definitivamente tu hotel va ser todo un éxito

**Asuka:** sino fuera así, la familia Taisho no hubieran creado este hotel ¿no crees?

**Koucho:** ¡ay no seas tan ruda conmigo!

**Kohaku:** este va ser un verano muy divertido, por primera vez estaremos del otro lado

**Kanna:** si pasar de ser huéspedes en un hotel pasaremos a ser quienes atiendan (sarcásticamente) ¡uy que emoción!

**Hakudoshi:** espero que me des un puesto que esté a mi altura

**Rin:** cada quien ocupara un cargo dependiendo de sus habilidades y de eso no me encargo yo

**Shimma:** para poder ocupar un puesto en este hotel primero deberán hacer un test de habilidades, dependiendo el puntaje que obtengan, se les asignara un cargo.

Bueno chicos es hora de abrir, por favor todos diríjanse al salón diamante y esperen ahí hasta que llegue con el resto

**Rin:** si tía yo me encargo de mantenerlos quietos

**Todos:** ¡oye! ¡No nos trates como niños chiquitos!

**Rin:** ¡ya! ¡Protesten menos y muévanse rápido!

Todos hicieron los solicitado por su casi jefa

Al abrirse las puertas del hotel… Shimma se encargó de recepcionar los currículums de cada uno de los jóvenes, absolutamente todos eran bastante disciplinados, por lo que no le dieron problema alguno.

Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro del salón diamante (era un gran salón para eventos de todo tipo con una capacidad de aforo de hasta 500 personas) se serraron las puertas principales del hotel y se dio inicio a la charla informativa.

**Shimma:** buenas a tardes a todos.

Ante todo quiero agradecerles por depositar su confianza en este nuevo proyecto a cargo de la familia Taisho, como ya muchos de ustedes sabrán, esta familia es famosa por su cadena de hoteles en el mundo y en esta oportunidad ellos han creado un hotel exclusivo para huéspedes que oscilen entre los 14 y 19 años ya que partir de los 20 años son legalmente adultos.

Las reglas principales del hotel son las siguientes:

-Está terminantemente prohibido tanto para los huéspedes como empleados del mismo, el consumo de alcohol, drogas o cigarros, bajo ninguna ideología se consentirá el consumo de los insumos ya antes mencionados

-Para poder hospedarse un día, una noche o más tiempo, se requerirá el permiso firmado y legalizado de los padres o apoderada de los huéspedes

-El hotel cuenta con 250 suits, absolutamente todas son dobles a más.

En este hotel no hay habitaciones matrimoniales ni mucho menos suit nupcial

-Contamos con 3 suits imperiales con capacidad para 20, 30 y 50 personas, están serán reservadas con un mes de anticipación y bajo una sustentación creíble

-Todos los ambientes excepto las habitaciones cuentan con cámaras de seguridad de última generación, por lo que cualquier robo, extravío o perjuicio de las pertenencias de huéspedes y/o empleados u otros incidentes quedaran grabadas en video y puesto en las manos de las autoridades correspondientes.

Después de explicar el montón de reglas y la distribución de las diversas áreas del hotel, los jóvenes postulantes hicieron diversos tipos de preguntas algunas como si el hotel contaba con 2 bares ¿Qué clase de bebidas se servían? O ¿que tipo de atracciones tenía el hotel?

**Shimma:** el hotel como ya lo mencione cuenta con un piso entero de entretenimiento, lo cual incluye video juegos de todo tipo, ps4, nintendo wii, kinect Xbox etc.

Tenemos 4 spas 3 salones de belleza, 2 gimnasios, 16 tiendas por departamento, 3 piscinas 1 de ellas techada y temperada, 4 saunas, 2 discotecas, 3 restaurants, 1 de ellos ubicado en el área de piscinas, 1 cine con 6 funciones diferentes diarias y en cuanto a los bares todas la bebidas son tragos vírgenes (sin alcohol) o bien bebidas simples como agua, sodas o refrescos.

¿Alguna duda chicos? (montones levantaron la mano y la pobre tuvo que responder infinidad de dudas)

Por ultimo 2 cosas:

El hotel está abierto las 24 horas de lunes hasta el domingo a las 7:00 a.m que es cuando se cierra hasta las 9:00 a.m del lunes.

Esa fue una norma impuesta por la señora Izayoi Taisho que considera los domingos estrictamente familiares.

Este hotel está conectado con el Imperio Taisho mediante corredores ocultos a la vista de los huéspedes, solo los empleados autorizados podrán transitar a través de ellos y desde luego personal encargado de allá, estará en constante supervisión.

Todos los que queden contratados serán personal de apoyo, los verdaderos encargados seremos todos adultos.

Ahora si ya no nadie tiene dudas, comenzaremos con el test de selección.

Repartió unas hojas entre los presentes y 20 minutos después las recogió.

Para poder realizar la calificación requirió la ayuda de Rin, Shippo y Asuka.

Entre los cuatro terminaron de calificar los 212 test en aproximadamente 1 hora.

**Shimma:** bueno muchachos ya tenemos los resultados de los test

Por favor en cuanto los vaya mencionando, levántense de su sitio y respóndanme si están de acuerdo con el puesto que les toco y en que horario les gustaría trabajar.

Sino no están de acuerdo, por favor indiquen el puesto que les gustaría desempeñar y el horario que mejor se les acomoda.

A los primero 20 que mencionó fueron para los puestos de camareras y mozos.

16 estuvieron de acuerdo, 2 optaron por otro puesto y 2 se retiraron.

Los siguientes 140 fueron mencionados para puestos de recamareras, limpieza en general, recepcionistas, cajeros, ayudantes de cocina entre otros puestos.

El 90% estuvo de acuerdo y el otro 10% simplemente se retiraron

Tan solo quedaba un aproximado de 10 puestos los cuales eran para bartenders, auxiliar de administración, salvavidas, asistente de chef, vendedores y dj´s

Kohaku y Hakudoshi consiguieron los puestos de bartenders.

Kanna y Koucho de salvavidas

Asuka de asistenta de pastelería

Koucho de vendedora de una de las boutiques y Shippo el de asistente de administrador por haber obtenido el puntaje más alto.

Los demás puestos fueron ocupados por el resto de postulantes, algunos aceptaron el puesto que les tocó y otros simplemente no lograron conseguir ninguno por falta de vacantes.

**Shimma:** bueno chicos, gracias a todos por su asistencia, eso es todo por hoy.

Ya cada uno tiene una copia de las normas y reglas del hotel, por favor el día lunes por la tarde pasen para por la oficina de recursos humanos para que firmen sus respectivos contratos y puedan ser capacitados.

Todos excepto los amigos cercanos de la dueña se retiraron.

**Shimma:** ¡estoy exhausta! Pero al final todo salió bien

**Rin:** si todo excepto que yo no sé en que puesto me voy a desempeñar

**Shimma:** creí que tu papá te lo había mencionado.

Tú trabajaras como gerente general junior al lado de tu padre

**Rin:** ¿quééé? Trabajare todo el verano bajo el mandato de mi papá ¡me niego! ¡100% no quiero! Prefiero trabajar como recamarera o como azafata, antes de tener que trabajar con mi papá

**Shippo:** ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no te gusta la idea?

**Rin:** mi papá es muy exigente y siempre espera lo mejor de mí es por eso que no quiero ese puesto. Shimma ¡por favor has algo!

**Shimma:** lo siento, yo solo sigo órdenes.

No hay mucho que yo pueda hacer, tú eres la dueña de este hotel pero tu papá es mi jefe inmediato

**Rin:** (decaída) comprendo… ya veo que quiera o no deberé hacerme cargo de este hotel por la las buenas o por las malas

**Kohaku:** ¿por qué no hablas con tu tío Bankotsu? Él quizá pueda hacer algo

**Rin:** ¡es cierto, él me puede ayudar! ¡Kohaku eres un genio!

**Shimma:** ya es hora de irnos, muchachos, el día lunes los espero a todos ¿de acuerdo?

**Todos:** asintieron

**En casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Rin perseguía por toda la casa a su tío implorándole su ayuda, pero este le explicaba una y otra vez que por esa ocasión no había nada que pudiera hacer.

**Rin:** tío por favor, por favor debes ayudarme.

No quiero trabajar al lado de mi papá todo el verano

**Bankotsu:** sabes que siempre te ayudo en todo lo que me pides, sin embargo esta vez no puedo hacer nada, acorde con tu papá que a cambio de que fuera yo quien administre el hotel, tú trabajarías con el todos los veranos, hasta que te gradúes de la escuela

**Rin:** ¿por qué hicieron ese acuerdo sin consultármelo primero? ¡No se me hace justo que ustedes tomen decisiones por mí!

**Bankotsu:** era eso o debías dejar de lado tus sueños y dedicarte a continuar con el negocio familiar ¿ahora comprendes el por qué?

**Rin:** ¡aún así, me parece injusto! (se fue corriendo con dirección a su habitación muy molesta y con lágrimas en los ojos)

Pasó abruptamente al lado de su tía y ni caso le hizo

**Midoriko:** ¿qué le pasó a Rin? ¿Por qué está tan molesta?

**Bankotsu:** le conté del acuerdo que hice con Sesshomaru y no le agrado la idea que decidiéramos por ella

**Midoriko:** ahora no lo comprende pero estoy segura que en cuanto se le pase el enojo, entenderá que lo hiciste fue por su bien

**Bankotsu:** llevo años encargándome de todos sus bienes; Ella ignora por completo la gran responsabilidad que eso me conlleva y el hecho de también tenerme que hacer cargo de su hotel es algo que me carga de más trabajo, pero lo hago a cambio de que sea feliz y pueda seguir sus sueños

**Midoriko:** tranquilo cariño, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de lo mucho que haces por ella.

Ninguno de los dos sospechaba que una pequeña espía había escuchado la conversación y pretendía transmitírsela a su prima.

**Soten:** (ingresó de improviso a la habitación de Rin, donde ella estaba llorando) deberías dejar de llorar y sentirte feliz

**Rin:** ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación? ¡Vete ahora mismo!

**Soten:** ¡no me voy, hasta que sepas todo lo que hace mi papá por ti!

**Rin:** ¿de que hablas?

**Soten:** acabo de ver a mi papá y está cansado, agotado por tanto trabajo y tú lo único que haces es darle más que hacer y encima te moletas con él

**Rin:** no me hagas perder la paciencia y dime que ocurre

**Soten:** mi papá se va hacer cargo de tu hotel, hasta que tú quieras y no solo eso, el también se hace cargo de algo llamado bienes que dice que son tuyos y todo eso lo agota, pero él lo hace para que tú puedas ser feliz y a mí ¡no me parece justo que tú te molestes con él y mucho menos que te pongas a llorar!

**Rin:** (se limpió las lagrimas) tienes razón, detesto admitir que una niñita de 9 años me acaba dar una gran lección pero tienes razón.

Iré a disculparme con mi tío en este instante y a darle las gracias.

(Acarició el cabello de su prima cual perrito) gracias Soten, te debo una

**Soten:** entonces ya que me debes una ¿puedo quedarme con Kuroro?

**Rin:** ni lo sueñes. El es mío, puedes jugar con el, pero no creerte su dueña (salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la biblioteca, tocó la puerta y escuchó - un adelante)

Tío… yo venía a pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de hace un momento, creo que me comporte como una niña engreída y no me di cuenta de lo mucho que haces por mí

**Bankotsu:** descuida preciosa, sabes que siempre te voy a cuidar y preocupar por ti sin importar lo que pase

**Rin:** (lo abrazó fuertemente) gracias tío, gracias por estar siempre cuidando de mí. Eres el mejor tío que puede existir en este mundo

Unos días después las capacitaciones dieron inicio en el hotel Imperial teen.

Después de clases jovencitos de diferentes institutos se reunían para ser capacitados en sus respectivas áreas y Rin aprendía todo lo que su padre le enseñaba poniendo el mayor de los empeños.

Al terminar las capacitaciones un grupo de amigos se reunió en el restaurant del hotel.

**Shippo:** ¡ayy, siento que mi cerebro fue exprimido! Practicar con Totosai durante 3 horas seguidas no es nada divertido.

Sabe tantas cosas, que me gustaría aprender todo. Pero es demasiada información para un solo día

**Rin:** (sonreía muy entusiasta) parece que después de todo trabajar con mi papá no va ser tan malo, me estuvo enseñando muchas cosas interesantes que no conocía

**Hakudoshi:** trabajar como bartender es definitivamente el mejor trabajo del mundo, nuestro capacitador nos está enseñando varios trucos de flair con botellas y casi los domino todos

**Kohaku:** (practicaba con una botella de agua) si es muy divertido hacer piruetas con las botellas, ya estoy impaciente porque llegue el día de la inauguración

**Kanna:** (se unió al grupo, tenía el cabello húmedo y estaba estornudando) hola chicos ¿Cómo… ahh… shu… les fue?

**Rin:** bastante bien, pero parece que a ti no tanto

**Kanna:** ¡ay no sé si el trabajo de salvavidas, sea lo mío! Ashu… ashu… ashu

**Hakudoshi:** ¿por qué no practicaste en la piscina temperada?

**Kanna:** de ahí vengo, es solo que el cambio de temperatura me ha hecho daño

**Shippo:** ¿eres alérgica?

**Kanna:** algo o al menos eso creo

**Shippo:** (sacó un frasco que contenía un jarabe natural) toma esto 3 veces y te sentirás mejor en un santiamén

**Kanna:** ¿Qué es esto?

**Shippo:** es una mezcla de hierbas medicinales que preparó mi tío Souta. Desde que volvió de China ha estado elaborando nuevos medicamentos con hierbas y han dado muy bueno resultados

**Rin:** cierto hace mucho que no veo al tío Souta y a la abue Naomi ni al abuelo

**Shippo:** ¿por qué no vamos a visitarlos el sábado?

**Rin:** buena idea

**Hakudoshi:** ¡alto ustedes dos! ¿Qué acaso ya se les olvidó que el sábado es la inauguración y nosotros somos los encargados del show?

**Rin y Shippo:** cierto ¡tienes razón!

**Kanna:** ashu… a shuu ¿ya saben el orden en que cantaremos las canciones?

**Kohaku:** yo soy de la idea de que comencemos con una balada y termínenos con una canción que tenga mucho ritmo

**Hakudoshi:** si empezamos con una balada vamos a dormir al público, mejor hagámoslo al revés

¿Tú que opinas Rin?

**Rin:** ¿yo? bueno pues yo opino que lo que ustedes decidan estará bien, solo déjenme la última canción a mí, hare un solo sorpresa muy especial

**Kanna:** ¿un solo? ¿Pero como sabremos, que ritmo llevar? Sino nos has enseñado la canción

**Rin:** descuida te prometo que se las hare llegar a tiempo, pero eso si solo les daré el ritmo, la letra será una sorpresa

El gran día de la inauguración había llegado, una gran cantidad de personas se había reunido en el jardín principal del hotel, la mayoría eran jóvenes hijos de los huéspedes de la cadena de hoteles y otros eran invitados de honor.

Como esta vez la inauguración iba a ser de día tanto grandes como chicos estaban reunidos, por lo que los más pequeños hacían de las suyas corriendo por todo el enorme jardín o los alrededores del hotel.

El escenario ya estaba montado, absolutamente todo estaba listo para dar el concierto de celebración, todo excepto los nervios traicioneros de una de los integrante de los Shikon no Tama.

**Detrás del escenario…**

**Hari: **¿estás lista para el gran momento?

**Rin:** la verdad, estoy muy nerviosa ¿Qué tal si se me olvida la letra de la canción? ¿Qué tal si no le gusta? ¿Qué tal si me dice que no y sólo termino haciendo el ridículo?

**Hari:** ¡relájate! Hemos practicado la canción durante 2 meses y te sale a las mil maravillas, si con la letra de la canción no te dice lo que siente por ti o no te acepta es porque es un tonto. Tú eres una chica impresionante y estoy segura que te dirá que si y despreocúpate que no harás ningún ridículo ¿ok?

**Rin:** está bien, daré lo mejor de mí

**Hari:** bien.

Por favor reúne a los demás, hay algo muy importante que debo decirles

Rin fue por el resto del grupo y los llevó hasta donde estaba Hari.

**Hakudoshi:** ¿qué es aquello que nos quieres decir?

**Hari:** bueno chicos, para empezar quiero decirles, que son un grupo muy talentoso y que me siento muy orgullosa de ustedes. Estoy segura que pronto podrán alcanzar la fama que tanto anhelan

**Kanna:** ¿y eso cómo? Necesitaríamos que alguna disquera nos contrate o algún productor nos descubra

**Hari:** (tomó una bocanada de aire) entre los presente hay un muy buen amigo mío que es el productor de la disquera THSK, le he hablado mucho de ustedes y está dispuesto a darles la oportunidad de grabar un disco… por lo que chicos ¡fighting! Den lo mejor de ustedes

**Hakudoshi:** ¡definitivamente eres la mejor! (la abrazó, llenó de besos y le dio mil gracias)

**Kanna:** estoy segura que después de esta función seremos famosos

**Kohaku:** subamos de una vez al escenario para no hacer esperar al productor de la disquera

**Rin:** gracias por todo el apoyo tía (se dieron un caluroso abrazo)

**Hari:** por nada querida, solo ten confianza en ti misma y veras que todo saldrá bien


	3. Coflictos pasionales primera parte

**Cap. III**

**Conflictos pasionales primera parte**

El público esperaba con ansias el inicio del concierto. Muchas de las adolescentes presentes aclamaban en coro el nombre del líder del grupo, mientras que otras gritaban el nombre del baterista.

Estando ya todos sobre el escenario cada uno tomó su respectiva posición y se alistaron para dar inicio al concierto.

**Hakudoshi:** (tomó el micrófono) ¡muy buenas a tardes querido público! En nombre de la banda quiero darles las gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por asistir a este nuestro concierto, espero que disfruten de nuestras canciones y se diviertan mucho.

Las chicas gritaban de emoción, mientras que los chicos contemplaban embelesados a Kanna y Rin. Pero quien les ponía especial atención era el productor de la disquera no se perdía detalle alguno.

El concierto dio inicio y los cuatro se desenvolvían a la perfección.

Hakudoshi cantaba la mayoría de las canciones como vocalista y algunas a dueto y hasta trió junto con Kanna y Rin (Kohaku no cantaba, solo tocaba la batería)

El concierto estaba llegando a su fin cuando Hakudoshi informó que solo faltaba un tema, el cual iba a ser interpretado por Rin y que aquella canción era una completa sorpresa aún para ellos.

Rin tomó el micrófono saludó a todos los presentes y explicó que la canción que estaba a punto de interpretar había sido compuesta por Hari Swims para ella, por lo cual era una canción muy especial, sobre todo (se sonrojo ligeramente) porque la iba a interpretar para mostrarle a una persona muy especial lo que llevaba sintiendo des hacía ya un tiempo atrás.

Se armó de valor y con fuerza dijo:… Kohaku… esta canción es para ti.

Él al escucharla decir ello se quedo en atónito, no entendía bien a que se refería su amiga, por lo que simplemente levantó una de sus baquetas (palillo para tocar la batería) en señal de gratitud.

Acto seguido los integrantes de la banda tocaron sus instrumentos guiándose de las partituras que Rin les había entregado un par de días atrás.

A los pocos segundos Rin empezó a cantar.

My will (mi deseo)

Un despertar de inquietud… (Sonido de instrumentos)

Siempre deseé compartir… contigo

Los sentimientos que negaba yo

Anhelaba un poco de tu comprensión…

(Sonido de instrumentos)

Quise acercarme más a ti

Pero fui incapaz de mover un pie

Siempre me impide avanzar

Este nudo en mi corazón

Siempre que quiero verte a ti

Pido a Dios poder alcanzarte al fin

Pero algo siempre sale… mal

Causa angustia en mi corazón

(fondo musical breve)

**Kanna y Rin: **Yo no sé, si existe una cosa tal

Como la eternidad

**Rin:** Lo descubriré

con tal de a tu lado seguir…

Lo haré…

**Kanna y Rin:** Yo he sido herida muchas veces ya con anterioridad…

No me detendré

Ya no cederé

Está es mi decisión

Continuare…

**Rin:** Hay algo en mi corazón…

Tu imagen y eso hace

Que las lágrimas

**Kanna y Rin: **Surjan como un río en medio del dolor

Siempre deseé compartir… contigo

Los sentimientos que negaba yo

Anhelaba un poco de tu comprensión…

(Sonido de instrumentos)

**Kanna y Rin:** quise mostrarme ante ti

Como alguien de duro corazón

**Rin:** El tiempo pasó me arrepentí

Ahora pediré tu perdón

**Kanna y Rin: **Me indecisión causo el gran error

Me dominó el temor

**Rin:** hoy me descubrí y vez ante ti lo que hay… en mí…

**Kanna y Rin:** ¡ven! Quiero saber que ere realidad

Dame felicidad

¿Que hay en ti al reír?

¿Qué hay en ti al llorar?

Lo quiero descubrir

¿por qué esperar?

siempre temí entregar mi vida

**Rin:** Hoy ya no es así

Me decidí

Y nada habrá que me lo impida

**Kanna y Rin:** Quiero mi corazón lo goce

Un sentimiento, el desconoce

De amar sin freno, entregándose

(Fondo musical largo)

**Rin:** Hay algo en mi corazón…

Tu imagen

y eso hace

Que las lágrimas

Surjan como un río en medio del dolor

Mi voz podrás escuchar

La podrás oír

Lo prometo

Me escucharás

Un día lograré llegar… a ti

**Kanna y Rin:** Es… mi sueño

La… la… la… la… la… la… - la…la,la,la…

Mi deseo… la… la… la… la… la… - la… la…la,la,la…

Mi deseo… la… la… la… la… la… - la… la…la,la,la…

Al finalizar la canción el silencio se apoderó tanto del escenario como del público, nadie decía nada ni un insignificante susurro.

**Rin:** (rompió el silencio, tomó el micrófono, se pusó de lado y mirando a Kohaku le dijo) con esa canción te manifesté mis sentimientos (tímidamente) ¿Qué… me respondes?

**Kohaku:** (se paró y camino hacía ella) yo… lamento mucho… (el suspenso se apoderaba del lugar y del corazón de Rin)

**Rin:** está bien… comprendo que nos soy correspondida (agachó la mirada sentía que había hecho el ridículo)

**Kohaku:** por favor escúchame… no he terminado aún (ella y todos los presentes pusieron especial atención) yo… lamento… no haberte dicho antes lo que siento por ti… (Se sonrojó a más no poder) la verdad… es que yo (se sobaba la cabeza con una de las baquetas) hace… mucho que estoy enamorado de ti, pero no me atrevía a decírtelo por miedo a que me rechaces… y… tú con tu canción… has hecho que bueno yo… (Se arrodilló ante ella, tomó su mano y dijo en voz muy alta) Rin Taisho ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?

**Rin:** (no podía con la emoción y grito muy fuerte) Siii, claro que acepto ser tu novia (él se paró y en frente de todos sin importar nada, la besó… fue el primer beso de ambos)

El público cautivado por el romántico momento, empezó a aplaudir y gritar de emoción. Palabras como ¡bravo! y ¡felicidades! se dejaban escuchar por doquier.

Mientras la feliz pareja celebraba su recién estrenada relación, Kanna se sentía fatal. Sentía que había perdido toda oportunidad, por lo que no soporto más estar en primera fila y se bajó corriendo del escenario sin destino aparente para poder llorar a gusto.

Al toparse con un gran árbol en medio del gigantesco jardín, se detuvo, se recostó sobre este y se puso a llorar cuanto pudo.

En lo que lloraba sintió como alguien le ponía una cálida mano es su espalda y le decía: ya no llores, tus lágrimas están demás.

**Kanna:** (se refugió en los brazos de su hermano) ¡no es justo! ¿Por qué? ¿Dime, por qué la eligió a ella y no a mí?

**Hakudoshi:** (la abrazaba de forma protectora) uno no escoge de quien enamorarse, es así de sencillo

**Kanna:** ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Acaso no estás triste porque Rin prefirió a Kohaku, antes que a ti?

**Hakudoshi:** (se sorprendió, no sabía que su hermana se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos) yo sabía que Rin estaba enamorada de Kohaku, pero aún así no pude evitar enamorarme de ella (la aparto unos centímetros para verla al rostro) ¡vamos ya no llores! Apenas tenemos 16 años ya habrán muchas otras oportunidades para enamorarnos y ser correspondidos (Kanna se limpiaba las lágrimas pero nuevas empezaban a brotar, por lo que su hermano la abrazaba aún mas fuerte) vamos Kanna ya no estés triste… es solo un chico, existen millones en este mundo, además tienes montones de fans que estarían felices de ser tu novio. No derrames tus lagrimas por él, no tiene sentido

**Kanna:** creo que tienes razón intentare dejar de llorar

En ello una voz masculina y ronca los interrumpió

**Caballero:** (era un hombre entrado en años, bastante robusto, por no decir gordo, de mediana estatura, piel pálida, ojos alargados color café y calvo) (ejem, ejem carraspeó) ¿ustedes son los hermanos Sakasagami?

**Hakudoshi:** (puso atrás suyo a su hermana a manera de protección) si somos nosotros ¿quién es usted y que desea?

**Caballero:** permítanme que me presente. Soy el señor Manten Yamada, productor de música de la disquera THSK, los escuché cantar y déjenme decirles que he quedado impactado con sus voces y sobre todo con su habilidad para improvisar en medio de una canción en curso señorita Sakasagami.

¿Podría usted explicarme, cómo se las arregló para saber cuál era la letra?

**Kanna:** (se limpió como pudo el rostro y se colocó al lado izquierdo de su hermano) buenas tardes señor Yamada. Mi nombre es Kanna Sakasagami y mi roll en el grupo es de componer y hacer de segunda voz.

La canción que interpretó mi compañera se me hizo sencillo saber la letra puesto que me bastó con oír el coro para descifrar que palabras harían rima y adjuntando la melodía la pude interpretar

**Manten:** ¡impresionante! ¡Es usted muy talentosa! ¡La felicito!

**Kanna:** muchas gracias por su apreciación

**Manten:** bueno muchachos, soy un hombre muy ocupado por lo que no me iré con rodeos.

Sé que son los pupilos de Hari Swims y ella hizo muy bien en recomendármelos, son ustedes verdaderamente talentosos.

Es por ello que le quiero ofrecer un contrato para que graven su primer disco… pero… solo los necesito a ustedes dos ¿Qué me dicen?

**Hakudoshi:** (quería saltar de alegría, pero al oír que lo de solo los dos, se le fue el entusiasmo) señor Yamada es usted muy generoso en brindarnos tan increíble oportunidad, sin embargo nosotros somos cuatro, no solo dos.

Usted se habrá percatado durante nuestro concierto que somos un grupo y nuestro deseo es ser conocidos como tal

**Manten:** lo sé muchacho, pero te diré una cosa. Una oportunidad como la que yo les estoy ofreciendo no se presenta todos los días. Te daré mi tarjeta para que me llames. Les doy 1 semana para que lo piensen bien ¿de acuerdo? Si están dispuestos a hacerse famosos solo ustedes dos, les brindaré todo lo que necesiten para alcanzar el éxito y fama mundial. De lo contrario buena suerte con su grupo.

Los dejo jovencitos, tengo asuntos que atender (sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular que ya llevaba buen rato vibrando, se despidió y se fue caminando con dirección al estacionamiento)

**Kanna:** ¿Qué piensas hacer?

**Hakudoshi:** ¿Qué pienso? No, es ¿qué vamos a pensar? Esto se lo debemos comunicar a Rin y Kohaku, ellos también son parte del grupo y no sería justo dejarlos fuera

**Kanna:** a mí me gustaría aceptar la propuesta del productor, pero pienso igual que tú, somos cuatro y no sería justo que solo nosotros nos hagamos famosos

**Hakudoshi:** si es cierto, aunque no descarto la posibilidad de que nos convirtamos en un dúo.

Lo mejor será discutirlo con los demás haber que opinan

**En el jardín, a un lado del escenario…**

Un grupo de amigos se encontraban conversando acerca del concierto que acaba de finalizar.

**Asuka:** ¡ay! no puedo creer la manera en cómo te declaraste ¡eso es tener coraje!

**Koucho:** ¡lo dices tú, que siempre estas diciéndole amor mío a Hakudoshi!

**Asuka:** ¡ay que más quisiera yo que él también aceptará mis sentimientos! ¡ayyy, sería un sueño hecho realidad!

**Rin:** bueno él no sería precisamente el novio perfecto, es… ¿Cómo decirlo?

**Koucho:** ¿ególatra? ¿Narcisista? ¡No existe nadie más bello que él en todo el planeta!

**Kohaku:** ¡ay vamos! No seas tan dura con él, es verdad que para un poco metido en su propio mundo, pero no es mala persona. Tiene su lado positivo

**Rin:** si es verdad, hace tan malas bromas que siempre termina haciendo reír a los demás y también es talentoso, debo reconocer que tiene una gran voz

**Koucho:** aunque digan lo que digan, yo sigo pensando igual. Rin ¿tú crees que si yo también le cantó una canción, el me acepte?

**Rin:** (0.o) ¡etto! No estoy segura... pero ¿por qué mejor no te fijas en otro chico? Si después de todas las señales que le has dado no te ha dicho nada es porque quizá tú no le interesas

**Shippo:** (estaba con ellos) ¡quién sabe y dé repente también es lento de comprensión como cierto muchacho que esta abrazando a su novia (lo miró de reojo)

**Kohaku:** ¿te refieres a mí?

**Shippo:** ¿Quién más tiene novia en este grupo?

**Kohaku:** tú

**Shippo:** (se llevó la mano a la frente) ¡ay! ¡Insisto! ¡Eres realmente lento!

**Kohaku:** no es que sea precisamente lento, lo que sucede es que soy tímido. Fue por ello que no dije a tiempo lo que sentía

**Rin:** ¿a tiempo? ¿Qué quieres decir con ello?

**Kohaku:** hace mucho que me gustas, pero no estaba del todo seguro si me ibas a corresponder, es por eso que quería esperar hasta mi graduación para pedirte que fueras mi novia

**Rin:** ¡ehhh! ¿¡Ibas a esperar más de 1 año para proponérmelo!?

**Shippo:** ¡no digo! él es lento

**A unos metros de distancia…**

**Sesshomaru:** (algo fastidiado) ¿tú sabías de todo esto no es así?

**Hari:** ¿a que te refieres?

**Sesshomaru:** no te hagas la ingenua conmigo, sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando

**Hari:** si te refieres a que Rin se sentía atraída por Kohaku… uhm, sí, lo supe todo el tiempo por eso la ayude a componer la canción.

¿¡No me digas que tienes Celos de padre!? (lo miró como buscando respuesta) ¡ay por favor Sessh! ¿En que siglo vives? Hoy por hoy los chicos se enamoran y desenamoran con facilidad o ¿qué ya olvidaste que tú a la edad de tu hija te enamoraste perdidamente de tu prima?

**Sesshomaru:** no tienes porque recordarme mi pasado. Solo te hice una pregunta y a lo que iba es que si sabías que esto iba a pasar ¿Por qué no me lo comentaste?

**Hari:** porque si Rin deposito toda su confianza en mí y no en ti, es porque algo debes estar haciendo mal para que ella no confié y ahora si me permites voy a ir a felicitar a mis pupilos por su gran desempeño en el escenario (lo dejó meditabundo)

**En otra parte del jardín…**

**Miroku:** ¡vaya que Rin tiene agallas para demostrar lo que siente!

**Sango:** no comprendo por Kohaku no le dijo lo que sentía hace mucho, si siempre lo veía suspirando por los rincones de la casa y era debido a ella

**Kagome:** quizá su timidez no se lo permitía

**Miroku:** uhm… creo que tendré que darle unas cuantas lecciones acerca de cómo conquistar mujeres

**Inuyasha:** mejor déjalo tranquilo, después de todo ahora ya es novio de Rin y no creo que esté dispuesto a guiarse de tus consejos de gigoló

**Miroku:** pero amigo mío, nunca están demás unos cuantos consejitos. Además recuerda que fue gracias a mi ayuda que lograste conquistar a Kagome

**Inuyasha:** ¡¿de que estás hablando?! ¿Se te zafó un tornillo o qué?

**Miroku:** (le dio un medio abrazo) Inu, Inu, Inu, ¿ya olvidaste que fui yo quien te dijo para ir al bar donde la conociste? Y ¿ya olvidaste que fui yo quien te insistió que regresáramos para que la volvieras a ver? ¡uy amigo que mala memoria tienes!

**Inuyasha:** (arqueó una ceja) ¿en que punto estas involucrado según tú?

**Miroku:** ¿Cómo que en cual? ¿No está más claro que el agua? De no ser por mi insistencia de que la fueras a ver de nuevo al bar, ustedes ahorita no estarían juntos y tú estarías aún bajo el yugo de Kikyo

**Inuyasha:** sigo sin comprenderte, pero si te quieres dar el papel de Cupido, adelante, prefiero darte la razón a seguir escuchando tus tonterías

**Sango:** no le hagas mucho caso Inu, él solo quiere saber que hizo algo bueno por alguien

**Kagome:** a decir verdad, de no haber sido por Miroku, Inuyasha y yo no, nos hubiéramos conocido, así que hasta cierto punto tiene razón

**Inuyasha:** ok, los dos tienen razón ¿Qué con eso?

**Sango Y Kagome:** Nada (se rieron)

**Inuyasha:** ¿eso es todo?… nada

**Kagome:** uhm… ¿chicos por cierto, alguno ha visto a Shiori y a las gemelas?

**Sango:** es cierto hace un buen rato que no veo a las niñas, ni tampoco a Hoshiomi

**Miroku: **no se preocupen, hace tan solo un par de minutos las vi pasar por acá. Creo que estaban jugando con Souta y su novia

**En el área de juegos del jardín…**

**Shiori:** (estaba rebuscando entre los arbusto para ver que tipo de insecto encontraba) ¡oh! ¡Miren chicos! ¡Miren lo que encontré!

**Soten:** oh que bonito

**Momiji:** que bonita oruga, es toda roja y peluda, parece un sujetador de cabello

**Shiori:** se lo voy a enseñar a mi mamá

**Botan:** ¿estás segura? A tu mamá no le gustan los insectos

**Shiori:** a ella no le gustan los insectos feos, pero este está muy bonito. Le preguntare si lo puedo llevar a casa (se dirigió hasta donde estaban sus padres)

¡Mami, mami! ¡Mira lo que encontré entre los arbustos!

**Kagome:** (se aceró lo más que pudo, sin saber de que se trataba) ¿Qué es hijita?

**Shiori:** (le mostró su mano y por unos de sus dedos la oruga estaba caminando) ¿no te parece bonita? ¿Me la puedo quedar como mascota?

**Kagome:** (se puso verde del impacto) ¡kiahhh! Es un monstruo, es un enorme y horrible monstruo (la oruga medio aproximadamente 15 cm de largo)

**Inuyasha:** (al oír los gritos se acercó a ambas) ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué gritas así?

**Kagome:** es… es… un… (Se desmayó de la impresión)

**Shiori:** ¡Mami! ¿Estás bien? ¿Papi que le pasó a mi mami? ¿Por qué se durmió de repente?

**Inuyasha:** (notó el por qué) tu mamá está bien hijita, lo que sucede es que se impresionó con el tamaño de la oruga que traes en tus manos

**Shiori:** (la miró de cerca) ¿no es linda? ¿Me la puedo quedar como mascota?

**Inuyasha:** sabes que a tu mamá no le gustan los insectos y no creo que te deje quedártela como mascota

**Shiori:** pero a ella no le gustan los insectos feos y esta es una oruga muy bonita ¿no crees?

**Inuyasha:** (no sabía que responder ante la inocencia de su hija) si es muy bonita, pero lo mejor es que la dejes en su habitad natural, en la casa podría no sentirse incomoda

**Shiori:** pero si en la casa tenemos un jardín enorme ¡ay papi! ¡Dime que si me la puedo quedar! Shiii, prometo que la cuidare bien, le daré de comer y hasta la bañare

**Inuyasha:** hija a las orugas no se les baña y en nuestro jardín no hay las mismas plantas que acá (no sabía cómo decirle que no, por lo que inventó cualquier excusa)

**Shiori:** ohh ¿entonces la debo dejar en su arbusto de nuevo?

**Inuyasha:** si hijita, ve y déjala donde la encontraste (Kagome empezó a reaccionar)

**Kagome:** (estaba en brazos de su esposo y al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron unos bellos ojos ámbar, lo que la hizo sentir reconfortada) ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué me desmaye?

**Shiori:** ¡mami! ¡Te despertaste! Mami, papi no me deja llevarme a la oruguita a casa ¿tú si me dejarías?

**Kagome:** (contuvo las ganas de gritar) me…me… mejor… no hija, mejor déjala donde la encontraste

**Shiori:** (haciendo puchero) oh está bien, a ninguno de los dos le gustó mi oruguita (se fue algo triste a dejarla en el arbusto donde la halló)

**Inuyasha:** (ayudó a ponerse de pie a Kagome) que irónico, tú le tienes pánico a los insectos y a Shiori le apasionan

**Kagome:** creo que eso lo heredo de Souta, a él también le gustan todo tipo de insectos raros

**Sango:** (se acercó a ambos) ¿estás bien? Oí tus gritos y pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido

**Kagome:** estoy bien, solo me lleve un buen susto por la oruga espantosa que me enseño Shiori

**Sango:** (no pudo evitar reírse) ¿¡gritaste tan fuerte, solo por una oruga!?

**Kagome:** no era solo una oruga ¡era una oruga gigantesca!

**Inuyasha:** Shiori la quería de mascota, pero al final la convencimos de que lo mejor era que la dejara en su habitad

**Miroku:** (se unió a ellos) ¡ey chicos! ¿Qué les parece si por hoy nos relajamos? dejamos a los chicos con sus niñeras y ¡nos vamos a divertir!

**Kagome:** no es mala idea, Shiori y Soten se van a quedar en casa de mi mamá ¿Por qué, no dejan que Souta se lleve a las gemelas y Hoshiomi con él? Así nosotros nos vamos a divertir por ahí

**Sango:** me parece excelente, iré a decirle a las niñas y a Hoshiomi si quieren quedarse en casa de tu familia

**Inuyasha:** ¿A dónde nos iríamos?

**Miroku:** uhm… ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a recordar viejos momentos? Y nos vamos al green Fairy, hace mucho que no vamos por ahí

**Kagome:** ¡me encantaría! Hace mucho que no veo al señor Guinta ni a Hakakku y sé por las chicas que el bar ahora es mucho mejor que antes

**Inuyasha:** entonces no se diga más y vayámonos de una vez

**En la discoteca del hotel…**

Cuatro adolescentes y una joven mujer amiga de ellos conversaban acerca del concierto.

**Hari:** ¡hicieron un gran trabajo chicos! Estoy segura que impactaron a mi amigo productor

**Rin:** el concierto salió genial gracias a ti, gracias a tu apoyo y tus enseñanzas

**Kohaku:** también gracias a ti. Rin y yo estamos juntos ¡gracias por componer la canción!

**Shippo:** definitivamente sin la ayuda de Hari ustedes dos seguirían mirando en direcciones opuestas

**Hari:** no los sigas molestando, lo único que importa ahora es que ¡por fin están juntos!

**Rin:** por cierto ¿alguno ha visto a Kanna o a Hakudoshi?

**Koucho:** luego de la última canción yo vi como Kanna bajó corriendo del escenario. Al parecer estaba llorando

**Asuka:** yo vi que Hakudoshi salió tras de ella pero no sé a dónde fueron

**Shippo:** de seguro deben estar en alguna parte del hotel ¡no creo que se hayan ido sin despedirse!

**Asuka:** yo creo que Kanna estaba triste por la declaración de Rin y por eso quiso estar sola

**Kohaku:** ¿Por qué crees eso?

**Shippo:** ¿en serio, lo preguntas?

**Kohaku:** si ¿por qué?

**Shippo:** te explicare: lo que sucede es que Kanna también estaba… (Rin lo interrumpió)

**Rin:** ahí vienen los dos

**Hakudoshi:** ¿Qué hay chicos? ¿Cómo la están pasando?

**Asuka:** ahora que tú llegaste ¡de maravilla! Te estaba comenzando a extrañar amor mío

**Kanna:** lamentamos habernos ausentando… sin embargo hay algo muy importante que deben saber

**Hakudoshi:** el señor Maten Yamada, habló con nosotros dos y nos ofreció grabar un disco

**Hari:** (se emocionó muchísimo) ¡lo sabía! ¡Sabía que lo impresionarían! ¡Buen trabajo chicos!

**Hakudoshi:** no es del todo cierto lo que dices

**Rin:** ¿entonces de que hablas? ¿Acaso el señor Maten, no es el productor musical?

**Hakudoshi:** si, si lo es. Lo que sucede es que él quiere que grabemos un disco solo Kanna y yo… él no está interesado en el grupo en si

**Hari:** mmm… y… ¿Qué fue lo que ustedes le dijeron?

**Kanna:** nos dio 1 semana para responderle, por eso primero queríamos hablarlo con ustedes ya que nosotros somos un grupo y no solo un dúo

**Kohaku:** bueno chicos, yo también debo decirles algo importante y es que solo podre seguir con la banda hasta un poco después del invierno, puesto que en cuanto empiece el nuevo año en el instituto deberé ponerme a estudiar para el examen de la universidad

**Rin:** yo quisiera grabar un disco con ustedes, pero como soy el miembro más nuevo creo que sería egoísta de mi parte pedirles que rechacen la oferta del señor Maten… por lo que ¡chicos! ¡Den lo mejor de ustedes y conviértanse en el mejor dúo de música JPOP de toda Asia!

**Hari:** en ese caso que no se diga más Kanna, Hakudoshi ¡muchas felicidades! ¡Están muy cerca de alcanzar su sueño!

**Shippo:** ¡estoy hay que celebrarlo!

**Asuka:** ¡si hay que celebrar que mi amorcito será famoso muy pronto!

**Hakudoshi:** gracias chicos por el apoyo, les prometo que en cuanto sea famoso, no me olvidare de ustedes (fue apaleado por todos en forma de broma)

Aquella noche el grupo de adolescentes festejaron, bailaron y se divirtieron mucho en honor al éxito de los hermanos.

**Unos días después…**

El trabajo de verano en el hotel había dado inicio y todos los días el inseparable grupo de amigos se reunía en su hora descanso para comentarse diversas cosas como temas referentes a sus respectivos trabajos o planificar salidas de diferentes tipos.

El verano transcurrió rápidamente y de vuelta retornaron a sus clases habituales hasta que llegaron las vacaciones de primavera.

**En el instituto** **Bokuseno**…

7 meses habían pasado desde las vacaciones de verano y empezaban las vacaciones de primavera para algunos y el egreso del instituto para otros.

**En la salida del instituto… **

**Kanna: **no puedo creer que se terminó el año escolar. Desde que fuimos contratados por el señor Manten casi no he pisado este lugar

**Hakudoshi: **el año se me ha ido casi volando, es como si este año no hubiese estudiado acá

**Rin: ¡**será porque durante los últimos 7 meses han estado llevando clases a distancia!

**Kohaku: **en cambio a mí estos mese se me han hecho eternos, entre las clases regulares del instituto y las extras para ingresar a la universidad, casi no he tenido tiempo de nada

**Rin:** imagino que cuando estemos en 2do año pasaremos lo mismo que tú

**Hakudoshi:** nosotros vamos a postular a la universidad de bellas artes de Tokio, por lo que deberemos prepáranos durante todo el año

**Kanna:** es cierto, probablemente estas sean nuestras últimas vacaciones tranquilas, puesto que entre los ensayos para grabar el disco, los conciertos a los cuales asistimos como artistas invitados y el trabajo de verano en el hotel… no nos quedara casi nada de tiempo libre

**Kohaku:** hoy es la fiesta de egresados ¿quieren ir?

**Rin:** me encantaría ir contigo, pero desde hoy me voy a Estados Unidos

**Kanna:** ¿y eso a que se debe?

**Rin:** pasaré las vacaciones de primavera celebrando el cumpleaños de mi hermano junto con mis abuelos por allá

**Kohaku:** ¿te irás las 2 semanas completas?

**Rin:** uhm… aún no lo sé, Akago y mis abuelos sí, pero yo aún estoy indecisa de cuánto tiempo me quedare ¿por qué lo preguntas?

**Kohaku:** tenía planeado pasar las vacaciones contigo, haciendo diversas actividades

**Rin:** en ese caso solo me iré 1 semana para así poder disfrutar la mitad de las vacaciones juntos ¿Qué dices?

**Kohaku:** ¡perfecto! Así al menos podremos disfrutar de estar juntos por un tiempo.

¡oh por cierto chicos! No me respondieron ¿Qué dicen? ¿Vienen a la fiesta de egresados esta noche?

**Hakudoshi:** me hace falta relajarme un rato, yo voy contigo

**Kanna:** yo pasó chicos, estoy tan cansada por tantos ensayos que prefiero quedarme en casa

**Rin:** los veo luego de las vacaciones. Jaken ya llegó por mí (se despidió de cada uno y se fue)

**Al mismo tiempo en el cementerio de Aoyama…**

**Kagura: **(estaba parada frente a la tumba de su ex amor, la cual visitaba en su aniversario fúnebre) un año más que no estás a mi lado, un año más que te extraño.

No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho durante estos 8 largos años.

Como quisiera que volvieras a la vida y poder verte sonreír, escucharte decir que siempre estaremos juntos sin importar que pase (empezó a llorar) ¿por qué tenías que dar tu vida por mí? ¿Por qué? ¡Ingrato! ¿Sabes cuánto te extraño? ¿Sabes cuánto? (contemplaba, su foto mientras le hablaba) hay veces que quisiera ir donde tu estas, pero no puedo ¡sabes que no puedo! Por eso solo me queda llevarte conmigo siempre en mis recuerdos y en mi corazón.

Se pasó algunas horas hablándole acerca de todo lo que había vivido durante ese año, le hablaba como si estuviera vivo y él pudiera responderle. Lo que ella no sospechaba es que alguien la había estado escuchando de principio a fin a pocos metros de distancia.

Ya debo irme, dentro de poco mis hijos partirán de viaje y debo despedirme de ellos. Un beso Set, hasta el próximo año y recuerda que aunque solo te visite una vez al año, todos los días te llevó presente en mi mente y corazón (le susurró un te amo como para que solo él escuchara y se marchó)

**En le penthouse de la familia Taisho…**

**Sesshomaru:** (andaba lago impaciente, por la ausencia de su esposa) ¿niños, ya están listos? (gritaba desde su habitación, mientras acomoda unos documentos)

**Rin:** (ingresó a la habitación de sus padres) papá ya lo decidí… me quedare solo 1 semana por allá y luego regresare para pasar el resto de mis vacaciones con mis amigos

**Sesshomaru:** aja… ¿con tus amigos o con tu novio?

**Rin:** (algo sonrojada) ¡ay papá ya no me interrogues! Por cierto ¿conseguiste lo que te pedí?

**Sesshomaru:** ¿Cuándo te he fallado? (sacó un sobre blanco del bolsillo de su saco) todo está listo, tú pon la fecha y nos iremos

**Rin:** (lo abrazó con fuerza del cuello y lo colmó de besos) ¡gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Eres el mejor papá de mundo!

**Sesshomaru:** no lo pierdas, que si lo hace te quedaras sin viaje

**Rin:** descuida papá, jamás perdería un tesoro como este (se fue corriendo a su habitación para guardar el sobre)

Sesshomaru por enésima vez llamó a su esposa al celular y ella no contestaba.

Sabía perfectamente donde estaba y eso lo irritaba emocionalmente.

¡Maldición Kagura! ¿Qué tanto haces con ese sujeto que no llegas? (se decía para sus adentros) echaba chispas de lo molesto que estaba.

Se encontraba totalmente envuelto en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de su hijo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

**Akago:** papá ya estamos listos ¿mamá va ir con nosotros o la vamos a ver en el aeropuerto?

**Sesshomaru:** (miró su reloj) lo más seguro que nos encontremos todos allá. Andando chicos, no quiero hacer esperar a sus abuelos

**En el aeropuerto…**

Ya casi todos los miembros de la familia estaban reunidos, solo faltaba una de ellos.

Sesshomaru, estaba más que impaciente faltaban escasos 40 minutos para que sus hijos abordaran el avión y su esposa no llegaba ni contestaba el celular, caminaba de un lado al otro intentando comunicarse sin éxito.

**Izayoi:** ¿qué ocurre hijo? ¿Por qué luces tan preocupado?

**Sesshomaru:** es por Kagura, ella ya debería estar aquí y por más que la llamo, no la ubico

**Izayoi:** pues ya no deberías preocuparte más, ella ya llegó. Mira ahí está con tu padre e hijos (ellos estabas a unos pocos metros)

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos, se despidieron, desceraron buen viaje y prometieron estar en contacto continuo. Sobre todo los chicos que no dejaban de estar emocionadísimos por el viaje.

Una vez que los cuatro abordaron el avión Sesshomaru y Kagura se dirigieron a su casa en sus respectivos autos.

Al llegar ambos se dirigieron a la habitación matrimonial y una fuerte discusión se desató entre ambos.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿¡se puede saber, donde demonios te metiste todo el día!?

**Kagura:** si ya sabes que día es hoy y que es lo que hago ¿para que me preguntas?

**Sesshomaru**: ¡no puedo creer que te hayas pasado más de 6 horas en un condenado cementerio, visitando a un muerto!

**Kagura:** es solo 1 vez al año ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que solo fuera, le dejara flores y ya? ¿No entiendo, por qué te enoja tanto que lo visite en su aniversario fúnebre? Todos los años me haces la misma escena que ahora (con cierto tono de extrañeza)…

¿No me vas a decir que estas celoso o sí?

**Sesshomaru:** ¿cómo podría estar celoso de un difunto? ¡No digas tonterías! Lo que me enoja y mucho es siempre te pasas horas en ese condenado cementerio, sin importarte que es cumpleaños de Akago

**Kagura:** (agachó la mirada) si Akago y yo estamos vivos es precisamente por el sacrificio que él hizo para salvarme, de no ser por Takemaru, en estos momentos Akago no existiría o los dos estaríamos muertos… ¡así que en lugar de reprocharme por el hecho de que lo visito cada año! ¡Deberías estarle agradecido que estamos vivos!

**Sesshomaru:** (contenía su rabia) ¡agradecerle a tu amante por salvarlos! ¿A eso te refieres? ¡Por favor Kagura! Era tu guardaespaldas, su deber era dar su vida por ti

**Kagura:** ¡tú no tienes consideración con la memoria de los muertos! o mejor dicho consideración a su memoria. Te enojas por el simple hecho de que visitó su tumba una vez al año… en cambio tú… tú te pasas cada día de tu vida recordando a Sara (se sintió descubierto al oír ello) ¿¡Qué!? ¿Creías que no me daba cuenta? ¿Crees que no sé que no la has olvidado? ¿¡Crees que no sé que pasas horas encerrado en tu oficina viendo los videos caseros que tienes junto a ella!? ¿¡En serio me creías tan incrédula como para no darme cuenta!? (Hizo una pausa y el silencio se apoderó del lugar)… yo nunca te reprocho el hecho de que aún la recuerdes, así que por ello te pido que no te metas con mis recuerdos hacía Takemaru

**Sesshomaru:** (no soportó más) ¡me largo! ¡No quiero ni puedo seguir acá un segundo más! (tomó un porta ternos de su walking closet, se quitó el saco, lo dejó caer sobre la cama y salió del penthouse con dirección hacia el estacionamiento)

Kagura lo único que atinó a hacer fue sentarse sobre la cama y llevarse las manos al rostro como evitando llorar de la rabia que sentía.

Tomó el saco para guardarlo y un sobre blanco se cayó de este, lo levantó, lo abrió y lo que descubrió confirmaba que estaba en lo correcto.

Se trataba de un pasaje de avión abierto con destino a Noruega, país donde reposaban los restos de Sara.

Suspiró con pesar, guardó de nuevo el sobre en el saco y lo colgó en el perchero, se colocó el pijama e intentó conciliar el sueño.

**Al mismo tiempo en el salón esmeralda del Imperial teen…**

Una gran fiesta de egresados se estaba llevando a cabo.

El salón parecía una verdadera discoteca por la gran cantidad de luces de colores y la música a todo volumen. Además contaba con un buffet de bocadillos internacionales espectacular y gran diversidad de bebidas no alcohólicas.

La fiesta estaba súper animada y montones de jovencitos la estaban pasando de maravilla.

**Kohaku: **(había bailado sin cesar durante 1 hora, por lo que decidió tomarse un descanso) ¡fiuu! Las chicas de 3er año sí que son incansables

**Hakudoshi:** (estaba igual de cansado por tanto bailar) esta fiesta está realmente buenísima, los egresados sí que saben divertirse a lo grande

**Koucho:** no le veo nada de espectacular, estado en fiestas iguales o mejores a esta

**Kohaku:** eso lo dices porque casi no has bailado nada durante la noche.

¡Vamos a bailar para que te animes! ¿Qué dices?

**Koucho:** uhm… supongo que un poco de baile no estará mal, está bien, acepto

En lo que ellos bailaban una jovencita algo ebria se acercó a Hakudoshi.

**Asuka:** (tambaleándose) ¡amor mío!... ¿por qué… no has bailado ni una canción conmigo?

**Hakudoshi:** ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Por qué estas bebida?

**Asuka:** ¿uh? Sho… no estoy bebida… solo he tomado… un vasito de… una agua algo extraña eso es todo (uno de los chicos se las ingenió para colar una botella de vodka)

Amor mío, tú me gustas !muuuchooo¡ (se le colgó del cuello) acepta ser mi novio… shiii (sin previo aviso lo besó)

Hakudoshi estaba en shock, era su primer beso y había sido robado… estaba algo atontado por la sensación. Los 2 primeros segundos su mente no comprendió que estaba sucediendo, pero al casi al instante reaccionó y le correspondió, puesto que a pesar que no estaba precisamente enamorado de Asuka, el beso que ella le estaba dando realmente le gustaba.

Unos cuantos segundos después se separaron y ella le replanteó la pregunta de ser novios.

A lo que inconscientemente él le respondió que sí.

**Asuka:** (de la emoción se le pasó la ebriedad) ¿dijiste que si? ¡Sí! ¿Si oí bien verdad?

**Hakudoshi:** (se decía a si mismo ¿qué hice?) (No quería romperle el corazón por lo que decidió darse una oportunidad con ella) si, escuchaste bien, seremos novios desde ahora

La emoción que sentía ella era tan grande que de inmediato le contó a su hermana, a Kohaku y a todos su amigos presentes.

Al saberse la noticia muchas de las chicas que estaba en la fiesta se sintieron algo tristes y hasta celosas, puesto que eran fans de Hakudoshi.

**Koucho:** ¡hasta que por fin aceptaste los sentimientos de mi hermana!

**Kohaku:** me sorprendes. No sabía que te gustaba Asuka

**Hakudoshi:** que tiene de extraño que me haya hecho su novio, ella es una niña encantadora y siempre me ha demostrado su infinito cariño (pensaba usarla para poder olvidarse de Rin)

**Asuka:** amor mío, para celebrar nuestro noviazgo ¿vamos a bailar? (él asintió)

Mientras un nuevo romance se formaba en el Imperial teen, en la cocina del Imperio Taisho dos chefs estaban muertos del cansancio; Tanto que se habían quedado dormidos sobre la mesa de apoyo.

Un tercer chef hacía su ingreso al lugar para empezar con su jornada laboral y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a sus dos jefes dormidos.

**Goshinki:** (se acercó a ambos) Koga, Midoriko. Chicos despierten (los sacudió ligeramente y reaccionaron poco a poco)

**Koga:** (medio dormido) ¡uhmm! ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hora es?

**Goshinki:** son las 11:10 p.m

**Midoriko:** (abría lentamente sus ojos) ¿eh? Goshinki ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Goshinki:** es mi turno, la pregunta es ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí todavía?

**Koga:** (ya más despierto) hoy día ha habido muchos huéspedes y para colmo los padres y/o familiares de los jóvenes egresados decidieron quedarse por acá a esperarlos hasta que termine la fiesta

**Midoriko:** (entre dormida y despierta) no sé porque se preocupan tanto por sus hijos ¿Qué acaso no les tienen la suficiente confianza?

**Goshinki:** es natural que se preocupen, no están en una simple fiesta, están en un hotel y eso debe ponerlos en sobre alerta

**Koga:** ¡ay por favor! Un padre que se preocupa de más es porque no confía en la crianza que le da sus hijos

**Midoriko:** es cierto, yo no creo que estaría detrás de Soten en cada fiesta a la que asista

**Koga:** lo mismo digo por Kai, sé perfectamente como lo educo, como para tenerle la suficiente confianza

**Goshinki:** ok, par de padres responsables, sean responsables consigo mismos y váyanse a descansar, la cocina no es un lugar para dormir ¿por qué no se van al cuarto de descanso?

**Koga:** no lo hemos hecho, porque está lleno. Parte del personal del turno tarde y mañana están descansando ahí

**Goshinki:** ¿tantos comensales ha habido el día de hoy?

**Koga:** prepárate y prepara a tu personal nocturno, que todavía queda mucho por hacer

**Goshinki:** tienes razón, al llegar vi muchos comensales en el comedor (suspiró) esta va ser una larga, larga noche

Un celular empezó a sonar.

**Midoriko:** (se caía de sueño) moshi-moshi

**Bankotsu:** preciosa ¿Qué sucede? ¿Sigues en el trabajo?

**Midoriko:** uhum, uhum

**Bankotsu:** te paso a recoger

**Midoriko:** (bostezando) no hace falta cielo, me quedare acá

**Bankotsu:** ¿estás segura? porque puedo ir por ti

**Midoriko:** descuida, prefiero quedarme por acá, ya mañana nos veremos, dale un beso a Soten de mi parte

**Bankotsu:** ok, como gustes, descansa y ya no te esfuerces tanto (colgó)

**Midoriko:** creo que me daré un baño para despabilarme y pediré una habitación

**Koga:** ¡ya no aguanto más!... estoy en pie desde las 8:00 a.m, me iré a descansar a mi oficina

**Goshinki:** hagan lo que tenga que hacer, pero váyanse a descansar de una vez. Ambos lucen terrible

Koga se encerró en su oficina y se recostó sobre un sillón cama que había ahí.

Midoriko se metió en el vestidor de damas, se dio un baño y se dirigió a la recepción del hotel para solicitar una habitación.

Cuando estaba cerca, se percató que su primo estaba solicitando una habitación, intentó acercársele pero se le veía tan molesto que mantuvo su distancia.

**Midoriko:** (se acercó a la recepcionista) buenas noches señorita ¿podría decirme en que habitación se está quedando mi primo?

**Señorita:** el señor Taisho pidió estrictamente no ser molestado por nadie

**Midoriko:** (inventó una mentira) lo sé, sin embargo hay unos documentos de suma importancia que debo entregarle y no puedo esperar, es de suma urgencia. Así que por favor tenga la amabilidad de facilitarme la información que le solicité

**Recepcionista:** como usted ordene señora Yatsura.

El señor Taisho se encuentra hospedado en la habitación 578

**Midoriko:** gracias por sus atenciones (se dirigió al ascensor y al estar frente a la puerta de la habitación, lo llamó a su celular)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿Qué sucede Miko?

**Midoriko:** ¿puedes abrir la puerta?

**Sesshomaru:** ¿de que hablas?

**Midoriko:** ¡ay, no te hagas el tonto, estoy afuera de tu habitación!

**Sesshomaru:** (la dejó pasar) ¿Qué haces a esta hora por acá?

**Midoriko:** yo debería preguntarte lo mismo ¿no deberías estar en tu casa?

**Sesshomaru:** si viniste a interrogarme, puedes irte por donde viniste (se acercó al bar y se sirvió un vaso de whisky)

**Midoriko:** uhm… estas bebiendo wisky, eso quiere decir que estas molesto por celos

**Sesshomaru:** (la miró con rabia) ¿quieres dejar de pretender conocerme?

**Midoriko:** (se sentó al filo de la cama) lo siento primo, pero te conozco muy bien quieras o no. Sé que cuando bebes brandy es porque estas estresado, cuando es vino es porque estas contento por algo, cuando es vodka es porque estas nervios o ansioso

**Sesshomaru:** (esbozó una ligera sonrisa) muy bien querida prima, me conoces más de lo que creí y si mi conoces tan bien, entenderás que deseo estar a solas, así que mejor ¡sal de aquí y déjame sólo!

**Midoriko:** en lugar de largarme, invítame una copa de coñac y comparte conmigo que te tiene tan celoso (hizo memoria)… ¡oh, pero que torpe soy! Es hoy, hoy es el día en que Kagura…

**Sesshomaru:** (le entregó la copa de coñac) si, es hoy, es por eso que estoy que me muero de la rabia ¡no puedo creer que después de 8 condenados años, lo siga recordando y pensado como si estuviera vivo aquel sujeto!

**Midoriko:** (dio un sorbo a su bebida) bueno primito, que te angustias, ella cree que esta muerto y eso debería tenerte tranquilo

**Sesshomaru:** ¡sin importar si este vivo o muerto aquel sujeto aún es un estorbo en mi matrimonio!

**Midoriko:** (se terminó su copa y los efectos del alcohol más el estado de cansancio en que se encontraba, empezaron a hacer un confuso efecto en ella. Se acercó a su primo de manera sensual, se colgó de su cuello y con tono seductor le dijo) será que aquel sujeto le dio algo a tu esposita que tú no eres capaz de darle

**Sesshomaru:** (no tenía ánimos de discutir con ella por lo que le siguió la corriente) se concisa y di las cosas claras

**Midoriko:** uhm… no lo sé (acercó su rostro al de él) quizá… ese tal Takemaru la hacía mucho más feliz que tú… (Sonrío con sorna) quizá él si sabía cómo complacerla, cosa que… ¡quién sabe! Tú quizá has descuidado o no has querido hacer

**Sesshomaru:** (entendió de inmediato el mensaje. Ella estaba poniendo en tela de juicio su virilidad y en está ocasión no se contendría como lo fue en Rusia) así que según tú, yo no hago feliz a mi propia esposa ¡eh!

Por lo que veo señora abogada, lo que usted desea son pruebas ¿no es así? (ella asintió) muy bien señora abogada… si pruebas quiere, pruebas es lo que tendrá.

La besó con una pasión tan contenida que parecía que le estaba transmitiendo toda su furia y celos, pero al sentir sus cálidos y deliciosos labios, sé olvido de aquellos sentimientos negativos, dando paso a una desenfrenada pasión.

Se olvidó por completo de cuál era su objetivo inicial y se dejo llevar por lo que sentía. La tumbó contra la cama y recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada. Su mente empezaba a debatir entre sí seguir o detenerse, sabía a la perfección que cada vez que ella tomaba y estaban juntos, terminaban en esa situación, por lo que dudo uno y otra vez en que hacer

Ella al sentir dudas en él, lo besó con dulzura, con deseo pero no frenesí.

**Midoriko:** no tienes por qué dudar, solo dejémonos llevar por lo que sentimos, solo por una noche olvidémonos de que somos y amémonos como tanto deseamos

Sus palabras fueron como una dulce orden, la cual estaba dispuesto a cumplir, se percato que ella estaba más consciente de lo que creía, por lo que apartó las dudas de su mente y la empezado a besar con cariño por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Primero le besó el cuello, pasó por los lóbulos de sus orejas y recorrió nuevamente sus labios, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba sus hermosos pechos, no se atrevía a desvestirla, puesto que quería saborearla milímetro a milímetro.

Las caricias entre ambos fueron aumentando de ritmo y poco a poco se fueron haciendo más y más intensas al punto que se encontraron totalmente desnudos uno sobre el otro.

Esta ocasión era diferente a las demás, puesto que ambos estaban consientes de lo que hacían y sabían que es lo que querían.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, lo único que se dejaba escuchar eran sus agitadas respiraciones por la excitación que manifestaban sus cuerpos.

Se sentían como dos jóvenes adolescentes haciendo algo indebido y un último beso fue lo que necesitaron para dar rienda suelta a su desenfrenada pasión.

Él se fue introduciendo lentamente en ella, disfrutando de los gemidos que brotaban de su boca, escucharla gemir de placer era algo que lo excitaba más y más, deseaba disfrutarla a plenitud por lo que sus movimientos eras pausados y cortos; Cosa que le exasperaba a ella ya que el sentimiento de deseo era tan grande que la dejaba con ansias de sentir más y ello irónicamente la sobre excitaba.

Entre gemidos ahogados comenzó a clamar por más y más a su amante compañero.

Él no pudo contener más su pasión y la hizo suya con rudeza y desbordante pasión, la deseaba, realmente la deseaba. Sentirse dentro de su estrecho ser, lo desesperaba, le hacía perder el control, escuchar sus gritos de placer y estrechar sus dedos con los suyos lo hacían sentir en el cielo. Aquella mujer era su perdición, no importaba cuantos años pasaran o cual fuera su estado civil, él la deseaba, la deseaba tanto que rompió el silencio entre ambos y le empezó a decir todo aquello que sentía.

**Sesshomaru:** no puedo contigo Miko, me vuelves loco, desearía tenerte en mi cama todas las noches de mi vida y amarte como lo estoy haciendo en estos momentos

**Midoriko:** (no paraba de gemir de placer) ¡ah, ahh, ahh! ¡Me encantas! ¡No puedo estar… ahh… ah… cerca tuyo… que… ahh… ahh… despiertas el deseo en mí!

**Sesshomaru:** ¡vuelvete mi amante Miko!... (El éxtasis se apoderaba de él) te deseo demasiado… no puedo… no quiero… contenerme

**Midoriko:** ¿tu amante dices? Ahh… ahh… yo… yo… si… si… quiero… quiero que me hagas tuya una y otra vez por siempre

Aquellas palabras, ocasionaron que él no soportara más el éxtasis que sentía y se vino dentro de ella, provocando un intenso orgasmo mutuo, tanto que sus gritos invadieron toda la habitación.

**Sesshomaru:** no sé cómo es que lo consigues, sin embargo siempre logras que termine perdiendo la cabeza por ti

**Midoriko:** (se acurrucó en su pecho) creo que si importar cuanto lo intentemos, entre tú y yo siempre habrá una fuerte atracción… no sé, quizá esta en nuestros genes atraernos

**Sesshomaru:** chiquilla traviesa, tú siempre vas a ser mi debilidad (le dio un dulce beso)

**Midoriko:** (le correspondió el beso) y tú siempre me harás desearte más (le lanzó una picaresca mirada, se levantó y dirigió al cuarto de baño, se aseó y salió vestida solo con la camisa de él)

**Sesshomaru:** (sonrió) ¿Por qué siempre te gusta ponerte mis camisas?

**Midoriko:** uhm… porque son cómodas, huelen a ti y sobre todo porque me hacen ver sexy ¿no crees?

**Sesshomaru:** (veía el escote que ella misma había formado abriendo los 3 primeros botones) no es que te haga ver sexy, es que tú eres sexy (la jaló hacia él y la sentó encima suyo)

**Midoriko:** antes de venir para acá me caía de sueño, pero ahora… mmm… creo que seremos dos los que no dormiremos en toda la noche

**Sesshomaru:** ¿estás segura?

**Midoriko:** completamente

Lo besó con dulzura y aprovechando su desnudes, fue ella quien está vez besó cada parte su cuerpo. Empezando por el cuello, bajando hasta sus pectorales y deteniéndose en su sexo.

Al llegar a ese punto le lanzó una picaresca mirada, se relamió los labios como anunciándole lo que vendría.

Él por su parte estaba encantado con la forma lasciva de ser de su prima. Al estar con ella se sentía realmente cómodo, sentía que podía dar rienda suelta a su imaginación y ella le seguiría la corriente a la perfección.

Cuando sintió sus húmedos y cálidos labios recorrer su eréctil miembro, un goce tal recorrió todo su cuerpo que le hizo desearla aún más. Quería contenerse, pero el placer era tan grande, que la apartó, solo para colocarla encima suyo e introducirse nuevamente en su ser.

La tomó por la cintura, se sentó para poder acercarse a sus labios y besarla mientras la hacía suya.

Ella enredo sus largas piernas en la cadera de él y como si se tratase de un baile erótico, se comenzó a contornear, llevando el total control de situación.

Se estaban entregando no solo carnalmente sino también emocionalmente puesto que ambos se decían una y otra vez lo mucho que se querían.

Entre besos, caricias, palabras dulces, muestras de sentimiento, se amaron largo rato, tanto que sus cuerpos terminaron tendidos sobre la cama, sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos.

**Unas horas después…**

Él se despertó y lo primero que sintió fue el aroma del cabello de su compañera, no sabía en que momento se había quedado dormido y mucho menos como fue que terminaron abrazados, solo sabía que la noche anterior había sido una de las mejores de su toda su vida adulta.

Apartó algunos rebeldes cabellos que se posaban sobre el rostro de ella, la miró y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios.

La hizo a un lado para que continuara durmiendo, se metió al cuarto de baño para ducharse y alistarse para trabajar.

Estaba duchándose, cuando de pronto sintió en su desnuda espalda unas suaves manos que la recorrían de arriba hacia abajo.

Se giró para quedar frente a su compañera, acarició su mejilla, le dio un beso y como si estuvieran pensando exactamente lo mismo, la cargó por la cadera, la acomodó de tal manera que sus pelvis encajaron perfectamente, la presionó contra la pared y sin parar de besarla la embistió.

Ella no hacía otra cosa más que aferrarse fuertemente con sus piernas y brazos al cuerpo de su compañero y dar fuertes gritos de placer.

Las palabras ya no existían entre ellos dos, solo el lenguaje corporal les bastaba.

A mas gritos de placer daba ella, más fuerte la embestía él, la quería como mujer, la deseaba como su hembra, la amaba como prima.

Un conjunto de emociones diversas se cruzaban por su mente, la de hombre, la de animal y la de pariente.

**Midoriko:** Sessh… no vayas a trabajar hoy… quedémonos todo el día amándonos

**Sesshomaru:** (deseaba decirle que sí, pero su sentido de responsabilidad era grande) no puedo Miko… no sabes cuánto desearía… hacerte el amor una y otra vea todo el día… (Los jadeos entrecortaban sus palabras) pero no puedo… hay cosas que debo hacer

**Midoriko:** (se apretó fuerte a la pelvis de él) ya… no puedo… ahh… no… puedo más… tú… tú… !ahhh¡ (llegó al clímax junto con él)

**Sesshomaru:** (aún dentro de ella y esbozando una gran sonrisa) yo ¿qué? Amada mía yo ¿qué?

**Midoriko:** tú me haces definitivamente perder el control, dime… ¿en verdad tienes que irte?

**Sesshomaru:** (la soltó lentamente) si, hoy es un día bastante ocupado para mí y por si no viste la hora ya es muy tarde. Mi ausencia ya debe estar causando algunos estragos

**Midoriko:** (lo besó con cariño) en ese caso, no, nos queda otra más que despedirnos, hasta una próxima vez

**Sesshomaru:** (la tomó de la cintura y la estrechó contra él) Miko… ¿Qué sientes por mí, ahora? (los sentimientos de antaño se despertaron nuevamente en él)

**Midoriko:** (lo miraba con confusa inocencia) no sé cómo explicar exactamente lo que siento por ti, es decir mes siento física y emocionalmente atraída, te tengo un enorme cariño y no siento culpa por lo que estamos haciendo, sin embargo siento que mi corazón está con…

**Sesshomaru:** (colocó un dedo sobre sus labios) shhh… no digas su nombre.

Comprendo, compartimos los mismos sentimientos, puesto que tú amas a tu perro guardián y yo (dudo) amo a Kagura

**Midoriko:** ¿Por qué dudaste al decir que amas a Kagura?

**Sesshomaru:** primero terminemos de ducharnos, antes que nos enfermemos y luego respondo a tu pregunta.

Se terminaron de duchar. Aunque fue una sesión bastante larga, ya que entre besos, caricias, acicalamientos y juegos, se tomaron mucho tiempo.

**Mientras en el piso 20…**

Eran cerca de las 11:15 a.m y el otro dueño del hotel se encontraba atiborrado de trabajo. Se sentía como león enjaulado en su oficina, por lo que salió de esta en busca de su secretaría.

**Inuyasha:** ¿lograste comunicarte con mi hermano?

**Ayame:** su celular sigue apagado

**Inuyasha:** ¡aish! ¿Dónde demonios se puede haber metido? ¡Sabía de sobra la importancia de este día y justo hoy, se le ocurrió desaparecer de la faz de la tierra!

**Ayame:** el gerente del hotel de Brasil, no tarda en llegar ¿Qué deseas que le diga?

**Inuyasha:** continúa con lo planeado. Seré yo quien lo reciba

**Ayame:** ok… etto Inuyasha… hay un problemilla que tú o tu hermano deberán resolver

**Inuyasha:** (al borde de la locura) ¿ahora qué?

**Ayame:** hace una hora aproximadamente llamó el administrador del hotel de Hawái y dijo que todos los empleados se han levantado en protesta, exigiendo ser atendidos por uno de los dueños de la cadena de hoteles y amenazan con no volver a sus labores hasta que uno de ustedes dos o tu padre, sea quien los escuche

**Inuyasha:** (suspiró hondo) de acuerdo, harás lo siguiente, contacta al piloto del jet privado e infórmale que mi esposa y yo requerimos ir a Hawái de inmediato.

En cuanto todo esté listo me informas

**Ayame:** entiendo a la perfección… pero puedo preguntarte ¿Por qué Kagome también deberá viajar?

**Inuyasha:** te lo digo si prometes guardarme el secreto

**Ayame:** sabes de sobra que siempre cayó todo lo que me cuentas en confidencia

**Inuyasha:** ok, te diré, estoy extremadamente estresado por lo que me tomare unas merecidas vacaciones junto con kagome y… ¡será mi hermano que se haga cargo de todo él sólo, lo quiera o no! Esto lo hago por su falta de seriedad el día de hoy

**Ayame:** solo un ultimo detalle... ¿Quién de ustedes dos estará en representación de hotel esta noche, durante la fiesta de primavera?

**Inuyasha:** (le lanzó una mirada maliciosa) en cuanto aparezca Sesshomaru… ¡dile que se ocupe de su puesto como es debido!

**Ayame:** ¡uy! das miedo Inu, realmente debes estar muy estresado para reaccionar así.

En este instante me contactare con el piloto y tú ve a la sala de juntas que el gerente del Brasil ya debe estar en el hotel

**Inuyasha:** gracias por la paciencia Ayame, me voy.

**Horas más tarde en el gran salón azul…**

Era ya de noche y una bella mujer se encontraba recibiendo a los invitados y huéspedes a la fiesta de primavera del hotel.

Llevaba puesto un precioso vestido largo de seda color rojo escarlata, con un escote cuadrado por delante que dejaba ver delicadamente el nacimiento de sus pechos y por detrás un recatado escote en V que dejaba su espalda descubierta lo suficiente como para arrancar un suspiro a quien la viese.

Su peinado consistía en una bien arreglada coleta de costado, dejando expuesto un lado de su fino cuello.

Se encontraba de espalda, cuando de pronto sintió como unas cálidas y varoniles manos se posaban sobre sus hombros y unos labios besaban sutilmente el lado expuesto de su cuello.

Se giró y se topó con aquellos ojos color ámbar que tanto le gustaban pero que a la vez deseaba que otro fuera el dueño de aquella mirada que le quitaba el sueño.

**Sesshomaru:** (llevaba puesto un frac negro que le queda muy bien) te ves realmente bellísima. Esta noche estoy seguro que serás la envidia de muchos por acá

**Kagura:** gracias… vine ya que tu hermano y Kagome se fueron de viaje y tú estabas inubicable ¿En donde estuviste desde anoche?

**Sesshomaru:** estuve todo el tiempo acá, es solo que hoy no me sentí muy bien y por ello me ausente

**Kagura:** al menos llegaste a tiempo para la fiesta, creí que iba a estar sola en representación de los dueños

**Sesshomaru:** querrás decir como dueña, nunca olvides que tú también eres dueña de todo

**Kagura:** (pensó: preferiría ser la dueña de tu corazón y no de los hoteles) cambiando de tema… anoche encontré en tu saco un pasaje de avión para Noruega… ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

**Sesshomaru:** ayer mismo, pero con la discusión se me olvidó

**Kagura:** (desvió la mirada) uhm… entonces iras a verla ¿no es así?

**Sesshomaru:** (la tomó delicadamente del mentón y giró su rostro hacía él) no te hagas falsas ideas, compré ese pasaje porque Rin me lo pidió, ella quiere ir a ver a su madre y yo no le puedo negar esa petición.

(Suspiró) anoche te dije cosas muy duras y sé que crees que aún sigo queriendo a Sara… (La estrechó entre sus brazos) por favor discúlpame, por haber sido tan rudo contigo.

Comprendo que no tengo ningún derecho de interferir en tus emociones, puesto que paso por lo mismo que tú, sin embargo comprenderás que aquellas personas que tanto quisimos, son solo parte de nuestros recuerdos y es natural que le alberguemos cariño.

(La miró directamente a los ojos) Kagura… (Dudo otra vez) yo te amo y tú lo sabes bien, no dudes nunca de ello (le dio un suave beso)

**Kagura:** (no creía del todo esas palabras) si lo sé y tú también sabes que te amo (en verdad no estaba segura de que sentía por él)


	4. Conflictos pasionales segunda parte

**Cap. IV**

**Conflictos pasionales segunda parte**

Mientras que en Japón uno de los matrimonios Taisho se hacía cargo de darle la bienvenida a los invitados a la fiesta de primavera; El otro matrimonio se enrumbaba hacía al aeropuerto para poder cumplir con la misión de atender las peticiones del personal del hotel de Hawái.

**Al día siguiente…**

Luego de un largo viaje y pasar horas escuchando las múltiples peticione por parte del personal. El matrimonio Taisho pudo tener un respiro.

Estaban tan cansados que solo se refugiaron en su suit y se pasaron gran parte del día durmiendo, hasta que uno de ellos se despertó y decidió que sería bueno salir a pasear.

**Inuyasha:** (le daba besos a su dormida esposa por todos lados) despierta perezosa.

Vamos despierta (no quería despertar) vamos pequeña, abre tus bellos ojos y salgamos a pasear (como no reaccionaba) ¡Kagome, hay un insecto sobre la cama!

**Kagome:** (de un brinco se despertó) ¡kiahhh! ¿Dónde? ¿Donde está, donde está?

**Inuyasha:** (no paraba de reírse) ja,ja,ja… lo que tengo que hacer para que te despiertes

**Kagome:** (tomó una almohada y se la lanzó) malo ¿Por qué me asustas de esa manera?

**Inuyasha:** hice hasta lo imposible por despertarte dulcemente pero tú no reaccionabas

**Kagome:** (se pegó a él de forma coqueta) ¿ah sí? Y ¿cómo es que estabas intentando despertarme?

**Inuyasha:** así (le dio pequeños y juguetones besos por su rostro, orejas y cuello). Uhm…creo que sigues algo dormida, por lo que tendré que seguir intentado despertarte

**Kagome:** si, creo que no sé, como que, todavía tengo sueño ¿Por qué mejor, no, nos acostamos de nuevo y dormimos otro poquito? (se recostó y efectivamente se durmió)

**Inuyasha:** (creyó que iba a pasar algo más. Por lo que le sorprendió que se quedara dormida) ¡ey Kagome! ¡Vamos despiértate, ya son casi las 7:00 p.m! (la sacudió ligeramente) vamos perezosa, levántate, vayamos a dar una vuelta

**Kagome:** no quiero, ve tú a caminar si deseas, yo prefiero seguir durmiendo

**Inuyasha:** ok, como quieras (salió de la habitación y la dejo descansar)

Salió del hotel y se puso a caminar por una de las playas cercanas. La brisa del mar era algo relajante y el sonido producido por el vaivén de las olas, lo adormecía. Era exactamente lo que estaba buscando - un poco de paz.

La playa estaba solicitaría por lo que sentía que el lugar entero era para él, se sentó sobre la arena para contemplar el paisaje. Estaba totalmente relajado cuando sintió como unas delicadas manos le cubrieron los ojos, por detrás. De inmediato supo de quien se trataba y se dejo llevar.

Sin quitarle una de las manos de los ojos, la fémina en cuestión se acercó a sus labios y lo beso con cariño, delicadeza y dulzura. Esta hábilmente lo tumbó sobre la arena y se colocó encima suyo (él pensaba: ¡que osada es kagome! No quiso que hiciéramos el amor en el hotel, pero en la playa si)

Sentía como su esposa lo besaba con más intensidad queriendo despertar el deseo en él, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando ella le vendó los ojos y lo tomó de la mano como indicándole que se pare.

**Inuyasha:** ¿Qué te traes entre manos pequeña?

**Mujer:** shhh… (En voz muy baja, casi inaudible y más aun con la bulla de las olas) solo sígueme

Él hizo lo solicitado y caminó tomado de la mano de aquella mujer que estaba seguro era Kagome.

Caminaron unos metros y sintió que estaba subiendo unos cuantos peldaños, luego escuchó como una puerta se abrió y guiado por ella, se topó con lo que parecía ser una cama.

Ella lo tumbó sobre esta y en cuanto el intentó quitarse la venda de los ojos, ella le dijo con voz suave y muy bajita: no lo hagas

Se posiciono sobre él y lo besó.

Cada beso para él era una delicia, algo distintos a los que estaba acostumbrado pero aún así le seguía la corriente a su esposa.

Ella hábilmente lo fue desvistiendo de a pocos y le dio a entender que ella también estaba casi denuda, puesto que le colocó una de sus manos sobre sus pecho.

Él estaba fascinado con esa desconocida faceta de su amada esposa, estaba tan encantado, que no intentó volver a quitarse la venda y quiso seguir con el juego.

Como él no podía ver, fue ella quien llevó las riendas de la situación.

Se colocó encima de él, cogió con una de sus manos el eréctil miembro de su compañero y se lo fue introduciendo en su húmeda vagina.

Poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta hacer que él estuviera totalmente dentro de ella. Intentaba contenerse para no gritar de placer por lo que se quedo quieta unos segundos. Sin embargo él estaba tan excitado que no le permitió estar inmóvil. La tomó de los iliacos y la comenzó a mover de arriba hacia abajo.

Ella se contenía lo más que podía, estaba disfrutando tanto que quería gritar de placer, quería gritar su nombre, quería comérselo a besos cargados de pasión. Pero no debía hacerlo.

Se recostó sobre su pecho, se le acercó al oído y dejo escapar algunos leves gemidos, los cuales hizo que él se emocionara de sobre manera y se girara quedando sobre ella.

Se sentía excitadísimo. Aquel juego y faceta desconocida de su esposa lo tenía hechizado. Estaba como sometido en un trance y lo que más deseaba era escucharla gritar, por lo que se acercó al rostro de ella y le dijo: ¡grita, grita para mí! ¡Quiero que grites de placer solo para mis oídos!

Ella en respuesta, atrapó los labios de él y lo besó con furia, con fuerza, con muchísima pasión, haría lo que fuera posible para que no la escuchara gritar.

Aquel comportamiento rebelde le gustaba aún más. Ya que por lo general ella siempre hacía lo que él le pedía, así que supuso que eso era parte de su actuación.

Se sentía tan a gusto, que la palpo con sus manos para ubicar sus caderas y jalándola de estas le dio vuelta, haciéndola quedar apoyada sobre sus cuatro extremidades.

La tomó por los hombros y se introdujo lo más que pudo en su intimidad, la sentía tan húmeda, tan caliente por dentro, que no pudo más y llegó al orgasmo, soltando un sonoro grito de placer.

Aún estando dentro de ella, se dejo caer sobre su espalda y al sentir su rostro la besó.

**Inuyasha:** estuviste maravilla pequeña, me tomaste totalmente por sorpresa (solo escuchó jadeos por parte de ella) ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No vas a decir nada? (se quitó la venda y casi se muere del susto al descubrir de quien se trataba) ¿¡pero, qué demonios, haces tú acá!?

**Kikyo:** pensé que estaba dándote una sorpresa mi amor ¿Qué acaso no te gustó?

**Inuyasha:** (se apartó en el acto de ella) ¿tú de nuevo? ¿Qué no te cansas de perseguirme?

**Kikyo:** ¿perseguirte? Yo no te estoy persiguiendo, fuiste tú el que vino voluntariamente hacia mí. Yo solo te guie hasta este lugar y tú viniste por tu propia voluntad (estaban en un bungaló frente al mar)

**Inuyasha:** ¡maldita! ¡Eres una desgraciada! Me engañaste para que cayera en tu sucio juego. Me hiciste creer que eras Kagome y te seguí

**Kikyo:** yo no te pedí nada, ni te hice nada, fuiste tú solito el que interpretó la situación como quiso… yo solo te cubrí los ojos para darte una sorpresa y tú hiciste lo demás

**Inuyasha:** (empezó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo) ¡eres un ser de lo más despreciable!

**Kikyo:** (se le acercó seductoramente) ¡ohh! Eso no decías hace unos momentos, si no mal recuerdo tus palabras… me pedías que grite de placer solo para ti ¡si deseas puedo gritar todo lo que quieras para ti ahora! (sujetó su entre pierna y lo miró lascivamente)

**Inuyasha:** ¡suéltame despreciable mujer! (la alejó con brusquedad de él) ¡me largo!, no tengo porque quedarme un solo segundo más acá

**Kikyo:** ¿ah no? Pues yo creo que ahora tendrás que hacer lo que yo te pida o tu querida esposita se enterara de lo que acaba de ocurrir (le mostró un video en su celular)

**Inuyasha:** ¡no puede ser! ¡Eres tan vil, que lo grabaste!

**Kikyo:** de principio a fin tesoro, así que o te sometes a mi voluntad o tu esposa se entera

**Inuyasha: **¡jah! Si te atreves a mostrarle tal cosa, te juro que tu esposo también se enterara

**Kikyo:** ¡uy, que miedo! Onigumo está perdidamente enamorado de mí así que no creería ni por un segundo que la del video soy yo. Pon atención Inuyasha, fíjate bien en los detalles (ella llevaba puesto una máscara de mardi gras, por lo no se sabía quién era)

**Inuyasha:** ¡Eres un súcubo, una chantajista! Eres la peor mujer que he conocido en mi vida

**Kikyo:** ¡ay Inuyasha! cargándome de insultos, no lograras nada. Mejor haz lo que te pido y tu querida esposa no se enterara de nada y por si crees que este video es la única copia, te equivocas, ya lo mande por internet a un lugar seguro, que ni tú ni nadie podrá descubrir.

Lo digo por si pensabas que borrándolo o destruyendo mi celular te librabas del problema.

Así que decide ¿te sometes a mi voluntad? O ¡acabo con tu matrimonio!

**Inuyasha:** tú planeaste todo esto ¿verdad?

**Kikyo: **(se alzó de hombros) no sé a que te refieres con "todo esto", yo estoy por acá desde hace 2 semanas y casualmente te vi sólo en la playa y se me ocurrió traerte hasta acá, eso fue todo. Si quieres culpar a alguien… culpa al destino que te volvió a poner en mis manos

**Inuyasha:** (no sabía que hacer, lo tenía en jacke. Si Kagome veía ese video era obvio que le pediría el divorcio, puesto que él era inconfundible ¿o, no? Se le ocurrió un desesperado plan, pero quisiera o no debería someterse a la voluntad de aquella mujer por un rato) está bien… tú ganas, me tienes en tus manos ¿Qué es lo que deseas que haga?

**Kikyo:** lo primero que quiero es que pases la noche conmigo

**Inuyasha:** no puedo, Kagome me espera en el hotel

**Kikyo:** muy bien, desobedece mi orden e iré en este instante a enseñarle el video

**Inuyasha:** (necesitaba algo de tiempo para llevar a cabo su plan, no le agradaba la idea de serle infiel a su esposa, pero debía hacerlo) de acuerdo, me quedare un rato más contigo, pero solo un par de horas, ya que debo volver al lado de Kagome

**Kikyo:** está bien, para que veas que soy benevolente contigo, te retendré hasta la media noche y luego te dejare ir. Pero eso sí, primero debes dejarme plenamente satisfecha o de lo contrario ¡no te irás! ¿Entendiste?

**Inuyasha:** (empezó a poner su plan en marcha. Se acercó a ella y aguantándose el asco la beso con pasión) si, entendí

**Kikyo:** entonces empecemos, quiero que me hagas gritar desenfrenadamente de placer. Quiero que me hagas el amor como nunca antes lo has hecho con ninguna otra

**Inuyasha:** (pensaba ¡que suplicio!) de acuerdo será como tu desees, pero antes apaga tu celular y lánzalo lejos para asegurarme que no grabaras nada más (ella hizo lo solicitado)

**Kikyo:** ya cumplí con mi parte, ahora cumple tú con la tuya

**Inuyasha:** muy bien, solo quiero que sepas que tú no significas nada para mí y lo hago por mantener a salvo mi matrimonio.

**Kikyo:** si, si, lo que digas, solo cumple con lo que te he pedido y cállate

La situación se tornó algo incomoda, puesto que intimar con la mujer que más le desagrada no era para nada sencillo, por lo que tuvo que hacer uso de su imaginación y pensar que Kikyo en realidad era su amada Kagome, pero a su vez debía mantener el control de sus pensamientos para no decir su nombre en pleno acto.

Al principio se le hizo difícil engañarse a sí mismo, sin embargo una vez que cerró los ojos e imaginó que era su esposa a quien estaba amando, no se le hizo tan difícil… aunque tampoco le fue muy grato.

Kikyo por su parte no se sentía conforme con la poca entrega de pasión que estaba sintiendo, por lo que le exigía que lo hiciera mejor.

Él con tal de no oír sus reproches la besaba intentando ahogar sus palabras.

Se concentró lo más que pudo al punto en que comenzó a creer que a quien le estaba haciendo el amor era en verdad a su esposa.

Su libido empezó a incrementarse y logró cumplir con su cometido, la amó y la hizo sentir tal y como ella se lo había solicitado. Aunque cuando terminó, volvió a su triste realidad y se sintió un ser despreciable por lo que acabada de hacer.

**Inuyasha:** (en un extremo de la cama) ya cumplí con lo pactado, ahora me largo de aquí

**Kikyo:** no estuviste mal, te desenvolviste lo suficiente como para poder dejarte ir por hoy.

Mañana te espero acá a la misma hora, no te demores ni intentes fallarme porque sino ya sabes lo que sucederá (Inuyasha se vistió y no dijo nada. Simplemente la dejó sola)

Volvió lo más rápido que pudo al hotel y le pidió al encargado del personal que los reuniera a todos. Absolutamente a todos los empleados en el gran salón mahina (luna) sin importar, cual fuera el puesto que desempeñaban, que estuvieran haciendo o que atuendos llevaran puestos.

El encargado se tardó 1 hora aproximadamente en reunir a todo el personal.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron todos, se lo comunicó a Inuyasha.

Este de inmediato les ordeno a todos que se separan en un grupo de mujeres y otro de hombres del más alto al más bajo.

Empezó por las mujeres (ya que sería más fácil) encontró unas cuantas candidatas y al resto les pidió que se retiren. Lo mismo hizo con los hombres.

Al final se quedó con un pequeño grupo de ocho personas; Cinco hombres y tres mujeres.

Le pidió al encargado que le consiguiera en el acto una máscara de mardi gras femenina y una peluca del mismo color y largo de su cabello.

Como ahí también contaban con una oficina de eventos y utilería, el encargado de inmediato buscó lo solicitado.

A los pocos minutos le dio el encuentro a su jefe y le entregó ambas cosas.

Inuyasha le pidió a cada una de las mujeres que se probara dicha mascara, hasta que finalmente se quedó con unas sola candidata y en cuanto a los hombres hubieron 2 candidatos que le hacían dudar y a su vez le causaba asombro, porque ambos podían hacerse pasar fácilmente por él y su hermano y engañar al personal del hotel.

Después de analizarlo bien, se quedó con uno de los candidatos.

Acto seguido les pidió a los jóvenes seleccionados que lo acompañaran a su oficina un momento para que pudieran hablar en privado.

Su plan era, hacer pasar a ambos jóvenes por Kikyo y él (para eso la máscara y la peluca).

Además dar a entender a todo aquel que los viera que ellos eran una pareja.

Les explicó brevemente que es lo que debían hacer.

Solo debían ser los anfitriones del hotel durante 5 días (tiempo que duraría su estadía).

El rol de cada uno era acercarse a cuanto huésped pudieran y preguntarles si estaban a gusto con el servicio que les brindaba el personal o si tenían alguna sugerencia para hacer su estadía más placentera. Pero tenían que hacerlo juntos, todo el tiempo.

Los jóvenes no entendían porque tenían que desempeñar dicho rol durante los siguientes 5 días y mucho menos por qué prácticamente disfrazados, pero como eran órdenes del dueño, no lo cuestionaron y aceptaron el trabajo.

Estando un poco más tranquilo se dirigió a su suit y se dio con la sorpresa de que su esposa estaba acompañada de una indeseable visitante.

**Kagome:** hola amor ¡mira quien nos vino a visitar!- ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no, la veíamos!

**Kikyo:** ¿Qué tal Inu? ¿Cómo has estado durante todos estos años?

**Inuyasha:** (totalmente tranquilo) que sorpresa verte por acá. Que gran casualidad encontrarnos justo ahora y en este lugar

**Kikyo:** Si, es extraño como el destino nos ha puesto de nuevo a todos en el mismo sitio

**Kagome:** por cierto ¿estás sola por acá o con tu esposo?

**Kikyo:** Onigumo está en Francia viendo un tema de negocios. En cuanto termine, vendrá para reunirse conmigo. Mientras, estoy disfrutando plenamente de mi soltería (lo miró de reojo)

**Kagome:** nosotros llegamos ayer por un tema laboral y estamos aprovechando para tomarnos unas vacaciones

**Kikyo:** en ese caso ¿por qué no salimos a divertirnos? Las vacaciones son para pasarla fuera del hotel, no para estar todo el día encerrados

**Kagome:** en realidad fui yo la que se quedó prácticamente todo el día en la suit y sí, tienes razón deberíamos irnos a divertir. ¿Qué dices amor? ¿Salimos los tres?

**Inuyasha:** estoy algo cansado por algunos asuntos que tuve que atender. Sal tú a divertirte si deseas

**Kikyo:** (fingiendo simpatía) ¡en ese caso salgamos juntas! Será una lady night ¿Qué dices?

**Kagome:** ¡sí! ¡Sería una grandiosa idea! Nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de estar solas

**Kikyo:** entonces que no se diga más. Conozco muchos clubes nocturnos donde la podemos pasar de maravilla

**Kagome:** voy por mi bolso y salimos (se dirigió a otro ambiente de la suit, dejándolos a solas)

**Kikyo:** pero que ingenua esposa tienes, salir a pasear precisamente conmigo que soy tu amante ¡jah! mira que es tonta

**Inuyasha:** ¡tú no eres mi amante!, simplemente fuiste el error de esta noche

**Kikyo:** oh, no querido. Ningún error, desde hoy serás mío hasta que yo me canse, así que considérate de mi propiedad o para que suene más grato… mi amante (le dio un lascivo beso)

**Inuyasha:** (se limpió con repulsión los labios) ¿estás loca o qué? Tenemos un trato y no permitiré que lo violes ¿¡entendiste!? Me someteré a tu voluntad solo en privado y por cierto si se te ocurre mostrarle a Kagome el repulsivo video que tienes, te demando por difamación

**Kikyo:** (sacó el celular de su bolso) ¿de que video hablas? ¿De este? (lo puso a todo volumen)

**Inuyasha:** no te fíes tanto de tu suerte condenada arpía, porque te juro que se te acabara pronto

**Kikyo:** tú no me puedes demandar porque acá todo es legítimo, en ese video estamos tú y yo amándonos con pasión y desbordante deseo

**Inuyasha:** ¡cállate! (le dio un lapo en la mano haciendo que ella soltara el celular y esté callera a unos metros con el video activo)

**Kagome:** (estaba cerca a ellos, con su bolso en mano. Vio el celular en el piso y lo recogió) uhm ¿Qué esto? (se quedó viendo el video por unos segundos) vaya… ¿Qué clase de…? (volteó el rostro para no seguir viendo) yo lo lamento creo que no debí mirar (se lo entregó a su dueña)

**Kikyo:** (fingiendo estar avergonzada) ¡oh, cuanto lo siento! Este celular es nuevo y aun no sé cómo usarlo. Al parecer me baje un video equivocado de internet

**Kagome:** (algo sonrojada) descuida, en la red hay muchas cosas indeseables que a veces se filtran sin que uno lo desee

**Kikyo:** (apagó el celular) veo que ya estas lista ¿nos vamos?

**Kagome:** discúlpame, pero me ha comenzado a doler la cabeza, ha de haber sido por el sol

**Inuyasha:** si te sientes mal lo mejor será que te quedes a descansar, no vaya a ser que te pongas peor en el establecimiento al que vayan a ir

**Kagome:** si, es mejor que me quede, además creo que ya es un poco tarde para ir a algún lugar

**Kikyo:** descuida hay cientos de establecimientos que abren las 24 horas

**Kagome:** mejor por hoy no, gracias. En otra ocasión saldremos

**Kikyo:** de acuerdo. Estaremos en contacto (se despidió y dejó la suit)

**Inuyasha:** ¿Qué tan mal te sientes pequeña?

**Kagome:** (lo fulminó con la mirada) ¡QUIERO EL DIVORCIO INUYASHA TAISHO!

**Inuyasha:** (tragó duro) ¿Qué te sucede pequeña? ¿Tan mal te sientes?

**Kagome:** ¡sí, me siento fatal, por haber descubierto que mi esposo, en el cual creía ciegamente!… ¡me fue infiel y para colmo filma su aventura sexual con su amante! ¡Dime!

¿¡Cuánto tiempo pretendían mantenerme engañada tú y la estúpida de Kikyo!?

**Inuyasha:** (intentaba acariciarla, pero ella lo rechazaba rotundamente) no sé de que hablas pequeña ¿de dónde sacas una idea tan absurda como esa?

**Kagome:** ¡jah! Todavía tienes el cinismo de negarlo ¿Qué? ¿Creías que no te reconocería en aquel asqueroso video que tenía Kikyo en su celular? ¿Pensaste que era tan ingenua que no me daría cuenta que eran ustedes? No Inuyasha, de estúpida no tengo nada

**Inuyasha:** ¡ah, era por ese video! Te equivocas pequeña. Ese video se filtró no hace mucho entre los empleados del hotel, poco antes de que tú lo vieras y Kikyo me lo estaba enseñando. Es un video privado de los anfitriones ¡ay por favor pequeña! ¿Cómo crees que yo sería capaz de engañarte? si sabes que te amo

**Kagome:** ¡uhm! ¿Con que los empleados del hotel eh? (tomó la mano de él y la elevó a la altura de su rostro) ¿y dime? ¿Los empleados del hotel usan aros de matrimonios de modelo exclusivo como nosotros? (su aro era de oro de 18k con una K en letra script de oro blanco y el aro de ella tenía una I. Ambos aros representaban el uno al otro)

Si Inuyasha, ¡te descubrí! ¿Qué pensaste que me detuve a mirar la morbosidad de ese video? ¡No, querido, no! ¡Lo que me quede viendo era el descaro que tienes para serme infiel y ni siquiera tener el tino de quitarte el aro que nos representa como matrimonio!

**Inuyasha:** (intentó calmarla) pequeña, estás viendo cosas donde no hay, nada de lo que dices es real. Ya te explique que es un video que se filtró entre los empleados del hotel

**Kagome:** ah los empleados ¡pues ahora mismo revisaremos detenidamente el video! ¿Qué dices?

**Inuyasha:** ¿de que hablas?

**Kagome:** mientras ustedes discutían acerca de lo que había pasado durante la noche (era de madrugada). Aproveche que no se habían percatado de mi presencia y tomé el celular de cuando se cayó al suelo, luego simplemente envié dicho video al mío mediante bluetooth (abrió su bolso y lo sacó) así que Inuyasha. Tenemos toda la madrugada para revisarlo y sobre todo, ¡tengo la prueba que de que cometiste adulterio, para poder divorciarme en el acto de ti!

**Inuyasha:** (no pudo ocultar más la verdad) por favor Kagome, déjame explicarte cómo sucedieron las cosas. Dame al menos una oportunidad de demostrarte mi inocencia

**Kagome:** (activo el video) ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¡Que, esté de acá no eres tú! (señalando la pantalla) y que mas ¿también, me vas a decir que esa no es Kikyo?

¡Estás perdido Inuyasha! No hay nada que me puedas decir que me haga desistir de querer el divorcio en el acto

**Inuyasha:** solo dame una oportunidad de explicarte cómo sucedieron las cosas por favor

**Kagome:** (se sentó en un sofá con una postura desafiante) adelante ¡defiéndete como puedas! Será lo último que te permita decirme. Luego solo sabrás de mí através de mi abogado

Le explicó lo mejor que pudo el cómo se dieron las cosas. Obvió algunos detalles e inventó otros a su favor, para poder convencerla de que él era inocente.

Sin embargo de nada le sirvió ya que por más explicación que le otorgó, ella insistió con el tema del divorcio.

**Inuyasha:** por favor Kagome, recapacita. No fue jamás mi intención lastimarte, comprende que yo solo fui una víctima de las circunstancias

**Kagome:** (empacaba su maleta) no Inuyasha, esta vez Kikyo no te amenazó con meter preso a tu padre o te chantajeó de ninguna manera, esta vez fuiste tú el único culpable.

¡No puedo creer que después de más de 8 años juntos, no puedas distinguir mis caricias de las de esa mujer! Así que digas lo que digas, si te acóstate con ella fue porque quisiste y no porque creías que era yo, ya que es evidente que lo disfrutaste por todas las cosas pervertidas que le dijiste.

Pero mira el lado positivo Inuyasha, te dejo el camino totalmente libre ¡para que te revuelques con cuanta amante quieras! (tomó su equipaje e intentó salir de la suit)

**Inuyasha:** (la abrazó de la cintura por detrás) por favor Kagome créeme. Yo te amo, tú eres el amor de mi vida. Tú y nuestros hijos, son lo más valiosos que tengo. Si decides dejarme preferiría la muerte antes que vivir sin ti

**Kagome:** (contenía las ganas de llorar, quería creerle, quería perdonarlo, quería decirle que lo amaba. Pero estaba extremadamente dolida por su engaño) ¡suéltame Inuyasha! tú y yo, no tenemos más nada de que hablar

**Inuyasha:** (no la soltaba) no te vayas… te lo suplico (aunque quería irse con ella, no podía. Había asuntos de suma urgencia que debía tratar en el hotel)

**Kagome:** solo te diré una última cosa Inuyasha (se quitó el aro de matrimonio y lo dejó caer) yo… ya no confío en ti y por ende… ya no te amo.

Así que… ¡déjame ir antes de que termine odiándote! (sus palabras fueron de un tono tan rudo y duras que a él no le quedó otra opción que soltarla)

Ella avanzó por el pasillo sin mirar hacia atrás. Ingresó al elevador y se puso a llorar cuanto pudo.

Como no quería que ningún empleado se diera cuenta de sus lágrimas, se colocó unas enormes gafas oscuras y buscó un taxi fuera del hotel (no quiso usar ningún auto del mismo).

Llegó al aeropuerto y compró un pasaje a cualquier destino, solo quería salir lo más pronto de aquel lugar.

Su primer vuelo fue hasta Nueva York, luego compró otro pasaje hasta Tokio y al llegar a la ciudad lo primero que hizo fue ir al hotel y presentar su renuncia irrevocable.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha intentaba por todos los medios deshacerse de todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente.

Había pasado 2 días enteros trabajando sin parar con tal de ser libre de sus obligaciones y poder ir tras de su amada; A la que por supuesto había intentado contactar por todos los medios y le fue imposible.

**En casa de la familia Taisho…**

A penas terminó de hacer el papeleo de su renuncia en el hotel, se dirigió a su casa para reencontrarse con sus hijos y hablar con ellos.

Estacionó su auto fuera de su hogar y se sintió extremadamente nerviosa, no tenía ni idea de cómo decirle a sus hijos que le había planteado el divorcio a su padre y que ya no deseaba que continuaran viviendo en esa casa.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, bajó de su auto, se dirigió a la entrada de su hogar… cuando una masculina voz la detuvo.

**Inuyasha:** ¡Kagome! No sé cuáles sean precisamente tus intenciones, pero por favor, no le digas nada a nuestros hijos de tu idea de divorcio

**Kagome:** (se quedó atónita al verlo) ¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto?

**Inuyasha:** (se acercó un poco a ella) tomé el jet privado del hotel y derivé todo mi trabajo al gerente de allá.

Por favor pequeña, hablemos antes de tomar una decisión precipitada

**Kagome:** (pasó por su lado y subió a su auto) tú y yo no tenemos más nada de que hablar (aceleró a toda prisa)

Inuyasha hizo lo mismo. Intentó seguirla, pero al momento en que ella cruzó por las vías del tren, esté se interpuso en su camino y le perdió el rastro.

La llamó reiteradas veces a su celular, pero lo llevaba apagado.

Condujo hasta la casa de sus familiares, con la esperanza de encontrarla ahí, pero al llegar se dio cuenta que su auto no estaba. La esperó durante un par de horas y nunca apareció.

Fue a la casa de campo, la que le regalo en su cumpleaños y tampoco la halló.

Se dirigió a su antiguo trabajo y nada, fue a la casa de cada una de sus amigas y corrió con la misma suerte. Era como si la tierra se la hubiese devorado.

Cansado y afligido por el largo día, retornó a su casa, con la ilusión de ver a sus hijos y refugiarse en ellos. Pero una de las mucamas le informó que Shippo estaba en Osaka con sus amigos y Shiori estaba en casa de la familia Yatsura.

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió completamente solo y sin saber que hacer. No sabía donde más buscarla, ni tampoco sabía cuando la volvería a ver.

Durante 2 días se refugió en su hogar y no salía, pero ni por asomo, tenía la esperanza de que ella volvería y aclararían las cosas.

Sin embargo al tercer día tuvo que ir a trabajar puesto que se suponía que su viaje de placer por Hawái había llegado a su fin.

**Hotel Imperio Taisho, piso 20…**

Era de mañana y sentía que los minutos se volvían horas. No tenía ánimos ni ganas de estar metido en su oficina, sin embargo la responsabilidad era una virtud que sus padres le habían inculcado desde pequeño, por lo que sentía que debía cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Intentó ocultar su pesadez y mostrarse relajado, puesto que había estado supuestamente de vacaciones.

Se acercó a su secretaria para que le informara acerca de los pendientes y sobre que acontecimientos se habían suscitado en el hotel en su ausencia.

**Inuyasha:** buenos días Ayame ¿Qué pendientes hay para hoy?

**Ayame:** (algo afligida) en realidad no hay mucho que hacer el día de hoy (guardo silencio)

**Inuyasha:** ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas baja de ánimos?

**Ayame: **¿no lo sabes aún verdad?

**Inuyasha:** no estoy para adivinanzas, así que por favor dime de que se trata

**Ayame:** Kagome renunció hace 4 días y desde ese entonces nadie ha sabido nada de ella

**Inuyasha:** (pensó en voz alta) ¡no puede ser! Tenía la vaga esperanza de encontrarla acá

**Ayame:** ¿ocurrió, algo entre ustedes?

**Inuyasha:** pasa a mi oficina para contártelo en confidencia, no quiero que por accidente se sepa en todo el hotel

**Ayame:** de acuerdo (lo siguió hasta su oficina y ahí conversaron un buen rato).

**Mientras tanto en Osaka…**

Tres amigos caminaban con dirección al estadio Koshien, para ver un juego de béisbol de los Orix Buffaloes.

**Shippo:** (emocionadísimo) ¡he esperado meses para poder el gran juego de hoy!, estoy seguro que los Orix Buffalos les ganaran a los Hokkaido Nippon Ham Fighters hoy si o si y lo mejor de todo es que tenemos ¡asientos de primera fila!

**Hakudoshi:** sería increíble que una de las bolas bateadas por Kazuo Matsui, callera justo en nuestros asientos (empezó a soñar) ¡wuo, sería lo máximo!

**Shippo:** de pasar algo así yo me lanzaría al campo para pedirle que me la autografíe

**Hakudoshi:** cuando llegue a ser realmente muy famoso, organizare una gran fiesta e invitare a todos los jugadores del equipo ¡si, será grandioso!

**Shippo:** ¡ey! espero que para ese entonces, no te vuelvas un egocéntrico de lo peor y te olvides de los amigos fans de los Orix Buffalos como yo

**Hakudoshi:** (bromeándole) -.- ¿y tú quien eres? ¿Te conozco?

Mientras que ellos soñaban despiertos con el gran juego de béisbol, el otro chico del grupo hablaba con su novia por celular.

**Kohaku:** ¿entonces es definitivo que te quedaras unos días más por Nueva York?

**Rin:** si, lo que sucede es que la escuela _New York_ Film Academy, está realizando audiciones para adolescentes que estén interesados en seguir un curso de actuación durante un año y como yo postulé hace unos días estoy esperando los resultados

**Kohaku:** ¿de quedar clasificada, que harías?

**Rin:** aún no lo sé, ya que tendría que decidir entre venirme a vivir un año acá y hacer a la par el high school o quedarme por allá y seguir en el instituto y estudiar a la par el curso de actuación, ya que por suerte cuentan con una sede en Tokio

**Kohaku:** sea cual sea la decisión que tomes te estaré apoyando. No te niego que me entristecería no verte durante un año, pero si es por seguir tus sueños yo estaré feliz por ti

**Rin:** tú siempre eres tan comprensivo conmigo ¡por eso te amo tanto!

**Kohaku:** (se sonrojó) yo también te amo chiquita

**Rin:** debo dejarte, están a punto de publicar los resultados de la audición. Divierte mucho el juego de béisbol, un beso enorme (colgó)

**Kohaku:** (suspiró con pesar) ¡como me gustaría haber pasado estas vacaciones con ella!

**Shippo:** ¡ay vamos hombre! Ya tendrás otras vacaciones para poder pasarla con ella. Por ahora solo concéntrate en el juego de hoy ¡mira, ya estamos muy cerca al estadio!

**Hakudoshi:** ¡vamos anímate! Novias podrás tener a montones por lo que dure tu vida ¡en cambio un juego de béisbol como el de hoy! ¡No habrá otro nunca más!

**Kohaku:** eso lo dices porque preferiste venirte a Osaka con nosotros en lugar de quedarte en Tokio con Asuka

**Hakudoshi:** las vacaciones son muy cortas, como para desperdiciarlas en compañía de una novia. Prefiero salir con ustedes y disfrutar de un buen juego de béisbol

**Shippo:** es cierto. Por eso termine con Satzuki, ella quería que me pasara todas las vacaciones con ella y se oponía a que viniera para acá por temor a que le fuera infiel.

Además no dejaba de repetirme una y otra vez que como vamos a estar en institutos diferentes ya no tendríamos tiempo de vernos y era posible que conociera a alguien que si quisiera estar a su lado todo el tiempo.

**Hakudoshi:** hay veces que no entiendo a las chicas. Cuando quieren que seas su novio, son encantadoras, dulces, atentas, comprensivas. Pero una vez que mantienes una relación con ellas, se vuelven celosas, posesivas e inseguras

**Kohaku:** eso lo dirán por sus novias. Porque Rin es una dulzura en todo sentido y siempre nos comprendemos. Hasta ahora no hemos tenido ni una sola discusión y ya llevamos casi un año

**Hakudoshi:** ella es un espécimen raro de mujer. Es todo lo que un chico quisiera. Es bonita, inteligente, graciosa, segura de sí misma, tiene un carácter indómito y sobre todo es comprensiva. Con una novia como ella yo si estaría feliz

**Shippo:** uhm… de la manera como la describes cualquier pensaría que estas enamorado de ella

**Hakudoshi:** ¡ni muerto! Es verdad que tiene cualidades que me gustarían encontrar en una chica pero definitivamente ella no es mi tipo ¡no tengo tan mal gusto!

**Kohaku:** ja,ja,ja se ven realmente chistosos hablando acerca de chicas.

Mejor concentrémonos en el juego (estaban haciendo cola para ingresar al estadio)

**2 días después en el instituto Bokuseno…**

El nuevo año escolar estaba dando inicio y gran parte del alumnado estaba reunido en el patio del instituto para ver en que aulas les tocaba clases.

**Asuka:** (muy entusiasmada) ¡que alegría este año estaremos en el mismo salón, amor mío!

**Hakudoshi:** ¡que extraño!, este año Kanna y yo estaremos separados

**Rin:** yo estaré con Koucho y Kanna, uhmm al menos no estaré sola

**Kanna:** será raro no estudiar contigo hermano, pero ni modo son las normas del colegio

**Kohaku:** me toco el aula "D" de tercer año, ay… (Suspiró) el profesor que está a cargo es algo estricto y muy exigente con las tareas, creo que este año tendré que esforzarme el doble

**Shippo:** salón "A" de primer año, que bueno (algo desganado)

**Rin:** ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esos ánimos? ¿No te gusta estar entre los mejores? (dependiendo las calificaciones los alumnos son ubicados desde la A a la F)

**Shippo:** no es por ello, es por mi mamá.

Hace como una semana que se fue de viaje a Nueva Zelanda por un proyecto muy importante y anoche me dijo que no sabía cuando iba a volver y que lo más probable es que nos lleve a Shiori y a mí con ella… para quedarnos a vivir por allá

**Rin:** ¿solamente ustedes tres? ¿Qué hay de mi tío Inu?

**Shippo:** al parecer ella no quiere saber nada de él por un tiempo. Al menos eso fue lo que me dijo anoche que hablamos

**Rin:** (dándole ánimos) no te deprimas primo, estoy segura que a tía Kagome se le pasará pronto el enojo con mi tío y volverá a Tokio

**Shippo:** no lo creo. Renunció a su trabajo en el hotel y le cedió su parte del mismo a mi papá

**Kanna:** (estaba con ellos) no te angusties, debe ser que están pasando por una crisis matrimonial al igual como la que pasaron mi hermana y tío Sessh

**Rin:** (no sabía nada de ello) ¿Qué mis papás, qué? ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

**Kanna:** ¿no sabías, que ellos estuvieron al borde del divorcio hace unos años atrás?

**Rin:** ¡jamás, nadie me dijo nada de algo así!

**Kanna:** bueno es una larga historia y como ya pasó hace mucho tiempo no tiene caso que te la cuente. Lo único importante es que no se divorciaron y punto.

Por eso te digo Shippo que no te aflijas, los matrimonios pasan por conflictos y luego se arreglan

**Rin:** mis tíos se adoran y sea lo que sea que esté pasando estoy segura que lo sabrán resolver (su celular empezó a sonar) ¡chicos por favor cúbranme, es mi abuela y debo contestar! Si el director me ve, me suspenderá (entre sus amigos la resguardaron)

Moshi – moshi: dime tita ¿que sucede?

**Izayoi:** sé que no debería llamarte a esta hora, cielo. Pero estoy segura que si te suspenden valdrá la pena

**Rin:** por favor tita, dime de que se trata, antes que el director me vea

**Izayoi:** de acuerdo. Llegó un sobre para ti de la _New York_ Film Academy y dice que fuiste aprobada para estudiar la carrera de actuación durante un año y además la podrás estudiar desde su cede de acá

**Rin:** (no pudo contener su emoción) ¡kiahhhhh! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias tita! ¡Es la mejor noticia de todas! (el director al oír sus gritos la sancionó) te dejo tita, el director ya me descubrió (colgó)

**Director:** ¿Qué gritos son esos señorita Taisho?

**Rin:** (agachando la cabeza) lo siento, señor director, es solo que no puede contener mi emoción

**Director:** en ese caso, parece frente a todo el alumnado y comparta aquello tan importante

**Rin:** si, señor director (intentaba no gritar de felicidad).

Estimados compañeros, me dirijo a ustedes para comunicarles ¡que fui aceptada como alumna de actuación en la prestigiosa New York Film AcademY!

Los alumnos gritaron de emoción, puesto que muchos de ellos eran sus conocidos y sabían lo mucho que ella deseaba ser actriz.

**Director:** muy bien señorita Taisho. Ahora diríjase a su aula y mantenga la compostura

**Rin:** si señor director (no podía dejar de sonreír, a pesar que estaba siendo sancionada)

**Kohaku:** (caminaba al lado de ella) ¡felicidades! Tu sueño comienza a hacerse realidad (algo temeroso) entonces… ¿vas a mudarte a Nueva York?

**Rin:** lo mejor de todo esto es que me quedare aquí en Tokio, así que podremos seguir estando juntos ¿¡no te parece eso grandioso!?

**Kohaku:** (la tomó de la mano a riesgo de ser sancionado por algún profesor) me parece maravilloso, que puedas seguir tus sueños y podamos seguir estando juntos

Unos metros más atrás caminaban a paso lento dos de las amigas de Rin.

**Koucho:** vaya al parecer la fortuna está del lado de Rin. No solo tiene un novio que la ama, sino que también va alcanzar su sueño de ser actriz

**Kanna:** es verdad, sin embargo nada dura para siempre. Estoy segura que en algún momento Kohaku se aburrirá de ella y yo estaré ahí para conquistarlo

**Koucho:** ¿aún te sigue gustando?

**Kanna:** más que nunca

**2 meses después en la oficina de Inuyasha…**

El día de por si se le estaba haciendo largo y más largo se le haría aún luego de recibir 2 indeseables noticias.

Ayame ingresó a su oficina para dejarle unos documentos y al revisarlos se percató que uno de ellos era la solicitud de divorcio por parte de Kagome.

Había intentado convencerla en vano que desistiera de dicha idea, pero cada vez que se comunicaba con ella por teléfono o internet, ella siempre le colgaba o se desconectaba sin querer escucharlo.

Se encontraba leyendo las clausulas de dicha solicitud, cuando sin previo aviso alguien ingresó a su oficina, acabando de arruinar su día.

**Inuyasha:** ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

**Kikyo:** ¡uy! ¿De esa manera tratas a tus invitados?

**Inuyasha:** yo no te invite a venir, así que no eres tal cosa. Lo único que eres es una molestia

**Kikyo:** (se acercó a él como queriendo seducirlo) uhm, Inu, Inu, Inu ¿por qué siempre me tratas con tanta rudeza? Después de todo nosotros fuimos novios y hubo un tiempo en que me amaste locamente

**Inuyasha:** tú lo has dicho. Estaba loco, no sé que te pude ver para pedirte que fueras mi novia (lo tenía sujeto de la corbata y estaba a punto de besarlo, cuando alguien más ingresó)

**Sesshomaru:** (al ver aquel espectáculo, hizo caso omiso) si desean estar en privado podrían disponer de alguna de las habitaciones.

**Inuyasha:** (empujando a Kikyo) ¡no seas gracioso! Sabes perfectamente que está mujer no me interesa en lo más mínimo

**Sesshomaru:** tu vida privada no es de mi incumbencia.

Yo vine hasta acá para discutir temas de trabajo, no para ser espectador de tan bochornoso espectáculo

**Kikyo:** ¿Qué tal mi querido ex – cuñadito? Dime ¿que habitación me recomendarías para pasar un buen rato en privado con Inuyasha?... imagino que tú conoces muy bien cada una, sobre todo la 578 ¿no es así? Puesto que se de buena fuente que la has estado reservando mucho últimamente y no solo eso, sé también que has estado muy bien acompañado de tu… uhm… ¿amante?

**Sesshomaru:** (la miró fríamente) tan ponzoñosa como siempre, no has cambiado ni un ápice.

En cuanto termines con tu invitada, regresaré Inuyasha, no tengo deseos de seguir escuchando tanta estupidez junta por parte de una víbora como ella (se retiró)

**Kikyo:** ¡uy! veo que tu querido hermanito no soporta que le digan la verdad de frente

**Inuyasha:** no sea cizañosa y ¡lárgate de una buena vez!

**Kikyo:** no me voy, hasta que escuches todo lo que sé y me des todo lo que deseo

**Inuyasha:** no hay nada que tú me puedas decir que me interese y sobre todo, ¡no obtendrás nada de mí!

**Kikyo:** te equivocas cariño. Yo sé perfectamente que tu hermano y tu prima Midoriko tienen un romance y es precisamente en este hotel donde lo llevan a cabo

**Inuyasha:** no puedo creer lo baja que puedes llegar a ser con tal de hacer daño

**Kikyo:** yo no miento. Te digo la pura verdad, no tengo pruebas de lo que digo porque no me interesan. Pero si las puedo conseguir y de pasó arruinar otro matrimonio, como ya lo hice contigo

**Inuyasha:** tú lo único que arruinas es mi vida ¡lárgate de una buena vez!

**Kikyo:** no, sin que antes me des lo que quiero a cambio de decirte ¡donde está realmente tu esposa!... ya sé que ella te ha dicho que está en Nueva Zelanda pero yo sé que no es así

**Inuyasha:** no cederé a tus chantajes nuevamente ¡así que largo de una vez!

**Kikyo:** piénsalo bien Inuyasha, tú no sabes donde esta Kagome realmente, mientras que yo sí. Por lo que puedo hacerle el mayor de los daños si me lo propongo

**Inuyasha:** mi paciencia tienen un límite y ¡tú ya lo colmaste! Haz lo que desees, no creeré ni volver a caer en uno de tus chantajes y de una vez te advierto Kikyo. Si algo le llega a pasar a Kagome ten por seguro que me las pagaras y muy caro (a empujones la sacó de su oficina)

**Kikyo:** (mientras era empujada) esto no se acaba acá Inuyasha. ¡Te juro que algún día pagaras por todo lo que me has hecho!

Una vez sólo. Llamó a su esposa para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

**Inuyasha:** (al celular) por favor kagome. Dime donde estas en verdad.

Ya sé que no estás en Nueva Zelanda, así que no me sigas ocultando tu verdadero paradero

**Kagome:** no tengo por qué decirte nada. Entiende que lo único que deseo es estar lejos de ti.

Solo nos veremos al momento de firmar el divorcio, antes no y ¡ya deja de estarme llamando!

Ella en realidad estaba más cerca de lo que él se podía imaginar.

**En el patio de juegos de un pre-kinder de Tokio…**

**Ayumi:** ¿otra vez te volvió a llamar?

**Kagome:** (suspiró con pesar) si, ya descubrió que no estoy fuera del país

**Ayumi:** ¿por qué no lo perdonas? Es notorio que él te ama y está sufriendo con tu desaparición

**Kagome:** no puedo perdonar tan deliberadamente lo que me hizo

**Ayumi:** ya te explicó montones de veces que él solo fue una víctima de los engaños de aquella mujer

**Kagome:** eso lo puedo excusar, pero lo que no puedo comprender es ¿Cómo pudo confundirme con ella? ¿Qué acaso no me conoce en verdad?

**Ayumi:** uhm… yo creo que como estaba convencido de que eras tú, no se detuvo a analizar las caricias de aquella mujer

**Kagome:** ¡Ayumi! ¡No me estas ayudando!

**Ayumi:** lo digo por el hecho de que como él está enamorado de ti, no dudó ni un segundo que fueras tú. Además tu misma me comentaste que él estaba vendado

**Kagome:** si es verdad que no podía ver, pero aún así, mi olor, mi piel, toda yo soy diferente ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta?

**Ayumi:** quien sabe y esa tal Kikyo te copio lo mejor que pudo para parecerse a ti

**Kagome:** ¿tú lo vas a seguir defendiendo a toda costa, no es así?

**Ayumi:** yo solo trato de ser razonable e intento ponerme del lado del amor.

Ustedes dos se aman y no es justo que por un error estén separados.

Para mis ojos el fue una víctima de aquella mujer y ambos están sufriendo por su culpa. Por qué no me vas a negar que tú también sufres y mucho desde que no estás con él

**Kagome:** (agachó la mirada) es cierto, lo extraño mucho, quisiera verlo y decirle cuanto lo amo, cuanto me hace falta… ¡pero no! ¡debo ser fuerte y olvidarme de ese mal hombre!

**Ayumi:** ¡ay, Kagome! Ni tú te crees esa mentira

**Kagome:** si es verdad ¿pero que hago? Ya le plantee el divorcio y los documentos ya deben estar en su poder

**Ayumi:** fácil, ve a buscarlo y olvídate del divorcio

**Kagome:** ¡eso nunca!, si él quiere que lo perdone, que al menos se dé el trabajo de encontrarme, si lo logra lo perdonaré, de otro modo continuaré con los trámites de divorcio

**Unas horas más tarde en un centro comercial…**

Kagura se paseaba por diversas tiendas, buscando utensilios que le fueran de utilidad para la pastelería de su padre.

Estaba ojeando un libro de cocina, cuando de pronto levantó la mirada y vio algo casi imposible de concebir.

No perdió un solo segundo y dejó caer el libro sobre al suelo, al igual que las bolsas de compras que llevaba en las manos.

Salió corriendo del establecimiento, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos del agente de seguridad que intentaba alcanzarle sus bolsas.

Corrió y corrió tan rápido como pudo esquivando a las personas que se le cruzaban en su camino.

Estaba convencida que aquel hombre de cabello corto negro y gabardina café era Takemaru, podía lucir algo diferente, pero ella estaba convencida de que era él.

Llegó a la salida del centro comercial y pudo ver como aquel hombre se subía a un auto negro, con lunas polarizadas.

Intentó alcanzarlo pero no pudo. Por lo que paró el primer taxi que encontró y le pidió que siguiera aquel auto negro.

El taxista condujo lo más rápido que le fue posible y Kagura no le perdía de visita al auto negro.

Ella desde el asiento trasero le iba indicando al conductor porque calles meterse para poder interceptar aquel auto.

Finalmente se detuvo en un edificio de apartamentos.

Tomó cuánto dinero encontró en su bolso, se lo entregó al taxista e ingresó a aquel edificio.

Miró a todos lados pero aquel hombre ya no estaba.

Se acercó al portero y le brindó una vaga descripción del sujeto y esté le respondió que posiblemente se trataba del señor Takemura Saiten del apartamento 723.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el ascensor hasta dicho piso y al estar frente a la puerta, se puso excesivamente nerviosa y ansiosa. Tocó un par de veces y al abrirse la puerta, casi se muere de la impresión.

**Kagura:** (temblorosa y con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa) e…e… eres tú realmente… eres tú (estiró su mano para palpar su rostro) estas viv… (Se desmayó cayendo en brazos de aquel sujeto)

Él de inmediato la sostuvo y la llevó hasta el interior del apartamento, la recostó sobre un sillón de la sala y se sentó a su lado a esperar que despertara.

A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de una mujer, la cual era la dueña del lugar y se sorprendió al ver a Kagura tendida sobre el sofá.

**Enju:** (en voz baja) ¿Qué hace ella acá? ¿No me digas que la trajiste tú mismo?

**Setzuna:** ¡claro que no! Al parecer ella me siguió y al verme se desmayó de la impresión

**Enju:** ¿¡Cómo diablos fue que te descubrió!?

**Setzuna:** no tengo idea. Yo solo la seguí hasta el centro comercial y como no note ningún tipo de peligro me regresé. Ni bien llegué tocaron a la puerta y creí que eras tú, por eso abrí

**Enju:** ¡torpe! ¿¡Que no sabes perfectamente que sé más de un método para abrir una simple puerta!? Eres un descuidado ¿ahora que piensas hacer?

**Setzuna:** tendré que contarle toda la verdad

**Enju:** ¡estas demente! Si lo haces te irás preso

**Setzuna:** confió en su discreción. Además ya no puedo mantenerme lejos de ella.

La última vez que fue al cementerio a visitar mi tumba, lloró tanto que me vi tentado a decirle que estaba vivo

**Enju:** ¡ay Takemaru! La mente se te ha nublado por culpa de ese amor prohibido

**Setzuna:** lo sé, pero a cambio de no verla llorar nunca más, estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi libertad

**Enju:** sabes que si rompes el pacto que tienes con su esposo, él de inmediato te meterá preso. Piensa las cosas antes de actuar impulsivamente (su celular empezó a vibrar) es la bruja de mi jefa.

Debo irme, solo vine por mis cosas. Estaré de vuelta en una semana, ten mucho cuidado ok.

**Setzuna:** de acuerdo, te prometo que a tu regreso seguiré acá (se dieron un ligero beso en los labios. Ella tomó sus cosas y se marchó)

Desde su supuesta muerte, Setzuna había estado viviendo en casa de Enju. Puesto que el apartamento de él fue incautado por las autoridades militares.

Durante los 8 años que vivía con ella la amistad entre ambos se había vuelto más estrecha, al punto que se volvieron amigos sentimentales.

Ambos tenían un amor imposible por lo que para ahogar las penas decidieron unirse sentimentalmente de una manera libre. Se querían pero no se amaban, mantenían una vida de pareja, pero no lo eran y entre los dos se cuidaban mutuamente.

Kagura se comenzó a despertar y Setzuna se preparó mental y psicológicamente para lo que le iba a decir.

**Kagura:** (abrió lentamente los ojos y no reconoció el lugar) ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me ocurrió?

**Setzuna:** estas a salvo no te preocupes

**Kagura:** (al oír aquella voz empezó a llorar y se abalanzó encima de él) ¡estás vivo! ¡Realmente estas vivo! ¡No estoy soñando como en otras ocasiones! (lo miró fijamente y se percató que se veía diferente, su cabello ya no era largo y castaño rojizo. Era corto y negro azabache pero seguía siendo ondeado. Sus ojos eran azules y no castaños, era obvio que eran lente de contacto y también estaba algo robusto) ¿por qué luces diferente? ¿Por qué si estás vivo, fingiste tu muerte? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola todos estos años? (se empezó a enfurecer) ¿por qué permitiste que te extrañara hasta el punto de desear morir para estar a tu lado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? (le empezó a dar leves puñetazos en el pecho a la par que sus lagrimas brotaban sin cesar)

**Setzuna:** (la estrechó entre sus brazos) perdóname, por favor perdóname, por todo el tiempo que hice sufrir. Solo te puedo decir que lo hice por ti, para que pudieras ser feliz (la miró a los ojos) pero nunca me aleje de ti. Siempre estado velando por ti desde las sombras, siempre me he mantenido a tu lado alrededor de estos 8 infernales años que tuve que conformarme con solo mirarte de lejos y no poder decirte ni una sola vez lo mucho que te he extrañado y cuanto te amo

No se pudieron contener más y se besaron.

Se dieron un beso tal como queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido. Aquel beso estaba cargado de añoranza, tristeza y alegría por volverse a reencontrar. Pero también cargado de miedo por no saber que ocurriría en adelante.

**Unas horas más tarde en el apartamento de Ayumi…**

**Kagome:** ¿te vas, ya?

**Ayumi:** si, hoy es cumpleaños de una de las maestras, por lo que nos vamos a ir a celebrar hasta muy tarde.

No hace falta que me esperes despierta, si te da sueño ve a descansar. Te estoy dejando comida preparada en la nevera y también alquilé algunas películas de horror para verlas juntas, pero creo que no tendré tiempo, así que si deseas puedes irlas viendo y de ahí me cuentas

**Kagome:** veré las que pueda y te diré cuales son las mejores

**Ayumi:** ok, no grites mucho porque sino los vecinos se quejan

**Kagome:** sabes que lo único que me asusta son los insectos, por lo que es difícil que alguna de las películas me de miedo

**Ayumi:** ok, como digas, ya me voy o no llegaré a tiempo (se fue dejando a su amiga sola)

Kagome se puso el pijama, preparó pop corn, apagó todas las luces y se acomodó sobre un sillón de la pequeña sala para disfrutar de su maratón de películas.

La película estaba en la parte más crítica, con esa música de fondo de suspenso, cuando de pronto sintió como una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

Dio un brinco tal que casi se pega al techo, los pop corns salieron disparados por todo el sofá y con mucho temor se giró para saber a quien pertenecía aquella mano.

**Kagome:** ¿tú? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

**Inuyasha:** Ayumi me llamó esta tarde y me dijo que todo este tiempo te estuviste quedando con ella

**Kagome:** ¡Ayumi! Mala amiga, en cuanto la vea le voy a decir un par de cosas…

**Inuyasha:** (suspiró) he venido por ti y no aceptaré un no por respuesta

**Kagome:** en ese caso, te diré ¡ni muerta me voy contigo a ningún lado!

**Inuyasha:** por favor ya perdóname ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a creer en mí?

**Kagome:** nada, no hay nada que puedas hacer que me haga volver a tenerte confianza

**Inuyasha:** por favor pequeña, ya no me guardes rencor. Sabes que soy sincero contigo cuando digo que te amo y que lo que ocurrió en Hawái fue solo un error

**Kagome:** claro para ti es fácil decir cometí un error y ya ¿no es así? ¿Qué ocurriría si por accidente yo cometiera el mismo error?

**Inuyasha:** eso nunca sucedería, porque confió demasiado en ti

**Kagome:** ah, sí y ¿qué dirías, si te digo que en este tiempo estuve con otro hombre, porque tú ya no me importas?

**Inuyasha:** sé que me estarías mintiendo, porque tú me amas al igual que yo te amo

**Kagome:** ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello?

**Inuyasha:** por esto (la tomó de la cintura y la beso sorpresivamente. Ella intentó rechazarlo, pero al sentir sus suaves labios y aquel dulce beso, no pudo resistirse y cedió)

**Kagome:** (estaba alunada) ok, tienes razón, no te odio, te sigo amando, pero eso tampoco quiere decir que te voy a perdonar

**Inuyasha:** por favor, regresa a mi lado, no puedo permanecer un solo día más lejos de ti. Me haces falta, te extraño, cada instante que estas lejos te pienso, te busco en mis sueños y al despertar me estrello con la realidad. ¡Por favor pequeña, ya no me tortures con tu ausencia!

**Kagome:** (no pudo más, ella sentía exactamente lo mismo) está bien, aceptare volver contigo pero bajo 2 condiciones

**Inuyasha:** ¿Cuáles?

**Kagome:** no, dormiré en la misma habitación que tú y seguiré con los planes de divorcio

**Inuyasha:** no estoy de acuerdo con ninguna de tus condiciones, pero si es lo que debo hacer para convencerte que te amo, está bien. Sin embargo no te daré el divorcio bajo ningún punto de vista. La demanda de divorcio seguirá existiendo porque tú lo quieres, pero yo no te lo daré y en cuanto a no dormir en la misma habitación, está bien.

Por las noches sin que me sientas me pasare a la tuya

**Kagome:** ¡hablo en serio! No pienso compartir habitación contigo

**Inuyasha:** (la tomó de la cintura y mirándola fijamente a los ojos) yo también hablo muy en serio cuando te digo que te amo y estoy totalmente arrepentido por haberte hecho sufrir (la volvió a besar y esta vez los besos entre ambos estuvieron cargados de sentimientos, al punto que terminaron haciendo el amor en la alfombra de la sala).

**En el hotel/habitación 480…**

Una pareja de amantes se habían pasado horas amándose al punto que sus cuerpos ya se encontraban al límite del cansancio por lo que se mantuvieron desnudos, recostados sobre la cama, cubiertos por las sabanas.

Sin embargo se sentían algo temerosos por la posibilidad de ser descubiertos.

**Sesshomaru:** de alguna manera Kikyo sabe de lo nuestro

**Midoriko:** esa mujer es una víbora ¿Cómo fue que se entero?

**Sesshomaru:** no tengo idea, pero por precaución, será mejor que suspendamos nuestros encuentros clandestinos

**Midoriko:** si, creo que es lo mejor, después de todo si Bankotsu se entera de lo nuestro no dudara un segundo en pedirme el divorcio

**Sesshomaru:** si Kagura me volviese a plantear el divorcio, creo que esta vez si se lo daría

**Midoriko:** ¿Por qué en está ocasión si?

**Sesshomaru:** nuestra relación últimamente se está volviendo aburrida y hasta monótona, ya no existe pasión, ni hay desafíos, no hay nada nuevo que descubrir entre nosotros.

Creo que estoy empezando a dejar de quererla como mujer y respetándola más como madre de nuestros hijos

**Midoriko:** ¿en ese caso porque no le planteas el divorcio de una vez?

**Sesshomaru:** no ha hecho nada malo, como para planteárselo. En si ella es una buena esposa, una excelente madre y muy buena profesional, pero como mujer no me llena mis expectativas del todo y sino le planteo el divorcio por ahora es básicamente por no lastimar a Akago. Él es muy apegado a nosotros y no quisiera hacerlo sufrir dándole a escoger con ¿Cuál de nosotros prefiere quedarse?

**Midoriko:** comprendo, Soten también es muy apegada a su padre y si nosotros nos separáramos estoy segura que se iría con él.

A diferencia tuya, yo si amo a Bankotsu, es solo que no sé que me atrae tanto de ti que no puedo dejar de desearte

**Sesshomaru:** chiquilla traviesa, no intentes buscar respuesta a todas tus preguntas, simplemente disfruta el ahora y el momento, eso es todo

**Midoriko:** (le dio un sutil beso) lo sé, es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en que otro hubiese sido nuestro destino si nuestros sentimientos hubieran estado en la misma frecuencia tiempo atrás

**Sesshomaru:** por algo ocurren las cosas (su celular que se encontraba sobre una mesa de noche empezó a sonar) Es Rin, guarda silencio ok.

Dime hija ¿Qué sucede?

**Rin:** papá ya pensé para cuando quiero ir a ver a mi mamá. Quiero que vayamos para tu cumpleaños ¿puedes para esa fecha?

**Sesshomaru:** claro que puedo ¿pero estas segura de ello? solo faltan 3 semanas

**Rin:** si estoy completamente segura, quiero que los tres celebremos juntos tu cumpleaños

**Sesshomaru:** de acuerdo hija, tendré todo listo para esa fecha

**Rin:** gracias papi, eres un amor

**Sesshomaru:** (dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro) cada vez se parece más a Sara en todos los aspectos, es como si día con día se fuera convirtiendo en ella

**Midoriko:** ¿aún la extrañas verdad?

**Sesshomaru:** (con gran sentimiento) cada día de mi vida

**Midoriko:** es una verdadera lástima que muriera tan joven y que no pudieran estar juntos

**Sesshomaru:** si lo es, si estuviera viva, no cometería los errores que cometí. Lástima que eso no es posible (el celular de Midoriko empezó a sonar).

¿No piensas contestar?

**Midoriko:** si, el problema es que no lo encuentro

**Sesshomaru:** ¡ay chiquilla traviesa!, sigues siendo tan desordenada como te recuerdo

**Midoriko:** deja de sermonearme y a ayúdame a encontrarlo

Entre los dos empezaron a buscar el ruidoso aparato, pero no lo hallaban, quien fuere que estuviese llamando realmente tenía interés en contactarse con ella ya que estaba llamando por tercera vez consecutiva.

**Midoriko:** (sintió que piso algo) ¿uh? Creo que lo encontré

**Sesshomaru:** ¿Dónde está?

**Midoriko:** no sé, sentí algo bajo mi pie y creí que era mi celular

**Sesshomaru:** ¡ay! ¿Por qué serás tan distraída? Siempre te digo que lo dejes en algún lugar visible y lo terminas perdiendo

**Midoriko:** se debe haber caído con el movimiento de la cama ¡lo encontré! (lo miró y decía llamada en curso desde hacía al menos 20 segundos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, era Bankotsu quien la estaba llamando y si había escuchado lo último de que dijo sobre lo de cama y peor aún la voz de su primo, estaría muerta).

Hola cielo, disculpa que no te contestara a tiempo, lo que sucede es que no encontraba mi celular

**Bankotsu:** (se mantuvo mudo un par de segundo, puesto que había escuchado la voz de Sesshomaru y a ella contestarle, pero no había entendido nada) ¿sigues en el hotel?

**Midoriko:** (algo nerviosa) si cielo, sucede que hoy hubo mucho trabajo y me quede apoyando **Bankotsu:** te escuche hablar algo con Sesshomaru ¿estás con él?

**Midoriko:** (no sabía que responder, por lo que le hacía señas a su primo y él le hacía señas, de que se tranquilice) si, cielo estoy en su oficina ¿por qué?

**Bankotsu:** por lo que es un poco tarde (10:50 p.m) para que aún estés trabajando

**Midoriko:** como ya te dije ha habido mucho trabajo hoy y es por eso que la mayoría estamos haciendo horas extras

**Bankotsu:** en ese caso voy para allá

**Midoriko:** (tomó como pudo su ropa al oír eso) ¿Cómo que vienes para acá?

**Bankotsu:** estoy en el lobby, vine para llevarte a dar una vuelta por la bahía… uhm ya sé. Otra vez olvidaste que día es hoy ¿no es así?

**Midoriko:** si, lo olvide ¿que día es hoy? (se estaba vistiendo tan rápido como podía al igual que su primo)

**Bankotsu:** es nuestro aniversario 9 mi amada fierecilla

**Midoriko:** ¡ay lo olvide por completo! ¿Cómo es que siempre tú lo recuerdas y yo lo olvido?

**Bankotsu:** será porque yo siempre estoy pensando en ti

**Midoriko:** y yo en ti mi cielo, es solo que con tanto trabajo a veces se me olvida

**Bankotsu:** ya estoy por ingresar al elevador y sabes que ahí la comunicación se corta. Un beso preciosa, en unos segundos te veré.

**Midoriko:** ¿Qué hago? Ban está en el ascensor y cree que estamos en tu oficina

**Sesshomaru:** termina de arreglarte con calma y yo lo distraigo (ya estaba vestido)

**Midoriko:** ok, ok. Sal tú primero que yo enseguida te alcanzo

Antes de salir de la habitación se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en el corredor. Se acercó a uno de los ascensores y esperó a que las puertas de este se abrieran.

Al abrirse estuvo frente a frente con el esposo de su prima.

**Bankotsu:** (algo extrañado) ¿Qué haces tú acá? no se suponía que estabas con Miko

**Sesshomaru:** si así es (por la rabadilla del ojo, pudo ver que ella estaba saliendo de la habitación, por lo que se paro frente a Bankotsu, para bloquearle la visión) solo bajé por unos documentos que necesitaba

**Bankotsu:** ¿y donde están? (se percató que no llevaba nada en las manos)

**Sesshomaru:** le encargué a la recepcionista que me los enviara (no hubo más comentarios)

Por su parte Midoriko intentaba tomar algún ascensor, pero ninguno se abría, por lo que decidió bajar y quedarse en el lobby.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el piso 20, Sesshomaru de inmediato intentó tomarle la delantera a su acompañante.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina y se percató de que no había nadie.

**Sesshomaru:** al parecer Miko, se cansó de esperar y se fue

**Bankotsu:** que extraño, entre el lapso que la llame y entre el que nos encontramos no hay mucho tiempo de distancia ¿Cómo pudiste estar tan rápido en el cuarto piso y donde está Miko? De haber bajado, nos la hubiéramos topado en el elevador

**Sesshomaru:** hay 4 ascensores, pudo tomar cualquier otro

**Bankotsu:** en el que estuvimos nosotros era el único que estaba disponible, lo sé porque tuve que esperar buen rato (su celular empezó a sonar).

¡Miko! ¿Dónde estas?

**Midoriko:** estoy en el lobby cielo ¿bajas o prefieres que suba?

**Bankotsu:** yo bajare, descuida (sospechaba que algo había pasado entre esos dos). Me retiro, ya nos estaremos viendo en otra ocasión (tomó nuevamente el ascensor y calculó el tiempo que este tardó en llegar al primer piso. Al llegar al lobby, buscó a su esposa y se preguntó mentalmente ¿Cómo hizo para bajar tan rápido?) dime Miko ¿Cómo hiciste para bajar tan rápido desde la oficina de tu primo?

**Midoriko:** (en lo que él bajaba Sesshomaru, le había llamado y le dio la coartada perfecta) sencillo, tome el elevador del personal, esos casi siempre están vacios a esta hora y son un poco más rápido

**Bankotsu:** (quiso a fuerza hacerse el crédulo y ya no pensar más) ahora comprendo. ¿estás lista para ir a celebrar nuestro aniversario?

**Midoriko:** por supuesto cielo.

**Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Enju…**

Dos almas enamoradas, recuperaban el tiempo perdido, contándose una y otra vez lo mucho que se habían extrañado, añorado y anhelado volver a verse.

**Kagura:** no comprendo ¿por qué no pudiste decirme que estabas vivo? Tú bien sabes que yo nunca te denunciaría a las autoridades

**Setzuna:** lo sé a la perfección. Sin embargo debía mantenerme oculto por varios motivos.

Primero porque el día de tu secuestro maté a tres hombres, segundo porque yo no debía portar un arma de fuego sin tener licencia para usarlo y tercero pero no menos importante porque a cambio de salvar mi vida tu esposo me pidió que continuara siendo tu guardaespaldas pero nunca más me acercara a ti

**Kagura:** ¿Por qué le hiciste esa promesa? ¿Qué tiene que ver con que estés vivo?

**Setzuna:** para que me puedas comprender debo contarte todo lo que pasó desde que la policía te rescató

**Kagura:** no me iré hasta que me hayas contado todo, no importar que tan larga sea la historia

**Setzuna:** de acuerdo.

Luego que la policía llegó y los paramédicos se hicieron cargo de ti, mi amigo y ex-compañero de armas me encontró tendido sobre el suelo, envuelto en un charco de sangre.

Al igual que la policía, él creyó que yo estaba muerto. Pero se dio cuenta que aún tenía pulso.

Para nuestra buena o mala suerte el hermano médico de Gatenmaru, apareció y fue entonces que mi amigo le exigió que me salvara la vida. Pero este se negó rotundamente.

Lo único que a él le importaba era cerciorarse que su hermano efectivamente estuviera muerto para apoderarse de sus bienes.

A mi amigo se le acaba el tiempo y la oportunidad de salvarme puesto que la policía aún estaba cerca y si se daban cuenta de que yo aún estaba vivo, me meterían preso por posesión ilegal de armas, homicidio y hasta por ser sospechoso de estar en complicidad con el mafioso de Gatenmaru para secuéstrate.

No sabiendo que hacer le ofreció una sustanciosa suma de dinero en efectivo a Garomaru (el hermano médico) sin saber de dónde sacaría semejante cantidad.

El ambicioso ese de inmediato accedió y entre los dos me sacaron a escondidas de la escena del crimen, me llevaron a un hospital clandestino y ahí fue operado.

Mientras tanto la policía se encontraba confusa por mi repentina desaparición y mi amigo al momento de declarar, les informó que el fue testigo de cómo los demás cómplices de Gatenmaru sacaron mi cuerpo de la escena del crimen y lo lanzaron al mar.

La policía buscó mi supuesto cadáver durante semanas, hasta que encontraron pedazos de un cuerpo que al parecer había muerto en la misma fecha que yo

**Kagura:** (asustada) ¿no me digas que tu amigo o tú acecinaron a alguien más para aculatarte?

**Setzuna:** no, no hicimos tal cosa. Simplemente mi amigo compró el cuerpo sin identificar de unos de los implicados aquel día, lo descuartizó y lo lanzó al mar para que la policía lo hallara y su coartada fuera creíble

**Kagura:** ¿Qué clase de amigo es…? ¿Cómo puede tener la sangre tan fría para hacer algo así?

**Setzuna:** nosotros somos ex-militares instruidos de la manera más estricta y ruda posible. Por lo que no podemos albergar dudas, debilidad, ni emociones frágiles en nosotros.

**Kagura:** ese amigo tuyo… es ¿Jaken?

**Setzuna:** nadie sabe la relación que hay entre nosotros, por lo que es un gran secreto y por favor ahora que lo has descubierto, te pido que lo calles

**Kagura:** (le acarició la mejilla) él te salvo la vida y le estaré agradecida eternamente por lo que callaré cuanto secreto me confieras

**Setzuna:** te lo agradezco enormemente

**Kagura:** pero aún no comprendo ¿Cómo es que Sesshomaru supo que estabas vivo?

**Setzuna:** una vez que estuve restablecido en aquel clandestino hospital, Garomaru quiso que se le otorgara su paga ya que de no hacerlo me denunciaría antes las autoridades.

Por ello a Jaken no se le ocurrió mejor idea que pedirle ayuda a tu esposo

Por ayudarlo a él, no a mí, fue que accedió a pagar la excesiva suma de dinero o de lo contrario ambos nos iríamos presos yo por lo que ya sabes y Jaken por brindar información falsa a la policía.

Tu esposo a cambio de no denunciarme me exigió que me alejara para siempre de tu vida, sin embargo me pidió que te siguiera protegiendo ya que solo para eso servo yo según él.

A cambio de someterme a sus condiciones osadamente le pedí que me facilitara un buen abogado que limpiara mi nombre y a cambio cumpliría con su petición al pie de la letra.

Me contactó con su prima y ella analizó a fondo mi caso, sin embargo me dijo que era un caso perdido por todas leyes que había infligido. Sin embargo consiguió que no se me señalara ni como el autor, ni cómplice de tu secuestro.

Luego que fui dado de alta, cambie de nombre, Enju me consiguió todo tipo de documentos falsos y me refugie acá en esta casa.

Desde ese entonces mi vida se volvió un infierno, puesto que perdí por completo mi libertad y lo que más me dolió es tener que estar lejos de ti.

**Kagura:** ya no importa nada, lo único que nos debe importar es que estamos nuevamente juntos y esta vez ni la misma muerte nos podrá separar (estaban a punto de besarse y su celular empezó a sonar) Dime amor ¿Qué ocurre?

**Sesshomaru:** (al celular) ¿Dónde estás?

**Kagura:** estoy en casa de una amiga

**Sesshomaru:** se puede saber ¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí?

**Kagura:** (le extrañó la pregunta) si estas preocupado por la hora (1:10 a.m) descuida me quedare aquí con ella

**Sesshomaru:** dime la verdad ¿¡Dónde estás!?

**Kagura:** ya te dije

**Sesshomaru:** en ese caso dame la dirección para ir por ti

**Kagura:** no hace falta

**Sesshomaru:** (con tono enérgico) si hace falta, porque me llamaron del centro comercial informándome que tu auto fue llevado al depósito por hallarse abandonado en el estacionamiento más allá de las 11:00 p.m así que dime ¿Dónde demonios te has metido?

**Kagura:** debe haber una equivocación o fue una broma de mal gusto. Mañana hablamos (colgó)

¿Qué voy hacer mi auto fue llevado al depósito? Si Sesshomaru me descubre estaré perdida

**Setzuna:** yo te cubriré, me está llamando al celular y lo más probable es que pregunte por ti.

-Buenas noches señor Taisho- ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?

**Sesshomaru:** (al celular y muy molesto) ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

**Setzuna:** ella se encuentra en el domicilio de una dama, al parecer es su amiga

**Sesshomaru:** ¿en que momento dejo el centro comercial?

**Setzuna:** aproximadamente a las 9:00 p.m al parecer su auto sufrió un desperfecto, puesto que salió sin este

**Sesshomaru:** (más calmado) sigue cuidándola (colgó)

**Setzuna:** listo, estas a salvo del verdugo de tu esposo

**Kagura:** (lo abrazó con fuerza) gracias por ayudarme

**Setzuna:** (le acaricio el cabello) sabes que por ti daría hasta mi vida.

Lo mejor será que vaya al depósito a sacar tu auto y lo lleve a tu casa para que toda la historia coincida.

**Kagura:** no deseo volver a mi casa hoy ¿puedo quedarme contigo?

**Setzuna:** que más quisiera yo, pero lo más prudente por ahora es que te quedes en otra parte

**Kagura:** está bien, tienes razón. Me quedare realmente en casa de una amiga, para que nuestras historias coincidan en su totalidad.

**3 semanas después…**

Padre hija habían viajado durante varias horas para llegar a su destino.

Una vez instalados en un hotel de Klepp (Región Vestlandet, Noruega). Alquilaron un auto y se dirigieron a la playa de Brusand, donde en el muelle de esta, les esperaba un velero.

Navegaron durante aproximadamente 40 minutos y cuando estuvieron en medio del mar, el capitán detuvo la nave, para que sus tripulantes pudieran cumplir con su cometido.

**Rin:** (se sentó al borde del velero al punto que sus pies tocaban el agua) hola mamá ¿Cómo estás? Después de muchos años volvemos a estar juntos los tres ¿te gustó la sorpresa?

**Sesshomaru:** (estaba parado al lado de su hija) cuanto tiempo Sara. Perdona por no tener la iniciativa de venir a verte. Sino lo he hecho ha sido porque siempre te tengo presente en mi mente, sin embargo no cabe duda que nuestra hija heredó tu forma de ser y es por ella que estamos aquí (esbozó una sonrisa).

Ella y tú se parecen en muchos aspectos, tanto que me da la impresión que estuvieras viva

**Rin:** mamá, te extraño muchísimo y por más que he deseado que vuelvas a la vida sé que es un absurdo ¿verdad? Sé que hay cosas que por más que uno los desee no se cumplen, aún así (empezó a lagrimear) no dejare de seguir pidiendo lo mismo todos los días… mamá quiero verte una vez más… por favor… cúmpleme ese deseo (se abrazó a su padre pues no pudo contener su llanto)

**Sesshomaru:** no sufras hija mia, tu madre sabe lo mucho que piensas en ella y siempre está contigo aunque no la puedas ver

**Rin:** (se limpió las lágrimas) lo sé papá, pero aún así no dejo de extrañarla, me hace mucha falta. Más de lo que te puedas imaginar

**Sesshomaru:** lo sé hija mia, conozco a la perfección ese sentimiento

**Capitán:** señor, señorita, debemos retornar al muelle, se me ha comunicado por radio que se aproxima una tormenta y no es prudente estar en alta mar

**Sesshomaru:** prosiga capitán por favor

Mientras ellos retornaban al muelle.

En la orilla de la playa se encontraba una mujer de largos cabellos negros, contextura delgada, bastante alta, mirada meditabunda y ropajes sencillos.

**Mujer:** (le hablaba al mar) ¿como están amados padres? Hermana ¿Cómo te encuentras? Hace mucho que no venía a verlos, me disculpo por ello. Prometí visitarlos cada año y hace más de 6 que no lo hago, por favor no se enojen conmigo. Para compensar cada año que no he venido, los vendré a visitar todos los días durante mi estadía en este país ¿están de acuerdo?

A tan solo unos metros Rin y su padre estaban bajando del velero.

**Rin:** papá ¿Por qué no caminos un rato por la playa?

**Sesshomaru:** no creo que sea prudente, recuerda lo que dijo el capitán

**Rin:** ¡vamos papá, serán solo unos minutos! Dime que si, no seas malito shiiii

**Sesshomaru:** nunca puedo decirte que no, tienes el mismo don que tu madre para convencerme de hacer lo que tú quieres

**Rin:** (sonrió dulcemente y lo tomó del brazo) si mi mamá estuviera viva, estoy casi segura que entre las dos hubiéramos hecho con tu voluntad lo que quisiéramos (soltó un pequeña risita)

**Sesshomaru:** una cosa es que te consienta y otra muy distinta es que me deje manipu… (Se quedó mudo al ver una mujer que caminaba hacia ellos.

Era como ver un fantasma pero de carne y hueso. Soltó a su hija y sin siquiera pensarlo se apresuró a alcanzar a aquella mujer que estaba a pocos metros. Se paró frente a ella, la miró por 2 segundos y la abrazó con fuerza).

Eres tú, ¡estas viva! ¡estas viva! ¿Por qué fue que desapareciste todo este tiempo?

La mujer en cuestión estaba algo abrumada, no podía creer que él la había encontrado después de tantos años.

Su corazón latía a mil por segundo, una alegría infinita la invadía, pero a su vez el temor se apoderaba de ella.


	5. Vinculos extraños

**Cap.V**

**Vínculos extraños **

Le era algo casi imposible de concebir. La mujer que aún amaba y había extrañado por tantos años estaba viva y que mejor prueba que tenerla entre sus brazos.

Por su parte ella no salía de su asombro. Se había mantenido oculta durante muchos años de aquellos que estuvieron relacionados con su hermana y precisamente ese día y en aquel lugar… el hombre más importante de su vida la había encontrado sin que ella se lo propusiera.

En lo que ellos intentaban ordenar sus pensamientos una voz se dejo escuchar.

**Rin:** I think not. Mom is really you? 're alive? (No lo puedo creer. ¿Mamá, realmente eres tú? ¿Estás viva?)

**Mujer:** (al oírla, simplemente se zafó del abrazo y caminó como hipnotizada hacia Rin) ¡eres tú! Definitivamente debes ser Rin, no tengo duda de ello ¡Cuántos años sin verte! (la abrazó con sumo cariño y acarició su cabello)

**Rin:** (le correspondió el abrazo y se puso a llorar con mucha fuerza) ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Después de mucho, pero mucho, mucho tiempo por fin estamos juntas! ¿Por qué mamá? ¿Por qué desapareciste? ¿Por qué me dejaste?

**Mujer:** (se separó de ella y mirándola fijamente, mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas) perdóname nena, pero… yo no soy Sara, soy Kannon, su hermana gemela

**Rin** **y Sessh:** (muy sorprendidos) ¿¡su hermana gemela!?

**Kannon:** imagino que ella nunca les habló de mí ¿no es así?

**Sesshomaru:** estoy algo azorado… ¿cómo, es posible algo así?

**Kannon:** (soltó un profundo suspiro) la historia es algo larga, se las podría contar, pero la tormenta se aproxima y no sería prudente continuar acá ¿por qué mejor no, nos vamos a mi búngalo y ahí les cuento?

**Sesshomaru:** no sabemos de que magnitud será la tormenta, lo más prudente sería que nos fuéramos a un lugar más aparatado

**Rin:** (ya más tranquila) ya que eres… mi tía, ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros en el hotel?

**Kannon:** no quiero molestarlos. Ustedes deben estar de vacaciones por acá y yo no quisiera ser una molestia

**Sesshomaru:** ¡de ninguna manera permitiré que te nos pierdas de vista! Lo mejor será que accedas ir al hotel con nosotros

**Kannon:** (esbozó una amable sonrisa) ¡tan imponente como siempre Sesshomaru Taisho!

**Sesshomaru:** (se sorprendió) ¿tú y yo nos conocemos? Es decir, conocí a tu hermana, pero a ti, creí que era la primera vez que nos veíamos

**Kannon:** en realidad te conozco mucho más de lo tú imaginas.

Acepto la propuesta de ambos de ir al hotel donde se están hospedando, pero antes por favor vayamos por mis pertenencias. Mi búngalo no está lejos de aquí

Después de acceder a la petición de ella, se dirigieron al hotel.

**Kannon:** (miraba al detalle el lugar) ¡wuau! Hacía muchísimos años que no estaba rodeada de tanto lujo

**Rin:** ¿a que te refieres tía?

**Kannon:** hace muchos años renuncie a lo mundano y me enfoqué en lo espiritual

**Rin:** eso explica el porqué de tu atuendo (llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de algodón tipo toga y unas sandalias muy sencillas, tipo romanas)

**Kannon:** hay cosas mucho más importantes en este mundo que el dinero y el lujo, cosas que el ser humano dejo de percibir por dejarse llevar por la comodidad y la ambición

**Rin:** ahí viene mi papá, vayamos a la suit para poder seguir conversando

**Kannon:** este lugar es ostentoso y no me siento a gusto. Lo mejor será que me retire

**Rin:** por favor tía, solo por esta noche. Al menos hasta que pasé la tormenta

A pesar de no desear quedarse en aquel fastuoso lugar, terminó accediendo ante las insistencias de su sobrina.

Una vez ya instalados en al Suit…

**Sesshomaru:** sé que para ti es prácticamente una tortura quedarte en lugar como este, sin embargo es nuestro estilo de vida

**Kannon:** si lo sé, no olvido que tú eres un gran empresario hotelero y aunque intento desconectarme lo más posible del mundo, leo lo diarios y sé que tu cadena de Hoteles es aún más grande que 18 años atrás.

Lo que me sorprende es que aún no hayas construido un hotel acá

**Sesshomaru:** Noruega no es un país que me atraiga lo suficiente

**Kannon:** ¿entonces que haces acá?

**Sesshomaru:** vine a petición de Rin, ella quería visitar a Sara.

Desde que murió es la primera vez que venimos

**Kannon:** (pensó: vaya suerte que tengo, tener que topármelo justo acá y después de tantos años. ¡Temis! (diosa griega de la justicia) ¿Por qué me haces esto?) Comprendo.

Yo solía venir todos los años desde que mis padres fallecieron y cuando supe que Sara murió deje de venir… (Suspiró) entre ella y yo hubo una gran rivalidad desde que nuestros padres perecieran y cuando me entere que sus restos reposaban en el mar del norte, junto a ellos, me negué a seguir visitándolos

**Rin:** ¿por qué tú y mi mamá se llevaban mal?

**Kannon:** nosotras solíamos ser inseparables al punto que la acompañé a Francia para poder re-encontrase con tu padre (él se sintió algo apenado por el comentario) sin embargo cuando decidió tomarse un descanso yéndose de crucero, le pronostiqué que si se subía a aquel barco nuestras vidas cambiarían para siempre. No sé tuve como un muy mal presentimiento. Ella lo tomó como una superstición mía e igual se embarcó junto con nuestros padres y contigo.

El resto creo que ya lo saben

**Rin:** tenías razón tía, debido a que el crucero se incendió mis abuelos murieron por tratar de salvarme y mi madre por inhalar gran cantidad de tóxicos, se enfermo gravemente. Con el tiempo sus pulmones se fueron degradando y murió de cáncer

**Kannon:** ¿¡cáncer!? ¡Sara murió de cáncer!

**Sesshomaru:** si, así es. Ella luchó todo lo que pudo por alargar su vida, pero desgraciadamente al reencontrarse conmigo, su mal se aceleró

**Kannon:** no comprendo nada. Según lo que pude averiguar, ella murió por una hemorragia insostenible ocasionada por… (Calló por precaución) bueno no sé porque, pero no tenía idea de que mi hermana hubiese padecido de un mal como tal

**Sesshomaru:** casi al final de su vida, su mal se complicó y murió de leucemia

**Rin:** ¿por qué fue que mi mamá jamás te mencionó? ¿Por qué ni mi papá sabía de ti?

**Kannon:** es algo enredado de explicar.

Como nosotras éramos muy parecidas, nos encantaba hacernos pasar por solo una (soltó una risita) habían veces en que lográbamos engañar a nuestro padre, pero nunca a nuestra madre.

Nos encantaba engañar a nuestros novios, pero en algún momento les hacíamos saber que en realidad éramos gemelas

**Sesshomaru:** excepto a mí

**Kannon:** eso fue, por el hecho que contigo solo lo hicimos cuando estabas de vacaciones.

Como tú y Sara vivían en el campus de la universidad, se nos hizo divertido engañarte solo durante las vacaciones.

En algún momento planeábamos decirte la verdad, pero creo al final no hubo oportunidad.

Luego ocurrió lo de nuestros padres y yo no paré de culparla una y otra vez.

Un día antes de desaparecerme de su vida por completo la llamé asesina, le impute que ella era la única responsable por la muerte de nuestros padres y le dije que ella para mí también estaba muerta.

Le pedí que se olvidara por completo de mí y ella juró que lo haría. Después de aquella discusión, simplemente me desaparecí de su vida y me fui a recorrer el mundo intentando olvidar todo el daño que ella me había causado.

Mi rabia y rencor duró años, hasta que un día viajando por la india me topé con un monje Hindú que estaba cantando el himno del gayatri al amanecer y aquel cantico me llegó a lo más profundo de mi ser.

Fue entonces cuando decidí abandonar todo lo mundano y empezar con el procedimiento del Samsara (el ciclo de nacimiento, vida, muerte, reencarnación y renacimiento en el budismo) además de cambiar mi nombre de Karen a Kannon (diosa de la misericordia para los japoneses).

Cuando por fin había hallado la paz conmigo misma y no albergaba sentimientos negativos para con ningún ser vivo, decidí buscar a mi hermana.

Primero vine acá y averigüe que se había ido a Canadá. Estuve por allá y se me informó que se había ido España y al llegar allá me enteré que había vuelto a Japón. Pero lamentablemente llegue tarde. Puesto que ella ya había fallecido.

Me culpe mucho por haber desperdiciado tiempo valioso y no haber estado a su lado, sin embargo no había nada que pudiera hacer y fue entonces que decidí regresar a la India

**Rin:** ¿no pensabas contactarte con nosotros nunca más?

**Kannon:** honestamente pensé que si te volvía a ver solo iba a ser un perjuicio en tu vida, por lo que creí que lo mejor era que no supieras de mi existencia

**Rin:** ¿Por qué creíste tal cosa?

**Kannon:** sin importar que tanto haya intentado limpiar mi vida, hay cosas que aún no he ordenado y es por ello que lo mejor es que me encuentre lejos de aquellos que puedo perjudicar

**Sesshomaru:** hablas como si fueras a causarle algún daño irremediable

**Kannon:** no solo a ella, sino también a ti.

Como ya lo mencione antes, te conozco más de lo que crees y hay cosas que nos vinculan que quizás no deberían saberse nunca, pero debido a mis creencias tarde o temprano deberé revelar

**Sesshomaru:** para mi tú eres una completa extraña y lo único que me vincula a ti es el parecido físico que tienes con tu hermana ¡eso es todo!

**Kannon:** tienes razón, es mejor que pienses ello y no sepas de que estoy hablando.

Lo mejor será que me vaya, este lugar y esta atmosfera están algo cargados para mí

**Rin:** tía, por favor quédate. No hagas mucho caso de lo que dice mi papá, el a veces es algo parco, pero no es malo, en realidad es un gran padre

**Kannon:** me alegra oírte decir ello. Sin embargo debo irme, ya les conté todo lo que les puedo decir sobre mí y debo seguir mi camino

**Sesshomaru:** al menos quédate hasta que termine la tormenta, además dudo mucho que halles otro hotel disponible

**Rin:** ¡si tía quédate! Así me podrás contar acerca de las travesuras que hacías con mamá de pequeñas y sobre todo… contarme cuantas veces te hiciste pasar por mi mamá cuando fuiste novia de mi papá (él la miró con desagrado)

**Kannon:** ¡uy! son muchos los recuerdos que albergo de tu mamá y fueron muchas las travesuras que hicimos juntas.

Está bien por ti me quedare esta noche… (Miró a su alrededor) en este pomposo lugar

**Sesshomaru:** (con cierta hostilidad) lamento que no estés a gusto en esta suit. Sin embargo acá puedes estar más cómoda y a salvo de la tormenta que en aquel pequeño búngalo en que te hallabas.

**Kannon:** (le sonrió dulcemente) puedo sentir fastidio en tus palabras y tu temperamento esta elevado ¿estás molesto por el pasado?

**Sesshomaru:** no puedo enojarme con una desconocida como tú

**Kannon:** descuida, en cuanto la tormenta pase, volveré a desparecer de tu vida (pensaba: si supieras todo aquello que vivimos juntos, mientras tú pensabas que yo era Sara)

**Rin:** no digas eso de desaparecer de nuevo… yo… bueno… quisiera pedirte que te fueras a vivir conmigo a Japón

**Sesshomaru:** no puedes pretender cambiar su destino, ella no es una mascota que te puedas llevar a casa simplemente por te gustó y ya

**Kannon:** no hace falta que respondas por mí Sesshi (así le decía ella cuando se hacía pasar por Sara) si Rin, desea que me vaya a Japón con ella, lo haré por complacerla

**Rin:** ¿¡en serio vendrás conmigo!?

**Kannon:** al menos por un tiempo (Rin la abrazó con efusividad)

**Sesshomaru:** (al oír aquel apodo, supo de inmediato quien era ella) sí que me engañaron muchas veces ustedes dos. ¡Tú! Reemplazaste a Sara en varias ocasiones ¿no es cierto?

**Kannon:** (le sonrió con dulzura) ¿entonces ya no te resulto una extraña?

**Sesshomaru:** (sintió ira) ¡voy a dar una vuelta!, necesito disipar mi mente (salió de la Suit y se dirigió al jardín del hotel)

Caminaba de un lado al otro, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

Se reprochaba a sí mismo el hecho de haber sido tan ciego ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta que eran gemelas? ¿Cómo pudo dejar desapercibido detalles únicos de las dos? Lo peor de todo era que no solo había tenido diversas citas con ambas sino que también había mantenido intimidad más de una vez ¿con cuál de las dos?

Se sentía burlado, utilizado, sentía que había sido solo un juguete, una diversión pasajera para ambas.

¿Cómo era posible que Sara luego de reencontrarse, no le hubiera confesado la verdad?

Intentó encontrar respuesta a sus preguntas, pero luego llegó a la conclusión que era inútil refundirse en el pasado e intentar responder sus dudas.

Solo una cosa le importaba y era el hecho que él solo había amado a una de ellas y eso era lo único importante al final.

Un par de días después regresaron a Tokio.

Rin le insistió a su tía que se quedara en su casa durante algún tiempo y Sesshomaru le ofreció el hotel para que se quedara.

Sin embargo ella prefirió quedarse en la había sido su hogar durante mucho tiempo.

**Casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Era lunes por la mañana y Rin decidió no ir a clases aquel día para poder estar con su tía.

**Kannon:** (dentro de la casa) ¡vaya! ¡Luce idéntica a como la recuerdo! No le han hecho muchas modificaciones

**Rin:** mis tíos decidieron dejar la decoración original (la le había contado algo acerca de ellos).

Me voy a dar una ducha, mientras tú puedes seguir recorriendo todo el lugar

**Kannon:** de acuerdo. Hay muchos rincones que quisiera volver a ver

Mientras rin se duchaba. El primer lugar que recorrió Kannon fue el jardín, se maravilló al ver lo bien cuidado que estaba y se quedó encantada con Kuroro.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y decidió seguir recorriendo la casa.

Cuando retornó a la sala se topó con Koriu, solo que este no estaba solo.

**Bankotsu:** (al verla se quedó en shock. No podía creerlo. Pensamientos como: ¡no puede ser Sara! ¡Ella está muerta!, yo mismo la vi morir, yo llené el acta de defunción y llevé sus cenizas hasta Noruega. Cruzaron por su mente en tan solo un segundo) ¿disculpe señorita? ¿Quién es usted? (se percató que llevaba a Kuroro entre sus manos, así que no podía ser Sara, aunque estuviese viva)

**Kannon:** disculpa, creo que tú debes ser… Bankotsu ¿no es así? (le extendió la mano) yo soy Kannon la hermana gemela de Sara

**Bankotsu:** (le contestó el saludo) ¿¡hermana gemela!?... perdón… encantado en conocerla señorita

**Kannon:** ¡que bonito perro tienes! (Se agachó a acariciarlo) veo que lo tienes muy bien cuidado

**Bankotsu:** (no salía de su asombro) si…suelo sacarlo a pasear… todas las mañanas y lo… (Sacudió su cabeza) disculpe señorita ¿pero de donde salió usted?

**Kannon:** (sin dejar de acariciar a Koriu y con tono de broma) tengo entendido que eres médico. Así que debes saber mejor que yo de donde Salí.

Yo salí del vientre de mi mamá hace 38 años (lo miró y le sonrió)

**Bankotsu:** (no pudo evitar reír ligeramente) claro, tiene sentido lo que me está diciendo. Sin embargo me sorprende su repentina presencia. Quiero decir ¿Por qué nunca supe de su existencia?

**Kannon:** (se puso de pie y suspiró) aquí voy de nuevo.

Vera Sara y yo tuvimos una muy fuerte discusión luego de que nuestros padres fallecieron, yo la culpe de todo e invadida por el rencor y la ira, le dije que para mí ella estaba muerta y que esperaba que ella me viera de la misma manera

**Bankotsu:** comprendo. Ella siempre cumplía con sus promesas y/o amenazas por más que estas le dolieran.

Ahora entiendo porque nunca la mencionó, excepto un par de veces que me contó que tenía una hermana a la cual quería mucho, pero ella se llamaba Karen

**Kannon:** Karen soy yo. Me cambié el nombre luego de que me enteré de su muerte. Lo hice como parte de mi cambio espiritual

**Bankotsu:** de haber sabido que eran gemelas, creo que me hubiese impactado menos su repentina presencia

**Kannon:** lamento haberte asustado, no era mi intención

**Rin:** (terminó de ducharse y al oír voces en la sala se acercó) ¡oh tío Ban! ¡No sabía que estabas en casa!

Veo que ya conociste a mi tía Kannon ¿Qué te parece?

**Bankotsu:** hoy voy a ir por la tarde a la clínica. Ya que durante la mañana estaré en el refugio y en contestando a tu pregunta ¡casi me da un infarto al ver a tu tía! Pudiste al menos informarme lo que estaba ocurriendo

**Rin:** (=p) quería que fuera una sorpresa

**Kannon:** perdona, pero te oí decir refugio ¿Qué clase de refugió es?

**Bankotsu:** es uno de animales recatados. Pertenezco a una asociación de rescatista y precisamente el día de hoy me toca cuidar de los animales que acaban de llegar

**Kannon:** ¡que alma más pura tienes! ¿Puedo ir contigo?

**Bankotsu:** por supuesto, todos son bienvenidos.

¡Es más Rin!, ya que por lo que veo no vas a ir a la escuela ¿por qué no, nos acompañas?

**Rin:** uhm… ¿puedo traerme alguno animalito?

**Bankotsu:** si lo vas a cuidar sí, si lo vas a dejar a mi cuidado, no

**Rin:** ¡pero tío! yo siempre cuido de Kuroro

**Bankotsu:** ¿y de Koriu?

**Rin:** ¡ay, él da mucho trabajo!

**Bankotsu:** igual necesita de cuidados

**Kannon:** (soltó una risita) ustedes parecen padre e hija

**Bankotsu:** eso es porque la crió desde que tenía 1 año y medio

**Kannon:** (se sorprendió) ¿¡entonces tú eres, quien cuidó de mi hermana desde el accidente!?

**Bankotsu:** estas bien informada

**Kannon:** (lo tomó de las manos y puso su frente en ellas) ¡te lo agradezco infinitamente! ¡Gracias por haberte cruzado en el camino de mi hermana y haber cuidado de ella!

**Bankotsu:** no hay nada que debas agradecer. Sara fue para mí alguien muy especial, a quien le hubiese dado mi vida de haberla aceptado ella

**Kannon:** no me equivoque contigo, tienes un alma pura y blanca, tú eres un ser maravilloso

**Bankotsu:** (se sentía algo avergonzado con tanto alago) gracias por tu apreciación, pero no me considero tal cosa. Tan solo soy un simple mortal que intenta ayudar a quienes lo necesitan

**Kannon:** muy pocas personas en el mundo dan sin esperar nada a cambio y aunque no te conozco, no hace falta que lo haga, puesto que proyectas solo bondad y buenas intenciones

**Rin:** (abrazándose a su tío) así es él, siempre haciendo el bien, por eso me vas a permitir traerme un animalito ¿no es así? (le sonrió juguetonamente)

**Bankotsu:** ¡no abuses de mi paciencia! Ya te dije que si eres tú quien se va hacer cargo de cuidarlo no habrá inconvenientes

**Rin:** (poniendo cara de cachorrito afligido) ¡pero tío! piensa cuántos de esos pobres e indefensos animalitos no tendrán hogar en mucho tiempo y yo le puedo brindar a uno la oportunidad de tener un hogar, cariño y un lugar calientito donde dormir

**Bankotsu:** no me convencerás con tu teatro. Si todo lo que dices fuera verdad, estarías en el refugio a diario, cuidando de cada uno de ellos.

Además sabes que absolutamente a todos les buscamos un hogar o albergue seguro

**Rin:** Tía ¡convéncelo por favor!

**Kannon:** (pestaño un par de veces) la vida es algo que se debe respetar y un animal rescatado no es una simple mascota, es un ser que necesita de cuidados especiales y un trato adecuado, no en vano fueron rescatados de sus captores que le tenían planificado un destino no apropiado

**Rin:** (0.o) ok, me rindo, dos contra una es mucho para mí

**Bankotsu:** en lugar de sentirte derrotada, termina de alistarte para irnos al refugio y ahí podrás hacerte cargo de cuanto animalito desees (resignada, se dirigió a su habitación)

**Kannon:** ¿Qué clase de animales rescatan?

**Bankotsu:** de todo tipo, desde pequeños roedores hasta tigres de bengala adultos

**Kannon:** ¿y qué hacen con cada uno de ellos?

**Bankotsu:** somos un equipo bastante organizado por lo que nos dividimos las tareas.

Los veterinarios, los examinan, curan o sacrifican si no hay otro remedio.

Un grupo de voluntarios cuidan, alimentan, bañan a cada uno y otro grupo se encarga de ubicarlos en lugares apropiados como casas, zoológicos, albergues o refugios a nivel internacional

**Kannon:** todo ello debe ser costoso ¿Quién los financia?

**Bankotsu:** (la mayoría de gastos los cubría él, pero nunca lo decía) entre todos los que cooperamos o veces los futuros propietarios

**Kannon:** en lo que dure mi estadía por acá me gustaría poder colaborar lo más que pueda

**Rin:** (ya estaba lista) ya podemos irnos, muero de ganas de ver que animales han llegado

**Kannon:** sí yo también quiero saber donde es y que deberé hacer a partir de hoy

**Rin:** ¿te vas unir, al grupo de voluntarios?

**Kannon:** si tu tío me lo permite

**Bankotsu:** no es necesario pedirme permiso, yo soy solo un miembro más. Nosotros somos un grupo de apoyo, no hay jerarquías por lo que desde ya, considerarte un miembro más

**Kannon:** gracias, daré lo mejor de mí, lo prometo

Finalmente se dirigieron al lugar y durante el trayecto los tres se iban conociendo más.

La química entre Kannon Y Bankotsu era casi la igual que con Sara.

Ambos se entendían a las mil maravillas y a pesar de que recién se estaban conociendo ya se estaba formando una gran amistad.

**Bankotsu:** este el refugio ¿Qué te parece?

**Kannon:** ¡wuau! ¡Es realmente enorme! (el lugar media aproximadamente 14 hectáreas, estaba totalmente cercado y cubierto por un gran techo de malla metálica. El 60% era vegetación y habian jaulas de gran tamaño, con implementos adecuados para cada tipo de animal.

En medio de lo que parecía ser una jungla se encontraba la oficina principal y al lado una casa refugio donde se hallaban los animales más pequeños, otra área donde estaban los animales en recuperación o listos para ser tratados y otra donde se hallaban los recién llegados, listos para ser revisados y posteriormente ser ubicados.

**Rin:** voy a ver a los recién llegados, los veo luego

**Bankotsu:** vamos a la oficina, para presentarte a algunos de los miembros (ingresaron juntos y los presentes se llevaron una gran sorpresa al verla)

**Kannon:** por la expresión en sus rostros deduzco que ustedes también conocieron a mi hermana ¿verdad? Mucho gusto en conocerlos soy Kannon Hikahashi

Jakotsu y Shimma estaban impactados con el parecido físico entre ambas, por un momento pensaron lo mismo que los demás.

**Shimma:** mucho gusto en conocerla. Soy Shimma Aramitama

**Jakotsu:** encantado en tenerte como miembro de nuestro equipo. Soy Jakotsu Yatsura, hermano de Bankotsu

**Kannon:** gracias por el recibimiento, desde hoy trabajaremos juntos y estoy segura que seremos un gran equipo (sonrió dulcemente)

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué novedades han habido?

**Shimma:** no muy positivas, anoche fue traída una… (Fue interrumpida)

**Rin:** (ingresó llorando muy angustiada con lo que parecía ser un mono entre sus manos) ¡se murió! ¡Se murió! Yo solo la quería acariciar… de verdad que no le hice nada, abrí la puerta de su jaula, la saque y se murió a los segundos en mis brazos (lloraba con más fuerza)

**Shimma:** no llores Rin, era cuestión de tiempo que esto pasara

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

**Jakotsu:** anoche trajeron esta gibón (primate hominoideo "tipo de mono de Thailandia") en muy malas condiciones. El veterinario la estuvo tratando hasta el amanecer, pero nos informó que ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer por ella, puesto que sus captores no la alimentaron ni hidrataron durante horas

**Kannon:** (sujetando el cadáver) pobre criatura, no solo te apartaron de tu habitad natural, sino que también debiste perder a toda tu familia durante tu captura.

Descansa en paz, tu espíritu ya yace al lado de Artemisa (diosa griega: "señora de los animales) (la palpó y notó que su vientre estaba inflamado) ¿¡la cría donde está!?

**Shimma:** está en una de las incubadoras ¿Cómo supiste que estaba preñada?

**Kannon:** ¿ya la alimentaron?

**Shimma:** no estamos seguros de que clase de alimento darle, el veterinario que la atendió es de animales menores y se fue en busca de ayuda, pero hasta ahora no regresa

**Kannon:** es vital que se le alimente ni bien nace y de ahí cada hora. Los gibones se deshidratan fácilmente y puede morir si no es atendida a tiempo.

Por favor llévenme al área de incubadoras

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué es lo que debemos hacer?

**Kannon:** ¿tienen fórmula para bebes? Y si no la tienen consíganla y también un tetero

**Rin:** tenemos muchas latas de formula en el almacén; Las usamos para alimentar a otro tipo de crías

**Kannon:** por favor háganse cargo del cuerpo de la madre y déjenme a mí el cuidado de la cría

**Bankotsu:** (mientras la guiaba al área de incubadoras) ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

**Kannon:** soy miembro activo del centro de rehabilitación "amigos de la vida silvestre" en Tailandia. Estaba ahí, hasta que decidí viajar a Noruega.

Ahí aprendí mucho sobre gibones. Estos son capturados de bebes para ser vendidos a gente inescrupulosa, que los tiene como mascota y cuando crecen simplemente se deshacen de ellos y no solo eso por cada cría capturada, muere miembros adultos puesto que andan siempre en grupos familiares.

La madre definitivamente fue un golpe de suerte doble para los cazadores no solo es era una gibón de capelo (de color negra, muy rara) sino que estaba preñada y estoy segura que iban a obtener muy buen precio por ella.

¡Que bueno que tus compañeros lograron rescatarla!

**Bankotsu:** por desgracia fue algo tarde

**Kannon:** (abrió la incubadora y sacó a la frágil cría. La tomó de los brazos, los colocó en sus hombros, se la acomodó sobre la espalada y la tapó con su largo cabello) no todo está perdido, una vida se fue pero una nueva llegó y hay que salvarla. Es necesario alimentarla y mantenerla abrigada.

No debe estar encogida o sino sus músculos se atrofiaran, las crías paran sujetas al lomó de la madre y es lo que intentare con este pequeño

**Rin:** (le entregó un tetero con leche) ¿crees que se pueda salvar?

**Kannon:** me haré cargo de ella desde este momento. Nunca he cuidado un gibón recién nacido, pero haré todo lo que sea posible por ayudarlo (el indefenso animalito tomaba con desesperación la leche) ¡estaba hambriento! ¿Hace cuanto que nació?

**Shimma:** (se encontraba presente) hace media hora aproximadamente, no sabíamos que hacer, por ello investigamos todo lo que pudimos en internet, pero solo hablan de su habitad natural y de la caza furtiva

**Jakotsu:** (se acercó a ellos) el veterinario llamó, dijo que la ayuda ya está en camino

**Kannon:** la casa de campo de mis padres ¿aún existe?

**Bankotsu:** desde luego. Se le da manteniendo cada mes y personal de limpieza va cada semana

**Kannon:** luego de que el veterinario examine a la cría, me la llevaré a la casa de campo ¿si no te molesta?

**Bankotsu:** legalmente es tu propiedad, no tengo ningún derecho a impedirte nada

**Kannon:** en realidad nada de lo que fue de mis padres es mío. Todo se lo deje a Sara el día que desaparecí

**Rin:** ¿puedo quedarme contigo unos días por allá?

**Bankotsu:** tú tienes escuela. Por hoy habrás faltado, pero debes volver

**Kannon:** ¿qué te parece si el fin de semana me visitas? Así entre las dos podremos cuidar de Gibby (nombre que le puso a la cría)

**Bankotsu:** no deberías ponerle nombre, porque luego te encariñaras y sabes que debemos devolverlo a su habitad

**Kannon:** lo sé, lo sé. Es solo para no estarla llamando cría. Descuida en cuanto tenga la edad suficiente yo misma la llevaré al centro de rehabilitación de Tailandia

**Rin:** ¿y eso dentro de cuanto será?

**Kannon:** si todo sale bien... e meses

**Rin:** (emocionada) ¿eso quiere decir que te quedaras por acá todo ese tiempo?

**Kannon: **así parece. De algún modo el destino ha querido que me quede más de lo previsto

**Rin:** ¡que bueno! eso quiere decir que nos podremos conocer mucho más y me podrás contar muchas historias de mi mamá

**Kannon:** así es (sonrió dulcemente, pero detrás de esa sonrisa escondía un gran temor de que su gran secreto se llegará a descubrir y ese cariño que Rin le mostraba en aquel momento, se convirtiera en rechazó en el futuro)

**Al día siguiente/en el instituto…**

Rin, reunió a sus amigos en el área de picnic durante el receso, para contarles lo que había pasado durante su viaje y el día de ayer.

**Shippo:** ¿qué es aquello tan importante que nos querías decir?

**Kohaku:** (bostezando) ¿Qué es lo que te tiene… tan emocionada?

**Asuka:** ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan cansado?

**Kohaku:** el profesor de 3er año es muy estricto y vive obsesionado (bostezó)… diciéndonos que los alumnos de este instituto deben los mejores profesionales de todo Japón, es por ello que nos deja tareas extras y ayer me quede hasta las 2:00 a.m… (Se caía de sueño) y por ello no he dormido casi nada

**Rin:** en ese caso seré breve para que puedas tomar una siesta en mi regazo ¿está bien?

**Kohaku:** (algo sonrojado) gracias

**Kanna:** ¡bueno ya! Dejen de conversar tanto y dinos de una vez ¿que sucedió?

**Rin:** son 2 noticias las que les debo dar.

La primera es que postulé para ser la protagonista de una obra de teatro en mi instituto de arte y… ¡conseguí el papel! La obra se estrena en un mes ¿van a ir no?

**Koucho:** ¿de que se trata?

**Rin:** se titula "él que no podía sonreír". Trata de un muchacho que lo tiene todo económicamente, sin embargo no es feliz y nunca en su vida a sonreído desde que nació, pero de pronto llegará a su ida una chica muy pobre y desafortunada puesto que perdió todo; Tanto su humilde casa como a sus padres y ella al contrario de él, no deja de sonreír.

Ella le enseñara lo maravilloso de estar vivo y… no les puedo seguir contando o se acaba la gracia (=p)

**Hakudoshi:** suena trágica.

Lamentablemente nosotros no podemos ir, tenemos una mini gira por todo el país durante las vacaciones de verano

**Kanna:** es cierto, estaremos trabajando como dúo invitado para aperturar diversos conciertos

**Asuka:** (tomada del brazo de su novio) yo quisiera ir a verte Rin, pero voy a ir a cada uno de los conciertos de mi amorcito

**Koucho:** y mis padres, me han pedido que vaya con ella… que aburrido, pero ni modo debo hacerlo

**Shippo:** yo no tengo mayores planes, así que si iré a verte

**Kohaku:** (medio dormir) yo también voy

**Rin:** ¡gracias muchachos! Es una lástima que no puedan estar todos, pero con que ustedes dos estén, estaré contenta

**Shippo:** esa era una de las noticias y la otra ¿Cuál es?

**Rin:** una muy importante e impactante. ¡Verán!, cuando estuve en Noruega con mi papá cambiando por la playa, nos topamos con una mujer igual a mi mamá y resultó ser mi tía

**Asuka:** ¿tu tía? ¿Cómo que tu tía? Explícate

**Rin:** mi tía Kannon es la hermana gemela de mi mamá

**Todos:** ¿¡tenía una gemela!?

**Rin:** sip, ellas se separaron algunos años atrás por una absurda discusión que tuvieron y desde entonces juraron no volver a verse, sin embargo por casualidad nos topamos con ella y ahora está viviendo en la casa de campo de mis abuelos. ¡Por cierto! ¿No quieren pasar el fin de semana o unos días por allá?

Ninguno podía por los motivos que ya habían expuesto, excepto uno de ellos.

**Shippo:** uhm… el viernes empiezan las vacaciones y lo que menos quiero es estar en mi casa, por eso acepto irme contigo el tiempo que sea necesario

**Rin:** ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué dices ello?

**Shippo:** tal parece que las cosas entre mis papas, no se van a resolver. Últimamente se la pasan discutiendo y casi siempre escucho a mi mamá pidiéndole el divorcio a mi papá y él, le insiste en que no se lo dará por nada, además también le dice que lo perdone por no sé que cosa hizo

**Rin:** eso es grave, creí que mis tíos ya se habían reconciliado

**Shippo:** desde que mi mamá volvió de su viaje está distinta, duerme sola en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y aunque delante mío y de Shiori se porta cariñosa con mi papá, pero cuando cree que nadie la ve, se la pasa discutiendo con él.

Varias veces los he descubierto y siempre fingen que están hablando de otra cosa. ¡Como si yo fuera un crío para no darme cuenta!

**Rin:** se me ocurre una idea ¿qué tal si nos llevamos a Shiori y a Soten con notros a la casa de campo de mi tía? Así tus papas tendrían tiempo para estar a solas y resolver sus diferencias

**Shippo:** ¡muy buena idea! ¡Estoy casi seguro que eso los ayudara!

**Kohaku:** (recostado en el regazo de Rin, medio dormido) ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte por allá?

**Rin:** no lo sé. Quizá todo el verano o quizá solo unos días

**Kohaku:** en cuanto termine mis exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, te alcanzo por allá ¿Qué dices?

**Rin:** en ese caso estudia mucho, para que apruebes todos y podamos pasar todo el verano juntos (le sonrió amorosamente)

**Asuka:** ¡ay que lindos, se les ve! Se nota que están muy enamorados uno del otro, igual que tu y yo ¿no crees amorcito?

**Hakudoshi:** (detestaba que su falsa novia fuera tan cursi, pero intentaba disimular) si, mi conejita risueña (pensaba: ¿hasta cuándo tendré que aguantarla?)

**4 días después en casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Era sábado por la mañana y también el primer día de las vacaciones de verano.

Dos adolescentes y dos pequeñas niñas, estaban listos para dar inicio a su corto viaje.

Ya habían planeado quedarse dos semanas en la casa de campo de la tía Kannon.

**Bankotsu:** ya todo está listo. Ayer fui a visitar a Kannon y le informé que irían a verla

**Midoriko:** ¿Por qué simplemente no la llamaste?

**Bankotsu:** se niega rotundamente a usar un celular por lo que estos usan coltán (Columbita-Tantalita. Es un metal apagado resistente al calor que puede aguantar una alta carga eléctrica y es más valioso que el diamante) dice que no ayudara a promover la guerra en el Congo

**Midoriko:** (algo fastidiada) ok, entonces lo que usamos tecnología, desde su punto de vista somos promovedores de la guerra en el Congo

**Bankotsu:** sé que desde tu punto de vista como abogada, no congenias con ella, sin embargo no es para que te alteres

**Midoriko:** no, me altero, es solo que ella… ¡ay, no sé!... en fin, creo que ella y Kagome deberían conocerse, se llevarían muy bien

**Bankotsu:** ¿por qué no aprovechas esta oportunidad y la conoces? Estoy seguro que te caerá muy bien

**Midoriko:** (no la conocía y ya le tenía celos, por el simple hecho de que Bankotsu no paraba de hablar de ella, era como si la verdadera Sara hubiese resucitado y lo estuviera reconquistando) está bien, iré a conocer a la famosa Kannon, será como conocer a Sara en persona

**Bankotsu:** ¿Por qué comparas?

**Midoriko:** (pensaba: ¡porque la quieres tanto, que parece que estuvieras enamorado de ella! ¡Aish!) Lo digo por lo que son gemelas y yo no conocí a Sara, más que por fotografías (sonrió fingidamente)

**Soten:** (se acercó a ellos) papá ¿Cuándo este en casa de tía Kannon, me iras a visitar?

**Bankotsu:** ¡claro que sí! Iré todos los días si lo deseas (Midoriko, se moría de celos)

**Midoriko:** yo también iré a verte hijita

**Soten:** ¿estás segura que podrás? Los últimos meses has tenido mucho trabajo en el hotel y casi no tenías tiempo de nada

**Midoriko:** (decidió dejar su romance a un lado, desde que Kikyo los había descubierto) la temporada alta ya terminó, así que ahora tendré más tiempo libre

**Soten:** ¡que bueno! ¿Entonces podremos quedarnos los tres unos días en la casa de campo?

**Bankotsu:** podría quedarme el próximo fin de semana ¿Qué dices?

**Soten:** si, sería divertido

**Midoriko:** (dejar a ese par a solas ¡nunca!) le pediré permiso a Koga para que me dé el fin de semana libre o en todo caso no iré a trabajar, para poder estar contigo hijita (sonrió entre dientes)

**Rin:** (se dirigió a sus tíos) ya todo está listo ¿podemos irnos?

**Shiori:** (al lado de Rin, sujetando la caseta para conejos) Kuroro también está listo, ya le puse su vestido nuevo (le había colocada un mini vestido de princesa color rosado)

**Rin:** te he dicho mil veces que es macho, es un chico y no usa traje de princesa

**Shiori:** la próxima le conseguire uno de principe ¿esta bien?

**Rin:** ¿por cierto? ¿Piensas llevarlo?

**Shiori:** Soten me dijo que si podía

**Rin:** ¡el conejo es mío!, a quien deberías pedirle permiso es a mí

**Soten:** también es mío, yo lo cuido, alimento y saco a pasear

**Rin:** (ô.ô) ¿a pasear?

**Shiori:** si, entre Soten y yo le hicimos una correa para que no se pierda y cada vez que vengo lo llevamos a pasear al parque ¿no es así Shippo?

**Shippo:** (estaba entre los presentes) etto… si.

**Rin:** ok, ok, no diré nada, solo vámonos de una vez por favor… antes que pierda la paciencia

**Midoriko:** suban todos al auto niños, yo los llevaré hasta su destino

**Rin:** ¿tío, no se suponía que tu nos llevarías?

**Bankotsu:** (quería apaciguar los celos de Midoriko, haciendo que ella y Kannon se conocieran) hubo un repentino cambio de planes, será mejor que yo me vaya al refugio y tu tía los lleve

**Rin:** ¡por cierto! ¿Cómo está Guiby? ¿La o lo viste ayer?

**Bankotsu:** si lo vi. Está muy saludable y ha crecido mucho en poco tiempo. Kannon le da tantos cuidados que su desarrollo es impresionante

**Midoriko:** ¿quién es Guiby?

**Rin:** es un gibón bebé que nació en el refugio hace unos días y mi tía Kannon lo está cuidando

**Bankotsu:** su dedicación es tal que ya no parece la pequeña e indefensa cría que nació en el refugio

**Midoriko:** (celosa, hasta no más poder) ¡vaya! Cuantas cualidades tiene esa mujer.

Niños suban de una vez al auto, por favor. (Todos hicieron caso y dejaron a solas al matrimonio)

**Bankotsu:** (aprovechando la privacidad, jaló de la cintura a su esposa, la atrajo hacia él y le dio un dulce beso de despedida) no tienes por qué estar celosa, sabes de sobra que te amo solo a ti (la volvió a besar)

**Midoriko:** (sonrojada y algo apenada) ¿Quién… esta celosa?... yo… jamás sentiría celos por ti

**Bankotsu:** ok, te creo, debo haberme confundido. Te veo en la noche mi fierecilla (le dio un último beso y la acompaño a la puerta de salida

Ella no dejaba de sonreír, caminó hacía su auto de forma torpe, tanto que al ingresar a este no encontraba el contacto de encendido y Rin le recordó que el auto se encendía con la voz.

Al notarla tan distraída y aún sonrojada, los chicos la empezaron a molestar diciéndole cosas como: ¡uy tía Miko, estas en las nubes! O ¿¡Qué habrá pasado entre tío Ban y tú que estas toda alunada!?

**Midoriko:** (se sentía muy contenta, por la muestra de cariño de su esposo) ya chicos, déjense de estar molestándome y pónganse sus cinturones de seguridad.

El recorrido hasta la casa de campo duró aproximadamente una hora y media.

Durante el trayecto las pequeñas se quedaron dormidas y los adolescentes se la pasaron escuchando música, por lo que no hubo mucha comunicación.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por la dueña de casa.

Ella les explicó que la casa no era muy grande, sin embargo la propiedad en sí, era bastante amplía y contaba con casi 4 hectáreas de pura vegetación.

Midoriko se llevó una gran sorpresa al corroborar que efectivamente Kannon era una mujer afable, amistosa y gentil.

Los celos que le había tenido se le disiparon al instante, puesto que congenió tan bien con ella que se hicieron amigas casi de inmediato.

Los chicos por su parte estaban felices en el lugar. Para ellos era como estar en otra época o en otro mundo, por donde quiera que miraban todo era verde, el sol se sentía cálido y un fresco viento hacía el clima perfecto, la bulla de la ciudad no existía y… ¿¡no había tecnología alguna!?

**Rin:** (afuera de la casa) tía ¿Por qué la casa no tiene tomacorrientes, televisor, radio, computadora o algo que sea de este siglo?

**Kannon:** es porque esta es una casa de campo y aquí solo se convive con la naturaleza

**Rin:** pero ¿cómo se supone que voy a cargar mi celular, mi laptop o mi secadora de cabello?

**Kannon:** tranquila, hay tomacorrientes en la cochera, pero mientras estés acá procura no usar la tecnología e intenta disfrutar de la naturaleza que te rodea

**Rin:** (se empezó a estresar) bonita naturaleza, naturaleza bonita… necesito usar el internet

**Midoriko:** ja,ja,ja creo que no se esperaba algo así

**Kannon:** la idea de estar acá es precisamente alejarse de lo mundano, sé que como son chicos no lo van a entender al principio, pero con el correr de los días se adaptaran

Soten y Shiori, salieron de la casa con Guiby en los brazos.

**Soten:** mamá, mamá ¡mira, mira! ¿No es lindo?

**Shiori:** ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué clase de animal es?

El pobre animalito al ver a su ama se le abalanzó encima; Estaba algo tembloroso del miedo.

**Kannon:** es un gibón bebé, su nombre es Guiby y está bajo mi cuidado hasta que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para ser devuelto a su habitad

**Midoriko:** ¿él es el que nació en el refugio?

**Kannon: **si, nació hace apenas 6 días, pero ha crecido bastante, al perecer estar en contacto constante con la naturaleza le ha favorecido

**Shiori:** yo tengo un jardín muy grande en mi casa ¿podría tener uno como mascota?

**Kannon:** no es buena idea, los gibones son muy lindos de cachorros, pero cuando crecen son salvajes por naturaleza y en algunos casos se vuelven agresivos, es por ello que no es recomendable mantenerlos como mascotas

**Soten:** ¡por cierto Shiori! ¿Dejaste libre a Kuroro?

**Shiori:** ups, si y me olvide de ponerle la correa ¿ahora que hacemos?

**Midoriko:** será mejor que lo encuentren, antes que Rin se entere

**Kannon:** si se refieren al conejito, hace unos minutos lo vi adentrarse en el hueco del viejo Goshinboku (un árbol muy grande y frondoso que se hallaba frente a ellas, en medio del enorme jardín)

**Midoriko:** debo irme ¿estás segura que podrás con los cinco? (incluyendo al conejo)

**Kannon:** si, no creo que sea difícil cuidarlos, en caso sucediera algo… (Resignada) usare aquel odioso aparato para comunicarme con alguno de ustedes

**Midoriko:** ok, en ese caso me voy… hmm y ¿Shippo donde se metió? Desde que llegamos no lo he visto

**Shiori:** (con la cabeza metida en el agujero del árbol) está durmiendo en su habitación, dijo que tanta paz lo adormecía

**Midoriko:** en ese caso me retiro de una vez (le dio un beso a su hija y le pidió que se porte bien) sé que te disgustan los celulares, pero espero que no te moleste que llame de vez en cuando a Rin o a Shippo para saber ¿Cómo están?

**Kannon:** no puedo ir en contra del mundo, sé que ustedes dependen de la tecnología por lo que solo puedo aceptar resignada

**Midoriko:** (pensó: bastaba con un sí o un no -.-) de acuerdo, estaré en contacto por la noche (subió a su auto y se marchó)

Durante el resto del día los adolescentes intentaban adaptarse al medio que los rodeaba. El simple hecho de imaginarse 2 semanas completas si tecnología era algo que no les hacía gracia.

Por otro lado las niñas estaban encantadas con la naturaleza que las rodeaba ya que tenían mucho espacio para correr y jugar a juegos como las escondidas, trepar árboles, perseguir a Kuroro o a Guiby que se adaptó rápidamente a ellas.

Los días transcurrieron y todos se fueron adaptando rápidamente, era divertido estar alejados casi por completo de la tecnología. Lo único que usaban eran los celulares ya que los padres de los chicos llamaban cada cierto tiempo para saber como estaban.

Rin por su parte tomaba todos los días el tren en la estación que se hallaba cerca a la casa para ir a la práctica de la obra teatral de su instituto.

Se negaba rotundamente a ser llevada o regresada por algún chofer, prefería valerse por sí sola, al menos durante su estadía en el campo.

Aprovechando que la casa quedaba cerca al templo Higurashi. Rin y Shippo decidieron llevar a todos hasta allí.

La mamá de Kagome y el abuelo se quedaron encantados con Kannon. Para ellos era como una hija más y ella por su parte sentía que había recuperado de alguna manera a sus padres.

Entre los tres compartían ideas similares y estaba encantada con la estructura de la residencia.

En aquella ocasión Kagome fue a visitar a su familia y se llevó una gran sorpresa como los demás al saber que Kannon era la hermana gemela de Sara. Ya sabía parte de la historia pero verla en persona fue algo distinto.

Ambas sostuvieron una larga conversación acerca de la conservación del planeta; Compartían tantos ideales que daban la impresión de estarse leyendo la mente mutuamente, puesto que una ya sabía lo que iba decir o preguntar la otra.

Desde ese día tanto la familia Higurashi como Kannon se visitaban frecuentemente.

**Un par de días después, por la noche en la casa de campo…**

**Kagome:** ¡es increíble cuanta paz se siente en este lugar!

**Kannon:** lo misma impresión me llevé de tu casa

**Kagome:** hacía mucho que no los visitaba y creo que ya me hacía falta un cambio de aires

**Kannon:** ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te aburriste de la ciudad?

**Kagome:** (negó con la cabeza) de la ciudad no, creo que me aburrí de mi misma

(Suspiró). Hace un tiempo atrás que tengo un conflicto emocional personal; Por un lado quiero perdonar y olvidar y por otro solo quiero hacer sufrir a la persona que amo

**Kannon:** (contemplaba el paisaje) hay veces que se nos hace muy difícil simplemente olvidar y no guardar rencor en nuestro corazón, si tan solo escucháramos a la razón de vez en cuando y no, nos dejáramos llevar por emociones negativas (lagrimeó) muchas cosas serían diferentes.

(Miró fijamente a Kagome) si yo no le hubiese guardado rencor a mi hermana por tanto tiempo, hubiera estado con ella los últimos años de su vida, sin embargo ennegrecí mi corazón y al final la perdí.

Piensa en esto, la persona que amas está viva y si cometió un error ¿no sería más prudente darle una nueva oportunidad? Porque amiga mía, analízate primero y dime tú ¿no has cometido algún error alguna vez?... sé que todos cometemos errores, algunos que hacen sufrir a los que amamos y otros que al final solo nos lastiman a nosotros mismos.

Pero te digo ¿Qué ocurriría si pierdes a esa persona que amas, para siempre? La pierdes, sabiendo que tu perdón pudo cambiar el destino de sus vidas

**Kagome:** he pensado muchas veces en lo que me has dicho, sin embargo el daño que me causó me ha dejado una herida abierta en mis sentimientos, él traicionó mi confianza y no sé si lo podre olvidar

**Kannon:** sin importar que hizo lo sigues amando ¿no es así? (Kagome asintió) eso quiere decir que esa herida de la que tú hablas, no existe, es solo algo que quieres inventar para poder justificar tu enojo.

Piensa y piénsalo bien, ¿por un simple error vas a tirar por la borda aquel amor que sientes? Si ese hombre del que me hablas fuera realmente un villano, ya no lo amarías, sin embargo cometió un error como humano que es y ¿Quién eres tú para juzgarlo y condenarlo?

**Kagome:** ¿Qué quién soy?... pues yo… soy muchas cosas para él y él es muchas cosas para mí

**Kannon:** ¿y entre esas cosas?-¿tú eres su juez? ¿Tienes tú la potestad de dictaminar que por el hecho de haber tenido una falla… ya no merece perdón?

**Kagome:** creo que por una parte si y por otra no, es decir, todos alguna vez fallamos y lastimamos, pero cuando el dolor es grande… no sé cómo se halla solución

**Kannon:** (suspiró) no te compliques la vida, solo perdona y ama, ya que estando vivos tenemos oportunidad de redimirnos, en cambio de muertos solo nos queda esperar a ser perdonados

**Kagome:** ¿sabes que te estoy hablando no es así?

**Kannon:** no han hecho falta palabras concretas, para saber que estas sufriendo por una traición, eres tan transparente como un cristal que pude saber de primera instancia que me estabas hablando de tu esposo y por tu expresión, sé que quieres perdonarlo pero tú misma te niegas esa posibilidad

**Kagome:** creo que por hoy dejaremos el tema de lado, ya es un poco tarde y me siento algo agotada, me iré a descansar

A la mañana siguiente se despidió de todos y regresó a la ciudad.

**Shippo:** (al pie del Goshinboku) que extraña se veía mi mamá esta mañana, daba la impresión de que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

**Shiori:** (con Guiby sobre su cabeza) ¿crees que este enferma?

**Shippo:** uhm… no lo creo, debe haber estado pensando en algún proyecto y por ello estaba tan concentrada… ¿Dónde están Rin y Soten?

**Shiori:** allá arriba

**Shippo:** ¿arriba dónde?

**Shiori:** entre las ramas del árbol (se encontraba a unos 4 metros de altura)

**Shippo:** (levantó el rostro para ubicarlas) ¡ey chicas! ¡Bajen para desayunar!

**Rin:** (sujetándose de una rama con una mano, mientras estaba de pie en otra) ¡en un momento bajamos, estamos tratando de encontrar a Kuroro!

**Soten:** (sentada en una rama cercana) ¿crees que lo podamos ver desde acá? el lugar es muy grande

**Rin:** entre tanto verde, algo blanco como él debe resaltar

**Soten:** etto… hoy muy temprano… Shiori le puso un traje de soldado, íbamos a jugar a la guerra, antes que Kuroro se escapara

**Rin:** ¡no me digas que le puso un traje de camuflaje… ver…de!

**Soten:** íbamos a ponerle uno rosado, pero como dijiste que es un chico… si… su traje es verde

**Rin:** ¡ay Soten! ¡Yo las mat…! (por querer ahorcar a su prima se soltó de la rama y perdió el equilibrio, intentó sujetarse como pudo y quedo colgando de la rama en la cual estuvo parada. No pudo más y cayó estrepitosamente sobre… Shippo que estaba esperando a que bajen)

**Shippo:** (tendido sobre el pasto, sin entender muy bien lo que le había pasado; Sentía un gran peso sobre su espalda) ¡ay, mi espalda! (se quejaba) me duele un montón, mi omoplato, me está doliendo mucho (se intentó palpar y sintió algo) ¡eh! ¿¡Rin!? ¡Pero que demonios! ¡Levántate que estas pesada!

**Rin:** (intentó moverse) eso quisiera pero no puedo me duele muchísimo las piernas ¡ay creo que me rompí algo!

**Shippo:** ¿¡te rompiste!? ¡Me rompiste querrás decir! ¡Con todo tu peso creo que me has fracturado la espalda!

**Rin:** ¡no exageres, si te la hubiera roto, no podrías moverte!

**Soten:** (bajó rápido, pero con cuidado) ¿se encuentran bien?

**Los dos:** ¡no! Pide ayuda

La pequeña se metió a la casa dando de gritos, alertando tanto a su prima como a su tía

**Kannon:** ¡ay no! ¿Qué les ocurrió? (intentó levantar a Rin, pero dio de gritos) ¿qué tanto te duele?

**Rin:** (lagrimeando) ¡mucho! ¡Me duelen mucho las piernas!

**Shippo:** ¡por favor sácala de mí encima! ¡Siento que la espalda se me parte en dos!

**Kannon:** ¡niñas por favor llamen al 119 (número de emergencias de Asia) y pidan una ambulancia urgente! (Soten fue la que reacciono más rápido) intentare levantarte y tú Shippo, intenta arrastrarte para que no te lastimes más. ¿Ok? a la voz de tres… 1… 2… 3 (jaló a Rin despacio y ella empezó a gritar muy fuerte, mientras Shippo se arrastro sobre sí mismo y se escucho un crujido

**Shippo:** ¡ahora creo que si me rompí algo!

**Kannon:** (tendió sobre el pasto suavemente a Rin) intenten ponerte de pie (Shippo lo hizo sin problemas, aunque con mucho dolor. Rin solo se pudo sentar con las piernas estiradas, puesto que el dolor se agudizaba) bien, si ambos pueden moverse quiere decir que no hay fracturas mayores

**Shiori:** ¡Soten ya pidió una ambulancia! ¡No deben tardar en llegar!

**Kannon:** muy bien, niñas. Shiori por favor llama a tus abuelos o tío y pídeles que vengan un momento, mientras yo acompaño a los chicos al hospital y dile a Soten que se encargue de darle de comer a Guiby

**Shiori:** ¿puedo alimentarlo yo?

**Rin:** ¡no es el momento de hacer preguntas absurdas! Solo haz lo que se te dice

**Shippo:** cálmate, no olvides que es solo una niña

**Rin:** lo siento, es solo que estoy nerviosa ¿Qué tal si me quedo paralitica? (se puso a llorar) no siento en absoluto las piernas)

**Kannon:** mantén la calma e intenta mover por más dolor que sientas, alguna parte de tus piernas, no importa cual se, solo inténtalo

**Rin:** (dando de gritos, logró mover los dedos del pie derecho y la rodilla de la pierna izquierda) ¡lo logre, lo logre!

**Kannon:** (sonriendo aliviada) esa es un muy buena señal (se escuchaba la sirena de la ambulancia) manténganse tranquilos chicos, es probable que los paramédicos tengan que hacerles algunos movimientos algo bruscos para acomodar sus huesos, así que por favor intenten no gritar

A los segundos los paramédicos los ubicaron en medio del jardín. Mientras dos de ellos se encargaban de Rin y Shippo, un tercero le hacía preguntas a Kannon.

Ella intentaba mantener la calma delante de los chicos, pero el paramédico la vio tan nerviosa que le sugirió que ella también debería ser atendida por un médico para que le recetara un tranquilizante.

Justo cuando la ambulancia se los estaba llevando llego Souta en su auto.

**Souta:** (se estacionó donde pudo y se dirigió a sus sobrinas) ¿niñas que ocurrió?

Shiori: (hecha un mar de lagrimas) Rin me gritó solo porque pregunte si le podía dar de comer a Guiby. Yo no tengo la culpa que se haya caído del árbol ¿Por qué me grita?

**Souta:** (la abrazó y reconfortó) ella estaba algo asustada por el accidente, no tienes porque ponerte triste.

¿Ya le avisaron a Kagome o Inuyasha de lo que pasó?

**Soten:** aún no, solo llamé a la ambulancia y a ti, porque eso fue lo que me pidió tía Kannon

**Shiori:** ¿Cómo sabremos a que hospital se los llevaron? Los celulares de Shippo y Rin están acá y tía Kannon no usa

**Soten:** por acá cerca solo hay 2 hospitales, así que en un rato iremos juntos para ver en cual se encuentran. Ahora lo importante es avisarle a Kagome

**Shiori:** y a tío Sesshomaru o tía Kagura

**Souta:** prefiero hablar con Kagura, tu tío podría disgustarse mucho conmigo

**Al mismo tiempo en el hotel/oficina de Inuyasha…**

Él se encontraba trabajando cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. No esperaba a nadie en particular excepto a su hermano, por lo que simplemente respondió "pasa".

**Kagome:** (algo seria) buenos días Inuyasha, vengo para que me entregues los documentos del divorcio

**Inuyasha:** ¿tanta es tu desesperación por divorciarte que viniste a verme?

**Kagome:** (mantenía una actitud fría) solo haz lo que te pedí, no dispongo de mucho tiempo

**Inuyasha:** (abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un folder) me da mucha pena que nuestro final sea de esta manera (le entregó el folder)

**Kagome:** (lo abrió y vio que ya estaba firmado por él) ¡vaya! Veo que finalmente accediste a adarme el divorcio (pensó en el que Kannon le dijo de "perder para siempre al ser amado")

**Inuyasha:** (se colocó de lado) que podía hacer sino dejabas de insistirme en que te lo diera, por ello aunque… (Escuchó que algo se rasgaba) ¿Qué significa eso?

**Kagome:** (rompió los documentos y sonrió) lo que ves amor, estoy anulando nuestro divorcio, porque no quiero estar separada de ti (se le acercó, se sentó en sus piernas y lo abrazó cariñosamente) comprendí que todos cometemos errores y que no sería justo que por algo que no fue tu culpa debiéramos estar separados, te amo, te amo muchísimo y no quiero verme lejos de ti

**Inuyasha:** y yo a ti pequeña. Firmar aquel documento se me hizo muy difícil, pero si ello representaba tu felicidad, entonces estaba dispuesto hacerlo

**Kagome:** mi felicidad son tú y nuestros hijos, ustedes son mi familia (le besó amorosamente)

En ese instante alguien ingresó, topándose con aquella romántica escena.

**Sesshomaru:** (carraspeó) muchachos está bien que esto sea un hotel, pero por favor respeten la oficina

**Kagome:** (sonrió y se puso de pie) lo siento cuñado, fue mi culpa. Te prometo que la próxima vez pongo pestillo a la puerta (le guiño el ojo y saco la lengua)

**Sesshomaru:** (arqueó un ceja) ustedes dos siguen siendo un par de niños.

Bueno no vine hasta aquí para jugar.

Inuyasha hay documentos que debemos… (Su celular empezó a sonar y el de Kagome también)

(Llamada desde teléfono publico) moshi – moshi

**Kannon:** (con voz adormecida, por el tranquilizante) Sesshi, estoy en el hospital con Rin y Shippo, ellos sufrieron un pequeño accidente

**Sesshomaru:** (disgustado) ¡no me llames así! Y dime ¿¡que le pasó a mi hija!?

**Kannon:** uhm… se cayeron del Goshinboku… los médicos ya los están atendiendo

**Sesshomaru:** ¡sabía que dejarla bajó tu cuidado era un gran error! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidada?

**Kannon:** yo… solo los deje a solas un momento… ¿Por qué te enojas conmigo?... (Se estaba durmiendo) ellos no son bebés para estarlos vigilando… todo el tiempo… los accidentes pasan

**Sesshomaru:** ¿¡qué demonios te ocurre!? ¿Estás drogada o qué? Definitivamente eres una completa irresponsable ¿Cómo puedes simplemente decir que los accidentes pasan y ya? ¡De haberla cuidado bien!, ella no estaría en hospital

**Kannon:** ¿por qué eres tan duro conmigo? Antes… tú solías amarme… fue a mí (se quedó dormida al teléfono)

**Sesshomaru:** (se molestó aún más) ¡ay que mujer tan desagradable!

**Kagome:** está bien Souta, gracias por avisarme, en este instante voy para allá

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?

**Kagome:** al parecer Rin se cayó de lo alto de la rama de un árbol y cayó sobre Shippo que estaba al pie de este.

Ambos fueron llevados por una ambulancia a uno de los hospitales cercanos, pero Souta no sabe cual, por lo que está averiguando

**Sesshomaru:** me voy para allá en este instante

**Inuyasha:** vayan avanzando ustedes, yo los alcanzare en unas horas

**Kagome:** en cuanto tenga noticias te llamo de inmediato

**Inuyasha:** está bien, por favor ve con cuidado por la carretera

**Kagome:** lo tendré amor (le dio un dulce beso).

¿Nos vamos cuñado?

**Sesshomaru:** (le abrió la puerta y salió tras de ella) no sé cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos sabiendo que su hijo está en el hospital

**Kagome:** nada ganas alterándote. Por lo poco que sé parece que ambos se fracturaron algún hueso y no es tan grave

**Sesshomaru:** lo grave es haberlos dejado al cuidado de esa irresponsable mujer

**Kagome:** al parecer Kannon no te agrada ¿a que se debe?

**Sesshomaru:** (en el ascensor) tengo mis motivos (le disgustaba enormemente que ella y Sara se hubieran burlado de él intercambiando papeles)

**Un par de horas después en el ****Kudanzaka Hospital…**

Souta junto con las niñas se encontraban en el cuarto de recuperación de los chicos.

Ambos estaban enyesados y recostados sobre una cama cada uno.

**Shiori:** te ves raro con esa cosa en el brazo

**Shippo:** (tenía el brazo estirado y enyesado desde el abdomen) esto es gracias a una jovencita que estoy mirando y no quiero decir su ¡nombre! A la cual se le ocurrió usarme de colchón para aterrizar

**Rin:** (con la pierna derecha enyesada hasta arriba de la rodilla) ya te pedí disculpas un montón de veces, además no fuiste un buen colchón que digamos, igual salí herida… ¡ay pobre de mí! Que primo tan huesudo tengo, al caer solo sentí puros huesos y poca carne

Los presentes no pudieron evitar reír con aquel comentario.

**Soten:** ¿qué fue lo que les dijo el médico?

**Rin:** creo que me rompí la tibia y el peroné, según el médico que nos vio dice que es muy común que con una caída de esa altura ambos huesos se lesionen

**Soten:** no creo que se te haya roto, deben haberse fracturado, de lo contrario hubieran tenido que operarte y ponerte una placa metálica o clavos para que los huesos suelden

**Rin:** ya mini doctora, si sabes tanto ¿para que preguntas?

**Soten:** para demostrarte cuanto se (=p)

**Shippo:** ¡uy Rin, te dejo en ridículo! Ambas viven al lado de un doctor y ella sabe más que tú

**Rin:** eso es porque a mí no me llama la atención la medicina, mientras que a ella sí.

¿Por cierto llamaron a mis tíos?

**Shiori:** a mis papás sí, pero a tío Ban y Miko aún no

**Souta:** es cierto que descuidado soy, en este instante los llamo

Mientras los llamaba y los chicos continuaban bromeándose, ingresaron dos padres uno bastante preocupado y la otra serena como era su costumbre.

**Shippo:** ¡oh! Hola mamá, ¿Qué tal tío Sessh?

**Kagome:** ¡mis niños! ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo para terminar así?

**Rin:** intentaba encontrar a Kuroro desde lo alto del Goshinboku y me resbalé

**Soten:** eso te pasó por querer ahorcarme, de no haberlo intentado, no te hubieras caído

**Sesshomaru: **¡hoy mismo te regresas a casa conmigo!

**Rin:** ¿¡por qué!? Yo quiero seguir quedándome con mi tía

**Sesshomaru:** por dejarte bajo sus cuidados ¡mira como terminaste!

**Rin:** ¡papá fue mi culpa! Yo no tuve cuidado y caí… ¡por favor deja de sobreprotegerme! ¡No soy una niña entiéndelo! Ya tengo 17 años y tú me sigues cuidando como si fuera una niñita

**Kagome:** Sessh creo que Rin tiene razón, solo fue un accidente y si no desea volver a la ciudad no veo el ¿Por qué no pueda seguir con sus planes?

**Sesshomaru:** puede quedarse si lo desea, pero me opongo a que se quede al lado de esa mujer

**Kannon:** (ingresó a la habitación, aún algo soñolienta) si ella no desea volver no la puedes forzar. Deberías respetar sus decisiones, ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para saber que le conviene y que no

**Sesshomaru:** si se queda un día más a tu lado ¿Quién sabe que más le pueda pasar?

**Kannon:** ¡me sigues culpando! (mostró un ligero enojo) ¡escúchame bien Sesshomaru Taisho! Si hay algo que debes aprender es que… (Se desmayó y él por inercia la sujetó antes que se cayera)

**Kagome:** voy por una enfermera

Sesshomaru al tenerla en sus brazos se sintió confundido. Por un lado la detestaba pero por otra parte le tenía un escondido cariño.

Un cariño que sentía no era reciente, era como si ella hubiese sido alguien muy importante en su vida y que por alguna extraña razón no lo podía recordar.

Cuando la enfermera se le acercó le pidió que la llevara hasta su cuarto para que pudiera descansar.

Él sin saber muy bien porque, le preguntó por qué se había desmayado tan de repente y ella le respondió que era debido a que presentaba un agudo cuadro de agotamiento físico y como estaba sedada, su cuerpo no soportó estar despierto.

Oír ello le hizo cambiar de parecer. Ella en realidad estaba dando el máximo de sí misma, no solo se dedicaba a cuidar de su hija y sobrinos, sino también le dedicaba horas de paciente cuidado al Gibón que había rescatado.

**Sesshomaru:** señorita ¿podría dejarme a solas con la paciente un momento?

**Enfermera:** la paciente necesita descansar, por lo que sea breve por favor (él asintió)

La miraba y no podía dejar de pensar en los momentos que vivió junto a Sara y con ¿ella?

Tenía tantas dudas en su mente y albergaba tanto rencor por lo que le habían hecho… pero, de alguna manera presentía que ella le estaba ocultando algo muy importante.

Acarició el flequillo de su frente y se percató que tenía una cicatriz algo antigua.

Al ver aquella marca se alarmó, puesto que no era la primera vez que la veía. La había visto en muchas ocasiones sobre todo cuando se develaba estudiando con Sara. Y ella para estar más cómoda, se echaba el cabello para atrás. Aunque no solo fue en esas ocasiones sino también…

De inmediato buscó a la enfermera y le pidió el expediente médico de Kannon. Necesitaba sacarse una importante duda de inmediato.

La enfermera le explicó que el expediente era algo privado que solo lo podía ver el médico, por lo que fue a buscarlo. Necesitaba sacarse una duda urgentemente.

El médico que la había atendido no tuvo ningún inconveniente en responder sus preguntas y cuando él le pregunto si ella había tenido algún hijo. Este le respondió que sí, que una de las preguntas de rutina era saber sobre su historial familiar y efectivamente ella había respondido que había tenido un hijo hacía algunos años atrás.

No hizo más preguntas y regresó al lado de su hija.

**Rin:** papá ¡estas pálido! ¿Ocurrió algo?

**Sesshomaru:** solo estoy algo preocupado por ti. En la condición en la que estas no podrás ir a tu instituto de arte

**Rin:** (le sonrió) ¡claro que iré! Cuando tú te lastimaste el pie igual fuiste a trabajar, entonces… como yo soy tu hija, también tengo la misma fortaleza y tenacidad ¿no es así?

**Sesshomaru:** (le sonrió) tienes razón en cuanto te den de alta le pediré a Jaken que se encargue de llevarte y recogerte

**Rin:** (algo temerosa) papá… ¿podre seguir quedándome en casa de mi tía?

**Sesshomaru:** (con lo que acaba de descubrir, no estaba seguro que era de ella)… si… si claro hija, si eso deseas no me opondré

**Rin:** ¿te pasa algo? Estas raro

**Sesshomaru:** estoy bien, iré a llenar los documentos para tu alta

**Shippo:** creo que mi mamá ya los está llenando, hace un rato que se fue para eso

**Sesshomaru:** de todos modos iré a ver eso (salió del cuarto)

**Shippo:** se le veía algo ido ¿no crees?

**Rin:** si, parecía otro

**Shippo:** ¡por cierto Rin! (le lanzó una almohada) (en tono de broma) ¡gracias por arruinarme el verano!

**Rin:** ¡no es mi culpa que seas tan frágil! (le devolvió el almohadazo)

**Souta:** (ingresó y le cayó una almohada) veo que ya se sienten mejor. Me alegra porque ya les van a dar de alta en breve

**Shippo:** ¿qué hay de tía Kannon? ¿Ella regresará con nosotros?

**Souta:** tengo entendido que ella deberá pasar la noche acá, el médico nos informó que se encuentra físicamente agotada y por ello debe reposar.

¡Por cierto Rin! Tu papá se ofreció a cuidarla hasta que le den de alta

**Rin:** (0.0) ¿¡en serio mi papá se ofreció!?

**Souta:** si, yo mismo oí cuando le dijo al médico que se quedaría a cuidar de ella

**Shippo: **¿será que se le hablando el corazón al tío Sessh?

**Rin:** aunque no lo aparente mi papá tiene un gran corazón y estoy segura que se dio cuenta que mi tía Kannon es una gran persona

**Souta:** una última cosa, esta noche haremos una gran fogata en la casa de campo. Bankotsu y Midoriko se quedaran unos días para cuidarlos, al igual que Inuyasha y Kagome y… Rin, Kohaku llamó diciendo que está en camino para verte

**Rin:** (se sonrojó de la emoción) que lindo es Kohaku, él siempre se está preocupando por mí

**Shippo:** ¡uyyy! ¡Esta chica está realmente enamorada! Le mencionan al novio y se sonroja (le cayó un almohadazo)

**Rin:** (roja como tomate) ¡cállate o te lesiono el otro brazo!

**Shippo:** (bromeando) ¿cómo lo harías según tú? Me darías un súper golpe con tu pierna enyesada o tendría que esperar a que me alcances primero

**Rin:** (-.-) ja, ja, que mal comediante eres, ya te estás pareciendo a Hakudoshi

**Kagome:** (ingresó a la habitación junto con la niñas) muy bien chicos, en una hora les dan de alta. Para que podamos estar cómodos, las niñas se irán contigo Souta, yo llevaré a Shippo y tú Rin te irás con tu papá

**Sesshomaru:** (estaba con ella) por cierto hija, deberás usar muletas para movilizarte y reposar lo más que puedas. El médico ya me explicó que deberás estar enyesada 3 meses y es posible que debas hacer rehabilitación luego

**Rin:** ¿¡tres meses!? Pero… pero… la obra de teatro se estrena en 1 mes ¿Cómo voy a actuar con el yeso?

**Sesshomaru:** tendrás que olvidarte de esa obra o intentar convencer a tu profesor que te deje participar

**Rin:** ¿me ayudaras?

**Sesshomaru:** ¿a que te refieres?

**Rin:** ¡por favor ayúdame a convencer al profesor que si puedo actuar!

**Sesshomaru:** eso no depende de mí y lo mejor sería que descanses y no participes de la obra

**Rin:** pero yo tengo el protagónico, la próxima obra será en 3 meses y no sé si conseguiré otra vez un papel principal

**Shippo:** (se levantó de su cama y con su brazo sano le dio medio abrazo) no te pongas triste prima, tú eres muy buena actriz, sé que la próxima lo lograras ¡vas a ver!, confía en ti

**Rin:** (lagrimeó) gracias, me hacía falta oír algo así

**Soten y Shiori:** (también se unieron al abrazo) ¡nosotras también sabemos que lo harás bien!

**Kagome:** bueno chicos en breve vendrá el médico con las indicaciones y nos podremos ir

Después de recibir las indicaciones del médico y esperar los resultados de algunos exámenes médicos, los chicos fueron de alta.

Al llegar a la casa de campo, Rin se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a si novio esperándola el pórtico.

Intentó llegar hasta él, sin embargo moverse con el pesado yeso era más difícil de lo que imaginó.

**Kohaku:** (saludó a todos los presentes y se acercó a ella) déjame que te ayude, tú solo dime a donde quieres que te lleve y yo te cargo

**Rin:** (se sonrojó) quisiera ir a mi habitación ¿me llevas por favor?

**Kohaku:** (la cargó de modo nupcial y con mucho cuidado la recostó sobre la cama de su habitación, pero con el peso del yeso quedo recostada sobre ella) etto… creo que mejor me retiro, si tu padre nos ve en esta posición, querrá mi cabeza sobre una bandeja de plata

**Rin:** (soltó una risita) tienes razón, lo mejor será esperar a que se vaya, para que podamos estar tranquilos

**Mientras en el jardín…**

**Sesshomaru:** (miraba el Goshinboku y recordaba cuantas noches había pasado en aquella casa con su ex amor y con que destreza se subía ella aquel árbol) ¡ay Sara! ¿Qué hicieron tú y Kannon en el pasado? ¿Qué misterio te llevaste a la tumba y que cosas me tiene que decir tu hermana?

**Kagome:** (lo sacó de sus pensamientos) acabo de comunicarme con Kagura, dice que tienes el celular apagado.

Ella vendrá hoy por la noche con Akago para cuidar de Rin. Me preguntó si te ibas a quedar y no supe que responderle

**Sesshomaru:** gracias por tu ayuda, le comunicare a Kagura que me quedare en el hospital

**Kagome:** de acuerdo, en cuanto lo desees te puedes ir. Entre mi hermano y yo nos haremos cargo de rin, así que no te preocupes por nada

**Sesshomaru:** gracias. En ese caso me voy ya

**En el hospital/cuarto de Kannon…**

No hacía mucho que se había despertado y no estaba a gusto en aquel lugar.

Deseaba irse, pero ni el médico ni la enfermera se lo permitían, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino el hecho de intentar recordar que fue lo que respondió mientras estaba bajo el efecto del calmante.

Intentaba recordar que preguntas le hizo el paramédico, cuando abruptamente recordó lo que había dicho.

**Sesshomaru:** (ingresó a su cuarto sorpresivamente) tú y yo tenemos cosas que hablar

**Kannon:** (estaba algo alarmada) si vienes a reclamarme por el accidente de Rin te seguiré respondiendo lo mismo

**Sesshomaru:** no vengo a reclamarte ello, sino a exigirte una respuesta. Eres ¿tú la madre o la tía de Rin? (ella se sorprendió muchísimo) si Kannon, ya sé que tuviste un hijo hace algunos años y ya recordé que tanto te conozco.

¡Tú no solo te hiciste pasar por Sara durante las vacaciones, sino también en la universidad! Así que respóndeme en el acto ¿Qué eres tú de Rin? (la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca)

La tenía en jaque, por un simple descuido había hablado de más y la ira que podía ver en los ojos de él, le revelaba que ya no tendría escapatoria alguna. No importaba que excusa o explicación le diera, la había descubierto.


	6. El fin de un secreto, el inicio de una l

**Cap. VI**

**El fin de un secreto, el inicio de una lucha**

Se encontraban frente a frente. La verdad que por tantos años se había mantenido oculta estaba a punto de salir a luz por un simple descuido.

Sin embargo no había sido solo eso, en realidad había una prueba contundente que todos habían pasado por alto -"Una fotografía"- una simple imagen que a manera silenciosa revelaba a gritos un secreto muy bien guardado por los involucrados durante años.

Rin, tenía una fotografía de su madre estando embarazada de ella, en la cual tenía el cabello recogido hacia atrás sujeto con un banda elástica, y ahí se podía ver muy claramente que tenía una cicatriz en la frente… la misma marca que tenía Kannon.

**Sesshomaru:** (alterado) ¡respóndeme y no te quedes callada! ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió 18 años atrás? ¿¡Por qué tú y tu hermana se callaron algo tan serio!?

**Kannon:** (no podía mentir, sus creencias no se lo permitían) para poder conversar debes serenarte primero. Lo que te voy a decir es una historia larga y compleja.

Sabía que algún día mi hermana o yo tendríamos que darte una explicación y ese día es hoy. (Suspiró) temía que esto llegase a pasar desde el día que nos encontramos en Noruega…

**Sesshomaru:** deja de intentar ganar tiempo y dime lo que quiero saber de una vez

**Kannon:** no es sencillo encontrar un inicio a una historia que no lo tiene y mucho menos ponerle un final que no está escrito aún

**Sesshomaru:** el final de todo esto será el hecho que te exigiré que desaparezcas de la vida de ¡mi hija!

**Kannon:** …nuestra… (Agachó la mirada) es nuestra hija

**Sesshomaru:** (le hirvió la sangre al oírle decir ello) ¡no vuelvas a decir eso nunca más en tu vida! ¡Rin, no es nada tuyo!, tú solo eres una completa extraña que mantiene un parecido físico con su verdadera madre, ¡solo eso… eres tú!

**Kannon:** no tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo, te estás segando por la cólera y el rencor que sientes en estos momentos.

Tú no sabes en verdad de quien te enamoraste, a cuál de las dos realmente amaste ¡no sabes nada de lo que hice por ustedes dos! ¡No sabes cuánto sufrí, para que ustedes pudieran ser felices!... así que ¡deja de tratarme como si no me conocieras!

**Sesshomaru:** tú para mí solo eres una extraña, una copia física de Sara, una… usurpadora…

**Kannon:** (no lo toleró más y lo abofeteó) (llorando) ¡basta! ¡No tengo por seguir escuchando tus palabras hirientes! ¿¡Querías saber la verdad!? ¡Pues ahora te lo diré todo y ya no seré yo la que guarde silencio sino tú!

**Sesshomaru:** no importa que digas mi concepto acerca de ti no cambiara

**Kannon:** (se limpió las lagrimas con rudeza) entonces primero escucha y luego júzgame.

A pesar de que Sara y yo éramos gemelas. Éramos muy distintas en cuanto a personalidad, mientras ella era luz yo era oscuridad.

Ella tenía muchos sueños y metas, deseaba ser una mujer de negocios muy exitosa y así poder darle lo mejor a nuestros padres. Nosotros éramos de clase acomodada, más no ricos y ella quería que lo fuéramos, no por los lujos y comodidades sino para de esa manera agradecerle a mis padres todos sus sacrificios.

Por mi parte, yo solo pensaba en mi misma, quería ser una gran artista plástica y pintora y lo logré, puesto que era mi gran pasión y a mí no me costaba mucho aprender, mientras que a Sara sí.

Se pasaba horas estudiando, leyendo montones de libros y no lograba retener prácticamente nada.

Mis padres le insistieron que no postulara a la universidad de Tokio ya que sería muy difícil, pero ella insistió.

Un día antes del examen, enfermó de influenza y ahí comenzaron todos los problemas.

Fui yo, quien dio el examen por ella, para mí cualquier prueba de cualquier materia es sencillo, ya que mi CI es de 159 (casi un genio) por lo que no necesite ni estudiar.

A mis padres no les gustó el hecho que hiciéramos trampa, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Como yo retrase mis cursos en la universidad, decidí hacerme pasar por Sara durante un tiempo; Nos pareció divertida la idea de intercambiar papeles.

Mientras ella ocupaba mi puesto en el trabajo, yo vivía y estudiaba en la universidad de Tokio y fue ahí donde nos conocimos (él la miró con rabia y fastidio) si Sesshomaru, sé porque me miras así, porque a la chiquilla tímida e inocente a la cual rescataste del cuarto de depósito fue a mí y fue desde ese entonces que nos volvimos inseparables.

Me gustó tanto estar en la universidad, que le pedí a mi hermana que continuáramos con el intercambio y ella accedió de inmediato puesto que se había enamorado de un compañero de mi trabajo.

Durante un semestre nos hicimos pasar la una por la otra, pero siempre los fines de semana nos reuníamos para ponernos al tanto de cada detalle.

Le conté todo acerca de ti y de lo que sentía.

Por su parte a ella no le fue bien con mi compañero y nunca se di nada entre ellos.

Para el segundo semestre volvimos a nuestras respectivas vidas y pasó algo con lo que ninguna de las dos contábamos… ella… terminó enamorándose de ti.

Al principio contuvo sus sentimientos puesto que ella creía que yo también sentía lo mismo, pero mentí.

Le hice creer que tú no eras nadie importante para mí, por lo que les deje el camino libre para que se amaran y así fue.

Cada vez que nos veíamos ella no paraba de contarme lo feliz que era contigo y fue por mantenerse a tu lado que se esforzó al máximo en los estudios ¡no tienes idea como le costaba mantenerse a la par tuya! Terminaba llorando de frustración porque no conseguía aprender nada por más empeño que ponía.

Por ello es que ideamos un nuevo plan, ella estudiaría a tu lado y yo daría los exámenes en su lugar

**Sesshomaru:** cuánto daño hicieron con sus tonterías. Yo admiraba profundamente a Sara por lo brillante que era.

Solía ser la mujer perfecta para mí. No solo era bella sino que también era inteligente y muy talentosa, además de tener un corazón noble, pero veo que todo fue un sucio juego por parte de ustedes dos.

No hay más nada que desee escuchar, me retiro, si continuo escuchándote, terminare odiándolas y no quiero sentir ello por Sara

**Kannon:** deberías escuchar lo que falta. Por ahora solo has escuchado un lado de la historia, pero… no has escuchado lo que tú le hiciste a ella

**Sesshomaru:** después de lo que ustedes hicieron, que importancia tiene lo que yo hice, después de todo yo simplemente fui un juguete de ustedes

**Kannon**: déjame terminar y sacaras tus propias conclusiones luego.

El tiempo transcurrió y el sentimiento entre ustedes se fue haciendo más fuerte. Yo aún mantenía contacto contigo, pero tú creías que era ella.

Una noche ustedes tenían planeado ir a una fiesta y ella me pidió que fuera en su lugar puesto que tenía un examen al día siguiente. Esta vez quería ser ella quien lo diera y también me pidió que cortáramos aquel juego de estarnos intercambiando.

Había decidido decirte la verdad y afrontar las consecuencias, si la comprendías o la terminabas estaba lista para ello.

Le dije que no me volvería hacer pasar por ella, pero que no te dijera nada, puesto que… yo si temía por tu reacción, no quería verla sufrir y tenía la esperanza que con el tiempo ustedes terminaran o pudieras entender el porqué lo hicimos, pero quería ser yo quien te lo explicará, no ella ya que si debías enojarte con alguien debería ser conmigo, yo podría soportar tu desprecio y rencor como lo estoy haciendo ahora, pero Sara… ella no.

Aquella noche se suponía que sería la última que nos veríamos.

Recuerdo que bebimos y nos sentíamos fuera de control y a causa de ese estado fue que concebimos a Rin.

Fue la única vez tú y yo pasamos una noche juntos. Luego me sentí tan culpable que a pesar que Sara me pidió que la reemplace un par de veces, me negué rotundamente.

Las semanas pasaron y empecé a sentir algunos cambios físicos, de inmediato confirme mis sospechas.

Entre mis planes no estaba ser madre por lo que hice una cita con un médico para practicarme un legrado.

El mismo día de la intervención, Sara se enteró de mis planes, puesto que leyó mi diario.

Llegué al consultorio del médico y esté me anestesió para el procedimiento. Cuando desperté me encontraba en un cuarto de recuperación y Sara estaba a mi lado.

Ella me explicó que convenció al médico para que no me hiciera nada.

Aquel día lloramos y nos pedimos perdón mutuamente, ambas nos habíamos enamorado de ti, pero no solo una podía estar a tu lado.

Me convenció de tener a Rin; Al contrario mío, el sueño de ella era ser madre, pero aunque quisiera serlo no podía ya que por ser hemofóbica se aplicaba una inyección anticonceptiva la cual suspendía su periodo por un año y lo hacía todos los años desde los 16.

Cuando supo de mi embarazo, para ella fue como ver su sueño hecho realidad.

Hablamos con nuestros padres y por supuesto que nos sermonearon por días, hasta que finalmente hicimos un pacto los cuatro.

Aprovecharíamos el hecho de que éramos gemelas y haríamos creer al médico de que Sara era la que estaba gestando.

Solo faltaba un detalle… tú. Debíamos decirte la verdad y fue por ello que te fui a buscar a la universidad el día de tu graduación para decirte todo y tú sin escucharme media palabra me dijiste que te ibas a Francia a continuar con tus estudios.

¡Me dolió mucho saber que no tenías el más mínimo respeto por los sentimientos de mi hermana! De haber sido por mí ¡te hubiera maldecido por el resto de tu vida!, pero como estaba haciéndome pasar por ella tuve que mantener la calma.

Al regresar a mi casa, Sara esperaba ansiosa por noticias, le conté todo y ella lloró amargamente meses por tu partida.

Quiso ir tras tuyo el mismo día que te fuiste y contarte todo, pero su deseo de estar al lado de quien sería su hija fue más fuerte.

Se graduó, nació Rin y la crío desde el primer día como suya, hasta que un día decidió contarte toda la verdad y fue entonces cuando todos nos fuimos a Francia.

Te buscó hasta por debajo de las piedras, puesto que no solo te bastó con irte lejos, sino que te volviste inubicable y luego inalcanzable.

Mi pobre hermana no pudo más con lo que sentía y optó por olvidarse de ti, fue entonces cuando tomó la fatídica decisión de subirse a aquel crucero y ahí acabo nuestra historia.

Puesto que después de la partida de mis padres yo la deje sola, con la que era mi hija bilógica, pero su hija al final de cuentas.

Me fui lejos, me fui por todo el mundo impartiendo mi arte, porque nadie lo sabe pero yo soy Seiten, las obras de aquel famoso pintor en realidad son mías, pero para mantenerme en el anonimato hicimos un pacto, él se llevaría el crédito y fama y yo las ganancias.

Así fue mi vida de ruin y turbia durante muchos años, hasta que renuncie a todo incluyendo al amor de todo tipo excepto uno… nunca pude, ni quise olvidarme de mi hija.

Sara me enviaba todos los días mediante mails, fotos e historias de Rin, me contaba acerca de su primer día de escuela, sus cumpleaños, sus gustos, rabietas, etc. Ella sabía que yo los leía a pesar que nunca le respondí uno solo.

Cuando ya no hubieron más correos supe que algo grave le había ocurrido y fue entonces cuando la empecé a buscar.

Al volver acá, un día te vi al lado de Rin y comprendí que lo mejor sería que nunca supieran de mi existencia, sin embargo el destino nos volvió a poner el mismo camino

**Sesshomaru:** no me equivoque contigo, ¡eres un monstruo! ¡un ser de lo más despreciable!

**Kannon:** somos iguales Sesshomaru Taisho, acá la única víctima fue mi hermana.

Nosotros fuimos los que le arruinamos la vida

**Sesshomaru:** no me compares contigo, ya que yo nunca quise deshacerme de mi propia hija y fue por las estupideces de ambas que me perdí 6 años de su vida, de haber sabido la verdad a tiempo mis sentimientos por Sara no hubiesen cambiado un ápice y hubiera podido estar al lado de Rin desde el principio

**Kannon:** ¡no te hagas el gran hombre en estos momentos, que ese papel te queda grande!

Cuando tuviste la oportunidad de quedarte a su lado, ¡tú, preferiste tu vida mundana de lujos y triunfos!, ¡no te importó en lo más mínimo que mi hermana estuviese perdidamente enamorada de ti y te largaste lejos a seguir con tus sueños!

De no ser por el apoyo emocional que le brindamos mis padres y yo, ella se hubiese suicidado de la pena… pero sino lo hizo es porque se aferró al hecho de que tú habías dejado un vínculo entre nosotros tres

**Sesshomaru:** no hay nada que me debas reclamar, cuando aquí la única culpable eres tú, tú con tus estupideces e ideas absurdas nos llevaste hasta el punto donde ahora nos encontramos.

En algo sin concordamos y es que fue un error que nos cruzáramos en Noruega. En cuanto te den de alta… ¡vete del país! ¡No quiero que te vuelvas acercar a mi hija, en tu vida! Si intentas acércatele, me la llevaré lejos, donde no puedas causarle daño

**Kannon:** me iré una vez que sepa la verdad y sea ella que me diga que decide. Mientras permaneceré a su lado, así me amenaces. Porque si tú tienes poder, será mejor que te enteres que yo también lo tengo

**Sesshomaru:** así que toda tú eres solo pura apariencia, ¡jah!, finges ser una mujer desprendida y de buenos sentimientos, pero no eres más que una ¡arpía!

**Kannon:** tú solo puedes ver por fuera y no por dentro, quieres descargar toda tu ira y frustraciones en mí, pero en el fondo sabes que lo que realmente sientes y lo quieres disimular intentado falsamente odiarme.

Despreocúpate Sesshi, yo sé esperar y tengo mucha paciencia

**Sesshomaru:** ¡estas demente!, solo abres la boca para decir sandeces. Espero que está sea la última vez que te vea (salió del cuarto hecho una furia)

**Al día siguiente en la casa de campo…**

La casa estaba llena de visitas. Entre todos intentaban organizarse para repartirse los deberes, pero no era nada sencillo, juntar diferentes estilos de vida bajo un mismo techo.

Los únicos que concordaban en casi todo eran los más pequeños que se la pasaban jugando con las mascotas.

**Rin:** (en su habitación) hoy dan de alta a mi tía Kannon y no sé si se llevará una sorpresa para bien o para mal

**Shippo:** pasar de vivir ella sola a tener que aguantarnos y ahora ver su casa invadida de adultos revoltoso, no sé que impresión se llevará

**Kohaku:** hasta ahora Kagura y Midoriko no deciden que preparar; Kagome se cansó de esperar la lista de compras y se fue con Bankotsu al supermercado.

Inuyasha se volvió explorador y está intentando encontrar a Kuroro junto con Koriu y yo, estoy tratando de huir de todos, ya que como soy el único de los tres que se puede mover sin dificultad, me tienen haciendo de todo un poco

**Rin:** ¿no sería más sencillo pedir comida por delivery y pedirle a los encargos de limpieza que vengan todos los días mientras estemos acá?

**Kohaku:** si, lo sería, sin embargo en lo único que se pusieron de acuerdo es en hacer todo entre todos, ya que quieren aprovechar que estamos en el campo para vivir sin las comodidades de la ciudad

**Shippo:** ¿quién los entiende? Cuando voy con mis padres a la casa de campo, tenemos todo un staff de sirvientes para atendernos y ahora que estamos acá quieren valerse por su propia cuenta

**Kagura:** (ingresó a la habitación) ya es la hora de sus medicamentos y digan lo que digan se los deberán tomar

**Shippo y Rin:** ¡saben horrible!

**Kagura:** dejen de portarse como niños chiquitos y hagan caso

**Shippo:** ¿porque el médico nos mando antibióticos en suspensión oral? ¿No hubiese sido más sencillo capsulas?

**Kagura:** según tengo entendido eran 10 días de vía oral o 3 de ampollas diarias

**Rin:** ok, no me quejare más, dame esa cosa horrible (tomó la medicina sin chistar)

**Kohaku:** en verdad parecen dos niños, no solo hay que cuidarlos todo el día sino que también hay que convencerlos para que tomen la medicación

**Kagura:** Rin ¿tu papá no te llamó ayer?

**Rin:** no, desde que me dejó acá no he sabido nada de él

**Kagura:** que extraño, lo he llamado varias veces y lleva el celular apagado… ¿le habrá ocurrido algo?

**Rin:** ¿llamaste al hospital, para saber si todavía está ahí?

**Kagura:** si, llame hace unos minutos y me informaron que no pasó la noche ahí y es más Kannon ya fue dada de alta

**Kohaku:** es cierto, Tía Kagome y Tío Bankotsu iban a ir por ella

**En el hospital/cuarto de Kannon…**

**Kagome:** (muy animada) ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Lista para volver?

**Kannon:** (por dentro sufría, pero por fuera sonreía) la sola idea de dejar este lugar me entusiasma

**Bankotsu:** ya hable con mi colega y lo que tienes no es ningún juego.

Tienes anemia crónica, por ello debes dejar de esforzarte tanto y preocuparte un poca más por ti

**Kannon:** (sonrió) estoy bien, el médico exagera

**Bankotsu:** bueno señorita, ya es hora de volver a su hogar, muchos estamos preocupados por ti y por ello hemos decidido hacerte compañía por unos días

**Kannon:** ¿Cómo? No comprendo

**Kagome:** uhm… espero que no te disguste que hayamos invadido tu hogar por unos días

**Kannon:** (sonrió dulcemente) me agrada tener compañía, hay veces que la soledad no es la mejor opción después de todo

Dejaron el hospital y se dirigieron a la casa de campo.

Al llegar el lugar completo era un alboroto, niños corriendo de un lado al otro, adultos debatiendo que tareas deberían repartirse cada uno y adolescentes intentado captar señal de internet con sus celulares.

**Kagome:** (bajó rápido del auto) iré a ver en que puedo ayudar antes de que la casa se venga abajo (lo decía por lo que veía como Inuyasha, Midoriko y Kagura debatían entre sí)

**Kannon:** (bajó del auto con ayuda de Bankotsu) que divertido ver la casa llena de gente, se siente un ambiente grato. Me alegro de haber vuelto y saberme rodeada de tantas personas

**Bankotsu:** ya que nos quedaremos unos días por acá hemos decidido hacer las cosas de una manera más rustica, pero al parecer hacer que todos se pongan de acuerdo no es sencillo, por lo que… (Koriu fue corriendo hacía ellos y de un solo empujón tumbó a Kannon sobre el pasto, para lamerle el rostro) ¡Koriu, detente! ¡Vas a lastimarla! (intentó jalarlo, pero era más fuerte que él)

**Kannon:** (reía por las cosquillas que le hacia el perro) ja, ja, ja. Déjalo, no me molesta en lo absoluto, es su manera de darme la bienvenida (la lamió tanto que la despeino y dejo al descubierto la cicatriz que aculataba bajo el flequillo de su frente)

**Bankotsu:** (al percatarse de dicha marca, se sorprendió, puesto que supo de inmediato la verdad) Koriu ya basta, pórtate bien. ¡Siéntate! (esté obedeció)

(Le extendió una mano a Kannon para ayudarla a levantarse) ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te lastimo?

**Kannon:** (se acomodo un poco el cabello) estoy bien, es un perro muy cariñoso (le dio una palmadita en la cabeza) pero un poco baboso (sonrió) lo mejor será que me dé un baño

**Unas horas después, ya de noche… **

Casi todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, dispuestos a pasar una agradable noche de juegos de mesa.

**Kagura:** los niños ya se quedaron dormidos, ahora creo que si podremos empezar con lo nuestro

**Midoriko: **(barajando unos naipes) muy bien antes de empezar a jugar, apostaremos algo

**Kagome:** ¿Qué cosa?

**Midoriko:** cada vez que alguien pierda, tendrá una tarea fija

**Inuyasha:** acepto tu propuesta, si yo ganó hare que te encargues de limpiar toda la casa

**Midoriko:** ¡bien! Y si yo ganó tu cocinaras para todos

**Shippo: **¡ay pobre de nosotros! Dependiendo de los resultados de este juego estaremos condenados a una muerte segura por ingesta de alimentos prohibidos para la salud

**Rin:** ¿¡tan mal cocina mi tío Inu!?

**Shippo:** ¡mal es poco! Es un desastre en la cocina, no creo que ni que con la guía del mejor chef, pueda hacer algo comestible (puso cara de enfermo)

**Kohaku:** ¡me ofrezco de voluntario! (gritó) si el tío Inuyasha pierde… yo seré su ayudante en la cocina

**Kagome:** ¡ay Kohaku! No sabes en el lio que estás metiendo

**Inuyasha:** ¡Kagome! Insinúas que no soy bueno en la cocina

**Kagome:** (sonrisa nerviosa) hay cosas para las que no tienes habilidad cariño, eso es todo

**Kagura:** ¿dónde están Kannon y Bankotsu? Solo faltan ellos para que podamos empezar

**Rin:** después que mi tío terminó de armar las tiendas de campaña en el jardín (los adultos iban a acampar por falta de espacio) vi que se subió al Goshinboku, dijo que quería hablar con tía Kannon

**Midoriko:** (alzando una ceja y algo celosa) ¡vaya sitio que escogieron ese par para conversar!

**Kagura:** bueno, en ese caso, empecemos de una vez, cuando ellos regresen les asignaremos las tareas más difíciles

**Arriba del Goshinboku…**

**Kannon:** la vista desde acá es preciosa, siempre que cae la noche me gusta subir para poder apreciar el cielo

**Bankotsu:** (no dejaba de pensar en lo que había descubierto) muchas veces cuando vine acá con Sara y Rin le propuse que construyéramos una casa en este árbol a manera de mirador o lugar de juegos para Rin, pero ella siempre se negó. Me decía que a Karen no le gustaría ello y fue entonces cuando me comentó que tenía una hermana

**Kannon:** nuestros padres sembraron este árbol poco antes de que naciéramos y nos dijeron que era como nuestro hermano mayor, el árbol fue creciendo a la par de nosotras y siempre nos prometíamos que nunca le haríamos daño sino que por el contrario lo cuidaríamos, es por ello que ella se debe haber negado a tu propuesta

**Bankotsu:** comprendo, ella siempre respetaba la decisión de los demás y sobre todo respetaba sus propios sentimientos

**Kannon:** podría preguntarte… ¿Qué es lo que tú sientes o sentías por mi hermana?... lo digo porque siempre que la mencionas veo un cierto brillo en tus ojos, pero a la vez tristeza

**Bankotsu:** ella fue una mujer muy especial en mi vida y a pesar que ya no está, su recuerdo me acompaña.

Yo… ame a Sara muchísimo, pero ella nunca correspondió a mis sentimientos, a pesar que nos casamos, ella jamás llegó a amarme

**Kannon:** ¡ehhh! us… us… ustedes ¿estuvieron casados?

**Bankotsu:** como ya te dije ella jamás me correspondió, nuestro matrimonio fue más bien un pacto de confianza. Ella sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida y quería asegurarse que sus bienes materiales iban a quedar en buenas manos hasta que Rin pudiera heredarlos y hacerse cargo.

Ella cumplió con su objetivo de ser una mujer rica, pero era algo torpe para las finanzas, por lo que siempre recurría a mí para que la ayude y fue por ello que le propuse casarnos, así todo pasaría a mi nombre y podría hacerme cargo

**Kannon:** ya veo (bajó la mirada) ella logró alcanzar su meta, que bueno (suspiró) lástima que mis padre no pudieron saberlo, ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerlos muy felices, pero al final no pudo

**Bankotsu:** el dinero no hace la felicidad, la felicidad es estar junto a las personas que amas y compartir con ellos todo lo bueno y malo que tienes, es por ello que estoy seguro que tus padres siempre fueron muy felices con ustedes dos

**Kannon:** (se acurrucó en el hombro de él) me alegra que mi hermana haya podido pasar sus últimos años de vida al lado de alguien como tú, estoy segura que mis padres hubiesen estado felices de saber que tenían un yerno tan bueno

**Bankotsu:** (no podía contener más el deseo de saber la verdad) sabes, Sara me contó que cuando era niña tuvo un accidente y se hizo una grave herida en la frente y tuvieron que ponerle algunos puntos, sin embargo no le quedo marca alguna, puesto que dijo que se la borró con laser luego de que naciera Rin… pero esa mentira, solo me la creí hasta el día de hoy.

(La miró de reojo) ¿Por qué fue que tú y Sara intercambiaron papeles? ¿Por qué te haces pasar por la tía de Rin?, cuando en realidad…

**Kannon:** ¡no sigas por favor! Ya sé a dónde quieres llegar y no es algo me enorgullezca. Sin embargo… puedo pedirte que por favor me guardes el secreto y permitirme que sea yo quien le diga toda la verdad en su debido momento

**Bankotsu:** no te estoy juzgando, solo quisiera saber que fue lo que en verdad pasó

**Kannon:** lo único que nos hacia diferente físicamente a Sara y a mí es esta condenada cicatriz (se tocó la frente) he intentado ocultarla y hasta borrarla pero no me ha sido posible por lo que es ya muy antigua como para poder eliminarla.

**Bankotsu:** tenía mis sospechas desde hace muchos años atrás de que no había forma de que Sara fuera la madre bibliológica de Rin por su hemofobia, pero la quería tanto y le dedicaba tantos cuidados que la sola idea se disipó de mi mente, pero al descubrir que tenía una gemela y al ver tu cicatriz hoy, complete el rompecabezas

**Kannon:** (suspiró) Sara siempre quiso ser madre, mientras que yo no, por ello intercambiamos roles cuando supimos lo de mi embarazo.

Debo confesarte que con el correr de los años me arrepentí de mi decisión, pero sabía que Rin estaba mejor creyendo que ella era su madre a saber que la abandone por mi inmadurez.

Ayer en el hospital Sesshomaru me increpó montones de cosas y hasta me amenazó con alejar a Rin de mi lado… no lo culpo por ello, después de todo fui yo quien la abandonó desde un inicio y ahora lo que más deseo es recuperarla pero no sé como

**Bankotsu:** (la abrazó de lado) no te culpes más por el pasado, solo mira hacia el futuro. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de recuperarla y estoy convencido que ella sabrá entenderte

**Kannon**: (lagrimeó al sentirse confortada y entendida) gracias, en verdad eres un gran hombre, no comprendo como mi hermana no pudo enamorarse de ti… sino estuvieras casado… yo si lo haría (le sonrió medio sonrojada)

**Bankotsu:** (le correspondió la sonrisa) no hay nada que debas agradecer, soy yo el que está agradecido contigo por el voto de confianza y tu sinceridad (se escuchó una voz que los llamaba)

**Midoriko:** (desde abajo) ¡ey chicos! Bajen para que podamos empezar un nuevo juego, sino estamos todos juntos no será lo mismo

**Bankotsu:** en seguida bajamos fierecilla

**Midoriko:** (sonroja hasta más no poder) ¡no me llames así en público!

**Kannon:** ¿uh? ¿Por qué la llamaste así?

**Bankotsu:** (muy alegre) porque ella es mi amada fierecilla indomable y lo sabe

Una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos Midoriko propuso jugar al rey dice (consiste en sacar barias varillas de madera de un tubo, cada una tiene un número y una de ellas una corona, el que saque la varilla con la corona manda a los demás números) fiel a su estilo hizo trampa apoderándose la varilla con corona y le ordenó a los demás cosas como beber diferentes tipos de licores o hacer cosas absurdas como imitar algún animal o contar algún momento vergonzoso de sus vidas.

Cuando el juego se fue tornando solo para adultos, los adolescentes se fueron a su habitación a descansar.

Aprovechando el estad etílico de sus respectivos padres y/o tíos Rin y Kohaku aprovecharon para dormir en la misma cama, mientras que a Shippo lo mandaron a un futón en el piso.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, excepto por el cantar de los pájaros y algunos ruidos provenientes de la cocina.

**Rin:** (empezaba a despertarse; Se sentía feliz de empezar el día sintiéndose querida, puesto que se encontraba rodeada por los brazos de su novio. Lo miró con ternura y le dio un sutil beso, provocando que él también empezara a despertar) buenos días dormilón

**Kohaku:** Rin-chan (la abrazó con cariño) buenos días, que placer despertar y ser tu rostro lo primero que veo

**Rin:** (se sonrojo ligeramente) fue nuestra primera noche juntos (sonrió)

**Shippo:** (ya se había despertado) ¡ay pero que cursis son los dos! ¡No pueden dejar eso para cuando estén a solas!

**Rin:** buenos días a ti también señor aburrido

**Shippo:** (bostezando y estirándose como podía) ¡ey Kohaku! En lugar de estar de Romeo, ¡ayúdame a levantarme por favor! Dormir con esta cosa puesta en el brazo es de por mas incomodo ¿Por qué tenían que enyesarme tanto? Parezco una momia

**Kohaku:** (se bajó de la cama para ayudarlo) al menos tu solo estarás así por 5 semanas, en cambio Rin deberá esperar 3 meses.

Por cierto ¿Planeas seguir yendo a los ensayos de la obra de teatro?

**Rin:** (intentó incorporarse) si, desde luego que pienso ir, ayer no fui y no sé que habrán hecho, intente llamar una y otra vez pero la señal cada vez está peor en este lugar

**Kohaku:** en ese caso te llevare hasta tu instituto

**Rin:** (con gran alegría) ¿en serio? ¡Eres genial! ¡Soy muy afortunada al tenerte como novio! (lo jaló hacia sí misma, lo abrazó y colmó de besos)

**Shippo:** ¡ay no! ¡Ya van a empezar de nuevo! ¿¡Por qué son tan afectuosos!?

**En la cocina…**

Dos de los adultos se encontraban preparando al desayuno. Se encontraban algo mareados por los efectos del alcohol y bastante cansados por las pocas horas de sueño.

**Kannon:** (mientras exprimía unas naranjas) mi cabeza aún me da vueltas, creo que no debí hacerle caso a Midoriko y tomar esa tercera copa… no suelo beber

**Bankotsu:** (algo cansado) yo tampoco suelo beber y me deje llevar anoche, reconozco que no debí hacerlo ya que no tengo mucha conciencia de que fue lo que pasó anoche

**Kannon:** en eso te puedo ayudar. Luego de que terminamos el juego, el último mandato de Midoriko fue que intercambiáramos parejas y fue por ello que tú y yo terminamos en la misma tienda y… (Se escucharon gritos que provenían desde el jardín)… ¡uh! Creo que ya se despertarán los demás

**En el jardín segundos antes…**

Dentro de una tienda de campaña se encontraba una pareja durmiendo plácidamente, hasta que poco a poco se fueron despertando.

Él al sentir el aroma del cabello de ella, le dio un dulce beso en la cabezo y le dijo "buenos días pequeña" y ella al oír ello, se sintió algo extraña ¿pequeña?

Algo adormilada, alzó la mirada y se topó con unos bellos ojos color ámbar, pero estos lucían distintos a los que usualmente veía.

Ambos al darse cuenta que habían pasado la noche juntos gritaron al unisonó.

**Kagura:** ¿qu…é… qu…é… hago yo aquí?... ¿qué haces tú aquí?

**Inuyasha:** (sorprendidísimo) ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿po… po… por qué… estamos los dos en la misma tienda? No comprendo nada

Una tercera persona al oír los gritos de ambos, irrumpió en la tienda.

**Kagome:** (gateó desde su tienda a la tienda de ellos. Estaba bastante adormilada y mareada por los efectos del alcohol) ¡eh! ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido? No me dejan dormir ¡uh! (miró a uno, luego al otro) ¿no me digan que durmieron juntos?

**Ambos:** (sonrojados) ¡no exactamente!

**Kagome:** no importa, quiero dormir (se tumbó en medio de los dos y se quedó dormida)

**En la cocina…**

**Kannon:** ¿dónde estará Midoriko? No la veo, ni escucho por ningún lado

**Bankotsu:** (sonrió) ella está en buena compañía y a buen resguardo (recordaba que antes de irse a dormir, ella se había quedado dormida en lo profundo del jardín y Koriu la estaba acompañando)

**Kohaku:** (se acercó a ellos) buenos días.

¿Qué fueron esos gritos de hace un momento?

**Kannon:** al parecer es la manera en cómo se despiertan algunas personas luego de una noche de copas

**Bankotsu:** por favor, reúne a todos para que podamos desayunar y también despierta a los niños

**Kohaku:** me sorprende que aún sigan dormidos, después de toda la bulla que se formó en el jardín

Un rato después todos estuvieron reunidos en la mesa. En los rostros de los adultos se reflejaba los estragos de la noche anterior.

Kagura e Inuyasha, no se cruzaban miradas, puesto que cada vez que lo hacían no podían evitar sonrojarse recordando lo que había ocurrido.

Kagome por más que intentaba mantenerse despierta no podía, daba un bocado a su comida y se le caía el rostro como si le pesara.

Midoriko era la única que se encontraba como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Shiori:** ¿Por qué todos lucen agotados?

**Soten:** ¿no durmieron bien anoche?

El silencio de apoderó del lugar hasta que fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular.

**Inuyasha:** ¿uh? Es del hotel (contestó)

**Ayame:** ¡que bueno que por fin me logró comunicar contigo!

**Inuyasha:** ¿que sucede?

**Ayame:** tu hermano se fue a Nueva York sin previo aviso y dejo muchos pendientes. Tu padre está furioso porque ninguno de los se encuentra en hotel, él está cubriendo el puesto de tu hermano y Totosai el tuyo, pero no se dan abasto, hay mucho por hacer

**Inuyasha:** entiendo, voy de inmediato para allá (colgó)

**Kagome:** ¿qué sucedió? (se despertó por completo)

**Inuyasha:** el irresponsable de Sesshomaru se fue a Nueva York sin decir nada.

Debo irme de inmediato

**Kagome:** me voy contigo, para ayudarte

**Inuyasha:** pero tú ya no eres parte del hotel (había renunciado hacía algunos meses)

**Kagome:** lo sé, pero sigo siendo tu esposa y quiero ayudarte en lo que necesites

**Inuyasha:** (le sonrió, hacía mucho que ella no se portaba así con él) gracias. Lo mejor será que nos apuremos en ir o mi padre se pondrá aún más furioso

**Rin:** ¿Por qué será que mi papá viajó tan de repente sin decir nada?

**Inuyasha:** él siempre suele actuar por su propia cuenta, así que no te sorprendas

**Unas horas más tarde…**

Rin y Kohaku, habían ido hasta el instituto, para el ensayo de la obra, pero lo que les había informado el profesor los deprimió por igual.

Retornaron a casa y ambos se veían realmente tristes por lo que llamarón la atención de los demás.

**Kannon:** (dándole de comer a Guiby) ¿Qué sucedió chicos? ¿Por qué esos caras largas?

**Rin:** por favor discúlpenme, no me siento bien y quisiera estar sola (con ayuda de una muleta se fue caminado a su habitación)

**Kagura:** ¿ocurrió algo malo?

**Kohaku:** se puede decir que sí, el director de la obra al verla con el yeso, le dijo que no podría actuar y por ello se deprimió. Estuvo llorando todo el camino de regreso

**Soten:** pobre Rin, con lo ilusionada que estaba

**Akago:** es cierto, no ha dejado de ensayar su dialogo ni un solo día

Bankotsu, Midoriko y Shiori retornaron del supermercado y al ver el rostro de todos se inquietaron.

Ambos preguntaron que había ocurrido y de inmediato los demás les explicaron.

**Midoriko:** ¡pero que se ha creído ese condenado productor! Rin está más que calificada para interpretar ese papel, iré ahora mismo a hablar con él (quiso salir de la casa, pero fue retenida del brazo) ¡no me detengas! Iré ahora mismo a hablar con ese sujeto

**Kohaku:** tía por favor no lo hagas, si lo haces, solo empeoraran las cosas. Rin ya comprendió que por esta vez no hay nada que se pueda hacer e intentara ganarse el protagónico para la próxima ocasión

En la habitación Rin lloraba desconsoladamente en el brazo de su primo.

**Shippo:** (para alegrarla le bromeo) ¡ey ya, no llores tanto a terminaras por disolver mi yeso!

**Rin:** (escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él) ja, ja, ¡tonto! Siempre te las arreglas para hacerme reír aún cuando estoy muy triste

**Shippo:** ese es el propósito, sabes que siempre estaré para alegrarte y… apoyarte, mira que leal soy que hasta acepte que me fracturaras el brazo para que podamos estar en las mismas condiciones (le sonrió)

**Rin:** (no pudo evitar reír) gracias… tonto

**Shippo:** ¿qué te parece si salimos de acá y hacemos galletas? Repentinamente tengo un fuerte antojo de esas galletas con chispas de chocolate que tú sueles hacer (sabía que ello la pondría de muy buen humor)

**Rin:** (entusiasmada) hay que aprovechar que mi mamá y tía Miko están acá para hacer una fiesta del té ¿Qué dices?

**Shippo:** (no le agradaba la idea, pero con tal de verla feliz) ¡claro! ¡Será genial!

**Horas más tarde por la noche…**

Kagura se dirigía a las afueras de la propiedad para botar la basura, era un trabajo que le desagradaba, sin embargo por haber perdido en el póker, fue la tarea que le tocó.

El lugar de acopió estaba a varios metros lejanos de la propiedad, por lo que tuvo que caminar bastante.

Cumplió con su tarea y estaba dispuesta a retornar a la casa… cuando se produjo un apagón en toda la zona, como no podía ver por dónde iba, se tropezó con una piedra de gran tamaño y casi se va de bruces, de no ser porque alguien la sostuvo fuertemente por la cintura.

**Setzuna:** ¡te tengo!

**Kagura:** (al oír su voz, sintió que su corazón latió rápidamente por la emoción de verlo y el temor de que fuera descubierto) ¡Set! ¿Qué haces acá?

**Setzuna:** (la colocó frente suyo y la contemplo) cumpliendo con mi deber de protegerte de cualquier peligro por ínfimo que sea

**Kagura:** (se abrazó a él) ¡te extrañe! Hace días que no te podía ver y me alegra que estés acá

**Setzuna:** (quería besarla, acariciarla, tomarla de la mano y caminar por el hermoso lugar disfrutando de la esplendida noche; Cada vez que la tenía cerca un sinfín de emociones lo invadían) sabes que aunque no, nos podamos ver, siempre estoy cerca de ti (estaban a punto de besarse cuando una voz se escuchó no muy lejos de ellos y una luz la acompañaba)

**Midoriko:** (se acercaba con una linterna y llegó a verlos, se sorprendió de sobre manera, pero fingió no saber nada) Kagura, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? Kagura (gritaba como si no la hubiese visto)

**Setzuna:** será mejor que me vaya antes que me descubra (se escondió entre el montón de plantas que había en la zona)

**Kagura:** (gritó fuerte) aquí estoy, estoy bien

**Midoriko:** (intentó mirar disimuladamente a los alrededores) ¿estás sola?

**Kagura:** (ocultando su nerviosismo) claro ¿con quién se supone que estaría?

**Midoriko:** tienes razón, que tonta soy al preguntar ello. Regresemos a casa, no es seguro estar por acá, hay muchas piedras y casi tropiezo con una de ellas

**3 semanas después…**

Las visitas se habían retirado a los pocos días de haber llegado y el lugar volvía a ser como al inicio. Solo quedaban los adolescentes accidentados y dos pequeñas niñas.

Sentados en el pórtico de la casa comiendo sandías y disfrutando de la cálida mañana.

**Shippo:** (suspiró) no puedo creer que mañana debemos volver a la escuela. El verano se fue tan rápido. ¿Quién diría que llegaría a extrañar tanto este lugar?

**Rin:** tienes razón, cuando recién llegamos quería salir huyendo, pero ahora lo voy a extrañar muchísimo

**Shippo:** me pregunto ¿cómo les habrá ido a Kanna y Hakudoshi en su gira?

**Rin:** lo peor va ser que cuando volvamos. Hakudoshi no va a parar de reírse de nosotros, por lo que pasamos el verano enyesados

**Shippo:** si, ya puedo oír sus risas en mi mente

**Soten:** ¿no podemos quedarnos unos días más por acá? (refiriéndose a su tía)

**Kannon:** por mí los tendría a todos ustedes el tiempo que quisieran, pero deben ir a la escuela

**Shiori:** ¿podemos venir a visitar a Guiby?

**Kannon:** todas las veces que deseen

En lo que conversaban un auto del hotel ingresó a la propiedad y se estacionó frente a ellos, causándoles gran sorpresa, puesto que no se esperaban ello.

**Jaken:** (bajó del auto y saludó a los presentes) señorita Rin, tengo ordenes de su padre de llevarla a casa de una vez

**Rin:** (sorprendida) pero… se suponía que mis tíos vendrían por todos nosotros hoy por la noche

**Jaken:** no estoy al tanto del itinerario de sus tíos. Yo solo estoy siguiendo órdenes estrictas de su padre, el me ordenó llevarla hasta su casa de inmediato y sin mayor demora, puesto que él la está esperando para conversar con usted

**Rin:** ¿mi papá volvió de Nueva York? ¿Cuándo?

**Jaken:** hace 3 días y desde ese entonces me pidió que viniese por usted (abrió la puerta del auto) así que por favor tenga la amabilidad de acompañarme

**Kannon:** usted disculpe señor, pero yo soy responsable de estos niños y no puedo permitir que se la lleve sin tener pruebas de lo que dice

**Jaken:** como usted desee señora (tomó su celular y llamó a su jefe)

Señor, la señorita Hikahashi, desea comunicarse con usted

**Sesshomaru:** está bien Jaken, comunícamela

**Kannon:** ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Por qué repentinamente envías a tu chofer para que se lleve a Rin?

**Sesshomaru:** ese no es asunto tuyo, querías corroborar que mi chofer decía la verdad, pues ya tienes tu respuesta (colgó)

**Kannon:** (-.-) que grosero, me colgó

**Rin:** tía no quiero irme, al menos no ahorita

**Kannon:** lo siento nena, no puedo ir en contra de tu padre, si él ordena que regreses debo acatar su decisión, pero no te sientas triste, el fin de semana puedes volver (le sonrió)

**Jaken:** si usted lo permite, señorita Hikahashi, iré por las cosas de la señorita Rin (ella asintió)

Subió las maletas al auto, ayudó a su pasajera a subir y sin más, emprendió el viaje de retorno a la ciudad.

**En el penthouse…**

Sesshomaru esperaba impacientemente por la llegada de su hija, lo que le iba a decir estaba de por más seguro que no le iba a gustar, sin embargo era lo mejor para ella.

**Wacana:** (recibió a Rin) buen día señorita Rin, su padre la está esperando en el estudio

**Rin:** (se dirigió para aquel lugar y se detuvo frente a la puerta) ¿papá?

**Sesshomaru:** pasa, no tenemos tiempo que perder

**Rin:** no comprendo ¿Qué sucede?

**Sesshomaru:** (le entregó un sobre abultado) los papeles que se encuentran en aquel sobre, son los documentos que te acreditan como estudiante oficial de la universidad de _New York_.

Desde pasado mañana asistirás al high school de la universidad y una vez que hayas culminado, estudiaras en la universidad

**Rin:** (estaba en shock) ¿Qué quieres decir con desde pasado mañana? No comprendo… ¿Cómo que en el high school? Yo ya soy parte del instituto… ¿no… te estarás refiriendo… a que voy… a estudiar? En ¡NUEVA YORK!

**Sesshomaru:** me pediste que te ayude ¿no es así? Bueno, pues eso es lo que hice, viaje hasta allá para poder tramitar tu traslado, estudiaras en el internado de la universidad, para que no te faltara nada; Todas tus cosas, ya fueron enviadas para allá, me aseguré que tuvieras una habitación independiente para que estés cómoda y también te separé un cupo en la universidad, por lo que el próximo año empiezas

**Rin:** (lloraba desconsolada) ¿Por qué papá? ¿Por qué me haces esto tan repentinamente? ¿¡Por qué me quieres separar, de mis amigos, mi escuela, mi novio!?… ¿es por ello verdad? Es porque tengo novio que me quieres mandar lejos ¿no es así?

**Sesshomaru:** te equivocas Rin, tu relación con aquel jovencito no me incomoda en lo más mínimo.

Es por tu propio bien que te hago lo que estoy haciendo, acá solo estas siguiendo un curso de 1 año, en cambio allá podrás estudiar directamente lo que tanto te gusta ¿no es acaso tu sueño ser una actriz y cantante? ¿Entonces de que quejas?

**Rin:** ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel papá? ¿Cómo esperas que no me queje, si de buenas a primeras me dices que debo dejar el país y a todos a quienes quiero? ¿Por qué papá? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿¡POR QUÉ ERES TAN CRUEL CONMIGO!? (Lloraba sin cesar)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿¡te parece que soy cruel!? Después de que lo único que hago es cumplir todos tus deseos y… quiero protegerte

**Rin:** ¿¡protegerme!? ¿Protegerme de que o quien papá? Lo que ocurrió con Kagura hace años fue un triste incidente, pero eso fue hace mucho… ¡eso no me va a pasar!

**Sesshomaru:** (no lo hacía por ello) en ese caso, te doy una opción… hazte cargo en su totalidad de tu hotel, estudia algo relacionado con el tema y te permito quedarte.

Abandona tu sueño y continua con la tradición familiar, de lo contrario, toma tus cosas y vámonos en este instante al aeropuerto, tu vuelo sale en 3 horas

**Rin:** (un poco más serena, pero espantada, se sentía entre la espada y la pared) ¿qué sucede si me niego?

**Sesshomaru:** (con gran pena por dentro, pero frio por fuera) te despojo de todo lo que tienes, ya que no puedes cobrar la herencia de tu madre hasta que tengas 18 años y antes que me digas algo, tu querido Tío ya no tiene autoridad alguna sobre ti, hace unos días dejo de ser tu tutor, así que él no te puede ayudar.

Tú eliges Rin o te haces cargo de tu hotel o te vas a Nueva York

**Rin:** (se sentía acorralada, no comprendía por qué la drástica decisión de su padre tan de repente) Si aceptó irme ¿Cuándo podre volver?

**Sesshomaru:** en 2 años

**Rin:** ¿qué? ¿Por qué, tanto?

**Sesshomaru:** a penas termines el high school, empezaran las clases en la universidad y no tendrás vacaciones hasta terminado el primer año

**Rin:** pero podría venir durante las vacaciones de la high school

**Sesshomaru:** no, no subvencionaré un viaje innecesario

**Rin:** ¿por qué?... ¿por qué papá?... me haces todo esto, solo porque no me hice cargo del hotel este año ¿es por ello?

**Sesshomaru:** (la abrazó) lo siento hija, por ahora puede que me odies, pero solo intento protegerte de un irremediable daño

**Rin:** (sintió tanta calidez en aquel abrazó que dejó de llorar y resignada aceptó el viaje) prométeme que me iras a visitar y permite que mis amigos me vayan a ver de vez en cuando

**Sesshomaru:** te lo prometo. Ahora vámonos de una vez, viajare contigo y me quedare por allá unos días para asegurarme que estas bien

**Al día siguiente en el instituto Bokuseno…**

Un grupo de entusiastas adolescentes se re-encontraban después de una larga temporada de no verse.

**Kanna:** ¡ey Shippo! ¿Qué te ocurrió?

**Hakudoshi:** (lo miró y se rió) pareces la estatua de la libertad, solo te falta tu antorcha

**Shippo:** ya sabía que algo así se te ocurriría

**Koucho:** ¿Cómo fue que terminaste así?

**Shippo:** es una larga historia, lo mejor será que esperemos a que llegue Rin, para que los dos les expliquemos como ocurrieron las cosas

**Kohaku:** (agachando la mirada y con tono triste) ella no volverá a la escuela… ayer se fue a Nueva York para estudiar allá… es posible que no retorne hasta dentro de 2 años

**Todos:** ¿¡qué!? ¿Cómo es posible ello? ¿Por qué?

**Kohaku:** su papá la convenció de que lo mejor es que terminara la preparatoria allá para que pudiese ingresar de forma directa a la universidad de actuación

**Hakudoshi:** (pensaba 2 años sin ella… no lo podré soportar) pero… aún así podría venir en vacaciones

**Kohaku:** no, su padre no se lo permitirá

**Kanna:** (pensaba, es mi oportunidad para conquistarlo) cuanto lo siento, debes estar muy triste. 2 años lejos de ella debe ser algo muy duro

**Kohaku:** en cuanto me gradué en unos meses me iré a Nueva York para estar a su lado

**Kanna:** (pensó: ¡maldición! Tendré que conquistarte lo más rápido posible) realmente la quieres ¿no es así?

**Kohaku:** no… yo realmente ¡la amo!

**Shippo:** ¡uy, vaya confesión! Tú sí que tienes agallas para ello

**Asuka:** ¡que lindo! Lo de ustedes es amor verdadero, yo te apoyo.

Mi papá es dueño de una línea aérea, así que cuando desees ir a visitarla, puedo pedirle que te de pasajes gratis para que vayas a verla

**2 semanas después en Nueva York…**

Sesshomaru había regresado a Japón, luego de asegurarse que su hija estaba apropiadamente instalada y a gusto en su nuevo ambiente.

La noticia de que Rin se hallaba por allá había corrido como pólvora y por ello alguien que la amaba muchísimo y deseaba recuperarla había hecho hasta lo imposible para seguirla.

**Rin:** (caminaba aún con ayuda de una muleta, hacia la clase de arte) (pensaba) el lugar no está del todo mal, los chicos de acá no son como mis amigos, pero supongo que con el tiempo me acostumbrare (al ingresar al salón, había una hermosa mujer de curvas llamativas, largos cabellos castaños claro con rulos en las puntas y atractivo atuendo) ¡vaya!, ¿ella es la maestra? (le preguntó a una compañera)

**Compañera:** si, ella es, se rumorea que es una gran artista plástica y una exitosa pintora

La maestra aún de espaldas escribió su nombre en el pizarrón "Karen Sounga" se dio media vuelta y sorprendió a más de uno.

**Kannon:** buenas tarde alumnos, desde hoy yo seré su maestra de artes plásticas (sonrió)


	7. De hoy en adelante

Fe de erratas: Mis queridos lectores revisando el fic me di cuenta que hay un par de errores.  
El supuesto novio de Hari NO ES SAITEN es: Kyôra Seilem y el color de ojos de ella no son grises (según mi fic) son verdes olivo (según la película 1)  
El enlace de la canción:  
** watch?v=wllFkv9s6bs**

**Cap. VII**

**De hoy en adelante**

La clase dio inicio y los alumnos estaban encantados con la maestra; No solo era atractiva, sino también muy talentosa y se dejaba entender fácilmente.

A más de uno se le iban los ojos cuando la veían caminar por el amplio salón.

Muchos le solicitaban a gritos pintar un desnudo y que ella fuera la modelo.

Ella por su parte astutamente les respondía "todos somos piezas de arte, por lo que sería interesante hacer un cuadro de desnudos grupal" fiel a su estilo sonreía dulcemente al culminar su comentario, arrancando suspiros a los enamoradizos adolescentes.

**Kannon:** muy bien alumnos, la clase de hoy ha terminado, los veré en una semana

Un -¡ohh! ¿Por qué hasta dentro una semana?- (se dejó escuchar)

**Kannon:** si desean clases extras pueden inscribirse en el taller de arte contemporáneo que se abrirá en una semana y estará a mí cargo

Ni bien terminó de decir ello un grupo de alborotados jovencitos se dirigió a toda prisa a la oficina de coordinación para poder inscribirse en dicho taller.

**Algunas chicas:** ¡ay los chicos! ¡No pueden ver una mujer atractiva que se vuelven locos!

**Kannon:** (se acercó al grupo) ustedes también están invitadas a formar parte del taller de arte si así lo desean

**Alumna:** gracias maestra, lo tendremos en cuenta

**Kannon:** señorita Taisho ¿podría quedarse un momento para conversar con usted?

**Rin:** desde luego maestra. Chicas adelántense, luego las alcanzo en la cafetería

Una vez que se encontraran completamente a solas dejaron de fingir que no se conocían

**Kannon:** (relajó su rígida postura) ¡ay! ¡Creí que no sobreviviría a la clase!

**Rin:** tía ¿por qué estas acá? ¿Por qué luces diferente? ¿Cómo conseguiste el puesto?

**Kannon:** uhm… son muchas preguntas, pero te diré; Estoy acá por ti, ya que se me hizo muy injusto que tu padre te mandara para acá tan repentinamente.

Si me veo diferente es para que nadie me reconozca… (-.-) hay veces que se requiere corromper el alma para lograr algunos objetivos y ¿el cómo conseguí el puesto?... simple soborné al verdadero profesor, le ofrecí 5 años de sueldo a cambió de que me dejara ocupar su lugar y en cuanto le mostré mi currículum al director, me contrató de inmediato

**Rin:** ¿no es ilegal que estés trabajando bajo un nombre falso?

**Kannon:** ¿quién dijo que es falso? Karen es mi nombre real y Sounga… bueno… ese es mi apellido de… aún casada

**Rin:** ¿¡qué!? ¿Eres casada?

**Kannon:** si, por desgracia aún sigo involuntariamente casada con un ser despreciable, pero eso se terminará pronto, ya que en cuanto lo vuelva a ver le solicitaré el divorcio

**Rin:** ¿por qué nunca lo mencionaste?

**Kannon:** para que desperdiciar el tiempo hablando de cosas que no tienen importancia.

Hace 6 años que no lo veo y de no ser que vine hasta acá no lo vería nunca más, pero aprovechando la ocasión le hare una única visita para así poder anular nuestro compromiso

**Rin:** ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte por acá?

**Kannon:** hasta que podamos volver juntas a Japón o hasta que te canses de mí

**Rin:** ¡ay tía! ¿Cómo crees que me cansaría de ti? Por el contrario, me hace muy feliz tenerte cerca, así ya no me siento sola.

Desde que papá me orilló a venir para acá me he sentido triste. Claro que tuve que ocultárselo, pero ahora que te tengo cerca, ya no tengo porque sentirme así

**Kannon:** (la abrazó con ternura) mi nena querida, ojala que siempre mantengas esos sentimientos y nada, ni nadie te los haga cambiar

**Rin:** ¿Por qué lo dices? Yo te quiero muchísimo tía y eso no va a cambiar nunca

**Kannon:** (sonrió) es lo que más deseo.

Bueno, dejémonos de sentimentalismo, mi otro grupo ya debe estar por llegar y tú debes ir a tu otra clase

**Rin:** iré a coordinación para inscribirme en tu taller de arte, quiero que estemos juntas el mayor tiempo posible

**Kannon:** recuerda que debemos fingir que no, nos conocemos, pero si necesitas algo cualquier cosa puedes llamarme a mi… (:s) ¡Ay como lo detesto!... celular y también puedes ir a visitarme a mi apartamento las veces que desees (le entregó una tarjeta con sus datos)

**Rin:** (sonrió) de acuerdo, empezando por este fin de semana iré a visitarte ¿estás de acuerdo?

**Kannon:** mi casa es tu casa nena, es más te daré la clave de acceso 14-21-978

**Rin:** es la misma que la de la casa de mi papá

**Kannon:** ya veo (era la fecha del cumpleaños de ella)

**2 semanas después…**

Era 1ero de octubre por la tarde y en hotel Imperial Queen se estaba llevando a cabo un festival gastronómico, por lo que gran cantidad de público de todas partes del país y parte del mundo había asistido a dicho acontecimiento. Algunos como huéspedes y otros como comensales.

Gran cantidad de chefs de toda la cadena de hoteles se habían reunido para elaborar sus más exquisitos platillos y deleitar a los huéspedes.

**En la cocina del hotel…**

Varios cocineros se movían de un lado al otro, bajo la batuta del chef ejecutivo del Imperio Taisho de Tokio.

**Koga:** dense prisa con esos Udon, los sushis ya deberían estar en la mesa de exhibición ¿por qué se tardan tanto con el Teriyaki? ¡Muévanse! ¡Dense prisa!

**Midoriko:** es mi hora de descanso, pero veo que tienes mucho que hacer aún ¿no deseas que te apoye?

**Koga:** gracias, pero no hace falta. Tú estás desde la madrugada, así que necesitas descansar, Goshinki me ayudará en tu lugar ¿no es así? (el aludido, miró feo a su jefe, pero aceptó)

Lo vez asunto resuelto, ya tengo todo el apoyo que necesito, tú solo ve a descansar

**Midoriko:** ok, si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela ¿de acuerdo?

**Koga:** (la empujó hasta la salida) ve y descansa, nosotros nos haremos cargo

**Goshinki:** (estaba ojeroso y con cara de cansancio) descuida Midoriko nosotros podemos con todo el montón de trabajo

**Koga:** ¿te parece montón hacer solo 3000 raciones? ¡Ay que débil eres!

**Midoriko:** ¿están seguros que no desean que me quede?

**Koga:** no quiero ser grosero pero… (Le cerró la puerta en las narices) ¡Vete a descansar!

**Midoriko:** (al no tener otra opción se dirigió a la suit imperial) esos dos no se van a dar abasto, solos y si mejor regreso (pensaba en voz alta mientras caminaba por la sala)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿hablando sola?

**Midoriko:** ¡Sessh! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

**Sesshomaru:** hace una hora, junto con los demás

**Midoriko:** ¿y donde están todos?

**Sesshomaru:** en el festival, les dije que me tomaría un descanso, puesto que sabía que te encontraría aquí

**Midoriko:** uhm… ¿me estas insinuando algo?

**Sesshomaru:** (se le acercó como para besarla) ¿tú que crees?… Miko

**Midoriko:** creo que deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo, en tan solo 2 horas debo volver a la cocina

**Sesshomaru:** entonces no se diga más (se dirigieron hasta una de las habitaciones)

**En el restaurant del hotel…**

Gran cantidad de comensales degustaban la diversidad de platillos del buffet, mientras que los dueños se paseaban por el lugar.

**Kagome:** el festival es todo un éxito, el hotel está a su tope; Acabo de consultar en la recepción y ¡ya no hay habitaciones disponibles!

**Inuyasha:** fue una gran idea por parte del personal de cocina organizar este evento

**Kagome:** como es algo fuera de lo común ha tenido bastante acogida, sin embargo ¡no quisiera estar en el puesto de los cocineros! Pobrecillos es muchísimo el trabajo que deben estar haciendo

**Kagura:** (los acompañaba) es verdad, creo que en lugar de estar como espectadora, debería apoyar en la cocina. Los veo luego chicos

**Inuyasha:** por cierto ¿Dónde están mis padres? Desde que llegamos, no los he visto

**Kagome:** ¿Por qué no, nos separamos y los buscamos? Con todo el ruido que hay no creo que escuchen los celulares

**Inuyasha:** deben andar disfrutando del festival, ya luego nos encontraremos con ellos, mejor aprovechemos el hecho que estamos solos para… (Una conocida e indeseable voz se dejo escuchar)

**Kikyo:** ¡Inuyasha! ¡Kagome! No creí que los vería entre este mar de gente

**Inuyasha:** (algo fastidiado) ¿Qué haces tú acá?

**Kikyo:** disfrutando del festival

**Kagome:** (con una amplia y fingida sonrisa) ¿Cómo te encuentras Kikyo? ¿Has venido sola o estas acompañada?

**Kikyo:** yo siempre ando sola, así disfruto más de mi tiempo.

Por cierto, sé que este hotel posee una exclusiva suit a la cual solo pueden ingresar los miembros de la familia y/o invitados ¿no me invitas a conocerla… Inu?

**Inuyasha:** como te podrás dar cuenta en estos momentos hay muchos huéspedes y es mi deber como dueño del hotel, atenderlos como es debido. Con gusto te enseñare la suit en otra ocasión

**Kikyo:** pero como eres malo conmigo, mi estadía por acá será breve y no quisiera perderme la oportunidad de conocer la tan mencionada suit imperial

**Kagome:** ve con ella y muéstrasela, yo me hare cargo de los huéspedes

**Inuyasha:** (la miró sorprendido y ella le sonrió) está bien, no tardare te lo prometo.

Acompáñame Kikyo, te llevare hasta la suit

**Kikyo:** (lo tomó del brazo) te veo luego Kagome

Ambos se mezclaron entre el tumulto de personas y cuando ya estaban cerca al área de ascensores el celular de él empezó a sonar.

**Inuyasha:** si me disculpas un momento, debo atender está llamada (se alejó un par de metros de Kikyo para contestar) dime Kagome ¿Qué sucede?

**Kagome:** no se que esté planeando Kikyo, pero no permitiré que se salga con la suyas, tú solo finge que no sospechas nada. En un momento subiré a la suit y por cierto, ya encontré a tus padres, estaban a unos metros de nosotros

**Inuyasha:** ok, señor. Estaré más que complacido con su presencia (colgó)

Disculpa la interrupción, era un importante cliente

**Kikyo:** descuida, solo continuemos con lo nuestro (subieron al ascensor y llegaron a la suit)

Uhm, es realmente un lugar impresionante, los rumores que se corren por ahí no son del todo desatinados. En verdad es una suit muy distinta a la de los demás hoteles en el mundo.

Lástima que sea privada

**Inuyasha:** el diseño integro del lugar fue hecho por mi madre y la idea de que fuera privada también fue de ella

**Kikyo:** (comenzó con su juego de seducción, acariciándolo juguetonamente) deberíamos aprovechar la privacidad del lugar y repetir lo que hicimos en Hawái (lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos)

**Inuyasha:** (asqueado la empujó, haciéndola a un lado) ¿para eso querías venir hasta acá, no es así? ¡Olvídalo Kikyo! ¡Yo jamás sucumbiría a tus insinuaciones!

Mientras ellos se enfrascaban en una discusión, en una de las habitaciones, dos amantes se enteraban que no se encontraban solos, por lo que decidieron suspender su encuentro amoroso que aún no había dado inicio.

**Midoriko:** al parecer hay alguien en la sala o cerca

**Sesshomaru:** me parece haber escuchado la voz de Inuyasha y una mujer… me pregunto si se tratara de Kagura

**Midoriko:** (algo alarmada) ¿¡qué, ella también está acá!? Y sabiendo que ella está en el hotel ¿me propusiste que nos quedarnos acá?

**Sesshomaru:** (esbozando una sonrisa seductora) ¿no te gustan las emociones fuertes acaso?

**Midoriko:** (lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos) tú sí que sabes cómo tentarme al máximo (estaban a punto de besarse cuando las voces se escucharon más cerca) tal parece que se están acercando, será mejor que me vaya a otra habitación (se escabulló rápidamente a la habitación contigua)

**Inuyasha:** ya te mostré lo suficiente de la suit. A las habitaciones no estás permitida ingresar

**Kikyo:** ¿Por qué no? Temes que te encierre en una de ellas y te haga mío

**Inuyasha:** (sintió repugnancia) no digas estupideces y vámonos de aquí

**Kikyo:** no sin antes saber que hay en las habitaciones (abrió una de golpe y se topó con Midoriko que se estaba recostada sobre la cama)

**Inuyasha:** lo siento Miko, creo que estabas descansando

**Midoriko:** descuida primo, no fue tu culpa, sino la de esta disque señora que no posee la más mínima educación y no sabe que se toca antes de irrumpir en una habitación

**Kikyo:** (miró a los alrededores) ¿estás tú sola? Y ¿tu primo amante donde esta?

**Midoriko:** (le lanzó una sonora bofetada) ¡suficiente! ¡No tengo porque soportar tus groserías! ¡Atrévete a volver a decirme algo así y te demando por difamación!

**Kikyo:** (tocándose el rostro) ¿difamación, eh? A ver si te quedan ganas de decirme que te estoy difamando cuando las pruebas lleguen a manos de tu esposo

Midoriko, se le quiso ir encima a golpes, pero fue retenida por Inuyasha.

Una tercera persona interrumpió la discusión.

**Kagome:** lo mejor será que te retires del hotel Kikyo, definitivamente tú no eres persona grata en este lugar, así que te pido que te vayas ¡de una buena vez!

**Kikyo:** ¡jah! ¿Con que autoridad me hechas tú de este lugar?

**Inuyasha:** con el derecho de ser mi esposa y tan dueña como yo de este lugar

**Kikyo:** (suponía que se habían divorciado y que solo estaban juntos por el festival) ¿¡ustedes dos siguen juntos!?... pe… pe… pero… ¿cómo es posible ello?

**Kagome:** ¡no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada! ¡Calumniaste a un miembro de mi familia!, así que ¡lárgate de una buena vez de mi hotel!

**Kikyo:** (intentó abofetearla, pero Kagome le contuvo la mano) ¡maldita! ¡Mil veces maldita! Esta humillación me la vas a pagar ¡te lo juro!

**Inuyasha:** deja de maldecir y vete de una vez por favor, antes que llame a seguridad

**Kikyo:** ¡está ofensa me la van a pagar los dos muy caro! (se retiró muy enfadada de la suit)

**Midoriko:** ¿Cómo demonios llegó esa mujer hasta acá?

**Kagome:** lo siento, fue idea mía que Inuyasha la trajera a conocer la suit, no sabía que te encontrabas acá

**Midoriko:** no hace falta que te disculpes, tú no hiciste nada malo.

Ahora si me disculpan, seguiré intentando descansar, dentro de un rato debo volver a la cocina

**Inuyasha:** nosotros nos retiramos, debemos continuar con nuestro deber de atender a los

Huéspedes (ambos se retiraron)

**Midoriko:** (ingresó a la habitación de Sesshomaru y lo encontró trabajando en su lap top)

¡ehh! ¿¡tú no descansas ni un segundo no es así!?

**Sesshomaru:** dejé algunas temas pendientes, solo para poder estar contigo, pero con la repentina presencia de Kikyo ya no pudimos continuar con lo nuestro

**Midoriko:** aún no sé que pretende esa mujer intentando ponernos al descubierto

**Sesshomaru:** ella es ponzoñosa y solo vive para hacer daño a los demás. Como ya descubrió lo que hay entre nosotros pretende utilizarlo en nuestra contra, ¿para qué? Eso es un misterio

**Dentro de la suit 567 del hotel…**

**Kikyo:** (caminaba furiosa de un lado al otro mientras hablaba por celular) ¿hiciste lo que te pedí? ¿lograste instalar las cámaras en esa condena suit privada?

**Enju:** si señora, fue algo sencillo, solo me hice pasar por mucama y las instale

**Kikyo:** quiero ver todo lo que esta filmado hasta el momento

**Enju:** la suit ha estado vacía por horas. Sin embargo recientemente ha habido movimiento, pero lo que captaron las cámaras no es de vital importancia

**Kikyo:** ¡no pedí tus apreciaciones! ¡te di una orden! ¿¡qué no entendiste!?

**Enju:** como usted diga señora, en breve le estaré mandando lo solicitado

**Kikyo:** ¡date prisa! (colgó)

Unos minutos después un mail llegó a su correo con los videos de las habitaciones.

**Kikyo:** (revisó durante un buen rato los videos y no había nada importante) ¡demonios, no hay nada que me sirva aquí! (en ello un video mostró algo interesante) uhm… pero que tenemos acá… ¡jah! Sabía que esa estúpida de Midoriko se había encontrado con su amante (el video era breve de apenas un par de minutos. En el se veía a Midoriko y Sesshomaru besándose apasionadamente y con intenciones de llegar a más, pero algo los interrumpió, por lo que ella salió de la habitación) ¡perfecto, con esto, más las otras pruebas, tengo suficiente para hundir a ese par!

Muy bien mi querido Inuyasha, sino eres mío como yo quiero, entonces iré hundiendo poco a poco a toda tu familia, hasta que aceptes mis condiciones.

**3 días después en Nueva York…**

Muy temprano por la mañana, Kannon se encontraba en su apartamento alistando unos cuadros, para ser recogidos por un courrier, ya casi todo estaba listo cuando de pronto alguien llamó a su puerta insistentemente.

**Kannon:** ya va, ya va, por favor no se desespere (abrió y se quedó helada al ver de quien se trataba) ¡tú! ¿qué haces acá?

**Saiten:** ¿no me invitas a pasar primero? (era un hombre de 42 años, contextura gruesa, alto, piel trigueña, ojos medianos color café, cabello corto lacio peinado hacia atrás, voz gruesa, facciones algo toscas y mirada calculadora)

**Kannon:** (lo dejó ingresar) ¿por qué has venido hasta acá? ¿Qué pasó con el personal de la courrier?

**Saiten:** descuida minina, ellos vendrán pronto, yo solo vine a comprobar si era cierto que mi muy querida esposa se encontraba en el país… nuevamente

**Kannon:** si estoy acá de vuelta es solo para exigirte el divorcio, sabes de sobra que lo nuestro se terminó hace mucho… desde que me engañaste con la que suponía era mi amiga

**Saiten:** Karen, Karen, Karen, no puedes culparme por haberme ido con ella (la acorraló contra la pared y se posicionó frente a ella) después de todo fue tu culpa por mantenerme olvidado. Te dedicabas tanto a tus obras de artes que a mí ni caso me hacías y cada vez que quería acercarme a ti, tú solo huías

**Kannon:** nuestro compromiso fue más un pacto, que una unión real.

Sabes perfectamente que nunca te ame, pero si te llegué a querer muchísimo y si huía de ti era porque cada vez que me buscabas era con un solo fin, un fin que no estaba dispuesta a hacer realidad

**Saiten:** nunca quisiste darme un hijo a pesar que te di todo. Yo te saque de las calles, fui yo quien hizo tus obras famosas, te llene de lujos, te lleve de viaje por todo el mundo y sobre todo…te entregue por completo mi corazón

**Kannon:** (lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas) ¡hipócrita! Tú lo único que hiciste fue aprovecharte de mi talento.

Si es verdad que me sacaste de las calles, pero no de la forma en cómo tú lo haces sonar, yo llegué a este país con una mano adelante y otra atrás y no me quedó de otra más que mal baratear mis obras en la calle para poder tener dinero para comer y alquilar un lugar decente… pero tú… tú con tu gran renombre de ¡falso artista famoso y tu montón de dinero, quisiste comprarme! ¡eso fue lo que tú hiciste! Si te casaste conmigo fue para que pudieras adquirir los derechos de mis obras y venderlas como si fueran tuyas y eso ¡eso nunca te lo perdonare!

**Saiten:** ¡pero mira nada más!, el gatito, se convirtió en tigre (la aprisionó entre sus brazos con fuerza) deberías estar agradecida que gracias a mi incondicional ayuda tus obras se hicieron famosas y hoy por hoy se venden a miles de dólares cada una y son de las más cotizadas en el mundo del arte

**Kannon:** sí. Obras que llevan tu firma pero no tu talento ¡porque soy yo quien las hace!

**Saiten:** sin mí, tú no serías nada gatita (intentó besarla y ella le dio un fuerte pisotón en el pie, logrando zafárselo de encima)

**Kannon:** lo único que yo quiero de ti es el divorcio, eso es todo. Si deseas que siga pintando para ti… (resignada) lo seguiré haciendo (necesitaba adquirir mucho dinero, no por ella, sino para poder estar a la par de Sesshomaru y pelear por su hija) pero a cambio de ello, quiero el divorcio en el acto

**Saiten:** (cojeando ligeramente se le acercó) Tus obras no me son suficientes. Si en verdad quieres el divorcio, tendrás que comportarte como mi esposa ante la sociedad en todo momento y también en privado… hasta que los documentos estén listos, sino estás de acuerdo o no cumples lo que te digo ¡olvídate de librarte de mí! Ya que por más demandas de divorcios que me plantees no estoy dispuesto a cedértelo a cambio de nada

**Kannon:** ¿¡qué dices!? No comprendo ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya te dije que si me das el divorcio te cederé los derechos de autor, para que sigas vendiendo mis obras como tuyas…

**Saiten:** de acuerdo, te cederé el divorcio si pintas mil cuadros para mí sin ganancia alguna, de lo contrario haz lo que te pido y en un año que tarde los tramites, serás libre.

**Kannon:** ¡no! No voy aceptar ninguna de tus condiciones.

Mis obras no son cualquier baratija que se puedan producir en masa y tampoco estoy dispuesta a comportarme como tu verdadera esposa en sociedad.

¡Ya bastante tienes con la fama que has adquirido con mis obras, como para lucirme ante la sociedad como tu nueva adquisición!

**Saiten:** creo que no me explique lo suficiente.

Quiero callar las habladurías de la gente, acerca de mi opción sexual, mostrándoles que tengo una flamante y talentosa esposa ya que no solo te presentare como mi pareja, sino como la talentosa artista que eres, pero… no como pintora sino como orfebre profesional y te ayudare a hacerte de un lugar en el mundo del arte ¿Qué dices?

**Kannon:** me huele a trampa lo que me propones ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme y a la vez poseerme? No comprendo, sé que tienes una mente retorcida, pero lo que me propones excede tus propios limites

**Saiten:** (suspiró, se sirvió un poco de licor, dio un sorbo a su bebida y la miró fijamente) porque tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida, sé que te falle en el pasado, pero durante estos 6 años de tu ausencia he tenido tiempo más que suficiente para valorarte.

Por ello te pido que me des la oportunidad de reconquistarte y retribuirte todos tus esfuerzos convirtiéndote en alguien famosa

**Kannon:** (suspiró, sabía que él no mentía) está bien, haremos las cosas a tu manera, pero una vez que los papeles de divorcio estén listos, no volveré a pintar un solo cuadro para ti

**Saiten:** eso no fue lo que te propuse

**Kannon:** ¿crees que te daré todo de mí, solo para que me dejes en libertad? ¡estás muy equivocado! Si quieres que vuelva a ser tu esposa… deberás revelar al mundo entero que durante años te hiciste pasar por el autor de mis pinturas, de lo contrario, no hare ningún tipo de pacto contigo y veré la manera de anular nuestro matrimonio a como dé lugar

**Saiten:** si hiciera tal cosa, me auto desacreditaría ¿por qué se te es tan difícil aceptar que te amo? ¡Yo solo quiero que me des la oportunidad de reconquistarte!

**Kannon:** ¡jah! ¿Cómo? ¿quedándote con mis pinturas como tuyas? ¿esa es tu manera de demostrarme que me amas? ¡no Saiten! Si en verdad me amas, solo dame el condenado divorcio y yo a cambio te cederé los derechos de autor que ya es bastante

**Saiten:** (tiró con furia el vaso con el licor, se acercó a ella, la tiró contra el sillón y se colocó encima suyo) ¡tus obras no me son suficientes! ¡te quiero a ti! ¡déjame tenerte por solo un año y si después de ese año, si insistes en dejarme, aceptare tu propuesta!

**Kannon:** entendiste todo mal, te lo diré lento y claro para que comprendas.

Yo… jamás seré tuya de nuevo. Mi amor, nunca lo tuviste y mucho menos lo tendrás ahora; Si hay algo que realmente me importa es mi libertad.

Por ello elige ¿te quedas con mis pinturas? o ¿prevalezco un año a tu lado como tu esposa de apariencia y me devuelves mi lugar en el mundo del arte?

**Saiten:** está bien, tú ganas, te vendrás a vivir conmigo un año y luego te devolveré aquello que te pertenece, pero a cambio quiero el 100% de las ganancias de cada una de tus obras

**Kannon:** no puedo acceder a ello

**Saiten:** (se levantó) en ese caso no hay trato.

No te puedo tener, no puedo obtener ganancias con tus obras, debo arriesgar mi reputación y ¿¡todo a cambio de nada!?… no Karen, no hay trato, lo mejor será que continuemos como hasta ahora, tú pintas para mí y yo te doy el 60% de las ganancias, si deseas el divorcio, tendrás que ingeniártelas como puedas, pero eso sí, no te lo pondré nada fácil (le dio un beso en la frente) hasta pronto esposa mía.

(se dirigió a la salida) cuando estés dispuesta a cerrar trato, hablaremos de divorcio, por ahora, solo sigue trabajando para mí (salió del lugar)

**Kannon:** (se lamentaba en silencio) ¿Cómo es que mi vida llegó a este punto? Condenado, me pone entre la espada y la pared o soy suya o le entrego mi arte.

Debe haber alguna manera más racional de conseguir librarme de eso hombre ¡rayos! ¿Qué hare? Pierdo mi dignidad o pierdo mis obras… aunque, si adquiero fama como orfebre… podría hacerme de un lugar en el mundo del arte y alcanzar mis metas ¡aish! Pero hasta que ello pasé Sesshomaru puede enterarse que estoy junto a Rin y llevársela aún más lejos ¡ay! ¿¡Qué debo hacer!? Necesito adquirir poder inmediatamente, lo que tenía ya casi se me termina. ¡Condenado Saiten!, sí que supo ponerme en aprietos.

Mientras se enfrascaba en un debate mental, el intercomunicador sonó, levantó el auricular y el portero le informó que un caballero estaba en el lobby y deseaba verla.

Sin preguntar de quien se trataba, le autorizó al portero que dejara pasar al visitante.

Suponía que era el currier por lo que terminó de alistar sus cuadros.

Escuchó el timbre y sin si quiera ver de quien se trataba, simplemente le dio indicaciones verbales de lo que debía hacer y donde se hallaban las pinturas.

El caballero en cuestión se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta y le dijo: creo que estabas esperando a alguien más, si deseas me retiro.

Al escuchar aquella voz, sintió que su alma se colmaba de alegría, se giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y sin pensarlo 2 veces le dio un efusivo abrazo de bienvenida.

**Bankotsu:** (correspondiendo el abrazo) a mí también me da gusto volver a verte, pero te sugiero que no me estrujes tanto o cierto pequeño se va a asfixiar

**Kannon:** (se ruborizó ligeramente) ¿de quién hablas?... ¿no me digas que?...

**Bankotsu:** (se abrió la chaqueta) si lo traje a escondidas hasta aquí, supuse que lo extrañabas, así que pensé en traerlo de visita

**Kannon:** ¡Guiby! (el pequeño estaba cómodamente colgado del cuello de su amo) ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡que grande estas! (lo tomó entre sus brazos y este se le colgó del cuello de inmediato) por favor pasa, por la emoción te deje afuera

**Bankotsu:** (se quedó sorprendido con la gran cantidad de pinturas al oleo que decoraban las paredes del lugar) ¡wuau! ¡cuántas pinturas tienes acá! he dado solo unos cuantos pasos y he visto al menos 5 cuadros ¿tú los pintaste todos?

**Kannon:** si, los hice hace algunos años, como no se vendieron los conserve y como eran tantos decidí hacer un mural con ellos. Acompáñame al comedor para mostrarte el resto de mis obras.

Le enseñó rápidamente el lugar y le explicó un poco el significado de cada una de sus pinturas.

Luego se sentaron en la sala a conversar del porque de su repentina llegada al país.

**Bankotsu:** solo estaré 3 días, mi objetivo principal es ubicar a Guiby en su nuevo hogar y desde luego ver a Rin, para saber cómo se encuentra

**Kannon:** ella se está adaptando tan rápido como puede, pero me confesó que se siente triste por haber dejado tan repentinamente a sus amigos

**Bankotsu:** era de esperarse, lo más importante en la vida de un adolescentes son sus amigos

**Kannon:** (agachó la mirada) si lo sé… hay algo que me preocupa y es el hecho de que tarde o temprano deberé decirle la verdad y no sé en que momento hacerlo.

Ella me quiere mucho como su tía, pero en cuanto sepa que soy su madre posiblemente me repudie

**Bankotsu:** la conozco bien y no creo que haga tal cosa, es posible que en un inicio te rechace y reclame muchas cosas, pero estoy convencido que con el tiempo te aceptara como lo que en verdad eres.

**Kannon:** que me aconsejas. ¿Espero a que se gradué? o ¿se lo digo este fin de semana que va venir a quedarse?

**Bankotsu:** te sugeriría que primero te ganes lo más que puedas su cariño. No pongas fechas como si se tratase de un acontecimiento. Conócela lo más que puedas y cuando sientas que es el momento indicado habla con ella

**Kannon:** tienes razón, me tomaré las cosas con calma, solo espero que Sesshomaru no descubra antes que estoy acá y pretenda llevársela más lejos

**Bankotsu:** si ello llega a ocurrir, idearemos un nuevo plan para que puedas seguir cerca de ella (él la había ayudado con todo lo concerniente al viaje y el trabajo)

**Kannon:** (suspiró) espero que eso no llegue a ocurrir, puesto que durante un año seré como un pájaro en una jaula de oro

**Bankotsu:** no comprendo ¿Por qué dices ello?

**Kannon:** debo cumplir un contrato. De no hacerlo, no seré libre nunca

**Bankotsu:** ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

**Kannon:** gracias, pero es algo que debo resolver yo sola

Un par de horas después, él retornó a su hotel y le encargó a Kannon el cuidado de Guiby hasta la mañana siguiente, que sería cuando se lo llevará al Bronx zoo (su hogar definitivo)

**2 días después en el apartamento de Kannon…**

Se encontraba sola a la espera de sus visitas, ese sería el último día de estadía de Bankotsu y el primer día que Rin se quedaría con ella.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse supo de inmediato que se trataba de ellos dos, corrió por los pasillos emocionada para recibirlos, pero su alegría se esfumó, cuando vio que se trataba de alguien más.

**Kannon:** ¿¡tú de nuevo!? ¿para que has venido?

**Saiten:** simple, vine por tu respuesta

**Kannon:** ya te di mi respuesta

**Saiten:** bien, en ese caso múdate a mi mansión de inmediato

**Kannon:** ya te dije que… (la puerta estaba abierta y sus invitados se asomaron por está)

**Rin:** etto, disculpen, la puerta estaba abierta, no quisimos interrumpir

**Kannon:** descuiden, no interrumpieron nada, aquí el caballero ya se iba

**Saiten:** lamento contradecirte, pero no pienso irme de acá, hasta ser formalmente presentado a tus visitas y mucho menos hasta que no me des tu respuesta definitiva

**Kannon:** (lo miró con cólera) él es Saiten Sounga… mi…mi… (no le Salían las palabras)

**Saiten:** su esposo y socio es lo que intenta decir

**Bankotsu:** (le extendió la mano) gusto en conocerlo señor Sounga, soy Bankotsu Yatsura amigo de Kannon

**Rin:** yo soy Rin Taisho, su sobrina

**Saiten:** (notó el parecido entre ambas) su sobrina ¡eh!, uhm, ustedes sí que son parecidas ¿por dónde les nace el parentesco?

**Kannon:** ella es la hija de mi difunta hermana gemela

**Saiten: **vaya, vaya, que sorpresa, pero mira tú que bien guardado te lo tenías. ¡Jamás me mencionaste a ninguna hermana tuya!

**Kannon:** es una larga historia que ya que contaré una vez instalada en tu casa. Ahora si no te importa ¿puedes irte por favor?

**Saiten:** (sonrió con un toque de malicia) descuida minina, te dejo para que disfrutes de tus visitas, estaremos en contacto pronto (le dio un sutil beso en los labios, se despidió y se fue)

**Rin:** tu esposo parece una agradable persona

**Kannon:** solo por fuera, pero en fin, no vinieron hasta aquí para que habláramos de él, así que hagan como si no lo hubiesen visto ¿está bien? (Ambos asintieron)

Las horas transcurrieron y llegó el momento de la despedida.

**Rin:** (lo abrazaba fuerte) te voy a extrañar muchísimo tío. Por favor vuelve pronto

**Bankotsu:** prometo que vendré a verte al menos un fin de semana al mes

**Kannon:** gracias por la visita, disfruté mucho de tu compañía

**Bankotsu:** el placer fue todo mío.

Por favor si en algún momento requieres de ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela ¿de acuerdo?

**Kannon:** gracias, lo tendré en cuenta

Sin más que decir, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

Se llevaba gratos recuerdos con él, pero también la sospecha de que quien le causaba problemas a Kannon, no era otro más que su esposo.

Deseaba ayudarla, pero si ella no se lo permitía, no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

**2 semanas después en el instituto Bokuseno…**

El frío de otoño se dejaba sentir y el área de picnic se había vuelto un lugar muy concurrido como para poder almorzar, por lo que los hermanos Sakasagami decidieron reunirse en la azotea del edificio principal para almorzar junto con sus amigos.

Mientras esperaban a los demás, se ponían de acuerdo sobre si ir o no ir a una fiesta.

**Hakudoshi:** ¿ya decidiste si vas a ir o no a la fiesta de blanco y negro de Jûra?

**Kanna:** si ya sabes mi respuesta ¿para que me preguntas?

**Hakudoshi:** ¡vamos, Kanna! ¡No te hagas de rogar! ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

**Kanna:** ¡porque estoy cansada, que Jûra, siempre me este acosando, pidiéndome que sea su novia y si acepto ir a su dichosa fiesta, me perseguirá por todo el lugar!

**Hakudoshi:** no sé porque lo aceptas como novio, es decir si yo fuera chica me fijaría en él.

Es apuesto, millonario y famoso ¿Qué le falta?

**Kanna:** simple ¡ÉL NO ES MI TIPO! Tú mejor que nadie sabes que estoy enamorada de Kohaku y a diferencia tuya, yo no puedo mal baratear mis sentimientos, forzándome a ser novia de alguien que no quiero.

¿Por cierto? ¿Por qué sigues con Asuka, si no te gusta?

**Hakudoshi:** (entre dientes y en voz bajita) porque besa bien

**Kanna:** ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?... dijiste que besa bien ¿solo por ello estas con ella? ¡Ay por favor hermanito! ¡Ay montones de fans que quisieran estar contigo y estoy segura que también besan bien!… así que mejor dime la verdad

**Hakudoshi:** ¡es la verdad!... además cada vez que la he querido terminar siempre se pone a llorar diciendo que yo soy el amor de su vida y que hará hasta lo imposible para que me enamore de ella

**Kanna:** entonces ¿ella sabe que… en verdad no la quieres?

**Hakudoshi:** está consciente de ello, pero aún así insiste en querer estar a mi lado

**Kanna:** y… ¿sabe que en verdad estas enamorado de Rin?

**Hakudoshi:** shhh… obvio que no, si ello se supiera mi reputación se vendría abajo

**Kanna:** (roló los ojos) ¡ay, eres caso perdido!

**Hakudoshi:** cambiemos de tema que ya están acercando

Kohaku, Koucho y Asuka finalmente se reunieron con ellos parar almorzar.

**Asuka:** ¡caramelito! (Se le fue encima a besos) estoy tan emocionada con lo de la fiesta ¡me muero de ganas de ver a los Shitoshin en concierto!

**Kanna:** no se que les ves de interesante, son solo una banda más

**Kohaku:** a mí también me gustan mucho, su música es realmente fantástica

**Kanna:** ¿te gustaría ir hoy conmigo a la fiesta de blanco y negro?

**Kohaku:** creo que sería grandioso, sin embargo quede con Rin que nos encontraríamos en el Skype por la noche

**Kanna:** ¡vamos Kohaku!, será una fiesta muy divertida y podrás escucharlos tocar en vivo di que sí ¡no seas malo! Se mi acompañante en la fiesta.

Además con Rin puedes hablar en cualquier otro momento

**Koucho:** (con mirada sarcástica) vaya como cambiaste de opinión, hace tan solo unos segundos te estabas quejando de la banda y ahora crees que son lo máximo

**Kanna:** no dije que lo fueran, es solo que si a Kohaku le gustan, me gustaría que tuviera la oportunidad de disfrutar de la fiesta

**Kohaku:** uhm… está bien iré. Acepto ser tu acompañante

**Kanna:** (esbozó una enorme sonrisa) ¡excelente! Ve a recogerme a las 7:00 p.m a mi casa, vestido de negro esta noche

**Koucho y Kohaku:** ¿de negro? ¿Por qué?

**Asuka:** las chicas debemos ir de blanco y los chicos de negro, por ello es la fiesta de blanco y negro.

Será una fiesta de lo más exclusiva en la mansión del grupo y escuché que muchos de los invitados son miembros de las bandas más famosas en toda Asia.

¡uy no puedo esperar a la noche para que todas tus fans me vean llegar tomada de tu brazo caramelito!

**Hakudoshi:** (arqueó un ceja y con tono de desgano) si yo tampoco puedo esperar

**Unas horas después…**

La mansión del grupo Shitoshin estaba en todo su esplendor.

La fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo en el jardín principal, el cual era enorme; Tan grande que podía albergar a 1000 personas con total facilidad.

En medio de este había una piscina temperada y a unos cuantos metros un escenario con luces de colores y equipos de sonido de última generación, el lujo y derroche se podía apreciar en cada rincón del lugar.

No solo el ambiente era esplendido, sino también sus invitados, por donde quiera que uno voltease a ver habían artistas famosos de toda Asia, de todo tipo de géneros, pasando por comediantes, actores, deportistas y desde luego cantantes.

El anfitrión de la fiesta (Jûra) estaba impaciente aguardando la llegada de su invitada de honor. A pesar de estar rodeado de bellas mujeres, muchas de ellas modelos famosas, él solo tenía ojos y oídos para una sola; La dueña de su corazón que aún no hacía acto de presencia.

Los nervios lo carcomían tanto por fuera como por dentro, cada segundo que transcurría para él era una eternidad, se decía así mismo ¿y si no viene? ¡Quizá tuvo algo que hacer y decidió no venir! Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la repentina presencia de su amada.

Al llegar los Tama (nombre del dúo de Kanna y Hakudoshi) un ligero alboroto se armó entre las fans de estos, fue entonces cuando el anfitrión se percató de la llegada de su invitada. Dejando de lado a sus bellas acompañantes, se dirigió velozmente al encuentro de los recién llegados. Pasando completamente por alto al hermano y a la novia de su invitada, toda su atención se concentro solo en ella.

**Jûra:** (tomó gentilmente la mano de Kanna y le depositó un beso) ¡estas bellísima esta noche mi amada doncella! (era un joven de 21 años, fornido, piel bronceada artificialmente, cabello extravagante corto negro, con varias franjas blancas horizontales simulando la piel de un tigre de bengala, ojos felinos color café intenso, mirada seductora, sonrisa perfecta, rasgos bien definidos y diversos tatuajes por todo su abdomen y espalda, en especial uno que era un tigre cuya cola nacía en su hombro derecho y sus feroces colmillos terminaban en el antebrazo de él) estas tan bella esta noche con tu precioso vestido blanco que me atrevería a pedirte que nos casáramos en este instante (no la soltaba por nada, a pesar que ella trataba de zafárselo)

**Kanna:** ¿¡pero que cosas dices!? Solo abres tu bocota para decir disparate y medio.

Ya te he dicho mil veces que ¡nunca aceptare ser tu novia y mucho menos tu esposa! Además por si no te has fijado, vengo acompañada

**Jûra:** (miró a los lados) ¡oh, sí! Discúlpenme por ser tan descortés con ustedes (saludo a Hakudoshi y a Asuka) por favor disfruten de la fiesta (ambos se retiraron al sentir que estaban haciendo mal tercio) Ahora ya estamos solos mi hermosa flor del valle (intentó besarla y ella le puso la mano en la cara)

**Kanna:** ¡detente! Cuando me refería a que no vengo sola, estaba hablando de mi novio, él esta estacionando el auto, así que no debe tardar

**Jûra:** ¿novio? ¿Cuál novio? Si el único novio que tú tienes soy yo

**Kanna:** (roló los ojos) ¡tú eres terco! ¿Verdad? (en ese momento se le acercó Kohaku) él es mi novio (lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla) ¡que bueno que llegas cariño!, quiero presentarte a Jûra, el guitarrista del grupo Shitoshin

**Kohaku: **es un placer conocerte en persona, soy un gran admirador de tu banda

**Jûra:** (lo miró de pies a cabeza, comparado con él Kohaku era un alfeñique) ¡uhm! Así que tú pretendes robarme el cariño de mi amada Kanna… uhm… veremos si realmente te mereces su corazón.

¡Te desafió a un reto musical! Si tú eres mejor que yo, te dejare el camino libre con mi amadísima, de lo contrario deberás hacerte un lado y aceptar que ella es mía

**Kohaku:** (arqueó una ceja, no entendía bien que estaba pasando, pero tampoco iba a permitir que Kanna fuera insultada de esa manera) acepto tu desafío, sin embargo no pondré como premio a Kanna. Ella es una jovencita a la cual le debes respeto y si realmente la quieres como dices deberás ganarte su corazón por tus propios medios. Ella no es ningún trofeo ni mucho menos un premio, ¡así que cambia las condiciones de tu apuesta o no habrá desafío alguno!

**Jûra:** veo que tienes agallas mocoso.

Bien entonces haremos lo siguiente, escoge una canción de mi banda, toma un instrumento musical y acompáñame al escenario.

Si yo gano serás mi sirviente personal e incondicional durante una semana y si tú ganas… (lo pensó un par de segundos) dejare que seas miembro suplente de mi banda para siempre ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas el desafío?

**Kohaku:** (le brillaban o ojos de emoción, el simple hecho de imaginarse como miembro suplente de una de las mejores bandas de todo Japón, era un sueño) hecho ¡acepto tu desafío!

**Jûra:** (esbozó una sonrisa maléfica) no te quejes luego cuando te mande hacer cosas de por más desagradables. Será divertido tenerte como sirviente (tomó la mano de Kanna, le deposito un beso) tienes un novio con agallas amada mía… lástima que no te vaya a durar mucho (sonrió con milicia) te espero en el escenario alfeñique (se alejó de ambos)

**Kanna:** ¡aish! ¡Pero que arrogante es! Kohaku por favor no lo sigas, él es realmente muy bueno y si te derrota cumplirá con su amenaza

**Kohaku:** descuida, sé en lo que me estoy metiendo y confío en que le podre ganar. Hay una canción de su grupo que la manejo a la perfección y estoy seguro que lograré vencerlo

**Kanna:** (algo sonrojada) ¿me dedicarías esa canción?

**Kohaku:** (la miró fijamente) lo lamento Kanna, pero solo fingí ser tu novio, tú sabes que yo amo a Rin y la canción que voy a interpretar es para ella, aunque no la pueda escuchar (dio unos cuantos pasos alejándose de ella y luego corrió hacía el escenario)

**Kanna:** (algo furiosa) ¡uish! Condenada Rin, aún a la distancia me trae problemas (refunfuñando para sus adentros se acercó al escenario)

Los invitados se percataron que el escenario estaba siendo equipado por un grupo de técnicos y sintieron curiosidad por saber que iba a ocurrir.

Incluso un miembro del grupo sintió curiosidad, por lo que se acercó a su compañero al ver que se estaba colocando la guitarra.

**Kyôra:** (padre de Jûra. Era el miembro más antiguo y líder del grupo, su aspecto era más el de un joven maduro que el de un hombre de 40 años. Su cabello era de color castaño rojizo, largo, esponjoso y ondeado, ojos ligeramente alargados del mismo color que su cabello, labios carnosos color carmesí, piel nívea, ligeramente más alto que su hijo y de porte medio) ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo hijo? ¿Por qué de repente te estás alistando para tocar?

**Jûra:** (señalando con la mirada lo alto del escenario) desafié a aquel muchachito a un duelo musical. Él pretende quedarse con el corazón de mi chica y no estoy dispuesto a cedérselo fácilmente

**Kyôra:** (miró hacía el escenario) uhm… ¿ese no es Kohaku? (lo miró bien) eh si es él, él es el pupilo de Hari (palmeó en el hombro a su hijo) si que escogiste un digno oponente, lo he escuchado tocar con su banda un par de veces y lo hace muy bien

**Jûra:** (con tono de resentimiento) así que ese mocoso es el pupilo de tu ex–amante

**Kyôra:** Hari jamás fue mi amante, tú y tu madre son igual de ingenuos al creerse todo lo que dice la prensa. Ella solo es una buena amiga

**Jûra:** si tan amiga que te vieron saliendo de un hotel con ella

**Kyôra:** salimos del restaurante de un hotel, solo fuimos por un café y la prensa nos inventó todo un absurdo romance. ¡Mejor déjate de decir estupideces! y concéntrate en tu desafío.

Por cierto ¿ya sebes que canción deberás interpretar?

**Jûra:** (gritó hacía el escenario) ¡ey alfeñique! ¿Con que canción quieres te derrote?

Kohaku: (totalmente relajado y haciendo caso omiso a la ofensa) toquemos "Sotsugyou sayonara" ¿estás de acuerdo?

**Jûra:** como gustes, igual te derrotare (Kohaku simplemente le dio una sonrisa en respuesta)

**Kyôra:** para esa canción necesitaras toda la banda, ustedes dos no podrán tocar todos los instrumentos que llevan

**Jûra:** que importa los instrumentos, lo que interesa es que voz destaque

**Kyôra:** ¡de ninguna manera, dejare que maltrates esa canción! Sabes de sobra que esa canción la compuse yo para tu madre y no permitiré que la mal interpretes.

¡ey Kohaku! ¿Qué te parece si mi banda los acompaña y tú y mi hijo cantan a dueto la canción?

**Kohaku:** sería un verdadero honor que usted y los demás nos sirvan de acompañamiento, pero podría permitir que mis ex-compañeros también toquen

**Kyôra:** ¿Quiénes son tus ex-compañeros?

**Kohaku:** Hakudoshi y Kanna, los actuales "Tama" antes nosotros éramos los Shikon no tama

**Jûra:** por supuesto que mi bello ángel puede tocar a mi lado

**Kanna:** (estaba cerca y escuchó perfectamente el griterío entre los dos) ¡yo no soy tu ángel!

(Gritó desde la parte baja del escenario) Kohaku cielo, por supuesto que tocare a tu lado

**Jûra:** ¿Cómo puedes alentarlo a él? ¿¡Qué demonios le ves!? Yo soy mucho más apuesto que él y soy más famoso ¿en serio te interesa el alfeñique ese?

**Kanna:** (lo miró fijamente, le sonrió con dulzura y le gritó) ¡él no es tú y con eso es suficiente! (se subió al escenario y empezó a ensayar su parte de la canción)

**Jûra:** ¿escuchaste lo que me dijo? ¿¡Cómo es posible que se haya atrevió a rechazarme, de esa manera!?

**Kyôra:** (no podía evitar reírse) eso te pasa por ser un ególatra. A las damas se les conquista con amor y sinceridad, no con soberbia y el ego inflado.

Iré por Ryûra y Soûra (el resto de la banda) para empezar con tu dichoso desafío, pero desde ya creo que estas perdiendo

**Jûra:** ¡jamás me dejaré derrota por un mocoso, como ese!

**A escasos metros del escenario…**

**Asuka:** estoy segura que tú destacaras de entre todos caramelito (lo tenía sujeto del brazo y no lo dejaba avanzar)

**Hakudoshi:** ¿podrías por favor dejar de ser tan melosa? Muchas de mis fans están presentes y contigo revoloteando a mi alrededor no me siento cómodo

**Asuka:** pero si te suelto, muchas de esas chicas se te van a querer acercar y no me dejaran estar cerca tuyo

**Hakudoshi:** (suspiró resignado) ya hablamos muchas veces de lo nuestro, al menos solo durante la fiesta, mantente un poco alejada mí ¡sí! Ahora debo subir al escenario para ayudar a Kohaku y demostrar todo mi talento y en cuanto termine… por favor no te me acerques ¿estás de acuerdo?

**Asuka:** eres frío y déspota conmigo pero aún así te quiero y con tal de hacerte feliz, hare lo que me pides (sonrío dulcemente y lo dejó subir al escenario)

Kohaku estaba afinando su voz cuando de pronto su celular empezó a sonar. No solo se trataba de una llamada sino de una video llamada. Al percatarse de quien se trataba se olvidó del mundo y contestó de inmediato.

**Rin:** (por video llamada) ¿Qué ocurrió? Te estoy esperando en skype y no apareces

**Kohaku:** disculpa, lo que sucede es que fui invitado a una fiesta muy importante y sin proponérmelo terminé siendo desafiado a un duelo musical

**Rin:** no comprendo ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

**Kohaku:** (le mostró el escenario y los alrededores) Jûra, el guitarrista del grupo Shitoshin, hizo una apuesta conmigo, si ganó podré ser un miembro suplente de su banda para siempre y si pierdo seré su sirviente por una semana

**Rin:** comprendo. ¡Sea lo que sea que vayas hacer, sé que lo harás fantástico!

**Kohaku:** interpretare a dueto con él la canción de Sotsugyou sayonara y quisiera dedicártela

**Rin:** (se sonrojo de emoción) esa es mi canción favorita. ¡Gracias, por interpretarla para mí!

El manager del grupo le anunció a los Tama y a Kohaku que estuvieran listos para empezar.

**Kohaku:** ya vamos a empezar, le pediré a Asuka que sostenga el celular mientras dura la canción

**Rin:** te quiero tanto, Kohaku que quisiera estar en este preciso instante a tu lado para poder llenarte de besos y abrazos

**Kohaku:** guárdalos hasta mi llegada por allá. En tan solo 3 días te iré a visitar (le entregó el celular a Asuka que estaba al pie del escenario)

**Rin:** ¿Kohaku? ¿Cariño? ¿Dónde fuiste? ¿Cómo que en 3 días vienes por acá? ¡Kohaku!

**Asuka:** hola Rin, Kohaku no te quiso decir nada, pero en tan solo 3 días, él, mi caramelito y Kanna viajaran a Nueva York para visitarte durante las vacaciones de otoño.

Se suponía que era una sorpresa, pero creo que por la emoción no se pudo contener más (las luces del escenario se fueron encendiendo una a una) el concierto ya va a empezar ¿lista para ver a nuestros amores en acción?

**Rin:** por su puesto, busca el mejor ángulo para poder disfrutar del show

Ya todos estaban en sus respectivos puestos listos para empezar.

Primero se escuchó una dulce y triste melodía, compuesta por el sonido de una flauta, un violín, un órgano, un bajo entre otros instrumentos.

A los 43 segundos de iniciada la melodía, hizo su ingreso la voz de Kohaku, conmoviendo a más de uno ya que ni sus amigos más cercanos lo habían escuchado cantar.

La canción era triste y dulce, tanto que el público permanecía en completo silencio para no perderse ni una sola tonada.

**Kohaku:** un adiós te puede doler

Mucho más si no hay un porque

Pero es más duro saber…

Que tal vez no vas a volver

**Jûra:** ¿Dónde te podre encontrar?

Algún día regresaras

**Kohaku:** y al mirar hacia el cielo azul

Lo único que veo eres tú…

**Jûra:** Sin ti…

**Kohaku:** no puedo vivir

**Jûra:** En está ocasión

Prefiero morir… junto a ti

**Kohaku:** Sin ti…

No hay una razón

De que este corazón…

Siga sobreviviendo así

**Los dos:** Por eso persigo tu calor

Tu recuerdo persistió

**Jûra:** quisiera decir que te olvide

Pero no me puedo engañar

**Kohaku:** solo queda en mí este dolor

Que no puedo arrancar

**Jûra:** permaneceré, perdido y

Sin parar de sufrir…

**Los dos:** atado siempre a ti…

(Fondo musical de instrumentos)

Ambos hicieron una pausa, cada uno se sumergió en sus respectivos pensamientos, puesto que la letra de la canción iba dedicada para las mujeres que gobernaban su corazón.

El público estaba enmudecido por lo conmovido que se sentía, solo algunas jovencitas derramaban silenciosamente lágrimas de emoción.

Rin estaba conmovida y totalmente sorprendida con la melodiosa voz de su novio, sabía a la perfección que aquella canción se la había dedicado a ella, pero le había puesto tal sentimiento que no puedo evitar llorar de emoción.

Fueron tantas sus lágrimas, que prefirió interrumpir la comunicación y cortó la video llamada.

El ambiente tanto sobre el escenario como al pie de este era conmovedor, la canción había llegado a lo profundo de los corazones de todos los oyentes, en especial a una jovencita que aprovechando la sensación del momento se acercó a su falso novio, lo abrazó y conmovida por la letra le dio un beso en los labios a uno de los intérpretes.

Kohaku al sentir los cálidos labios de Kanna sobre los suyos se quedó atónito, no entendía el porqué de la reacción de su amiga.

Ella simplemente lo miró melancólicamente y le susurro un "gracias por la canción" luego se bajó lo más rápido que pudo del escenario.

El sonrojo en sus mejillas era muy notorio y no quería ser descubierta.

Jûra que vio desde muy cerca aquel beso, aceptó su derrota, por lo que rompió el silencio y tomando su micrófono dijo: te felicito Kohaku, admito que tienes talento (le extendió la mano) bienvenido a la banda.

**Kohaku:** (hecho una revolución de emociones mentales, le extendió la mano y le respondió) gracias, será para mí un honor tocar al lado tuyo

El público rompió el silencio y dio pase a gritos de emoción y fuertes aplausos.

Por otro lado Kanna se había refugiado entre los arbustos del enorme jardín para apaciguar a su debocado corazón, estaba tan emocionada por aquel beso que le había robado a Kohaku que ni se percató que estaba acompañada.

**Asuka:** ¿por qué lo besaste? Rin pudo haberse dado cuenta y hubieses metido en un lio a Kohaku

**Kanna:** (al verse descubierta ya no le importó nada) no importa si se entera o no, es más creo que ya va siendo hora que Rin sepa que yo también estoy enamorada de él y no perderé la oportunidad de conquistarlo

**Asuka:** (sorprendida con aquellas palabras) creí que eran amigas ¿Cómo puedes poner tus ojos en su novio?

**Kanna:** eres muy ingenua ¿sabes? A mí Kohaku siempre me gustó desde un principio, pero él escogió a Rin y ahora que ella está lejos hare, hasta lo imposible para conquistarlo.

Además tú también deberías tener cuidado de ella, ya que a mi hermano en realidad a quien…

**Hakudoshi:** (la había estado buscando y la encontró justo a tiempo) ¡Kanna! Jûra te está buscando, creo que deberías ir a ver que quiere (ella pasó por su lado en completo silencio y él le susurró al oído) lo que tú vayas hacer con tu vida es asunto tuyo, pero no te metas en la mía ¿entendiste? (ella asintió y se fue)

**Asuka:** ¡caramelito! (quiso abrazarlo, pero se contuvo) ¡estuviste fantástico! No sabía que tocabas el violín, te salió muy bien la melodía

**Hakudoshi:** tome clases de muchos instrumentos desde chico, es normal que pueda tocar casi todo (su celular empezó a sonar, era el manager de los Shitoshin) disculpa Asuka, debo atender esta llamada en privado (se alejó unos metros de ella)

Dígame señor ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?

**Manager:** ¡ey muchacho! ¿Dónde te metiste? Te estaba buscando y no te hallé

**Hakudoshi:** estoy al lado oeste del jardín, si desea le puedo dar el encuentro

**Manager:** no lo creo, estoy en un auto rumbo al aeropuerto.

El motivo de mi llamada es para informarte que el señor Kyôra se quedó fascinado con tu desempeño y el de tu hermana y es su deseo que sean ustedes quienes aperturen su concierto en Hokkaido pasado mañana. Será una gira muy breve de apenas 1 semana, la paga será muy buena y sobre todo tendrán la oportunidad de darse a conocer más rápidamente.

Ya me puse en contacto con tu manager y acepto el acuerdo.

Solo faltan que tú y tu hermana firmen el contrato

**Hakudoshi:** es una gran oportunidad señor, pero no sé si mi manager le informó que mi hermana y yo ya teníamos planeado un viaje al extranjero en los próximos días

**Manager:** si algo me comentó, pero me dijo que podían posponer aquel viaje para luego, después de todo, la oportunidad que se les está dando es inigualable. Bueno niño te dejo, los espero a tu hermana y a ti pasado mañana en Hokkaido (colgó)

Hakudoshi quería estrangular con sus propias manos a su manager; Si lo hubiese tenido en frente lo hubiera hecho.

Había esperado con ansias aquel viaje para poder ver a Rin y como si su opinión no valiese un ápice, su manager ya había decido por él. Estaba furioso, estaba triste, frustrado, tanto que se acercó a la barra del bar para servirse una copa, pero recordó que aún era menor de edad y el bartender no le iba dar nada (se frustró aún más)

**Ryûra:** (2do vocalista de los Shitoshin) (era un joven apuesto de 24 años de edad. Su cabello era muy largo color rubio cenizo el cual siempre llevaba trenzado, ojos color celeste, mirada calculadora, sonrisa diabólica, alto, fornido y con un serio defecto, era adicto a las drogas y ya había estado internado 2 veces en un centro de rehabilitación, pero sus fans no lo sabían. Se encontraba sentado en la barra disfrutando de un Apple Martini, cuando se percató que Hakudoshi estaba cerca suyo con el rostro desencajado por algo) ¡ey amiguito! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué la cara larga?

**Hakudoshi:** (lo miró despreocupadamente) es solo un estúpido tema de trabajo.

El líder de tu banda quiere que mi hermana y yo seamos los que aperturemos el concierto de Hokkaido y ello interfiere con mis planes de ir a Nueva york a ver a alguien muy especial

**Ryûra:** ¡eh! ¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa? ¡Hay por favor! Mujeres hay por montón y estas muy joven para estar perdiendo tu juventud solo con una, mejor lígate a laguna fan y listo.

Mientras te invito un trago para que se te pase el coraje ¿Qué dices?

**Hakudoshi:** por si lo has olvidado solo tengo 17 años, así que no me está permitido beber

**Ryûra:** ¡uy que responsable! Está bien te invitare una bebida celestial ¿Qué dices? (le pidió una botella de agua mineral con gas al bartender y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, vació un liquido extraño en la bebida) ¡ten! Bébete esto y sentirás mejor

**Hakudoshi:** (aceptó la botella con agua y dio un par de sorbos) ¿Qué tiene de celestial una simple botella con agua?

**Ryûra:** tú solo sigue bebiendo y en un momento comprenderás… (Le susurró al oído) no solo es agua común y corriente le agregue LSD (dietilamida del ácido lisérgico)

**Hakudoshi:** (empezó a sentir los efectos alucinógenos de la droga) ¿¡estas idiota!? ¿Cómo demonios pudiste drogarme? (se comenzó a sentir muy mareado y casi no se podía mantener en pie) me siento muy extraño, esta estupidez no me agrada

**Ryûra:** descuida amiguito, pronto estarás en el cielo, solo es cuestión que te acostumbres

**Hakudoshi:** (ya casi no podía mantenerse en pie) haz algo bueno por tu vida y llévame a un lugar seguro, me siento cada vez peor

**Ryûra:** como gustes, pero yo que tú disfrutaría de esto. En un rato te adaptaras y te vas arrepentir de perderte toda la diversión (lo tomó de un hombro y lo ayudó a caminar hasta una de las habitaciones, los invitados los miraban extrañados y él les decía muy suelto de huesos que a Hakudoshi se le pasaron las copas y lo estaba llevando a descansar)

Lo llevó hasta una de las habitaciones y lo dejo sólo.

Mientras en el jardín Asuka lo estaba buscando por todos lados, preguntando a cuanto invitado se le cruzaba en el camino si lo habían visto, hasta que se topó con Ryûra y esté le informó que su querido novio se encontraba en una de las habitaciones ya que había bebido demás y se sentía algo cansado.

Ella de inmediato se dirigió a una de las tantas habitaciones de huéspedes. Lo buscó en varias de ellas, hasta que por fin dio con él.

**Asuka:** (lo vio sentado al borde de la cama, con la mirada perdida en el suelo en medio de la oscurodad) ¡Hakudoshi! ¿Te encuentras bien? Supe que estuviste bebiendo ¿Qué ocurrió?

**Hakudoshi:** (la miró y alucinó que era Rin) tú ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste? (ladeo su cabeza) no importa, lo único importante es que estas acá conmigo. Ven, hazme compañía

**Asuka:** (ignorando por completo a quien él se refería, se sentó a su lado) vine porque estaba preocupada por ti, no te vi en la fiesta y pensé que te habías ido

**Hakudoshi:** (la escuchaba, veía y estaba convencido que era Rin quien se le estaba declarando) ¿en serio, pensaste ello? ¿Cómo crees que sería capaz de alejarme de ti? Si yo… yo… siento lo mismo por ti (puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella y le dio un dulce beso en los labios) te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo que estoy enamorado de ti, pero no creí que me corresponderías

**Asuka:** (estaba en las nubes con semejante confesión) yo también te amo muchísimo, pero creí que me querías lejos de ti

**Hakudoshi:** (le sonrió con dulzura y la volvió a besar) jamás te querría lejos de mí, por el contrario quiero que estemos juntos por siempre

Asuka ignorante de lo que a él le estaba ocurriendo y pensando que aquellas palabras iban dedicadas a ella, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para demostrarle que lo amaba en serio.

Empezó a besarlo ya no con ternura sino con ferocidad, despertando en él, el deseo de hacerle el amor.

Intentó contenerse, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder la oportunidad de tener su primera experiencia sexual con la chica que amaba.

No comprendía porque ella se le estaba insinuando tan de repente, no entendía cómo es que había llegado tan rápido desde Nueva york, ni siquiera sabía el porqué estaban juntos a solas en aquella habitación. Solo sabía que estaba feliz de ser correspondido y no le importaba nada más que ello.

Lentamente y con sutileza, la fue desvistiendo y la recostó sobre las sabanas de la cama, le propuso prender la luz para poder observarla con mayor detenimiento, pero ella se negó, le dijo que sentía pudor de que la viera desnuda y prefería que se mantuvieran a oscuras.

Él le regalo una tierna sonrisa, besó sus labios con dulzura y solo hizo una pausa para desvestirse con premura y salvajismo, su mente y cuerpo estaban al límite de la excitación y no quería seguir esperando por aquel sublime momento de hacer el amor con la chica de sus sueños.

Por su parte ella estaba bastante nerviosa, se había dejado llevar por las dulces palabras que él le había dicho minutos antes, pero a pesar que lo amaba y deseaba entregarle su pureza, no podía dejar de sentirse sumamente nerviosa.

Él se percato de la inseguridad en su compañera y le sugirió detenerse, pero ella le dijo que no, que por favor continuara. En ello la empezó a besar delicadamente, como intentando disipar sus inseguridades, de rato en rato podía sentir como el cuerpo de la jovencita se estremecía con el contacto de sus labios y como arqueaba sus caderas como invitándolo a ingresar en ella.

Todo era perfecto, estaban solos, enamorados, excitados y con deseos de entregarse el uno al otro. De pronto las caricias cesaron y él se posiciono estratégicamente entre las piernas de ella.

**Asuka:** (solo se limito a decirle) por favor se gentil, quiero que nuestra primera vez sea un bonito recuerdo

**Hakudoshi:** (la besó por última vez) descuida, hare que está noche sea la mejor de nuestras vidas.

Ella serró los ojos por el miedo, sabía lo que vendría y aunque lo deseaba con todo su ser, también tenía miedo al dolor.

Él al ver que seguía temerosa, se dejó llevar por sus instintos y la besó con ternura, la besó y la besó hasta que sintió que dejaba de temblar. Fue entonces cuando lentamente se fue introduciendo en ella.

La sensación le resultó impactante, el interior de su cuerpo, era tan estrecho, caliente y húmedo que elevó su éxtasis, quería moverse cual potro desbocado y dar rienda suelta a sus deseos carnales, pero le preocupaba lastimarla.

Por su parte ella se sentía completamente extraña, si bien le dolió los primeros segundos, luego sintió una explosión de placer proveniente dé dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, se sentía de maravilla, era una sensación y experiencia completamente nueva, su cuerpo le sugería que se arqueara y que moviera sus caderas para sentir mayor placer; Por lo que enredó sus piernas alrededor la cintura de él, se abrazó fuertemente a su espalda y le pidió que se moviera tan rápido como pudiese.

Él se sorprendió ante la petición de su compañera, era como si ambos estuvieran conectados con el pensamiento.

No podía estar más feliz e hizo lo solicitado. Se movió con rapidez, pero con delicadeza, no quería lastimarla ya que ella le importaba más que su propia satisfacción física.

Ella gritaba su nombre y no paraba de decir cuánto lo amaba, le decía que se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo por sentirse correspondida y que efectivamente estaba pasando la mejor noche de su vida. Él por su parte se mantenía en silencio, solo jadeaba de excitación y ponía atención a cada una de las palabras de su amante compañera.

El efecto de la droga estaba haciendo lo suyo y para ser su primera vez duraba más de lo acostumbrado.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos y aún no llegaba al coito, pero ello, era lo de menos, en su mente le estaba haciendo el amor a Rin y no a Asuka como era en realidad.

Unos 30 minutos después sintió como su éxtasis llegaba al máximo y abruptamente salió del interior de su compañera, dejando caer su líquido seminal sobre el abdomen de ella.

Extasiado y emocionado, se recostó sobre ella, le dio unos cuantos besos y le dijo: te amo Rin, está fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Cayó a un lado de ella y se quedó dormido.

Asuka se quedó fría al escuchar aquel nombre, por lo que no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de tristeza.

Todo el tiempo él estuvo pensando en Rin, mientras ella le había entregado su pureza, su primera noche juntos.

Quiso despertarlo y reprocharle, pero… recordó que Ryûra le había dicho que estaba algo bebido y se sintió tonta y culpable por no haberse dado cuenta antes dé.

Soltó un suspiró de resignación, se dio media vuelta y se abrazó al pecho de él. Lo miró dormir, le dio un dulce beso y sin que la oyera le susurró al oído "te amo, aunque tú no a mí" cerró los ojos e intentó conciliar el sueño.

**Unas cuantas horas después en el estacionamiento de la mansión…**

Kanna y Kohaku habían recorrido todo el lugar en busca de sus amigos y no los habían hallado. Ya era bastante tarde y debían retirarse, pero ninguno de los dos estaba tranquilo.

**Kanna:** (se mordía las uñas por la preocupación) ¿dónde podrá estar mi hermano? Él no suele desaparecerse así por así

**Jûra:** descuida, es probable que ya se haya ido

**Kanna:** ¡eso es imposible! Él nunca me dejaría sola

**Kohaku:** quizá, se fue con Asuka a su casa, ya sabes que los padres de ella son sobre protectores y como era tarde se la llevó sin decirnos nada

**Kanna:** eso no es posible, Hakudoshi me hubiera informado… (Intentó llamarlo) ¡Ay! su celular sigue apagado ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? Si llego a casa sin él, papá se pondrá furioso

**Jûra:** si deseas yo puedo explicarle a tu padre que fue mi responsabilidad que tu hermano no llegase a casa.

Pero sino salió de la mansión debe estar por algún lugar, solo es cuestión de volver a buscarlo

**Kanna:** ¿Por qué harías responsable de lo que no eres?

**Jûra:** por ti mi bella doncella, sería capaz de cualquier cosa

**Kanna:** deja de decir tonterías y ayúdame a encontrar a mi hermano

**Kohaku:** ya es bastante tarde y Jûra tiene razón si Hakudoshi, no dejó la mansión debe estar el algún lado.

Ya aparecerá, no creo que nada malo le haya pasado… además Asuka tampoco aparece, por lo que es probable que estén juntos ¿no crees?

**Kanna:** (se ruborizó con la idea) ¿tú crees que ellos dos?… tú sabes

**Jûra:** has caso de tu novio y mejor deja que te lleve a tu casa, antes que tu padre se preocupe también por ti

**Kohaku:** mejor vámonos de una vez.

Por favor Jûra si tienes noticias de nuestros amigos llámanos de inmediato o mejor dicho comunícate con Kanna ya que Asuka se quedó con mi celular

**Jûra:** llévala con cuidado a su casa, la llamare en un rato para asegurarme que llegó bien, de lo contrario ¡te las veras conmigo!

**Kanna:** no hace falta que te preocupes por mí, tú solo encárgate de hallar a mi hermano. Kohaku es un gran amigo y no permitirá que me pasé nada (no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo)

**Jûra:** … ¿tu amigo?... ¿él es solo tu amigo? (su rostro se ilumino ante la posibilidad)

**Kohaku:** si, ella y yo somos muy buenos amigos, casi hermanos, solo fingí ser su novio, para que no la atormentaras toda la noche. Así que espero que la respetes y no vuelvas a intentar forzarla a aceptarte como su novio

**Jûra:** (tomó la mano de Kanna y le dio un dulce beso) mi bella doncella, te pido perdón por haberte incomodado, mi único deseo es hacerte feliz y demostrarte que mis sentimientos por ti son completamente sinceros

**Kanna:** (se ruborizó y le quitó la mano) de acuerdo… acepto tus disculpas, pero deja de ser tan meloso que me pones incomoda

**Kohaku:** será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez, se va hacer más tarde y tu padre se pondrá furioso, conmigo y contigo (ella asintió)

**Jûra:** Kanna… ¿podría pedirte que me cumplieras un único capricho?

**Kanna:** (lo miró extrañada) ¿Qué quieres?

**Jûra:** me darías un beso de despedida… por favor

**Kanna:** (no pudo negarse) ok, cierra los ojos (él se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de ella y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla) ¡listo!, ahora sí ya me voy

**Jûra:** (se palpó la mejilla) con este beso me siento en el cielo. Gracias a ti no podré dejar de sonreír en todo el día

**Kanna:** (se subió al auto y le pidió a Kohaku, que se marcharan de una vez) ese tipo es de lo más extraño, primero me acosa desde que llegamos y al final se comporta como todo un caballero (estaba sonrojada)

**Kohaku:** es un buen sujeto, quizá deberías darle una oportunidad y corresponder a sus sentimientos

**Kanna:** lo pensare, pero ahora no. Por ahora lo único que me preocupa es que mi hermano y Asuka aparezcan… ¡uish! Si ese par pasó la noche juntos y me hicieron preocupar en vano… ¡me las van a pagar!

**Horas más tarde, por la mañana en la mansión…**

Una de las mucamas, tocó varias veces a la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, hasta que obtuvo respuesta.

Una voz masculina le preguntó que deseaba y está le respondió que debía limpiar la habitación.

El joven que se hallaba dentro le pidió que se retirara y que hiciera su trabajo más tarde.

**Hakudoshi:** (no recordaba bien que era lo que había pasado la noche anterior, su mente estaba algo nublada) Condenada mucama, venir a despertarme… (Se movió y se dio cuenta que no estaba sólo) ¿Pero qué?... ¿Qué hace Asuka acá? (empezó a recordar) ¡no puede ser!… anoche nosotros… no… ¿¡en serio!?... pero yo… creí que era Rin… condenado Ryûra, por su estupidez cometí una locura (se tocó la cabeza en forma de reproche) después de lo que pasó no me la podre quitar de encima nunca ¡maldición! Mi primera vez y no recuerdo bien que pasó y para colmó fue con ella ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? (tomó sus ropas que estaban regadas por el piso, se metió al cuarto de baño y se duchó. Cuando salió, su compañera ya estaba despierta y a medio vestir)

**Asuka:** (algo nerviosa) buenos días Hakudoshi… ¿cómo… te… sientes? Ryûra me dijo que bebiste anoche y por eso te vine a buscar, yo… etto… (No sabía que decirle)

**Hakudoshi:** lamento mucho lo que pasó anoche. Fue un descuido de mi parte, fue algo que no debió ocurrir (desvió su mirada)

**Asuka:** (al borde de las lágrimas) creí que yo te gustaba, creí que lo que hicimos te había gustado… ¿por qué te lamentas ahora?

**Hakudoshi:** (no quería romperle el corazón, pero no tenía de otra) es verdad que anoche bebí y mi comportamiento no fue el apropiado para contigo, es por ello que lo mejor es que terminemos nuestra relación… será lo mejor para los dos

**Asuka:** (rompió en llanto) ¿es por Rin, no es así? ¿Es por ella que me dejas? ¿Por qué? ¿dime por qué, no me quieres?... lo único que ya he hecho es entregarte mi cariño y estar siempre a tu lado… incluso te entregue mi virginidad y ahora simplemente me rechazas ¿¡por qué!?

**Hakudoshi:** (se le aceró y limpió sus lagrimas) perdóname Asuka, pero yo siempre intente ser sincero contigo.

Desde hace mucho sabes que no lo nuestro ya no va y… bueno ya no tiene sentido ocultarte lo que ya sabes. Es verdad que estoy enamorado de Rin y aunque ella esté lejos, mis sentimientos no cambiaran.

Tú eres una niña muy linda y adorable y sé que soy un completo canalla por no valorar ello, pero tú te mereces a alguien que en verdad te quiera y te haga muy feliz, no mereces que te este dando solo migajas de mi cariño.

Lo que pasó anoche fue un error, nunca debí aceptarte, pero si lo hice fue… porque no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, sé que no es excusa, pero te pido que por favor me perdones, no quiero seguir lastimándote, así que lo mejor será que seamos solo amigos como antes

**Asuka:** (se abrazó fuertemente a él y lloró) déjame intentar conquistarte, déjame demostrarte que en verdad te amo.

Estoy segura que podre borrar de tu mente a Rin, solo déjame intentarlo… por favor

**Hakudoshi:** (suspiró hondo) no te hagas daño por favor, tú mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo, yo no soy para ti y tú… tú eres mucho para mí, gracias por entregarme tan nobles sentimientos, pero es mejor que no los desperdicies en mí.

Estoy seguro que hay alguien más para ti… pero ese… ese no soy yo

**Asuka:** (se limpió las lagrimas) si Rin te rechaza ¿volverías a mí?

**Hakudoshi:** por favor Asuka, quiérete un poca más, si ella me rechaza o no… yo no volveré contigo, te quiero muchísimo, pero no como mi novia, sino como mi amiga

**Asuka:** comprendo… entonces lo nuestro se acabó.

Bien, no te volveré a insistir, pero eso sí, no me rendiré tan fácil, tendré paciencia y esperare a que te des cuenta que a quien amas en verdad es a mí (le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y abandonó la habitación)

**En el comedor…**

**Mucama:** señor Kyôra, en la habitación de huéspedes está un jovencito que no me permite ingresar para hacer la limpieza ¿Qué debo hacer?

**Kyôra:** ¿un jovencito dices? Que yo sepa todos nuestros invitados se retiraron anoche

**Ryûra:** deben tratarse de Hakudoshi y su novia. Anoche él bebió un poco de más y se sintió mal, por ello lo llevé a la habitación de huéspedes y un rato después su novia le fue a hacer compañía

**Jûra:** ¡entonces tú supiste todo el tiempo donde estaban y aún así no dijiste nada! Kanna se fue muy preocupada por su hermano, no quiero ni imaginar lo que le habrá dicho su padre anoche

**Ryûra:** ¡ay por favor! Te preocupas demasiado por esa niña ¡que importa lo que le dijo su padre!, su hermano ya está lo suficientemente grandecito como para desaparecerse una noche o dos

**Kyôra:** esos jóvenes son chicos responsables, no como tú que eres un…

**Hakudoshi:** (había llegado al comedor) buenos días a todos, por favor Ryûra, no te detengas ¿Qué estabas a punto de decirle a…? aquel sujeto que tuvo la osadía de poner una droga en mi botella de agua y hacer que cometiera una locura anoche

**Kyôra:** ¿Qué hiciste qué? ¿Cómo demonios puedes ir tan lejos? ¡Que juegues con tu vida es una acto de por si irresponsable! ¡Pero que te juegues con la salud de los demás es imperdonable!

**Ryûra:** yo solo quise levantarle el ánimo al niño esté, lo vi tan decaído que pensé en ayudarlo

**Jûra:** (le metió un puñetazo en el rostro a su compañero) ¡estúpido! ¡Sabes lo preocupada que estuvo la hermana de Hakudoshi anoche! ¡No te mides con tus estupideces!

Por favor deja que te lleve a tu casa y disculpa por el mal rato que te hizo pasar Ryûra

**Hakudoshi:** en otro momento aclararemos ese asunto, por ahora solo me interesa encontrar a Asuka; Desde que salió de la habitación no la encuentro y debo llevarla a su casa

**Ryûra:** preguntare al personal, si la han visto (tomó su celular y llamó al ama de llaves, para que le informara a todo el personal acerca de Asuka) descuida Hakudoshi, si ella está en la mansión mis empleados la encontraran de inmediato (un minuto después su celular empezó a sonar, era el jefe de seguridad informándole que Asuka se había retirado del lugar con uno de los choferes)

Tu amiga ya fue localizada. Aparentemente uno de mis choferes la está llevando a su domicilio

**Hakudoshi:** en ese caso me retiró. Mi padre debe estar furioso con mi ausencia y mi hermana hecha un manojo de nervios

**Jûra:** te llevó hasta tu casa. Le prometí a Kanna que en cuanto tuviera noticias tuyas, se las haría saber

**Hakudoshi:** está bien, agradezco tu ayuda.

Hasta mañana Kyôra, nos veremos en el concierto y por el bien de tu vocalista, espero que no se vuelva a cruzar en mi camino o la próxima, no me quedare de brazos cruzados

**Ryûra: **¡uy! ¡Que miedo!... Cuando quieras niño, te espero para ver de que eres capaz de hacerme (esbozó una maliciosa risita)

**Kyôra:** ¡será mejor que te mantengas callado y lo respetes o yo mismo te vuelvo a internar en el centro de rehabilitación!

Por favor Hakudoshi, te pido disculpas, te aseguro que Ryûra no volverá a hacerte nada

**Jûra:** vamos de una vez a tu casa, no quiero hacer esperar más a tu hermana

**Hakudoshi:** de acuerdo, vámonos de una buena vez, antes que las ganas de golpear a tu compañero me ganen (ambos se dirigieron al estacionamiento)

Durante el trayecto a su casa, Hakudoshi se la pasó durmiendo. Se sentía algo agotado por lo de la noche anterior y por los efectos de la droga que aún no abandonaban del todo su organismo.

**Jûra:** (le dio un lapo en el rostro) ¡ey! Ya llegamos, está debe ser tu cada ¿no es así?

**Hakudoshi:** (medio adormilado) eh… si, si, esta es.

Gracias por traerme, te veré luego ok

**Jûra:** ¡eh! ¿Acaso crees que soy tu condenado chofer? No solo te traje hasta aquí por puro gusto, te traje para poder ver a Kanna y demostrarle que hablaba en serio. Ahora bájate e infórmale a tu padre que estas bien y por supuesto llama a tu hermana para que la pueda ver aunque sea un par de minutos

**Hakudoshi:** (sarcásticamente) ¿algo más su majestad?

**Jûra:** tú solo haz lo que te pido

Ambos bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa.

Ingresaron y Hakudoshi grito a todo pulmón que ya había llegado.

De inmediato su padre que se hallaba en la cocina salió a darle el encuentro y le pregunto muy preocupado que era lo que le había ocurrido.

Antes que él pudiera decir nada, Jûra se hecho toda la responsabilidad diciendo que él le había pedido que se quedase en la mansión para ensayar las canciones que iban a tocar en el concierto. Le pidió disculpas a Naraku y luego se marchó.

Se sentía algo triste porque no pudo ver a su amada, pero lo que él no sabía era que ella había escuchado todo y decidió esperarlo afuera de su auto.

**Kanna:** gracias por traer a mi hermana a casa, veo que si tienes palabra después de todo

**Jûra:** cuando te dije que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti, era en serio

**Kanna:** (le sonrió) no eres tan detestable después de todo. Creo que tomare en cuenta la sugerencia de Kohaku y evaluare la posibilidad de ser tu novia… pero por ahora solo seré tu amiga. Quien sabe y en el futuro me deje conquistar por ti

**Jûra:** (sonrió con gracia) estaré ansioso esperando aquel momento.

Bueno mi amada doncella, ya cumplí con lo ofrecido. He de irme

**Kanna:** ¿no me pedirás una recompensa por tu buena acción?

**Jûra:** tu sonrisa y el hecho de que estés tranquila son suficiente recompensa para mí. Hasta el día del concierto mi bien amada (se subió a su auto y se marchó)

**Kanna:** ¡bah! Justo cuando pensaba darle un beso, me rechazó… ¡juh! Se lo perdió (se metió a su casa y se dedicó a interrogar a su hermano)

**2 días después en el aeropuerto de Nueva York…**

Apenas el avión había aterrizado y un enamorado jovencito se bajó lo más rápido que pudo de este para poder re-encontrarse con su novia.

Sin importarle su equipaje o los controles del aeropuerto, se escabulló entre el montón de pasajeros que provenían de diferentes partes del mundo.

Buscó y buscó con desesperación entre el montón de personas que esperaban la llegada de sus seres querido y por fin, dio con su amada.

Ella estaba parada al lado de una bella mujer, la cual la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie, puesto que aún seguía enyesada.

**Kokaku:** ¡Rin! (Se le acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo) te extrañe muchísimo, moría de ganas de verte, abrazarte, de mirarte, tocarte y sobre todo, moría de impaciencia por besarte

**Rin:** (lo calló con un dulce beso, beso que le pareció el mejor de todos) yo también te extrañe muchísimo, cuando Asuka me comentó que vendrías no lo podía creer.

Te veo y no lo puedo creer aún (lo abrazó con mucho cariño) eres tú, después de tanto tiempo eres tú de verdad

**Kannon:** ¡se les ve tan felices juntos! que me dan ganas de tener 17 años nuevamente y revivir mi amor de juventud

**Kohaku:** ¿Kannon? ¿Eres tú? Te ves… uhm… diferente, es decir te ves bellísima, pareces una súper modelo

**Kannon:** ¡gracias!… tú también te ves bien (rió alegremente)

Bueno chicos, lo mejor será que los deje o bien en mi apartamento o en el internado. Hoy tengo una importante exposición de arte y debo preparar todo

**Rin:** ¿otra vez te vas a quedar en la mansión de Saiten?

**Kannon:** (suspiró hondo) sabes que es parte de nuestro pacto, si realmente me quiero ver libre de él, debo hacer lo que me pide

**Kohaku:** ¿Quién es Saiten?

**Rin:** es una larga historia que te contare luego, por ahora solo vayamos al internado, quiero mostrarte todo el lugar y presentarte a mis nuevos amigos

**Kohaku:** está bien, solo voy por mi maleta y nos vamos a donde tú quieras (se fue a buscar su equipaje)

**Rin:** tía ¿Por qué no dejas que mi tío Ban te ayude con lo de tu divorcio?

**Kannon:** no nena, ese tema es algo que yo sola debo solucionar

**Rin:** pero podrías seguir su consejo y fingir que tienes un romance, cosa que así cualquier juez te divorciaría por adultera

**Kannon:** si hiciera tal cosa, Saiten podría quedarse con los derechos de autor de mis obras y yo no tendría oportunidad de demostrar que son mías. Prefiero hacer las cosas lentamente pero seguras

**Rin:** al menos pídele que nos permita pasar más tiempo juntas. Desde que estás viviendo en su mansión solo te puedo ver en clases

**Kannon:** descuida, me las ingeniare como sea para que podamos pasar más tiempo juntas

**Kohaku:** (regresó con su maleta, estaba sin aliento por lo que había corrido) ya estoy listo, ahora si podremos ir a donde tu desees

**Rin:** vayamos al internado y luego salgamos a pasear por la ciudad o al menos al central park ¿te parece?

**Kohaku:** ¿estás segura? con ese yeso no creo que sea prudente que estés caminando

**Rin:** nah, descuida ya estoy acostumbrada, créeme me muevo con el, como si no existiera

**Kohaku:** (sin previo aviso la cargo de manera nupcial) al menos permíteme que te cargue hasta el auto

**Rin:** (estaba sonrojada) si… si… tú… insistes, creo que no me podre oponer

**Kannon:** por cierto ¿trajiste tu licencia de conducir?

**Kohaku:** sí ¿por qué?

**Kannon:** ¡perfecto!, en ese caso les dejare mi auto, para que se paseen por donde quieran y así Rin no deba esforzarse tanto

**Kohaku:** ¡Excelente! ¿Ya escuchaste preciosa?, podremos pasear por toda la ciudad sin que tengas que esforzarte

**Rin:** (acurrucó su cabeza en el hombro de él) ¡uoh! Ya me estaba empezando a gustar que trataras como princesa

**Kohaku:** en ese caso no te soltare en todo el día (le dio un dulce beso)

**Kannon:** (sonreía de felicidad) bueno tortolos, será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez o no llegare tarde a mi exposición

Los tres se subieron al auto y se dirigieron al internado.

Al llegar Kannon le entregó las llaves del mismo a Kohaku y ella se fue en un taxi a la galería de arte.

Durante todo el día Rin y Kohaku se la pasaron recorriendo el enorme internado y cuando fue de tarde, se dirigieron al central park en auto.

Se quedaron ahí hasta muy tarde y aprovechando la soledad del apartamento de Kannon se quedaron ahí.

Se pasaron la noche viendo películas hasta muy tarde y desde luego durmieron juntos.

Al despertar Kohaku preparó un delicioso desayuno y se lo llevó hasta la cama a su querida novia.

Como la estadía de él iba a ser corta, prefirieron no volver al internado y pasarse el día entero juntos recorriendo tiendas, teatros y lugares divertidos de la ciudad.

**3 días después en el internado/habitación de Rin…**

**Kohaku:** estos días me la he estado pasando de maravilla… lástima que deba volver a Tokio mañana (se puso algo triste)

**Rin:** yo también me la estado pasando muy bien, pero no tienes por qué estar triste. Pronto te graduaras y podremos estar más tiempo juntos (él desvió la mirada) ¿no es así?

**Kohaku:** hay algo que no te he dicho y es que desde la competencia musical que tuve con Jûra, él y su banda me aceptaron como miembro suplente y por ello debo quedarme en Japón.

Sé que te había prometido postular a la universidad de Nueva york y estar juntos, pero pertenecer a una de las mejores bandas de toda Asia es uno de mis sueños…

**Rin:** (le sonrió) sé que es una gran oportunidad y por ello te pido que no la desperdicies. Me va a dar mucha pena que tengamos que seguir distanciados, pero ya encontraremos la manera de vernos de vez en cuando.

Te amo y lo que más deseo es verte feliz, así que no te sientas triste, ni mucho menos sientas culpa por seguir tus sueños.

Yo siempre te he dicho que decidas lo que decidas te apoyare y está no será la excepción

**Kohaku:** en verdad lamento no poder cumplir con mi promesa de venirme a vivir a Nueva york, pero te prometo que vendré cuantas veces me sea posible y si lo de la banda interfiere en lo nuestro… entonces la dejaré para poder permanecer a tu lado… porque te amo Rin Taisho

**Rin:** (le acarició la mejilla) sé que te ira muy bien con los Shitoshin y en cuanto me quiten el yeso te prometo que iré a Tokio cuantas veces me sea posible, así mi papá se oponga o no me quiera subvencionar los gastos del viaje, yo me las arreglare para ir a verte seguido

Aquella tarde se la pasaron juntos, recorriendo la ciudad en auto.

Se olvidaron por completo de las penas y disfrutaron lo más que pudieron de su último día juntos.

A la mañana siguiente ella lo acompaño al aeropuerto junto con su tía y entre lágrimas y muchos besos se dijeron hasta luego.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cuando se volverían a ver.


	8. El amor no es un cuento de hadas

**Cap. VIII**

**El amor no es un cuento de hadas**

Mientras que una joven pareja se despedía en un aeropuerto lejano.

En Tokio una mujer de fríos sentimientos preparaba el inicio de su destructivo plan.

**Apartamento de Enju por la noche en la cocina…**

**Kikyo: **(por celular) ¿ya terminaste con lo que te pedí?

**Enju:** (frente a su lap top) si señora Tendo, ya edité por completo los videos y fotografías que me pidió.

Estoy a punto de enviarlos por correo a sus respectivos destinatarios ¿hay algo que le gustaría que le agregue o quite?

**Kikyo:** solo haz lo que te pedí y asegúrate que lleguen a su destino. Quiero que ese par se enteren de una buena vez lo que sus respetivas parejas están haciendo a sus espaldas

**Enju:** como usted ordene señora.

La información ya fue enviada

**Kikyo:** ¡perfecto! Te espero mañana por la mañana en mi oficina para nuevas órdenes (colgó)

**Enju:** (pensó en voz alta) ¡hay veces que odio mi trabajo! (dio enter y envió el archivo a un destinatario y cuando estaba a punto de mandárselo al otro. Algo le hizo dudar)

**Setzuna:** (al verla afligida, sintió curiosidad) ¿Qué sucede porque esa cara?

**Enju:** llegas justo a tiempo

**Setzuna:** no te comprendo ¿a tiempo para qué?

**Enju:** tengo pruebas contundentes de la infidelidad de tu jefe con su prima y mi odiosa jefa quiere que envié dicha información a sus respectivas parejas.

Ya envié el archivo al tal Bankotsu. Siento pena por él, porque no parece un mal sujeto, pero… no sé si deba enviarle dicho archivo a tu protegida

**Setzuna:** (miró al pantalla de la lap top) uhm… déjame ver el archivo antes que lo envíes (Enju se lo mostró. Contenía alrededor de 150 fotografías muy comprometedoras y 3 videos sumamente reveladores)

**Setzuna:** ¡si que hiciste un gran trabajo como de costumbre!, infiltrar video cámaras en un hotel como el de los Taisho debe haber sido muy difícil

**Enju:** ¿acaso dudas de mis capacidades?

**Setzuna:** definitivamente eres la mejor haciendo lo tuyo. Pero volviendo al tema, lo mejor será que no le envíes dicha información a Kagura. No sé como tomará la noticia, por lo que prefiero ser yo quien se lo diga y le muestre las pruebas

**Enju:** (sacó el chip SD de la computadora) muy bien, ten el chip, ten mucho cuidado con perderlo, es la única prueba que hay aparte del correo que ya envié.

Si cae en manos equivocadas, no sé que perjuicios podría ocasionar

**Setzuna:** (miró su reloj) en breve Kagura debe estar saliendo del Imperial teen (era la chef ejecutiva) lo mejor será que le dé el encuentro y le cuente todo de una vez

**Enju:** ¿estás seguro de querer informárselo? Lo digo porque podrías ocultárselo

**Setzuna:** tu dueña… perdón tu jefa, es una mujer astuta y se dará cuenta de inmediato si es que Kagura se enteró o no. Así que mejor por ayudarte a ti y por Kagura le diré la verdad

**Enju:** ¿solo por ayudarme a mí? O ¿también lo haces para que tu amada tenga la excusa perfecta para divorciarse y ser libre?

**Setzuna:** sabes que no ganaría nada con ello. Aunque ella se divorcie yo soy criminal buscado por la justicia, así que de nada me serviría que ella se divorcie o no.

Si estoy dispuesto a enseñarle dichas pruebas es porque prometimos que no habrían mentiras ni engaños entre nosotros

**Enju:** (¬¬) ¡uy que sincero eres! ¿Acaso ya le contaste lo que hubo entre nosotros?

**Setzuna:** (tomó su chaqueta como alistándose para salir) lo de nosotros sabes de sobra que no fue nada serio ya que solo unimos nuestras soledades (le dio un fugaz beso en los labios) no sé cuanto tardare así que no me esperes despierta (se acercó a la puerta)

**Enju:** ¿de cuándo aquí yo te espero? Anda ve a cumplir con tu misión y no me despiertes cuando llegues (él, le sonrió y se fue)

Mientras manejaba con dirección al Imperial teen, pensaba en si de verdad mostrarle la información que Enju había recaudado durante meses o simplemente callarse.

¿En qué ayudaría que ella supiese la verdad? Su mente se debatía entre sí ser sincero o evitarle un posible dolor muy grande.

Una vez cerca al hotel, la llamó para infórmale que tenía algo muy importante que decirle y que no podía esperar.

Ella sin tener la más mínima idea de que se trataba le dio el encuentro en la parte más alejada y oscura del estacionamiento.

**Kagura:** (se subió al auto de él) ¿Qué es aquello que no puede esperar?

**Setzuna:** (antes de decirle nada le dio un cálido beso) sabes que te amo y no quisiera lastimarte, pero hay algo muy importante que debes saber

**Kagura:** ¡me asustas! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Las autoridades descubrieron que estás vivo? ¿Te sucede algo malo? ¿Estás bien? ¡Por favor dime lo que sea pero no me alarmes!

**Setzuna:** (le acarició el cabello) yo estoy bien, nadie me está persiguiendo, ni me va a pasar nada malo.

Lo que tengo que decirte tiene que ver con tu esposo y con su… pri… (Fue interrumpido)

**Kagura:** (con poco interés) ¡ah, con él! No me digas… tiene que ver con él y su prima ¿no es así?- ¿Qué pasó esta vez?

**Setzuna:** (se sorprendió ante su reacción) ¿en verdad no te importa?

**Kagura:** si me vienes a decir que Sesshomaru y su prima tienen un romance ¡bah! Eso para mí ya no sería nuevo.

Desde hace algunos meses él sale muy tarde del trabajo, se la pasa viajando por todo el país o bien no va dormir a la casa, así que si me dices que efectivamente el mantiene un romance con Midoriko, no me sorprendería en lo más mínimo

**Setzuna:** ¿y por qué crees que es precisamente con ella?

**Kagura:** soy la mejora amiga de su esposo y a él le pasa lo mismo que a mí.

Midoriko casualmente también sale muy tarde de trabajar o bien dice que se queda en hotel y en algunas ocasiones ha viajado con Sesshomaru a los demás hoteles, bajó la fachada de abogada… ¡jah! Si claro, mucho que ayuda a su primo como abogada

**Setzuna:** … ¿entonces si yo te diera pruebas, de que tus sospechas son ciertas, que harías?

**Kagura:** las usaría para pedirle el divorcio en el acto, pero está vez si reclamaría lo que es mío por derecho. No en vano ha trabajado duro en ese hotel por años

**Setzuna:** comprendo… pero ¿Qué hay de tu hijo? ¿Cómo le explicarías que ya no quieres permanecer más al lado de su padre?

**Kagura:** (respiró hondo) Akago es un niño bastante maduro para su edad… pero a su vez solitario, él casi no disfruta de la compañía de su padre y casi nunca lo puedo ver por el montón de trabajo que tengo. Por él es que no le he pedido el divorcio a Sesshomaru, pero… creo que si se llegase a dar el caso, él lo comprendería.

El hecho que nos divorciemos, no quiere decir que dejaremos de ser sus padres, aunque honestamente, en el fondo tampoco quiero divorciarme.

Cuando me casé creí que sería para siempre, sin embargo mi matrimonio parece más una farsa que una realidad (se puso algo triste)

**Setzuna:** lamento mucho lo que te voy a decir… pero tengo pruebas contundentes de que tu esposo y su prima son amantes desde hace mucho.

Mi compañera por ordenes de su jefa los estuvo siguiendo durante buen tiempo y ha recaudado muy buena información, es más ya le envió dichas pruebas al esposo de Midoriko

**Kagura:** (se alarmó y abrió los ojos como espantada) ¿Qué Enju hizo qué?... no, no… me digas ¿que le mandó dichas pruebas a Bankotsu? ¡Por favor dime que no lo hizo!

**Setzuna:** ¿Cuál es el problema con ello?

**Kagura:** ¡yo puedo tolerar que Sesshomaru sea un condenado infiel, porque lo nuestro ya no existe! ¡Sin embargo Bankotsu vive perdidamente enamorado de Midoriko y se ha cerrado completamente a la idea de que ella le pueda ser infiel! ¡Si él ve dichas pruebas… se moriría de la pena! ¿¡Tienes las pruebas contigo!?

**Setzuna:** sí (le mostró el chip) hace unos minutos Enju casi te envía un mail a ti también, pero le pedí que no lo hiciera

**Kagura:** ¡déjame ver el contenido de ese chip! ¡Quizá las pruebas no senn tan graves!

**Setzuna:** (tomó su Ipad y le mostró parte del contenido) son muchísimas fotos altamente comprometedoras y hay 3 videos que te sugiero que no veas (las fotos iban de la más inocente a la más candente. En Las primeras se les veía conversando en la puerta de alguna habitación o bebiendo algo dentro de esta y en las más intensas se les podía apreciar haciendo el amor y los videos… dos de ellos parecían una película para adultos y el ultimo era el del la suit imperial)

**Kagura:** (miró a groso modo algunas de las fotos y los videos con solo los primeros segundos le bastó) ¡esto es demasiado! De ninguna manera puedo permitir que Ban, mire el dichoso mail o su mundo se vendrá abajo. ¡Pídele a Enju que recupere ese mail!

**Setzuna:** imposible, hacerlo le tomaría algunas horas o hasta días, hackear un correo sin tener la más mínima información es algo difícil

**Kagura:** ¿¡puede infiltrar cámaras en la habitación de un hotel de lujo!? ¿¡Pero no puede hackear un simple correo!? ¡Ay por favor!... en ese caso deberé hacer algo de inmediato (tomó el chip y se bajó del auto)

**Setzuna:** ¿Qué planeas hacer?

**Kagura:** iré, hasta la casa de Bankotsu y lo convenceré de que me deje ver su correo y de ser necesario no sé, robaré su computadora o le cortare el internet ¡ay no sé, algo se me ocurrirá! Te veo luego (se fue corriendo en busca de su auto, mientras intentaba localizar a su amigo mediante celular, pero no tenía éxito)

Sin si siquiera pensarlo, ni fijarse en la hora, condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta las casa de la familia Yatsura. En cuanto llegó estacionó su auto donde pudo, se bajó a toda prisa de este y se dirigió a la puerta. Sabía la clave de acceso, pero no le pareció prudente ingresar sin haber avisado.

Tocó varias veces el timbre, hasta que por fin alguien le abrió.

**Kaede:** (con casi 91 años encima, su salud se había deteriorado bastante y a pesar de los múltiples esfuerzos del matrimonio Taisho de llevarla con los mejores médicos del mundo, el Alzheimer, la estaba consumiendo rápidamente) ¡hola mi niña! ¡Cuánto tiempo que no te veía! Si buscas a mi niño Sesshomaru, él hace horas que se fue, vino a ver a la pequeña Rin y se fue

**Kagura:** ¿Cómo estas nana? (le siguió la corriente) si sé que Sessh se fue hace mucho, pero a quien vengo a ver a Bankotsu ¿él se encuentra en casa?

**Kaede:** ¿Quién es Bankotsu? A ese no lo conozco

**Kagura:** es el tío de Rin ¿lo recuerdas?

**Kaede:** ¡ah sí!, un joven muy apuesto ¿él es el médico de mi niña Sara verdad? Por cierto ¿dónde se habrá metido mi niña?, hace ya un buen rato que no la veo

**Soten:** (al escuchar voces salió de su habitación y se acercó a ambas) Kagura ¡que sorpresa verte por acá!

**Kagura:** perdóname que viniera tan tarde y sin anunciarme, estuve tratando de ubicar a tu papá y no me contestó el celular

**Soten:** debe ser por lo que está encerrado en la biblioteca estudiando

**Kagura:** ¿puedo subir a verlo? Es de vital importancia que hable con él

**Soten:** por su puesto ve. Dijo que no quería ser molestado, pero si te urge verlo solo sube

**Kagura:** gracias. Hasta luego nana Kaede (subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo)

**Kaede:** (refiriéndose a Soten) ¿otra vez te pusiste lentes de contacto? ¿Qué ocurre mi niña? ¿No te gustan tus ojos color ámbar? (creía que ella era Rin)

**Soten:** (le sonrió) no es eso nanita, lo que sucede es que estoy haciendo un cosplay de mi personaje favorito y sus ojos con de color turquesa

**Kaede:** ¿Qué cosas dices Soten? Claro que sé que tus ojos son turquesas al igual que los de tu padre. Siempre he dicho que te pareces más a mi niño Bankotsu que a mi niña Midoriko (por ratos recuperaba la lucidez)

**Soten:** ya es tarde nanita, ¿por qué mejor no, nos vamos dormir?

**Kaede:** si mi niña ¿quieres que te lea un cuento? Ese que te gusta tanto (pensaba que era Rin a los 6 años)

**Soten:** (roló los ojos) si nana está bien léeme lo que tú quieras (sujetándola para que no se caiga, la llevó hasta su habitación)

Mientras tanto Kagura intentaba contener su nerviosismo, no dejaba de pensar en el contenido del mail y peor aún no dejaba de pensar si su amigo ya lo había visto.

Se serenó lo más rápido que pudo, despejó su mente y tocó la puerta de la biblioteca un par de veces. Como no hubo respuesta ingresó y se percató que su amigo estaba totalmente concentrado viendo algo en el monitor de su lap top.

Un sudor frío corrió por su frente y pensó ¿estará viendo las fotos o peor aún los videos?

**Kagura:** (lo interrumpió) hola ¿Qué es lo que estás viendo tan concentrado?

**Bankotsu:** (apartó su vista del monitor en cuanto la escuchó) Kagura, no te sentí ingresar

**Kagura:** (se acercó lo más que pudo, para quitarse la curiosidad de encima y sintió como le volvía el alma al cuerpo cuando se percató que él estaba leyendo algo) disculpa, toqué varias veces pero como no obtuve respuesta de tu parte decidí ingresar ¿te… interrumpí?

**Bankotsu:** (se quitó las gafas que usaba para leer) estaba estudiando acerca del caso de Kaede, su Alzheimer es uno de los más invasivos y por más que he consultado con varios colegas y yo mismo he examinado su caso a fondo… todos coincidimos en que apenas le quedan unos pocos meses de vida.

Es algo realmente lamentable pero nuestra querida nana, nos abandonara pronto

**Kagura:** hace un momento cuando la vi, me dio la impresión que su mente se ha detenido en el tiempo. Cree que Soten es Rin y que Sara aún está viva

**Bankotsu:** sus momentos de lucidez son muy escasos, su mente está retrocediendo cada vez más. El otro día cuando llegué se puso a gritar porque no sabía quién era yo y creyó que la iba a atacar (suspiró) como doctor estoy acostumbrado a tratar ese tipo de cosas pero como su nieto (la consideraba su abuela) me es muy difícil verla partir

**Kagura:** lo sé a todos nos cuesta verla tan enferma, pero todos algún día deberemos partir.

(El silencio se apoderó del lugar por unos segundos) disculpa que te cambie abruptamente de tema, pero si vine hasta aquí tan tarde fue para pedirte que me permitas revisar tu correo

**Bankotsu:** si claro, no tengo nada que ocultar (se paró de su asiento y se lo cedió)

**Kagura:** (se sentó y digito el correo de él) etto… perdona que sea tan atrevida, pero si lo hago es porque sin querer te envié un virus altamente destructivo hace una hora aproximadamente y como sé que guardas información valiosa quise avisarte. ¿Me brindarías tu contraseña?

**Bankotsu:** fierecilla, esa es. Tómate tu tiempo y busca con calma, todos los días me llegan montones de correos de reportes de mis diferentes negocios y sobre todo de la clínica de España, por lo que es probable que no encuentres tu correo de inmediato

**Kagura:** (ingresó y efectivamente habían como 300 correos sin leer enviados ese día) veo que siempre tienes presente a Midoriko ¿no es así? (lo decía por la contraseña)

**Bankotsu:** no he de sorprenderte, sabes que la amo y es natural que la tenga presente en casi todo lo que hago (miró su reloj) por cierto, hoy también debe tener mucho trabajo porque todavía no ha llegado (era casi media noche)

**Kagura:** (mintió) sí últimamente hay muchos huéspedes en los hoteles y por ello la cocina es una de las áreas más pesadas, imagino que debe estará apoyando a Koga (en lo que hablaba buscaba el correo y no lo encontraba. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su abrigo para hacer una llamada y sin percatarse dejó caer el chip en la alfombra)

**Setzuna:** (al celular) ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Lograste borrar el correo?

**Kagura:** no lo encuentro, no sé cual es

**Setzuna:** busca alguno que diga urgente

**Kagura:** (suspiró con pesadez y pensó, estoy revisando el correo de un doctor y la mayoría dice urgente) ¿algún otro dato? Ese título no me sirve

**Bankotsu:** ¿lograste encontrar el correo?

**Kagura:** lo que sucede es que lleva de titulo urgente y veo que la mayoría dice lo mismo

**Setzuna:** el correo se llama: tema urgente a tratar

**Kagura:** ¡lo encontré! (colgó)

¡Listo Ban! Toda tu información está a salvo

**Bankotsu:** gracias por tu preocupación (le sonrió amicalmente) tomarte la molestia de venir hasta aquí solo porque temías que la información de mi computadora se borrara, demuestra que eres una gran amiga

**Kagura:** sabes que te tengo un cariño muy grande y moriría de la pena si por mi culpa perdieras algo tan valioso como los archivos de tu computadora.

Bueno ya cumplí con mi cometido, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a casa, ya es un poco tarde y supongo que quieres descansar

**Bankotsu:** en realidad me quedare esperando a Miko, la llame unas cuantas veces y tiene el celular apagado. Llamé al hotel y Goshinki me dijo que ella salió a su hora por lo que mejor la espero, no vaya a ser que le haya pasado algo y me necesite

**Kagura:** (pensó: esa mujer no te merece, de seguro se está revolcando con Sesshomaru y tú estás preocupado por ella) no creo que nada malo le haya pasado, lo más probable es que este en el otro hotel, cuando me fui había un gran grupo de jovencitos en el restaurant y es posible que mi personal le haya solicitado ayuda.

Me retiro ya. Akago debe estar esperándome despierto ya que no le he visto en todo el día

**Bankotsu:** déjame que te acompañe hasta la salida

**Kagura:** no es necesario, tú continúa con lo tuyo (le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la salida. En cuánto salió se topó con Midoriko que estaba a punto de ingresar)

**Midoriko:** ¡Kagura! ¿Qué haces por acá tan tarde?

**Kagura:** (la miró con desprecio) la pregunta es… ¿disfrutaste de mi esposo también está noche?

**Midoriko:** (se quedó fría ante el comentario, pero disimuló) ¿de que hablas? ¿A que viene tan mordaz pregunta?

**Kagura:** lo sé todo, tengo pruebas de sus repugnantes encuentros… ustedes dos son tal para cual. Pero descuida, por mí no se detengan, sigan revolcándose en cuantas habitaciones y hoteles de la cadena quieran, a mí lo único que me importa es que mi amigo no salga lastimado.

Él definitivamente es mucho hombre para ti (pasó del lado de Midoriko y ella la sostuvo del brazo, se le acercó al oído y le susurró de manera amenazante)

**Midoriko:** si Bankotsu se llega a enterar media palabra de lo que estás diciendo… le cuento a Sesshomaru que te estás viendo de nuevo con Takemaru (Kagura abrió los ojos de par en par)

**Kagura:** ¿de que estás hablando? Él está muerto desde hace mucho

**Midoriko:** tengo pruebas de lo que digo ¿con que crees que te estaba alumbrado aquel día del apagón en casa de Kannon? (Kagura puso cara de espanto) sí… era la luz de la cámara de mi celular con la que estaba filmando el preciso instante en que ustedes se estaban besando. Así que si no quieres que refunda en la cárcel de por vida a tu amante… mantente bien calladita y ni una palabra a Bankotsu ¿entendiste?

**Kagura:** (jaló su brazo con rudeza) yo no quiero verlo lastimado… así que si se entera será por otros medios, de mi boca no saldrá una palabra y en cuanto a mi esposo ¡te lo regalo! Haz lo que quieras con él, pero si te advierto ¡le tocas un cabello a Setzuna y le cuento todo con lujo detalles a Bankotsu. Así que estas advertida Midoriko

**Midoriko:** tú también… querida prima

**Kagura:** me voy, no quiero estar un solo segundo más cerca tuyo… primita (le dio la espalda y caminó como si nada hasta su auto. Por fuera aparentaba serenidad, pero por dentro se sentía acorralada. El hecho que fuera la amante de su esposo no le importaba, pero el que supiera que su verdadero amor estaba vivo sí y mucho)

Al llegar a su domicilio, estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a su esposo y pedirle de una buena vez el divorcio. No quería seguir atada a él legalmente, la rabia y fastidio era lo único que radicaba en su corazón y mente aunque también la preocupación, temía que él en reproche por solicitarle el divorcio, tomara represalias contra su amante.

¿Qué debo hacer? se decía mentalmente.

Caminó por un largo corredor hasta llegar a la habitación de su hijo y se percató que él no estaba sólo. Estaba recostado en su cama y sosteniendo una conversación con su padre.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara de su presencia, se escondió detrás de la puerta y se puso a escuchar la conversación entre ambos.

**Akago:** papá ¿tú y mamá en verdad me quieren? Ambos me dan la impresión que están más preocupados por hacer dinero que en pasar tiempo conmigo

**Sesshomaru:** (acarició la mejilla de su hijo) claro que te queremos, pero nuestras responsabilidades son muchas y es por ello que no disponemos de mucho tiempo

**Akago:** desde que enviaste a mi hermana al extranjero has estado menos tiempo en casa y más metido en tu hotel o de viaje. Cuando Rin estaba acá, parabas más al pendiente de ella que de mí, por eso creo que tú no me quieres

**Sesshomaru:** (tragó duro, esas palabras eran realmente hirientes) a los dos los quiero por igual, pero desde que Rin ya no está, mis preocupaciones son dobles. Ahora debo mantenerme al pendiente de ella a lo lejos y como a ti te tengo cerca… (Hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas) tienes razón hijo, te he tenido muy desatendido últimamente. Hare un espacio en mi apretada agenda especialmente para ti, no es justo que le dedique más atenciones a tu hermana y a ti te deje de lado.

Discúlpame por no haberme detenido a pensar en cómo te sentías, te prometo que desde hoy ello va a cambiar (le dio un beso en la frente) hasta mañana hijo, descansa que mañana será un día diferente (caminó hacia la puerta y Kagura a hurtadillas se dirigió a su habitación, antes de que la viera)

**En la habitación matrimonial…**

Kagura se estaba dando una ducha y mientras pensaba en que hacer. Ya no sabía que sentir por Sesshomaru después de haberlo escuchado conversar con Akago, era evidente que mal padre no era, ya que siempre estaba al pendiente de Rin y por su hijo sentía un profundo amor, pero como hombre… le dejaba mucho que desear.

¿Sería posible que si hablaba con él, las cosas podrían mejorar en su matrimonio e impedir que su familia se desglosara?

Se sentía confusa. Por un lado lo seguía queriendo, pero por otro estaba el hecho de que a quien amaba no era a él sino a Setzuna, pero también tenía que admitir que no había sido la esposa perfecta, había descuidado mucho su matrimonio por ser más madre que esposa.

Días de días lo había dejado sólo y hasta lo había hecho completamente a un lado por estar siempre cerca de su hijo y paulatinamente él se fue enfrascando cada vez más y más en su trabajo.

Los problemas en su relación no eran recientes ya tenían al menos unos cuantos años de distanciamiento, quizá era momento de hablar las cosas de frente y no seguir callando.

Terminó de ducharse, se cubrió con una bata, se puso un pijama cómodo y salió del cuarto de baño. Al salir vio que Sesshomaru estaba sentado al filo de la cama tocándose el rostro mirando hacia el suelo, se le veía algo afligido.

**Kagura:** (se sentó a su lado y le dio un medio abrazo) ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te ocurre algo?

**Sesshomaru:** (la miró con ojos tristes, una mirada muy poco usual en él) acabo de estar en la habitación de Akago y sus reproches me han hecho darme cuenta que no estoy siendo un buen padre con él. Inconscientemente me he estado preocupando más por Rin y lo he estado dejando de lado. La demanda laboral en el hotel cada vez está más fuerte y es por ello que no he podido brindarle la atención que merece

**Kagura:** (pensó: ¿el trabajo? O ¿¡el hecho que te revuelcas con tu amante!?) ¿Por qué no contratas un asesor para que te ayude? ¡No comprendo! ¿Por qué insistes en llevar la presidencia de la cadena tú sólo? Para algo están Totosai, tu padre y tu hermano ¡siempre quieres ser tú quien lleve el control de todo y eso está comenzando a afectar a nuestra familia!

**Sesshomaru:** tienes razón, debería solicitar ayuda, sin embargo tú no estás dispuesta a hacerte cargo de la presidencia del Imperial teen y por ello debo ser yo quien asuma también ese rol

**Kagura:** (se sintió algo presionada) ¡ya te dije que ese puesto es demasiada carga para mí! ¡No sé para que le regalaste un hotel a Rin, si sabías que no se iba hacer cargo! ¡En lugar de reprocharme a mí, repróchale a ella!

**Sesshomaru:** tenía la vaga esperanza de que desistiera de la idea de ser actriz y cantante y dedicarse al negocio familiar, pero claro como no cuento con el apoyo de mi propia esposa debo hacerme cargo de todo yo sólo

**Kagura:** (se molestó con el comentario) ¡esposa a la cual ni respetas! ¿Qué crees que no sé que tienes un amorío con Midoriko desde hace meses? ¿¡Crees que soy tan ciega como para no darme cuenta que tu supuesto montón de trabajo extra tiene nombre y cuerpo de mujer!?

**Sesshomaru:** (sin inmutarse) ¿de que estás hablando? ¿Otra vez estas con tu celos absurdos por ella? Ya te he dicho que he tenido muchos pendientes y es por eso que no he podido volver a casa en muchas ocasiones (no mentía muchas veces se quedaba hasta muy tarde en el hotel y su último encuentro con su prima había sido en la suit imperial, después de semanas)

**Kagura:** ¡mientes! Sé que has estado sosteniendo un sórdido romance con ella y tengo pruebas de lo que digo (buscó en el bolsillo de su sacó y no encontró el chip, maldijo para sus adentros y continuó con la discusión) tienes suerte que no encuentre el chip con las pruebas de tu infidelidad, pero en cuanto lo encuentre recurriré al mejor juez del país ¡para que me divorcie de ti en el acto y me otorgue lo que me corresponde por derecho!

**Sesshomaru:** (sin tomarle importancia) haz lo que te plazca, no tengo intenciones de detenerte.

Esta ocasión es distinta a la otra, esta vez si quieres divorciarte de mí por el motivo que sea, puedes hacerlo

En lo que ellos discutían acaloradamente un pequeño que no podía conciliar el sueño, se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso con leche y cuando pasó por la habitación de sus padres pudo escuchar fragmentos de la conversación, pero lo único que entendió claro fue la palabra divorcio.

Hecho un mar de lágrimas irrumpió en la habitación y se puso a gritar

**Akago:** ¿se van a divorciar? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasara conmigo? ¿Acaso deberé escoger con cuál de los dos quedarme?... yo quiero vivir con los dos por algo son mis padres, aunque no los vea a menudo igual ¡yo si los quiero! (salió corriendo y llorando de la habitación)

**Kagura:** (se le hizo un nudo en la garganta) Akago hijo, por favor espera (fue tras él, pero su esposo la detuvo)

**Sesshomaru:** déjalo, seré yo quien hable con él. Después de todo es mi culpa que las cosas estén como están ahora. (La miró de forma abatida) luego te aclarare todo (la dejo en la habitación y se dirigió a la de su hijo)

Tocó varias veces a la puerta pero su hijo se negaba a abrirle.

Akago le gritaba una y otra vez que se fuera, que a la única que quería ver era a su niñera (Wacana) que ella era la única que lo en verdad lo quería y entendía.

Sin embargo su padre le insistió que lo dejara entrar y como no lo conseguía, fue por su esposa para que lo convenciera.

Entre los dos lograron convencerlo de abrir la puerta (la había trabado de tal manera por dentro que no podían abrirla)

**Kagura:** (intentó acariciarlo, pero él se escondió bajo las sabanas de su cama) hijo por favor no te pongas así, sabes de sobra que tu padre y yo te amamos, pero hay veces que las cosas se nos salen de control y discutimos

**Akago:** no soy ningún tonto mamá, escuche perfectamente cuando le decías a papá que querías el divorcio y él te dijo que estaba bien

**Sesshomaru:** hijo, escucha lo que te está diciendo tu madre, lo que oíste hace un momento fue un mal entendido. Estábamos algo ofuscados por la discusión y dijimos cosas sin saber, pero la verdad es que tu mamá y yo no nos vamos a divorciar, solo fue una mala reacción del momento

**Akago:** (descubrió parte de su lloroso rostro) ¿lo dices en serio? ¿Entonces no tendré que escoger con cuál de los dos quedarme?

**Kagura:** sin importar lo que suceda, siempre seremos tus padres y nunca te pondríamos a escoger con cuál de los dos quedarte. Lo que le dije a tu papá de divorciarnos fue porque estaba molesta, pero ahora que ya estoy más tranquila te puedo decir que no era verdad

**Akago:** (se limpió el rostro y sonrió) ya no discutan por favor (se paró sobre la cama y los abrazó a ambos) yo los amo por igual y no quisiera que se separen

**Sesshomaru:** descuida hijo, te aseguro que ello no ocurrirá (lo arropó y le pidió que se durmiera)

**Kagura:** hasta mañana hijo, descansa y no te preocupes por nada, te prometo que todo estará bien (le dio un dulce beso y salió de la habitación junto con Sesshomaru)

Ambos retornaron a su habitación y ninguno se dirigió la palabra.

Él simplemente se dio un rápido baño y luego se recostó en la cama al lado de su disgustada esposa.

**Sesshomaru:** por el bien de Akago creo que será mejor que pospongamos nuestros planes de divorcio

**Kagura:** (sarcásticamente) hasta que por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo Taisho.

Te diré que no importa cuánto intentes negar tu infidelidad con tu prima, tengo pruebas que cercioran lo que digo y es más la misma Midoriko ya aceptó que lo que lo que digo es verdad

**Sesshomaru:** (pensó: condenada Miko ¿no podía quedarse callada?) ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dímelo sin rodeos de una buena vez para terminar con esto

**Kagura:** simple, quiero que admitas que sostienes un romance con tu prima y quiero que cumplas con tu promesa de estar más tiempo al lado de nuestro hijo

**Sesshomaru:** ok, tu ganas Kagura, admito que si he estado manteniendo un amorío con Miko. Si tienes pruebas como dices, entonces haz con ellas lo que desees, a mí déjame en paz con ese tema y en cuanto a Akago no hace falta que me digas que debo hacer

**Kagura:** ahora que has admitido que eres un adultero. Desde hoy dejaremos de ser marido y mujer, desde este preciso instante nosotros solo seremos un matrimonio de apariencia, fingiremos ante la sociedad y nuestros conocidos que somos la pareja más feliz y unida del mundo, pero entre nos… no será así

**Sesshomaru:** estoy de acuerdo, con tal de me dejes tranquilo, hare lo que me pides y por cierto en cuanto a la presidencia del imperial teen, se la otorgare a Kagome, estoy segura que ella si podrá con ese puesto que tú rechazaste más de una vez

**Kagura:** si crees que eso me incomoda, descuida, estoy más que complacida con saberme libre de esa tediosa responsabilidad, de por si soportarte como mi pareja ya es suficiente como para tener que aguantarte como mi profesor. Pobre Kagome la compadezco, no tiene ni idea como eres cuando quieres capacitar a alguien (se dio media vuelta) hasta mañana falso esposo (él no le respondió y simplemente apagó las luces)

**A la mañana siguiente en la casa de la familia Yatsura…**

El personal a cargo de la limpieza encontró diversos objetos regados por toda la residencia, entre ellos un chip SD, por lo que simplemente lo depositaron en la canastilla de objetos encontrados que se hallaba a la entrada de la casa.

Unas horas más tarde llegó Soten de la escuela y revisó dicha canastilla. Encontró algunas de sus pertenecías las cuales había dejado olvida por toda la casa y vio el chip, pero como no era de la marca que ella solía utilizar lo dejo en su sitio.

Siendo ya de noche, retornó el dueño de casa junto con su paciente más querida. (La había llevado a su clínica para que recibiera su tratamiento)

Miró la canastilla, tomó el chip y le preguntó a su hija si era de ella, pero su respuesta fue negativa.

Pensó que podría ser de su esposa y lo conservó con él.

Le dio sus medicamentos a Kaede, la dejó en su habitación y se dirigió a la biblioteca para seguir estudiando su caso de cerca.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando de pronto Midoriko lo llamó informándole que se quedaría en el refugio para animales junto con Shimma e Izumo para hacerse cargo de los recién llegados.

Le deseo lo mejor y continuó con lo suyo, cuando de pronto se acordó del chip que llevaba en su bolsillo.

Le entró curiosidad y se puso a revisar su contenido.

Cuando empezó a ver las primeras fotografías no sintió nada extraño, pero cuando fue viendo las más intensas, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente.

No podía creer lo que estaba observando, sin saber muy bien el porqué continuo mirando, hasta que llegó al primer video, el cual tenía la fecha de su noveno aniversario.

Al ver el apasionado encuentro que su esposa había sostenido con su primo empezó a recordar que aquella noche él la había ido a buscar para celebrar su aniversario y los había visto en actitud sospechosa a ambos.

Se sintió fatal, sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, no podía creer que su bien amada esposa le estuviera engañando nuevamente con su primo y peor aún, no solo había sido en una ocasión o dos sino durante meses (las fotos y videos estaban fechados)

Se sentía sumamente dolido, sentía que todo el amor que le había entregado a aquella mujer había sido totalmente en vano.

¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que rondaba su mente ¿en que le había fallado, para lo traicionase de tal manera? Sin proponérselo, las lágrimas de dolor, frustración, rabia, fastidio e indignación comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

Solo había algo que deseaba hacer en ese momento y era refugiarse en la persona que más confiaba (su hermano) tomó su celular y lo llamó

**Jakotsu:** (al celular) ¡ey Ban! ¿A que se debe tu repentina llamada?

**Bankotsu:** (muy serio) ¿Dónde estás y con quién?

**Jakotsu:** ¡caray hombre! me asustas, pareces policía y me haces sentir como un criminal

**Bankotsu:** déjate de bromas y respóndeme

**Jakotsu:** (sintió que su hermano hablaba en serio) estoy en mi casa con Hari ¿ocurre algo?

**Bankotsu:** pídele a Hari que se vaya, quiero hablar contigo a solas ¡ya! (colgó)

**Jakotsu:** moshi – moshi ¿Ban estás ahí? uhm, que extraño me colgó (bajó del 6to piso al 3ro para buscar a su novia)

**Hari:** (estaba en el estudio de danza practicando una coreografía, cuando vio la imagen de su novio através de los enormes espejos) ¡ey picarón! ¿Me estas espiando? (sin dejar de danzar)

**Jakotsu:** que más quisiera yo poder observarte bailar por horas, pero si bajé hasta aquí es para pedirte que por favor por nada de este mundo subas al 6to piso.

No sé porque, pero Ban me acaba de llamar pidiéndome que hablemos totalmente a solas

**Hari:** (se detuvo) ¿le ocurrió algo malo?

**Jakotsu:** (suspiró hondo) por su timbre de voz diría que fue algo muy malo o muy serio, él no suele pedirme que hablemos a solas a menos que se trate de algo sumamente importante

**Hari:** descuida daor (querido), te prometo que no los interrumpiré. Ahora si me disculpas seguiré ensayando (él se retiró y subió al 6to piso para esperar a su hermano)

Una hora después aproximadamente llegó.

Su semblante no era para nada bueno, estaba terriblemente triste y muy serio, tan serio que su mirada era cortante y su timbre de voz era de lo más seria.

**Bankotsu:** ¿estás sólo verdad?

**Jakotsu:** (se espantó al verlo tan serio) sí, claro, le pedí a Hari que no, nos interrumpiera y está en el estudio de baile

**Bankotsu:** (se sentó en el enorme sofá de la sala) sírveme una copa del licor más fuerte que tengas

**Jakotsu:** ¿de cuándo aquí tú bebes?

**Bankotsu:** desde ahora, tú solo haz lo que te pido.

Recién ahora comprendo porque la gente bebe cuando se siente mal… siento que si me embriago tendré la oportunidad de aliviar esto que siento en estos momentos

**Jakotsu:** (se dirigió al bar que estaba cerca y le preparó un screwdriver y se lo ofreció) ten… es vodka con jugo de naranja, no es un trago tan fuerte por lo que no te subirá muy rápido

**Bankotsu:** (dio un par de sorbos y no le supo mal) tú también deberías beber conmigo, para que así estemos en igualdad de condiciones

**Jakotsu:** si hiciera tal cosa, no podría estar en mis cinco cávales para entender que te pasa, prefiero mantenerme sobrio. Tú no sueles beber y no sé que te pasara cuando el alcohol se te suba

**Bankotsu:** (se tomó la copa de golpe) sírveme más, está noche quiero quedar inconsciente, quiero olvidar por completo a esa mala mujer, a esa pérfida que lo único que hizo fue burlarse de mi cariño por ella y prefirió al imbécil de su primo

**Jakotsu:** (empezó a entender que ocurría, le sirvió otra copa y se sirvió una copa de vino blanco para él) ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con mi bella hada del bosque? ¿Qué te hizo para que estés tan deprimido?

**Bankotsu:** (se tomó la 2da copa de golpe) tu muy querida hada… ¡me engaño con un maldito duende!, un miserable ser que debí ¡extinguir del planeta con mis propias manos hace mucho tiempo atrás! (se sirvió vino y dio un par de sorbos)

**Jakotsu:** deja de estar bebiendo tanto y tan rápido, ¡te vas a poner mal! Y dime ¿de dónde sacas que Midoriko te fue infiel?

**Bankotsu:** ¡déjame! Lo único que quiero… es ahogar mis penas en alcohol.

Ese par se burlaron de mí… nuevamente… no sé cómo diablos llegó un chip con pruebas de su infidelidad hasta mi casa, pero llegó.

¡Aisf! debí dejarla a la primera oportunidad que tuve… pero no… no lo quise hacerlo porque creí en ella… porque la amaba… o mejor dicho… la amo.

¡Maldición Jako! ¿¡En que le falle!? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que, serme infiel nuevamente? ¿Por qué? dime ¿por qué? Yo… (las copas ya se le estaban subiendo) debí dejarla, debí olvidarme… de ella… cuando se enredó por primera vez con el imbécil de Sesshomaru… cuando tuvo la osadía de no saber dé ¿Cuál de los dos… era la hija esperaba? (su hermano puso cara de sorpresa) sí… Jako, entérate… Midoriko me fue infiel ¡hace muuuchoo! Mientras yo estaba en España… pensando a cada instante en ella… acelerando los tramites de la clínica para poder… estar a su lado por siempre… ella… ella… se encamó con su primo y no supo de cuál de los dos había quedado embarazada… y yo… haciendo el papel de imbécil… la fui a buscar hasta Inglaterra… cuando la muy… (Quería insultarla pero no podía) tú me entiendes… la fui a buscar porque la extrañaba… porque sentía que mi vida sin ella no valía nada ¿¡por qué!? Dime hermano… ¿por qué me va tan mal con las mujeres?

Primero fue Sara… otra que vivió perdidamente enamorada del idiota ese… le ofrecí mi vida… ¡pero no! Ella prefirió acelerar su muerte por… estar lado del Taisho ese y ahora Miko… mi muy amada Miko, también lo prefirió a él… ¡no entiendo nada!

**Jakotsu:** ello sin contar a Kaguya, ella no conoció a Sesshomaru, pero también te lastimó

**Bankotsu:** ¡Jako! ¡No agregues más pesar a mis penas!... esa mujer… esa mujer… me arrebató de las manos la posibilidad de ser padre... definitivamente… algo está mal conmigo ¿por qué todas las mujeres de las cuales me he enamorado?... ¿me han fallado?

Sírveme otra copa, quiero borrar de mi mente por… completo a esa maldita mujer

**Jakotsu:** bebiendo no resolverás nada, solo te pondrás peor

**Bankotsu:** quizá debería hacer lo mismo que tú… debería fingir que soy guay, para que así… ninguna mujer me pudiese lastimar… ¡ey…sí, eso voy hacer! Así ¡ya ninguna arpía se me acercara de nuevo!

**Jakotsu:** no te burles de mí. Tú bien sabes que si lo hice fue porque también fue lastimado muchas veces al igual que tú. Mujer en la que me fijaba, me tomaba por un idiota. Les entregaba mi corazón, las trataba como reinas y ellas simplemente se buscaban a un patán que las tratara mal e hiciera llorar, ¿para qué? Para que luego regresaran a mí y solo me usaran de paño de lágrimas (suspiró) no hermano, nosotros definitivamente no hemos tenido suerte en el amor

**Bankotsu:** (con otra copa de vino en la mano) ¿y Hari qué? No me vas… a salir con ella es igual a las otras

**Jakotsu:** ella es única, ella supo ver dentro y no fuera de mí, es por eso que me robó el corazón, pero aún así no me siento seguro. Es decir, es tan bella, famosa y tiene una personalidad avasalladora, que ¡quién sabe! En cualquier momento podría aburrirse de mí e irse con otro. Por ello me mantengo alerta y no deposito todo mi cariño en ella, para que si algún día decide irse el dolor no me consuma

**Bankotsu:** ¡brindemos! Por esas mujeres que mal nos han pagado… yo… no puedo dejar de amar a Miko, pero desde ahora… me alejare de ella.

Hermano, ¡vámonos a España y alejémonos de todos y de todo lo que hay aquí!, hagamos realidad el sueño de nuestros padres de hacernos cargo de la clínica infantil y…

**Jakotsu:** y… no digas tonterías.

Por una decepción amorosa no vas a dejar de lado todo lo que has logrado y sobre todo ¡no me vas arrastrar contigo! Yo estoy bien acá, por fin tengo amigos de verdad, estoy a gusto con mi empleo aunque no lo necesite y vivo al lado de una mujer que me hace sentir especial

**Bankotsu:** comprendo… en ese caso… deberemos acostumbrarnos a estar separados

**Jakotsu:** ¿Qué quieres decir con ello?

**Bankotsu:** no pienso quedarme en el país, dejaré mi puesto como director general de la clínica de acá y me haré cargo de la de allá… empezare una vida lejos de Midoriko y todo lo que me recuerde a ella

**Jakotsu:** ¿te olvidas de Soten? ¿Qué pasará con ella? ¡Ella te adora y no soportaría estar lejos de ti!

**Bankotsu:** ni yo de ella, mi hija es la única mujer… que estoy seguro… jamás me traicionara, por ello me la llevaré conmigo (lo miró fijamente) así es hermano… hare una vida nueva… solo con mi hija, sin ninguna mujer… adultera a mi lado

**Jakotsu:** no puedes decidir por Soten, al menos deberías preguntarle ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

**Bankotsu:** ella me ama, como yo a ella… y si no quiere seguirme… entonces… me iré sólo… ya tome una decisión y… desde mañana… organizaré todo para mi partida… pero sobre todo… (Empezó a lagrimear) le pediré el divorcio a… la mujer que aún amo… ¿¡por qué Miko!? ¿¡Por qué me traicionaste!?

**Jakotsu:** ya deja de culparte, no fue tu culpa, ella tomó su propia decisión

**Bankotsu:** la traté como reina… fui siempre atento y cariñoso con ella… nunca peleamos… pero sabes algo… hay algo en lo que si fallé y fue… haber puesto mis ojos en ella… sí, ese fue mi error. Mi error fue haberme enamorado de ella, sabiendo que ella estaba enamorada de su primo… ¡sí!... ¡ese fue mi error! ¡jah! Pero que estúpido fui… (Comenzó a reírse como demente) fui un reverendo imbécil desde el principio.

Aquella noche que ella se puso a llorar en mis brazos porque su primo la había rechazado, debí darme cuenta… pero claro, como perdí la cabeza por ella… creí que podría llegar a conquistarla (lloró con fuerza, cual niño) ¡me engaño! ¡Me hizo creer que me amaba y… nunca fue así! ¡Mikoooo! ¿Por qué lo hiciste Miko? (cayó de rodillas empapado en lagrimas y lamentándose)

**Jakotsu:** (lo abrazaba e intentaba consolar) componte hermano, quizá solo fue un mal entendido y has exagerado las cosas

**Bankotsu:** ¡exageré las cosas! ¿Crees que estaría en este lamentable estado por nada?... ¡no Jako! ¡Esa mujer… es una condenada adultera! ¡No sé como demonios llegó ese chip a mi casa!, pero gracias al contenido del mismo… me enteré de toda la verdad.

Ella y el… ¡maldito de su primo! Me estuvieron viendo la cara del más grande imbécil, durante meses… incluso… durante nuestro aniversario… ella se revolcó con él y… luego… luego… pasó la moche conmigo.

¿Entiendes como me siento? ¿Entiendes lo que es amar como un loco a una mujer y que está simplemente te traicione una y otra vez? ¿¡Me entiendes acaso!?

**Jakotsu:** en parte si te entiendo, recuerda que hace algunos años atrás yo estuve en tu misma situación. Me enamoré locamente y ella me dejó por mi mejor amigo, ¿para qué? Para que luego él, la traicionara y la dejara de lado y aún así intenté reconquistarla y ella se fue tras de él.

Creo que lo que está mal en nosotros es que entregamos demasiado, sin pedir nada a cambio

**Bankotsu:** se acabó… nunca más, volveré a ser el juguete de esa… de esa… (Había llorado tanto y bebido de igual manera, que se estaba comenzando a quedar inconsciente) de esa… pérfida mujer… (Cayó rendido sobre el sofá)

**Jakotsu:** (lo acomodó como pudo) pobre Ban, sí que ha sido muy duro para él (el celular de su hermano empezó a sonar) uhm… Midoriko ¿Qué sucede?

**Midoriko:** ¿Jakotsu, eres tú?

**Jakotsu:** si llamas para saber de mi hermano, te diré que está en mi casa, lo llamé hace unas horas para que nos reunamos y se acaba de quedar profundamente dormido

**Midoriko:** cuando despierte dile que lo llamé. Estaba preocupada por él.

Hasta pronto Jako (colgó)

**Jakotsu:** (llamó a su novia) banphrionsa (princesa) la reunión con mi hermano llegó a su fin ¿puedes venir a hacerme compañia por favor? Te necesito

**Hari:** (al celular ya medio dormida) ok speír (cielo) ya me habá quedado dormida en el auditorio (bostezó) pero si me necesitas ire enseguida.

En cuanto ella subió, Jakotsu le explicó todo lo acontecido.

Se sintió muy triste por Bankotsu, sentía que no merecía que Midoriko le hubiese engañado de la manera como lo hizo. Sin embargo desde su punto de vista medico, no le pareció congruente que él perdiera el control refugiandose en el alcohol, por lo que le sugirió a Jakotsu que le pidiera a su hermano que la fuera a visitar al día siguiente a su consultorio.

Entre los dos cargaron con todo el peso muerto de él y lo llevarón, hasta la habitación de huespedes, lo colocaron sobre la cama y lo dejaron descansar hasta el día siguiente que fue cuando se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se dirigió hasta la cocina donde lo esperaba su hermano para conversar.

**Bankotsu:** (sujetándose la cabeza) ¡ay que dolor! ¿Me pregunto cuantas neuronas abre matado ayer con el alcohol? ¡Que inconsciencia la mía para beber de esa manera!

**Jakotsu:** lo mismo opinó Hari y es por ello que quiere que la vayas a ver a su consultorio (ella trabajaba en la clínica de Bankotsu como psicoanalista)

**Bankotsu:** tiene razón en preocuparse, pero no considero que necesario ser psicoanalizado

**Jakotsu:** ¿Cómo te explicas que siendo tú doctor neuro cirujano, te embriagues a conciencia?

**Bankotsu:** soy un ser humano y como tal, también tengo momentos de debilidad

**Jakotsu:** (le ofreció un vaso con jugo de frutas) bébetelo todo para que te sientas mejor

**Bankotsu:** (bebió un poco e hizo una pausa) Jako, hay algo que quiero pedirte que hagas por mí y espero que no te niegues

**Jakotsu:** ¿si me vas a volver a pedir que me mude a España contigo?, mi respuesta es ¡no!** Bankotsu:** no es exactamente eso.

Lo que quiero es traspasarte mi parte del hotel de allá

**Jakotsu:** ¿estás seguro de ello? Ese hotel te genera muy buenas ganancias

**Bankotsu:** (lo miró de mala gana) sabes de sobra que el dinero jamás me ha interesado. Si pierdo o no un gran ingresó me importa poco.

Si te quiero ceder mi parte del hotel es porque no quiero tener nexo alguno con los Taisho.

Quiero verme libre de cualquier compromiso con ellos

**Jakotsu:** ¿con ellos? O ¿uno en específico?

**Bankotsu:** ¡no empieces Jako! Creo que ya te deje las cosas bastantes claras anoche

**Jakotsu:** ¡uy, sí! ¡Tan claras como un cristal! Lo que no comprendo es ¿porqué sufres tanto por Miko? Con lo billonario que eres, podrías conseguir a la mujer que desees con solo un chasquido de tus dedos y tenerla por completo a tus pies, sin embargo esa mujer te pagó mal desde el principio y tú le has soportado todo

**Bankotsu:** una cosa nada tiene que ver con la otra. No importa que tanto dinero posea, sabes que si eso se supiera las únicas mujeres que se me acercarían serían locas ambiciosas, caza fortunas o codiciosas hambrientas de poder.

En cambio esa pérfida mujer, me conquistó desde un principio, con su carácter indómito, su alegría desbordante, su manera amorosa de ser… (Se perdió en sus pensamientos por un par de segundos) pero no, ¡todo ello se acabó! A partir de hoy ya no seré más ni complaciente, ni amoroso con ella y es más para mí las mujeres solo se volverán un objeto de usar y botar, no pienso volver a enamorarme jamás en lo que me quede de vida

**Jakotsu:** (lo miraba poco convencido) ¡aja! Y yo te creo cada palabra… ¡bah!, sabes de sobra que lo que dices no es cierto, tú eres de los que se enamoran fácilmente y da todo, sin esperar nada a cambio

**Bankotsu:** suficiente de este tema. Me iré a dar un baño y… ¿Qué te parece si pasamos el día juntos divirtiéndonos? Tu casa es tan grande que tiene infinidad de cosas para mantenernos entretenidos todo el día

**Jakotsu:** (se le iluminó el rostro) ¿lo dices en serio? ¡Hace años que no pasamos un día los dos solos!

**Bankotsu:** (-.-) ¡neh!… lo haces sonar tan guay que se me escarapela la piel

**Jakotsu:** (:s) que hermano tan cruel tengo, primero me entusiasmas y luego me rechazas

**Bankotsu:** (le sonrió amenamente) no seas bobo, solo te estoy bromeando. Será divertido recordar viejos tiempos y divertirnos como hace mucho no lo hacemos

**Jakotsu:** en ese caso llamaré a Byakuya para que me reemplace, después de todo no hay mucho que hace en el hotel por estos días

**Bankotsu:** bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer, por mi parte le avisare a Izumo (era el 2do al mando) que no me apareceré por la clínica el día de hoy

El día se les fue rápido a ambos. Se entretuvieron jugando básquet, viendo películas en la sala de cine, jugando video juegos, disfrutando del sauna, la piscina y hasta cocinaron.

La noche ya había llegado y por más que no deseaba regresar a su hogar debía hacerlo.

Muy a su pesar se despidió de su hermano y se dirigió a su domicilio.

Al llegar a este, el silencio era total; Creyó que no había nadie por lo que se dirigió al jardín, le colocó la correa Koriu y lo sacó a dar una vuelta.

Mientras caminaba veía a su alrededor parejas de lo más enamoradas, soltando suspiros al aire y sonriendo amenamente y algunos hasta se juraban amor eterno.

Él simplemente quiso hacer caso omiso a aquella incomoda atmosfera.

Retornó a su hogar junto con su compañero canino, lo dejo en el jardín y se dirigió a su habitación.

La puerta estaba semi abierta y por debajo se filtraba una brillante la luz artificial. Sabía que ella estaba dentro, no quería verla, pero no podía huir por siempre.

Empujó la puerta y la vio recostada boca abajo sobre un sofá, leyendo un libro.

Se le veía preciosa con su coqueto pijama de satén rosa el cual dejaba al descubierto sus largas y bien torneadas piernas. Verla era un verdadero espectáculo visual, le entraron unas ganas infinitas de acercársele, acariciar y olfatear su sedoso cabello y besarla dulcemente desde sus deliciosos labios, hasta su espalda, solo para detenerse al final de esta.

Definitivamente esa mujer lo volvía loco, tan demente que era capaz de perdonarla, pero… los recuerdos de su infidelidad infraganti llegaron a su mente de golpe y simplemente pasó por su lado sin siquiera dirigirle el saludo.

Mudo cual tumba, se metió en walking closet, se colocó el pijama y con las mismas se metió en la cama.

Ella al verlo, dejó su libro de lado y se le acercó coquetamente, gateando sobre las sabanas de la enorme cama.

Quiso darle un beso y él simplemente le volteó el rostro, le preguntó si ya no iba a leer y como ella le contestó que no, se dio media vuelta dio un par de aplausos para que se apagasen las luces y fingió que se dormía.

**Midoriko:** ¿estás bien? ¿Sucedió algo en la clínica o… te peleaste con tu hermano?

**Bankotsu:** estoy cansado eso es todo, mañana me espera un día muy largo y quiero descansar

Ella sintió que algo más le pasaba, por lo general él siempre era muy cariñoso y demostrativo con ella. No importaba que tan duro hubiese sido su día él siempre la trataba igual.

Supuso que estaba estresado, por lo que no le dio más vueltas al asunto. Se metió entre las sabanas, se abrazó a él y este inmediatamente la rechazó, lo cual le sorprendió mucho.

**Midoriko:** (extrañada) ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás molesto por algo? Tú no sueles ser frio conmigo

**Bankotsu:** ya te explique que mañana tengo un día muy ocupado y quiero descansar… por cierto ¿Dónde están Soten y Kaede? No las sentí cuando llegué

**Midoriko:** ambas están en la mansión. Mañana mis tíos se llevaran a Kaede a Alemania para que un especialista la vea

**Bankotsu:** entiendo. Hasta mañana (fingió que se quedó dormido por segunda vez y no le volvió a hablar por más que ella le insistió)

A la mañana siguientes parecían un par de extraños bajo un mismo techo.

Ella le hablaba con naturalidad muy sonriente y él simplemente se limitaba a responderle de manera seca y cortantemente.

**Midoriko:** ¿qué te sucede? Desde ayer estas muy parco conmigo ¿estás molesto por algo que te hice? Si es así dímelo, ¡porque no sé que fue lo que te pude haber hecho para enojarte!

**Bankotsu:** (se estaba alistando para ir a la clínica) en unos días me iré a Nueva york para ver a Rin y luego me iré a España por tiempo indefinido

**Midoriko:** (se quedó fría) ¿Cómo que te vas a España?... eso quiere decir… ¿Qué nos mudaremos por allá?

**Bankotsu:** (sin mirarla y dirigiéndose a la salida) no, eso quiere decir que si mi hija está dispuesta a irse a vivir conmigo es bienvenida, tú ¡no! Tú… estas ¡fuera de mi vida!

**Midoriko:** (le cerró la puerta para que no saliese) ¿¡de que estás hablando!? ¿¡Qué te ocurre!? ¿Por qué actúas tan raro conmigo?

**Bankotsu:** no tengo tiempo para darte explicaciones, pero si quieres saber (sacó el chip del bolsillo de su bata) ten (lo puso en su mano) puedes tomarte todo el tiempo del mundo para comprender el ¿por qué estas fuera?

¡Se acabo!, es notorio que a ti yo jamás te importe y por ello tú no tienes porque seguir importándome. Ahora si me permites debo irme a la clínica, tengo pacientes que atender (la hizo a un lado con suavidad y se fue)

Midoriko se quedó en una sola pieza imaginando lo que podía contener dicho chip. Quería creer que todo era una broma de mal gusto por parte de su esposo.

Se dirigió a su habitación, prendió la lap top y esperó impacientemente a que cargara la información del chip.

Cuando vio su contenido, quiso morirse ¡no podía dar credibilidad a lo que estaba viendo!

Sintió que el mundo se le venía encima estaba a punto o ya había perdido al hombre que amaba ¿Cómo iba a hacer para recuperarlo? Era la gran pregunta en su mente.

Se alistó tan rápido como pudo y se dirigió al trabajó de la responsable de dichas pruebas.

Manejó hecha una fiera, hasta llegar a su destino.

En la entrada del lugar, los de seguridad no le permitían el pasó, por lo que se las ingenió para fingir que era una de las nuevas modelos e ingresar por otro lado.

Sin importarle nada ni nadie ingresó hecha una fiera hasta a la oficina de Kikyo.

Ella estaba ocupada hablando por teléfono con alguien pero Midoriko le importo un bledo y se le abalanzó encima sin previo aviso.

La tomó de los cabellos, la abofeteo reiteradas veces y no paraba de gritarle lo desgraciada que era.

Kikyo sin saber muy bien que estaba ocurriendo ni quien la estaba agrediendo gritaba desesperada pidiendo ayuda.

Pero en cuanto tomó conciencia de quien era… se puso a la par y se enfrascaron en una feroz pelea verbal y física.

Ambas se tiraban de los cabellos y se gritaban cuanto improperio podían, ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta rendirse ni dar su brazo a torcer.

Por su parte Tsubaki llamaba reiteradas veces al personal de seguridad y se le hacía eterno cada segundo que pasaba.

La feroz discusión solo llevaba un par de minutos y ya ambas se habían hecho daño suficiente.

Midoriko tenía marcas de arañazos de uñas por todo el rostro y Kikyo tenía el labio partido.

Finalmente el personal de seguridad se hizo cargo y las separaron.

Midoriko valiéndose de sus conocimientos en artes marciales logró quitarse de encima a los dos hombres que intentaban sacarla del lugar.

Una vez habiéndose librado de ambos, se fue nuevamente contra Kikyo, la estampó rudamente contra la pared y la interrogó.

**Midoriko:** (despeinada, rasguñada y jadeando) ¿por qué? ¿Dime por qué demonios me pusiste al descubierto con mi esposo? ¡Responde maldita zorra

**Kikyo:** (tenía la pulsación acelerada y la respiración entre cortada) porque… porque… tú me echaste de la oficina de Inuyasha a empujones y no me dejaste continuar con lo mio ¡por eso y porque te mereces sufrir! ¡Porque te detesto!

**Midoriko:** (la abofeteo con fuerza) ¡desgraciada! ¡Cómo no pudiste acabar con el matrimonio de Inuyasha, quieres arruinar el mío!… pues no te voy a dar gusto ¡perra asquerosa!

**Kikyo:** dime lo que quieras. El mail que le mande prueba lo sucia y zorra promiscua que puedes ser ¡acostarte con tu propio primo! ¡jah! ¡Que bajó caíste Midoriko! (quiso golpearla pero otros miembros de seguridad la detuvieron y la sacaron del lugar a rastras; Mientras era sacada gritaba ¡maldita te juro que me las vas a pagar!)

Los miembros de seguridad la echaron a la calle como si fuese cualquier cosa y ella hecha una furia se subió a su auto y se quedó pensando en lo que Kikyo le había dicho ¿mail? ¿Cuál mail? Sí Bankotsu se enteró por medio de un chip… pensó por un rato y llegó a una conclusión.

No solo había sido Kikyo sino alguien más que le entregó las pruebas.

Se acomodó el cabello, cubrió con maquillaje los rasguños y se dirigió al Imperial teen.

**Mientras en la oficina de Kikyo…**

Tsubaki la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Midoriko le había propiciado menuda paliza y se estaba bastante adolorida pero feliz. Su plan había dado resultado.

**Kikyo:** (rió maliciosamente) si esa estúpida ¿cree que me voy a asustar por lo que me hizo? O ¿cree que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados? ¡jeh! se equivoca, esto apenas comienza

**Tsubaki:** no entiendo que es lo que pretendes ¿Qué tiene que ver en tus planes Midoriko o Sesshomaru o no se quienes más?

**Kikyo:** simple. Lo hago para vengarme de todos aquellos que alguna vez me humillaron.

De mí nadie se burla y eso tú lo sabes bien

**Tsubaki:** ¿Qué crees que piense o haga Inuyasha cuando se entere de lo que le estás haciendo a sus parientes?

**Kikyo:** no sé, ni me importa, en un inicio lo hice con la finalidad que él viniera a suplicarme que no les hiciera más daño y someterlo a mi voluntad, pero como veo que es poco probable que ello suceda… uhm… arruinare la felicidad de todos aquellos que me impidieron acercarme a él

**Tsubaki:** estas demente ¿lo sabías?

**Kikyo:** (la miró muy fijamente) entonces tenme mucho cuidado, que si me haces algo tú también formaras parte de mi lista negra y ya sabes de lo que soy capaz

**En la cocina del Imperial teen…**

Todo iba bien en la cocina. Cada quien estaba realizando sus labores bajó la dirección de la chef ejecutiva, nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, todo marchaba a la perfección… hasta que de pronto una enfurecida mujer ingresó de golpe al lugar, tomó de la mano a Kagura y sin decir media palabra se la llevó al vestidor de damas.

**Midoriko:** (lanzó con brusquedad a Kagura contra el piso) ¡te advertí, que si le decías algo, refundiría en la cárcel a tu amante! ¿Qué pensaste que solo vociferaba y no hablaba en serio? (le acercó el rostro enseñándole los dientes cual perro rabioso) ¡pues te fregaste! ¡Desde este instante me encargare de hundir a tu amadísimo Takemaru! (tomó su celular, marcó unos números y el aparato cayó al suelo ya que Kagura de un manotazo lo botó)

**Kagura:** ¿qué te sucede? ¿Estás loca? ¿De que demonios me estas acusando? yo no le he dicho absolutamente nada a Bankotsu, ya que a diferencia tuya ¡él si me importa! Y lo que menos quiero es verlo sufrir y mucho menos por tu causa.

**Midoriko:** ¿¡entonces como explicas que él ya sepa todo!? Las únicas que sabemos la verdad somos tu y yo y él hace un par de horas me entregó un maldito chip con pruebas contundentes dé… (La voz se le entrecortaba y cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando) ¡Maldición! ¡Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo! impediría todo esto

**Kagura:** (sintió un nudo en la garganta, no por Midoriko, sino por su amigo; Por su descuido él se había enterado de la verdad) ¡no seas hipócrita! Todo lo que tú y Sesshomaru hicieron fue porque así lo quisieron ¡a ninguno de los dos les importó los sentimientos de los demás! ¡Solo se dejaron llevar por sus bajas pasiones! Pero… poco me importa ahora lo que tú y él hayan hecho o piensen seguir haciendo. Lo único que me interesa en estos momentos es mi amigo (se arrodilló para mirarla de frente y reprocharle con cólera) ¡dime! ¿Cómo esta él? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? ¿Qué explicación le diste? ¿Por qué Midoriko? ¿Por qué fuiste capaz de fallarle a él que en nada te ha fallado?

**Midoriko:** (entre lágrimas) tú no eres quien para reprocharme nada, tú eres igual que yo, eres igual de pérfida

**Kagura: **(sonrió) no Midoriko, no me compares contigo, yo siempre fui una buena esposa… hasta que tú y el condenado de Sesshomaru me hicieron daño… fue por su traición que yo me refugie en brazos de otro, porque a mí, mi propio esposo y prima en la que confiaba ciegamente me engañaron ¡yo si fui una víctima de ustedes dos! En cambio Bankotsu jamás te ha fallado, por eso es que tú y yo ¡no somos iguales!

**Midoriko:** ¿Qué tanto defiendes a Bankotsu? (se paró del suelo y limpió sus lagrimas) ¿Qué… acaso también estas enamorada de él y lo ocultas bajó la fachada de una disque amistad?

**Kagura:** veo que la inteligencia se te bajó a los talones. Si defiendo a mi amigo de una mujer como tú, es porque él ¡jamás te falló! y lo sé bien porque aunque a ti se te hace difícil concebir que lo de nosotros es amistad real, él siempre pero lo que es siempre te mantuvo en alto y lo sé bien ya que me comentó muchas veces lo mucho que te amaba y lo feliz que quería hacerte ¡por eso lo defiendo, por ello me preocupo por él!

**Midoriko: **(levantó su celular del suelo) por esta vez te dejare tranquila, pero si descubro que fuiste tú la que le entregó el condenado chip con las pruebas… ya sabes lo que ocurrirá.

Los días transcurrieron y a Midoriko se le acaban las ideas para poder recuperar el amor de su esposo.

Había intentado de todo, desde ponerse extremadamente cariñosa, hasta pedirle perdón de rodillas, pero nada, absolutamente nada le resultaba. Él estaba decidido a dar fin a su matrimonio y le había dicho que si no le mostraba las pruebas que tenía en su poder a un juez era por respeto a su hija. Así que lo mejor era que accediera a darle el divorcio voluntariamente.

**En la puerta de entrada del instituto Bokuseno…**

Ya era la hora de salida y mejor aún el inicio del fin de semana.

Muchos jovencitos estaban conversando entre sí de los muchos planes que tenían para divertirse y aprovechar al máximo cada minuto del breve receso.

Mientras tanto dos jóvenes enamorados se comunicaban vía video llamada telefónica.

**Rin:** ¡que emoción! ¡Por fin mañana me quitan el yeso! Y lo mejor de todo es que recibiré la visita de mi tío y mi papá.

Ya los comenzaba a extrañar a ambos

**Kohaku:** (con tono juguetón) uhm… ¿solo a ellos?

**Rin:** tontito… obvio que a ti te extraño más que a nadie en el mundo. Me muero de ganas de volver a abrazarte, llenarte de besos, tomarnos de las manos y… sobre todo dormir juntos

**Kohaku:** te tengo una noticia. La Banda tiene toda una semana libre durante las vacaciones de invierno, por lo que podre ir a verte

R**in: **¡kiahhh! ¡Que alegría! Solo faltan 2 meses… ¡ay contare cada día para verte de nuevo! ¡Gracias por la noticia, me has hecho muy feliz! (alguien escuchó parte de la conversación y se les unió)

**Shippo:** (pasaba por ahí) ¡ey! ¿Escuche bien? ¿Te vas a Nueva York a ver a Rin?

**Kohaku:** sí, aprovechare que la banda no tiene nada programado por una semana

**Shippo:** ¡genial! ¡Entonces ya sé que hare en mis vacaciones de invierno! (le dio una palmadita en el hombro, le sonrió a Rin y dijo) ¡nos vemos pronto prima! ¡Yo también voy a ir por allá!

**Rin:** (estaba muy contenta) ¡que bueno Shippo! Ya comenzaba a extrañarte a ti también

**Hakudoshi:** (se unió al grupo) ¿escuche la voz de Rin?

**Rin:** si aquí estoy (lo saludó con la mano)

**Hakudoshi:** ¿qué tanto es lo que estaban planeando? Escuché algo de volverse a ver

**Rin:** Kohaku y Shippo vendrán a Nueva York durante las vacaciones de invierno

**Hakudoshi:** en ese caso yo también voy. Mientras los Shitoshin no tengan nada planificado estoy libre

**Rin:** ¡estupendo! Entonces también trae e Kanna, para que estemos todos juntos

**Hakudoshi:** uhm… no sé, si ella quiera ir. Últimamente anda muy ocupada con Jûra. Tanto que casi no la veo (le cayó un lapo en la nuca)

**Kanna:** (estaba tras de él escuchando todo) ¿Cómo que ando muy ocupada con Jûra? Solo lo he estado viendo algunas veces eso es todo

**Rin:** ¡ey Kanna! ¿No me digas que ya aceptaste ser su novia?

**Kanna:** (se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió) algo así, por ahora solo estamos saliendo

**Kohaku:** hablando del diablo (escuchó gritos de emoción de muchas jovencitas) creo que ya llegó por ti. Los gritos de sus fans se escuchan hasta acá (estaban a varios metros del estacionamiento donde se cuadraban los autos para recoger a los estudiantes)

**Kanna:** (sintió su celular vibrar) si es él, ya me está llamando.

Bueno muchachos los veo el lunes, este fin me iré a Okinawa junto con Jûra

**Hakudoshi:** (algo asombrado) ¿papá ya lo sabe?

**Kanna:** ¡dah! Pues claro ¿Quién crees que me dio permiso?

Descuida hermanito, me iré junto con sus padres. Quiere presentarme como su… (Se sonrojó y casi en murmullo) novia oficial

**Todos:** uyyy…

**Rin:** ¡te deseo lo mejor! ¡Cuando llegues llámame y cuéntame todo con lujo de detalles!

**Kanna:** (su celular volvió a vibrar) los dejo chicos, Jûra se impacienta porque las fans no lo dejan tranquilo (se fue corriendo a darle el encuentro)

**Rin:** yo también los dejo chicos. Son las 2:10 a.m y ya no aguanto el sueño. Un beso para todos, en especial para ti cariño (cortó la comunicación)

**En la camioneta de Jûra…**

El chofer de la misma llevaba a sus pasajeros hasta el aeropuerto, mientras ellos iban conversando en el parte de atrás.

**Jûra:** mi bella doncella, por fin tendré el placer de tenerte solo para mí durante todo un fin de semana completo

**Kanna:** siempre y cuando cumplas con tu parte del trato todo estará bien, de lo contrario tomare el primer vuelo y regresare

**Jûra:** descuida, hare lo que me pides, aunque no estoy del todo convencido

**Kanna:** tú solo limítate a cumplir con mi capricho y yo a cambio… accederé a decir públicamente que somos novios

**Jûra:** (fiel a su estilo, le tomó la mano y la besó) seré el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando pueda gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres mi novia

**Kanna:** si, si lo que digas. ¿Estas seguro que tendremos la mansión para nosotros solos?

**Jûra:** en realidad mis padres están allá, pero descuida, no tenemos que llegar precisamente a la mansión. Podemos ir a mi casa, ahí podremos estar tan solos como desees

**Kanna:** está bien, me parece perfecto. Quiero que este fin de semana sea inolvidable

**Jûra:** (intentó besarla en los labios, pero ella no se lo permitió) te aseguro que lo pasaremos de maravilla, pero hay algo que aún no comprendo ¿Cómo pretendes tener intimidad conmigo, si ni siquiera permites que te bese?

**Kanna:** (se puso a mirar el paisaje por la ventana para que no se percatara de su sonrojo) te escogí a ti para mi primera vez… por… por… porque se que tienes experiencia y además porque confió en ti

**Jûra:** (se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo y la abrazo por detrás) tú primera vez debería ser con alguien que ames de verdad. No solo deberías hacerlo por estar a la par de tu hermano

**Kanna:** (estaba roja a más no poder) si no puedes o no quieres hacerlo conmigo, entonces será mejor que lo dejemos aquí.

Chofer por favor déjeme en la estación del tren, ya no pienso viajar

**Jûra:** no se detenga, llévenos hasta el aeropuerto

**Kanna:** eso quiere decir…

**Jûra:** eso quiere decir que cumpliré con mi promesa y espero que tú con la tuya

**Kanna:** la cumpliré bajo ciertas condiciones: la primera es que solo fingiremos ser novios frente a tus fans o quienes nos conocen y la segunda es que no quiero que me celes por nada de este mundo y comprendas que yo solo siento atracción por ti más nada ¿estás de acuerdo?

**Jûra:** (le sonrió, la tomó del mentón y la beso cariñosamente en los labios) si mi ama y señora comprendo a la perfección

**Kanna:** (abrió los ojo de par en par, no se esperaba algo así y mucho menos esperaba que aquel beso le gustara tanto) bien… ahora que las cosas ya quedaron claras… mantén tu distancia

**Jûra:** (la estrujó entre sus brazos) ¿Por qué debería mantenerme lejos de ti, si después de todo serás mi novia? (le susurró al oído) porque yo te gusto ¿no es así?

La volvió a besar. Ella forcejeo fingiendo que no quería ser besada, pero luego cedió ante el sentimiento extraño que estaba sintiendo.

Inconscientemente se había realmente empezado a enamorar de él.

**Por la noche en casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Ya todo estaba listo para su largo viaje. Era más el equipaje emocional que cargaba en su corazón que el que llevaba.

No deseaba separarse de las dos mujeres que más amaba, sin embargo quería mantenerse lejos de su esposa por un tiempo prudente para poder pensar las cosas y hallar una solución ecuánime.

**Soten:** (ya estaba recostada en su cama, lista para dormir) ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?

**Bankotsu:** no lo sé aún, solo sé que serán varios meses. Hay muchas cosas que debo hacer

**Soten:** ¿meses? ¿Eso quiere decir que no te veré en mucho, mucho tiempo? ¡No papá! ¡Por favor no te vayas por tanto! Te voy a extrañar muchísimo

**Bankotsu:** (le acarició la mejilla que se empezaba a humedecer por las lágrimas) no te pongas triste hijita, sabes que puedes ir a verme cuantas veces desees. Tú solo llámame o escríbeme un mail y yo de inmediato le pediré a tu tío que te lleve

**Soten:** ¿puedo ir con mi mamá también?

**Bankotsu:** (se le hizo difícil responder) mejor ve solo con tu tío, tu mamá tiene mucho trabajo en el hotel y no creo que pueda

**Soten:** pero mi tío también trabaja en el hotel ¿Cómo es que él si tiene tiempo y mi mamá no?

**Bankotsu:** si tu tío no pudiese, entonces le pediré a tu tía o a Shimma que te lleven, tú descuida que siempre hallare a alguien para que te haga llegar a mí

**Soten:** yo quiero ir con mi mamá

**Bankotsu:** (le dio un beso en la frente y acarició su cabello) si deseas ir con ella está bien, no me opondré (la abrazó con mucho cariño) ya debo irme, te prometo que en cuanto te despiertes te llamare. Te amo muchísimo hija

**Soten:** (lo abrazó fuerte) yo también te amo muchísimo papá (lo soltó para dejarlo ir)

Salió de la habitación, se dirigió a la salida y Midoriko intentó persuadirlo para que no se fuera.

**Midoriko:** ¡por favor recapacita! No te vayas así por así, sin haber conversado o intentado arreglar las cosas, yo estoy segura que si lo analizamos con calma podremos solucionarlo

**Bankotsu:** solo te diré que si no me sedes voluntariamente el divorcio, recurriré a tu padre y mostrare las pruebas para que nos divorcie, así que elige ¿o buscas un colega que nos separe legalmente o se le pido a mi suegro?

**Midoriko:** te conozco y sé que en el fondo tú no quieres separarte de mí

**Bankotsu:** yo también creí que te conocía y me equivoqué, así que no pretendas conocerme.

Se me hace tarde y no estoy para perder el tiempo contigo (sonó el timbre) ese debe ser mi chofer.

Adiós Midoriko, desde ahora eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras, excepto seguirme, porque si te apareces por mi vida nuevamente te aseguro que no te aceptare (abrió la puerta le dio algunas indicaciones al chofer y sin voltear a mirarla salió de la casa)

Por fuera aparentaba estar muy disgustado y distante, pero por dentro seguía profundamente dolido y confundido.

**En el aeropuerto…**

Al llegar, su hermano lo estaba esperando en la zona de embarque.

**Jakotsu:** ¡ey! ¿Qué ocurrió? Un poco más y no llegas

**Bankotsu:** lo siento, algunas despedidas son más largas y difíciles que otras

**Jakotsu:** si deseas podemos cancelar todo

**Bankotsu:** ¡no! Estoy dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias

**Jakotsu:** en ese caso abordemos nuestro avión

Bankotsu soltó un profundo suspiro y abordó al avión junto a su hermano. Sabía que su vida iba a cambiar por completo desde ese momento.


	9. Destino caprichoso

**Cap. IX**

**Destino caprichoso**

Luego de un corto vuelo. El avión aterrizó en Okinawa.

Dos de sus jóvenes pasajeros se bajaron de este y al salir del aeropuerto fueron recibidos por un atento chofer. Que bajó las órdenes de su jefe, los llevó de compras por toda la ciudad.

El recorrido duro un par de horas; Una vez que tuvieron todo lo necesario para el fin de semana, el chofer los llevó hasta la casa de su jefe.

La casa era bastante grande de 4 pisos con terraza incluida. Era ostentosa tanto por fuera como por dentro. La arquitectura era de lo más moderna y aunque el lugar era enorme, no llegaba a ser una mansión, pero si era de lo más cómoda y acogedora, diseñada para albergar a por lo menos 20 huéspedes, además del personal a cargo de diversas áreas y por supuesto al dueño y señor del lugar.

Ya era de tarde y una suave brisa se podía sentir en la terraza. El cielo estaba cubierto por diversidad de colores entre tonos naranjas y violáceos. El ambiente, el tibio clima, la compañía y el lugar, eran perfectos para dar pie al romance. Ya que el clima era el apropiado y el paisaje era esplendido, la joven pareja decidió relajarse en el jacuzzi que se hallaba en la terraza, pero el frio de la tarde se estaba comenzando a sentir.

**Kanna:** (llevaba puesto un bikini de 2 piezas color blanco) este lugar es esplendido, sin embargo hay algo que no me agrada

**Jûra:** (llevaba puesto un short de baño con franjas blancas y negras tipo tigre) dime que es lo que no te gusta y de inmediato me deshago de ello

**Kanna:** (se abrazó a si misma porque empezaba a sentir frio) prometiste que estaríamos solos y tu casa está llena de sirvientes por todos lados

**Jûra:** (la abrazó para protegerla de la brisa que se hacía cada vez más fría) descuida mi bella doncella. En este preciso instante me deshago de todos ellos durante todo el fin de semana si lo deseas (gritó el nombre del jefe de sirvientes y esté de inmediato apareció)

Pídele a todo el personal incluyéndote, que se tomen el fin de semana libre. Dejen todo listo y márchense a la brevedad posible

**Jefe de sirvientes: **como usted ordene joven amo (se marchó e hizo lo solicitado)

**Jûra:** (sin dejar de abrazarla) listo mi bello ángel, la casa es totalmente nuestra

**Kanna: **en cuanto se vayan me gustaría salir de aquí, está haciendo frio y me estoy congelando

**Jûra:** no hace falta que esperemos (la cargó a manera nupcial, salió del jacuzzi y la recostó sobre una de las reposeras. Tomó la bata de baño que se encontraba cerca, la cubrió y la abrazó transmitiéndole calor) ¿te sientes mejor?

**Kanna:** (tenía su cabeza recostada en el tibio pecho de él) sí… estar contigo es confortable

**Jûra: **tus palabras me alagan (buscó su rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Sin embargo ella no se conformó con ese suave beso y adrede lo intensificó, despertando el deseo en ambos. Pero antes de que llegaran a algo más él la detuvo) lo mejor será que te lleve a tu habitación (la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta el lugar, abrió la puerta y…) está será tu habitación (una muy grande en color blanco humo, exquisitamente decorada, con muebles de última generación que hacían juego y una enorme cama estilo Luis XV en medio) está totalmente equipada para todo lo que necesites. Ponte cómoda y cuando termines búscame en la habitación contigua.

Te estaré esperando (le dio un suave beso y la dejo sola)

Kanna no entendió del todo el mensaje. No sabía si él la estaba rechazando o respetando.

Se enfocó en lo último que le dijo de que la esperaba en la habitación contigua, por lo que se secó rápidamente su cabello con una secadora, se maquilló ligeramente y se colocó una bata de baño encima.

Abrió las puertas del enorme ropero y vio gran cantidad de vestidos, jeans, camisetas, zapatos, en fin, infinidad de prendas… pero optó por la mejor (decidió quedarse solo con la bata de baño puesta)

Salió tímidamente de la habitación, asomando primero su cabeza y se percató que estaba completamente sola.

Ya todos los empleados se habían marchado y ni siquiera Jûra estaba a la vista.

Habían dos habitaciones al lado de la suya, por lo que no supo a cual debía dirigirse.

Optó por la de la izquierda, tocó un par de veces y nada. Giró el pestillo y estaba con llave.

Entonces optó por la de la derecha, tocó y otra vez nadie respondió. Estaba a punto de girar el pestillo cuando de pronto sintió un aire caliente en su oreja.

**Kanna:** ¿Dónde estabas?

**Jûra:** (llevaba puesto también solo una bata) en mi habitación (la de la izquierda)

**Kanna:** pero toque y no abriste

**Jûra:** eso es porque quería que ingresáramos juntos a esta habitación (le tapó los ojos con una mano, dieron unos pocos pasos y le dejo ver)

El lugar entero era un perfecto ambiente romántico. Música suave, luz tenue, velas aromáticas, pétalos de rosas blanco, rosados y rojos regados por todo el piso y por la cama.

**Kanna:** ¿tú preparaste todo esto?

**Jûra:** así es, mientras te arreglabas. Lo hice para ti (ella se empinó y lo besó)

**Kanna:** gracias, con esto me demuestras que en verdad te importo

**Jûra:** (la cargó a manera nupcial y la besó) tú me importas más de lo que te imaginas. Lo único que deseo es hacerte feliz (le sonrió con dulzura y nuevamente se besaron. Primero fue lento y con ternura y paulatinamente fue subiendo de tono, hasta volverse intenso y cargado de pasión)

El deseo se estaba haciendo presente entre los dos, pero aún así él no estaba dispuesto a acelerar las cosas.

Llevó en brazos a su compañera hasta la cama y ahí con toda la calma del mundo la recostó.

Para no espantarla, se colocó a un lado de ella mientras la seguía besando. Podía sentir su excitación y a la vez su nerviosismo. La quería tanto que deseaba que su primera vez fuera realmente especial.

No estaba del todo seguro ¿el porqué lo escogió a él? o si era correcto que le hiciera el amor puesto que sabía que ella no estaba enamorado de él.

Había tenido tantas mujeres en su lecho como días tiene el año, pero poco o nada le habían importado la mayoría, sin embargo… su bella doncella era especial. A ella si quería entregarle su corazón, cariño y amor. Quería verla sonreír, quería hacerla feliz.

Estaba tan perdidamente enamorado que se debatía entre la conciencia y el delirio.

Hizo una pausa y la miró fijamente a los ojos. En ellos vio inocencia, dulzura y pureza.

Acarició su mejilla, su cabello, y lentamente bajó su mano hasta su cintura, para desatar el cinturón de su bata, lo que provocó que está se abriera lo suficiente para poder parte de sus pechos y su abdomen.

**Kanna:** apaga del todo las luces por favor… no quisiera que me veas desnuda (estaba completamente sonrojada)

**Jûra:** (con tono dulce y suave) tu cuerpo es una obra de arte digna de ser apreciada, no hay nada de lo que debas sentir vergüenza

Empezó a besar sus orejas, cuello, clavícula y poco a poco fue bajando hasta sus pronunciados y redondos pechos.

Con cariño sujetó uno de ellos con su mano y el otro lo besó y lamió delicadamente.

Ella se retorcía del placer y lo tomaba del cabello, enredando sus dedos entre sus mechones bicolor.

De rato en rato soltaba ahogados gemidos de placer, lo cual era como el canto de los ángeles para él.

Al sentirla un poco más cómoda y menos nerviosa, fue recorriendo su cuerpo con sus labios. De los pechos bajó hasta el abdomen, luego por sus iliacos. Que fue el lugar que aparentemente a ella más le gustó ya que soltó un sonoro grito de placer. No se detuvo ahí y fue bajando por sus muslos.

Ya no solo la besaba sino que le daba pequeños mordiscos, provocándole mayor placer.

Finalmente llegó hasta sus pies, los acarició, besó, mordisqueo y retornó en sentido contrario.

Esta vez se detuvo en la parte superior de sus muslos. Los mordisqueo por la parte interna y ella se retorció del placer. Se sentía ¡tan bien!, era una experiencia nueva, descubrir que su cuerpo experimentaba diferente tipos de sensaciones en diferentes lugares, lo cual le fascinaba.

Él por su parte dejó de mordisquear sus muslos para posicionar su cabeza frente al lugar que tanto anhelaba sentir. Delicadamente separó sus piernas y besó su pelvis.

Al sentir que ya no estaba nerviosa sino deseosa de más, utilizó su lengua para rosar su sexo… ello ocasionó un sonoro grito de placer descontrolado en ella.

Fue entonces cuando supo que podía continuar.

Empezó a lamer su sexo, lo lamió y lamió hasta que sintió que ella estaba punto de llegar al clímax, pero antes de que ello ocurriera, introdujo poco a poco su dedo medio como anticipándola a lo que vendría después.

Al sentirla tan húmeda, excitada y con ganas de más, se quitó la bata que llevaba puesta, se posicionó sobre ella, la besó y con ternura y paciencia, fue adentrándose es su estrecho y caliente ser.

Ella le pedía que por favor fuera delicado, que quería que aquel momento fuera un bonito recuerdo y él le susurro al oído lo que tú digas mi ama y señora.

Consiente que su eréctil miembro era algo más prominente del promedio normal, tuvo la precaución de ser delicado y pausado, aunque hacer ello le estaba causando un gran dolor, ya que al estar tan erecto y ella tan estrecha era difícil mantener el control y sobre todo ir tan despacio.

Ella al sentir el pesar que estaba cargando él sobre sus hombros, hizo un brusco movimiento de caderas, haciendo que él ingresara de golpe en su ser.

Soltó un sonoro grito de dolor mezclado con placer, lo cual lo preocupo de sobre manera.

**Jûra:** (preocupado) ¿estás bien? ¿te lastime? ¡Perdóname!, fui un imprudente

**Kanna:** (con un par de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas) descuida estoy perfecta, es solo que me di cuenta que te estaba causando fastidio el hecho de ir tan despacio y no se me hizo justo que no disfrutaras del momento

**Jûra:** (le limpió las lágrimas con sus labios) estar contigo ha sido el momento más sublime de mi vida y no quisiera que nada malo te suceda (le susurró al oído) porque… estoy locamente enamorado de ti

**Kanna:** (se abrazó a él) yo también… me… he… enamorado de ti (se sonrojó muchísimo)

Al escuchar ello, no pudo contener su excitación y su emoción, la besó fervientemente y se adentro en su ser.

Con un poco menos de cuidado, la embistió, un poco más rápido y ella le pedío más y más.

Sus palabras eran órdenes y dejándose llevar por la locura y deseo del momento la embistió más fuerte y más rápido.

Los primeros segundos habían sido pausados y lentos, pero luego de un par de minutos se podían amar con naturalidad.

Él no dejaba de deleitarse con cada alarido de placer que ella soltaba y ella no dejaba de asombrarle cada sentimiento que estaba sintiendo.

Como era su primera vez, él quiso acelerar las cosas para no lastimarla o irritarla, por lo que mentalmente aceleró su coito.

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando de pronto ella lo atrapó con sus piernas, enredándolas fuertemente alrededor de su cintura.

**Kanna:** ¡te puedo sentir!… jah… jah (jadeaba) de alguna manera mi cuerpo… me anuncia que… jah jah… ya estas a punto de llegar al clímax

**Jûra:** (algo asustado) preciosa, por favor suéltame… (Se contenía) no creo que pueda… soportarlo más. Por favor… si no… me sueltas (sus palabras estaban cargadas de tensión por la sensación) creo que yo…

**Kanna:** (se abrazó fuertemente y le susurró)… quiero que termines dentro de mí

Aquellas palabras fueron el detonante total, ninguno de los dos se pudo contener más y llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo. Soltando fuertes alaridos de placer.

Una vez pasada la sensación de placer, pasión y locura, vino la calma y la cordura.

**Jûra:** (aún dentro) ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabes perfectamente lo que puede ocurrir

**Kanna:** (sonrió media sonrojada) no quise decirte nada antes para que no me tomaras por una pervertida, pero desde hace unas semanas que tomo mis precauciones. Fue por ello que te lo pedí

**Jûra:** (le sonrió dulcemente y besó su frente) por un momento pensé que esa era tu manera de responder a mi propuesta de matrimonio. Creí que me habías aceptado y que bueno, deseabas ser la madre de mis hijos

**Kanna:** (roja como un tomate) ¡no seas bruto! ¡Estoy demasiado joven para pensar en ese tipo de cosas! Además, aún no he aceptado ser tu novia de verdad, así que mucho menos podría aceptar ser tu esposa

**Jûra:** yo sabré esperarte amor mío así que descuida

**Kanna:** (algo insegura) y… bueno… yo… ¿ahora que es lo que va a pasar con nosotros?

**Jûra:** (sabía a dónde iba. La miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo…) mi amada Kanna ¿aceptarías ser mi novia, de verdad? Si aceptas, prometo hacerte feliz en todo momento, protegerte y estar siempre que me necesites sin importar para que

**Kanna:** (puso cara picara) bueno… digamos que si te acepto como mi novio oficial y mi primer mandato es (le susurró picarescamente al oído) quiero me hagas el amor durante toda la noche

**Jûra:** (estaba que no cabía de felicidad) como tu ordenes mi ama y señora.

La besó y besó, pero esta vez eran besos llenos de goce, cariño, amor; Besos de jóvenes perdidamente enamorados y desde luego cumplió cabalmente la orden de su novia e hicieron el amor tantas veces como pudieron hasta que el amanecer llegó y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**Al día siguiente en Nueva York…**

Luego de registrarse en el hotel. Los dos hermanos Yatsura se dirigieron en un taxi a la clínica Stony Brook University Medical Center.

Uno de ellos estaba de lo más emocionado por volver a estar en Nueva York después de tantos años, mientras que el otro tenía el semblante serio y la mirada perdida en el vacío.

**Jakotsu:** ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás preocupado por Rin?

**Bankotsu:** lo que le harán es un procedimiento muy común. A lo mucho le mandaran rehabilitación física durante un mes. Ella no es quien me preocupa, sino el hecho que la posibilidad que nos encontremos con su padre son muy altas y lo que menos deseo en estos momentos es tener en frente a aquel sujeto

**Jakotsu:** no puedes huir por siempre de él. En algún momento tendremos que citarlo para hacer el traspaso de propiedad… uhm… no creo que le agrade mucho tenerme como socio, pero… negocios son negocios

**Bankotsu:** yo puedo hacer con mi parte del hotel, lo que me plazca y si a él le agrada o no, no es algo que me importe

**Jakotsu:** en ese casó organizare fiestas de todo tipo todos los días en el hotel de España y redecorare las habitaciones; Las hare de un estilo renacentista con colores pastel y tonos rosa ¿Qué dices? (no hablaba en serio, solo quería disipar las preocupaciones de su hermano)

**Bankotsu:** (no pudo evitar sonreír) si haces algo así convertirás el hotel en un circo. Uno muy lujoso pero un circo al final de cuentas

**Jakotsu:** (chasqueo los dedos) ¡que buena idea! En ese caso hare que los botones se disfracen de arlequines y hagan piruetas además de bromas.

Tener ese hotel bajo mi mando ¡va a ser glorioso! (le brillaban los ojos de emoción)

**Bankotsu:** (con cara de extrañeza) ¿no hablaras en serio? Sé que eres extravagante y tienes ideas revolucionarias pero lo que planeas es algo exagerador

**Jakotsu:** ¡neh! ¡Solo imagínate, ingresar al hotel y sentir que retrocediste en el tiempo! Los huéspedes ya no verían la modernidad y tecnología del siglo XXI sino la sencillez y elegancia del siglo X, sería como ingresar en un capsula del tiempo

**Bankotsu:** …creo que te asesoraré de cerca, para que no traigas abajo al hotel

**Jakotsu:** (se carcajeo) al final logré mi objetivo

**Bankotsu:** ¿Cuál objetivo?

**Jakotsu:** conseguí que te distrajeras pensando en otra cosa que no fuera Taisho y hasta logre que sonrieras

**Bankotsu:** ya decía yo que no podía ser verdad lo que estabas planeando. Gracias Jako, como siempre logras alegarme el día

**Jakotsu:** (sonrió ampliamente) para eso estamos los hermanos menores

**En un consultorio de la clínica…**

Rin esperaba con impaciencia la llegada del médico para que le quitara el yeso.

Mientras aprovechaba la privacidad del momento, para hablar con Kohaku vía video llamada.

**Rin:** ¡por fin me desharé de esta cosa!, ya me comenzaba a aburrir tener que andar con muletas por todos lados o tener que rechazar cuanta invitación me hacían mis amigos para ir a fiestas

**Kohaku:** cuando te fui a ver daba la impresión que no te incomodaba

**Rin:** eso era porque estaba contigo y el simple hecho de tenerte cerca me hacía olvidar todo.

(Sintió que alguien se acercaba) debo dejarte, creo que es mi papá o quizá el médico. Nos hablamos luego

**Kohaku:** ok, te mando un beso (cortó la comunicación)

La puerta estaba abierta de par en par por lo que pudo ver de quienes se trataban.

**Rin:** ¡tíos! (se le iluminó el rostro por la emoción) ¡tío Jacky! ¡Que alegría volver a verte! (se dieron un cálido abrazo)

**Jakotsu:** mi niña hermosa, moría de ganas de volver a verte

**Rin:** yo también te extrañaba muchísimo tío… en realidad los extraño mucho a todos. En especial a mi tía Miko… ¿por qué no vinieron con ella?

**Bankotsu:** porque tiene mucho que hacer por allá. Le hubiese encantado venir pero el trabajo la absorbe demasiado

**Rin:** oh… que pena. Anoche hablé con ella y la sentí muy triste, me daba la impresión que había llorado, pero me dijo que solo estaba resfriada

**Bankotsu:** ha de haber sido eso.

**Jakotsu:** y dime ¿ya estas lista, para volver a caminar sin ayuda de muletas?

**Rin:** ¡prff! ¡Ay tío que pregunta! ¡Obvio!

**Bankotsu:** pues lamento informarte que tendrás que seguir usándolas por un poco más de tiempo

**Rin:** ¿¡por qué!? ¡No entiendo! si hoy me quitan el condenado yeso ¿Por qué debo seguir a andando con muletas?

**Bankotsu:** simple. Como tu extremidad inferior se ha tendido que mantener rígida por un largo lapso de tiempo es muy normal que tus articulaciones estén atrofiadas y necesiten ser rehabilitadas.

Pero descuida, depende de tu empeño y fuerza de voluntad que la rehabilitación dure poco o mucho

**Rin:** (infló sus mejillas) no es justo, creí que una vez librada del yeso sería libre al fin

En lo que conversaban se escucharon dos voces que se acercaban al consultorio. Una voz masculina conocida por los presentes y una voz femenina que uno de ellos reconoció en el acto y que creía era imposible de que fuera quien estaba pensando.

Sesshomaru ingresó acompañada de la médica a cargo del caso de Rin y Bankotsu se quedó helado en cuanto vio de quien se trataba.

**Bankotsu:** (casi de forma inaudible pronuncio su nombre)… ¡Kaguya!

**Kaguya:** (tenía un cuerpo escultural producto de múltiples cirugías plásticas; A pesar de llevar una bata de médica, se podían apreciar su bien contorneadas curvas, sus pronunciados y firmes senos. Poseía unos labios carnosos perfectamente definidos, unos hermosos ojos color verde turquesa capaces de hipnotizar a quien sea y su largo y sedoso cabello negro lacio, con reflejos en color negro azulado, olía delicioso) ¡Caro amico! (amigo mío) ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! (le dio un caluroso abrazo)

**Bankotsu:** (no se esperaba algo así, toparse con el hombre odiaba y la mujer que le rompió el corazón, en el mismo lugar era demasiada coincidencia) lo mismo digo. Me sorprende verte por acá después de tantos años

**Rin:** ¿quién es ella tío?

**Bankotsu:** Ella es Kaguya una antigua compañera de universidad (Jakotsu al oír ese nombre supo lo que su hermano estaba sintiendo y se lamento para sus adentros)

**Rin:** ¡wuau! ¡Que gran coincidencia que se toparan justo aquí después de tantos años!

**Kaguya:** me encantaría poder seguir conversando todo el día, pero hay otros pacientes que debo atender

**Sesshomaru:** disculpa las distracciones, por favor prosigue con lo tuyo

**Kaguya:** por favor caballeros ¿podrían esperar afuera? Excepto tu Ban, tú me serías de mucha ayuda si te quedas (él asintió y los demás se retiraron)

**Kaguya:** (mientras se preparaba para cortar el yeso) cuéntame ¿Cómo y dónde has estado todos estos años?

**Bankotsu:** (se colocó unos guantes quirúrgicos para ayudarla) en muchos lugares y haciendo muchas cosas

**Kaguya:** ¿y cómo es que conoces a mi paciente?

**Rin:** eso es porque yo fui su paciente hace muchos años y posteriormente se convirtió en mi muy querido tío

**Kaguya:** (empezó a cortar el yeso) uhm, que interesante. Me gustaría escuchar con detalles esa historia.

Dime ¿te quedaras mucho tiempo por acá?

**Bankotsu:** solo serán unos días, luego emigraré a España para hacerme cargo de unos asuntos

**Kaguya:** (lo miró y sonrió) pero mira como es el destino. Dentro de dos semanas seré transferida para allá a una clínica infantil llamada… Los petizos

**Rin:** ¡que casualidad! Esa clínica le pertenece a mi tío

**Kaguya:** ¿en serio? ¿Qué cargo ocupas ahí?

**Bankotsu:** (no podía creer su suerte) soy el director general. Precisamente me voy a España para ponerme nuevamente frente a la clínica

**Rin:** ¿Cómo que te harás cargo de nuevo? ¿Qué va ocurrir con mi tía Miko y con Soten?... acaso ¿se mudaran a España?

**Bankotsu:** (auscultándole la pierna) si Soten lo desea puede ir a vivir allá… pero en cuanto a Miko… no creo que pueda ya que está bastante ocupada

**Kaguya:** disculpa que los interrumpa, pero ¿Quiénes son Miko y Soten?

**Bankotsu:** Soten es mi hija de 9 años y Midoriko (hizo una breve pausa) es mi… esposa (le costaba decirlo)

**Kaguya:** por tu manera de decirlo parece que no estuvieras muy contento

**Bankotsu:** no es ello, es solo que estoy concentrado en las articulaciones y tendones de la paciente

**Kaguya:** intenta ponerte de pie y dar unos cuantos pasos

**Rin:** (con ayuda de su tío se paró, pero al tratar de caminar, tuvo que prácticamente jalar su pierna) ¿por qué no puedo doblar mi rodilla, ni mi pie?

**Bankotsu:** tal como lo supuse, tus articulaciones se han atrofiado por la inmovilidad

**Kaguya:** descuida, con terapia física volverás a estar bien

**Bankotsu:** me parece que los meniscos de sus rodillas están lesionados

**Kaguya:** revisé sus últimas placas y todo está en perfecto orden. Tanto los ligamentos, como tendones están bien. Solo están algo tensos.

¿Por cierto? No se suponía que estabas estudiando para neurólogo ¿Cómo es que sabes de traumatología?

**Bankotsu:** efectivamente soy doctor neurocirujano y mi padre fue un gran traumatólogo, además de físico terapista. Fue de él que aprendí muchísimo y comprendo ciertas cosas

**Kaguya:** (ayudó a Rin a sentarse en la camilla de nuevo) lástima que no te vas a quedar por mucho acá. Podrías ser el que la rehabilite

**Rin:** ¡ay si tío! quédate y se tú el que me de terapia física

**Bankotsu:** lo siento, pero solo estaré 1 semana cuanto mucho. En verdad debo volver lo antes posible a España, de lo contrario tú sabes que yo encantado te daba rehabilitación

**Kaguya:** bueno. Fue un gusto volver a verte. Te dejare mis datos para que me digas que día tienes tiempo y reunirnos para conversar o de lo contrario nos encontraremos en España… futuro jefe.

Eso es todo Rin, ya puedes retirarte.

Al salir la enfermera te dará un horario con citas para tu rehabilitación (le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bankotsu, salió del consultorio y le indicó a Sesshomaru lo que debía hacer. Luego se fue por un largo corredor con dirección a otro consultorio)

El ambiente se tensó en cuanto Sesshomaru y Bankotsu cruzaron miradas.

**Jakotsu:** ya le expliqué a Sesshomaru lo de tu idea del traspaso de propiedad

**Sesshomaru:** veo que tu hermano hablaba en serio. Creí que era una de sus disparatadas ideas; ¿puedo saber el porqué de tu decisión?

**Bankotsu:** (conteniéndose las ganas de caerle a golpes) es algo personal.

No creo que haga falta que te de detalles, lo único que debes saber que es un acuerdo mutuo

**Sesshomaru:** bien, en ese caso me contactare de inmediato con Ayame e Inuyasha para que faxeen los documentos necesarios.

Entre más pronto hagamos el trámite mejor

**Bankotsu:** estoy de acuerdo contigo

**Rin:** (que no estaba ajena a la conversación) etto… ¿Qué pasara con mi parte del hotel? ¿Ya no te harás cargo?

**Bankotsu:** el día que cumplas 18 años. Legalmente todo lo que te heredó tu madre pasará a tu nombre y desde ese instante será tu decisión el hecho que sea yo quien los siga administrando o alguien más sea cargo

**Sesshomaru:** lo apropiado sería que lo hagas tú misma o en todo caso yo, pero eso queda en ti

**Rin:** uhm… no te ofendas papá, pero prefiero que sea mi tío quien siga llevando el control de mis bienes

**Bankotsu:** (lamentó oír ello. De algún modo u otro tendría que seguir ligado a su enemigo) está bien Rin, si esa es tu voluntad, el día en que te entregue todo lo que te pertenece, haremos los trámites correspondientes para que sea yo quien se siga haciendo cargo

**Sesshomaru:** deberías acostumbrarte a hacerte cargo de tus bienes, recuerda que eres la propietaria del imperial teen (Rin miró con ojos suplicantes a su tío)

**Bankotsu:** (soltó un suspiro de pesadez) está bien… también me hare cargo de tu hotel

**Rin:** (lo abrazó del cuello) ¡gracias tío! ¡Tú siempre me ayudas y comprendes!

**Sesshomaru:** será mejor que nos demos prisa en acelerar los documentos. Mi estadía por acá será breve

**Jakotsu:** igual que la nuestra. Así que porque no pactamos una hora y lugar para reunirnos

**Sesshomaru:** de acuerdo, me contactare con alguno de ustedes mañana a primera hora y les indicare el lugar y hora.

¡Vámonos ya Rin!. Debes volver a la escuela antes que se te haga tarde

De esa manera la tormentosa reunión terminó.

Al día siguiente los tres se reunieron en el hotel donde se estaba hospedando Sesshomaru e hicieron el traspaso de propiedad.

El trámite duro algunas horas, puesto que las clausulas, condiciones, términos a seguir y reglas eran muchas.

Una vez concluido el negocio cada quien se dirigió a lo suyo.

**Jakotsu:** ¡increíble! Desde ahora soy socio de uno de los más importantes hoteles de Asia

**Bankotsu:** lamentablemente, tendré que seguir ligado al condenado de Taisho

**Jakotsu:** no comprendo, si ya no querías mantener nexo con él ¿Por qué aceptaste hacerte cargo del hotel de Rin y de todos sus bienes?

**Bankotsu:** a ella no le puedo negar nada. Rin es para mí como mi hija mayor y por ella estoy dispuesto a todo al igual que lo estaría por Soten.

Por eso cuando me miró con sus ojos llenos de desesperación no le puede decir que no

**Jakotsu:** ehh… después de todo sigues siendo un sentimental por dentro

**Bankotsu:** (lo miro feo, le iba a contestar cuando su celular empezó a sonar) te salvó Kannon, de lo contrario, no sé que te hubiera hecho.

¿Qué tal, cómo te encuentras?

**Kannon:** supe por Rin que estas en Nueva york y quería saber si nos podríamos ver

**Bankotsu:** estoy con mi hermano. Sino te incomoda que nos veamos los tres… podríamos encontrarnos en Broadway esta noche

**Kannon:** ¡fantástico! Hay una obra magnífica de teatro que me gustaría ir a ver

**Bankotsu:** en ese caso nos encontramos allá a las 7:00 p.m

**Kannon:** hecho. Los veré allá, hasta la noche (colgó)

**Jakotsu:** (haciendo mueca de disgusto) ¡no es justo! Pensé que estando acá solo seriamos tú y yo y ahora resulta que invitaste a tu amiga a ir con nosotros al teatro

**Bankotsu:** (con tono de broma) ¡no seas acaparador! ¡Eres muy posesivo! ¿¡Sabes!? (por algún extraño motivo se sentía de buen ánimo)

**Jakotsu:** (parpadeo un par de veces extrañado) ¡ehh! esa llamada te cambio los ánimos… que se me hace que Kannon te agrada más allá que solo cómo una amiga

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué estas insinuando?

**Jakotsu:** yo solo digo que cuando el rio suena es porque piedras trae

**Bankotsu:** ¡piedras son las que tienes en la cabeza!

Mejor vamos al hotel a descansar. Desde que llegamos casi no he dormido nada

**Jakotsu:** tu ve a dormir viejo hermano, yo me iré a recorre la ciudad. Hay demasiado para hacer como para pasármela durmiendo

**Bankotsu:** como quieras.

**2 semanas después en Madrid España…**

Ya hacía como 5 días atrás que los hermanos se habían instalado en su casa de España y uno de ellos se había puesto al corriente con todo lo correspondiente al hotel y el otro con todo lo concerniente a la clínica pediátrica.

Como las cortas vacaciones de uno de ellos llegaron a su fin debieron separarse, no sin antes desearse lo mejor y el menor aconsejando al mayor que pensara las cosas con calma con respecto a las decisiones que iba a tomar. (Lo decía por la rabia que aún sentía hacía su esposa que durante aquellas dos semanas no había parado de intentar comunicarse y él ni caso le había hecho)

**En la clínica pediátrica los petizos…**

Bankotsu se encontraba en su consultorio intentando concentrase en su trabajo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su hermano.

Se le hacía muy difícil perdonar a Midoriko, pero también se le hacía difícil dejar de pensar en ella, por lo que decidió llamarla y mientras esperaba respuesta alguien ingresó a su consultorio sin previo aviso.

**Kaguya:** (vestida cual hada de cuentos, al estilo campanita y sosteniendo un expediente médico) buon giorno caro mio (buenos días cariño mío)

**Bankotsu:** (se enfocó en su atractivo atuendo olvidándose por completo de que hacía ella ahí y a su vez se despreocupó de la llamada y no se percató que Midoriko estaba al otro lado) ¿qué haces acá? y… ¿Qué haces vestida así?

**Kaguya:** uhm… que mala memoria piccolo (pequeño) ¿ya olvidaste que te dije en Nueva York, que trabajaría acá bajo tu mandato? (puso una picara sonrisa) yo solo vine a ponerme a tu disposición (se le acercó coquetamente poniéndole sus pechos a la altura de su rostro)

**Bankotsu:** (no se podía concentrar. Su mente se nubló al tenerla tan cautivadora en frente suyo) ah… si tienes razón… ahora recuerdo que lo mencionaste, pero con quien debes tratar no es conmigo sino con el jefe de traumatología

**Kaguya:** (se sentó coquetamente sobre su escritorio, dejo el expediente a un lado y se le acercó lo suficiente como para casi besarlo, pero sin llegar a ello) por ello estoy aquí caro mío (cariño mío) porque desde hoy yo soy la nueva jefa de traumatología

Al otro lado del celular se podía escuchar los gritos de una muy enfada Midoriko, pero ninguno de los dos puso atención.

Sin embargo astutamente Kaguya, tomó el aparato y lo apagó para no ser interrumpida.

**Bankotsu:** ¿tú eres la nueva jefa? ¿Cómo es que no fui informado de dicho cambio?

**Kaguya:** (en una postura totalmente relajada, ya sin acosarlo) no sé, yo solo sé que fui llamada para hacerme cargo de dicho puesto.

Según escuché a las demás enfermeras, el director que te reemplazaba no ataba ni desataba. Es por ello que te pidieron volver porque la clínica era un caos

**Bankotsu:** (recién entendía por qué tantos mails de urgente; Eran tantos que no los leía todos y muchos los pasaba por alto) en ese caso será que me ponga al corriente lo antes posible.

Ya que estas acá infórmame que irregularidades has podido notar en tu área

**Kaguya:** uhm… no muchas, pero… hay algo muy especial que quisiera pedirte (poniendo cara de niña buena) veras… yo… uhm… ¿podría quedarme unos días contigo en tu casa? (a él se le hizo extraño dicha petición) lo que sucede es que me trasladaron sin un lugar estable para vivir y me estoy quedando desde hace 3 días en uno de los cuartos de acá… pero es algo incomodo. Por favor, déjame quedarme en tu casa solo por unos días… por los viejos tiempos shiii (le pestaño un par de veces y le puso una inocente sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente como manipularlo a su antojo ya que durante el tiempo que fueron novios siempre lo hizo)

**Bankotsu:** está bien. No puedo permitir que una dama como tú este incomoda, por lo que eres bienvenida a mi domicilio

**Kaguya:** (con una amplia sonrisa) ¡gracias!

En ese caso te buscare a la hora que termina mi turno (le dio un beso en la mejilla) ci vediamo presto amore (hasta pronto cariño)

**Mientras en la cocina del hotel de Tokio…**

**Midoriko:** (estaba que echaba chispas por todos lados) ¡uish! ¿Pero quién demonios es esa que se atreve a llamar caro mio a mi Bankotsu? (lo llamaba y re-llamaba y sonaba apagado) ¡demonios tomaría un avión en este instante para allá de no ser que no puedo ir aún!

**Koga:** ¿hablando sola? ¿Qué ocurrió esta vez?

**Midoriko:** ¡adelántame las vacaciones! ¡Necesito ir con urgencia a España!

**Koga:** lo siento, pero ya te adelanté las vacaciones muchas veces y en estos momentos estamos en temporada alta, por lo que te necesito aquí… pero si consigue que Kagura te reemplace, te adelantare las vacaciones

**Midoriko:** ¿qué Kagura me reemplace? (T-T) eso va estar casi imposible (se sintió mareada, tanto que perdió el equilibrio y fue atrapada por Koga)

**Koga:** ¿te encuentras bien?

**Midoriko:** (intentaba componerse pero no podía, todo le daba vueltas al punto que le dio nauseas y salió disparada al baño.

(Una vez que salió recién respondió) creo que lo mejor será que descanse un momento… no me siento nada bien

**Koga:** esta la tercera vez en la semana que te pones así. Lo mejor será que te tomes el resto del día y veas a un médico

**Midoriko:** ¡no quiero! ¡No pienso dejar mi puesto solo por un simple malestar!

**Koga:** ¿y así quieres viajar? Tú sí que eres necia

**Midoriko:** uhm… si voy al médico y me manda descanso medico… ¿me dejarías faltar?

**Koga:** (¿-¿) claro, según ley debo hacerlo. Así que ve a que te examine uno y luego hablamos

**Midoriko:** ok (tomó sus cosas y se fue lo más rápido que pudo a la clínica materno infantil "Little step" (la cual le pertenecía a su esposo)

**En la clínica…**

Un pequeño niño y su nana esperaban a ser atendidos, mientras tanto sostenían un difícil tema de conversación.

**Akago:** ya lo decidí. En cuanto termine este año escolar, les pediré a mis padres que me manden a un lujoso internado en el cual pueda ser atendido las 24 horas del día y encuentre afecto aunque sea de personas extrañas

**Wacana:** ¿Por qué dices ello? Tus padres te aman y saberse lejos de ti les dolerá mucho

**Akago:** ¡jah! ¿Amarme? ¡Si claro! Me aman tanto que ninguno de los dos se acordó que hoy es mi día de chequeo anual (por haber nacido prematuro debía hacerse chequearse anualmente con el neumólogo, cardiólogo y el nutricionista para que le diera una dieta especial)

**Wacana:** no creo que se hayan olvidado, es solo que deben estar muy ocupados con sus múltiples responsabilidades

**Akago:** ¡¿Qué acaso yo no soy parte también de sus responsabilidades!? (Apretando los puños y conteniendo sus ganas de llorar) ¡No sé… para que me dieron la vida… sino se iban a hacer cargo de mí! A mí madre casi no la veo y mi padre… ni que decir, él solo me ve como su sucesor a su puesto en el hotel (se puso a llorar)

**Wacana:** (lo abrazó con ternura) no digas ello. Tu madre te adora y tu padre se desvive por ti. Es cierto que ambos paran muy ocupados últimamente, pero… cuando eras muy pequeño

apenas un bebé, ellos no hacían otra cosa más que cuidar de ti.

Lo sé porque yo te conozco desde que prácticamente naciste… además… si te vas a un internado yo te voy a extrañar muchísimo ya que tú eres como mi hermanito menor

**Akago:** cuando me interne, daré ordenes para que solo tú me puedas ir a ver a diario. A mis padres los quiero lejos de mí

En lo que le expresaba su fastidio a su niñera, ambos llegaron a la clínica y lo buscaron por separado.

Sesshomaru sin quererlo se topó con su prima que se veía algo pálida esperando a ser atendida y Kagura logró dar con su hijo que estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas en brazos de su niñera.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡Miko! ¿Qué te ocurre? Luces muy mal

**Midoriko:** Sessh… yo… no puedo más (se desmayó cayendo en los brazos de él; Esté de inmediato la llevó a emergencia y se quedó a su lado hasta que fue examinada)

**Kagura:** hijo ¿por qué lloras? ¿Te sientes mal?

**Akago:** (ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su niñera) pensé que te habías olvidado que día es hoy

**Kagura:** (le acarició el cabello) nunca me podría olvidar de algo tan importante.

(Besó su cabeza) sabes que te amo y jamás dejaría de asistir a tu chequeo anual

**Akago:** (un poco más tranquilo) ¿lo dices en serio?... entonces… si me amas ¿por qué casi no pasas tiempo conmigo?

**Kagura:** (suspiró con pesadez) porque ser jefa es un trabajo que me demanda mucho tiempo, pero sin importar qué, tú eres y siempre serás lo más importante en mi vida

**Akago:** mamá… yo… quiero que cuando terminen las clases… tú y papá me manden a un internado para ya no ser una molestia para ustedes

**Kagura:** (se le hizo un nudo en la garganta) no me pidas eso… tenerte lejos sería algo muy cruel. Sé que no te he podido dedicar mucho tiempo últimamente… pero por favor no me pidas que te aleje de mí

**Akago:** igual tú y papá están muy ocupados como para estar a mi lado, así que si me mandan a un internado tendrán más tiempo para sus negocios y podremos estar juntos mis días de salida

**Kagura:** (con gran pena) ¿en verdad quieres ello?

**Akago:** sí… prefiero saber que los veré los fines de semana a estar esperando a diario a solas en casa, para terminar durmiéndome del cansancio y no verlos en días

**Kagura:** (con gran pesar) está bien, lo discutiré con tu padre… (Hizo una pausa) ¿Por cierto donde se metió? (lo llamó al celular)

¿Dónde estás? Te estamos esperando

**Sesshomaru:** lo lamento, por favor acompáñalo tú por esta vez… algo se presentó y no podre estar con ustedes

**Kagura:** de acuerdo, en la noche hablamos (colgó)

**Akago:** ¡lo ves! No le intereso a papá

**Kagura:** no es ello... es solo que… (No sabía que decirle)

**Wacana:** es nuestro turno, el doctor te está llamando ¿listo para tu revisión? (le sonrió con dulzura)

**Akago:** sí. Por favor mamá, espérame acá afuera, a la única que quiero durante mi revisión es a mi nana. Ella es la única que me comprende (la tomó de la mano y se dejo guiar por ella)

Kagura sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos. Por culpa del irresponsable de su esposo su hijo creía que no lo quería.

**Sala de emergencias…**

Un médico auscultó a fondo a Midoriko. Luego de unos minutos se dirigió a la sala de espera donde se hallaba Sesshomaru y le dio los resultados del examen.

**Médico:** la paciente se encuentra estable en estos momentos.

Es debido a su condición de gestante que sufrió un desmayo, pero debido a su edad es vital que tome ciertas precauciones.

La derivare en estos momentos al ginecólogo para que le den mayor información

**Sesshomaru:** (intentó procesar rápidamente lo que el médico le dijo) de acuerdo… ¿puedo entrar a verla?

**Médico:** sí. En unos minutos una enfermera le proporcionara una silla de ruedas para que sea llevada al consultorio. Con su permiso caballero, me retiro.

Ingresó al cuarto y ahí la vio con la mirada perdida en el espacio. Se le veía pálida y algo preocupada.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Midoriko:** no estoy muy segura. Por un lado me siento angustiada y por otra parte no sé si ilusionada o aterrada.

No estaba en mis planes ser madre de nuevo y menos a mi edad y… sobre todo en la situación en la que me encuentro

**Sesshomaru:** ¿a qué situación te refieres? Porque esta vez no hay duda de quién es el padre de tu hijo (se había practicado una vasectomía años atrás)

**Midoriko:** Bankotsu descubrió lo nuestro y desde ese entonces me odia o al menos eso me da a entender

**Sesshomaru:** ya veo. Estamos en las mismas condiciones.

Al final Kikyo nos puso al descubierto, solo que mi caso es algo distinto al tuyo.

Kagura me propuso que nos divorciáramos, pero por Akago no lo haremos por el momento

**Midoriko:** no sé si la noticia del bebé sea buena o mala en estos momentos. Bankotsu siempre ha querido tener más hijos, pero… como están las cosas ahora, es probable que no le interese o que en todo caso me quite la custodia del bebé (cuando hay adulterio comprobado es posible que el padre le quite la patria potestad a la madre)

**Sesshomaru:** tranquilízate, nada ganas angustiándote ahora, ya que por lo poco que me explico el médico tu estado es delicado

**Midoriko:** si lo sé, me dijo que estoy haciendo un cuadro de preeclampsia

En lo que conversaban una enfermera se apareció con una silla de ruedas.

**Enfermera:** buenas tardes señora, caballero.

Vine a llevarla hasta el consultorio del doctor Izumo Aramitama (la colocó con cuidado en la silla de ruedas)

**Midoriko:** Sessh… por favor…

**Sesshomaru:** sí lo sé, si nos ven juntos podría agravar las cosas. Descuida te estaré esperando fuera del consultorio

**Midoriko:** gracias

La enfermera la llevó hasta el consultorio, ella sabía de sobra que Sesshomaru no era el esposo de ella, pero no tenía ni idea de que tipo de relación tenían.

**En el consultorio de Izumo…**

Con ayuda de la enfermera Midoriko se recostó sobre la camilla e Izumo la preparó para hacerle una ecografía.

**Izumo:** bueno Miko, te tengo 2 noticias una buena y otra mala.

La primera es que efectivamente estas llevando a cabo una gestación de aproximadamente 3 semanas a término y la mala es que no solo tienes preeclampsia sino que la placenta está envejecida debido a esta

**Midoriko:** ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? O ¿Qué sugieres que haga?

**Izumo:** debido a tu edad y a tu condición lo mejor sería que te practique un legrado quirúrgico, pero sé que no aceptaras dicha opción. Sin embargo te diré que tu embarazó es de extremo cuidado y deberás hacer reposo al menos el primer trimestre, además de llevar una dieta estricta y tomar la medicación adecuada con estricta puntualidad.

Sin embargo hay algo más que debes saber… a pesar que hagas todo lo que ya te expliqué es casi imposible que tu embarazo llegue a término. Es decir si el bebé logra desarrollarse con normalidad y tu condición mejora… este deberá estar naciendo a los 6 meses o 7 con mucha suerte

**Midoriko:** (algo apenada por todo lo que estaba teniendo que vivir) comprendo. Hare todo lo que me pides y por favor, no le comentes nada de esto a Bankotsu, él y yo en estos momentos estamos algo distanciados y no quisiera angustiarlo. Déjame que sea yo quien se lo explique

**Izumo:** como doctor tengo la obligación de respetar las decisiones de mis pacientes, pero como amigo… no sé si pueda callar por mucho.

Él debería saber lo antes posible lo de tu condición actual para que juntos estén al pendiente

**Midoriko:** lo sé, pero por favor apelo a tu discreción como profesional y como amigo ¿sí?

**Izumo:** está bien Miko, hare lo que me pides, pero por favor prométeme que harás todo lo que te indique

**Midoriko:** (sonrió medio triste) te lo prometo

**Casa de Bankotsu por la noche…**

Después de un día de agotadora jornada laboral, retornó a su hogar junto con su huésped, sin imaginar el gran error que estaba cometiendo.

**Kaguya:** ¡wauu! Tu casa parece un palacio ¡es mucho más grande de lo que imagine! Uhm… pero ¿Por qué es tan silenciosa? ¿Qué acaso vives completamente sólo?

**Bankotsu:** casi. Durante el día los empleados se encargan de mantener todo en perfecto orden y durante la noche cada quien se retira sus respetivos hogares

**Kaguya:** uhm… ya se me hacía difícil concebir que tú sólo te hacías cargo de todo el lugar.

¿Me enseñarías mi habitación? Muero de ganas por darme una ducha

**Bankotsu:** en el segundo piso estan las habitaciones y si deseas relajarte. En el tercer piso hay un spa las 24 horas (idea de Jakotsu)

**Kaguya:** pero creí que no había nadie

**Bankotsu:** el tercer piso está divido en 2, por lo que los empleados viven en la mitad del mismo, pero las paredes son anti ruidos y es como si no hubiese nadie

**Kaguya:** en ese caso me daré un baño y luego pediré un masaje

**Bankotsu:** en cuanto estés lista nos encontraremos en el comedor para cenar

**Kaguya:** ¿tú cocinaras?

**Bankotsu:** (le encantaba hacerlo en especial para Midoriko) si como vivo sólo por lo general cocino algo para mí, es por ello que no cuento con personal de cocina

**Kaguya:** bene, bagno subito a godere dopo cena (bien, me bañare rápido para disfrutar de la cena luego)

En lo que ella se duchaba, él se encargó de preparar la cena.

Por más que intentaba alejar de su mente a Midoriko, todo le recordaba a ella.

Estaba tan concentrado ocupándose de la cena que no se percató que su invitada ya había terminado de ducharse y lo estaba observando de cerca. (Llevaba puesto una inocente bata de baño, pero debajo ocultaba un sexy pijama el cual estaba dispuesto a lucir después)

**Kaguya:** me da la impresión que mientras cocinas piensas en alguien ¿en quién es?

**Bankotsu:** es solo tu imaginación… solo me concentro en hacer las cosas bien eso es todo

**Kaguya:** (vio el impresionante bar que se hallaba a unos metros de la cocina) ¡vaya! ¡Si que tienes una espectacular colección de vinos! ¡Deberíamos abrir uno y brindar por nuestro reencuentro!

**Bankotsu:** la cena esta casi lista, si deseas puedes abrir un Chardonnay para acompañar

**Kaguya:** ¡perfecto! Tu pon la mesa que yo me encargare de servir el vino

Cenaron y brindaron unas cuantas veces. Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que de pronto cuando estaban a punto de irse a dormir, ella se puso a seducirlo.

**Bankotsu:** (no tenía intenciones de hacer nada con ella, por la que intentó llevarla hasta su respectiva habitación) creo que lo mejor es que descanses, ha sido un día largo y mañana será otro igual

**Kaguya:** (se le pegó lo más que pudo, haciéndolo sentir sus pechos y con mirada lasciva lo condujo hasta el filo de la cama) no caro mio (no cariño mío) no me siento en lo absoluta cansada.

Por el contrario me siento con muchas energías esta noche (se desató la bata, la dejo caer y consiguió atrapar la atención de él) ¿no te gusta acaso como me veo?

**Bankotsu:** (intentaba contenerse. Ella era realmente seductora y verla vestida con aquel atrevido atuendo le trajo recuerdos de cuando fueron novios) lo mejor será que te deje. Creo que el vino se te subió a la cabeza (la hizo a un lado, dio un par de pasos y ella con rudeza lo jaló hacia si misma logrando capturar sus labios en un frenético y apasionado beso)

**Kaguya:** (tono sensual) ahora que te he encontrado de nuevo, no pienso dejarte ir. Al menos esta noche serás solo mío (con fiereza lo tumbo sobre la cama, se sentó encima suyo lo besó con tal fervor que a él no le quedaron fuerzas para resistirse)

Mientras lo besaba, lo iba desvistiendo y el cual corderito manso se dejaba.

Era como si su mente y cuerpo no estuvieran conectados, por un lado no quería serle infiel a su aún esposa, pero por otro la rabia de recordar lo que le hizo lo incentivaba a hacerle lo mismo.

Kaguya astutamente lo seducía con sus caricias y movimientos de cadera. Movía su pelvis aún cubierta por su sexy pijama y se percataba que su estrategia estaba dando resultado puesto que sentía como él se iba excitando cada vez más y más.

Con gran agilidad, lo despojó por completo de sus pantalones y bóxer e inmediatamente tomó su eréctil miembro entre sus manos, lo sobó un par de veces y relamiéndose los labios como saboreando su sabor, lo introdujo sensualmente en su boca.

Lo incentivó de tal manera que prácticamente lo tuvo sometido a su merced.

Él al no poder resistir tanto placer junto, sin previo aviso la colocó en cuatro y se introdujo ferozmente en su ser.

Ella daba alaridos de placer incentivando más y más la lujuria en su compañero. Lo tenía totalmente sometido a su voluntad, tanto que él hacía absolutamente todo lo que le pedía.

Aquella noche tuvieron sexo en diferentes poses y distintos lugares de la habitación. La cama solo fue el principio, ya que hasta la mesa de noche fue parte de su descontrolado encuentro sexual.

Aunque se le hizo extraño, no sintió culpa ni remordimiento alguno luego de haber fornicado durante horas con su ex-novia

**Bankotsu:** (tendido sobre la cama mirando al techo, abrazándola de lado) fue una locura lo que hicimos

**Kaguya:** (tenía su cabeza recostada en su pecho) sólo fue efecto del momento, creo que se dio casi natural por lo confianza que nos tenemos

**Bankotsu:** (la miró extrañado) ¿confianza dices? ¿A que te refieres?

**Kaguya:** a que no somos extraños. Somos ex novios y lo que hicimos fue recordar viejos tiempos

**Bankotsu:** (mirándola fijamente) hay cosas de ti que quisiera olvidar y a pesar de los años no he podido

**Kaguya:** (sabía perfectamente a que se refería) ¿hablas de lo que pasó aquella vez?

**Bankotsu:** simplemente te desapareciste y no me permitiste ser partícipe de tu decisión

**Kaguya:** la verdad es que yo… (el celular de él empezó a sonar)

**Bankotsu:** disculpa, pero debo contestar

Dime ¿Qué sucede?

**Rin:** tío Ban, vuelve pronto por favor, el físico terapista que me asiste es muy brusco y más es lo que me hace doler que lo que me ayuda con mi rehabilitación

**Bankotsu:** lo siento mi niña, pero me pides un imposible, hay muchas cosas que debo arreglar por acá y no puedo ir hasta allá

**Rin:** entonces deja que yo vaya para allá

**Bankotsu:** me parece algo extremo hacer ello ¿Qué te parece si le doy un curso rápido a Kannon para que sea ella que se haga cargo?

**Rin:** sí, muy buena idea, mi tía aprende lo que sea con gran rapidez. ¡Por fa! ¡Por fa tío! no te tardes. Enséñale desde hoy mismo, porque si sigo con ese bruto físico terapista terminare sin pierna

**Bankotsu:** ok, te prometo que hoy mismo me comunicare con Kannon para capacitarla. Pero ahora debo dejarte. En breve tengo que ir a la clínica y no he dormido nada

**Rin:** ¡ups! Lo siento tío, se me olvidó la diferencia de horas. Un beso te llamo luego (colgó)

**Kaguya:** ¿era tu sobrina verdad?

**Bankotsu:** sí, de ser por mí me iría a Nueva York para ayudarla, pero estando como está la clínica no puedo moverme de acá

**Kaguya:** ¿tanto así la quieres?

**Bankotsu:** ella es como la hija que algún día tú me negaste la posibilidad de tener

**Kaguya:** ¡ya no vivas sumergido en el pasado! Además… hay algo que no sabes… pero no es el momento (lo besó en la frente) te prometo que cuando sea el momento preciso te contare toda la verdad de lo que ocurrió años atrás. (Se dio media vuelta e intentó dormir)

**Bankotsu:** ¿de que verdad hablas?

**Kaguya:** ahora no… (Con voz de sueño) ahora no es el momento… ten paciencia y lo sabrás.

**Una semana después en el Imperial teen…**

Era de casi media noche y en la oficina de la presidenta (Rin) se hallaban Kagome y Sesshomaru estudiando exhaustivamente el funcionamiento del hotel.

**Kagome:** (totalmente cansada y con sueño) ¡no no puedo más! ¡Llevamos al menos 10 horas estudiando sin parar!... ahora empiezo a comprender porque Kagura ni Rin querían hacerse cargo de la presidencia… ¡es realmente difícil entender el funcionamiento de todo el hotel!

**Sesshomaru:** llevamos estudiando 1 semana y solo has conseguido aprender la mitad. Creí que me ibas a poder seguir el ritmo en los estudios

**Kagome:** (hizo un puchero) ¡te equivocas! Si puedo seguirte el ritmo, es solo… (ñ-ñ) que ya estoy exhausta ¿no podríamos dejarlo por hoy?

**Sesshomaru:** en tan solo una semana deberás hacerte cargo de todo tu sola y no hay tiempo que perder

**Kagome:** ok, ok, intentare mantenerme despierta

10 minutos después el cansancio y el sueño la vencieron y se quedó dormida sobre el escritorio.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó de a pocos a causa de los rayos del sol que filtraban entre por las persianas de la ventana.

Al abrir sus ojos con pesar se percató que aún seguía en la oficina de Rin y no solo eso. Sintió un ligero peso sobre su espalda por lo que giró ligeramente su cabeza y vio que tenía puesto el saco de su cuñado sobre los hombros, también vio que al frente suyo había un cuaderno lleno de anotaciones hechas a mano con indicaciones detalladas y sencillas para entender el funcionamiento completo del hotel.

Lo ojeo rápidamente y sonrió. Después de todo su cuñado tenía un gran corazón y no era tan estricto como pensaba.

Se dio media vuelta y se percató que estaba dormido sobre el sofá que era parte de la decoración.

Como devolviéndole el gesto, le colocó su propio saco encima suyo para protegerlo del frio.

Se sentó a su lado y leyó detenidamente las primeras páginas del cuaderno de apuntes.

Al par de minutos él empezó a despertarse y lo primero que vio fue el sonriente rostro de ella.

**Kagome:** (con una gran sonrisa y llena de entusiasmo) ¡buenos días cuñadito! ¡Muchas gracias por las anotaciones! Te prometo que las estudiare a fondo para que te sientas orgullosa de mí

**Sesshomaru:** (medio adormilado) confió en que lo harás bien, fue por ello que decidí otorgarte la presidencia de este hotel

**Kagome:** descuida, ten por seguro que hare que este hotel este a la par de los demás.

(Miró su reloj y eran casi las 9:15 a.m) ¡Uy pero mira que tarde es y aún no hemos empezado el día y peor aún, no le dije a Inuyasha que me quedaría acá! Debe estar muy preocupado

**Sesshomaru:** (totalmente despierto) descuida, anoche mientras dormías le llame y le dije que estabas conmigo

**Kagome:** (lo abrazó dulcemente) ¡uy! ¡Que lindo eres! (le dio un gran beso en la mejilla) Me voy primero. Me daré un baño y luego iré al restaurant por algo de desayunar. Te espero abajo, para que desayunemos juntos ¿sí?

**Sesshomaru:** (no estaba acostumbrado a verla tan entusiasta) ok, en cuanto me aliste te iré a hacer compañía

**En el restuarant…**

Ambos se encontraron casi al mismo tiempo y disfrutaron de la mutua compañía.

Ella no paraba de hacerle infinidad de preguntas con respecto al manejo del hotel y él pacientemente le respondía cada una de ellas.

Ya estaban por terminar cuando Inuyasha se hizo presente.

**Inuyasha:** ¡Kagome! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no llegaste a casa anoche?

**Sesshomaru:** (sarcásticamente) ¡porque la secuestre y no le permití volver! ¿Qué no te quedó claro lo que te dije anoche?

**Inuyasha:** conozco tu manera tan estricta de estudiar y por ello estaba preocupado.

Pobre de mi pequeña ¿hasta que punto la habrás hecho estudiar?

**Kagome:** uh… pero… no es como tú piensas, él en realidad es muy gentil, hasta se tomó la paciencia de hacerme un cuaderno lleno de anotaciones sencillas para entender el funcionamiento del hotel

**Inuyasha:** (0.o) ¿en serio hiciste algo así?

**Sesshomaru:** se me hace tarde para ir a la oficina y a ti también, así que deja de mover la boca para preguntar tonterías y ¡muévete!

Volveré en la noche para saber que tanto progresaste ¿de acuerdo?

**Kagome:** sí, ten por seguro que en la noche ya habré aprendido todo a la perfección

**Sesshomaru:** eso espero (se retiró)

**Inuyasha:** ¿eh? ¿De cuándo aquí ese cubo de hielo es tan gentil?

**Kagome:** yo creo que eres tú que no quieres ver lo amable que puede ser (el celular de él empezó a sonar)

**Inuyasha:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Sesshomaru:** (gritándole) ¡deja de perder el tiempo y de una buena vez ven a trabajar! (colgó)

**Inuyasha:** (-.-) insisto, ¿no sé cómo haces para sacar su lado amable?

**Kagome:** (había escuchado los gritos) será mejor que vayas, antes que te grite de nuevo

**Inuyasha:** está bien. Espero verte esta noche o de lo contrario me pondré celoso de mi propio hermano (le dio un dulce beso)

**Mientras en España…**

La relación entre Bankotsu y Kaguya se había vuelto rápidamente muy estrecha, al punto que mantenían una relación meramente sexual casi todas las noches y por cada una que pasaban juntos ello se vestía con diferentes tipos de disfraces seductores.

Un día era una encantadora diablesa, otra una sexy vaquera, otra una lujuriosa gata y así consecutivamente.

Hasta que una noche se disfrazó de Dalila y le cortó el cabello mientras se enfrascaba en su papel (le cortó toda su larga trenza)

Era de mañana y se estaban dando una ducha juntos o mejor dicho se estaban disfrutando sexualmente el uno al otro.

**Bankotsu:** (mientras tenía sexo) de seguir con este ritmo no creo que me queden energías para trabajar

**Kaguya:** (tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas enredadas a su cadera) pero que dices… si solo lo hacemos… 3 a 4 veces por día.

Llegaron al clímax juntos e hicieron una pausa para alistarse.

Se alistaron y se fueron juntos a la clínica.

Los rumores por parte de los médicos y enfermeras no se hacían esperar, pero ellos hacían total caso omiso a dichos comentarios.

A él solo le importaba desempeñarse correctamente como doctor y a ella solo le importaba lograr someterlo cada vez más y más a su voluntad al punto de despojarlo de toda o al menos gran parte de su fortuna.

**En el consultorio de ella…**

**Kaguya:** (al celular) ¿y bien? Ya pasaron 2 semanas ¿Qué has logrado averiguar?

**Shishinki:**(pertenecía al F.B.I de Nueva York y había investigado a fondo a Bankotsu) te tengo excelentes noticias.

El sujeto tiene montones de negocios prósperos alrededor del mundo y no solo eso. También posee una importante mina de diamante es Rusia y una lujosa joyería.

Su fortuna total haciendo a los 6 billones, lo cual es comparable a los príncipes más ricos del mundo.

Así que ya sabes, esta vez has las cosas bien y no lo dejes ir

**Kaguya:** muy bien, tú solo pon en marcha el plan tal y como te lo plantee y no descuides ningún detalle ni escatimes en gastos ¡todo debe ser perfecto!

**Shishinki:** descuida, ya tengo fecha para mi primera cirugía plástica, pero eso si ¡más te vale que tu plan resulte o tú me pagaras cada reconstrucción física a la cual me someta!

**Kaguya:** tú descuida, que hasta el momento lo tengo comiendo de mi mano y ya recolecté suficiente muestras de ADN (se refería al cabello que le cortó) como para el momento en lo que lo necesitemos

**Shishinki:** de acuerdo tú has tu parte que yo hare la mía (colgó)

**Un mes después en casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Las vacaciones de invierno ya se habían hecho presentes y el estado físico de Midoriko cada vez estaba peor.

Había perdido peso y se encontraba débil.

**Soten:** (no sabía nada acerca del estado de su madre) mamá ¿estás segura que está bien que me vaya de excursión con la escuela?

**Midoriko:** te has esforzado muchísimo estudiando y es justo que te diviertas. Yo estaré bien, tus abuelos estarán viniendo constantemente a verme así que no te preocupes

**Soten:** anoche hablé con papá y le conté que te sentías mal y me pidió que te cuide mucho

**Midoriko:** (sonrío con pocas fuerzas) me alegro que puedas mantener contacto con tu papá. Cuando le vuelvas hablar dile que estoy bien y que no se preocupe

**Soten:** ¿por qué tú y papá ya no se hablan? ¿Están peleados?

**Midoriko:** no es eso, es solo que como esta tan ocupado, no tiene tiempo para conversar

El timbre sonó. Era el chofer de la escuela.

**Soten:** el bus escolar ya llegó por mí

**Midoriko:** (le dio un fuerte abrazó y un amoroso beso) divierte mucho hijita

**Soten:** te llamare todos los días lo prometo

**Midoriko:** está bien, esperare con ansias tus llamadas (le dio un último beso y la vio partir)

Un par de horas después llegó su padre para ver como se encontraba

**Saya:** (en la habitación de su hija) Miko, no me gusta cómo te ves. Este embarazo te está consumiendo tanto por dentro como por fuera

**Midoriko:** exageras papá. El hecho que haya bajado un poco de peso no es tan grave

**Saya:** hija estas hecha huesos y pellejo. Yo soy de la opinión que te deshagas de ese bebé

**Midoriko:** no papá, si lo hago no podría perdonármelo

**Saya:** ¿acaso no ha investigado sobre la preeclampsia? ¡Te estás jugando tu vida y la de tu hijo!

**Midoriko:** es solo por el primer trimestre, si logró que todo salga bien el resto de mi embarazo será normal

**Saya:** al menos permíteme que le diga a Bankotsu sobre tu estado

**Midoriko:** por favor no lo hagas… él puede tomarlo a mal, puede creer que estoy usando como excusa mi estado para que me perdone

**Saya:** ¿qué te perdone? ¿Qué… fue lo que hiciste esta vez?

**Midoriko:** yo… lo volví… a engañar con Sessh

**Saya:** (tocándose la cabeza) ¡ay Miko! Y ¿esta vez porque fue?

**Midoriko:** no estoy segura el porqué… pero creo que estoy enamorada de los dos

**Saya:** ahora comprendo porque se alejó de ti tan repentinamente ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Por qué? Es decir ¿Qué ocurrió?

**Midoriko:** no sé, simplemente perdí el control y me deje llevar por el momento, sin sospechar que Kikyo la ex-novia de Inuyasha nos había mandado a espiar a Sessh y a mí.

De alguna u otra manera un chip con información extremadamente reveladora llegó a manos de Ban y desde ese día me abandonó

**Saya:** ¡ay hija! ¿Qué habré hecho mal, para que me saliera así de infiel?

**Midoriko:** lo que se hereda no se hurta papá (puso cara de extrañado) no creas que no me di cuenta de tu romance con tu secretaria. ¡Ay por favor papá ustedes era tan descarados que todo el buffet lo sabía! Si mamá no se enteró fue porque viaja mucho

**Saya:** te equivocas hija. Luego de que tu madre se enteró fue que se puso a viajar. Lo hizo para poder disipar su mente y poder hallar la manera de perdonarme.

Pero fui yo el que suplicó por su perdón porque comprendí que había cometido un grave error ya que yo amo profundamente a tu madre.

**Ese mismo día en el aeropuerto de Nueva York… **

Un grupo de jóvenes amigos acababa de pisar suelo norteamericano y tres de ellos fueron rodeados por fanáticas eufóricas por su repentina llegada.

**Kohaku:** veo que la fama los persigue por todos lados

**Shippo:** si pobrecillos, no quisiera ser ellos

**Kanna:** (tratando de dar cuantos autógrafos podía y respondiendo cuantas preguntas escuchaba) ¡ey chicos por favor hagan algo! ¡No creo que pueda con tantas fans!

**Jûra:** por favor chicas, dejen a mi encantadora novia tranquila que yo me hare cargo de responder todas sus preguntas y firmar cuantos autógrafos deseen

**Fanáticas:** ¡¿quééééé?! ¿Ustedes ya son novios?

**Jûra:** así es, así que por favor dejen que sea yo quien ocupe su lugar

**Fanáticas:** ¡Kiahhh! ¡Que lindo! ¡So cute! ¡Kawaii ni!

**Hakudoshi:** aprovecha y ve con Shippo y Kohaku a buscar a Rin.

Nosotros nos haremos cargo de las fans

**Fanática:** ¿y tu novia Hakudoshi? ¿Dónde está Asuka?

**Hakudoshi:** bueno… ella y yo…

Se escuchó una voz que provenía de entre las fans.

**Asuka:** aquí estoy (lo tomó del brazo) vine en otro vuelo para sorprender a mi caramelito

**Fanáticas:** ¡que linda! ¡Si que encanto que tu novia te sorprenda!

En realidad él no tenía ni idea de que estaba planeando Asuka.

No muy lejos Shippo, Kohaku Y Kanna buscaban con la mirada a su amiga, pero no daban con ella. Hasta que fue ella que dio con ellos.

**Rin:** ¡chicos! ¡Que alegría volver a verlos!

**Shippo:** (fue el primero en abrazarla) ¡Rin! ¡Por fin estamos juntos de nuevo!

**Kanna:** (la abrazó con mucho cariño) Moría de ganas de volver a verte y contarte montones de cosas. ¡No sabes todo lo que me ha ocurrido en estos 2 meses!

**Kohaku:** (esperó pacientemente su turno y la besó con dulzura) mi querida Rin, por fin estamos juntos nuevamente

**Rin:** te extrañe mucho. No sabes como conté cada día para volver a verte

**Hakudoshi:** (despeinado, jadeando y con la ropa desalineada) ¿y para mí no hay un abrazo?

**Rin:** ¡claro que sí! A ti también te extrañe mucho, sin ti no hay quien me haga reír con sus tonterías

**Asuka:** hola Rin chan. Me alegra volver a verte

**Rin:** ¡que bueno que también viniste!

**Jûra:** (besó su mano) encantado en concerté Rin, tus amigos y desde luego mi amado ángel me han hablado mucho de ti

**Rin:** ¡no puedo creer, que estoy cerca de ti! ¡Soy una de tus más grandes fans!

**Jûra:** es un honor para mí tener tan bella fanática

**Kanna:** (le dio un codazo) ya no te pongas tan halagador o me pondré celosa

**Jûra:** mi bello ángel, no tienes porque ponerte celosa, tú sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti

**Rin:** (0.0) ¿¡us… uste… ustedes son novios!? ¡wuau! ¡Que increíble noticia!

**Kanna:** él es parte de las cosas te quiero contar (se fueron caminando con dirección a la salida, dejando las maletas a cargo de los chicos) por cierto… ¡Asuka ven! Deja que los chicos se hagan cargo del equipaje (ella corrió hacia sus amigas)

**Hakudoshi:** (-.-) genial, nos dejaron como burros de carga

**Shippo:** las chicas si que son únicas

**Jûra:** vamos muchachos no sean débiles y jalemos el equipaje de las chicas

**Todos:** (con desgano) seeee

Al salir del aeropuerto una lujosa limusina los esperaba a todos.

El chofer de esta se hizo cargo de las maletas y luego los llevó, hasta la zona más exclusiva de Manhattan dejándolos al pie del edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento de Kannon.

Esta vez cada quien jalo su equipaje y subieron hasta el lujoso apartamento

**Shippo:** ¿y este lugar, como lo conseguiste?

**Rin:** es de mi tía Kannon, nos lo ha prestado por unos días para que estemos cómodos.

El único inconveniente es que solo hay 4 habitaciones y no sé cómo nos vamos a distribuir

**Jûra:** fácil, mi hermoso ángel y yo nos iremos a un hotel de lujo

**Kanna:** nada de eso. Yo vine hasta aquí para estar con todos, no solo contigo

**Rin:** en ese caso… ¿qué tal si lo dividimos en cuarto de chicas y de chicos?

**Kohaku:** que te parece si mejor los dividimos por parejas

Tú y yo; Hakudoshi y Asuka; Kanna y Jûra y Shippo puede disponer de una habitación para el sólo

**Shippo:** estoy de acuerdo con ello, solo por favor no hagan mucho ruido de noche ¿si?

**Todos:** cállate Shippo

Una vez organizados e instalados, cada quien se fue a recorrer la ciudad a su manera, excepto Rin que tenía clases y debía asistir.


	10. Mentiras de patas largas

**Cap. IX**

**Mentiras de patas largas**

La noche cubrió con su manto oscuro decorado de estrellas la bulliciosa y siempre agitada ciudad de Nueva York.

Luego de un excitante día realizando diversas actividades, el revoltoso grupo de adolescentes se volvió a reunir en el apartamento.

Decidir cuál iba a ser la cena era tarea realmente difícil ya que los gustos eran variados y las posibilidades muchas.

Al final de cuentas el mayor del grupo decidió que esa noche comerían pizza y verían películas.

Bajó el liderazgo de Jûra todos lograron organizarse correctamente, por lo que por momentos la armonía reinaba en el lugar, pero cuando alguno hacía una pregunta con respecto a que querían comer o que deseaban hacer el lugar se volvía una guardería infantil, puesto que todos hablaban al mismo tiempo.

El silencio y la tranquilidad reinaron en el lugar mientras disfrutaron de una maratón de películas, sin embargo no todos tenían las mismas energías, por lo que uno a uno fueron cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.

Los últimos en quedarse despiertos fueron Hakudoshi y Asuka, por lo que aprovecharon el momento para conversar.

**Hakudoshi:** ¿por qué decidiste venir tan de repente?

**Asuka:** Shippo me contó que vendrían a ver a Rin y quise unírmeles

**Hakudoshi:** ¿solo fue por ello?

**Asuka:** (lo miró con indiferencia) si esperabas que dijera que venía por ti, te equivocas.

Me quedó muy claro que lo nuestro terminó hace mucho y como iba a estar sola en vacaciones… uh… me pareció buena idea venir para estar con todos

**Hakudoshi:** (se sintió herido en su amor propio) ah, comprendo, en ese caso no tiene sentido que compartamos la habitación

**Asuka:** no sé que concepto tendrán los demás acerca de nuestra relación o en que parte de la historia se quedaron. Solo te puedo decir que no tengo objeción en compartir la habitación.

Tú puedes dormir en el piso en un saco de dormir claro está. (Bostezó y se estiró) por cierto… ya tengo un poco de sueño, así que me voy a descansar

**Hakudoshi:** (la desconocía. Había cambiado su forma de ser abruptamente) etto… Asuka (la sujeto de la mano) permíteme que duerma a tu lado… yo… yo… extraño la calidez de tu cuerpo y la dulzura de tus caricias

**Asuka:** (le sonrió) ¡uh, que lindo eres! Antes hubiese dado hasta la vida porque me pidieras algo así… pero ahora… ahora ya no me interesas.

Si quieres podemos dormir juntos, pero no estoy dispuesta a abrazarte ni acariciarte, es más pondré una enorme almohada entre nosotros (le dio un sarcástico beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la habitación; Hakudoshi cual perrito faldero fue tras de ella)

Unos minutos después Jûra se despertó y al ver que todos estaban regados por la sala completamente dormidos, tomó en brazos a su novia y la llevó hasta la habitación, la recostó sobre la cama, se acostó a su lado, le dio un beso en el cabello y la abrazó.

Muy temprano por la mañana el primero en levantarse fue Kohaku y notó que se había quedado dormido en uno de los sillones de la sala y a unos pocos metros de distancia se encontraban Shippo y Rin abrazados cual koalas a un árbol de bambú

Pensó: ese para se quieren más como hermanos biológicos que como primos políticos.

Procurando no hacer ruido se dirigió a su habitación, se duchó y retornó a la sala.

Ya sus dormilones amigos estaban despiertos arreglando un poco todo el tiradero de la noche anterior.

**Rin:** (parecía estar recogiendo los cojines en cámara lenta) ¡ay tengo sueño! No quiero ir a clases hoy… mejor no voy

**Shippo:** (más activo y despierto que ella) ¿no se supone que hoy tienes audición para una obra de teatro?

**Kohaku:** tú misma mencionaste que iba a haber un concurso y que la mejor obra seria estrenada en Broadway

**Rin:** (poco o nada interesada) si es verdad, pero desde que perdí en el protagónico en la otra escuela poco o nada me importa ya participar

**Shippo:** (dejo de arreglar la sala y la empujó hasta su habitación) deja de decir cosas de las cuales luego te vas a lamentar (abrió la puerta del baño) date una ducha, despabílate y luego regresa al comedor.

Preparare algo para que desayunes

**Rin:** (al oír que él cocinaría se le fue todo el sueño) ¡después me ducho! Mejor te ayudo a preparar el desayuno, por si las dudas

**Shippo:** (con cara de enojo en broma) ¿insinúas que soy mal cocinero?

**Rin:** (pestaño un par de veces y sonrió coquetamente) ¡nooo! En lo absoluto, es solo que prefiero supervisar eso es todo

En lo que ellos se ponían de acuerdo en que preparar; En una de las habitaciones una jovencita que se acaba de despertar contemplaba con ternura a su ex novio.

Aprovechando de que él estaba profundamente dormido a su lado, le acariciaba el cabello y lo besaba suavemente y pensaba en lo mucho que lo quería y extrañaba, sin embargo debía seguir los consejos de su hermana y mostrarle total indiferencia, para ver si de ese modo él decidía volver a su lado y valorarla.

Como notó que se estaba comenzando a despertar de un empujón lo mandó al piso, puesto que los nervios la traicionaron.

**Hakudoshi:** (quejándose desde el suelo) ¡aush! ¿Por qué me botaste de la cama?

**Asuka:** ¡porque te dije bien claro, que podrías dormir en el suelo! Y cuando me desperté estabas a mi lado abrazándome ¡eres de lo peor!

**Hakudoshi:** ¡ah, soy de lo peor, por el simple hecho de que dormí abrazado a ti!

**Asuka:** sí. Te dije bien claro que no quería que te me acercaras y tú deliberadamente me desobedeciste

**Hakudoshi:** (se levantó del suelo y se acercó a ella. Acercó su rostro como para besarla) ¿entonces si hago esto… que harás? (intentó besarla y ella lo abofeteó) ¡¿pero cómo te atreves!? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

**Asuka:** (sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de la emoción, su plan de rechazo estaba resultando) ¿todavía preguntas, por qué? ¡Te estoy pidiendo que te mantengas tu distancia y tú intentas besarme! ¿Qué acaso soy un juguete para ti?

**Hakudoshi:** (tocándose el rostro y con mirada de arrepentido) lo… lo…lamento… no quise ofenderte, es sólo que creí…

**Asuka:** ¿¡que creíste!? ¿¡Qué por el simple hecho que dormimos juntos yo ya iba a caer rendida a tus brazos nuevamente!? ¡No Hakudoshi! Las cosas ya no son así.

Tú mismo dejaste las cosas bien en claro. Dijiste que estaba enamorado de Rin y la noche que estuvimos juntos me confundiste con ella… pues bien ya estas bajo el mismo techo que ella. Entonces ve y aprovecha para decirle lo que sientes, pero a mí… ¡a mí no me molestes! (se levantó de la cama y se encerró en el baño para que él no se percatara de sus lágrimas. Decirle todo ello, le costó y mucho)

**Hakudoshi:** (tras de la puerta del baño) Asuka… por favor… hablemos… se que fui un patán contigo en el pasado, pero las cosas son diferentes ahora… por favor intentemos arreglar las cosas… dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que en verdad me importas

**Asuka:** (quería abrir la puerta, lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle que lo amaba, pero hizo todo lo contrario) ¡olvídalo! ¡Me lastimaste mucho y ahora soy yo la que no quiero saber nada de ti!

Mientras tanto en otra habitación la pareja restante ya se encontraba en pie y no solo ello. Desde hacía al menos media hora atrás se estaban amando, intentaban no hacer ruido para que los demás no se dieran cuenta, pero como escuchaban ruidos que provenían de la cocina, aprovecharon para poder soltar algunos pequeños alaridos de placer.

Al terminar de amarse se quedaron tendidos sobre la cama y abrazados, sin ganas de querer hacer más nada.

**Jûra:** ¡como me gustaría despertar así todos los días de mi vida!

**Kanna:** (le sonrió) mientras tu comentario vaya solo dirigido para mí, está bien… porque si lo que insinúas es que te gustaría levantarte y lo primero es hacer el amor con otra, entonces yo… (Hizo puchero)

**Jûra:** (la besó) ¡ay mi desconfiado ángel! ¿Con quién más sino tú? Es contigo que quiero despertar cada día.

Levantarme y ser tu hermoso rostro lo primero que veo me llena de alegría, tú eres y serás siempre la única ama y señora de mi corazón (se besaron y estaban a punto de volver amarse cuando de pronto alguien golpeó a la puerta)

**Shippo:** ¡ey chicos! ¡Arriba!

El desayuno ya está listo. Primero aliméntense bien para que puedan tener energías para su segunda vez

**Jûra:** en un minuto vamos

**Kanna:** (estaba de lo más apenada) ¡ay, no puede ser! Creo que después de todo nos escucharon

**Jûra:** (totalmente relajado) solo nos está bromeando. Está habitación está muy lejos de la cocina como para que nos oyera.

Bueno mi preciosa doncella, me encantaría quedarme todo el día en la habitación y amarte por horas… pero creo que nuestros amigos nos requieren

**Kanna:** me doy una ducha rápida y salgo, adelántate tú si deseas

**Jûra:** (con mirada picara) ¿y perderme la oportunidad de ducharme contigo? ¡Ni loco! ¡Nuestros amigos pueden esperar, pero estar contigo bajo el agua… uhm… no!

**Kanna:** que cosas dices. Bueno en ese caso démonos prisa o conociendo a Shippo es capaz de entrar a sacarnos

**En la ciudad de Alba de Tormes (Salamanca) España…**

En uno de los ambiente de la gótica Casa de los Águilas, se estaba llevando a cabo una magnífica exposición de arte, compuesta por bellísimas pinturas hechas al oleo y acuarela, de diversos estilos y temas distintos, además de la primera exposición de orfebrería a cargo de la arista "Kannon"

La exposición era con fines benéficos, por lo que estaba totalmente abierto al público.

Gran cantidad de admiradores del arte sobre todo del reconocido pintor Saiten se encontraban en el lugar, admirando y dando criticas positivas a la diversidad de cuadros y por supuesto a las distintas piezas de arte en orfebrería.

Más de uno se quedaba boquiabierto o derramaba lágrimas de emoción ante semejante exposición de arte.

En cada cuadro, se podía percibir que cada pincelada, cada detalle puesto sobre el lienzo el artista había plasmado sus sentimientos. Ídem en las piezas de orfebrería se transmitía el talento, la pasión, la emoción, la tristeza o la euforia de su creador.

La exposición era todo un éxito y casi todo se estaba vendiendo muy rápido.

No cabía duda que las obras expuestas en dicha exposición eran magnificas y dichas de ser expuestas en una galería de arte o en la mejor área de alguna residencia.

**Saiten:** ya estarás feliz mí querida gatita. Tal y como te lo prometí te estoy dando a conocer el en mundo del arte con tu orfebrería

**Kannon:** sí y como de costumbre te llevas todo el crédito por las pinturas que yo hice

**Saiten:** un pequeño precio que has de pagar a cambio de tu libertad… a menos que ya no desees separarte de mí

**Kannon:** (lo miró con desdén) ni un solo instante he pensado diferente. Es más cuento los segundos para verme libre de ti por completo

**Saiten:** oh, pero que arisca eres conmigo mi dulce Karen, después de todo lo que hago por ti, tú lo único que deseas es librarte de mí

Kannon: hasta ahora no comprendo ¿Por qué me quieres a tu lado?, si sabes de sobra que no te amo

**Saiten**: sé tener paciencia minina y sé que con el tiempo sederas, yo lo sé

**Kannon:** paciencia es la que debo tener para no verte nunca más en mi vida (miraba impaciente para todos lados)

**Saiten:** veo que estas algo impaciente… ¿acaso estas esperando la llegada de ese amigo tuyo tan especial?

**Kannon:** él se encuentra en Madrid y me prometió que vendría, pero no me pudo decir una hora exacta por lo de su trabajo

**Saiten:** uhm… ya veo, veo que ese amigo tuyo es muy especial ¿verdad? (lo dijo en doble sentido)

**Kannon:** ¿a que va tu comentario?

**Saiten:** que me da la impresión que estas enamorada de él

**Kannon:** (lo miró sorprendida. Jamás se le había cruzado esa idea, hasta ese momento) yo… creo que estas sacando conclusiones erróneas (su timbre de voz era nerviosa) él es solo un buen amigo eso es todo

**Saiten:** (lo vio llegar) así… uhm, ya llegó y no viene sólo, la mujer que lleva del brazo es muy atractiva, además de fina y con clase

**Kannon:** (estaba de espaladas y creyó que hablaba de Midoriko, pero en cuanto vio a Kaguya, tuvo un muy mal presentimiento) ¡bienvenidos! (lo dijo con cierta duda)

**Bankotsu:** gusto en verte nuevamente Kannon; Saiten, felicidades por tu exposición

**Saiten:** muchas gracias, sin embargo debo expresar que ninguna de mis obras se equipara a la belleza de tu inigualable compañera

**Kaguya:** gracias por sus galantes palabras caballero. Permítame presentarme. Soy Kaguya fiore, un placer en conocerlo

Saiten: el placer es todo mío. Soy Saiten Sounga y ella es mi flamante esposa Karen

**Kannon:** gusto en conocerte y perdona mi atrevimiento ¿pero que tipo de relación tienes tú con Bankotsu?

**Kaguya:** nosotros somos colegas, además de amigos. Nos conocemos desde la universidad por lo que somos muy cercanos

**Kannon:** uhm… ya veo. ¿Me permites un momento a solas con él?

**Kaguya:** (notó que estaba celosa y con una sensual sonrisa le respondió) claro, a cambio tú permíteme la compañía de tu esposo

**Kannon:** (lo miró con despreció) si adelante, vayan y recorran toda la exposición

Una vez que el intercambio se dio, Kannon se llevó lo más lejos que pudo a Bankotsu.

**Kannon:** (algo fastidiada) ¿se puede saber que haces con esa mujer? Es decir ¿Qué hay entre tú y ella? ¡Porque eso de solo son amigos no me lo creí ni por un segundo!

**Bankotsu:** es la verdad, solo somos amigos. Ella y yo fuimos novios durante la universidad y hace un par de meses nos volvimos a reencontrar

**Kannon:** ¡aléjate de esa mujer! ¡Tiene un aura muy negativa! Y puedo sentir que tiene muy malas intenciones

**Bankotsu:** puede ser que ella cause una impresión errónea en un inicio, pero no es como tú crees. En realidad es una gran mujer

**Kannon:** ¡mírame de frente y vuélveme a repetir ello! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego? ¡Esa mujer será tu ruina en un futuro, lo sé lo presiento! Ella no atrae lo positivo, sino lo negativo ¡por favor reacciona! ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo para que estés así como ido, como sin alma?

**Bankotsu:** en ese caso, no fue ella quien me dejo como estoy, sino fue otra la culpable

**Kannon:** (mirada de incrédula) ¿Qué quieres decir con ello? ¿Pasó algo malo con… Midoriko?

**Bankotsu:** (con un ligero tono de fastidio) ¡no la vuelvas a mencionar delante mío, por favor! Esa mujer, fue el más grande error en mi vida y por ello, no quiero saber ni su nombre

**Kannon:** está bien, respetare ello, pero… por favor ¡escúchame! Kaguya… no es lo que tú crees, ella es un demonio, no sé cómo hacerte ver lo que yo veo, pero lo sé… estoy segura que esa mujer será tu ruina ¡aléjate lo más pronto que puedas de ella!

**Bankotsu:** gracias por tu consejo, pero no podré tomarlo en cuenta. Ella me interesa y voy a seguir a su lado.

Permiso voy a regresar a la exposición

Aquellas palabras, desquebrajaron su corazón. En verdad quería alejarlo del peligro que se venía, pero sentía que alma de él había sido capturada por aquella malvada mujer.

Quería protegerlo, deseaba quedarse a su lado, quería devolverle el brillo a sus ojos, ese brillo que tenía cuando estaba cerca de su esposa o cuando hablaba de su difunta hermana… quería ser ella quien ocupase un lugar especial en su corazón, pero no… él había preferido el camino hacía su ruina y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

**Ese mismo día por la noche en la oficina de Inuyasha…**

Era casi media noche y su amigo lo estaba inquietando para ir a un night club.

En un inicio se negó rotundamente, pero luego de un rato de conversarlo y analizarlo bien aceptó acompañarlo.

Llamó a su esposa que aún se encontraba en el imperial teen para saber cuáles eran sus planes y asegurarse que ella no se enterara de a dónde iba a ir.

**Inuyasha:** hola preciosa ¿ya terminaste de estudiar por hoy? Me gustaría pasar por ti para irnos juntos a casa

**Kagome:** (al celular) lo siento, pero hoy también me quedare estudiando junto a Sesshomaru. Hay algunas cosas que aún no comprendo y es vital que lo aprenda a la brevedad posible

**Inuyasha:** esta es la tercera noche que te quedas en el hotel, últimamente mi hermano pasa más tiempo contigo que yo mismo

**Kagome:** (ˆ-ˆ) uhm… ¿¡no me saldrás con que estas celoso verdad!?

**Inuyasha:** (0/0) ¡por supuesto que no! Es solo que… te extraño

**Kagome:** ¡uoh!, en ese caso ¿Por qué no te quedas en el hotel conmigo? y así podemos estar los dos solitos ¿Qué dices?

**Inuyasha:** (miró a su amigo que tenía en frente) me encantaría, pero ya quedé con Miroku que saldríamos está noche

**Kagome:** (u.u) ohh, que pena, bueno en ese caso diviértanse mucho.

Yo continuare estudiando hasta muy tarde, ya mañana nos veremos para desayunar ¿está bien?

**Inuyasha:** ok, hasta mañana entonces. Un beso pequeña (colgó)

**Miroku:** ¿listo para pasar una noche sin igual?

**Inuyasha:** no sé cómo fue que me convenciste… pero, sí estoy listo para ir a aquel famoso lugar del que tanto hablas

**Miroku:** créeme que no te vas a arrepentir de ir.

En aquel night club, están las mujeres más bellas de todo Japón, ¡es más que digo de Japón!… ¡del mundo! Todas son espectaculares y no solo eso (puso mirada picara) hacen todo aquello que les pides. Son capaces de cumplir hasta tu más ínfima fantasía.

Ya muero de ganas de volver a estar entre los brazos de Kitty… ¡oh esa mujer sí que sabe cómo hacerme perder la cabeza! Es tan bella y tan sensual que no me imagino otra igual

**Inuyasha:** (o.0) ¿me quieres decir que tienes un romance con una mujer de ese tipo?

**Miroku:** uhm… yo no lo llamaría precisamente un romance, es más bien una terapia anti estrés, tú sabes tanto trabajo, la familia, el hecho de estar casado… son cosas que estresan.

Es por ello que cuando estoy con Kitty… no existe más nada que nosotros y al terminar estoy renovado y cargado de energías para empezar un nuevo día

**Inuyasha:** ¿Qué hay de Sango? Si ella se entera ¡te mata!

**Miroku:** (le dio medio abrazo) Inu, Inu, Inu amigo… como se nota que llevas mucho tiempo encerrado en tu oficina y te estás perdiendo del mundo.

Sango es el amor de mi vida, la madre de mis hijos, mi eterna compañera… pero después de años de matrimonio, me hace falta un poco de emoción; No comprendo ¿Cómo es tú y Kagome no se aburren de estar juntos? y… no sé ¿Cómo es que no tienes una aventurilla por ahí?

**Inuyasha:** será porque no soy como tú y además por un error mi matrimonio estuvo en juego ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?

**Miroku:** ¡cómo olvidarlo! ¡wacala! Todo lo que tuviste que pasar y con quien… ay amigo mío… si vas a ser infiel, hazlo con alguien que valga la pena

**Inuyasha:** bueno… mejor deja de hablar tanto y vayamos de una vez. Pero desde ya te digo que solo voy por curiosidad y solo mirare… ya que no estoy dispuesto a serle infiel a mi adorada pequeña

**Miroku:** sí, sí, sí. Lo mismo le dije a Hashi y vaya que el condenado tenía razón. Ir a ese lugar y no hacer nada es como ser un niño con juguete nuevo y no jugar con el.

Las mujeres de ese lugar son una verdadera tentación, es casi imposible solo mirar y no querer tocar y una vez que tocas… uhm… quieres ir más y más allá

**Inuyasha:** no creo que sean para tanto, pero bueno ya me picaste la curiosidad.

¡Vamos de una buena vez, antes que me arrepienta!

Al llegar; El lugar no parecía precisamente un night club.

Daba más la impresión de ser un casino, una discoteca o hasta un club de jazz, ya que la fachada era elegante pero sobria a la vez.

Las paredes eran negras con grabados en plateado, formando unas enredaderas con hojas y flores, un toque bastante femenino y muy de cerca a la puerta había un gran poster con la imagen de una máscara mardi gras muy elegante iluminado con luces amarillas, la cual daba la impresión que se estaba anunciando una obra de teatro.

En la entrada habían dos hombres fornidos custodiando celosamente la entrada y eran los encargados de permitir ingresar a solo ciertos caballeros selectos, ya que a aquel lugar no podía entrar cualquier hombre. Solo los de aspecto atractivo a los ojos de las damas que trabajaban en el lugar y por su puesto debían ser adinerados ya que pasar una sola hora con alguna de las señoritas llegaba a costar hasta $10000.

**Miroku:** (a unos pasos de la entrada) aquí es. El famoso mardi night, el mejor night club de toda la ciudad

**Inuyasha:** (¬¬) lo dices como si conocieras todos los que hay

**Miroku:** (:3) hay cosas amigo mío que no te he contado, pero tú confía en mí. Este es el mejor de todos. Ya me darás la razón cuando ingresemos

Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada; Miroku saludó a los securitys e ingresó junto con su amigo.

El lugar por dentro era otro mundo. Se podía sentir perfume a mujer por todos lados; Las luces eran tenues al punto que costaba acostumbrarse a ellas unos segundos.

En el centro del lugar había 3 pasarelas con un tubo en el inicio de cada una, la música de fondo era de lo más insinuante y seductora.

Las mujeres que pululaban por todo el lugar efectivamente eran bellísimas y todas llevaban puestos máscaras mardi gras y pelucas de diferentes colores y absolutamente todas estaban disfrazadas con prendas diminutas simulando algún personaje o animal.

En la parte del fondo había un bar muy bien abastecido atendido también por un par de mujeres sumamente bellas, vestidas con un uniforme provocativo compuesto de una micro falda negra y apenas un top blanco bastante traslucido y desde luego sus infaltables máscaras y finalmente alrededor de los escenarios estaban estratégicamente ubicados unos cómodos sillones con mesas en frentes para que los caballeros pudieran disfrutar a plenitud del show que se daba cada 15 minutos a cargo de diferentes señoritas.

**Miroku:** (se aceró a la bartender) hola belleza. Dime ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Kitty esta noche? la he buscado y no la veo

**Bartender:** bienvenido amo (le lamió lascivamente el rostro) ella se está preparando para

Bailar. En breve será su show. Si deseas tener un privado con ella ya sabes que debes hacer precioso

**Miroku:** si muñeca (sacó su tarjeta de crédito) tú solo pon el monto… que yo pago

**Bartender:** (tomó la tarjeta con los dientes, la pasó entre sus pechos, sonrió pícaramente y le preguntó) ¿Qué clase de servicio deseas esta noche guapo?

**Miroku:** dame el super V.I.P, está noche quiero divertirme a lo grande

**Bartender:** como gustes cariño (se dio vuelta y se semi agacho mostrándole sus poderosa nalgas. Pasó la tarjeta por una maquina y se la devolvió) listo cariño, en cuando Kitty terminé su baile te esperara en habitación del placer (gimió) n°3 (le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y continuó con lo suyo)

**Miroku:** ¿y? ¿Qué opinas?

**Inuyasha:** (estaba estupefacto) si así es como te atiende la bartender, no quiero ni imaginar que te hará la tal Kitty

**Miroku:** si deseas puedo pagar por un servicio triple, para que así puedas sacarte la duda

**Inuyasha:** (-.-) paso… no quisiera ni siquiera imaginarme algo así

**Miroku:** (miró su reloj) ya no falta mucho para que mi adorada salga al escenario. Busquemos un buen lugar para no perdernos detalle

Se sentaron justo frente al escenario de en medio y de inmediato una linda camarera vestida de conejita les sirvió champagne.

**Camarera:** buenas noches caballeros. Soy bunny (conejito) (El nombre de cada chica era según su disfraz) está noche me encargare de atenderlos, así que no duden en pedir o pedirme si lo desean (colocó sus enormes pechos a la altura de los ojos de Inuyasha)

**Miroku:** (dio un sorbo a su copa) vaya, tal parece que le atrajiste

**Inuyasha:** (dio un sorbo a su copa para calmarse) este lugar definitivamente es demasiado tentador… no creo que solo me pueda quedar mirando

Detrás del escenario se encontraban reunidas varias de las chicas, alistándose para reemplazar a sus compañeras o atender a algún cliente que ya había pagado por ellas.

**Bunny:** ¡Angela! Acabo de ver a tu ex novio en la mesa 4, está junto con su mejor amigo y no dudo de que vaya a caer en tus redes si es que decides salir al escenario

Ángela: excelentes noticias, sabía que tarde o temprano ese mujeriego de Miroku terminaría trayéndolo por acá.

Kitty, asegúrate de seducir de tal manera al mujeriego ese que no dude en querer tener un privado contigo

**Bunny:** descuida. Él ya pagó por ella, es más creo que está ansioso por verla bailar y llevársela lo antes posible a la habitación

**Kitty:** (vestida como gatita de color negro) uhm… descuida Kik… digo Ángela, hare que Miroku quede tan satisfecho que se olvidara por completo de Inuyasha

**Ángela:** eso espero Karan (Kitty) de lo contario le contare a tu novio que trabajas aquí

**Kitty:** descuida Kikyo (Ángela) haré que se vuelva loco de placer, tanto que solo deseara estar conmigo; Uhm, muero de deseos de volver a tenerlo todo para mi sola. De no ser por Sango el hubiera sido mío

**Bunny:** (Shunran) ya deja de pensar en ello y disfrútalo lo más que puedas ya que no eres la única que lo desea y tampoco creo que seas la única por la que él pague

**Kitty:** (sonrió con sorna) ese hombres es solo mío, no dejare que ninguna otra le ponga los ojos encima

**Ángela:** date prisa y sube al escenario y dile al anunciador que está noche bailare yo

Unos minutos después las luces del lugar se apagaron y las luces del escenario del medio se encendieron.

Una sexy música se empezó a escuchar y una preciosa mujer vestida de gatita empezó a bailar, despojándose de cada una de sus diminutas prendas de manera seductora al ritmo de la música, hasta quedar prácticamente desnuda ya que solo se quedó con una diminuta tanga y cada uno de sus pezones estaba cubierto con una carita de gato.

El público gritaba eufórico de emoción y excitación.

Las luces se prendieron nuevamente y el anunciante como algo especial anunció que la próxima en bailar seria la espectacular Ángela.

**Miroku:** lástima que no estaré para ver a esa belleza bailar

**Inuyasha:** ¿a que te refieres con que no estarás?

**Miroku:** ¡ay Inu! ¡¿Eres o te haces el inocente?! ¿A dónde crees que se fue Kitty y por quién crees que está esperando?... (La camarera se le acercó y le susurró al oído)

Ok preciosa. En seguida voy.

Muy bien mi querido amigo, disfruta del show que yo disfrutare del mío, te veo en un par de horas o mejor te veo mañana en la oficina y ahí me cuentas que tal estuvo Ángela (le guiño el ojo y se fue junto con Bunny hacía la habitación)

**Inuyasha:** (pensó) está loco si cree que me voy a quedar en este lugar, sino salgo ahora mismo terminare traicionando a Kagome

Tomó su saco, se paró y las luces nuevamente se apagaron, la música empezó a sonar y sintió curiosidad por lo que decidió quedarse a ver el show.

La mujer que se hacía llamar Ángela estaba vestida con una diminuta falda de cuero blanca, tan pequeña que se le podía ver las sexy ropa interior de encaje blanco que llevaba puesto y el portaligas del mismo color que la sujetaba.

Su peluca era corta lacia hasta los hombros en color rubio claro; Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón, un dimito top que parecía más un brasier y unas enormes alas de ángel en la espalda.

Realizó su baile durante al menos 15 minutos y dejó a más de uno sin aliento ya que sus contorciones eran de lo más seductoras, sus movimientos de cadera embelesaban la vista y sus provocativas curvas incitaban a ser tocadas.

Inuyasha no pudo resistirse a su belleza y llamó a la camarera (Bunny) para saber cómo podía acercarse a la bailarina.

La camarera le explicó que ella era la más costosa de todas las chicas y que era tan exclusiva que no aceptaba servir a cualquier cliente, solo a los más selectos y su tarifa era de

¥ 1,000,000.00 ($12,433.94) la hora.

Él casi de manera inconsciente sacó su tarjeta de crédito y se la entrego a la conejita. Ella de manera muy atenta hizo la transacción debida.

Lo condujo de la mano hasta su respectiva habitación y le explicó que la única regla era que su compañera no podía revelar su identidad por lo cual no podía ni debía quitarse la máscara ni la peluca.

Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y le dijo que esperara por su compañera.

Al par de minutos la encantadora Ángela ingresó a la habitación y de manera provocativa lo sedujo, primero haciéndole un baile privado, luego besando y lamiendo cado milímetro de su cuerpo. Finalmente lo lanzó con brusquedad a la cama y lo besó con total desenfreno, pasión y mucha lascivia. Él intentaba llevar el control de la situación, pero ella no se lo permitía.

Casi sin emitir palabra alguna se comunicaban corporalmente y con solo mirarlo le podía dar a entender que él era la presa y ella la cazadora.

Lo desvistió con gran habilidad y permitió que él la desvistiera usando solo los dientes ya que sus prendas eran comestibles, provocando mayor excitación en él.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron listos fue ella quien llevó el control absoluto de la situación.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara del tiempo, pasaron por lo menos dos horas completas. Tiempo que aprovecharon segundo a segundo.

Estando totalmente satisfecho y extasiado hasta no poder más, él le pidió que se quitara la máscara y peluca para poder ver su verdadera belleza, pero ella le dio un seductor beso y le susurró al oído: la emoción radica en que ninguno sepa nada del otro.

**2 días después en Nueva York…**

El grupo de adolescente se encontraba reunido en el apartamento planeando que hacer durante el resto de la tarde noche.

Las opciones eran tantas y los gustos tan variados que era algo difícil que todos coincidieran.

**Asuka:** vamos al cine, hay una película buenísima

**Kanna:** Mejor vamos a patinar sobre hielo

**Shippo:** vayamos al estadio para ver el juego de baseball

**Hakudoshi:** hay un concierto de rock en el central park

**Rin:** vayamos a Broadway a algún teatro

**Jûra:** uhm… lástima que ninguno es mayor de edad para ir al casino

**Kohaku:** al paso que vamos nos quedaremos todos acá. ¿Por qué mejor no jugamos algún juego de mesa y preparamos algo para comer?

**Rin:** uh… no es mala idea, mi tía tiene muchos juegos de mesa en su cuarto privado, pero no tengo la llave. Casi siempre está cerrado y no me deja entrar

**Jûra:** ¡con que cerrado eh! No hay nada que yo no pueda abrir.

Guíame hasta dicha habitación que yo me hare cargo de hacer que se abra

**Rin:** (un toque nerviosa) está bien, pero hagas lo que decidas hacer no rompas nada por favor. Si mi tía se entera que ingresamos a esa habitación sin permiso se enfadará muchísimo conmigo y nunca más me prestará su apartamento

**Jûra:** descuida, se como forzar una cerradura sin que nadie se dé cuenta de ello

**Kanna:** (¬¬) ¡ah sí! ¿Y porque sabes hacer ello? (desconfió y pensó que era para entrar al cuarto de alguna chica)

**Jûra:** simple. Cuando era niño mis padres escondían mis regalos en una gran habitación y como moría de ganas por abrirlos antes de tiempo, desarrollé una técnica para forzar cerraduras sin ser descubierto

**Kanna:** (o.0) ¿me estás diciendo la verdad?

**Jûra:** sí… ¿¡que pensaste!?

**Kanna:** (sonrojada) nada… no pensé nada

**Shippo:** bueno, bueno, si nos vamos a quedar acá será mejor que nos demos prisa y avancemos con algo. ¿Qué tal si en lo que ustedes fuerzan la cerradura, Asuka y yo vamos de compras?

**Hakudoshi:** ¿y porque precisamente con ella? ¿Por qué no te vas con Kanna o Rin?

**Shippo:** no sé. Solo se me ocurrió porque ella es buena con las ideas para hacer compras

**Asuka:** ¿Qué sucede Hakudoshi? ¿Estás celoso de que salga a solas con Shippo?

**Hakudoshi:** ¿celoso yo? ¡Jah! ¡No me hagas reír!

**Shippo:** si te molesta que salga a solas con tu novia ven con nosotros y punto

**Hakudoshi:** mejor así

**Rin:** Jûra ¿Qué necesitas para forzar la cerradura?

**Jûra:** (examinó de cerca su objetivo) uhm… es una cerradura doble… tu tía debe ocultar algo muy importante ahí dentro para usar una cerradura que se activa tanto por fuera como por dentro

**Shippo:** ¿Qué acaso no todas las cerraduras se activan por fuera y por dentro?

**Jûra:** está se puede cerrar con llave al mismo tiempo por fuera como por dentro. Es decir si por accidente te quedas encerrado, se necesitaría girar la perilla desde afuera y adentro al mismo tiempo, para poder salir, de lo contrario ni con la llave se podría abrir

**Shippo:** ¿entonces que hacemos? ¿Nos vamos a algún lugar o nos quedamos acá resolviendo el misterio de la cerradura?

**Jûra:** veo que eres muy impaciente. No me dejaste terminar y no me dejaste explicarte que la puerta está completamente abierta (en lo que le explicaba el funcionamiento la había manipulado)

Al abrirse la puerta todos pudieron observar gran cantidad de lienzos a medio terminar y varios caballetes con cuadros casi terminados.

Había gran cantidad de potes de pintura, chisguetes, pinceles, libros de arte, matemáticas, literatura, entre otros y varias piezas de orfebrería y algunas de alfarería.

**Asuka:** ¡wuau! ¡No sabía que tu tía era artista!

**Rin:** yo sí, pero no tenía ni idea que acá era donde plasmaba todas sus ideas que al final son firmadas por su esposo haciéndolas pasar por suyas

**Kohaku:** debe ser algo muy doloroso para ella dejar que Saiten se lleve todo el crédito

**Jûra:** (con tono algo nostálgico) suele pasar que el crédito de una artista sea robado por otro con más renombre. Me ha pasado muchas veces con las canciones que compongo

Kanna: ¡chicos vengan! Ayúdenme con estas cajas. Parece que son juegos

Hakudoshi y Jûra la ayudaron con un par de cajas que se veían algo pesadas

**Shippo:** no son juegos de mesa, son álbumes de fotos, de esas que se sacaban con rollo antes (abrió uno) ¡Mira Rin! En esta foto están tus abuelos tu mamá y tu tía

**Rin:** (se acercó a ver) ¡si tienes razón! Es la primera vez que las veo juntas (en la foto tenían apena años de edad)

**Hakudoshi:** también hay algunos DVD´S que dicen: Karen y Sara desde los 0 a los 5 años y otro que dice Sara y Karen de 6 a 10 años

**Kanna:** y acá hay uno que te incluye dice Sara, Rin y Karen en su primer año. ¿Hay que ver este? ¿Qué dices si en lugar de jugar juegos de mesa vemos videos antiguos?

**Hakudoshi:** así como nosotros cuando vemos los de nuestra madre

**Kanna:** (sonrió con ternura) ¿Qué dices Rin?

**Rin:** (con algo de nostalgia) ¿están seguros de querer pasarse el resto de la tarde viendo videos de mi familia?

**Shippo:** por mí no hay problema, me parece divertido

**Asuka:** a mí me gustaría saber cómo eras de niña

**Jûra:** yo me aunó a los que ustedes decidan

**Kohaku:** yo coincido con Asuka, me encantaría ver como lucias de niña

**Rin:** está bien, alguien por favor prepare el DVD que yo preparare algo rápido para comer y algunos refrescos

**Asuka:** yo te ayudo (ambas salieron y los demás se hicieron cargo)

Todos se dirigieron a la sala y colocaron el primer DVD.

A petición de la mayoría verían el que decía: Sara, Rin Y Karen el primer año.

En cuanto el video empezó nadie hizo ruido, todos guardaron respeto por los sentimientos de Rin y disfrutaron en su compañía de la primera media hora.

Los videos eran divertidos, mostraban a las hermanas haciendo travesuras o alistándose para salir a algún lugar, pero luego de 45 minutos una escena lo cambio todo.

**Video de hace 18 años:**

Se podía escuchar la voz de Sara mientras iba filmando un pasadizo que terminaba en frente de una puerta que estaba cerrada.

**Sara:** (enfocándose asimisma y susurrando) en este momento estoy a punto de filmar a mi hermana pintando el cuadro más grandioso de todos. Sé que a ella no le gusta que la filme mientras trabaja, pero sé que este video valdrá mucho dinero algún día puesto que no dudo que ella llegué a ser una renombrada artista dentro de poco. (Abrió la puerta y enfocó de lejos a su hermana, hizo un acercamiento y se podía apreciar que ella estaba pintado el cuadro que años más tarde sería subastado en el hotel Imperial Taisho y comprado por la misma Sara)

¡Hola hermana! ¿Cómo te va con el cuadro que te encargué?

**Kannon:** (de espaldas y pintando) espero que a tu novio le guste su regalo de cumpleaños, porque retratar a su difunta madres sin ninguna imagen de ella, no es nada sencillo

**Sara:** descuida te está quedando fabuloso y estoy segura que le fascinara

**Kannon:** (se dio vuelta y descubrió que estaba siendo filmada) ¡ey Sara! Te he dicho mil veces que no me filmes mientras pinto. Aparta es cosa de mí

**Sara:** ¡ay no seas tímida y sonríe a la cámara!

**Karen:** (puso su mano en el lente) ¡no quiero, vete!

Ambas juguetearon un rato y la filmadora cayó al piso y continuó filmando sin que ninguna de las dos se percatara.

La conversación era irrelevante, pero lo que el lente capto… fue impactante.

En el video se podía apreciar que quien estaba gestando era Karen y no Sara. Su vientre era bastante abultado de al menso unos 7 meses y no cabía duda que era ella.

Todos al ver aquella escena se quedaron en shock en especial Rin que no dudo ni un segundo en tomar el control remoto y retroceder la imagen y reproducirla cuadro por cuadro.

Quedándose sin la más mínima duda de quién era realmente su madre biológica.

**Rin:** (entre lagrimas y susurrando) no es posible… mi madre no puede ser… no… no… Kannon ¡no puede ser mi verdadera madre! ¡Eso no es verdad! (grito de desesperación) ¡alguien dígame por favor que lo que está en ese video es mentira! ¡Mi madre fue Sara! ¡Kannon es mi tía! ¡¿Verdad!? Díganme que es así ¡por favor dime que estoy equivocada! ¡Que lo que hay en ese video es un montaje! ¡Que es mentira! ¡Por favor dímelo! (se echó a llorar en los brazos de Shippo)

**Kohaku:** (intentaba calmarla) quizá hay un error. No te pongas triste, quizá en ese video decidieron hacerse pasar la una por la otra o quizá vimos mal

**Shippo:** (mientras la abrazaba con cariño) es cierto, la cámara las está enfocando desde abajo, por lo que puede ser un error ¿por qué mejor no vemos el resto del video y salimos de dudas?

**Kanna:** es cierto. Ambas son muy parecidas y es posible que nos estemos confundiendo

**Jûra:** adelantare el video para ver si hallamos una respuesta.

Adelantó el video hasta una escena donde salían ambas hermanas sentadas sobre la arena en un día de verano y era la madre de ambas quien las estaba filmando.

Esta vez se podía apreciar con claridad cuál de las dos es la que estaba gestando, pero el parecido entre las dos era tan grande que no se podía saber a ciencia cierta quién era quién, hasta que en una parte del video la abuela de Rin le llamó la atención a Kannon por ponerse boca abajo para tomar el sol.

**Video:**

**Abuela de Rin:** Karen no te pongas boca abajo o aplastaras a la bebé

**Kannon:** ¡ay mamá, no me fastidies! Estar todo el tiempo boca arriba, me es pesado. Además quiero broncearme la espalda

**Abuela de Rin:** nada de quejas jovencita, la bebé es más importante y si no la cuidas algo malo le puede pasar

**Kannon:** ya deja de filmarme que si alguien ve algún día este video se sabrá toda la verdad

**Sara:** (se les acercó, estaba empapada por haber estado jugando en el mar. Sacudió su cabellera y las mojó a ambas) ¿Qué sucede? ¿Están discutiendo?

**Kannon:** Sara deja de estar tirándome agua que esta fría

**Sara:** lo siento, solo quería que pararan de discutir

**Rin:** ¡detén el video! ¡No quiero ver más! Está claro que mi verdadera madre no fue Sara, sino la que dice ser mi tía… pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me hicieron esto? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué les hice yo para que me aculataran la verdad? (se paró de golpe y caminó hacia la salida)

**Shippo:** ¿a dónde vas?

**Rin:** voy a aclarar todo esto de una buena vez

**Kohaku:** voy contigo

**Rin:** no hace falta. Quiero estar sola y hablar con la persona que más odio en este momento por haberme abandonado durante años (salió, cerró la puerta de golpe y se pudo escuchar como marcaba la clave de acceso, dejando a todos encerrados)

**Kohaku:** (golpeó con fuerza la puerta) ¡Rin espera! ¡No vayas tu sola! ¡Rin! ¿Me escuchas? (ella ya había subido al ascensor) ¿ahora que haremos? Nos dejo encerrados

**Kanna:** Jûra ¿no puedes adivinar la clave para salir?

**Jûra:** sé forzar cerraduras, pero adivinar una clave de 6 dígitos es algo muy complicado

**Shippo:** debe haber una manera de salir. Si no vamos tras de ella, es capaz de cometer una locura.

Pensemos en que combinación pudo usar

**Kohaku:** tal vez uso la fecha de nuestro aniversario (probó y nada)

**Shippo:** quizá uso la fecha de su cumpleaños (probó y nada)

**Asuka:** tal vez usó la de su casillero (probó y nada)

**Kanna:** hay que pensar algo rápido. Vamos pensemos como Rin

**Kohaku:** con lo molesta que estaba pudo usar cualquiera, lo mejor será llamar al 911 para que nos saquen

**Jûra:** y una vez que salgamos ¿Qué piensan hacer? Ir tras de ella; Como esta ahorita, no es la mejor opción, lo mejor será que la dejemos sola y le demos tiempo para que despeje su mente

**Kanna:** yo no pienso quedarme encerrada el resto de la tarde por su culpa.

Quiero salir a recorrer la ciudad ¡así que piensa rápido! ¡Cómo podremos salir!

**Jûra:** ok, ok, hare lo que pueda, pero no te enojes conmigo

**En el instituto de actuación y arte…**

Una hermosa profesora caminaba de manera despreocupada por los alrededores del campus.

Estaba distraída mandando un mensaje de texto desde su celular, cuando de pronto chocó contra el torso de alguien y cayó sentada al piso.

**Kannon:** ¡aush eso dolió! (escuchó una masculina voz que le pidió disculpas. Al oír aquella voz el corazón se le paralizó y el miedo de apoderó de ella. Giró lentamente su rostro y se topó con la mirada sorprendida de él)

**Sesshomaru:** (al ver la expresión de miedo en ella, se remontó a la época de universidad; Específicamente el día cuando conoció a Sara o al menos había creído que era ella hasta ese momento. Al contemplar por un par de segundos a Kannon se dio cuenta que todo lo que ella le había dicho era verdad y todos las cosas que creía haber vivido con Sara, en realidad las había vivido con Kannon. Le extendió la mano para ayudarla y muy sorprendido por lo que acaba de descubrir le dijo) ¿Qué estás haciendo tú acá?

**Kannon:** (aceptó la ayuda, aunque muy nerviosa) yo… yo… la verdad es que yo (se armó de valor) trabajo aquí como profesora de arte

**Sesshomaru:** ¿¡te atreviste a seguir a mi hija a pesar que te lo prohibí rotundamente!?

**Kannon:** tengo los mismos derechos que tú de estar cerca de ella, así que aunque te disguste seguiré a su lado y no importa si estás de acuerdo o no. Ya que no pienso alejarme de ella

**Sesshomaru:** ¡esto se acaba acá y ahora! En este preciso instante iré a la dirección para hacer su traslado y está vez me asegurare que no sepas a donde

**Kannon:** no importa que tan lejos la envíes yo iré tras de ella, así que has lo que desees

**Sesshomaru:** tú… en verdad estas dispuesta a desafiarme ¿no es así?

**Kannon:** ya te lo dije… no pienso…

**Rin:** (apareció frente a ellos jadeando por haber corrido, con las llaves de su auto en la mano y muy disgustada) tú ¿qué? ¿Qué es aquello que piensas hacer?... ¿qué?... ¡¿Piensas seguirme hasta el fin del mundo luego de que me abandonaste por años?!

**Kannon:** ¿qué quieres decir con ello?

**Rin:** ¡no seas hipócrita! ¡Ya lo sé todo! Ya descubrí que mi verdadera madre eres tú y que en verdad la me crió como a una hija fue mi tía Sara (gritó con furia) ¿¡por qué!? ¡Respóndeme sin mentir! ¿¡Por qué me abandonaste!? ¿¡Por qué fue que dejaste que creyera que Sara era mi verdadera madre!?

**Kannon:** Rin… yo… la verdad es que… no fue mi intención, pero las circunstancias me orillaron a hacerlo

**Sesshomaru:** este no es el lugar apropiado para hablar de esto. Mejor vayamos a tu habitación

**Rin:** y tú papá ¿desde cuándo sabes toda la verdad? ¿Lo sabías no es así? Tú sabías que ella era mi verdadera madre y lo callaste ¿por qué? ¿¡Por qué me lo ocultaste!?

**Sesshomaru:** primero cálmate y vayamos a tu habitación para discutir esto en privado

Una vez en la habitación Rin soltó toda su furia contra sus padres.

Estaba tan enojada que ella parecía la madre de ambos y ellos parecían niños expuestos a su merced.

Ninguna explicación era suficiente o válida para ella.

Ambos intentaban exponerles desde sus respectivos puntos de vista el cómo se dieron los hechos, pero ella no entendía razones y solo les gritaba que los detestaba por igual y que no los que los quería volver a ver a ninguno de los dos en su vida.

Como si se tratasen de un par de perfectos extraños los echó de su habitación y les dejo bien en claro por segunda vez que no quería volver a verlos a ninguno de los dos.

Sesshomaru intentó ponerse enérgico con ella, pero por increíble que pareciera su furia era tal que ella pudo más que él y simplemente lo ignoró por completo y en cuanto a Kannon, la trató de usted y le explicó que le guardaría respeto como su maestra más nada.

Ambos al ver que no lograrían nada intentando dialogar con ella regresaron a sus propios asuntos.

Él se dirigió al aeropuerto para tomar un avión de regreso a Tokio y ella se dirigió a su apartamento para saber el cómo fue que Rin se enteró de la verdad.

Mientras tanto encerrada en su habitación y hecha un mar de lágrimas se refugió en los consejos que su tío le brindaba a la distancia vía cibernética.

**Bankotsu:** no debiste tratar a tus padres de la forma como lo hiciste, después de todo ellos son lo que son y merecen tu respeto

**Rin:** respeto que perdieron al ocultarme la verdad. ¡No quiero volver a verlos nunca más en toda mi vida! ¡Los odio!

**Bankotsu:** eso dices ahora porque estas dolida, pero en cuanto analices las cosas con calma y madures tus sentimientos, te darás cuenta que lo único que hizo tu padre fue protegerte y lo que todo lo que hizo Kannon fue para ganarse tu cariño. Después de todo ella siempre estuvo cerca tuyo aunque no lo pareciera

**Rin:** no comprendo ¿cómo es que puedes defenderlos? Ambos me mintieron, me fallaron y no tuvieron en consideración mis sentimientos

**Bankotsu:** ¿y tú te has detenido un solo segundo en pensar cómo se sienten ellos?

**Rin:** ¡no! Y ni quiero hacerlo

**Bankotsu:** estas siendo muy egoísta en pensar solo en ti y no brindarles una oportunidad a tus padres. Nadie en este mundo es perfecto y todos cometemos errores, piensa bien lo que sientes y cuando halles las respuesta sabrás que hacer

**Rin:** hablas como Kannon (sonrió ligeramente) en cierta forma ustedes dos se parecen… desde que me vine a vivir acá ella siempre me ha cuidado y aconsejado y cada vez que me ayudaba con algún problema me hacía recordar a ti

**Bankotsu:** en ese caso piensa que ella soy yo. Si yo cometiera un error contigo, ¿me perdonarías?

**Rin:** a ti sí en el acto porque tú nunca me has dejado de lado y me has cuidado aún más que mis… propios… padres, pero yo… uhm… no sé si algún día los pueda perdonar

**Bankotsu:** tómate tu tiempo para pensar las cosas y luego cuéntame que piensas hacer ¿está bien?

**Rin:** gracias tío. Te prometo que tomaré en cuenta tus palabras (fin de la comunicación)

Apenas cortó comunicación con su sobrina una angustiada Kannon lo llamó.

**Bankotsu:** ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Kannon:** (por celular, mientras iba en un taxi a su apartamento) ya sabes todo ¿verdad?

**Bankotsu:** sí, ella me acaba de llamar y está tan triste como tú

**Kannon:** sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento de decirle la verdad, pero… no esperaba que fuera ella que se enterar por su propia cuenta

**Bankotsu:** ¿Cómo fue que se enteró entonces?

**Kannon:** (suspiró) creo que me confié al dejar que Rin y sus amigos se queden en mi apartamento. Aparentemente quebrantaron las reglas e ingresaron a mi habitación privada y evidentemente encontraron los videos caseros que escondo en aquel lugar

**Bankotsu:** lo único que importa es que ella ya sabe la verdad y habrá que esperar a que asimile las cosas (al fondo se escuchó que Kaguya lo llamaba) –en un momento voy- ten paciencia, dale tiempo para que asimile lo que acaba de descubrir

**Kannon:** (sintió enojo) ¿aún sigues con esa mujer? ¡Aish! ¿Hasta cuando piensas albergarla en tu casa?

**Bankotsu:** no comprendo por qué te desagrada tanto Kaguya

**Kannon:** y yo no comprendo cómo puedes prevalecer a su lado.

Lo mejor será que dejemos nuestra conversación para otro momento. Gracias por escucharme y como amiga… por favor sigue mi consejo y aléjate de esa mujer (colgó)

**En España/casa de Bankotsu…**

Kaguya se había asegurado de que Bankotsu estaba ocupado para que no pudiera escuchar su conversación vía celular.

**Kaguya:** (se encontraba en su habitación hablando por celular) parece que está ocupado con algo, así que dime ¿Cómo saliste de la operación?

**Shishinki:** todo salió perfecto, excepto que me siento sumamente adolorido. La cirugía plástica es sumamente dolorosa ¡no sé! ¿Cómo resististe hacerte tantas?

**Kaguya:** eso porque yo no soy una llorona como tú. Además una cirugía maxilo facial es mucho más compleja que unos simples retoques

**Shishinki:** ¿retoques? ¡Ay no me hagas reír, que me duele! Tú no te has hecho simples retoques. Tú lo que has hecho he reconstruirte todo el cuerpo, ya que esa figura que tienes es 0% ejercicio y 100% cirugía plástica

**Kaguya:** deja de decir cosas sin importancia y prosigue con el resto de nuestro plan (escuchó pasos) te dejo, él está cerca (colgó)

**Bankotsu:** ¿ya estas listas para ir al hotel? (Imperial Taisho Hns.)

**Kaguya:** casi, te estaba llamando para que me ayudes con el zipper de mi vestido

**Bankotsu:** (la ayudó) listo. Lo mejor será que salgamos de una vez. En breve dará inicio la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermano y se enfadara muchísimo conmigo sino no llegó a tiempo

**Kaguya:** ¿estás seguro que quieres que te acompañe? (se colocó unos pendientes de diamantes que él le regalo) la última vez que lo vi me dio la impresión que no le agradé

**Bankotsu:** hagamos esto, vayamos un momento para estar con él y si no te sientes cómoda, nos regresamos

**Kaguya:** uhm, en lugar de volver ¿Por qué mejor no, nos vamos el fin de semana a París?

Bankotsu: está bien, será como tú digas.

Al llegar al hotel Jakotsu recibió con gran alegría a su hermano y le puso mala cara a Kaguya. No solo a él le deba la impresión que ella era una mala persona sino también a Hari y a Shimma que le aconsejaron lo mismo que Kannon, pero él estaba tan cegado por ella que no escuchó a ninguna de sus amigas y tal como se lo prometió se retiraron rápido de la fiesta y se dirigieron al aeropuerto.

Al llegar a París, ella hiso que él le comprara cuantas joyas y ropa de lujo quiso, además lo convenció de quedarse la semana completa faltando ambos a sus respectivos trabajos.

**En Nueva York…**

Las vacaciones habían llegado a su fin y después de que Kannon se enteró de lo que habían hecho con su apartamento, el grupo de adolescentes fueron exiliados del lugar y no tuvieron mejor opción que refugiarse en un hotel por el resto de las vacaciones.

Pero ello no afectó en lo absoluto sus últimos días de diversión y camarería.

Ya todos estaban listos para partir, excepto un enamorado y preocupado jovencito.

**Kohaku:** (mientras empacaba su maleta en la habitación del hotel) ¿estás segura que no quieres volver a Tokio? Después de lo que pasó tu papá no te puede seguir reteniendo acá

**Rin:** lo sé, pero tampoco puedo pedir mi traslado a mitad de semestre, puesto que no coincidiría con la curricula de Tokio y tendría que empezar desde cero

**Kohaku:** en ese caso hoy será nuestro último día juntos

**Rin:** no importa. Ya falta poco para que nos graduemos y en cuento eso pase podremos estar juntos nuevamente

**Kohaku:** (algo desganado) si lo sé, pero en cuanto termine la escuela, ingresaré al conservatorio y permaneceré más tiempo con la banda, por lo que no creo que pueda verte hasta entonces

**Rin:** (le sonrió) no te preocupes. Si tú no puedes venir iré yo. No te he comentado nada, pero mis tíos me desde hace un tiempo atrás me están depositando dinero suficiente como para poder viajar cuantas veces quiera a Japón, así que cuando menos lo pienses te iré a sorprender

**Kohaku:** (se alegró muchísimo) ¿¡en serio!? ¡Es la mejor noticia que me puedes haber dado!

(La besó con mucho cariño, pero sin proponérselo este se volvió apasionado. Rin no le detuvo puesto que deseaba que las cosas llegaran más allá, pero lamentablemente cuando las cosas recién estaban empezando fueron interrumpidos)

**Kanna:** (irrumpió en la habitación) ¡ey chicos ¿ya están listos para nuestro último paseo?

**Rin Y Kohaku:** (algo desganados) sí, ya casi

**Kanna:** dense prisa o los dejamos. Solo faltan ustedes dos

**Rin:** ok, en un par de minutos los alcanzamos

**Kanna:** bien, en ese caso me adelantare

**Rin:** preferiría quedarme el resto del día acá contigo… pero creo que tú preferirías ir con el resto ¿no es así?

**Kohaku:** uh… (Estaba dudando que hacer) no estoy seguro de querer ir, pero le prometí a Shippo que lo ayudaría a conseguir el autógrafo de su jugador de baseball favorito y por ello… uhm, creo que no puedo fallarle

**Rin:** (sonrió) está bien, yo también le hice la misma promesa así que no podemos fallarme o se resentirá con ambos

**Kohaku:** ya será para la próxima ocasión que nos veamos (le dio un beso en la mejilla)

**Rin:** si lo sé. Cuando estemos de nuevo juntos tendremos tiempo de sobra (salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano y se reunieron con los demás)

**1 mes después en una heladería de Tokio…**

Dos grandes amigas se encontraban conversando de un tema algo delicado, mientras disfrutaban de sus helados.

**Kagome:** ¿qué es aquello que te angustia tanto?

**Sango:** como ya te comente llevó un tiempo saliendo con Muanosuke (su ex-novio) él como siempre me trata como una reina y me agrada su compañía.

Hasta ahora hemos estado saliendo como los buenos amigos que somos a diversos lugares públicos, pero… me ha invitado a su casa este fin de semana y no sé que hacer

**Kagome:** ¿qué hay de malo con que vayas a su casa? No comprendo cual es el problema o será acaso que tienes miedo que Miroku se entere que sales con él

**Sango:** no es ello. Miroku sabe que somos grandes amigos y no se opone en lo absoluto que salgamos de vez en cuando. Lo que me preocupa es que me haya invitado precisamente a su casa. Tú comprendes, los dos solos en privado… se puede prestar para otras cosas

**Kagome:** ¡ay por favor Sango, lo dices como si fueras una adolescente inexperta que va a ir por primera vez a la casa de su novio! ¿Qué crees que te pueda hacer si están a solas?

**Sango:** he ahí donde radica el problema. Muanosuke es tan galante, atento, caballero y gentil conmigo que estoy al borde de serle infiel a Miroku y no sé si deba o no

**Kagome:** ¡ehhh! ¿Cómo puedes tener dudas? Obvio que no puedes - ¿serías capaz de echar a perder tu matrimonio solo por una aventura? ¡Ay por favor Sango, no digas disparates!

**Sango:** es que si lo conocieras, entenderías de qué hablo

Como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, el susodicho ingresó al establecimiento acompañada de una niña de aproximadamente 10 años y en cuanto se percató de la presencia de su amiga decidió acercarle a saludarla.

**Muanosuke:** ¡me parece increíble lo afortunado que soy por tener el placer de volver a contemplar tu belleza! (besó su mano) es un placer volver a verte mi querida Sango

**Sango:** ¡Muanosuke! ¡Que sorpresa verte por acá!

**Muanosuke:** disculpe bella dama. Por contemplar la belleza de mi muy querida amiga, la ignore por completo. Si me lo permite me presentare ante usted, soy Muanosuke Mitsukami, amigo desde hace mucho de la encantadora Sango y usted ¿es?

**Kagome:** (se quedó perpleja con su perfecta sonrisa, su melodiosa voz, su porte de perfecto caballero y su risueña mirada) yo… yo… yo soy… la mejor amiga de Sango.

Soy Kagome Higurashi quiero decir Kagome Taisho gustó en conocerlo señor Mitsukami **Muanosuke:** el placer es todo mio; Encantadora señora

**Sango:** ¿qué es lo que haces por acá? ¿acaso me estas espiando? (en tono de broma)

**Muanosuke:** (le esbozó una hipnótica sonrisa) jamás mece atrevería a tanto mi querida Sango.

Tan solo estoy trayendo a mi sobrina para que disfrute de su helado favorito. Mi hermana está en la ciudad y aprovecha para salir a pasear con ella

**Kagome:** ¿te gustan los niños?

**Muanosuke:** los adoro, de no haber sido que mi encantadora Sango rechazó mi propuesta de matrimonio hace algunos años, en estos momentos estaría criando mis propios hijos, pero como no he logrado encontrar ninguna mujer que la logre borrarla de mi corazón, sigo completamente soltero

**Sango:** solo te preguntó si te gustaban los niños, no hacía falta que le dieras tantos detalles

**Muanosuke:** lamento si fui indiscreto, es solo que no me pude contener con mi comentario.

Por favor señora Kagome, discúlpeme si la importuné

**Kagome:** (necesitaba babero. Estaba encantada con él) en lo absoluto, por el contrario le agradezco la confianza

**Muanosuke:** (escuchó que su sobrina lo llamaba) discúlpenme encantadoras señoras. Mi sobrina me llama y he de retirarme.

Fue un verdadero placer conocerla señora Taisho (besó su mano)

Sango… aunque solo fueron un par de minutos mi día se colmó de felicidad por que te vi, hasta el sábado mi muy querida amiga (la besó en la mejilla y se fue)

**Kagome:** (soltó un gran suspiro) ¡ay que hombre! Si yo estuviera en tu lugar no dudaría un segundo en ir a su casa y estar totalmente a solas con él

**Sango:** ¡Kagome! ¿Qué te ocurrió? Hasta hace solo unos minutos me estabas aconsejando lo contrario

**Kagome:** eso fue porque no tenía ni idea de cómo era, pero ahora que lo conocí te puedo decir que valdría totalmente la pena pasar una noche a su lado… pero eso si, solo una noche ya que volverte su amante tampoco sería lo apropiado

**Sango:** (-.-) esa idea no se me había cruzado por la cabeza… entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Acepto su invitación?

**Kagome:** ¡claro que sí! Si no lo haces… uhm… te perderás de una oportunidad única. Además se nota a leguas que está muy interesado en ti… por cierto ¿Por qué lo rechazaste en el pasado?

**Sango:** por el simple hecho que conocí a Miroku y me enamore perdidamente de él

**Kagome:** (0.o) ¡pero si son totalmente opuestos! ¡Miroku es mujeriego, sin vergüenza y no lo sé pero creo que también es infiel!

**Sango:** es mujeriego sí, pero de ahí a que me sea infiel, lo dudo

**Kagome:** ¿estás segura?

**Sango:** llevamos 10 años de matrimonio y anduvimos por casi 3 años y nunca le encontrado nada, es por ello que sé que me es 100% fiel

**Esa misma noche en el mardi night…**

Inuyasha y Miroku se encontraban disfrutando del espectacular show a cargo de tres bellas mujeres, mientras aguardaban que sus respectivas compañeras estuvieran listas.

**Miroku:** ya no puedo esperar a estar nuevamente entre los brazos de Kitty. No te puedo negar que muero por saber quien se esconde bajo esa máscara que siempre lleva puesta, pero cuando estamos a solas me hace tales cosas que se me olvida por completo esa idea

**Inuyasha:** te comprendo, lo mismo me pasa con Ángela, después de las 3 veces que hemos estado juntos he querido saber quién es, pero me ha sido imposible, pero esta noche hare lo que sea para descubrir su verdadera identidad

**Miroku:** ¿dime como has conseguido que esa mujer te acepte? Yo he intentado de todo para desde el primer día que vine a este lugar y siempre me rechaza

**Inuyasha:** será que yo le resulto más atractivo que tú. La verdad que no tengo ni idea del porque, pero en cuanto más exclusiva sea, más me gusta

**Bunny:** (se les acercó) buenas noches caballeros.

He venido para informarles que lamentablemente Ángela no lo podrá atender, puesto que se le presentó un percance, pero si usted desea puede solicitar el servicio de cualquiera de nuestras chicas o en caso contrario, se le reembolsara su dinero

**Miroku:** ¿y que hay de Kitty? ¿Ella tampoco podrá atenderme?

**Bunny:** descuide. Ella ya está aguardando por usted en la habitación. Si gusta lo puedo llevar en este momento

**Miroku:** no hace falta preciosa, conozco el camino. Tú mejor hazle compañía a mi amigo (le guiño el ojo y se retiró)

**Bunny:** ¿y usted caballero? ¿Qué decisión va a tomar?

Inuyasha: si Ángela no está disponible, no tiene caso que me quede

**Bunny:** en ese caso acompáñeme a la administración por favor para hacerle el reembolso correspondiente

En una de las habitaciones Ángela se encontraba lista esperando por Inuyasha, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando en su lugar vio ingresar al dueño del lugar.

**Ángela:** ¡tú! ¿Qué haces acá?

**Onigumo:** Bonne nuit, ma chérie (buenas noches cariño)

Hace un par de horas que llegué al país y quise darte la sorpresa (se le acercó y acarició su cabello, luego posó sus manos alrededor de su cintura pegándola hacia él) ma belle flour ¿qué es lo que ha estado haciendo en mi ausencia?-¿qué significa el hecho que estés en esta habitación?... ¿no me dirás que estabas esperando a alguien más o sí?

**Kikyo:** (lo abrazó del cuello) sabía que vendrías y quise sorprenderte. Solo me hice la que no sabía nada para darle mayor emoción a nuestro encuentro

**Onigumo:** espero que esa sea la verdad cachorrita, porque de lo contrario clausurare este lugar y dejare al descubierto que tus ex modelos trabajan para ti como damas de compañía

**Kikyo:** (valiéndose de sus encantos femeninos, empezó a seducirlo, para que se olvidara del tema) sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti mon mari bien-aimé (mi amado esposo) así deja de tener dudas de mí y mejor aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos para estar juntos (empezó con su juego de seducción y consiguió que se olvidara del tema)

**3 días después en la oficina de Kagome por la noche…**

Sango parecía una niña rebosante de alegría jugando a dar vueltas sobre la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de Kagome.

**Kagome:** ¡ya deja de girar que me estas mareando y dime qué ocurrió el fin de semana!

**Sango:** ¡ay Kagome no sabes! Muanosuke no es solo todo lo que ya te mencione, sino que es lo máximo en la cama (se sonrojó por el recuerdo)

**Kagome:** (sonrojada por la curiosidad) eso quiere decir que ustedes… tú sabes

**Sango:** sí, sí lo hicimos una y otra vez. Al principio creí que no ocurriría nada puesto que cuando llegué a su casa, se encontraba cocinando.

Ay tenías que verlo, se le veía tan lindo con delantal y preparando todo para que cenemos. Me dijo que le pidió a su chef personal que le enseñara como hacer pollo parisién, solo para sorprenderme.

Al principio cocinamos juntos y me divertí muchísimo. Luego cenamos y nos pusimos a conversar durante un largo rato, recordando viejos tiempos y cuando pensé que todo había terminado, no me resistí y me le insinúe y obvio que él me correspondió.

Al inicio nos sentíamos algo extraños puesto que sabíamos que no era correcto, pero luego nos olvidamos del mundo y nos amamos una y otra vez horas de horas. Fueron tantas veces que me quede todo el fin de semana en su casa aprovechando que le dije a Miroku que me iba a ir de viaje

**Kagome:** (estaba acalorada) ¡wuau! ¡Nunca imagine que te atreverías a tanto!

**Sango:** … pero hay un problema…

**Kagome:** ¿Cuál? ¿No me diga que tiene novia o que es casado? O peor aún, dime no te quedes callada y dime ¿Cuál es el problema?

**Sango:** … lo que sucede… es que… ¡quiero volver hacerlo con él una y otra vez!

**Kagome:** ¡ahhh! eso… eso… eso quiere decir… ¿que te volverás su amante?

**Sango:** ay no sé… es solo que lo pasamos tan bien, que una sola vez no basta… no quiero arruinar mi matrimonio, pero tampoco puedo dejar de desear volver a estar con Muanosuke

**Kagome:** ¡ay Sango! No puedes estar con los dos, así que será mejor que dejes de verlo o de lo contrario podrías ser descubierta

**Sango:** lo sé, por ello creo que mantendré un poco de distancia… ¡aunque no quiero! ¡ñiah! ¡Quiero volver a verlo, volver abrazarlo… volver a tu sabes!

**Kagome:** (-.-) si ya entendí (miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era) ¡uy mira la hora, ya es casi media noche! Inuyasha debe estar esperándome (lo llamó y no hubo respuesta) ¿uh? Que extraño, lleva el celular apagado.

¿Me acompañas a su oficina?

**Sango:** (sintió que su celular estaba vibrando y quiso atender la llamada en privado) ¡eh! Ve adelantándote, yo te espero en el estacionamiento ¿está bien?

Kagome se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y sin decirle nada salió de la oficina para dirigirse a la de Inuyasha.

En cuanto llegó, notó que no había nadie alrededor, intentó ingresar pero la puerta estaba con llave, así que hizo uso de su copia.

Todo estaba apagado y en perfecto orden a excepción de unos papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio y llamaron su atención. Encendió la luz y se dio cuenta que era documentos de estado de cuenta de una de las tarjetas de crédito de su esposo.

Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando notó que había gastado al menos 4 millones de Yens en tan solo un mes y en un mismo lugar

**Kagome:** mar-di … night ¿slots y casino?... oh no… ¡Inuyasha es ludópata! ¡Debo hacer algo para ayudarlo! (dejó los papeles en el mismo lugar y salió a toda prisa en busca de su amiga)

Con una mirada de preocupación extrema ubicó a Sango en el estacionamiento y le pidió que la acompañara al mardi night; Sospechaba que su esposo estaba en aquel lugar.

Sango sin entender muy bien que pasaba le obedeció y hasta la dirección que le indicó.

Al llegar los hombres de seguridad, no las dejaron ingresar alegando que era noche de caballeros (siempre tenían una respuesta por si algo así pasaba)

No conformes con la negativa, idearon la manera de ingresar y se escabulleron por la puerta trasera que daba a un callejón.

Tocaron varias veces y una chica vestida de vaquera las recibió.

En un inició ninguna entendió el porqué del atuendo de la señorita, pero luego se dieron cuenta que no se trataba de un casino.

Sango astutamente inventó la descabellada idea de que ella y Kagome eran las nuevas azafatas y la señorita las dejó pasar.

Al ingresar ambas miraron el lugar con asombro y Kagome se excusó indicando que debía usar el tocador.

Una vez dentro de este se miró al espejo, le hizo algunos arreglos a su atuendo. Rasgó su falda de tres tiempos, dejando solo uno convirtiéndola en una micro falda. Ató su blusa hasta la altura de sus senos, abrió los 3 primeros botones formando un escote provocativo, se hizo 2 coletas altas en el cabello y para su buena suerte encontró una máscara.

Salió del tocador y vio que Sango estaba conversando con una mujer vestida de ángel.

Se escabulló entre el público y sin proponérselo ni esperarlo ubicó la mesa donde estaban sentados Inuyasha y Miroku a punto de ser atendidos por una atrevida conejita.

La cólera la invadió y se acercó a la conejita, diciéndole que ella se haría cargo de atender a los señores.

Está no se opuso y le cedió la bandeja con las copas de champagne.

**Kagome:** (muy coqueta) buenas noches caballeros soy Ka… (Casi les dice su nombre) soy Karim y seré le encargada de atenderlos esta noche

**Miroku:** (la miró lascivamente) uhm… tú eres nueva ¿no encanto?

**Kagome:** (sonrió pícaramente) sí señor. Acabo de empezar esta noche y dígame caballero ¿le agrada el lugar (refiriéndose a Inuyasha)

**Inuyasha:** con muñecas como tú atendiéndome en todo momento ¿Cómo no me voy a sentir a gusto? (se sintió tan atraído hacia ella, que la jaló de la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas) dime belleza ¿no te gustaría tener un privado conmigo?

**Kagome:** (sintió furia, se paró y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dijo) me encantaría caballero, pero mi esposo (se quitó el anillo y lo dejó caer dentro de la copa) me espera en casa y usted debería hacerle compañía a su esposa y no estar acá. Adiós (se dio media vuelta y se retiró muy disgustada en busca de su amiga)

**Miroku:** parece que se espanto… pobre criatura

**Inuyasha:** si es casada, para que traba… (Miró su copa y se paró de golpe)

**Miroku:** ¡ey! ¿Ya te vas? ¿No me digas que vas a ir tras esa muñeca?

**Inuyasha:** ¡cállate Miroku! ¡Esa muñeca como tú la llamas es kagome!

**Miroku:** ¿¡qué!? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

**Inuyasha:** es su anillo… será mejor que salga en este instante y le explique todo antes que me descubra por completo

Kagome caminó tan rápido como pudo hasta donde estaba su amiga; En el trayecto se fue acomodando la ropa, para intentar lucir decente.

En cuanto la halló, la tomó de la mano y salió del lugar sin decirle palabra.


	11. Es un hasta siempre, no un adiós

**Cap. X**

**Es un hasta siempre, no un adiós **

En su loca carrera por salir del lugar no se percató que su esposo estaba tras de ella, intentando alcanzarla.

Lo único que corría por su mente era cólera, tristeza y decepción.

Al ubicar el auto de su amiga, casi a empellones la hizo subirse a este y con voz firme le ordenó que partieran de inmediato.

Sango algo aturdida por la loca carrera por la que acaba de pasar intentó procesar que es lo que estaba pasando.

Encendió el auto y vio afuera del lugar a Inuyasha acompañado de Miroku buscando con desesperación algo o a alguien y entendió de inmediato que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El celular de Kagome no paraba de sonar al punto que ya era molesto.

**Sango:** (mientras conducía) ¿no piensas contestar?

**Kagome:** es Inuyasha y lo que menos quiero en este momento es escuchar sus absurdas excusas… ¿Cómo pudo traicionarme nuevamente? ¿Qué acaso no le bastó la primera vez?

**Sango:** creo que deberías calmarte y pensar las cosas. Quizá no es lo que parece

**Kagome:** ¿¡que no lo es!? ¿Te fijaste de que clase de lugar acabamos de salir?

**Sango:** lo sé, lo sé. Pero no solo pasa lo crees que pasa, en aquel lugar. También se celebran fiestas de despedida de soltero o shows con bailarinas entre otras cosas.

No creo que Inuyasha o Miroku estuvieran tan desesperados como para pagar una fortuna por estar con una de esas mujeres teniéndonos a nosotras como sus compañeras

**Kagome:** (lo pensó un segundo) uhm… puede que tengas razón, pero el simple hecho de que estuviera en un lugar así me enerva ya que… ¿Qué tal si, sí fue capaz de pagar por una de esas mujeres?

**Sango:** ¡ay Kagome! Te estás haciendo ideas erróneas. Es obvio que si ese par estaban ahí es porque les gusta mirar y eso no es algo que nos deba molestar.

Sé que Miroku es un empedernido mujeriego, pero no lo creo capaz de llegar a tanto y si Inuyasha estaba en aquel lugar es porque obvio Miroku lo llevó

**Kagome:** creo que tienes razón… pero si solo iban a mirar ¿entonces por qué Inuyasha me pidió un privado con él?

**Sango:** podría ser que supiera que eras tú desde un principio y te estaba jugando una broma o era verdad. Pero según tengo entendido por lo que converse con la tal Ángela, un privado es un baile, solo eso ya que las chicas que trabajan ahí son de lo más exclusivas y tener una "sesión a solas" cuesta una reverenda fortuna

**Kagome:** ¡aún así! ¡Un baile exótico "en privado" es una traición!

**Sango:** no seas tan dura. Además es como cuando nosotras fuimos a un strip club para la despedida de soltera de Ayame ¿acaso eso fue traición?

**Kagome:** nosotras solo miramos y además ellos sabían que iríamos. Inuyasha no me mencionó ningún night club y por ello eso es ¡traición!

**Sango:** (resopló) de acuerdo como tú digas. Te traicionó por ir a un bar nudista sin decirte nada y coqueteó un rato contigo… ¿entonces que piensas hacer? ¿Pedirle el divorcio? ¿Inventar nuevamente que te irás a otro país y refugiarte en la casa de una amiga hasta que se te pase la cólera? Dime ¿Qué decisión vas a tomar?

**Kagome:** ¡Sango! ¿Tú de que lado estas? ¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan tranquila, sabiendo que Miroku también estaba en aquel lugar?

**Sango:** porque sé cómo es él y porque no soy insegura como tú. Sé lo mucho que valgo y sé que Miroku está consciente de que si me es infiel, nuestro matrimonio se va al traste y él no querría ello, por eso no me preocupo… además de que él me dijo un par de veces de que iría a aquel lugar junto con Hashi (se alzó de hombros) por ello no me angustió en lo más mínimo

**Kagome:** (¬¬) no será que lo haces para expiar tus culpas ya que tú si le has sido descaradamente infiel

**Sango:** (se sonrojó) creer que en un matrimonio las cosas siempre irán bien, es como creer que en cuentos de hadas. Una vez que eres adulto te das cuenta que el amor no es color de rosa y por ello la infidelidad es parte de una relación, pero hay que saber tener un límite.

Yo amo a Miroku y sé que le fallé, pero tampoco es algo por lo que me voy a condenar ni estoy dispuesta a perder mi matrimonio. Lo que pasó con Muanosuke fue parte del momento.

Cuando te fuiste al otro hotel, él me llamó y acordamos que lo mejor sería que no, nos veamos por un tiempo para no estar tentando a la suerte.

Es verdad que me gustó mucho estar con él, pero no por una aventurilla no voy a perder lo que más quiero que es mi familia

**Kagome:** quisiera tomar las cosas con total calma como tú lo haces, pero a mí me cuesta mucho asimilar la idea de que Inuyasha estuvo en un lugar así

**Sango:** (estacionó el auto) bueno ya llegamos a tu casa. Entra y cuando lo veas podrás conversar con él y despejar todas tus dudas.

Estoy segura que estas sacando conjeturas erróneas y si te ocultó lo de sus visitas a aquel lugar fue para no lastimarte

**Kagome:** intentaré darle una oportunidad de explicarme las cosas, intentare seguir tu consejo (se bajó del auto y con temor se dirigió a la entrada de su casa)

**Sango:** mañana te pasare a buscar para que me cuentes que ocurrió (se marchó)

Kagome se resistía a ingresar a su hogar. Sabía que Inuyasha estaba dentro por lo que vio su auto mal estacionado, era evidente que él estaba tan nervioso como ella.

No quería escuchar sus excusas, pero tampoco quería quedarse con la duda de ¿Qué hacía él en aquel lugar?

Con gran nerviosísimo e inseguridad, digitó la clave de acceso y al abrirse la puerta, sintió la calidez de un cuerpo que la abrazaba con desesperación y una voz que le pedía disculpas.

**Kagome:** (algo sorprendida) I… nu... ya... sha

**Inuyasha:** ¡perdóname Kagome por no haber sido sincero contigo! Por favor no pienses cosas que no son… si estaba en aquel lugar no fue con el propósito que tú crees. Yo… yo… solo fui a hacerle compañía a Miroku y me deje llevar por el momento, pero en verdad no hice más nada que mirar ¡créeme por favor!

**Kagome:** (no le correspondía el abrazo) no sé si creerte ya que cuando me hice pasar por una de esas mujeres tú de inmediato me pediste un privado y eso me hirió muchísimo

**Inuyasha:** lo lamento, yo no sé que me ocurrió, pero debo de admitirte que en cuento te vi me sentí irremediablemente atraído hacía ti. Eso no me había ocurrido antes

Kagome: (no sabía si sentirse alagada o desconfiada) ¿Cómo puedo creer en lo que me dices? ¿Cómo puedo estar segura que no hiciste lo mismo con otras mujeres?

**Inuyasha:** (no dejaba de abrazarla) porque… tú eres la única mujer a la que amo y no sería capaz de traicionarte

**Kagome:** (sintió sinceridad en sus palabras) sin embargo me ocultaste que estabas en aquel lugar. Ello demuestra que no me tienes confianza

**Inuyasha:** (la miró de frente con cara de arrepentido) si no lo hice fue para no provocar una pelea entre nosotros, sabía que te disgustarías y quise evitar ello

**Kagome:** entonces, si yo no me daba cuenta ¿hasta cuando me ibas a mentir? ¿Hasta cuando me ibas ocultar el hecho que estabas frecuentando un lugar así?

**Inuyasha:** hasta hoy. Porque hoy iba ser la última vez que iría ya que no me sentía bien mintiéndote

**Kagome:** (soltó un profundo suspiro) por alguna extraña razón te creo, pero eso no quiere decir que te perdone.

Estoy muy desilusionada y a la vez molesta, pero ya es tarde y estoy cansada. Por ahora solo vayamos a dormir y ya mañana aclararemos las cosas, pero eso si ¡desde hoy tu dormirás en el cuarto de huéspedes! ¡No compartiré la cama con un traidor como tú!

**Inuyasha:** (le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla) como tu digas mi adorada pequeña

**Kagome:** ¡hablo en serio! (hizo puchero al ver que él estaba sonriente)

**Inuyasha:** yo también hablo en serio cuando digo que te adoro (besó su frente y se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes)

**Kagome:** (pensó) Sango tenía razón, me enfadé por nada, pero aún así lo hare sufrir por al menos un par de noches (se le pasó el enojo y se dirigió a su habitación)

**Mientras tanto en la mansión Matsuda…**

**Sango:** (recostada en la cama al lado de su esposo) entonces dime ¿te divertiste viendo a mis ex compañeras disfrazadas?

**Miroku:** ¿qué quieres decir con ex compañeras?

**Sango:** ¡¿ay no me digas que no te diste cuenta?! Que las chicas que trabajan en el mardi night no son otras que Karan, Shunran y las demás e incluso la tal Ángela es Kikyo

**Miroku:** (se sintió espantado) ¿qué estas inventado? ¡Lo estás haciendo para molestarme! ¿No es así?

**Sango:** (se colocó sobre el coquetamente) no cariño, lo que digo es la pura verdad. Sé a la perfección cada cosa que has hecho en aquel lugar y sé que Inuyasha pasó al menos 2 noches con Ángela, pero eso jamás se lo diré a Kagome y tú cariño mío… al final de cuentas le diste gusto a Kitty o debería decir a Karan y cumpliste su obsesivo deseo de pasar una noche contigo

**Miroku:** (bastante nervioso) ¿de… de… de que estás hablando? Yo solo estuve mirando todo el tiempo… tú bien sabes que yo jamás sería capaz de traicionarte

**Sango:** (esbozó una maléfica sonrisa) la idiota de Kikyo me contó con lujo de detalles todo lo que ustedes dos anduvieron haciendo en aquel lugar, obvio que lo hizo con la intención de fastidiarme… pero como no me importa en lo absoluto… te lo cuento todo ¡PARA QUE NO SE REPITA! ¿Entendiste?

**Miroku:** (no podía mentirle) si…s…s…sí lo prometo mi adorada morena… pe…pe… pero como es ¿Qué no te importa en lo más mínimo lo que hice? No lo comprendo

**Sango:** si me importa, pero a su vez me das pena

**Miroku:** (ô-0) ¿pena? ¿Por qué te doy pena?

**Sango:** (le dio un pequeño y lascivo beso en los labios) porque teniéndome a mí a tu lado… pagas para poder estar con una insignificante mujer como Karan (se colocó a un lado, apagó la luz y le dijo) pero descuida, si te conformas con tan poca cosa como es Kitty, puede ir y seguir pagando cuantas veces quieras por ella, pero eso sí a mí ¡no me vuelves a tocar en tu vida!

**Miroku:** pe…pe…pero Sanguito. Tú sabes que eres la única mujer que en verdad me importa, la única que amo, la que más me gusta de entre todas las mujeres

**Sango:** oh que dulce eres ¡traidor! Si fuiste capas de pagar por una insignificante mujer como Karan, entonces ¡quédate con ella a mí déjame en paz!

**Miroku:** pero Sanguito (besó su desnuda espalda) ella no significa nada para mí, en cambio tú eres mi universo

**Sango:** (lo hizo a un lado) no molestes. Si quieres sexo ve y paga por el, yo no quiero saber más nada de ti (se tapó hasta la cabeza y se durmió)

**Al día siguiente en la oficina de Inuyasha…**

Miroku estaba con la cara larga cual niño resondrado.

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué te pasa? Desde que entraste no has dicho palabra y solo miras tu computadora

**Miroku:** (soltó un gran suspiro) ¡ay amigo! Por andar de coquetos no tienes ni idea de con quienes estuvimos

**Inuyasha:** eso ya no importa, lo único que interesa es que salimos bien librados de esta, al menos por mi parte, ya que Kagome se creyó cada palabra que le dije

**Miroku:** (cerró su lap top) pero el que no se libré de la verdad serás tú

**Inuyasha:** ¡ahh! ¿De que hablas?

**Miroku:** anoche Sango me contó que sabe con lujo de detalles todo lo que hicimos en aquel lugar… pero lo peor no fue eso, sino que me contó de quienes se trataban las chicas tras las máscaras y créeme no te va a gustar nada lo que te voy a decir

**Inuyasha:** deja de darle tantas vueltas al tema y habla de una buena vez y ¿Cómo fue que Sango se enteró de todo?

**Miroku:** Kitty resultó ser Karan

**Inuyasha:** ¿la modelo loca que vivía obsesionada contigo?

**Miroku:** sí, ella misma, pero lo que viene a continuación hará que te infartes… la famosa Ángela no era otra más que Kikyo

**Inuyasha:** (se quedo petrificado) ¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉ!? ¡e…e… e… eso… es…imposible! La deslumbrante Ángela no puede ser Kikyo! es decir ¡me hubiera dado cuenta en el acto!

**Miroku:** pues al parecer caímos redonditos en la trampa. Fue la mismo Kikyo que le contó absolutamente todo a Sango, pero ella no le dio mayor importancia aunque si se enfadó mucho conmigo porque ahora no me permite que me le acerque (TˆT)

**Inuyasha:** ¡agg! ¡No puedo creer que la despampanante Ángela haya sido Kikyo! ¡Es como un verdadero castigo por serle infiel a mi adorada Kagome!

**Horas más tarde en la oficina de Kagome…**

Se encontraba leyendo unos documentos cuando sin avisar su amiga ingresó.

**Sango:** dime ¿cómo te fue anoche?

**Kagome:** (firmó sin leer los documentos y dio por concluido su trabajo) uhm… tenías razón, me estaba apurando en sacar conclusiones y fue tal como dijiste Inuyasha y Miroku solo fueron a ver a aquellas mujeres. Absolutamente nada más pasó

**Sango:** (sonrió aliviada) que bueno que estés más tranquila ¿pero… vas a sancionar a Inu de alguna manera?

**Kagome:** sí, por un par de noches lo haré dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, ya con el correr de los días lo dejare volver a la habitación

**Sango:** bueno ¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos con las chicas y nos la desquitamos yendo a un strip club? (ˆ-ˆ)

**Kagome:** uhm (lo pensó un par de segundos) si creo que estaría bien, después de todo solo iremos a mirar (ˆ-ˆ)

**Unos días después en casa de la familia Yatsura…**

La más pequeña de la familia andaba buscando con desesperación por toda la casa un objeto muy preciado para ella cuando de pronto su celular empezó a sonar.

**Soten:** hola papá (mediante video llamada) en este momento no te puedo atender, estoy buscando mi conejo pyon

**Bankotsu:** ¿el mismo que te regalé cuando eras una bebé?

**Soten:** (seguía buscando con el celular en mano, sacudiéndolo sin cesar) si ese mismo. Hoy me quedaré en casa de Shiori y sabes que no puedo dormir sin mi conejo de peluche

**Bankotsu:** hija dos cosas: la primera deja de mover tanto el celular que me estas mareando y la segunda ¿no estás bastante grande como para seguir durmiendo con tu conejo?

**Soten:** (dejó el teléfono sobre una cómoda) lo siento papá, no fue mi intención marearte y en cuanto a mi conejo, mamá dice que una mujer nunca es lo suficiente mayor como para que le sigan gustando las cosa bonitas. ¡Oh ya lo vi! Esta sobre la repisa (estaba en cuarto decorado especialmente para un bebé)

**Bankotsu:** ¿dónde estás?

**Soten:** (empinándose tratando de alcanzar la repisa) en la habitación de Hiten

**Bankotsu:** ¿Hiten? ¿Quién es él?

**Soten:** ¡lo alcancé! La decoradora debe haber creído que pyon era parte de los juguetes del bebé

**Bankotsu:** (aún más confundido) ¿de que bebé hablas? ¿En casa de quien estas?

**Soten:** ¡ay papá! Estoy en nuestra casa y Hiten es mi hermano, bueno mi casi hermano porque aún no nace. Hace un par de días tío Izumo le dijo a mamá que el bebé sería niño y me pidió que escogiera el nombre así que escogí Hiten, para se parezca al mío ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta el nombre que escogí para el bebé?

**Bankotsu:** (estaba en shock. Iba a ser padre por segunda vez y Midoriko se lo había ocultado) sí… sí creo que sea un buen nombre, hace juego con el tuyo… dime ¿Cómo sigue Miko? ¿Aún esta delicada de salud?

**Soten:** mmm… mamá está mucho mejor. Tío Sesshomaru viene casi todos los días y cuida de ella y le obliga tomar unos medicamentos que detesta; Casi siempre le escucho decirle que debe cuidarse y hacerle caso absoluto a todo lo que dice su médico que no es otro que tío Izumo.

Ya me voy papá el timbre está sonando, debe ser Jaken que viene por mí y aún no he terminado de alistarme. Un beso papito te amo (cortó la video llamada)

Bankotsu de inmediato se comunicó con su amigo.

**Izumo:** ¡ey Bankotsu! ¡Cuánto tiempo si saber nada de ti!

**Bankotsu:** deja los saludos para después y dime ¿por qué demonios no me contaste nada acerca del estado de Miko?

**Izumo:** ella me lo pidió y como médico y amigo debía respetar su decisión

**Bankotsu:** yo también soy tu amigo y me lo ocultaste

**Izumo:** no es a mí quien debes reprochar sino a ti mismo. Sé por Shimma que por más intentos que ha hecho Midoriko de comunicarse contigo, tú ni caso le has hecho, así que si no sabías nada de su estado actual es porque tú mismo no quisiste

**Bankotsu:** (sintió culpa) y… dime ¿cómo están ella y el bebé? Se por Soten que Midoriko estuvo algo enferma hace un tiempo y tú debes saber algo ¿no es así?

**Izumo:** no te voy a ocultar la verdad… el estado de Midoriko sigue siendo algo delicado.

A pesar que está tomando todos los cuidados del caso, la preeclampsia que está padeciendo no ayuda mucho que digamos a su condición actual y es probable que el bebé nazca antes de tiempo

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué tanto antes?

**Izumo:** Midoriko ya tiene casi 5 meses de gestación y el bebé no se ha desarrollado lo suficiente, la placenta está algo envejecida y es posible que no logre llegar a los 6 meses. Le sugerí desde un inicio que se practicara un legrado pero ella se negó rotundamente… hasta ahora las cosas han ido regular, pero no garantizo nada

**Bankotsu:** te entiendo, a su edad y con lo que me cuentas es casi imposible que el bebé llegue a cumplir las 40 semanas, pero si logramos que al menos llegue a las 32 tendrá mayores posibilidades de supervivencia

**Izumo:** ¿Por qué hablas en plural?

**Bankotsu:** ¿no es obvio? Pienso volver mañana mismo, no pienso dejarla sola ni un día más, menos sabiendo que me necesita

**Izumo:** ¡vaya, hasta que recapacitas hombre! No sé bien que es lo que haya pasado entre ustedes, pero sea lo que haya sido ¡ya déjalo en el pasado! Tu familia te necesita y no me parece que estés por allá haciendo de las tuyas

**Bankotsu:** ¡ey! ¿Qué quieres decir con ello?

**Izumo**: ya me enteré acerca de tu amiguita, no sé que tendrá la tal Kaguya, pero ni Shimma ni Hari la toleran, ambas me tienen loco hablando pestes de ella mañana, tarde y noche

**Bankotsu:** lo sé. En cuanto la conocieron no fue del agrado de ninguna de las dos, pero ella solo es una amiga ¿no sé porque todos se hacen una idea errónea?

**Izumo:** respeto tu vida privada amigo, pero como médico te digo que sería muy favorable que regreses al lado de Midoriko. Estoy seguro que tu presencia le haría mucho bien

**Bankotsu:** gracias por cuidarla todo este tiempo, desde mañana me hare cargo del resto

**Izumo:** lo espero de vuelta director Yatsura, la clínica también lo necesita

**Bankotsu:** comprendo. Hasta mañana entonces Dr. Arami (colgó)

La sola idea de volver al lado de la mujer que amaba lo entusiasmaba, aunque no sabía si ella estaría dispuesta a recibirlo de vuelta, después de todo habían sido muchos los meses que la había ignorado por completo y también estaba el hecho que cegado por su cólera y pena se había deshecho de todo lo que le recordaba a ella, pero nunca se la pudo sacar de la mente y corazón ni por un segundo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a empacar principalmente documentos relacionados con la clínica, el hotel, unos cuantos objetos médicos y prácticamente nada de ropa; Deseaba partir lo más rápido posible.

Llamó por celular a su compañera que se encontraba de guardia en la clínica y se despidió de ella.

**Kaguya:** ¿por qué te vas tan repentinamente? ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? Es decir… yo… creí que las cosas estaban yendo bien

**Bankotsu:** lo siento, pero siempre fui honesto contigo y nunca te ofrecí más que mi amistad.

He decidido rehacer mi matrimonio y es junto al lado de mi familia donde debo estar

**Kaguya:** (fingió las lágrimas) ¿eso quiere decir, que esto es el adiós? ¿Una fría llamada por teléfono? ¡Después de todo lo que hice por ti!

**Bankotsu:** agradezco tu compañía y atenciones, pero entre tú y yo nunca hubo más nada que amistad y eso tú lo sabes bien. Sé que es algo brusco de mi parte despedirme de esta manera, pero espero que comprendas que mi familia está primero.

Me dio mucha alegría volver a verte después de tiempo y espero que en un futuro nos volvamos a ver pero bajo otras circunstancias… lo que hubo entre nosotros… lo conservare como un grato recuerdo… hasta pronto… Kaguya

**Kaguya:** espera, antes que me dejes… yo… quisiera decirte… gracias por tu compañía y que nunca olvidare los maravillosos meses que pasamos juntos

**Bankotsu:** gracias a ti por todo, hasta pronto (colgó)

Kaguya: ¡uish! ¿Pero que se ha creído? ¡Dejarme así por así por su estúpida familia! ¡Ah no Bankotsu Yatsura, está me la vas a pagar con tu vida! A mí nadie me deja así por así (hizo una llamada)

**Shishinki:** (medio dormido) ¡ey! ¿Ya te fijaste la hora que es?

**Kaguya:** ¿qué haces dormido a las 4 p.m? (eran las 2 a.m en España y las 8p.m en Nueva York) ¡se supone que deberías estarte preparando para tu próxima cirugía!

**Shishinki:** ¡tonta! Acabo de salir de la misma ¿por eso te pregunto si no te das cuenta…?

**Kaguya:** ¡eso no importa ahora! ¡Necesito que averigües acerca de esa tal Midoriko! ¡Qué es ello que la hace tan especial como para que Bankotsu quiera volver a su lado y dejarme a mí que le he dado de todo!

**Shishinki:** todo excepto un hijo, que es lo que ella le va a dar por segunda vez

**Kaguya:** ¿¡qué!? No puede ser ¿desde cuándo sabes ello?

**Shishinki:** desde un inicio, pero descuida, sé que su estado es bastante delicado y no creo que esa criatura nazca, por lo que sigamos con nuestro plan.

El hecho de saber que si tuviste a su hijo hace 19 años atrás hará que caiga irremediablemente rendido a tus pies ¡ya sabes! Estará tan deprimido por la pérdida de uno que se consolara con otro

**Kaguya:** uhm… no es mala tu idea aunque estaría más tranquila si esa criatura no nace. Asegúrate que sea así

**Shishinki:** eso si que no Kaguya, yo podre someterme a todos tus caprichos por más dolorosos que estos sean, pero de ahí a convertirme en el asesino de un inocente ¡ni lo sueñes! Si ese bebé nace o no será cuestión del destino.

Yo te seguiré apoyando en tu plan, pero hasta ahí no más llegó

**Kaguya:** ¡cobarde! Te pido algo sencillo y no lo puedes cumplir

**Shishinki:** si crees que es sencillo someterme a múltiples cirugías plásticas para parecerme a tu adorado y rebajarme la edad ¡entonces haz tú sola el trabajo sucio! ¡Yo llego hasta acá! suficiente hago con apoyarte en tu descabellado plan

**Kaguya:** está bien, me retracto, quizá matar a un estúpido bebé es demasiado, pero si ese engendro llega a nacer entorpecerá nuestros planes

**Shishinki:** descuida, con o sin ese bebé igual podremos usar tu poder de persuasión. Ahora déjame descansar que la anestesia está comenzando a dejar de hace efecto (colgó)

**Por la tarde en casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Midoriko se encontraba sola y aburrida, como se había sentido un poco mal en el trabajo Koga la mandó de regreso a su casa e Izumo la fue a examinar y le indicó que debería guardar reposo absoluto durante al menos 3 días.

Estar encerrada y recostada todo el tiempo era algo que le molestaba en exceso por lo que se le ocurrió buscar compañía.

**Midoriko:** (al celular) tengo antojo de taiyaki (biscocho en forma de pez relleno con crema judías dulces u otro sabor) de crema de chocolate que hace Goshinki, tráeme algunos !shiiii¡

**Sesshomaru:** (-.-) Miko sabes que estoy muy ocupado y no puedo estar cumpliendo cada uno de tus caprichos, si no hay pídele a Goshinki que te prepare alguno o hazlo tu misma

**Midoriko:** eres malo conmigo… si te estoy pidiendo que me traigas algunos es porque estoy en mi casa. Me sentí algo mal y Koga me regresó, así que se complaciente y dame gusto

**Sesshomaru:** (al oír que se puso mal, dejó todo de lado) está bien en un momento estaré por allá. Hasta que llegue no hagas nada inapropiado ¿de acuerdo?

**Midoriko:** si ya sé, no debo moverme y debo estar tirada en la cama cual marmota ¡aish que aburrimiento!

**Sesshomaru:** es una con otra, yo dejo de lado mi trabajo para estar contigo y tú preocúpate por cuidarte

**Midoriko:** no olvides mi taiyaki (colgó)

**Sesshomaru:** chiquilla traviesa todo lo que hago solo por ti (grabó unos archivos en su USB y al salir de su ofician se lo dio a Ayame indicándoles que no iba regresar por lo que dejaba a cargo de su trabajo a Inuyasha)

**Ayame:** (no hizo más nada que obedecer y se comunicó con su otro jefe) tú hermano se acaba de ir y te dejo a cargo del resto de su trabajo, así que date prisa que en 15 minutos hay reunión con los gerentes de los demás hoteles

**Inuyasha:** (vía intercomunicador y exaltado) ¿¡pero que demonizo tiene Sesshomaru en la cabeza!? ¿Cómo se supone que yo me voy a hacer cargo de todo? ¿Qué acaso no está consciente de lo atiborrado de trabajo que estoy?

**Ayame:** calma, calma, por fortuna yo iba a estar en esa reunión así que se a la perfección que temas se tratará y podre guiarte… ¡tan desprotegido tampoco estas!

**Inuyasha:** (soltó un profundo suspiro) ¡no se que haría sin ti!

**Ayame:** (n.n) sin mi llevarías a la quiebra al hotel (río en broma)

**Inuyasha:** (-.-) ok, ya entendí el mensaje. En un segundo estoy contigo

**En casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Midoriko esperaba impacientemente la llegada de su primo, no solo tenía ganas de verlo sino también de sentirse acompañada ya que cuando se encontraba sola la tristeza se apoderaba de ella puesto que todo le recordaba a su ausente esposo.

Finalmente la espera llegó a su fin cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se abría y un dulce aroma se filtraba en el aire.

**Midoriko:** (al ver a su primo le dio un efusivo abrazo) ¡viniste! ¡Me da mucha alegría verte!

**Sesshomaru:** ¿Qué te ocurre? Me abrazas como si no, nos hubiéramos visto en mucho tiempo

**Midoriko:** (al borde de las lágrimas) no seas tan frio conmigo, es solo que me sentía muy sola y me emocioné al verte

**Sesshomaru:** (entendía el porqué de sus cambios emocionales) te traje tu dulce. Goshinki no estaba pero Koga me dijo que él te preparó algunos durante su turno

**Midoriko:** (se le iluminó el rostro de felicidad) ¡ñiehh! ¡Que lindo es Goshinki conmigo, él sabe que los taiyakis que hace me gustan mucho y casi todos los días me prepara al menos uno!

**Sesshomaru:** (sentía ternura el verla tan feliz) ¡ay chiquilla traviesa! Tú siempre logras robarte el corazón de los demás, es evidente que todo el personal de cocina te quiere mucho

**Midoriko:** me robo los de algunos y rompo el de otros (se puso triste)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿aún lo extrañas no es así?

**Midoriko:** desde que se fue no he podido hablarle ni una sola vez. Siempre rechaza mis llamadas aún cuando llamo como número privado o desde algún otro teléfono, en cuanto escucha mi voz cuelga y en cuanto a mis correos creo que ni los lee.

Creo que nunca me va a perdonar lo que le hice

**Sesshomaru:** lamento haberte orillado a este punto, siento que es mi culpa que las cosas entre ustedes hayan terminado de esta manera

**Midoriko:** no es tu culpa. Yo estaba bastante consciente de lo que hacíamos y para variar confundí las cosas nuevamente… en un punto llegué a sentir que estaba enamorada de los dos, pero cuando él se fue me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti solo era atracción

**Sesshomaru:** por primera vez creo que sentimos lo mismo

**Midoriko:** ¿qué quieres decir?

**Sesshomaru:** cuando te propuse que fueras mi amante fue porque creí que en verdad estaba enamorado de ti, pero luego por cómo se dieron las cosas y por cómo te pusiste comprendí que lo único que hice fue lastimarte y que yo también me sentía atraído hacía ti

**Midoriko:** al menos tu historia tuvo un mejor final que la mía

**Sesshomaru:** no creas que divorciarme de Kagura me hace muy feliz… la lastimé profundamente por segunda vez y ella no se merecía algo así

**Midoriko:** ¿¡te divorciaste!? ¿¡Cuando!?

**Sesshomaru:** hace apenas 1 semana atrás que firmamos los papeles de divorcio, como es de mutuo acuerdo en breve estaremos totalmente separados, pero… no fue precisamente por lo que pasó contigo que decidí divorciarme, sino por lo que descubrí

**Midoriko:** ¿te refieres a Kannon?

**Sesshomaru:** darme cuenta que fue ella el verdadero amor de mi vida y no Sara, fue un golpe muy duro.

Desde el día que Rin descubrió que ella es su madre la he intentado mantener lejos de mi mente y mi vida, pero por alguna extraña razón no puedo.

Descubrir la verdad me ha… no sé. Me ha confundido demasiado es por ello que prefiero estar solo durante un tiempo largo y no seguir lastimando a quienes no se lo merecen

**Midoriko:** ¡ehh! ¡Quién diría, que el siempre altivo Sesshomaru Taisho, también sufre por amor! Después de todo eres tan mortal como cualquier otro

Sesshomaru: solo cuando estoy contigo puede relajarme y exteriorizar lo que siento, pero tampoco me consideres un sufrido sentimental.

Es solo que no se si sentir odio por ese par de mujeres que jugaron conmigo en un pasado o intentar remediar las cosas con Kannon. Desde que la volví a ver le he tenido un cierto rechazó automático; Es como si inconscientemente me hubiese querido proteger de ella

**Midoriko:** ¿proteger? Lo dices como si te pudiera causar algún daño irremediable

**Sesshomaru:** ¿no comprendes? Para mí los sentimientos son un símbolo de debilidad fue por ello que me aleje de ella hace años atrás, de haber continuado a su lado o al de Sara ya no sé cual era cual, no hubiese conseguido todo lo que ahora tengo

**Midoriko:** ¿te arrepientes de haber seguido tus sueños y haberla dejado de lado?

**Sesshomaru:** de alguna manera… sí

**Midoriko:** (muy entusiasmada y jugando con su taiyaki) ¡ya está! ¡En lugar de seguir huyéndole al destino sigue la corriente del río cual salmón y vive el presente!

**Sesshomaru:** (-.-) ¿a que viene todo ese entusiasmo repentino? Y… Miko, el salmón nada contra la corriente no al contrario

**Midoriko:** ups (=p) estaba pensando en mi taiyaki y me distraje. Pero bueno el mensaje está

**Sesshomaru:** (-.-) creo que el embarazo te está afectando el cerebro, si antes estabas loca, ahora etas desquiciada

**Midoriko:** ¡oye! Mi bebé no tiene la culpa de nada ¡yah!

**Sesshomaru:** me alegra verte más entusiasmada.

Bueno ya te traje tu dulce y ya te hice compañía, ya debo retirarme

**Midoriko:** (con los ojos aguados, mordiendo su taiyaki) no te… vayas por favor… hazme compañía hasta la noche (soltó un par de lagrimas)

**Sesshomaru:** (la abrazó con ternura) está bien chiquilla traviesa, pero prométeme que no te pondrás triste de nuevo

**Midoriko:** (sin saber porque se puso a llorar) lo prometo

Las horas transcurrieron y se la pasaron conversando, analizando algunos documentos del hotel y viendo una que otra película.

**Sesshomaru:** ya es tarde Miko, debo volver a casa

**Midoriko:** (estaba semi dormida) uh… está bien, gracias por venir hoy… por favor (bostezó) vuelve pronto shiii (se durmió)

**Sesshomaru:** (le dio un beso en la frente) te lo prometo chiquilla traviesa (la cobijó y se retiró del lugar)

Un par de horas más tarde ya siendo de madrugada, la puerta principal se abrió y alguien se dirigió hasta la habitación principal.

Al verla profundamente dormida después de mucho tiempo, sintió deseas de abrazarla, llenarla de besos y decirle que la había extrañado montones, pero podría esperar hasta que despertara.

Acarició su cabello y ello provocó que ella se despertara un poquito.

**Midoriko:** (al ver a quien tenía al lado creyó que era un sueño) Ban… ¿eres tú? (sonrió) al menos en mis sueños te puedo ver (acarició su mejilla y lo sintió muy real) ¡jah! Como me gustaría que fueras de verdad y no solo un sueño

**Bankotsu:** no soy un sueño fierecilla indomable, soy real, estoy de vuelta

**Midoriko:** (se despertó de golpe) ¿!en verdad eres tú¡? ¿¡No estoy soñando!?

**Bankotsu:** (no se pudo contener más y la abrazó fuertemente) volví porque no podía estar un solo minuto más lejos de ti. Te extrañe, te extrañe muchísimo mi adora fierecilla

**Midoriko:** (le correspondió el abrazo y se puso a llorar en su hombro) yo también te extrañe, te extrañe muchísimo. Hasta llegué a pensar que ya me habías reemplazado con tu ex novia (Shimma y Hari le habían contado todo)

**Bankotsu:** jamás podría cambiarte por ninguna otra… ¡tú eres a la única que amo Miko!

**Midoriko:** y yo a ti… ¡perdóname por todo el daño que te hice! ¡Por favor perdóname! (lloró con mayor intensidad) estoy muy arrepentida, jamás te volver a fallar lo prometo

**Bankotsu:** (la miró de frente) no hay nada que deba perdonarte… soy yo el que debe pedirte perdón por haberte dejado tanto tiempo sola… me deje llevar por mis sentimientos y te hice a un lado

**Midoriko:** ya no importa, lo único que importa es que otra vez estamos juntos

**Bankotsu:** y esta vez será por siempre. Los cuatro estaremos juntos por siempre (acarició su vientre que ya estaba ligeramente abultado)

**Midoriko:** ¿¡como lo supiste!?

**Bankotsu:** Soten me lo contó ayer y decidí volver de inmediato

**Midoriko:** (algo triste) ¿eso quiere decir que solo volviste por el bebé?

**Bankotsu:** ya había decidido regresar, porque no podía estar lejos de ustedes dos, pero no podía hacerlo hasta que todo estuviera en orden con la clínica.

Planeaba volver la próxima semana, pero con la noticia del bebé poco o nada me importó el resto del mundo ya que ustedes tres son lo más importante para mí

**Midoriko:** (en son de broma) ¿por nosotros tres? Te refieres a Soten, Jakotsu y a mí

**Bankotsu:** me alegra que aun mantengas tu buen humor. Por ustedes tres me refiero a ti, Soten e Hiten

**Midoriko:** ya veo que Soten te contó muchas cosas, ay que niña para indiscreta, pero me alegra que lo haya sido, porque ¡por fin estaremos todos juntos nuevamente!

**1 semana después en el instituto de actuación y arte de Nueva York…**

Rin se encontraba encerrada en su habitación sin ánimos de salir, puesto que cada vez que se paseaba por el campus se topaba con su indeseable maestra de arte (Kannon) y lo que menos quería era escuchar sus disculpas o excusas por haberla abandonado por tanto tiempo.

**Rin:** (vía web cam) tita ¿cómo sigue mi nana Kaede?

**Izayoi:** la acabamos de traer de vuelta a la mansión. Los médicos de Alemania dicen que ya no hay tratamiento que se le pueda dar, solo nos queda esperar a su deceso

**Rin:** ¡eso no es posible! ¿Cómo que ya no queda nada por hacer?

**Izayoi:** dicen que debemos seguirle dando medicación oral (pastillas) y esperar

**Rin:** ¿esperar qué? ¿¡Esperar a que se muera!? ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer! ¿No has intentado ponerte en contacto con mi tío Bankotsu? Él podría hacer algo. Cuando la nana estaba con él, estaba algo mejor, al menos sus expectativas de vida eran más largas que de lo que dicen esos condenados médicos alemanes

**Izayoi:** recuerda que Bankotsu es pediatra no geriatra y no creo que pueda hacer más por Kaede, además llevarla hasta España no sería conveniente

**Rin:** tienes razón, pero me duele que los médicos esos solo digan que no hay nada más que se pueda hacer salvo esperar su muerte ¡me niego! ¡Algo se debe hacer! ¡No sé que pero algo!

**Izayoi:** su tiempo de vida estipulado es de 2 meses aproximadamente, si logra pasar ese tiempo entonces quiere decir que si hay alguna esperanza

**Rin:** ¡vas a ver que si la hay! ¡Tanto que voy a poder ir a visitar a mi nana en vacaciones, ya verás! (dentro de 3 meses)

**Izayoi:** estoy seguro de ello mi niña, no dudo que la nana Kaede esperara por tu llegada

**Rin:** tita, por favor cuídala mucho por mí y aunque no me recuerde muy bien, dile que la quiero muchísimo y que siempre la llevo conmigo

**Izayoi:** se lo haré saber mi niña adorada

**3 semanas después en casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Era muy de noche y la dueña de casa estaba lista para irse a descansar y disfrutar del inicio de sus vacaciones, cuando de pronto su celular empezó a sonar.

**Midoriko:** (extrañada por la hora y quien la llamaba) dime ¿Qué sucede?

**Kagome:** Midoriko por favor, necesito de tu ayuda.

Por error autoricé el hospedaje de 3 escuelas al mismo tiempo (esos eran los documentos que no leyó) el hotel esta atiborrado y es tanta la presión que dos chefs y 4 azafatas ya renunciaron, estoy pidiendo ayuda al personal del turno 3 (de 11:00 p.m a 6:00 a.m) del otro hotel, pero no, nos damos abasto ¡por favor! ¿Podrías venir a ayudar solo lo que dure la estadía de los jóvenes en el turno 1? (7:00 a.m a 3:00 p.m)

Sé que desde mañana empiezan tus vacaciones y tu pre y post descanso por maternidad pero… ¡por favor ayúdame a cubrir los puestos que faltan!

**Midoriko:** (la escuchó tan desesperada) está bien acepto. No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, un error lo comete cualquiera y como eres nueva en esto es entendible

**Kagome:** gracias Miko, te debo un favor muy grande. Te dejo descansar, nos vemos mañana

**Midoriko:** (soltó un profundo suspiró) y yo que pensaba comprar la ropa pare el bebé mañana

**Bankotsu:** (estaba recostado a su lado) ¿Koga o Goshinki o alguien más no podría reemplazarte?, en tus condiciones no está bien que estés trabajando bajó tanta presión

**Midoriko:** no te preocupes, solo serán 3 días y además todos me cuidan en el trabajo. Son tantas las atenciones que recibo que a veces creo que solo estorbo

**Bankotsu:** eso es porque nadie puede resistirse a quererte y desear protegerte

**Midoriko:** que dulce eres, me haces sentir mejor

**Temprano por la mañana en la cocina del Imperio Taisho (6:00 a.m)…**

Koga y un encargado de mantenimiento se encontraban revisando la cámara de frigoríficos.

**Encargado:** lo mejor será desconectar la cámara por un par de horas, mientras mi personal se hace cargo. El primer turno empieza en una hora, por lo que la cámara ya estará lo suficientemente descongelada para que puedan trabajar, por favor que nadie ingrese por al menos un par de horas o podría ocurrir un accidente

**Koga:** (estaba semi dormido por haber trabajo sin parar 20 horas seguidas) de acuerdo, le informare a mi personal que se encuentra en el otro hotel

**Encargado:** mientras colocaré un cartel que indique prohibido el acceso por un lapso de 2 horas ¿no cree usted que sería mejor que retiremos los andamios mientras tanto?

**Koga:** no creo que nadie vaya a venir por un buen rato, así que no hará falta tomar tantas precauciones, lo que se almacena aquí es básicamente insumos para pastelería y el turno 3 no ve eso

**Encargado:** de acuerdo señor, en una hora vendrá mi personal para hacerse cargo (se retiró)

Koga se retiró a su oficina a descansar puesto que el sueño le ganaba.

**Mientras en la cocina del Imperial teen…**

Los chefs y ayudantes trabajan a mil por hora, debían preparar al menos 500 desayunos en menos de 2 horas y el tiempo y ayuda no era suficiente.

**Kagura:** (lagrimeando por picar cebollas) muchachos dense prisa con las sopas miso

**Goshinki: (**ayudando a Kagura en lo mismo) dense prisa con el pescado y sirvan ya el arroz

**Kagura:** necesitamos más apoyo o no vamos a lograrlo

**Goshinki:** ya no debe de tardar Midoriko, según tengo entendido ella cubrirá el turno 1 durante los próximos días

**Kagura:** es bueno saber ello (no le guarda resentimientos de ningún tipo)

Una hora después el personal del turno 1 llegó, entre ellos Midoriko.

Con un poco más de personal, las cosas se fueron agilizando, los 500 desayunos ya estaban listos y al menos 300 de ellos ya estaban servidos, pero lo que hacía falta eran meseras, por lo que la presidenta del lugar se hizo cargo.

**Kagome:** (vestida de mesera) chicos por favor llenen las bandejas restantes para poder terminar de servir

**Midoriko:** ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? Tú no deberías estar acá

**Kagome:** como responsable del hotel es mi deber cubrir el personal que falta y como no soy chef entonces estoy apoyando como mesera (sonrió) es como recordar viejos tiempos

**Kagura:** 30 porciones ya están listas ¿podrás con todas?

**Kagome:** dame 50, aunque no lo parezca soy muy diestra con el azafate

**Goshinki:** ya casi todo está listo solo falta la torta de cumpleaños para una de las maestras

**Midoriko:** yo me encargo ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

**Goshinki:** la torta ya esta lista, solo faltan fresas para decorar ¿podrías ir a la cámara del otro hotel? Acá ya no tenemos

**Kagura:** toda la fruta fue utilizada para hacer los jugos de los desayunos continentales que pidió la otra escuela

**Kagome:** ¡ay chicos cuanto trabajo les estoy dando! ¡Por favor perdonen mi torpeza!

**Kagura:** descuida, todos somos un equipo, así que no te sientas mal

**Goshinki:** ¿trabajo? ¿Cuál trabajo jefa? Un poco de presión es solo un incentivo para hacer las cosas mejor y con mayor entusiasmo

**Kagome:** (se sintió confortada) gracias a todos. Voy a repartir los desayunos que faltan

**Midoriko:** yo voy por las fresas (en cuanto salió de la cocina sintió una punzada en la parte baja del vientre, pero no le tomó importancia, se dirigió a la cocina del otro hotel y vio un cartel en la puerta de la cámara de frigoríficos que decía "no entra por al menos 2 horas. En reparación") ¡ehh! no dice de que hora a que hora ¡Bah!, solo sacaré las fresas y ya

Buscó las fresas, tomó una caja de ellas y nuevamente sintió una punzada en la parte baja del vientre, pero esta vez más fuerte, por lo que se vio obligada a ponerse en cuclillas. Presentía que estaba con contracciones.

Se puso de pie y se sujetó de uno de los andamios, escuchó un fuerte chillido como que algo se desprendía y este se vino encima de ella con todo y contenido (cajas de cajas con frutas) aplastándola boca abajo.

Intentó zafarse pero una pesada caja le cayó en la cabeza quedando completamente inconsciente.

**20 minutos después en la cocina del imperial teen…**

Todos andaban tan ocupados que no se habían percatado de la usencia de Midoriko.

Los desayunos fueron servidos y en el momento que los comensales terminaron, uno de los maestros pidió que se sirviera la torta para celebrar el cumpleaños de su colega y fue entonces cuando todos los se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de Midoriko.

**Goshinki:** (al ver la torta sin decoración) ¿qué pasó? No se suponía que ibas a decorarla

**Kagura:** yo no lo iba hacer, se suponía que lo haría Midoriko

**Kagome:** es verdad hace como 1 hora atrás que la mandaron al otro hotel

**Kagura:** no hay tiempo que perder. Goshinki decórala con lo que haya en almacén, yo iré por Midoriko para ver porqué tarda tanto (se retiró algo disgustada puesto que pensó que los había abandonado en mitad de trabajo. En cuanto llegó a la cocina vio que no había nadie y le llamó la atención que la cámara estuviera semi abierta, ingresó y…) ¡Midoriko! ¡Ay no puede ser! ¡Midoriko, Midoriko! (le gritó un par de veces pero no le respondió, intentó mover el pesado andamio pero le fue imposible, quiso llamar a seguridad, pero por los nervios no se acordaba el anexo, por lo que llamó al otro hotel)

**Goshinki:** (por teléfono) cocina del Imperial teen buen…

**Kaguya:** (aterrada) ¡ven pronto! ¡Necesito tu ayuda y de todos, un andamio se cayó sobre Midoriko! ¡Está inconsciente y tiene sangre en la cabeza!

**Goshinki:** en este instante voy.

Jefa hubo un accidente en el otro hotel, llame a una ambulancia urgente por favor

**Kagome:** ¿qué ocurrió?

**Goshinki:** un andamio se cayó sobre Midoriko y esta lastimada (Kagome en el acto llamo al 119 y él salió disparado al otro hotel junto con dos ayudantes de cocina)

Kagura por su parte intentó buscar ayuda, por lo que salió al lobby y se topó con Sesshomaru. Prácticamente sin decirle nada más que "¡ayúdame!" lo llevó hasta la cocina y él de inmediato hizo hasta lo imposible para liberar a su prima, pero el andamio era excesivamente pesado.

En breve llegaron Goshinki y compañía y entre los cuatro lograron librarla de trampa de acero. Kagura, la jaló con cuidado y notó que no solo tenía sangre en la cabeza sino en la parte baja del vientre. Gran parte de su pantalón blanco era rojo, por la sangre.

Sesshomaru sin pensárselo 2 veces la sujetó con sumo cuidado y la cargó hasta su auto.

**Kagura:** (iba tras de él) la ambulancia no debe en tardar, lo mejor sería esperar

**Sesshomaru:** no hay tiempo que perder, yo mismo la llevare hasta la clínica

**Kagura:** en ese caso te acompaño, tú solo no podrás con todo (se sentó en la parte de atrás y Sesshomaru acomodó con cuidado depositó el cuerpo inconsciente de su prima sobre el regazo de ella) gracias por tu ayuda

**Kagura:** no hay nada que debas agradecer, estoy tan preocupada por ellos como tú

Sesshomaru: (encendió el auto y aceleró cual bólido) llama a la clínica e informales lo que está sucediendo

**Kagura:** verla en este estado va ser un duro golpe para Bankotsu (llamó a emergencias y les explicó lo que estaba ocurriendo)

En el trayecto Sesshomaru se paso varios señales de alto y un par de luces rojas, era tal su desesperación que no le importaba ser arrestado.

Un auto de policía lo empezó a seguir, al punto que lo obligó a detenerse, en cuanto el oficial le preguntó ¿Cuál era la emergencia? Kagura saltó en su defensa y le explicó e palabras lo que estaba sucediendo.

De inmediato el oficial los escoltó hasta su destino.

Al llegar el personal de emergencias ya estaba listo aguardando por la paciente, todos los que trabajaban ahí sabían quién era ella, por lo que la auxiliaron lo más rápido posible.

**En la sala de espera…**

Tanto Kagura como Sesshomaru estaban impacientes por tener noticias, aunque más de una enfermera los confundió con pacientes por lo que ambos estaban manchados de sangre, en especial Kagura.

**Sesshomaru:** lo que hiciste hoy fue muy noble de tu parte, a pesar que Miko y yo te lastimamos tú igual nos ayudaste

**Kagura:** (suspiró) no les guardo rencor de ningún tipo, lo que pasó entre ustedes es cosa del pasado y aún que fuera parte del presente mi forma de reaccionar ante lo que ocurrió no cambiaría, porque jamás podría quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que puedo hacer algo

**Sesshomaru:** (la abrazó con cariño) perdóname por haberte lastimado, tú siempre has sido una gran mujer de loables sentimientos y yo no supe valorar ello

**Kagura:** (antes de que la viera llorar) debo volver al hotel, aún tengo mucho trabajo. En cuanto tengas noticias por favor avísame (en cuanto salió de la clínica, dejo que sus lágrimas fluyeran con libertad, aquellas palabras la habían conmovido. Caminó hacía el estancamiento y repentinamente alguien se le acercó, la abrazó con desmesurada preocupación y le preguntó ¿estás bien? ¿Nada malo te ocurrió? ¡Estaba sumamente preocupado por ti! (se aferró a aquel abrazó y sonrió entre lágrimas) ahora que estás conmigo… todo está de maravilla

**Setzuna:** (sin dejar de abrazarla) estaba sumamente preocupado por ti, en cuanto te vi salir del hotel toda manchada de sangre me asuste mucho. Creí que algo muy grave te había ocurrido y en cuanto te subiste al auto de tu esposo no dude un segundo en seguirlo aunque me pusiera al descubierto

**Kagura:** (intentaba frenar su lágrimas pero no podía por el vorágine emocional que sentía) te agradezco tu preocupación, pero no debes exponerte… si Sesshomaru descubre que estamos juntos… podría meterte preso de por vida

**Setzuna:** por ti no hay sacrificio que no valga la pena. Si algo te llegara a pasar, preferiría la muerte antes que vivir en mundo sin ti

**Kagura:** (sonrió entre lágrimas) ¡tonto! Si tú me faltas sería como estar muerta en vida… nuevamente.

Quisiera pasar todo el día a tu lado, pero debo volver al hotel ¿podrías llevarme?

**Setzuna:** desde luego, así de pasó me explicas que ocurrió

**En la sala de esperas de emergencia…**

Sesshomaru esperaba de manera impaciente por noticias le preguntaba por el estado de su prima a cada médico o enfermera que pasaba enfrente suyo, pero ninguno le sabía dar razón, hasta que de pronto alguien se le acercó para saber que había ocurrido.

**Bankotsu:** (acababa de salir de una larga cirugía y solo sabía que su esposa estaba internada) ¿¡que fue lo que le pasó a Miko!?

**Sesshomaru:** no estoy del todo enterado, solo sé que un andamio de la cámara frigorífica le cayó encima y se quedó inconsciente por un golpe que recibió en la cabeza

**Bankotsu:** ¿cómo pudo pasar algo así? ¿Qué acaso tu hotel no recibe manteniendo constante?

**Sesshomaru:** no creo que sea el momento para reprocharme ello. Ahora lo único que nos debe importar es ¡como esta ella!

**Bankotsu:** hasta que coincidimos en algo Taisho

**Izumo:** (estaba listo para entrar al quirófano y pasó por delante de los dos) Bankotsu que bueno que te encuentro… (Algo apenado) lamento informarte que el estado de Midoriko es crítico

**Sesshomaru:** ¿que quiere decir con ello? ¿Qué le sucede a Midoriko?

**Izumo:** su presión está muy alta y no solo ello… el bebé… murió asfixiado por lo que la fuente se rompió y se quedó sin liquido amitótico, al parecer Midoriko estaba comenzando a entrar en labor de parto al momento que ocurrió el accidente

**Bankotsu:** (tratando de mantener la calma como profesional, pero destrozado por dentro como padre) dime que procedimiento le vas a hacer

**Izumo:** debo someterla a una histerectomía de emergencia, de lo contrario su vida penderá de un hilo.

Gracias a que fue oportunamente traída a tiempo hay posibilidades de que se salve, unos minutos más tarde y no sé que hubiera pasado

**Bankotsu:** haz lo que debas hacer, confió en ti y pasé lo que pase… sálvala

**Izumo:** lo hare, no te defraudare (se dirigió al quirófano)

En ese instante tanto Bankotsu como Sesshomaru estaban compartiendo la misma pena, pero ninguno hizo comentario alguno, hasta que uno rompió el hielo.

**Bankotsu:** gracias… por tu ayuda Taisho

**Sesshomaru:** no me agradezcas nada, fue Kagura la encontró y me buscó para que la ayude, yo solo hice lo que debía

**Bankotsu:** comprendo… aún así estoy en duda contigo por haberla traído a tiempo

**Sesshomaru:** debo irme. Volveré en cuanto terminé la operación (sin decir más se retiró)

En el quirófano los médicos luchaban por salvarle la vida Midoriko.

En medio de la operación su presión se disparó y estuvo al borde de un infarto, con esfuerzo lograron establecerla, pero la cirugía fue más extensa y complicada de lo que los médicos se esperaban.

Finalmente después de 4 largas horas la trasladaron a la sala de recuperación e Izumo al salir del quirófano fue interrogado inmediatamente por los padres de Midoriko.

**Saya:** ¿Cómo está mi hija? ¿Cómo salió todo? ¿Va estar bien? ¿Se va a recuperar pronto?

**Izumo:** fue una cirugía algo complicada, pero todo salió bien. Está totalmente fuera de peligro. Deberá quedarse internada por algunos días para una cercana observación y si no se presenta inconvenientes, será dada de alta en unos días

**Hitomiko**: ¿puedo entrar a verla?

**Izumo:** aún está bajo los efectos de la anestesia por lo que esta inconsciente y lo mejor sería que la dejen descansar por el día de hoy.

Con su permiso señores, pasó a retirarme

**Una hora más tarde…**

Midoriko empezó a despertarse, lentamente, aún le quedaban rezagos de la anestesia por lo que no sentía mucho dolor pero si algo.

Abrió sus ojos y no reconoció el lugar, lo único que si reconoció fue la cálida mano que estaba sujetando la suya.

**Midoriko:** ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué me sucedió? (intentó sentarse pero sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de la pelvis) ¡auch! Me duele demasiado (se palpó con torpeza) ¿… y mi bebé? ¿¡Qué le ocurrió!? ¡No me digas que ya nació!

**Bankotsu:** lo lamento Miko… pero perdimos a nuestro hijo

**Midoriko:** (se puso a llorar amargamente como nunca en su vida) ¡no! Eso no es cierto, mi bebé estaba bien hasta esta mañana ¿Qué ocurrió? ¡Dime! ¡Qué ocurrió!

**Bankotsu:** no estoy seguro de los detalles, pero fuiste encontrada por Kagura tendida sobre el suelo en la cámara frigorífica. Al parecer uno de los andamios se cayó encima tuyo y te golpeaste la cabeza fuertemente quedando inconsciente.

Fuiste traída de emergencia hasta acá y luego de una exhaustiva evaluación, fuiste sometida a una histerectomía de emergencia ya que el bebé se había asfixiado y se empezó a degenerar rápidamente provocándote una septicemia

**Midoriko:** (no encontraba consuelo) ¡no puede ser! Faltaba tan poco para que naciera, lo cuide tanto para que… al final lo perdiera (no podía contener su llanto)

**Bankotsu:** al parecer ya estabas con contracciones, por lo que sus posibilidades de supervivencia eran mínimas, su peso y tamaño no eran los adecuados para su tiempo de desarrollo (26 semanas) aunque hubiese nacido… probablemente no hubiese llegado a sobrevivir por mucho

**Midoriko:** comprendo, quizá fue lo mejor, quizá… no era su destino llegar a nuestras vidas… pero… igual me hubiera gustado poder conocerlo y brindarle mi amor aunque fuera por poco tiempo (no encontraba consuelo a su pena)

**Bankotsu:** (la abrazó como reconfortándola) lo importante es que tú estás bien… por poco y también te pierdo… de no haber sido por la oportuna ayuda de Kagura y Sesshomaru… tú quizá también hubieras perecido

**Midoriko:** creo que desde ahora les debo mi vida (intentó sonreír)

**Bankotsu:** desde ahora estoy en deuda con Taisho, aunque no me guste la idea

Al día siguiente cuando ya estuvo un poco más estable recibió montones de visitas y entre los presentes estuvieron Koga y Kagome, lo cuales se sentían terriblemente culpables por lo ocurrido.

Kagome por haber cometido el error de pedirle que la ayudara a cubrir los puestos que faltaban y Koga por no haber sido más responsable en avisarle sobre el desperfecto de la cámara de refrigeración.

Ella les explicó que absolutamente nadie tenía la culpa, que todo había sido un lamentable accidente por lo cual no era necesario que se disculpen.

Entre las visitas también estuvo Kagura, la cual se sentía muy triste por lo que había ocurrido.

**Midoriko:** te debo la vida. Gracias a ti y a Sesshomaru me salve. Por favor perdóname por todo el daño que te ocasione en un pasado, sé es que es demasiado pronto, pero… me gustaría saber si podríamos volver a llevarnos bien como antes como las primas que somos

**Kagura:** no hay nada que deba que perdonar, el pasado esta saldado y enterrado, si lo que deseas es mi amistad con gusto te la brindare nuevamente (le sonrió)

Debo dejarte prima, son muchos los que te quieren saludar y el doctor solo nos deja entrar de a uno. En cuanto estés del todo recuperada volveremos a ser las de antes (se retiró dando pase a una nueva visita)

**Midoriko:** gracia por tu nobleza prima (le sonrió)

**Sesshomaru:** ¡Miko! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

**Midoriko:** gracias a ti y la oportuna ayuda de Kagura estoy viva, por desgracia perdí a mi bebé esa herida no creo que cierre nunca, pero siento contenta de seguir en este mundo

**Sesshomaru:** me asuste muchísimo cuando te vi tendida en el piso bajó ese andamio, tuve mucho miedo a perderte definitivamente

**Midoriko:** (con mejores ánimos) descuida primo, hay Midoriko para rato (sonrió)

**Bankotsu:** (ingresó) me alegra escucharte de mejores ánimos, si sigues así tu recuperación será rápida

**Sesshomaru: **hasta pronto Miko, en cuanto te den de alta te iré a visitar

**Midoriko:** te estaré esperando primo; claro si mi esposo no se opone (lo quedó mirando)

**Bankotsu:** descuida, desde ahora no me opondré a que se frecuenten, creo que el pasado ya no existe entre nosotros

**Sesshomaru:** cuídala mucho, es una chiquilla traviesa muy valiosa

**Bankotsu:** lo sé, como mí amada fierecilla no existen dos (sonrió)

**Midoriko:** ¡oigan! ¿Me parece o están confabulándose en mi contra?

1 semana después fue dada de alta con ciertas limitaciones ya que por lo delicado de su operación debía mantener el mayor reposo por al menos 1 mes.

Durante aquel mes la amistad entre Sesshomaru y ella se afianzó más.

Los celos y desconfianza de Bankotsu se disiparon por completo.

Entre los dos se turnaban para cuidarla y había ocasiones que coincidían y se hacían cargo de ella. Kagura también volvió a ser cercana a Midoriko y se volvieron las mejores amigas rápidamente.

Al parecer lo que había empezado como una desgracia, terminó sirviendo para unirlos.

**Un mes después en la mansión Taisho…**

La salud de la muy querida nana Kaede se desquebrajaba a pasos agigantados, tanto que sus momentos de lucidez eran cada vez más escasos.

**Kaede:** (en su habitación, tendida sobre su cama) hijo, llévame al jardín quiero ver el jardín antes de partir

**Inu Taisho:** (la colocó sobre su silla de ruedas) que cosas dices nana. ¿Por qué hablas de una última vez?

**Kaede:** yo sé lo que te digo hijo mío.

Mi niña Irasue y mi adorado Tsukuyumaru (su difunto esposo) me están invitando a unírmesle.

Llévame al jardín se un buen hijo Shinoske (nombre de su difunto hijo) y compláceme

**Inu Taisho:** si madre como tu desees

**Kaede:** ¡ay mi querido Shinoske! ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años? Desde que huimos de la guerra en Hiroshima no te había visto.

A tu padre tampoco lo he visto en mucho tiempo ¿has sabido algo de él?

**Inu Taisho:** papá se encuentra trabajando, siempre te tiene presente y te recuerda

**Kaede:** ay hijo, de no haber sido por la guerra nunca nos hubiéramos separado.

Lamento haberlos dejado solos, pero en cuanto llegué a Tokio conocí a una bella pareja de jóvenes esposos y me acogieron de inmediato sus nombres eran Inu Taisho e Irasue.

Oh mi niña Irasue como me quería y yo a ella, en cuanto nació el pequeño Sesshomaru me acorde de ti, era igual de travieso como tú cuando chiquito… pero lamentablemente mi niña murió muy joven ¡ay mi pobre Sesshomaru! ¡Como sufrió con la ausencia de su madre!

**Inu Taisho:** puedo imaginarlo mamá (le seguía la corriente)

**Kaede:** (contemplaba el enorme jardín) cuantos recuerdos me trae este lugar. Aquí vi correr y jugar a gusto a mis lindos niños Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Midoriko ¡como quisiera verlos de nuevo! ¿Uh? ¿Qué dices mi niña? (hablaba sola) si estoy segura que él también quiere verte

**Inu Taisho:** ¿con quién hablas madre?

**Kaede:** Irasue me dice que los extraña mucho a Sesshomaru y a ti, dice que siempre está con ustedes y que se siente triste porque Rin está molesta con su verdadera madre y con mi niño

**Inu Taisho:** ¿su verdadera madre? ¿Qué cosas dices nana?

**Kaede:** si mi niña yo le voy a decir lo que me estás diciendo.

Hijo, por favor llévame a mi recamara, ya me canse de estar afuera y pídele a mi niño que venga lo antes posible ya me voy y quiero despedirme.

Inu Taisho se comunicó con todos los miembros de la familia y les explicó que la nana ya estaba en sus últimas horas de vida.

Rin al recibir tan de golpe la noticia tomó el primer vuelo que encontró disponible, pero lamentablemente este hacía 3 escalas antes de llegar a Tokio.

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos en la habitación de la nana Kaede, ella no los reconoció a excepción de su adorado niño y les pidió a todo el grupo de extraños que se retiraran.

**Kaede:** hijo mio tu mamá me ha pedido que te dé un mensaje en privado.

Dice que debes perdonar a la verdadera madre de tu hija. ¡Ah sí ya sé cómo se llama! Tu mamá me acaba de decir que se llama… Karen ¿no es así?

**Sesshomaru:** (se quedó impactado, nadie a excepción de algunos sabían aquel secreto) ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo nana? La madre de Rin fue Sara y murió hace algunos años

**Kaede:** no hijo tú madre me dice que no me deje engañar Karen o Kannon es la mamá de tu hija y mi niña dice que busques en tu corazón esos recuerdos que has dormido (acarició su mejilla y derramó una lágrima) mi niño, mi hora ya ha llegado, me voy al lado de tu madre y los míos. Se …un buen… niño mi ador…ado… Sessh…o…ma (Murió)


	12. Momentos y sensaciones

**Cap. XI**

**Momentos y sensaciones **

Mientras que en la mansión Taisho estaba rodeada de un aura de tristeza y desolación. En el aeropuerto de Tokio una desesperada jovencita moría de ansias por tocar suelo patrio lo antes posible, sentía que cada segundo era eterno y la sensación de que el avión jamás aterrizaría la enervaba. No podía comunicarse con nadie puesto que debía llevar el celular apagado hasta bajar del avión.

Cuando por fin tocó tierra, corrió tan rápido como pudo en busca de la salida.

Tomó el primer taxi que encontró sin percatarse que un auto del hotel la estaba esperando. Era tal su desesperación que en su mente no existía otra cosa más que llegar a tiempo.

Aquel día el tráfico estaba imposible y por más atajos que tomó el taxista tardó al menos 65 minutos en llevarla hasta su destino.

Se bajó o mejor dicho se lanzó del auto y con desesperación tocó a la puerta.

Una de las mucamas la recibió con cortesía y Rin simplemente le preguntó por su adorada nana -¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¡Llévame hasta donde esta ella!-

La mucama, bajó la mirada a media asta y con gran pena le contestó que la señora Kaede ya no estaba en la mansión… ella… ya había perecido hacía algunas horas y los señores y el resto de la familia habían llevado sus restos al templo para ser velados.

**Rin:** (cayó de rodillas con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas) ¿¡por qué nana, por qué no me esperaste!? (Gritaba a todo pulmón)

**Sesshomaru:** (al escucharla, salió del estudio a recibirla) aunque no estuviste presente, sus últimos pensamientos fueron para ti

**Rin:** (levantó su mirada del suelo, se paró y se abrazó fuertemente a su padre, no lo veía ni mucho menos hablaba desde que descubrió la verdad) ¡papá! Dime como murió la nana ¿sufrió? ¿Se acordó de mí, de cuanto la quiero? ¡Dime papá! Por favor… dime

**Sesshomaru:** (la abrazaba con cariño, queriendo darle consuelo) partió de este mundo con total paz, se quedó plácidamente dormida y pereció.

Antes de partir habló conmigo y me dejó dicho que te quería muchísimo, te recordó hasta su último suspiro, por eso no debes llorar, a ella no le gustaría verte triste

**Rin:** (se limpió las lágrimas) lo hare por ella… llévame a verla, quiero estar a su lado, quiero que sepa que siempre la tuve presente aunque no pude llegar a despedirme

**Sesshomaru:** solo estaba esperando por ti, para ir a verla

**Rin:** papá… yo… yo… quisiera pedirte perdón por cómo te trate la última vez…

**Sesshomaru:** no hay nada de lo que debas disculparte, fui yo el que te oculto la verdad por querer protegerte y no comprendí que tú ya eres lo suficientemente madura como para poder comprender ciertas cosas.

Soy yo el que pide disculpas por haberte ocultado la verdad

**Rin:** ¿algún día podrás perdonar a mamá?

**Sesshomaru:** es una respuesta que no te puedo dar ahora, deja que el tiempo pase, sin embargo te puedo decir que no le guardo resentimiento

**Rin:** en cuanto vuelva hablaré con ella y le diré que no quiero que nos volvamos a separar

**En el templo…**

Todos los que conocieron a Kaede estaban reunidos, algunos más tristes que otros, algunos dejaban fluir sus lágrimas sin tapujo alguno, mientras que uno en especial reprimía su pena tratando de conservar la compostura.

**Inu Taisho:** no hace falta que ocultes lo que sientes, sé que para ti Kaede fue como una madre

**Jaken:** mi deber señor es mantener la compostura. Como sirviente de la familia no puedo darme el lujo de mostrar debilidad

**Inu Taisho:** en estos momentos poco o nada importan los estatus, puedo notar por lo enrojecidos que están tus ojos que su partida te duele como a muchos de nosotros

**Jaken:** (no pudo evitar lagrimear) lo lamento señor, me deje doblegar por los sentimientos. La señora Kaede me brindó su cariño y cuidados desde que lo perdí todo años atrás y fue gracias a su generosa ayuda que pude recibir cobijo y trabajo en la mansión.

Ella para mí fue como la madre que perdí cuando era un niño

**Inu Taisho:** (le dio una palmadita en el hombro) llora si así lo deseas, no te contengas en demostrar lo que sientes, a todos acá nos afectado su partida y perder una madre por segunda vez debe ser un dolor insostenible por lo que te pido no intentes hacer el rudo y libera lo que llevas por dentro (le dio un abrazo paternal)

**Jaken:** (ocultando su rostro el hombre de su jefe) gracias señor es usted muy amable

Luego de varios minutos llegaron Sesshomaru y Rin, ella al llegar solo dirigió su vista al ataúd donde reposaban los restos su adorada nana y se dirigió hasta este. Colocó sus manos sobre el frío cristal que le permitía verla y lloró cuanto pudo.

Se reprochaba una y otra vez a sí misma el hecho de haberla dejado tanto tiempo, le explicó que intentó llegar lo antes posible pero le fue imposible por lo que le pidió perdón una y otra vez.

No quería apartarse hasta que sintió como unas cálidas manos la jalaban dándola vuelta hasta quedar sobre un cálido pecho donde escondió su rostro y lloró todo lo que pudo.

**Shippo:** (la abrazaba con calidez) llora todo lo que quieras, que yo estaré para reconfortarte hasta que ya no puedas más

**Rin:** gracias, me hacía falta uno de tus abrazos, solo tú puedes comprender lo que estoy sintiendo, solo tú sabes a la perfección cuanto quise a mi nana

**Shippo:** lo sé, lo sé, a mí también me duele como a ti que ya no esté más con nosotros. La voy a extrañar cada día de mi vida y la tendré presente en mi corazón por siempre

**Rin:** hice hasta lo imposible para llegar a tiempo, pero el único vuelo que partía de inmediato hacía 3 condenadas escalas y por eso me tardé

**Shippo:** shhh… ya no te culpes, estoy seguro que la nana sabe eso. Ella está feliz porque finalmente volviste y pudiste despedirte de ella así que ya no sientas culpa

**Rin:**… gracias por tus palabras… tú siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor

**3 días después en el aeropuerto…**

Su corta estadía había llegado a su fin y muy a su pesar debía volver su vida habitual.

Deseaba quedarse al lado de sus amigos, familia y novio al cual no tuvo oportunidad de ver, pero sabía que no era propicio que dejará de lado sus estudios.

Con gran pena abordó el avión que la llevaría de vuelta a Nueva York, pero lo que no sabía era quien la estaba esperando ahí.

Al llegar bajó de manera despreocupada del avión, como solo llevaba un maleta de mano no tardó casi nada en salir de la zona de aduana. Se dirigió a la salida y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba esperando.

**Kannon:** ¡Rin! ¿Estás bien? Tu padre me llamó diciéndome que tenías algo que decirme ¿te ocurrió algo? ¿Tuviste algún problema por allá?

**Rin:** (aún estaba susceptible por la muerte de su nana y al ver a su madre preocupada por ella, sin pensárselo corrió a sus brazos y…) por favor ¡no me vuelvas a dejar! ¡No te apartes más nunca de mi lado nuevamente! ahora que estamos juntas… quiero que sigamos así por siempre… mamá

**Kannon:** (al escuchar llamarla mamá, rompió el llanto de la emoción y la abrazó enérgicamente, con todas las ganas contenidas por años) ¡te lo prometo hija! ¡Sin importar que suceda, nunca, pero nunca más me alejare de ti! Perdóname por haberte abandonado en el pasado, por favor suplico tu perdón hija mía… yo siempre te ame, siempre estuve a tu lado a la distancia, siempre quise recuperar tu cariño, pero… fui egoísta y…

**Rin:** ya no importa, ya no interesa el pasado, ahora solo quiero que vivamos el presente mamá, mi sueño más grande de volver a tenerte conmigo se cumplió y no quiero desperdiciarlo

**Kannon:** gracias por perdonarme hija, te prometo que siempre estaremos juntas

Madre e hija lloraban de felicidad, por fin después de tanto tiempo podían estar juntas, sin resentimientos, ni complejos de culpa.

**Unos días después en el imperial teen…**

Era de noche y la presidenta se encontraba en su oficina leyendo detenidamente algunos documentos; Después del gravísimo error que había cometido tenía extremo cuidado con todo lo que llegaba a sus manos.

Estaba totalmente inmersa en su lectura cuando de pronto alguien golpeó a la puerta.

Sin poner mucha atención soltó un "adelante pase por favor"

**Sesshomaru:** ya es algo tarde para que estés acá ¿no deseas que te ayude con esos documentos?

**Kagome:** gracias, pero no hace falta, quiero ser yo quien se haga cargo de todo

**Sesshomaru:** (avanzó hasta ella, se situó a su lado, se agachó y colocó su rostro de lado muy cerca al de ella) uhm… se ven algo complicados, lo mejor es que te ayude así podrás terminar pronto, ya es bastante tarde y el hotel está prácticamente vació

**Kagome:** (se sentía algo nerviosa con su cercanía) e… e… etto… yo… yo… puedo sola gracias, no hace falta que te preocupes por mí (se alejó un poco)

**Sesshomaru:** (con mirada seductora) ¿Qué ocurre Kagome? ¿Te pone nerviosa mi presencia?

**Kagome:** (aún más nerviosa) no… no… es eso… es… es… solo que… que estas… actuando raro… y… y eso me extraña viniendo de ti

**Sesshomaru:** (acercó sus labios a los de ella) tú siempre me has atraído Kagome (le susurró al oído, provocando que ella se cayera de la silla por el sobresalto) cuanto lo lamento. Hice que te pusieras nerviosa, permíteme ayudarte (la tomó entre sus brazo y la cargó a manera nupcial)

**Kagome:** (roja cual tomate) ¿qué… qué… estás haciendo? ¡Bájame! ¡No hace falta que me cargues!

**Sesshomaru:** como tú ordenes princesa (la dejó caer suavemente sobre el sofá cama que estaba aun lado del escritorio y se colocó encima de ella) ¡sabes! Mi hermano es muy afortunado al tener tan bella esposa como tú, pero… tengo entendido que no te es del todo leal ¿no es así?

**Kagome:** (lo hizo a un lado) ¡no sé que demonios te ocurre! Pero lo que dices acerca de Inuyasha es mentira, ahora apártate y déjame ir (se puso de pie y dirigió a la puerta)

**Sesshomaru:** (le bloqueó el paso) lo que digo no es ninguna mentira (la estrujó entre sus brazos) tú me atraes mucho Kagome y sé que el estúpido de mi hermano no te es fiel, así que… ¿por qué no le pagas de la misma manera?

**Kagome:** por… por… qué… yo no sería capaz (se comenzaba a sentir embelesada con el delicioso aroma del perfume que de él y sus palabras estaban cargada de un tono tan sensual que se sentía como un trance)

**Sesshomaru:** (acercó sus labios a los de ella) por qué tú ¿qué? (sin decirle más nada la besó. Ella intentó no corresponderle, pero se sentía tan bien que le correspondió y aquel besó pasó de un ritmo nervioso y torpe a uno salvaje y cargado de deseo)

**Kagome:** (se separó un poquito) no... Esto no está bien, lo mejor será que me vaya antes que me arrepienta de lo que pueda pasar

**Sesshomaru:** ¿a que tienes miedo? ¿Tienes miedo que demuestre que yo soy mil veces mejor que mi hermano? (volvió a atrapar sus labios con los suyos y esta vez fue más allá)

Aprovechándose de la confusión de ella, la recostó sobre el sofá y lo estiró para que fuese lo suficientemente cómodo. Ella torpemente forcejeaba para intentar detenerlo, pero él con gran habilidad la besó por sus áreas sensibles dejándola totalmente expuesta a su merced. Ya casi sin voluntad para resistirse se dejó seducir por su cuñado sin reproche alguno.

Él con gran habilidad la despojó del vestido de trabajo que llevaba puesto y recorrió con sus labios todo su esbelto cuerpo.

Ella ya casi en estado inconsciente se dejó llevar por la sensación y entre gemidos ahogados de placer le pedía que le hiciera el amor… pero justo cuando estaba a punto dé…

**Kagome:** (abrió los ojos de repente, dándose cuenta que estaba recostada en una cama con el pecho descubierto) ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿Fue acaso un sueño? ¡Fue tan real! (se preguntó mentalmente. Sintió que estaba rodeada por unos tibios brazos por la espalda y unos mechones de cabello platino se entrelazaban con los suyos, se giró lentamente y se decía así misma ¡que haya sido un sueño por favor!, al ver aquel rostro que amaba tanto, se sintió tranquila) ¡uff! ¡Fue solo un sueño que alivio! ¡Pero parecía tan real! (se volvió a dormir)

Al día siguiente cuando se topó con su cuñado se le subieron los colores al rostro y se alejó de él lo más rápido que pudo, dejándolo algo confuso por su reacción.

Se refugió en su oficina pero tuvo que salir de está ya que su esposo le recordó que había reunión de ejecutivos y debía estar presente.

Para su mala suerte le tocó estar sentada al lado de su cuñado y por más que intentaba calmarse no podía puesto que aún se sentía intranquila con el sueño que había tenido.

Al finalizar la reunión se encerró en su oficina y no salió para nada.

Las horas pasaron y no se percató que ya era muy de noche, cuando de pronto alguien golpeó a la puerta ¿Quién es? Dijo con cierta inquietud.

**Inuyasha:** pequeña ya es tarde, vine por ti para irnos juntos

**Kagome:** (soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio) en un momento salgo, termino con unos documentos y listo

**Inuyasha:** (haciendo caso omiso ingresó) ¿Qué ocurre pequeña? Desde la mañana has estado algo extraña y muy nerviosa

**Kagome:** no es nada, es solo que estoy un poco estresada con tanto trabajo eso es todo

**Inuyasha:** en ese caso ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a cenar y luego a caminar por la ciudad para que te relajes? (le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla)

**Kagome:** buena idea…uhm… Inu, estaba pensando ¿Qué ocurriría si te fuera infiel?

**Inuyasha:** (algo extrañado) no ocurría absolutamente nada, porque sé que tú serías incapaz de algo así

**Kagome:** ya veo, pero si estas tan seguro de mí ¿por qué siempre me estas celando?

**Inuyasha:** eso es porque eres tan bella, dulce e ingenua que no soporto que ningún hombre ose tan solo mirarte

**Kagome:** … ¿sientes celos de absolutamente todos los hombres que tan solo me miran?

**Inuyasha:** hasta de los que piensan en ti

**Kagome:** ¿incluyendo tu hermano?

**Inuyasha:** ¿¡a que va tu pregunta!? Pero respondiéndote… no, no siento celos de él ya que estoy seguro que te ve como una hermana menor, aunque es extrañamente amable y cálido contigo… uhmm… ¿no me querrás decir que estas interesada en él o sí?

**Kagome:** (fingió enfado) ¿Cómo crees ello? ¡Yo solo te pregunté y esa es la clase de respuesta que me das! ¡Bah! ¡Que poco confías en mí! (tomó su bolso y salió a toda prisa para que no notara que estaba sonrojada por la sola idea)

**Inuyasha:** (corría tras de ella) ¡ey Kagome espera! ¡Discúlpame no fue mi intención hacerte enfadar! ¡Kagome por favor no camines tan rápido!

**Kagome:** (ella se detuvo y le sonrió muy dulcemente) en lugar de ir a cenar ¿por qué no damos un paseo por la bahía?

**Inuyasha:** (no entendió por qué su cambió de humor tan repentino) ¿ah? está bien, como tú digas, iremos a donde tú quieras pero ya no te enojes conmigo, ¿sí?

**Kagome:** entonces no me hagas comentarios absurdos (le sonrió para ocultar su nerviosismo)

**2 semanas después en Nueva york…**

Rin se encontraba en su habitación empacando su maleta para ir de vacaciones a Tokio durante una semana.

**Kannon:** (ayudándola) como me gustaría ir contigo, pero lamentablemente debo presentar mi nueva exposición en el museo de bellas artes de París Texas

**Rin:** descuida mamá en cuanto terminé tu contrato con Saiten podremos volver juntas a Tokio y está vez será definitivo

**Kannon:** Kohaku va estar muy feliz de verte nuevamente

**Rin:** eso espero, porque últimamente ha estado tan ocupado con lo de su graduación que ni me ha puesto atención, además las pocas veces que nos hemos comunicado, no ha parado de hablarme de lo bonita que se ha puesto Kanna. He visto sus fotos por internet y sí, está algo más delgada y estilizada que antes pero eso es porque está en camino a convertirse en una idol y debe lucir bella, ¡pero no creo que sea para tanto! Es decir Kohaku es mi novio y debería estar más atento a mí que a ella

**Kannon:** no te pongas celosas hija mía que no te va a llevar a ningún lado bueno. Siempre debes tener confianza en ti misma y si tu novio te quiere tanto como dices entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte

**Rin:** es solo que hace un tiempo atrás Kanna andaba locamente enamorada de Kohaku y ahora parece que fuera él, el interesado en ella

**Kannon:** bueno debe ser que siente admiración eso es todo. Además tú misma me has contado que ella es novia de un famoso cantante ¿no es así?

**Rin:** sí, es novia de Jûra el guitarrista de la banda a la que pertenece Kohaku y también creo que es por ello que se ha vuelto tan cercano a Kanna ¡uish! El simple hecho de pensar que están tan cerca el uno del otro me ¡enferma! De no ser que no puedo volver por mis estudios, hace tiempo que hubiera regresado

**Kannon:** calma, con enojarte no ganas nada. En tan solo 3 días Kohaku se graduara y debes demostrarle lo feliz que estas por él.

Aprovecha el hecho que llegarás mañana de sorpresa y mantente a su lado lo más que puedas, estoy segura que estará feliz de verte

**Rin:** sí, tienes razón, estoy haciendo un drama por nada. Kohaku me ama así como yo a él y sé que se pondrá muy feliz de verme.

**Al mismo tiempo en el instituto Bokuseno…**

Era la hora de salida y el inicio de vacaciones de primavera para algunos y el fin de clases para otros.

**Kohaku:** (caminaba distraído mirando el cielo, mientras pensaba) no puedo creer en 3 días me gradúo ¡que rápido transcurrieron 3 años!

**Kanna:** (lo sacó de sus pensamientos) ¡ey Kohaku! ¿En que piensas?

**Kohaku:** en lo rápido que ha paso el tiempo, después de 3 años estudiando sin parar, finalmente me graduaré

**Kanna:** que envidia me das, mientras que tú por fin serás libre yo aún debo permanecer un año más, pero ¿sabes? La escuela no será la misma sin ti

**Kohaku:** ¿por qué lo dices?

**Kanna:** (algo sonrojada) porque te voy a extrañar muchísimo

**Kohaku:** (le alborotó el cabello) ¡pero que dices! Después que me gradué permaneceré más tiempo con la banda y mientras sigas siendo novia de Jûra nos veremos con frecuencia

**Kanna:** (algo triste) sí… su novia claro

**Kohaku:** ¿sucede algo? Te pusiste algo pensativa de repente

**Kanna:** es por lo último que dijiste. Las cosas entre Jûra y yo han cambiado un poco, no sé ya no es como antes, creo que me apresuré al aceptar ser su novia porque la verdad… yo sigo interesada en alguien más… es un amor semi imposible, pero aún así no lo he podido olvidar

**Kohaku:** (la miró de frente y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros) Kanna, tú eres una chica muy atractiva y con un gran corazón, estoy seguro que ese amor semi imposible del que hablas está más cerca de lo que te imaginas, solo es cuestión de tiempo que te des cuenta

**Kanna:** (se sentía en las nubes, sentía que él se le estaba confesando e inconscientemente acercó su rostro al suyo, estaba a escasos milímetros de besarlo cuando el ring tong de su celular la interrumpió) sí estoy en la salida de la escuela… ok enseguida voy para allá.

Lo siento debo irme. Jûra me está esperando y… Kohaku, estaré esperando no importa cuánto tiempo pase (le sonrió y se alejó del lugar)

**Kohaku:** (pensó para sí mismo) ¿Quién será su amor semi imposible?

**Al día siguiente por la noche en el aeropuerto…**

Después de muchas horas de vuelo finalmente estaba en Tokio nuevamente. Absolutamente nadie sabía de su repentino regreso, solo su madre la cual le había guardado el secreto.

Salió del lugar y abordó un taxi con destino a la mansión Matsuda.

Le pagó al taxista y muy emocionada caminó hacía la entrada del enorme lugar, tocó un par de veces y una mucama le dio la bienvenida de manera muy cortés.

**Mucama:** señorita Taisho por favor espere por el joven Kohaku en el salón azul. En seguida le anunciare que usted lo está aguardando

Tomó asiento y se puso a admirar la gran cantidad de objetos que le daban su nombre al salón.

Estaba concentrada contemplando un cuadro elaborado con lapislázuli, cuando de pronto algo se subió a su regazo.

**Rin:** (sintió que algo peludo le ronroneaba) ¡Kirara! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte cosita hermosa! (la gatita le maulló en tono suplicante) pobrecilla, otra vez las gemelas te están usando de muñeca (llevaba botitas de lana, un tutu rosa y una gorrita de bebé. Con cuidado le fue quitando prenda tras prenda) ¡listo! ya estas libre de tanta ropa (Kirara le ronroneó y se acurrucó en su regazo como si le estuviera agradeciendo. Rin la acarició un par de veces cuando de pronto la puerta de abrió de golpe)

**Botan:** ¿uh? ¿Rin chan eres tú?

**Rin:** hola Momiji ¿cómo estás? (le sonrió dulcemente)

**Botan:** (inflando sus mejillas) ¡soy Botan! ¡No me confundas por favor!

**Rin:** ehh… lo siento, es solo que hace mucho que nos la veo y son tan parecidas que te confundí

**Botan:** yo tengo el cabello largo y mi hermana corto, lo usamos así desde hace tiempo para que no, nos confundan

**Rin:** ok, ok en cuanto te vuelva a ver no te confundiré lo prometo

**Botan:** ¿viniste a ver a Kohaku?

**Rin:** etto… bueno… sí.

Viaje miles de kilómetros solo para verlo, sé que mañana es su graduación así que quise sorprenderlo

**Botan:** uhmm, él no está, se fue a casa de los hermanos Sakasagami, es más creo que se va a quedar con ellos hasta después de la graduación

**Rin:** (sin querer apachurro a Kirara, haciendo que esta huyera de sus manos) en ese caso creo que les hare una visita, como acabo de llegar de sorpresa nadie sabe que estoy aquí (tomó su maleta y se dirigió a la salida)

**Botan:** si viene mi tío ¿que debo decirle?

**Rin:** no le digas nada, quiero darle una sorpresa y por favor no le digas a nadie que me viste

**Botan:** está bien te prometo que te guardo el secreto pero a cambio quédate un día acá para que juguemos al salón de belleza

**Rin:** (lamentándose por dentro) te…te… te lo prometo (buscó un taxi y se dirigió a casa de la familia Sakasagami. No le gustaba en lo absoluto la idea de que su novio se quedara en casa de su ahora rival de amores)

Al llegar, tocó el timbre varias veces seguidas.

Al ver que gran parte de la casa estaba a oscuras y que solo una tenue luz se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación de Kanna, se le cruzaron disparatadas ideas por la cabeza.

Continuó tocando y como no obtuvo respuesta golpeó la puerta enérgicamente un par de veces hasta que los nudillos le dolieron.

**Hakudoshi:** ya va, ya va un momento por favor (pensó: ¡ay! ¿Quién puede ser el toca tan fuerte? Al abrir la puerta creyó que era un espejismo) ¡Rin! ¿En verdad eres tú?

**Rin:** Hakudoshi que alegría verte de nuevo… dime ¿Kohaku está acá?

**Hakudoshi:** sí está arriba en mi habitación, hace un par de horas que se fue la luz y estamos esperando a que venga un técnico para arreglar el problema

**Rin:** (entendió el porqué de la oscuridad, lo que la calmó un poco) ¿puedo entrar a verlo? (estaba en el pórtico)

**Hakudoshi:** sí, por favor pasa, ya sabes donde es mi habitación, mejor dicho la habitación de Kanna. Estábamos ensayando algunas melodías con las guitarras

**Rin:** y… ¿Kanna, donde está?

**Hakudoshi:** ella está en una cita con Jûra y es probable que no vuelva o que vaya de frente a la graduación de Kohaku

**Rin:** (sintió un gran alivio) me voy adelantando quiero darle la sorpresa (se dirigió a la habitación y lo vio sentado sobre la alfombra escribiendo unas notas musicales en un papel; Estaba tan concentrado que no se percató de su presencia, tarareo parte de la canción) suena bien ¿Cómo se llama?

**Kohaku:** (al oír aquella voz se sorprendió) ¡Rin! ¿cu… cu… ando llegaste?

**Rin:** (lo abrazó con mucho cariño) hace apenas una hora, no le dije a nadie que vendría porque quería sorprenderte. Mañana es tu graduación y me encantaría ir a verte

**Kohaku:** me da gusto verte de nuevo (le sonrió)

**Rin:** (lo sintió distante) ¿estás seguro? Parece que no te emociona que haya venido

**Kohaku:** (la abrazó con cariño y le dio un suave beso) claro que estoy feliz de que estés acá, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa. Estaba componiendo una nueva canción y en eso te apareciste… fue como algo… no sé difícil de creer

**Rin:** fui a tu casa y Botan me dijo que estabas aquí y bueno aquí me tienes

**Kohaku:** uhm que bien y… ¿hasta que hora te piensas quedar?

**Rin:** ¿me estas echando?

**Kohaku:** en lo absoluto es solo que hoy me quedare aquí y quería saber a dónde llevo llevarte

**Rin:** yo… bueno yo… pensaba quedarme aquí, si es que es posible

**Hakudoshi:** (apreció en ese instante) ¡ey Rin! Ya que estas por acá ¿Por qué no te quedas en la habitación de Kanna o en la de huéspedes? Supongo que debes estar cansada después de un vuelo de tantas horas y necesitas descansar sobre todo por la diferencia de horas

**Rin:** (bostezó) tienes razón estoy algo agotada ¿podría dejarlos e irme dormir un poco?

**Hakudoshi:** (estaba más que feliz) por su puesto, déjame que te enseñe la habitación de huéspedes (la guió por un corredor) acá es, aquí encontraras todo lo que necesites y si te hace falta algo solo pídemelo

**Rin:** etto… ¿en que habitación se quedará Kohaku?

**Hakudoshi:** en la mía y yo me quedare en la de Kanna, así que si nos necesitas solo búscanos

**Rin:** gracias (le dio un beso en la mejilla) eres muy atento.

La dejo sola en la habitación y regresó a lo suyo.

Se colocó el pijama, se aseó un poco y se dispuso a dormir lo suficiente para tener energías más tarde. Tenía un plan en mente que estaba segura le resultaría infalible.

4 horas más tarde se despertó y sin hacer ruido se dirigió a la habitación de Kohaku. Se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó.

Este al sentir el cálido cuerpo de ella se despertó ligeramente.

**Kohaku:** (la miró semi dormido) Rin ¿eres tú? ¿Qué haces en mi cama?

**Rin:** (puso un dedo en sus labios) shhh… vengo a darte tu regalo de graduación

**Kohaku:** regalo ¿Cuál regalo?

**Rin:** (se colocó encima suyo) llevamos casi 2 años juntos y nos prometimos que cuando te graduaras sería nuestra primera vez y por eso… (Se sonrojó) vine desde tan lejos

**Kohaku:** no tienes que cumplir con aquella promesa si no lo deseas (moría de ganas pero tampoco iba a ir en contra de la voluntad de ella)

**Rin:** yo… yo… quiero que continuemos con lo que dejamos pendiente en Nueva York

Kohaku sin decir más nada, la besó cariñosamente y la estrujó de la cintura para que pudiera darse cuenta de su respuesta.

Tanto la pelvis de él como la de ella se rozaban y ambos podían sentir el deseo que los inundaba. Habían esperado mucho para entregarse el uno al otro y aunque iba a ser la primera vez de ambos ninguno sentía temor si no un deseo contenido insostenible.

Los besos que se daban pasaron de un tono cariñoso a unos cargados de pasión y deseo.

Eran tantas las ganas que sentían por experimentar su primera vez juntos que casi sin decirse nada se fueron desvistiendo mutuamente.

Al tenerla frente a sus ojos semi desnuda, sentada encima suyo no pudo contener las ganas de tocar sus suaves pechos y probarlos.

Ella se mordía el labio inferior en respuesta ante aquellas caricias y contraía su pelvis contra la de él, podía sentir claramente su excitación y quería acelerar el paso, pero el placer que le ocasionaban la caricias que él, le daba, hacían que pudiera contenerse por un poco más.

Ninguno se decía nada, solo se besaban y acariciaban mutuamente. Hasta que las ganas por ser uno se volvieron insostenibles.

Con tan solo la mirada se decían todo y fue ella que tomó la iniciativa.

Sujetó con una mano el eréctil miembro de su novio y con delicadeza lo fue introduciendo en su sexo. Él por su parte no se movía para no lastimarla y poder disfrutar cada segundo de aquel sublime momento.

Cuando sintió que parte de su miembro estaba dentro de ella, no se pudo contener, la abrazó de la cintura y se introdujo totalmente ocasionando que ella soltara un gemido ahogado de placer mezclado con dolor.

Se mantuvo quieto por algunos escasos segundos hasta que sintió que su novia relajó su cuerpo, fue entonces cuando empezó a moverse, primero con torpeza y luego con seguridad.

Lo que sentía era algo indescriptible con palabras, solo podía describirlo con sentimientos, era algo fantástico ya que no solo estaba haciendo el amor por primera vez con la chica que amaba sino que nunca había experimentado una sensación tal.

Ella por su parte se sentía feliz, luego de tanto tiempo de espera por fin estaban juntos, juntos como hacía mucho tiempo deseaba pero la distancia no se los permitía.

Aquella noche se entregaron mutuamente durante largo rato e intentando no hacer ruido se susurraban al oído lo mucho que se amaban y besaban para ahogar sus gemidos de placer.

Horas más tarde Kanna retornó; Eran cerca de las 7:00 a.m y todo estaba en silencio.

Se dirigió a su habitación y vio a su hermano durmiendo en su cama.

Se dirigió a la de su hermano y se di con la sorpresa de que Kohaku y Rin estaban durmiendo juntos, abrazados y desnudos, se ruborizo al verlos en dicha situación por lo que los cubrió con una manta, salió intentando hacer el mínimo ruido y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana ya que la de huéspedes también estaba ocupada.

Una vez a solas se tiró sobre la cama, tapó su rostro con una almohada y se echó a llorar cuanto pudo.

Sintió que si tenía alguna oportunidad con Kohaku ya la había perdido después de lo que había visto. Se sentía muy triste ya que deseaba estar en el lugar de Rin. Por un momento creyó que con su ausencia podría haberlo conquistado es más creyó que ya lo estaba consiguiendo por lo cercanos que se habían vuelto… pero no… todas sus esperanzas murieron en ese instante. Lloró y lloró hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

Un par de horas más tarde ya todos estaba despiertos y la feliz pareja se dirigió nuevamente a la mansión Matsuda para prepararse para el gran acontecimiento de la tarde.

Kanna se despertó un rato después y se dio cuenta que las visitas ya se habían retirado.

Escuchó su celular sonar (era su novio) y no contesto, dejó que sonara varias veces pero igual lo ignoró ya que no estaba de ánimos.

Se metió al baño para ducharse y quitarse la pena de encima, en cuanto salió su hermano la esperaba con su celular en la mano.

**Hakudoshi:** (tapando su celular) ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué no le contestas a Jûra? Dice que te ha estado llamando infinidad de veces y no le respondes. Está tan preocupado por ti que me está llamando

**Kanna:** dile que estoy durmiendo o que salí, no tengo ganas de hablarle y ahora sal que quiero cambiarme (llevaba puesto solo una toalla)

**Hakudoshi:** (fuera de la habitación) la intenté despertar pero está profundamente dormida

**Jûra:** ok, solo quería saber si se encontraba bien. En cuanto se despierte dile que me llame, necesito hablarle (colgó)

**Hakudoshi:** (golpeó a la puerta de la habitación) ¡ey Kanna! ¿Todo está bien? ¿Tuviste algún problema?

**Kanna:** estoy bien, descuida. Es solo que me estoy comenzando a sentir un poco asfixiada por la sobre protección de Jûra eso es todo

**Hakudoshi:** (sabía que mentía) como tú digas, pero si necesitas hablar, puedes buscarme

**Kanna:** no es nada, no te preocupes y alístate para la graduación

**En la mansión Matsuda…**

Kohaku y Rin parecían encontrase en el nirvana, sus rostros irradiaban felicidad y sin importar que tanto alboroto había en la casa ellos parecían inertes a todo.

Estaban sumergidos en su propio mundo aunque separados, puesto que él estaba en su habitación alistándose y ella estaba en el cuarto de juegos de las niñas.

**Botan:** ¿qué le sucede? Tiene cara de boba, parece que no estuviera aquí

**Momiji:** (sujetando a Kirara) ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que hace rato la estamos maquillando

**Botan:** será ¿porque le gusta como le queda lo que le estamos haciendo? (estaba mal pintada)

**Momiji:** ¡listo! ya quedo perfecta para la graduación (salió corriendo en busca de su mamá)

**Botan:** ¡Taran! ¿Qué te parece mamí? ¡Ya terminamos de arreglar a Rin para la graduación de nuestro tío!

**Sango:** (tomando de una mano a su hija e intentado acomodarse un pendiente con la otra, intentó no reírse) la dejaron muy linda niñas, pero creo que está un poquito exagerado, será mejor que le haga unos retoques.

Rin querida despierta, regresa a este planeta (estaba como ida)

**Momiji:** desde que llegó con Kohaku está con cara de boba y él se veía igual que ella ¿no será que les robaron el alma?

**Botan:** ¡sí! ¡Como en esa película que unas serpientes blancas voladoras se llevaban el alma de las personas!

**Momiji y Botan**: ¡kiahhh! ¡Les robaron el alma a los dos!

**Rin:** (aquel grito la hizo reaccionar) ¿qué, qué ocurrió? (se miró al espejo) ¡ay no!, ya sé que ocurrió, ¿niñas ustedes me hicieron esto verdad?

**Botan:** ¡regresaste Rin chan! ¡Pensamos que las serpientes caza almas te la habían quitado!

**Sango:** no les haga mucho caso y acompáñame para arreglarte un poquito (intentó no reírse)

**Rin:** (entendió) gracias por maquillarme niñas, ahora terminaré de alistarme (salió de la habitación junto con Sango)

**Un par de horas más tarde…**

Finalmente era la hora de la graduación tanto alumnos como invitados estaban reunidos en el coliseo del instituto.

A un lado se encontraba los estudiantes que se iban a graduar y al otro los invitados, entre ellos los amigos y novia de Kohaku.

**Asuka:** (a manera de susurro) luego de la graduación habrá una fiesta privada en la suit imperial del hotel de Rin ¿piensas ir?

**Shippo:** ¡claro! Misuki me invitó hace días

**Asuka:** ¿y quién es ella?

**Shippo:** mi novia, hoy se gradúa

**Rin:** (estaba al lado de Shippo) ¿ya tienes novia nuevamente? Y ¿¡es mayor que tú!?

**Shippo:** nos conocimos hace unos meses y desde hace unos días nos hicimos novios

**Koucho:** ella no es la amiga de los gemelos Roku y Dai?

**Shippo:** sí es la mejor amiga de ambos

**Asuka:** ¡increíble! No tenía idea, desde hace unos días me hice novia de Dai y no me comentó nada (Hakudoshi que estaba atentó a la conversación se sintió derrotado, puesto que la había estado intentando reconquistar desde Nueva York)

**Rin:** (miró a Hakudoshi, el cual se hizo el desentendido y luego volvió a Asuka) ¿y que pasó entre ustedes? Creí que aún andaban juntos

**Asuka:** (esbozando una amplia sonrisa de emoción por fuera pero pena por dentro) nosotros terminamos hace mucho, pero no se los habíamos comentado

**Rin:** oh, que lastima, hacían bonita pareja

**Hakudoshi:** ¡déjense de estar cuchichiando que el director nos va a echar! (todos se mantuvieron en silencio)

Al finalizar la graduación, las felicitaciones llegaban por doquier, tanto que ya que era algo abrumador ya que los recién graduados deseaban irse a divertir a la fiesta que se estaba organizando en el Imperial teen.

Luego de 45 largos y tediosos minutos de saludos y felicitaciones Kohaku pudo reunirse con sus amigos en la suit imperial.

El ambiente estaba súper animado, había concurso de karaoke, competencia de video juegos, comida deliciosa y diferentes tipos de bebidas.

Algunos estaban en su propio ambiente escuchando música, conversando o haciendo uso de las habitaciones para cosas más privadas.

Pero había una jovencita que se encontraba totalmente apartada de los demás, recostada sobre una pared y con la mirada triste.

**Kohaku:** ¿qué sucede? ¿No te parece divertida la fiesta?

**Kanna:** sí, lo es, es solo que no estoy de muchos ánimos eso es todo

**Kohaku:** ¿tuviste algún problema con tu novio o algo así?

**Kanna:** (soltó un gran suspiro) hace una momento me llamó para decirme que se va de gira con la banda por al menos 6 meses

**Kohaku:** entonces eso te tiene triste… uhmm ya veo, al parecer ambos nos quedaremos sin nuestras respectivas parejas por algún tiempo

**Kanna:** ¿que quieres decir?

**Kohaku:** Rin se regresa a Nueva York en unos días y no volverá sino hasta después de su graduación en al menos 3 meses

**Kanna:** (se emocionó por dentro. Tenía 3 meses para intentar conquistarlo) entonces entiendes como me siento, pero bueno el tiempo se pasa rápido cuando las penas se unen

**Kohaku:** ya estoy acostumbrado a no verla por largo tiempo (soltó un profundo suspiro) pero en esta ocasión anhelare su pronto regreso

Kanna: (sabía porque lo decía) etto… ¿que te parece si participamos del concurso de karaoke? Se ven que los demás se están divirtiendo mucho

**Kohaku:** sí buena idea, iré por Rin para que participe con nosotros

Horas más tarde ya de noche, la mayoría de los jovencitos se retiró y se quedaron solo los que tenían permiso para pernoctar en el hotel.

**Shippo:** olvide pedirle la ficha de permiso a mi mamá ¡rayos! ¡Me hubiese gustado quedarme más tiempo!

**Asuka:** yo tengo permiso, pero Dai no, de que me sirve quedarme si no puedo estar con él

**Hakudoshi:** podríamos compartir una de las habitaciones y seguir la fiesta ahí

**Asuka:** ¡contigo ni muerta!

**Kanna:** Koucho ya aceptó quedarse, quedémonos todos y vayamos a la discoteca

**Shippo:** cierto, se me había olvidado que podíamos quedarnos ahí hasta tarde… (Miró a su alrededor) ¿Alguien ha visto a Kohaku o a Rin?

**Misuki:** (era la novia de Shippo, una linda joven de 18 años, sonrisa amable, grandes ojos risueños color castaños y cabello corto lacio del mismo color, contextura delgada, piel rosada y carácter amable) hace como una hora que los vi irse juntos

**Hakudoshi:** ¿se abran ido o estarán el alguna parte del hotel?

**Shippo:** (intentó comunicarse con ambos) llevan los celulares apagados, será mejor que continuemos sin ellos

**En la suit 216…**

Rin había incitado a Kohaku a pasar la noche en el hotel, como ella era la dueña no creyó que fuese necesario que tuvieran permiso de sus padre u apoderados para poder quedarse unos días.

Convencieron a la recepcionista de que no dijera nada y esta les entregó la llave de la suit, pero no contaban con que ella igual los registraría a ambos.

**Kohaku:** ¿estás segura que podremos quedarnos? Según las reglas si nos descubren no podremos volver en al menos 3 meses

**Rin:** ¡ay por favor! Soy la dueña y no tengo por qué seguir esas absurdas reglas ¡no se en que estaba pensando mi papá cuando impuso esa regla que hay que presentar una ficha de autorización para quedarse en el hotel

**Kohaku:** será porque no somos legalmente adultos aún

**Rin:** (se le acercó de forma seductora) y… dime… nos vamos a pasar la noche entera hablando sobre reglas y normas o… vamos aprovechar que estamos completamente solos para hacer nuestra propia fiesta de graduación

**Kohaku:** (la tomó por la cintura, acercó su rostro como para besarla) ¿Cuáles reglas? Acá la única regla que debemos seguir son la de nuestros corazones

La besó cariñosamente y empezaron a darle rienda suelta a sus pasionales deseos.

Aprovechando el hecho de la total privacidad del lugar, se amaron una y otra vez y esta vez no contuvieron sus ganas de expresar sus emociones, mediante gritos de placer y decirse en voz alta lo mucho que se amaban.

Al día siguiente siendo ya casi las 10:00 a.m se levantaron perezosamente y lo primero que hicieron fue amarse nuevamente. Parecían una pareja de recién casados disfrutando de su luna de miel.

Cerca del medio día decidieron dejar la habitación para alimentarse y recuperar energías.

Kohaku le avisó a su hermana de que se encontraba en el hotel y que pensaba quedarse con Rin por el resto de sus vacaciones; Por lo que su hermana le aconsejó que tomara los respectivos cuidados del caso.

Pasaron dos esplendidos días en el hotel, disfrutando de todas las comodidades y reuniéndose con sus amigos en diversas áreas de la ciudad, pero ninguno de los dos contaba con que su aventura estaba por terminar.

**Oficina de Kagome por la mañana…**

Se encontraba revisando los documentos de reservaciones, cuando de pronto encontró una irregularidad.

Los huéspedes de la suit 216 no contaban con fichas de autorización para hospedarse. Se comunicó de inmediato con la encargada y está tuvo que darle los nombres de los huéspedes.

Al saber de quienes se trataban sabía que su cuñado iba a estallar en ira, puesto que ambos jovencitos habían quebrantado las reglas, pero era su deber como presidenta del hotel reportar ello, sin embargo optó por la ayuda de su esposo.

**Kagome:** (mediante teléfono, le explicó todo) ¿tienes la clave de Sesshomaru para poder eliminar reservaciones?

**Inuyasha:** ni yo manejó esa información. Lo que hicieron Rin y Kohaku nos puede costar una fuerte multa por parte del ministerio de hotelería y turismo o hasta el cierre del hotel. Queramos o no Sesshomaru debe saberlo

**Kagome:** ¡ay no! Si se lo informó el grito me va a caer a mí ¿no puedes decírselo tú? Tú ya estas acostumbrado a su mal carácter

**Inuyasha:** pequeña… te amo y quiero vivir muchos años a tu lado y de nuestros hijos, por lo que mejor dile tú a mi hermano lo que su hija hizo o ten por seguro que a mí me mata

**Kagome:** está bien, solo espero que no me grite mucho (=p)

**Inuyasha:** descuida, contigo siempre es más flexible

**Kagome:** ok, será mejor que me de prisa y lo vaya a ver (colgó)

Con temor se dirigió a la oficina de su cuñado, en cuanto le informó lo que estaba sucediendo, se enojó muchísimo, pero no con ella sino con su hija, no podía dar credibilidad a lo que había hecho. Tomó su celular y de inmediato la llamó.

Kagome le sugirió que no fuese muy estricto con ella y que intentara dialogar, pero él simplemente le pidió que lo dejara sólo.

**Rin:** (estaba tomando desayuno junto a Kohaku en el restaurant) es mi papá, fingiré que sigo en Nueva York, no digas ni media palabra ¿ok? Hello daddy

**Sesshomaru:** (hecho una furia) no finjas, que ya sé que estas en el hotel.

¿¡Como fuiste capas que infligir las reglas y quedarte delibera mente con tu novio en el mismo!?

**Rin:** es mi hotel y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera

**Sesshomaru:** eso no te da derecho a quebrantar las reglas. Por tu irresponsable proceder puedes meterme un enorme problema, si existe la regla de que absolutamente todos los huéspedes deben contar con una ficha de autorización es porque debo hacer un reporte detallado al ministerio acerca del movimiento de ese hotel.

Por tu deliberado descuido, el renombre de la cadena puede venirse abajo, no solo podrían ponerme una cuantiosa multa sino el cierre del que dices es tu hotel pero ni te encargas de averiguar para que están las reglas ¡abandona en este preciso instante sus instalaciones!

**Rin:** lo siento papá… no sabía que era algo tan grave lo que hice… yo solo quería disfrutar de mí hotel unos días

**Sesshomaru:** lo que hiciste fue algo totalmente irresponsable de tu parte, desde este preciso instante ese hotel ya no es tuyo, hare el cambio de propietario aprovechando que eres una ¡MENOR DE EDAD! De lo más irresponsable

**Rin:** ¡pero papá! ¡Fue mi regalo de cumpleaños! ¡No me lo puedes quitar!

**Sesshomaru:** he dicho jovencita, desde mañana ese hotel pasará a ser parte de la cadena y seré yo el nuevo dueño, ya veré si con el tiempo te lo devuelvo (colgó)

**Kohaku:** (escuchó los gritos) ¡uy! creo que esta vez tu papá si estaba muy molesto

**Rin:** no es justo, yo solo quería estar contigo unos días, no tenía idea de que fuera tan grave no contar con el dichoso permiso

**Kohaku:** Shippo me explicó sobre las reglas, dijo que como este es un hotel para adolescentes el ministerio permitió su apertura bajo ciertas normas estrictas que se deben cumplir ya que cualquier incidente que se dé en este lugar, el presidente ósea tu papá se hace totalmente responsable y de haber una falta grave uhmm… digamos que un adulto pasa la noche con un menor, el presidente puede ir preso acusado de permitir violación, así haya sido con consentimiento del menor, es por ello que todos los huéspedes deben registrarse con sus respectivas fichas

**Rin:** (se quedó fría) no sabía que mi papá cargaba con semejante responsabilidad… ahora comprendo porque estaba tan molesto

**Kohaku:** lo siento, también fue mi culpa por dejarme llevar sabiendo las reglas que hay que seguir, creí que no, nos descubrirían ya que eres la dueña.

Lo mejor será que nos vayamos de una vez y le ofrezcamos una disculpa a tu padre

**Rin:** si te apareces frente a él, es capaz de alejarte de mí para siempre, mejor deja que sea yo quien le hable

**Kohaku:** no Rin, sería una cobardía de mi parte simplemente omitir lo que hicimos, soy tan responsable como tú

Se dirigieron a la suit y una vez que tuvieron todo listo fueron a la oficina de Sesshomaru.

Él no los recibió de la mejor manera. Como era de esperarse estaba muy disgustado y los sermoneó a ambos por igual.

Luego de un buen rato de palabras duras, ambos entendieron que habían hecho muy mal y se comprometieron a no volver hacerlo.

**Rin:** (fuera de la oficina) fiuu…que bueno que terminó, pensé que no saldríamos vivos de esta

**Kohaku:** tu papá sí que da miedo cuando se enoja, pero bueno al final nos disculpó

**Rin:** ¿y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos? Ya no podremos seguir quedándonos juntos todo el día

**Kohaku:** podrimos quedarnos en el bungaló de la piscina de mi casa, es tan grande que parece un apartamento

**Rin:** ¿pero tu hermana o tu tío no se enojaran?

**Kohaku:** no lo creo, Sango ya sabe que estuvimos 3 días solos y conociendo a mi tío… ya sabes

**Rin:** está bien, entonces nos vernos ahí por la tarde, quiero ir a ver a mis tíos y a mi hermano.

En cuanto terminé te aviso para reunirnos de nuevo

En cuanto les contó lo ocurrido a sus tíos Midoriko no podía parar de reírse imaginado la cara de furia que tendría su primo. Mientras que Bankotsu le decía que el lío no solo iba a ser para su padre sino también para él ya que él era también dueño de ese hotel, cosa que ni Midoriko ni Rin sabían.

**Midoriko:** ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que eres el socio de Sesshomaru?

**Bankotsu:** porque creí que lo sabías por él. Cuando el proyecto se puso en marcha Sesshomaru me pidió ayuda financiera para construirlo y acepte porque el hotel era para Rin, por ello ambos figuramos como dueños absolutos del lugar, puesto que si le pasaba algo alguno de los dos el otro respondía por Rin, recuerden que yo he sido su apoderado por muchos años

**Rin:** pero entonces cuando te pedí que te hicieras cargo del hotel porque yo no quiero… no entiendo

Bankotsu: como ya dije fue una ayuda financiera, se suponía que tú ibas a ser la legítima dueña cuando cumplieras los 20 años y tu padre me devolvería lo invertido aunque no se lo pienso pedir, ya que fue tu regalo, pero hasta que ello pase, ambos somos responsables del lugar

**Midoriko:** Rin, ahora si estoy molesta contigo por lo que hiciste, que Sesshomaru se enfade me causa gracia, pero que metas en problemas a tu tío eso no

**Bankotsu:** (¬¬) no espíes tus culpas en ella, que la que me da más problemas eres tú

**Midoriko:** (lo abrazó juguetonamente del cuello) pero igual me amas (:p)

**Rin:** uhm… no tenía idea de que pasar unos días en mi hotel sin permiso fuera tan grave, lo peor de todo es que mi papá amenazó con quitármelo y ser él el nuevo dueño

**Bankotsu:** no fue amenaza, el hotel aún no es legalmente tuyo, por lo que puede dárselo a quien desee y ahora que tocas el tema. No te ofendas Rin, pero ambos hemos pensado en poner como legitimo dueño a Shippo, ya que él ha demostrado grandes facultades para la administración y se ha estado interesando cada vez más y más en el funcionamiento del mismo

**Rin:** entonces ¿yo donde quedaría?

**Bankotsu:** Sesshomaru ha pensado en adjuntarlo a la herencia que te dejó Sara, pero solo la 4ta parte ya que las otras 3 se repartirán entre tu hermano y primos, solos los hijos de los Taisho podrán heredar ese hotel

**Midoriko:** eso no es legalmente dable, ya que tu eres 50% dueño del mismo

**Bankotsu:** he ahí la excepción a la regla, ese 50% será para Soten

**Rin:** ¡ahh!, ya veo porque no estabas dispuesto a cobrarle el préstamo a mi papá

**Bankotsu:** no es por lo que crees, esa idea surgió a raíz de que me pediste que fuera yo quien administre el hotel. Al darme cuenta que no estabas interesada en hacerte cargo de tu propiedad decidí que fuera un bien a futuro para mi hija ya que tu cuentas con tu parte del hotel, además del 25% del hotel en España por parte de Sara

**Rin:** es cierto, me había olvidado que mi mamá… quiero decir tía, también me heredó parte de ese hotel.

Uh… tanta herencia me da dolor de cabeza, en el futuro voy a tener mucha responsabilidad que supervisar. Mejor los contrato a ustedes dos para que se hagan cargo shii (sonrió traviesamente)

**Midoriko:** mejor preparemos algo dulce y olvidemos de tanto tema legal y financiera que ya he tenido bastante de eso desde que me gradué como abogada

La tarde y parte de la noche fue tan amena con sus tíos que se olvido por completo de su novio y lo dejo plantado esperándola.

Al día siguiente se fue en busca de su hermano al internado donde estudiaba y con ayuda de Jaken recorrieron toda la ciudad, se divirtieron muchísimo tanto que ambos quisieron continuar juntos y se quedaron el penthouse al lado de sus padres.

Después de mucho tiempo los cuatro se reunieron y pasaron una velada agradable.

Nuevamente plantó a Kohaku y este la siguió esperando.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió a la casa de Hari y con ella se pasó prácticamente todo el día ensayando, actuación, baile y canto.

Como quería obtener el protagónico de la obra de teatro en su instituto ensayó y ensayó una y otra vez al lado de Hari y Jakotsu, hasta la que el sueño la venció y se quedó en la casa de ambos.

Otra vez Kohaku se quedó aguardando por ella, la paciencia se le estaba agotando ya que por esperarla se quedaba horas de horas esperándola en su casa, puesto que cada vez que la llamaba ella le decía que ya estaba por llegar y nunca lo hacía.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió a la mansión de sus abuelos ahí se quedo con ellos jugando ajedrez, golf, cocinando, escuchando montones de historias acerca de cómo fue la vida de Kaede y nuevamente se le hizo tarde por lo que se quedó en la mansión.

Siendo ya su ultimo día en la ciudad, decidió irse de compras con Kagome, para luego pasar el resto de la tarde con su novio y finalmente despedirse en el aeropuerto, pero esta vez Kohaku harto de ser plantado por ella, decidió Salir con sus amigos a jugar bolos.

Rin lo esperó y esperó en el bungaló de su casa y por más que lo llamaba el no le contestaba. Siendo ya lo hora de irse al aeropuerto, sus amigos la fueron a despedir a la casa pero él no estaba entre ellos.

Con gran pena se dirigió al aeropuerto acompañada solo por el chofer, tenía esperanzas de que su novio la estuviera esperando, pero nada, ya estaba a punto de abordar el avión y el nunca llegó, sin embargo cuando ya estaba en la zona de embarque escuchó su voz.

**Kohaku:** (casi sin aliento, por haber corrido) Rin… lo… lo… siento… se me fue la hora… intente llegar antes… pero no pude

**Rin:** gracias por ser como eres, a pesar que te deje plantado varias veces, igual viniste a despedirme (le dio un dulce beso) hasta pronto amor

**Kohaku:** hasta pronto no, me voy contigo a Nueva York por unos días, me demore porque estaba registrando mi equipaje (Rin gritó de emoción no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando) pero esta vez me asegurare de que no me dejes a un lado, por lo que estaré pegado a ti aún durante tus clases. Hable con Kannon para que el director lo autorizara, así que estaré como alumno visitante durante dos semanas en tu instituto

**Rin:** (lo colmó de besos) te amo, te amo, te amo, eres el mejor novio que puede existir

Kohaku: subamos de una vez al avión o los dos nos quedaremos aquí

El tiempo que pasaron juntos en Nueva York fue tan grato que las dos semanas se convirtieron en un mes.

Rin había logrado obtener el protagónico de la obra de teatro de su instituto por lo que Kohaku decidió quedarse para el estreno de la misma.

Luego retornó a Tokio para inscribirse en la universidad de arte y música, la misma a la que asistiría su novia meses después.

Su nueva vida como universitario era algo emocionante, no solo se rodeaba de gente que compartía los mismos interés que él sino que también comenzaba a ganar fama como miembro de la famosa banda de los Shitoshin, a pesar que la banda estaba de gira, él seguía ensayando por su cuenta y ya había formado su propia banda en la universidad y hasta habían dado un par de conciertos internos, teniendo gran acogida.

En cuanto se supo que él era amigo cercano de Los Tama, su popularidad aumentó.

Todo parecía ser perfecto y lo fue aún más cuando 3 meses después Rin retornó definitivamente a Tokio, aunque sola puesto que su madre aún debía cumplir con su contrato de un año con su esposo.

El tiempo siguió su curso y cada quien continuó con su sueños y metas.

Rin inició sus clases en la universidad, por lo que se encontraba con su novio cuantas veces podía ya que llevaban diferentes cursos por estar estudiando diferentes carreras.

Shippo al saberse heredero del hotel puso mayor énfasis en aprender su funcionamiento.

Kanna Y Hakudoshi poco a poco estaban ganando mayor fama como dúo independiente y no tanto como dúo de apertura de grandes bandas musicales.

Asuka terminó con su novio al poco tiempo de iniciada la relación puesto que no podía olvidar a Hakudoshi y decidió darle una nueva oportunidad de ser novios, aunque con lo ocupado que paraba él parecía que las cosas no iban a funcionar, sin embargo el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos él intentaba dar lo mejor de sí para hacerla feliz, aunque en el fondo de su ser mantenía la esperanza de que Rin le correspondiera.

**Clínica Little step…**

Siendo una calurosa tarde de verano, Bankotsu se encontraba atendiendo una paciente en su consultorio; Nada en este mundo lo hubiera preparado para la gran sorpresa que estaba a punto de llevarse.

Terminó de atender a su paciente y le indicó a la enfermera que lo apoyaba que hiciera pasar al siguiente.

Grande fue sorpresa cuando vio de quien se trataba.

**Bankotsu:** ¡Kaguya! Que sorpresa verte por acá. Te hacía en España

**Kaguya:** (tenía el semblante triste y cargaba un sobre grande entre sus manos) así era. Sin embargo luego de tu partida las cosas cambiaron un poco, no me sentía cómoda trabajando en la clínica bajo la mirada de desconfianza del personal medico, pero eso no fue lo que me hizo renunciar, tuve que dejar mi puesto porque… bueno (suspiró profundamente) los últimos meses me la he pasado de especialista en especialista recorriendo todo Europa hasta que finalmente decidí recurrir a ti

**Bankotsu:** dime en que te puedo ayudar

**Kaguya:** (al borde de las lagrimas) acá tengo unas tomografías en cuanto las veas comprenderás el porqué recurro a ti

**Bankotsu: (**las tomó y examinó. Ingrata fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta del diagnostico) cuanto lo siento. Ya debes saber que el tumor que tienes es incurable

**Kaguya:** lo sé por ello recurro a ti, todos los especialistas que he visto me han dicho lo mismo, pero tenía la vaga esperanza que tú me dijeras lo contrario… entonces dime… ¿no hay ninguna esperanza para mí?

**Bankotsu:** lamento decirte que es ya muy tarde, se trata de un Glioblastoma en faceta avanzada debe haberse estado desarrollando en tu cerebro por años, por lo que es ya muy tarde para hacer algo.

Lo más que puedo hacer por ti es darte un tratamiento a base de calmantes para que puedas sobre llevar los fuertes dolores de cabeza que padeces ya que no cabe ni siquiera la posibilidad de pensar en una posible cirugía, de hacerlo… es posible que no salgas viva

**Kaguya:** (llorando afligidamente) ¿entonces?... ¿Cuánto me queda vida?

**Bankotsu:** (la abrazó puesto que sintió lastima por ella) a lo mucho 6 meses

**Kaguya:** comprendo, en ese caso hay algo muy importante que debo decirte antes que sea demasiado tarde, por favor siéntate y bríndame unos minutos de tu completa atención

**Bankotsu:** te escucho, mientras estemos acá nadie nos interrumpirá

**Kaguya:** veras, cuando estuvimos en España quise contarte algo muy importante, pero me acobarde porque no sabía cómo lo tomarías, pero en vista que mi tiempo en este mundo se acorta día con día, debo de confesarte que… nosotros… tenemos un hijo de 19 años

**Bankotsu:** (se quedó frio al oír ello, por un lado sentía que era mentira lo que ella estaba diciendo, pero algo dentro de su ser lo indujo a querer oír más) no puedo creerte, ya que si eso fuese cierto me hubieses contactado hace mucho o me hubiese enterado de algún modo

**Kaguya:** la historia es largo y compleja, es natural que no me creas puesto que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero lo que te digo es verdad, pretendía ocultártelo por siempre pero en vista que mi hijo solo me tiene a mí, te pido que te hagas cargo de él en cuanto yo ya no este

**Bankotsu:** no puedo prometerte nada hasta que no esté seguro de que lo que me dices es verdad

**Kaguya:** hace 20 años cuando fuimos novios, la sola idea de ser madre me aterró puesto que estaba a mitad de carrera y era muy joven aún. Sí intenté deshacerme del bebé tal como te lo dije, pero…

**Bankotsu:** ¡te desapareciste sin dejar rastro, luego que me contaste que te decidiste de mi hijo! ¡No te importó en lo absoluto mi opinión, ni mis sentimientos! ¡A pesar que te imploré que no lo hicieras tomaste la decisión por tu cuenta alegando que era tu cuerpo!

**Kaguya:** (no podía dejar de llorar) lo sé, sé que debes odiarme por ello y no te culpo, sin embargo escúchame por favor.

Luego de que hice lo que hice me desaparecí no por ti, sino porque mi padre enfermó de gravedad y tuve que volver a Italia, ahí me mantuve a su lado hasta que falleció y al poco tiempo me enteré que estaba lleno de deudas, deudas que mi madre y yo tuvimos que pagar. Obviamente tuve que dejar la universidad y estudiar en una que fuera del estado, mi salud poco a poco fue decayendo y era por el sobre esfuerzo físico que hacía ya que trabaja y estudiaba casi todo el día.

Un día me puse muy mal y fue entonces cuando descubrí que aún seguía gestando y no tuve otra opción más que llevar a terminó mi embarazo.

Quise buscarte pero… el sentimiento de culpa me invadió, luego de lo que te había hecho pasar, creí que me odiarías o no me creerías ni media palabra ¡jeh! como debes estarlo haciendo ahora.

El tiempo pasó y conocí al que se convertiría en mi esposo, junto a él crie a mi hijo y le hicimos creer que era nuestro, pero como ya sabes hace un par de años atrás enviude y cuando nuestros caminos se cruzaron decidí contarte todo, pero no pude, sin embargo al enterarme del mal que padezco… le conté la verdad a mi hijo y él quiere conocerte. Desea saber quién es su verdadero padre ya que… quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido

**Bankotsu:** ¿porque me lo ocultaste? ¿¡Por qué si lo supiste todo este tiempo, nunca recurriste a mí!? No quiero ser cruel Kaguya, pero de no ser por el mal que te aqueja ahora ¡nunca me lo hubieras dicho! ¿No es así?... no sé si creerte o no, ha pasado tanto tiempo que podría ser un plan muy bien elaborado de tu parte

**Kaguya:** (indignada) ¿plan? ¿Un plan para qué? ¿Para que crees que elaboraría un plan?

Bankotsu: no soy estúpido Kaguya, sé que durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos en Noruega hace años y luego en España, no fue precisamente porque estuvieras interesado en mí, sino en mi fortuna

**Kaguya:** ¿¡de que demonios hablas!? Sabes perfectamente que mientas fuimos novios yo te ame y durante nuestra estadía en España… yo… ¡intenté reconquistarte porque nunca te olvide! pero ya veo que fue inútil porque decidiste volver con tu esposa a pesar de lo que hizo

**Bankotsu:** no finjas inocencia que a pesar que estuve muy dolido por lo mi matrimonio, jamás te di esperanzas para que se diera algo formal entre nosotros

**Kaguya:** (fingió un fuerte dolor de cabeza) no puedo seguir con esto, yo solo quería tu ayuda y decirte la verdad antes de mi triste final pero ya veo que es inútil

**Bankotsu:** (sintió compasión por ella) si lo que dices es verdad… quiero pruebas contundentes

**Kagura:** (sacó de su bolso un analgésico y se lo tragó) está bien… te daré las pruebas que me pides… (Se tocaba la cabeza como queriendo menguar el dolor) espérame un momento (salió del consultorio y a los pocos segundos ingresó con un jovencito alto, delgado, de cabello negro oscuro corto, ojos color castaño oscuro y sobre todo bastante parecido a ella y a Bankotsu) él es mi hijo o mejor dicho nuestro hijo, su nombre es Suikotsu

**Shishinki:** mucho gusto en conocerte padre

**Bankotsu:** (se quedó sin habla, aquel joven era la fusión perfecta entre él y Kaguya, no podía dudar que en verdad era su hijo) el gusto es mío, aunque perdonaras mi desconfianza pero aún me parece un poco prematuro el titulo que me acabas de dar, sino te importa me gustaría que nos sometiéramos a una prueba de ADN

**Shishinki:** como tú digas padre, no esperaba que creyeras en la historia de mi madre de buenas a primeras, por lo que estoy de acuerdo contigo en someternos a dicha prueba

**Kaguya:** supongo que con un cabello bastara ¿no es así?

**Bankotsu:** prefiero que sea de sangre y que se efectúe en el laboratorio de acá

**Kaguya:** como tu ordenes, como te expliqué hace unos minutos, él es tu hijo y no tengo inconvenientes en que te cerciores de la manera como lo desees

**Bankotsu:** iré por la enfermera, aguarden aquí un momento (dejó el consultorio)

**Shishinki:** tal como dijiste, no sería fácil de convencer

**Kaguya:** espero que te hayas hecho cargo de tu parte del plan

**Shishinki:** claro que sí, ya seduje a la laboratorista y está dispuesta hacer lo que yo le pida (esbozó un triunfante sonrisa) a pesar que ahora poseo una cara de niño, sigo siendo todo un hombre y mi poder de seducción no ha disminuido

**Kaguya:** ya, ya Casanova, solo cumple con tu trabajo y serás muy bien recompensado

**Shishinki:** ¿crees que se tragó ese cuento de que tienes un tumor en faceta terminal?

**Kaguya:** las pruebas son reales, por lo que estoy segura que no tiene dudas y si por ahí se le ocurre someterme a más pruebas me las ingeniare para evadirlas.

Lo único que importa es que te reconozca como hijo y que seas parte de su herencia, la cual obviamente cobraremos en cuanto nos deshagamos de él

**Shishinki:** ¿qué hay de su esposa e hija?

**Kaguya:** en cuanto a la idiota esa, será sencillo, le contaré y daré pruebas de lo que hubo entre nosotros y si no funciona también la desapareceré y en cuanto la chiquilla esa, uhm, será solo cuestión de meterla en un internado o eliminarla también

**Shishinki:** me da escalofríos tu frialdad para planear un crimen múltiple

**Kaguya:** ¡ay por favor! Ya llevó una muerte sobre mis hombros y hasta ahora no me ha ocurrido nada, así que un par más no hará la diferencia.

La absurda fortuna que me dejo el inútil de mi esposo no me sirvió más que para unas cuantas cirugías y algunos caprichos, en cambio la fortuna de Bankotsu nos hará ricos de por vida sin importar cuantos lujos queramos

**Shishinki:** en cuanto termine todo esto lo primero que hare será someterme a una cirugía reconstructiva, parecerme a él no es algo que me agrade

**Bankotsu:** (retornó con la enfermera) por favor ponte cómodo para la señorita pueda hacer su trabajo (la enfermera les tomó muestras de sangre a ambos y se retiró) en cuanto los resultados de la prueba estén listos me contactare con ustedes

**Kaguya:** de acuerdo, estaré aguardando por tu llamada

**Shishinki:** fue un placer conocerte padre, espero que pronto corrobores lo que te dijo mi madre y podamos empezar una vida juntos

**Bankotsu:** de ser mi hijo así será, te prometo que recuperaremos el tiempo perdido y tendrás los mismos beneficios que tu hermana

**Shishinki:** cierto la pequeña Soten, muero de ganas de conocerla, siempre quise tener hermanos pero no se pudo. Hasta dentro de muy poco padre, contaré ansioso los días que faltan para que estemos juntos (salió y se dirigió al laboratorio)

**Kaguya:** gracias por aceptarlo, no sabes lo feliz que lo haces

**Bankotsu:** aún no admito que sea mi hijo. Eso recién lo hare en cuanto salgan los resultados, mientras seguiré reacio a creerte

**Kaguya:** (esbozó una apacible sonrisa) en unos días me darás la razón, hasta pronto caro mio

Una vez que se encontró totalmente a solas se puso a pensar ¿en cómo le explicaría lo acontecido a Midoriko? No estaba seguro si ella lo entendería o quizá le solicitaría el divorcio. Nunca habían afrontado una situación tan delicada como lo que se avecinaba.

1 semana transcurrió y no le había comentado absolutamente nada a nadie.

En cuanto llegó a la clínica lo primero que hizo fue solicitar los resultados del ADN y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

Efectivamente Suikotsu era su hijo y no cabía duda alguna.

Sintió un gran pesar puesto que no tenía ni idea como afrontar tal situación.

Por un lado sentía alegría de saber que si era su hijo, pero por otro no sabía cómo se lo explicaría a su familia en especial a su esposa.

Fiel a su palabra se contactó con Kaguya y le explicó que los resultados ya estaban listos.

Se entrevistó con ella y Suikotsu, le dijo que en cuanto lo deseara podría irse a vivir a su casa al lado de su familia y él de inmediato aceptó.

Cuando estuvieron a solas el par de cómplices celebraron su triunfo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para hacerse de su fortuna.

Ese mismo día por la noche al retornar a su hogar le solicitó a Midoriko un tiempo a solas en la biblioteca para hablar de un tema muy delicado.

En un inicio no supo cómo explicarle las cosas, pero en cuanto le dio los por menores… ella estalló en ira y lo tildó de mentiroso y farsante.

Creyó que él le había mentido desde un inicio y que había sabido todo el tiempo que Suikotsu existía y que por ello es que se había enredado nuevamente con Kaguya cuando estuvo en España.

Él intentó explicarle que las cosas no eran como ella creía, pero no quiso escucharlo, se sentía tan defraudada, engañada y decepcionada, que sin decir palabra se fue de la casa.

Estaba tan triste que se refugió en el único lugar donde se sentía a gusto y bien acompañada.

Al llegar al lugar digitó la clave de acceso, se dirigió a la habitación principal tomó una de las camisas del dueño y lloró sobre la almohada de la cama hasta quedarse totalmente dormida.


	13. Caminos separados

**Cap. XIII**

**Caminos separados**

Era casi de madrugada y había tenido un largo y tedioso día. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a su domicilio y descansar.

Al llegar se dirigió a su habitación, se puso el pijama y recostó en su cama, cuando de pronto sintió un delgado cuerpo cálido de piel suave, casi de inmediato se percató que era su prima, como estaba plácidamente dormida la dejo así, ya cuando amaneciera le preguntaría que hacía en su casa.

Cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a descansar.

Siendo un poco más de las 6:00 a.m una ruidosa alarma cumplía con su cometido de despertar a su dueño, pero fue ella quien por inercia la apagó, pasando por sobre el cuerpo de él.

**Midoriko:** (media dormida) ¿por qué pones la alarma tan temprano si es domingo?

**Sesshomaru:** (aún algo cansado, pero ya despierto) hoy parto hacia el Brasil y debo estar en el aeropuerto en tan solo 2 horas

**Midoriko:** ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas irte?

**Sesshomaru:** no lo sé, pueden ser 2 semanas como 2 meses, hay muchos pendientes con el hotel de allá que debo resolver

**Midoriko:** (se sentó sobre la cama y se abrazó de las rodillas) justo cuando te necesito te vas

**Sesshomaru:** (se empezó alistar) si deseas puedes ir conmigo. No sé que es lo que le habrás hecho a tu perro guardián esta vez para que se hayan peleado de nuevo pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo para oírte, pero si me acompañas podré escucharte de principio a fin

**Midoriko:** esta vez yo no le hice nada, fue él, el traidor y mentiroso. Resulta que me hizo creer en él y en realidad es un condenado farsante e hipócrita.

Me quiere hacer creer que después de 19 años recién conoce al hijo que tuvo con su ex novia

**Sesshomaru:** ¿Cómo puedes saber a ciencia cierta que no es verdad? Recuerda que algo similar me pasó con Rin, yo no supe de su existencia hasta que tuvo casi 7 años

**Midoriko:** tú caso es diferente, luego de que dejaste a Sara no la volviste a ver hasta que ella dio contigo, en cambio Bankotsu durante el tiempo que estuvo en España mantuvo una relación con esa mujer y estoy casi segura que es porque sabía acerca de su hijo, es más estoy convencida que supo de su existencia todos estos años y me lo ocultó

**Sesshomaru:** es un tema que ustedes dos deberán resolver. Conociéndote sé que se te pasara rápido el malestar y correrás a sus brazos nuevamente

**Midoriko:** (le lanzó un almohada al rostro) cállate, que esta vez no es una simple discusión o un rabieta de mi parte, está vez es algo muy serio (casi en murmullo) está vez pienso divorciarme de verdad

**Sesshomaru:** se me hace tarde y no dispongo de tiempo para seguir escuchándote, en cuanto vuelva me contaras en que acabó tu drama matrimonial o si deseas me puedes alcanzar allá

**Midoriko:** (se levantó y fue tras de él) espera… yo… quisiera quedarme unos días acá… no quiero volver a mi casa por un tiempo, pero sabes que no me gusta vivir sola… ¿no podrías posponer tu viaje solo por unos días? Por favor, por mí siii

**Sesshomaru:** lo siento Miko, pero es de vital importancia mi presencia por allá y si te sientes sola puedes pedirle a Kagura que te haga compañía. Ella está viviendo en la casa de su padre mientras decoran la suya o bien puedes irte al hotel, ahí siempre hay gente

**Midoriko:** no comprendes, si vine hasta aquí es porque esperaba que me hicieras compañía… al menos por unos días

**Sesshomaru:** debo irme Miko, será un vuelo muy largo y tengo mucho que hacer aún (le dio un beso en la frente y se fue)

Se quedó algo triste, en verdad lo necesitaba, él era el único en quien podía confiar en esos momentos y quería sentirse acompañada, pero era evidente que su trabajo era primero.

Como aún tenía algo de sueño, estaba a punto de retornar a la habitación cuando de pronto el timbre sonó. Dedujo de inmediato que era su primo que había cambiado de opinión; Corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió, esbozó una amplia sonrisa y en cuanto vio quien era se puso de lo más seria.

**Midoriko:** ¿¡qué haces tú acá!? Vete no quiero verte (intentó cerrar la puerta)

**Bankotsu:** sabía que te encontraría acá. Necesitamos hablar acerca de lo que está pasando

**Midoriko:** ¡vete! ¡No hay nada de que hablar! ¡Ve y has tu vida al lado de esa mujer y tu hijo!

**Bankotsu:** tú bien sabes que no quiero ello, así que déjame que te explique las cosas

**Midoriko:** explicarme ¿Qué? ¡Que sabías que tenías un hijo y me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo! ¡Solo desaparece de mi vida y listo! (estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta cuando él, forcejeó y consiguió entrar)

**Bankotsu:** déjame explicarte cómo sucedieron las cosas y no saques conclusiones erradas

**Midoriko:** ¿que me vas a decir? ¡Que no sabias nada de ese hijo tuyo y que después de 20 años tu ex novia o mejor dicho tu amante te confeso que existía!

**Bankotsu:** para empezar Kaguya no es mi amante, es cierto que tuve que algo que ver con ella en España, pero ese tema está fuera de discusión y en cuanto a Suikotsu ¡es verdad! Yo no sabía acerca de su existencia ¡sabes que jamás te hubiese ocultado algo así!

**Midoriko:** ¡no te creo! Lo que creo es que siempre has mantenido una doble vida y por ello es que solías viajar en cuanta oportunidad tenías a España, para poder estar con tu otra familia

**Bankotsu:** no seas obtusa Midoriko, sabes perfectamente que debía hacerme cargo de la clínica de allá y por eso debía viajar cada cierto tiempo.

No sé de donde sacas que te he ocultado la verdad, si nunca te he mentido desde que nos conocimos. ¡No sé por qué quieres crearte una idea errónea acerca de mí! ¿Qué motivos te he dado? Midoriko, por favor deja de comportarte tan inmaduramente y comprende por lo que estoy pasando. El hecho de saberme padre de un hijo que creí muerto hace años también me afecta y en lugar de hallar comprensión en ti… te pones en mi contra

**Midoriko:** no soporto la sola idea de que tengas algo que ver con otra mujer, es por ello que… quiero que nos divorciemos lo antes posible

**Bankotsu:** (oír ello fue como un baldazo de agua fría) sabes perfectamente que no pienso llevarte la contra, nunca he sido del tipo de hombres que persigue a una mujer y si eres tú la que quiere acabar con nuestro matrimonio no te detendré

**Midoriko:** nuestro matrimonio se acabó desde que apareció esa mujer nuevamente en tu vida

**Bankotsu:** Kaguya no es parte mi vida, ella no me interesa, los únicos que me importan son tú y mis hijos

**Midoriko:** ¡lo ves! Ahora es en plural ¡entonces admites que te importa ese tal Suikotsu!

**Bankotsu:** ¡claro que me importa, es tan hijo mío como lo es Soten y me importan los dos!

**Midoriko:** lo siento, pero no puedo apoyarte en ello, así que escoge o tu hijo o yo

**Bankotsu:** te desconozco Midoriko, creí que me entenderías pero si pones las cosas de esa manera ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta

**Midoriko:** en unos días le pediré a uno de mis colegas que se contacte contigo, espero que no te opongas a firmar el contrato de divorcio

**Bankotsu:** (muy apenado) de acuerdo, envíame a tu colega cuando desees, me da mucha pena que al final lo nuestro terminara de esta manera, esperaba que me comprendieras, pero en vista que no puedes o no quieres, no te diré más nada. Hasta pronto Midoriko (se retiró)

Horas más tarde se dirigió al bufete de su padre y le contó todo lo ocurrido, él con suma paciencia escuchó cada palabra y sus razones para querer el divorcio.

**Saya:** me parece que estas siendo sumamente egoísta con tu esposo hija, deberías pensar las cosas, analizarlas con calma y luego tomar una decisión.

El hecho que él tenga un hijo que recién conoce no me parece motivo suficiente para que le solicites el divorcio, si fuese un hijo concebido dentro del matrimonio, no solo te divorciaba en el acto, sino lo masacraba golpes por haberte engañado, pero tu esposo es un gran hombre que siempre te ha sabido comprender y perdonar varias faltas

**Midoriko:** ¿¡de parte de quien estas!? ¡Creí que me apoyarías y no que me darías la espalda!

**Saya:** no te doy la espalda hija mía, solo estoy del lado de lo razonable (le entregó un sobre con documentos) y para tu información tu esposo se te adelantó puesto que vino a mí esta mañana y me pidió un contrato de conciliación, para así poder evitar que le solicites el divorcio hasta por lo menos dentro de 3 meses.

Yo creo que él está pensando las cosas más fríamente que tú y lo hace porque sabe cómo eres, tú estallas y luego piensas

**Midoriko:** (arrugó los documentos con cólera) condenado, ante este contrato no puedo hacer más nada que esperar por lo menos 3 meses para poder solicitarle el divorcio, se aseguró de tomar un tiempo prudente para que pueda analizar la situación ¡uish! Uso mis propias reglas en mi contra… (¬¬) muy astuto de su parte

**Saya:** astucia o no yo creo que lo hizo porque no está dispuesto a separarse de ti y por lo que me expuso, ese hijo suyo fue realmente una sorpresa para él. Así que hija medita las cosas con calma, dialoguen nuevamente y si pasado el plazo de conciliación, sigues con la idea de divorciarte, yo mismo llevaré tu caso

**Midoriko:** esta vez no hay nada más que pueda hacer, pero desde este día no pienso volver a su lado o se deshace de esa condenada mujer o me pierde

**Saya: **uhm… y veo por donde va tu rabia, tú estás celosa y estas creyendo cosas que no son.

Bankotsu fue sincero conmigo y me contó toda la historia. No puedo culparlo de haber tenido una relación extra matrimonial con aquella mujer, puesto que tú hiciste lo mismo y en aquel entonces parecía que en verdad se iban a divorciar; De que ambos cometieron adulterio no hay duda y es motivo más que suficiente para que los divorcie, pero como soy tu padre y lo que más me importa es tu felicidad, soy de la idea de que se den un tiempo para analizar la situación detenidamente

**Midoriko:** justo cuando pensé que mi matrimonio volvía a estar estable aparece esa condenada arpía ¡maldita la hora en que apareció en nuestras vidas!

**Saya:** hija ¿pero que es lo que te preocupa? Hasta donde se lo de ellos quedó en España y lo único que a él le importa es su hijo, con ella no tiene ni quiere nada

**Midoriko:** ¿y tú le crees tan ciegamente? ¡Ay por favor papá! No cabe duda que los hombres se apoyan unos a otros, si Bankotsu aceptó de buenas a primeras ese recién aparecido hijo suyo es porque siente algo por aquella mujer

**Saya:** yo no veo las cosas así, pero si es lo que tú quieres creer, está bien. Tienes 3 meses para descubrir la verdad y en cuanto tomes una decisión, sin importar cual sea yo te apoyaré

**1 semana después…**

Midoriko había estado viviendo el penthouse y se encontraba con su hija en diferentes puntos de la ciudad. Cada vez que la pequeña le preguntaba porque ya no se quedaba en la casa, ella le respondía que era porque tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y se estaba quedando en el hotel.

Pero tan solo un par de días después necesitó volver a su hogar, fue en un horario que se suponía no debía haber nadie e ingrata fue su sorpresa cuando se topó con su aún desconocida enemiga y recién aparecido hijastro.

**En casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Midoriko llegó hasta la sala y se detuvo al oír voces, reconocía perfectamente la de su esposo, pero la voz femenina fue la que llamó su atención. Se dirigió hasta una de las habitaciones y ahí fue cuando se encontró frente a frente con su enemiga e hijastro.

**Bankotsu:** Midoriko, que bueno que decidiste regresar, permíteme que te presente a Suikotsu y a Kaguya

**Midoriko:** (disimuló su fastidio e hizo gala de sus buenos modales) encantada en conocerlos (estrechó la mano de cada uno) vaya, no cabe duda que eres idéntico a tu padre

**Suikotsu:** gracias por el comentario señora

**Kaguya:** así que tu eres Midoriko uhm… Bankotsu me habló mucho de ti mientras estuvimos en España, espero que ahora que mi hijo va a vivir en esta casa, lo cuides como si fuera yo misma

**Midoriko:** considero que a sus 19 años no necesita de una niñera que lo cuide y descuida, que para ser cuidado tiene a su padre.

Si me disculpan, voy a mi habitación, solo vine por unas cosas (se retiró y Bankotsu la siguió)

**Bankotsu:** (en la habitación de ambos) ¿Qué quieres decir con que te vas? ¿Qué acaso no piensas volver? Esta es nuestra casa y no entiendo porque no quieres regresar (Rin al cumplir los 18 años les dejo la casa a ambos como gratitud por los cuidados que tuvieron con ella)

Midoriko: no pienso vivir bajo el mismo techo que esa mujer y su hijo, prefiero seguir estando donde estoy

**Bankotsu:** ella no va venirse a vivir acá, solo mi hijo que está en todo su derecho

**Midoriko:** perfecto, entonces quédate viviendo tu acá con él, yo me llevaré a mi hija

**Bankotsu:** no te lo voy a permitir, si tú deseas irte puedes hacerlo, pero Soten se queda

**Midoriko:** ¿ja, no me vas a dejar llevármela? Y ¿Qué piensas hacer para impedir ello?

**Bankotsu:** no me obligues a llegar a extremos, pero de ser necesario iría a un juez de menores alegando de que cometiste adulterio y le mostraría las imágenes y hasta videos de que prueban tu infidelidad (cuando uno de los conyugues comete adulterio el juez le otorga la custodia de los hijos al agraviado ya sea el padre o la madre)

**Midoriko:** (se sintió en jacke) ¿no serías capaz de llegar a tanto?

**Bankotsu:** por mi hija sabes que soy capaz de hacer lo que sea, así que tú decides o regresas a esta tú casa o puedes visitar a Soten cuantas veces desees pero sin llevártela contigo

**Midoriko:** conozco mis derechos y sé perfectamente que opciones tengo… por el tiempo que dure el contrato de conciliación no viviré más en esta casa, pero en cuanto esté resuelto lo de nuestro divorcio te quitare la custodia de mi hija sea como sea, no te olvides que no solo soy abogada sino una de las mejores

**Bankotsu:** no lo olvido, así como tampoco olvido que eres mi esposa y la mujer que amo y por ello quisiera que comprendieras mi situación en lugar de ponerte en mi contra

**Midoriko:** lo siento mucho Bankotsu, pero así como tú tomaste tu decisión yo también tome la mía y no pienso volver a tu lado, hasta que no te deshagas de esa condenada mujer

**Bankotsu:** ¡entiende! ¡Yo no tengo nada con ella! Ella no me interesa

**Midoriko:** pues no te creo y hasta que no la vea fuera de nuestras vidas, las cosas seguirán como hasta ahora (salió de la habitación y se topó con la susodicha)

**Kaguya:** ¿ya terminaste de hablar con il mio amore? (con mi cariño)

**Midoriko:** él no es nada tuyo y métetelo bien en la cabeza, lo que haya ocurrido entre ustedes en España se quedó ahí

**Kaguya:** (con tono amenazante) non credo ti lascerò facile, mi interessa e credo che sia (no creas que te lo voy a dejar fácil, él me interesa y me lo pienso quedar)

**Midoriko:** ha, pensi che qualcuno come te posso può essere intimidatorio. Fai quello che vuoi (ja, si crees que alguien como tú puede me puede intimidar. Haz lo que quieras) hasta nunca (tomó una maleta con sus cosas y se fue fingiendo indiferencia, pero estaba furiosa)

**Bankotsu:** (vio que ambas hablaban de algo e intentó ir tras Midoriko pero fue retenido) ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste para que se fuera tan de repente?

**Kaguya:** (lo abrazó del cuello) solo la verdad caro mio, le dije que tú me interesas y ya que ella decidió abandonarte yo pienso quedarme a tu lado (intentó besarlo, pero él la rechazó)

**Bankotsu:** (zafándose del abrazó) entre tú y yo no existe nada, yo amo a mi esposa y si estás aquí no es porque tenga o quiera algo contigo, sino por mi hijo que por derecho lo que es mío le pertenece y es tanto su deseo como el mío recuperar el tiempo perdido

**Kaguya:** (fingió tristeza) como eres conmigo, después de todo lo que vivimos en España simplemente me haces a un lado, sabes que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida y en lugar de hacer grato mis últimos días, me haces a un lado

**Bankotsu:** lo que ocurrió en España fue porque ambos así lo quisimos y lamento mucho no poder ayudarte con tu mal, pero eso no cambia lo que siento por ti o por Midoriko yo la amo y no pienso perderla, así que no estés diciéndole cosas que no son

**Kaguya:** entiendo, yo solo fui una distracción en tu vida, descuida, que sé que pronto te darás cuenta que escoger a tu esposa en lugar de a mí fue un grave error (se dirigió a la habitación donde se hallaba Shishinki, mientras Bankotsu intentó alcanzar a Midoriko en la calle)

Las cosas están saliendo a pedir de boca, ese par se está distanciando y la tal Midoriko está que arde en celos por mi presencia

**Shishinki:** pero al parecer Bankotsu no piensa volver a caer en tus redes

**Kaguya:** descuida, yo sé cómo hacer para que termine comiendo de mi mano. Tú solo finge ser el hijo ideal y aprovecha al máximo toda tipo de información que puedas obtener y en cuanto a la chiquilla esa, gánatela como un hermano mayor, que por lo que veo Bankotsu muere por ella y eso también nos puede ser muy útil

**Shishinki:** (observando el lugar) pues a partir de hoy pienso darme la gran vida, este lugar esta mil veces mejor que condenado apartamento que me conseguiste en Nueva York, esta habitación es por lo menos la mitad de aquel lugar y el resto de la casa ni que decirlo, ya conocí la cava y ¡que buena colección de vinos tiene!, cada una de esa botellas vale una verdadera fortuna, uhm ya veo que mientras nuestro teatro dure me daré la gran vida… serán como unas bien merecidas vacaciones. Pero hay algo que me intriga, hay una habitación aparentemente de adolescente que no se dé quien es.

Cuando investigué acerca de su familia no figuraba ninguna adolescente

**Kaguya:** debe ser la habitación de su sobrina, si no pudiste dar con ella es porque es la hija de un magnate hotelero y toda información acerca de ellos es bastante privada, parece que cuentan con su propia red de seguridad, no le tomes importancia a detalles insignificantes y continua con el plan que hasta ahora nos está saliendo de maravilla

**Shishinki:** escucho que se acerca, finge que estas llorando desconsoladamente para hacerlo sentir culpable de cómo te trata

**Bankotsu:** (algo preocupado) ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

**Shishinki:** (abrazaba tiernamente a su falsa madre como dándole consuelo) perdóname padre por lo que te voy a decir, pero se me hace injusto que seas tan rudo con mi madre, ella durante mucho tiempo esperó para que los tres pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo y sabiendo cómo se encuentra de salud, no se me hace justo que la hagas a un lado

**Kaguya:** (escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él y sollozando) no le digas nada por favor, es mi culpa por mantener viva la esperanza de algo que jamás se va a dar, comprendo que tiene una vida hecha y no es justo que yo quiera convertir el pasado en presente

**Bankotsu:** lamento si fue rudo contigo, por favor discúlpame, pero lo que te dije es cierto entre tú y yo no puede existir nada, lo único que puedo hacer es ofrecerte mi amistad

**Kaguya:** comprendo, lo mejor será que me vaya, no hay nada que yo deba hacer acá

**Shishinki:** te llevaré a casa madre, me preocupa que algo malo te pueda pasar en el trayecto

**Kaguya:** gracias hijo, eres muy considerado conmigo

**Bankotsu:** dentro de poco debo volver a la clínica, pero tengo tiempo suficiente para llevarte hasta tu casa

**Shishinki:** padre si no es mucho pedir, ¿podrías llevarme a la universidad?, quisiera inscribirme hoy mismo para poder empezar la próxima semana

**Bankotsu:** desde luego y antes que empieces tus clases veremos lo de tu auto para que te puedas transportar con total comodidad cuando lo desees

Kaguya se sentía triunfante, había logrado hacer que Shishinki viviera en la casa de Bankotsu y ya se estaba comenzando a ganarse su cariño. No pasaría mucho para que pudiera empezar a despojarlo de por lo menos una parte de su fortuna, primero sería un auto, luego tarjetas de crédito y con el tiempo se apoderaría de parte de sus propiedades, al menos en ese orden iban sus planes.

**2 semanas después…**

Las cosas entre Bankotsu y Midoriko seguían exactamente igual, ella se encontraba viviendo en el penthouse junto con Kagura y Setzuna que les hacía compañía de vez en cuando aprovechando la ausencia de Sesshomaru.

Shishinki ya se había adaptado a la perfección a su nueva vida y Soten lo adoraba como hermano; Kaguya siempre se mantenía en contacto con él y le daba indicaciones de cómo seguir el plan para que no cometiera errores.

Una tarde mientras Shishinki ayudaba a Soten a pasar un videojuego en su computadora; Rin llegó a la casa, pasó de largo por la habitación donde se hallaban ambos y sintió curiosidad por el joven desconocido que acompañaba a Soten.

**Rin:** hola Soten ¿Quién es tu amigo?

**Soten:** el es Suikotsu, mi hermano mayor

**Rin:** (pensó que era una broma) mucho gusto Suikotsu (en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron se quedaron prendados uno del otro, un sentimiento de mutua atracción surgió entre ambos)

**Shishinki:** es un placer para mí conocerte… tú debes ser Rin… ¿no es así? (se sentía en las nubes, sus bellos ojos color ámbar lo tenían hechizado y su sonrisa lo hipnotizaba)

**Rin:** sí… yo soy la prima de Soten (casi no podía articular palabra o pensar con claridad, sentía que su mente estaba en otra parte, en algún lugar maravilloso de donde no quería salir) y tú… ¿Quién eres?... es decir… ¿Cómo la conociste?

**Shishinki:** tal como ella dijo soy su hermano mayor, yo soy hijo de Bankotsu, por lo que debo ser tu primo ¿no es así?

**Rin:** (se quedó impactada) ¿¡Cómo que eres hijo de mi tío!? ¿Es decir? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué nunca nos hablo de ti? ¿Por qué nunca te vi antes?

**Shishinki:** (le sonrió) son muchas preguntas, pero es natural que estés desconcertada. Yo mismo no conocía a mi padre ni sabía que de él, mi madre y él fueron novios hace muchos años y bueno por cuestiones del destino se separaron y mi madre le ocultó a mi padre mi existencia. Yo crecí creyendo que el esposo de mi madre era mi verdadero padre pero… hace a apenas unos meses supe la verdad y… bueno yo… quise acercarme a mi verdadero padre

**Rin:** (se quedó boquiabierta) ¡no puede ser! Nuestras historias son similares, solo que yo conocí al mío cuando tenía alrededor de 6 años

**Soten:** hermano termina de pasar el juego, quiero saber en que termina

**Shishinki:** ¡oh si lo siento! Es sencillo solo debes teclear estos botones, darle varios enter y… ¡listo! conseguimos vencer al último demonio

**Soten:** (lo abrazó emocionadísima) ¡lo lograste! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Gracias, llevaba meses intentando terminar este juego! (irradiaba felicidad)

**Rin:** uhm… disculpe que los interrumpa, pero ¿tú vives acá o solo estas de visita?

**Shishinki:** hace una un par de semanas que me mude

**Rin:** uhm, bueno es solo que yo… bueno, quería pedirte que me ayudes con algunos temas de informática que no entiendo y como veo que eres hábil… (Se ponía nerviosa sin saber porque)

**Shishinki:** con todo placer te ayudo, solo dime que necesitas y lo hare

**Rin:** bueno por ahora solo quisiera saber por qué mi computadora esta tan lenta y bueno… yo… ¿quisieras ayudarme a encuestar a 75 personas?

**Soten:** ¿encuesta de qué? Yo quiero ayudar

**Rin:** en la universidad me dejaron un trabajo que consiste en entrevistar a 100 personas acerca de lo que piensan de las películas basadas en libros, se supone que era grupal, pero mis tres compañeras no han hecho nada aún y debo entregar el proyecto pasado mañana

**Shishinki:** ¿Qué te parece si vamos al centro comercial? Ahí encontraremos muchas personas para entrevistar

**Rin:** ¡excelente idea!, voy por mi video cámara y salimos (se fue a su habitación)

**Soten:** ¿y yo qué? Se supone que me estas cuidando

**Shishinki:** obvio que iremos contigo, como voy a dejar a mi hermanita sola en casa

**Soten:** estoy acostumbrada a quedarme sola, pero yo también quiero ayudar a Rin

**Shishinki:** ¿por qué no tienes niñera?

**Rin:** (retornó) porque cada vez que mis tíos le ponen una ella las bota, no le gusta que nadie la este controlando o cuidando

**Soten:** la única me gustaba era la nana Kaede y si no es ella entonces no quiero a nadie

**Rin:** (se puso triste) te entiendo, ella también me cuido desde muy pequeña y como ella no habrá nunca otra más

**Shishinki:** (al verlas triste intentó animarlas) chicas que les parece si luego de terminar con las entrevistas ¿nos vamos por unos helados?

**Soten:** ¡sí! Yo quiero de chocolate con fresa y que tenga mucho caramelo

**Rin:** que rápido te reanimas, que envidia me das

**Shishinki:** tú también deberías animarte, te ves linda cuando sonríes

**Rin:** (se sonrojó muchísimo) gra… gra… gracias por el alago

**Shishinki:** no es alago, es la verdad, eres una niña muy bonita

**Rin:** ¡no soy una niña! ya tengo 18 años, así que por favor no me trates como a Soten

**Shishinki:** lo siento, no quise ser descortés, es solo que tienes un rostro tan dulce que pareces una dulce niña

**Rin:** (sentía su corazón latir cada vez más rápido con cada palabra que le decía) ¡jah! Tú debes ser muy mayor para decirme que parezco una niña

**Shishinki:** tengo 19 años, pero aparento de más ¿verdad? (edad real 30 años)

**Rin:** uhm… creí que tenías 21 o 22 y… ¿Qué estudias? (le iba a responder cuando fue interrumpido)

**Soten:** ¿se la van a pasar hablando o vamos a ir al centro comercial? ¡Quiero ir por mi helado!

**Shishinki:** de acuerdo, de acuerdo pequeña ama, démonos prisa (la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la salida)

Los tres se fueron en el auto de él, un convertible BMW plateado de última generación y durante el trayecto, en cada semáforo que se detenían, conductoras de otros autos no perdían el tiempo para guiñarle un ojo, mandarle besos volados o hasta entregarle sus tarjetas de presentación.

Rin ocultaba lo más que podía sus celos, pero era evidente que su primo político era endemoniadamente popular, no sabía el porqué pero no quería que ninguna mujer se le acercara. Egoístamente lo quería para ella.

Al llegar al centro comercial, el cuadro se repitió, las chicas descaradamente se le acercaban y buscaban cualquier excusa para hablarle. Él hábilmente usada su natural atractivo para ayudar a Rin con su proyecto, así que mientras él sujetaba la video cámara ella las entrevistaba.

Durante 4 horas entrevistaron a diversas personas, en su mayoría mujeres jóvenes, pero lo bueno fue que lograron cumplir con el cometido.

Finalmente se dirigieron a la heladería y fue Soten la que disfrutó más ya que Rin estaba algo cansada de tanto andar y hablar.

Mientras que Shishinki intentaba controlar sus emociones puesto que el simple hecho de haber conocido a Rin le hizo querer echarse para atrás en sus planes y decirle la verdad. Le estaba sucediendo algo que nunca en su vida le había ocurrido se estaba enamorando irremediablemente a primera vista.

Al retornar a casa ambos se hicieron cargo de Soten, estaba tan cansada por el largo paseo que le costaba mantenerse despierta, la arroparon y acostaron.

Justo cuando él tenía la intención de irse a descansar, Rin le pidió que la ayudara editar las entrevistas y él de inmediato accedió, no podía controlar sus imperantes ganas de estar a su lado, sabía que sentir algo por ella pondría en peligro su plan pero poco o nada le importaba en esos momentos.

Se pasaron algunas horas editando los videos al punto que se hizo de madrugada y cada uno rendidos por el cansancio se fueron a dormir.

Alrededor de las 9:00 a.m del día siguiente ella se despertó alborotada al ver lo tarde que era y el poco tiempo que tenía para alistarse e ir a la universidad, se duchó, cambió tan rápido como pudo y se preparó un desayuno sencillo.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando de pronto Shishinki regresó a junto con Koriu de su paseo matutino.

**Rin:** hola pensé que aún seguías dormido

**Shishinki:** me levanté hace como 1 hora y papá me pidió que sacara a pasear al perro

**Rin:** ¡ay mi tío! por nada de este mundo rompe su estricta rutina, bueno te dejo debo irme a la universidad, deje mi auto allá así que deberé irme en tren

**Shishinki:** ¿a que universidad vas? Quizá queda cerca de la mía y te puedo llevar, mis clases empiezan en 45 minutos

**Rin:** estoy en la New York Film univeristy, bueno en la sucursal de acá

**Shishinki:** ¡que coincidencia! ¡Yo también estudio ahí! ¿Tú que estudias?

**Rin:** (emocionadísima con la noticia) ciencias de la comunicación, quiero ser actriz y ¿tú?

**Shishinki:** animación 3D, me inscribí en un curso de solo 1 año

**Rin:** ¡wuau! Eso quiere decir que nos podremos ver en el campus, bueno yo en realidad vivo allá pero de vez en cuando regresó acá (no sabía en sí que decir, estaba tan emocionada que se trababa al ordenar sus ideas)

**Shishinki:** ¿y porqué vives en el campus, si está es también tu casa?

**Rin:** lo hago porque mi novio… (Se había olvidado por completo de él) vive… también ahí

**Shishinki:** (se sintió algo triste) oh… tienes novio, era de suponerse que una chica tan bella como tú tuviese novio… eh, bueno ¿Qué dices te llevó o prefieres irte en tren?

**Rin:** (sintió que la química se había roto) uhm… llévame por favor, no creo que aunque tome el tren bala llegué a tiempo

**Shishinki:** ok, dame un par de minutos para ir por mis cosas y nos vamos

**Ese mismo día por la noche en el penthouse…**

Bankotsu había ido a ver a su esposa para intentar convencerla de que volviera a casa, pero lamentablemente llegó algo tarde, puesto que ella no solo ya no se encontraba en el penthouse, sino fuera del país.

Al menos ello fue lo que le informó Kagura al momento que llegó.

**Bankotsu:** ¿hace cuanto que se fue?

**Kagura:** no estoy segura, la ultimas vez que hablamos fue esta mañana y solo me dijo a groso modo que pensaba irse del país por unos días, no me dijo a donde ni por cuanto

**Bankotsu:** sospecho a donde se fue

**Kagura:** ¿tú crees que se haya ido tras de Sesshomaru?

**Bankotsu:** no descarto esa posibilidad, pero de corroborar mis sospechas… lo mejor será que acelere los trámites de divorcio

**Kagura:** uhm… no creo que se haya ido tras de él, ya que durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado acá no ha parado de decirme lo mal que siente por lo de ustedes, es notorio que le duele la separación

**Bankotsu:** si le duele como tú dices ¿entonces por qué demonios insiste en querer divorciarse?

**Kagura:** entiéndela, no es nada sencillo para ella comprender que tienes un hijo con la que hasta hace poco fue tu amante… es por ello que lo mejor es que le des un tiempo, quizá cuando regrese haya pensado mejor las cosas y decida volver a tu lado

**Bankotsu:** quisiera darte la razón, pero no puedo, no me parece justo que por su egoísmo debamos estar separados.

Se supone que somos una pareja y deberíamos apoyarnos… ay veces que creo que he sido muy condescendiente con ella y ahora que la necesito simplemente me hace a un lado

**Kagura:** yo no los comprendo a ninguno de los dos, después de todo lo que han pasado ¿Cómo puedes o pueden desear seguir estando juntos?

**Bankotsu:** cuando le pedí que fuera mi esposa, fue algo para siempre, sabía que no sería un matrimonio perfecto y sabía que algo como lo que hemos vivido podría llegar a pasar, pero lo que jamás imaginé fue que mi ex novia me hubiese ocultado algo tan serio como un hijo… sin embargo no considero ello una excusa suficiente como para que Miko de buenas a primeras quiera abandonarme

**Kagura:** ella tiene metido en la cabeza que tú le ocultaste lo de Suikotsu y que durante todos estos años mantuviste una relación oculta con Kaguya, es por ello que quiere alejarse de ti

**Bankotsu:** esa mentira se la ha creado ella sola en su mente, sabe a conciencia que no es cierto, pero si es lo que quiere creer yo no le insistiré para que me crea (estaba fastidiado por no saber donde se hallaba) ya que estoy casi seguro que está usando como excusa lo de Suikotsu para volver a los brazos de su amante (lo dijo con rabia, sin pensar delante de quien lo decía)… lo siento, no quise…

**Kagura:** descuida, entiendo tu fastidio, si hay algo o no entre ellos, es algo que ya no me afecta, si decidí divorciarme de Sesshomaru fue porque ya no toleraba que me hiciese a un lado y estuviera más pendiente de Midoriko… tú bien sabes cuanto sufrí por culpa de ellos, pero si ahora deciden estar juntos… yo… no me opondré (su quebradizo tono de voz decía otra cosa)

**Bankotsu:** lo siento, creo que te traje malos recuerdos

**Kagura:** te equivocas, si me puse triste no es por ellos, sino porque sin querer empecé a recordar cómo fue que me enamore de Sesshomaru.

Él para mí era un ser inalcanzable ya sabes el dueño del lugar donde yo trabajaba y no solo ello, su gran popularidad entre las mujeres y su estatus social (lanzó un gran suspiro) era como querer alcanzar una estrella con tal solo estirar la mano al cielo… pero… cuando se acerco a mí, cuando nos volvimos amigos fue como un sueño hecho realidad, un sueño que con el tiempo se volvió pesadilla ya que desde que Midoriko apareció en nuestras vidas nada fue igual, a pesar que él decidió casarse conmigo sé que siempre la llevó a ella en su corazón… quise hacerme la desentendida pero cuando se enredaron sentimentalmente la primera vez… comprendí que él no era la persona adecuada para mí, debí escuchar a Midoriko y no creer en cuentos de hadas, creer que el príncipe se puede fijar en una plebeya está bien para fantasías, no para la vida real

**Bankotsu:** entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes, cuando tú y Sesshomaru reanudaron sus planes de boda Midoriko vino a mí hecha un mar de lágrimas, sabía que era lo mejor para ustedes pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse mal. En ese momento hubiese querido echarme para atrás pero ya era demasiado tarde, sin darme cuenta, me había enamorado perdidamente de ella y es por eso que toleré todo lo que me ha hecho pero… ahora que requiero de su apoyo y comprensión, ella simplemente decide darme la espalda e irse ¡lo peor de todo es que no sé a dónde… ni con quien!

**Kagura:** si crees que está con él… ¿por qué no vas y la buscas?

**Bankotsu:** prefiero pensar que estoy equivocado y darte la razón… lo mejor será que espere a su regreso e intentemos aclarar las cosas nuevamente

**Kagura:** si deseas puedo pedirle a Setzuna que la ubique, para él será algo sencillo… así podrías estar tranquilo

**Bankotsu:** gracias, pero no, si me enteró que está con él, creo que perdería la cordura y no sé que sería capaz de hacer

**A la día siguiente por la tarde en el Imperial Taisho Hns. De Rio de Janeiro…**

Midoriko acababa de llegar y le insistía a la recepcionista que le entregase un duplicado de la suit imperial donde se estaba alojando su primo.

La encargada le repetía una y otra vez que ello era imposible, que si en verdad era familiar del señor Taisho, fuera ella misma y lo buscara y si él lo autorizaba le entregaría una copia de la llave que estaba solicitando.

Resignada reservó una suit cercana a la imperial y se dirigió a esta para poder descansar.

Intentó contactarlo, pero como era de esperezarse no se encontraba en la suit y llevaba el celular apagado. Al no poder contactarlo regresó a su suit y ahí se quedó hasta la noche.

Nuevamente intentó contactarse con su primo y está vez si tuvo éxito, de inmediato lo fue a buscar hasta la suit imperial y en cuanto lo vio, se le fue encima dándole una fuerte abrazó.

**Midoriko:** ¡por fin te puedo ubicar! ¡Todo el día estuve tratando de verte! Dijiste que estarías por acá 2 semanas y ya pasaron casi 3 ¿hasta cuándo pensabas dejarme sola?

**Sesshomaru:** (algo desconcertado por el reclamo) te dije que tenía mucho que hacer por acá y que quizá me demoraría hasta 2 meses y… ¿desde cuándo debo estar contigo? ¿Cómo está eso que te deje sola?

**Midoriko:** (poniendo cara de cachorrito triste) estoy triste, me siento solita y él único que me puede alegrar eres tú

**Sesshomaru:** me alegra que estés por acá, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer por lo que no tengo tiempo para tus cosas, si te sientes triste o sola puedes ir a recorrer la ciudad y conocer gente o no sé hacer lo que te plazca, pero por favor no me interrumpas mientras estés por acá ¿ok?

**Midoriko:** (extrañadísima) ¿qué… te sucede? ¡Tú nunca me habías tratado de esa forma! ¿Estás molesto conmigo por algo? ¿Acaso te hice algo que te molestara?

**Sesshomaru:** estoy demasiado ocupado como para prestarte especial atención por ello te pido que mejor que no me busques, no tengo tiempo libre como para estar contigo

**Midoriko:** (intentando no llorar) entiendo… soy un estorbo… descuida, te prometo que no te voy a molestar. Desde este instante me desapareceré para que puedas continuar con tu trabajo

**Sesshomaru:** (le abrió la puerta) es lo mejor, gracias haber venido, nos volveremos a ver a mi regreso. Hasta entonces lo mejor será que no me vuelvas a buscar

**Midoriko:** sí, claro a tu regreso (salió y dejó brotar sus lagrimas, estaba desconcertada, él jamás la había tratado de esa manera tan cortante)

**3 días después en casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Desde que Rin supo de la existencia de Suikotsu, no se lo pudo sacar de la mente, al punto que casi no le ponía atención a su relación, además había decido volver a vivir en su casa, sin embargo Kohaku se daba el tiempo y espacio para estar con ella todos los días.

**Rin:** (en su habitación) ya es algo tarde, lo mejor será que te regreses al campus

**Kohaku:** son a penas las 9:10 p.m ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya quieres que me vaya?

**Rin:** lo que ocurre es que me preocupa que manejes de noche… uhm… no sé pienso que algo te podría ocurrir

**Kohaku:** (se le acercó seductoramente) en ese caso déjame quedarme contigo, para no correr peligro (le dio un dulce y seductor beso) ¿Qué dices?

**Rin:** yo… yo… (Comenzaba a sucumbir a sus intenciones) creo que… sería… buena ide…

En lo que estaban coqueteándose, alguien llegó y sin querer ser inoportuno terminó siéndolo

**Shishinki:** (ingresó a la habitación sin previo aviso) Rin, te conseguí… lo siento, no sabía que estabas acompañada

**Rin:** (hizo a un lado bruscamente a Kohaku) eh… etto… no hace falta que te disculpes… Kohaku ya estaba a punto de irse… ¿no es cierto amor?

**Kohaku:** (algo fastidiado) supongo que esta es tu respuesta, bueno, te veré mañana en el campus (se sentía fastidiado con el recién llegado)

Te sugiero Suikotsu que la próxima vez antes de ingresar a la habitación de mi novia llames a la puerta ¿entendiste?

**Shishinki:** descuida no volverá a ocurrir

**Rin:** te acompaño a la puerta, Suik espérame aquí un momento sí (despachó rápidamente a su novio y retornó a su habitación) ahora sí ¿Qué es aquello que me querías mostrar?

**Shishinki:** te conseguí un programa modulador de voz para tu computadora, pensé que si te lo instalaba te ayudaría con tus estudios

**Rin:** sí, creo que me será muy útil… eso creo

**Shishinki:** si no te gusta solo dímelo no me voy a enojar

**Rin:** yo… eh… etto… sí, sí me gusta es solo que me sorprende que pienses en mí… ay… esto… disculpa, no es lo que crees, es decir… no pretendo que piense en mí ni mucho menos, es solo que… (Los nervios la traicionaban, no sabía el porqué, pero él ponía su mundo de cabeza)

**Shishinki:** yo pienso en ti todo el día (la miró fijamente y notó que ella estaba sonrojada) por eso pensé que este programa te ayu…da…ri…a (se empezó acercar, como queriendo besarla)

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentir sus corazones latir de emoción, sus alientos fusionarse y como se elevaban la temperatura de sus cuerpos… hasta que de pronto…

**Soten:** (abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación) ¡Hermano, ya volví! (se le abrazó de las piernas con cariño) ¿me extrañaste? Porque yo a ti sí, durante todo el día

**Shishinki:** (disimuló como si nada hubiese pasado y le acarició el cabello) ¡claro que te extrañe! Me preguntaba a que hora volverías para poder jugar un nuevo videojuego

**Rin:** ¡ey! ¿Y para mí no hay un abrazó o un te extrañe prima, me da gusto verte?

**Soten:** uhm… a ti te conozco desde hace mucho, en cambio a mi hermano no y por eso cuando no lo veo lo extraño

**Bankotsu:** (se unió al grupo) así que aquí estaban todos ¿Cómo se encuentran chicos? ¿Todo bien mientras estuve ausente?

**Rin:** si tío, hasta hace un momento Kohaku estuvo por acá pero ya se fue (estaba nerviosa)

**Bankotsu:** ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué estas nerviosa?

**Rin:** (ô-ô) yo… nerviosa… ¡ay por favor… estoy perfecta… no me pasa nada!

**Shishinki:** creo que dejaremos para mañana lo del programa ¿te parece bien?

**Rin:** (esbozó una amplia sonrisa) sí, mañana con calma me enseñas como funciona

**Bankotsu:** (interpretó en el acto aquella sonrisa) bueno chicos dejen lo que estén haciendo y salgamos a cenar a algún lugar ¿Qué dicen?

**Soten:** (saltó de emoción) siiii, yo quiero ir al hotel para ver a mi mamá, hace días que no sé nada de ella

**Bankotsu:** aunque vayamos al hotel no la podrás ver, ella está de viaje

**Rin:** uhm, ¿que les parece si vamos al nuevo restaurant que han abierto en el centro de la ciudad?… ¿Cómo es que se llama?

**Shishinki:** ¿te refieres al Bakusaiga?

**Rin:** ¡sí ese mismo!, sé por Kanna y Hakudoshi que la comida ahí es exquisita

**Bankotsu:** bien entonces vayamos para allá. Soten tu vendrás conmigo y ustedes váyanse en el otro auto

**Rin:** pero ¿¡por qué!?

**Bankotsu:** debo llevar a Soten a otro lado primero, así que mejor vayan adelantándose ustedes

**Shishinki:** (tomó de la mano a Rin) de acuerdo padre, nosotros nos adelantaremos

**1 hora después en casa de la familia Sakasagami…**

Kohaku había ido en busca de su amigo para desahogar su fastidio pero como este no se hallaba se quedó conversando con su hermana en la cocina.

**Kanna:** (sirviendo una porción de pastel) con esto estoy segura que te sentirás mejor, mi hermana siempre dice que no hay mejor manera de endulzarse la vida que con un postre

**Kohaku:** gracias, discúlpame que haya venido hasta acá para contarte mis problemas, pero es solo que me sentía tan molesto que quería conversarlo con alguien

**Kanna:** descuida para eso estamos los amigos, cuéntame lo que desees que yo gustosa te escucharé

**Kohaku:** (probó el pastel) uhm, esto está delicioso (sonrió)

**Kanna:** lo vez ya sonreíste, eso quiere decir que te sientes mejor

**Kohaku:** me siento mejor gracias a la compañía y la dulzura de tu pastel

**Kanna:** me alegra que mi compañía te ayude a sentirte mejor

**Kohaku:** (soltó un profundo suspiro) creo que me enoje sin razón alguna, ellos son familia, aunque política pero lo son, pero lo que me enojó fue que ingresará a su habitación sin pedir permiso es decir ¿Qué se cree el tal Suikotsu para irrumpir en la habitación de Rin así?

**Kanna:** por lo poco que te entendí, creo que tuviste una pelea con el nuevo primo de Rin o con ella o algo así ¿no es verdad?

**Kohaku:** lo que sucede es que estaba con Rin y él llegó de repente sin siquiera llamar a la puerta y bueno… nos interrumpió, yo quería quedarme en su casa, pero llegó su "primo" y nos arruinó los planes

**Kanna:** entiendo, pero no te sientas mal por ello, ya tendrás una nueva oportunidad (él comió otro pedazo de pastel y parte de la crema se quedó alrededor de sus labios) ¡oh! Te manchaste con crema, deja que te lo limpio (tomó una servilleta lo limpió y por impulso le dio un pequeño beso en los labios) ehh… yo… lo siento… no debí (estaba sonrojada)

**Kohaku:** no te disculpes (la jaló hacia sí, la besó y luego de unos segundos reaccionó) lo siento no sé que me sucedió es solo que yo… me deje llevar, lo mejor es que me vaya, en verdad lo siento no debí

**Kanna:** la verdad… es… que a mí… me gustó y… me gustaría repetirlo…

**Kohaku:** pero y que hay de tu novio o de… ¿Rin? (quería volver a besarla)

**Kanna:** en estos momentos (acercaba su rostro al de él) solo… estamos nosotros, lo que sauceda… quedara solo… entre nosotros… dos (lo besó y fue correspondida)

Lo que se suponía no debía pasar pasó, de un inocente beso, pasaron a 2, 3, 5, 10 besos, ambos perdieron las razón del tiempo y de su situación sentimental.

Ninguno quería que el otro parara, solo importaban ellos y nadie más.

Entre beso y beso las caricias se hicieron presentes y el deseo en ambos se despertó, el frenesí se apoderó de ambos y aprovechando la soledad y privacidad del lugar se amaron íntimamente en cada rincón de la casa, primero fue sobre la mesa de la cocina, luego en la mesa del comedor, pasaron por uno de los sofás de la sala y terminaron sobre la alfombra de la habitación de ella.

Extasiados, desconcertados y algo nerviosos tomaron conciencia de lo que acababan de hacer.

**Kohaku:** (sentado sobre la alfombra desnudo cubierto por una manta) yo, no sé que me ocurrió, realmente lo siento, por favor perdóname, sé que no debí dejar que esto pasará

**Kanna:** (a un par de metros de él, colocándose un vestido) no hay nada que lamentar, ambos lo deseábamos y es por ello que ocurrió (se le acercó y arrodilló para mirarlo de frente) ¿te arrepientes de lo que acabamos de hacer?

**Kohaku:** no, de lo que me arrepiento es de no haberlo hecho antes (la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó) no puedo descifrar que es lo que siento por ti, pero me encantas, haber hecho el amor contigo es algo que me ha fascinado, eres fantástica

**Kanna:** (se sonrojó al oír ello) entonces para que no haya arrepentimientos de por medio, hagámoslo de nuevo, quédate esta noche conmigo y te hare sentir cosas que nunca experimentaras con ninguna otra mujer

**Kohaku:** ¿Qué hay de tu padre o tu hermano? Si me descubren, me echaran a patadas

**Kanna:** descuida, ninguno de los dos volverá sino hasta pasado mañana, ambos se fueron de pesca y yo me negué a ir, por lo que podremos estar completamente a solas (le mordisqueó juguetonamente oreja y él en respuesta la besó con lujuria)

Durante toda la noche se amaron con cargada pasión y deseo, sin embargo ninguno se decía palabras de amor solo de excitación, era evidente que lo que había entre ellos era algo carnal y no sentimental, puesto que aún tenían a sus respectivas parejas.

**2 días después en casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Una nueva inquilina formó parte de la familia.

Kannon finalmente había cumplido con su contrato marital y estaba completamente divorciada. Se sentía inmensamente feliz de poder estar al lado de su hija, su país y nuevamente vivir en la que fue su hogar por muchos años, pero con lo que no contaba era con la inoportuna presencia de Kaguya que no perdía tiempo y se inventaba cualquier excusa para poder estar metida horas de horas en casa al lado de su hijo y de Bankotsu.

Por más que le insistía a su ex cuñado que se deshiciera de esa mujer él simplemente le respondía que no podía echarla ya que como madre de su hijo le debía respeto, sin embargo a ella no le encajaba ese cuento de que el tal Suikotsu fuera su hijo, tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que era mentira, pero no hizo mayor comentario, simplemente intentaba mantener su distancia con la tal Kaguya y le aconsejaba a Bankotsu que tuviese cuidado con esa mujer ya que poseía un aura turbia y proyectaba malas intenciones.

Durante algunos días la casa estuvo cargada de tensión puesta que ninguna de las dos se toleraba y casa vez que se cruzaban se podía percibir la mutua rivalidad.

**Kaguya:** (en el estudio) ¡esa mujer me pone intranquila! Cada segundo que pasó en este lugar siento que me está vigilando, es como si quisiera descubrir la verdad

**Shishinki:** tú tranquila, es un perro que ladra pero no muerde, al parecer solo esta celosa de ti ya que parece que también está interesada en tu objetivo, solo que ella lo quiere de verdad no como tú que lo que quieres es otra cosa

**Kaguya:** condenada, ahora que las cosas parecían ir bien tenía que aparecerse, por cierto ¿Qué has sabido de la tal Midoriko? Desde que te mudaste no la he vuelto a ver por acá

**Shishinki:** al parecer se fue al Brasil.

He estado siguiendo sus movimientos migratorios y financieros y todo apunta que se encuentra por allá… uhm creo que se fue siguiendo al padre de Rin… es más si mis investigaciones no son erróneas, creo que ellos dos son amantes

**Kaguya:** (esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa) así que tal Midoriko resultó ser toda una hipócrita ja, ja, ja (rió con malicia) en ese caso se me hará más fácil conquistar a Bankotsu

**Shishinki:** creo que te estás olvidando que a ti solo te quedan escasos 5 meses de vida ¿Cómo pretendes conquistarlo tan rápido?

**Kaguya:** tengo mis métodos, si conseguí que cayera en mis redes una vez, estoy segura que lo conseguiré de nuevo

**Shishinki:** uhm… y… ¿Qué hay de la tal Kannon? Ella no lo demuestra pero… es notorio que no te dejara el camino libre tan fácilmente

**Kaguya:** a esa hippy moderna, no es rival para mí, por ahora he aguantado sus indirectas y el hecho que pare poniendo a Bankotsu en mi contra, pero él no le hace en lo más mínimo caso, por lo que estoy segura que no es obstáculo, pero si en caso me diera problemas… la desaparezco del mapa tal como hice con mi difunto esposo

**Shishinki:** ten cuidado, aquella vez te pude ayudar, pero si cometes otro crimen no estoy seguro de poder encubrirte, recuerda que ahora no cuento con el mismo respaldo de antes

**Kaguya:** tú descuida, no la mataría, solo haría que pierda la cordura y como a los locos nadie les cree ni media palabra, no habría nada que ella pudiera hacer en mi contra

**Shishinki:** espero que no tengamos que llegar a tanto, ella me agrada, es divertida y muy inteligente

**Kaguya:** (molesta) ¿del lado de quien estas? Recuerda que si no me apoyas también me puedo deshacer de ti, ¡no tengas como enemigas porque sabes de lo que soy capaz!

**Shishinki:** tranquila, sabes que jamás te traicionaría, pero… se me estaba ocurriendo que en lugar de ir tras la fortuna de tu ex novio ¿por qué no vamos tras la de Rin? Como es joven en ingenua, podríamos arrebatarle fácilmente lo que posee (estaba tramando un nuevo plan por su propia cuenta, quería ser libre del yugo de ella y poder huir junto con Rin)

**Kaguya:** uhm… te conformas con muy poco, lo que esa chiquilla posee, es tan solo una migaja de lo que posee mi querido Ban. Yo quiero todo… no solo una insignificante fortuna

**Shishinki:** comprendo, en ese caso continuemos con el plan como hasta ahora

**Al mismo tiempo en la habitación de Rin…**

**Kannon:** (estaba intranquila) ya llevan buen rato encerrados esos dos ¿Qué tanto traman?

**Rin:** ¡ay mamá! hablas como si fueran un par de mafiosos planificando un crimen. ¡No seas paranoica! Solo están teniendo una charla de madre a hijo, así como nosotras

**Kannon:** hija… yo no quisiera acabar con tus ilusiones… pero ¿por qué ese muchacho? Es decir si ya tienes a Kohaku ¿por qué te interesa Suikotsu?

**Rin:** (le brillaban los ojos de emoción) no lo sé, desde que lo conocí, no sé, sentí algo muy especial, algo único, cada vez que estoy cerca suyo siento que mi corazón late muy aprisa, que el mundo se paraliza, que solo existimos nosotros dos y… y… ¡que quisiera rozar sus labios tan solo una vez! Ay mamá, el otro día estuvimos a punto de besarnos, creí que iba a morir de alegría en ese momento, pero… llegó Soten y lo arruinó

**Kannon:** no es que me desagrade, pero hay algo en él que me hace desconfiar, no sé, es como, uhm… siento que no es sincero, me da la impresión que está ocultando algo, algo muy grave

**Rin:** ¿no será que tienes celos de madre?

**Kannon:** no hija, jamás he sentido tal cosa, es más no me considero una persona celosa

**Rin:** ¿ah, no?, uhm (la miró con picardía) ¿y que hay de Kaguya? Tal parece que te da celos cada vez que ella está cerca de mi tío ¿no es así?... que se me hace que a ti te interesa mi tío

**Kannon:** (se puso de mil colores) ¡pero que dices! ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo… yo… le tengo cariño más nada, además… (Su timbre de voz era triste) él está casado con Midoriko y es notorio que está sufriendo por su ausencia y… (Se enojó) en cuanto a Kaguya ¡uggg! Esa mujer definitivamente ¡no me agrada! Tiene el alma pútrida, su aura es totalmente oscura y lo que quiero es proteger a Bankotsu de esa mujer

**Rin:** (0.0) ¡vaya! que popular es mi tío, ustedes tres estas locas por él

**Kannon:** (sonrojada) ¡ya te dije que no es lo que crees!

**Rin:** uhm… mamá y que ¿hay de mi papá?

**Kannon:** ¿uh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Rin:** ¿qué es lo que sientes por él? porque es evidente que lo amaste mucho como para sacrificar tu relación con él y dejar que fuese mi tía Sara que ocupara tu lugar

**Kannon:** (tonó melancólico) es cierto hija, yo amé muchísimo a tu padre, pero cuando Sara se enamoró de él me hice a un lado y desde ese entonces callé mis sentimientos, pero cuando lo volví a ver, me remonté a nuestros días de juventud y albergue la esperanza de que el amor resurgiera entre nosotros (sonrió dulcemente) pero no creo que ello se dé nunca, por lo que solo conservo en mi mente lo que vivimos

**Rin:** uhm ya veo, ¿pero tú no crees que si te acercas a él, podrían revivir ese amor?

**Kannon:** no lo creo hija, tú padre más es lo que me detesta que otra cosa, si volvió a dirigirme la palabra es porque tú se lo pediste de lo contrario seguiría siendo más mi enemigo que amigo

**Rin:** quizá suene infantil, pero a mí me gustaría verlos juntos

**Kannon:** lo que a mí me parece jovencita es que tú quieres verme emparejada con alguien, sino es tu tío, es tu padre, pero te diré que después de haber tenido que cumplir con un tormentoso contrato matrimonial durante todo un largo año ¡prefiero estar sola!

**Rin:** ¿por cierto? ¿Por qué tampoco te quedaste con Saiten, después de todo él parecía realmente enamorado de ti?

**Kannon:** (¬¬) él fue un error en mi vida y ya terminó, nunca lo amé y ni nunca lo amare. Ahora pongámosle fin a mi vida amorosa y tú concéntrate en tus deberes que mañana tienes exposición de Rembrandt

**Mientras tanto en la biblioteca…**

**Bankotsu:** (al celular) ¿Dónde estás? Llevó días intentado contactarte

**Midoriko:** (desde un modesto hotel en la ciudad de Itaipu) pensé que eras de los que no persiguen, sin embargo no has parado de buscarme desde que me fui de casa

**Bankotsu:** te dije que no te llevaría la contra en tus decisiones, pero ello no quiere decir que no me preocupe por ti, solo quiero saber que estas bien eso es todo

**Midoriko:** me encuentro muy bien, no me ha pasado nada, ni creo que me vaya a ocurrir algo malo, así que deja de preocuparte

**Bankotsu:** Miko… deja ya de huir y regresa, necesitamos hablar las cosas y hallar una solución salomónica, no se me hace justo que te este portando de esta manera

**Midoriko:** ya tomé mi decisión y lo mejor será que anules el contrato de conciliación y lleguemos a un acuerdo sobre la tenencia de Soten… Yo… quiero el divorcio definitivamente

**Bankotsu:** ¿por qué? ¿Por el hecho que descubrí que tenía un hijo? ¿Por ello decides dejarme? No estás siendo justa

**Midoriko:** no es por ello, es porque me he dado cuenta que la que mintió todos estos años fui yo

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué quieres decir?

**Midoriko:** tú has sido un gran hombre, un muy buen esposo, eres un excelente padre, un magnifico amigo, pero aún con todo ello, yo… nunca pude llegar a amarte como tú a mí… Ban… yo estoy en Brasil y antes que me digas nada… no, no estoy con él, pero si vine por él

**Bankotsu:** (estrechó el celular centre sus manos) ¿por qué me haces esto nuevamente? ¿¡Por qué siempre lo eliges a él!?

**Midoriko:** lo lamento, pero como ya te dije, nunca te ame como tú a mí, yo… intenté borrarlo de mi mente y corazón durante todos estos años, pero me di cuenta que nunca lo hice en verdad.

Quise aferrarme a ti, quise ser feliz a tu lado e intenté hacerte feliz, pero es evidente que él siempre formara parte de mi vida y ello no es justo para ti… no te pido que me entiendas, solo te pido que por favor ya no me sigas amando, yo… no merezco tu amor

**Bankotsu:** (se sentía fatal) aguardaré a tu regreso, cuando vuelvas, hablaremos con calma para llegar a un acuerdo… cuídate mucho mi amada Miko, pase lo que pase, siempre te amare

**Midoriko:** (no pudo evitar llorar) perdón, perdóname por lastimarte nuevamente, pero ya no podía ocultar por más tiempo la verdad, gracias por ser siempre como eres y por entenderme

**Bankotsu:** te estaré esperando pacientemente, no importa cuánto tardes en volver (colgó y respiró profundo, acababa de perder a la mujer que amaba otra vez, pero esta vez no la volvería a buscar)

Midoriko por su parte no podía contener sus lagrimas, si bien era cierto lo que le acababa de decir a su esposo, no podía dejar de sentirse muy mal por todo el daño que le estaba causando, sin embargo no podía seguir callando sus sentimientos.

Lloró y lloró hasta que ya no pudo más, pero luego de tantas lágrimas tomó la decisión de buscar a su primo aunque fuese por última vez, ya que sabía que él la rechazaría, sin embargo quería ser sincera con él y ya no seguir callando lo que sentía.

Se alistó, tomó las llaves del auto que había alquilado y justo cuando se disponía a salir, abrió la puerta de su habitación y…

**Midoriko:** (sorprendidísima) ¿¡como me encontraste!?

**Sesshomaru:** (la abrazó fuertemente) chiquilla traviesa, me tenías muy preocupado, pensé que algo terrible te había ocurrido (desde que la botó, no había sabido nada de ella)

**Midoriko:** creí que era un estorbo en tus planes y por ello decidí alejarme lo más que pude de ti para no molestarte

**Sesshomaru:** (le pidió a Setzuna que la localizara) ¡tonta! Tú jamás serías un estorbo para mí, si te hice a un lado fuer por tu propio bien, no quería verte sufrir de nuevo (no dejaba de abrazarla)

**Midoriko:** ¿por mi propio bien? No te entiendo ¿de qué hablas?

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué acaso no lo comprendes? Cuando te vi, tuve que contener las ganas de abrazarte, devórate a besos y pedirte que no te fueras… porque… ¡te amo chiquilla traviesa!, ¡te amo demasiado y no quería verte sufrir!, sé que me buscaste por los problemas que has tenido en tu matrimonio, sé que lo amas a él y es por eso que yo…

**Midoriko:** (lo miró de frente) yo también te amo, durante todos estos años te he amado y por más que traté de olvidarte no pude. Si te vine a ver es porque quería decírtelo, pero como me botaste, creí que no me querías cerca y me fui lejos para que estuvieras tranquilo

**Sesshomaru:** ¿pero… que hay de tu perro guardián? Creí que tú lo amabas a él

**Midoriko:** (intentó sonreír, pero las lágrimas le ganaron) no pude, yo no pude olvidarte nunca, intenté aferrarme al amor que él me daba, pero la verdad es que nunca pude dejar de estar enamorada de ti, pero… tenía miedo de decírtelo, tenía miedo de sentir lo que siento… yo… yo… use a Bankotsu todos estos años para olvidarte… lo siento tanto… en verdad lo siento, pero ya no puedo ocultar mis sentimientos

**Sesshomaru:** Miko, mi amada Miko, perdóname, por no haber sido sincero contigo desde el principio, todo el tiempo estuve seguro de lo que sentía por ti, pero intenté alejarte de mi vida y te lastimé muchas veces, por favor perdóname (la abrazó con desesperación)

**Midoriko:** no hay nada que perdonar entre nosotros, a los que debemos pedir perdón son aquellos a quienes lastimamos con nuestras indecisiones, por nuestros errores Kagura Y Bankotsu han sufrido y son ellos a quienes debemos pedir perdón

**Sesshomaru:** prométeme, que desde ahora, no te volverás a ir a de mi lado, prométemelo Miko, esta vez no quiero que seas mi amante, ni que nuestro amor sea un secreto, esta vez quiero que estemos juntos por siempre

**Midoriko:** (lo miró de frente y entre sollozos) te lo prometo, esta vez será diferente, esta vez me quedare a tu lado sin importar nada (lo besó sellando de esa manera su promesa)

Aquel día se la pasaron juntos y disfrutaron el inicio de su relación, esta vez estaban dispuestos a ser felices el uno con el otro sin importar lo que pudieran opinar sus familiares o amistades. Después de tanas confusiones se sentían libres para amarse sinceramente, al punto que decidieron volver juntos a Tokio y enfrentar directamente a sus aún respectivas parejas, esta vez harían las cosas de manera correcta puesto que habían decido unir sus vidas para siempre.


	14. Pocker de emociones

**Cap. XIV**

**Póker de emociones **

La noticia de la nueva pareja, no fue tomada de la mejor manera por algunos, mientras que por otros era algo que era de esperarse que sucediera tarde o temprano.

El tiempo transcurrió y tan solo 2 meses después de haber anunciado que eran una pareja oficial, decidieron comprometerse en matrimonio, ya que ambos solo habían esperado verse libres de su estado civil.

Faltaban apenas 3 semanas para dicho acontecimiento cuando de pronto la ciudad fue azotada por una fuerte tormenta cargada de estruendosos truenos, provocando que más de uno se refugiara en la seguridad de sus respectivos hogares.

**Bankotsu:** (manejando de regreso a casa cuando de pronto recibió una llamada) moshi, moshi **Midoriko:** Ban… por favor… ¿puedes venirme a hacerme compañía?

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué repentinamente me pides ello?

**Midoriko:** estoy sola en el penthouse… y… ¡kiahhh! (escuchó un trueno) ¡sabes que odio las tormentas!

**Bankotsu:** lo sé, pero que hay de tu… ya sabes ¿Por qué no lo llamas a él para que cuide de ti?

**Midoriko:** él no está en la ciudad, viajó al interior del país hace un par de días… y yo… yo… ¡kiahhh! (otro trueno) me siento muy asustada y sola ¡por favor ven a hacerme compañía!

**Bankotsu:** si te sientes sola o asustada ve a casa, ahí se encuentran Soten y los demás

**Midoriko:** iría… pero el miedo no me permite poner un pie fuera de la habitación… (Con tono suplicante) por favor… ven a hacerme compañía… como amigos que somos

**Bankotsu:** (sintió fastidio) está bien iré solo por un momento, ya que la tormenta se pondrá peor y no creo que pueda volver a casa

Midoriko: gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo (colgó)

**Bankotsu:** (se desvió de su camino y se dirigió al penthouse, pero antes llamó a su casa)

**Kannon:** ¿te encuentras bien? Suenas algo disgustado

**Bankotsu:** discúlpame, pero no podre volver hoy, se me presento un asunto de último minuto **Kannon:** descuida, sea lo que tengas que hacer, solo espero que estés bien

**Bankotsu:** gracias, y discúlpame por dejarte todo el trabajo a ti sola

**Kannon:** (muy sonriente) no te preocupes, los niños no me causan ningún trabajo. Además Rin y sus amigos también están acá. Decidieron quedarse por lo de la tormenta, así que tendré ayuda de sobra para cuidar de los más pequeños

**Bankotsu:** prometo que compensaré tus esfuerzos

**Kannon:** no hace falta, cuidar de Soten y sus amigos no es un esfuerzo para mí, sino un placer… pero si quieres compensarme… uhm… te diré luego como

**Bankotsu:** (esbozó una sonrisa) de acuerdo. Debo dejarte ya estoy próximo a llegar a mi destino (colgó)

**Kannon:** (pensó) uhm… solo espero que todo esté bien.

Se paseó por la casa procurando que todos estuvieran bien y se percató que faltaban Shiori y Soten.

**Kannon:** Rin ¿has visto a las niñas?

**Rin:** (siendo peinada por Momiji) quizá están con Suikotsu o Shippo

**Kanna:** (sentada al lado de Rin, siendo maquillada por Botan) creo que Kohaku las llevó a la tienda que estaba cerca

**Kannon:** ¿¡con esta tormenta decidieron salir!?

**Misuki:** (estaba jugando en la computadora con Hoshiomi y Kai) Pensaban salir, pero creo que se quedaron. Hace un rato vi a Kohaku en la habitación de Suikotsu y estaba conversando con Shippo, pero las niñas no estaban con ellos

**Kannon:** ¡ay somos tantos que ya me maree! ¿Quién está con quien?

**Rin:** no creo que hayan salido de casa, deben estar por ahí

**Kannon:** sí tienes razón, seguiré buscando…y… ¿Akago? ¿Dónde está?

**Kanna:** debe estar con Hakudoshi, hace un rato que los vi en el jardín metiendo a Kuroro a su jaula e intentado hacer comer a Koriu

**Kannon:** ok, iré primero al jardín y luego al 2 do piso, si nos las encuentro, les pediré ayuda

Se dirigió al jardín y efectivamente ahí se encontraban las niñas y Akago.

Entre los tres estaban intentando hacer comer a Koriu, pero era inútil puesto que este se negaba a aceptar bocado alguno.

**Shiori:** comer perrito, come, si no comes te pondrás flaquito

**Soten:** creo que ya se cansó de la comida para perros ¿Qué tal si le damos otra cosa?

**Akago:** ya sé démosle un pedazo de mi chocolate, estoy seguro que eso si le gustara y le dará calor para este frio

**Soten:** los perros no comen chocolate ¿o sí?

**Shiori:** hay que probar (le ofreció el dulce y se lo devoró de inmediato)

**Akago:** ¡si le gusta! Entonces hay que darle más

**Soten:** en la cocina hay un frasco lleno de chispas de chocolate, voy a traerle algunos

**Kannon:** (se les acercó) ¿Qué están haciendo niños?

**Soten:** estamos dándole de comer a Koriu. No quería su comida especial, pero el chocolate le gusta mucho. Voy a la cocina por más

**Kannon:** ¡no! Los perros no deben comer dulces y menos él que ya está algo mayor… ¿Cuánto chocolate le dieron?

**Akago:** casi una barra completa (60 gr)

**Kannon:** eso fue mucho, ya no le den más nada niños ¿ok? Lo mejor será que lo dejemos descansar y si no tiene hambre por algo será

**Shiori:** pero si no come, se pondra flaco

**Kannon:** los animales saben cuándo deben comer y cuando no, y si lo alimentan con dulces se podría enfermar.

Vayamos con los demás y pónganse los pijamas que ya es hora de dormir

**Soten:** uhmm… pero yo quiero hacer una pijamada junto con las gemelas

**Akago:** mejor hagamos un campamento en la sala

**Shiori:** sí, sí ¡campamento! ¡Campamento! Yo quiero acampar acá en el jardín

**Kannon:** ok niños haremos un campamento, pero en la sala, acá está haciendo mucho frió

**Soten:** ¿pueden venir al campamento Koriu y Kuroro?

**Kannon:** está bien, pero prometan que no le darán dulces a ninguno de los dos

**Los tres:** prometido.

Con la ayuda de los niños montó un simpático campamento en medio de la enorme sala. Invitó a los adolescentes a participar pero ninguno quiso unírsele, por lo que solo fueron los niños y ella ya que Rin y los demás tenían sus propios planes.

Todos los adolescentes se encontraban reunidos en la habitación de Rin, jugando diferentes tipos de juegos con cartas.

**Hakudoshi:** muy bien… ya hemos jugado bastante. Ahora ¿Qué les parece si lo hacemos con premios y castigos?

**Shippo:** ¿qué clase de premios? O ¿Qué clase de castigos?

**Asuka:** ¡que tal si el perdedor cuenta uno de sus secretos y el ganador… uhm… recibe un beso de quien desee!

**Kanna:** no es mala idea, yo voto por sí y ¿ustedes?

**Koucho:** uhm… que más da, no tengo nada que ocultar y en cuanto a quien besar… no especificaste que tipo de beso hermana, así que voto por sí

**Rin:** no se vale, cualquier tipo de beso… tiene que ser uno en los labios sino ¿Cuál sería la gracia del juego?

**Kohaku:** ¡me opongo!, no quiero que te beses con nadie

**Rin:** es solo un juego, además si gano obviamente que te escogería a ti

**Kohaku:** (sonrojado) en ese caso también voto que sí

**Shishinki:** ¿qué les parece si para calentarnos traigo un vino de la cava?

**Hakudoshi:** tráete un Cabernet Sauvignon, creo que sería el más propicio para todos

**Shippo:** ¿y desde cuando tú sabes de tipo de vinos? O peor aún ¿desde cuándo bebes?

**Hakudoshi:** no bebo en el sentido que lo quieres hacer ver, he catado diversos tipos de vinos últimamente por los múltiples compromisos que he tenido y es por ello que si vamos a tomar algo, recomiendo que sea uno que nos agrade a todos

**Rin:** Suik, te acompaño a la cava, si mi madre descubre que estamos bebiendo es capaz de no permitir que ninguno se vuelva a quedar

**Kohaku:** mejor será que vayamos nosotros y tu primo se quede

**Rin:** lo acompañare, porque él sabe de tipos de vinos y yo conozco mejor la cava

**Kohaku:** en ese caso que mejor lo acompañe Hakudoshi ¿no te parece?

**Shishinki:** ¡ey Otelo! Descuida, iré yo solo para que dejes de hacer el ridículo con tus celos

**Kohaku:** ¡yo no tengo celos! Así que aparta esa idea de tu mente

**Kanna:** ¿qué tal si mejor Kohaku y yo distraemos a Kannon y traemos algunos vasos de la cocina y Hakudoshi te acompaña? ¿Estarían mejor así?

**Rin:** por mí no hay problema, ya que confió en mi novio. No tengo celos de que vaya contigo uyyy, hasta la cocina ¡que horror! ¿Qué podrían hacer a tan solo unos metros? (lo dijo con mordaz sarcasmo)

**Kohaku:** ¡Rin! Me estas dejando en ridículo

**Shippo:** en realidad, tú solo te estás exponiendo a que ella te trate así. Se supone que todos somos amigos y sin embargo te estás portando de manera ridícula

**Misuki:** ya dejen de pelear unos con otros, para empezar somos menores de edad y no deberíamos beber, pero si lo vamos hacer en complicidad, deberíamos estar todos unidos y no confrontándose uno contra otro

**Koucho:** (suspiró con fuerza) ¡aish! Si tanto lio se van a hacer por quien va con quien, en ese caso iré yo sola a la cava y a la cocina, le pediré permiso a Kannon y punto

**Asuka:** ¿crees que nos dejará beber?

**Koucho:** una botella entre todos no, nos hará nada. Además papá siempre dice que si nos vamos a embriagar que sea en casa o bajo el cuidado de un adulto. Con permiso de todos voy por el dichoso vino y le pediré permiso a Kannon y con eso espero que dejen de portarse como niñitos de 5 años (salió de la habitación y dejó a todos callados)

**Mientras tanto en el penthouse…**

Ya hacía como una hora atrás que Bankotsu había llegado y le estaba haciendo compañía a Midoriko.

Ambos estaban refugiados en la habitación principal conversando de diversos temas, cosas como anécdotas, temas laborales, proyectos y demás planes.

Mientras conversaban la tormenta se ponía cada vez más fuerte y Midoriko se asustaba más con cada trueno y terminaba abrazada del cuello de su ex esposo.

**Midoriko:** ¿cuándo va a terminar? De todas la tormentas que recuerdo está es la más fuerte

**Bankotsu:** (sentado en un pequeño sillón con ella a su lado) tranquilízate no creo que dure mucho (en ello se produjo un apagón general en toda la ciudad)

**Midoriko:** ¡kiahhh! ¿¡Por qué se fue la luz de repente!? ¡Se supone que este edificio cuenta con un generador eléctrico!

**Bankotsu:** (la hizo a un lado y miró por la ventana) tal parece que es un apagón general.

Voy a llamar a casa para cerciorarme que todos estén bien (tomó su celular y no había señal) uhm… al parecer tampoco hay medios de comunicación, definitivamente esta si es la tormenta más feroz de todas

**Midoriko:** te…te… te… ¿podrías quedar esta noche?... por favor… no quiero quedarme sola

**Bankotsu:** quiera o no deberé hacerlo, conducir en esta oscuridad es sumamente peligroso.

**Midoriko:** (sonrió en medio de la oscuridad) gracias por ser siempre igual

**Bankotsu:** ¿a que te refieres?

**Midoriko:** que a pesar de lo que pasó entre nosotros sigues preocupándote por mí

**Bankotsu:** (suspiró) cuando te dije que te amaría por siempre no eran solo palabras, yo siempre me preocupare por ti y estaré ahí para ayudarte sin importar que sea

**Midoriko:** gracias (lo iba a abrazar, cuando un estruendoso trueno hizo lo suyo y de un solo brinco terminó en sus brazos a manera nupcial) ¡no lo soporto! Si la tormenta sigue así, voy a morir de un susto o un infarto

**Bankotsu:** (la recostó en la cama y la arropó) descuida, no vas a morir por ninguno de esos motivos (soltó una burlona risita)

**Midoriko:** (haciendo puchero) tonto… siempre te las arreglas para hacerme reír, aún en situaciones como esta

**Bankotsu:** me quedare a tu lado hasta que te duermas y luego me iré

**Midoriko:** (lo tomó de la mano) pero dijiste que te quedarías esta noche

**Bankotsu:** No puedo quedarme toda la noche ya que debo volver a casa, Kannon está sola con todos los niños y los amigos de Rin y no sé si podrá con todo

**Midoriko:** ¿y por qué están todos?

**Bankotsu:** Soten y Shiori organizaron un pijamada para hoy; Rin invitó a todos sus amigos y al parecer por la tormenta decidieron quedarse

**Midoriko:** uhm… al parecer estás más preocupado por Kannon, que por los chicos

**Bankotsu:** no se me hace justo que tenga que estar cuidando de mi hija y sus invitados, cuando es mi responsabilidad

**Midoriko**:… ¿Qué es lo que representa Kannon para ti?

**Bankotsu:** es una buena amiga (sonrió) ella me recuerda muchísimo a Sara, son tan parecidas físicamente, pero tan distintas en personalidad. Ella es muy hábil e inteligente, basta con que le explique una vez algún tema nuevo y lo capta de inmediato, en cambio Sara era algo torpe en varios aspecto (soltó un profundo suspiró) dulcemente torpe

**Midoriko:** no la has olvidado del todo ¿verdad?

**Bankotsu:** jamás podría olvidarla, así como jamás podría olvidarme de ti, sin importar que ocurra entre nosotros yo siempre te tendré presente

**Midoriko:** (se le hizo un nudo en la garganta) lamento que las cosas no hayan funcionado. Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo y conocerte a ti primero… yo

**Bankotsu:** no te atormentes. Fui muy feliz a tu lado durante los años de nuestro matrimonio y ahora que estas a punto de casarte con el hombre que realmente amas (le sonrió con sinceridad) espero que seas muy feliz

**Midoriko:** (no pudo evitar lagrimear y abrazarlo con cariño) yo… en verdad te quiero, te quiero muchísimo, más de lo que yo misma me puedo imaginar (le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero sintió tal calidez que lo besó en los labios, un beso tibio y suave)

**Bankotsu:** descansa Miko. La tormenta ya comenzó a cesar y creo que sería bueno que duermas un rato. Estaré en la habitación contigua por si me necesitas (le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la otra habitación)

Pasaron varios minutos y la tormenta nuevamente se puso estruendosa, lo que ocasionó que Midoriko no pudiera ni siquiera poder pensar en dormir.

Intentó mantener la calma los primeros minutos pero un fuerte relámpago iluminó a tal grado la habitación que se asustó en demasía y sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacía la habitación contigua refugiándose entre las cobijas de la cama.

Temblaba de miedo de tal manera que despertó a su ex esposo.

**Bankotsu:** (algo soñoliento) ¿Qué sucede Miko? ¿Por qué tiemblas tanto?

**Midoriko:** (se le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas) ¡tengo mucho miedo! ¡Pareciera que fuera el fin del mundo! ¡No quiero estar sola… dé…dé…déjame quedarme a tu lado! ¡shii! Prometo que te dejare dormir, solo no me sueltes

**Bankotsu:** ay fierecilla indomable, creo que nunca dejaras de sorprenderme (la abrazó cálidamente) sin importar cuantos años han pasado, te sigues comportando como una niña cada vez que hay tormenta

**Midoriko:** (escondía su rostro en el pecho de él) lo siento… lamento serte una molestia… sé que no es tu responsabilidad cuidarme, pero cada vez que estoy contigo me siento a salvo

**Bankotsu:** (la tomó del mentón y la miró fijamente) tú jamás serás una molestia para mí, ya te dije que cada vez que me necesites te ayudare y… nada me hace más feliz en este momento que tenerte cerca a mí

**Midoriko:** (no pudo contener sus ganas de besarlo; La cercanía de sus cuerpos y la sensación de protección la impulsó a hacerlo) lo… lo siento… yo… sé que no debí hacerlo… es solo que me dejé llevar por el momento

**Bankotsu:** (anhelaba sentir sus labios, acariciar su suave piel, enredar sus dedos entre su largo y sedosos cabello… moría de ganas de hacerle el amor… pero… sabía que debía apartar aquellos deseos de su mente) descuida, no hace falta que te disculpes, solo fue un impulso nada más

**Midoriko:** (tomó ese comentario como un sí, adelante déjate llevar y está vez fue más allá; lo besó y besó hasta que supo que ambos deseaban lo mismo) solo esta noche… sí… será nuestro secreto (él no hizo comentario alguno y se dejo llevar, la colmó de besos, caricias y la amo con todo su ser)

Aquella noche ambos se entregaron mutuamente como nunca antes lo habían hecho, fue como si se estuvieran despidiendo o a su vez iniciando algo desconocido para ambos.

Ninguno de los dos quería detener la llama de la pasión que se había encendido. Por el contrario dieron rienda suelta a sus deseos y se amaron profundamente al punto que se olvidaron por completo del mundo .

Muy temprano por la mañana, la ciudad estaba en total calma. El sol empezaba a salir y en conjunto con los rastros de lluvia de la noche anterior un espectacular arco iris parecía dar la bienvenida al nuevo día que estaba empezando.

Perezosamente se empezó a revolver entre las cobijas de la cama donde había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida. Pausadamente estiró su brazo al lado contrario de donde se encontraba y se percató que estaba sola. Sonrió pícaramente, se levantó y enrolló una de las sabanas alrededor de su cuerpo… caminó de puntillas hasta la ducha del baño, abrió la puerta como queriendo sorprender a su compañero y se llevó una ingrata sorpresa al ver que él no estaba ahí. Entonces se dirigió hasta la cocina creyendo que él estaría preparando un suculento desayuno para ambos como solía hacerlo cuando quería sorprenderla. Pero… grande fue su pena cuando se dio cuenta que tampoco estaba allí.

Algo desconcertada lo buscó por el resto de la residencia, pero no había rastro alguno de él. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior había sido un adiós definitivo.

Se sentó sobre la alfombra de la habitación principal, se encogió de rodillas y lamentó que él ya no estuviera ya que realmente le hubiera gustado permanecer a su lado algunas horas más.

Estaba a punto de ingresar al baño para ducharse e irse a trabajar… cuando de pronto el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar.

Tomó el anexo que se encontraba a un lado de la cama y esperaba ansiosa que fuese él… pero para su desfortuna se dio cuenta que se trataba de su prometido.

**Sesshomaru:** (desde Hokkaido) ¿Cómo te encuentras Miko?

**Midoriko:** uhm… (Pensó: fatal, pensé que eras Bankotsu) bien, bastante bien ¿por qué lo preguntas?

**Sesshomaru:** supe que hubo una fuerte tormenta por allá y por más que intenté contactarte me fue imposible. Quise tomar el primer vuelo pero todos estaban cancelados

**Midoriko:** ah… la tormenta… si estuvo algo agitada, pero ni cuenta me di, tome una pastilla para dormir y me hizo efecto rápido

**Sesshomaru:** oír ello me tranquiliza, temía que estuvieras sola y muerta de miedo

**Midoriko:** descuida, no pasó nada, ahora si me disculpas debo colgar, se me hace algo tarde para ir al trabajo

**Sesshomaru:** respecto a ello. Tómate el día libre y vente para acá, muero de ganas de verte. Se suponía que volvería el día de hoy pero se me presentó un imprevisto

**Midoriko:** lo siento, me encantaría ir a verte, pero le prometí a Soten que pasaría el fin de semana con ella

**Sesshomaru:** entiendo, en ese caso nos veremos en 3 días, pero como tengo muchos deseos de verte puede ser que regrese antes

**Midoriko:** te estaré esperando con ansias. Un beso ya debo irme (colgó)

(Se tocó la cabeza y pensó) ¿¡Pero qué me está pasando!? ¿Por qué justo ahora estoy pensando en Bankotsu y queriendo hacer a un lado a Sessh? ¡Ay ni yo misma me entiendo! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué, todo me es tan confuso!?-¡Ay será mejor que me olvide de los dos por un tiempo! (miró el anillo de compromiso en su dedo) bueno… al menos hasta el día de la boda… ¡ay… creo que no debí comprometerme tan rápido!

**En casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Bankotsu acababa de llegar y en cuanto llegó a la sala vio montado un improvisado campamento compuesto por Soten y sus amigos.

La mayoría estaba disperso entre los muebles y otros dentro de la tienda de campaña, pero las que llamaron su especial atención fueron su hija y ex - cuñada, las cuales estaban envueltas en una misma bolsa para dormir, profundamente dormidas y tiernamente abrazadas. No pudo evitar sonreír y recordar que Sara hacía lo mismo con Rin cuando era pequeña, aquella breve escena lo remontó al pasado y por un instante le hubiese gustado volver a ese entonces; Estaba a punto de acercarse a ambas cuando escuchó a alguien quejándose unos metros más adentro. Se dirigió al área de las habitaciones y ahí el ambiente era totalmente distinto.

Conforme fue recorriendo el lugar, vio que había al menos 4 botellas de vino y no precisamente de años recientes sino de los más antiguos y finos de la cava.

Revisó cada una de las habitaciones y en cada una había al menos 2 jovencitos.

No sabía si estar molesto o reírse de lo que estaba viendo. Era evidente que los alocados adolescentes se habían embriagado y quien sabe que cosas hubiesen hecho, pero lo que más le preocupaba es que alguno se hubiese intoxicado por la antigüedad de los vinos.

Escuchó nuevamente un lamento y ya sabía a que se debía.

Se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo y allí lo encontró a él y Hakudoshi profundamente dormidos sobre la cama. Se dirigió al baño y se topó con una jovencita que no conocía.

Esta estaba arrodillada sobre el piso con el rostro desencajado por el dolor y cerca al retrete, era evidente que estaba con los estragos de haber bebido la noche anterior.

Se le acercó y le hizo algunas preguntas, empezando por cuál era su nombre, edad, peso y sobre todo cuanto bebió

Misuki no sabía si la iba a regañar por lo que había hecho o la iba a ayudar, había escuchado que él era doctor, por lo que simplemente se olvidó del supuesto castigo y contestó todo.

Él de inmediato le tomó la presión, temperatura corporal y le pidió que se alistara para ir a la clínica ya que estaba haciendo un cuadro agudo de intoxicación.

Ella a manera suplicante le pidió que no les informara nada a sus padres porque si se enteraban recibiría un fuerte castigo.

Él no le dio una respuesta concreta simplemente le pidió que se alistara ya que era urgente que fuera atendida apropiadamente.

Salió de la habitación y se topó con otro problema

**Kannon:** (aún en pijama y con Koriu en brazos) ¡Bankotsu! No sabía que ya habías llegado

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué le sucedió al perro?

**Kannon:** está enfermo, me desperté y estaba regurgitando bilis, lo veo muy mal por ello me lo estoy llevando al veterinario

**Bankotsu:** ¡no me digas que los chicos le dieron vino a él también!

**Kannon:** ¿vino? ¡No! Lo que le dieron fue un gran trozo de chocolate (Misuki se les acercó, estaba notoriamente adolorida) ¡ay no! ¿Qué te ocurrió?

**Misuki:** yo lo siento mucho… te desobedecimos y tomamos más de 1 botella de la cava y ahora… (Se puso una mano en la boca y se fue corriendo al primer baño que encontró)

**Kannon:** (con rostro de arrepentida) cuanto lo siento te he fallado, por mí culpa tanto los chicos como el perro están enfermos

**Bankotsu:** descuida no es tu culpa, yo debí estar anoche contigo para ayudarte; Cuidar de 9 adolescentes y 7 niños no es algo que un solo adulto pueda hacer (los niños y demás empezaban a despertarse con el ruido) ve adelantándote al veterinario, yo me hare cargo del resto

**Kannon:** de acuerdo, te prometo que volveré pronto

**Bankotsu:** (acarició la cabeza de Koriu) tómate el tiempo que necesites, yo me hare cargo de todo desde ahora (ella salió de inmediato puesto que Koriu empezaba a quejarse)

**Misuki:** ya estoy lista señor, aunque… me siento cada vez peor (Se estaba poniendo pálida)

**Bankotsu:** (la cubrió con una de las bolsas para dormir y la cargó a manera nupcial) no hay tiempo para pedir una ambulancia tendré que llevarte lo más rápido posible al hospital más cercano

**Misuki:** por favor no llamé a mis padres

**Bankotsu:** no puedo prometerte ello, ellos deben saber lo que pasó y bueno… es posible que me odien por no haber cuidado de ti como era mi deber (estaba a punto de salir cuando Shippo y Shishinki lo detuvieron)

**Shishinki:** ¡papá! ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

**Bankotsu:** no tengo tiempo de explicarles nada, pero créanme en cuanto vuelva me van a escuchar todos ustedes

**Shippo:** ¿puedo ir con ustedes? Por favor

**Bankotsu:** date prisa que cada segundo cuenta (salieron de inmediato)

**Shishinki:** (miró a su alrededor y notó que los más pequeños se estaban despertando y pensó) ¿ahora que hago con tantos niños?

**Soten:** (sobándose los ojos) hermano ¿Dónde está papá? Lo escuché hace un momento

**Shishinki:** tuvo que irse al hospital con Misuki porque se sentía mal

**Shiori:** ¿y mi hermano? A él también lo escuché

**Shishinki:** él se fue con ellos

**Kai:** (era el más pequeño del grupo, tenía 9 años, sus ojos eran color verde como los de su madre, su piel tostada y cabello negro como su padre, era de carácter tímido y mimado) tengo hambre ¿qué vamos a comer?

**Shishinki:** espérenme un momento niños, pase lo que pase, no se muevan ¿ok? (se dirigió a la habitación de Rin y en cuanto la vio placenteramente dormida en brazos de su novio, los celos lo invadieron) ¡Rin!... ¡Rin!... ¡RIN! Despierta, necesito de tu ayuda

**Kohaku:** (se despertó en el acto) shhh… déjala tranquila ¿Qué es lo que quieres con ella?

**Shishinki:** despiértala, la vamos a necesitar, estamos completamente solos y los niños ya se están despertando y no sé que hacer con todos ellos

**Kohaku:** (esbozó una sonrisita burlona) arréglatelas tú solo, a nosotros déjanos seguir con lo nuestro (la abrazó cariñosamente y la dio un besito en los labios)

**Shishinki:** (quería borrarlo del mapa) ¡muy bien! Los dejare solos, no porque quiera, sino porque me da pena despertarla (buscó a los demás y finalmente consiguió que las gemelas y Hakudoshi lo ayudaran con el desayuno para todos y con el cuidado de los niños)

Un par de horas pasaron y el personal de limpieza llegó. Más de uno se sorprendió al ver la casa en tal desorden y tan sucia, parecía que se había llevado a cabo una revolución.

Hicieron su trabajo y se retiraron.

Al poco rato los más pequeños fueron recogidos por sus respectivos choferes y/o padres, puesto que todos habían sido informados de la situación de urgencia en la que se encontraban Kannon y Bankotsu.

**Rin:** al menos la casa ya se ve decente, pero aún me preocupa que es lo que nos va a decir mi tío en cuanto vuelva del hospital.

**Hakudoshi:** sea lo que sea tendremos que aguantar su regaño

**Asuka:** les dije que no bebiéramos más de 2 botellas

**Koucho:** yo recuerdo casi todo hasta la tercera, no sabía que habíamos bebido 5 en total

**Shishinki:** corrección, ustedes bebieron 3 botellas. Hakudoshi y yo nos bebimos la quinta

**Rin:** ¿y por qué a ninguno de ustedes les afecto?

**Kohaku:** porque son un par de alcohólicos (lo decía más por Shishinki)

**Hakudoshi:** te equivocas, no, nos afectó porque no lo bebimos de golpe sino que lo fuimos catando, es así como se bebe un vino

**Kanna:** ¿alguien me puede decir que fue lo que hicimos? No recuerdo nada

**Hakudoshi:** (quería ahorcarla, empezó a decirle a todos lo que sentía por Rin) tú estuviste hablando incoherencias, Rin, Asuka y Koucho se pusieron a cantar y bailar ¿Quién sabe que cosa? Kohaku se quedó dormido a la cuarta copa, Shippo y Misuki se pusieron muy cariñosos

**Shishinki:** él se quedó dormido con la tercera botella y Misuki creyendo que podría beber a la par nuestra trajo una cuarta botella y como estaba en mal estado fui a la cava por otra y…

**Hakudoshi:** ella se bebió de golpe casi ¾ partes de la misma

**Shishinki:** ¿¡y por qué no la detuviste!?

**Hakudoshi:** porque mi hermana me necesitaba y tuve que ayudarla (estaba gritando que él estaba enamorado de Rin)

**Asuka:** pobre Misuki, debe estarla pasando muy mal en estos momentos

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió y todos estaban a la expectativa de quien se trataba. Rin fue la que se armó de valor para recibir el regaño en caso fuera su tío.

Pero no se esperaba que fuera una tercera persona.

**Rin:** (corrió a abrazarla) ¡tía! ¡Que alegría que seas tú!

**Midoriko:** hola sweetie, ya supe lo que hicieron anoche y por ello vine para cuidar de ustedes, ya que tanto tu madre como tu tío están muy molestos

**Rin:** lo sé, lo sé y también sé que del castigo no, nos escapamos

**Midoriko:** por cierto… ¿¡Dónde está Soten!? Vine a pasar el fin de semana con ella

**Rin:** se fue con Shiori y Akago, van a quedarse en casa de mis tíos

**Midoriko:** ok. Bueno en ese caso me quedare hasta que Kannon o Bankotsu vuelvan, ninguno de los dos confían en dejarlos solos de nuevo

**Rin:** ¡ehh! nos están tratando como niños chiquitos

**Midoriko:** tú sabes que me encanta hacer travesuras, pero lo que hicieron anoche creo que fue más allá de eso

**Rin:** se suponía que solo sería una botella, pero en algún momento perdimos el control

**Midoriko:** sí lo sé, es el clásico solo 1 y nada más (sonrió) cuando tenía tu edad hice algo similar con mis amigas; Se suponía que solo nos escaparíamos una hora a la discoteca ya que estaba castigada y al final nos quedamos hasta muy tarde.

Recuerdo que mi papá tuvo que ir a buscarnos porque bebimos tanto que no sabíamos ni donde estábamos… creo que desde ese entonces no confió en mí

**Rin:** ¿y mientras esperamos a que vuelvan que hacemos?

**Midoriko:** uhm… creo que está demás que todos se queden, los que deseen irse que aprovechen para poder hacerlo y en cuanto a nosotras ya veremos que hacer

La mayoría se retiró a sus respectivas casas y solo se quedo Kohaku ya que no quería dejar a Rin sola con Suikotsu.

Algunas horas más tarde regresaron Kannon y Shippo.

**Midoriko:** vaya si que tardaron mucho en volver

**Kannon:** se nos hizo imposible volver antes puesto que tuve que convencer a los padres de Misuki que todo fue mi responsabilidad y que no demandaran a Bankotsu

**Midoriko:** ¿¡qué!? ¿Cómo que demandarlo? ¿Bajo que cargo?

**Shippo:** el padre de Misuki es fiscal y su madre defensora de los derechos de los niños y adolescente o algo así y por ello cuando se enteraron que ella se intoxicó por estar bebiendo quisieron demandarlo por abuso de confianza

**Midoriko:** ¿y por qué no me dijeron nada?

**Kannon:** porque él mismo pidió que fuese así, se echó la culpa de todo y no quiso reconocer que yo era la estaba a cargo de los chicos y es por ello es que recién podemos volver. Estuvimos largo rato intentando llegar a un acuerdo con los padres de Misuki

**Midoriko:** ¿¡cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable y permitir que algo como esto ocurriera!?

**Kannon:** reconozco mi culpa y me arrepiento por ello, pero tú eres la menos indicada para reclamarme nada

**Midoriko:** ¡no cabe duda que donde quiera que vas acarreas problemas!, lo mejor sería que te alejes de Bankotsu (lo dijo muy molesta y celosa)

**Kannon:** eso solo lo designara él, ahora si no te importa debo volver a la veterinaria para ver como sigue Koriu

**Midoriko:** ¿¡qué el perro también se enfermó por tu culpa!? ¡jah! ¡No cabe duda que eres un caos!, insisto lo mejor sería que te alejes de esta familia

**Kannon:** ¿así como tú lo estás haciendo? ¡Claro Midoriko! Seguiré tu ejemplo, me enamorare de mi primo y me casaré con él dejando de lado a un excelente hombre y a mi hija

**Midoriko:** (sentía que la sangre le hervía) ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás celosa porque Sesshomaru me escogió a mí y no a ti?

**Kannon:** jah… tonta, él no es precisamente quien me interesa, por el contrario me dejaste el camino libre para hacer feliz a quien tú menospreciaste

**Midoriko:** ¿¡cómo te atreves!? Eres una…

**Shippo:** (al ver que estaban a punto de atacarse físicamente la contuvo) lo mejor es se calmen. Lo que sucedió fue culpa nuestra, nunca debimos beber más de la cuenta.

Por favor discúlpanos por todos los problemas que te estamos causando

**Kannon:** lo que hicieron anoche fue parte también mi responsabilidad y asumo las consecuencias, reconozco que no fui lo suficientemente precavida y me confié, pero les aseguro que no se va a volver a repetir.

Regresó más tarde, no puedo seguir con esta charla (salió y se fue rumbo a la veterinaria)

**Rin:** (desde su habitación) ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? ¿Por qué estarán gritando?

**Shishinki:** ¿que habrá pasado con mi padre? No escuché su voz

**Rin:** con lo molestas que están ambas, me da miedo salir a preguntar

**Kohaku:** ya no somos niños chiquitos para temerle a los adultos, vayamos a la sala a ver que ocurrió (tomó de la mano a Rin y la llevó hasta el lugar)

**Rin:** (notó que su tía estaba furiosa) ¿qué… fue lo que ocurrió?

**Midoriko:** nada en especial, solo un intercambio de palabras con Kannon

**Rin:** ¿qué fue lo que te hizo mi mamá?

**Midoriko:** (con la cólera se le había olvida del parentesco entre ambas) creo… que fui muy dura con ella y le debo una disculpa… no debí decirle ciertas cosas

**Rin:** ¿Cómo que cosas? Los gritos de ambas se escuchaban hasta mi habitación

**Shippo:** lo mejor será que regresé al hospital. Misuki ya debe estar más estable y quisiera estar con ella

**Rin:** voy contigo, quiero saber cómo se siente

**Kohaku:** yo los llevo, también deseo verla

**Midoriko:** lo mejor será que los lleve, como bebieron anoche, el alcohol todavía no se va de sus organismos y si un policía los detiene podrían tener problemas

Todos se fueron y el único que se quedó en casa fue Shishinki, quien no perdió tiempo para seguir con sus planes.

Durante 1 hora indagó en la computadora personal de Bankotsu y logró hackear varias de sus archivos privados.

**Shishinki:** (en el estudio, al celular) te tengo excelentes noticias

**Kaguya:** ya era hora que tuvieras algo nuevo que contarme

**Shishinki:** me encuentro totalmente solo en la casa y he podido acceder a las cuentas bancarias de tu objetivo

**Kaguya:** excelente, ahora dime ¿Qué tanto has podido sacar?

**Shishinki:** tiene varias cuentas en diferentes países y muchas acciones de diferentes índoles y la gran mayoría son de varios miles de dólares y cuando digo miles son cientos de miles

**Kaguya:** ¡perfecto! Saquéale cuanto puedas en el acto

**Shishinki:** espérate que este tipo de cosas se deben hacer con calma y precisión o puedo ser descubierto (tecleó unos cuantos números y…) listo, acabo de enviar a tu cuenta personal en Suiza la suma de $120,000.83

**Kaguya:** ¿qué? solo míseros ciento veinte mil dólares ¿solo eso eres capaz de conseguir?

**Shishinki:** (-.-) no seas tan ambiciosa o seremos descubiertos, además con lo que te acabo de depositar puedes vivir tranquilamente durante varios años si sabes cómo invertirlos

**Kaguya:** ¿¡bromeas!? Tengo joyas más valiosas que ese mísero monto

**Shishinki:** en ese caso encuentra un comprador para tus diamantes si valen tanto como tú dices, si me arriesgo a hacer una transacción tan grande como la que acabo de hacer puedo terminar preso por fraude, robo, mal versación de fondos entre otros

**Kaguya:** cobarde, he invertido en ti más que esa mísera suma, dame más o yo misma te delatare

**Shishinki:** si yo caigo caemos juntos y tú bien lo sabes (escuchó ruidos. Borró cualquier cosa que lo delatara y apagó la computadora) alguien llegó, lo mejor será que lo dejemos aquí por ahora. Debo irme

**Kaguya:** estas advertido, si no obtienes más dinero, te denuncio

**Shishinki:** si, si lo sé y tú caerías junto conmigo… ciao (chau)

Se dirigió al primer piso y no vio a nadie, se dirigió a su habitación y ahí se topó con su padre.

**Bankotsu:** ¿estás tú sólo?

**Shishinki:** hace un par de horas vino Midoriko y no hace mucho que se llevó a Rin, Shippo y Kohaku al hospital

**Bankotsu:** bien. Solo vine por unos documentos, avísales a todos que no volveré hasta dentro de unos días debo salir del país por un par de semanas

**Shishinki:** ¿a dónde vas?

**Bankotsu:** debo ir a Canadá por un tema de negocios. Por favor cuida de tu hermana y… ¡mantente lejos de la cava!, no quiero que lo de anoche se vuelva a repetir, eres el mayor del grupo así que debes ser tú quien ponga el orden y no dudo de quien fue la idea de beber

**Shishinki:** lo lamento padre, me deje llevar y perdí el control de la situación, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir

**Bankotsu:** (le palmeó el hombro) confió en ti hijo y sé que no me defraudaras

**Shishinki:** (por un segundo sintió culpa) te lo aseguro

Horas más tarde todos volvieron a casa.

Midoriko se resistía a brindarle una disculpa a Kannon, pero después de una lucha interna con su propio ego, se disculpó.

Kannon por su parte fingió amnesia y le dijo que no hacían falta sus disculpas puesto que no había motivo alguno.

Kohaku regresó al campus de su universidad puesto que tenía mucho que estudiar e intentó convencer a Rin para que se fuera con él pero ella se negó rotundamente y en vista que lo rechazó llamó a su amiga con derecho y esta de inmediato accedió quedarse en al campus con él y hacerle grata compañía hasta el día siguiente.

Shippo por su parte se quedó en el hospital cuidando de su novia puesto que se sentía sumamente responsable de lo que le había ocurrido.

Midoriko se quedó en casa con la esperanza de que su hija decidiera volver, pero luego de una llamada de Kagome informándole que Soten se quedaría no solo el fin de semana si no un par de semanas, no le quedó de otra que volver al penthouse, donde sin saberlo su prometido la estaba esperando.

Shishinki por su parte aprovechó que la casa estaba semi vacía para acercarse más a Rin y de manera cautelosa logró que invitarla a salir esa misma noche.

Pasearon por la ciudad buscando un lugar para pasarla bien y finalmente se decidieron por una exclusiva discoteca donde se quedaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada y finalmente volvieron a casa.

**Rin:** (en la puerta de su habitación) gracias por la invitación, la pase muy bien

**Shishinki:** gracias a ti por tu compañía, me hiciste muy feliz aceptando mi invitación

**Rin:** no sé porque… pero cada vez que estoy contigo… sin importar que estemos haciendo… me la paso de manera fabulosa (se empezó a sonrojar)

**Shishinki:** (acercó su rostro al de ella) si me permitieras, ser más que tu amigo… podría… brindarte… muchos momentos más de… felicidad… (Se le acercó al punto que sus labios se rozaron, la miró y al notar su sonrojo, la besó)

Fue un beso único, indescriptible con palabras, ya que no era erótico, ni tierno, sino más bien uno suculento, era como si ambos se encontraran en las nubes, como si brotara miel de sus labios, era dulce, era eléctrico era… simplemente mágico.

**Rin:** (se apartó suavemente y se relamió) yo… lo siento… no sé que me sucedió

**Shishinki:** (le sonrió) descuida, comprendo que… tienes novio y que lo quieres a él, pero quiero que sepas que en verdad estoy interesado en ti (le susurró al ido) tú me gustas mucho

Su corazón se aceleró al oír ello y los colores se le subieron al rostro, se sentía perdida en las nubes quería que aquel momento durase para siempre, quería capturar las emociones que estaba sintiendo y recordarla una y otra vez.

**Rin:** yo… yo… no sé que decirte, es decir… tú… también me gustas pero…

**Shishinki:** no te presiones dulzura, con el simple roce de tus labios estoy conforme (le dio un beso en la frente) hasta mañana Rin (se dirigió a su habitación que se hallaba a unos metros)

**Rin:** (ingresó a su habitación y no podía creer lo que había pasado. Se sentía extremadamente feliz y deseaba compartirlo con alguien, tomó su celular y…) ¡Asuka! ¿Estás despierta?

**Asuka:** (estaba en la habitación de Hakudoshi, con él a su lado) son las 3:20 a.m y estaba dormida… dime ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te castigaron? ¿No podremos volver nunca a tu casa?

**Rin:** ¿qué? ¿Castigo? ¿Cuál castigo? (se le olvidó todo) ¡ahh, cierto! Ya me acorde de que hablas… no eso quedo en nada, lo que te quiero decir es mucho más importante

**Asuka:** dime entonces ¿Qué es lo tan importante que me tienes que decir?

**Rin:** te lo contare con la condición de que no le digas nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Hakudoshi

**Asuka:** (él estaba recostado a su lado profundamente dormido) te lo prometo, solo dime que es ello tan importante ¡dime ya, que me mata la curiosidad!

**Rin:** ok, ok… Suikotsu me invite a salir y… al regresar… ¡me besó!

**Asuka:** ¿¡quééé!? Pe… pe… pero ¿Qué hay de Kohaku? Ósea ¿ustedes terminaron o qué?

**Rin:** no, aún seguimos siendo novios, pero… ¡ay estoy confundida! Es decir yo quiero muchísimo a Kohaku, pero… Suikotsu me atrae muchísimo y… ¿no se que hacer?

**Asuka:** lo que debes hacer es decidirte por uno ¿o que planeas?... ¿Quedarte con los dos?

**Rin:** ¡no sé! ¡Ay es que es tan confuso! Es decir llevó más de 2 años con Kohaku, pero el beso que me dio Suikotsu… hmm, fue delicioso. ¡Nunca antes había recibido un beso así!

**Asuka:** ¿y solo por un beso echaras a perder tu relación? ¡Ay Rin! Piensa bien lo que vas hacer

**Rin:** si lo sé, me da pena decirle a Kohaku para romper, puesto que él me ama y nunca me ha hecho nada como para terminarlo… pero y ¿si mi verdadero destino es Suikotsu?

**Asuka:** no te dejes llevar solo por la emoción de un beso. Tú y Kohaku son mis amigos y los quiero mucho a ambos, pero solo tú puedes saber que es lo que realmente sientes, así que has las cosas en orden, no tires por la borda una relación de más de 2 años solo por un beso.

Descansa hoy y mañana piensa detenidamente las cosas

**Rin:** si tienes razón, quizá solo fue un beso y me estoy haciendo ideas erróneas por nada. Tienes razón, gracias por escucharme

**Asuka:** para eso estamos las amigas. Me voy a dormir, mañana me cuentas que pasó ¿ok?

**Rin:** ok, si no te llamo es porque no pasó nada y si lo hago es porque sigo confundida

**Asuka:** me olvidaba, lo mejor será, que la decisión que vayas a tomar sea luego del concierto debut de Kohaku, recuerda que en tan solo una semana tocará como miembro oficial de los Shitoshin y estoy segura que se deprimiría mucho si lo terminas antes dé

**Rin:** ¡es cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Uy… tendré que dejar mi emoción para otro momento, como su novia es mi deber apoyarlo… entonces pospondré mi decisión hasta ese entonces… ¡ay!… ya se me fue la emoción por el beso

**Asuka:** quizá es mejor así, te dejo porque debo dormir (colgó)

Los días transcurrieron y aún no se decía. Cuando veía a Kohaku le daba pena decirle para terminar, sobre todo porque lo veía muy emocionado con lo del concierto y cuando se topaba con Suikotsu, no podía dejar de recordar el beso que se habían dado. Sin embargo él se seguía portando exactamente igual con ella frente a los demás y cuando estaban a solas era cariñoso, atento y no se cansaba de decirle lo muy interesado que estaba en ella.

**De tarde en el Imperio Taisho/oficina de Inuyasha…**

Kagome llevaba ya buen rato intentando convencerlo de asistir juntos al baile de invierno que se iba a celebrar en el Imperial Teen.

**Inuyasha:** no sé porque deseas tanto ir a ese baile, ¡si sabes perfectamente que es solo para adolescentes!

**Kagome:** no seas malo, acepta ir conmigo, será divertido, va ser con máscaras y disfraces así nadie nos reconocerá y podremos pasar perfectamente desapercibidos

**Inuyasha:** quizás tú puedas pasar desapercibida, ¡pero yo!, con mis rasgos los veo algo difícil

**Kagome:** por ello no te preocupes, ya tengo todo planeado, ya hasta te reservé un traje… ¡ay vamos! ¡Dime que sí! Será un bonito recuerdo… si, si, si ¿aceptas? Di que si ¡siiii!

**Inuyasha:** está bien, a ti no te puedo negar nada, sobre todo cuando te pones tan linda

**Kagome:** (lo besó en la mejilla con mucho cariño) gracias amor, te prometo que será una noche inolvidable (tomó su celular)

Ya lo convencí, solo falta que les pidamos los traje a Jakotsu y que me expliques como se usa lo que necesito para transformarlo

**Inuyasha:** ¿con quién hablas pequeña? Y ¿que transformación estás planeando?

**Kagome:** shhh… no te interrumpas.

Ya en un momento paso por ti, espérame lista ¿ok? (colgó)

Estaba hablando con Sango. Ella y Miroku también van a ir, solo faltabas tú para que todo estuviera listo según nuestros planes

**Inuyasha:** (arqueó una ceja) así que todo lo tenían planeado ehhh… (Se le acercó peligrosamente y la tomó de la cintura, provocándole cosquillas) ahora me vas a decir que es aquello que ustedes dos jovencitas han planeado

**Kagome:** (no podía parar de reír) de acuerdo, de acuerdo, me rindo pero ya no me tortures…

**Inuyasha:** te voy a seguir torturando pero de otra manera si no me dices de que se trata (la empezó a besar cariñosamente por su cuello, mejillas, labios, nariz etc.)

**Kagome:** uhmm… este tipo de tortura me gusta, pero si sigues así no te diré nada (sonrió)

**Inuyasha:** (quiso seguirle el juego pero el teléfono de su oficina empezó a sonar) dime Ayame ¿Qué sucede?... ok… en seguida voy para allá.

Lo siento pequeña, no podré seguir torturándote, aunque… por ti sería capaz de dejar todo y quedarme solo contigo

**Kagome:** bueno mi querido torturador, yo tampoco puedo seguir con lo nuestro ya que Sango me está esperando (le dio un besito de despedida) nos vemos luego en casa y ahí te cuento de que se trata todo (se fue)

**Una hora después en casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Kanna, Rin, Koucho y Asuka revisaban sus trajes para la fiesta de invierno que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente.

**Asuka:** los trajes están divinos, mañana seremos la sensación de la fiesta

**Koucho:** (¬¬) se supone que nadie nos debe reconocer, para ello usaremos máscaras

**Kanna:** con máscaras o sin ellas igual nos veremos fabulosas, muero de ganas que sea mañana

**Rin:** yo muero de ganas que sea pasado mañana, para poder ver a Kohaku tocar la batería junto con los Shitoshin

**Kanna:** luego del concierto habrá una fiesta exclusiva solo pasa los invitados de la banda y por supuesto les conseguí pases a cada una (sacó unas invitaciones de su bolso)

**Rin:** ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Podre estar cerca de Ryûra! ¡Ay es tan apuesto! Que no puedo esperar a verlo y poder conversar con él

**Kanna:** (-.-) no te pierdes de nada interesante, casi siempre habla de sí mismo o de alguna cosa banal… la verdad que a mí me aburre

**Asuka:** ¿es cierto que Gôra ya no volverá más al grupo?

**Kanna:** se supone que Kohaku será su reemplazo de ahora en adelante, pero si lo hace mal durante el concierto, entonces Gôra regresará de inmediato

**Koucho:** ¿y por qué Kohaku lo está reemplazando?

**Kanna:** Gôra como ya saben, es el mayor del grupo y como que no va… es decir Jûra, Kyôra y Kohaku son jóvenes y hasta el mismo Ryûra parece de 20 años y como Kohaku lleva bastante tiempo practicando con la banda decidieron darle una oportunidad

**Rin:** uhm… entonces aún no es seguro que Kohaku se quede como miembro oficial (el timbre sonó un par de veces) yo estoy segura que lo hará muy bien, confío en él… (El timbre siguió sonando) ya vuelvo, voy a ver quién es

Abrió y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba

**Saiten:** ¡Rin! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Veo que ya dejaste las muletas

**Rin:** (sonrió) si eso fue hace mucho… ¿vienes a ver a mi madre?

**Saiten:** vengo por Karen, necesito hablar con ella

**Rin:** por eso, vienes a ver a mi mamá. Ella se encuentra en su taller, lleva horas encerrada y me pidió que no la molestara a menos que fuese muy importante

**Saiten:** ¿podrías llevarme hasta ella? Necesito verla con suma urgencia

**Rin:** claro, te llevare hasta el segundo piso (lo guió y los dejo a solas)

**Kannon:** si vienes por tus pinturas, te diré que aún no están listas

**Saiten:** vengo a pedirte un favor muy grande, pero antes explícame ¿Cómo esta ello que aquella jovencita es tu hija?

**Kannon:** ¡ah cierto! No te dije. Rin es mi hija… ahora dime de que se trata ese favor

**Saiten:** no lo entiendo, tenías una hija y ¿me lo ocultaste siempre? ¿Por qué si ya tenías una hija… nunca quisiste darme un hijo?

**Kannon:** (roló los ojos) porque no soy una fábrica de bebés y porque nunca te ame

**Saiten:** … y al padre de ella ¿sí?

**Kannon:** ¿viniste para saber sobre mi vida personal o para que te ayude? Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy a mitad de una pintura… mejor dicho de una de tus pinturas

**Saiten:** lo siento es solo que me sorprendió lo de Rin… en serio… ¿por qué nunca me quisiste dar un hijo? O porque nunca me hablaste de ella, bien sabes que me hubiese encantado criarla como mía

**Kannon:** ya te dije, no quería tener más hijos y ella tenía a su padre… ahora si no me vas a decir para que viniste, vete por donde viniste, tu presencia arruina mi concentración

**Saiten:** ok, ok, no te molesto más.

Si he venido hasta ti es para suplicarte que me ayudes… mi vida está en tus manos y si te niegas a ayudarme el jefe de los yakuza me asesinara y es en serio

**Kannon:** ¿en que nuevo lio te metiste?

**Saiten:** veras. Hace unos meses que llegué al país y en mi camino me tope con el subordinado de un Yakuza, este me dijo que la esposa de su jefe gusta del buen arte y este quería sorprenderla con obras de artistas renombrados de siglos pasados, pero por más esfuerzos que hizo para conseguir los originales le fue imposible

**Kannon:** ¡obvio! Todas las obras famosas están en museos alrededor del mundo y no se venden

**Saiten:** lo sé, pero aún así acepté la propuesta de copiar lo más fiel que fuese posible 3 cuadros, creí que sería algo sencillo y como la paga era extraordinaria lo hice… pero… el jefe de los yakuza no estuvo conforme con mi trabajo y se sintió estafado, le ofrecí devolverle el dinero que me pagó pero se niega. Quiere los 3 cuadros que me pidió o mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata (la tomó de las manos) por ello te imploro Karen ¡ayúdame ha pintar los 3 cuadros que me pidió o estaré muerto literalmente!

**Kannon:** ¡ay también tú!, artista de pacotilla ¿Cómo se te ocurre pretender imitar obras grandiosas con tu escaso talento?

**Saiten:** tampoco me subestimes que sabes que soy un excelente dibujante

**Kannon:** bueno, bueno ¿de que obras estamos hablando y cuanto tiempo tengo para hacerlas?

**Saiten:** 1 semana y son: Les hasards heureux de l'escarpolette de Fragonand; Las Meninas de Diego Velázquez y amor sacro y amor profano de Tiziano

**Kannon:** (al borde del desmayo) ¿¡quééé!? ¿¡Pretendes que pinte un cuadro de estilo rococó, uno de estilo barroco y uno de estilo renacentista!? Y ¿todos en 1 semana? Definitivamente estas muerto ¡imposible que yo pueda con esas pinturas! ¡Son obras maestras y muy difíciles de recrear en especial de la del columpio de Fragonand!

**Saiten:** (se arrodilló en forma de suplica) ¡por favor, mi vida depende de ti! Sé que eres la única con el talento suficiente como para recrear dichas obras

**Kannon:** levántate del piso que me haces sentir incomoda… está bien te ayudare pero con dos condiciones y si no aceptas dime que flores quieres para tu funeral

**Saiten:** por supuesto que aceptare tus condiciones tú solo ordena y yo obedezco

**Kannon:** una - te mudaras acá desde hoy, hasta que terminemos las pinturas, no harás otra cosas más que pintar. Una vez que estén listas te ¡irás! Y dos – quiero que desde ahora reconozcas ante el mundo entero que tus obras son mías, todas y cada unas de las que he hecho para ti desde hace años

**Saiten:** estas pidiendo demasiado

**Kannon:** (volvió a lo suyo) entonces se comida para peces, te llevare rosas blancas a tu tumba

**Saiten:** está bien, está bien, hare lo que me pides, pero por favor ayúdame

**Kannon:** muy bien. Llamare a una conocida que es abogada para que me firmes un contrato con en el cual te comprometerás a cumplir tu palabra y si no lo cumples te denunciare

**Saiten:** firmare lo que me pides. Iré a mi auto por los oleos y demás cosas que usaremos

**Kannon:** ¿ya tenías todo listo?

**Saiten:** sabía que no te negarías ayudarme porque tienes un gran corazón, por eso te amo (le robó un beso y se fue corriendo por los materiales antes que ella cambiara de opinión)

Durante todo el resto de la tarde, noche y parte de la madrugada se la pasaron esbozando, dibujando y pintando los primeros trazos, hasta que el sueño los venció.

**Ya de mañana…**

Rin y Suikotsu estaban tomando desayuno lo más rápido que podían puesto que se les hacía tarde para ir a clases.

**Shishinki:** ¿dónde está Kannon? No la vi ayer cuando volví de clases

**Rin:** recibió la visita de su ex esposo y creo que se encerró con él en su taller, al menos eso creo puesto que su auto aún está estacionado afuera

**Shishinki:** ¿qué tanto estarán haciendo? Que no bajan a desayunar

**Rin:** como ambos son artistas deben estar en su propio mundo, por eso mejor ni los interrumpamos y mejor démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde a la primera clase y… cambiando de tema… ¿piensas ir a la fiesta del hotel?

**Shishinki:** estaré muy ocupado y me quedaré en casa de un amigo estudiando, pasado mañana debemos entregar un proyecto y aún estamos atrasados

**Rin:** (algo triste) y… ¿al concierto de lo Shitoshin?

**Shishinki:** ese grupo no me gusta y además como vas a estar con tu novio prefiero mantenerme lejos (la tomó del mentón) no soportaría verlos juntos… (Le susurró al oído) ya que tú me gustas demasiado (le sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue)

**Rin:** (suspiró y pensó) pienso decirle a Kohaku que es mejor que terminemos… ya me decidí

**Por la tarde casi noche en casa de la familia Taisho…**

Kagome estaba encerrada en la habitación principal junto con Inuyasha intentado convencerlo de que se dejara pintar el cabello para que estuviera de acorde con su disfraz, pero este no estaba del todo convencido.

**Kagome:** vamos Inu, solo será temporal. Sango me dijo que se vería mejor tu cabello natural teñido a que usaras una peluca… ¡ay vamos no seas malo y déjate teñir! ¡Te prometo que lo hare bien, tan bien que parecerá natural!

**Inuyasha:** acepte ir a la fiesta, acepte ponerme un disfraz que no se dé que es hasta ahora, pero de ahí a permitir que me cambies el color de cabello ¡olvídalo!

**Kagome:** ¡ay vamos! Te lo teñiré de negro, tampoco es un color tan extravagante, además se quita fácil, con una lavada se irá el color

**Inuyasha:** ¿me aseguras que será así?

**Kagome:** confía en mí ¿Cuándo te he fallado?

**Inuyasha:** (soltó un profundo suspiro) está bien… procede a hacer lo que tengas que hacer

Kagome de inmediato preparó todo para teñirle el cabello, pero no leyó con detalla las instrucciones y estas decían que el color se iba con una lavada siempre y cuando se aplicara en cabellos oscuros, en cabellos claros el efecto podía prolongarse hasta por 3 meses.

Una vez que terminó lo observó y se enamoró perdidamente de la nueva imagen de su esposo.

**Kagome:** te ves… ¡kiahhh! (lo abrazó como si se tratase su más grande fan) ¡te ves guapísimo! Creo que me he vuelto a enamorad de ti

**Inuyasha:** me gusta escuchar ello (la sentó en sus piernas y la besó) y bien señora Taisho ¿Qué es lo que sigue?

**Kagome:** (le acariciaba el cabello) uhm… creo que mejor nos quedamos en casa aprovechando que los chicos se irán y… podríamos no sé… hacer nuestra propia fiesta

**Inuyasha:** me parece una excelente idea (la besó con cariño e iba a incrementar la intensidad de sus besos, cuando una de las mucamas tocó a la puerta avisando que el matrimonio Matsuda acababa de llegar) ¡demonios! ¡Tenían que arruinarnos la diversión!

**Kagome:** creo que lo mejor será que nos coloquemos los disfraces

**Inuyasha:** ¿y de que se supone que iremos vestidos?

**Kagome:** tú iras de un disfrazado de un hambriento vampiro y yo de una inocente pastorcita **Inuyasha:** esa idea me encanta, así podre clavarte los colmillos en público

**Kagome:** (poniendo una mano sobre en su frente a manera dramática) ¡ay de mí, soy tan débil que no resisto la tentación! Señor vampiro beba toda mi sangre y conviértame en vampira para ser su eterna compañera

**Inuyasha:** (le sonrió coquetamente) como ordenes mi hermosa dama (besó su cuello en un punto exacto) ¡ay Kagome si seguimos así creo que no iremos a ningún lado!

**Kagome:** tienes razón, lo mejor será que nos pongamos los trajes de una vez. Ponte los lentes de contacto rojos que yo me pondré los celestes y la peluca de risos rubios

Finalmente ambos estuvieron listos para poder recibir a sus invitados que los estuvieron esperando por más de 30 minutos.

**Sango:** ¡te ves preciosa! Pareces una inocente pastorcita

**Kagome:** y tú te ves bellísima con ese traje de Julieta

**Miroku:** ¿y que hay de mí? ¿Acaso no me queda fabuloso el traje de Rome?

**Inuyasha:** ¡jah! Pensé que era de Casanova

**Miroku:** esa idea amigo mío no está nada mala. Sanguito… creo que esta noche en lugar de ser tu Romeo, seré el Casanova de esas inocentes y delicadas jovencitas

**Sango:** (le dio un lapo en el cabeza) ¡mujeriego, sin vergüenza!, ni se te ocurra ponerte a cortejar a las niñas de la fiesta ¡recuerda que son niñas! ¡Todas son menores de edad!

**Miroku:** mi morena preciosa, tú bien sabes que a la única que veo es a ti (le dio un beso)

**Inuyasha:** ya Romeo, ya nos convenciste con tu actuación, ahora vámonos que la fiesta debe estar por empezar

**Salón diamante del Imperial Teen…**

La fiesta ya había empezado y lo simpático de esta era que nadie podía saber quién era quien por las máscaras que llevaban puestas, por lo que el coqueteo era lo que reinaba.

**Kanna:** (disfrazada de mariposa) llevo tan solo 15 minutos y por lo menos 3 muchachos me han confundido con sus novias ¿Qué no se supone debieron venir con ellas?

**Asuka:** (disfrazada de muñeca de porcelana) a mí me parece divertido, como nadie sabe quién es quién puedes interactuar libremente sin temer si tu pareja te está viendo o no

**Hakudoshi:** (disfrazado de pirata) ¿Qué quieres decir con ello? A mí no me gustaría verte coqueteando con ningún chico

**Asuka:** lo sé, lo sé, a mí tampoco me gustaría verte tras de ninguna chica, pero a lo que voy es que es divertido no saber quién es quien

**Hakudoshi:** ¿alguien ha visto a Rin? Se suponía que íbamos a estar todos juntos

**Kanna:** salió para poder llamar a Shippo, él no sabe que estamos disfrazados

**Rin:** (disfrazada de arco iris; Estaba cerca a la piscina y al celular) ¿¡dónde te encuentras!? (gritaba porque no lo escuchaba)

**Shippo:** estoy en medio de la fiesta, estoy disfrazado de anubis y Misuki de cleopatra

**Rin:** ok, entrare a buscarlos, no se muevan para poder estar todos juntos (colgó, se dio media vuelta y se dio cuenta que a unos metros había un muchacho vestido con una gabán negro, cabello color malva claro, alto de porte fornido y su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara color hueso que cubría ¾ partes del mismo) etto… ¿disculpa? ¿Te perdiste o algo así?

**Muchacho:** (sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello) contigo a mi lado no puedo estar perdido, por el contrario eres la luz que guía mi camino

**Rin:** (se sonrojó)…que cosas dices… si no encuentras la fiesta o te separaste de tus amigos te puedo guiar… ¿por cierto de que es tu disfraz?

**Muchacho:** ya te encontré y con ello mi corazón está en paz, tan solo con tu mirar me desvivo de emoción y si tus labios pudiese rosar, estoy seguro que el averno no sería comparable con la pena de no volver a saber de ti (besó su mano) mi bella damisela, como quisiera poder contemplar su belleza durante el resto de la noche y si no fuese un descaro ambicioso de mi parte, me encantaría ser quien la hiciese feliz el resto de su vida

**Rin:** ¿Por qué me dices todo ello? ¿Acaso nos conocemos? (por algún razón no podía alejarse de él y quería seguir escuchándolo)

**Muchacho:** mi encantadora dama, he de partir, pero no sin antes tomarme el atrevimiento de robarle un recuerdo (la tomó de las mejillas y le dio un suave y cálido beso en los labios)

**Rin:** (se sintió fascinada, aquel beso solo podía ser dé…) Suik… eres tú… ¿no es así?

**Shishinki:** me alegra que me hayas reconocido, moría de ganas de volver a sentir la suavidad y calidez de tus labios, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo, es por ello que aproveche la fiesta para poder acercarme a ti

**Rin:** hoy en la mañana quería decirte que ya tomé una decisión y mañana luego del concierto le diré Kohaku para terminar, porque desde que nos besamos… no te he podido apartar de mis pensamientos

**Shishinki:** (se sintió extremadamente feliz) ¿estás segura de lo que vas hacer?

**Rin:** completamente, me he estado conteniendo las ganas de volver a besarte porque no he querido herir a Kohaku, pero ya no puedo ir más en contra de lo que siento, por ello te pido dame hasta mañana por favor para hacer las cosas bien

**Shishinki:** te doy una vida entera si así lo deseas, lo que te dije hace unos instantes es cierto

**Rin:** gracias por entenderme (lo besó cariñosamente y las emociones del primer beso se hicieron presentes nuevamente, definitivamente él hacía que su mundo se estremeciera)

Durante el resto de la noche se camuflaron entre los invitados de la fiesta, bailaron, rieron, disfrutaron de su compañía mutua y se besaron en varias ocasiones. Todo sin ser descubiertos por sus respectivos amigos, hasta que la fiesta llegó a su fin y fue entonces cuando para evitarse problemas se separaron. Ella se reunió con el resto del grupo y él regresó a la casa de ambos.

En cuanto se encontraron en la casa fingieron que nada había pasado para no levantar sospechas ante Kannon, pero como ella estaba demasiado ocupada pintando los cuadros junto a su colega ni atención les puso, por lo que ambos aprovecharon para dormir juntos en la misma habitación y recibir la nueva mañana abrazados y sumamente enamorados.

**Shishinki:** (llevaba ya algunos minutos despierto y no dejaba de contemplarla, hasta que se empezó a despertar perezosamente) buenos días bella durmiente ¿Cómo te encuentras?

**Rin:** (sin poder creérselo aún) creo que aún sigo soñando, porque no creo que sea posible que haya tenido la mejor noche de mi vida

**Shishinki:** (le sonrió) lo mismo digo, dormir a tu lado ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado

**Rin:** (apoyándose en uno de sus codos) ¿así? Creí que mis besos habían sido lo mejor te habían pasado (se sentía perdidamente enamorada)

**Shishinki:** hmm tienes razón lo mejor que me ha pasado son tus besos, pero sabes… como que ya me olvide como son (:3) necesito una nueva dosis de ellos para recordarlos

**Rin:** ah, ¿con que ya se te olvidó? (se le acercó coquetamente)… ahorita te los hago recordar (lo besó con cariño, luego mordisqueó suavemente su labio inferior, lamió su labio superior y un juego de lenguas se empezó a formar en sus bocas, era tal el placer que se estaban ocasionando mutuamente que sin darse cuenta estaba encima de él contorneando sus caderas y jadeando de placer, faltaba poco para que entregaran al deseo y placer, pero… un ruido proveniente desde la cocina los trajo a la realidad)

**Shishinki:** (la hizo a un lado) creo mejor lo dejamos para después, si nos descubren no creo que nuestros padres lo tomen de la mejor manera

**Rin:** (algo apenada) ¿tú crees que ellos se opongan a lo nuestro?

**Shishinki:** no estoy del todo seguro, pero es mejor que nos tomemos las cosas con calma, además tú aún tienes novio ¿recuerdas?

**Rin:** si, lo sé, pero te prometo que eso terminará esta noche

**Shishinki:** (le dio un besito en la punta de la nariz) entonces está noche continuaremos con lo nuestro… claro si es que deseas ser mi novia (se levantó de la cama)

**Rin:** (sonrió pícaramente) uhm… no sé, creo que primero tendría que rechazar a la enorme cola de pretendientes que están esperando por mi respuesta y luego te contesto

**Shishinki:** (sin poder evitar rosar sus labios con los de ella) entonces tendré que informarles a todos que ya perdieron su oportunidad… porque desde esta noche… quiero que seas solo mía

**Por la noche en el estadio Dome…**

El concierto había sido todo un éxito como era de esperarse. Miles de fanáticos asistieron para ver a su grupo favorito cantar y miles ya eran fans de Kohaku, tanto así que muchas habían hecho posters, carteles y hasta camisetas con su imagen.

En el back stage, el personal técnico corría de un lado al otro tratando de controlar a los fans que intentaban ingresar sin pase o que querían ingresar al camerino del grupo, preparaban todo para la entrevista de prensa, atendían los caprichosos pedidos de los miembros del grupo, se encargaban de que todo los instrumentos y equipos estuvieran completos, retocaban el maquillaje y vestuario de los artistas etc.

Solo muy pocos eran los privilegiados que podían estar cerca de los integrantes de la banda.

**Koucho:** (era empujada por un tumulto de fans) ¡ay que incomodo es estar acá! ¿No sé porque simplemente no nos dirigimos al área donde va ser la fiesta privada y ¡listo!

**Misuki:** (en la misma situación) discúlpame por pedirte que me ayudes, es solo que necesito encontrar a Kanna para que me entregue el pase de Shippo y el mío

**Asuka:** creo que mi hermana los tiene, mejor iré por ella, porque si seguimos así no llegaremos a ningún lado

**Misuki:** ¿Cuál es el camerino de los chicos?

**Koucho:** (miró de frente y habían 2 puertas) creo que es el de la izquierda, ¡ay no sé, quizá el de la derecha! Prueba las 2, yo me voy al salón donde será la entrevista, te espero allá (se metió entre el tumulto, mientras que Misuki seguía intentado llegar al camerino)

**En el camerino de la izquierda…**

**Kanna:** (caminaba como gata en celo alrededor de Kohaku) te felicito, al fin lograste llegar a ser famoso… juh… me debes al menos las gracias, ya que fui yo quien convenció a Jûra de que se deshiciera del vejestorio de Gôra, para que tu ocuparas su lugar

**Kohaku:** lo sé, lo sé, sé que todo te lo debo a ti (la jaló hacia él y la estrechó contra su cuerpo) y dime… ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer para demostrarte mi gratitud?

**Kanna:** simple, dejar de estarme usando como tu paño de lágrimas porque Rin no te hace caso y hacerme tu novia

**Kohaku:** (se moría de ganas por besarla por todos lados) tú sabes que eso no es posible, yo amo a Rin y además tú tienes a Jûra y se vería muy mal que le quitara a su novia luego de que me ayudo a llegar hasta donde estoy

**Kanna:** (le mordisqueaba los labios de forma lasciva) tienes razón, pero tampoco soporto que estés al lado de ella, sabiendo lo que siento por ti, tú sabes que me gustas y te quiero para mí

**Kohaku:** y me tienes (le mordisqueo el cuello) tú bien sabes cómo me tienes, pero lo que me pides es demasiado, además si en verdad quisieras ser mi novia terminarías primero con Jûra y no creo que estés dispuesta a hacerlo ¿o sí?

**Kanna:** quisiera pero no puedo, si lo dejo ahora tu carrera y la mía se vendrían abajo, lo necesito para seguir ascendiendo

**Kohaku:** (no se pudo resistir, y le subió la falda, la montó alrededor de sus caderas, se bajó los pantalones y la empezó a penetrar) ¡ahh Kanna! En verdad me encantas, me vuelves loco, cada vez que estoy contigo pierdo el control y solo puedo pensar en ti (la arrimó contra la pared y la embistió con fuerza, mientras ella gritaba de placer pidiéndole más y más)

**Kanna:** me disgusta la idea de tener que compartirte con ella, te quiero para mí, quiero que me ames de la misma manera en como la amas a ella

**Kohaku:** (solo podía pensar en lo que estaba haciendo) por ahora, solo sigamos así (la colocó en posición perpendicular contra una silla y la continuó embistiendo con frenesí) a mí tampoco me complace tener que compartirte, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, más que seguir encontrándonos a escondidas

Estaban teniendo sexo de manera ferviente cuando de pronto ninguno de los dos se percató que la puerta se abrió ligeramente y alguien los observó en plena faena por accidente.

**Misuki:** (se tapó la boca con las manos para evitar gritar, estaba espantada) ¡no puede ser!

**Rin:** (acaba de alcanzarla) hola, me dijo Koucho que estabas buscando tus pases… ¿te encuentras bien? ¡Estas pálida! Cualquiera diría que viste un fantasma o algo peor

**Misuki:** (intentó serenarse) gracias por los pases, creo que yo no hará falta que busque a Kanna. ¿Por qué no, nos vamos al salón donde será la entrevista?

**Rin:** (estaba a punto de contestarle cuando escuchó un fuerte gemido de placer) ¿uhm? ¿Qué fue eso? Provino del camerino (Misuki intentó detenerla pero fue en vano. En cuanto abrió ligeramente la puerta se topó con la impactante escena. Kanna estaba encima de Kohaku revotando cual jocketa sobre un caballo, estaban teniendo intimidad sobre una mesita donde se colocaban las botellas de agua o demás. Fue tal el impacto que simplemente se dio vuelta y con lágrimas en los ojos) creo que me duele un poco la cabeza, lo mejor será que me vaya a descansar a mi casa (las lágrimas recorrían sus pálidas mejillas) te veo luego (dio un par de pasos en sentido contrario a su amiga y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo)

Estaba abrumada, desconcertada, no podía dar credibilidad a lo que acaba de ver, si bien le iba a pedir a Kohaku para terminar, le dolía profundamente que la hubiese traicionada tan descaradamente con la que siempre fue su rival de amores ¿¡por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? Se gritaba mentalmente ¿¡que hice para que me hiciera algo así!? ¡Lo odio! ¡Nunca lo voy a perdonar!

Se calmó y en cuanto pudo llegar al estacionamiento buscó su auto y se marchó.

Llamó reiteradas veces a Suikotsu, pero este no le respondía ni el celular ni el teléfono de la casa, por lo cual empezó a imaginar que él también podría estar teniendo una ventura con alguna mujer, tenía tal vorágine que no sabía que hacer, si volver a su casa o ir a otro lugar ¿pero a donde? Todos sus amigos estaban en el estadio y su casi novio estaba inubicable.

Optó por volver a su casa y en cuanto abrió la puerta se topó con una desgarradora escena.

**Shishinki:** (en la entrada de la casa con Koriu envuelto en mantas y quejándose agudamente) ¿te encuentras bien? ¡Parece que hubieras llorado mucho!

**Rin:** sí, lloré muchísimo porque descubrí a Kohaku teniendo relaciones con Kanna… pero ¿Qué le sucede a Koriu? ¿Por qué se está lamentado?

**Shishinki:** llegué hace como una hora y no hay nadie en casa, estaba en mi habitación cuando lo escuché lamentarse, llamé el veterinario y lo estoy llevando de emergencia

**Rin:** en ese caso vamos, él es muy importante para mí, ahorita mis problemas sentimentales no interesan, solo importa él (se colocó en el asiento de atrás del auto de él y sujetó cuidadosamente al perro, para que no sufriera durante el trayecto. Al llegar el veterinario lo auscultó y al menos 40 minutos después salió de su consultorio)

**Veterinario:** ¿los dueños de Koriu? Por favor

**Shishinki:** (tomó de la mano a Rin) si doctor, somos nosotros ¿Cómo se encuentra?

**Veterinario:** lamento informarles que se encuentra sumamente grave, tiene el hígado bastante inflamado producido por una severa hepatitis y lo mejor es que sea sacrificado

**Rin:** (rompió en llanto) ¡nooooo! ¡Doctor por favor no! Usted tiene que salvarlo como sea (se agarró de su bata) usted no entiende, él no es solo un perro o una mascota es miembro de mi familia, es como mi hermano menor ¡por favor doctor, sálvelo! ¡Se lo suplico, al precio que sea sálvelo! ¡Le pagaré lo que me pida solo… por favor, no lo deje morir!

**Veterinario:** lo siento señorita, comprendo lo que él representa para usted, pero su mal solo le esta causando mucho dolor y a su edad es mejor dejarlo descansar

**Rin:** en ese caso déjeme despedirme de él, solo un momento, por favor

**Veterinario:** adelante. En estos momentos esta sedado por lo que está tranquilo, pero por favor sea breve (ingresó al consultorio y le dijo lo mucho que lo quería y lo grandioso amigo que había sido, lo acarició con ternura y este le lamió la mano en respuesta, después de ello convulsionó un par de veces botó una espuma amarilla por el hocico y murió)

**Rin:** ¡Koriuu! ¡No, no por favor no me dejes! ¿Qué voy hacer si ti? ¡Tú eres mi mejor amigo! ¡No me dejes por favor! (Sus desgarradores gritos se escuchaban en todo el lugar)

**Veterinario:** al parecer ya debe haber fallecido y su novia está muy afectada; No es habitual que un dueño reaccione así, lo mejor será que le recete un sedante

**Shishinki:** no solo está afectada por ello, también tuvo una fuerte decepción poco antes de venir y creo que todo se le ha juntado

**Veterinario:** (seguía escuchando sus desgarradores gritos) lo mejor será que le aplique un sedante en ampolla para que le haga efecto rápidamente de lo contrario sus nervios podrían colapsar

**Shishinki:** antes de ello permítame calmarla (ingresó al consultorio y ella estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas insostenibles, la abrazó y la dejo llorar un podo más) calma Rin, calma por favor, ya no había nada que pudiéramos hacer, si no te calmas tú también podrías enfermar

**Rin:** ¿¡por qué!? ¿¡Por qué, tenía que pasar todo en un mismo día!?

**Shishinki:** hay veces que las cosas se salen fuera de nuestro control y hay veces que no le podemos hallar respuesta, por ello debes tranquilizarte y analizar las cosas con calma.

Debo llenar unos documentos antes de poder irnos, espérame en el auto un momento ¿sí? (al salir el veterinario, le ofreció recetarle un calmante, pero ella no aceptó.

Se dirigió al auto y desde ahí les comunicó a su madre y a su tío lo que había ocurrido, ambos lo lamentaron mucho y le pidieron que se mantuviera en calma)

**Shishinki:** (algunos minutos después, le hizo compañía) ¿te sientes un poco mejor?

**Rin:** sí, creo que sí, es solo que todo fue muy rápido y me tomó por sorpresa

**Shishinki:** ¿quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?

**Rin:** sí, quiero ir a Canadá para estar al lado de mi tío, él es el único que me puede consolar

**Shishinki:** ¿mi padre? Y ¿por qué solo él? ¿Qué hay de tu madre o tu padre?

**Rin:** mi tío desde que me conoció ha cuidado de mí y es por ello que solo confió plenamente en él y cuando me siento triste o tengo un problema lo busco porque sé que me va a ayudar

**Shishinki:** (se sintió miserable por ayudar a Kaguya en sus planes contra él) no… tenía ni idea que fueras tan unida a él

**Rin:** conforme lo vayas tratando te irás dando cuenta de lo gran padre, amigo, consejero etc. que es, no comprendo cómo tía pudo divorciarse de él para pretender casarse con mi padre

**Shishinki:** que te parece si vamos a algún parque bonito para respirar aire puro y caminar

**Rin:** ¿qué hay de Koriu? ¿Qué pasara con su cuerpo? ¿No lo van a botar a la basura o sí?

**Shishinki:** descuida, en los papeles que firme solicité que su cuerpo fuera enterrado en el cementerio para mascotas, por lo que lo podremos ir a ver cuántas veces lo desees

**Rin:** gracias, eso me tranquiliza mucho.

Una semana transcurrió.

Rin y Kohaku terminaron definitivamente su relación, ella no le dijo lo que había visto y se excusó diciéndole que se había enamorado nuevamente.

A Kannon no le gustó la idea en un inicio, pero como se trataba del hijo de Bankotsu no se opuso a la relación.

Kaguya misteriosamente no se había aparecido por el lugar, pero no dejaba de presionar a Shishinki para que robara más y más dinero de la cuentas de Bankotsu, era tal la presión que le ponía que accedió y consiguió depositarle casi un millos de Euros en 3 cuentas diferentes de Suiza; Claro que todas con nombres falsos.

Soten volvió a casa y como nadie le había informado nada de lo ocurrido rompió en llanto al enterarse, sin embargo cuando pudo ir al cementerio a ver a su perro, se sintió algo mejor y le pidió a Kannon que le erigiera una estatua exactamente igual a como era él para que los que lo visitaran pudieran saber cómo era.

Ella accedió al pedido, por cariño pero por el constante esfuerzo que había tenido haciendo las pinturas para Saiten, su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse algo débil y decaído, al parecer se estaba enfermando de anemia nuevamente.


	15. Hasta que el fin llegue

**Cap. XVI**

**Hasta que el fin llegue **

Era de mañana y tanto Kannon como Saiten lucían extremadamente cansados; Se encontraban tomando desayuno en la cocina cuando de pronto la puerta principal de la casa se abrió y unos cuantos segundos después ambos artistas pudieron notar que se trataba del dueño de casa que acaba de llegar inesperadamente de su viaje.

**Kannon:** ¡bienvenido a casa! (lo recibió con un cálido aunque débil abrazo)

**Bankotsu:** (al verla se preocupó) disculpa que sea algo cortante… pero ¿te encuentras bien? Luces pálida y agotada

**Kannon:** que no te preocupe mis aspecto, estoy bien. Solo algo cansada de tanto trabajar

**Saiten:** es mi culpa que ella este como este, le pedí un favor muy grande y hemos estado trabajando sin parar desde hace unos días

**Bankotsu:** me da la impresión que estas anémica nuevamente. El color de tu piel está demasiado pálido, esas ojeras bajo tus ojos denotan que no has descansado lo suficiente y es notorio que has bajado de peso

**Kannon:** agradezco tu preocupación pero solo estoy algo cansada eso es todo, así que si me disculpas debo volver a lo mío (pasó por su lado y un fuerte mareo casi la tumba al piso)

**Bankotsu:** (logró sostenerla antes que se fuera de bruces) olvídate de lo que tengas que hacer, lo único que harás el día de hoy será descansar, así que ve a tu habitación y recuestaste. Iré a la farmacia por algunos suplementos vitamínicos y te prepare un extracto de betarraga con alfalfa, tu hemoglobina debe estar peligrosamente baja por lo que debes cuidarte

**Kannon:** (no sabía si quejarse o agradecerle) se que eres doctor… ¿¡pero no crees que estas exagerando!? Me estas tratando como a una niña

**Bankotsu:** eres mi responsabilidad como mi paciente, así que has lo que te he indicado

**Saiten:** él tiene razón, lo que tienes no es cosa de juego. Por mi culpa te has enfermado nuevamente, así que deja el resto del trabajo en mis manos y solo preocúpate por estar bien

**Kannon:** está bien, hare lo que me piden, pero… ¡por nada de este mundo te atrevas a tocar ningunas de mis obras!, tan solo ponles el marco y alístalas para el cliente y escúchame bien ¡no les pases ni una sola pincelada o arruinaras todo mi esfuerzo! (se dirigió algo enfadada a su habitación)

**Saiten:** (bufó algo fastidiado) cuando esa mujer dice las cosas con enfado lo dice de tal manera que no dan ganas de contradecirla

**Bankotsu:** creo que es la primera vez que la veo ponerse así

**Saiten:** ya la iras conociendo poco a poco, ella posee muchas facetas que no muestra con facilidad... (Suspiró con pesar) si tan solo me dejase ser parte de su vida nuevamente no cometería los errores que cometí

**Bankotsu:** (solo pudo pensar en que Sara era idéntica) con tu permiso, me retiro (salió de la casa, con dirección a la farmacia y al supermercado)

Unas horas más tarde los cuadros ya estaban listos para ser entregados.

Con mucho cuidado Saiten los fue sacando uno a uno del taller, debía hacerlo con cautela para que la tela no fuese dañada o el papel que los envolvía no se rasgara para no develar de qué obras se trataban o de lo contrario podía meterse en serios problemas.

Justo cuando estaba bajando del segundo piso el último cuadro, Kannon le informó que iría con él al lugar de entrega.

**Saiten:** se supone que debes descansar ¿para que quieres ir conmigo?

**Kannon:** ¿crees que te voy a confiar mis tres obras?… ¡ni loca!

Solo una vez que me asegure que llegaron bien a su destino y que fueron aprobados por el cliente, me sentiré tranquila, así que vamos ¡muévete que no me gusta ser impuntual!

Se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad y se estacionaron atrás de un elegante y fastuoso casino restaurant.

Con la ayuda de una par de encargados llevaron los cuadros aún cubiertos hasta la oficina del cliente y lo esperaron hasta que decidió aparecer, muy bien acompañado de dos hermosas mujeres que lo sostenían una de cada brazo.

El sujeto tenía rostro de no ser muy amable, era bastante serio, de piel pálida, algo calvo con cabello negro muy corto, delgado, no muy alto, nariz alargada, cejas pronunciadas y ojos color oscuro que le deban el efecto de una mirada penetrante y calculadora y, como detalle final parte de sus múltiples tatuajes se dejaban ver ligeramente através del cuello de su camisa y puños de la misma.

Tomó asiento detrás de un enorme y fino escritorio, le pidió a ambos artistas que sentaran en frente suyo y con un solo un chasquido de sus dedos, dos de sus empleados dejaron al descubierto en cuestión de segundos los tres cuadros.

Las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban se quedaron perplejas, estaban maravilladas con lo fantástico de las obras, la copia era tan fiel que parecía que los propios autores hubieran recreado sus obras nuevamente, sin embargo el sujeto no estaba en lo más mínimo impresionado; Por lo que se acercó y observó detalladamente cada uno de los cuadros.

**Tesso Nakachi:** uhmm… debo admitir que hizo un gran trabajo señor Sounga… aunque noto algo peculiar en estos cuadros

**Saiten:** (bastante nervioso, puesto que su vida estaba en juego) ¿qué…puede ser ello señor?

**Tesso:** noto que estas pinturas fueron hechas por otro artista, el trazó, el delineado y cada pincelada tiene… uhmm ¿cómo explicarlo?… es… algo exquisito, es algo que solo un artista innato puede lograr hacer.

Para poder haber logrado que luzcan no solo similares sino casi exactos a los reales la persona que pintó estos cuadros debe en verdad amar el arte, debe haber pintado estos cuadros con todo su ser, es decir con todo su corazón y no solo por un puñado de dinero… así que dígame señor Sounga ¿Quién es el verdadero artista o…? (miró a uno de sus colaboradores y este le torció el brazo hacía atrás y lo semi ahorco con el antebrazo causándole dolor)

**Kannon:** (al ver semejante agresión protestó) ¡óigame usted! ¡Es un reverendo abusivo! ¿¡Como se atreve a tratarlo de esa manera!? ¡Si lo que quiere es saber quién es el artista no hace falta que lo torture de esa manera!

**Saiten:** (hablaba entrecortado) déjalo… no… te… metas… ya hiciste bas…tante

**Kannon:** ¡nada de que no me meta! ¡Y tú abusivo suéltalo, que lo vas a dejar sin aire! (el sujeto no le hacía caso) ¿¡que no me escuchaste!? ¡Te dije que lo soltaras! (le dio un fuerte empujón y este lo soltó, pero se fue en contra de ella y cuando estaba a punto de golpearla… el señor Tesso le hizo una señal de que se quedara quieto)

**Saiten:** por favor Karen, solo vete de aquí ya me ayudaste lo suficiente

**Kannon:** ¡no me iré sin ti!, esté sujeto solo sabe usar a sus matones para saber las cosas y además ¿para que tanto misterio? (miró de frente al Yakuza, infló su pecho muy orgullosa y le gritó) ¡Los pinte yo! ¿Satisfecho?

Tesso: (se quedó maravillado con su valentía, talento y belleza) así que usted es la artista… uhm, es usted admirable señorita, pero… ¿acaso esta consiente del lío en que se ha metido?

**Kannon:** ¡claro que sí! ¿Qué cree que soy estúpida? Sé perfectamente que me puedo ir presa por falsificación pero usted también podría irse preso ya que es cómplice

**Tesso:** (río enérgicamente) es usted muy ingenua señorita…

**Kannon:** Hikahashi y… ¿por qué dice que soy ingenua?

**Tesso:** porque yo jamás podría ir preso, ya que no hay pruebas en mi contra señorita Hikahashi, pero (acarició y olfateó su cabello) si usted accede a hacerme compañía por esta noche… yo podría olvidarme de esta… uh… incómoda situación

**Kannon:** (acercó su rostro al de él y…) yo jamás… ¡aceptaría su proposición!

**Tesso:** (sonrió maléficamente) veamos si cambia de opinión luego de que su amigo pierda una mano (chasqueó los dedos y dos de sus tres subordinados tomaron fuertemente a Saiten por la espalda, le torcieron el brazo izquierdo, colocaron su mano derecha sobre una mesa y colocaron un filoso cuchillo sobre su muñeca a manera amenazante) y ahora señorita ¿Qué me responde? ¿Aceptaría usted mi invitación?

**Kannon:** (estaba espantada) yo… no dejo de pensar que usted es un ser repulsivo, violento, chantajista (escuchó a Saiten gritar, uno de los sujetos le hizo un notorio corte en la mano) ¡no! ¡Por favor no le hagan nada! (agachó la cabeza y con tono de resignación) está bien señor… Nakachi, hare lo que usted me pida, pero a cambio déjelo ir

**Tesso:** (la tomó del mentón y miró de frente) eso señorita dependerá de usted. Si cumple con su parte del trato su amigo se irá completo, pero sino, se lo devolveré sin una mano (chasqueó los dedos y las dos mujeres la tomaron de los brazos y la llevaron a una habitación)

Kannon estaba furiosa por dentro pero por fuera debía aparentar calma.

Las dos mujeres la desvistieron, le colocaron un finísimo vestido, la peinaron y maquillaron. Mientras ellas hacían su trabajo ella solo pensaba como podía escapar de aquel lugar. Miraba disimuladamente cada rincón de la enorme habitación y no hallaba salida alguna, a más tiempo pasaba, más se resignaba a su suerte.

Las mujeres terminaron con su trabajo y la dejaron sola, indicándole que pronto alguien vendría por ella.

Aprovechó que estaba sola y tomó su celular para pedir ayudar, no sabía si conseguiría algo pero al menos lo intentaría.

Le informó a Bankotsu lo que estaba ocurriendo, donde se hallaba y sobre todo que estaba muy asustada; Él le solicitó que mantuviera la calma y que hiciera todo lo posible por ganar tiempo, pronto iría por ella y en su auxilio.

El tiempo transcurría y cada segundo se la hacía una eternidad, no paraba de pensar en cómo le estaría yendo a su compañero o que torturas le estarían infringiendo.

Luego de alguno eternos minutos una de las mujeres ingresó a la habitación con una fina estola hecha con piel de zorro blanco y Kannon se puso a llorar sobre esta. Le recitó una plegaría y le pidió perdón, sabía que debía cumplir con cada una de las ordenes del Yakuza, pero utilizar como parte de su atuendo algo como una estola era demasiado, eso iba en contra de todas sus creencias, sin embargo la mujer le suplicó que se la pusiera o su jefe la sancionaría físicamente.

**Mientras tanto en la oficina del señor Tesso…**

El ambiente era notoriamente tenso, Saiten intentaba convencer por todos los medios al Yakuza de que lo dejara libre puesto que había cumplido con su parte del trato, pero este solo le respondía que no lo dejaría ya que le había jugado chueco al decirle que las obras las había pintado él cuando la verdadera autora era su compañera.

Este en un acto de desesperación intentó librarse de sus captores, dándole un codazo a uno y un puñetazo al otro e intento correr pero fue en vano ya que casi al instante fue atrapado por ambos y sancionado con un nuevo corte, solo que este fue algo más agresivo y profundo, causándole mucho dolor.

**Saiten:** ¡por favor señor! Se lo pido solo déjeme ir, si no está satisfecho con los cuadros le devolveré su dinero y los hare nuevamente, pero por lo que más quieres ya no siga

**Tesso:** (fumando un puro; se le acercó y le lanzó el humo en la cara) te dejare ir con la condición de que tu amiga se quede como parte de mis chicas, sino aceptas, pierde la mano y ¡lárgate!

**Saiten:** ¡imposible! ¡Jamás podría sacrificar a Karen de esa manera!, preferiría perder un brazo antes de acceder a su repugnante propuesta

**Tesso:** muy bien señor Sounga, dígale adiós a su mano derecha (su subordinado estaba a punto de hacer lo solicitado, cuando una de las mujeres ingresó abruptamente, diciéndole a su jefe que Kannon era la prometida del doctor que salvó la vida de su hijo y que este se encontraba en el lugar.

Al oír ello le hizo una señal a su subordinado indicándole que se detenga y le dijo a la mujer que no hiciera esperar al señor Yatsura)

**Bankotsu:** buenas noches señor Nakachi (miró a su alrededor y notó en la delicada situación que se encontraba Saiten) usted disculpara que me haya apersonado sin ser invitado, pero creo que la situación amerita mi presencia

**Tesso:** situación ¿a que se refiere doctor?

**Bankotsu:** tengo entendido que mi prometida se encuentra en este lugar en contra de su voluntad y es notorio que mi amigo necesita de cuidados médicos (se acercó a Saiten. Le curó y vendó la mano, pero no se hablaron ni miraron por precaución)

**Tesso:** usted disculpe doctor, (captó su atención) no tenía idea que la señorita Hikahashi fuera su prometida, pero no creo que este precisamente en contra de su voluntad puesto que ella misma accedió a mi humilde invitación para cenar

**Saiten:** (intentó zafarse de sus captores) ¡eso no es cierto!, usted la está reteniendo a la fuerza, ya le pedí que la deje ir pero… (Uno de los sujetos le apuntó con un revolver por la espalda para que se callara) pero creo que al final accedió

**Bankotsu:** (se acercó al señor Tesso) podría por favor pedirle que venga, quisiera escuchar la versión de ella

**Tesso:** (se sentía en deuda con él y no podía negarle nada) como usted ordene doctor (le hizo una señal a la mujer que estaba a su lado y esta de inmediato fue por ella)

**Bankotsu:** (le buscó conversación mientras aguardaba) y dígame señor ¿Cómo se encuentra su hijo? No lo he vuelto a ver desde que le di de alta

**Tesso:** gracias a la oportuna operación que usted le realizó, se encuentra gozando de fantástica salud, por lo que no creí que fuese necesario que pasara por su consultorio nuevamente y es por ello que no lo he llevado

**Bankotsu:** (aparentaba completa serenidad, pero estaba preocupado por Kannon) en cuanto usted lo desee puede llevarlo, me gustaría auscultarlo para cerciorarme que está bien

En lo que conversaban ingresó la mujer acompañada de Kannon y esta de inmediato se abalanzó a los brazos de Bankotsu, estaba aterrada, tanto que ya no lo podía ocultar.

**Kannon:** (le susurró al oído) gracias por venir

**Tesso:** como se lo mencioné antes doctor, yo solo invité a su prometida a una cena formal

**Kannon:** (explotó en ira) ¡eso es mentira! ¡Lo que usted hizo fue chantajearme! Usted me propuso pasar una noche juntos a cambio de que no le hicieran nada a mi compañero (esté permanecía mudo, ya que su vida estaba en juego; Seguía siendo apuntado con un revolver por la espalda sin que nadie se diera cuenta)

**Tesso:** usted disculpe señorita, creo que le mal informé; Lo que quise decirle es que si aceptaba pasar una velada conmigo, la cual consistía en un paseo por la ciudad, una cena a la luz de las velas y luego la retornaría a su hogar

**Kannon:** (no soporto más y lo abofeteó) ¡hipócrita! ¡Su proposición fue bien clara, lo que usted pretendía de mí era usarme como una más de sus concubinas y si acepté repugnante trato fue para que no hiriese a Saiten, de lo contrario (se quitó la estola y se la tiró en la cara) nunca hubiese aceptado semejante propuesta!

**Tesso:** ¿me está queriendo dar a entender señoritas que usted es una mujer decente?… pues déjeme decirle que el papel de digna no le calza ya que estando comprometida accedió a mi propuesta (Kannon se quedó ô.ô ¿¡comprometida!?)

**Bankotsu:** lo mejor será que pasemos a retirarnos… lo respeto señor Nakachi, pero las palabras que utilizó en contra de mi prometida no son algo que pueda pasar por alto, así que son su permiso, nos retiramos

**Tesso:** un minuto… le prohíbo que se retire hasta que no me compruebe que lo que dice es cierto (Bankotsu sin pensárselo dos veces, le dio un sutil beso en los labios a Kannon) usted disculpe doctor, pero ese tipo de muestra de afecto se lo puede dar a su hermana, por lo que no creo que ella sea su prometida

Tenía que actuar rápido, por lo que sin previo aviso, le dio otro beso pero este fue mucho más profundo y cargado de afecto, no es que estuviera fingiendo ya que realmente la quería pero no la veía como mujer sino como amiga… aunque… lo que se suponía que solo sería una muestra se convirtió en algo real. Aquel inesperado y falso beso se convirtió en uno de verdad y ligeramente prolongado.

Al separarse solo se miraron y rápidamente desviaron sus miradas, era notorio que aquel beso era muestra que ambos sentían algo más que solo amistad mutua.

**Kannon:** (se lamentó para sus adentros puesto que descubrió que estaba enamorada) ¿¡conforme señor!? ¡Espero que con esta muestra de afecto no le quepan más dudas de que mi prometido habla en serió y sobre todo! ¡ESPERO QUE NUNCA MÁS PONGA EN TELA DE JUICIO LA REPUTACIÓN DE UNA DAMA COMO YO!

Y antes que me vaya, quiero decirle que ¡usted el ser más repulsivo que he conocido en mi vida! (tomó la estola del suelo) ¿Cómo puede promover las casería indiscriminada? Esto… esto… deberían hacérselo a usted, deberían desollarlo y hacer con su piel un abrigo.

Dio un par de pasos hacia la salida, pero retornó. Tomó de la mano a Saiten y…) con su permiso señor despreciable, ¡espero nunca más volver a verlo en mi vida!

Tesso se quedó en una sola pieza, ella era más temible que toda la mafia Yakuza, era tan temible que ni sus subordinados se atrevieron a detenerla.

**Bankotsu:** con su permiso señor, he de retirarme, mi visita llegó a su fin

**Tesso:** (le palmeó el hombro) lo felicito doctor, su prometida es una mujer excepcional, no solo es sumamente talentosa, sino que tiene ideales muy bien marcados y una personalidad impactante. Por favor acepte mi más sinceras disculpas por haber dudado de su palabra y haber juzgado su reputación

**Bankotsu:** (le sonrió) lo sé, ella es una mujer única y muy valiosa (sin decir más se retiró)

**Afuera en el estacionamiento…**

**Kannon:** (se moría de frio, por lo que Saiten le brindo su abrigo) ¡que sujeto más desagradable! Espero que nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hacer tratos con él

**Saiten:** (la abrazó muy cariñosamente) eres realmente extraordinaria, te debo la vida.

Karen… no perdón Kannon, desde hoy prometo que daré a conocer al mundo lo tramposo que he sido haciendo pasar tus obras como mías y también te hare participe de cada exposición. Después de todo sin ti yo no existiría

**Kannon:** tonto… tenías que estar al filo de la muerte para darme el lugar que me corresponde en el mundo del arte

**Saiten:** y tú hoy día me has demostrado que no importa cuánto me esfuerce jamás estaré en tu corazón… ya que estas enamorada de él ¿no es así?

**Kannon:** (se sonrojó) ¡no… no… no digas estupideces… yo… no siento tal cosa… ok!

**Saiten:** si no es así, no te importara que haga esto (la besó adrede puesto que se había percatado de la presencia de Bankotsu)

**Kannon:** (lo abofeteó y se limpió los labios con rudeza) ¡estúpido! Te ayudo y ¿¡así es como me pagas!?

**Saiten:** (le sonrió) esa era la reacción que esperaba de ti (le susurro al oído, si él no corresponde a tus sentimientos es porque está ciego) hasta pronto gatita (le dio un beso en la frente se subió a su auto y encendió el motor)

**Kannon:** (golpeando la luna) ¡oye tonto! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Cómo se supone que volveré a casa? ¡uish… eres un desconsiderado!

**Saiten:** creo que ella estará mejor contigo que conmigo, por favor te la encargo mucho (arrancó y se fue)

**Kannon:** ya enloqueció ¿con quién se supone que está hablando?

**Bankotsu:** (estaba tras de ella) ¿nos vamos? Debes estar cansada, tanto desgaste de adrenalina no te hace bien. Es más me sorprende que aún sigas en pie estando anémica

**Kannon:** (quería hablar pero no podía, el simple hecho de verlo hacía que su corazón latiera tan rápido que todo le daba vueltas y el aire le faltaba por la emoción) yo… yo… yo… (Se desmayó y calló en brazos de él)

**Bankotsu:** lo sé, fueron demasiadas emociones (la cargó, metió en el auto con cuidado y enrumbó hacía la casa de ambos)

Más que desmayada parecía rendida de cansancio.

Mientras iba conduciendo la contemplaba de rato en rato y sonreía. Haber descubierto esa faceta de mujer aguerrida le gustó, definitivamente ella era la contraposición de Sara, pero aún así había algo que lo hacía sentirse ligeramente atraído hacia ella, sin embargo por lo dolido que estaba con lo de su divorcio prefería no alimentar aquel débil sentimiento que se estaba formando en su interior.

**Kannon:** (a mitad de trayecto se despertó) ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? (se sentía algo aturdida)

**Bankotsu:** pasó que te enfrentaste con mucha valentía al señor Tesso y le dijiste tus puntos de vista (le sonrió) eres admirable, enfrentar de esa manera a un Yakuza no es algo que cualquiera se atreva a hacer

**Kannon:** (recordó lo que hizo) lamento que hayas visto esa faceta mía, por lo general intentó ser serena y apacible, pero aquel sujeto me sacó de quicio… uh ¿por cierto? ¿Cómo es que lo conoces? Algo debes haberle hecho para que tenga considerable respeto

**Bankotsu:** cuando me llamaste no estaba seguro de que podía hacer, pero cuando me diste el nombre de aquel sujeto supe de inmediato que la suerte estaba de nuestro lado.

Verás debido a mi trabajo y negocios conozco mucha gente de diferentes tipos y por casualidades de la vida el hijo del señor Tesso fue uno de mis pacientes.

Cuando llegó a mi consultorio me comentó que había consultado con diversos médicos y que ninguno quería o podía operarlo, así que decidí evaluar al niño y accedí a someterlo a cirugía. Honestamente me arriesgue a hacerlo ya que ni yo mismo sabía si la operación sería un éxito o no, pero gracias al apoyo de mi colega y personal técnico lo logramos.

**Kannon:** gracias por tu oportuna ayuda, sino hubiese sido por ti no se cual hubiera sido el desenlace final de esta historia

**Bankotsu:** (estacionó el auto frente a la casa) me alegro de que al final todo saliera bien. Para serte honesto tuve mucho miedo el día de hoy, si algo te hubiese ocurrido no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca (le sonrió)

**Kannon:** ha sido un largo día, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a descansar (si continuaba un segundo más a su lado iba a terminar confesándole lo que sentía)

**Al día siguiente por la mañana…**

Rin se acababa de levantar y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la habitación de Shishinki. Al verlo plácidamente dormido se escabulló entre las mantas, se recostó a su lado y lo colmó de besos para supuestamente despertarlo, pero como continuaba aparentemente dormido, le hizo cosquillas en la nariz con su cabello y consiguió despertarlo.

**Shishinki:** (sonriendo ampliamente) buenos días niña terrible

**Rin:** bueno día dormilón, ya va siendo hora que te levantes y te alistes para que me acompañes

**Shishinki:** ¿es hoy?... uhm, discúlpame preciosa pero creo que no podre acompañarte, olvide decirte que debo reunirme con mi madre al medio día

**Rin:** (haciendo puchero) ¡que malo eres! Yo que moría de ganas de presumirte con mis amigas

**Shishinki:** (le acarició el cabello) dije que no podría acompañarte, pero nunca dije que no te podría recoger o estar contigo en la fiesta

**Rin:** bueno en ese caso lo mejor será que me vaya de una vez a la estética para que me arreglen, quiero que cuando pases por mí me veas muy bonita

**Shishinki:** tú ya eres hermosa, por lo que no hace falta que te hagas ningún tipo de arreglo (estaban a punto de besarse cuando una pequeña irrumpió saltado sobre ambos)

**Soten:** (muy entusiasmada) ¡buenos días hermanitos!

**Rin:** ¡Soten! ¿¡Tenías que ser tan inoportuna!?

**Soten:** es hoy ¿verdad? Desde hoy te convertirás en mi hermana ¿no es así?

**Rin:** (roló los ojos) si Soten, desde hoy cuando nuestros padres se casen legalmente seremos hermanas… uish, me lo has venido preguntando durante una semana

**Soten:** pero si tú te vuelves mi hermana… ¿entonces también te volverás hermana de mi hermano? Y si eso pasa ya no podrían ser novios

**Shishinki:** eso no va a pasar, ya que nuestros padres no son los mismos (intentó explicarle el árbol genealógico de cada uno)

**Soten:** ay, que difícil, mejor ya no sigas, lo único que interesa es que desde hoy tendré dos nuevos hermanos (sonrió muy entusiasmada y se fue)

**Rin:** (suspiró) al parecer ella es la única que está feliz con esto de la boda

Shishinki: ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso no estás contenta con el hecho de que tu padre se case de nuevo?

**Rin:** no me opongo a su matrimonio, pero… ¿por qué con mi tía? ¡Ay no sé, como que se siente raro! es decir ya no será solo mi tía sino mi madrastra y bueno… también me da pena mi tío, es notorio que él aún la ama y no creo que sea nada feliz sabiendo que desde hoy la perderá definitivamente

**Shishinki:** el amor no es algo que inicie o finalice firmando un documento, si él en verdad la ama jamás la perderá ya que siempre la llevara presente y además hasta donde los he podido observar se llevan bastante bien como amigos ¿no crees?

**Rin:** uhm, si tienes razón, aunque para serte sincera me gustan más como pareja.

Definitivamente el día que yo decida casarme será para siempre. No pienso seguir el ejemplo de mi padre, además no creo que me podría enamorar de mi propio pariente (pensó en Shippo y sacudió la cabeza) ¡ay no, wacala!

**Shishinki:** (la abrazó por la cintura) y si yo te pidiera que te cases conmigo ¿aceptarías?

**Rin:** (o.0) ¿estás bromeando verdad? Estamos muy jóvenes aún, además recién hemos empezado como novios (notó que hablaba en serio y se puso nerviosa) yo…yo… yo quisiera tomarme un tiempo para…para… conocernos mejor… no sé unos años quizá (estaba nerviosa)

**Shishinki:** (relajó su expresión) ja, ja, ja ¡debiste ver tu cara! Te pusiste tan nerviosa, que ya no podía contener las ganas de reírme (fingió que no era en serió, pero se lo dijo con toda sinceridad, deseaba permanecer a su lado y empezar desde cero)

**Rin:** (le tiró un almohadazo a la cara) ¡baka! (tonto) por un momento pensé que hablabas en serio me hiciste asustar.

Bueno se me hace tarde para irme a la estética (le dio un pequeño beso) te veo en la fiesta más tarde

**Unas horas más tarde…**

El timbre sonó un par de veces y fue Kannon quien decidió abrir.

**Kannon:** (al ver un mensajero) buenas tardes señor ¿qué se le ofrece?

**Mensajero:** buenas tardes señorita ¿se encuentra la señorita Hikahashi?

**Kannon:** soy yo ¿por qué?

**Mensajero:** espéreme un momento por favor (se dirigió a la camioneta que estaba tras suyo y retornó con un enorme ramo de flores y dos bolsas de boutique de regular tamaño)

**Kannon:** ¿que es todo esto? ¿Quién lo envía?

**Mensajero:** el señor Tesso Nakachi. Con su permiso señorita me retiro

Se quedó sorprendida, luego de todas las cosas que le había dicho el día anterior le mandaba flores y… ¿2 bolsas? Revisó las flores y sonrió, al parecer algo de lo que le había dicho se le había quedado grabado en la cabeza ya que estas estaban en una maceta y no coartadas.

Revisó uno de las bolsas y contenían sus pertenecías y el otro un bonito vestido hecho de algodón orgánico y una tarjeta que decía:

Estimada señorita Hikahashi:

Mediante la presente quisiera expresarla mi más sincera disculpas por mi ofensiva actitud para con usted la noche anterior.

También quisiera manifestarle que desde ayer soy su más fiel admirador, ya que no solo es usted increíblemente talentosa, sino que posee una personalidad digna de ser respetada y elogiada.

Por favor acepte mi humilde invitación a una cena formal en compañía de mi señora esposa.

Estaría más que honrado en contar con su presencia y la de su compañero, al cual también me gustaría expresarle mis disculpas personalmente por mi descortés trato.

Atte.

Tesso Hikahashi

No había terminado de leer la tarjeta cuando escuchó una voz que la interrogaba.

**Bankotsu:** ¿y esas flores? ¿Acaso son de algún admirador tuyo?

**Kannon:** (terminó de leer) uhm… algo así, es del señor Tesso, me invita a una cena formal esta noche con su esposa y… (Volteó y vio que estaba vestido de traje formal) no me digas… ¿Qué piensas ir a la boda?

**Bankotsu:** sí; No pienso quedarme toda la ceremonia pero hay algo que me gustaría darle a Miko antes de la misma

**Kannon:** ¿por qué lo haces?... es decir… es notorio que te duele lo que está ocurriendo y ¿aún así quieres ser participe?

**Bankotsu:** como te repito solo iré a ver a Miko un momento, además de llevar a Rin; Me pidió que la acompañara en vista que Suikotsu estará ocupado

**Kannon:** (dejó las flores sobre la mesita de centro de la sala) entiendo. Lo mejor será que me aliste para la cena con el señor Tesso, no quisiera hacerlo esperar (le sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación. Se sentía inmensamente triste, puesto que sabía que él jamás le daría la oportunidad de demostrarle lo que sentía)

**En el Imperio Taisho…**

Gran cantidad de reporteros, camarógrafos y fotógrafos estaban reunidos en el jardín a la espera del inicio de la ceremonia.

Algunos comentaban que iba a ser el evento del año ya que la identidad de la novia era desconocida y otros rumoreaban que se trataba de un amor de la infancia con la que el novio se había reencontrado después de muchos años.

Pero mientras todos esperaban, quien se robaba múltiples miradas y la atención de la mayoría de las mujeres era el hermano del novio, ya que sorprendió a más de una con su nueva apariencia. Por ello algunas reporteras y camarógrafas se inventaban cualquier excusa para entrevistarlo y fotografiarlo.

**Hari:** al parecer Inuyasha se ha vuelto el centro de atención

**Kagome:** no puedo culpar a sus fans por admirarlo, si yo no fuera su esposa estaría buscando cualquier excusa para acercármele

**Hari:** me sorprende que haya decidido hacerse un cambio de imagen, desde que lo conozco siempre lució igual

**Kagome:** no fue precisamente su decisión, más bien fue un pequeño error de mi parte.

Le insistí que se dejara pintar el cabello para la fiesta de disfraces de hace un par de semana atrás y no proveí que el tinte no debía usarcé en cabello claros y… bueno ahora estará así por al menos un par de meses

**Hari:** (no pudo evitar reírse) las cosas que se deja hacer solo por ti

**Kagome:** ¿no te parece que los novios se están tardando? Se supone que la ceremonia ya debería haber empezado

**Hari:** voy a buscar a Midoriko para saber que está pasando y tú mejor ayuda a Inuyasha a librarse de sus fans, por su expresión parece algo cansado de brindar tantas entrevistas

**Kagome:** (volteó a verlo y tenía cara de estar harto) sí tienes razón pobrecillo es mi culpa después de todo sufrir de acoso (=P)

**En uno de los salones de espera del hotel…**

Midoriko se encontraba lista para encontrarse con su futuro esposo. Llevaba puesto un precioso vestido largo ceñido al cuerpo color plata pálido, tan pálido como la luna llena, el cabello semi recogido con mechones en forma de risos que le caían a ambos lados del rostro y un maquillaje sutil, pero los nervios la invadían, sentía que algo no estaba bien, empezaba a dudar si casarse o no, sin embargo despejó aquellos absurdos pensamientos de su mente, ya que consideró que eran simples nervios de novia.

Alguien tocó a la puerta un par de veces y ella sin preguntar quién era simplemente dejo entrar a quien se tratase.

**Bankotsu:** (al verla recordó el día de su boda) te ves preciosa

**Midoriko:** (su corazón latió a toda prisa) gracias… yo… me alegra verte, no pensé que vendrías

**Bankotsu:** (sonrió) solo vine por un momento, vine porque quería entregarte esto (abrió la cajita que tenía entre sus manos)

**Midoriko:** ¡es el lirio de plata de tu madre!

**Bankotsu:** el mismo que usaste el día de nuestra boda

**Midoriko:** pero… se supone que la próxima en usarlo deberá ser Soten ¿por… qué me lo das?

**Bankotsu:** esta peineta mi madre nos la dejó a mi hermano y a mí con el fin de entregárselo a la mujer que amaramos toda la vida y cuando me casé contigo fue con esa intención… y aunque ya no estemos juntos, mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran nunca, por ello te pido que por favor en nombre de lo que hubo entre nosotros la uses hoy

**Midoriko:** (deseaba echársele a los brazos y decirle que no estaba segura de querer casarse que si le daba una nueva oportunidad, empezaría todo de nuevo con él, pero no tuvo el valor para hacerlo) está bien, la usaré porque tú me lo pides ¿podrías por favor colocármela?

**Bankotsu:** (tenía ganas de llevársela lejos pero… no sabía si ella aceptaría) ¿eres feliz Miko?

**Midoriko:** (se le hacía difícil responder) yo… (Pensó: sí soy feliz porque estas a mi lado porque a pesar de todo lo que te hice me has sabido perdonar y has continuado amándome, pero… no estoy segura de poder acerté feliz si volviera a tu lado) me siento muy contenta porque… has venido a verme

**Bankotsu: (**la abrazó) lo único que deseo es tu felicidad (estaba a punto de besarla cuando…)

**Hari:** (ingresó) ¡Miko! ¿Por qué demoras tanto? ¡oh!… lo siento no vi que estabas acompañada

**Bankotsu:** descuida, solo vine por un momento y para felicitarla (le dio un beso en la mejilla) te veré cuando regreses de Grecia, mi querida fierecilla

**Midoriko:** ¡no me llames así delante de los demás! (se sonrojó muchísimo y luego sonrió) cuando vuelva… me gustaría que nos fuéramos de paseo con Soten

**Bankotsu:** claro, iremos donde tú quieras. Hasta luego Hari (pasó por su lado y se fue)

**Hari:** (estaba perpleja) etto… (Miró a Midoriko desconcertada) ¿Estás segura de lo que vas hacer? Cuando ingresé estaban a punto de besarse, pero me hice la que no vi nada, para no ser inoportuna y ahora que estamos a solas quiero que me expliques ¿Qué es está pasando?

**Midoriko:** a ti nunca se te escapa nada (suspiró) lo que viste no significó nada, solo fue una reacción por parte de ambos, supongo que ese iba ser el beso del adiós… pero (se tocó la peineta que él le había puesto) supongo que sino fue así es porque nuestra historia aún no ha terminado ¿no crees?

**Hari:** lo que creo es que estas terriblemente confundida. Estás a punto de casarte con uno cuando aún sientes algo muy fuerte por el otro… Midoriko ya no eres una niña y no está bien que estés jugando con los sentimientos de los demás, si vas a hacer algo, hazlo ahora, porque si le das el sí a Sesshomaru deberás olvidarte por completo de Bankotsu ¡y ya bastante he tenido de sus indecisiones sentimentales por parte de ustedes dos!

**Midoriko:** en ese caso hare lo que debo hacer, si he llegado hasta aquí ha sido porque yo misma lo he querido, como tú dices lo mejor es que me decida de una buena vez (se quitó la peineta del cabello) los invitados se deben estar impacientando y la prensa debe estar muerta de ansias por saber quién es la novia. Bien entonces terminemos con esto de una vez

**Hari:** espero que después de hoy no te arrepientas de lo que vas hacer

**Midoriko:** descuida, si alguien sale lastimado esta vez seré yo, nadie más te lo prometo

Finalmente la ceremonia dio inicio. Los reporteros y fotógrafos que estaban ansiosos por saber la identidad de la novia se quedaron boquiabiertos al descubrir de quien se trataba, para ellos fue algo totalmente inesperado puesto que nunca imaginaron que la novia misteriosa sería nada más y nada menos que la prima del novio.

Entre los invitados como era de esperarse estaban presentes los hijos de la pareja pero no todos estaban felices.

**Akago:** (en voz baja y bastante fastidiado) ¿a que hora terminará todo esto? Ya me quiero ir. No soporto más este ridículo espectáculo

**Rin:** mantente en silencio o arruinaras la ceremonia

**Akago:** pues ello precisamente quisiera hacer. Me disgusta enormemente lo que está haciendo papá… no pienso aceptar jamás a Midoriko como mi madre

**Soten:** (entusiasmada) ¿acaso no te gusta la idea de que nos volvamos hermanos?

**Akago:** eso es lo de menos, tu y yo de por sí ya somos familia, lo que me disgusta es que mi madre este sufriendo por culpa de mi padre ¡eso es lo que me molesta!

**Rin:** vi a Kagura antes de venir para acá y no me pareció que estuviera triste

**Akago:** eso es porque tú no las has visto llorar mientras mira las fotos donde sale con nuestro padre o porque tampoco sabes que se pasa horas viendo los videos de cuando éramos una familia unida y feliz

**Soten:** (lo abrazó con cariño) yo entiendo cómo te sientes porque mi papá también esta triste por lo de mi mamá, sin embargo él me explicó que el hecho que ya no estén juntos no cambia el que se quieran mucho.

Mi mamá siempre nos ha querido a los tres por igual y estoy segura que ello no cambiara, así que no veo ¿por qué no la puedes aceptar?

**Akago:** yo… la seguiré viendo como mi tía, ¡jamás la aceptare como mi madre!

**Rin:** nadie te está pidiendo que la aceptes como tal, solo queremos que no guardes resentimientos en tu interior

**Akago:** está bien, solo por hoy… hare lo que me piden, pero yo jamás estaré de acuerdo con este absurdo matrimonio

En cuanto la ceremonia terminó todos se dirigieron al gran salón dorado incluyendo la prensa que no dejaba de entrevistar a la feliz pareja, pero estos solo respondieron algunas preguntas puesto que se sentían incómodos hablando sobre cómo es que fue su relación.

**Por otro lado en la bahía…**

Bankotsu se hallaba en el lugar donde se le había declarado a Midoriko años atrás. Contemplaba el cielo y recordaba los detalles de aquella noche. Sonrió al recordar que después de confesarle lo que sentía ella lo dejo esperando por una respuesta.

Estaba totalmente concentrado cuando de pronto su celular empezó a sonar.

**Bankotsu:** ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Necesitas algo?

**Kaguya:** buonanotte tesoro (buenas noches cariño) supe por nuestro hijo que ya estabas de vuelta y quise llamarte para pedirte que me hagas compañía esta noche, puesto que mañana parto a Suiza para someterme a una riesgosa cirugía; Por ello quisiera pasar mi último día en la ciudad contigo

**Bankotsu:** lo siento pero me temo que no podre, sin embargo te deseo un feliz viaje y que salgas bien de tu operación

**Kaguya:** (se molestó) ¡ven a verme!... es decir, por favor solo por esta noche, después de todo no sé si saldré viva de la operación y por ello quiera tener un último recuerdo juntos

**Bankotsu:** estoy seguro que si has decidido someterte a cirugía es porque has evaluado detenidamente todos los pormenores, así que estoy sé que podrás volver pronto

**Kaguya:** ¡tú no entiendes! Las posibilidades de que salga viva son del 50% por ello… quisiera que mis últimos recuerdos sean a tu lado

**Bankotsu:** no comprendo ¿Por qué tu obsesión de querer estar conmigo?, ya te expliqué muchas veces que entre nosotros no puede haber nada, así que hasta pronto (iba a colgar)

**Kaguya:** ¡espera! No cuelgues. Antes de hacerlo escúchame.

Lo que yo siento por ti no es una obsesión, yo en verdad te quiero, te quiero mucho y me gustaría que nos diéramos una nueva oportunidad ahora que eres libre

**Bankotsu:** ¿libre? no recuerdo haber sido preso nunca, pero sé perfectamente a que te refieres y debo decirte que aunque ya no esté junto a ella, la sigo amando, así que discúlpame por no poder corresponderte, pero sin importar lo que hagas mis sentimientos no cambiaran

**Kaguya:** ¿estás completamente seguro de lo que acabas de decir?

**Bankotsu:** absolutamente

**Kaguya:** en ese caso ¡ven a verme en este instante! O borraré a tu preciada Midoriko del mapa, para que no sea un estorbo

**Bankotsu:** no sé a que te refieres, pero sin importar que digas, no iré a verte

**Kaguya:** ¡en ese caso dile adiós a tu amada! ¡Quise ser condescendiente contigo, pero no me dejas otra alternativa! ¡Mañana… espera solo hasta mañana y corroboras que fue un grave error de tu parte rechazarme! (colgó)

**Bankotsu:** ¿Kaguya? ¿Estás ahí? (la llamó pero sonaba apagado) bah, le estoy dando demasiada importancia a sus palabras

**En el apartamento de Kaguya…**

**Shishinki:** ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Aceptó venir o no?

**Kaguya:** ¡ese condenado de Bankotsu! ¡Hozó rechazarme! Pero esto no se queda así, mañana me desharé de la estúpida de Midoriko

**Shishinki:** ¿que quieres decir con ello?

**Kaguya:** tú solo termina de hacer los documentos falsos que necesito, que desde mañana empezaré una vida nueva, luego de… acabar con la vida de esa mujer

**Shishinki:** ¿¡estás demente!? ¡No hables estupideces! ¡Estás a punto de cumplir con tus objetivos y hacer un estupidez así solo lo arruinaría todo! (la tomó por los hombros) recuerda todo el esfuerzo por el que hemos pasado para llegar hasta acá. Por favor recapacita, olvídate de una buena vez de él y empieza una nueva vida. Una vida como siempre quisiste

**Kaguya:** ¿y tú? ¿Tú seguirás a mi lado o no?

**Shishinki:** (le desvió la mirada) lo siento, pero yo… pienso quedarme acá… sé que te prometí hace mucho que estaría contigo hasta el final… pero, no contaba con que me enamoraría y es por ello que te pido que me liberes de la promesa que te hice

**Kaguya:** (le sonrió con ironía) no puedo creer que después de todo lo que hice por ti me dejes por una chiquilla ¡ay Shishinki! ¿Dónde dejaste la cabeza? Dime ¿dónde? ¿Realmente crees que podrás ser feliz al lado de esa niña? Recuerda que aparentas 19 años pero en realidad tienes 30 ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá cuando se entere de la verdad?

**Shishinki:** la única manera que lo sepa, es si tú se lo dices y… por favor te pido que me guardes el secreto, ya hice todo lo que me pediste, te he apoyado en todo desde que me sacaste del orfanato, así que por favor, te lo pido, ¡déjame ser feliz!

**Kaguya:** (lo abrazó con cariño) sabes que tú eres lo que más amo en este mundo y aunque me duela dejarte, si tu felicidad está al lado de esa niña, entonces te dejare tranquilo, aunque me duela no poder volver a verte, pero lo que no te puedo prometer es que ¡no pienso dejar viva a esa mujer!

**Shishinki:** déjala tranquila, ella ya se casó el día de hoy y no creo que interfiera en tus planes

**Kaguya:** ¡claro que interfiere! Si ella no existiera, estoy segura que Bankotsu sería mío

**Shishinki:** aún lo amas ¿no es así?

**Kaguya:** (agachó la mirada) sí… si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido distintas en el pasado… él yo ahora seriamos felices y no hubiera tenido que llegar a hacer todo lo que hemos hecho

**Shishinki:** entonces si en verdad quieres recuperarlo, renuncia a todo, dile la verdad e intenta conseguir su perdón

**Kaguya:** no creo que consiga nada así le cuente todo de principio a fin

**Shishinki:** piensa las cosas bien, mañana iré a despedirte y espero que no sea un adiós, sino un hasta pronto (le dio un beso en la frente y salió rumbo al Imperio Taisho)

**En casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Bankotsu acaba de llegar y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Kaguya ¿a que se refería con que esperara hasta mañana? ¿Qué pretendía hacerle a Midoriko? Intentaba resolver el acertijo pero no podía, aunque también pensaba que le estaba dando demasiada importancia.

Recorrió la casa en busca de algún otro miembro y se dio cuenta que estaba solo por lo que se dio un baño, colocó el pijama y se echó a descansar.

**En el gran salón dorado del hotel…**

La fiesta estaba llegando a su fin ya quedaban pocos invitados y los recién casados brillaban por su ausencia, nadie se había percatado en que momento se habían retirado.

**Rin:** ya es tarde y el todavía no llega ¿será acaso que no va a venir?

**Shippo:** (con algo de sueño) ya es bastante tarde ¿Por qué mejor no, nos vamos?

**Rin:** uhm… si tienes razón creo que no tiene sentido que lo siga esperando

**Kohaku:** (apareció de la nada) no creo que haga falta, ya estoy aquí mi amor (intentó besarla)

**Rin:** (0.0) ¿desde cuándo estas acá?

**Kohaku:** llegué hace un rato, como supuse que estarías acá y vine a verte

**Rin:** ¡vete!, no quiero verte ni hablar contigo

**Shippo:** creo que lo mejor es que los deje solos, estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir

**Rin:** (lo tomó del brazo) en ese caso me voy contigo, no quiero seguir un segundo al lado de este sujeto tan indeseable

**Kohaku:** (la jaló del otro brazo) no te irás hasta que hablemos. Explícame ¿Cómo porque me terminaste de repente?

**Rin:** ¡suéltame! (se zafó) ¡ya te dije me enamore de Suikotsu! Así que ya no me busques

**Kohaku:** no te creo que de la noche a la mañana te hayas enamorado de ese sujeto, ¡así que dime la verdad!

**Rin:** ¡la verdad es…!

**Shishinki:** (observó lo que estaba pasando) la verdad es que la fui conquistando hasta que se olvido por completo de ti (la tomó de la mano con delicadeza) ¿nos vamos?

**Rin:** sí… solo te estaba esperando

**Kohaku:** ¡no voy a permitir que te la lleves! Ella aún es mi novia, por una simple discusión no la pienso perder

**Rin:** tú y yo ya no somos nada, ¡tú me traicionaste, enredándote con Kanna y es por ello que decidí dejarte! Así que ¡déjame en paz y olvídate de mí! (tomó del brazo a Suikotsu y se fueron)

**Shippo:** ¿¡es verdad lo que acaba de decir Rin!? ¿¡Fuiste capas de… serle infiel con Kanna!?

**Kohaku:** (agachó la mirada) no puede ser… entonces… era cierto lo que me dijo Misuki… ¿Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué fui tan descuidado!?

**Shippo:** no lo comprendo ustedes se veían realmente enamorados ¿Cómo fuiste capas?

**Kohaku:** no lo sé, es solo que me deje llevar y por mi estupidez la perdí… la perdí Shippo ¡la perdí! ¡Que estúpido fui! (cayó de rodillas al piso)

**Shippo:** ya, ya, poniéndote así no ganas nada, lo mejor es que la dejes tranquila un tiempo y luego intentes aclarar las cosas.

**En la suit matrimonial…**

Los recién casados estaban disfrutando de la privacidad del lugar, ambos estaban completamente agotados por el largo día y por la insistente presión de la prensa, tanto que aquella noche no pasa nada entre ellos, tan solo se recostaron a descansar.

Para Midoriko fue un alivio puesto que luego de haber visto a Bankotsu no tenia los más mínimos deseos de hacer el amor con su actual esposo, pero sabía bien que debía quitarse lo antes posible aquella sensación que le había dejado su ex o de lo contrario su matrimonio no resultaría.

**En casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Kannon acababa de volver de su cena y como se le habían pasado las copas, se confundió de habitación y se metió en la de Bankotsu.

Al verlo plácidamente dormido no puedo resistir las ganas de querer pernoctar a su lado, por lo que se recostó en la cama y lo abrazó. Pretendía hacerlo solo un ratito pero el sueño la venció.

Una hora después llegaron los miembros faltantes a excepción de Soten, puesto que había decidido quedarse en casa de sus tíos.

**Rin:** (ingresó a hurtadillas) shhh… no hagamos ruido o despertaremos a alguien

**Shishinki:** (también a hurtadillas) siento como si estuviéramos haciendo algo indebido

**Rin:** tienes razón, en ese caso solo vayamos a nuestras habitaciones, ha sido un largo día y quiero dormir

**Shishinki:** es cierto, para mí también ha sido un largo día, me he pasado todo el día en casa de mi madre ayudándola con los preparativos para su viaje y estoy exhausto

**Rin:** en ese caso ¿Qué te parece si te doy un masaje antes de dormir?

**Shishinki:** me parece una excelente idea. Vamos a mi habitación

Una vez que estuvieron en la habitación de él se pusieron cómodos y Rin cumplió con lo ofrecido, pero… el simple masaje se convirtió en un cortejo cargado de caricias besos, coqueteos con la mirada y roses de manos por áreas sensibles del cuerpo.

El ambiente era perfecto para que ambos se amaran, todo estaba más que dispuesto, hasta que un sonoro grito los hizo separarse de inmediato, provocando que Rin se encerrara en su habitación en el acto por precaución a ser descubiertos.

**Kannon:** ¡Kiahhh! ¿Qué, qué hago en tu habitación?

**Bankotsu:** (adormilado) no tengo idea

**Kannon:** (recordó lo que había hecho) ¡Cuánto lo siento! Yo… yo… creo que bebí de más y me equivoque de recamara ¡por favor discúlpame!

**Bankotsu:** descuida, no hace falta que te disculpes

**Kannon:** bueno… yo… lo mejor será que me retire

**Bankotsu:** ok (en ello la detuvo) ¡espera! Necesito de tu ayuda, solo será un momento pero hay algo que me ha estado dando vueltas la cabeza y no puedo descifrar de que se trata

**Kannon:** ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

**Bankotsu:** estuve hablando con Kaguya por celular, me pidió que fuese a verla y como me negué amenazó con hacerle daño a Midoriko… mañana, pero no logró comprender a que se refería, es decir mañana ella parte para Suiza y no comprendo que es lo que va ha hacer

**Kannon:** ¿Suiza? Y Midoriko se va a ¿Grecia? Podría ser que cuando estén por allá le vaya hacer algo, pero no tiene sentido, puesto que entonces no sería mañana si no pasado por la diferencia de horas y por la distancia, uhm… debe ser algo más puntual ¿Qué más te dijo?

**Bankotsu:** no recuerdo con claridad sus palabras, pero me advirtió que mañana, que esperara hasta mañana

**Kannon:** uhm… ¡lo tengo! ¿A que hora salen los vuelos de Kaguya y Midoriko?

**Bankotsu:** uno sale a las 3 p.m y el otro a las 5 p.m

**Kannon:** ¡eso es! Tiene tiempo más que suficiente para idear un plan de escape, estoy segura que Kaguya intentara algo en contra de Midoriko y luego abordará el avión que la saque del país, una vez fuera no podrá ser acusada de nada

**Bankotsu:** ¿tú crees que sea capaz de llegar a tanto?

**Kannon:** siempre te he dicho que esa mujer tiene un aura negativa y nada bueno puede salir de ella, es por eso que lo mejor es que le adviertas a Midoriko que tenga cuidado, de lo contrario podrías perderla para siempre

**Bankotsu:** gracias por la ayuda, sin ti creo que nunca se me hubiese ocurrido algo así

**Kannon:** es solo una teoría, puede ser que me este equivocando, pero es lo único que se me ocurre por ahora. Si me disculpas me voy a dormir, ya que estoy bastante cansada (se retiró a su habitación)

**Al día siguiente…**

Bankotsu intentó comunicarse reiteradas veces con Midoriko pero su celular estaba apagado, llamó al hotel y pidió que le pasaran con la suit nupcial, pero le informaron que no era posible por respeto a la privacidad de los huéspedes. Entonces decidió ir al mismo hotel y ninguno de los dos se encontraba allí.

Las ideas y el tiempo se le estaban acabando, no había manera de que se comunicase con Midoriko ni tampoco con Kaguya para intentar detenerla, por lo que optó por dirigirse al aeropuerto y esperar a la que llegara primero.

**Por otro lado…**

Era casi medio día y Kannon había tenido que reunirse con Saiten para preparar todo para su última exposición.

Rin y Suikotsu se encontraban en la universidad almorzando y este se veía notoriamente nervioso.

**Rin:** ¿qué te sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo?

**Shishinki:** no es nada descuida, solo estoy un poco ansioso por la hora eso es todo

**Rin:** ¿es por lo de tu mamá?

**Shishinki:** ¿mi madre?... ¿Qué con ella?

**Rin:** hoy se va a Suiza ¿no es así? Se supone que se someterá a una cirugía de alto riesgo y supongo que ello debe tenerte preocupado

**Shishinki:** sí tienes razón es eso, es solo que hoy se va y quizás no la vuelva a ver y por ello quisiera ir a despedirla

**Rin:** ¡entonces vamos! ¿Qué esperas? Son casi dos horas de acá hasta el aeropuerto y ella sale a las 5 p.m ¿no es así? ¿Qué te parece si nos saltamos la clase que sigue y las vamos a despedir? No creo que le moleste que te acompañe ¿o sí?

**Shishinki:** en lo absoluto, es solo que creo que es mejor que vaya yo solo

**Rin:** ¡ay vamos! Déjame que te acompañe, después de todo ella sabe de lo nuestro

**Shishinki:** está bien vamos, pero prométeme que no importa que sauceda me darás la oportunidad de explicarte las cosas ¿sí?

**Rin:** que extraño suenas, pero sí, pase lo que pase te dejare explicarte

**Un par de horas más tarde en el aeropuerto…**

Bankotsu recorría una y otra vez todo el aeropuerto, estaba sumamente inquieto, no tenía idea de cuales eran exactamente los planes de Kaguya, pero lo que le había dicho Kannon tenían algo de sentido.

Miraba con angustia su reloj e intentaba calcular en cuanto tiempo llegaría Midoriko, la llamaba reiteradas veces pero su celular seguía apagado. Llamaba a Sesshomaru y estaba igual, con la única que logró contactarse fue con Kannon para decirle que estaba en el aeropuerto y que estuviera atenta a noticias.

Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto una despreocupada Midoriko le daba indicaciones a su chofer de a donde debería llevar su equipaje.

Ella empezó a caminar entre el montón de autos y finalmente prendió su celular; En cuanto este estuvo activo se dio cuenta que tenía montones de llamadas perdidas de Bankotsu. Por inercia se detuvo en medio del crucero peatonal que estaba frente a la entrada al aeropuerto y de pronto sintió un fuerte empujón por la espalda que la tumbó al piso.

Estaba tendida boca abajo y se dio vuelta para protestar cuando vio algo que jamás en su vida podría olvidar.

Observó como un auto pasaba a toda velocidad y arrollaba con total crueldad a Bankotsu, la escena fue tan desgarradora que fue como verlo en cámara lenta, el cuerpo de él golpeó bruscamente contra el parabrisas del auto y salió volando por los aires a gran velocidad, cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el pavimento a varios metros suyos, no supo como ni porque pero por un fragmento de segundo pudo divisar quien era el conductor, el mismo que continuó su camino camuflándose entre los demás autos.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos pero fue tan impactante que para ella fue como si hubiesen sido minutos.

Entró en pánico, al punto que se quedo petrificada, pero el grito de las personas que presenciaron tan macabro hallazgo la devolvió a la realidad.

Rápidamente se levantó del suelo y corrió hacía donde yacía el cuerpo de Bankotsu tendido sobre el suelo, este estaba en una posición humanamente imposible, su cuerpo parecía de trapo, era evidente que había sufrido fracturas múltiples pero su gran pregunta era ¿estará vivo? Se le aceró y hecha un verdadero mar de lágrimas se arrodillo a su lado, no se atrevió a tocarlo puesto que sabía que sería extremadamente peligroso. Por fortuna él aún estaba consciente, por lo que pudo hablarle

**Midoriko:** (lloraba desconsoladamente) ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿¡DIME POR QUE LO HICISTE!?

**Bankotsu:** (estaba totalmente ensangrentado y casi no podía respirar) por…que… te amo (se quedó inconsciente)

**Midoriko:** ¡Bankotsu, Bankotsu! ¡No por favor! ¡Por favor tú no puedes morir! ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor alguien llame a una ambulancia! (no llevaba su celular puesto que lo había perdido en la caída) ¡Ban… yo… yo debí quedarme a tu lado, debí tener el valor suficiente para dejarlo todo y volver contigo! (se arriesgó a tomarle el pulso y notó que este era sumamente lento) ¡estás vivo! ¡Por favor amor, aguanta! ¡Ya viene la ayuda! (no podía dejar de llorar)

Un gran tumulto de personas se estaba comenzando a formar alrededor y ello llamó la atención de Rin y Suikotsu que acababan de llegar.

**Shishinki:** (temiendo lo peor) ¡no puede ser!… creo que llegamos tarde

**Rin:** ¿tarde? ¿De que estás hablando?

**Shishinki:** recuerdas lo que te pedí antes de venir, lo dejarme que te explique

**Rin:** sí lo que recuerdo ¿Qué está sucediendo? Me estas asustando

**Shishinki:** hay muchas cosas de mí que tú no sabes que poco a poco te iré diciendo, pero por ahora hay algo muy importante que debo confirmar (corrió hacía el tumulto de gente y ella lo siguió)

**Rin:** (a empujones pudo llegar hasta el principio del tumulto de personas y en cuanto vio que estaba pasando…) ¡noooo! ¡tío! ¡tío! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿¡Quién le hizo esto!? ¡Dímelo tía! ¿Quién fue?

**Midoriko:** (no dejaba de mirarlo, pero en cuanto levantó la mirada y se topó con el rostro de Suikotsu reventó en ira) ¡Tu madre tiene la culpa de todo! ¡Ella fue quien le hizo esto!

**Rin:** ¿¡qué!? ¿Por qué? ¿Tía estás segura?

**Midoriko:** completamente, en cuanto la vea, la hare para por esto, yo misma me encargare que le den pena de muerte, ¡hare que le caiga todo el peso de la ley! (la sirena de una ambulancia se empezó a escuchar)

**Shishinki:** yo… realmente lo lamento, yo no quería que las cosas fueran así, pero… descuide señora, yo mismo me encargare de entregar a mi madre a las autoridades

**Rin:** ¿sabes donde esta? Si es así llévame ante ella, quiero, quiero… ¡quiero vengar a mi tío!

**Shishinki:** en ese caso démonos prisa, que se donde la podemos hallar (la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la zona de embarque, ahí él la pudo reconocer de inmediato puesto que estaba disfrazada con una peluca corta rubia ceniza, lentes oscuros y una pañoleta en la cabeza) ¡alto! ¡No dejare que te salgas con la tuya! (ella intentó huir, pero como estaba con tacones no pudo correr muy lejos)

**Kaguya:** (siendo sujeta por Shishinki) ¡suéltame estúpido! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡No permitiré que eches a perder todos mis planes! ¡Suéltame te digo!

**Rin:** (se le acercó y la bofeteó con todas sus fuerzas) ¡desgraciada! ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?

**Kaguya:** chiquilla estúpida, no tienes idea en el lio que te acabas de meter, ¡tú y este estúpido me las van a pagar muy caro!, ¿crees que yo soy la única mala de la película? ¡Pues te equivocas! Este idiota no es lo que tú crees

**Shishinki:** por favor cállate, déjame que sea yo quien le explique todo (la mantenía fuertemente sujeta para e intentaba llevarla afuera donde se encontraba la policía)

**Kaguya:** (le dio una fuerte mordida en el brazo y se logró zafar) Torpe, ¿por esta chiquilla vas arriesgarlo todo? Pues si es así, tú te hundirás conmigo… Shishinki… hermano

**Rin:** (estaba en shock) ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?... tú… no eres su hijo… sino… ¿su hermano?

¿Cómo es posible ello? Eso quiere decir que todo este tiempo me mentiste

**Shishinki:** por favor Rin reacciona, por ahora lo importante es detener a Kaguya, luego te explicaré todo, pero por favor debes de creerme (fue tras de su hermana que estaba a punto de tomar un taxi)

¡Deténganla! (gritaba mientras corría tras de ella. Logró alcanzarla dentro del taxi y a empeñoles la bajó del mismo)

**Kaguya:** ¡suéltame! Déjame ir ¿qué acaso perdiste la cabeza? Sino huyo ahora no podre hacerlo nunca, vamos piensa las cosas, aún tenemos algo de tiempo si me alejo podre volver luego e huir del país… por favor, déjame ir… te lo suplico

**Shishinki:** lo siento mucho pero lo que hiciste esta fuera de mis limites, te pedí que no le hicieras daño a nadie y sin embargo te dejaste llevar por tus celos enfermizos y ahora deberás pagar las consecuencias de tus actos

**Kaguya:** (forcejeaba para librarse de él) yo no quería hacerle nada a él, a quien yo quería arrollar era al estorbo de Midoriko, ella… (Lloró) si esa mujer no existiera… yo… podría haberme acercado a Bankotsu nuevamente

**Shishinki:** (por un instante sintió compasión, la iba a soltar cuando la policía los detuvo a ambos y no opuso resistencia) por favor oficial póngala bajo arresto y a mí déjeme atestiguar en su contra

**Kaguya:** (ya esposada) ¿¡qué!? ¿Piensas traicionarme después de todo lo que hice por ti? ¡Tú me debes la vida recuérdalo! ¡Sin mí tú no existirías! ¡Traidor!

**Rin:** (al ver que se lo estaban llevando fue en su auxilio) oficial aguarde ¿por qué se lo están llevando? Acá la única culpable es esa mujer

**Oficial: **debemos llévanoslo por sospechoso, es notorio que ambos están relacionados y deberá ser interrogado

**Shishinki:** (le sonrió) descuida estaré bien, te prometo que cuando todo esto termine volveré a tu lado (el oficial lo metió en la patrulla)

**Rin:** no, no puede ser ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? (no sabía que hacer, por lo que corrió hasta la ambulancia que estaba a unos metros) tía, tía por favor tienes que ayudarme (ella estaba a punto de subir a la ambulancia)

**Midoriko:** lo siento, pero debo ir con tu tío

**Rin:** lo sé, pero necesito que me ayudes con Suikotsu, él fue detenido junto con Kaguya y no sé que es lo que está pasando exactamente

**Midoriko:** (al oír que esa mujer estaba detenida, no dudo en ir a verla) de acuerdo iremos a la estación de policía y luego iremos al hospital (la ambulancia se fue de inmediato)

**En la estación de policía…**

Kaguya no dejaba de gritarle a Shishinki que era un condenado traidor y que ella misma se aseguraría de que no quede impune ya que él era su cómplice.

Un oficial de policía se la llevó a un cuarto solitario para ser interrogada por un detective.

Mientras Shishinki aguardaba su turno para rendir su declaración, pero este había dicho que no diría nada hasta que no contara con un abogado.

A los pocos minutos llegaron Midoriko y Rin preguntando por Shishinki y su hermana.

Un oficial le informó cual era la situación y ambas pusieron una denuncia en contra de Kaguya por intento de homicidio en primer grado.

Rin de manera suplicante le pidió a Midoriko que fuera la abogada de Shishinki y esta aceptó solo con la finalidad de saber toda la verdad, puesto que estaba dispuesta a meterlo preso a él también.

**Oficial:** ya llegó tu abogada muchacho. Serás llevado a un cuarto privado para que rindas tu declaración, pero recuerda que cualquier mentira o encubrimiento de la verdad tu condena podría varias en muchos años (él asintió y esperó a ser interrogado)

**Midoriko:** (en el interrogatorio) muy bien, ahora estamos cara a cara. Quiero que me digas desde un principio ¿Qué demonios planearon tú y tu despreciable hermana?

**Shishinki:** la historia es larga, ya que todo esto tiene un principio desde el día en que nací

**Midoriko:** lo mejor es que seas breve ya que si estoy aquí es por Rin y por el hecho que deseo con todas mis fuerzas refundir a tu hermana en prisión por siempre

**Shishinki:** (agachó la mirada) lo comprendo, yo nunca quise que nadie saliera lastimado, pero ella no pudo controlar sus celos contra usted y por más que le pedí que no le hiciera daño, ella creyó que si usted ya no existía el Dr. Yatsura podría fijarse nuevamente en ella

**Midoriko:** es decir que lo suyo fue un crimen pasional.

Pero no importa lo que me digas, no seré nada condescendiente con ella. Ahora date prisa en dar tu declaración que lo que quiero estar al lado de Bankotsu.

**Shishinki:** todo empezó 30 años atrás.

Mis padres eran unos humildes granjeros oriundos de Italia. Cuando mi hermana era pequeña presenció como mi padre estando totalmente ebrio abuzó de mi madre salvajemente. Él era un hombre muy violento y por ello cuando mi madre quedó embarazada de mí mi padre creyó que yo no era su hijo.

Mi hermana me contó que en cuanto mi madre me parió, mi padre la masacró a golpes alegando que le había siendo infiel, fue entonces cuando ella con tan solo 8 años me tomó en brazos y huyó conmigo.

Nos refugiamos en una granero vecino y la dueña al descubrirnos nos entregó a las autoridades. Ellos nos pusieron en un orfanato puesto que descubrieron que mi madre había muerto por la fuerte golpiza que le dio mi padre y este fue condenado a cadena perpetua.

El tiempo transcurrió y rápidamente el orfanato encontró padres adoptivos para mí, pero mi hermana se negó a que nos separaran y por ello cada vez que yo iba a ser adoptado ella hacía hasta lo imposible para que nos adoptaran a ambos, sin embrago nunca tuvimos suerte y fue entonces cuando ella cumplió los 18 años que tuvo que dejarme sólo.

**Midoriko:** (se estaba impacientando) ¡te pedí que fueras breve!, la historia de tu trágica infancia es irrelevante

**Shishinki:** por favor deme tiempo, ya que todo está relacionado, seré breve se lo prometo.

Cuando ella dejó el orfanato, mediante de este logró obtener una beca para estudiar medicina en Noruega y fue entonces cuando me juró que volvería por mí algún día.

Constantemente me escribía cartas y en ellas me contaba que había conseguido un trabajo como mesera y ganaba lo suficientes para poder vivir y poder seguir estudiando.

Pero un día un cliente se enamoró de ella y le ofreció protección, ella aceptó la ayuda de aquel hombre y desde entonces lo llamó su protector.

Este sujeto en un inicio la veía como una hija, pero ello duro poco, puesto que la convenció de ser su mujer y aceptó a cambio de que se casara con ella para poder adoptarme.

Todo marchaba bien, hasta que conoció al Dr. Yatsura, sin proponérselo se enamoró perdidamente de él y estuvo dispuesta a dejar a su protector para quedarse a su lado, pero tuvo miedo de que en cuanto le contara que de mi existencia y sus planes para adoptarme, la dejara de lado.

El tiempo transcurrió y justo cuando estaba a punto de dejar a su protector definitivamente, descubrió que estaba embarazada pero… no sabía con certeza quién era el padre (a Midoriko oír ello le trajo incómodos recuerdos) por accidente el Dr. Yatsura se enteró, sin embargo mi hermana había decidido deshacerse del bebé puesto que descubrió de era de su protector y ella no estaba dispuesta a darle hijos.

Fue entonces cuando se sometió a un legrado, pero este tuvo efectos secundarios y casi perdió la vida, por ello dejó la universidad y aceleró sus planes de boda para finalmente poder adoptarme.

**Midoriko:** cuánto daño… ¡Cuánto daño le causó esa mujer a Bankotsu! ¿Por qué si sabía que el hijo que esperaba no era de él… nunca se lo dijo? ¿Por qué tú te hiciste pasar por su hijo? Ustedes dos… ¡no merecen piedad!

**Shishinki:** lo hicimos con la finalidad de apoderarnos de su fortuna

Midoriko: ¿¡qué!? ¿De que estás hablando?

**Shishinki:** luego de que fui adoptado por mi hermana, nuestras vidas se volvieron un infierno, puesto que su protector se volvió su carcelero.

La empezó a tratar muy mal, la golpeaba y hasta… ultrajó varias veces, pero ella soportó todo ello por mí, lo hacía porque si se alejaba de ese hombre… perdería la estabilidad económica que él le brindaba.

Cuando cumplí los 17 años, me envió a Nueva York y me entregó todo el dinero que había logrado ahorrar durante los años de aguante de maltratos.

Una vez que estuve en Estados Unidos, me puse a estudiar para ser policía y asesorándome con una abogado logre hacerme ciudadano y a mi hermana también.

Una vez que estuvo libre de su captor, empezamos una nueva vida, al principio vivíamos austeramente, pero luego cuándo ella logró graduarse de médica nuestra situación mejoró. Yo conseguí formar parte del equipo del F.B.I y un día por curiosidad, mi hermana me pidió que investigara al Dr. Yatsura, fue entonces cuando descubrimos lo de su inmensa fortuna.

Mi hermana se volvió loca de codicia y elaboramos un complejo plan.

Sin embargo el destino estuvo a nuestro favor, ya que sin pedirlo los caminos de ambos se cruzaron nuevamente al ser ella quien se encargo de la rehabilitación de Rin y en cuanto supimos que usted perdió el segundo hijo que iba a tener, se nos ocurrió inventar que el hijo que mi hermana había perdido hace años era yo… fue por ello que sometí a múltiples cirugías, con la finalidad de hacerle creer que yo era su hijo y que me heredera parte de su fortuna, pero… nada resulto así, puesto que el Dr. Yatsura en el fondo no estaba convencido de que yo fuera su hijo, puesto que revisé su testamento y no estoy incluido.

**Midoriko:** ¡me dan asco tú y tu hermana! ¡Por un puñado de dinero, arruinaron nuestras vidas! Por sus estupideces nuestro matrimonio se fue al traste y ahora… ahora él se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte

**Shishinki:** lamento contradecirla, pero si su matrimonio falló fue porque usted misma así lo quiso, yo soy testigo de lo mucho que el Dr. La ha seguido amando, prueba de ello es que usted está viva, mientras que él… fue víctima de mi hermana

**Midoriko:** no estoy segura de querer seguir tu caso, lo mejor sería que deje que te pudras en la cárcel al igual que tu repugnante hermana

**Shishinki:** por favor señora, se lo suplico, sé que no merezco su compasión pero… estoy arrepentido de todo lo que hice, sé que soy culpable de estafa, robo y mal versación de fondos puesto que desde que aparecí en sus vidas estado robando dinero de las cuentas del Dr. Y las he estado mandando a diferentes cuentas en Suiza, pero… le pido me ayude porque en lo único que no he mentido es acerca del cariño que siento por Rin, es por ella que quise dejar a mi hermana y no seguir con sus planes… pero, como comprenderá no pude, puesto que le debo la vida, ella se sacrificó demasiado por mí y no era justo que la dejara sola

**Midoriko:** (suspiró profundo) desde un inicio acepte ayudarte solo por Rin, pero… si te ayudo será con una única condición y esa es que te alejes para siempre de ella, ya suficiente daño has hecho y no creo que ella te perdone

**Shishinki:** (se puso de rodillas) se lo suplico señora, si usted me ayuda, enmendare mis errores y viviré solo para Rin


	16. Retorno al pasado

**Cap. XVI**

**Retorno al pasado**

Luego de la extensa declaración de Shishinki; Midoriko no estaba segura si defenderlo o hundirlo en la cárcel.

Era claro que había sido manipulado y chantajeado emocionablemente por su hermana, sin embargo había cometido diversos crímenes a conciencia.

Terminó el interrogatorio y se entrevistó con el detective que había interrogado a Kaguya.

Ella definitivamente iba a ser un caso difícil puesto que mostraba señales de demencia y debía ser evaluada exhaustivamente por un psiquiatra.

El tiempo corría y lo único que estaba en su mente era la salud de Bankotsu.

Por aquel día ya había hecho todo lo posible y definitivamente Shishinki tendría que afrontar diversos cargos por lo cual se mantendría preso hasta que un juez dictaminara su sentencia.

Estaba agotada anímicamente y lo único que deseaba era ir al hospital.

Al salir del área de interrogatorios, se dirigió al área de espera de la estación de policía y ahí estaba Rin junto con Sesshomaru a la espera de noticias.

**Midoriko:** (los miró a ambos) esto va a ser un caso difícil de llevar, definitivamente no voy a poder yo sola, ya que tendré que elegir entre ser la abogada defensora de uno o acusadora del otro, es por ello que le solicitaré apoyo a papá aprovechando que se encuentra en el país

**Rin:** ¿qué sucederá con Shishinki? ¿Él podrá salir libre el día de hoy?

**Midoriko:** lamentablemente no. Está acusado de complicidad por estafa, robo y tiene varios delitos en su haber por lo que es posible que luego del juicio sea extraditado

**Rin:** ¡no puede ser!, pero si él no hizo nada, quien intentó asesinarte fue Kaguya ¿por qué dices que él es culpable?

**Midoriko:** hay muchas cosas que tú desconoces y quizás cuando las cepas… ya no quieras volver a verlo

**Rin:** ¿puedo hablarle?

**Midoriko:** yo creo que sí. Permanecerá bajo arresto en este lugar hasta que su juicio tenga fecha (Rin fue a buscarlo)

**Al mismo tiempo en el hospital…**

Kannon y Saiten fueron los primeros en llegar, ambos estaban igual de angustiados en espera de noticias.

Ya habían transcurrido 2 horas desde que Bankotsu había sido llevado al quirófano y aún no habían noticias de cómo iba la operación.

A los pocos minutos llegó Hari y le informó a Kannon que Jakotsu tardaría algunas horas en llegar, puesto se encontraba en el interior del país.

Al poco rato llegaron sus amigos más cercanos Kagura; Shimma e Izumo y al igual que los demás estaban preocupados y a la espera de cualquier noticia.

**En la estación de policía…**

Rin se sentía terriblemente triste con todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer que su novio estaba preso ya que ella lo consideraba inocente de todo cargo, pero en cuanto él le comenzó a contar con lujo de detalles toda la verdad, ella en lugar de explotar en ira, rompió en llanto.

Se sentía sumamente dolida ¿Cómo había sido posible que él la engañara desde un principio? ¿Por qué nunca le confesó su verdadero nombre o su verdadera edad? Estaba totalmente decepcionada no por ello sino por todo lo que había planeado en contra de su querido tío; Hacerlo ilusionar creyendo de que él era su hijo, solo para apoderarse de su fortuna, fue algo que la devastó por completo, quería odiarlo pero no podía porque muy a su pesar estaba verdaderamente enamorada.

Shishinki le suplicaba una y otra vez que lo perdonara, ya que en lo único que no había mentido era en lo que sentía hacia ella.

Rin simplemente se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos y luego le dijo que lo pensaría ya que lo que más le preocupaba en esos instantes era la salud de tío.

Sin más se despidió y no le garantizó si volvería, ya que dependiendo lo que su corazón y conciencia le dictaran, tomaría una decisión.

**En el hospital…**

Ya había transcurrido 4 horas desde que se había iniciado la cirugía, cuando de pronto una enfermera se acercó a la sala de espera y preguntó por los familiares del paciente Yatsura.

De inmediato Kannon y Hari se presentaron como sus cuñadas y la enfermera les preguntó si alguna de ellas era de tipo de sangre negativa.

Kannon respondió en el acto que ella era 0- y Hari preguntó que cual era el problema ¿para que necesitaba ese tipo de Sangre?

La enfermera les contesto que el paciente estaba teniendo una fuerte hemorragia y que su tipo de sangre era de las más escasas (AB-) por lo que no tenían unidades disponibles en el banco de sangre y necesitaba urgente dos donantes.

De inmediato ella le preguntó a los presentes quien tenía sangre del tipo solicitado, pero todos eran positivos por desgracia.

Entonces Kannon se ofreció de inmediato como donante, pero Saiten le sugirió que no lo hiciera puesto que con la anemia que se traía, sería algo perjudicial para su salud.

Ella hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y se fue junto con la enfermera para hacerse las pruebas respectivas.

La enfermera en al acto se percató que tenía la hemoglobina en 7 y que sería altamente riesgoso que fuera la donante.

Kannon le insistió que debía serlo ya que la vida de su amado cuñado estaba en juego.

La enfermera comprendió sus sentimientos por lo que le hizo firmar una constancia que libraba de responsabilidad alguna al hospital por si algo le ocurría y está en el acto lo firmó. Estaba consciente que se podía jugar la vida, pero con tal de salvar al hombre que amaba estaba dispuesta a todo.

**En la estación de policía…**

Rin regresó al lado de sus ¿padres? Y no podía contener sus lágrimas, estaba muy dolida con todo lo que había ocurrido y justo cuando estaban dispuestos a retirarse el celular de uno de ellos empezó a sonar.

**Sesshomaru:** dime Hari ¿Qué sucede?

**Hari:** ¿que tipo de sangre eres?

**Sesshomaru:** ¿a que viene tu pregunta?

**Hari:** ¡tan solo respóndeme! Es cosa de vida o muerte así ¡que dime de una buena vez!

**Sesshomaru:** A- ¿satisfecha?

**Hari:** ¡excelente! Rin y Midoriko ¿de que tipo son?

**Sesshomaru:** Rin tiene el mismo tipo que la mia y Midoriko es 0+

**Hari:** necesito que tanto tú como Rin vengan de inmediato al Jutendo Hospital, es de vital importancia que ambos sean donantes. Bankotsu sufrió una considerable hemorragia y debido a su tipo de sangre solo puede recibir donaciones de tipo de negativo

**Sesshomaru:** entiendo, en este instante salimos para allá

**Midoriko:** ¿qué sucedió? ¿Cómo está Bankotsu?

**Rin:** ¿Cómo esta mi tío?

**Sesshomaru:** al parecer sufrió una hemorragia y necesita donantes y los únicos compatibles con él somos tú y yo

**Midoriko:** ¡no puede ser! ¡Por favor debes ayudarlo! Su tipo de sangre es extremadamente rara y… (Estaba al borde de las lágrimas) por desgracia yo no soy compatible con él, sin embargo tú sí, sé que… nunca se han llevado bien pero…

**Sesshomaru:** no dije que no lo ayudaría, así que cálmate, vayamos de una vez que el tiempo apremia

En el trayecto al hospital, Rin se mantuvo en silencio y algo angustiada, había hecho algo en secreto que iba a impedir que pudiera ser una candidata a donante.

Finalmente al llegar, se encontraron con todos los conocidos de Bankotsu y se alegraron al ver que la ayuda había llegado.

Tanto Rin como Sesshomaru fueron evaluados y solo él fue candidato óptimo para la donación.

**Rin:** (se echó a los brazos de Midoriko llorando y le pidió disculpas por no poder ayudar) lo lamento, no puedo ayudar a mi tío porque yo… yo… me hice un tatuaje en la espalda hace unos meses. Nunca creí que llegaría el día que debería ser donante y por eso lo hice

**Midoriko:** cálmate, no es tú culpa, nadie podía saber que algo así sucedería

**Kannon:** (había terminado de hacer la donación y se encontraba sumamente pálida) necesito comer algo rico en hierro, para levantar mi hemoglobina

**Saiten:** (estaba sentado a su lado) te dije que no lo hicieras, pero no me escuchaste

**Kannon:** si hubieras sido del tipo negativo, hubieras servido de ayuda (sonrió con ironía débilmente) pero ni para ello eres útil (cayó desmayada en sus brazos)

**Saiten:** ¡Kannon! ¡Kannon! ¡Despierta! ¡Ay no! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Por favor reacciona!

**Izumo:** (al ver lo que ocurría de inmediato la socorrió) su pulso esta peligrosamente bajo, es indispensable mantenerla caliente y recostarla (buscó a una enfermera y con ayuda de esta la llevaron a un cuarto para que repose)

**Saiten:** ¿se pondrá bien?

**Izumo:** sí, solo necesita descansar y con un par inyecciones de hierro su hemoglobina se estabilizara lo suficiente para que pueda ser dada de alta.

No comprendo cómo estando anémica se atrevió a ser la donante, hizo algo muy peligroso

**Saiten: **se lo advertí, pero ella no me quiso escuchar. Quiere tanto a Bankotsu que incluso estuvo dispuesta a arriesgarse por él

**Izumo:** entiendo, todos aquí le tenemos un gran cariño y no dudo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Debo retirarme y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo, necesita descansar y no hay mucho que puedas hacer por ahora

**Saiten:** me quedare un rato más a su lado y luego me iré

**Kannon:** (unos minutos después despertó) ¿Qué me ocurrió?

**Saiten:** te desmayaste y el Dr. Izumo te socorrió de inmediato

**Kannon:** (sonrió) ¿fue él… o tú?

**Saiten:** ambos. En cuanto te vi desmayada me asuste creí que algo muy grave te había ocurrido

**Kannon:** ¿Cuánto ha pasado de la operación?

**Saiten:** alrededor de 6 horas y aún no hay noticias

**Kannon:** confió en que salga bien de la misma, su espíritu de lucha es muy fuerte y estoy segura que se recuperara pronto

**Saiten:** lo quieres demasiado ¿no es así?

**Kannon:** sí. No sé cómo ni cuándo me enamoré de él. Solo deseo que este bien y poder verlo feliz nuevamente; Ha sufrido demasiado por lo de Midoriko y aunque quizás yo nunca llene ese espacio en su corazón, igual quisiera intentarlo estando a su lado como… su amiga

**En la sala de espera…**

Todos seguían esperando noticias, pero nadie les daba razón alguna.

Sesshomaru ya había terminado con la donación y deseaba retirarse, él no se sentía en lo más mínimo comprometido con la situación pero si permanecía aún en el hospital era por Midoriko y Rin que estaban altamente preocupadas.

8 horas transcurrieron y aún la cirugía no terminaba. Izumo les informó a los presentes que debía ser altamente compleja para que tardaran tanto, pero si no había noticias era porque todo estaba saliendo bien.

Finalmente llegó Jakotsu y estaba sumamente angustiado por la falta de noticias, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima ya que si su hermano no salía vivo de aquella operación no iba a soportar el hecho de perderlo.

**Sesshomaru:** (estaba harto de esperar) lo mejor es que nos vayamos, no hay nada que podamos hacer estando acá

**Midoriko:** vete tú si lo deseas, yo me quedaré hasta saber cómo salió de la operación

**Sesshomaru:** no me iré de acá sin ti. Así que lo mejor es que nos vayamos de una vez

**Rin:** yo pienso igual que mi tía, también quiero quedarme hasta tener noticias

**Sesshomaru:** (estaba perdiendo la paciencia) es absurdo el que pretendan quedarse acá. Ninguna de las dos es médica o puede ayudar, si tanto desean tener noticias pueden hacerlo llamando al hospital más tarde o comunicándose con alguno de los que están acá

**Rin:** no puedo creer lo insensible que eres papá, no solo mi tío esta grave sino que mi mamá también está mal y tú ni siquiera te has acercado a ver cómo se siente

**Sesshomaru:** ella está muy bien acompañada por aquel sujeto, así que no me necesita

**Midoriko:** está bien tú ganas, vámonos a casa de una vez. Tú y yo necesitamos hablar.

Sweetie en cuanto tengas noticias contáctame por favor… llámame al celular de tu padre o al número de la casa, ya que perdí el mío en el aeropuerto

**Rin:** está bien tía, en cuanto tenga noticias te las hare saber de inmediato

**En el penthouse…**

Una vez que estuvieron a solas una fuerte discusión se desató entre los recién casados.

Ella lo culpaba de insensible y él no paraba de hacerle ver que ahora ella era su esposa y debían estar juntos. Además de que ya cada uno había cumplido con su deber y no había más que debieran hacer en aquel hospital, es más le propuso continuar con sus planes de luna de miel y hacer el viaje que habían pospuesto por el incidente.

**Midoriko:** ¿¡estas demente!? ¿Cómo pretendes que piense en viajar cuando él está en la situación que está por haberme salvado?

**Sesshomaru:** si te salvó es porque era su deber hacerlo, no le debes nada

**Midoriko:** ¡insensible! ¡Solo puedes pensar en ti y en nadie más! ¡No sé porque me case contigo! De haber sabido que eras así, nunca hubiera aceptado tu propuesta

**Sesshomaru:** ¡que no te das cuentas que estoy muerto de celos! A pesar que ahora eres mi esposa, parece que estuvieras más interesada en él

**Midoriko:** ¡claro que estoy interesada en él! porque… es gracias a que me salvó que estoy viva, de no ser por él, la que estaría entre la vida y la muerte sería yo… pero… sino lo puedes entender será mejor que lo nuestro se termine aquí y ahora

**Sesshomaru:** yo no soy él ¿entendiste? Sí él te dejó ir… yo no lo voy hacer.

Lo mejor será que nos demos un tiempo, pero ello no quiere decir que no te ame, sino por el contrario quiero que pienses bien las cosas y aclares tus sentimientos, si después de pensarlo bien te das cuenta que lo que sientes por mí no es amor… entonces solo ahí te dejare ir (tomó su maleta que ya estaba lista y salió del penthouse)

**Midoriko:** (fue tras él) ¡espera! ¿A dónde vas?

**Sesshomaru:** me iré lejos durante un tiempo, hare el viaje que habíamos planeado pero sólo. Así que mientras esté lejos piensa con calma las cosas (subió al ascensor y se dirigió a la salida del edificio, abordó un taxi y le pidió que lo llevara al aeropuerto)

Luego de 16 largas horas la cirugía llegó a su fin.

La mayoría se habían quedado dormidos por lo cansados que se sentían; Tan solo Rin; Jakotsu y Kagura se mantenían despiertos, cuando por fin un médico les explicó lo que había ocurrido.

La operación había sido bastante compleja puesto que había sufrido lesiones y fracturas múltiples, tan severas que su columna vertebral había quedado destrozada y tuvieron que reemplazarla con una varilla de metal; Tenía 4 costillas fracturadas y los huesos de ambas piernas también, pero lo más letal era el hecho que había sufrido una lesión cerebral cerrada y por ello era posible que se quedara parapléjico o hasta cuadripléjico.

Al oír el fatal diagnostico Kagura y Rin se echaron a llorar una en brazos de la otra, mientras que Jakotsu intentaba mantener el optimismo por lo que le hizo múltiples preguntas al médico tales ¿Cómo cuanto tiempo tardaría su recuperación? O si había posibilidades de que los daños fueran mínimos o si había algún tratamiento o terapia para que recuperara su psicomotricidad etc.

El médico le estaba explicando los pros y los contra post operatorios, cuando de pronto un enfermera le pidió que volviera al quirófano ya que el paciente estaba sufriendo un paro cardiaco.

Al oír ello Jakotsu quiso ir tras el médico pero fue retenido por Kagura y Rin que le decían que lo mejor era esperar.

Nadie supo con certeza cuanto tiempo transcurrió, cuando el médico nuevamente se acercó a ellos y les dio una trágica noticia.

"Lamentablemente el paciente ha encuentra en un coma de cuarto grado"

Ello devastó a más de uno en especial a Kannon y Jakotsu que eran los que notoriamente estaban más afectados por la cercanía sentimental.

**6 meses después…**

Las vidas de algunos habían cambiado por completo desde el día del accidente.

Rin se apartó por de sus amigos por la gran depresión que se apoderó de ella.

Su novio había sido condenado a 4 años de prisión, su muy querido tío no despertaba del coma profundo en el que se encontraba. Ir a clases ya no era algo que la complaciera, solo iba por cumplir con la curricula y aprobaba por aprobar, en cuanto se hallaba en su habitación a solas se desplomaba y se ponía a llorar puesto que sentía que ya nada tenía sentido.

Kannon dejó de lado las exposiciones de arte que tenía planificadas y permitió que Saiten las continuara exponiendo como suyas, poco o nada le importaba ser reconocida por su talento, sobre todo por el hecho que había perdido la pasión que sentía por el arte.

Continuaba pintando y haciendo trabajos de orfebrería pero no con la misma energía y ganas de antes. Lo único que llenaba de alegría sus días era el hecho de tener cerca a su hija y el saber que su amado aunque inconsciente se iba recuperando paulatinamente de sus múltiples lesiones.

No pasaba un solo día sin que lo fuera a visitar al hospital y se quedaba a su lado horas leyéndole libros, contándole historias, cuidándolo, haciéndole saber que lo quería mucho, pidiéndole una y otra vez que se recuperar porque eran muchos las personas que lo querían y deseaban verle en pie nuevamente.

Jakotsu seguía manteniendo su positivismo, él confiaba que su hermano se despertaría y volverían ha ser los mismos de siempre.

Lo visitaba tantas veces como le era posible y cada vez que lo hacia se topaba con Kannon o Midoriko ya que ellas eran las que estaban más al pendiente de él, lo cual lo entusiasmaba.

Entre Sesshomaru y Midoriko las cosas no iban del todo bien, si bien permanecían casados, peleaban demasiado por el hecho que ella parecía más interesada en su ex esposo y ello despertaba unos celos inmensos en él.

Por más que ella intentaba definir sus sentimientos se le hacía casi imposible ya que por un lado estaba el hecho que se sentía sumamente responsable por lo que le había ocurrido a Bankotsu y por otro estaba descubriendo facetas de Sesshomaru que no le gustaban, pero sabía que era porque ella lo causaba.

En cuanto a Soten ella no comprendía del todo bien que es lo que estaba ocurriendo y por lo que le habían explicado, se sentía tranquila puesto que para ella era como si su padre estuviera simplemente dormido y ni un segundo dudaba en que se despertaría y todo volvería he ser como antes.

**Prisión de Toyama…**

Esta era posiblemente la última visita que Rin le haría a su aún novio.

Desde el día en que había sido condenado no había dejado de ir a verlo ni una sola vez, pero en vista que su condena era larga y sus sentimientos estaban cambiando, había decidido ir a verlo para decirle que lo mejor era terminar.

**Shishinki:** (sentado detrás de un vidrio y mediante un auricular) ¡me alegra tanto volver a verte!, solo cuando tú vienes siento que tengo algo de libertad, mientras estoy encerrado entre estos fríos muros de concreto.

Mi amada Rin, cuento los días y las noches para poder ser libre y poder estar a tu lado nuevamente.

**Rin:** (algo triste) me alegra saber que mi presencia te anima. Pero he venido para darte dos noticias una buena y otra que creo… no te agradará

**Shishinki:** cualquier cosa que tú me digas me alegra el alma

**Rin:** mi tía me informó que por tu buena conducta y por el hecho de que devolviste voluntariamente todo lo que robaste, tu pena ha sido reducida a 1 año, por lo que dentro de tan solo 6 meses o un poco menos podrías ser puesto en libertad, sin embargo en cuanto salgas, serás extraditado y no podrás ingresar nunca más al país

**Shishinki:** no me importa ser expulsado de acá, pero cuando ello ocurra ¿tú vendrás conmigo a donde yo vaya?

**Rin:** lo siento mucho pero si he venido a verte es para decirte… que lo mejor es que lo nuestro se acabe acá y ahora, puesto que yo… ya no siento lo mismo por ti… te quiero pero ya no me siento enamorada de ti, han ocurrido tantas cosas en estos meses que… prefiero dejar todo atrás y tú eres parte de ese todo

**Shishinki:** (se quedó sin habla) entiendo… era de esperarse que una niña como tú no deseara seguir al lado de un hombre como yo… sé que empecé mal lo nuestro y aunque jamás te mentí acerca de lo que siento por ti… no puedo atarte a mi destino, ni tampoco puedo pedirte que me sigas queriendo cuando ya has tomado una decisión, sin embargo hay una sola cosa que quisiera pedirte

**Rin:** dime ¿Cuál? Y si puedo cumplirla lo hare, pero si no es mi deseo o no puedo… ya sabes

**Shishinki:** ven a verme el día que salga libre y regálame un abrazo de despedida, es todo lo que te pido

**Rin:** (no pudo evitar llorar) ¿¡por qué!? ¿¡Por qué siempre eres tan encantador conmigo!? ¿Por qué nunca estas en desacuerdo? ¿Por qué jamás te enojas? Dime… dime ¿por qué si eras el hombre perfecto para mí, nunca me dijiste la verdad desde un inicio? Si tan solo no hubieras hecho todo lo que hiciste y no me hubieras mentido, nuestras vidas en este instante serían diferente ¡te odio, por hacerme sentir lo que siento! Quiero olvidarte y no puedo, quiero estar a tu lado y es demasiado complicado

**Shishinki:** no llores por favor, no merezco ni una sola de tus lagrimas, tú fuiste la razón por la cual quise renunciar a todo y ser feliz a tu lado… pero no pude… lo lamento, le debía tanto a mi hermana que me perdí entre sus chantajes y mi sentimiento de gratitud.

Sin embargo, si aún guardas sentimientos por mí, por favor… deséchalos… tú no mereces sufrir por alguien como yo… lo mejor será… que no nos volvamos a ver (se levantó y le pidió al guardia que se lo llevara a su celda)

**Rin:** ¡Shishinkiiii! No te vayas por favor… no te vayas… yo… prometo que volveré el día que salgas… y te daré más que solo un abrazo… (Él ya se había ido y no la escuchó)

Los días transcurrieron y las veces que lo fue a ver, él se negaba a recibirla.

Triste y sin ánimos de nada se refugió en un centro comercial para disipar su mente.

No importaba cuantas tiendas mirara o cuantos objetos curiosos e interesantes mirara nada absolutamente nada le devolvía la sonrisa. Hasta que sin proponérselo llegó a una tienda de mascotas y un ladrido enérgico y con tono juguetón llamó su atención.

**Rin:** (al ver un cachorro Akita susurró) Koriu (el perrito estaba parado en dos patas, moviendo su colita grácilmente, enseñando su lengua y cuando ladraba daba vueltas persiguiendo su cola. Aquel jugueteo inocente del animalito le devolvió la sonrisa, pero de pronto vio que unas manos que lo levantaban)

**Hakudoshi:** ¿lo quieres verdad? (le sonrió, sosteniendo al cachorro en sus manos)

**Rin:** (los contempló con mucha alegaría) ¡Hakudoshi! No lo puedo creer, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía (quiso abrazarlo, pero el perrito le lamió la cara) ¡aish, eres muy cariñoso!

**Hakudoshi:** al parecer le agradas, definitivamente me lo llevó

**Rin:** ¿cómo? ¿Te lo vas a llevar? ¡pero si yo lo vi primero!

**Hakudoshi:** no dije que me lo fuera a quedar, dije que lo llevaría, es para ti, para que ya no estés triste (Rin quiso sonreír, pero las lágrimas le ganaron)

No llores por favor, se suponía que el cachorro te devolvería la alegría

**Rin:** y lo estoy, estoy muy contenta por volver a verte y por tu gesto tan amable

Se pasaron el resto del día paseando por el centro comercial, mientras el perrito era preparado para ser llevado.

Conversaron de muchas cosas y finalmente se dirigieron a la casa de ella.

**Hakudoshi:** (dejó al perrito en el jardín y se dirigió a la habitación de Rin) creo que el nuevo Koriu se lleva bien con Kuroro

**Rin:** que bueno. Cuando Soten lo vea se pondrá muy feliz, creo que su presencia traerá algo de alegría nuevamente a esta casa

**Hakudoshi:** eso espero, desde que Bankotsu sufrió aquel accidente todo cambió, te alejaste del grupo, nos has vuelto a ir a ninguno de mis conciertos, ni tampoco asististe a la graduación

**Rin:** ¡es cierto, hace meses que tú, Asuka y los demás se graduaron!... cuanto lo siento… desde que pasó todo lo que pasó no he tenido cabeza para nada, a penas voy a la universidad y ya

**Hakudoshi:** sí, lo sé, sé por Kohaku que has bajado terriblemente en tus notas, que a penas y apruebas los exámenes

**Rin:** Kohaku… jeh… ya hasta me había olvidado que ese existe… pero… dime… ¿Cómo esta él? ¿Formalizó con tu hermana? (lo dijo con mordacidad)

**Hakudoshi:** supe el motivo por el cual ustedes terminaron y por ello reprendí a Kanna y ella en respuesta me dejó de hablar y hasta se mudó de la casa de mi padre.

Hace 4 meses que se compró un apartamento en Shibuya y hasta donde sé Kohaku vive con ella, pero le han hecho creer a Jûra que es por cuestiones de comodidad ya que ahora tanto los Shitoshin como las Tama somos prácticamente un solo grupo

**Rin:** (o.0) ¿¡quieres decir que esta con los dos a la vez!?

**Hakudoshi:** no estoy del todo seguro, pero así parece, ya que si esos dos se entienden y mi hermana sigue siendo novia de Jûra… entonces deduce tú

**Rin:** (¬¬) vaya… son tal para cual… pero en fin la vida de ambos no me concierne y tú… ¿Cómo estas con Asuka? ¿Sigue estando obsesionada contigo?

**Hakudoshi:** ja, ja, ja que mala eres con ella… pero no… lo nuestro terminó definitivamente luego de la graduación. Consiguió ingresar a la universidad de Panthéon-Sorbonne en París y me dejo. Dijo que lo nuestro no tenía futuro a la distancia y se fue

**Rin:** ¡vaya! Que cambio tan radical de su parte, siempre pensé que ustedes terminarían cazados (río burlonamente)

**Hakudoshi:** (-.-) ¿quieres decir que yo era su presa?

**Rin:** uhm… algo así, solo le faltaba ponerte tu correa con placa o disecarte para lucirte como trofeo, es más nunca comprendí porque regresaron

**Hakudoshi:** supongo que lo nuestro se volvió una costumbre y cuando me dejó fui yo quien la volvió a buscar, ¡pero ya ves! Otra vez estoy totalmente disponible, sobre todo para ti (la tomó de las manos e intentó besarla en juego)

**Rin:** (-.-) como si tuvieras tanta suerte, de que te haga caso

**Hakudoshi:** bueno legalmente ya no somos familia, así que podríamos ser novios ¿no crees?

**Rin:** ¡jah! No me imagino siendo tu novia, además… (Agachó la mirada) después de lo mal que me ha ido, no creo que me vuelva a enamorar

**Hakudoshi:** ¡vamos no digas tonterías! ¡El que uno te haya sido infiel y el otro te haya mentido, no quiere decir que todos los chicos en los que te fijes vayan a ser igual! ¡Tan solo mírame! Soy apuesto, famoso, millonario, talentoso y…

**Rin:** y ¡egocéntrico! Además haces pésimas chistes, pero (sonrió) debo admitir que sabes cómo hacer para sacarme una sonrisa cada vez que estoy triste y eso vale mucho

**Hakudoshi:** (se sonrojó) ¡lo ves! Soy todo en uno ¿Qué más puedes querer?

**Rin:** solo una cosa… un chico normal, no un fenomeno narcisista como tú

**Hakudoshi:** ¡bah! Yo sé que llegará el día que caigas rendida a mis pies

**Rin:** si claro, en tus sueños

**Mientras en el hospital…**

Ya era de noche y Kannon estaba a punto de retirarse cuando de pronto notó que la mano de Bankotsu empezó a moverse, solo fue el ligero movimiento de dos dedos, pero fue más que suficiente para que no se quisiera mover ni un milímetro de su lado, estaba tan emocionada que de inmediato llamó al médico para que lo examinara, pero en lo que este llegaba, pasó algo que había estado esperando desde el día de la operación.

Él lentamente abrió sus ojos y en cuanto la vio la llamó Sara, y se volvió quedar inconsciente.

Aunque solo hubiera sido una pequeña reacción ya era un gran paso, porque ello quería decir que se estaba recuperando… pero ¿por qué la confundió con su hermana?

La noticia corrió como pólvora, tan rápido que llegó a los oídos de Midoriko que se encontraba trabajando y sin pensárselo dos veces corrió de inmediato al hospital.

**En la oficina de Sesshomaru…**

Acaba de ver como su esposa había salido más rápido que flecha en curso y no le hizo gracia.

**Inuyasha:** al parecer le ha emocionado de sobre manera la buena noticia

**Sesshomaru:** demasiado para mi gusto, desde que nos casamos no ha hecho otra cosa que estar al pendiente de su ex

**Inuyasha:** tan solo un día después de la boda fue el accidente y honestamente no la culpo por sentirse como se siente, si yo estuviera en su lugar creo que reaccionaria igual

**Sesshomaru:** ¿Qué demonios quieres decir?

**Inuyasha:** si alguien que sé que me ama a pesar de todos los perjuicios que le hice, arriesga su vida por mí, definitivamente contaría con mi lealtad incondicional

**Sesshomaru:** eso lo dices porque no estás viviendo lo que yo. Siento que mi matrimonio es una mentira, más parece que siguiera casada con él que conmigo

**Inuyasha:** no te dejes cegar por los celos que a nada bueno te van a llevar, además creo que estas cosechando lo que sembraste.

Cuando ella estuvo casada con Bankotsu, ustedes se la pasaron juntos y ahora que finalmente decidieron unirse estas recibiendo el mismo trato que ella le dio a él

**Sesshomaru:** ¡demonios Inuyasha! ¡Quieres cerrar de una vez tu bocota! Solo dices puras estupideces

**Inuyasha:** la verdad duele a veces hermano, pero las cosas son como son. Si tan inseguro te sientes, entonces mejor termina con todo esto, divórciate y deja que ella haga lo que quiere con quien quiere, porque así como van, no van a llagar ni al año

**Sesshomaru:** si no quieres que Kagome se quede viuda, ¡te aconsejo que te calles!

**Inuyasha:** está bien, no te hablare más del tema. Ahora cambia tu humor y concéntrate en los papeles que debemos revisar

**En el hospital…**

El médico le había informado a Kannon que el hecho que hubiese movido la mano y hasta podido hablar era una muy buena señal de mejoría, sobre todo porque quedaba descartada la posibilidad de una cuadriplejía, pero no se descartaba la paraplejía, pero le pidió que no se alarmara, ya que había que tener paciencia y mantenerlo en constante evaluación.

A los poco minutos llegó Midoriko y de inmediato abordó a Kannon con preguntas

**Midoriko:** ¿qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió?

**Kannon:** logró mover ligeramente un par de dedos de su mano y abrió los ojos, pero en cuanto me vio me confundió con mi hermana

**Midoriko:** que raro, pero puede ser que mientras estuvo inconsciente estaba soñando o pensando en Sara y al verte creyó que eras ella

**Kannon:** es posible (escuchó un quejido por parte de él, volteó a verlo y estaba despierto, pero inmóvil) ¡Bankotsu! ¡Despertaste, que alegría!

**Bankotsu:** (intentó girar su cabeza pero no pudo) ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué me ocurrió?

**Midoriko:** (tomó con delicadeza su mano) estas en el hospital, sufriste un accidente y has estado en coma por más de 6 meses

**Bankotsu:** me siento muy adolorido, no siento las piernas y mi espalda, está entumecida, pero… ¿Quién es usted señorita? ¿Es la enfermera de turno?

**Midoriko:** (se quedó en shock) soy Midoriko… ¿Qué acaso no me reconoces?

**Bankotsu:** lo siento, pero no sé quién es usted

**Kannon:** ¿y a mí, me recuerdas?

**Bankotsu:** (intentó levantar su brazo) Sara ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Tú estás bien?

**Kannon:** ¿Sara? Yo soy Kannon ¿Qué acaso no me reconoces?

**Bankotsu:** ¿Kannon? ¿Te cambiaste el nombre? Tú eres Sara (se comenzó a quejar de dolor) mi cabeza, me duele demasiado, ¡no lo soporto!

De inmediato las dos llamaron al médico encargado y este les pidió que se retiraran.

Ambas esperaban impaciente mente por respuestas.

Estaban terriblemente confundidas con la reacción de Bankotsu.

En lo que esperaban llegó Jakotsu acompañado de Shimma y Kagura, todos preguntaron por el estado de Bankotsu y, Midoriko les explicó el extraño suceso.

Después de una larga espera el médico tratante salió del cuarto y les explicó que posiblemente estaba haciendo un cuadro de amnesia retrograda, lo cual quiere decir que recuerda hechos y eventos hasta cierta etapa de su vida, pero para que estuviese más seguro debían practicarle múltiples exámenes, puesto que recordaba a la perfección su nombre, profesión, estado civil entre otras cosas, pero al parecer su mente se había quedado 10 años atrás por lo que era natural que no recordara ciertas cosas o confundiera otras.

**Jakotsu: **¿y por cuánto tiempo estará así?

**Médico:** es algo difícil de responder, puesto que puede ser una pérdida temporal como una a largo plazo.

**Jakotsu:** y en cuanto a su psicomotricidad ¿Cómo esta?

**Médico:** al parecer esta sintiendo dolor, lo que quiere decir que su sistema nervioso está funcionando apropiadamente, pero como ha estado inmóvil durante un largo periodo, es posible que pase un largo tiempo para que pueda moverse con normalidad.

Lo más probable es que deba llevar fisioterapia y aprender a caminar y a moverse nuevamente. Por ahora no puedo darles un diagnostico definitivo, puesto que recién su cuerpo está reaccionando y hay que esperar al menos unos días para ver que daños permanentes le ocasionó el accidente.

Por cierto ¿Cuál de ustedes señoras es Sara? El paciente está preguntando por su esposa

**Kannon:** (se le abrieron los ojos de par en par) ella fue mi hermana gemela y es muy posible que me este confundiendo con ella

**Médico:** está usted en lo correcto señora, el paciente mentalmente esta 10 años atrás en su vida y si su hermana gemela fue la esposa del paciente es natural que la confunda.

Podría usted por favor ingresar y verlo, es muy importante que interactúe con sus seres queridos ya que ello podría ayudar a su pronta mejoría

**Jakotsu:** yo soy su hermano ¿podría entrar a verlo?

**Médico:** pueden ingresar todos, pero de uno a la vez.

Mientras estén con el paciente lo estaré avaluando para saber hasta que grado esta su amnesia y poder saber que tan vinculado esta sentimentalmente con cada uno de ustedes, ello aunque no lo parezca podría ayudar muchísimo en su recuperación mental

**Kannon:** en ese caso creo que entrare a verlo primero

Al ingresar él estaba lucido y con muchas ganas de conversarle.

**Bankotsu:** que bueno que todavía sigues acá, me alegra verte

**Kannon:** (le acarició el rostro con suavidad) la alegría me la das tú. Estaba muy preocupada por ti. Todos los días he venido a verte y por fin… por fin despertaste

**Bankotsu:** (intentaba moverse pero le era semi imposible) como quisiera poder levantarme y abrazarte, siento que hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que te vi

**Kannon:** en cierta forma eso es cierto, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero lo único que importa es que ya estamos juntos de nuevo (una lágrima recorrió su mejilla)

**Bankotsu:** no te pongas triste, sabes que eso no te hace bien

**Kannon:** lo siento, es solo que estoy muy feliz por verte un poco más recuperado… cuando ocurrió lo del accidente creí que te perdería para siempre

**Bankotsu:** no recuerdo nada de ese día, pero no importa, lo único que importa es que tú estés bien… ¿has continuado con tus terapias verdad? Porque te veo más fuerte y parece que estuvieras sana

Kannon: (miró al médico y este le hizo una señal de que prosiguiera) yo… sí, he estado haciendo todo aquello que el médico me indica y me estado sintiendo mejor (él médico le indicó que había terminado su turno) debo irme, pero mañana vendré a verte ¿está bien?

**Bankotsu:** aquí te estaré esperando (se lo dijo en broma)

El siguiente en ingresar fue Jakotsu y esté fue algo alborotado, moría de ganas de tirársele encima y abrazarlo, pero se contuvo.

Le hizo muchas bromas y le levantó el ánimo, también le manifestó lo feliz que estaba por verlo despierto después de su largo sueño y le prometió que lo ayudaría con todo lo que hiciera falta para que pronto pudiera estar en pie y se fuera del hospital.

La siguiente en ingresar fue Kagura y se entristeció cuando Bankotsu la reconoció como la chef del Imperio Taisho, pero no como su mejor amiga.

Luego fue el turno de Shimma y a ella la reconoció del Love Shuffle que hizo su hermano.

La trató con mucha cortesía y respeto, pero no más.

Había olvidado por completo la cercanía que había entre ambos.

Ella no quiso forzar su menoría por lo que simplemente le siguió la corriente.

Finalmente ingresó Midoriko y con ella los resultados fueron drásticos, puesto que él no la recordaba en lo absoluto.

**Midoriko:** ¿en serio no sabes quién soy?

**Bankotsu:** lo siento señorita, pero ya le dije varias veces que no sé quién es usted

**Midoriko:** (al borde de las lagrimas) yo fui tu esposa por 10 años… tenemos una hija en común… y… a ella… ¿tampoco la recuerdas?

**Bankotsu:** ¿hija? ¿Tengo una hija? ¿De que edad? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde está?

**Midoriko:** tiene 10 años, se llama Soten y ha estado esperando a que despiertes para venir a verte… ella (no pudo evitar lagrimear) te adora al igual que yo… tú… tú… me amabas y por ello arriesgaste tu vida por mí… fue por ello que estas así ahora… todo es mi culpa ¡por favor Ban! ¡Vuelve a ser tú! Recupera la memoria, recuérdame, recuerda nuestra vida juntos

**Bankotsu:** cuanto lo lamento, lamento no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos señora, pero a la única mujer que yo amo es a mi esposa… a pesar que ella no me ame (sonrió) ¿por qué siento, que esto lo estoy viviendo por segunda vez?

**Midoriko:** porque… yo te hice daño… a pesar que tú me amabas, yo… yo… te hice a un lado y me volví a casar, pero… me arrepiento… por favor perdóname

**Bankotsu:** no tengo nada que perdonarle señora, puesto que yo no sé quién es usted, ni que fue lo que me hizo. Lo siento mucho pero yo no siento nada por usted, aunque… si es verdad que tengo una hija… me gustaría mucho conocerla

**Midoriko:** (sollozaba) está bien, la traeré mañana luego de la escuela para que la veas (salió del cuarto y se reunió con los demás)

¡Te desteto! ¿¡Por qué si tenía que recordar a tu hermana y a mí no!?

**Kannon:** ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

**Midoriko:** cree que tú eres Sara y todos los sentimientos que guardaba por ella han revivido, dice que solo la ama a ella y a mí… a mí ni me recuerda (se fue, hecha un mar de lágrimas)

El médico se reunió con los que quedaban y les informó que por la evaluación que le había hecho, podía deducir que era una amnesia postraumática, y que se debía a un acontecimiento muy fuerte durante su vida.

Algún suceso muy fuerte le había ocasionado un shock psicológico y su mente estaba bloqueando ese recuerdo para no sufrir.

**4 meses después…**

Poco a poco Bankotsu se iba recuperando de sus heridas físicas, pero mentalmente progresaba poco, puesto que empezaba a recordar algunas cosas y detalles sobre sus seres queridos, pero no recordaba en lo absoluto a Midoriko.

Cuando vio a Rin no podía creer que fuera ella debido a que la recordaba siendo una niña pequeña y en cuanto vio a Soten, no tuvo dudas que ella era su hija.

Algo en su interior le gritaba que si lo era y que no tuvieras dudas de ello.

Aunque no podía recordar absolutamente nada acerca de ella, ni de cuando nació, ni cuando fue creciendo nada, en especial no recordaba a la madre de la pequeña ya que por más que Midoriko le repetía una y otra vez que ella había sido su esposa y por ende madre de su hija, a él no le quedaba claro y por más que se esforzaba en recordarla era inútil.

Podía recordar pequeños sucesos aislados como el viaje que hizo con Shimma a España o como cuando Kagome se golpeó la cabeza estando embarazada o que Izumo era su mejor amigo, pero curiosamente, solo podía recordar cosas que le brindaban felicidad.

El tiempo continuó pasando y poco a poco pudo empezar a moverse.

Con ayuda de la fisioterapia y los cuidados constantes de Kannon, pudo aprender nuevamente a usar sus miembros superiores y poco a poco pudo empezar dar pequeños pasos con ayuda.

Mientras él se iba sanando físicamente. Rin se iba sanando emocionalmente, puesto que desde que Hakudoshi se había topado con ella en el centro comercial, se habían vuelto muy cercanos, al punto que se volvieron mejores amigos y siempre paraban juntos ya fuere en la universidad de ella, durante la grabación de una canción de él, huyendo de sus fans por las calles o simplemente viendo una película en casa de alguno de los dos.

**Casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Hakudoshi y Rin estaban cuidando de Soten Y Shiori, mientras veían una película y ellas jugaban con las mascotas.

Todo iba muy bien, hasta que de pronto una inesperada visita llamó a la puerta.

**Rin:** voy a ver quién es. No adelantes la película que no quiero que de ahí me cuentes el final

**Hakudoshi:** pero si ya se sabe que todos van a morir excepto la protagonista

**Rin:** no seas pesado y no me la arruines, tú solo espérame que voy a ver quien toca (abrió la puerta y casi se infarta) ¿Qué haces tú acá?

**Kohaku:** vine a verte, porque te extraño demasiado

**Rin:** (no lo dejó entrar) no te creo, ya que sé que estas muy feliz siendo el amante de Kanna

**Kohaku:** ¡eso no es cierto!. Sí es verdad que estoy viviendo con ella pero no es por lo que tú crees. Es solo que su apartamento es tan grande y ella se siente tan sola que le hago compañía hasta que consiga con quien compartirlo

**Rin:** en ese caso ¡ve y hazle compañía! Que yo no quiere verte y mucho menos quiero que estés cerca de mí. Lo nuestro terminó y me refiero a todo

**Kohaku:** (la abrazó fuerte) dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que te amo, déjame hacerte ver que estoy muy arrepentido por lo que hice

**Rin:** ¡suéltame! ¡Yo no quiero nada contigo!… además… yo ya tengo novio

**Kohaku:** no te creo. No creo que tengas novio porque el tal Suikotsu o Shishinki como se llame, sigue preso y no creo que estés hablando de él

**Rin:** no estoy hablando de él, sino de otro chico, así que por favor vete y déjame tranquila (en ello Hakudoshi se acercó para saludarlo)

**Kohaku:** ¿y tú que haces aquí?

**Rin:** eso a ti no te importa, él puede estar acá porque yo así lo quiero

**Kohaku:** no me digas… ¿Qué ustedes?

**Rin:** sí, así es. Hakudoshi es mi nuevo novio, así que vete de una vez

**Kohaku:** ¡eres un condenado traidor! Todo el tiempo te dije que quería reconquistarla y tú…

**Hakudoshi:** lo siento, pero no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de demostrarle lo que siento. Además tú tienes a mi hermana y no sé porque te quejas que yo este enamorado de Rin

**Kohaku:** esto no se va a quedar así, no renunciaré a Rin tan fácilmente, yo sé que ella pronto se dará cuenta que me ama y decidirá volver conmigo

**Rin:** deja de hablar como si yo no estuviera y mejor vete que nos estas interrumpiendo ¿no es así Hakki lindo?

**Hakudoshi:** (le dio cosas escucharle decir eso) sí, capullito.

Lo mejor es que te retires de una buena vez (Kohaku muy enojado se fue)

**Rin:** ¿capullito? ¿Qué no se te pudo ocurrir un sobrenombre menos cursi?

**Hakudoshi:** ¿Hakki lindo? Eso sonó extremadamente empalagoso, ¿¡no pudiste llamarme de otro modo!?

**Rin:** pero ¿que tiene Hakki lindo?, si te queda perfecto (se río)

**Hakudoshi:** entonces no te quejes capullito (le sonrió burlonamente)

**Rin:** ya ok, acepto que me pasé de cursi, pero Kohaku también se pasó de bobo, ¿Cómo se pudo creer ese cuento que tu y yo somos novios? ¡Ay por favor! ¿En que cabeza cabe?

Aquella noche Shiori y Hakudoshi se quedaron a dormir y cada uno durmió junto a su mejor amigo (a)

**En la habitación de Rin…**

**Rin:** por favor duerme conmigo; La última película de terror me dejó muy asustada y no creo que pueda dormir sola y si le digo a las niñas para dormir con ellas, se van a burlar de mí

**Hakudoshi:** (estaba no cabía de felicidad por dentro) está bien, está bien, si tanto insistes dormiré contigo, pero nada más ¿ok?

**Rin:** ¡eres un pervertido! ¿Qué quieres decir con nada más? ¿Qué crees que te voy a pedir?

**Hakudoshi:** no sé por ahí que me puedes pedir que te abrace porque estas asustada, o que te cuente un cuento porque no puedes dormir o que te traiga un vaso con agua porque tienes sed

¿A que cosas pensabas tú que me refería?

**Rin:** (sonrojada) nada… absolutamente nada… ahora ¡metete a la cama que ya quiero dormir!

Las horas transcurrieron y de pronto se empezó a mover de un lado al otro gritando con desesperación. No podía estar tranquila y era tal el alboroto que hacía que terminó por despertar a su compañero.

**Hakudoshi:** (la zarandeó) ¡Rin! ¡Rin! ¿Que sucede? ¡Despierta!... ¡despierta!

**Rin:** (se despertó de golpe con los ojos llorosos) ¡fue un sueño! ¡Solo fue un sueño! ¡Pero fue tan real… que…! (se abrazó a su compañero) ¡tuve mucho miedo! ¡Fue horrible! Soñé que alguien me quería hacer daño y por más que yo corría no podía huir… hasta que al final ese ser horrendo se me acercó y casi… casi… me asesina

**Hakudoshi:** (la abrazó cariñosamente) tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla. Ya pasó, además recuerda que estoy aquí contigo para protegerte… sin importar que suceda… yo siempre estaré cerca para cuidarte y no permitir que nada ni nadie te lastime

**Rin:** (sollozaba, estaba realmente asustada) gracias… gracias por estar conmigo, si tú no estuvieras no creo que hubiera podido volver a sonreír

**Hakudoshi:** (la miró de frente) me alegra oírte decir ello, porque… me dolía mucho verte sufrir; Cuando te vi, sentí el imperante deseo de protegerte y querer hacerte feliz siempre

**Rin:** (se sonrojó sin saber porque e inconscientemente acercó su rostro al de él. Se acercó tanto que le rozó los labios. Se separó un par de segundos y… lo besó) yo… no sé que me sucedió, lo lamento, es solo que creo que… por la atmosfera que se estaba formando me dejé llevar, por favor no pienses lo que no es

**Hakudoshi:** descuida, no pienso nada que no sea verdad… sé que aún sigues enamorada de Shishinki y a mí solo me ves como un amigo (le dio una palmadita en la cabeza)

**Rin:** (sentía que había algo que no estaba bien) ¡te equivocas!… yo… ya no estoy enamorada de él… a decir verdad… a… mí… me gusta alguien más (se sonrojó) alguien ególatra, narcisista y que no sabe hacer chistes… pero se esfuerza tanto por hacerme reír que siempre consigue arrancarme una sonrisa aunque este triste

**Hakudoshi:** (no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando) Rin… yo… no puedo… no puedo… ¡callar más lo que siento por ti! (la estrujó contra su pecho) ¡yo he estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho! ¡Tanto que ya perdí la noción de tiempo! Yo… te… te a… te a… ¡te amo!

**Rin:** (sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de la emoción) (tímidamente) ¿lo… dices en serio? Porque si es una de tus bromas… no te lo perdonaré

**Hakudoshi:** (la miró, con ojos llenos de ilusión) cada palabra es cierta, yo te amo… te amé aún antes de que fueras novia de Kohaku, cuando casi te besé aquella vez huyendo de las fans, quise confesarte lo que sentía por ti, pero… sabía que me rechazarías y es por eso que recién ahora me atrevo a confesarte lo que siento

**Rin:** pero… si lo nuestro no resulta ¿Qué sucederá?... yo… no quiero sufrir otra decepción amorosa. No quiero volver a sentirme traicionada o engañada

**Hakudoshi:** te prometo que jamás te fallare (no pudo más y la besó con mucho cariño)

Aquella madrugada ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño, puesto que se la pasaron besándose y dándose muestras de cariño.

Ninguno podía creer lo que estaba pasando era como si estuvieran teniendo el mismo sueño. Pero lo que más les causaba sorpresa es que lo que había comenzado como una mentira horas antes, se había vuelto realidad.

**1 mes después…**

La noticia de la nueva pareja corrió como pólvora, todos los medios de comunicación y prensa no hacían otra cosa más que hablar de ellos y Hakudoshi en cada entrevista que tenía no perdía oportunidad para declarar lo perdidamente enamorado que se sentía y que era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Obviamente la noticia llegó a oídos de sus amigos más cercanos y fue Shippo el primero en felicitarlos, en especial a Hakudoshi que por fin se había animado a decirle a Rin lo que sentía por ella.

Al que no le hizo ninguna gracia fue a Kohaku que no perdía oportunidad para encarar a Hakudoshi y exigirle que se alejara de Rin, pero este en respuesta lo amenazó con decirle a Jûra la verdad acerca de la relación que estaba sosteniendo con Kanna.

Solo hasta ese entonces lo dejó en paz y disfrutar de su felicidad.

Al parecer las buenas noticias se estaban dando por doquier, puesto que mientras la nueva pareja vivía una vida color de rosa el médico tratante de Bankotsu le daba la buena noticia que gracias a su empeño y esfuerzos ya pronto sería dado de alta del hospital.

**En el ****Jutendo Hospital/cuarto de Bankotsu…**

Gracias a la rehabilitación física ya se podía mover bastante bien, aunque aún le costaba algo de esfuerzo utilizar al 100% todas sus extremidades, por lo que debía permanecer aún en reposo y gran parte del día sentado.

Era la hora de su almuerzo y Kannon lo intentaba alimentar.

**Kannon:** (sostenido una cuchara) di ¡ahh!

**Bankotsu:** (no podía evitar reírse) ya te he dicho que puedo comer sólo, no me trates como si fuera un niño

**Kannon:** tu solo has caso de lo que te digo, así como yo he sido tu paciente durante mucho tiempo, ahora tu eres el mío, así que abre la boca y no protestes

**Bankotsu:** (hizo lo que le pidió) ok, ya te hice caso, ahora déjame comer sólo, si no uso mis extremidades se me volverán atrofiar

**Kannon:** solo una más y te dejare sólo, pero si veo que no puedes, seguiré ayudándote

**Bankotsu:** ¡ay Sara! no cabe duda que no me voy a poder escapar de tus cuidados ¿no es así?

**Midoriko:** (estaba detrás de la puerta y cuando escuchó que la llamó Sara, ingresó de golpe) ¡suficiente! ¿Hasta cuando le vas a hacer creer que tú eres tu hermana?

**Bankotsu:** buenas tardes señora ¿Qué es lo que hace usted aquí?

**Midoriko:** ¡deja de llamarme señora por favor!. Llámame Miko o… fierecilla indomable como tú solías decirme

**Bankotsu:** lo siento, pero no puedo llamarla por ninguno de esos apelativos, puesto que no le tengo la confianza suficiente

**Midoriko:** ¡deja de fingir que no me recuerdas! Estoy segura que si sabes quién soy, ¡pero finges!, no sé porque

**Bankotsu:** lo siento, en verdad lo siento, quisiera poder recordarla pero… no puedo

**Midoriko:** entonces te ayudaré (lo besó sin previo aviso, pero él no le correspondió)

**Bankotsu:** por favor señora, le pido que tenga un poco mas de respeto, sobre todo si mi esposa está presente (Kannon, permanecía muda y sin moverse)

**Midoriko:** ¡ella no es tu esposa! ¡Sara lo fue y ella murió hace 12 años atrás! La que tienes en frente es Kannon, su hermana gemela

Al oír ello Bankotsu comenzó a recordar abruptamente escenas dolorosas, borrosas y sin sentido pero muy desgarradoras, tanto que le vino un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Sentía tal presión que se sintió muy mareado, aturdido y confundido.

Debido a su profesión sabía perfectamente que le estaba sucediendo, por lo que disimuló que estaba bien y le pidió a ambas que se retiraran. En cuanto estuvo sólo, llamó a la enfermera para que le suministrara un analgésico, para apaciguar su dolor, pero que no lo dopara.

El resto de la tarde en total privacidad esforzó su mente para ordenar sus recuerdos y tratar de recuperar parte de su pasado.

Consiguió recordar muy vagamente a Midoriko y a Sesshomaru lo recordó pero como su socio accionista y desde luego como el verdadero amor de Sara, pero lo que recordó con claridad fue a Kaguya desde cuando fueron novios, hasta el día que lo arroyó, sin embargo no pudo descubrir de quien era el rostro de un muchacho parecido a él.

Los días transcurrieron y no hizo comentario alguno acerca de lo que había recordado, se comportó como siempre y continuó con su rehabilitación hasta que por fin fue dado de alta y retornó a su hogar junto con su hija, sobrina y la que él creía era su esposa, pero a fuerza se había convencido que era su cuñada.

**Afueras de la prisión de Tomoya…**

Era un día soleado, el cielo estaba despejado, el sonido del vaivén de las copas de los árboles le pareció la melodía más exquisita y el cantar de los pájaros el acompañamiento perfecto.

Después de un largo año de cautiverio por fin era libre.

Libre para enmendar sus errores y empezar una nueva vida, pero una vida incompleta puesto que sabía que definitivamente la mujer a la que amaba ya no estaría a su lado porque él mismo así lo había decidido.

Mantenía la vaga esperanza de que ella cumpliría con su promesa, pero como no la vio en cuanto salió, supo que ya él era parte de su pasado… dio unos cuantos pasos, rumbo a la carretera, cuando de pronto escuchó su voz.

Aquella voz que lo perseguía en sueños y le decía que cumpliría con su promesa.

Se giró sobre sus talones para asegurarse que no estaba alucinando y un fuerte rayo de sol, lo cegó, pero aún así pudo divisar a unos metros suyo la imagen de una bella mujer. Una mujer que se acercaba a él con los brazos extendidos y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

**Rin:** (corrió y lo abrazó) Shi…shinki, cuanto me alegra que estés libre ¡al fin! (le sonrió) ¿recuerdas la promesa que te hice? Pues aquí estoy… vine a verte muchas veces, pero tú no permitiste que te viera ¿por qué?

**Shishinki:** (dejó caer su maleta y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas) ¡eres tú! ¡Realmente eres tú! No sabes cuantas noches soñé con que te volvía a ver y te tomaba entre mis brazos.

Gracias, muchas gracias por venir a despedirme.

Perdona si no deje que me vieras de nuevo, pero luego de que te vi llorar por mi causa, comprendí que solo te traería penas y desgracias y tú mereces ser muy feliz

**Rin:** (le sonrió) este no será un adiós, sino un hasta pronto, vine porque quería verte.

Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, ahora que sé que empezaras de nuevo

**Shishinki:** gracias mi amada niña. Espero que algún día nuestros caminos se crucen nuevamente y podamos hablar del pasado con una amplia sonrisa y si todavía me dejas un espacio en tu corazón, me permitas entrar en el nuevamente (se separaron y cada quien tomó un camino diferente)

**Rin:** (subió a un auto de lunas polarizadas) gracias por acompañarme

**Bankotsu:** entonces aquel joven es quien se hizo pasar por mi hijo (lo miró por la ventana)

**Rin:** sí, él es aquel rostro que veías en tu mente y no podías reconocer

**Bankotsu:** es una lástima que Kaguya me haya engañado tanto, ya que recuerdo que le tenía un cariño especial a aquel jovencito

**Rin:** él no es malo, solo se dejó llevar por su hermana, si ella no te hubiese arrollado, probablemente él y yo ahora seriamos muy felices

**Bankotsu:** no te lamentes por lo que no fue y disfruta del presente

**Rin:** gracias tío, tomaré en cuenta tu consejo (encendió el auto y se marcharon del lugar)

**3 días después en el hospital psiquiátrico de Tokio…**

El lugar era apacible, Los pacientes del mismo deambulaban por el enorme jardín de dicha institución, pero un sector de este, era para internos, que estaban cumpliendo una condena por sus diversos crímenes, pero como la ley dictaminaba que por no estar en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales no se les podía juzgar como a un reo común.

**Shishinki:** (sentado en una banca en medio del jardín) veo que después de todo te las ingeniaste lo suficientemente bien como para que te declararan clínicamente trastornada

**Kaguya:** al parecer tu declaración tuvo mucho que ver, de por si todo lo que le conté al detective que me entrevistó sirvió para que me declara demente ¿pero que fue lo que le contaste a Midoriko?

**Shishinki:** tan solo hice gala de mi poder de convicción y mezcle parte de nuestras trágica infancia con tus desmedida sed de ambición.

Le hice creer que tu difunto esposo era todo un desgraciado contigo y que estabas enferma de celos y por ello atentaste contra la vida de ella, pero que estabas muy arrepentida por haber lastimado al Dr. Yatsura

**Kaguya:** imagino que no me delataste diciéndole que envenene mi ex esposo para hacerme con su fortuna

**Shishinki:** ¿me crees un idiota? ¡Obviamente que no lo hice! Además si lo hacía yo también podía ser investigado por complicidad.

Pero bueno mi querida hermana, solo vine para decirte que mañana debo dejar el país para siempre. Seré extraditado a Italia, ya que en Estados unidos, tampoco se me permite la entrada (suspiró hondo) lamentablemente me revocaron la ciudadanía

**Kaguya:** entonces… este es el adiós

**Shishinki:** jamás me iría sin ti (le entrego lo que parecía una inofensiva tarjeta musical) mañana por la madrugada huiremos juntos, tómate las pastillas que estoy dejando a la media noche y colócate en los dedos esos autoadhesivos. Son huella dactilares falsas

**Kaguya:** ¿pero cómo? No entiendo ¿Qué piensas hacer?

**Shishinki:** antes que cayéramos presos idee un plan de escape. Vendí todas tus joyas y el dinero lo deposite en una cuenta secreta; En esa misma cuenta deposité el 90% de todo lo que me dio tu adorado tormento y estando en prisión conocí gente que está dispuesta hacer lo que sea por dinero, por lo cual me he contactado con el personal de la aerolínea que nos sacara de acá… con documentos falsos y aprovechando que poseo este aspecto por las cirugías… nos haremos pasar por madre e hijo de ahora en adelante y con el dinero que nos quede después de haber fugado, podremos empezar una nueva vida en Italia

**Kaguya:** me sorprendes, tú siempre has sabido como arreglártelas para lograr lo que quieres

**Shishinki:** no en vano fui parte del equipo de inteligencia del F.B.I y otras cosas que ni tú misma sabes.

Ya debo irme. Esta noche pasaré por ti, las pastillas que te di harán que parezca que no tienes pulso. Me haré pasar por un enfermero de turno y te daré por muerta.

El encargado de la morgue nos ayudara a salir, pero debes tomarlas a la media noche exacta ya que su efecto es de 2 horas, una vez fuera, tú solo sigue mis indicaciones

**Kaguya:** (escondió las pastillas en su zapato) ok, te volveré a ver esta madrugada.

El plan logró dar resultado y ambos lograron salir del país, pero lo que Shishinki nunca le dijo fue que quien lo apoyó con todos los contactos fue Bankotsu a cambio de que no se acercara nunca más a Rin y que por supuesto mantuviera Kaguya totalmente fuera de su vida.

Tan solo unos días después Kannon le propuso a Bankotsu ir a la casa de campo para se alejaran unos días del bullicio y estrés de la ciudad.

Como Soten estaba demasiado ligada a la tecnología no quiso ir a dicho paseo y prefirió quedarse en cada de Shiori.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de campo Bankotsu comprendió porque su hija no había querido hacer el viaje, puesto que no recordaba que la casa careciera de tecnología.

Hasta donde él recordaba era una casa convencional con todas las comodidades necesarias.

Kannon le explicó que durante el tiempo que ella estuvo viviendo ahí, le había hecho algunas modificaciones y que incluso hacía un par de años los chicos y ella habían pasado las vacaciones de de verano; También le contó que Rin se cayó de lo alto del Goshinboku y fue cuando se fracturó la pierna.

Aquel acontecimiento estaba completamente fuera de sus recuerdos, pero, si recordaba que fue por ello que se reencontró con Kaguya en Nueva York.

Conforme Kannon le iba contando hechos o eventos que se habían suscitado en los últimos años, él vagamente iba recordando.

**Kannon:** ¿qué te parece si nos subimos a la copa del Goshinboku para apreciar el paisaje?

**Bankotsu:** no creo que pueda, aún no estoy del todo restablecido (usaba bastón para movilizarse)

**Kannon:** (lo tomó de la mano) ¡ay vamos! Será divertido, además podrías recuperar algún recuerdo… puesto que cuando estuvimos aquí nos la pasamos conversando allá arriba (señaló la copa del árbol)

**Bankotsu:** no recuerdo ello, pero imagino que debe haber sido algo agradable

**Kannon:** (lo incitó a subir) ¡vamos! Te ayudare paso a paso y ya verás que no es difícil

**Bankotsu:** ok, confió en ti, por lo que si me caigo y me fracturo de nuevo, te tendré como enfermera perenne

**Kannon:** (le sonrió) ¡claro que sí! Pero ello no sucederá así, que subamos para ver el paisaje.

A paso lento y firme lograron subir y sentarse en la misma rama donde estuvieron la primera vez unos años atrás.

**Bankotsu:** (estaba fascinado con el paisaje) ¡wuo! Tenias razón es increíble, acá arriba se siente mucha paz

**Kannon:** (cerró los ojos y sintió la brisa rozar su rostro) sí es cierto. Este lugar es muy especial para mí porque aquí conversé de muchas cosas contigo y porque descubrí que eras un hombre maravilloso (abrió los ojos y lo miró) sabes… este ultimo año he sido la mujer más feliz del mundo porque he podido estar cerca tuyo mucho más de lo que imaginé

**Bankotsu:** (le dio medio abrazo) hoy se cumple 1 año de mí accidente y de no ser por ti, yo no estaría acá en este momento.

Tú has sido más que una amiga para mí, has sido más que mi cuñada. Has sido mi apoyo, mi compañera, la persona más importante y la que más he amado

**Kannon:** (casi se cae del árbol) gracias por tus palabras y gracias por tus sentimientos, claro que comprendo que te refieres a un amor de amigos, de gratitud… ¿no es así?

**Bankotsu:** (la miró de frente) Te amo como mujer, te amo por ser tú, estoy enamorado de ti

**Kannon:** yo… la verdad… también siento lo mismo, pero… comprendo que quizá lo que tú sientes por mí sea por lo que aún no recuerdas tu pasado

**Bankotsu:** (la tomó del rostro) no me hace falta recordar nada, ya que estando contigo soy feliz y quiero amarte, no para que me ames sino para hacerte feliz (se le acercó y le dio un dulce beso, un beso cargado de amor mutuo, sincero, puro, libre de egoísmo)

Luego de ello bajaron con cuidado y se refugiaron en la casa puesto que estaba comenzando a hacer frio.

Esa tarde se la pasaron conversando recordando las cosas que habían hecho juntos durante aquel año. Ella intentaba hacerle recordar cosas, pero él solo quería enfocarse en ella y los momentos felices que habían compartido.

**Al mismo tiempo en un elegante restaurant de la ciudad…**

Una pareja de esposos intentaba celebrar su primer aniversario, pero al parecer el único que ponía interés en ello era él, puesto que ella parecía estar en otro mundo.

**Sesshomaru:** Miko ¿qué te sucede? Desde que llegamos no has escuchado nada de lo que te conversó y muchos menos me prestas atención

**Midoriko:** lo siento, es solo que yo… no sé que me pasa, pero siento una profunda angustia en mi pecho, es como si presintiera que estoy a punto de perder algo o a alguien muy importante

**Sesshomaru:** lo único que vas a perder es mi paciencia. Siempre es igual contigo, desde el día en que nos casamos no hemos tenido un solo momento feliz y honestamente me estoy cansando

**Midoriko:** lo sé y lo lamento, pero yo… no creo que pueda más con esto, es mejor que lo dejemos aquí y ahora (se paró y se dirigió a la salida)

**Sesshomaru:** (fue tras ella) Midoriko espera ¿A dónde vas? (intentó alcanzarla, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, se topó con su ex esposa y su ¿ex amante?) ¡Kagura! ¿Qué significa esto? (miró a Setzuna)

**Kagura:** (estaba espantada) te lo puedo explicar, pero por favor no hagas nada imprudente

**Setzuna:** buenas noches señor Taisho, si desea algún tipo de explicación se la puedo brindar

**Sesshomaru:** prefiero que sea ella quien me las dé. Si no te importa me gustaría que nos dejaras a solas

**Setzuna:** como usted ordene señor (se despidió de ella y se fue)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué te parece si aprovechamos que estamos acá para poder conversar? **Kagura:** está bien, acepto tu invitación (él pidió una nueva mesa para ambos)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

**Kagura:** desde hace unos años… por accidente me topé con él y aunque en un inicio quiso eludirme por completo, fui yo la que le insistió… pero ¿¡por qué me mentiste!? ¿Cuál fue el motivo para que me ocultaras que estaba vivo?

**Sesshomaru:** luego de tu secuestro se suscitaron muchas cosas y no me pareció prudente que ustedes dos se volvieran a ver

**Kagura:** tú viste como sufrí por él durante 8 años, viste mis lágrimas, me viste caer en una profunda depresión… ¡y aún así callaste!

**Sesshomaru:** ponte en mi lugar por un momento ¿Cómo crees tú que me sentía, al ver a mi esposa sufriendo por su amante? ¿No creíste jamás, que ello también me afectaba?

Cuando ocurrió lo del secuestro creí que te iba a perder y me desesperé como nunca antes lo había hecho en mi vida.

Por fortuna él cumplió con su trabajo y te protegió, pero cuando tuve la oportunidad de separarlos no lo dude ni un instante… ya que yo… temía perderte definitivamente porque en ese entonces te amaba, en verdad te amaba

**Kagura:** ¡que egoísta fuiste! Solo pensaste en ti y nada más que en ti. ¡No te importó ni por un segundo todo el sufrimiento que me causaste con tu engaño!

**Sesshomaru:** puede que desde tu punto de vista haya sido algo egoísta de mi parte, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a mi familia.

Ya te había perdido una vez y cuando nos reconciliamos deseé que no, nos separáramos nunca, sin embargo tu corazón se fue con la muerte de él y por más que luche por que olvidaras, tú siempre lo tuviste presente

**Kagura:** quizá si no me hubieras ocultado la verdad, me hubiera quedado contigo

**Sesshomaru:** no hay manera de saber ello, ya que después de todo con o sin su muerte nuestras vidas tomaron rumbos distintos

**Kagura:** eso fue por ti, porque tú siempre preferiste a Midoriko y a mí me hiciste a un lado

**Sesshomaru:** lo sé, sé que perdí la cabeza por ella y al final te deje ir.

No era justo que te mantuviera a mi lado haciéndote sufrir

**Kagura:** entonces debiste decirme que Takemaru estaba vivo y no seguir callando

**Sesshomaru:** ¿¡cómo esperabas que te dijera ello, después de tanto tiempo!? De haberlo hecho me hubiese ganado muy posiblemente tu desprecio y hasta tu odio

**Kagura:** tú bien sabes que no se odiar y en cuanto a mi desprecio… yo jamás podría albergar semejante sentimiento ante a la persona que más amé en un tiempo

**Sesshomaru:** lamento no haber sido sincero contigo y lamento no haberte hecho feliz como lo merecías.

Espero que en verdad hayas encontrado la felicidad al lado de Setzuna

**Kagura:** en un inicio, me costó dejarte ir por completo. Ya que pesar que lo tenía a él, seguía sufriendo por ti, pero en cuanto anunciaste tu compromiso con Midoriko, comprendí que yo nunca estuve en tu corazón por completo y fue entonces cuando recién pude desligarme de lo que sentía y poder ser plenamente feliz con Takemaru

**Sesshomaru:** (le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino) al menos uno de los dos pudo alcanzar la felicidad plena (suspiró con nostalgia)

**Kagura:** no quiero inmiscuirme en tu vida privada, pero he notado que las cosas entre tú y Midoriko no van nada bien. Casi no paran juntos y las pocas veces que los he visto, parece como si ella solo estuviera en cuerpo pero no en mente

**Sesshomaru:** tal parece que hice mal en pedirle que nos casáramos… no sé, creo que ello hizo que su forma de ser conmigo cambiara drásticamente

**Kagura:** ello o… ¿el hecho que al día siguiente de la boda Bankotsu le salvó la vida?

**Sesshomaru:** no sé, ni quiero saber, de lo único que estoy seguro es que nuestro matrimonio no va a durar mucho, por no decir que esta colapsando

**Kagura:** cuanto lo lamento, me entristece oír ello, puesto que imagine que iban a ser muy felices; Después de todo ustedes estuvieron enamorados desde muy jóvenes

**Sesshomaru:** hay veces que el simple hecho de estar enamorado, no basta.

Creo que ahora estoy pagando con creces todo el daño que te hice, la vida da muchas vueltas y ahora soy yo el que está siendo dejado

**Kagura:** cuanto lo lamento en verdad, ojala pudiera ayudarte, pero no sé como

**Sesshomaru:** ya has hecho suficiente con haberme escuchado; Gracias por tu compañía

**En casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Aprovechando la privacidad y la tranquilidad que reinaba en el lugar. Una pareja de jóvenes enamorados estaban amándose apasionadamente, cuando de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta.

**Rin:** no quiero abrir ¿Quién demonios será?

**Hakudoshi:** te dije que lo mejor era ir a mi apartamento

**Rin:** sí y ¿tener que soportar a tus fans y a la prensa que no, nos deja en paz? Mejor estamos acá (el timbre seguía sonando y el perro no paraba de ladrar)

¡Ay… que fastidio!, justo cuando estábamos a la mitad de lo mejor (se colocó la parte de arriba de su ropa y se enrolló la sabana a manera de falda)

**Hakudoshi:** (la jaló hacia si mismo, le dio un beso y…) mejor no vayas, finjamos que no hay nadie y regresemos a lo nuestro

**Rin:** (estaba a punto de hacerle caso, cuando su celular empezó a sonar) tía ¿Qué sucede?

**Midoriko:** sweetie, estoy afuera de la casa pero no puedo entrar. Mi clave esta errónea

**Rin:** ehh, disculpa tía. La cambie por esta noche… ya que quería algo de privacidad

**Midoriko:** comprendo, solo vine para hablar con Bankotsu, pero su celular está apagado

**Rin:** él no se encuentra aquí, se fue con mi mamá a la casa de campo por unos días

**Midoriko:** ¿ellos dos solos?

**Rin:** sí… creo que piensan quedarse al menos una semana a más, no sé (se cortó la llamada) Moshi – moshi ¿Tía? ¿Estás ahí? – uhm, parece que cortó

**Hakudoshi:** en ese caso continuemos con lo nuestro (la jaló hacia la cama, se colocó encima de ella y la besó por cada rincón de su cuerpo)

Midoriko al oír que Bankotsu estaba en la casa de campo, intentó dirigirse para allá, pero no puedo llegar ya que la carretera estaba bloqueada esa noche por un tema de mantenimiento. Buscó un motel para pernoctar y continuar con su camino al día siguiente.

**Mientras tanto en la casa de campo…**

Los huéspedes de la misma estaban acurrucados uno al lado del otro sentados frente a la chimenea, cubiertos con una manta, debido a que no contaban con calefacción.

Se sentían tan a gusto juntos, que la atmosfera se volvió propicia para dar paso al romance.

Entre besos, caricias, miradas y palabras colmadas de cariño… sucumbieron a sus deseos y aquella noche se entregaron, carnal y espiritualmente uno al otro.

Estaban tan felices que se sentían como dos adolescentes experimentando su primer amor.

Sentían que nada ni nadie en el mundo podría separarlos, todo era perfecto, nada les hacía falta, se bastaban uno con la compañía del otro.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano Kannon se despertó y al sentir que estaba siendo abrazada por su amado, se sonrojó no de vergüenza, sino de emoción.

No podía creer que había lo que había pasado el día anterior y menos la espectacular noche.

Contempló por unos segundos a su amante compañero y se sintió la mujer más afortunada del mundo al sentirse correspondida.

Quiso hacerle un desayuno sorpresa. Por lo cual se levantó, alistó y dirigió al supermercado más cercano.

A su regresó notó que él no se encontraba en casa, por lo que dejó las compras en el mostrador de la cocina y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida.

Él por su parte había estado recorriendo el lugar y en cuanto retornó a la casa se dio cuenta que ella ya había vuelto.

Fiel a su estilo (obsesión por el orden) empezó a acomodar las compras que ella había realizado y se detuvo cuando encontró un frasco con cerezas… ¿cerezas? (se preguntó mentalmente) a Sara le disgustan (se confundió por un segundo) y aquel inofensivo frasco le trajo recuerdos abruptamente.

Uno tras otro comenzaron a invadir su mente, empezando por recordar que fue precisamente en esa casa donde se refugió con Sara cuando esta fue herida emocionalmente por Sesshomaru. Luego recordó cuando ella murió y posteriormente recordó a Midoriko.

Recordó cada momento feliz y triste a su lado. Recuerdos como cuando se le declaró, se casaron, cuando la fue a buscar a Inglaterra, cuando Soten nació… cuando le pidió el divorcio y… cuando conoció a Kannon.

Eran tantos los recuerdos y tan fuertes, que era como si se hubiese formado una tormenta en su cabeza.

Fue tan impactante la cantidad de información que logró recuperar, que su pulso se aceleró y empezó a jadear como si hubiese corrido una maratón completa y el dolor de cabeza que le sobrevino fue insoportable, tanto que cayó de rodillas al piso tocándose la misma.

Kannon terminó de bañarse y al salir del cuarto de baño, pasó por la cocina y lo vio en estado de trance, de inmediato se le acercó y le preguntó si se sentía bien.

Este con rostro de pánico la tomó de los hombros, la miró de pies a cabeza y le dijo ¡Kannon!... he recordado todo.

Ella no sabía si alegrarse o sentirse preocupada… simplemente lo abrazó como queriendo protegerlo y le dijo: me alegro que por fin hayas podido recuperar tu pasado.

En ello Midoriko ingresó a la casa gritando el nombre de él. Este hizo a Kannon a un lado y le fue a darle el encuentro.

**Bankotsu:** (algo aturdido, la recibió en la entrada) ¡Midoriko! Yo… yo… te recuerdo (se le acercó, la miró de frente, acarició suavemente su rostro y la abrazó con desesperación)

**Midoriko:** (se le abrazó fuertemente y empezó a llorar) ¿en serio? ¿Por fin me recuerdas? ¿Ya sabes quién soy? (lo miró de frente con los ojos llorosos)

**Bankotsu:** sí… finalmente pude recuperar la memoria

**Midoriko:** ¡cuánto me alegra!, pensé que nunca más te recuperaría (quiso besarlo pero la esquivó) ¿¡Qué sucede!? ¿Por qué me rechazas?

**Bankotsu:** tenemos que hablar. Es verdad que he recuperado la memoria pero las cosas ya no son iguales (la llevó al pórtico)

**Midoriko:** ¿cómo que las cosas han cambiado? Si te refieres a lo mío con Sesshomaru… yo vine hasta acá para decirte que lo voy a dejar.

Me equivoqué al dejarte e intentado hacértelo saber desde que despertaste… pero no me querías escuchar.

Por favor Ban ¿¡dime que ocurre!? ¿Qué acaso ya no me amas?

**Bankotsu:** lo siento mucho Miko, pero… ahora soy yo el que ya no desea estar a tu lado.

Si bien te dije una vez que esperaría por ti por siempre o te dije que te amaría para toda mi vida… fue porque en verdad es lo que pretendía hacer, pero… desde de lo del accidente y mi perdida de memoria, hubo una persona que estuvo conmigo siempre sin esperar nada a cambio. Me brindó un amor incondicional y puro un amor que nunca antes nadie, ni siquiera tú me había demostrado y es por ello que yo quiero hacer mi vida al lado de esa persona

**Midoriko:** (se echó a llorar) ¡no por favor! Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que me equivoque, déjame demostrarte que estaba confundida y me deje llevar por algo que creí era amor, pero que descubrí que solo era una ilusión de juventud… por favor… no me rechaces

**Bankotsu:** en verdad lo lamento. Yo siempre te voy a tener un cariño muy grande y nunca te apartare de mi vida, pero ya tomé una decisión

**Midoriko:** comprendo (agachó la mirada) reconozco que te lastimé mucho y merezco esto.

Ahora soy yo la que te va a esperar por el resto mi vida, si algún día decides darme una oportunidad yo estaré esperando por ti.

Solo te pido, que me permitas estar a tu lado.

No volveré a insistirte para que me des una nueva oportunidad, pero si estaré cerca tuyo lo más que pueda

**Bankotsu:** (la abrazó con cariño) gracias por comprender mi querida fierecilla.

Tú siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que desees y sabes que cuentas con mi amistad incondicionalmente

**Midoriko:** (se limpió las lágrimas) ¿te enamoraste de Kannon verdad?

**Bankotsu:** sí, así es, pero no lo hice con el fin de que me haga feliz, sino para que ella fuera feliz, ya que el amor que nos tenemos libre de egoísmos

**Midoriko:** tú siempre has sido así (le dio un beso en la mejilla) hasta pronto mi amor. Me iré por un tiempo lejos para poder ordenar mis ideas, pero te prometo que volveré (subió a su auto y se fue)

**Al mismo tiempo…**

Kannon se había encerrado en su habitación y tirado a la cama a llorar cual adolescente descorazonada.

No tenía ni idea de lo que Midoriko y Bankotsu habían hablado.

Estaba tan triste que llamó al único que la podría escuchar sin recriminarle nada.

**Saiten:** (al oírla llorar se preocupó) ¿qué sucedió? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas que te ayude? ¿Sufriste un accidente? ¿Dónde te encuentras?

**Kannon:** ¡deja de hablar y escúchame! Estoy físicamente bien, pero no emocionalmente.

Veras, ayer Bankotsu me confesó sus sentimientos y le correspondí, pero… pero… hace solo unos minutos recuperó la memoria y apareció Midoriko (no podía dejar de llorar)

**Saiten:** tranquila gatita, no te desesperes. Si él siente algo sincero por ti, estoy seguro que no te hará un lado por su antiguo amor, pero… si solo fue gratitud lo que te tenía, entonces… lo mejor es que aceptes la realidad

**Kannon:** lo sé, sé que debería hacer ello, pero… no puedo. Me sentía tan feliz con todo lo que pasó ayer que me hubiese gustado que durara un poco más.

Al final creo que me volví una egoísta porque lo quiero solo para mí ¿¡en que horrible ser me he convertido!?

**Saiten:** no te has convertido en nada, es solo que estas enamorada y es natural que desees tu felicidad al lado del hombre que amas.

¿Deseas que vaya por ti? O ¿prefieres conversar con él acerca de lo que sientes?

**Kannon:** gracias por tu ayuda, pero sea lo que sea que él decida lo aceptaré… gracias por escucharme y disculpa por molestarte

**Saiten:** sabes que no me molestas y también sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Recuerda que te amo, a pesar que no me correspondas

**Kannon:** (sonrió) lo sé y te doy gracias por ello también (escuchó que Bankotsu la estaba llamando) debo colgar, me está buscando y debe ser porque quiere hablemos

**Saiten:** ok, te dejaré para que hables tranquila (colgó)

**Kannon:** (se limpio el rostro y salió de su habitación) ¿me estabas buscando?

**Bankotsu:** estuviste llorando ¿no es así?

**Kannon:** (bajó la mirada) no me hagas caso, solo fue una tontería de mi parte

**Bankotsu:** (le buscó la mirada) estuviste llorando… ¿por mí?

**Kannon:** (intentó sonreír) sabes que no puedo mentir… y… sí, estuve llorando porque imagino que ahora que recuperaste la memoria, te irás tras de Midoriko

**Bankotsu:** no… no me iré tras de ella, porque a la que amo es a ti

**Kannon:** (le sonrió) ¿en… serio? No... ¿Me estarás ilusionando en vano?

**Bankotsu:** (la abrazó con cariño) ayer te dije que sin importar si recordaba o no mi pasado, de quien yo estoy enamorado es de ti y es por ello que me gustaría que estuviéramos juntos por siempre… claro si tu lo deseas

**Kannon:** (sonrió ampliamente) ¡por supuesto que sí! Te amo… te amo más allá de lo que puedo imaginar y nada me haría más feliz que permanecer a tu lado (le dio un entusiasta beso)

**Bankotsu:** gracias por llegar a mi vida, sin ti estaría perdido en estos momentos (le sonrió y correspondió el beso)

Los meses transcurrieron y la noticia del divorcio de Midoriko y Sesshomaru se volvió tema de primera plana en muchos diarios y revistas nacionales.

Ella decidió volver a Inglaterra hasta que lograra aclarar su mente y le propuso a Soten ir con ella, pero prefirió quedarse con su padre e ir a visitarla cada vez que la extrañara.

Rin y Hakudoshi cada día eran más felices, al punto que hicieron las paces con Kanna y Kohaku, el cual finalmente decidió terminar su relación de amante con Kanna, puesto que pretendía recuperar a Rin, a pesar que esta le dijo que ya era muy tarde para ello.

Kannon se asoció con Saiten y le permitió seguir siendo el autor de sus antiguas pinturas a cambio de que las nuevas fueran publicadas por él y la reconociera a ella como la autora.

El señor Tesso se volvió un ferviente admirador de ambos y los patrocinaba en cada exposición que daban.

Sesshomaru luego que estuvo divorciado se mantuvo solo durante un tiempo, pero empezó a volverse un reverendo mujeriego ya que no perdía oportunidad de salir con cuanta mujer hermosa se le cruzaba en el camino, pero a ninguna tomaba en serio, siempre les dejaba en claro que él no volvería tener una relación formal en su vida.

En cuanto a Inuyasha y Kagome ellos se mantenían igual de enamorados y era tanto el tiempo que pasaban cuidando de Soten cuando se quedaba en casa de ambos que la llegaron a ver más como una hija que como una sobrina.

Por ello decidieron mudarse a una casa más grande y cerca a la de la familia Yatsura, para que las entrañables primas pudieran pasar mayor tiempo juntas.

Shippo continuó de novio con Misuki y se empezó a preparar para ingresar a la universidad, para estudiar administración hotelera, puesto que el sería el que heredero del Imperial Teen.

Kagura y Setzuna decidieron vivir juntos en casa de ella y a pesar que Akago al principio se negaba a que su madre tuviera una nueva pareja, con el tiempo lo aceptó.

Ya que al ver que su padre andaba con una y con otra comprendió que su madre merecía ser feliz con un hombre que en verdad la quisiera solo a ella.


	17. Nuevos tiempos

**Cap. XVII**

**Nuevos tiempos**

6 largos años habían transcurrido y durante ese tiempo muchas cosas se habían suscitado.

La vida de algunos había cambiado por completo mientras que algunos seguían luchando por alcanzar sus metas y sus nuevos sueños.

Shippo desde hacía dos años atrás se había convertido en el nuevo administrado del Imperial teen. No era precisamente el dueño ya que ese tema había quedado zanjado algunos años atrás, pero estaba en pos de serlo puesto que su rendimiento como ejecutivo era destacable, tan equiparable al de sus padres, tío y abuelos.

Sin duda alguna tenía muy buena visión para los negocios y sabía cómo hacer prosperar el negocio familiar.

Era tan exitoso que ya había acumulado su propia fortuna y por ello se sentía listo para contraer nupcias con su novia Koume, la cual había conocido durante su época de estudiante universitario; Sus padres estaban más que felices con el compromiso puesto que era notorio que no solo estaban dispuestos a casarse por amor, sino por el hecho que se comprendían y complementaban a la perfección.

**Instituto Bokuseno…**

Era el primer día de clases y muchos jóvenes entre entusiastas por el inicio del nuevo año escolar y otros no tanto, debido al fin de las vacaciones… ingresaban al campus del mismo para reencontrarse con sus amigos o bien para conocer nuevos.

Una jovencita de cabellos negros sujeto en dos coletas bajas, caminaba por los alrededores como buscando algo o a alguien, se le veía un poco extraviada, cuando de pronto sintió un cálido abrazo por la espalda.

**Shiori:** ¡te encontré! ¡Por fin después de tanto tiempo te vuelvo a ver!

**Soten:** (se giró emocionada para corresponderle el abrazo, pero… algo la contuvo) ¿qué?... ¿qué fue… lo que hiciste a tu cabello? ¿Por qué es negro?

**Shiori:** (se sujetó un mechón) ¡ah! ¿Esto? (sonrió) lo hice porque ya estaba cansada de que me confundieran con una anciana en el hotel.

¡Uish! ¡No solo tuve que pasar mis preciadas vacaciones trabajando como recamarera en el hotel como castigo, sino que también tuve que soportar a los odiosos huéspedes que me llamaban señora o anciana! ¡Aish, como detesto que por el color de mi cabello me confundan!

**Soten:** (parpadeó un par de veces) ¿castigo? ¿Pero que hiciste?

**Shiori:** (se cruzó de brazos algo enfadada) en realidad nada, yo solo compré un precioso vestido de la famosa diseñadora Kikyo Tendo y por ello me castigaron

**Soten:** (¬.¬) uhm… te conozco bien y sé que algo más debes haber hecho

**Shiori:** (=P) use el efectivo que papá me dio para todo el verano y pagué el vestido al cash, se suponía que debí usar ese dinero para viajar contigo y tía Miko por toda Sudamérica… pero…

**Soten:** (¬.¬) te lo gastaste todo en un solo vestido ¿no es así?

**Shiori:** también compré zapatos, un bolso que le hacía juego y algunas cosas que iba a necesitar para el viaje y tan solo por ello mi papá se enojó mucho ya que dijo que fue una total irresponsabilidad de mi parte que me gastara todo el dinero de forma banal y que ante pusiera mi gusto por la ropa al viaje que habíamos planeado.

¡Jeh! ¡Al final no sé porque se enojó tanto, si somos ricos pudo darme más dinero y ya! Pero lo que creo que le molestó fue que comprara un vestido precisamente de la colección de su ex novia

**Soten:** uhm… yo creo que te extralimitaste ¿Cómo te pudiste gastar todo el dinero para el viaje? Era mucho dinero cerca de… (Sacó cuentas) $60.000 o algo más

**Shiori:** es su culpa por darme efectivo, si me hubiese dado una extensión de su tarjeta de crédito…

**Soten:** (¬.¬) la hubieras sobre girado, eres muy botarate y no te mides

**Shiori:** que te puedo decir, me gusta vivir bien, por algo soy una rica heredera ¿no?

**Soten:** (ô-0) yo también lo soy, pero no gasto tanto como tú (escucharon gritos de emoción de algunas chicas a lo lejos) tal parece que nuestro primo ya llegó

**Shiori:** ¿Akago? No, no creo que sea él, mientras te estaba buscando lo vi dirigirse al gimnasio junto con las gemelas

**Soten:** ¿entonces quien está causando tanto furor?

**Shiori:** no sé, ni quiero saber, solo quiero que este día termine rápido para irme al spa

**Soten:** (vio de quien se trataba y notó que se estaba acercando a ambas) pues creo que no solo tu día se hará largo sino todo tu año… el chico de tus pesadillas se dirige hacia acá

**Shiori:** ¿de que hablas?... si te refieres a ya sabes quien, no será un problema puesto que el está en primero y nosotras estamos en segundo por si lo olvidaste (sintió que alguien olía su cabello y se enojó) ¡Kai, lobezno de pacotilla! ¡Deja de olfatearme!

**Kai:** buenos días mis encantadoras amigas (tomó la mano de Shiori) en especial a ti mi querida cachorrita (besó su mano y le acarició un mechón de su cabello) déjame decirte mi amada cachorra que te ves preciosa con tu nueva imagen, no importa de que color te pintes el cabello, tú siempre luces maravillosa

**Soten:** (notó algo peculiar en él) ¿uh? ¿Por qué tu corbata es gris? ¿No debería ser amarilla?

**Kai:** (sujetó su corbata) esto mi querida amiga es por el simple hecho que hice el examen de salto de grado y el director me puso automáticamente en segundo

**Soten y Shiori:** ¿¡qué!? ¡Pero eso es casi imposible! ¡El salto de grado es extremadamente difícil!

**Kai:** pues no se que tan difícil sea ya que saque 100 (la puntuación máxima)

**Shiori:** (lo tomó de la corbata con furia) ¡estas mintiendo lobezno de pacotilla! ¡De seguro lo estás haciendo para amargarme no solo la mañana sino el día entero!

**Kai:** (muy tranquilo) si dudas de mi palabra querida cachorrita, puedes ir y preguntarle al director. Él mismo me felicitó por haber tenido la puntuación más alta de todo el instituto durante el periodo de preparación para ingresar

**Soten:** (a manera pensativa) puede que no esté mintiendo, después de todo Kai siempre ha tenido el primer lugar en todo

**Shiori:** ¡sí lo sé! siempre he estado compitiendo con este testarudo lobezno por el primer lugar y siempre ¡me deja en el segundo!

**Kai:** pero tú siempre estarás primera en mi corazón

**Shiori:** ¡cállate!, ¡además ya te dije que nunca te corresponderé!

¡Vámonos Soten de una buena vez al gimnasio, antes que termine la ceremonia de bienvenida! (la tomó de la mano y se alejaron de Kai)

**Soten:** antes que ingresemos al gimnasio hay algo que quiero preguntarte en privado

**Shiori:** (la soltó al verla que se puso triste) ¿que sucede? No me digas que ya te enteraste

**Soten:** entonces es verdad

**Shiori:** sí. Hace un par de semanas que se comprometió

**Soten:** (se puso muy triste) ¿entonces ya perdí toda oportunidad con él?

**Shiori:** (la abrazó) lo siento mucho, pero… yo no creo que nunca hayas tenido una oportunidad. Mi hermano siempre te ha visto como una hermana más y por ello no creo que se haya percatado de tus sentimientos

**Soten:** (sollozaba) y… ¿si le digo lo que siento por él? ¿Tú crees que me corresponda?

**Shiori:** (la miró de frente con ternura) no lo sé, recuerda que el tiene casi 25 años y nosotras a penas 17, por lo que no estoy segura si te podría corresponder

**Soten:** para el amor no hay edad (se limpió las lágrimas y esbozó una sonrisa de esperanza)

**Al mismo tiempo en la oficina del estudio de modelaje Tendo…**

La dueña del lugar estaba llevando a cabo una conversación en privado con su hijo. Le estaba dando las últimas indicaciones a seguir antes de poner en marcha su desalmado plan.

**Kikyo:** (sentada tras de su escritorio) finalmente ha llegado el día.

Desde hoy cumplirás con la misión para la que te he estado preparando desde que naciste

**Shinta:** (delante de ella en pie) lo sé madre, sé que tu único propósito en esta vida es vengar a Inuyasha Taisho por haberte plantado el día de tu boda

**Kikyo:** así es mi querido hijo; Ya que no pude volver acercarme a él para vengarme, lo harás tú através de lo que él más quiere… su hija

**Shinta:** lo sé, pero madre… a cambio cumple con tu parte del trato.

Tú bien sabes que por el amor que te tengo soy capaz de hacer lo que tú me pidas, pero por favor te pido tú también accede a cumplir mis sueños

**Kikyo:** (suspiró con disgusto) definitivamente esa alma caritativa y bondadosa la heredaste de tus abuelos. Jamás lograras hacer dinero si sigues pensando en volverte un activista o un salvador de ballenas o queriendo ayudar cuanto necesitado haya en el mundo

**Shinta:** madre tú bien sabes que es mi deseo fundar una ONG para poder ayudar a niños que no tienen recursos para estudiar o ser parte de la tripulación en un barco rescatista de ballenas en las aguas australianas.

Lo que hacen nuestros compatriotas contra esos animales es ilegal y si no los detenemos se extinguirán

**Kikyo:** lo sé, lo sé me has contado tus sueños muchas veces, tantas que ya me aburriste, pero no importa que camino elijas, ninguno te llevara al triunfo o a la riqueza.

Piensa en tu futuro, piensa en lo todo lo que podrías tener si sigues mis pasos o lo de tu padre. En lugar de rescatar ballenas o ayudar niños pobres, deberías pensar en ti

**Shinta:** ¿así como lo hiciste tú?

**Kikyo:** no comiences de nuevo con tus reproches que no estoy de humor para oírte

**Shinta:** madre… ¿por qué nunca me has querido? ¿Qué te hice para que me hicieras a un lado en tu vida? Desde que tengo uso de razón me la he pasado estudiando en internados privados en Francia y tú solo me visitabas en fechas importante como navidad o mi cumpleaños. Solo mi padre se ha encargado de darme ese amor que tú me negaste (apretó los puños) sin embargo… (Agachó la mirada para que no lo viera lagrimear) yo… ¡estoy dispuesto hacer lo que sea por ti con tal de ganarme tu cariño!

**Kikyo:** (se sintió minúsculamente conmovida y lo abrazó) claro que te quiero hijo, pero debes comprender que por mis múltiples obligaciones no he dispuesto de mucho tiempo para ti. Pero ahora que estas acá podremos vernos más seguido (lo tomó del rostro con gentileza y limpió sus lagrimas) pero no olvides que nadie puede saber que eres mi hijo.

Absolutamente nadie puede saber de dónde provienes ya que sería muy peligroso y nuestro plan debe ser estrictamente secreto nadie ni siquiera tu padre puede saber de que se trata

**Shinta:** (la abrazó fuertemente) lo sé mamá, lo sé. Desde el día que nací le has ocultado al mundo que soy tu hijo y papá también pero no porque quiera hacerlo, sino porque tú se lo pediste. Pero no me importa, con tal de tener tu cariño soy capaz de hacer lo que me pidas

**Kikyo:** (le acarició la cabeza) te prometo que seré una mejor madre contigo siempre que hagas las cosas bien y si logras romperle el corazón a esa chiquilla (sonrió con malicia) dejare que sigas la profesión que desees y hagas con tu vida lo que te plazca

**Shinta:** gracias mamá. Te prometo que no te defraudare

**Kikyo:** ahora ve al instituto. La absurda ceremonia de bienvenida ya debe haber terminado, por lo que debes estar a tiempo para presentarte ante tus nuevos compañeros

**Shinta:** si mamá. Me iré en este instante, pero antes prométeme que te veré pronto

**Kikyo:** cuando tú quieras hijo, solo llámame y acordamos una cita, pero… por nada de este mundo se te ocurra ir a la casa o venir acá.

Para ello tienes tu propio apartamento y todo lo que necesitas para estar cómodo, pero si requieres de más personal o dinero, puedes pedírselo a Tsubaki o a Enju, ellas estarán a cargo de tu seguridad y confort

**Shinta:** gracias mamá, pero lo único que necesito para ser feliz es tu cariño (le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo con dirección a la salida, donde lo esperaba su chofer)

**Kikyo:** (se tocó la mejilla) no cabe duda que Shinta por fin podrá vengarme (rió con maldad) está vez me las pagaras todas juntas Inuyasha.

**En el instituto Bokuseno…**

La ceremonia de bienvenida había llegado a su fin y los estudiantes se estaban dirigiendo a sus respectivas aulas.

Algunos ya habían hecho nuevos amigos, mientras que otros estaban aburridos y soñolientos por el largo y aburrido discurso del director.

**Akago:** (bostezaba, mientras caminaba) no tenía ni idea que este instituto fuera tan aburrido. De haberlo sabido me hubiese ido a estudiar al extranjero

**Shiori:** creo que a ti lo que te gusta es estar encerrado ¡no sé, cómo pudiste soportar estar toda la escuela elemental y la secundaría en un internado!

**Akago:** sencillo. Me aparte del mundo y sus tonterías

**Soten:** vamos, vamos, anímate, el instituto puede parecer algo aburrido cuando el director da sus sermones, pero estar aquí es divertido, hay muchas actividades entretenidas que te pueden gustar

**Shiori:** es cierto, además si te gustaba estar enjaulado ¿para que saliste del internado?

**Akago:** porque mi madre me lo pidió (un silencio incomodo se formó entre los tres)

Bueno ¿y ahora qué? ¿Dónde se supone que queda mi salón? Este lugar en tan grande que me pierdo (una encantadora jovencita, de ojos dormilones, color verde, cabello largo hasta mitad de la espalda color castaño claro, piel nívea, facciones pequeñas y dulce voz le tocó el hombro con timidez)

**Moegi:** etto… Akago–kun disculpa que interrumpa la conversación con tus primas, pero nuestra clase esta en otro corredor

**Akago:** (se dio vuelta de inmediato al oírla y los colores se le subieron al rostro casi en el acto) entiendo, en ese caso guíame por favor… ando… mmm, algo desorientado

**Moegi:** (asintió) hasta pronto Shiori san, Soten san (ambas se despidieron)

**Soten:** uh… es la primera vez que la veo en persona, pero no cabe duda que ella es la niña que tanto le gusta a Akago ¿no es así?

**Shiori:** sí es ella, pero ni se te ocurra mencionarlo porque es capaz de abandonar el instituto por la vergüenza

**Soten:** ¿entonces es verdad lo que nos contó Rin?, que solo por ella es que decidió dejar el internado

**Shiori:** así es. Según Rin, ella fue la única amiga real que logró hacer Akago en el internado, puesto que todos los niños que se le acercaban era por interés económico o por hipocresía, sin embargo Moegi siempre estuvo a su lado a pesar de su mal carácter

**Soten:** (lanzó un sentido suspiro) pobrecillo, no la ha tenido nada fácil. Él siempre fue muy apegado a sus padres y cuando estos se divorciaron le afecto más a él que a mí

**Hoshiomi:** (al ver a ambas distraídas las espantó por la atrás) ¡buu! (ambas pegaron un sonoro grito) ja, ja, ja ¿en que estarían pensando que estaban tan concentradas?

**Shiori:** ¡nada que te importe! ¡Casi me matas del susto baboso!

**Hoshiomi:** ¡uyy! Pero que miedo me has llamado baboso, que léxico tan inapropiado para una dama como usted señorita Taisho (le tomó la mano e intentó besársela)

**Shiori:** ¡déjate de babosadas y mejor entremos al salón antes que nos regañen!

**Hoshiomi:** uhm… que aburrida eres, justo cuando estaba empezando a divertirme a tus expensas

**Soten:** ¿alguno ha visto a Kai? Se supone que ya estaba cerca de nosotras

**Shiori:** (jalándole las mejillas a Hoshiomi) quizá era broma lo de su salto de grado y se fue a su respectivo salón

**Hoshiomi:** (estirando las orejas de Shiori) el director lo llamó a su oficina, para que se inscribiera en el club de artes marciales, creo que quiere que represente a nuestro instituto en el torneo inter escolar

**Profesor:** (estaba por entrar al salón, acompañado de un alumno nuevo, cuando se topó con los tres) joven Matsuda, señorita Taisho y señorita Yatsura; Ingresen al salón de una vez

**Los tres:** sí profesor (hicieron lo solicitado)

**Shiori:** (sobándose las orejas) ¿se fijaron en el nuevo alumno? Es realmente apuesto

**Hoshiomi:** (masajeándose las mejillas) si Kai te escucha decir ello se va a sentir traicionado

**Shiori:** ¡jeh! a ese lobezno de pacotilla no le debería importa quién me gusta

**Soten:** uhm… por su aspecto parece que es extranjero ¿será un alumno de intercambio? (los tres se quedaron pensando parados en medio del salón)

**Profesor:** (carraspeó) jóvenes… al parecer debo pedirles que hagan las cosas por partes ¡tomen asiento por favor!

**Los tres:** sí profesor, usted disculpe

**Profesor:** a partir del día de hoy se integrara a nuestro grupo un nuevo alumno. Su nombre es Shinta Sauver es proveniente de Francia y cuento con el apoyo de todos ustedes para que lo apoyen en lo que le sea necesario.

Por favor joven Sauver preséntese ante el grupo.

La chicas no podían evitar sentirse atraídas hacía él, puesto que su mirada angelical, su cabello alborotado y tímida sonrisa eran el complemento perfecto para que les robara más de un suspiro.

**Shinta:** buenos días a todos. Como ya mencionó nuestro profesor soy Shinta Sauver nací y me crié en Francia, pero como también soy japonés por parte de madre decidí venir para conocer este hermoso país y poder aprender más acerca de su milenaria cultura. Espero poder entablar amistad con la mayoría de ustedes y llevarme gratos recuerdos al momento de mi partida (miró de reojo a Shiori y está se sonrojó de la emoción)

**Profesor:** muy bien joven Sauver, puede usted tomar asiento (miró algún sitio disponible) detrás de la señorita Taisho (ella se emocionó)

**Shinta:** disculpe profesor ¿podría usted indicarme quién es?

**Shiori:** (se levantó de su asiento) encantada en conocerte. Yo soy Shiori Taisho y desde ya te ofrezco mi amistad y apoyo en todo aquello que necesites (sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de lo fuerte que le latía; tomó asiento e intentó calmarse)

**Soten:** (disimuladamente le habló) Kai se va poner furioso cuando vea que el chico nuevo va a ocupar su lugar

**Shiori:** ese lobezno puede sentarse en otro lado, a más lejos este de mí mejor

A los pocos minutos ingresó un agitado Kai. Le pidió disculpas al profesor y el explicó lo que había ocurrido.

Como el profesor estaba al tanto, no le hizo mayor reproche y le pidió que tomara asiento para poder dar inicio a la clase, pero cuando este vio que su asiento había sido usurpado, le lanzó una mirada fulminante al ocupante del mismo.

Resignado se situó en una carpeta detrás de Soten, la cual estaba sentada al lado izquierdo de su amada Shiori.

Las horas transcurrieron y llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Ni bien sonó el timbre, la mayoría de jovencitas del salón se acercaron al nuevo alumno para hacerle infinidad de preguntas a manera de entablar amistad, además por supuesto de invitarlo a compartir el almuerzo, pero este muy educadamente rechazó la invitación de cada una y a cambio empezó a poner en marcha su plan.

**Shinta:** disculpe usted señorita Taisho, podría en esta ocasión compartir el almuerzo con usted. Me siento algo abrumado por ser nuevo aquí y no sé bien que es lo que debo hacer

**Shiori:** (se sentía en las nubes) ¡claro! Si no te molestas que estemos en compañía de mis amigos

**Shinta:** (le sonrió dulcemente) por el contrario señorita, sería un honor para mí que me considerara parte de su círculo de amistades

**Kai:** (algo fastidiado) ¿se puede saber, quien eres tú y porque estas coqueteando con mi Shiori? (le dio un medio abrazo)

**Shinta:** usted disculpe, pero no llegué a oír su nombre (le sonrió calmadamente)

**Shiori:** ¡quítate lobezno de pacotilla! Además ¡yo no soy nada tuyo! Así que no estés molestando

**Soten:** (le extendió la mano a Shinta) mucho gusto yo soy Soten Yatsura (señalando a Kai) él es Kai Takashima y no le hagas caso, él siempre es algo posesivo con Shiori

**Hoshiomi:** oigan ustedes, se van a pasar la hora haciendo presentaciones formales o ¿vamos a ir a comer? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! (en ello escuchó un grito de emoción muy familiar para él) ¡ay no! La noticia ya debe haber llegado al salón de ese par

**Kai:** bueno, ya dejemonos de tonterías que los demás nos deben estar esperando

**Shinta:** ¿demás? ¿Cuántos son ustedes?

**Soten:** uh… somos… (Sacó su cuenta) contigo seriamos ocho (el grito de emoción proveniente del corredor se hacía más fuerte) etto… Shinta… no te vayas a alarma con lo que va a pasar, tú solo mantente tranquilo (él no entendió)

**Momiji:** (ingresó cual torbellino) ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está aquel nuevo estudiante que posee un rostro angelical y la sonrisa más cautivadora del planeta? (lo rastreó con su mirada, como si tratase de un radar y en cuanto lo vio, se le fue encima, frotando sus pronunciados pechos contra su rostro) ¡te encontré! ¡Te encontré! ¡Oh mi preciado príncipe, mi adonis hecho realidad! (lo miró de frente a los ojos) ¡kiaah! ¡Eres mucho más bello de lo que decían los rumores!

**Botan:** (ingresó buscando a su hermana) ¡ey tu traidora! ¡Apártate de él! yo supe primero de su existencia, así que quita tus manos de mi querubín, el es mío ¿entendiste? (se le acercó e hizo lo mismo que su hermana)

**Hoshiomi:** (las alejó de Shinta) ¡ya, déjense de tanto teatro que va a creer que en este instituto hay dos locas pervertidas, acosadoras sexuales!

**Soten:** (el ver a Shinta algo perturbado) ¿te encuentras bien? No te asustes, las gemelas son algo extrovertidas pero no son malas personas

**Momiji:** por supuesto que no mi adorado adonis, lo único que yo quiero es amarte por el resto de mi vida y hacerte feliz

**Botan:** (la hizo a un lado de un empujón) no le hagas caso mon amour (mi amor) tú solo confía en mí y seré tu esclava por el resto de mi vida

**Kai:** ya déjense de tantas tonterías y vayámonos a comer, el tiempo pasa y lo podrán atormentarlo todo lo que quieran luego

**Shiori:** (quería desaparecer del mapa a las gemelas. Él era suyo y no iba a permitir que se lo arrebataran) buena idea, vayamos de una buena vez a comer

**Soten:** por la hora que es Akago ya nos debe estar esperando en el área de picnics… si es que sabe dónde queda (=p)

**Shinta:** yo creo… que mejor almorzare sólo

**Momiji:** pero mi adorado adonis ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? Tan solo tengo unos breves minutos para contemplar tu belleza y ¿me los vas a negar?

**Botan:** mon amour no le hagas caso y huyamos del país los dos solos, vayámonos a donde el destino nos lleve ¿Qué dices?

**Shinta:** digo encantadoras señoritas que sus propuestas son muy tentadoras, pero mi corazón ya tiene dueña y soy incapaz de fallarle (Sonrió y miró dulcemente a Shiori)

**Shiori:** (sonrojada totalmente) Soten… vamos avanzando o Akago se pondrá furioso con nosotras (la tomó del brazo y salió tan rápido como pudo)

**Al mismo tiempo en un estudio de grabación de televisión….**

Se estaba llevando a cabo una entrevista personal a una de las más resaltantes actrices de doramas (telenovelas asiáticas) del momento.

La entrevistadora la estaba colmando de preguntas y ella muy hábilmente respondía cada una sin revelar nada concreto acerca de su vida privada.

**Entrevistadora:** y para finalizar señorita Taisho, se corre un fuerte rumor de muy buena fuente que esta noche se llevara a cabo una fiesta de compromiso.

Ya que usted y su novio el famoso cantante Hakudoshi Sakasagami finalmente le pondrán fecha a su tan ansiada boda

**Rin:** (se sintió incomoda con el comentario) en ese caso deberías ponerme en contacto con tu fuente de información para que me indique donde se llevara a cabo dicha fiesta puesto que nadie me ha informado nada (sonrió triunfante y escuchó como el público presente se rió, por su audaz respuesta)

**Entrevistadora:** (soltó una risita) entiendo señorita Taisho, no quiere revelar el lugar exacto para que la prensa no los incomode.

Gracias por asistir al programa y responder mis preguntas, fue un placer entrevistarla

**Rin:** el placer fue todo mío, cuando guste (estrecharon las manos y en cuanto las luces y demás se apagaron se dirigió al back stage para hacerle un reproche a su representante)

**Akitokki:** fue muy astuta tu manera de responder, te felicito

**Rin:** ¡felicitarme! ¿Por qué me felicitas? ¡Si lo que dije fue verdad! Estoy cansada que donde quiera que voy siempre me estén atormentando con el mismo tema de ¿Cuándo me caso? Y lo peor de todo… es que ¡eso no es cierto! ¡La próxima vez asegúrate de saber que preguntas me harán para ver si acepto o no la entrevista!

**Akitokki:** ok, ok, pero no te enfurezcas.

Es natural que la prensa este ansiosa por saber cuándo es tu boda puesto que llevas ya varios años de novia con Hakudoshi y bueno… hasta yo estoy curioso de saber ¿Cuándo es?

**Rin:** (*¬¬) me sorprende que me hagas esa pregunta siendo mi manager.

Tú mejor que nadie sabes que ¡no pienso casarme nunca con él!

**Akitokki:** y… con Kohaku ¿sí?

**Rin:** (dio un salto de la impresión) po…po… ¿por… qué dices ello?

**Akitokki:** uhm… llevo a tu lado al menos 4 años y siempre que Kohaku aparece cambias por completo, te pones de mejor humor, no dejas de sonreír, te ríes de cualquier cosa que él te cuenta y… (¬_¬) que se me hace que tú aún sientes algo por él

**Rin:** (se mordió el labio inferior) no vuelvas a repetir ello por favor… si lo haces de nuevo ¡te despido!

**Akitokki:** ok, no lo volveré hacer, pero no me cabe duda que resolví el misterio (en ello alguien apareció)

**Hakudoshi:** misterio ¿Cuál misterio?

**Rin:** ¿qué… qué… haces aquí? Te hacía de gira

**Hakudoshi:** así es. Lo estaba pero no como te extrañaba demasiado vine a verte unas horas y luego regresaré a lo mio

**Akitokki:** bueno, bueno, dos son compañía y un tercero es estorbo. Los dejo a solas chicos (se fue en busca del productor del programa)

**Hakudoshi:** ¿qué te parece si damos una vuelta por la ciudad?

**Rin:** está bien, pero no, nos demoremos mucho ya que en 2 horas llega mi madre del Tíbet y quiero ir a recibirla

**Hakudoshi:** me parece bien, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro. Recibes a Kannon y me despides

**Una hora y media más tarde rumbo al aeropuerto…**

**Rin:** (mientras conducía)…y… ¿esta vez por cuánto tiempo te iras de gira?

**Hakudoshi:** no estoy seguro. Mi manager acaba de conseguirme un nuevo contrato para tocar en los Estados Unidos y creo que tomare la oportunidad por lo que podrían ser uhm, d meses ¿por qué? acaso me extrañas demasiado

**Rin:** (sonrió) sabes que si eso pasara tomaría el primer avión y te iría a ver.

Te lo pregunte porque desde que somos famosos andamos tan ocupados que ya casi no tenemos tiempo para nuestra relación y ello… está haciendo que las cosas se enfríen

**Hakudoshi:** (suspiró) lo sé, nuestras agendas muchas veces no coinciden, pero… si ello te molesta cancelare la gira por Estados Unidos para poder estar más tiempo contigo

**Rin:** (casi frena de golpe) ¡no! ¡Por favor no hagas ello! Tu trabajo es muy importante, sé que la música lo es todo para ti como lo es la actuación para mí… es solo que creo que… lo mejor es que terminemos lo nuestro

**Hakudoshi:** ¿qué quieres decir?

**Rin:** lo que oíste, creo que lo mejor es que demos fin a nuestra relación. Es decir ya nos somos los alocados adolescentes de antes que teníamos tiempo de sobra para nosotros. Ahora tú tienes montones de conciertos que cubrir, grandes metas y sueños que se están haciendo realidad y yo… creo que no quepo en tu vida (se detuvo por la luz roja)

**Hakudoshi:** (la tomó del rostro) tu eres mi vida. Si tú no estás conmigo entonces nada me importa. Tú eres mi motivación, mi fuente de inspiración, pero si debo escoger entre mi carrera y tú… me quedo contigo

**Rin:** no hagas ello por favor, no te estoy pidiendo que abandones lo que tanto te gusta… yo solo (puso el auto en marcha) quiero que me des un tiempo para pensar las cosas

**Hakudoshi:** (le sonrió) ¿lo dices por lo de la entrevista de hoy no es así?

**Rin:** en parte sí, lo que sucede es que estoy harta que la prensa me siga preguntando e intentado descubrir ¿Cuándo nos casaremos?

**Hakudoshi:** sabes que de ser por mí lo haría hoy mismo, pero eres tú la que duda

**Rin:** sí tienes razón, es por ello que prefiero que nos demos un tiempo.

¿Qué te parece si luego que vuelvas de tu gira te doy una respuesta definitiva?

**Hakudoshi:** de acuerdo, hasta entonces no hablaremos del tema

**Dentro del aeropuerto…**

El avión procedente de China acaba de aterrizar y sus ocupantes poco a poco iban bajando de este llegando hasta la zona de espera donde estaban sus familiares amigos y/o conocidos.

**Saiten:** ¡bienvenida querida gatita! (la recibió con los brazos abiertos y esta le colocó su bolso de mano en uno de ellos)

**Kannon:** (le sonrió) también me da gusto verte mi querido perchero humano (rió jocosamente)

**Saiten:** (-_-) tú siempre tan cariños conmigo. Bueno démonos prisa que en menos de 1 hora tenemos una entrevista con una reportera de una importante revista de arte

**Kannon:** ¿¡qué!? Y ¿recién me dices? ¿Qué clase de socio eres?

**Saiten:** la pregunta es ¿qué clase de socia tengo? Te estuve llamando infinidad de veces a tu celular, te mande toneladas de correos y jamás respondiste nada

**Kannon:** estaba de peregrinación en el monte Kailash ¿Cómo pretendías que lleve un celular o una computadora a un lugar así? ¡Sería un insulto a los pobladores de aquel lugar!

**Saiten:** (ô.o) ¿y el hotel donde te hospedabas qué? ¿También era ofensivo que usaras tecnología?

**Kannon:** ¿hotel? ¿Cuál hotel? Yo estuve alojada en casa de una familia tibetana ¿así que de que hotel me hablas?

**Saiten:** ¡ay Kannon! Definitivamente contigo no puedo. Bueno dejémonos de tanta charla que el chofer aguarda por nosotros

**Kannon:** uhm… y… durante mi ausencia supiste… ¿algo de él?

**Saiten:** sí, me comentó que estuvo intentado comunicarse contigo y como no lo consiguió me pidió que te dijera que se quedará por España al menos 4 meses más

**Kannon:** (se puso algo triste) ya veo… tenía la vaga esperanza de que ya hubiese vuelto, de no ser por los múltiples contratos que tengo me iría hoy mismo a verlo… hace ya casi 6 meses que se fue

**Saiten:** ya, ya, no te pongas triste que en cuanto terminemos con todos nuestros contratos podrás ir a buscarlo

Se dirigieron a la salida y ahí había un auto esperándolos con un chofer parado enfrente del mismo, pero por alguna razón tenía cubierto su rostro con la visera de su sombrero, que era parte de su uniforme. Entre él y Saiten colocaron las maletas en la maletera del auto y…

**Saiten:** (fingió que recibía una llamada)

-sí acaba de llegar

-sí, sí está bien

-claro descuida yo le daré tu recado.

Me acabo de comunicar con Bankotsu y me informa que se quedara por España al menos un año, que lo lamenta mucho pero no podrá volver antes de ese tiempo

**Kannon:** ¡saca mis maletas! ¡Me voy en este momento para allá!

**Saiten: **¿pero y que hay de nuestros contratos? No puedes irte así por así

**Kannon:** me importan poco los contratos. Llevo esperando casi 6 meses el poder verlo y ¡no pienso esperar un año! Así que me voy en este instante

**Chofer:** en ese caso quédese donde esta my lady (la tomó del brazo)

**Kannon:** (reconoció la voz. Le quitó el sombrero al supuesto chofer y no pudo evitar gritar de alegría) ¡ere tú, eres tú! (lo abrazó con mucha emoción) te extrañe tanto, pero tanto que el simple hecho de imaginar que no te vería en un año…

**Bankotsu:** (abrazándola) jamás te dejaría por tanto tiempo sola, en cuanto supe que llegarías hoy tomé el primer vuelo para sorprenderte

**Kannon:** ¿cuándo llegaste?

**Bankotsu:** uhm… ¿hace un par de horas?

**Saiten:** para ser exactos llegaste hace 1 hora 40 minutos (lanzó un fuerte suspiro) he estado prácticamente toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en este lugar. Ahora que ya están juntos ¿podemos seguir con nuestras vidas? ¡Tenemos una entrevista a la que asistir!

**Kannon:** (le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla) gracias, eres el mejor socio que puedo tener

**Saiten:** eh, hasta que por fin lo admites. Bueno ahora si pongámonos en marcha (estaban a punto de subir al auto cuando escucharon la voz de Rin)

**Rin:** (se acercó a ellos casi sin aliento por haber corrido) mamá… por… fin… te encontré (la abrazó) te extrañe tanto que de no ser por las tantas entrevistas que tuve que atender me hubiese ido a buscarte

**Kannon:** (la devolvió el abrazo) yo también te extrañe muchísimo, moría de ganas de volver a abrazarte como ahorita

**Rin:** mama… hay tantas cosas que te quiero contar y tantos consejos que te quiero pedir

**Saiten:** (carraspeó) lamento interrumpir el momento familiar, pero ¡no vamos a llegar a tiempo!

**Rin:** en ese caso nos encontramos en mi apartamento por la noche ¿está bien?

**Bankotsu:** ¿que tal si mejor te quedas en casa por unos días? Hace mucho que no estamos todos juntos y creo que sería una buena oportunidad ya que supongo que ambas tienen muchas cosas que conversar

**Rin:** tienes razón tío, hace mucho que tampoco te veo por lo de mi trabajo y me gustaría pasar unos días en familia como antes (sonrió)

**Saiten:** ok, renuncio, creo que lo mejor es que llame a la reportera y cancele la entrevista

**Kannon:** descuida, tú solo deja que yo conduzca y veras que llegamos a tiempo (a Saiten y Bankotsu se les puso la piel de gallina, le tenían pánico a la manera de conducir de ella) ¿nos vamos? (estaba sentada en el sitio del piloto)

**Bankotsu:** el chofer aquí soy yo, así que será mejor que yo conduzca

**Horas más tarde en el Imperio Taisho/oficina de Inuyasha…**

Estaba algo inquieto intentado resolver algunos inconvenientes y por más que intentaba contactarse con su hermano le era imposible.

**Inuyasha:** (salió de su oficina) ¿¡Dónde se supone que se metió Sesshomaru!?

**Ayame:** al parecer se fue a Austria para ver el avance del nuevo hotel

**Inuyasha:** ¿¡como que se fue sin decirme nada!? ¿Cuándo se fue? ¿Por qué no me informaste?

**Ayame:** no sé que es lo que tienes pero últimamente paras muy gruñón. Si no te informé nada es porque creí que ya lo sabías. Además no es la primera vez que tu hermano hace algo así

**Inuyasha:** lo siento, no debí gritarte, es solo que la actitud de Sesshomaru me desquicia.

Desde que se divorció de Midoriko se ha convertido en un reverendo irresponsable, hace lo que quiere cuando quiere y ni siquiera me informa

**Ayame:** sin contar que anda de novia en novia o mejor dicho de víctima en victima

**Inuyasha:** ¡ay Ayame! Tampoco no las catalogues como victimas que ellas muy bien saben en que se meten. Mi hermana ha anunciado a los cuatro vientos que nunca más formalizara con ninguna y las mujeres igual lo siguen buscando

**Ayame:** eso es porque tienen la errónea idea de que lo pueden hacer cambiar

**Inuyasha:** ¡nunca voy a entender a las mujeres!

**Kagome:** (estaba detrás de él) no somos tan complicadas

**Inuyasha:** ¡pequeña! (la abrazó con desesperación) ¡Cuánto me alegra que estés acá!

**Kagome:** ¿estás bien? Luces algo angustiado

**Ayame:** ¿algo? Esta hecho una furia, sino fuera que sin mí no puede hacer nada ya hubiese renunciado a mi puesto

**Inuyasha:** ¡lo debes estar diciendo en broma! ¿No es así?

**Ayame:** (suspiró) más allá de ser tu secretaria, soy tu amiga y por ello es que te tolero, pero sino compartes con alguien pronto lo que te esta angustiando terminaré dejando mi puesto porque andas de un humor difícil de sobre llevar

**Inuyasha:** lamento mi conducta últimamente, pero tienes razón hay algo que me tiene dando vueltas en la cabeza hace unos meses atrás y ya no puedo seguir callando

**Kagome:** ¿qué sucede? ¿Algo anda mal?

**Inuyasha:** vayamos a mi oficina, ya que lo que les voy a contar no deber salir de ahí.

Es algo muy delicado y necesito ayuda (los tres se encerraron en la oficina por un largo rato)

**Kagome:** comprendo, pero sin la autorización de Sesshomaru no hay mucho que podamos hacer

**Ayame:** ¿y por qué has esperado llegar a esta situación para pedir ayuda?

**Inuyasha:** hablé con el necio de mi hermano meses atrás pero se niega a aceptar mis propuestas, dice que si bajamos los costos o creamos paquetes promocionales, degradaremos el prestigio del hotel a un nivel turístico

**Kagome:** pero si no se hace ello… el hotel…

**Ayame:** podría quebrar ¿no es así?

**Inuyasha:** así es. Estado manteniendo a flote las finanzas cubriendo los gastos de este con ingresos de los demás, pero con la construcción del nuevo ya no podré seguir haciéndolo, por lo que solo hay dos alternativas o Sesshomaru acepta mi idea de ponernos al nivel de la competencia o… nos asociamos con un inversionista

**Kagome:** y ese posible inversionista que tienes en mente es…

**Inuyasha:** exacto y bien sabes que ninguno de los dos se tolera

**Ayame:** estamos en un gran aprieto. En estos momentos la economía mundial no es estable por lo que prácticamente nadie quiere invertir en un negocio que tampoco lo es

**Inuyasha:** lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas, pero algo debemos hacer, ya que si en los próximos meses no se arregla la situación… las puertas de este hotel deberán cerrarse para siempre

**Kagome:** y si intento convencerlo de asociarse, tú sabes que él siempre me escucha

**Inuyasha:** tú eres nuestra última esperanza, ya que si ni tú lo consigues entonces nada ni nadie lo hará

**Kagome:** bien, entonces lo hare solo dime ¿de cuánto tiempo dispongo?

**Inuyasha:** 2 semanas

**Kagome:** ¿¡qué!? Pero si acabas de decir que aún teníamos unos cuantos meses

**Inuyasha:** meses para que el hotel cierre, pero en pocos días quiera o no quiera mi hermano deberé empezar a recortar costos para sostener el hotel y ello significaría despidos masivos y cambios drásticos

**Kagome:** pero aunque lo convenza de convertir al hotel en uno de nivel turístico o asociarse ello tomará un tiempo

**Ayame:** entiendo el plan de Inu, por lo que lo más apropiado sería un socio inversionista y como del que estamos hablando ya lo fue antes, no sería mayor problema convérselo en breve, pero si no acepta…

Convertir el hotel en uno turístico tomaría algo de tiempo y evitaría algunos despidos, pero igual sería un cambio brusco que no requeriría de tanto tiempo, sin embargo necesitamos la aprobación de Sesshomaru ya que como presidente que es, él tiene la última palabra

**Kagome:** ¿y… si recurrimos a los otros socios?, los de Rusia, Italia, Holanda o Katmandú

**Inuyasha:** no te lo había dicho, pero el hotel de Katmandú ya no es nuestro. Este sigue llevando el nombre de la cadena y seguimos percibiendo ganancias de este, pero solo en un porcentaje puesto que hace un año lo vendí y en cuanto a los de Europa… ya bajaron al nivel turístico

**Kagome:** ¿y el de Hawái o el de Brasil? ¿Qué hay de esos?

**Inuyasha:** esos se mantienen estables, pero si lo tocamos afectaremos al resto

**Ayame:** yo ya sabía todo ello, por lo que no me sorprende

**Kagome:** entonces lo mejor será que hable directamente con nuestro candidato a socio

**Ayame:** él problema es que se encuentra en España y no sabemos cuándo va a volver

**Kagome:** en ese caso me iré hasta allá ¡ya que no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados!

**En casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Rin se encontraba conversando con su mejor amigo dentro de su habitación, sin sospechar que una joven espía se había escondido debajo de la cama para enterarse hasta el último detalle de aquella conversación privada.

**Shippo:** hacía mucho que no me llamabas para conversar en privado. Debe tratarse de algo muy serio para que me hayas hecho venir

**Rin:** no sé si será algo realmente importante, pero… necesito compartirlo contigo

**Shippo:** adelante puedes decirme lo que sea

**Rin:** es acerca de Hakudoshi Y Kohaku yo… estoy confundida, ya que no sé a cuál de los dos corresponder

**Shippo:** ok, ya entiendo a que te refieres

**Rin:** Hakudoshi quiere que nos casemos en cuanto termine su gira por Estados Unidos, pero… yo no me siento lista para dar ese paso en vida aún y en cuanto a Kohaku… bueno el siempre ha estado tras mío desde que terminamos. En un principio era cierto que no quería saber nada de él, pero, desde que las cosas se fueron enfriando con Hakudoshi por nuestro cruce de agendas… he comenzado a sentir que ya nada es como antes y es por ello que quiero que me aconsejes que hacer

**Shippo:** eso es algo que tú sola debes descubrir (miró el suelo y sonrió) te lo digo por experiencia puesto que antes de proponerle matrimonio a Koume, también pasé por algo similar

**Rin:** ¿en serio? cuéntamelo todo

**Shippo:** ¡no soy una chica como para estarte contando con lujo de detalles mis cosas!

**Rin:** ¡ay vamos por favor! ¡Nos conocemos desde niños, así que puedes confiar en mí!

**Shippo:** está bien. Te contare mi más grande secreto.

Veras cuando conocí a Koume yo no tenía intenciones de enamorarme de ella, puesto que había una cierta niña que me había robado el corazón, pero la diferencia de edades hacía que lo nuestro fuera casi imposible y fue por ello que poco a poco me fui acercando a Koume hasta que me enamoré en verdad de ella, pero a pesar que le he pedido que sea mi esposa (sonrió) aún guardo sentimientos especiales por esa niña

**Rin:** (lo miraba con ternura) ¡que romántico! Pero… si aún sientes algo especial por aquella niña ¿por qué no te das la oportunidad de saber si eres correspondido o no?

**Shippo:** porque si descubro que ella siente lo mismo por mí, sería capaz de anular mi compromiso y no quiero lastimar a Koume. Ella no se lo merece

**Rin:** uhm, comprendo, pero aún así creo que deberías ser sincero con ambas.

Es decir tú dices estar enamorado de tu prometida, pero ¿Qué hay de esa niña? ¿Qué hay de sus sentimientos? No se me hace justo

**Shippo:** ya tome una decisión y es mejor así

**Rin:** si yo fuera tú le diría a aquella niña lo que siento por ella y así descubriría si es correcta la decisión que he tomado

**Shippo:** entonces aplícalo en tu caso. Dile a Hakudoshi lo que en verdad sientes por él y por Kohaku y viceversa, así podrás tomar una decisión apropiada sin arrepentimientos

**Rin:** está bien lo hare, pero con una condición

**Shippo:** (arqueó una ceja) ¿Cuál?

**Rin:** (se le acercó pícaramente) dime el nombre de aquella niña

**Shippo:** no puedo. Ese es un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba

**Rin:** ¡dime! No seas cruel y dime, te prometo que no le diré a nadie

**Shippo:** lo lamento, pero no lo haré ya que eso sería peligroso

**Rin:** ¡aja! Eso quiere decir que la conozco uhm… haber déjame pensar ¡ah! no… no… me digas que… que… ¿es tu propia hermana?

**Shippo:** (le lanzó un almohadazo) ¡tonta! ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo tan repulsivo? (Soten estaba debajo de la cama y casi se le sale el corazón del pecho por la impresión)

**Rin:** entonces… es una de las gemelas

**Shippo:** no intentes adivinar que no te diré nada

**Rin:** haber, haber solo queda (lo miró de reojo) Soten… (Notó que se ruborizo)

**Shippo:** olvídalo, olvida todo lo que te dije y no sigas insistiendo que no te diré nada

**Rin:** (ya lo había descubierto) está bien tienes razón, cuando tú no quieres decir nada, no importa que te diga no hay manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión. ¿Qué te parce si vamos a la cocina por algo de beber?, de tanto hablar se me ha secado la garganta

**Shippo:** está bien. Tengo ganas de tomar un té helado

Una vez que se fueron Soten de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación, se encerró en esta y le contó todo vía celular a Shiori.

Ambas se pasaron conversando al menos 2 horas seguidas.

Mientras una no paraba de hablar de Shippo, la otra no paraba de hablar de Shinta.

**Mientras tanto en el estudio…**

Bankotsu se encontraba revisando algunos documentos cuando recibió la llamada de Kagome y esta le explicó lo que estaba ocurriendo con el hotel y lo indispensable que era su ayuda.

Él por su parte luego de oírla detenidamente, no le dio una respuesta concreta puesto que era algo que debía pensarlo detenidamente.

Si bien tenía el deseo de ayudar a salvar el hotel, no estaba dispuesto a asociarse nuevamente con su rival, puesto que ya bastante tenía con todos los problemas que le había ocasionado en un pasado.

Siendo ya casi la media noche Kannon retornó a su hogar bastante agotada.

La famosa entrevista se había dilatado demasiado y luego Saiten la convenció de analizar juntos los pro y contras de realizar una gira de 1 año por todo Europa exponiendo sus mejores obras de arte.

Cansada y con ganas de solo estar en brazos de su amado se dirigió a la habitación principal, pero se dio con la sorpresa que él no se encontraba en esta.

Se dio una relajante ducha y al terminar vio que él aún no llegaba, lo cual se le hizo extraño.

Lo buscó por toda la casa, pero no lo encontró, le pregunto a Rin si sabía done podía estar, pero ella ni siquiera estaba enterada de que su tío no estaba en casa.

Luego de esperarlo al menos 1 hora lo llamó a su celular y este no le contestó, lo cual se le hizo raro.

Sin más que hacer se recostó y dejo que el sueño la venciera.

A la mañana siguiente, se percató que él no había pernoctado a su lado por lo que no entendió que estaba pasando.

Se levantó y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente sola en la casa, pero al menos sabía que él sí estuvo en la misma ya que el perro no estaba.

Aguardó pacientemente a que retornara de su caminata y por fin su espera llegó a su fin.

**Kannon:** buenos días. ¿Qué ocurrió anoche? Te busque e incluso te llamé y no pude dar contigo

**Bankotsu:** Salí a dar una vuelta para aclarar mis pensamientos y en cuanto volví te vi tan profundamente dormida que no quise incomodarte

**Kannon:** ¿qué es aquello que te preocupa?

**Bankotsu:** estoy en un dilema, entre si ayudar o no, ya que si acepto deberé mantener trato con Taisho nuevamente y si no lo hago… muchas familias se verán afectadas

**Kannon:** ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo con exactitud? (le explicó todo)

Comprendo, pero no considero que necesariamente deberías ser tú que mantenga contacto con él, podrías contratar un intermediario o mantener nexos con Inuyasha

**Bankotsu:** ya he evaluado esas posibilidades y sabes que me gusta hacerme cargo de mis negocios personalmente

**Kannon:** ¿y si no lo ves como un negocio sino como una obra de caridad?

**Bankotsu:** él lo tomaría como una ofensa y tampoco estoy dispuesto a hacer ello, ya que estamos hablando de una exorbitante suma de dinero

**Kannon:** ¿tan mal está la situación?

**Bankotsu:** al parecer Sesshomaru ha estado descuidando sus inversiones al punto que incluso ha puesto en riesgo el patrimonio de sus hijos

**Kannon:** pero tú eres el que se hace cargo de las finanzas de Rin ¿Cómo es posible ello?

**Bankotsu:** es extenso de explicar, pero como ella ya es mayor de edad yo solo manejo la parte que le dejó Sara y la otra parte se encarga su padre porque ya sabes que ella

**Kannon:** si, si ya sé, no quiere tener nada que ver con números (roló los ojos) no conoceré a mi propia hija ¡ay! ¡No sé porque no salió buena para los números si tanto su padre como yo somos prácticamente matemáticos!

**Bankotsu:** bueno, dejémonos de hablar de mis problemas y cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue ayer con tu entrevista?

**Kannon:** estuvo interesante, la reportera supo hacer preguntas atinadas y concretas (se puso algo triste) pero lo que me trae dando vueltas en la cabeza es el tema de una posible gira por Todo Europa. Honestamente quisiera aceptar, pero… ello significaría que deberemos estar separados por mucho tiempo

**Bankotsu:** (le sonrío y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios) acepta, no te preocupes por lo nuestro. Ya que no importa en donde te halles yo iré a verte tantas veces se me haga posible

**Kannon:** gracias por tu apoyo, en ese caso me contactare con Saiten para decirle que acepto

**Bankotsu:** ¿y en cuanto tiempo parten?

**Kannon:** en 3 días. Nuestra primera exposición será en el teatro de Austria

**Bankotsu:** (la abrazó por la cintura) te voy a extrañar nuevamente ya que yo también debo volver a España en unos días. Solo regresé por ti, pero en cuanto termine con algunos asuntos te contactare para vernos

**Kannon:** en Austria estaré 3 semanas y luego me iré para España, por 3 semanas más, así que supongo que tendremos unos cuantos días solo para nosotros

**Bankotsu:** en cuanto estés por allá te dedicare todo el tiempo que te debo. Pero por ahora tendré que hacer mi deuda más grande puesto que tengo que irme.

Tengo una reunión con Kagome en menos de 1 hora

**Kannon:** ¿qué respuesta le darás?

**Bankotsu:** he decidido ayudar pero, utilizaré una representante, para no tener que hacer tratos con Taisho

**Kannon:** ¿una representante?… ¿no te estarás refiriendo a Midoriko?

**Bankotsu:** es la única solución viable que se me ocurre ya que en ella puedo depositar toda mi confianza y como es cercana a Taisho no creo que le disguste hacer tratos con él.

Mi primera opción eras tú, pero pensándole mejor no me quiero arriesgar

**Kannon:** (se sonrojó ligeramente) celoso (le acarició la mejilla) yo jamás me apartare de tu lado y lo sabes bien

**Bankotsu:** lo sé, pero prefiero prevenir, él ya me arrebató dos veces a la mujer que amo y no se lo permitiría una tercera y conociéndolo es capaz de hacer ello contigo por mero capricho

**Kannon:** seré tonta acaso para dejarme engañar o manipular, el hecho que hayamos tenido algo en un pasado no, nos vincula en el presente. Pero si así estarás tranquilo entonces ve y pídele ayuda a tu ex esposa (lo dijo un poquito fastidiada)

**Bankotsu:** (le dio un beso en la nariz) hasta luego preciosa

**Horas más tarde en el instituto Bokuseno…**

Era la hora del almuerzo y el animado grupo de amigos estaba reunido el área de picnis, degustando de sus alimentos.

**Shiori:** (estaba sentada entre Shinta y Kai) uhm… ¿alguno de ustedes ya decidió en que club se va a inscribir?

**Kai:** ¡jeh! desde luego que me inscribiré en el club de karate, ya que el director me ha pedido que participe en los inter escolares

**Momiji:** yo ya me inscribí en el de fotografía ya que me va a servir a manera de práctica para cuando ingresé a la universidad

**Botan:** uhm… yo quiero inscribirme en el de diseño gráfico, pero aún no se abre, necesitamos un miembro más ¿Shinta no quisieras unirte?

**Shinta:** lo siento pero ya me uní al de jardinería

**Kai:** (tono burlón) ¡jah! Que clase de club de es ese ¿qué? ¿Te pondrás cuidar las flores y contemplarlas?

**Shinta:** mis objetivos van más allá de ello, lo que pretendo es crear conciencia en los demás haciendo ver lo delicado que nuestro ecosistema y enseñando como es que podemos cuidar adecuadamente del medio natural que nos rodea ya que si tan solo un eslabón de la cadena se rompe afectaría al resto

**Kai:** hablas igual que Kagome… otro ecologista para el grupo

**Shiori:** ¡no te burles de mi madre lobezno de pacotilla! Yo te apoyo Shinta, por lo que también me uniré al club de jardinería y… por cierto ¿qué profesión piensas seguir?

**Shinta:** quiero ser activista, por lo que no se si estudiar bilogía marina para ayudar al rescate de ballenas en Australia o estudiar antropología para poder fundar una ONG para niños de bajos recursos

**Soten:** ¡Wuau! ¡Que propósitos más nobles tienes en mente! Yo también quiero ayudar a los animales, por ello quiero ser veterinaria

**Akago:** que aburridas son sus vidas, en cuanto me gradué me iré a Alemania para estudiar ingeniería mecánica

**Shiori:** ¿pero para ello no es mejor nuestro país?

**Akago:** lo hago porque quiero estar lejos de aquí precisamente

**Moegi:** uh… yo quiero inscribirme en el club de origami porque me gustan las manualidades. Quiero ser profesora de artes plásticas

**Akago:** (se ruborizó) en ese caso me inscribiré en el mismo club que tú

**Moegi:** ¿en serio? Uh… que bueno… así podrás ser mi primer alumno

**Soten:** (se acercó a Shiori y a manera de susurro) es mi imaginación o él hace todo lo que sea por estar cerca a ella

**Shiori:** (susurrando) sí, sí, definitivamente ella es su domadora, viste como cambió de actitud de inmediato

**Akago:** (estaba sentado en frente de ellas) ¡ustedes dos pueden dejarse de cuchichiar acerca de mí! ¿¡que creen que nos las escucho!?

**Shiori y Soten:** (se pusieron pálidas) ¡sí, como digas! (Soten murmuró, cuando se enoja da miedo)

**Momiji:** y por cierto Shiori ¿Qué que profesión piensas seguir?

**Shiori:** etto yo… aún no lo decido

**Botan:** ¡eh! Pero si ya estás en segundo ya deberías tener claro que cosa estudiar

**Shiori:** es que aún no lo sé, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría ser, pero no se cual de todas seguir (se estaba poniendo nerviosa)

**Kai:** (la dio medio abrazo) descuida cachorrita, que tú serás mi esposa sin importar que profesión decidas seguir

**Shiori:** ¡uish! (le dio un fuerte codazo en el abdomen) ¡lobezno estúpido! ¡Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que no me interesas y jamás me interesaras! (se levantó hecha una furia y se apartó)

**Soten:** uh… parece que esta vez sí se enojo, iré a hablar con ella (se levantó y la fue a buscar)

¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué te enojaste tanto? Tú sabes que Kai siempre se bromea así contigo

**Shiori:** (al borde de las lágrimas) no me enojó su absurdo comentario, sino delante de quien lo dijo, si Shinta se llega a creer por un instante que hay algo entre Kai y yo, él jamás se fijara en mí

**Soten:** ¡descuida! Estoy segura que él sabe que Kai solo esta bromeando

Ninguna de las dos sospechaba que él estaba escuchando su conversación a unos cuantos metros y sentía que llevar su plan a cabo iba a ser más sencillo de lo que imaginó.

**Apartamento de Midoriko…**

Desde hacía unos años atrás se había comprado un lujoso apartamento, pero como detestaba vivir sola convenció a su nana de Inglaterra que se mudara con ella.

Se encontraba revisando un importante caso y a su vez estaba esperando que su nana llegara con el almuerzo que le había mandado a comprar (a pesar de ser chef había decidió dejar de lado esa faceta suya y dedicarse a ser abogada a tiempo completo)

Estaba deambulando por todo el lugar cuando de pronto escuchó sonar el timbre.

Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y sin percatarse de quien era dijo:

**Midoriko:** ¡ay Tekky como te demoraste!, estoy que muero de hambre y cuantas veces te he dicho que memo… ¡Ban! ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Bankotsu:** (intentó no quedar mirándola, pero le fue imposible ya que ella estaba vestida solo una camisa y con los tres primeros botones desabrochados que dejaban ver parte de sus cautivantes senos y de la cadera para abajo por supuesto sus largas y bien torneadas piernas) creo que vine en mal momento, imagino que debes estar acompañada por lo que mejor regreso luego

**Midoriko:** ¿eh? (se miró y supo de inmediato lo que él creyó) oh, lo dices por mi atuendo, uhm descuida estoy sola, es solo que ya sabes que me gusta andar cómoda dentro de casa.

Por favor pasa y dime en que te puedo ayudar

**Bankotsu:** necesito que seas mi representante legal y antes de proseguir ¿podrías ponerte algo más apropiado por favor?

**Midoriko:** uhm… ya veo que aún te atraigo (le sonrió pícaramente) está bien para que te puedas concentrar me cambiare de atuendo (se dirigió a su habitación y se puso un traje formal pero de lo más provocador. Consistía en un pantalón oscuro y una blusa clara pero con las curvas que ella tenía, aquel atuendo le sentaba de maravilla)

Ok, ahora creo que si podremos conversar tranquilamente

**Bankotsu:** (intentaba concentrarse, puesto que indudablemente ella aún lo atraía y estar solos después de tantos años era algo que le incomodaba) el hotel de tu tío está al borde de la quiebra y Kagome me ha solicitado que me asocie nuevamente con tu primo, pero como no estoy dispuesto a tener trato alguno con él, vengo a pedirte que seas mi representante

**Midoriko:** entiendo, hace mucho que no tengo nexo alguno con Sesshomaru, es más casi ya ni nos hablamos pero es obvio que es más sencillo para mí que para ti mantener contacto con él, pero ¿qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Cómo que el hotel está al borde de la quiebra?

**Bankotsu:** (le explicó todo) mi intención no es ganar nada con esto, lo que pretendo es ayudar a evitar un despido masivo y un posible cierre, pero si le pido a Jakotsu que me represente se va a negar rotundamente ya que ni él mismo puede con el manejo de su parte del de España, mucho menos podría con el de acá

**Midoriko:** está bien, acepto tu propuesta, aunque no se me hace nada sencillo tener que congeniar con Sessh, después de todo, las cosas no van bien entre nosotros, pero si puedo ayudar a una buena causa entonces lo haré. Lo único que faltaría es que él de su aprobación

**Bankotsu:** ello ya escapa de nuestras manos. Bueno Miko fue un gusto verte después de tanto

**Midoriko:** eso es porque tú me paras esquivando, de ser por mí te vería con más frecuencia

**Bankotsu:** lo siento, pero sabes que me es difícil estar cerca tuyo sin evitar tener conflictos emocionales, por ello que es mejor que sigamos como hasta ahora

**Midoriko:** lo sé, sé que jamás me perdonaras todo lo que te hice, pero mi palabra sigue y seguirá estando en pie. Si algún día me das la oportunidad de reconquistarte te prometo que las cosas serán diferentes

**Bankotsu:** hasta pronto Miko, debo irme ya que tengo cosas que hacer

**Midoriko:** espero que ese hasta pronto sea en serio ya que me encantó verte después de tanto tiempo (le sonrió dulcemente y contuvo sus ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo)

**2 semanas después…**

El hotel había sido salvado puesto que Kagome astutamente convenció a Sesshomaru que lo mejor era aceptar el apoyo de un inversionista y aunque este no estaba de acuerdo de con quien tendría que asociarse nuevamente, no le disgusto en lo más mínimo de que con quien debiera tener tratos fuera Midoriko, por lo que aceptó sin mayor reparos.

**En la entrada del teatro de Austria…**

Un impaciente Sesshomaru se encontraba esperando a su acompañante de turno, pero esta parecía o que bien iba a llegar bastante tarde o en su defecto no llegaría.

Pero lo que más le estaba causando molestias era que la prensa lo había reconocido y lo estaban colmando de preguntas algo incomodas, tales como ¿dónde estaba su compañera? ¿De quién se trataba esta vez? ¿Por qué aún no aparecía?

Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia cuando en ello para su buena fortuna la victima perfecta se hizo presente.

**Sesshomaru:** (se acercó a una bella dama que aparentemente también estaba esperando a alguien y le susurró al oído por la espalda) buenas noches señorita impostora

**Kannon:** (al oír aquella voz se giró algo alarmada) ¡Sesshomaru! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

**Sesshomaru:** lo mismo que tú, aguardando por mi acompañante de turno

**Kannon:** (le sonrió con malicia) que lastima me das, ya que solo consideras a la mujeres compañeras de turno, así que retira ello de que somos iguales, puesto que yo a quien aguardo no es mi compañero de turno, sino a mi socio, al cual lo trato como tal

**Sesshomaru:** (miró despreocupadamente su reloj y la tomó de la cintura) al parecer mi acompañante no vendrá y por la hora el tuyo tampoco, así que creo que lo mejor es que me acompañes a ver la función de opera

**Kannon:** (intentando zafarse disimuladamente, ya que la prensa se había percatado de su presencia) suéltame inmediatamente, antes que arme un escándalo

**Sesshomaru:** escándalo es el que hará la prensa después de esto (sorpresivamente capturó sus labios y la besó delante de todos los periodistas y fotógrafos los cuales no perdieron oportunidad para fotografiarlos y crearles todo un romance)

**Kannon:** (intentó abofetearlo, pero él le sostuvo la mano e hizo que pareciera que le estaba acariciando la mejilla) ¿qué pretendes con esto?

**Sesshomaru:** simple, pasar una encantadora velada en tu compañía y no quedar en ridículo frente a la prensa.

Ya que mi compañera de turno me plantó, no iba a ser la comidilla de los reporteros

**Kannon:** y para ello ¿me usas? ¡Que repulsivo eres!

**Sesshomaru:** oh, ahora soy repulsivo, sin embargo recuerdo que cuando te hacías pasar por tu hermana, te fascinaba que te besara

**Kannon:** ¡eres de lo peor! Yo me largo, prefiero hacer el ridículo ante los medios, antes de seguir soportándote

**Sesshomaru:** (la tomó del brazo, la jalo hacia él y le susurró) si no quieres que cientos de personas pierdan sus empleos, lo mejor es que hagas lo que te pido

**Kannon:** (comprendió en el acto a lo que se refería) ¿yo tengo que ver en tus negocios?

**Sesshomaru:** simple, tú serás mi carnada para hacer que Yatsura se dé cuenta que yo no necesito de su caridad

**Kannon:** ¿¡qué!? ¿De que estás hablando? Si él aceptó asociarse contigo nuevamente fue para poder salvar el hotel de tu padre y los múltiples empleados que trabajan en el mismo

**Sesshomaru:** la función ya va a empezar y como personas importantes que somos no se vería bien que entráramos tarde, así vayamos de una vez (le ofreció tomarla de la mano pero ella lo rechazó)

**Kannon:** contigo no voy a ningún lado ni muerta; Me quedare esperando a mi socio aunque sea tarde

**Sesshomaru:** ¿esa es tu última palabra? (ella asintió) muy bien, quise ser caballero contigo, pero en vista que eres más terca que una mula, no me dejas alternativa (la cargó sobre su hombro y avanzó unos cuantos pasos)

**Kannon:** ¡bájame neandertal! Yo puedo caminar sola

**Sesshomaru:** (la bajó y le extendió el brazo, ella entrelazó el suyo y aceptó ver la opera a su lado) cuando haces lo que te pido te ves más bonita que cuando te opones (ella lo miró feo)

Luego de la función hubo una fiesta privada a la cual asistieron ambos, puesto que estaban invitados a la misma.

Durante la fiesta los fotógrafos se encargaron de retratar a todos los asistentes por separado y Sesshomaru y Kannon fueron catalogados como la mejor pareja de toda la fiesta.

**A la mañana siguiente, en una habitación de hotel…**

El celular de ella no paraba de sonar y era tal el ruido que irrumpió su sueño.

Con pereza extendió su brazo y contestó.

**Kannon:** ¿quién es y que desea?

**Saiten:** ¿dónde te metiste? Anoche llegué tarde a la función por culpa del tráfico y cuando quise entrar el encargado no me permitió el ingreso

**Kannon:** (sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas) uhm, te estuve esperando y como no llegabas fui arrastrada literalmente por Sesshomaru a ver la función con él

**Saiten:** si lo sé y creo que hicieron más que solo ello ¿verdad?

**Kannon:** ¿que quieres decir?

**Saiten:** en cuanta leas algún periódico entenderás ahora dime ¿Dónde te encuentras para ir por ti? En menos de 1 hora debemos estar en la exposición

**Kannon:** (algo aturdida por el dolor) ¿Qué en dónde estoy? (miró a parte de la habitación) al parecer en un hotel ¿Qué no estoy en la habitación contigua a la tuya?

**Saiten:** anoche bebiste ¿no es así? Porque para que no sepas ni donde estas quiere decir que algo hiciste mientras estabas ebria

**Kannon:** tú bien sabes que no bebo porque se me sube rápido a la cabeza; Espérate voy a ver donde estoy (se giró y al ver quien estaba durmiendo a su lado, todo el malestar se le fue) ¡no puede ser! Al parecer estoy en su hotel (vio el logotipo del mismo en la cabecera de la cama) te llamo luego, hay algunas preguntas que debo resolver

**Saiten:** está bien, solo no demores y estaré por ti en 45 minutos y… Kannon… recuerda bien lo que hiciste porque las fotos que publicó la prensa son comprometedoras

**Kannon:** no me pongas más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy ok. Hablamos luego (colgó)

Intentó recordar que es lo que había hecho la noche anterior y su menoría solo llegaba hasta la primera hora de la aburrida fiesta a la que asistió.

Se examinó y se dio cuenta que llevaba puesto el babydoll que tenía debajo de su vestido de gala. Buscó el mismo con la mirada y lo localizo a unos metros, pero lo que no entendía es ¿Cómo es que había llegado a dicha situación?

Zarandeo bruscamente a Sesshomaru que se encontraba profundamente dormido y le gritó exigiéndole una explicación.

**Sesshomaru:** (algo soñoliento) que antipática te pones por la mañana

**Kannon:** déjate de estupideces y dime ¿qué pasó anoche? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

**Sesshomaru:** (la miró de frente) has memoria y respóndete tu misma

**Kannon:** (se esforzó por recordar, pero lo único que recordó fue a él cargándola hasta la habitación y desvistiéndola) ¡eres de lo peor! ¡Eres un condenado pervertido! (le golpeó cuantas veces pudo con una almohada)

**Sesshomaru:** (la detuvo) ¡no se que habrás recordado! pero, solo te puedo decir que la pervertida eres tú.

Bebiste tan sola una copa de champagne y te pusiste a coquetear con cuanto hombre se te cruzaba en el camino y de no ser por mí ¡no sé donde estarías en este momento!

**Kannon:** (se ruborizó porque de alguna manera sabía que eso era posible) pero… ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu habitación? Estamos en tu hotel ¿no es así? Pudiste haberme llevado a otra suit

**Sesshomaru:** además de coqueta eres despistada. El hotel aún no está terminado, por lo que esta suit es una piloto y solo yo puedo disponer de la misma, además como no tenía ni idea de donde te estás hospedando me pareció que lo más apropiado era que te trajera conmigo

**Kannon:** (algo ruborizada) y… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre nosotros?

**Sesshomaru:** (le sonrió burlonamente) solo recordamos viejos tiempos, pero si no te acuerdas es una lastima

**Kannon:** (arqueó una ceja) ¡eres un depravado! ¿Cómo pudiste aprovecharte de mí?

**Sesshomaru:** ¡tonta!, nos la pasamos recordando los momentos que vivimos en la universidad. Antes que te quedaras inconsciente me estuviste contando en que ocasiones fuiste tú y no Sara… eres una completa ingrata luego que te salvo de irte con cualquiera por ahí, piensas lo peor de mí (la miró de manera despreciativa) además no hay nada en ti que me atraiga

**Kannon:** (le lanzó un almohadazo con mucha fuerza) ¡neandertal! ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así? Eres… eres… eres repulsivo (se levantó, se colocó su vestido y se marchó)

Estaba tan molesta que no se percató que estaba descalza y que había dejado su bolso y celular en el interior de la habitación.

Quería llamar a Saiten para que fuera por ella, pero no recordaba su número y tampoco conocía bien la ciudad como para tomar un taxi.

Suspiró profundo y muy a su pesar tuvo que volver a la habitación

**Sesshomaru:** (le abrió la puerta y…) ¿olvidaste algo señorita impostora?

**Kannon:** (lo empujó) hazte un lado neandertal, que no tengo tiempo para tus juegos

**Sesshomaru:** (encendió un cigarro) tu socio llamó y le indique que te habías ido, pero como supuse que volverías me dijo que vendría por ti en 20 minutos

**Kannon:** (le arrebató el cigarro de la boca y lo lanzó al piso) ¡no deberías fumar! ¡Esas cosas matan!

**Sesshomaru:** (la arrinconó contra la pared, sujetándola de los brazos) así que eras tú la que me hacía eso ¡juh! Ya se me hacía raro que reaccionara distinto cada vez que fumaba. Puesto que en algunas ocasiones me pedias uno y en otra te enojabas…uhm interesante, poco a poco voy descifrando con cuál de las dos hice que

**Kannon:** tienes un aliento con olor a humo horrible, ¡no te soporto!, así que suéltame que debo irme

**Sesshomaru:** ¿y cómo piensas presentarte a tu exposición? (la miró de pies a cabeza) ese vestido te sienta de maravilla, pero no creo que sea el apropiado para una exposición de arte a plena luz del día

**Kannon:** eso no es asunto tuyo. Ahora si no te importa… quiero ducharme para quitarme tu apestoso aroma de encima

**Sesshomaru:** (le sonrió maliciosamente y la soltó) muy bien, te dejaré tranquila pero a cambio te pasaré a buscar esta noche para que cenemos juntos y podamos hablar de negocios

**Kannon:** ¿que te hace pensar que aceptare?

**Sesshomaru:** (le enseño un periódico donde salían los dos besándose y el encabezado decía la nueva pareja que causo sensación durante el concierto en el teatro de Austria) tú solo acepta cenar conmigo y yo me encargare de arreglar este mal entendido

**Kannon:** ¡eres despreciable!

**Sesshomaru:** tomare eso como un sí. Bien pasaré por ti a la exposición de arte a las 8:00 p.m ponte bonita señorita impostora (sin más que decir, se retiró de la habitación)

Una vez que estuvo sola, intentó concentrarse y recordar todo aquello que había ocurrido la noche anterior y sobre todo pensaba la manera en cómo le diría la verdad de los hechos a su novio.

Se duchó tan rápido como pudo y en cuanto salió del cuarto de baño, notó que sobre la cama había un bonito conjunto tipo sastre ideal para ir a la exposición de arte y unos metros más allá sobre una mesa había una charola la cual estaba tapada y delante de esta una nota con algo escrito a mano.

Algo extrañada por lo que estaba ocurriendo, se vistió, terminó de arreglarse y se acercó a la mesa para saber que decía la nota.

Gracias por tu grata compañía.

No olvides que tenemos una cita pendiente para hoy, así que ponte lo más linda que puedas, señorita impostora.

S.T

**Kannon:** ¡uish! ¿Qué es lo que pretende? Primero me usa para no hacer el ridículo frente a la prensa y ahora me compromete a tener que verlo de nuevo… (Sentía que su corazón latía muy fuerte de la emoción) ¡Ay Temis! (diosa de la justicia) no sé si estaré haciendo lo correcto, pero a mi corazón no lo puedo engañar (levantó la tapa de la charola y estaba servido su desayuno favorito, lo cual le causó sorpresa) ¡no puede ser! Por fin después de tanto tiempo ha descifrado cual de nosotras era cual (suspiró) algo me dice que no debería volver a verlo nunca más o de lo contrario podría terminar lastimándolo por tercera vez (como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento él la llamó)

**Bankotsu:** (al celular desde España) ¿Cómo te encuentras?

**Kannon:** bien, algo aturdida por lo que pasó anoche pero… bien

**Bankotsu:** ¿ay algo que quieras decirme?

**Kannon:** ya debes estar al tanto de las fotografías en los diarios y por ello no te lo voy a ocultar. Solo créeme por favor, todo fue tan rápido que no pude hacer mucho al respecto

**Bankotsu:** lo sé, confió en ti y sé que fue un mal entendido sin embargo ¿hay algo más que me quieras contar?

**Kannon:** respecto al tema no. Solo te puedo decir que muero de ganas de que los días pasen rápidamente para poder estar a tu lado nuevamente

**Bankotsu:** yo también (lo dijo algo parco) bien, ten un buen día, te llamare luego (colgó)

Se sintió nuevamente decepcionado y defraudado, no por las fotografías publicas sino por unas privadas que le habían llegado desde una fuente desconocida.

Fotografías que revelaban que una vez más se había equivocado al enamorarse, puesto que al parecer ella estaba disfrutando siéndole infiel.

Miró de frente al monitor de su computadora y se sintió mortificado al verla durante la fiesta muy feliz abrazando a su rival, y no solo ello. En otra se le veía rebosante de felicidad ingresando al nuevo hotel y las dos últimas fueron las devastadoras la primera donde él la tomaba en brazos a manera nupcial y la segunda en la que ambos se estaban besando antes de ingresar a la suit.

No le cavia duda que una vez más el destino le jugaba chueco y por tercera vez su rival le arrebataba a la mujer que amaba, pero en esta ocasión ya no se sorprendió simplemente se resignó.


	18. ¿quién manda en el corazón?

**Cap. XVIII**

**¿Quién manda en el corazón?**

Mientras que en Austria los medios anunciaban la nueva relación entre la famosa artista Kannon Hikahashi y el magnate hotelero Sesshomaru Taisho; En Tokio estaba a punto de nacer una nueva e inocente relación sentimental.

**En el instituto Bokuseno/salón 2-B…**

Ya era hora de salida y una jovencita de vivaces ojos color chocolate estaba sumamente entusiasmada por lo que iba a ocurrir en breve.

**Shiori:** (con una amplia sonrisa) ¡no lo puedo creer! Hoy conoceré su apartamento y lo más probable es que estemos a solas ¡ay muero de ganas por saber que podría ocurrir!

**Soten:** y… ¿Qué es lo que esperas que ocurra? Se supone que solo van a hacer la tarea de ciencias o… estas pensando hacer ¿algo más?

**Shiori:** bueno tú sabes un chico y una chica a solas… (Se sonrojó) podrían pasar muchas cosas

**Soten:** ¡ay Shiori! ¡Por favor dime que no es lo que estoy pensando! Ni siquiera son novios como para que… tú… y él… ¡ay ya sabes!

**Shiori:** (se puso roja) ¡por supuesto que no estoy hablando de eso!… no… iría tan lejos… en bueno… nuestra primera vez a solas… a lo que me refería es que estando solos… quizá él se anime y se me declare, no sé como que últimamente nos hemos vuelto más cercanos ¿no?

**Soten:** ¡uy si! Recontra cercanos, solo porque están en el mismo club y almorzamos todos los días todos juntos no quiere decir que tú le gustes precisamente

**Shiori:** ¡ay acaso no has notado como me mira y que siempre me está pidiendo los apuntes!, para mí es una clara señal de que le intereso y además si se ofreció voluntariamente a ser mi compañero para la tarea de ciencias es porque le gusto ¿no crees?

**Soten:** está bien, te daré la razón y bueno mientras tú te diviertes con él yo debo llevarle la tarea a Kai para que no se atrase.

Pobrecillo debe estarla pasando muy mal encerrado en su casa

**Shiori:** nada de pobrecillo, hace bien en quedarse encerrado. De solo imaginar que me podría contagiar su varicela me enfermo ¿te imaginas yo llena de horribles puntos rojos? ¡Ay no!

**Soten:** (acomodó sus cosas) bueno como yo ya la tuve y estuve llena de horribles puntos rojos como tú los llamas, así que soy la única que se le puede acercar. Además deberías darle gracias de haberse enfermado o de lo contrario te hubiera tocado de compañero

**Shiori:** hubiese preferido reprobar antes que haber tenido que hacer la tarea con él

**Soten:** bueno ya me voy, no quiero llegar tarde (se despidió y se fue)

**Una hora más tarde en el apartamento de Shinta…**

El lugar era bastante grande para una sola persona y a pesar que estaba ubicado en una de las zonas más lujosas de la ciudad, no estaba precisamente decorado con grandezas.

A penas unos cuantos muebles elementales, algunas plantas un bonito acuario en una parte de la sala y algunas fotografías de animales.

**Shiori:** ¡vaya! Vives con sencillez para estar ubicado en una zona tan exclusiva

**Shinta:** tengo lo necesario para vivir cómodamente y en armonía. Me gusta cumplir con las 3 P´s Plantas, personas y pets (mascotas)

**Shiori:** ok, pero mencionaste personas y no veo a nadie más

**Shinta:** tengo a mi cargo varios sirvientes y vivo con una tía la cual me visita cada vez que la necesito, pero me pareció más apropiado estar a solas para hacer la tarea y por ello les pedí a todos que se retiren, pero si te incomoda puedo pedirles que vuelvan

**Shiori:** descuida estoy cómoda así… y bueno ¿Dónde vamos hacer la tarea?

**Shinta:** ¿te parece bien si la hacemos en mi habitación? Es lo suficientemente espaciosa y hay todo lo que necesitamos

**Shiori:** (se sintió nerviosa y emocionada a la vez) claro, como tu digas

**Shinta:** (la guió hasta la misma) ponte cómoda. Iré por algo de tomar para refrescarnos y si deseas leer algo en especial o echar un vistazo a mis cosas, adelante, no tengo nada que ocultar (la habitación esta atiborrada de libros de diferentes temas y en diversos idiomas como inglés, francés y japonés y uno que otro en latín)

**Shiori:** (en lo que esperaba tomó un libro de bilogía y se le hizo la cosa más complicada del mundo) ¡vaya! Este chico es impresionante, realmente le gusta estudiar o solo lo hace para fanfarronear (lo dijo en voz alta, sin percatarse que él había regresado)

**Shinta:** aunque no lo creas he leído cada libro en esta habitación, como me he pasado la vida entera de internado en internado, no pude hacer nunca amigos reales y convertí a los libros en mis amigos

**Shiori:** ¡wuau! Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de tener un hijo tan estudioso

**Shinta:** (se entristeció) en realidad a mis padres poco o nada les importó, es por ello que cada vez que se mudaban de ciudad por sus negocios, a mí me cambiaban de internado, con la excusa de tenerme más cerca… pero… casi nunca me iban a visitar

**Shiori:** (dejó caer el libro que tenía entres sus manos y la abrazó tiernamente) cuanto lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho, comprendo lo que has pasado puesto que alguien muy querido por mí vivió lo mismo y sé lo mucho que se sufre… (Lo miró de frente) pero ahora que estas en el instituto, ya no estás solo, me tienes a mí y al resto de los chicos

**Shinta:** (la quedó mirando sorprendido, jamás imaginó que ella pudiera ser tan dulce por lo que le correspondió el abrazo) gracias por ser mi amiga, ello me hace muy feliz

**Shiori:** (le sonrió y le colocó un mechón de su cabello tras de la oreja) no hay nada que debas agradecer ya que soy muy feliz por haberte conocido (él dejándose llevar se le acercó al punto que sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca y la besó tímidamente)

**Shinta:** lo siento… creo que no debí, es solo que… (Desvió la mirada) tú… tú… (La miró de frente) ¡Me gustas muchos Shiori! Y… bueno yo… (Estaba nervioso y sonrojado) me gustaría que aceptaras ser mi no… no… novia

**Shiori:** (estaba en la nubes y sumamente nerviosa) ¡sí claro que sí!... quiero decir… sí, me gustaría ser tu novia (él se le acercó y esta vez la besó con mayor seguridad)

**Shinta:** (la abrazó) te quiero Shiori, de verdad te quiero

A la par que ellos estaban dando inicio a su inocente romance, alguien cumplía con su parte del plan a la distancia.

**Apartamento de Enju…**

Se encontraba en la cocina registrando todo que captaban las cámaras y micrófonos instalados en el apartamento de Shinta

**Enju:** ¡ah! el amor de juventud es el más puro y bonito que hay ¿no te parece?

**Setzuna:** sí lo es, pero lo que no comprendo es porque te prestas para ser partícipe de un plan tan ruin. Utilizar los sentimientos de dos inocentes no es algo que me agrade

**Enju:** tampoco a mí, pero debo hacerlo quiera o no. Mi trabajo no es precisamente el más agradable del mundo

**Setzuna:** (revisando unas fotos en su computadora) uhm, te entiendo, trabajar de espía tampoco es algo que me plazca, pero en mi situación actual no tengo otra opción

**Enju:** ¿y que has descubierto hasta ahora?

**Setzuna:** que las mujeres son realmente hábiles para ser infieles. Ya veo porque hay tan alta demanda por parte de los esposos o novios para que espíe a sus respectivas parejas

**Enju:** ¡jah! Con tantos años de experiencia y ¿recién descubres ello? Lo que nos diferencia a las mujeres de los hombres en ese ámbito, es que nosotras somos infieles con fundamento. Cuanto te apuesto que tus clientes están desconfiados de sus parejas por el hecho que ellos deben haber hecho algo para merecérselo

**Setzuna:** en parte tienes razón, la mayoría son hombre sumamente ocupados y con poco tiempo disponible para el romance, pero… absolutamente ninguno es monógamo, todos han tenido más de una aventura por ahí, pero ello no es lo que me sorprende, lo que me llama la atención es que todas son infieles con el mismo hombre, es como si el sujeto en cuestión fuera algún tipo de imán para las mujeres casadas

**Enju:** (0.o) ¡ahhh! ¿Qué clase de sujeto además de un gigoló profesional puede hacer ello?

**Setzuna:** te sorprenderías si lo supieras, solo te puedo decir que desde que no está en el país mis perseguidas, no se han buscado un reemplazo, es como si existiera un cierto código de respeto entre infieles

**Enju:** (miró la foto del susodicho) pues algo debe estar haciendo bien para que tenga a su merced tantas mujeres y le sean "fiel" quién diría que el ex de tu amada sería tan popular

**En casa de la familia Takashima/habitación de Kai…**

Soten estaba intentado hacer la tarea con Kai, pero le era bastante complicado, no porque no comprendieran los puntos a desarrollar, sino porque él constantemente se quejaba.

**Kai:** (llevaba puesta unas manoplas de cocina en las manos) ¡ay, no lo soporto! El escozor en la espalda me está sacando de quicio ¡por favor has algo para que pare!

**Soten:** ¿qué quieres que haga? No soy veterinaria aún (se río burlonamente)

**Kai:** ja, ja, muy gracioso de tu parte. Hablo en serio por favor ayúdame o voy a terminar lanzándome por la ventana de la desesperación (estaban en un 2do piso)

**Soten:** ok, ok, solo déjame pensar que puedo hacer. Si te quito las manoplas eres capaz de rascarte y te quedarían marcas y se te froto la espalda el efecto sería el mismo uhm… déjame pensar… ¡ya sé! ¿Tienes alguna pomada o crema antimicótica o para la urticaria?

**Kai:** creo que sí, hay un pomo con un líquido extraño en el botiquín del baño principal

**Soten:** ok, iré a ver que encuentro (se fue en busca del remedio)

¡Listo! Ya tengo todo lo que necesito ¿no te importa si utilizo la toalla de mano para empaparla con la loción?

**Kai:** ¡no importa que tengas que hacer! ¡Solo hazlo!

**Soten:** ok, ok, no te desesperes (intentó quitarle la camiseta, pero le era difícil) te quitare las manoplas, pero prométeme que no te rascaras ¿ok?

**Kai:** (haciendo puchero) ok… solo date prisa

**Soten:** ¡uy! Que malgeniado te pones cuando algo te molesta, pero estoy segura que si en mi lugar estuviera Shiori estarías hecho un corderito manso ¿no es así? (le quitó las manoplas)

**Kai:** (algo ruborizado y mirando hacia un lado) si fueras mi adorada Shiori, no me quejaría en lo absoluto aunque estuviera siendo torturado, ya que con solo verla todos mis males desaparecerían

**Soten:** (le estaba frotando la espalda) uhm… en ese caso la próxima vez le pediré a ella que cuide de ti. No me gusta la ingratitud.

Date vuelta para frotarte el pecho (en cuanto lo vio de frente se quedó boquiabierta)

**Kai:** (algo sonrojado) deja de mirarme de esa manera y sigue con lo tuyo

**Soten:** ¿eh? Sí… lo siento es solo que me deje llevar. Tienes un físico impresionante para tener tan solo 16 años, es decir tus bíceps, cuádriceps, abdominales y demás están tan bien marcados que no pude evitar sentirme atraída

**Kai:** no debería sorprenderte que mis músculos estén tan marcados ya que es debido a todas las horas de que le dedico a la práctica de artes marciales

**Soten:** es cierto, había olvidado que practicas karate, tae kwon do y kung fu desde que eras niño

**Kai:** (agachó la mirada) uh… mis padres decían que debía fortalecer mi carácter ya que era muy mimado y por ello comencé a entrenar y bueno con el tiempo me gustó (sin querer olfateó su cabello) hueles bien, tienes el mismo aroma que Shiori

**Soten:** eso es porque usa… (Levantó su cabeza y se topó con el rostro de él, dándole un accidental beso en los labios) ¡kiahhh! ¡Me robaste mi primer beso!

**Kai:** (sorprendido) ¡que yo te lo robé! ¡Fuiste tú quien me robó el mío!

**Soten:** ¡te detesto!, ¡eres horrible!, ¡se suponía que mi primer beso sería con el chico que me gusta!, ¡no contigo!

**Kai:** ¡lo mismo digo yo, se suponía que a la primera que besaría sería a Shiori no a ti!

Los gritos eran tan fuertes que la mamá de Kai fue a ver que sucedía.

**Ayame:** (entró sin avisar y al ver a Kai sin camiseta y a Soten llorando, se alarmó) ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

**Soten:** tía Ayame, Kai es horrible (se le tiró en brazos a llorar)

**Kai:** ¡eso no es cierto!, ¡no fue mi culpa!, ¡fuiste tú quien me arrebató mi primera vez!

**Ayame:** (al oír ello se puso de mil colores) ¿cómo que… que… la primera vez?

**Kai y Soten:** ¡él/ella me robó mi primer beso!

**Ayame:** (se calmó) ah… era solo eso, que alivio

**Kai:** ¡como que, que alivio mamá! ¡Se suponía que a la primera que debía besar era a Shiori!, ¡no a ella!

**Soten:** fue tu culpa, yo solo te estaba ayudando y tú te aprovechaste (sollozaba)

**Ayame:** (sentía ternura por la inocencia de ambos) ya, ya, niños, solo digamos que fue un accidente, no lo tomen tan seriamente y guardaremos el secreto sí (les guiño un ojo)

**Soten:** (más tranquila) está bien

**Kai:** ¡jeh! yo ya me olvide de lo que pasó, era demasiado traumático para recordarlo

**Esa misma noche en el teatro de Austria…**

La exposición de arte estaba llegando a su fin por ese día y Kannon no dejaba de ver el reloj y mostrarse cada vez más inquieta.

**Saiten:** no puedes ocultar tus ganas de volver a verlo ¿no es así?

**Kannon:** ¿de que estás hablando?

**Saiten:** vamos Kannon, te conozco muy bien y sé que te entusiasma el hecho que te haya citado nuevamente.

Digas lo que digas tú nunca dejaste de lado lo que sentías por él, ni aun cuando estuvimos casados

**Kannon:** (ô.0) ¡jamás me casé contigo por amor! Solo fue por mutuo interés

**Saiten:** (sonrió de lado) eso dices ahora, pero no puedes negar que en algún momento me amaste y de no ser porque te fallé y por el hecho que nunca olvidaste a tu primer amor, tú y yo aún estaríamos juntos

**Kannon:** creo que tantas horas dando exposiciones te han afectado el cerebro. Mejor me voy, ya casi son las 8:00 p.m

**Saiten:** (la tomó bruscamente del brazo) no te mientas a ti misma Kannon, ya que tarde o temprano deberás afrontar la realidad (la soltó)

**Kannon:** (caminó algo disgustada hacia la salida) ese idiota de Saiten ¿Qué se cree intentando indagar en mi mente? ¡Lo detesto! (no se había dado cuenta pero ya estaba fuera del teatro y frente a ella la persona a la que tanto quería ver)

**Sesshomaru:** (la miró divertido, parado frente a su auto) ¿tanto así te desagrado?

**Kannon:** ¿eh? Oh, lo siento, no te vi… es solo que yo acababa de tener una pequeña discusión con mi socio eso fue todo

**Sesshomaru:** debe haberte dicho algo que no te agradó para mortificarte. Tú raras ves estallas de la nada

**Kannon:** si, algo así pasó, pero bueno ¿nos quedaremos todo el rato conversando o iremos a cenar? Porque si ya no me vas a chantajear más entonces me retiro (pasó por su lado y él la retuvo de la cintura)

**Sesshomaru:** al parecer estas algo impaciente Shin nin girl (novata o chica aprendiz)

**Kannon:** ¿cómo fue que me llamaste?

**Sesshomaru:** (le abrió la puerta del auto) sube y podrás hacerme todas la preguntas que desees luego (le susurró al oído) señorita impostora

Sin más opción y fingiendo desagrado hizo lo solicitado, pero aquel sobre nombre la había puesto en alerta, ya que así la llamaba durante la época que fueron universitarios.

**Mientras tanto en Tokio…**

Un impaciente padre intentaba contactar por todos lados a su adorada hija

**Inuyasha:** (al celular, desde su casa) ¿sabes donde se metió tu hermana?

**Shippo:** (estaba aún en el hotel) ni idea, pero puede que este con Soten

**Inuyasha:** si te lo pregunto es porque obviamente ya le pregunte a ella y me dijo que estaría haciendo la tarea de ciencias con alguna amiga ¿pero cuál de todas?

**Shippo:** despreocúpate ya llegará

**Inuyasha:** es casi media noche y no logró ubicarla ¿¡Cómo quieres que no me preocupe!?

**Shippo:** intentare comunicarme con ella o al menos intentar saber dónde está. En cuanto lo consiga te llamo ¿de acuerdo?

**Inuyasha:** ubícala a como dé lugar (colgó)

Shippo llamó la llamó de inmediato pero llevaba el celular apagado. Llamó a las gemelas, a Kai, y finalmente a Soten, la cual le dijo la verdad y también se alarmó un poco porque ya era bastante tarde como para que continuaran haciendo la tarea.

Sin pensárselo dos veces fue por su hermana. En cuanto llegó al lugar nadie contestó y se preocupo aún más, tocó y tocó el timbre hasta que se cansó y por fin un jovencito algo soñoliento le abrió la puerta.

**Shinta:** si diga, ¿en que lo puedo ayudar? (bostezaba de sueño)

**Shippo:** ¿dónde está mi hermana? ¿Por qué aún sigue contigo a esta hora?

**Shinta:** lo siento mucho señor, estuvimos haciendo la tarea y nos quedamos dormidos

**Shippo:** ¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verla!

**Shinta:** sí como usted guste, ella se encuentra en mi habitación

Fue en su búsqueda y la vio profundamente dormida sentada frente a un escritorio, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser parte de una maqueta.

**Shippo:** (la samaqueó con suavidad) despierta, papá está muy preocupado por ti

**Shiori:** (soñolienta) eh… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hora es?

**Shinta:** estas en mi casa y pasa de la media noche

**Shiori:** (de un solo brinco se despertó) ¿¡que!? Ya es tan tarde ¡oh no! Papá me va a matar (miró a un lado, vio la maqueta y sonrió) al menos terminamos la tarea a tiempo

**Shinta:** sí, hicimos un buen trabajo, creo que hacemos una buena dupla

**Shiori:** es cierto (quiso besarlo pero se contuvo por su hermano) te veo el lunes en clases

**Shippo:** ya vamos de una vez antes que papá empiece a buscarte por mar, cielo y tierra

**Shiori:** ¡ay que exagerado! Solo me quedé dormida eso fue todo

**Shippo:** ya sabes lo mucho que él se preocupa por ti, así que andando

**Shinta:** (pensaba) que afortunada es de tener un padre así

**En casa de Inuyasha y Kagome…**

Ella intentaba calmarlo puesto que parecía león enjaulado.

**Inuyasha:** ¿por qué tardaran tanto? Se supone que Shippo ya debe haberla localizado

**Kagome:** cálmate, deben haberse distraído camino acá. No creo que tarden mucho en volver

En ello ambos llegaron.

**Shippo:** disculpen la demora, había algo de tráfico

**Inuyasha:** ¿dónde te habías metido jovencita? te estuve llamando y tenías el celular apagado

**Shiori:** solo que me quede sin batería y como estaba concentrada haciendo la tarea me olvide de llamar, pero ya estoy aquí, así que deja el drama

**Inuyasha:** ¿cómo te atreves a responderme así? ¿¡Qué acaso no sabes lo preocupado que me tenías!? Por un momento pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido

**Shiori:** (estaba a punto de contestarle de mala manera, cuando recordó por lo que Shinta había pasado y se sintió afortunada que a pesar del montón de trabajo que tenían sus padres se preocuparan por ella) yo… lo siento papá, te prometo que la próxima vez te avisare donde estoy (le dio un beso en la mejilla) hasta mañana, tengo algo de sueño (se fue a su habitación)

**Inuyasha:** (se quedó mudo) ¿Dónde fue que la encontraste?

**Shippo:** en casa de una amiga que no conoces, al parecer se la pasó estudiando y el cansancio la venció (bostezó) bueno creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a casa

**Kagome:** ¿por qué mejor no te quedas? Esta muy oscuro allá afuera y podría ser peligroso

**Shippo:** está bien, pero solo por hoy, luego te acostumbras y quieres que me quede más tiempo

**Kagome:** (le sonrió) me encantaría que volvieras a vivir con nosotros, pero sino quieres no te obligare

**Inuyasha:** ¡ya no lo trates como a un niño! A su edad yo también vivía sólo

**Kagome:** no me importa que edad tenga yo siempre lo veré como mi pequeño niño (les sonrió dulcemente)

**En el restaurant del Imperial Taisho de Viena (Austria)…**

A pesar que el hotel aún no estaba terminado, parte del mismo ya era funcional, aunque restringido al público.

La noche transcurría lentamente y la velada entre Kannon y Sesshomaru, no iba del todo mal. Ambos estaban recordando momentos que habían vivido juntos y tal como se lo había prometido le estaba respondiendo todas sus inquietudes y preguntas que tenía.

**Kannon:** (sosteniendo una copa de vino blanco) entonces dime ¿Por qué fue que en cuanto te graduaste te fuiste sin decir más nada que un simple adiós? (le dio un ligero sorbo a su copa)

**Sesshomaru:** no deberías beber o te afectara

**Kannon:** no evadas mi pregunta y respóndeme. Yo estoy cumpliendo con mi parte del trato, así que tú también cumple

**Sesshomaru:** está bien. Te diré el porqué me alejé. Lo hice porque tuve miedo

**Kannon:** (dio otro sorbo a su copa) miedo a ¿qué?

**Sesshomaru:** miedo a lo que estaba sintiendo por ti

**Kannon:** (ya un poquito embriagada) ¿miedo a lo que sentías por mí o por mi hermana?

**Sesshomaru:** a ti, después de muchos años he podido descifrar de cuál de las dos me enamore realmente y fuiste tú. Puesto que contigo fue que pasé la mayor parte del tiempo ¿no es así?

**Kannon:** (terminó de beber su copa y estaba empezando la segunda por lo que estaba algo ebria) hasta que por fin te das cuenta… no puedo creer que tuvieron que pasar… 27 largos años para… que te convenzas… ¡sabes! Puedes ser muy inteligente para los negocios… pero eres un reverendo bruto para comprender esto de los sentimientos

**Sesshomaru:** ya estás muy bebida y no sabes de lo que dices, lo mejor es que te lleve a tu hotel

**Kannon:** no quiero… yo quiero… seguir conversando contigo y… que me expliques como fue… que te diste cuenta

**Sesshomaru:** me puse a pensar en lo que me dijiste anoche y todo concordaba.

La chica de la que yo me enamoré fue aquella que me deslumbró por su capacidad para seguirme el ritmo en los estudios y eso cambió cuando empezó el 2do semestre.

Ya que cuando le pedía a tu hermana que me acompañara a estudiar, ella huía.

Ello se me hizo extraño y…

**Kannon:** eso fue porque en el segundo semestre… Sara fue quien tomó su estudios y yo… empecé mis clases de arte en otra universidad… y cuando tú le pedias estudiar… ella tenía miedo que la descubrieras… por ello… cuando tenían examen… yo me hacía pasar por ella y estudiaba contigo

**Sesshomaru:** es lo que te iba a decir. Cuando teníamos que estudiar para un examen no se negaba, pero luego dé, simplemente desaparecía o cambiaba de humor

**Kannon:** (sonrió) eso porque yo siempre di los exámenes por ella, de lo contrario hubiese reprobado todas las materias… no es por hablar mal de ella… ¡pero era pésima para los números!… pero… si se mantuvo en la misma universidad fue por ti (empezó a lagrimear) se terminó enamorando de ti… porque tú siempre fuiste muy cariñoso y demostrativo… en cambio desde que te volví a ver en Noruega… a mí me hiciste a un lado todo el tiempo ¿¡por qué!? (Se paró algo tambaleante y se le acercó) ¿Dime por qué lo hiciste?

**Sesshomaru:** (la sujetó antes que se callera) porque… aún tengo miedo de lo que siento por ti

**Kannon:** (se le abrieron los ojos de par en par) ¿¡que quieres decir con ello!?

**Sesshomaru:** (al oír que la canción de fondo era la de ellos, la invitó a bailar) ¿recuerdas esa canción? (ella asintió) cuando la bailamos fue la primera vez que te besé y te confesé lo que sentía por ti

**Kannon:** (apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él) si la recuerdo como si fuera ayer… lástima que el tiempo no se puede retroceder

**Sesshomaru:** ¿quién te dijo que no se puede? (se miraron fijamente y se besaron. Fue un beso sin reproches ni segundas intenciones)

**Kannon:** ¿¡por qué estamos haciendo esto!?

**Sesshomaru:** yo te puedo responder por mí, más no por ti

**Kannon:** (se detuvo y apartó un par de pasos) lo mejor es que me vaya… o podría arrepentirme

**Sesshomaru:** (la tomó de la cintura) arrepentirte ¿de qué?

**Kannon:** de lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos por ti, yo… no quisiera traicionar a quien no se lo merece

**Sesshomaru:** lo entiendo, pero ¿si serías capaz de traicionarte a ti misma?

**Kannon:** (se perdía en su mirada) no pretendas añadirme a tu lista de conquistas o de compañeras de turno… que yo no estoy para esos juegos. Lo que hubo entre nosotros murió hace mucho tiempo

**Sesshomaru:** (la miró fijamente) para ti es posible que haya muerto, pero para mí no; Si te rechacé desde que nos volvimos a ver es porque a pesar que intenté reemplazarte… no pude

**Kannon:** (sentía que el corazón le latía muy rápido de emoción) no me mientas, que yo no soy como tus otras victimas

**Sesshomaru:** (sonrió) ya veo que me he ganado cabalmente una fama de mujeriego, pero te equivocas, no soy yo quien las busca, son ellas que vienen a mí porque las sé escuchar eso es todo

**Kannon:** jah (se apartó) ¿¡me vas a decir que solo las escuchas y no tienes nada con ninguna de ellas!? No soy ninguna ingenua como para creer ello

**Sesshomaru:** no te voy a mentir. Últimamente, estado viviendo de romance en romance, pero es porque he intentado apartarte de mi mente

**Kannon:** ¡mentira! Tú lo único que buscas es burlarte de mí tal como lo hiciste con Kagura o Midoriko… tú… tú no sabes amar, tú solo te amas a ti mismo

**Sesshomaru:** a ellas dos las ame en su respectivo momento y jamás fue mi intención lastimarlas, pero… lamentablemente las cosas no salieron bien, sin embargo ¿por qué crees que desde que me divorcié de Midoriko, no he vuelto a tener una relación formal?

**Kannon:** porque eres un sin vergüenza que te gusta usar a las mujeres

**Sesshomaru:** no. Lo hice porque me aferré a la promesa que cierta señorita impostora me hizo el día que Rin se accidentó

**Kannon:** (recordó sus propias palabras "Despreocúpate Sesshi, yo sé esperar y tengo mucha paciencia") pero… en ese entonces todo era distinto, yo aún guardaba sentimientos por ti, sin embargo (desvió la mirada) yo… yo… yo (sollozó) no puedo, no puedo cumplir con lo que te dije

**Sesshomaru:** (se acercó a ella y la abrazó cálidamente) descuida, sé que es pedirte demasiado que me vuelvas a amar.

Quizá este es el castigo que merezco por haber hecho tanto daño (suspiró) solo te pido que si algún día me puedes perdonar, me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que lo siento por ti no es ninguna mentira

**Kannon:** (quería escuchar que lo dijera) ¿y que es aquello que supuestamente sientes por mí?

**Sesshomaru:** no es supuesto. Yo en verdad después de tanto luchar conmigo mismo, me he dado cuenta que nunca te olvide y que por más que intenté reemplazarte aún te tengo miedo porque te amo

**Kannon:** (se abrazó fuertemente a él) ¡tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Neandertal! (lloró con fuerza) ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me hiciste esperar tanto? ¿Por qué recién ahora te atreves a decírmelo?

**Sesshomaru:** (sonrió sin que lo viera) porque soy lo que dices, pero más allá, fui un verdadero cobarde al no querer admitir mis sentimientos y lamento haberme dado cuenta tan tarde, pero aún así quería que los supieras (la soltó y secó sus lágrimas) lo mejor es que te lleve de una vez a tu hotel o tu socio se preocupara por ti (se alejó un par de pasos y ella lo abrazó por la espalda)

**Kannon:** no quiero… no quiero irme… no quiero alejarme otra vez de ti… yo… yo… no puedo ir en contra de mis propios sentimientos… no quiero lastimar a nadie, pero, tampoco quiero dejar la oportunidad de demostrarte lo que siento por ti

**Sesshomaru:** (se dio vuelta y la contempló sorprendido) ¡Kannon! ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

**Kannon:** (le sonrió entre lágrimas) completamente, aunque sé que quizá lastime a alguien muy especial para mí, yo quiero decirte que también (acercó su rostro al de él) te amo, tonto (lo besó con un profundo cariño y añoranza)

Aquella noche la pasaron juntos, amándose como no lo habían hecho desde hacía 27 años atrás.

Ninguno quería renunciar a lo que sentía el otro y aunque estaban consientes de lo que estaban ocasionando, no querían echarse para atrás.

Estaban dispuestos a afrontar cualquier tipo de crítica, ofensa, malestar y disgusto que tuvieran que soportar.

Sentían que habían esperado demasiado tiempo para ser honestos el uno con el otro y esta vez no importaba si el mundo entero les daba la espalda, puesto que se tenían el uno al otro para hacerse compañía.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Él ya estaba despierto y casi listo para empezar su día laboral. Mientras que ella se encontraba profundamente dormida y no daba señales de levantarse pronto.

**Sesshomaru:** (le susurró al oído) Shin nin girl, despierta ya

**Kannon:** (se tapó con la almohada) no quiero sempai (superior o maestro)

**Sesshomaru:** (sonrió) no has cambiado nada (le fue retirando poco a poco la sabana que cubría su desnudes e iba besando cada parte de su esbelta figura) será mejor que te levantes o por ti no iré a trabajar

**Kannon:** (sentía un cosquilleo por los besos y se retorcía ligeramente, sin dejar de taparse el rostro con la almohada) ya basta, no sigas por favor, que me haces cosquillas

**Sesshomaru:** (le quitó la almohada y besó su frente) entonces levántate tsundare perezosa

**Kannon:** uhm… ¿qué hora es? Hoy no quiero ir a la universidad

**Sesshomaru:** (no pudo evitar reírse) ay señorita despistada, hace 26 años que terminaste la universidad. A donde tienes que ir es a hacerte cargo de tu exposición de arte

**Kannon:** (media dormida) ¿arte? ¿Exposición? (se levantó, media dormida) ¿Dónde estoy?

**Sesshomaru:** en mi hotel de Austria

**Kannon:** (abrió los ojos de par en par) ¡no puede ser! ¡La exposición! Si llego tarde Saiten no sabrá por cual cuadro empezar (se enrolló una sabana, se levantó y al darse media vuelta) ¿uh? ¿Qué haces tú acá?

**Sesshomaru:** esperando que te levantes y te termines de despertar

**Kannon:** ¿eh? ¿Qué acaso dormimos juntos? (se tocó la cabeza) ¡ay todo me da vueltas!

**Sesshomaru:** te dije que no bebieras y te tomaste casi 2 copas de vino

**Kannon:** ¿en serio? ¿Y que fue lo que pasó?

**Sesshomaru:** (suspiró) eres un caso perdido señorita desmemoriada

**Kannon:** (le sonrió, lo abrazó del cuello y le dio un beso) estoy bromeando, por supuesto que recuerdo cada detalle, solo quería estar segura que no había sido un sueño

**Sesshomaru:** hay veces que los sueños duran más que realidad y en este caso me hubiese guastado que lo nuestro hubiese sido un sueño para no despertar

**Kannon:** (se sentó en la cama) ¿qué ocurre? ¿No me vas a decir que todo lo de anoche fue mentira o sí?

**Sesshomaru:** claro que no, lo que sucede es que muy a mi pesar debo partir mañana a Tokio y no volveré por lo menos hasta dentro de 3 meses cuando el hotel este terminado

**Kannon:** es una lástima, ya que yo no puedo suspender mi gira y en 5 días deberé estaré en Holanda, luego en Alemania, Rusia y… en España

**Sesshomaru:** en ese caso aprovechare lo de tu gira para ver el estado de mis hoteles y usarlo como excusa para verte

**Kannon:** (lo abrazó tan fuerte del cuello que lo tumbo al piso) ¿en serio harías ello por mí?

**Sesshomaru:** (se sentía encantado con ella) claro que sí, hare cualquier cosa para poder estar a tu lado, la mayor parte del tiempo posible (ella le sonrió y lo besó cariñosamente)

**Por la noche en el teatro de Austria…**

Aquel día la exposición había sido un éxito rotundo. Como eran los últimos días más y más espectadores iban para contemplar las obras de arte elaboradas por Saiten y Kannon y como cada dos horas ellos eran los encargados de exponer las pinturas y otras piezas de arte, era mucho más emocionante ya que el público podía saber de primera fuente en que consistía cada una.

**Saiten:** (alistándose para irse) te veo muy contenta el día de hoy… al parecer la pasaste muy bien anoche

**Kannon:** sí, no puedo ocultarte que fue una velada preciosa

**Saiten:** y ya sabes ¿Cómo se lo explicaras?

**Kannon:** (se le borró la sonrisa del rostro) aún no sé como lo hare. No quiero lastimarlo, pero… quiera o no lo terminare haciendo

**Saiten:** ¡ay Kannon! No sé porque no fuiste sincera contigo misma desde un principio, de haberlo sido evitarías lo que va a pasar

**Kannon:** ¿que quieres decir con eso?

**Saiten:** hace 7 años atrás parecías verdaderamente interesada en el doctor y ahora que tu antiguo amor, se acerca a ti, das un giro de 360° y lo cambias todo

**Kannon:** (agachó la mirada) tú bien sabes que en los sentimientos no se mandan

**Saiten:** ¡me da coraje!, que después de todo lo que he hecho por intentar recuperarte, ¡tú deliberadamente caes en los brazos de aquel sujeto!

**Kannon:** lo tuyo es un cariño enfermizo, obsesivo y egoísta, tú lo único que quieres es que yo te corresponda para saciar tus ansias y callar tus culpas, pero no importa lo que hagas yo nunca te volveré a corresponder, porque tú bien sabes a quien he amado todo este tiempo y nunca lo aparté de mi vida (aquellas palabras fueron oídas por alguien que se encontraba a punto de ingresar a visitarla de sorpresa)

**Saiten:** ¿esas son tus últimas palabras?

**Kannon:** sí y no quiero que este tema se vuelva a repetir

**Saiten:** de acuerdo, en ese caso no es a mí quien le debes dar una explicación sino a aquel que creyó ciegamente en ti. Me retiro, los dejo a solas para que puedan conversar (abrió la puerta y dejo ver a su visita)

**Kannon:** (sorprendidísima) ¡Bankotsu! ¿Desde cuándo estas acá?

**Bankotsu:** ¿cómo has estado? Vine porque supe que habías cambiado el rumbo de tu gira y como quería verte, vine a sorprenderte, pero ya veo que el sorprendido fui yo

**Kannon:** ¿de que estás hablando? No lo comprendo

**Bankotsu:** te lo diré una vez más ¿hay algo que me quieras contar? ¿Algo que nos involucre a ambos?

**Kannon:** ¿qué tanto es lo que sabes y cómo?

**Bankotsu:** yo no sé más nada de lo que me has contado, es por ello que te pregunto si hay algo que me quieras decir.

No quiero presionarte, pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo, debo volver a España en breve

**Kannon:** yo… no creo que sea el momento apropiado para hablar, por favor dame un poco de tiempo para ordenar mis ideas y en cuanto me sienta preparada te iré a buscar

**Bankotsu:** ¿cuándo? Luego de tu gira por ¿Holanda? ¿Rusia? o ¿cuando llegues a España en 3 meses? Dime cuando Kannon, ¿cuando ya hallas estado en cada uno de sus hoteles?, ¿después de que ya hayas satisfecho en plenitud tu romance con él? o ¿cuando ya hayas calculado fríamente como decirme que en verdad lo nuestro fue una total farsa de principio a fin?

**Kannon:** (no sabía que decir) no pienses así por favor yo… no quería lastimarte porque en verdad siento algo muy fuerte por ti, pero… a él nunca lo pude hacer un lado en mi vida

**Bankotsu:** ¡claro! Es mi culpa por haberme fijado precisamente en ti ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta, que esto pasaría? (se le acercó y acarició su mejilla) descuida, no te angusties por nada ni hagas caso de mis palabras.

Entiendo que en el corazón no se manda y si tu felicidad está a su lado, ve y se muy feliz

**Kannon:** (lo abrazó fuertemente) lo siento, en verdad lo siento, nunca quise que algo así sucediera, no fue mi intención lastimarte

**Bankotsu:** (le acarició la cabeza) lo sé, sé que no querías hacerlo. Así que tranquila, que no me has lastimado, sino por el contrario me enseñaste una valiosa lección.

Hasta pronto Kannon (salió del lugar y fuera de este a lo lejos vio a su rival esperándola;

Simplemente sonrió y continuó su camino)

**En un hotel de la ciudad…**

Caminaba por los pasillos con dirección a su suit, cuando algo llamó su atención a unos pocos metros de esta.

Detuvo su caminar para cerciorarse de quien era la persona que lo estaba aguardando y grande fue su sorpresa al verla precisamente a ella.

**Midoriko:** (estaba sentada sujetándose de las rodillas frente a la suit y al verlo, le sonrió) ¿Cómo te encuentras? Te estuve buscando en todos los hoteles de la ciudad y por fin di contigo

**Bankotsu:** (le extendió la mano y en tonó dulce le preguntó) ¿Qué haces acá?

**Midoriko:** supe por un pajarito que necesitabas de una amiga y vine a verte (lo abrazó con cariño) ¿te encuentras bien?

**Bankotsu:** (quería decirle lo mal que lo estaba pasando, pero se contuvo) sí Miko, todo está bien, ya no hay nada de que preocuparse

**Midoriko:** nunca has sido bueno para mentir ¿sabes? (lo miró de frente y le sonrió) pero siempre has sido muy bueno para callar lo que sientes

**Bankotsu:** hace algo de frio, lo mejor será que entremos o… prefieres que te lleve a tu hotel

**Midoriko:** vine hasta aquí solo por ti, por ello no me estoy quedando en ninguna parte, pero si mi compañía no te es grata, podrías llevarme al aeropuerto para irme a Inglaterra

**Bankotsu:** tú jamás me serías una mala compañía (abrió la puerta) por favor pasa y ponte cómoda, iré a la recepción a solicitar otra suit

**Midoriko:** no lo hagas por favor. No somos extraños ni tampoco niños como para no poder pasar una noche juntos

**Bankotsu:** ¿cómo supiste lo que estaba pasando?

**Midoriko:** los amigos siempre estamos para apoyarnos, sobre todo en las peores situaciones

Aquella noche se la pasaron conversando de muchas cosas pero nada relacionado a la reciente separación de él.

Se trataron como dos buenos amigos, rieron de muchas cosas y recordaron anécdotas de cuando estuvieron casados, de ese modo se lo pasaron toda la noche hasta que el sueño los venció.

**Mientras tanto en otro hotel…**

Saiten no podía dejar de pensar en si había hecho lo correcto enviándole aquellas fotos privadas a Bankotsu y haber llamado a Midoriko para que le hiciera compañía.

Por un lado sentía culpa por lo que había ocasionado pero por el otro sentía que ya era hora que su amada Kannon estuviera con el hombre que realmente amaba.

Aunque… después de lo que se habían dicho era posible que ella lo odiara, pero con tal de verla feliz nada más le importaba.

**3 días después en el instituto Bokuseno…**

Como ya era costumbre el alborotado grupo de inseparables amigos estaban reunidos en el área de picnic degustando sus almuerzos y comentándose unos a otros temas cotidianos.

**Kai:** (estaba furioso) ¡no puede ser! ¿¡Cómo fue que obtuvimos tan solo 82 puntos por la tarea de ciencias!? ¡Nunca me había sacado menos de 98!

**Soten:** bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo (al decir eso, ambos se sonrojaron inconscientemente)

**Shiori:** ¿uh? ¿Y a ustedes dos que les pasó? ¿Por qué se sonrojaron tan de repente?

**Soten y Kai:** ¡por nada en especial!

**Momiji:** uhmm, ¿no será que algo en especial pasó entre ustedes dos?

**Botan:** si es cierto, ya que estuvieron haciendo la tarea juntos, quizá la atmosfera perfecta se suscitó y nació en el romance entre ustedes

**Soten y Kai:** ¡nada de eso se dio!

**Kai:** ¿¡quieres dejar de repetir lo que digo!?

**Soten:** ¿yo? ¡Si eres tú quien me está copiando!

**Hoshiomi:** ya, ya muchachos, hagan el amor y no la guerra, porque mejor no se llevan igual de bien que ese par (miró de reojo a Shiori y Shinta, que estaban tomados de la mano)

**Kai:** ¿¡qué!? ¿¡Por qué estas tomándole la mano a mi adorada Shiori!?

**Shinta:** (se dio cuenta que tenía su mano sobrepuesta a la de ella) ¿Qué hay de malo en tomar de la mano a mi novia?

Todos se quedaron perplejos con aquella confesión y temieron por la reacción de Kai

**Moegi:** uh… entonces si te tomó de la mano ¿también seriamos novios?

**Akago:** (se puso de mil colores) eh… eh… eh… eso solo significaría que nos llevamos bien, eso es todo

**Moegi:** está bien (puso su mano sobre la de él) ¿así está bien?

**Akago:** (se sentía en las nubes) ehhhh… sí, creo que sí

**Kai:** ¡uish! ¡Ya déjense de tonterías! (se paró hecho una furia) ¿¡Cómo fuiste capaz de aceptar a este… este… extranjerillo cualquiera!? Y ¿¡no aceptarme a mí que estado perdidamente enamorado de ti desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo!?

**Shiori:** (con la mayor indiferencia) simple, porque él si me gusta y tú no

**Kai:** (sintió que el corazón se le partía en pedazos)… me voy, ya no hay nada que deba hacer acá

**Soten:** ¡Kai espera! No tenías que ser tan directa con él ¿Qué acaso no pensaste en sus sentimientos? (fue a buscarlo)

**Shiori:** (sorprendida) ¿y desde cuando se preocupa tanto por él?

**Momiji:** uh, yo pienso igual que ella, no tenías porque ser tan fría

**Botan:** es cierto. Kai siempre ha sido muy atento y cariñoso contigo y al menos pudiste tenerle un poco más de consideración

**Moegi:** (con su tono de voz suavecita) hay veces que no sabemos valorar los sentimientos de los demás y pasamos por alto lo que sienten, pero no es bueno burlarse de los mismos ¿no es así Akago kun?

**Akago:** ¿eh? Yo… (Se sonrojó) no sé de que estás hablando, yo jamás he sentido nada especial por nadie como para poder responderte ello

**Moegi:** uh… yo creí que me querías (agachó la mirada y dejó caer una lágrima)

**Akago:** ¡no por favor! ¡No me hagas caso! ¡Es solo que yo! yo… ¡ay no se que decir!

**Moegi:** si yo te dijera que gustas y que estoy enamorada de ti ¿tú que me dirías? (todos se pusieron atentos a su respuesta)

**Akago:** (sentía que iba a morir de la felicidad y de la vergüenza a la vez) yo… yo… (Miró a su alrededor, tragó duro y se armó de valor) te diría que… también estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti desde la secundaria (soltó una gran bocanada de aire y respiró agitadamente)

**Moegi:** (sonrió y lo abrazó) te quiero Akago kun (le dio un besito en la mejilla)

**Todos:** aplaudieron y lo felicitaron por su valiente declaración

**Shiori:** ¡suficiente! Voy a ver que le pasa a ese lobezno de pacotilla, antes que me hagan sentir peor de lo que me siento (se levantó algo enojada. Shinta quiso seguirla, pero Hoshiomi lo detuvo, diciéndole que lo mejor era que hablaran ellos dos solos)

No muy lejos, en una escalera, se encontraban Soten y Kai conversando amenamente y riéndose quién sabe de que.

**Soten:** (se había reído tanto que estaba lagrimeando) te dije que no era tan grave. Tú bien sabes que ella tiene un carácter algo difícil de llevar

**Kai:** (aún reía) si tienes razón, además ese par recién están empezando por lo que nada es seguro

**Soten:** (se frotó un ojo y una pestaña se le metió en este) ¡ay! me duele ¿podrías mirar en mi ojo? Creo que se metió una basurita (él la examinó pero, desde el ángulo donde estaba Shiori parecía que se estaban besando)

**Shiori:** ¡vaya! Ahora entiendo porque estabas tan preocupada por él y en cuanto a ti lobezno, espero que trates bien a mi prima o te la veras conmigo (ninguno de los dos entendió)

**Soten:** ¿de que estás hablando?

**Shiori:** ¿cómo que de qué? los acabo de ver besándose ¿y me preguntas de que hablo?

**Soten:** eso no es cierto, él solo estaba viendo que tenía en mi ojo

**Kai:** déjala, lo que pasa es que esta celosa porque me olvidé de ella en tan solo segundos

**Shiori:** (se sintió herida en su amor propio) ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Yo no siento tal cosa!

**Kai:** (se le acercó al punto que chocó su cuerpo con el de ella) ¿ah no? Y ¿entonces porque te pone nerviosa que me acerque a ti?

**Shiori:** (le dio un empujón) ¡tonto! ¡Eres un reverendo tonto! (se fue corriendo)

**Soten:** ¿uh? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué se puso nerviosa y luego se enojó?

**Kai:** (sonrió triunfante) eso mi querida Soten es… porque yo le gustó aunque no lo quiera admitir.

Ya verás que su disque relación con el extranjerillo ese no durara prácticamente nada y vendrá a mí pidiéndome que le corresponda

**Soten:** ¿¡ah!? Creo que estar enfermo te afectó el cerebro

**Kai:** (sonrió todo victorioso) tú solo aguarda y veras que tengo razón (el timbre empezó a sonar) vayamos a clases e intentemos hacer algo con ese espantoso 82

**Soten:** (algo desalentada) está bien lo que tú digas, pero antes (miró su reloj) debo llamar a papá para saludarlo por su cumpleaños (buscó un buen lugar para conversar y no podía creer quien le contestó el celular) ¿¡mamá!? ¿Qué haces tú con el teléfono de papá?

**Midoriko:** (a medio dormir ya que eran las 7:00 a.m) uh… vine a verlo a Austria

**Soten:** ¿Qué hacen por allá? Es decir a ti te hacía acá y a él en España

**Midoriko:** (lo buscó con la mirada y él no estaba) te contaré un secreto pero prométeme que no dirás nada

**Soten:** está bien pero de prisa que debo ir a clases

**Midoriko:** ok. Al parecer tú papá y Kannon por fin se separaron

**Soten:** ¿cómo sabes ello?

**Midoriko:** no te puedo dar detalles, pero esta vez hare hasta lo imposible para reconquistarlo

**Soten:** pobre papá debe estar sintiéndose muy mal.

No sé si sentirme triste o feliz ya que Kannon me agrada, pero siempre he querido que ustedes ser reconcilien (escuchaba que Shiori la llamaba) ya debo irme mamá.

Dile a papá que lo llamaré luego para saludarlo por su cumpleaños

**Midoriko:** ¡es cierto! ¡Es hoy! Gracias por hacérmelo recordar. Un beso hija (colgó)

**Horas más tarde en Madrid/ España…**

Era de noche y luego de un largo vuelo de 5 horas por fin volvía a su hogar.

Se sentía agotado anímicamente por su reciente ruptura, tanto que había olvidado por completo que día era, hasta el momento en que abrió la puerta de su domicilio y alguien se le fue encima saludando con un fervoroso abrazo.

**Jakotsu:** ¡feliz cumpleaños hermano y… colega! (desde hacía 5 años había retomado sus estudios de psicología y se acababa de graduar de su doctorado)

**Bankotsu:** ¡Jako! ¿Cómo me encontraste?

**Jakotsu:** ¿uh? ¿Estabas perdido?

**Bankotsu:** olvídalo, es solo que creí que si venía para acá nadie me localizaría

**Jakotsu:** ¡ehh! esa cara larga, me dice que a ti te pasa algo. Algo bastante serio para que hayas olvidado que hoy es tu cumpleaños y que venía a ponerme a tus servicios ahora que ya me gradué (sonrió ampliamente)

**Bankotsu:** es cierto ¡olvide por completo lo de tu graduación!

**Jakotsu:** descuida, te perdono que hayas olvidado que mi graduación fue hace una semana; Después de todo ¿Cuántas veces se recibe un hermano de su doctorado? (lo miró con sarcasmo) Pero bueno (le palmeó la espalda) ¡olvidémonos de las tristezas y disfrutemos de tu día! ¿Qué dices?

**Bankotsu:** lo siento pero acabo de llegar de Viena y no estoy de ánimos para festejar

**Jakotsu:** uhm… ya veo por donde van las cosas. Leí en los diarios lo del supuesto romance…

**Bankotsu:** si no quieres terminar de arruinarme el día no lo digas ¿ok?

**Jakotsu:** ¡ok! Pero vayamos a hacer algo divertido ¿Qué dices?

**Bankotsu:** (desganadamente) como tú quieras

**Jakotsu:** primero levanta esos ánimos y luego vayámonos a una tasca a tapear ¿Qué dices?

**Bankotsu:** hace mucho que no vamos a la tasca olivias ericto.

Muy bien en ese caso hagamos gala de nuestra doble nacionalidad y vayamos para allá (le sonrió entusiasmado)

**Al mismo tiempo en casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Soten estaba que no soportaba el sueño y por más que quería irse a dormir no podía porque estaba ayudando a su mamá a localizar a su papá.

**Midoriko:** (mediante video llamada desde su celular) ya lo busqué por toda la ciudad y no logró localizarlo ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

**Soten:** mamá son la 12:30 a.m y mañana tengo escuela. Si no lo has encontrado en ningún hotel de por allá es porque quizá se regresó a España ¿no crees?

**Midoriko:** lo mismo me dijo Kannon cuando le pregunté, pero si eso es cierto ¿por qué se fue sin decirme nada?

**Soten:** (se estaba quedando dormida) no lo sé mamá, pero si te das prisa podrías llegar en 5 horas; Adelantándome a que algo así pasaría te reservé un vuelo para las 6:45 p.m así que ve lo más rápido que puedas para allá

**Midoriko:** gracias hija, ve a descansar

**Soten:** bye, bye mamá… suerte (bostezó y colgó)

Midoriko fue a toda prisa hasta el aeropuerto tan solo tenía 45 minutos para llegar a tiempo e intentar localizarlo.

**5 horas después en la casa de España de los hermanos Yatsura…**

Ya era casi media noche y ambos se encontraban encerrados en el estudio hablando acerca del funcionamiento de la clínica infantil de allá, cuando de pronto una mucama ingresó.

**Mucama:** usted disculpe doctor. Pero hay una señora que lo está esperando en la entrada

**Jakotsu:** ¿a cuál de los dos?

**Bankotsu:** Jako creo que cuando se refiere a Doctor es a mí

**Jakotsu:** ¡eh! No se me hace justo, yo también soy doctor

**Mucama:** usted disculpe señor Jakotsu, pero me estaba refiriendo a su hermano

**Bankotsu:** dígale a la dama que en seguida la voy a ver (la mucama se retiró)

**Jakotsu:** ¿quién crees que sea?

**Bankotsu:** no lo sabré, sino voy a ver (se dirigió a la entrada y grande y grata fue su sorpresa)

**Midoriko:** (al verlo con la poca energía que le quedaba lo abrazó) ¿por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? Te estuve buscando por todo Viena… hasta que decidí venir acá por ti (sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban)

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué haces acá? ¿Cómo me localizaste?

**Midoriko:** (con voz débil) quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños… (Cayó desmayada en sus brazos)

**Bankotsu:** ¡Miko! ¡Miko reacciona! (sintió su cuerpo hirviendo y de inmediato la llevó hasta una habitación, la auscultó y determinó que estaba con una alta fiebre síntoma de agotamiento extremo. Mientras la estaba atendiendo su celular empezó a sonar) (el celular de él)

**Soten:** (por video llamada) ¡papá! Que bueno que contestas eso quiere decir que mamá ya está contigo ¿llegó bien? Porque parecía muy cansada la última vez que hablamos

**Bankotsu:** está descansando, al parecer ser sobre esforzó

**Soten:** pobre mamá. Desde ayer… bueno ayer para mí, ya que acá ya son casi las 7:00 a.m te estuvo buscando por toda la ciudad y no sé cómo se me ocurrió que podías estar en España

**Bankotsu:** por accidente olvidé mi celular en el hotel y no sabía que me estaba buscando

**Soten:** ¡ay papá tú sí que eres despistado! ¿Tampoco se te ocurrió ver tu correo no?... por cierto ¡feliz cumpleaños! ¿Aún estoy a tiempo, no?

**Bankotsu:** (le sonrió) sí acá son las 11:45 p.m bueno jovencita déjese de hablar y vaya para escuela antes que se le haga tarde

**Soten:** ok papá un beso y… papá cuida de mamá ¡sí! (colgó)

No pasó ni un minuto cuando una nueva llamada ingresó

**Kannon:** hola yo… llamaba para saludarte y saber si Midoriko se encuentra contigo

**Bankotsu:** sí, no hace mucho que llegó

**Kannon:** cuanto me alegra. Vino a buscarme preguntándome por ti y le dije que era posible que hubieses regresado

**Bankotsu:** te dije que solo había ido un momento por ti, aún tengo asuntos pendientes por acá

**Kannon:** Ban… por favor… dale una oportunidad a Midoriko.

Nosotras estuvimos conversando y ella en verdad te ama, más de lo que tú mismo puedes imaginar. Si en un pasado te falló créele que en un presente y futuro las cosas no serán igual

**Bankotsu:** lo pensare. Ya es tarde, lo mejor es que cuelgue

**Kannon:** por cierto. Espero que estés teniendo un feliz día

**Bankotsu:** gracias, así es.

Te veo en 3 meses Kannon (colgó)

En cuanto colgó se dio cuenta que de su celular colgaba un particular muñeco de felpa (un tigrillo sentado sobre sus patas traseras, con la fauces abiertas y un pequeño cartucho de madera entre estas que decía "para ti") como el teléfono era suyo dedujo que era para él. Lo examinó con detalle y encontró una nota dentro del cartucho que decía:

Ich liebe dich! bitte verzeihen Sie den Schaden, den ich in der Vergangenheit getan haben.  
Bereits 7 Jahre, seit ich und verlor nicht einen einzigen Tag, dass ich nicht für sie bereuen.  
Ich weiß, ich viele Fehler gemacht, aber wenn Sie mir eine Chance geben, um zu leben Sie glücklich zu machen

Taming Ihre unbeugsamen

En un inicio no supo que idioma era, por lo que no le tomó mayor importancia, pero en cuanto se reunió con su hermano y le enseño el curioso muñeco, esté le dijo que la nota estaba escrita en alemán y por lo poco que entendía debía traducirla.

Con ayuda de un diccionario se tomó el tiempo y esfuerzo de hacerlo y lo que decía era lo siguiente:

¡Te amo! por favor perdóname el daño que hice en un pasado.

Ya van 7 años desde que te perdí y no hay un solo día que no me lamente por ello.

Sé que cometí muchos errores, pero si me das una oportunidad viviré para hacerte feliz

Tu fierecilla indomable

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y sintió que su adorada Miko no había cambiado un ápice desde que la había conocido.

Ella siempre lo colmaba de sorpresas inesperadas y era más que notorio que se había esforzado mucho para escribir aquellas breves líneas ya que ella tampoco sabía alemán.

Se dirigió hasta la habitación donde estaba descansando para ver como seguía su fiebre, se sentó a su lado, le palpó la frente, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo dulces sueños mi fierecilla domada.

**Midoriko:** (abrió lentamente los ojos) ¿fierecilla domada? Creí que era indomable (sonrió)

**Bankotsu:** nunca te lo dije, pero cada vez que te veía dormida te llamaba así.

Tu fiebre está bajando por lo que no cabe duda que lo que tenías era cansancio

**Midoriko:** (intentó levantarse pero le dolía mucha la cabeza) debo haber llegado a mi limite por haber andado buscándote por toda la ciudad, de no ser por Soten creo que aún seguiría haciéndolo.

Si no querías estar a mi lado me lo hubieses dicho, no debiste irte así por así

**Bankotsu:** lo siento. Deseaba estar sólo y como no pensé que te importaría me fui sin decir nada

**Midoriko:** ¡malo! Me tuviste con el alma en un hilo intentando localizarte por todos lados

**Bankotsu:** lo lamento, no fue mi intención. Ahora descansa que tu cuerpo lo necesita

**Midoriko:** ¿me vas a dejar aquí solita? ¿Por qué no te quedas y me haces compañía? (lo miró con ojitos suplicantes)

**Bankotsu:** está bien, pero solo por esta noche mi querida fierecilla

Pasó 1 mes y ella se quedó a su lado todo el tiempo e incluso se hizo voluntaria para trabajar con él en la clínica.

Estaba dispuesta a reconquistarlo y para ello era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y por como marchaba la situación entre ambos, no estaba lejos de conseguirlo.

**En casa de la familia Yatsura...**

Faltaba poco para las vacaciones de verano y con su pronta llegada las tareas se hacían cada vez más rigurosas, al punto de que eran casi imposibles de resolver.

**Soten:** (intentando resolver un problema de matemáticas) ¡ay ya no puedo! ¡Siento que mi cerebro va a explotar!

**Shippo:** tranquila no es tan difícil solo debes poner esto y si le agregas esto otro ¡wuala! La operación está resuelta

**Soten:** ¡si tienes razón! ¡Eres un genio! Debiste ser profesor de matemáticas en lugar de ser administrador hotelero

**Shippo:** siempre me gustaron los números y hubiese sido profesor de no ser que tuve una alumna sumamente difícil de hacerle entender

**Soten:** espero que no estés hablando de mí porque es la primera vez que tengo problemas con la geometría

**Shippo:** no de ti no tengo ninguna queja. Hablo de Rin, ella siempre me pedía que la ayude con las tareas y era tan difícil hacerle entender que terminaba dándome por vencido

**Soten:** (sonrió) ¿tan mala puede ser?

**Shippo:** ¡uff!, ¡malísima!, espero que nunca le toque interpretar un papel de profesora de matemáticas o científica porque ahí si sacará de quicio al productor y al director

**Soten:** (rió con fuerza) que malo eres, si ella te escuchara decir ello se enfadaría

**Shippo:** ella lo sabe, por lo que no se sorprendería en lo más mínimo.

Uhmm que te parece si luego de terminar nos vamos por un helado o al cine

**Soten:** ¡me encanta la idea! En ese caso pondré toda mi atención pare terminar pronto

Estaba que no cabía de felicidad, estaba a solas con el chico que le gustaba y la había invitado a salir. Claro, que no era precisamente una cita, pero el simple hecho de estar a su lado era bastante.

**Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Shinta…**

**Shiori:** estos ejercicios están muy fáciles ¿no crees?

**Shinta:** (algo perdido) ¿tú crees? La verdad es que lo mío no son los números, yo soy más de letras o ciencias, por lo que nunca he sido bueno en matemáticas

**Shiori:** dime que no entiendes y yo te ayudo

**Shinta:**… no entiendo nada. Por más que puse atención en la clase, no pude comprender

**Shiori:** los polinomios no son complicados, solo debes saber cómo se aplica cada formula y listo

**Shinta:** eres tan inteligente que me maravillas (se le acercó y la besó, pero este besó fue más intenso que los que le había dado, era tan intensó que se separó abruptamente) creo que lo mejor es que nos concentremos

**Shiori:** (sonrojada) sí, tienes razón, de lo contrario no terminaremos a tiempo

**Shinta:** y… si ¿termináramos a tiempo? ¿Qué más podríamos hacer?

**Shiori:** yo… no sé… ¿Qué más te gustaría hacer? (se le estaba acercando como para continuar con aquel beso)

**Shinta:** que te parece si vemos una película (si la besaba de nuevo iba a perder el control de sus actos)

**Shiori:** ¿en el cine?

**Shinta:** si quieres o si quieres podemos rentar una

**Shiori:** uhm, preferiría que nos quedemos acá, hace calor como para salir y acá está más fresco, además me gusta estar a solas contigo (se le acercó de forma seductora e intentó besarlo, pero se alejó) ¿¡qué sucede!? ¿Por qué me huyes?

**Shinta:** lo siento, pero (se sonrojó) siento que si te vuelvo a besar… algo más podría pasar entre nosotros y… no creo que quieras que ello pase ¿o sí?

**Shiori:** (se puso roja hasta más no poder) cre…cre… cre…creo que lo mejor es que sigamos estudiando ¿en que íbamos? ¡Ah sí! En los polinesios

**Shinta:** (no pudo evitar reírse) estábamos en los polinomios (río a la par de ella)

**Shiori:** lo siento, es solo que me puse tan nerviosa que me confundí

**Shinta:** (le dio un pequeño beso) tranquila, ya habrá tiempo para todo, pero por ahora solo tomémonos las cosas con calma

**Unas horas más tarde…**

Shippo había tenido que ir a su casa por unos importantes documentos.

**Soten:** (recorriendo el lugar) ¡wuau! Cuanto ha cambiado este lugar. Hacía años que no venía (la antigua casa de Inuyasha y Kagome)

**Shippo:** creo que no lo haces desde que mis padres se mudaron. Recuerdo que todos los fines de semanas te quedabas y entre Shiori y tú irrumpían en mi habitación para molestar

**Soten:** eso no es cierto, nosotras solo queríamos jugar contigo y tú siempre estabas metidos en tus estudios

**Shippo:** para mí este lugar está lleno de recuerdos de ustedes dos, es más deje la habitación de Shiori intacta, para cuando quiera venir a pasar la noche, pero creo que nunca lo hará ya que desde me mude solo ha venido un par de veces

**Soten:** ¿puedo verla? Me gustaría recordar cómo era

**Shippo:** (la llevó hasta la misma) acá mismo es donde ustedes jugaban a la casita y me hacían ser partícipe de su juego

**Soten:** (se sentó sobre la cama) lo que yo más recuerdo son las pijamadas que hacíamos y siempre te atacábamos con las almohadas (tomó una y se la lanzó) ¿jugamos? (sonrió cual niña emocionada con juguete nuevo)

**Shippo:** (no se pudo resistir ante tal petición) conste que tú lo pediste (le lanzó un almohadazo)

Entre juego y juego, las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, él la perseguía por toda la habitación y ella corría muerta de la risa.

Se la estaban pasando a las mil maravillas como en épocas antiguas, hasta que él de un almohadazo la tumbó a la cama y ella por no caerse, lo sujetó de la camisa, haciendo que cayera sobre ella.

El ambiente se puso algo tenso entre ambos puesto que ninguno de los dos sabía bien que hacer.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, sus respiraciones eran entre cortadas por lo agitados que estaban y sus mejillas rojas por haber corrido tanto, pero a su vez por la sensación de pudor que recorría sus cuerpos.

Ella moría de ganas por besarlo y él no sabía si hacer ello o no.

Se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y fue acercando su rostro lentamente al de ella, deseaba tanto sentir aquellos labios inexpertos y rosados, deseaba sentir esa calidez de su frágil cuerpo, quería acariciar su suave cabello y susurrarle al oído que era ella la niña que la había robado el corazón desde hacía años atrás. Todos aquellos pensamientos surcaban su mente mientras se cercaba lentamente para besarla y cuando estaba a penas a escasos milímetros de hacerlo… el timbre empezó a sonar. Maldijo para sus adentros y se dirigió a ver quién era.

Por su parte Soten sentía que era el día más feliz de su vida, puesto que aunque no había logrado su tan anhelado beso, había estado a punto y lo mejor de todo es que no lo quedaban dudas de que era correspondida o al menos eso creía ya que cuando se dirigió a la entrada lo vio a él en brazos de su prometida dándole un acaramelado beso.

**Shippo:** Soten permíteme que te presente a Koume

**Koume:** (poseía una mirada dulce, una sonrisa amistosa, ojos castaños claro que contrastaban a la perfección con su lacio cabello castaño del mismo tono, su piel nívea pecosa y su linda nariz de punta redonda) mucho gusto, tú debes ser Soten ¿verdad? Shippo me ha hablado mucho de ti

**Soten:** buenas noches, señorita

**Koume:** ¡uy, que linda eres! (la abrazó con dulzura) ya veo porque Shippo siempre me para diciendo que eres como su hermanita, eres tan adorable que me dan ganas de apapacharte

**Soten:** (pensó: ¿¡como su hermana!? ¡Pero si estuvo a punto de besarme!) Gracias, debe ser que me ve así porque siempre hemos sido muy cercanos

**Shippo:** ya es algo tarde lo mejor será que te lleve a tu casa

**Koume:** ¡ay, ya te la llevas tan pronto! ¿Por qué mejor no se queda con nosotros?, total mañana es sábado y no hay escuela

**Shippo:** ¿qué dices? ¿Te quieres quedar?

**Soten:** (quería gritar que sí pero…) me encantaría, pero si lo hago ¿Quién se hará cargo de Koriu?

**Shippo:** en ese caso lo traemos o… prefieres que te deje en tu casa

**Soten:** tengo una mejor idea ¿Por qué ustedes no se quedan en mi casa? Después de todo estoy sola

**Koume:** ¡ay si! Me encantaría ver dónde vives y conocer a tu perrito, porque no sé si Shippo te comentó pero me encantan los animales

**Shippo:** en ese caso iré por algunas cosas y nos vamos. A diferencia de ustedes yo mañana tengo trabajo

**Soten:** está bien, vayamos de una vez antes que se haga más tarde

Aquella noche se arrepintió de haberlos invitado a quedarse puesto que casi no pudo conciliar el sueño por los ruidos que ambos hacían mientras se estaban amando.

Siendo ya de mañana se levantó y sacó a pasear a Koriu, estaba tan molesta que necesitaba disipar su mente.

Mientras paseaba al perro intentaba comunicarse con Shiori, pero no contestaba por lo que dedujo que aún estaba dormida.

Retornó a su hogar y se topó con Koume la cual estaba tomando desayuno en bata de dormir.

**Koume:** ¡buenos días lindura! ¡Oh! ¿Ese es tu perrito? ¡Que lindo es! (se acercó a acariciarlo)

**Soten:** en realidad no es mío, es de Rin. Solo que como anda muy ocupada con lo de su carrera no se puede hacer cargo de él y mi papá y yo lo cuidamos

**Koume:** uh… y dime Soten ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Shippo?

**Soten:** ¿¡qué!? ¿¡De que estás hablando!?

**Koume:** (sonrió de lado) a mí no me engañas, te haces la dulce niña, pero en realidad se nota que sientes algo por mi prometido (la tomó con fuerza de las mejillas) escúchame bien niña tonta, él es mío (le mostro su anillo de compromiso) y no permitiré que una mocosa como tú me lo quite ¿entendiste?

**Soten:** (la empujó y se sobó las mejillas) no sé de que estás hablando, pero si esa es la verdadera tú tarde o temprano él se dará cuenta de lo horrible que eres

**Koume:** ¡uy que miedo! ¿Y cómo crees que ello va a pasar? Además querida… aunque él se diera cuenta de tus absurdos sentimientos, no se atrevería a dejarme nunca

**Soten:** ¿por qué estas tan segura?

**Koume:** (dio un sorbo a su café) simple, porque en unos meses seremos padres

**Soten:** (sintió que el mundo se le vino encima) ¡eso no es cierto! ¡Tú y él! ¡No, eso no es cierto!

**Koume:** ¿Por qué crees que me pidió la mano a pesar que está irremediablemente enamorado de ti? ¡Ay querida! Que ingenua eres, para poder cazar a un millonario no hay mejor que darle un hijo y… (La miró despectivamente) como estoy segura que tú ni siquiera has besado aún… dudo que puedas darle lo que yo le doy

**Soten:** (quería llorar pero se contuvo) ¡eso es porque yo no soy una perdida como tú! Yo si lo quiero de verdad y me da lástima que tenga que casarse contigo por compromiso siendo a mí a quien quiere

**Koume:** ¡uhh! Pero que miedo das chiquilla estúpida ¡jah! Y pensar que estuvo a punto de romper conmigo todo porque se enamoró de ti, ay pero que ilusa fui. Yo jamás podría perder contra alguien como tú, pero… para asegurarme decidí embarazarme, ya sabes un joven emprendedor con un futuro brillante y millonario no se encuentra todos los días

**Soten:** ¡eres horrible! ¡Te desteto! ¡Bruja! ¡Lárgate de mi casa en este instante, no te quiero aquí! ¡Largo!

**Koume:** tienes razón ya no hay nada que deba hacer acá, después de todo ya vi que mi rival es una insignificante niña y por cierto, espero que te haya quedado claro que yo soy toda una mujer y tú a penas eres una bebé (rió con malicia, se cambió y se fue)

Una vez que estuvo sola, cayó de rodillas al piso y se puso a llorar de manera inconsolable abrazándose a su perro y este como comprendiendo su pena lamía cada una de sus lágrimas y aullaba a la par que ella lloraba.


	19. Abajo las máscaras

**Cap. XIX**

**Abajo las máscaras**

Cada minuto que transcurría se le hacía eterno, era como si el tiempo se hubiese puesto en su contra y le estuviese jugando un plan truculento.

Por más que intentaba calmar su pena y detener su llanto, le era casi imposible.

Para distraer su mente de aquella desfavorable noticia intentó concentrarse en sus estudios, pero le resultó inútil, ya que por más que intentaba saber que estaba haciendo no comprendía nada.

Intentó contactar a sus amigos y no lo consiguió. Cada uno estaba ocupado en sus propios asuntos y por primera vez en su vida lamentó no tener a su lado a sus padres o en su defecto al hermano que perdió años atrás al nacer, si al menos no hubiese sido hija única tendría con quien pasar el tiempo y compartir sus alegrías y tristezas.

Su única compañía era su perro al cual la vida se le hacía fácil ya que solo debía ser colmado de atenciones y mimos.

Mientras hacia su tarea de ciencia lo miró y le dijo: que afortunado eres al estar ajeno de todo por lo que pasamos los humanos… te envidio.

Ya siendo de noche y habiendo aceptado la idea de que nunca podría estar cerca a su amado, se dispuso a dormir aunque aún no fuese la hora para ello.

Ya estaba dentro de la cama cuando de pronto la puerta de su domicilio se abrió, se levantó de inmediato creyendo que podría ser alguno de su padres o… el chico que amaba que había ido a recoger a la odiosa de su prometida, pero no. No se trataba de ninguno de ellos.

**Rin:** ¿¡qué ocurre!? Luces demacrada y ¿ya estás en pijama tan temprano? ¿Te sientes mal?

**Soten:** mal es poco, me siento fatal, después de lo que pasó esta mañana

**Rin:** ¿que ocurrió? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

**Soten:** (se le abrazó con fuerza y se puso a llorar) ¡Koume es una bruja! Ella es mala, muy mala, me dijo cosas terribles y lo peor de todo es… (La miró con los ojos llenos de pena) ¡Que… me confesó lo que Shippo siente por mí y no se me hace justo que ella lo haya engañado para que se case con ella! ¡No es justo!

**Rin:** (intentaba entender) ¿qué fue aquello que te dijo? ¿Por qué dices que es mala? (Soten le contó cada palabra) ¿¡quéééé!? Shi… Shi… Shi…ppo ¿¡va ha ser padre!? Ese condenado ¿¡como se atreve a ocultarme algo así!? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué demonios se va a casar con ella si en realidad te quiere a ti?

**Soten:** por obvias razones ¿no crees? Yo para él debo ser tan solo una niña (recordó las palabras de Koume) y además si va a tener un bebé con ella lo lógico es que se casen

**Rin:** (la abrazó con ternura) ¡ay Soten! Eres demasiado dulce para este mundo cruel, el hecho que se vayan a ser padres no es necesariamente una obligación para que unan sus vidas.

Podrían perfectamente criar a su hijo(a) sin necesidad de ello

**Soten:** pero no sería lo mismo, crecer con tus padres separados es algo muy doloroso (agachó la mirada) lo sé porque desde que papá y mamá se separaron siempre los he querido ver juntos de nuevo

**Rin:** (suspiró porque hubiese querido lo mismo con los suyos) hablaré con Shippo para decirle lo que ocurrió y ponerlo sobre alerta de que clase de novia tiene

**Soten:** (con mirada suplicante) no lo hagas por favor, él en verdad la quiere y si se entera que no es como cree va a sufrir mucho

**Rin:** descuida, seré discreta con mis palabras (tomó su celular y le marcó)

**Shippo:** si dime ¿Qué necesitas ahora?

**Rin:** ¡ehh! vaya manera de tratarme, pero ya que me hablas de ese modo seré directa contigo ¿¡cuando pensabas decirme que serías padre!?

**Shippo:** (se sorprendió) ¿Cómo lo supiste?

**Rin:** estoy en casa de Soten y la encontré hecha un mar de lágrimas por culpa de la bruja de tu novia (Soten pensaba: ¿no se suponía que sería sutil?) ella le dijo cosas terribles y no se me hace justo que dejes las cosas así

**Shippo:** ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

**Rin:** (le susurró) le confesó la verdad (voz normal) tú ya sabes de que hablo, así que lo más apropiado es que vengas y hables con ella

**Shippo:** (suspiró) no sé que es lo que debería hablar, las cosas ya están hechas y con palabras no se solucionara nada

**Rin:** sácame de una duda ¿te vas a casar solo por lo del bebé?

**Shippo:** en parte sí, ya que lo de nuestro matrimonio era un hecho solo que el bebé ha provocado que se adelanten las cosas

**Rin:** y… (Algo le hizo desconfiar) ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva de embarazo?

**Shippo:** casi 3 meses

**Rin:** pero… ¿ella no estuvo fuera de la ciudad más de 3?

**Shippo:** ¿qué insinúas?

**Rin:** ¡abre los ojos! ¡Es claro que te está engañando! Por las cosas que me dijo Soten; Koume solo esta tras tuyo por tu dinero, ¡ella en realidad no te quiere!

**Shippo:** Rin… hemos sido muy cercanos desde niños, pero ¡por ningún motivo te permitiré que te metas en mi vida! Así que lo mejor es que te retractes de lo que acabas de insinuar o nuestra amistad se termina acá y ahora

**Rin:** (tragó duro) lo lamento, en ese caso esta fue nuestra última conversación, ¡ya que no pienso retractarme! ¡Estas siendo engañado y no te quieres dar cuenta!

**Shippo:** cuanto lamento que las cosas hayan terminado de esta manera. Dile a Soten que iré a verla más tarde para hablar con ella adiós (colgó)

**Rin:** ¡uish! ¡Shippo! ¡baka! ¡baka! ¡baka! ¡baka, baka, baka! (¡estúpido!)

**Soten:** ¿uh? ¿Qué ocurrió?

**Rin:** tú descuida, yo me hare cargo de hacer que ese matrimonio no se lleve a cabo ya que estoy segura que la bruja esa, lo está engañando

**Soten:** ¿por qué lo dices?

**Rin:** porque según Shippo ella tiene casi 3 meses de gestación y ella por sus estudios ha estado fuera de Tokio más tiempo

**Soten:** sería muy cruel que le estuviese mintiendo. Quizá estas mal interpretando las cosas

**Rin:** (lanzó un profundo suspiro) ay, no cabe duda que heredaste el noble corazón de mi tío ¿Qué acaso no existe malicia alguna dentro tuyo?

**Soten:** (agachó la mirada) no quiero que por mi culpa ese bebé se quede sin una familia, por eso es mejor que me olvide de él y punto

**Rin:** descuida que me encargare de que no sea así. Estoy segura que no es de Shippo, por lo que hallare al verdadero padre (levantó su dedo pulgar) tú confía en mí. (Tomó su celular y se contacto con él único que podría averiguarlo)

**Setzuna:** si dime Rin ¿que puedo hacer por ti?

**Rin:** Set, te tengo la misión más importante de tu vida, cuento contigo para que desenmascares a una impostora

**Setzuna:** dime de quien se trata y que deseas que averigüe (le dio los datos completos y le explicó lo que estaba pasando)

**Rin:** ¿en cuánto podrás tener noticias?

**Setzuna:** no estoy seguro, deberé hacerle un seguimiento y ello me puede tardar algunos días o hasta un mes

**Rin:** ¡qué! ¿Un mes? ¡No, no, no!, no has entendido nada. Esto es cuestión de vida o muerte. Mi primo se casa en tan solo 2 semanas y si no desenmascaro antes a esa mujer, cometerá el error de su vida

**Setzuna:** hare lo que pueda pero todo dependerá de los movimientos que haga mi vigilada

**Rin:** está bien, confiare en tu profesionalismo. Hasta pronto Set (colgó)

**Soten:** ¿que es lo tienes pensado hacer?

**Rin:** (le sonrió) tú confía en mí, esa boda no se llevará a cabo

**Soten:** creo que no deberíamos interferir, después de todo no es asunto nuestro (su celular empezó a sonar y al ver que era Shiori contestó)

-sí, está bien

-voy para allá

-sí ya terminé con todas las tareas, así que estoy libre (colgó)

Me voy a casa de Shiori, me quedare unos días con ella

**Rin:** esta bien, si viene Shippo le dire que te busque allá

**Soten:** lo mejor es que lo evite, si lo vuelvo a ver sería capaz de pedirle que no se case y confesarle lo que siento (se sonrojó) me voy, cuida de Koriu en mi ausencia por favor (Shiori vivía a tan solo dos calles y en su casa tenía una habitación especialmente para Soten, por lo que no necesitaba llevar nada consigo)

**2 horas más tarde en casa de Inuyasha y Kagome…**

Las entrañables primas no habían parado de hablar de todo un poco desde que se habían reunido.

Shiori no paraba de hablar de lo feliz que era siendo novia de Shinta y Soten intentaba callar lo que Koume le había dicho pero no pudo callar más y se puso a llorar en brazos de su prima.

**Shiori:** no se me hace justo que mi hermano se vaya a casar con una mujer tan despreciable como esa tal Koume.

Yo siempre dije que había algo en ella que no me gustaba, pero mis padres siempre me dijeron que eran celos de hermana

**Soten:** (limpiándose las lágrimas) Rin la ha mandado a seguir, pero no se me hace correcto, si tu hermano ha decidido hacer su vida a su lado no deberíamos interferir ¿no crees?

**Shiori:** yo creo que tú y él deberían estar juntos después de todo ya sabes que de la que realmente está enamorado eres tú y no se me hace justo que tengas que hacerte a un lado

**Soten:** pero Koume tiene razón yo soy tan solo una niña y bueno ella… ella… es…

**Shiori:** ¡es una arribista que solo quiere el dinero de mi hermano! En cambio tú lo quieres sin importar nada, además estoy segura que si él supiera lo que sientes, dejaría en el acto a esa bruja odiosa y mentirosa

**Soten:** (sonrió a medias) gracias por tus palabras, pero ya tomé una decisión y lo mejor es que me olvide tu hermano. Es lo mejor para todos

A la par que las niñas conversaban. Shippo se encontraba conversando con Rin en su casa y está le estaba contando todo con lujo de detalles, lo que hizo que él meditara un poco las cosas.

Algo pensativo se dirigió a la casa de sus padres con la intención de hablar con Soten, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que en cuanto llegó se llevó una grata sorpresa.

**Kagome:** ¡Shippo! ¡Que bueno que decidiste venir! ¡Mira quien nos está visitando desde China!

**Souta:** ¡hola sobrino! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

**Shippo:** tío que alegría que estés por acá, no tenía ni idea que estabas de vuelta en el país

**Souta:** ¡ay vamos! ¿Crees que iba a ser capaz de perderme la boda de mi sobrino favorito?

**Shippo:** (¬¬) soy tu único sobrino

**Souta:** pero bueno muchacho, parece que llegas de un velorio ¿Qué pasó?

**Kagome:** ¿estás bien hijo? ¿Tuviste algún problema en el trabajo o con alguien?

**Shippo:** estoy bien mamá, es solo que ha sido un largo día y estoy algo cansado ¿te importaría si me quedo?

**Kagome:** (se le iluminó el rostro de felicidad) ¡que bueno la familia estará reunida hasta el último miembro de nuevo!

**Shippo:** ¿que quieres decir?

**Souta:** mamá y el abuelo están en camino, nos quedaremos todos acá hasta el día de tu boda ¿Qué te parece? ¡Ay no lo puedo creer! Como has crecido siento como si fuera ayer cuando te cambiaba los pañales

**Shippo:** (arqueó una ceja) creo que te estás poniendo muy sentimental

**Souta:** bueno, bueno creo que eso es debido a que… ¡pronto voy a ser papá!

**Kagome:** ¡felicidades hermanito! ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene Hitomi?

**Souta:** apenas 3 meses, es por ello que no pudo viajar conmigo, ya sabes los malestares del primer trimestre

**Kagome:** ¡que lindo pronto seré tía! Después de 5 años de matrimonio. Te tardaste hermanito, pensé que ya no sería tía nunca

**Souta:** bueno quisimos tomarnos nuestro tiempo para disfrutar de nuestro matrimonio, crecer profesionalmente, hacer nuestros sueños realidad y bueno como ya tenemos todo ello y más decidimos planificar nuestro hijo(a)

**Shippo:** (pensó: ¿Qué le parecerá a mamá ser abuela y tía a la vez?) te felicito tío, se que vas a ser un gran padre.

Si me disculpan hay algunas cosas que debo hacer (se encerró en su habitación)

**Souta:** uhm, lo veo algo cabizbajo ¿a que se deberá?

**Kagome:** debe ser por lo de su boda, recuerda que cuando te ibas a casar estabas igual, andabas todo nervioso y distraído

**Souta:** uhm, puede que tengas razón y cambiando de tema ¿mi sobrina favorita donde está?

**Kagome:** está en su habitación sosteniendo una importante conversación con Soten

**Souta:** ¡uy! ¿Qué asunto de estado estarán tratando ese par? (rió jocosamente)

**Kagome:** quien sabe, pero no te burles, recuerda que a su edad nosotros hacíamos lo mismo

**En la habitación de Shippo…**

Este estaba conversando con Koume vía video llamada y le estaba pidiendo que pospusieran la boda hasta dentro de un mes.

Ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea y le recordaba constantemente su estado, por lo que cada día que pasaba le iba a ser más difícil ocultar lo de su embarazo y si sus padres la descubrían eran capaces de echarla de la casa.

Como última alternativa uso como excusa que tenía un importante negocio que debía cerrar con unos inversionistas y para ello necesitaba estar fuera de la ciudad por algunas semanas.

En cuanto ella escucho la palabra negocio, le brillaron los ojos de emoción y en el acto aceptó posponer la boda.

En realidad lo que él estaba haciendo era tratar de ganar algo de tiempo ya que necesitaba pensar que hacer con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Descubrir que era correspondido había sido su más grande alegría pero a su vez su más grande desgracia, puesto que debía cumplir con su responsabilidad.

**2 semanas después en un estudio de grabación de televisión…**

Rin estaba terminando de filmar el último capítulo de su dorama y lo que más deseaba era que nadie cometiera ningún error para poder terminar pronto, estaba ansiosa por comunicarse con Setzuna para saber si le tenía noticias, pero para su mala suerte su coprotagonista cometía error tras error lo que ocasionó que la filmación se dilatara varias horas.

Bastante cansada y con los ánimos caldeados tomó su celular y se comunicó con Setzuna.

**Rin:** dime que me tienes noticias, hace 2 semanas que la estas siguiendo así que algo debes tener

**Setzuna:** definitivamente la joven en cuestión oculta algo, pero es sumamente astuta ya que por más que he intervenido su celular, cuentas personales de correo y hasta la he seguido por todos lados. Todo lo hace de manera muy cautelosa, sin embargo últimamente frecuenta mucho a un tal Bunzer Saotome, no sé si es su hermano o tienen algún tipo de parentesco, puesto que son muy unidos, pero definitivamente es ella quien lo busca

**Rin:** ¿y que sabes acerca de él?

**Setzuna:** es un muchacho sencillo, no posee fortuna alguna, trabaja medio tiempo como pastelero y estudia en un instituto de gastronomía.

Es de condición humilde, el mayor de cuatro hermanos, cuida de su madre la cual esta postrada en cama por una enfermedad que desconozco y hasta donde he averiguado no tiene antecedentes de ningún tipo.

Te enviare una fotografía del susodicho para que lo conozcas.

Lo he estado siguiendo persistentemente desde hace 5 días y cada vez que se encuentra con la señorita Koume se reúnen en algún lugar público y conversan nada más

**Rin:** (revisó la foto) uhm es un muchacho corriente, definitivamente Shippo es más apuesto, pero ¿qué clase de relación mantendrá con Koume? Sigue investigando por favor, la boda por fortuna se aplazó 2 semanas, pero algo debo hacer para impedir la misma

**Setzuna:** quizá solo son ideas mías pero la señorita Koume parece estar especialmente interesada en aquel muchacho.

No te prometo nada, pero si logró saber algo te lo hare saber

**Rin:** ok, cuento contigo (colgó y empezó a caminar de manera despreocupada por el enorme lugar, hasta que se perdió) ¡eh! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo me pude perder tan tontamente? (sintió que alguien la sorprendió por atrás y pegó un sonoro grito)

**Hakudoshi:** ¡vaya manera de recibirme!

**Kanna:** también que querías si la sorprendes de esa manera

**Rin:** ¡chicos! (los abrazó a ambos) ¡que gusto verlos! ¿Cuándo llegaron?

**Kanna:** no hace mucho, a penas bajamos del avión fui arrastrada, por él hasta acá. Estaba tan desesperado por verte que me usó de chofer para dormir durante el trayecto ¿puedes creerlo?

**Hakudoshi:** me lo debías ya que por andar por ahí con tu vaquerito, he tenido que estar cubriendo las entrevistas yo sólo

**Kanna:** ¡ay que llorón eres! Tan solo me has cubierto dos veces y deja de llamar vaquerito a Shion, que el hecho que sea de Texas no lo convierte en uno ¿ok?

**Rin:** etto… si desean los dejo a solas, hay algunas cosas que debo hacer

**Hakudoshi:** volvimos para la boda de Shippo, pero en cuanto hable con su novia me dijo que se pospuso hasta dentro de 2 semanas ¿Qué ocurrió?

**Rin:** ¿cómo no coordinaste previamente con él?

**Kanna:** hace días que lo estamos tratando de contactar y esta como no habido ¿no sabes que está pasando?

**Rin:** tengo una vaga idea pero nada concreto

**Kanna:** ¡uy! y yo que dejé de lado a mi terroncito solo por la boda de Shippo, ¡ay si no se casa mañana, yo lo cazo!

**Hakudoshi:** ¡ay ya déjate de cursilerías que no te vas a morir por estar unos días lejos de tu vaquerito ese!

**Kanna:** ¡ehh! mira quien lo dice, que no ha pasado un solo día que no andes suspirando y hablando hasta el cansancio de tu adorada

**Hakudoshi:** (se sonrojó) en mi caso es distinto porque ella es mi prometida y llevamos años juntos, ¡en cambio tú a penas conoces un par de meses a ese tal Shion y ni siquiera sabes si lo de ustedes va en serio o no!  
**Rin:** (parpadeó un par de veces) creí que lo del compromiso había quedado zanjado entre nosotros

**Hakudoshi:** quedamos que en cuanto volviera hablaríamos de la boda. Me imagino que ya me tienes una respuesta ¿no es así? (ella desvió la mirada)

**Kanna:** creo que yo mejor los dejo. Si no te importa me llevare el auto. Si me necesitas estaré en casa de papá, no sabe que acabamos de llegar y quiero sorprenderlo

**Hakudoshi:** está bien, ve. Yo me iré con Rin

**Rin:** por ahora me estoy quedando en casa de mis tíos, sino te importa que hablemos allá podemos ir yendo

**Hakudoshi:** lo único que me interesa es estar contigo, no importa donde sea

Estaban a punto de irse cuando oportuna o inoportunamente apareció su manager.

**Akitokki:** (jadeaba por haber corrido) ¡por fin te encontré, que alivio! El staff completo se está reuniendo para celebrar el final del dorama y te están esperando. Por cierto disculpa que no te saludara Hakudoshi, pero tenía que hablar con Rin primero y por cierto, alguien vino para felicitarte por terminar la filmación (tomó su celular) ya la encontré, está en la entrada del estudio 19 (colgó)

**Rin:** ¿de quién se trata?

Akitokki: es Kohaku, él vino a verte, pero como no te encontraba me estaba ayudando a buscarte (miró a su lado izquierdo) oh, ya viene. Bueno los dejo, te espero en el back stage ok

**Kohaku:** que bueno que por fin apareciste, me estaba empezando a preocupar

**Hakudoshi:** (le dio medio abrazo a Rin) creo que llegas un poco tarde, porque quien la encontró fui yo

**Kohaku:** ¡Haku! ¡Que gusto verte! Hace mucho que no te veía

**Hakudoshi:** uhm, sí hace un buen tiempo creo ya

**Rin:** bueno chicos, yo debo ir con los demás, si desean pueden irse o esperarme, pero les recomiendo que se vayan porque estoy casi segura que la fiesta va ser algo larga

**Hakudoshi:** en ese caso te esperare en casa de tus tíos. Me llevaré tu auto sino te molesta y luego volveré por ti ¿Qué dices?

**Kohaku:** en ese caso yo también te esperare allá

**Rin:** ¿qué les parece si ambos se van juntos y me esperan? Kohaku ¿podrías llevar a Hakudoshi contigo? Yo iré luego que termine la fiesta

**Kohaku:** claro, no tengo ningún inconveniente

**Rin:** ok, chicos en ese caso los veo luego (se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, estar con ambos la ponía sumamente nerviosa)

Cuando terminó la fiesta se dirigió a casa de sus tíos y como estaba tan relajada se olvidó por completo de sus visitas.

Ingresó y al primero que vio fue a Kohaku que estaba profundamente dormido en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, en ello recordó que Hakudoshi también se estaba quedando y como era de imaginarse estaba su habitación, por lo que optó quedarse en la habitación de Soten

Se recostó en la cama y sintió algo abultado debajo de la almohada, metió su mano y se encontró con Pyon el conejo de peluche de su prima.

Sonrió y pensó que en verdad ella todavía era una niña a pesar de sus 17 años.

Aprovechó la ocasión y se abrazó a esté y se quedándose profundamente dormida por lo cansada que estaba.

A la mañana siguiente, se fue despertando perezosamente, ya que sentía que alguien murmuraba algo cerca suyo.

Kohaku y Hakudoshi ya se encontraban levantados y estaban contemplando la tierna imagen (Rin abrazada del conejo mientras dormía) se susurraban e entre si desde que ángulo deberían fotografiarla y si debían publicarlas

**Rin:** (se fue despertando) ¡eh! ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?

**Hakudoshi:** (muy sonriente) solo viendo tu lado infantil

**Kohaku:** (sacó una foto) ¡listo! Mira te ves encantadora ¿tú que opinas? ¿Debería publicarla o no?

**Rin:** (sonrió) ¿me parece o ustedes dos se están divirtiendo a mis expensas?

**Hakudoshi:** en lo absoluto (intentaba no reírse) es solo que imagínate, estamos tres famosos reunidos y cualquier imagen de nosotros sería un éxito de venta para cualquier medio de comunicación

**Kohaku:** (miraba la foto embobado) es posible, pero esta la conservare para mi álbum personal

**Rin:** no es justo, ustedes se aprovecharon que estaba durmiendo. Yo también quiero sacarles una foto a ustedes dos, en una situación poco común… (Pensó) ¡Uhm, ya sé! (se levantó y los empujó hasta la cocina) colóquense cada uno un delantal y póngase a cocinar algo… ¿qué tal…? Mi desayuno (sonrió)

**Hakudoshi:** ok, no tengo ningún inconveniente, pero eso sí toma mi mejor ángulo (aprovechó para tomarla de la cintura y darle un fugaz beso)

**Kohaku:** (se incomodó ligeramente, pero disimuló) hace mucho que no preparo nada, pero si me diriges puedo preparar lo que me pidas

**Rin:** (tomó un delantal) en ese caso yo también ayudare

Se estaban divirtiendo tanto que ella sintió que era absurdo sentirse nerviosa por estar en compañía de los dos.

Toda la mañana se la pasaron intentando preparar algo, puesto que estaban más al juego y a la broma que dedicados a cocinar de verdad.

Finalmente fue ella quien preparó algo sencillo puesto que ya era casi medio día y tenía cosas que hacer.

Luego de la diversión las cosas se pusieron algo tensas puesto que Hakudoshi sacó el tema de la boda y nuevamente se sintió nerviosa.

Recordando las palabras de Shippo, aprovechó la situación para hablar con ambos.

**Hakudoshi:** (al verla tensa) ¿Qué sucede? Te pusiste algo nerviosa

**Rin:** (tomó una bocanada de aire) yo… ya tome una decisión y lo lamento mucho, pero no me siento lista para casarme aún y es por ello que creo que no debemos seguir con lo nuestro

**Kohaku:** creo que lo mejor es que los deje a solas, este tema solo les concierne a ustedes dos

**Rin:** no. Espera por favor que hay algo que también te debo decir.

La verdad es que yo…les tengo un gran cariño a los dos, pero antes que piensen erróneamente… me refiero a que a ambos los conozco desde niña y con ambos he compartido buenos y malos momentos y es por ello que les tengo un profundo cariño, pero… Kohaku de no haber sido por tu traición posiblemente seguiríamos juntos y Hakudoshi, fue gracias a ti que volví a sonreír luego que me pasaron tantas cosas negativas y te estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí en estos años… sin embargo yo… no siento lo mismo que tú

**Hakudoshi:** entiendo, sé que por nuestras ajetreadas agendas no hemos tenido tiempo para estar juntos y no te he dedicado el tiempo que mereces, pero… si crees que lo mejor para los dos es terminar… no te puedo atar a mí, es por ello que si no quieres seguir a mi lado no insistiré aunque es una lástima porque en verdad quería hacer mi vida a tu lado

**Rin:** (lo abrazó) lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento, tú diste todo en esta relación y te lo agradezco pero no puedo retribuir tus sentimientos de la misma manera que tus me los das

**Hakudoshi:** tranquila, fui muy feliz todos estos años a tu lado y con eso me basta.

Lo mejor es que me vaya entiendo cuando salgo sobrando (miró de reojo a Kohaku) comprendo que si has tomado la decisión que tomaste es porque hay alguien que aún te importa ¿no es así?

**Rin:** (se sonrojó) gracias por entenderme

**Hakudoshi:** descuida capullito (le sonrió) fui muy feliz a tu lado todos estos años y como te amo, te deseo que tú también lo seas

**Rin:** ¡no me digas capullito! ¡Sabes que lo desteto! Hakki lindo (ambos rieron)

**Kohaku:** etto… no se supone que esos eran sus apelativos cariñosos

**Rin y Hakudoshi**: ¡ni de broma!

**Hakudoshi:** bueno, fue una grandiosa mañana pero debo ir por Kanna para regresarnos a Estados unidos, se suponía que habíamos venido a la boda de Shippo, pero como se canceló… uh supongo que volveremos para la fecha correcta

**Rin:** será en 2 semanas y por favor tienes que venir para ayudarme a impedir la misma

**Kohaku:** ¿¡por qué!? ¿Qué acaso no quieres que se case?

**Rin:** sí, sí quiero, pero con la mujer correcta, no con esa bruja que tiene por novia

**Hakudoshi:** ¿qué tienes contra Koume? Es una chica muy agradable

**Rin:** ya veo que esa mujer tiene a todos cegados. Ella no es para nada buena, es una desalmada, arribista y oportunista

**Kohaku:** ¿en que te basas para decir ello?

**Rin:** (lo miró furiosa) tengo mis motivos y ustedes como mis amigos ¡deberían apoyarme!

**Hakudoshi:** de acuerdo yo te creo, aunque no comprendo nada, pero ¿Cómo pretender que te ayude?

**Rin:** mmm… buen punto… ¿podrías posponer tu viaje?

**Hakudoshi:** si no me voy hoy, no podré volver en 2 semanas

**Rin:** entonces olvídalo, simplemente ven para la boda ya te diré en el transcurso de los días si logré averiguar algo más acerca de esa mujer

**Hakudoshi:** ok, estare al tanto. Bueno chicos, me voy

**Kohaku:** (no sabía bien que hacer estando a solas con Rin) y… ¿ahora qué hacemos?

**Rin:** bueno yo… no sé, es decir tengo que ir al estudio de grabación para ultimar unos detalles técnicos y luego tengo el resto del día

**Kohaku:** mi banda está dispersa por el mundo disfrutando de nuestras vacaciones y no tengo nada que hacer ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño al estudio y luego… uhm, no sé hacemos algo?

**Rin:** ok, me parece buena idea

**Kohaku:** Rin… ¿por qué decidiste terminar tu relación?

**Rin:** (se puso algo nerviosa) por… por… porque yo… bueno… veras… como te lo explico… lo que sucede es que…

**Kohaku:** (la miró de frente) aún me quieres ¿no es así?

**Rin:** creí haber sido clara con los dos

**Kohaku:** (acercó su rostro al de ella) si quedó claro, pero lo que no dijiste es que a mí me quieres de una manera diferente ¿no es así?

**Rin:** (alejaba su rostro, tanto al punto que se cayó de la silla) ¡auch! Me dolió… (él la ayudo a levantarse) ¿Por qué me pones en aprietos?

**Kohaku:** porque he esperado mucho para escucharte decir lo que sientes por mí

**Rin:** (se puso roja) ¿y qué es lo que se supone que siento por ti?

**Kohaku:** (le susurró al oído) me amas tanto como yo a ti

**Rin:** tonto… como te atreves a decir ello cuando acabo de romper con mi novio

**Kohaku:** tú y yo bien sabemos que fue mi culpa el hecho que lo nuestro terminara, pero en el fondo ambos seguíamos sintiendo lo mismo o me equivoco (ella negó con la cabeza) lo ves, estoy en lo correcto y por ello quisiera pedirte algo muy especial

**Rin:** ¿qué cosa? (él le dijo algo al oído en secreto) ¿¡qué!? ¡Hoy mismo! Pero ¿por qué hoy?

**Kohaku:** ¿para que seguir esperando? Han pasado muchos años desde que terminamos y seguimos sintiendo lo mismo por lo cual no veo motivos para escoger una fecha especial

**Rin:** bueno… es que yo… es muy repentino, es decir siempre pensé que sería un evento especial tú entiendes con todos nuestros amigos y familiares presentes

**Kohaku:** eso lo podemos hacer después, lo que importa es que me des el sí y la fiesta lo podríamos organizar con toda la calma del mundo ¿Qué me respondes?

**Rin:** está bien, me parece una locura pero acepto

**Kohaku:** bien, en ese caso te pasare a buscar luego al estudio de grabación, mientras yo iré por las cosas que nos van hacer falta

Las horas transcurrieron y cada uno se hizo lo que tenía que hacer y en cuanto estuvieron totalmente desocupados se encontraron en el registro civil.

Era una completa locura lo que iban hacer, pero ¿Qué acaso el amor es cuerdo?

Llenaron el formulario correspondiente, cada uno puso su respectivo sello (firma para los japoneses) y listo, no había marcha atrás, ya que la única manera en que se anulara su compromiso era mediante el divorcio.

Al salir del registro, estaban tomados de la mano y sonrojados totalmente, ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que acababan de hacer tan repentinamente y sin decirle nada a nadie.

**Rin:** ¿y ahora qué?

**Kohaku:** bueno señora Hiray, creo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es comunicarles a nuestros amigos más cercanos y padres lo que acabamos de hacer

**Rin:** ¡esta tú loco! Si le digo a mi padre que me casé sin decirle nada, me divorcia en el acto. Lo mejor será que se lo diga sutilmente de a pocos (agachó la mirada) lástima que mi mamá aún se encuentre de gira, me hubiese gustado que estuviera presente y bueno… él que si va poner el grito en el cielo es mi tío Jakotsu, no me va a perdonar el hecho que no le dejé que organizara mi boda

**Kohaku:** bueno, pensándolo detenidamente, fue una verdadera locura lo que hicimos, puesto que ambos somos famosos y en cuanto los medios sepan que nos casamos en secreto no, nos dejaran en paz

**Rin:** ¿entonces que hacemos?

**Kohaku:** ¿qué te pareces si nos vamos de luna de miel unos días por Europa? De pasó visitamos a Kannon y a mi padre que debe estar en Grecia

**Rin:** uhm, me parece muy buena idea, aún tenemos algo de tiempo hasta la boda de Shippo y como Setzuna aún no me tiene noticias no hay mucho que pueda hacer, pero eso si deberá ser un viaje fugaz porque en 10 días empiezo a filmar mi un nuevo dorama

**Kohaku:** solo nos queda un detalle… ¿en que casa vamos a vivir a nuestro regreso?

**Rin:** ¿qué te parece si te mudas a la mía?

**Kohaku:** está bien, entonces buscare un corredor de inmuebles para que venda mi apartamento

Esa misma noche hicieron maletas y se dirigieron a Holanda, donde se encontraba la madre de ella.

En cuanto le dieron la noticia se emocionó muchísimo por los dos y les deseó toda la felicidad del mundo, aunque ella no fue la única sorprendida puesto que les contó sobre su reciente relación restablecida con Sesshomaru lo cual a Rin se le hizo increíble de creer, pero estaba que no cabía de felicidad, aunque a la vez algo triste por su tío ya que era la tercera vez que pasaba por una ruptura.

Ahora solo restaba un detalle, contarle a su padre que se había casado, lo cual no se le hacía nada fácil pero tarde o temprano debía decírselo, pero como no quería quedarse viuda tan rápido le pidió a su esposo que se fuera a Grecia el sólo y al par de días le daría el alcance.

**Imperial Taisho de Ámsterdam (Holanda)/oficina de Sesshomaru…**

Él estaba al tanto de que su hija se encontraba en el país y estaba más que ansioso de verla, puesto que por la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenían ambos hacía meses que no la veía.

**Rin:** (tímidamente ingresó acompañada de su madre) hola papá, tiempo sin verte

**Sesshomaru:** (la recibió con los brazos abiertos) ¡Cuánto me alegra verte hija mía!

**Rin:** (lo abrazó con fuerza) ¡te extrañe tanto! A mí también me da mucho gusto verte y por cierto papá, te felicito por haber regresado al lado de mamá

**Kannon:** bueno para ser sincera tu padre me tomó por completo de sorpresa, si supieras lo que hizo para re conquistarme

**Rin:** (muy animada) ¿qué hizo? Cuéntame, cuéntame

**Sesshomaru:** (carraspeó) creo que no es el lugar, ni el momento oportuno, porque mejor no lo conversan luego en privado

**Kannon:** ok, lo hare para que no te apenes, señor neandertal

**Sesshomaru:** (sonrió) ah así que eso fue lo que te gustó. Bueno cuando quieras te llevó de nuevo en brazos cual paquete Shin nin girl (novata)

**Rin:** (no paraba de reír) ¿en verdad hiciese algo así papá? Ay, ustedes dos tienen una forma muy particular de quererse ¿me pregunto que sorpresas me esperaran a mí?

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué quieres decir?

**Rin:** (dejó de reírse en el acto) bueno papá… ¿qué te parecería? Si… te digo que… me casé

**Sesshomaru:** me estas bromeando ¿verdad?

**Rin: **la verdad es que no… me casé hace un par de días (se colocó tras de su mamá, al ver su cara de enojo)

**Kannon:** ¡ay vamos por favor! ¿No te vas a enojar o sí? Ella es adulta y sabe perfectamente lo que hace

**Sesshomaru:** no estoy enojado, estoy desilusionado porque no me dijiste nada

**Rin:** lo que sucede es que fue algo repentino, lo decidimos en la mañana y en la noche nos casamos

**Sesshomaru:** (suspiró) que le voy hacer, más que felicitarte hija, espero que tú y Hakudoshi sepan conllevar un buen matrimonio

**Rin:** (jugueteaba con sus dedos índices) lo que pasa es que no me case con él, sino con Kohaku

**Sesshomaru:** ¿¡qué!? ¿Con aquel ex novio tuyo?

**Rin:** bueno papá lo que se hereda no se hurta, tú después de haber estado casado 2 veces al final te quedaste con mamá ¿Por qué te vas a quedar con ella no es así? (ambas lo miraron fijamente)

**Sesshomaru:** (algo sonrojado) ¡claro que sí! No pienso volver a separarme de ella nunca más y en cuanto a ti jovencita, espero que hayas tomado la decisión correcta y no te equivoques como lo hice yo

**Rin:** (lo abrazó fuertemente) descuida papá, te garantizo que Kohaku es mi verdadero amor

**Sesshomaru:** ¡ay hija mía! Se me hace tan difícil aceptar que ya creciste y que ya no eres mi niña pequeña, la cual conocí cuando tenía 6 años

**Rin:** (lo miraba con ternura) yo siempre voy a querer ser tu niña pequeña papá

**Un día antes de la boda…**

En el instituto Bokuseno se estaba celebrando el festival por el día del fundador y cada salón había organizado su propio evento.

Los del primer año habían hecho una casa embrujada, los segundo año un maid café estilo francés y los de tercer año una tienda estilo las mil una noches de sherezada.

El salón de segundo año era muy popular por los atractivos trajes que mucama (maid) francesa que usaban las participantes, aunque a todas se le veía muy lindas una de ellas no estaba del todo cómoda con el atuendo.

**Soten:** (en el vestidor) ¡ay! ¿En serio debo usar esto? Es un poco vergonzoso, nunca antes he usado tacones y mucho menos me he puesto estas pantimedias de red… ¡ay no sé, como que el escote es muy atrevido y la falda muy corta!

**Shiori:** (le acomodaba la tiara que debía llevar en la cabeza) no te quejes que a ti te toco el traje más decente, yo tengo que usar portaligas y unas bombachas debajo del vestido, si mi padre me vestida de esta manera, me saca del instituto

**Soten:** si mamá me viera vestida así, sería capaz de pedirme un traje igual y mi papá… uhm no sé supongo que le causaría gracia

**Kai:** (ingresó) ¡ey chicas! ¿Ya están listas? Los clientes se están amonto… (se quedó boquiabierto) ¡Vaya! Si que se ven muy bonitas las dos ¿puedo fotografiarlas?

**Soten:** ¡nooo!

**Shiori:** haz lo que quieras

**Kai:** en ese caso posa para mí preciosa cachorrita

**Shiori:** descuida que lo que posara frente a tu cámara será mi puño (tapó la cámara de su celular)

**Kai:** ¡ey dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera!

**Shiori:** me refería a que puedes ir sirviendo lo que te pidan los comensales, después de todo tú eres el chef ¿no es así lobezno?

**Kai:** sí, al igual que tu adorado, que por cierto está causando sensación entre las comensales. Sino tienes cuidado, en cualquier momento te lo quitan

**Shiori:** (quería ahorcarlo) ¡eso no es cierto! ¡Él me quiere solo a mí y por ello no debo desconfiar! Pero… ya va siendo hora que atienda las mesas, así que me voy

**Kai:** ¡jeh! esta insegura. Típico de toda mujer

**Soten:** etto… ¿en verdad hay mucha gente? Porque si es así, no quiero salir. Prefiero quedarme ayudando en la cocina

**Kai:** no te preocupes te ves linda y estoy segura que atraerás muchos clientes (la tomó de la muñeca) vamos, yo te acompaño y si alguien intenta hacerte algo me dices y lo pongo en su sitio

**Soten:** (sonrojada) gracias por protegerme siempre

**Mientras tanto en la casa embrujada de primer año…**

Todo aquel que entraba salía realmente asustado. Los comentarios iban desde que era un lugar realmente espantoso, hasta que los trajes eran tan reales que parecían fantasmas y demonios de verdad.

En cuanto una pareja de hermano ingresó un espantoso demonio Hannya les dio la terrorífica bienvenida.

**Kanna:** (del susto terminó en brazos de su hermano a manera nupcial) ¡kiahhh! ¡Que horror!

**Hakudoshi:** ¿cómo puede darte tanto miedo? ¿Qué acaso no lo reconoces?

**Kanna:** precisamente por ello me asusto, esa mirada fulminante da más miedo que cualquier demonio de verdad

**Akago:** (era el Hannya) ¿se puede saber que están haciendo acá?

**Hakudoshi:** vinimos a visitarte ¿por qué? ¿Te molesta?

**Akago:** (refunfuñando) no, es eso, lo que sucede es con su popularidad nos van a traer problemas

**Moegi:** (disfrazada de yuki onna) tengan una fría bienvenida (el ambiente se enfrió bastante)

**Kanna:** me estoy congelando (titiritaba) ¿tienen que tomarse tan en serio su papel chicos?

**Moegi:** lo siento, pero es mí deber congelar a los visitantes (hizo una mueca aterradora)

**Hakudoshi:** ok, ustedes sí que se toman en serio lo suyo, creo que mejor recorreremos otros salones

**Akago:** les sugiero que se vayan o de lo contrario les darán mucho trabajo a todos (dicho y hecho, la noticia de que los Tama estaban en el instituto había corrido como pólvora y todos querían verlos) lo ven, el instituto entero ya saben que están acá

**Kanna:** uhm, no veo que hay de malo que recorramos nuestra antigua escuela, pero si no, nos quieres cerca nos vamos ¡uich, tan joven y malgeniado! ¡Vámonos Hakudoshi!

**Hakudoshi:** uhm tengo una idea, ve tú a otro salón yo me quedare acá divirtiéndome un rato (se puso un traje de dracula) creo que con esto atraeré muchas víctimas (sonrió)

En el salón de tercer año, las gemelas estaban atrayendo la atención de muchos estudiantes con sus atractivos trajes y sus exóticas danzas, mientras que los chicos se encargaban de vender diferentes productos provenientes de medio oriente, pero bailar sin parar era algo que ya las estaba comenzando a cansar, por lo que decidieron dar una vuelta por los alrededores y se toparon con una candidata perfecta para el show.

**Momiji:** ¡no puede ser! ¡Vez lo que mi ojos ven Botan!

**Botan:** sí, estoy segura que si le pedimos que baile con nosotras seremos el éxito del festival

**Momiji y Botan:** ¡Kanna! (corrieron hacía ella) ¡ven con nosotras sííí!

**Kanna:** hola niñas ¿qué se les ofrece?

**Botan:** baila con nosotras ¡sí!

**Momiji:** (la miró de arriba para abajo) con tus medidas y tu pronunciados senos, definitivamente serás el principal atractivo (le midió la cintura con las manos) ¡wuau! ¡Que cintura tan pequeña tienes! El paso del camello se verá perfecto en ti

**Kanna:** ¿camello? ¿Baile? ¿De que están hablando?

**Botan:** baila con nosotras la danza del vientre ¡sí, sí, sí!

**Kanna:** está bien, está bien, pero tendrán que enseñarme como se hace porque no tengo ni idea de cómo se baila eso

**Momiji:** tú descuida, déjanoslo todo a nosotras, con unos cuantos pasos que te memorices, lograras cautivar a todos

**Botan:** además con lo famosa y bonita que eres, no hará falta que seas una experta

En cuanto hicieron a Kanna participe del baile el salón se llenó de espectadores que morían de ganas por verla bailar y sobre todo verla vestida con aquel sexy y atrevido traje de sherezada.

Faltando poco para que el festival llegara a su fin, dos nuevos visitantes hicieron acto de presencia en el maid café francés.

**Soten:** accueil Madame, monsieur (bienvenidos. Señorita; señor)

**Shippo:** gracias por el recibimiento bella señorita maid

**Rin:** ¡te ves preciosa!

**Soten:** (sin saber que decir) gra… gra… gracias díganme señores ¿qué es lo que desean ordenar?... eh, disculpen mi torpeza, primero los guiaré a su mesa, por aquí por favor (estaba tan nerviosa que se le olvidaba que hacer)

**Shiori:** (miraba a unos metros) uhm, al parecer mi hermano decidió venir después de todo

**Shinta:** (era el otra chef) ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué acaso no pensaba venir?

**Shiori:** hace 2 días que volvió de su "supuesto viaje de negocios" y en cuanto le dije que viniera a verme se negó porque dice que no quería verme vestida así, pero en cuanto le dije que Soten también participaría, me dijo que lo iba a pensar

**Shinta:** es notorio que a Soten le interesa tu hermano y viceversa, mira como ambos se ponen nerviosos

**Shiori:** si es cierto, ella está tan nerviosa que no se ha dado cuenta que los comensales la están fotografiando y él está tan embobado que no le quita la mirada de encima.

Lo mejor es que me acerque antes de que cometa alguna torpeza

**Rin:** te ves realmente adorable con tu traje de maid ¿no te lo parece Shippo?

**Shippo:** sí (se sonrojó) ya se lo mencione ni bien entramos

**Shiori:** (se acercó) bonjour. Ce que je peux résoudre ce problème? (buenas tardes en que los puedo atender)

**Shippo:** (al verla casi se infarta) ¿¡que haces vestida así!?

**Shiori:** es mi uniforme ¿qué esperabas?

**Shippo:** por…por… por… ¿por qué no te pones algo más decente?

**Shiori:** ¿¡qué quieres decir con ello!? ¡Mi uniforme es de lo más decente! ¡El hecho que sea atractivo no quiere decir que no lo sea!

**Soten:** etto, yo creo que voy a ir por sus pedidos, ya regreso (se sintió aliviada de no tener que seguir al lado de él, ya que sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho)

**Rin:** chicos ya dejen de pelear

**Shippo y Shiori:** ¿¡quien está peleando!?

**Rin:** ok, en ese caso sigan teniendo diferentes tipos de punto de vista

Finalmente el festival llegó a su fin y como el director se había enterado que sus ex alumnos famosos se encontraban en el instituto, les pidió que tocaran una canción para el gran final.

Todos estaban reunidos alrededor del escenario que había sido montado de manera improvisada en el enorme jardín externo.

Shippo intentaba ubicar a sus amigos y en cuanto los encontró se dio con la sorpresa de los Shikon no Tama estaba reunidos y listos para tocar.

**Shiori:** no sabía que Kohaku también había venido

**Shippo:** vino con Rin y conmigo, pero nos separamos ni bien llegamos

**Shiori:** ¡ey hermano!, dime ¿piensas casarte mañana de todas maneras?

**Shippo:** (miraba al escenario) no sé a que viene tu pregunta, está claro que sí, de lo contrario no hubiera regresado de mi viaje

**Shiori:** uh, lo digo porque no se me hace justo que te cases con una cuando en verdad amas a otra

**Shippo:** hay veces que la vida no es justa (miró hacia Soten que estaba de lo más divertida con Kai a unos metros) además creo que ella ya encontró a quien amar

**Shiori:** si lo dices por Kai, te equivocas, ellos se quieren mucho y se llevan a las mil maravillas pero nada más ¡jah! Además ese lobezno de pacotilla está enamorado de mí

**Shippo:** y tú de él ¿no es así?

**Shiori:** (se le pusieron los cabellos de punta) ¿¡qué!? ¿De dónde sacas semejante tontería? Ese lobezno de pacotilla no significa nada para mí, ya que a quien yo quiero es a… ¡que te importa! (se fue corriendo)

El concierto fue un éxito rotundo, ver a los Shikon no Tama reunidos después de años, era algo que ninguno se esperaba, por lo que todo aquel que lo presenció lo disfrutó al máximo.

**En un parque de madrugada…**

Setzuna estaba cumpliendo con su misión de seguir a Koume y después de tanto esfuerzo parecía que al fin iba a lograr su cometido.

Ella estaba reunida con el tal Bunzer, pero esta reunión era diferente a las demás puesto que ella se puso a llorar y él limpió sus lágrimas, además de besarla y acariciar su vientre.

La conversación entre ambos no duró más de 30 minutos, pero la información que había recaudado fue más que suficiente para saber que había cumplido con su cometido.

En cuanto logró editar el video y audio que había grabado, el contenido del mismo era más que importante, era algo que definitivamente cambiaría el destino los involucrados.

Ya era bastante tarde y estaba muy cansado, pero aún así le envió la información recaudada al Rin, la cual como se encontraba profundamente dormida no se enteró del contenido.

**Horas más tarde en el aeropuerto…**

Rin y Kohaku se encontraban vestidos de gala, listos para asistir a la boda, pero previamente estaban despidiendo a su muy querida prima que había decido no asistir a la boda y pasar sus vacaciones de verano al lado de sus padres en España.

**Soten:** gracias por acompañarme, deséenle toda la felicidad de mi parte a Shippo

**Rin:** ¿estás segura de no querer quedarte? Podrías irte mañana

**Soten:** quisiera pero si me quedo siento que la pena me va a ganar

**Kohaku:** en verdad lo quieres mucho ¿no es así?

**Soten:** (sonrió) porque lo quiero es que me alejo, ya que sería capaz de irrumpir su boda y arruinar su felicidad y eso no sería justo

**Rin:** (le dio un cariñoso abrazo) lamento no haberte podido ayudar más

**Soten:** descuida, las cosas suceden por algo (escuchó que su vuelo ya iba a partir) me voy, gracias por traerme los quiero mucho (los abrazó y se fue)

**Rin:** (suspiró) cuanto lamento no haber podido hacer nada por ella

**Kohaku:** ya no te lamentes, quizá no eran el uno para el otro después de todo

**Rin:** si tienes razón (sintió su celular vibrar) moshi – moshi ¿Set eres tú? No te escucho nada, estoy en el aeropuerto (salió a toda prisa de este para oírlo) ya ahora si te oigo

**Setzuna:** te envié un video que corrobora que la señorita Koume y Bunzer tienen un romance, el bebé que ella espera (se cortó por falta de batería) ¡kiahhh! No, no, préndete, préndete, ¡ay no! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

**Kohaku:** (recién la alcanzó) ¿qué sucedió? ¿Quién era?

**Rin:** ¡rápido dame tu celular!

**Kohaku:** no lo traje, lo deje en la casa

**Rin:** ¡ay no! ¡No puede ser! ¿Te sabes el teléfono de Kagura, Kanna? o ¡eso es! (corrió a buscar un teléfono público)

**Hakudoshi:** moshi – moshi ¿quién es?

**Rin:** rápido, comunícame con Kagura o con Setzuna si estas cerca de él

**Hakudoshi:** no me encuentro con ninguno de los dos

**Rin:** ¡ahhh! No puede ser Setzuna me envió un video que pruebe que Koume le es infiel a Shippo y me quedé sin batería ¡pronto has algo ayúdame!

**Hakudoshi:** ¡cálmate! Si lo envió a tu celular es posible que este en tu correo, dame la contraseña y yo mismo lo buscare

**Rin: **ok, ok… espérate cual era ¡ay tengo tantos! Ya revisa el privado la contraseña es Koriu2

**Hakudoshi:** ya ingresé. Vaya tienes un montón de correos y uno que dice… (Se quedó callado) constancia de matrimonio… ¿te casaste?

**Rin:** (se quedó helada) te explicare todo luego, pero por favor sigue buscando, que es por el bien de nuestro amigo

**Hakudoshi:** de acuerdo, creo que ya lo encontré dice: video tomado a las 3:45 a.m de hoy

**Rin:** sí, sí ese debe ser, envíaselo a Shippo o a Shiori ella está al tanto de todo

**Hakudoshi:** ok, se lo estoy enviando a los dos, solo espero que lo reciban a tiempo

**Rin:** llámalos y avísales, no podemos permitir esa boda se realice bajo ninguna circunstancia

**Hakudoshi:** ok, eso hare, pero antes dime ¿por qué te casaste tan pronto?

**Rin:** fue una locura, se nos ocurrió en el momento y bueno, lo hicimos

**Hakudoshi:** comprendo. A mí me tomó 4 años convencerte y ¡con él te casaste el mismo día!

**Rin:** lo siento, te prometo que responder todas tus preguntas luego, pero por favor por ahora, solo haz lo que te pedí ¿sí?

**Hakudoshi:** está bien, intentaré comunicarme con alguno de los dos

**Mientras tanto en casa de Kagome e Inuyasha…**

La casa era un completo alboroto, tanto la servidumbre como la familia del novio corrían de un lado para el otro intentado no olvidar ningún detalle, él único que parecía ajeno a todo era el novio que se mantenía en completa calma y listo para el gran evento

**Shiori:** (estaba lista esperando en su habitación, cuando recibió una llamada) ¿uh? ¿Qué ocurre? No es usual que tú me llames

**Hakudoshi:** es de vital importancia que mires el video que te acabo de enviar, no he podido revisar su contenido a fondo, pero te puedo decir que si no quieres una cuñada mentirosa y embustera, lo veas y se lo enseñes a tu hermano

**Shiori:** ok, ok, lo hare en este instante, gracias por avisarme (miró el video que duraba aproximadamente 8 minutos y no podía creer lo que veía. De inmediato buscó a su hermano)

**Shippo:** ¿qué sucede? Tienes una cara de espanto

**Shiori:** por favor necesito que veas un video, si luego de verlo estas seguro de casarte, te dejaré tranquilo (le dio su celular y justo cuando lo iba a ver, el padre de ambos los interrumpió)

**Inuyasha:** acá estaban, los estaba buscando por todos lados

**Shippo:** papá ¿Cómo sabías que estabas seguro de casarte con mi mamá?

**Inuyasha:** eso fue sencillo, en cuanto la conocí me enamoré perdidamente de ella y sentí que quería compartir el resto de mi vida con a su lado

**Shiori:** ¿y que hubiese ocurrido si ella te rechazaba o descubrías algo turbio en ella?

**Inuyasha:** si me hubiese rechazado le hubiera insistido hasta el final de mis días ya que ella es la mujer más grandiosa que puede existir y sin ella mi vida no estaría completa

**Shippo:** pero antes de conocerla tú ya estabas comprometido con Kikyo

**Inuyasha:** (suspiró hondo) cuando me comprometí con ella estaba seguro que seriamos muy felices, pero conforme pasó el tiempo fue cambiando y poco a poco fue matando el amor que le tenía y fue por ello que cuando conocí a Kagome me enamoré de ella

**Shiori:** ¿y la quieres igual que en un principio?

**Inuyasha:** no

**Shiori y Shippo:** ¿¡no!? ¿¡Cómo que no!?

**Inuyasha:** día con día la he ido queriendo más y más, ella es el amor de mi vida y si no estuviera a mi lado, no sé que sería de mí

**Shippo:** vaya que profundo, espero que cuando lleve 20 años de casado con Koume pueda decir lo mismo

**Inuyasha:** no se trata de que puedas, se trata de que en verdad lo sientas.

Bueno hijos míos, estense listos para irnos todos juntos, ya solo falta el abuelo que no encuentra su traje y Shippo, tranquilo que estoy seguro que todo estará bien (se retiró)

**Shippo:** no sé porque no me siento como papá como cuando se iba a casar con mamá

**Shiori:** eso es porque tú en verdad a quien amas es a otra ¿no es así?

**Shippo:** que sentido tiene ocultarlo ya a estas alturas, a la que en verdad amo es a Soten, pero a pesar que sentimos los mismo no creo que sería bien visto por la diferencia de edades y por el pequeño detalle que hoy es mi boda

**Shiori:** pues bien hermanito, si me prometes que creerás cada palabra que te diga, te daré un regalito de bodas

**Shippo:** ¿de que hablas?

**Shiori:** tú solo mira este video calladito y luego pregunta todo lo que quieras (para asegurarse que nadie interrumpiría, le puso pestillo a la puerta ¿listo? conectare el video a la t.v para que puedas escuchar y ver todo bien con tus propios ojos y oídos.

**Video…**

Se podía ver a Koume sentada en una banca de parque acompañada de un sujeto.

**Bunzer:** ¿cómo quieres que me sienta si mañana te casas con ese riquillo? Sabiendo que me amas a mí y que el bebé que esperas es mío (Shippo se quedó boquiabierto)

**Koume:** por favor entiende, si lo hago es por el bien de nosotros tres, en cuanto logre hacerme de una posición en su ámbito social y sea millonaria por mis propios meritos podremos tener la vida que siempre hemos deseado

**Bunzer:** no. ¡Entiéndeme tú a mí! No se me hace justo que mientras sea él que te colme de caricias y sea él quien vea a nuestro hijo crecer yo deba quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando que tú logres tus objetivos ¿Por qué no aceptas lo que yo te puedo ofrecer?

**Koume:** (sollozaba) entiéndeme por favor, yo nací en cuna de oro y de no ser porque la empresa de mi familia se fue a la quiebra aún seguirá disfrutando de los lujos a los cuales estaba acostumbrada… tú en cambio, no me puedes dar ello, mientras que él sí

**Bunzer:** ¿cómo puedes ser tan fría? Cuando nos conocimos te enamoraste de mí por lo que era, no por lo que tenía y desde ese entonces he hecho hasta lo imposible por complacerte

**Koume:** (le acarició la mejilla) lo sé y es por ello que no quiero que te sigas sacrificando, tú debes cuidar de tus hermanos y tu madre y cuidar también de mi y de nuestro bebé (le puso la mano sobre su vientre) sé que sería mucha carga para ti

**Bunzer:** pero Koume… yo pronto seré chef, soy el mejor de mi clase y en cuanto tú termines la maestría podríamos poner un restaurant, el mejor de todo Tokio y vivir como nos lo merecemos o mejor dicho como quieres

**Koume:** lo sé, pero hasta que ello pase pasara mucho tiempo y mientras tanto nuestro bebé deberá pasar carencias y no quiero eso para él o ella

**Bunzer:** ¿entonces si no querías ello, por qué te embarazaste? Se suponía que no tendríamos hijos hasta que estuviéramos estables

**Koume:** lo hice para presionarlo. El muy estúpido me salió con que estaba enamorado de la mejor amiga de su hermana una insipiente mocosa de 17 años y por ello casi me termina ¡no había llegado tan lejos para perder contra una chiquilla inexperta como ella! Fue por eso que lo hice, como sabía que haría cargo de su hijo lo hice

**Shippo:** (apagó el televisor) suficiente, no quiero ver más

**Shiori:** ahora entiendes porque Rin te insistía para que no te cases ¡por favor Shippo reacciona! Soten te ama y está sufriendo por culpa de esa bruja, es más… ella se fue a España el día de hoy, porque sintió que si se quedaba no iba poder contener lo que sentía

**Shippo:** (lloraba de rabia y daba de puñetazos a la pared) ¡que estúpido fui! ¡Que ciego! ¿Cómo puede creerle ciegamente y permitir que le mujer que amo este sufriendo por mi culpa? ¿hace cuanto que se fue? ¡Quizá aún puedo alcanzarla!

**Shiori:** su vuelo partió hace 1 hora aproximadamente, me dijo que quería estar con sus papás y que iba a intentar hacer que se reconcilien por lo que es posible que se quede por allá durante las vacaciones o vuelva antes o… que no regrese

**Shippo:** (sintió que se le rompía el corazón) no todo menos eso, porque si ella no vuelve, entonces me iré a vivir allá para convencerla de que me perdone por ser tan estúpido

**Shiori:** bueno por ahora no hay mucho que puedas hacer, así que, ¿qué decides? ¿Vas a ir tras de Soten o la vas a esperar?

**Shippo:** debo hacer las cosas en orden.

Primero debo asistir a la ceremonia y anunciar a todos que no me casaré y luego iré por ella

**Shiori:** me alegra que hallas descubierto la verdad a tiempo, de no ser por Rin hubieses cometido un gran error (en lo que hablaban de ella…)

**Rin:** (golpeaba con fuerza la puerta) ¡Shippo! ¡Ya sé que estas adentro! ¡Ábreme por favor, ábreme! Hay algo muy importante que debes saber ¡puedes odiarme el resto de tu vida por meterme en tus asuntos, pero por favor abre!

**Shippo:** (le abrió) ehh, pero que escandalosa eres, ya te oí (sorpresivamente la abrazó fuertemente) gracias, gracias por ser tan necia y seguir tu intuición. De no ser por ti hubiese cometido un gran error

**Rin:** (lo abrazó con desesperación) ¡baka! (tonto) me alegra que por fin me creyeras

**Kagome:** (al escuchar los gritos se acercó) ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera?

**Shippo:** mamá, Rin acaba de salvarme de cometer el peor error de mi vida

**Shiori:** gracias por lo que me toca, ósea yo arriesgue mi vida para mostrarte el video y todo el crédito se lo lleva Rin

**Shippo:** (la abrazó y colmo de besos) gracias hermanita, gracias, eres la mejor hermana del mundo

**Shiori:** ¡ay tampoco exageres!

**Kagome:** ¿qué está sucediendo? ¿De que error hablas?

**Shippo:** mamá, ¡no vas a ser abuela!

**Kagome:** ¿¡qué, que!? ¿Cómo que abuela? ¿De que estás hablando? (miró a Shiori)

**Shiori:** (se puso de mil colores) ¡no, no estaba hablando de mí… él… él… estaba hablando de Koume! Lo que quiere decir que es el bebé que está esperando no es de él

**Kagome:** no entiendo nada y será mejor que me expliquen todo antes que me desmaye

**Inuyasha:** Shippo, hay un joven llamado Bunzer que está buscando, dice que tiene que hablar de algo muy importante y delicado contigo (al ver a Kagome al borde del desmayo) ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

**Kagome:** me acabo de enterar que íbamos a ser abuelos, pero que ya no, no entiendo nada

**Inuyasha:** ¿de que estás hablando?

**Shiori:** ¡ay será mejor que tomen asiento y Rin les explique!

**Rin:** ¿¡y por qué yo?

**Shiori:** porque tengo que comunicarme con Soten para decirle que se canceló la boda

**Inuyasha y Kagome:** ¿¡como que se canceló la boda!? (Kagome se desmayó)

**Shiori:** ¡ay mamá no soportas nada!

**Inuyasha:** será mejor que alguna de ustedes dos me explique ¿qué está ocurriendo?

**Rin:** lo que pasa es que Shippo se iba a casar con Koume porque creyó que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, pero resulta que no es así. El bebé que está esperando es de su verdadero novio.

Bunzer el chico que lo vino a buscar es el verdadero padre del bebé de Koume

**Inuyasha:** ¿y desde cuando saben todo eso?

**Rin y Shiori:** recién

**Inuyasha:** (con Kagome en brazos) primero me hare cargo de Kagome y luego ustedes me dirán todo lo que saben

Una vez aclarado todos los malos entendidos, la boda se suspendió por completo.

Shippo llamó a la organizadora y le pidió que les informara a los invitados y al sacerdote que la boda se cancelaba. Por supuesto la desconcertada novia fue de inmediato a buscarlo para saber que estaba pasando y casi se infarta cuando vio a Bunzer conversando con Shippo.

Pero luego de una extensa conversación entre los tres. Shippo decidió perdonarla y ayudarla con sus problemas financieros, por lo que le ofreció un puesto como su asistenta y a él un puesto en el restaurant del hotel, claro siempre y cuando Kagura lo aceptara ya que ella era la chef ejecutiva.

Ambos estaban inmensamente agradecidos con su enorme generosidad y le pidieron perdón por no haber sido sinceros desde un principio.

Una vez que todo terminó por fin pudo estar en armonía consigo mismo para poder aclarar sus pensamientos.

**En el estudio de la casa…**

**Inuyasha:** ¿puedo hablar contigo?

**Shippo:** claro papá adelante

**Inuyasha:** dime ¿Por qué no confiaste en tu madre y en mí desde un principio?

**Shippo:** no lo sé, creí que era lo suficientemente adulto como para hacerme cargo de mis propios asuntos

**Inuyasha:** hijo, uno nunca deja de ser padre y tampoco dejamos de ser hijos. Mírame a mí, cada vez que tengo un problema recurro a mis padres o a mi hermano, para eso estamos la familia.

La próxima vez que te encuentres en un embrollo del cual no sepas como salir puede contar con mi apoyo o el de tu madre

**Shippo:** gracias papá, precisamente ahora es que necesito de tus consejos

**Inuyasha:** dime que ocurre ahora

**Shippo:** veras, me siento aliviado de no haberme casado con Koume, porque en realidad estoy enamorado de otra mujer, pero el problema es nuestra diferencia de edades

**Inuyasha:** ¿y ella corresponde a tus sentimientos?

**Shippo:** estoy casi seguro que sí, pero… no sé si está bien lo que siento porque yo ya soy un adulto y ella bueno tan solo tiene 17 años

**Inuyasha:** hijo en el corazón no se manda y si tus sentimientos por ella son sinceros, entonces no hay nada que debas lamentar. El amor de verdad solo llega a nuestras vidas una vez y si lo dejas ir por el complejo de la diferencia de edad… en un futuro te podrías arrepentir

**Shippo:** (sonrió) lo dices porque mi mamá es mayor que tú por 1 año

**Inuyasha:** lo digo por ello y por el hecho que es notorio que tú y Soten están profundamente enamorados y se me hacía raro que te fueras a casar con Koume

**Shippo:** (se sonrojó) ¿tan obvio puedo ser?

**Inuyasha:** soy tu padre. Te he visto crecer desde muy pequeño y se perfectamente cuando ocultas algo o cuando algo en verdad te apasiona y estoy convencido que tú no la quieres desde hace poco, sino desde hace mucho ¿no es así?

**Shippo:** así es padre. Me enamoré de ella desde que cumplió los 14 años, pero siempre intenté hacer un lado ese sentimiento y por ello me fijé en Koume.

Además no estaba seguro si ella me correspondería, pero ahora que sé que si soy correspondido quiero estar a su lado

**Inuyasha:** bueno hijo, ahora que tienes en claro tus sentimientos ve tras ella y hazle saber lo que sientes ya que la vi tan triste cuando se quedó que estoy seguro estará feliz de saber que no te casaste

**Shippo:** tienes razón padre, pero ahora solo me queda un obstáculo que superar para llegar a hasta ella y es… su padre, no creo que a Bankotsu le caiga muy bien la noticia que su hija y yo estamos enamorados

**Inuyasha:** todo padre quiere lo mejor para un hijo y sé que él no se opondrá a lo de ustedes porque sabe que clase de hombre eres y lo mucho que quieres a su hija

**Shippo:** claro dices ello porque no se trata de Shiori, pero el día que ella se enamore

**Inuyasha:** ¡el día que a algún forajido se le ocurra acercarse a mi princesa tendrá que pasar primero sobre mi cadáver! Y aún así, ¡si alguno logra conquistarla pobre de él que la haga sufrir lo desaparezco de la faz de la tierra!

**Horas más tarde en el aeropuerto Barajas de Madrid/España…**

Los aviones procedentes de Tokio y Ámsterdam respectivamente acababan de aterrizar y una descorazonada jovencita de bellos ojos color turquesa, buscaba con desesperación a su padre puesto que ansiaba estar en sus brazos y sentirse protegida por él.

**Soten:** (al verlo corrió hacía él) ¡papá! ¡Papá! ¡Te extrañe tanto! (no pudo más y rompió en llanto, creyendo que su gran amor se había casado)

**Bankotsu:** (le dolía verla tan triste) ¿qué sucede hijita? ¿Qué ocurrió?

**Soten:** (escondía su lloroso rostro en el pecho de él) ya no importa papá, lo único que importa es que estamos juntos de nuevo, me hacías tanta falta, ya no podía estar ni un solo día lejos de ti y papá (la miró con sus ojitos llorosos) ¿dónde está mamá?

**Bankotsu:** se fue a Inglaterra para ayudar a tu abuelo con un caso, pero descuida esta noche estará con nosotros (levantó la mirada y se topó con la otra persona que esperaba)

**Kannon:** (le sonrió) cuanto tiempo

**Soten:** (al oírla se limpió las lágrimas) no sabía que tu también llegabas hoy. Me da gusto verte de nuevo

**Kannon:** (le acarició la mejilla) ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué lloras con tanta pena?

**Soten:** por nada, ya no importa, lo único que importa es que ya estoy acá

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué les parece si vamos a mi casa para poder conversar? Hay un par de cosas que deseo tratar con ambas

Una vez que estuvieron en la casa de él, les planteó su plan de vida lo que no le gustó en lo absoluto a su hija.

**Soten:** tú bien sabes que yo no quiero venirme a vivir acá. Yo quiero estar con mis amigos

**Bankotsu:** en ese caso te puedes ir a vivir con tu madre o en su defecto te comprare un apartamento o una casa para que puedas vivir cómodamente

**Kannon:** ¿de que estás hablando? ¿Qué sucedió con la casa de Tokio?

**Bankotsu:** aquella casa es tuya y en vista que lo nuestro terminó no me parece correcto seguir disponiendo de ella, es por eso que pienso devolvértela

**Kannon:** me niego, esa casa legalmente es tuya y si Soten quiere seguir viviendo en ella puedo hacerlo

**Bankotsu:** yo ya he decidido quedarme a vivir acá y en cuanto terminé tu gira imaginó que querrás ocuparla ¿no es así? Por lo tanto te la devuelvo

**Soten:** pero a mí me gusta esa casa, he vivido ahí desde que nací ¿Por qué debo mudarme?

**Bankotsu:** no me hagas repetir las cosas hija, entiende que esa casa no es nuestra

**Kannon:** sí lo es, el título de propiedad está a tu nombre y por ello es tuya, así que no hace falta que me la entregues y si en todo caso me la quieres devolver está bien la aceptó con la condición de que en cuanto Soten sea mayor de edad sea la otorgues a ella

**Bankotsu:** en ese caso te la compró ya que no puedo aceptarla así como si nada

**Kannon:** de acuerdo, págame lo que desees y dónala a una institución de caridad, la que tú elijas

**Soten:** ¿y mamá? ¿Qué hay de mamá? tú y ella no piensan reconciliarse

**Bankotsu:** tú bien sabes que eso no es posible. Ella tiene su vida y yo la mía

**Soten:** ¿y yo donde quedo? ¿Para que me dieron un hogar en un inicio si luego me lo iban a quitar? ¡Solo piensan es ustedes y no en mí! (se fue corriendo llorando y se encerró en su habitación)

**Bankotsu:** (quiso ir tras de ella, pero Kannon no se lo permitió) ¿qué le sucede, desde que llegó está muy susceptible?

**Kannon:** entiéndela, es notorio que lo que más quiere es que tú y Midoriko se reconcilien y saber que ello no va a ocurrir le duele.

Ponte en su lugar un momento, no solo debe soportar que sus padres estén separados sino que debe distanciarse de ambos, tú por acá y Midoriko por Inglaterra y ella en Japón.

Algo le debe estar pasando para que este tan sensible y agregado el hecho de que ustedes están lejos de ella… la pone peor

**Bankotsu:** tienes razón, estoy pensando más en mí que en ella (suspiró)

Soten es lo más importante que tengo en mi vida y me duele verla sufrir sobre todo por mi culpa, creo que lo mejor es que re-plantee la idea de quedarme acá e intente estar más cerca de ella, después de todo la clínica puede marchar perfectamente bien sin mí, es solo que no quería volver a Japón porque creía que no había nada que me atara, pero no consideré que ella estaba ahí.

Gracias por tus palabras

**Kannon:** no hay nada que me debas agradecer, solo cumple con lo que te dicta tu corazón y sabes perfectamente a que me refiero

**Bankotsu:** si te refieres a Midoriko, lo siento, pero lo nuestro es irremediable

**Kannon:** no te mientas, ni lo hagas por respeto a mí, que tanto tú como yo sabemos la verdad.

Bueno mi visita llegó a su fin, me agradó verte de nuevo; Espero que vayas a ver mi exposición y en cuanto lo hagas sea acompañado de las dos mujeres que tanto amas (le sonrió)

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Soten…**

**Jakotsu:** (intentaba consolarla) vamos dime que te está ocurriendo, porque esas lágrimas tuyas me dicen que es un muchacho y no me digas que no, que estoy seguro así es

**Soten:** (recostada en el regazo de él) se casó tío y no pude decirle lo que sentía por él

**Jakotsu:** (le acarició el cabello) entiendo lo que sientes, cuando yo era joven me enamoré perdidamente de una linda chica y por más que intenté conquistarla se casó con otro, pero sabes, no es el fin el mundo, puede que duela y mucho en un principio, pero con el tiempo se te pasara. Eres una niña muy linda como para estar sufriendo por un solo chico.

Ya verás que muy pronto te volverás a enamorar y serás muy feliz y claro tu padre estará furioso (rió jocosamente)

**Soten:** (rió a la par) tienes razón, si papá supiera que estoy llorando por un chico se molestaría con él por hacerme sufrir

**J****akotsu:** eso es porque te ama mucho y no quiere verte triste por culpa de un tercero

**Soten:** y si me ama tanto como dices ¿Por qué no se reconcilia con mi mamá y volvemos a ser una familia como antes? Yo no quiero seguir estando lejos de los dos

**Jakotsu:** hay veces que los adultos complicamos las cosas y son los más inocentes que tienen que pagar las consecuencias, pero ¿sabes? tengo un plan para que se reconcilien

**Soten:** ¿en serio? ¿Cuál?

**Jakotsu:** los encerraremos toda una noche y si eso no funciona lo haremos de nuevo

**Soten:** ¿tú crees que eso funcione?

**Jakotsu:** llevo cerca de 2 meses viviendo con ambos y sé que ese par se atraen, solo que el necio de mi hermano no quiere dar su brazo a torcer, pero si le damos un empujoncito de seguro que sede, tú confía en mí.

Entre los dos pusieron el plan en marcha y acomodaron la habitación de tal modo que no podrían escapar ni mucho menos tener ningún tipo de interrupción.


	20. Desenlace dé

**Cap. XX**

**Desenlace dé…**

Durante un par de horas a más. Tanto sobrina como tío se la pasaron dirigiendo al personal de mantenimiento y limpieza los cuales entraban y salían de la habitación mediante la puerta alterna que conectaba a esta con un pasillo, el cual se conectaba con el resto de la casa.

Lo que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de la misma era un secreto para los dueños de casa y para asegurarse que su padre no la molestará colocó un cartel en la puerta principal que decía ¡no pasar, estoy molesta! lo cual era extremadamente raro en ella.

**Soten:** (algo cansada) fiuu, parece que al fin terminamos con todos los arreglos ¿tú crees que de resultado?

**Jakotsu:** (miró alrededor) si con todo lo que hicimos no resulta, entonces deberemos seguir insistiendo ya que no cabe duda que ese par se aman. Solo que mi hermano es tan necio que no quiere admitirlo

**Soten:** ahora falta la manera de hacer que ambos se queden encerrados acá

**Jakotsu:** Midoriko ya no debe tardar en llegar, por lo que te sugiero que empieces actuar

Parte del plan de ambos era que Soten fingiera estar muy triste, tanto que estuviera inconsolable y de ese modo llamar la atención de sus padres y una vez que estuvieran distraídos encerrarlos en la habitación hasta el día siguiente.

Al poco tiempo llegó Midoriko de su viaje y estaba bastante cansada por lo que lo único que deseaba era irse a descansar, pero ante la noticia de que su preciada hija llevaba horas encerrada en su habitación decidió intentar hablar con ella.

**Midoriko:** (tocaba a la puerta de la habitación) hija ¿Qué sucede? Déjame entrar por favor

**Soten:** ¡no quiero! ¡Quiero estar sola! Estoy muy disgustada contigo y papá

**Midoriko:** por favor abre para que podamos conversar no seas terca

**Soten:** ya te dije que no quiero; A ustedes yo no les importo, así que déjame en paz

**Bankotsu:** (se hizo presente) ya estoy aquí, así que si no quieres hablar con tu madre, puedes hacerlo conmigo

**Midoriko:** ¿¡qué fue lo que le hiciste para que se pusiera así!? Ella no suele comportarse de esta manera

**Bankotsu:** me sorprende que me reclames, cuando soy yo quien mejor la conoce y pasa más tiempo a su lado

**Midoriko:** ¿estás intentando insinuarme algo?

**Soten:** (abrió la puerta) pasen, quiero hablar con ustedes.

Antes que se empiecen a echar la culpa uno al otro deberían ponerse a pensar en cómo me siento. No es la culpa de uno o del otro, es de los dos.

Estoy muy molesta con ambos ya que últimamente solo piensan en ustedes mismos y a mí me han hecho a un lado

**Bankotsu:** eso no es cierto hija. Ya que tú sabes perfectamente que eres lo más importante en mi vida

**Midoriko:** quizá he estado un poco distanciada de ti, pero no ha sido porque he querido… sino por el montón de casos que he tenido que ver

**Soten:** ¡lo ven! Los dos solo me dan excusas, pero ninguno de los dos acepta que solo piensan en ustedes mismos, si pensaran en mí (se puso a llorar) se reconciliarían y volveríamos a ser una familia ¿para que me hicieron creer en un hogar, si luego lo iban a destruir? (salió de la habitación corriendo y astutamente le puso pestillo a la puerta)

**Midoriko:** (intentó abrir) ¡Soten! ¡Soten, abre la puerta! Te digo que me abras jovencita

**Soten:** lo siento mamá pero hasta que tú y papá no arreglen sus diferencias, no los dejaré salir… ustedes permanecerán encerrados hasta que se reconcilien

**Midoriko:** ¿¡de… que estás hablando!?

**Soten:** ¿me escuchaste verdad papá? Así te enfades conmigo, no dejare que salgas hasta que te reconcilies con mamá.

Me voy, no intenten abrir las puertas porque me deshice de las copias de las llaves, corté el teléfono y todo tipo de medio de comunicación con el que puedan contar. Un beso hasta mañana papá y mamá

**Bankotsu:** (no pudo evitar reír) no cabe duda que heredo tu astucia

**Midoriko:** (se alejó de la puerta) y heredo tu nobleza (sonrió) planear encerrarnos, para que nos reconciliemos es algo muy original de su parte

**Bankotsu:** pero ello no depende de ella, sino de nosotros

**Midoriko:** yo diría que depende más de ti que de mí, ya que durante estos 7 años he intentado que me perdones por todo lo que te hice y ha sido en vano

**Bankotsu:** hay heridas que sanan con el tiempo, pero aún así dejan marcas y tú me dejaste marcado de por vida Miko

**Midoriko:** lo sé, es por ello que no te insistiré.

Bueno queramos o no vamos a ser prisioneros de nuestra propia hija hasta mañana, así que lo mejor es que me relaje. Voy a darme un baño y luego me echaré a dormir

En cuanto entro al cuarto de baño, no pudo evitar quedarse impresionada, este estaba decorado con fotos de ambos cuando eran novios y en las paredes, espejo, techo e incluso el piso, habían notas escritas a mano de las múltiples promesas que ambos se habían hecho alrededor de todos los años que habían estado juntos o frases que se habían dicho el uno al otro en símbolo de lo mucho que se amaban.

Fue tanta la emoción que sintió que no pudo evitar lagrimear recordando cada evento.

Por su parte, él se acomodó sobre la cama y prendió el televisor para ver las noticias o lo que fuere para disipar su mente, pero en cuanto lo encendió, lo único que se podía ver en todos los canales eran videos de cuando Midoriko y él fueron novios.

Videos caseros que habían filmado alrededor de su noviazgo y durante su matrimonio.

Aquellas imágenes lo conmovieron, puesto que recordó momentos que ya no eran parte de su memoria.

Para él fue como remontarse a un pasado no muy lejano en el cual había sido muy feliz y por un instante quiso dejar de mirar para no sentir que su corazón se ablandaba, pero justo en ese momento las imágenes dejaron de ser solo de ellos dos y se convirtieron en la historia de los tres.

Los primeros días de vida de su hija, su primer diente, sus primeros pasos, todos aquellos eventos lo habían hecho extremadamente feliz no solo porque ella existía sino porque era el fruto del amor sentía por su ex esposa.

Amor que había prevalecido dormido en su interior durante 7 años que llevaban separados.

**Midoriko:** (salió del cuarto de baño cubierta solo con una toalla) no puedo creer de todo lo que ha sido capaz de hacer nuestra hija para que nos amistemos

**Bankotsu:** no sé que habrás visto allá adentro, pero este video sin fin es realmente conmovedor

**Midoriko:** (se sentó a su lado a mirar y sonrió) vaya, ya me había olvidado de que aviamos pasado tantas cosas juntos

**Bankotsu:** eso es debido a que nos conocemos desde hace 19 años atrás aproximadamente

**Midoriko:** aún recuerdo cuando te conocí. Me desagradaste tanto que no quería volver a verte, sin embargo conforme te fui conociendo me fuiste cayendo bien

**Bankotsu:** (la miró) deberías cubrirte, el clima no está como para que andes solo en toalla

**Midoriko:** me pondría ropa, pero no creo que la de Soten me quede (Bankotsu se quitó el gabán y se lo colocó encima) gracias, estaba empezando a sentir algo de frio

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre los dos cuando de pronto empezaron a escuchar música romántica como fondo y a los pocos segundos empezaron unos fuegos artificiales, los cuales pudieron observar desde una gran ventana que daba hacía el jardín.

**Soten:** (en el jardín) espero que nuestro plan este dando resultado

**Jakotsu:** confió en que sí, puesto que con todo lo que hemos hecho es casi imposible que no se le ablande el corazón al necio de mi hermano

**Soten:** (mirando los fuegos artificiales) quizá deberías hacer algo así también para re conquistar a tía Hari

**Jakotsu:** la diferencia entre nosotros es que no estamos peleados, simplemente ella me pidió que le diera un tiempo para resolver una misión importante que debía cumplir en Irlanda

**Soten:** pero hace 3 años que están separados ¿Cuánto más piensas esperar? Y… ¿por qué no has ido por ellas hasta ahora?

**Jakotsu:** es por amor que lo hago, la amo tanto que respeto el hecho que me solicitó que no la buscara, ni interrumpiera su misión.

Cuando uno ama debe saber comprender las decisión del ser amado. Yo sé que en cuanto esté lista volverá a mí y si decide ya no hacerlo más es porque así es mejor

**Soten:** ¿¡mejor!? ¿Cómo puede ser mejor estar separado de quien amas?

**Jakotsu:** el amor no es una prisión, no puedes pretender que esa persona te corresponda de igual manera que prevalezca a tu lado solo para hacerte feliz. El amor es libertad, comprensión y entrega. No necesito tenerla cerca mío para saber que siente lo mismo que yo por ella, es por eso que sé que cuando sea el momento volverá

**Soten:** pero eso no es justo, si ustedes se aman deberían (hizo una pausa porque pensó en ella y Shippo) tío… ¿entonces tú crees que yo he estado siendo egoísta al pretender ser la novia del chico que me gusta sabiendo que él siente lo mismo por mí?

**Jakotsu:** no es egoísmo, es ilusión. Cuando nos ilusionamos, deseamos ser correspondidos en la misma frecuencia y si no resulta así nos deprimimos o desesperamos, pero cuando amas de verdad no requieres ser nada de nadie ya que el simple hecho de saber que el sentimiento es mutuo es suficiente, es ahí donde desaparecen los egoísmos

**Soten:** (comprendió a medias) en ese caso ya no estaré triste por el hecho de que él se casó, sino por el contrarió, estaré muy feliz porque sé que me quiere mucho como yo a él y podremos seguir siendo cercanos como hasta ahora (sonrió)

**Jakotsu:** (mirando hacia el cielo) pon atención aquí viene la mejor parte

**Soten:** si mis padres no se reconcilian ya no seguiré presionándolos, ya que ellos a pesar que no están juntos se quieren y eso es suficiente ya que juntos o separados yo igual los quiero

**Jakotsu:** y ellos a ti

Dentro de la habitación Bankotsu y Midoriko estaban disfrutando del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, la música de fondo y sobre todo de su mutua compañía.

Darse cuenta del gran amor que les tenía su hija fue motivo más que suficiente para que hicieran a un lado sus diferencias y se reconciliaran.

Aquella noche tantos recuerdos los habían transportado al momento en cuando habían sido plenamente felices el uno al lado del otro por lo que sentían que era inútil seguir cargando con rencores pasados.

**Bankotsu:** (abrazando a Midoriko) lamento mucho si te hice esperar demasiado durante estos años, pero me sentía tan dolido por lo que pasó que calle mis sentimientos por ti

**Midoriko:** (lo abrazaba fuertemente y escondía su rostro en su pecho para que no notara sus lágrimas de emoción) no hay nada de que te debas disculpar, sé perfectamente que fui yo la que te falló en muchas ocasiones y me siento sumamente arrepentida por haber cometido tantos errores

**Bankotsu:** (le levantó el rostro) no llores mi amada fierecilla, que eres mucho más hermosa cuando sonríes (acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó. Fue un dulce y amoroso beso, uno que llevaba 7 años queriendo dárselo, pero por orgullo, indecisión, dolor y muchos otros sentimientos se negó a hacerlo)

**Midoriko:** de hoy en adelante solo viviré para hacerte feliz, te lo prometo

**Bankotsu:** no hagas ello. Permanece a mi lado para que seamos felices, no porque quieras complacerme sino porque aún nos amamos y ello es lo que nos debe importar

**Midoriko:** te amo tanto, pero tanto que esto me parece un sueño. Gracias por aceptarme de nuevo en tu vida

**Bankotsu:** gracias a ti, por aparecer en la mía (le sonrío)

A la mañana siguiente una de las mucamas se disponía a limpiar la habitación y salió de está casi de inmediato con el rostro sonrojado.

**Soten:** (en pijama y soñolienta se topó con la mucama) ¿eh? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes fiebre? Estas algo roja

**Mucama:** buenos días señorita… us… us… usted disculpe mi impertinencia, es solo que yo me disponía a limpiar su habitación y me topé con sus padres durmiendo en la misma

**Soten:** ¿¡en serio!? ¿Estaban juntos? ¿Qué tan juntos?

**Mucama:** ¡señorita! Por favor no me haga ese tipo de preguntas… yo… yo… solo entre y los vi dormidos juntos… (Se sonrojó) pero al parecer ninguno de los dos estaba vestido… usted, disculpe, voy a seguir con mi trabajo, permiso

**Soten:** (pensó) ¿será que se reconciliaron? Ay quisiera entrar a ver… pero si se reconciliaron y pasaron la noche juntos (se sonrojó) creo que mejor espero que se despierten

Estaba tan concentrada con el tema de sus padres que ni se había percatado de su celular o computadora.

En ellos tenía montones de mensajes que le había mandado Shiori avisándole de lo ocurrido con la boda de Shippo pero ella ni enterada.

**En casa de Kagome e Inuyasha/3:00 a.m…**

**Shippo:** ¿hasta ahora no tienes respuesta de su parte?

**Shiori:** (con el celular en la mano) shhh, estoy llamándola y no contesta, esta será mi último intento de lo contrario llamare a su casa

**Shippo:** date prisa. Debo estar en el aeropuerto en menos de 1 hora y no pienso hacer menudo viaje en vano

**Shiori:** oye, el hecho que te corresponda o no depende solo de ella, así que si vas hacer un viaje tan largo debes tener en cuenta que podrías ser rechazado por haberla hecho sufrir

**Shippo:** ¡yo no hice tal cosa! Además si fuera así, le pediría perdón por no haber notado sus sentimientos a tiempo

**Shiori:** shhh, alguien acaba de contestar el teléfono de la casa.

-buenos días ¿podría por favor comunicarme con Soten?

-oh, ok. De acuerdo, en ese caso la llamare más tarde (colgó)

**Shippo:** ¿quién te contesto y que te dijo?

**Shiori:** al parecer era una mucama y me informó que ella estaba tomando desayuno con sus padres y que tenían planeado salir luego de ello

**Shippo:** bueno, tú sigue intentando comunicarte con ella. Yo igual iré a buscarla, deséame suerte

**Shiori:** (bostezó ya que se caía de sueño) está bien suerte, cabeza hueca

**Shippo:** me lo merezco. En cuanto esté por allá te llamaré ¿de acuerdo?

**Shiori:** uh, uh, ve, ve e intenta que te acepte, antes que decida no volver (se quedó dormida)

Luego de 19 largas horas de interminable vuelo llegó al aeropuerto de Barajas (España) algo desorientado y sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar se dirigió al hotel de su familia.

Estaba tan cansado por el extenuante vuelo que puso a descansar.

No fue hasta el día siguiente que fue a buscarla, pero para su mala suerte ella se había de viaje junto con sus padres por tiempo indefinido y paradero desconocido.

Llamó a su hermana por si ella sabía algo, pero estaba igual que él. Se le había hecho imposible ubicarla, era como si no deseara ser contactada o que hubiera cambiado de número telefónico y cuenta de correo electrónico.

Al no poder ubicarla se mantuvo en el país una semana y aprovechó para estudiar un poco acerca del manejo del hotel de allá, pero como debía cumplir con sus responsabilidades, retornó a Tokio sin ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de su inubicable amada.

**Mientras tanto en Tokio…**

Una pareja de adolescentes enamorados disfrutaban de su verano a plenitud.

Durante todos los días se encontraban en diferentes partes de la ciudad y realizaban diferentes tipos de actividades, pero un día en particular decidieron quedarse en casa de él simplemente descansando y disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

**Shinta:** ¿estás segura de que no quieres salir?

**Shiori:** hace mucho calor haya afuera y aquí está más fresco, además podemos disfrutar de nuestra privacidad, en cambio cada vez que salimos, montones de chicas te quedan viendo y eso me desespera

**Shinta:** pero tú sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti

**Shiori:** lo sé, al igual que yo solo te miró a ti, pero igual no puedo evitar sentirme celosa

**Shinta:** no tienes porque sentirte de ese modo, yo nunca pienso dejarte y mucho menos engañarte (se le acercó y le dio un beso)

**Shiori:** (algo sonrojada) ¿lo dices de verdad? Tú… ¿nunca me dejarás?

**Shinta:** por supuesto que lo digo en serio, porque (acercó su rostro al de ella) yo… estoy enamorado de ti… yo… te amo Shiori (la volvió a besar, pero esta vez con mayor intensidad y pasión. Pasión que empezaba a desbordarse entre los dos)

**Shiori:** (sentía que su cuerpo quemaba y deseaba ir más allá de solo besos y caricias) yo… también te amo y me gustaría estar a tu lado siempre (continuó besándolo y se dejó acariciar de manera lasciva por él) Shinta yo… (Se sonrojó) no sé si podre contenerme más es decir…

**Shinta:** lo sé, no hace falta que me digas nada, yo siento lo mismo que tú y quisiera… que fuéramos más allá en nuestra relación, pero… siempre y cuando tú también lo desees

**Shiori:** (totalmente sonrojada) promete que serás gentil… por favor

**Shinta:** (se sintió maravillado con su inocencia) jamás haría algo que te lastimara (la tomó entre sus brazos y sin dejar de besarla la llevó hasta su habitación, la recostó lentamente sobre la cama y la llenó de besos y caricias)

**Shiori:** (se sentía sumamente excitada) me siento algo nerviosa, porque es mi primer vez

**Shinta:** (la miró de frente) también la mía y por ello hare que sea especial para ambos (la fue desvistiendo lenta y suavemente y cuando se quedó solo en bragas, se sintió algo avergonzada por lo que se cruzó de piernas, tapó sus senos y se enrolló con las sabanas.

Shinta se sentía muy divertido con la actitud tímida e inocente de ella. Se le acercó cautelosamente y le fue quitando las sabanas hasta que pudo ver su rostro sonrojado.

**Shiori:** no me mires, me da vergüenza que me observes desnuda

**Shinta:** (le sonrió) no me hace falta ver el resto de tu figura para decirte que eres hermosa. Solo me basta y me sobra ver tu inocente rostro para saber que no hay nada de ti que no me cautive (astutamente se metió entre las sabanas junto con ella) si no deseas continuar descuida, no te forzare a hacer aquello que no quieres (le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz)

**Shiori:** (dejó de cubrirse con sus manos) lo siento, es solo que no se que hacer y me pongo nerviosa, pero sé que no debería porque estoy contigo… así… que por favor prosigue

Él en el acto le tomó la palabra y nuevamente empezó con el cortejo de besos y caricias.

Para disipar su nerviosismo la fue besando cariñosamente cada rincón de su cuerpo, empezando por arriba, hasta llegar a sus pies y sin terminar de desvestirla, sin embargo cuando estuvo de retorno a la altura de su pelvis, le retiró la ultima prenda que cubría su desnudes y con cariño y sutilmente beso esa área tan delicada y privada en ella.

Era tan grande lo que sentía por Shiori, que se estaba entregando en cuerpo, alma y ni por un solo instante pensó en que conquistarla era parte ruin plan de su madre.

En ese momento solo quería ser uno con ella y fue entonces cuando la sintió lista para aquel sublime momento.

Se posiciono entre sus piernas y lentamente fue ingresando en ella, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro y preguntarle a cada instante si se encontraba bien.

Ella por su parte se sintió amada, deseada, protegida era justo y preciso como esperaba que fuese primera vez, estaba tan enamorada de él que sentía que era el indicado para dar aquel paso de convertirse de niña a mujer.

A pesar que un principio sintió dolor este se fue disipando rápidamente por las dulces palabras que él le decía y por su manera tan tierna de tratarla.

Definitivamente todo era perfecto entre ellos dos y lo mejor de todo es que se amaban.

Ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro y de rato en rato acercaban sus rostros para unir sus labios y besarse de manera apasionada, desenfrenada pero a su vez amorosamente.

En cuanto su primera vez llegó a su fin se suscito una segunda y hasta tercera vez, era tal el placer, cariño y deseo que se tenían que las horas se le escaparon de las manos y sin importar si eran castigados luego, dieron rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

Rendidos por el cansancio y escasos de energía para poder continuar se dejaron caer en brazos de Morfeo y se acurrucaron uno junto al otro hasta el día siguiente.

**Shinta:** (en cuanto se despertó la quedó mirando y se puso a jugar traviesamente con su cabello) despierta perezosa, ya es de día

**Shiori:** (abrió paulatinamente sus ojos y lo besó) buenos días amor ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche?

**Shinta: **(le devolvió el beso) nos amamos mutuamente por primera vez

**Shiori:** (sonrió) y por segunda y tercera y… ¿Por qué no, nos amamos una cuarta?

**Shinta:** ¿estás segura? recuerda que te has quedado acá y tu padre debe haber estado buscándote por todos lados

**Shiori:** ¡nah! Le dije que me quedaría en casa de una amiga y por ello estoy seguro que se quedó tranquilo

**Shinta:** (tono juguetón) ¿entonces ya lo tenías todo preparado? Me gusta esa picardía tuya

**Shiori:** a decir verdad, solo quería quedarme a dormir contigo, no pensé que íbamos a terminar haciendo el amor (se sonrojo al decirlo)

**Shinta:** (la besó con pasión) en ese caso aprovechemos que ya estamos despiertos para repetir

Nuevamente dieron rienda suelta a sus deseos y se amaron largamente aquella mañana un par de veces.

Se sentían tan cómodos y felices el uno con el otro que no querían separarse, pero debían hacerlo o se meterían en problemas puesto que él esperaba la visita de su madre y ella debía volver a su casa antes del medio día.

Siendo ya media mañana llegó la hora de la despedida, ambos se sintieron tristes, pero en el fondo sabían que no debía ser así puesto que al día siguiente se volverían a ver.

En cuanto estuvo a solas recibió a su visita, la cual no llegó sola lo que le resultó una grata sorpresa.

**Kikyo:** hola cariño ¿cómo has estado?

**Onigumo:** cuanto tiempo sin vernos hijo mío

**Shinta:** (se abrazó a ambos) ¡que alegría que hayan venido a verme! ¡Los extrañaba mucho!

**Kikyo:** vinimos para darte una sorpresa

**Onigumo:** hemos decidido llevarte a bordo de un barco rescatista en Australia durante tus vacaciones, para que puedas conocer más de cerca como es el trabajo que vas a realizar en un futuro

**Shinta:** ¡eso es fantástico! ¿Pero? ¿Ustedes vendrán conmigo?

**Kikyo:** claro que sí, tu padre me convenció de tomarme unas cortas vacaciones y que mejor oportunidad para poder estar los tres juntos

**Onigumo:** así que anda a hacer maletas que en 3 horas partimos

**Shinta:** (emocionadísimo se dirigió a su habitación, hizo maletas tan rápido como pudo y llamó a su novia)

Me voy a Australia con mis padres, lo que resta de las vacaciones. Espero que no te moleste

**Shiori:** que bueno por ti, me alegra mucho que vayas a pasar unos días con tus padres.

Te voy a extrañar muchísimo, pero… para que la espera no sea tan larga llámame todos los días, sí

**Shinta:** por supuesto, te prometo que no pasará un solo día que no piense en ti y mucho menos que no te llame, así que ten tu teléfono siempre cerca

**Shiori:** ok, en ese caso te veo en el instituto a tu regreso. Te amo

**Shinta:** y yo a ti

**Kikyo:** (ingresó a la habitación) vaya, vaya, vaya, así que has estado llevando a cabo nuestro plan mejor de lo que esperaba. Te felicito hijo

**Shinta:** madre ¿es necesario que siga con el absurdo plan? Lo que quiero decir es que Shiori en verdad me agrada y… bueno… yo… estoy enamorado de ella

**Kikyo:** ¡ay hijo! A tú edad esas estupideces no existen, lo que tú sientes es una simple atracción o una ilusión pasajera, ya verás que cuando crezcas un poco más te darás cuenta que lo que te digo es verdad

**Shinta:** pero madre, yo en verdad siento que amo a Shiori y ella a mí y en nombre de ese amor te pido que me libres del trato que hicimos

**Kikyo:** hijo entiende, lo que tú sientes no es amor, ni mucho menos, es simplemente algo volátil de lo cual te olvidaras en cuanto conozcas a otras chicas, ya verás que en cuanto estemos por Australia lo más probable es que te olvides de esa mocosa y encuentres a otra mejor

**Shinta:** ¡pero madre! Yo no quiero a nadie más que no sea Shiori, es más yo… quiero estar con ella siempre

**Kikyo:** (rió burlonamente) ¡ay por favor! Ahora me vas a salir con le estupidez que es el amor de tu vida y no quieres perderla y bla, bla, bla ¡olvídalo! Tú seguirás haciendo lo que yo te diga sino quieres que te despoje de todo lo que tienes y cuando digo todo, eso incluye tu fantasioso futuro de querer ayudar a cuanta criatura necesitada existe en el planeta ¿te quedó claro?

**Shinta:** si madre, me quedó claro que si quiero ayudar a los demás debo sacrificar mi propia felicidad y si quiero ganarme tu cariño debo hacer lo que me ordenes

**Kikyo:** (lo abrazó y acarició su cabello) mi lindo hijo, así es como me gusta que seas, obediente 100% y fiel a tus ideales.

Ahora termina de empacar para irnos de una vez y ya sabes ni una sola palabra a tu padre

**Shinta:** si lo sé mamá de lo contrario serías capas de alejarme de él para siempre ¿no es así?

**Kikyo:** tú sabes que yo no amenazo en vano hijo mío, así que si no quieres perderlo a él también, has lo que te digo

**Unas horas más tarde en casa de Inuyasha y Kagome…**

Shiori estaba que no cabía de felicidad y se la había pasado muy sonriente revoloteando por toda la casa cual mariposa que se pasea de flor en flor y las cosas se iban a poner aún mejores para ella, puesto que después de montones de intentos de comunicarse con su prima por fin está le devolvía la llamada.

**Soten:** ¡Shiori! Disculpa que no te contestara las llamadas, pero estuve de viaje con mis papas y adivina ¿qué? ¡Por fin se reconciliaron y han decidió volver a vivir en Tokio!

**Shiori:** cuanto me alegro por ti, yo también te tengo excelentes noticias, pero antes de dártelas ¿ya sabes lo de mi hermano verdad?

**Soten:** no ¿qué pasó? Intente leer los mensajes que me enviaste pero no los puede abrir

**Shiori:** bueno prepárate porque lo que te voy a decir te va a dejar sin habla

**Soten:** dime, dime ¿Qué ocurrió?

**Shiori:** ¡no se casó! Y se fue a buscarte hasta España para decirte que te ama, pero no te encontró (ella no podía hablar de la impresión) moshi – moshi Soten ¿estás ahí?

**Soten:** ¡kiahhh! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Vino a buscarme? ¿No se casó? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué va a pasar con su bebé?

**Shiori:** resulta que el bebé que espera Koume no era de mi hermano, sino de su verdadero novio y en cuanto Shippo lo supo canceló de inmediato la boda y cuando se enteró que tú estabas fuera del país se fue inmediatamente a buscarte pero bueno el resto ya lo sabes

**Soten:** ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Shippo me ama, me ama, me ama! ¡Soy tan feliz! ¡Gracias, gracias! en cuanto vuelva lo iré a buscar o mejor no. Mejor dejaré que él me busque y hare como si no supiera nada para que sea él que me cuente todo

**Shiori:** las cosas no terminan ahí

**Soten:** ¿qué hay más?

**Shiori:** sí, se trata sobre Shinta y yo… lo que pasa es que… bueno… él y yo tú sabes… pasó

**Soten:** ¡qué! ¿Tan pronto? ¡Pero si a penas llevan unos cuantos meses juntos!

**Shiori:** ¡ay! ¿Y que esperabas? ¿Que pasaran años o que me pidiera matrimonio para hacerlo? ¡Por favor Soten! Estamos en pleno siglo XXI

**Soten:** sí, sí lo entiendo, es solo que me toma por sorpresa, no sé creí que al menos te esperarías a la mayoría de edad y por cierto… ¿se cuidaron? (no hubo respuesta) no, me digas que ¡lo hicieron sin protección! ¡Ay Shiori! ¿Sabes a todo lo que se han expuesto?

**Shiori:** ya, ya, doctora Soten, no es para tanto, era nuestra primera vez por lo que ninguno de los dos se expuso a nada contagioso y en cuanto a lo otro, no creo que pase, porque tomamos ciertas precauciones ¡tú me entiendes!

**Soten:** sí, sí te entiendo, pero aún así debieron tomárselo con más calma

**Shiori:** te digo que simplemente pasó, es decir estábamos en su apartamento, conversando cundo de pronto me besó, lo besé y bueno se dio

**Soten:** (estaba sonrojada con solo imaginarlo) ok, ok, comprendo no hace falta que me des detalles y… ¿Cómo fue? ¿Es decir que se siente?

**Shiori:** ¡ohh! Es lo más grandioso que me ha ocurrido, ya que hicimos el amor, no fue sexo, fue… fue una entrega mutua, él fue tan cariñoso y tan tierno que, no tengo palabras para describir lo bien que se sintió

**Soten:** bueno, esa es la idea ¿no? El hacerlo por amor y no por simple placer, en fin, creo que han sido muchas emociones para un solo día, debo dejarte porque me están llamando para cenar

**Shiori:** está bien, acá son cerca de la 1:00 a.m y estaba a punto de irme a dormir (colgó)

**3 semanas después en el instituto Bokuseno…**

Las vacaciones habían llegado a su fin y era tiempo de que los alumnos retomaran sus clases.

En cuanto Shiori y Shinta se reencontraron luego de su larga separación quisieron abrazarse, besarse y hasta irse del instituto, pero sabían que no podían hacer nada de ello, por lo que simplemente se saludaron con cordialidad y con la mirada se dijeron todo lo que se habían extrañado.

Durante la clase de ciencias el profesor a cargo organizó grupos de a tres para que realizaran un proyecto el cual deberían presentar en 1 semana y para buena o mala suerte Shiori, Soten y Kai deberían trabajar juntos en el mismo por lo que Soten sugirió que al terminar las clases se fueran directo a su casa, pero Shiori le dijo que iría luego de poder estar a solas un momento con su novio.

**En casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Kai y Soten buscaron en internet un proyecto que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para poder levantar la última calificación que habían obtenido y ambos coincidieron en hacer uno que requería de implementos caseros y colorantes vegetales.

Cuando tuvieron todo listo se dispusieron a elaborar el proyecto y pese a que Soten le sugirió a Kai ponerse un delantal de cocina para proteger su uniforme esté se negó alegando que ello era algo que iba en contra de sus gustos.

Ambos se encontraban elaborando el experimento, cuando por descuido ella vació el contenido del recipiente sobre Kai y esté terminó hecho un arco iris.

**Soten:** lo… lo… lo siento tanto, no quería hacerlo

**Kai:** (refunfuñando) ¡ay! ¡Pero si que puedes llegar a ser torpe a veces!

**Soten:** (al borde de las lágrimas) ¡lo siento! En verdad lo siento, en verdad suelo ser muy torpe a veces (quería llorar)

**Kai:** (se sintió culpable por gritarle) no me hagas caso, lamento haberte gritado injustamente, después de todo tú me pediste que me pusiera el absurdo delantal y fui yo quien no quiso, pero lo que si debo pedirte es que me permitas darme una ducha, estoy todo manchado y viscoso

**Soten:** (le sonrió) sí, claro, puedes usar la ducha de mi habitación o la que tu desees. Mientras te bañas yo me encargare de lavar tu uniforme. Ya verás que quedará como si nada le hubiese pasado

**Kai:** ok, solo cuida de no se manche aún más (se dirigió a la habitación de ella, se desvistió y le entregó su uniforme confiado en que podría limpiarlo)

En cuanto terminó de ducharse se colocó la bata de baño de ella y escuchó que el timbre estaba sonando. Como supuso que sería Shiori, se acomodó la bata de tal manera que dejaba semi expuesto su bien formados pectorales.

Abrió la puerta esperando que fuera su adorada pero se llevó un chasco cuando notó que se trataba del hermano de ella.

**Shippo:** (al verlo en aquel atuendo sintió desconfianza) ¿qué es lo que haces acá?

**Kai:** estoy haciendo un experimento con Soten

**Shippo:** (imaginó algo pervertido) ¿qué clase de experimento?

**Kai:** uno que no salió muy bien porque ella… (en eso ella apareció con los ojos llorosos y la ropa mojada)

**Soten:** ¡Cuánto lo siento! En verdad intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude, pero empeoré las cosas (en ello se dio cuenta que de la visita) ¡Shippo! (su corazón latió fuertemente de emoción) ¿qué… qué haces aquí?

**Shippo:** (al verla llorando, mojada y a Kai en bata, empezó a imaginarse lo peor) ¿¡estás bien!? ¡Nada malo te ocurrió! ¿Te hizo algo que no querías?

**Soten:** ¿uh? ¿De que hablas?

**Shippo:** ¿por qué llorabas? ¿Qué fue lo que Kai te hizo?

**Kai:** ¡oye, yo no le hice nada! Fue ella la que me lo hizo a mí

**Shippo:** (quedó en shock) ¿qué fue… lo que pasó?

**Soten:** cuanto lo siento Kai, pero empeoré las cosas, la camisa de tu uniforme quedó peor que al principio. Te prometo que te comprare un uniforme nuevo, pero por favor no te enojes

**Kai:** (lanzó un suspiro) descuida, tengo muchos uniforme en casa, pero nada para ponerme ¿Qué se supone que voy a usar?

**Soten:** (se dio cuenta que estaba solo en bata y se sonrojó) ¡kiahh! ¡Lo hubieras dicho desde el principio! Ve a la habitación de mis padres y busca algo que te quede, pero ¡vístete!

**Kai:** ok, ok, tampoco es para que te pongas así (se dirigió a la habitación principal)

**Shippo:** (al sentirse más relajado se carcajeó) ahora entiendo que fue lo que lo sucedió, por un momento pensé que algo malo te había pasado

**Soten:** (de manera inocente) ¿qué cosa mala me podría pasar estando con él?

**Shippo:** olvídalo, creo que imaginé cosas que no debía, pero creo que tú también deberías cambiarte antes que te resfríes

**Soten:** sí tienes razón, me había olvidado, pero… antes que nada ¿a que se debe tu repentina visita?

**Shippo:** me enteré que ya habías vuelto y quería invitarte a dar una vuelta, pero veo que estas algo ocupada por lo que lo dejaré para después.

…uhm… ¿tienes tiempo este sábado por la tarde?

**Soten:** lo siento, pero el sábado por la mañana regresan mis padres y quisiera estar con ellos, pero ¿que te parece el domingo?

**Shippo:** me encantaría sin embargo debo estar en la mansión, sino lo hago mi abuela se enojara conmigo

**Soten:** oh es cierto había olvidado los domingos familiares de los Taisho

**Shippo:** y… ¿qué te parece si te recojo del instituto el viernes?

**Soten:** lo siento, pero ese día voy a ir al refugio de animales para ayudar, ya me comprometí desde antes de volver y cuentan conmigo

**Shippo:** comprendo, en ese caso ya encontraremos tiempo para poder conversar. Lo mejor será que me vaya para que tú y Kai puedan seguir con su experimento

**Soten:** etto… (Le sonrió) gracias por ir a buscarme hasta España

**Shippo:** (se sonrojó) yo… en verdad quería verte pero no te encontré… fui hasta allá porque quería decirte algo (sus rostros se empezaron a acercar, sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros de rosarse, cuando el timbre sonó y se apartaron abruptamente)

**Soten:** etto… disculpa… yo… yo… debo abrir

**Shippo:** no te preocupes yo ya me iba, así que te acompaño a la puerta

En cuanto abrieron la puerta. Ella la miró sonrojada y él le lanzó una mirada fulminante

**Shiori:** (los miró a ambos) ¿qué les pasa? ¿Acaso interrumpí algo?

**Shippo:** (entre dientes) nada en absoluto.

Bueno Soten, te llamare en la semana para coordinar que día nos podemos ver

**Soten:** ¿ah? ok, esperare por tu llamada (estaba en las nubes)

**Shiori:** (se despidió de su hermano y cerró la puerta) ¡uhh! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes? Cuéntame, cuéntame

**Soten:** nada, no pasó nada. Él simplemente vino para invitarme a salir pero por una u otra cosa no quedamos en una fecha exacta

**Shiori:** ¡ay Soten! ¿Cómo se te ocurre rechazar su invitación? Yo que tú cancelaría todo lo que tengo que hacer y aceptaría

**Soten:** no puedo, ya me comprometí con mis padres y con los voluntarios del refugio y no puedo fallarles solo para poder tener una cita con Shippo

**Shiori:** (suspiró) en fin, pero… ahora me puedes explicar ¿por qué estas mojada y manchada de colores?

**Soten:** ¡oh es verdad! Por accidente tiré el experimento sobre Kai e intenté lavar su uniforme y terminé mojándome toda. Aguarda aquí mientras me cambio ¿sí?

**Shiori:** ok, ok ve y date prisa que quiero terminar rápido para ir a ver a Shinta

**Soten:** ¿no lo viste luego de clases?

**Shiori:** sí, fuimos por un helado, pero no pudimos estar a solas ¿tú me entiendes? (Soten solo arqueó una ceja y se fue a su habitación para cambiarse)

Mientras esperaba que su prima se terminara de cambiar su peor pesadilla se hizo presente.

**Kai:** ¡oh, pero si es mi linda cachorrita! Que bueno que al fin te dignaste a venir

**Shiori:** ¿qué es lo que quieres lobezno de pacotilla?

**Kai:** ¿qué, que quiero? Quiero todo de ti (le gruño)

**Shiori:** (rió fuertemente) eres incorregible, sabes perfectamente que tengo novio y aún así insistes

**Kai:** eso es porque sé que en el fondo de tu corazón a quien quieres es a mí (le sonrió cautivadoramente)

**Shiori:** tú sí que estas demente o eres iluso. Ya te he dicho un millón de veces ¡ni muerta me interesare en ti!

**Kai:** (acercó mucho su rostro al de ella) eso dices por fuera, pero sé que por dentro te mueres por mí (le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó) bueno, lo mejor es que nos pongamos a trabajar antes que nos de la noche

**Shiori:** (estaba estupefacta) ¡eres!... ¡eres!… ¡un tonto! ¿Por qué siempre me haces lo mismo?

**Kai:** ¿hacer qué? ¿Demostrarte lo que siento por ti y ponerte en evidencia? Solo admítelo tú te mueres por mí, pero temes demostrarlo

**Shiori:** (le levantó la mano y él la contuvo) ¡eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no siento nada por ti!

**Kai:** ¡ah no! Demuéstramelo (ella levantó la otra mano con la intención de abofetearlo; Él aprovechó la oportunidad y la besó) ves, te lo dije tú sientes lo mismo que yo

**Shiori:** (estaba sorprendida) ¿cómo te atreves? ¡Te detesto!

**Soten:** (al escucharlos gritar salió de su habitación a toda prisa con la blusa abierta) ¿qué ocurre? ¿Ahora por qué se pelean?

**Shiori:** (volteó a verla para explicarle, pero se quedó muda) etto… Soten… tu, tu… blusa (Kai estaba sonrojado)

**Soten:** ¿eh? ¡kiahhhh! (se tapó con las manos) ¡no me mires! (le gritó a Kai)

**Kai:** (se dio vuelta) lo siento, no fue mi intención es solo que tú te apareciste de repente

**Soten:** (se les acercó) en fin, ya estamos a mano, yo arruiné tu uniforme, tú me viste y al menos sirvió para que dejaran de discutir, pero ¿¡qué fue lo que pasó!?

**Kai y Shiori:** (se miraron, sonrojaron y…) ¡nada! ¡No pasó nada!

Por el bien del proyecto dejaron de lado sus diferencias y se pusieron a elaborarlo.

Como Kai y Shiori eran los mejores de la clase, no les fue nada difícil hacer rápidamente el proyecto, por lo que en tan solo un par de horas este estuvo listo y funcional.

**Soten:** ¡wuau! Ustedes sí que son muy buenos lo terminaron en tiempo record

**Shiori:** solo faltan algunos detalles menores, pero en si ya está terminado

**Kai:** espero que esta vez sí saquemos un 100, por qué no soportaría otro 82

**Shiori:** ten por seguro que obtendremos la nota máxima de lo contrario demandare al profesor

**Soten:** ja, ja, ja ustedes sí que se toman las calificaciones muy en serio

**Shiori y Kai:** ¡por supuesto! ¡Si quiero ser el/la mejor! Debo tomármelo en serio

**Kai:** no hace falta que te esfuerces tanto, después de todo tú bien sabes que nunca me podrás superar

**Shiori:** ¡uish! Eres insoportable, pero te demostrare que a partir de ahora seré la número 1 en todo, no importa que hagas yo lo hare mejor que tú

**Kai:** (pensó en el beso) para haber sido la 2da no estuviste nada mal, pero creo que te falta práctica

**Shiori:** ¿de que hablas?

**Kai:** (le sonrió pícaramente) del incidente por el cual peleábamos

**Shiori:** (se sonrojó) ¡eres horrible!… un momento ¿cómo que la segunda? ¿A quién más tú…?

**Kai:** eso mi querida cachorrita es un secreto, pero descuida te daré otra oportunidad para que te auto superes

**Shiori:** ¡ni muerta! Prefiero no volver a repetirlo y ¡si lo haces de nuevo te… te!… (Soten los miraba curiosa, sin entender de que hablaban) te… olvídalo, solo no volverá a ocurrir

**Soten:** ¿de que están hablando? ¿Acaso me perdí de algo?

**Kai:** veras tu querida prima quiere ocultar lo que siente por mí, sin embargo cuando nos be… (Shiori le tapó la boca)

**Soten:** ¿que ocurre? ¿Por qué no lo dejas terminar?

**Shiori:** porque solo sabe decir tonterías por eso lo hago (lo miró feo y lo soltó)

**Kai:** admítelo te gustó el beso que te di, por eso te pones así (Shiori se puso de mil colores)

**Soten:** ¿eh? ¿En serio ustedes se besaron? Pero… yo pensé que tú eras novia de Shinta

**Shiori:** ¡y lo soy! ¡Es solo que este lobezno estúpido me robó un beso! ¡Eso fue todo!

**Soten:** ¡ahh! A ti también te ocurrió que lo besaste por accidente

**Shiori:** ¿¡a que te refieres!?

**Soten:** a nada (se ruborizo) olvida lo que dije

**Shiori:** (lo tomó de la camiseta) ¿¡qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi prima lobezno apestoso!?

**Kai:** nada, no pasó nada simplemente nos besamos por accidente

**Shiori:** ¿¡qué ustedes qué!? Pe… pe… pe… pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?

**Soten:** en su casa, mientras hacíamos la tarea de ciencias, por accidente ¡ay lo siento Shiori! Ninguno de los dos lo planeamos simplemente fue de casualidad

**Shiori:** (parpadeo un par de veces) ¿por… qué me pides disculpas?

**Soten:** ¿no estabas molesta porque fui a la primera que besó en lugar de ti?

**Shiori:** ¿¡qué!? ¿De dónde sacas semejante idea? Por el contrario estoy molesta con este sujeto por aprovecharse de ti

**Kai:** yo diría que más que molesta estas celosa. Ahora no cabe duda que estas loquita por mí

**Soten:** ¡tú te lo buscaste! (le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza)

**Kai:** ¡auch!, ¡eso dolió! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

**Shiori:** ¡porque eres un irrespetuoso aprovechado!, ¡no solo me robaste un beso, sino que te aprovechaste de Soten!

**Kai:** ¡yo no hice tal cosa! Lo de nosotros fue un simple accidente

**Soten:** etto chicos, si se van a pasar la noche peleando ¿por qué mejor no se quedan?, ya que si siguen así se les va hacer muy tarde para ir a sus casas

**Shiori:** no puedo, tú bien sabes que tengo planes para esta noche y por cierto necesito que me cubras ¿puedes?

**Soten:** ¿piensas quedarte de nuevo en casa de Shinta? (lo dijo sin darse cuenta de quien lo decía) ups, lo siento

**Kai:** ¿piensas pasar la noche con ese extranjerillo?

**Shiori:** sí y ello no es algo que te competa, así que lo mejor es que me vaya de una vez.

Hasta mañana prima y… hasta nunca odioso (salió y buscó un taxi)

**Soten:** voy a saca a pasear a Koriu ¿me acompañas?

**Kai:** eh… no, yo creo que lo mejor es que me regrese a casa.

Lo que dijo Shiori ¿es verdad? O ¿solo lo hizo para molestarme?

**Soten:** ella no dijo ninguna mentira, pero si quieres saber más es mejor que se lo preguntes directamente

**Kai:** (agachó la mirada) entiendo, lo mejor es que me vaya de una vez, no creo que se vería correcto que nos quedáramos a solas

**Soten:** de acuerdo, como tú gustes y… Kai, no te deprimas. Estoy segura que aunque ella no te hace caso por ahora, algún día lo hará

**Kai:** gracias, confió en que así será

Los días transcurrieron y un notorio distanciamiento se formó entre Shiori y Kai. Casi no se hablaban más que para saludarse, despedirse o coordinar sobre como expondrían el proyecto de ciencias.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las cosas no cambiaron prácticamente nada entre ambos, pero mientras ellos se distanciaban cada vez más Soten y Shippo se iban volviendo más y más cercanos, al punto que ya se había hecho una costumbre entre ellos verse todos los viernes al salir del instituto.

Él la pasaba a recoger y se iban a pasear por toda la ciudad y la dejaba en su casa a una hora prudente.

Ya hacían 3 meses que llevaban saliendo, cuando de pronto estando sentados en la arena frente al mar de tarde, él tomó su mano y ella se emocionó por el simple rose de las mismas.

**Shippo:** el atardeces es precioso ¿no te parece?

**Soten:** sí, el contraste de sus colores y el efecto que causa el sol sobre el mar es increíble

**Shippo:** pero lo más increíble de esto, es poder disfrutarlo contigo.

Desde que volviste de España estado intentando buscar las palabras correctas para decírtelas, pero no sé porque cada vez que estoy a tu lado no las hallo

**Soten:** (lo miró sonriente) entonces no las busques y simplemente dime lo que sientes

**Shippo:** siento que mi vida es perfecta desde que volviste, siento que puedo superar cualquier obstáculo si estoy contigo y que si aceptaras estar a mi lado sería el hombre más feliz del mundo porque te amo, te amos desde hace mucho y cada día que pasa te amo más

**Soten:** (se sentía extremadamente feliz, por lo cual le bromeó) me parece o… ¿me estas proponiendo algo? Uhmm ¿Qué puede ser ello? A ver déjame pensar

**Shippo:** (le sonrió) si me dices que no aceptas ser novia me meteré al mar y dejaré llevar por las olas hasta lo más hondo del océano

**Soten:** en ese caso espero que sepas nadar muy bien (soltó una risita)

**Shippo:** eres una verdadera villana cuando te lo propones

**Soten:** un solo sí creo que no bastaría ya que para mí todo esto es como un sueño y quisiera nunca despertar

**Shippo:** en ese caso soñemos juntos por siempre mi bella durmiente (se le acercó y la besó. Por fin después de tanto esperar ambos podían demostrarse abiertamente lo que sentían y en aquel beso plasmaron sus más profundos y cálidos sentimientos. Estaban tan perdidamente enamorados que todo les era perfecto, todo absolutamente todo)

Siendo ya de noche la llevó hasta su hogar y justo cuando estaban a punto de darse el beso de la despedida un tercero apareció.

**Bankotsu:** (carraspeó) ¿interrumpo chicos?

**Shippo:** buenas noches tío ¿cómo has estado?

**Soten:** hola papá (estaba algo apenada) volviste temprano hoy

**Bankotsu:** veo que por fin decidieron hacerse novios. Muy bien, me da gusto por los dos, sin embargo Shippo espero que sepas tratar como es debido a mi preciada hija. De lo contrario experimentaré contigo como es que los antiguos Paracas hacían trepanaciones craneanas… sin anestesia

**Soten:** ¡papá! Lo vas a espantar… no le digas ese tipo de cosas… por favor

**Bankotsu:** (le acarició la cabeza) descuida hija, lo conozco desde antes que tú nacieras y él me conoce bastante bien, por lo que sabe cuando estoy bromeando y que tan enserio puedo hablar

**Shippo:** lo sé tío y ten por seguro que no pienso hacerle el más mínimo daño puesto que yo en verdad la amo

**Bankotsu:** (lanzó un suspiro) espero que tu amor no sea efímero, puesto que debes tener en cuenta que tú eres un adulto y mi hija aún es una niña, por lo que para ti pasar por una ruptura sería más sencillo que para ella

**Soten:** ¡papá, me estas dejando en ridículo!

**Shippo:** no Soten, no es ello, él te ama demasiado y lo que quiere es protegerte y yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que me dice. Tu padre siempre me ha dado buenos consejos desde que soy un niño y ahora que soy un adulto y tu novio con mayor razón debo tomar en cuenta sus palabras

**Bankotsu:** espero que lo que dices sea en serio y no solo lo estés diciendo de dientes para afuera para complacerme porque si tarde o temprano la lastimas me olvidare del cariño que te tengo y conocerás realmente mi ira

**Shippo:** por ello tomare en cuenta cada consejo que me des y desde ya tienes mi palabra que no pienso fallarte

**Bankotsu:** no es a mí a quien no le debes fallar, sino a ti mismo, si lo que sientes por mi hija es real, entonces demuéstralo.

Entremos a la casa hija que ya está empezando a hacer frio

**Soten:** si papá (se despidió de su novio con un simple beso en la mejilla y se metió a la casa junto con su padre)

Al ingresar ambos fueron sorprendidos por una entusiasmada y amorosa Midoriko.

**Midoriko:** (los abrazó a ambos con mucho cariño) mis amores… al fin… llegan… vamos a celebrar que… por fin gané el caso… después de 3 meses de lucha

**Bankotsu:** ¡hueles a sake! ¿Estuviste bebiendo no es así?

**Midoriko:** los estaba esperando… quería celebrar con ustedes dos… y por eso preparé una deliciosa cena… bueno… al menos eso creo… porque hace años… que no cocino nada… pero como no llegaban… me puse a brindar… yo solita (sonrió)

**Soten:** mamá ¿cuánto bebiste? Estas toda… ebria

**Midoriko:** uhmm yo solo bebí… 1…2… 3 botellas creo

**Bankotsu:** lo mejor es que te lleve hasta la habitación para que descanses

**Soten:** papá… tú… crees ¿qué me pueda quedar en casa de Shiori esta noche?

**Bankotsu:** (sosteniendo en brazos a Midoriko) está bien, pero espera que recueste a tu madre para yo mismo llevarte

**Soten:** solo vive a dos calles, además siempre voy sola. ¡Vamos di que sí! Shii

**Bankotsu:** (estaba siendo atacado a besos por Midoriko) está bien, pero llévate un abrigo y llámeme en cuanto llegues (ella asintió)

En cuanto salió se dio cuenta que su novio aún seguía en la puerta, al parecer estaba hablando con alguien por celular. Entonces aprovechó la oportunidad para pedirle que la llevara hasta casa de su prima.

Él encantado acepto, pero antes de ello, se dieron el beso que había quedado pendiente.

Al llegar a casa de los Taisho pudieron escuchar unos fuertes gritos provenientes de la habitación de Shiori.

Primero algo preocupados por saber que estaba ocurriendo y luego curiosos por saber porque estaba siendo resondrada, se colocaron detrás de la puerta, para poder escuchar con atención.

**Inuyasha:** ¿¡cuando pensabas decírmelo!? ¿Desde cuándo estas saliendo con ese muchacho que ni conozco y ni siquiera da la cara para pedir mi permiso de que te corteje?

**Shiori:** (bastante fastidiada) ¿permiso? ¡Ay papá! Ni que estuviéramos en el siglo XIX y ¡además tú no tenías ningún derecho de estar espiando entre mis cosas! ¿Por qué te pusiste a leer mis conversaciones?

**Inuyasha:** soy tu padre y puedo entrometerme en tu vida si es necesario, además tú dejaste tu computadora con la conversación abierta.

Conversación que por cierto revela que ya llevas buen tiempo con ese jovencito.

¡Ahora mismo me vas a decir! ¿Quién es? ¿De dónde lo conoces? Y ¿Qué tal lejos han llegado?

Shiori: ¡no tengo por qué responderte nada!

**Inuyasha:** ¡no colmes mi paciencia!, es mejor que me respondas o de lo contrario cortaré todas tus tarjetas de crédito, tu celular, cuenta de internet y todo aquello que te comunique con el exterior y desde luego te pondré un guardaespaldas las 24 horas para que me informe que haces y dejas de hacer y ese incluye a ese noviecito tuyo.

Así que escoge o me cuentas todo o yo mismo lo averiguo

**Shiori:** está bien, te diré lo que quieres saber.

Su nombre es Shinta Sauver, es un compañero del instituto que se unió recién este año al grupo ya que proviene de Francia y llevamos algunos meses saliendo. Eso es todo

**Inuyasha:** ¿donde vive? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Qué piensa hacer con su futuro? ¿Por qué no se ha presentado ante mí o tu madre?

**Shiori:** ¡porque me parece absurdo que tenga que presentártelos a ti o a mamá!, ¡es mi vida y yo puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera! y en cuanto a sus padres solo sé que su madre es una diseñadora de modas famosa y su padre un importante empresario textil. Es todo

**Inuyasha:** quiero que a la brevedad posible lo invites a venir para poder conversar con él

**Shiori:** ¿para qué? ¿¡Para que lo amenaces y lo espantes!? ¡No papá! Que te baste con lo que te he dicho

**Inuyasha:** ¿crees que me voy a quedar tranquilo con la poca información que me has dado? No jovencita, si deseas seguir de novia con ese chico deberás traerlo a la casa para que lo conozca (en ello el celular de ella empezó a sonar) ¿Quién es?

**Shiori:** es él, me está llamando porque hace rato que debí contestarle en Skype y no lo he hecho

**Inuyasha:** dame tu celular, voy a hablar con él

**Shiori:** pero ¡papá! Ya te dije todo, déjanos tranquilos

**Inuyasha:** tranquilos los voy a dejar en cuanto este tema este aclarado, así que dame tu celular o atente a las consecuencias (ella hizo lo solicitado)

**Shinta:** amor ¿Qué ocurrió? Te estoy esperando y no te conectas

**Inuyasha:** soy el padre de Shiori y deseo sostener una conversación contigo jovencito

**Shinta:** buenas noches señor Taisho.

Desde luego cuando usted guste, solo dígame la fecha y el lugar y ahí estaré

**Inuyasha:** ahora, en mi casa (colgó)

**Shiori:** ¿por qué lo haces papá? ¿Por qué quieres controlar mi vida?

**Inuyasha:** solo quiero protegerte, eso es todo, me preocupa que andes por ahí con un muchacho del cual no sé nada. El simple hecho que sea tu compañero de clases no es garantía que en verdad te quiera o se preocupe por ti. Por ahora eres muy joven y es natural que no me comprendas, pero cuando seas mayor te darás cuenta que lo que estoy haciendo es porque te amo. Eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida y me moriría si algo te pasara (la abrazó con cariño al verla llorar)

**Shippo:** (tocó a la puerta) disculpen ¿puedo pasar? Traje una visita

**Inuyasha:** ¿dejó entrar a tu hermano?

**Shiori:** (se secó las lágrimas, pero brotaron más) sí, déjalo entrar, necesito hablarle

**Inuyasha:** está bien hijo, adelante

**Shippo:** disculpen la interrupción pero sus gritos se escuchaban hasta afuera y nos preocupamos por ello

**Soten:** buenas noches tío Inu ¿todo está bien?

**Inuyasha:** pasa querida, creo que Shiori te necesita más a ti que a mí en estos momentos (soltó a su hija y está se aferró con fuerza a él y en tono bajito le dijo… gracia por preocuparte por mí papá. A él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta) descuida hija, sé que parezco duro a veces contigo pero es porque no quiero que nada malo te pase (en cuanto ella lo soltó, se retiró de la habitación y se dirigió al estudio para esperar a su invitado)

**2 horas más tarde…**

Una cansada Kagome retornaba a su hogar.

Había tenido un muy duro día de trabajo y para colmo, su cuñado le dio una capacitación sobre las nuevas reglas y normas que se iban a llevar a cabo en el hotel.

En cuanto ingresó, una mucama se le acercó para recibir su abrigo y maletín.

Preguntó por su esposo y la mucama le informó que se encontraba en el estudio sosteniendo una conversación con un jovencito.

Al oír ello se sintió curiosa por lo que fue a averiguar de quien se trataba y que estaba sucediendo.

**Kagome:** (tocó a la puerta) ¿puedo pasar?

**Inuyasha:** pasa por favor

**Kagome:** buenas noches cariño ¿Quién es tu visita?

**Shinta:** (se levantó de su asiento en el acto y se presentó) muy buenas noches señora Taisho, soy Shinta Sauver compañero de clases de su hija

**Inuyasha:** (de mala gana) y también su novio

**Kagome:** (se emocionó) ¡Kawaii! (¡que lindo!) mi niña tiene novio, que emoción (lo miró bien) ¡ay pero si eres muy apuesto! ¡Pareces un príncipe! ¡Que mirada más dulce tienes! (lo estrujó contra su pecho) ¡cuánto me alegra que seas el novio de mi linda Shiori!

**Inuyasha:** ¡Kagome! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz por ello?

**Kagome:** ¿uh? ¿Qué tiene de malo? A la edad de Shiori yo también tuve mi primer novio

**Inuyasha:** (¬¬) sí y en que terminó… (Se refería a que tuvo un hijo con el mismo)

**Kagome:** ¿uh? Bueno no creo que a él le pase lo mismo (se refería a que murió)

**Inuyasha:** espero que así sea

**Shinta:** disculpe usted señora, pero no comprendo a que se refieren

**Kagome:** bueno lo que sucede es que mi primer novio lamentablemente falleció en un accidente de avión

**Inuyasha:** yo no me refería precisamente a ello

**Kagome:** ¿entonces a qué?

**Inuyasha:** olvídalo. Ya que si con Shiori pasara lo mismo ten por seguro que este muchacho terminaría bajo tierra pero ¡vivo!

**Kagome:** ¡ay cariño, no seas tan celoso o lo vas a espantar! (tomó por el rostro a Shinta) además míralo se le ve en la mirada que tienes muy buenos sentimientos ¿no es así?

**Shinta:** (algo confundido por la diferencia de actitudes) me alaga señora

**Kagome:** y dime ¿qué cosas te gusta hacer? O mejor dicho ¿que profesión piensas seguir?

**Shinta:** me gustan muchas cosas, como leer, ayudar a los animales, la ecología y pretendo estudiar biología marina para convertirme en un activista y rescatar ballenas en Australia

**Kagome:** ¡increíble! Yo también quería ser activista como tú y salvar orangutanes en Malasia e Indonesia junto a una de mis mejores amigas, pero (miró a Inuyasha) mi vida dio un giro y terminé casándome con él

**Inuyasha:** (se sonrojó) bueno ya es bastante tarde, por lo que le pediré al chofer que te lleve hasta tu casa

**Kagome:** pero esta helando allá afuera, ay no seas malo y déjalo quedarse esta noche ¿sí?

**Inuyasha:** ¿estás loca? Bajo el mismo techo que nuestra hija

**Kagome:** (se puso seria) ¿qué acaso no confías en nuestra Shiori?

**Inuyasha:** (se sintió acorralado) por supuesto que en ella sí, pero en él (lo miró y tenía una tan inocente que no pudo negarse) está bien. Que se quede pero en la habitación de huéspedes más lejana

**Shinta:** muchas gracias señor y señora Taisho

**Kagome:** ¡ay! ¡Por favor! Solo llámame Kagome, no me digas señora que me haces sentir mayor y aún estoy muy jovencita (sonrió traviesamente)

En cuanto una de las mucamas lo guió a su habitación… dos inquitas y traviesas adolescentes se colaron de inmediato en esta.

**Soten:** tía Kagome si que debe ser muy persuasiva para poder haber convencido a tío Inu que te dejara quedarse

**Shiori:** (abrazada del cuello de él) definitivamente mi mamá es la única que puede con el malgeniado de mi papá y por cierto ¿cómo te fue con él? ¿Qué tantas tonterías te dijo?

**Shinta:** en realidad no me dijo ninguna tontería, solo lo que era justo.

Eres afortunada por tener unos padres que se preocupen tanto por ti… ya que los míos a penas y saben que existo

**Soten:** no creo que sean tan malos, después de todo hicieron hasta lo imposible para pudieras estar en aquel barco rescatista en Australia

**Shinta:** en eso tiene razón, pero mayor fue el tiempo que pasé al lado del capitán y la tripulación que con mis propios padres (escucharon pasos que se acercaban)

**Soten:** lo mejor es que nos vayamos, si tu papá nos encuentra aquí nos castigará a ambas

**Shiori:** no le tengo miedo, si me encuentra acá no me importa

Alguien abrió la puerta sin tocar.

**Kagome:** ¡ah, así que acá estaban! Niñas ¿no creen que es un poco tarde para que sigan conversando?

**Shiori:** (se puso pálida cual papel) sí tienes razón mamá, nosotras ya estábamos a punto de volver a la habitación ¿verdad Soten?

**Soten:** sí tía, solo vinimos a desearle buenas noches a Shinta

**Kagome:** entonces andando, vayan a sus respectivas habitaciones y… (Puso cara seria, tan seria que daba miedo) quédense ahí (en el acto se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones)

**Shinta:** (estaba a punto de echarse a dormir cuando recibió una llamada) ¡mamá! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? No es usual que tú me llames tan tarde

**Kikyo:** te estuve llamando al apartamento y como no contestaste me preocupé

**Shinta:** (se le iluminó el rostro) ¿en verdad te preocupaste por mí?

**Kikyo:** uhm, sí, se puede decir que sí, ya que tú no sueles salir tan de noche, así que dime ¿Dónde estás? Y ¿por qué?

**Shinta:** estoy en casa de la familia Taisho; El señor Inuyasha me pidió que viniera a conversar con él sobre la relación que tengo con su hija y como se hizo tarde la señora Kagome me pidió que me quedara

**Kikyo:** perfecto, ya veo que vas avanzando muy bien con nuestro plan. Bueno en vista que lo estás haciendo tan bien te adelantare algo sobre la sorpresa que te tengo planeada

**Shinta:** ¿de que se trata?

**Kikyo:** logré inscribirte en una prestigiosa universidad de Alaska (Estados Unidos) para que puedas estudiar biología marina

**Shinta:** ¡wuau, mamá! ¡Eso… eso… es grandioso! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! te prometo que obtendré las mejores calificaciones para que tu esfuerzo valga la pena

**Kikyo:** ahora que sé que estas bien y muy cerca de nuestro objetivo te dejo.

Mañana me iré a Francia con tu padre por lo que estaré fuera del país por al menos un mes

**Shinta:** ¿eso quiere decir que no estarán para navidad?

**Kikyo:** lo siento, pero si deseas pasarla con nosotros, puedes ir para allá

**Shinta:** ¿¡en serio puedo!?

**Kikyo:** claro que sí, después de todo para ese entonces tendrás unas cortas vacaciones ¿no?

**Shinta:** sí, creo que será 1 semana o menos

**Kikyo:** ok, piénsalo y si gustas nos alcanzas por allá. Un beso nos hablamos luego (colgó)

Aquella noche se sintió tan feliz que casi no pudo conciliar el sueño.

**3 semanas después en el refugio para animales…**

Todo el grupo de entrañables amigos a excepción de Akago y Moegi, se encontraban reunidos listos para desempeñar diversas tareas.

Cada uno se había ofrecido como voluntario para ayudar, por lo que los encargados del lugar les habían otorgado diferentes tareas.

Uno le daría de comer a los animales rastreros, otro a los roedores, otro a las bulliciosas aves y otro a los domésticos, ya que de los animales mayores o salvajes se encargaba el personal especializado y el resto del grupo se encargaría de limpiar las jaulas y/o hábitats de los animales en general.

Como cada quien estaba en lo suyo. Shiori algo disgustada se dirigió la zona de animales rastreros, no estaba muy a gusto con tener que limpiar las jaulas, pero como era lo que le había tocado aceptó.

Se apartó completamente de la vista de los demás e ingresó a una enorme habitación donde había diversos tipos de reptiles y peces, pero se le hizo extraño que estos no estuvieran identificados con sus respetivos nombres y características.

No le tomó mayor importancia y empezó a limpiar una que otra jaula, pero lo que ella ignoraba por completo es que estaba en un área restringida.

En lo que estaba limpiando notó una jaula de vidrió vacía y con un enorme tronco hueco, le pareció perfecta para limpiarla y en cuanto lo estaba haciendo sintió que algo frio y escamoso empezó a recorrer su brazo, el pánico de apodero inmediatamente de ella al ver de que animal se trataba y de pronto dio un sonoro grito al sentir que dicho animal la mordió.

Su grito fue escuchado por Kai y Shimma que se encontraban próximos y de inmediato fueron en su auxilio.

Ella se encontraba tendida sobre el piso y paralizada, sin embargo ambos pudieron ver dos pequeños agujeros algo profundos en su muñeca izquierda

Shimma de inmediato corrió por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y le inyectó un antídoto con la esperanza que hiciera efecto rápidamente.

**Kai:** ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Qué cosa la mordió?

**Shimma:** espero estar errada, pero puede que haya sido la cobra real que trajimos anoche (a la par que le explicaba marcaba con desesperación un número desde su celular) ¡pide ayuda de prisa! Busca a alguno de los encargados o alguno de los veterinarios, necesitamos actuar rápido o el veneno podría matarla

**Kai:** (se sintió alarmado y desesperado por lo que salió gritando "ayuda" a todo pulmón. En su loca carrera se topó con Shinta) ¡urgente, pide ayuda! ¡A Shiori la mordió una cobra real!

**Shinta:** ¿¡qué!? ¿Dónde se encuentras? ¿Hace cuanto pasó?

**Kai:** está en el área restringida, al parecer no leyó los carteles de advertencia e ingresó. Por favor, no hagas preguntas y pide ayuda (continuó su camino)

**Shinta:** (ingresó a la habitación y vio a Shimma hablando con alguien por celular y tomándole los signos vitales a Shiori) permiso, yo sé que hacer en estos casos (sacó una navaja suiza del bolsillo de su pantalón y le hizo una pequeña incisión en la muñeca afectada, acercó su boca y chupo cuánta sangre y veneno pudo, pero como la cobra le había mordido justo en las venas le sobre vino una hemorragia) ¡esto es grave! ¡Debemos llevarla de inmediato a un hospital!

**Shimma:** ya hablé con Izumo y la están esperando en la clínica, debemos llevarla de inmediato antes que su sistema nervioso se vea afectado por completo. El veneno de la cobra posee neurotóxico (intentó cargarla pero no pudo)

**Kai:** (ingresó con Soten y un encargado) ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué esta sangrado?

**Shinta:** no hay tiempo de hacer preguntas, necesito contener la hemorragia. Pronto denme una toalla, una gaza o lo que sea que está limpio para ponerle encima

**Soten:** (abrió la mochila que cargaba en su espalda) ¿mi camiseta sirve?

**Shinta:** sí, dámela de inmediato (le envolvió la muñeca con esta y la mantuvo presionada)

**Shimma:** (refiriéndose al encargado) ayúdame a cargarla hasta mi auto, debemos llevarla de inmediato hasta la clínica o podría ser fatal.

El encargado de inmediato hizo lo solicitado y Shimma junto a los asustados adolescentes se dirigió a toda prisa hasta la clínica, tenían menos de 10 minutos antes de que el veneno le hiciera efecto por completo.

Sin embargo había un problema el refugio estaba a 1 hora de distancia de la clínica.

Bastante nerviosa y con el tiempo en contra tomó una ruta alterna una sin asfaltar, pedregosa y condujo tan rápido como le fue posible.

Soten quien iba de copiloto, volteaba constantemente para ver como se encontraba su prima y era notorio que cada vez estaba peor puesto que se ponía más y más pálida minuto a minuto.

**Kai:** ¿qué es lo que vamos hacer? ¡Se está poniendo peor!

**Shimma:** Soten, llama a Izumo a tu papá y pregúntales ¿qué podemos hacer? Por más rápido que intento conducir necesito al menos 20 minutos para llegar

**Soten:** (estaba extremadamente nerviosa) yo… yo… no recuerdo como se usa esta cosa y no recuerdo el número de ninguno de los dos (quería llorar)

**Shinta:** tranquila, respira hondo y piensa que Shiori es tu paciente, ya que cuando te conviertas en veterinaria también deberás atener casos de este tipo, así que serénate y concéntrate yo sé que puedes

**Soten:** (se relajó y buscó en la agenda del celular) ¡lo encontré! ¡Esta timbrando!

**Bankotsu:** dime hija ¿ya están cerca?

**Soten:** aún no, todavía estamos bastante lejos de la clínica

**Bankotsu:** ya envié una ambulancia para allá, dime el punto exacto donde están para que les dé el alcance

**Soten:** (miraba a su alrededor) solo veo árboles y tierra

**Bankotsu:** no puede ser, están demasiado lejos aún ¿cómo está Shiori?

**Soten:** se está poniendo cada vez más pálida

**Bankotsu:** (pensó: ese es un síntoma atípico) ¿qué procedimiento han seguido hasta ahora?

**Soten:** no estoy segura, fue Shinta quien la auxilió

**Bankotsu:** en ese caso comunícame con él (en cuanto esté le explicó todo lo que hizo comprendió porque la palidez en ella) tiene la presión peligrosamente baja, abríguenla con todo lo que tengan y de ser posible intenten darle de tomar algo caliente.

Le pediré a la ambulancia que tome el camino contrario para que los alcance (colgó)

Unos cuantos kilómetros más allá ambos autos se encontraron y de inmediato fue atendida por los paramédicos, los cuales se la llevaron hasta la clínica.

Un poco más tranquilos se dieron cuenta que las gemelas y Hoshiomi aún estaban en el refugio y que no sabían que estaba sucediendo.

En cuanto Shimma se contactó con Botan, esta le explicó que se habían topado con la cobra real y que uno de los encargados la había encerrado en una nueva jaula y por supuesto preguntó por la salud de su amiga.

A lo cual le respondió que ya estaba en las manos indicadas, pero que aún estaba en peligro.


	21. Sorpresas que da la vida

**Cap. XXI**

**Sorpresas que da la vida **

El tiempo parecía transcurrir lentamente para los amigos y padres de Shiori.

Tan solo habían pasado 30 minutos desde que ella había sido hospitalizada, pero era tal la angustia por parte de sus seres queridos que les daba la impresión que había pasado una eternidad.

Finalmente Bankotsu que era el médico a cargo les informó que ella se encontraba fuera de peligro. El antídoto había surgido efecto, pero por lo potente del neurotóxico del veneno, lo mejor era que permaneciera unos días en observación.

Al oír ello Inuyasha y Kagome sintieron un gran alivio puesto que temían que su hija pudiera haber llegado a sufrir algún tipo de parálisis o hasta haber perdido la vida.

Sus amigos y novio se sintieron igual de aliviados con la buena noticia… aunque él más sentido fue Shinta, puesto que aunque deseaba quedarse al lado de su amada durante su recuperación, no iba poder hacerlo ya que esa misma noche debía viajar a Francia.

**Shiori:** (algo débil por el antídoto) lamento mucho haberlos hecho preocupar. No sé que me sucedió y no leí los letreros de advertencia… yo… debo haber estado distraída, en verdad lo siento

**Kagome:** descuida mi niña, fue un accidente a todos nos ha pasado que alguna vez nos distraemos y no, nos damos cuenta de lo que hacemos

**Inuyasha:** lo único que importa es que estas bien. Debo admitir que me diste el susto de mi vida, si algo grave te llegaba a pasar, yo no sé que hubiese hecho

**Shiori:** les prometo que no les volveré a dar un susto como este (sonrió débilmente)

**Kagome:** por ahora descansa pequeña, nosotros debemos volver al trabajo, pero volveremos al terminar (le dio un beso en la frente)

**Inuyasha:** quisiera quedarme el resto del día contigo, pero si lo hago Sesshomaru me mata y ese no necesita veneno alguno para hacerlo

**Shiori:** (rió ligeramente) descuida papá, estaré bien, así que ve antes que mi tío se enfade contigo (ambos se despidieron y dieron pase a las demás visitas)

**Shinta:** (entró solo) ¿cómo te encuentras?

**Shiori:** algo aturdida y mareada, pero bien, creo que bien, aunque para ser sincera me sentiría mejor si me quitaran el suero ¡detesto tener que aguantar esta cosa en mi vena! (se refería a la aguja que se coloca intravenosamente)

**Shinta:** tu sangre está contaminada y debe ser desintoxicada, así que no te lo pueden sacar hasta que el médico lo indique

**Shiori:** uh, tienes razón pero aún así me disgusta (lo vio triste) ¿qué sucede? ¿Ha pasado algo malo? Si es por mí no te preocupes, no soporto el suero, pero no es tan malo

**Shinta:** lo que sucede es que no podré quedarme a cuidarte ya que debo irme a Francia hoy por la noche y no volveré hasta pasada las vacaciones

**Shiori:** oh… era eso (sonrió para ocultar su pena) descuida, sé que has esperado muchos años para poder pasar una navidad con tus padres y lo comprendo, así que no estés triste, yo estaré muy bien

**Shinta:** no me siento bien dejándote sola, pero… en verdad quiero aprovechar la oportunidad de estar con ellos

**Shiori:** lo sé, lo sé, por eso no te angusties y disfruta de su compañía. Ven dame un beso de despedida

**Shinta:** (hizo lo solicitado) en verdad te voy a extrañar muchísimo

**Shiori:** yo también, pero en cuanto regreses estaremos más tiempo juntos ¿está bien? (él asintió) buen ahora ve hacer lo que debes (se retiró e ingresaron las visitas restantes)

**Soten:** ¡Shiori! ¡Cuánto lamento lo que sucedió! Fue mi culpa, definitivamente fue mi culpa (se echó sobre el regazó de su prima y se puso a llorar)

**Shiori:** ¿eh? ¿Por qué dices que fue tu culpa? Si tú no hiciste nada

**Soten:** yo te convencí para que fueras al refugio, además te deje sola (no paraba de llorar) por eso fue mi culpa, ¡por favor perdóname!

**Shiori:** (le palmeó la cabeza un par de veces) ya, ya, no llores que no fue culpa de nadie. Yo fui la descuidada que no leyó los carteles de advertencia

**Kai:** eso es lo que le he venido diciendo todo el tiempo, pero ella insistía en que fue su culpa

**Shiori:** gra… gra… gracias por tu ayuda, ya supe que entre tú y Kai me auxiliaron (Shimma se lo contó)

**Kai:** (se sonrojó) no tienes nada que agradecerme, sin importar quién hubiera sido, hubiese hecho lo mismo

**Soten:** (se secó las lágrimas) pero de no ser que él de inmediato pidió ayuda nadie en el refugio se hubiese dado cuenta

**Kai:** en realidad lo único que yo hice fue pedir auxilio; Shimma fue quien te aplico el antídoto y Shinta el que te extrajo el veneno.

A quienes deberías darle las gracias es a ellos, no a mí

**Shiori:** en realidad quería agradecerte a ti, porque a pesar que en los últimos meses nos hemos distanciado mucho, tú igual te preocupaste por mí

**Kai:** si me distancié, fue para no entrometerme en tu relación con el extranjerillo ese y… porque… quería olvidarte

**Shiori:** entiendo… aún así gracias por tu ayuda

Una vez que la hora de visita terminó ambos se retiraron y la dejaron en compañía de sus padres nuevamente.

**2 días después en una estación de televisión…**

Un grupo de artistas estaba siendo entrevistado en vivo y en directo.

Las preguntas iban desde irónicas a cómicas y por supuesto con un toque de romance.

**Entrevistador:** y en cuanto a ti Hakudoshi, se dice por ahí que piensas volverte solista ¿es eso cierto?

**Kanna:** ¿¡qué!? ¡No creo que serías capas! o sí

**Hakudoshi:** ¡por supuesto que no! No ¡no te das cuenta que es solo un rumor!

**Entrevistadora:** uoh, tal parece que temes a ser abandona por tu hermano ¿qué harías si él se fuera a otra banda o se vuelve solista?

**Kanna:** jah, ya quisiera ver ¿qué canciones cantaría? Ya que soy yo las que las compone

**Entrevistador:** vaya, vaya, cuanta confianza y… en cuanto a ti Rin chan, se dice rumorea por ahí que te casaste con uno de los miembros de los Shitoshin ¿es cierto ello?

**Rin:** (sonrió) aprovechando que tres de ellos están presentes ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

**Entrevistador:** ¿entonces no lo niegas?

**Rin:** como te repito, pregúntale a alguno de ellos

**Jûra:** te facilitare las cosas, conmigo no es y si es con alguno de mis compañeros no estoy enterado

**Ryûra:** siempre he dicho que estoy en contra del matrimonio, así que conmigo no cuenten

**Entrevistadora:** en ese caso, por descarte solo quedaría ¡Kohaku Hiray! ¿Que nos dices ahora?

**Rin:** digo que deberían investigar un poco más (sintió un ligero mareo y no pudo continuar con la respuesta)

**Entrevistadora:** por cierto Kanna, se rumorea que tienes un nuevo amor ¿de quién se trata?

**Kanna:** lo siento pero no puedo decir quién es o no lo dejarían en paz

**Entrevistador:** por cierto ¿Por qué fue que lo tuyo y Jûra terminó?

**Jûra:** no creo que ese sea un tema a tratar después de tantos años.

Nosotros somos muy buenos amigos y eso es lo que cuenta

**Entrevistador:** ok, no hablare más del tema y en cuanto a ustedes ¿que fue lo que sucedió?

**Hakudoshi:** (notó algo pálida a Rin) creo que deberás disculparme un momento, pero debo atender a mi novia (la tomó de la mano y la llevó al back stage)

**Entrevistadora:** ya lo oyeron televidentes, Hakudoshi Sakasagami, acaba de confesar que él aún sostiene una relación con Rin Taisho

**Entrevistador:** en un momento regresamos, una breve publicidad y volvemos

**Kanna:** (se paró de su sitio y los fue a buscar) ¿qué fue lo que le sucedió?

**En uno de los camerinos…**

**Akitokki:** no estoy muy seguro, el médico está en camino

**Hakudoshi:** ¿qué es lo que sientes?

**Rin:** (estaba sentada) todo me da vueltas y me siento muy cansada, creo que me afectaron los reflectores

**Akitokki:** el médico ya llegó, ¿deseas que te vea acá o prefieres que te lleve al tópico?

**Rin:** estaré bien, no creo que haga falta que me examine, además la entrevista ya va a empezar (se levantó y cayó desmayada en brazos de Hakudoshi)

**Médico:** por favor muchacho llévala de inmediato al tópico (le pidió a todos que lo dejaran a solas con ella y una enfermera y unos minutos después supo que es lo que tenía)

**Rin:** (despertó) ¿qué… qué fue lo que me pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué acá?

**Médico:** sufrió un desmayo señora Taisho y uno de sus compañeros la trajo hasta acá

**Rin:** ¡la entrevista! Debo volver

**Médico:** le sugiero que descanse un rato más, el desmayo que sufrió es debido a su estado actual y al parecer la dieta que usted lleva no es la apropiada. Por lo que le sugiero que le agregue vitaminas y acido fólico

**Rin:** me siento perfectamente bien, si me desmayé fue posiblemente porque he estado trabajando sin parar el día entero y las luces me afectaron

**Médico:** al parecer no me expliqué bien señora Taisho, lo que le quise decir es que está usted gestando

**Rin:** ¡qué! ¿Está usted seguro? ¿Cómo puede saberlo?

**Médico:** es sencillo señora, mientras la ausculte puede oír claramente como latía el corazón del feto en su vientre, lo que si no estoy seguro es que si se tratan de dos o más bebés

**Rin:** ¿¡dos!? ¿Cómo que dos? No, eso no es posible… yo… yo… no estaba en mis planes tener un bebé, no al menos por ahora y usted… usted ¡me dice que son dos! ¿Cómo es posible ello?

**Médico:** es muy común que por herencia familiar pueda usted quedar embazada de mellizos o gemelos. Dígame señora Taisho hay algún caso en su familia o la de su pareja de gemelos o mellizos

**Rin:** ¡sí! Mi mamá tenía una gemela

**Médico:** en ese caso le sugiero que vea a su ginecólogo para que pueda decirle con precisión cuantos bebés está esperando, pero estoy casi seguro que son dos.

Hasta pronto señora Taisho y felicidades (se retiró y de inmediato entró su representante)

**Akitokki:** (la vio pálida) ¿te encuentras bien?

**Rin:** no lo sé, no sé que voy hacer, yo… creo que… deberé renunciar a la filmación de la película y el siguiente dorama

**Akitokki:** ¿de que estás hablando? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el médico? ¿Tan grave es lo que tienes? Si deseas te llevo en este momento al hospital

**Rin:** no es en nada grave lo que te tengo, pero si será un impedimento para mi trabajo en los próximos meses

**Akitokki:** no me digas que tú…

**Rin:** lo siento, me descuide, olvidé tomar la condenada pastilla 2 días seguidos y creí que no importaría, pero al final parece que si importó

**Akitokki:** (la abrazó con entusiasmo) ¡felicidades! Tú no te preocupes por nada, déjamelo todo a mí; De inmediato anulare el contrato con la televisora… aunque ya filmaste algunos capítulos del dorama uhmm ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

**Rin:** no lo sé, lo único que sé es que son dos o más bebés

**Akitokki:** ¡vaya! Esta noticia sí que causara revuelo entre los medios

**Rin:** por favor no digas nada, déjame al menos terminar el dorama y pensar en que momento se lo diré a la prensa ya que en cuanto se me note, todos querrán saber quién es el padre y aún ni si quiera he confirmado lo de mi matrimonio

**Akitokki:** será como tú quieras, pero… desde hoy me encargare de cuidarte muy bien.

Tus hijos serán definitivamente los bebés más famosos y por ello no debo permitir que nada malo te pase

**Rin:** bah, ¿solo por eso?, creí que querías cuidarme porque me quieres

**Akitokki:** (la abrazó con cariño) ¡claro que lo hago por ti! Solo te estaba bromeando, sabes que te quiero muchísimo.

Ay me siento como si fuera tu padre, aunque soy algo joven para ello (sonrió)

**Rin:** ¡es verdad! Mi papá… ahora ¿Cómo le doy la noticia? Se va a morir en cuanto se lo diga

**Akitokki:** pensé que me ibas a decir en cómo le darás la noticia a Kohaku

**Rin:** (acarició su vientre y sonrió) estoy segura que se sentirá extremadamente feliz

**Akitokki:** dame un momento sí, debo avisar a la producción que no volverás al escenario

**Rin:** (tomó su celular) hola ¿Cómo va tu dolor de cabeza?

**Kohaku:** aún me siento bastante mal, pero ya tomé un par de aspirinas

**Rin:** uhm, la entrevista aún no termina, pero como hace un rato me desmaye y ya no volví al escenario

**Kohaku:** ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

**Rin:** ah decir verdad si quisiera que vengas, hay algo que te quiero contar que no puede esperar

**Kohaku:** ¿estás bien? Por favor no me asustes

**Rin:** estoy bien, solo fue un desmayo porque me mareé. El médico ya me revisó y me dijo que es lo que tengo, por lo mismo quiero que vengas

**Kohaku:** ok, en este instante voy para allá, le pediré al chofer que me llevé (colgó)

Cuando finalmente la entrevista terminó, todos sus amigos la fueron a ver al tópico y ella no les quiso contar nada hasta que no estuviera Kohaku presente.

En cuanto éste llegó, ella les pidió a todos sus amigos que le mantuvieran el secreto.

**Kanna:** ¡los felicito a ambos! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Es una noticia increíble!

**Hakudoshi:** los felicito, estoy seguro que serán unos buenos padres

**Jûra:** ustedes sí que no perdieron tiempo ¡eh! (le palmeó la espalda a Kohaku) bueno muchacho ya sabes, desde hoy deberás cuidarla el doble

**Kanna:** yo diría que el triple, después de todo serán mellizos o gemelos

**Kohaku:** (estaba atónito con la noticia) no lo puedo creer, seremos padres, ¡seremos padres!

Gracias mi vida, gracias por esta oportunidad maravillosa

**Rin:** shhh, no lo grites por favor, recuerda que aún estamos en la estación de televisión. Si alguien te oye no, nos dejaran tranquilos

**Hakudoshi:** tarde o temprano deberás anunciar a la prensa lo de su matrimonio y ahora maternidad, ya que aún creen que nosotros somos novios

**Rin:** si lo sé, solo deberé encontrar el momento adecuado

**Akitokki:** yo ya me hice cargo de ello.

Como no volviste al escenario y Kohaku tampoco asistió, el productor me solicitó una entrevista con ustedes dos dentro de dos semanas, por lo que creo que sería el momento perfecto

**Kohaku:** si es que me encuentro en el país acepto, puesto que la banda empezará una nueva gira pronto

**Jûra:** descuida, nuestro primer concierto es en 3 semanas y estaremos fuera por poco tiempo

**Rin:** (sintió nauseas) quiero ir a casa, no me estoy sintiendo nada bien

**Kohaku:** de acuerdo, en este momento nos vamos (la cargó a manera nupcial y la llevó hasta el auto)

**Kanna:** que envidia me dan, se les ve tan felices juntos (suspiró)

**Jûra:** (le dio un medio abrazo) y pensar que esa pudo ser nuestra historia

**Kanna:** aún no es tarde ¿no crees? (le sonrió)

**Hakudoshi:** me voy a casa ¿vienes?

**Jûra:** si no te molesta, quiero invitarla a cenar

**Hakudoshi:** iré a casa de papá, te veo luego

**Kanna:** no hacía falta que le pidieras permiso a mi hermano para invitarme a salir

**Jûra:** la primera vez que salí contigo, él me advirtió que debía ser con su autorización y se me hizo costumbre.

Pobre, se ve que la noticia le afectó

**Kanna:** sí, es verdad, aún no asimila que ella se casó y ahora que va ser madre debe haber sido un serio golpe

**Jûra:** sabes, me gustaría que lo volviéramos a intentar. Desde que te conocí siempre quise tener una familia contigo

**Kanna:** ohh, ya te pusiste sentimental por lo de Rin, tan grandote y tan emotivo (le sonrió) ese lado tierno tuyo siempre me gustó y… aún me gusta (se empinó y lo besó)

**La noche siguiente en la clínica Little step…**

Era noche buena y Shiori empezaba a creer que pasaría la navidad totalmente sola, puesto que sus padres la habían ido a visitar durante todo el día, pero lamentablemente debían estar presentes en la fiesta de navidad del hotel.

Se sentía algo triste ya que iba a ser su primera navidad sola.

Estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando recibió una sorpresiva visita.

**Kai:** ¿ya te vas a dormir tan temprano?

**Shiori:** (se emocionó como nunca al verlo) ¿qué haces aquí?

**Kai:** uhm, no lo sé, vine a ver a cierta señorita gruñona

**Shiori:** (se levantó y corrió a abrazarlo) gracias, por venir, me estaba sintiendo muy sola

**Kai:** bueno ya que estamos los dos ¿qué te parece si hacemos de está, la navidad inolvidable?

**Shiori:** ¿cómo? Estamos en una clínica y no tenemos árbol, ni luces, ni cena ni nada que lo haga especial

**Kai:** estamos juntos (sonrió) además te traje un presente (le enseño una vela dentro de una esfera de vidrio)

**Shiori:** ¡una vela de los deseos! ¿Pero en qué árbol la pondremos? (según creencias japonesas si colocas tu nombre y el de la persona querida en una esfera de vidrio con una vela dentro y la colocas en un árbol navideño a la medianoche los deseos de ambos se hacen realidad)

**Kai:** ponte tu abrigo y vayamos afuera para elaborar uno

**Shiori:** (rió) ¿cómo es eso?

**Kai:** (le guiño el ojo) tú solo sígueme (la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta el jardín trasero)

**Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Midoriko ya estaba lista para ir a la fiesta del hotel, solo estaba aguardando por su esposo para que fueran juntos, pero lamentablemente éste no iba a poder ya que se le presentó una emergencia en la clínica.

**Bankotsu:** lo siento mi adorada fierecilla, pero sabes que para un médico no existen feriados, ni fechas festivas

**Midoriko:** lo entiendo, no quisiera ir sin ti a la fiesta, pero como tu representante debo hacerlo.

Te prometo que en cuanto terminé me voy a verte a la clínica para que pasemos juntos la media noche

**Bankotsu:** aquí te espero. Me voy en breve tengo que realizar una cirugía

**Al mismo tiempo en casa de Jakotsu…**

Por petición de su hermano regresó al país, dejó su puesto como psicólogo en la clínica de España y retomó su puesto como organizador de eventos del hotel.

Acaba de llegar al país y estaba agotado más emocionalmente que físicamente puesto que sentía nostalgia de llegar a su casa y tener que pasar una navidad más sin su amada.

Estaba a punto de ingresar a su hogar cuando notó que la luz que filtraba por debajo de la puerta y escuchó risitas como si se tratase de una niña pequeña y no solo ello, también escuchó la voz de una mujer, voz que reconoció en el acto y no podía creer que fuera ella.

Abrió lentamente la puerta e ingresó de puntillas para no ser descubierto. Se dirigió a la cocina e inmensa fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su amada después de 3 largos años.

**Hari:** ¡Jako! Yo… yo… te hacía en España

**Jakotsu:** Hari… (Se le acercó y le dio un abrazo cargado de añoranza) mi amadísima banphrionsa (princesa) ¡te extrañé! ¡Te extrañé demasiado!

**Hari:** Jako, yo... hay algo muy importante que debo decirte... si volví fue porque creí que estabas fuera del país, pero... debo volver en breve

**Jakotsu:** ¿por qué? ¿Que es lo que está sucediendo? Tienes algo ¿verdad? Tú tienes algo serio y no me lo quieres decir ¿no es así? No le dije nada a nadie, pero... te fui a ver muchas veces a Irlanda y siempre te veía entrando y saliendo de diversos hospitales y clínicas de allá ¡dime Hari! Dime ¿que es lo que tienes? ¿Que enfermedad adoleces? Sea lo que sea yo estaré a tu lado

**Hari:** (no pudo evitar sollozar) lo siento, en verdad lo lamento... yo... no estoy enferma de nada, si me viste entrar y salir de diversos hospitales, no fue por mí, sino por ella (tras suyo había una pequeña niña de uno años aproximadamente. Tenía los ojos grandes color turquesa, cabello ondulado negro azabache, piel nívea y una expresión de inocencia total)

**Jakotsu:** (la quedó mirando algo extrañado) ¿quién es ella?

**Hari:** (cargó a la pequeña) ella es... mi sobrina, pero estoy luchando por adoptarla, puesto que esa fue la última voluntad de mi hermana

**Jakotsu:** Ruri ¿murió? ¿Hace cuanto? ¿Porque nunca me dijiste nada?

**Hari:** fue en un fatal accidente automovilístico, ella y su esposo estaban rumbo al hospital para que naciera Ai (nombre de la pequeña) pero lamentablemente un camión los impactó de frente y en cuanto mi hermana llegó al hospital solo tuvo fuerzas para tener a la bebé y luego... luego murió.

Según mis padres sus últimas palabras fueron que yo me hiciera cargo de su hija y la antepusiera ante todo en mi vida, pero... mis padres no me dijeron nada hasta 2 años después que fue cuando te dije que tenía una importante misión que cumplir.

Ellos están muy mayores para hacerse cargo de ella y como requiere de diversos cuidados médicos debí hacerme cargo al 100%

**Jakotsu:** ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada? Sabes que te hubiese apoyado desde un principio

**Hari:** porque ella es mi responsabilidad, no tuya (empezó a lagrimear involuntariamente)

**Ai:** (le secaba las lágrimas con sus manitos) Ní mamaigh caoin (no llores mamí)

**Jakotsu:** (las abrazó a ambas) debió haber sido muy duro para ti afrontar todo esto sola, pero desde ahora lo haremos juntos

**Hari:** ¿estás seguro? Ai, no es una niña común, requiere de especial cuidado las 24 horas

**Jakotsu:** mencionaste que querías adoptarla ¿que te necesitas? Estar casada ¿no es así?

**Hari:** sí

**Jakotsu:** en ese caso dime cuando nos vamos para Irlanda, para hacer los trámites correspondientes

**Hari:** ¿estás seguro?

**Jakotsu:** (cargó a la pequeña) siempre quise tener hijos contigo, pero como sabía que no podías, no te lo mencione, por ello desde ahora Ai será mi hija. Cad, ba mhaith leat dom a bheith do daidí? (¿qué dices, te gustaría que yo fuera tu papá?

**Ai:** (lo abrazó con cariño) daidí (papí)

Jakotsu: lo ves, sencillo, desde hoy con o sin papeles seremos una familia

**Hari:** (sonreía entre lágrimas) is breá liom tú (te amo)

**Ai:** (extendió sus brazos para abrazarlos) is breá liom mo thuismitheoirí (yo amo a mis papis)

**Mientras tanto en el hotel Imperio Taisho…**

La fiesta de navidad estaba muy amena, digna del hotel. Pero al parecer no todos estaban contagiados del espíritu navideño, ni mucho menos estaban disfrutando de la amena fiesta.

**Midoriko:** ¡cuánto sin verte primo!

**Sesshomaru:** supe por mis padres que estabas en el país, pero ya veo que mi presencia debe importunarte bastante como para que no me hayas venido a visitar ni una sola vez

**Midoriko:** oh, pero que ingrato eres. Sí te ido a buscar a tu oficina un par de veces, pero no para saludarte precisamente, sino para hablar de negocios, sin embargo las veces que fui tú siempre andabas por Europa y puedo imaginar por qué o mejor dicho por quien (sonrió pícaramente)

**Sesshomaru:** ya veo que estas al día con las noticias

**Midoriko:** me alegro mucho por ti. Creo que al final cada quien está con quien debe estar

**Sesshomaru:** sí, puede que tengas razón, desde que decidí reanudar mi relación con Kannon no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, es más quisiera irme en este instante a Suecia y dejar esta aburrida fiesta

**Midoriko:** ehh, yo no le veo nada de aburrida, lo único aburrido que veo es tu cara

**Sesshomaru:** busca a Inuyasha y dile que se haga cargo, me voy, no soporto estar acá un solo instante más. Hasta pronto Miko

**En el penthouse…**

Ya era casi media noche y poco o nada le importaba, solo deseaba estar al lado de Kannon. Pero aunque corriera al aeropuerto en ese instante o se fuera en el jet privado, no llegaría a tiempo para festejar la navidad a su lado.

Se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

Le pareció algo de lo más inoportuno y desatinado, pero aún así abrió para saber de quién se trataba.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué clase de broma absurda es esta? (vio un enorme oso de peluche navideño que lo saludaba) no tengo tiempo para este tipo de tonterías, váyase al apartamento que le corresponde.

**Oso:** lo tomó del brazo, le dio un abrazo y le mostró un cartelito que decía "vine a darte un abrazo de oso"

**Sesshomaru:** escúcheme bien, si quiere conservar su trabajo de… no sé que, váyase de acá

**Oso:** (volteó el cartelito) "sigues igual de gruñón Sesshi =9

**Sesshomaru:** ¿quién eres? (le quitó la cabeza y sonrió) ¡tenías que ser tú! Solo a ti se te podía ocurrir una locura como esta

**Kannon:** fiuu, que bueno que está nevando, porque este traje es un sauna (sonrió) ¿ahora si te puedo dar un súper abrázate de oso? Mira que vine desde suiza solo por ti

**Sesshomaru:** Shin nin girl, me has alegrado el día con tu presencia (la abrazó con fuerza)

**En el Imperial teen…**

Shippo y Soten estaban a cargo de darle la bienvenida a los invitados de la fiesta de navidad.

Eran tantos que apenas llevaban dos horas y ya estaban algo cansados.

**Soten:** creo que no debí ponerme tacones, de haber sabido que estaría parada me hubiese puesto algo más cómodo

**Shippo:** ve a descansar, yo me hago cargo de los invitados que faltan

**Soten:** uhm, ya falta poco para la media noche por lo que soportare, además quiero estar a tu lado (se sonrojó)

**Shippo:** gracias por acompañarme (la iba a besar cuando…)

**Botan:** ¡chicos! Entre Akago, Moegi, Hoshiomi, Momiji y yo por supuesto, estamos pensando ir a ver a Shiori a la clínica luego de la media noche ¿Qué dicen? ¿Se nos unen?

**Soten:** sí ¡claro que sí! Yo voy

**Shippo:** me encantaría ir a ver a mi hermana, pero no creo que pueda. Debo estar al tanto de los invitados hasta que la fiesta termine

**Kagura:** (alcanzó a escuchar) descuida, ve con tus amigos a ver a tu hermana, yo me hare cargo de los invitados

**Shippo:** ¿estás segura?

**Kagura:** claro que estoy segura, yo también soy parte dueña así que es mi responsabilidad hacer que nuestros invitados se sientan a gusto, además si todos estamos acá ¿con quién va a pasar Shiori la noche buena?

**Soten:** ¡con Kai! Etto… quiero decir que estamos todos excepto él, por lo que deben estar juntos ¿no creen?

**Botan:** es cierto, no me había dado cuenta que faltaba él, pero ¿no estará con sus padres?

**Kagura:** no lo creo, los vi a ambos no hace mucho en la fiesta del otro hotel

**Soten:** (tomó su celular y lo llamó) no contesta y tampoco Shiori, por lo de deben estar juntos

**Shippo:** en ese caso tal vez deberíamos dejarlos a solas

Botan: bueno, me voy con los demás, si se animan a ir nos buscan

**En la clínica Little step…**

Aprovechando la nieve acumulada en el jardín, entre Shiori y Kai armaron un simpático arbolito de navidad y en la punta del mismo colocaron la vela de los deseos.

**Shiori:** (parecía una niña con juguete nuevo) ¡ya está! ¡Que bonito nos quedo!

**Kai:** te dije que esta navidad sería diferente, bueno ya solo faltan escasos segundos para la media noche ¿contamos juntos?

**Shiori:** 29, 28, 27… 10

**Kai:** 9, 8, 7, 6… 3… 1 ¡feliz navidad! (le dio un sentido abrazo)

**Shiori:** merry christmas (sonrió) gracias, por hacer de está una navidad diferente. Sino hubiese sido por ti, creo que lo hubiese pasado muy triste

En lo que hablaban el árbol gigantesco que estaba en el jardín frontal se iluminó y montones de fuegos artificiales se apoderaron del firmamento.

Fue un bonito espectáculo, del cual disfrutaron, enfermeras al lado de sus pacientes, médicos y personal en sí.

**Kai:** creo que después de todo esta es una navidad mágica ¿no crees?

**Shiori:** sí, es una de las mejores que he podido tener (tomó la mano de Kai y se sonrojó) por cierto ¿cuál fue tu deseo?

**Kai:** (igual de sonrojado) mi deseo ya se hizo realidad (se le acercó como para besarla pero…)

**Shiori:** (le iba a corresponder el beso cuando sintió su celular vibrar) ¿eh? ¡Shinta! Amor ¡feliz navidad! ¿Cómo la estas pasando?

**Shinta:** feliz navidad preciosa. Aquí aún son las 5:00 p.m pero en mi casa ya casi está todo listo para recibir la noche buena ¿y tú que tal? ¿Cómo has recibido las 12?

**Shiori:** bien, muy bien, estoy muy contenta ya que gracias a Kai esta ha sido una navidad diferente, él me está conmigo acá en la clínica y…

**Shinta:** (se puso celoso) te amo, te amo mucho preciosa, pero debo dejarte, mis padres quieren que los ayude con la decoración, un beso, te llamo luego

**Shiori:** uh, me cortó

**Kai:** mejor. Comenzaba a molestarme su inoportuna interrupción.

Está empezando a nevar, lo mejor es que te lleve a tu cuarto para que descanses

**Shiori:** pero no estoy cansada, además no hace tanto frio ¡ay vamos! Quedémonos un ratito más y juguemos con la nieve Si (le lanzó una bola de nieve)

**Kai:** tú lo pediste; Ahora veras (le lanzó una bola de nieve y se pusieron a correr uno detrás del otro)

1** mes después en el instituto Bokuseno…**

Un alborotado grupo de alumnos estaba de lo más entusiasmado intentado ponerse de acuerdo para escoger el lugar al cual irían de excursión.

Era algo realmente difícil ya que por más que las encargadas de disciplina intentaban de poner orden, era tal entusiasmo que el salón entero era un alboroto.

**Shiori:** (como delegada perdió la paciencia) ¡cállense todos! Ya me cansé de intentar lidiar con ustedes alborotadores, ahora mismo ocuparan sus respectivos asientos y escogeremos a donde ir, mediante votación.

Como no se ponen de acuerdo seré yo quien decida nuestros destinos.

**Soten:** (la otra delegada) pero Shiori, los chicos ya propusieron a donde quieren ir

**Shiori:** ¿ah sí?... entonces dime que alternativas tenemos

**Soten:** Okinawa, Hokkaido u Osaka

**Shiori:** ¡muy bien monstruos! Elijan. Solo pueden votar por uno, el que haga trampa será descalificado, otorgando un punto extra al destino que yo elija (sonrió maliciosamente) muy bien ¡voten!

**Soten:** etto Shiori, no creo que deberías llamar monstruos a nuestros compañeros

**Shiori:** cuenta los votos por favor que si los llamo monstruos es porque se lo han ganado

**Shinta:** vaya, cuando se enoja la monstruo parece ella

**Kai:** jeh, yo ya estoy a acostumbrado a verla molesta

**Shinta:** eso es porque rara vez puedes ver su lado dulce y tierno ¿no es así? (lo miró desafiante)

**Kai:** (recordó la navidad pasada) cuando ella es dulce y tierna conmigo es porque se siente plenamente feliz a mi lado (sonrió triunfante)

**Shinta:** en ese caso creo que casi nunca puede ver esa faceta suya

**Shiori:** ¡ey ustedes dos! No sé de que estarán hablando, pero ya se perdieron la votación por lo que sus votos son para… Okinawa. Muye bien Soten cuantos votos vamos

**Soten:** 6 para Osaka, 7 para Hokkaido y 10 para Okinawa, solo faltan nuestros votos

**Shiori:** en ese caso gana Okinawa. Muy bien monstruos preparen su equipaje en una semana nos vamos a Okinawa durante 5 días y 4 noches

**Soten:** etto… ya que estaremos tantos días por allá ¿Por qué no, nos quedamos en el hotel de tu abuela?

**Hoshiomi:** si es cierto, aprovechemos la hospitalidad del hotel de tu familia ¿qué dicen?

Se escuchó un enorme sí por parte de la mayoría

**Shiori:** muy bien, muy bien, hablaré con mi abuela para ver si nos presta su hotel

**Profesor:** muy bien clase, ahora volvamos a lo nuestro. Abran sus libros de matemáticas en la pagina 223 y resuelvan los 10 primeros ejercicios.

**Esa misma tarde en la mansión Taisho…**

Al sentirse prácticamente comprometida con sus compañeros, fue en busca de su abuela para intentar convencerla de que le prestara el hotel.

**Izayoi:** me parece una muy buena idea, mañana me entrevistare con el director para coordinar ello, pero lo haré con una condición

**Shiori:** ¿cuál?

**Izayoi:** que no te opongas a pasar uno o dos días con toda la familia

**Shiori:** ¿que pretendes hacer?

**Izayoi:** hace mucho que toda la familia no toma unas vacaciones, por lo que aprovechare la excursión para que reunir a todos y por supuesto que me gustaría que estuvieses con nosotros al menos 1 día

**Shiori:** pero abue, es una excursión se supone que debo estar con mis amigos, no sé si mi profesor me dejará apartarme del grupo (no quería alejarse de Shinta ni un segundo)

**Izayoi:** por eso no te preocupes, yo hablare con tu profesor para que te de permiso

**Shiori:** (roló los ojos) ok sino no queda de otra que más da

**1 semana después en Okinawa…**

Todos estaban entusiasmados con la tan esperada excursión, aunque era más la emoción de poder compartir gratos y divertidos momentos con sus compañeros de clase que el viaje y/o lugar en sí.

Una vez que cada grupo estuvo instalado en sus respectivas suits se reunieron en la piscina y disfrutaron de las olas artificiales y los múltiples juegos en esta.

**Shiori:** conseguí la llave de la suit imperial ¿vamos?

**Shinta:** (dentro de la piscina) ¿ahorita? ¿Por qué mejor no te metes un rato y jugamos con los demás?

**Shiori:** en 1 hora o menos llega toda mi familia y querrán acapararme, así que aprovechemos que la suit está desocupada ¿me entiendes?

**Shinta:** ok, ok, me cambio y vamos

Una vez que estuvieron a solas en la suit, no perdieron el tiempo y dieron rienda suelta a su pasión la cual estaba algo contenida por la falta de oportunidad para estar a solas.

Estaban a mitad de su romance cuando de pronto escucharon ruidos.

Pero arriesgándose a ser descubiertos decidieron terminar su sesión amorosa y luego buscaron rápidamente un lugar donde podrían ocultarse.

**Shiori:** (lo metió en el walking closet de su habitación) veré de quien se trata y luego vuelvo por ti ¿ok? No hagas ruido (le dio un fugaz beso y se dirigió a la entrada) ¿ya llegaron todos?

**Rin:** sí, es solo que yo me adelante porque me empecé a sentir un poco mal (se llevó la mano a la boca y se fue corriendo al baño)

**Shiori:** fue tras ella ¿te sientes bien?

**Rin:** (dentro del baño) sí… creo que sí… ¡ay como detesto estos síntomas! (abrió la puerta)

**Shiori:** ¿síntomas? ¡Oh! No me dirás que tú… tú

**Rin:** sí, estoy embarazada de mellizos, pero shh, no digas nada por favor.

Hoy durante la noche se lo diré a todos

**Shiori:** ok te guardare el secreto si tú me guardas uno

**Rin:** (arqueó una ceja) ¿qué hiciste?

**Shiori:** metí a mi novio porque… tú sabes queríamos estar un rato a solas, pero los demás no tardan en subir y debemos regresar con el grupo

**Rin:** ok, salgan de una vez, te recomiendo que tomes al ascensor de servicio, ¡pero ya! porque si mi tío se entera nos mata a las dos

**Shiori:** ok, ok, si alguien viene por favor distráelos (buscó a Shinta y salieron a toda prisa)

**Por la noche en la suit imperial…**

Toda la familia estaba reunida a excepción de Shiori que había preferido ir a caminar por la playa junto con sus amigos.

Rin los había reunido a todos incluyendo a su mamá a manera cibernética y se sentía extremadamente nerviosa porque no sabía cómo les iba a dar la noticia, principalmente a su padre.

**Izayoi:** ya estamos todos mi niña ¿qué es aquello tan importante que querías decirnos?

**Inu Taisho: **(al verla nerviosa) ¿que sucede? ¿Algo malo está ocurriendo? Sí es así puedes contar con todo mi apoyo

**Rin:** gracias tito, pero nada malo está pasando…aún (miró de reojo a su papá)

**Sesshomaru:** me pones nervioso ¿qué sucede?

**Akago:** jeh, no será que tu repentino matrimonio no funcionó y ¿te vas a divorciar?

**Rin:** ¡claro que no! Kohaku y yo estamos más unidos y felices que nunca

**Akago:** y si es así ¿por qué no está acá?

**Rin:** porque está de gira con la banda y ¡ya no me interrumpas enano!

**Akago:** ¿a quién le dices enano? ¡Llorona!

**Sesshomaru:** déjense de pelear y prosigue

**Kannon:** (mediante video llamada) mi niña querida, sea lo que sea dínoslo por favor, me estoy comenzando a preocupar y más porque no puedo estar a tu lado

**Rin:** ok, aquí voy… yo… bueno, espero que la noticia les agrade verán yo… tita, tito… ustedes dentro de 7 meses ¡serán bisabuelos!

**Izayoi:** (gritó de emoción) mi niña ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Que alegría más grande! (la abrazó con mucho cariño)

**Rin:** pero no solo tendrán un bisnieto, nieto o sobrino… sino que serán dos porque estoy esperando mellizos

**Kannon:** ¡que lindo! ¡Tendré dos nietecitos o nietecitas o uno de cada uno! ¡Felicidades hija! Mañana misma tomare un avión para poder estar contigo

**Rin:** papá… tú… ¿no me vas a felicitar?

**Sesshomaru:** (estaba frio) lo siento, es solo que me cuesta asimilar la noticia (la abrazó con fuerza como queriendo protegerla) no lo puedo creer, me parece que fue apenas ayer que corrías por toda la mansión haciendo travesuras o me pedias que convenciera a Midoriko para que te levante el castigo (no pudo evitar lagrimear) te felicito hija, en verdad estoy muy contento aunque aún estoy muy joven para ser abuelo

**Inuyasha:** no creo que estés tan joven, yo creo que estas en la edad apropiada

**Sesshomaru:** lo mismo te voy a decir el día que Shiori te convierta en abuelo

**Inuyasha:** para ese entonces yo ya estaré muy pero muy viejo

**Kagome:** ¡kawaii! (¡que lindo!) ¡Vas a tener mellicitos! Me alegro muchísimo por ti y Kohaku, pero desde ya te voy advirtiendo que seré una tía muy consentidora.

Espero que me dejes quedármelos de vez en cuando para permitirles hacer cuanta travesura quieran

**Rin:** claro que si tía, cuando quieras

**Shippo:** al final creo que me ganaste

**Rin:** ¿que quieres decir con ello?

**Shippo:** se suponía que el primero en casarse y en ser padre sería yo, pero al final te me adelantaste

**Rin:** y me alegro que haya sido así, de lo contrario en estos momentos serías muy infeliz

**Akago:** cuanto alboroto solo porque tendrás mellizos ¡bah! Ya te quiero ver toda atareada intentando cuidar de ambos

**Rin:** (lo apachurró) ¡ay ojala que sean igual de apuestos que tú! Porque por si no lo sabes cuando Kagura anunció que estaba esperándote todos nos pusimos igual de contentos y cuando naciste eras la cosita más linda y adorable que había visto

**Akago:** (se sonrojó) no hace falta que me cuentes tus cursis recuerdos

**Inu Taisho: **si son niños o al menos uno lo es, es muy posible que herede mis rasgos ya que por alguna razón solo los varones de la familia lo heredan

**Rin:** es cierto; Akago, papá y tío Inu son iguales a ti, en cambio Shiori y yo solo heredamos parte de tu genética ¿a que se deberá?

**Kannon:** te lo explicare cuando este pasado mañana por allá

**Sesshomaru:** es sencillo es por la que la genes de mi padre son más fuertes en el caso de los varones

**Kannon:** es un poco más científico que eso, pero te lo explicare en cuanto te vea

**Sesshomaru:** ¿me estas retando?

**Kannon:** si así lo quieres ver, entonces sí, instrúyete lo mejor que puedas en genética y debatiremos

**Rin:** ¡ay mis padres! Cada vez que se les mete un tema en la cabeza quieren demostrar cuál es el mejor… hasta ahora no comprendo porque no pude salir igual de inteligente que ellos

**Todos:** rieron con el comentario

Siendo ya el ultimo día de excursión Shiori tuvo que separarse de sus amigos y pasar el día entero con su familia, lo cual no fue tan malo porque se divirtió muchísimo, en especial con Shippo y Rin que no paraban de hacerla reír contándole anécdotas de cuando eran niños.

Por la noche se reunió nuevamente con sus amigos alrededor de una esplendía fogata en medio de la playa, pero notó algo ausente a su novio lo cual llamó su atención.

**Shiori:** ¿qué sucede?

**Shinta:** voy a extrañar todo esto

**Shiori:** lo dices ¿por que es el último día?

**Shinta:** lo digo porque en cuanto acabe el semestre deberé irme a Alaska a estudiar

**Shiori:** a mí también me pone triste, pero podremos vernos durante nuestras vacaciones

**Shinta:** si lo sé, sin embargo no será lo mismo.

Me gusta tanto verte todos los días, escuchar clases juntos, mirarte, acariciarte que se me hará una eternidad esperar la temporada de vacaciones para poder venir a verte

**Shiori:** yo también iré durante mis vacaciones y en cuanto me gradué iré a estudiar allá

**Shinta:** ¿ya decidiste que estudiar?

**Shiori:** me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con los insectos por lo que creo que estudiare entomología, aunque a mi mamá le disguste

**Shinta:** (rió) que irónico, tu mamá le tiene fobia y tú los adoradas

**A unos metros…**

Otra pareja sumamente enamorada, se encontraba dando una caminata nocturna bajo la luz de la luna.

**Soten:** ¡que bonita noche! acá se puede apreciar mejor el cielo cargado de estrellas

**Shippo:** si es verdad, pero la estrella más hermosa entre todas esta a mi lado

**Soten:** que dulce eres, hay veces que me pregunto ¿cuánto tiempo estaremos así?

**Shippo:** por siempre ya que no pienso a apartarme de ti nunca a menos que me saques de tu vida

**Soten:** en ese caso estaremos juntos para siempre ya que no quiero separarme nunca, pero nuca de ti

**Shippo:** (sonrió) me entusiasma mucho oírte decir ello, pero no puedo estar seguro de lo que dices, puesto que soy tu primer novio y es posible que más adelante te enamores de alguien más

**Soten:** he estado enamorada de ti desde que tengo 13 o 14 años y nunca nadie me ha gustado, por lo que estoy segura que estaremos juntos por siempre

**Shippo:** eres tan dulce e inocente que espero que nunca cambies (le dio un dulce beso) vamos con los demás antes que tu profesor se moleste

**45 días después en el instituto Bokuseno…**

En medio de la clase de gimnasia Shiori sufrió un repentino desmayo, lo cual llamó la atención de sus compañeras e instructor, pero al parecer solo fue por agotamiento, por lo cual se retiró a descansar a la enfermería.

**Soten:** (la fue a ver) ¿que ocurrió? Desde que te conozco nunca te habías desmayado

**Shiori:** creo saber que me está pasando, pero si te lo digo por favor guárdame el secreto

**Soten:** si claro, puedes contarme lo que sea

**Shiori:** creo que estoy embarazada

**Soten:** ¿¡qué!? ¿Por qué crees ello?

**Shiori:** hace ya como 3 semanas que estoy sintiendo nauseas y mareos, además de que tengo un retraso de 1 semana

**Soten:** oh, oh, eso sí que es un problema

**Shiori:** hace unos días me hice una prueba casera y salió negativo, pero aún tengo mis dudas

**Soten:** según mi mamá cuando estaba embarazada de mí, se hizo varias pruebas caseras y todas salieron negativas y no fue hasta los 4 meses que se enteró que me estaba esperando cuando se hizo una ecografía

**Shiori:** tu comentario no me tranquiliza en lo absoluto

**Shinta:** (se hizo presente) me entere que te desmayaste y vine tan pronto terminó mi clase

**Shiori:** podrías dejarnos a solas, debo hablar con él

**Soten:** te esperare en el salón

**Shinta:** ¿qué sucede?

Shiori: (suspiró) tengo un retraso de más de 1 semana además de nauseas y mareos

**Shinta:** ok… ¿ya te hiciste alguna prueba?

**Shiori:** sí, pero salió negativa, pero según Soten no son muy confiables por lo que le pasó a su mamá. Ella se hizo varias pruebas y salieron negativas

**Shinta:** en ese caso lo mejor será consultar con un médico

**Shiori:** pero ¿qué pasaría si el médico confirma mis sospechas?

**Shinta:** obvio que te pediría que te cases conmigo y te llevaría a Alaska, claro si aceptas, sino me quedaría acá y buscaría donde estudiar… aunque probablemente mis padres me darían la espalda

**Shiori:** si resulto embarazada mi padre nos odiaría por igual a los dos, pero… estoy segura que con ayuda de mi madre él nos apoyaría

**Shinta:** lo mejor será que saliendo de acá nos vayamos a algún hospital para que te evalúen

**Kai:** (ingresó) ¡ey Shinta! El profesor te está buscando, dice que hay unos documentos que debes firmar para algo de tu traslado o que sé yo

**Shinta:** vuelvo pronto

**Kai:** supe que te desmayaste ¿estás bien?

**Shiori:** creo que sí ¿me acompañas al salón? Me siento algo mareada

**Kai:** porque mejor no descansas, yo tomaré nota por ti

**Shiori:** gracias

**Kai:** no hay nada que debas agradecer, estas enferma y mi deber es cuidarte

A la salida Shiori esperó y esperó a Shinta, pero este jamás apareció. Lo llamó varias veces a su celular y lo tenía apagado. Le dejó varios mensajes de voz, pero no obtuvo ninguno tipo de respuesta.

**Soten:** (al salir la vio) ¿sigues acá? pensé que te habías ido

**Shiori:** lo mismo creí de ti ¿qué haces acá tan tarde?

**Soten:** me quedé ayudando a Kai con su entrenamiento para el campeonato de artes de marciales

**Shiori:** ¿me acompañarías al hospital, para hacerme un examen de embarazo?

**Soten:** por supuesto. Vamos

**Al mismo tiempo en la oficina de Kikyo…**

**Shinta:** ¡madre por favor, déjame quedarme al menos hasta que termine el semestre!

**Kikyo:** olvídalo, tu pasaje ya esta comprado. Además ¿que importan unas cuantas clases? Después de todo ya estás inscrito en la universidad

**Shinta:** no es por eso, es por Shiori (apretó los puños) yo… le prometí que la acompañaría al hospital para que se hiciera un descarte de embarazo

**Kikyo:** (rió maliciosamente) mejor noticia no me has podido dar. Con mayor razón debes irte del país ahora mismo

**Shinta:** ¡pero madre! Ella podría estar esperando un hijo mío ¿cómo pretendes que la deje así, por así? ¡Es mi deber, estar a su lado!

**Kikyo:** olvídate de esa chiquilla tonta, además ¿quién sabe si eso hijo es tuyo? Quizá te fue infiel y se embarazó de otro

**Shinta:** ¡madre! Te quiero y te respeto, pero no te voy a permitir que ofendas de esa manera a la mujer que amo

**Kikyo:** (rió con sorna) amor ¡jah!, no me hagas reír. Ya te dije que lo que sientes no es amor, es apenas una absurda ilusión.

Piensa en ti, solo en ti y en tu futuro, deja a esa chiquilla estúpida con su problema. Si se embarazó es problema de ella. Que lo resuelva sola

**Shinta:** ¿qué insinúas?

**Kikyo:** simple has tu vida y cumple con tu parte del contrato, de lo contrario… olvídate de tu futuro y de todo lo que tienes ahora.

Decide Shinta ¿te quedas en la más grande miseria y te pongo al descubierto con tu adorada amada? O continúas con tu vida y cumples tus sueños

**5 días después en el instituto…**

Era el último día de clases y los alumnos de 1er y 2do año no podían esperar para disfrutar de sus breves vacaciones.

Mientras que los de 3ero, sentían algo de nostalgia por tener que dejar el instituto.

**Momiji:** ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Al fin nos graduamos!

**Botan:** voy a extrañar este lugar, acá pase muchos gratos momentos

**Kai:** por fin tendré algo de tiempo para entrenar. El campeonato se aproxima y quiero ganar

**Hoshiomi:** no sé para que entenas tanto, si siempre ganas en todos los torneos que te presentas

**Kai:** eso es precisamente porque me esfuerzo al máximo

**Momiji:** ¿alguien ha visto a Shiori y a Soten?

**Botan:** las vi en el salón conversando, al parecer Shiori estaba llorando

**Kai:** ¿qué? ¿Estás segura?

**Botan:** bueno eso es lo que me pareció ya que vi a Soten abrazándola (Kai se fue a toda a prisa a buscarla)

**En el salón…**

**Soten:** tranquila ya no llores, de seguro él volverá pronto

**Shiori:** ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se fue sin decirme nada? Ni siquiera esperó a la respuesta del médico. Se suponía que estaríamos juntos en esto, pero… pero… (No podía dejar de llorar)

**Kai:** (agitado por haber corrido y subido las escaleras) ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

**Soten:** creo que lo mejor es los dejare solos para que conversen

**Shiori:** no te vayas, quédate por favor, no hay nada que le deba decir que tú no puedas oír

**Kai:** ¿qué ocurre?

**Shiori:** Shinta… él se fue a Alaska, se fue sin importarle nada

**Kai:** pero tú ya sabías que se iría ¿no es así?

**Shiori:** sí, pero se fue justo antes de saber los resultados de mi examen médico

**Kai:** ¿cuáles resultados? ¿De que hablas? Shiori deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dímelo

**Soten:** lo que sucede es que ella creyó que estaba embarazada y Shinta dijo que la apoyaría en todo, pero el mismo día de la prueba se desapareció y hace tan solo unos minutos le mando un mensaje de texto mira.

-Lo siento mucho Shiori

-me voy para seguir mis sueños

-por lo que no puedo esperar por ti.

-La verdad nunca te quise y solo te use

- la pase muy bien en tu cama y en cuanto al bebé

-haz lo que creas conveniente, pero no cuentes conmigo

**Kai:** ¡desgraciado! ¡Mil veces desgraciado! ¡Como se atrevió ha acerté algo así! Pero descuida que yo me encargare de darle su merecido

**Soten:** ¿qué quieres decir?

**Kai:** voy a ir hasta Alaska, para…

**Shiori:** deja las cosas como están; No hagas nada, él se fue porque quiso y no vale la pena que ensucies tus manos con él

**Kai:** pero, él se burlo de ti y eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar

**Shiori:** (se limpió las lágrimas) solo imaginemos que él jamás existió y continuemos con nuestras vidas

**Kai:** pero… y el bebé ¿qué hay de él?

**Shiori:** nunca existió. Según el médico me sugestioné con lo de Rin y estuve haciendo un embarazo psicológico. Después de todo me alegra que fuera así ya que no hubiera soportado tener un hijo de un condenado bastardo como Shinta

**Soten:** ya verás que con el tiempo te irás olvidando de él

**Kai:** ¡claro que se olvidara de ese bastardo! Porque yo nunca pienso dejarla sola (la abrazó con fuerza) sin importar que suceda yo siempre te protegeré cachorrita

**Shiori:** (le correspondió el abrazo) gracias por tu lealtad lobezno

**Mientras en Alaska…**

Shinta ye estaba instalado en la universidad, pero se sentía extremadamente solitario ya que no había tenido oportunidad de despedirse de su amada y explicarle que lo estaba haciendo por obligación.

Por más que intentaba comunicarse con Shiori por alguna extraña razón no entraban las llamadas a su celular. Los mails que le la mandaba le rebotaban y no podía encontrarla en ninguna pagina de red social virtual.

Lo extraño es que lo mismo pasaba con todos sus amigos es común.

Era más que obvio que su madre le había pedido a Enju que interviniera todas sus cuentas, por lo que le pidió prestado el celular a uno de sus compañeros y al fin se pudo comunicar con ella.

**Shinta:** al fin te puedo contactar

**Shiori:** ¿que demonios quieres?

**Shinta:** ¿por qué me tratas así?

**Shiori:** ¿todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme? Luego del destructivo mensaje que me mandaste

**Shinta:** mensaje ¿cuál mensaje? Shiori por favor escúchame, no fue mi intención irme sin decir nada, yo… yo… fui obligado por mi madre, pero te prometo que en cuanto pueda contactarme nuevamente contigo te explicare todo

**Shiori:** no hace falta que me expliques nada y no intentes contactarme, ni a nuestros amigos tampoco ya que ninguno quiere saber nada de ti.

Adiós Shinta y nunca, pero nunca en tu vida intentes contactarme de nuevo

**Shinta:** espera, no cortes por favor Shiori, yo en verdad te amo y aunque no me creas te lo demostrare, solo por favor espérame

**Shiori:** adiós (colgó y bloqueó las llamadas provenientes del extranjero)

Shinta intentó llamarla de nuevo de diversos teléfonos pero se le hizo imposible.

Los días transcurrieron y continuó intentando contactarla, pero no tuvo éxito. Ella había cancelado todas sus cuentas de red social, su número celular e incluso el número de su casa.

Estaba tan desesperado y deprimido que sentía que nada tenía sentido y de no ser que su madre tenía controlados absolutamente todos sus gastos y movimientos hubiese viajado de regreso a Tokio, pero… ni siquiera podía generar su propio dinero ya que trabajo que conseguía de alguna u otra manera su madre se enteraba y terminaba siendo despedido.

El tiempo transcurrió y poco a poco el corazón de Shiori se fue curando, hasta que se volvió a enamorar y era muy feliz con su nuevo novio, la cual la trataba como una reina.


	22. Amistad, lealtad, amor, odio, rencor y p

**Cap. XXII**

**Amistad, lealtad, amor, odio, rencor y perdón **

Ya habían transcurrido 6 meses desde que se había separado de su amada y gracias a la gran cantidad de amigos que había hecho en la universidad estaba por lograr su objetivo: reunir el dinero suficiente para retornar a Tokio.

Como no podía conseguir un trabajo formal sin ser despedido, se le ocurrió la idea de hacer uso de sus talentos, tales como el ser trilingüe, un experto en química y en historia universal. Lo cual le valió de mucho ya que rápidamente se corrió la voz entre los estudiantes de diferentes años y le encargaban trabajos para traducir o que le pedían que les dieran clases particulares de química y/o física ya que con la práctica dominó ambos temas.

Su mejor alumna y amiga era Asagi una compañera de clases, bastante adinerada y muy bonita; Tanto que paraba rodeada de pretendientes pero ella solo tenía ojos para su amor secreto.

Su belleza no solo radicaba en su aspecto físico (era alta, de piel rosa, ojos color pardo y cabellos castaño claro casi rubio, además de unas finas facciones) sino en su forma solidaria, atenta y dulce de ser para con los demás.

Era la candidata perfecta, para novia, esposa, pero especialmente para activista.

Era la semana de exámenes finales y le pidió a su mejor amigo que le diera una clase extraordinaria acerca de los biorecursos marinos.

El tema en sí no era muy complejo, pero ella lo hacía con el propósito de que él alcanzar su meta, puesto que se había propuesto viajar para el otoño de Tokio.

**En el apartamento de Asagi…**

**Shinta:** creo que esto es todo, con lo que hemos estudiado estas más que preparada para el examen

**Asagi:** muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tiempo. Con todo lo que me has enseñado estoy segura que sacare una A+

**Shinta:** bueno, lo mejor es que regresé al campus, antes que cierre

**Asagi:** está nevando ¿por qué mejor no quedas? Ya sabes que siempre tengo la habitación de huéspedes lista para ti

**Shinta:** está bien, creo que por esta vez te hare caso

**Asagi:** (sonrió dulcemente) es mejor, recuerda que la última vez que saliste en plena nevada te enfermaste de neumonía y tuviste que gastar todo lo que habías ahorrado

**Shinta:** (suspiró) sí es cierto, aquella vez estuve tan cerca de poder viajar y lo perdí todo

**Asagi:** hasta ahora no comprendo ¿por qué tu madre te tiene tan controlado? No pareces ser un mal chico

**Shinta:** (agachó la mirada) más que su hijo parezco su prisionero. Desde que estoy acá, no he podido comunicarme con mi padre, ni he podido salir del país, la verdad ignoro que tanto poder tenga y mucho menos entiendo ¿qué espera de mí? Pero lo único que sé, es que en cuanto logre irme a Tokio todo eso se terminará

**Asagi:** ¿por qué no me aceptas el préstamo que te ofrecí? Tú sabes perfectamente que no necesito que me lo pagues nunca y te he visto luchar tanto por querer re encontrarte con tu novia… que… en verdad quiero ayudarte

**Shinta:** gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco, pero el día que la vuelva a ver quiero que sea por mis propios medios y sin deberle nada a nadie

**Asagi:** pero si aceptas mi ayuda, no me deberías nada

**Shinta:** no hablo del dinero, hablo del compromiso, si acepto tu ayuda me sentiría comprometido contigo a retribuirte el favor

**Asagi:** (suspiró) definitivamente no importa que haga, seguirás igual de necio ¿no es así?

**Shinta:** por primera vez en mi vida quiero ser totalmente libre y es por ello que no quiero deberle a nadie nada… desde que estoy acá, me he sentido prisionero de mi madre día con día… de no haber aceptado el absurdo trato que me propuso yo… estaría al lado de Shiori en estos momentos y quien sabe quizá al lado de nuestro hijo, si es que éste existe

**Asagi:** (lo abrazó por la espalda) ya no sufras, yo sé que pronto lograras volver a estar con ella y aunque tú no quieras yo te ayudare sin que me debas nada a cambio

**Shinta:** (se dio la vuelta) por favor no lo hagas, esta es mi lucha y debo…

**Asagi:** (le puso un dedo sobre los labios) shh, eso ya lo sé, por ello lo que hare es contactarte con mis amistades para que les des clases o les traduzcas sus trabajos (le guiño el ojo y sonrió)

**Shinta:** eres única (la abrazó) gracias, muchas gracias

**Asagi:** no tienes nada que agradecer, por algo soy tu mejor amiga ¿no?

**Shinta:** (sonrió como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía) la vida no me pudo dar una amiga más grandiosa que tú. Te quiero, te quiero muchísimo, gracias por todo tu apoyo (la abrazó con mucho cariño)

**Asagi:** (se sonrojó) me alegra verte sonreír después de tanto tiempo

**Unos días después en el instituto Bokuseno…**

El salón 3-A era un completo alboroto, nadie ponía atención a lo que la profesora decía y todos solo contaban los minutos para poder salir corriendo y disfrutar de sus vacaciones de Otoño.

Cansado de dicha situación se enojó y escribió en el pizarrón que para el regreso de las vacaciones deberían entregarle un resumen hecho a mano de alguna obra literaria de Natsume Sōseki y un Tanka (poemas cuyos versos tienen 31 sílabas) de creación propia.

La clase entera protestó, pero la profesora poco o nada les hizo casó y cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el final de clases y el inicio de las vacaciones les dijo que cada uno debería presentar una obra distinta, por lo que un nuevo alboroto se formó entre los alumnos.

Aquel día se tardaron 1 hora en escoger cada uno una obra diferente para que no se repitieran.

Finalmente algo fastidiados y cansados dieron inicio a sus vacaciones.

**Soten:** uh, por escándalos nos castigaron

**Shiori:** ¡aish! Yo que quería disfrutar a plenitud de nuestras vacaciones

**Kai:** bueno, si entre los tres nos apoyamos, terminaremos rápido

**Soten:** hay que llamar a Hoshiomi para que esté al tanto de la tarea

**Shiori:** pobre, no vino para poder irse de crucero con su familia y tendrá que cumplir con el castigo igual (su celular empezó a sonar) oh, oh, es mi papá, seguro que debe estar muy molesto por nuestro retraso

**Kai:** no le contestes y vayamos al aeropuerto

**Shiori:** ¡estas demente! Si no le respondo se pondrá paranoico.

Dime papá ¿qué sucede?

**Inuyasha:** ¿dónde te metieron? El piloto los está esperando en el aeropuerto desde hace una hora.

Viajar en el jet privado no es cosa de juego jovencita, sino están allá en 15 minutos cancelaré el viaje de todos y ya verás tú como se los explicas

**Shiori:** lo siento, la profesora nos castigo y tuvimos que quedarnos 1 hora extra

**Inuyasha:** ¡¿todavía están en el instituto!? ¡Ay! ¿Qué habrán hecho para que los castiguen? Lo mejor será que Akago y Moegi viajen en el jet y ustedes tres váyanse en un vuelo comercial. El piloto no los puede esperar tanto

**Shiori:** ¡pero papá! Si vamos en un vuelo comercial perderemos el día de hoy y las vacaciones son muy cortas

**Inuyasha:** eso debieron pensarlo, antes de sacar de quicio a la profesora

**Shiori:** (-.-) ok papá tomaremos un vuelo comercial (colgó)

Chicos ¿traen sus tarjetas de crédito o efectivo suficiente para pagar un vuelo hasta Okinawa?

**Kai y Soten:** no

**Shiori:** ¡ay! par de inútiles, bueno ya no importa. Usaremos mi tarjeta, pero vámonos ¡ya! al aeropuerto, antes que el último avión parta.

Para mala suerte de los tres, el ultimo avión partió 5 minutos después de que llegaron al aeropuerto, por lo que tuvieron que retornar a sus casas y explicarles a sus respectivos padres lo que había ocurrido, pero lo bueno fue que tuvieron la noche entera para poder cumplir con el castigo que la profesora les había dejado y al día siguiente muy temprano por la mañana abordaron el primer vuelo y finalmente llegaron a su destino.

**En la suit Imperial…**

Entre el vuelo y la mala noche que habían tenido por estar haciendo la tarea, se sentían extremadamente cansados y solo deseaban dormir.

**Soten:** no sé ustedes chicos, pero no me puedo mantener en pie ¿por qué no se van por ahí, mientras yo duermo un rato?

**Shiori:** estoy muerta de cansancio, solo quiero una cama blandita y almohada mullida

**Kai:** opino lo mismo que ustedes, vamos a descansar y ya más tarde hacemos algo

**Akago:** (volvía de la playa) ¡pero que caras! Pareciera que no han dormido en días

**Shiori:** no dormí casi nada anoche para cumplir con el castigo de la profesora

**Soten:** a pesar que mi mamá me ayudó, igual tuve mucho que hacer y solo puede dormir un par de horas

**Kai:** al menos ustedes durmieron, en cambio yo no he pegado el ojo desde ayer. Bueno chicos si se van a pasar la tarde conversando, los dejo, no aguanto el sueño (ingresó a una de las habitaciones y salió gritando) lo… lo… lo siento, no fue mi intención, en verdad lo siento

**Moegi:** (salió vestida solo en ropa interior) eh... ya estaban aquí… okairi (bienvenidos)

(Soten y Shiori, se sorprendieron por su falta de pudor)

**Akago:** creo que deberías terminar de cambiarte antes de recibir a las visitas

**Moegi:** (se miró) uh… estaba a punto de bañarme (se dio media vuelta y se fue)

**Soten:** parece que tiene un modo particular de ser

**Akago:** ya la iras conociendo durante estos días. Ella rara vez se impacta o avergüenza con o de algo.

Me voy a duchar y luego iré a recorrer la ciudad (se dirigió a su habitación)

**Kai:** creo que se me quitó el sueño, pero aún así me iré a descansar

**Soten:** pobrecito, creo que más se asustó él que Moegi

**Shiori:** ella ni se inmutó ¿te diste cuenta?

**Soten:** sí, (bostezó) te veo luego necesito dormir

Al día siguiente todos decidieron ir juntos a la piscina y disfrutar sus olas artificiales.

Como prácticamente toda piscina era para ellos, se la pasaron jugando y nadando y haciendo concurso de quien hacía el salto más extraordinario desde el trampolín, hasta que por accidente Shiori perdió la parte de arriba de su bikini. No se dio cuenta hasta que Moegi le dijo y por casualidad Kai la miró armándose un gran alboroto.

**Shiori:** (le dio un lapo a Kai) ¡kiahh! Eres un fisgón (se cubría ambos pechos con el antebrazo)

**Kai:** ¡discúlpame! ¡No fue mi intención mirarte, fue solo un accidente

**Shiori:** (estaba avergonzadísima) ¡ayúdame a buscar la parte de arriba de mi bikini y deja de estar mirándome!

**Kai:** ok, ok, te ayudare, pero no va a ser nada fácil (era del mismo color que la piscina)

**Moegi:** (fuera de la piscina) acá está, lo encontré hace rato, pero como estaban entretenidos discutiendo no te dije nada

**Shiori:** gracias. Ahora si nos les importa a todos ¿se pueden dar vuelta? me lo quiero poner sin ser vista (se lo colocó y se dio cuenta que una de las tiras estaba rota) Soten ayúdame a salir por favor. Me voy a la suit (su prima la ayudó desde adentro de la piscina y Moegi desde afuera y se fue algo disgustada y avergonzada)

**Moegi:** uh… no sé porque Shiori chan se avergüenza tanto de sus pechos… (Se tocó los suyos) como quisiera que los míos fueran más grandes, algo así como los de ella o como los tuyos

**Soten:** (estaba sentada, al borde de la piscina y al sentirse manoseada se avergonzó) ¡Kiahh! ¿Qué… qué… qué estás haciendo?

**Moegi:** comparando… uh… ¿por qué tú y Shiori tienes más que yo?

**Soten:** (sonrojada) ¡no lo sé! es cuestión de herencia o… quizá contextura

**Moegi:** ¿herencia? (pensó en su hermana y su madre y ambas tenía talla promedio) entonces yo no herede casi nada de ninguna de las dos (miró fijamente a los ojos de Soten) ¿no será que es porque tú y Shiori chan tienen novio?

**Soten:** (la vergüenza la carcomía) y… y… y… eso ¿qué tiene que ver? Tú también tienes ¿no es así?

**Moegi:** (miró a Akago que estaba conversando con Kai) no lo sé… Akago kun dijo estar enamorado de mi, pero no me pidió ser su novia, además nosotros solo nos hemos besado… no hemos hecho cosas que los senpais (superiores) hacen (la miró de nuevo)

**Soten:** de… de… de… ¿qué estás hablando?

**Moegi:** sexo

**Soten:** (se le subieron los colores al rostro) creo que no deberíamos seguir hablando de esto… a… a… además… ¡yo nunca he hecho eso tipo de cosas!

**Moegi:** uh… y ¿por qué no?

**Soten:** (quería que se la tragara la tierra) por… por… ¡porque no y ya! Creo que mejor me voy a la suit, me está comenzando a doler la cabeza (se fue caminando rápidamente, pensando en la incómoda conversación y luego pausó sus pasos… y pensó) llevo 1 año siendo la novia de Shippo y nunca hemos hecho nada de eso (se sonrojó) ¿será que no le gusto? O ¿quizá el realmente me ve como una niña? (recordó las palabras de Hitomi)

**Akago:** (la sacó de sus pensamientos) ¿te diriges a la suit?

Soten: ¡ah!... sí, sí, ya me cansé de la piscina. Quiero darme un baño y descansar un poco

**Akago:** te vi conversando con Moegi y note que estabas un poco incomoda ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

**Soten:** (se sonrojó al recordar) na… na… ¡nada! En particular… aunque, me dijo que no estaba segura si ustedes eran novios, ya que no se lo habías propuesto

**Akago:** (se sintió partido a la mitad) ya veo, ella aún no comprende mis sentimientos (suspiró) gracias. Tomaré en cuenta lo que me acabas de decir

**En la suit Imperial…**

Shiori estaba tomando un relajante baño de burbujas en el jacuzzi y escuchando música (llevaba puesto audífonos) por lo que no se percató que alguien más ingresó.

En cuanto terminó, se enrolló una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sola.

**Shiori:** ¡kiahh! ¿Qué haces tú acá?

**Kai:** (salía de la ducha) ¿qué no es obvio? Me estaba bañado

**Shiori:** ¿pero porque si hay varios cuartos de baño usaste este? ¿Qué no te diste cuenta que yo estaba acá?

**Kai:** no, la verdad no te vi, pero en todo caso ¿qué tiene de malo? Después de todo eres mi novia ¿o no?

**Shiori:** ¡eso no te da derecho a estarme espiando!

**Kai:** no te estaba espiando, simplemente entre para bañarme

**Shiori:** en ese caso me voy (dio un par de pasos y la toalla se le cayó) ¡no mires!

**Kai:** (la tomó del brazo) ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué siempre estas huyendo de mí?

**Shiori:** ¿huyendo? Yo no estoy huyendo, así que suéltame

**Kai:** (la pegó a su cuerpo) entonces dime porque ¿Por qué no quieres que te vea?

**Shiori:** (sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte y su cuerpo hervir de emoción) yo… yo… es solo que yo… no quiero que me veas eso es todo

**Kai:** (con tono suave) llevamos siendo novios 4 meses y te conozco de siempre. Dime ¿por qué te niegas a estar conmigo?

**Shiori:** (se ruborizo y bajo la mirada a media asta) es porque no quiero repetir el mismo error, tú bien sabes que fui lastimada y no quiero que ello pase de nuevo

**Kai:** (la tomó del mentón y la miró fijamente) ahora estás conmigo y tú bien sabes que te adoro, no compares el pasado con el presente. Tú bien sabes que yo nunca sería capaz de lastimarte

**Shiori:** pero es que yo… (Él fue acercando sus labios a los de ella) yo… yo… (Lo besó)

Fue un beso lleno de amor, sinceridad, deseo, pasión y lujuria, era más que obvio que ambos se deseaban, pero era ella la que tenía que romper con sus miedos para poder dar el siguiente paso.

El deseo y la pasión corría por las venas de ambos, era tan grande el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro que se los transmitían en cada beso y cada caricia que se hacían, por lo que sin decirse palabra alguna se dejaron llevar por sus instintos.

Él la sostuvo entre sus fornidos brazos y ella por inercia enredos sus piernas en las caderas de él. Torpemente y algo nervioso puesto que era su primer vez, ingresó en su ser y se sintió el hombre más afortunado y querido de la tierra puesto que estaba haciendo el amor por primera vez con la chica que había amado desde siempre.

El rostro de ella reflejaba felicidad plena y sus gemidos era la melodía más hermosa que él jamás había oído en su vida.

Para mayor comodidad la posicionó sobre el mueble del lavabo y continuó amándola.

Entre besos caricias y palabras lascivas se tomaron su tiempo para demostrarse su amor mutuo ya que ninguno de los dos quería llegar al clímax si no era al mismo tiempo.

Kai: (le mordisqueaba la oreja y le susurraba) te amo, mi cachorrita… te amo… me tienes loco, estoy muerto de amor por ti

**Shiori:** (no podía dejar de jadear y los susurros de él la excitaban aún más) Kai… sigue… no te detengas… yo… yo… ah, ah, ah ¡te detesto lobezno… odioso! Ah, ah, ah, ¿por qué… por qué… permitiste que me perdiera… de todo… esto por tanto tiempo?

**Kai:** (la miró de frente y atrapó sus labios en un ferviente beso) descuida… desde ahora… te hare mía una y otra vez… hasta que ya no puedas más

Era tal el éxtasis que sentían que no pudieron contenerse más y llegaron juntos al clímax. Se sentían extenuados, pero muy felices, se besaron una y otra vez y las gana de continuar amándose se hicieron presentes nuevamente e iban a volver hacer el amor, pero tuvieron que suspenderlo ya que sus amigos los estaban buscando.

Se dieron una ducha juntos, rápidamente y se reunieron con los demás.

**Soten:** (en la sala) se tardaron mucho ¿qué estuvieron haciendo?

**Kai y Shiori:** (sonrojados) ¡nada!

**Soten:** bueno, lo importante es que ya están acá; Akago y Moegi se fueron a recorrer la ciudad y me pidieron que les demos el encuentro en Motobu

**Shiori:** ¿te dijeron en que punto exacto?

**Soten:** no, solo me dijeron que fuéramos para allá y en cuanto llegáramos que lo llame

**Kai:** me pregunto si los sakura (árbol de cerezo típico Japonés) estarán en plena flor por esta época

**Soten:** que yo sepa florecen en enero, pero hay más de 7000 así que alguno puede que esté en flor ¿vamos?

**Shiori:** uhm… yo preferiría quedarme estoy algo agotada, pero si ustedes quieren pueden ir

**Kai:** (le leyó el pensamiento) yo también estoy algo cansado por haber nadado tanto, creo que mejor me quedo

**Soten:** uh, en ese caso me iré a recorrer el hotel. Me da algo de temor ir hasta allá yo sola, nos vemos luego chicos

Ni bien los dejo solos, se encerraron en la habitación y continuaron con su sesión amorosa.

Mientras Soten recorría las diversas tiendas del hotel y se probaba todo tipo de ropa, escuchó que por el alta voz anunciaban que se acercaba un tifón, por lo que era recomendable que los huéspedes se pusieran a respaldo en sus respectivas suits.

De inmediato llamó a Akago y éste le respondió que debería quedarse en un hotel de la zona, puesto que las carreteras habían sido cerradas por precaución.

Como las tiendas se fueron cerrando, se vio forzada a regresar a la suit y cuando estaba por tomar el ascensor, se llevó una grata sorpresa.

**Shippo:** ¡que bueno que te encontré!

**Soten:** (se le lanzó a sus brazos) ¡que alegría verte! ¿Qué haces acá?

**Shippo:** me dirigía a Taiwán, pero con la amenaza del Tifón, los aviones están haciendo escala acá o zonas aledañas

**Soten:** (sonreía entusiasmada) ¡que bueno! algo bueno trajo el tifón

**Al mismo tiempo en el aeropuerto Narita (Tokio)…**

Shinta por fin después de mucha lucha y trabajo, consiguió regresar.

De inmediato abordó un taxi y se dirigió a casa de su amada aún a riesgo de ser recriminado por los padres de ella, debido a su inapropiada conducta.

En cuanto estuvo frente a la residencia Taisho, sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho por la emoción de estar a punto de ver nuevamente a su amada, pero enorme fue su decepción cuando una de las mucamas le informó que Shiori estaba en Okinawa vacacionando.

De inmediato llamó a diversas aerolíneas, pero todas le decían lo mismo. "Todos los vuelos con destino al sur estaban cancelados por la amenaza de tifón".

Maldijo su suerte para sus adentros y sin saber muy bien que hacer, se dirigió a la agencia de modelajes de su madre.

Sin importarle que cosas le diría ella o cómo reaccionaría, se dirigió hasta su oficina, pero primero se detuvo a hablar con su tía.

**Tsubaki:** (lo abrazó cariñosamente) ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo has estado? Desde que te fuiste a estudiar lejos, no he sabido nada de ti

**Shinta:** tía (la llamaba así de cariño) ¿Dónde se encuentra mi madre? Pregunté en la recepción y la encargada me dijo que se fue de viaje

**Tsubaki:** es cierto, se fue junto con tu padre hasta Alaska, para visitarte

**Shinta:** ¡condenada hipócrita! ¡Lo único que esa mujer quiere es controlar mi vida! Por favor comunícame con mi padre, me urge hablarle

**Tsubaki:** ¿qué sucede cariño? Tengo entendido que desde que te fuiste te peleaste con él y le has rechazado todo contacto

**Shinta:** ¡¿qué?! ¿De dónde sacaste esa información?

**Tsubaki:** oí a tu madre pelear fuertemente con tu padre y él le reclamaba ¿qué cómo era posible que tú no quisieras saber nada de él?

**Shinta:** ¡eso no es cierto! Desde que me fui a Alaska he querido contactarlo todo el tiempo y me ha sido imposible, no importa cuántas veces lo he llamado o cuantos correos le he escrito, se me ha hecho imposible contactarlo

**Tsubaki:** ya se me hacía extraño que tú no quisieras saber nada de él, después de todo siempre han sido muy unidos

**Shinta:** no puedo más, ya no lo puedo soportar, por favor tía ¡ayúdame!

**Tsubaki:** dime cariño que puedo hacer por ti y lo haré, sabes que siempre te he querido como a un hijo

**Shinta:** lo sé, por eso te pido que me guardes el secreto y me ayudes (le contó todo, absolutamente todo desde el plan, hasta el infierno que estaba viviendo)

**Tsubaki:** comprendo y descuida, desde este mismo instante te ayudare a librarte del yugo de tu madre, ella siempre ha sido de lo más injusta, pero lo que te ha hecho… no tiene nombre.

(Tomó su celular y llamó a alguien que los podría ayudar)

Ya están en Alaska ¿no es así?

**Enju:** sí, pero al parecer Shinta no está y Kikyo le está inventando a Onigumo que su hijo no quiere verlo

**Tsubaki:** ¿sabes dónde se encuentra?

**Enju:** según el GPS de su celular, parece que si se encuentra en el facultad, pero no logró verlo, aunque parece que quien está portando del mismo, no es Shinta, sino una jovencita, ya que su ubicación coincide con el del GPS

**Tsubaki:** por primera vez en tu vida, sé sincera conmigo y dime que opinas de nuestra jefa

**Enju:** ¿para que quieres que te responda ello?

**Tsubaki:** porque quiero saber de lado de quien estas y si estas dispuesta a ayudarme

**Enju:** nunca me ha agradado esa mujer

**Tsubaki:** ¿estarías dispuestas a arruinarla?

**Enju:** a estas alturas no tengo nada que arriesgar, dime que quieres que haga

**Tsubaki:** Shinta está a mi lado, está intentando huir del yugo de la bruja esa.

Desde que se fue, Kikyo ha manipulado su vida como ha querido y lo ha mantenido lejos de su padre.

Por más que ha intentado tener contacto con él, se le ha hecho imposible ¿sabes algo al respecto?

**Enju:** lamentablemente sí, pero no tengo nada que ver.

Kikyo me pidió que bloqueara todas las cuentas bancarias y tarjetas de crédito de Shinta y que también bloqueara su celular, cuentas de red social en internet y que le hiciera creer que su padre se había olvidado de él, pero me negué. Por más que ella sea mi jefa, el muchacho no se merece ser apartado de padre, sin embargo hubo otro que no tuvo escrúpulos e hizo todo lo que ella me solicitó, pero hasta ahí llega mi información

**Shinta:** (estaba oyendo todo) ¿y por qué nunca le dijiste nada a mi padre? Él es el único que puede acabar con todo esto

**Enju:** joven Shinta, en verdad lamento mucho por lo que está pasando, pero su madre me tiene bajo amenaza. Vera usted, tengo un amigo muy querido que es prófugo de la justicia y sino cumplo con las ordenes de su madre, ella sería capaz de delatarlo.

Por favor perdóneme, pero si usted me lo permite hare lo que me pida para resarcir mi error

**Shinta:** entonces lo que puedes hacer es informarle a mi padre que estoy en Tokio y que deseo hablar con él, dile que me urge por favor

**Enju:** como usted diga. Le informaré acerca de todas las penurias por la que está usted pasando por culpa de su madre y le pediré que nos guarde el secreto, ya que si ella se entera de nuestro plan, no solo yo saldría perjudicada, sino también mi amigo ¿me comprende usted?

**Shinta:** perfectamente, por lo que desde ahora los tres seremos cómplices (colgó)

Gracias por ayudarme, ahora que cuento con tu ayuda y la de Enju me siento más tranquilo. Solo quisiera poder viajar hasta Okinawa para reunirme con Shiori y explicarle todo

**Tsubaki:** ¿por cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

**Shinta:** solo puedo estar 3 días como máximo, tuve que inventar en la universidad que estaba enfermo y mi amiga me está encubriendo

**En Alaska/habitación de Shinta…**

Asagi estaba pasando por un incomodo momento, puesto que Kikyo no dejaba de interrogarla.

**Kikyo:** ¿quién eres tú y que haces acá? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

**Asagi:** ya le explique señora Muso, que Shinta esta se fue de excursión a las montañas con unos compañeros y volverá en unos días y en cuanto quien soy yo (sonrió y le extendió la mano) disculpe mi falta de modales. Soy Asagi Forward

**Kikyo:** ¿qué tipo de relación tienes tú con mi hijo?

**Asagi:** soy su mejor amiga y compañera de clases y bueno, como él no estuvo en la clase de hoy vine a dejar los apuntes eso fue todo

**Kikyo:** (la miró con desconfianza) uhm… ¿solo son amigos?

**Asagi:** sí, solo eso (tenía que impedir a toda costa que ella descubriera los trabajos de traducción que hacía Shinta) eh… bueno señora, usted me disculpara, pero según las normas de la universidad a las chicas no se nos permite estar en la habitación de los chicos, por lo que será mejor que nos retiremos

**Kikyo:** está bien, me iré por ahora pero en cuanto termine la excursión volveré (buscó a esposo que estaba afuera de la habitación caminando de un lado al otro por el pasadizo)

**Onigumo:** (hablando por celular) sí, entiendo, despreocúpate desde hoy las cosas serán diferentes. Dale mi número privado y que se comunique lo antes posible

**Kikyo:** ¿con quién hablas coeur? (corazón)

**Onigumo:** sí, sí queda claro, descuide en un par de semanas estará listo el envío. Hasta pronto.

Con un cliente quiere que le mande una muestra de nuestra nueva colección

**Kikyo:** uhm… bueno ¿qué hacemos ahora? Al parecer Shinta no quiere verte. Por más que le insistí que saliera aunque sea un momento para que hagan las paces, se puso muy majadero y me echó de su habitación (en ese momento, pasó Asagi por su lado y agachó la mirada) en fin, en verdad lo siento mucho, pero parece que hicimos el viaje en vano

**Onigumo:** ¿por qué no me dejas intentar hablar con él? estoy seguro que si le insisto, accederá

**Kikyo:** olvídalo coeur, se ha encerrado con la música a todo volumen en forma de protesta y no quiere saber absolutamente nada. Creo que lo mejor es que volvamos otro día cuando se le haya pasado el rencor

**Onigumo:** que lastima. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo, después de todo por más que lo llamo, no contesta y a pesar que le escribo jamás me responde me pregunto ¿qué le abre hecho, para que me trate así?

**Kikyo:** es la edad, tú sabes que los chicos a cierta edad se ponen rebeldes y rehúyen de los padres, se creen independientes y que todo lo pueden.

En fin, mejor vayamos al hotel a descansar que ya me aburrí de este lugar

**En La cafetería de la universidad…**

**Asagi:** (buscó un lugar privado para poder hacer una video llamada) tú mamá es realmente una persona muy desagradable, le dijo a tu padre una sarta de mentiras que no sé cómo se las cree

**Shinta:** lo sé, ella posee un poder de manipulación y convencimiento único.

Lo bueno es que ya pude ponerme en contacto con la asistente de mi papá y ella ya le dijo lo que estás pasando. Me ha dado un número privado, pero me dijo que esperara que él me llamara

**Asagi:** es lo mejor que puedes hacer, al parecer tu madre vive pegada a él como lapa. Pobre hombre, discúlpame que te diga esto, pero lo compadezco

**Shinta:** no hay nada de lo que debas disculpar, tardíamente he descubierto que ella no tiene sentimientos y que es extremadamente despiadada, no comprendo como mi padre se pudo enamorar de ella, siendo tan opuestos

**Asagi:** dicen que los opuestos se atraen, pero esto es el extremo y por cierto… ¿lograste ver a tu novia?

**Shinta:** no. Por desgracia no, ella se encuentra en Okinawa y como hay amenaza de tifón todos los vuelos están cancelados

**Asagi:** cuanto lo siento, pero y ahora ¿qué piensas hacer?

**Shinta:** esperare a mañana para ir allá y arriesgándome a ser expulsado de la universidad por exceso de faltas… igual iré a buscarla

**Asagi:** piensa bien las cosas, tú eres uno de los mejores, pero ya llevas varias faltas por lo que estuviste enfermo y si te echan no podrás cumplir con tus sueños.

Sino logras verla mañana, regresa y ya idearemos la forma para que puedas ir de nuevo, además una vez que tu papá sepa la verdad estoy segura que las cosas cambiaran

**Shinta:** es verdad, ahora que cuento con el apoyo de mi tía, de Enju y el de mi padre todo será diferente

**Asagi:** ¡gracias por mencionarme!

**Shinta:** tú bien sabes que sin tu ayuda no hubiese logrado llegar hasta acá, es por ello que no te menciono, porque tú eres la más importante de todos

**Asagi:** (se ruborizo) ok, ok, no diré más nada. Debo dejarte mi clase esta por empezar, suerte con lo de tu viaje un beso, bye (le guiño el ojo y cortó)

**Tsubaki:** (había presenciado todo) uhm, al parecer a esa niña le gustas

**Shinta:** ¿a Asagi? ¡nah! Ella es solo mi amiga, si yo le gustará no me hubiese ayudado a venir hasta acá

**Tsubaki:** quizá lo hizo por lo mismo que te quiere y desea verte feliz

**Shinta:** creo que estas equivocada. Ella es muy popular entre los chicos y si quisiera un novio, ya le hubiese hecho caso a alguno de sus tantos pretendientes

**Tsubaki:** ¡ay pequeño! Estas tan ciego de amor por Shiori, que no te das cuenta de los sentimientos de tu "amiga"

**Shinta:** no creo que ella sienta por mí lo que tú dices y si así fuera, sabe bien que yo no podría corresponderle

**Tsubaki:** ¿estás seguro, que en ese corazoncito tuyo, no hay lugar para ella?

**Shinta:** (dudo un par de segundos) la quiero como amiga, pero nada más

**Tsubaki:** ok, entonces debo estar equivocada

**En Motobu…**

Debido a la amenaza de tifón, todos los hoteles estaban llenos y era casi imposible encontrar alguno que tuviera habitaciones disponibles.

Pero por fortuna para Akago y Moegi, encontraron uno de recreo.

Era uno modesto y pequeño, de arquitectura clásica, con aguas termales y sala de entretenimientos con mesas de ping pong.

Como el hotel estaba a su tope, solo quedaba una habitación matrimonial, por lo que ninguno de los dos tuvo objeción en tomarla.

La encargada que era una señora de mediana edad, los condujo hasta la habitación y les enseño dos futones listos para ser usados recargados sobre el piso y con una risita contagiosa les deseó una buena noche a la feliz pareja.

**Akago:** (miró el lugar) es la primera vez que me hallo en lugar así, pero supongo que servirá para pasar la noche

**Moegi:** la encargada nos registró como matrimonio Taisho

**Akago:** tuve que decirle que teníamos más de 18 años y que estábamos casados para que nos alquile la habitación de lo contrario hubiésemos seguido buscando en vano

**Moegi:** pero parece que no se lo creyó por su risita

**Akago:** lo importante es que ya tenemos donde pasar la noche, no es la gran cosa, pero al menos creo que estaremos cómodos

**Moegi:** (se desvistió y se colocó un yucata) voy a tomar un baño en la aguas termales ¿vienes?

**Akago:** ve tú, yo prefiero descansar un rato (se colocó un yucata, se recostó y arropó)

**Moegi:** (se sentó encima suyo) tú ¿me amas?

**Akago:** (se puso rojo de la vergüenza) ¿a que viene esa pregunta tan repentina?

**Moegi:** (de lo más serena) ¿me amas?

**Akago:** claro… que… que… te… amo ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

**Moegi:** (sonrió) entonces ¿te casaras conmigo algún día?

**Akago:** (se estaba poniendo nervioso) yo… yo… supongo que sí, es decir si para ese entonces aún nos amamos, yo imagino que así será

**Moegi:** ¿y que hay de tus planes?

**Akago:** puedo estudiar aquí o en donde sea… la verdad es que quería irme lejos, porque me sentía muy solo y nada, me ataba a este país… pero desde que estoy contigo, lo único que quiero es que estemos juntos

**Moegi:** (lo besó) te amo Akago (no usó el kun)

**Akago:** (le dio otro beso) y yo a ti

**Moegi:** (lo destapó y colocó su pelvis sobre la de él) ya que nos registramos como un matrimonio, hay que tratarnos como tal

**Akago:** de… de… de… ¿qué estás hablando? Detente un momento… ¿qué es lo que pretendes hacer?

**Moegi:** (se quitó el cinturón del yukata y le dejo ver su desnudes) ¿no quieres?

**Akago:** (la cubrió) no es que no quiera, es solo que no estoy seguro que sea el momento y el lugar adecuado

**Moegi:** ¿me amas?

**Akago:** (suspiró) sí, si te amo y es por ello que preferiría que nos esperáramos un tiempo, aún somos muy jóvenes y tenemos mucho tiempo por delante

**Moegi:** (hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y lo incitó, lamiéndole el cuello y frotando su órgano viril con la mano, mientras aún estaba encima suyo) yo no quiero esperar

**Akago:** (se estaba debatiendo entre sus deseos carnales y sus sentimientos de cariño) espera, no prosigas por favor, si vamos hacer algo como esto… es mejor que sea mutuo

Se sentó frente a ella y la comenzó a besar dulcemente por su cuello, clavícula, pechos, hasta llegar a su abdomen y recostarla suavemente sobre el futón.

Se le veía tan bella, tan llena de inocencia y dulzura que por momentos sentía culpa de hacer caso a sus instintos, pero cada vez que se detenía era ella quien tomaba el control y no se media en sus caricias, ya que conforme iban avanzando estas se volvían más lascivas, al punto que volvieron a la postura inicial siendo ella quien tenía el control de la situación y sin previo aviso tomó el miembro eréctil de su compañero entre sus manos y lo introdujo en su ser, soltando a penas un pequeño quejido de dolor y en cuanto se sintió cómoda, empezó a mover sus caderas provocando gran placer en ambos.

**Akago:** no sabía que podías llegar a ser tan sensual (jadeada, dejándose guiar por ella)

**Moegi:** por esta noche somos un matrimonio y debemos disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel (sonreía de manera lujuriosa)

Aquella noche fue una locura total, puesto que entre los dos pugnaban por tener el control de la situación.

Cada vez que él iba encima de ella, esta se las ingeniaba para hacer que él terminar yendo debajo o en una postura para que ambos estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones.

Los beso, jadeos, caricias y montones de te amo, no se hicieron esperar, fueron los acompañantes perfectos de la pareja ficticiamente recién casados.

Luego de mucho, pero mucho rato, cayeron tendidos uno al lado del otro, se abrazaron y con un dulce beso se quedaron dormidos, hasta el día siguiente.

**En la suit Imperial…**

Era de mañana y la única que estaba despierta era Soten; El resto aún dormía plácidamente o al menos eso creía ella.

Se encontraba en la cocina, revisando la carta para escoger uno de los tantos desayunos, cuando su novio la sorprendió dándole un dulce beso en el cuello por la espalada y abrazándola de la cintura.

**Shippo:** buenos días encanto ¿qué tal dormiste?

**Soten:** (algo sonrojada por aquel beso y por sentir el cuerpo de él, tan pegado el de ella) bien, dormí bien, aunque algo asustada por el posible tifón

**Shippo:** (no dejaba de abrazarla) uhm, escuché en las noticias que se está acercando, por lo que recomendaron que nadie anduviera por la ciudad

**Soten:** pero Akago y Moegi se encuentran en Motobu ¿qué tal si no pueden regresar?

**Shippo:** no te preocupes, sino volvieron ayer es porque encontraron donde refugiarse, además tanto las casas como hoteles están preparadas para este tipo de evento y no creo que les pase nada

**Soten:** (se zafó del abrazo) ¡no me parece correcto que estés tan tranquilo, mientras ellos pueden estar en peligro! Iré por Shiori y Kai para me acompañen a ir por ellos (en cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación, sin tocar… se llevó menuda sorpresa al verlos en medio de su amorío. Pegó un grito tal que Shippo, pensó que algo malo le había pasado. Cerró la puerta de golpe y se encerró en su habitación)

**Shippo:** ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?

**Soten:** nada, no ocurrió nada

**Shippo:** ¿entonces por qué gritaste?

**Soten:** (abrió la puerta y toda sonrojada) lo que pasa es que vi una enorme y horrible cucaracha y me asusté

**Shippo:** ¿solo por eso gritas así?

**Soten:** ¡te dije que era enorme ok!... por eso me asusté

**En la habitación de los amantes…**

**Shiori:** (cambiándose) creo que la pobre se llevó el susto de su vida

**Kai:** no la culpo, con lo inocente que es y vernos en tú ya sabes que, debe haber sido algo traumático

**Shiori:** ¿pero cómo fue que entró? ¿Qué acaso no le pusiste el seguro a la puerta?

**Kai:** pensé que lo habías hecho tú

**Shiori:** (le lanzó un almohadaso) ¡torpe! ¿Qué tal si el que entraba era mi hermano y no Soten? Para este entonces ya estarías en el fondo del mar

**Kai:** (la acarició y colmo de besos) no creo que Shippo, me haría ello, sobre todo porque sabe lo mucho que te quiero y sería incapaz de jugar con tus sentimientos (la estaba incitando a hacer el amor una vez más, cuando de pronto su celular empezó a sonar)

**Shiori:** (intentado, zafárselo de encima) basta, basta, ¿que no oyes que mi celular está sonando?

**Kai:** no contestes, deja que la llamada se pierda

**Shiori:** puede ser mi papá y si no contesto ya sabes

**Kai:** sí, si ya sé, puede creer que te secuestre y que nunca más voy a dejar que te vea (la besó juguetonamente) aunque no es mala idea

**Shiori:** ya suéltame (pero quería seguirle el juego) hablo con él un segundo y seguimos ¿ok? Sí dime papá ¿qué sucede?

**Shinta:** Shiori soy yo, estoy en Tokio y vine por ti

**Shiori:** (se quedó petrificada) ¿por qué me llamas? Te dije claramente que no quería saber nada de ti por el resto de mi vida

**Shinta:** por favor dame una oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, yo te amo y por eso regresé, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, debo volver mañana mismo a Alaska y por el tifón no puedo ir hasta donde tú estas

**Shiori:** no vengas, es más regresa a Alaska y quédate por allá ¡para siempre!

**Kai:** (al oír ello le arrebató el celular) déjala tranquila, le hiciste mucho daño y ella no desea volver a verte

**Shinta:** tú no te metas y déjame hablarle

**Kai:** no te voy a permitir que le hagas daño nuevamente, ella ahora es mi novia y no permitiré que te le acerques

**Shinta:** (sorprendido) ¿us… ustedes están juntos?… ¡no te creo!, es solo un invento tuyo para alejarme de ella. Sí lo que dices es verdad que sea ella quien me lo diga

**Shiori:** (tomó el celular) es verdad, Kai es mi novio desde hace un tiempo, así que por favor ya no me busques y si alguna vez sentiste algo por mí… olvídame

**Shinta:** ¡no puedo! ¡No quiero! Porque… yo ¡te amo! ¡Te amo muchísimo! Y necesito que me des una oportunidad para demostrártelo, por favor Shiori créeme, si me alejé de tu lado fue porque mi madre me obligó a hacerlo y no sabes cómo me arrepiento, por favor, sola dame una oportunidad de explicarte cómo ocurrieron las cosas… por favor… te lo suplico

**Shiori:** (empezó a lagrimear) si en verdad me amabas ¿por qué? dime ¡¿por qué?! Te fuiste sin decir nada, ¿por qué me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba? ¿Por qué? ¡Respóndeme! ¿Por qué? (Kai intentó quitarle el celular, pero ella se lo impidió) vamos, ¡dime! Empieza ya y dime

**Shinta:** yo, no tuve opción, mi madre me puso entre la espada y la pared y tuve que hacer lo que ella me dijo y fue por eso que me fui, pero… ¡no ha pasado un solo día que no piense en ti!... y en nuestro bebé (se la imaginó con un vientre abultado de 6 meses)

**Shiori:** (con tono cortante) lo aborte

**Shinta:** ¡¿qué?! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

**Shiori:** (fría como el hielo) porque no estaba dispuesta a tener un hijo de un bastardo mal nacido como tú

**Shinta:** (se puso a llorar) perdóname, perdóname por haber sido un cobarde por favor, perdóname por no haber tenido la fuerza suficiente de afrontar a mi madre y quedarme a tu lado, fui un cobarde lo sé y deberé vivir el resto de mi vida con esa culpa

**Shiori:** para mi tú estás muerto, así que poco o nada me importas… adiós (colgó) y se echó a los brazos de Kai a llorar

**Kai:** (le acariciaba el cabello) tranquila, ya pasó, fuiste muy dura y fuerte con tus palabras, pero en el fondo sé que te duele haberle mentido de esa manera

**Shiori:** no es justo, no es justo, ahora que soy tan feliz contigo, aparece él queriendo arreglar las cosas… no puedo, no puedo aceptarlo de nuevo en mi vida

**Kai:** aún lo quieres ¿no es así?

**Shiori:** (lo miró sorprendida) no, por favor, no pienses lo que no es… yo te quiero a ti… yo te amo, pero… el recuerdo de Shinta me duele… me duele por…

**Kai:** (suspiró) porque aún sientes algo muy fuerte por él y no lo quieres aceptar

**Shiori:** ¡no, no es así! Yo… yo… ya no siento nada por él

**Kai:** (la soltó y se sentó sobre la cama) entonces ¿por qué lloras?

**Shiori:** (se limpió abruptamente las lágrimas, pero sin que se lo propusiera, salían más) yo… yo no lo sé, creo que lloró porque me tomó por sorpresa su llamada y porque no esperaba que me dijera todo lo que me dijo

**Kai:** te dolió escuchar que te diga la verdad ¿no es así? Te dolió saber que él aún te ama y descubrir que tú sientes lo mismo ¿no es verdad?

**Shiori:** ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me dices todo eso?

**Kai:** porque ¡estoy muerto de los celos! Durante años te atesorado, te he amado como a nadie en mi vida y ahora que finalmente estamos juntos… regresa él queriendo recuperarte y tú lloras por él… dime Shiori ¿alguna vez has llorado por mí?

**Shiori:** (no sabía que responder) yo… es que… tú… jamás me has hecho daño, ni me has dejado de lado, siempre has estado ahí para mí y es por eso que yo no he tenido nunca un motivo

**Kai:** pues entonces te daré uno (empacó sus cosas)

**Shiori:** ¿qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?

**Kai:** me regreso a Tokio, no quiero seguir a tu lado, si vas a tenerlo a él en tu mente

**Shiori:** ¡no seas absurdo! Hay amenaza de tifón y no encontraras la manera de volver

**Kai:** eso no es lo que esperaba oír de ti, pero acabas de confirmarme que tú no me amas

**Shiori:** ¿y que quieres que haga? ¡Que me tire al suelo y te implore que no te vayas! O que grite desesperadamente y te convenza de que no lo hagas. Si te quieres ir es porque así lo has decidido, no porque yo te este echando

**Kai:** (tomó su maleta) tienes razón, esto se acabo Shiori, hemos terminado (se fue)

Shippo y Soten estaban tomando desayuno juntos, cuando lo vieron pasar delante de ellos, lo invitaron a desayunar, pero el simplemente se disculpó y continuó con su camino.

**Soten:** me pareció o ¿estaba llevando una maleta consigo?

**Shippo:** pues no creo que te haya parecido, porque yo vi lo mismo (salió corriendo tras de él, mientras que Soten se dirigió a la habitación)

**Soten:** ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? (la vio llorosa) ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te hizo algo malo Kai?

**Shiori:** no fue él, fui yo quien no supo corresponderle

**Soten:** (se acordó de lo que vio) yo no diría eso, pero ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

**Shiori:** Shinta me llamó. Regresó solo por mí, se encuentra en Tokio y no puede venir por lo del tifón

**Soten:** ¿en serió? ¡¿No me digas que Kai se enteró?!

**Shiori:** (lagrimeaba) no solo eso, sino que traté muy duramente a Shinta y me puse a llorar porque empecé a recordar todo lo que vivimos por lo que Kai se puso volvió loco de celos, pero lo peor de todo es que cuando me dijo que se iba, yo no intenté retenerlo

**Soten:** ¿y por que hiciste ello?

**Shiori:** porque en el fondo quería que se fuera, quería que me dejara sola con mis recuerdos

**Soten:** (la abrazó) lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento, sé lo mucho que sufriste por Shinta y sé lo mucho que te debe doler saber que aún te ama

**Shiori:** no sé que hacer, yo era muy feliz con Kai, pero ahora que Shinta volvió, no creo que pueda seguir a su lado

**Shippo:** (volvió algo agitado) Kai se fue, lo alcancé en la entrada y me dijo que se iba al aeropuerto

**Shiori:** ¿entonces en verdad va a intentar regresar?

**Soten:** ¿pero cómo piensa hacerlo, si los vuelos están cancelados?

**Shippo:** todos los de norte a sur, pero no viceversa, es por eso que sí hay vuelos a Tokio

**Shiori:** ¡no puede ser! ¡Tengo que ir tras él, no puedo dejar que las cosas se queden así!

**Shippo:** (la sostuvo del brazo) lo mejor es que lo dejes solo, cuando estén un poco más calmadas las cosas entre ambos hablen, pero por ahora no es momento

**Shiori:** (lo llamó consecutivas veces) no me contesta. Debe estar realmente muy enfadado

**Shippo:** hazme caso, lo mejor es que dejes que el tiempo haga lo suyo. Por ahora solo te queda esperar, así que mientras aprovechemos que la carretera está despejada y vayamos por Akago y Moegi, que por lo que me dijo él, no están en un lugar muy seguro y podría ser peligroso

**Soten:** vamos de inmediato por ellos ¿qué esperamos?

**Shiori:** vayan ustedes, yo no tengo ánimos de nada

En cuanto se fueron, le pidió a uno de los choferes del hotel que la llevara al aeropuerto y en cuanto llegó; El avión con destino a Tokio estaba por despegar, hizo un último intento por comunicarse con Kai, pero éste había apagado su celular.

Fue entonces cuando por primera vez lloró por él y se recriminó el haber sido tan tonta.

**2 horas y media después en el aeropuerto Narita (Tokio)…**

Un joven descorazonado caminada despreocupadamente mientras hablaba por video llamada con su mejor amiga.

**Shinta:** sí, logré comunicarme con ella y fue terrible, al parecer ya me olvidó por completo y lo peor de todo es que me detesta

**Asagi:** ¿y ahora que piensas hacer?

**Shinta:** por ahora regresar para allá. En una hora y media sale mi vuelo y luego… bueno ya veré que nuevo plan se me ocurre, ya que por las palabras tan duras que me dijo, no creo que me vaya a perdonar nunca lo que le hice

**Asagi:** no te deprimas, es natural que haya reaccionado mal, después de todo te desapareciste sin decir nada y re apareciste de igual modo, es lógico que se sienta confundía y muy dolida

**Shinta:** puede que tengas razón, pero por lo pronto me dedicare a estudiar aún más duro y en cuanto haya pasado un tiempo prudente la volveré a buscar

**Asagi:** por cierto tu papá se comunicó conmigo, creo que estaba intentando localizarte, pero como me dejaste tu teléfono… uhm, bueno yo… recibí la llamada

**Shinta:** dime ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

**Asagi:** le dije que estarías acá mañana por la tarde, así que quiere que los tres nos reunamos en el aeropuerto. No me dijo nada más porque al parecer tu madre andaba cerca de él

**Shinta:** ok, gracias por darme el mensaje (escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre, se giró y sintió una fuerte patada en las costillas. Lo cual lo tumbo al piso)

**Kai:** (hecho una furia, lo tomó con rudeza del cuello de su abrigo y lo comenzó a golpear) ¡¿cómo te atreves a aparecer de nuevo?! ¿Quién demonios te dijo que podías acercarte a ella después de lo que le hiciste?

**Shinta:** (se cubría el rostro e intentaba descifrar quien era) ¡tú! ¡Quien te crees tú para reclamarme nada! (se levantó y le lanzó un derechazo (tomó su celular y cortó la video llamada) ¡tú no tienes idea de todo lo que he tenido que pasar!

**Kai:** (lo tacleó y lo tiró contra el piso, quiso seguir golpeándolo, pero Shinta se lo impedía) ¡no sabes cuánto ha sufrido ella por tu culpa! Y ¿tienes el descaró de decir que la amas?

El alboroto que se armó fue tal que las autoridades correspondientes se tuvieron que hacer cargo separándolos, tomando un oficial a cada uno

**Shinta:** ¡cada palabra que le dije fue cierto! Yo la amo y no dejaré que ni tú ni nadie me la arrebate (intentaba zafarse del agarre del oficial)

**Kai: ¡**bastardo! ¿Para que demonios volviste? ¿Para hacerla sufrir de nuevo? ¡Lárgate a tu país de una vez y no vuelvas! (entre dos oficiales tenían que sujetarlo por lo fuerte que era)

**Shinta:** ¡nunca voy a renunciar a ella! ¡Nunca! ¡Me oíste!

Ambos fueron llevados a un lugar privado, donde fueron interrogados por las autoridades del lugar y por precaución los esposaron a ambos.

A los pocos minutos llegó el papá de Kai junto con Midoriko ya que el oficial a cargo le dijo que por la agresividad de su hijo y por tener conocimientos en artes marciales, se le podían imputar cargos por agresión física.

Por parte de Shinta nadie asistió, puesto que la única que podía ayudarla era Tsubaki y él le pidió que no interfiriera puesto que lo único que deseaba era continuar con sus planes de viaje.

**En la oficina de detención del aeropuerto…**

Ambos estaban sentados y tranquilos frente al escritorio del supervisor del lugar y este les estaba explicando que por lo agresivo de su conducta tendrían que pagar una fuerte multa o de lo contrario deberían afrontar cargos por agresión e podrían incluso ir presos.

**Shinta:** (bastante magullado y lleno de curaciones por gran parte del rostro) lo único que quiero es tomar mi avión e irme de acá

**Supervisor:** lo siento mucho, pero hasta que las cosas no estén claras no podrá irse

**Shinta:** escuche oficial, éste sujeto y yo nos conocemos del instituto y como teníamos un tema pendiente, nos olvidamos que estábamos en un lugar público, pero solo fue una pelea entre amigos ¿usted entiende?

**Supervisor:** no tengo manera de probar ello, además siendo o no amigos como usted dice, el tipo de comportamiento que mostraron no es apropiado y no los puedo dejar en libertad

**Shinta:** comuníquese con el cónsul francés y pídale que me consigan un abogado, para que resuelvan este mal entendido ¡yo necesito tomar mi vuelo a Alaska en 1 hora!

**Kai:** lo mejor es que te vayas de una buena vez y no regreses, acá tu presencia es innecesaria

**Shinta:** no vine aquí por ti, así que descuida en cuanto se termine todo esto, espero no volver a verte en mi vida

**Supervisor:** (atendió una llamada) está bien que pasen ambos por favor.

Joven Takashima me informan que su padre y abogada están acá. Los hare pasar y le relataré el cómo se suscitaron los hechos, además de mostrarle el video de seguridad, así que antes que proceda a ello ¿hay algo que desee agregar o que este usted emitiendo?

**Kai:** absolutamente nada señor

**Supervisor:** muy bien (los dejó entrar y cuando Koga vio su hijo puso cara de decepción)

**Midoriko:** buenas tardes oficial, soy la abogada del joven Takashima; Midoriko Tatsuko

**Koga:** buenas tardes oficial, yo soy el padre del joven aquí presente

**Supervisor:** señores los he mandado a llamar en vista de que el joven aquí presente sin motivo alguno agredió al joven Shinta Muso (al oír ese apellido Todos reaccionaron y Shinta se sintió descubierto)

**Kai:** ¿Muso? ¿No se suponía que te apellidabas Sauver? ¡Explícate!

**Shinta:** no creo que sea el momento ni lugar apropiado para darte explicaciones

**Supervisor:** jóvenes les recuerdo que están bajo declaración y todo lo que están hablando está siendo grabado

**Midoriko:** oficial podría explicarme ¿quién ha presentados cargos en contra de mi cliente?

**Supervisor:** directamente nadie señora, pero debido a que ambos irrumpieron en el orden y tranquilidad de los pasajeros y del lugar, deben ser sancionados

**Midoriko:** en ese caso los jóvenes aquí presentes pueden expresarse de manera libre siempre y cuando no se vean comprometidas sus identidades físicas, morales o psicológicas, por lo que no veo la necesidad de que estén siendo monitoreados como usted informa.

Lo que ha ocurrido acá es una falta a las normas internas del establecimiento, más no un delito, así que los jóvenes están en todo su derecho de retirarse luego de firmar los documentos correspondientes a las normas del lugar y cumplir con el pago de una sanción ¿no es así oficial?

**Supervisor:** sí está usted en lo cierto

**Midoriko:** en ese caso le sugiero señor que le quite las esposas a mi defendido y a nuestro huésped extranjero, ya que no habiendo cometido delito alguno y siendo él, el agravado, no veo la necesidad de mantenerlo esposado y mucho menos la necesidad de retenerlo.

Y en cuanto haya cancelado su multa él podrá proseguir con su plan de viaje

**Supervisor:** tiene usted razón señora, pero si los mandé a esposar es por el alto grado de agresividad que se mostraban ambos, además de que su defendido es considerado un arma blanca por tener conocimiento en artes marciales

**Koga:** disculpe que lo contradiga oficial, pero estamos en un país donde el 80% de la población tiene conocimiento de diferente tipos de artes marciales, además para que mi hijo sea culpado de ser un arma blanca, el debió usar durante su ataque alguna de las técnicas aprendidas y por el video que nos enseño su compañera. Mi hijo en ningún momento uso ninguna técnica

**Supervisor:** muy bien señores, comprendo su punto, así por favor llenen los formularios correspondientes en re prestación de los menores (en Japón eres mayor de edad a los 20 años) y señora abogada necesito que sea la representante legal de nuestro huésped (se le llama así a quien proviene de otro país) ya que no hemos logrado contactarle un abogado o algún familiar

**Midoriko:** como usted guste oficial (los adultos se retiraron)

**Kai:** (ya sin esposas, pero bajo vigilancia de una oficial) ahora si me vas a explicar ¿quién demonios eres en realidad?

**Shinta:** soy quien vez

**Kai:** ¡no seas hipócrita! y dime ¿por qué mentiste acerca de tu identidad?

**Shinta:** mis verdaderos padres son Kikyo Tendo y Onigumo Muso y por culpa de mi madre es que tuve que alejarme de Shiori

**Kai:** ¿cómo fue que te atreviste ha acercarte a ella? ¡Ahora estoy seguro que lo hiciste con malas intenciones desde un principio!

**Shinta:** no es así. El que mi madre y el padre de ella hayan tenidos sus diferencias en un pasado, no quiere decir que yo sea igual.

Cuando conocí a Shiori me enamore perdidamente, aún sabiendo hija de quien era, sin embargo cuando mi madre se enteró hizo hasta lo imposible para alejarme de ella y es por ello que desaparecí tan de repente de su vida

**Kai:** ¡jah! Si pretendes recurrir a mi lastima con tu absurda historia, estas muy equivocado. Ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para valerte por ti mismo y no estar a la merced de tu madre, así que no me vengas con esa estupidez de que ella te obligó. Si te alejaste fue por tu propia cuenta

**Shinta:** puede que tengas razón y por otro lado es inútil que intente hacerte entender mi posición.

Tú nunca has tenido que vivir ocultando tu identidad, ni has tenido unos padres que poco o nada les importas, que simplemente te dejan en un internado para que no les estorbes en sus vidas o una madre que a la cual no le importas nada y solo te usa para sus despiadados planes. Por eso lo único real que tengo en esta vida es el amor por Shiori, así que no me importa que intentes hacerme ¡no me rendiré hasta reconquistarla!

**Kai:** inténtalo si puedes, ¡porque jamás te dejare volver acércate a ella! ¡Nunca más!

Hagas lo que hagas no permitiré que la vuelvas a lastimar

**Shinta:** no me asustas. Así que luchare por ella hasta el final

El supervisor ingresó y les dijo a ambos que podían retirarse, pero que antes deberían firmar una declaración jurada comprometiéndose a que un incidente así no se volvería a repetir, de lo contrario ninguno de los podría volver ingresar al aeropuerto.

**Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto ****Ted Stevens Anchorage de Alaska…**

En cuanto llegó, lo único que tenía en mente era hablar con su padre y de ese modo poder librarse del yugo de su madre.

Deambuló un rato por el enorme lugar buscando a su amiga y a su padre, hasta que finalmente los encontró en el segundo piso.

**Asagi:** (horrorizada) ¡¿qué fue lo que te pasó!? ¿Quién te golpeó así?

**Shinta:** no tiene importancia

**Onigumo:** hasta que por fin te puedo ver hijo mío

**Shinta:** padre, no sabes cuánto he esperado este momento, hay tanto que te tengo que contar

**Onigumo:** tu amiga ya me ha ido adelantando parte de la historia, pero necesito oírlo de tu propia boca, puesto que no puedo creer que tu madre sea un ser tan cruel

**Shinta:** no creo que haya mucho que agregar. Mi versión o la de Asagi son la misma. Mi madre es un ser sin escrúpulos que me ha utilizado todo este tiempo solo para su absurda venganza. Ella nunca me ha querido… ni siquiera sé porque aún la llamo madre

**Onigumo:** desde ahora todo será diferente hijo mío, te prometo que no seguirás bajo el yugo de esa mujer

**Asagi:** tú papá abrió una cuenta en el banco y también una nueva cuenta telefónica a mi nombre para que tu mamá no pueda interferir y así ustedes puedas estar en contacto

**Shinta:** gracias, gracias a ambos, creo que por fin podre ser libre. Libre para seguir mis sueños, libre de sus maltratos y libre para amar a quien yo quiera

**Ese mismo día por la noche en Okinawa…**

Une espantosa tormenta provocada por el tifón, había provocado que absolutamente toda la población se pusiera a resguardo y por ello cada casa, hotel y/o hospedaje se encontraba al tope de su capacidad.

Como era de esperarse el Imperial Queen, no fue la excepción y por ser un caso de emergencia albergó a cuanto turista y citadino habitaba alrededor.

**En la suit imperial…**

**Shiori:** (acababa de volver del restaurant) ¡wuau! Es impresionante la cantidad de gente que hay. Creo que nunca había visto el hotel tan lleno

**Akago:** (veía las noticias en la sala) al parecer el tifón solo bordeó la isla, de lo contrario hubiera causado un gran disturbio

**Moegi:** (miraba la por la ventana) como me gustaría estar afuera y bañarme con la lluvia

**Shiori:** ¿dónde están Shippo y Soten?

**Akago:** él está apoyando en lo que puede al personal y Soten… uhm creo que está escondida por ahí

**Shiori:** voy a buscarla, ella detesta este tipo de cosas (la buscó y buscó hasta que la halló debajo de su cama) ¿qué haces ahí?

**Soten:** (abrazada a su conejo Pyon y temblando como hoja) tengo miedo… no soporto las tormentas

**Shiori:** (se metió debajo de la cama) lo sé, por eso te estaba buscando. Eres igual que tía Miko, cada vez que hay tormenta se refugia en el lugar que según ella es más seguro

**Soten:** ¿cuánto tiempo falta para que termine?

**Shiori:** no lo sé, ya ha pasado una hora, pero puede que dure varias o hasta días, pero como es un tifón pequeño no creo que dure mucho

**Soten:** ¡¿pequeño y hace menudo desastre?! ¿Cómo será uno grande? (su conejo empezó a sonar. Lo abrió y sacó su celular) hola mamá

**Midoriko:** ¡hija! ¿Te encuentras bien? Sé por las noticias que el tifón está pasando por allá en este instante ¿Cómo te encuentras?

**Soten:** bien mamá, algo asustada, pero bien. Estoy escondida debajo de la cama

**Midoriko:** estaba tan preocupada por ti que quería ir verte, pero todos los vuelos están cancelados

**Soten:** lo sé mamá, pero descuida todo está bien y ¿papá como esta? No he hablado con él en dos días

**Bankotsu:** aquí estoy hija, disculpa que no me comunicara contigo, pero he tenido mucho que hacer y las veces que te he llamado tu celular estaba apagado

**Soten:** lo siento, debes haber llamado mientras estaba en la piscina o caminando por la playa con Shippo

**Bankotsu:** ¿él está por allá?

**Soten:** sí, llegó hace un par de días. Se dirigía Taiwán, pero por lo del tifón tuvo que quedarse por acá

**Bankotsu:** uhm… ¿dónde se están quedando?

**Soten:** (toda inocente) en la suit de tía Izayoi

**Midoriko:** tu padre ya se puso celoso, pero no le hagas caso, ya sabes cómo es él

**Soten:** uhm sí ya sé, pero dile que se quede tranquilo, la suit es bastante grande y hay habitaciones para todos (sonrió)

**Midoriko:** cuídate mucho hijita, te llamare luego

**Shiori:** te cuidan mucho ¿no crees?

**Soten:** debe ser por lo que durante 7 años estuvimos separados y no se dan cuenta que ya crecí (guardo su celular en el conejo)

**Shiori:** si ya creciste tanto que aún usas ese conejo porta celular y todo mundo cree que es un juguete

**Soten:** me gusta, además tu sabes que una chica nunca es lo suficiente mayor como para usar cosas cursis

**Shiori:** si lo sé, me lo dices cada vez que vamos de compras (intentó llamar a Kai) otra vez no me responde... ¡rayos! Debe estar muy enojado aún

**Soten:** yo también lo he llamado y no me contesta por lo que solo nos queda esperar el regreso a clases

**Shiori:** me voy tengo sueño y dormir debajo de la cama no es lo mío

**Soten:** entonces duerme conmigo, sobre la cama ¿qué dices?

**Shiori:** ok, solo porque es noche de tormenta

Las horas transcurrieron y el ruido de la tormenta se le hacía insoportable.

Se despertó y notó que su prima no estaba, como sintió mucho miedo se dirigió a la primera habitación que encontró y al ver a su novio plácidamente dormido, se recostó a su lado, despacito para no despertarlo, pero este al sentir su tibio y tembloroso cuerpo se despertó.

**Shippo:** ¿qué sucede?

**Soten:** (no paraba de temblar) tengo mucho miedo, estaba durmiendo con Shiori, pero se fue y no quiero estar solita

**Shippo:** (la abrazó con ternura) no te preocupes, nada malo va a ocurrir, intenta dormir

**Soten:** (se acurrucó en su pecho) es la primera vez que duermo a tu lado y… como que… me gusta (se sonrojó)

**Shippo:** a mí también, sentirte tan cerca es agradable (le froto la espalda para que dejara de temblar, pero lo único que consiguió fue ponerla más nerviosa)

**Sote:** ¿qué… qué… estás haciendo?

**Shippo:** intento tranquilizarte, estas tan asustada que no paras de temblar

**Soten:** lo siento es solo que al estar tan cerca tuyo, me pongo aún más nerviosa

**Shippo:** (sonrió) eres tan inocente y dulce que haces que cada día me enamore más de ti (le dio un tierno beso, pero aquel beso, despertó en ella el deseo de algo más)

Fue así como sus miradas se cruzaron y sus labios se unieron en un beso tras otro y cada uno se iba cargando de pasión poco a poco.

Entre beso y beso, dejó de temblar y empezó a tener una sensación extraña, un extraño calor que invadía todo su ser que la incitaba a querer explorar más, era algo que en su vida había sentido, pero sabía por los relatos de Shiori que era eso y a donde te conducía.

Lentamente se empezó a dejar llevar por aquella sensación y permitió que él le hiciera caricias que nunca antes le había hecho.

Se sentía tan bien, tan a gusto que se perdió en sus emociones y permitió que le fuera desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la blusa de su pijama y cuando las cosas estaban comenzando a subirse de todo un inesperado y estruendoso trueno se dejó escuchar, lo que la hizo volver a realidad de un solo golpe y abrazarse fuertemente al pecho de su novio. Pero de inmediato el pudor se apoderó de ella y sin decir palabra se dirigió a su habitación donde encontró a su prima durmiendo sobre la cama.

Simplemente se recostó, abotonó blusa, abrazó con mucha fuerza a su conejo y se concentró en dormir.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

La tormenta había cesado por completo y todos excepto Soten se encontraban tomado desayuno en la cocina.

**Shiori:** ay que aburrido, otra día que tendremos que estar encerrados

**Shippo:** ¿qué esperabas después de un tifón?

**Shiori:** vine aquí para divertirme, no pare estar encerrada

**Moegi:** podemos jugar… juegos de mesa

**Akago:** aprovecharé el encierro para hacer las tareas del instituto

**Shiori:** ¿aún no las has hecho?

**Akago:** a diferencia tuya, soy bastante rápido, así que las puedo hacer en cuestión de minutos

**Moegi:** yo tampoco las he hecho… ¿me ayudas otto 夫?

**Shiori:** (abrió los ojos de par en par) ¡¿esposo?! ¿Cuándo te casaste? (rió burlonamente)

**Akago:** (muy sonrojado) lo dice porque cuando estuvimos en Motobu, tuvimos que registrarnos como matrimonio ¡solo por eso, ok!

**Moegi:** uh… pero también pasamos nuestra lun… (Akago le tapó la boca con una tostada)

**Akago:** (sonrojado hasta más no poder) termina de desayunar para ayudarte con las tareas

**Shippo:** ya es algo tarde y Soten aún no se levanta, que raro, ella siempre suele ser la primera

**Shiori:** iré a buscarla (no la encontró en la habitación, se agachó y la encontró debajo de la cama) ¡ah! ¿Pero que haces ahí? La tormenta ya pasó

**Soten:** ¿por qué me dejaste sola anoche? Tuve mucho miedo

**Shiori:** me dio sed y fui por un vaso de agua a la cocina, cuando volví no te vi y pensé que te habías escondido

**Soten:** anoche… anoche… yo… yo… ¡me metí a la habitación de Shippo y casi ocurre algo entre nosotros! Estoy tan avergonzada que no puedo verlo

**Shiori:** ¿qué quieres decir con…? ¡Oh…ya entendí! Ay vamos no seas tonta, no tienes porque sentirte avergonzada, es normal que algo así se pueda dar entre ustedes. Ya llevan buen tiempo juntos y es más se me hace raro que aún no pase nada

**Soten:** es… es… que yo no sé que hacer, cada vez que se me acerca, me pongo nerviosa y… y… como que quisiera ir más allá, pero no sé si deba

**Shiori:** descuida, eso lo sabrás en su momento, cuando estés lista, si se da se dio y sino ¿cuál es la prisa? Mi hermano no va a salir huyendo o se buscara a otra porque tú no te sientes lista para ello. Él te adora y si está contigo es porque así lo quiere. El sexo puede esperar

**Soten:** pero después de lo que pasó anoche, por la manera en como salí corriendo, puede creer que soy una niña o que no lo quiero

**Shiori:** eres una niña, una muy linda y por eso te ama, te ama por cómo eres y él sabe que lo amas, así que deja de esconderte y vamos a tomar desayuno que está preocupado por ti

Se reunieron con los demás y él la trato como siempre y aunque ella al principio se sintió un poco incomoda, se relajó al oír los relatos de Moegi acerca de lo divertido y emocionante que le parecía las tormentas.


	23. Doble tragedia

**Cap. VII**

**Doble tragedia**

A pesar que el tifón acortó un par de días la estadía de los jóvenes, igual se divirtieron todo lo que pudieron e intentaron recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Mientras que los adolescentes retornaron a Tokio para cumplir con sus respectivos deberes durante el resto del verano. Shippo retomó sus planes de viaje, por lo que se dirigió a Taiwán, prometiéndole a su novia que volvería lo antes posible para poder estar a su lado.

**Recepción del imperial teen…**

Las dos inseparables primas se encontraban realizando su trabajo, pero más era lo que aguardaban por la hora de salida que la atención que le ponían a los huéspedes.

**Shiori:** (algo aburrida y enviando mensajes desde su celular) de haber sabido que nuestras breves vacaciones terminarían como terminaron, no te hubiera hecho caso para trabajar acá

**Soten:** tú fuiste la que quiso seguirme, yo solo tomé el puesto para poder estar más tiempo cerca de Shippo

**Shiori:** (suspiró) se suponía que Kai también trabajaría acá como ayudante de cocina, pero desde que nos peleamos no he sabido nada de él

**Soten:** ¿hasta ahora no te responde?

**Shiori:** ya me cansé de llamarlo y mandarle mensajes y no obtener respuesta ¡ay! ¿Desde cuándo soy yo quien lo sigue? ¡No entiendo que me está pasando!

**Soten:** ¿y si lo vas a buscar a su casa o al dojo donde entrena?

**Shiori:** (puso cara de espanto) ¡primero muerta! Ya suficiente hago con estarlo llamando

**Soten:** (soltó un suspiro) ustedes son igual de obstinados, se aman, pero ninguno quiere dar su brazo a torcer

**Shiori:** ¿de que hablas? ¡He sido yo quien no ha dejado de intentar contactarlo y es él quien no me habla! ¡Pero se acabó! Si a la próxima vez que lo llame, no me responde entonces de que se olvide de mí (lo llamó y no hubo respuesta) ¿por qué? ¿Por qué, no me responde?

**Soten:** déjame intentarlo, lo llamaré a su casa desde acá.

-buenas tardes ¿podría comunicarme por favor con Kai?

-ok, señorita

-dígale que lo llamó Shiori Taisho, gracias

**Shiori:** ¡eh! ¿Por qué dijiste que fui yo quien lo llamó?

**Soten:** para que te devuelva la llamada

**Shiori:** ¡Soten! Se suponía que tú lo llamarías ¡no yo!

**Soten:** al parecer me contestó una mucama y me informó que él no se encuentra en la ciudad. Me dijo que estaba en medio de un campeonato y que iba a estar fuera durante todo el verano, así que posible que por ello no te conteste

**Shiori:** ¡eh! ¡¿Y por qué no me dijo nada mientras estuvimos en Okinawa?! Rápido, busquemos en internet donde se están llevando a cabo campeonatos de karate, tae kwon do o de lo que sea, no debe estar lejos

**Soten:** (mientras buscaba) ¿qué piensas hacer?

**Shiori:** obvio… ir a buscarlo y decirle… ¡que es un tonto!

**Soten:** ¿por qué no eres sincera y le dices que lo extrañas?

**Shiori:** (sonrojada) porque… eso es precisamente lo que voy hacer cuando lo encuentre

**Soten:** (mientras buscaba en internet) ¿no crees que sería más sencillo preguntarle a Koga o a Ayame donde está Kai? Porque a menos que recorras todo el país entero, no creo que des con él, ya que hay muchos torneos que se están realizando a la par

**Shiori:** (apagó su computadora) termina de registrar a los últimos huéspedes y vámonos

**Soten:** siempre reaccionas igual cuando quieres evadir algún tema.

Si tú no te atreves a preguntarle a ninguno de los dos, entonces lo haré yo

**Shiori:** olvídalo, deja las cosas tal y como están, quizá sea lo mejor que no, nos volvamos a ver

**Soten:** ¡ah! no te entiendo, hasta hace unos segundos me tenías buscando por toda la red y ahora ¿simplemente te rindes?

**Shiori:** no es ello, es sólo que este tema me concierne a mí y no es justo que te involucre, además si el idiota de Kai, duda acerca de lo que siento por él… ¡entonces que se olvide de mí! Yo también haré lo mismo

**Por la noche en la residencia Taisho/habitación de Shiori…**

Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, puesto que por más que había investigo en internet durante horas no lograba dar con Kai. Eran tantos los lugares donde se estaban llevando a cabo diversos torneos que comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de localizarlo y algo dentro suyo la motivó a volver a llamarlo, arriesgándose a que no le conteste.

**Shiori:** ¡uish! (lanzó su celular contra la cama) ¿pero que demonios te has creído para no contestarme? ¡Si crees que te voy a seguir llamando estas muy equivocado! (cubrió con la almohada el celular como si quisiera asfixiarlo) uhm… está bien, no te volveré a llamar, pero… sí te mandare un mensaje.

-¿Cómo te va en el torneo?

-espero que ganes… (Se arrepintió y lo borró)

No puedo, no puedo más (se puso a llorar) ¿por qué?, ¿dime por qué me tratas así? (le gritaba al celular) no es justo, dijiste que jamás me lastimarías y ¿entonces esto que es?... te extraño… te extraño mucho ¡BAKA! (tonto)

**Inuyasha:** (escuchó los gritos) ¿te encuentras bien? Tus gritos se escuchaban hasta el estudio

**Shiori:** (se secó la lágrimas con brusquedad) estoy bien, no me pasa nada

**Inuyasha:** (se sentó a su lado) ¿en serio? ¿Entonces si no pasa nada por qué lloras?

**Shiori:** no eres precisamente con quien quisiera hablar del tema

**Inuyasha:** ¡oh ya entiendo! Te peleaste con Kai ¿no es así?

**Shiori:** ¿cómo sabes?

**Inuyasha:** lo intuí

**Shiori:** ¿por qué cuando te dije que él y yo éramos novios no te enojaste, como cuando te enteraste lo de Shinta?

**Inuyasha:** simple. A Kai lo conozco desde que nació y Koga aunque no lo parezca es uno de mis mejores amigos y Ayame ha sido mi mano derecha por años, por lo que sé perfectamente que clase de educación le dan a su hijo.

En cambio Shinta salió de la nada, nunca supe quienes eran sus padres y el que tuvieras una relación a escondidas con él, me exasperó.

Además hija, era más que obvio que tú y Kai se iban a terminar enamorando tarde o temprano

**Shiori:** ¿por qué creías ello?

**Inuyasha:** han crecido juntos y por la manera como se trataban era de esperarse que terminaran enamorándose

**Shiori:** pero al parecer no funcionamos como pareja, puesto que él me terminó mientras estábamos en Okinawa

**Inuyasha:** ¿por qué crees ello?

**Shiori:** porque me lo dijo y además porque lo he estado llamando y mandando mensajes y no me contesta

**Inuyasha:** uhm ya veo y ¿a que se debió la pelea?

**Shiori:** recibí una llamada que lo incomodó

**Inuyasha:** eso me suena a que fue más un pleito por celos

**Shiori:** ¿qué hago papá? Cuando él estaba tras mío no me daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería y ahora que me ignora por completo… lo extraño

**Inuyasha:** simple, usa su propia táctica en su contra

**Shiori:** ¿qué quieres decir?

**Inuyasha:** ignóralo de igual modo, ya verás que en cuanto piense que le perdiste interés volverá a ti

**En casa de la familia Takashima…**

Kai se encontraba refugiado en su habitación, sentado frente a su computadora mirando embobado fotos de Shiori y él juntos. La extrañaba horrores, pero aún así seguía rechazando sus llamadas y mensajes.

**Ayame:** ¿puedo pasar? Te traje una porción de tu pastel favorito

**Kai:** pasa mamá

**Ayame:** ya veo que sigues igual ¿por qué no haces a un lado tu orgullo y la llamas?

**Kai:** no puedo, a ella no le importo y sólo me está buscando para expiar sus culpas

**Ayame:** uhm, no creo que sea así. Según la mucama me informó que Shiori te llamó hoy

**Kai:** si lo sé y también sé que le dijo la mentira que le pedí

**Ayame:** y ¿te volvió a llamar o no?

**Kai:** sí, hace un rato lo volvió hacer, pero no le respondí

**Ayame:** ¿hasta cuando piensas estar así? Al menos dale la oportunidad de explicarse, si te llama tanto es porque hay algo que quiere decirte ¿no crees?

**Kai:** tengo miedo que me diga lo que no quiero oír

**Ayame:** no lo sabrás hasta que no la escuches

**Kai:** lo pensaré

Los días transcurrieron y Shiori no lo volvió a llamar, por lo que creyó que ya se había olvidado de él y que muy posiblemente había regresado con Shinta.

**Imperio Taisho/oficina de Sesshomaru…**

**Rin:** no, aceptaré un no por respuesta, así que di que sí

**Sesshomaru:** ¿de qué se trata esta vez?

**Rin:** hoy es la ultima ecografía de los mellizos en 3d y me gustaría que tanto tú como mamá estén conmigo

**Sesshomaru:** ¿dentro de cuanto será?

**Rin:** en una hora ¡ay papá por favor acompáñame! ¡Sí! Mi cesárea está programada para dentro de 2 semanas y hoy será la última oportunidad que tengas para que los conozcas antes de que nazcan. Deja lo que tengas que hacer y estate conmigo ¡no seas malo!

**Sesshomaru:** está bien, dame unos minutos para posponer mis compromisos y voy contigo

**Rin:** (sonrió muy feliz) te esperaré en el lobby, no tardes (le dio un dulce beso y se retiró)

Se dirigió al ascensor, pero como éste se tardaba decidió usar las escaleras de emergencia.

Estaba bajando cuando de pronto uno de los tacones de sus zapatos se atascó en el filo de un peldaño lo que ocasionó que perdiera el equilibro y cayera rodando un sinfín de estos hasta que finalmente muy adolorida y bastante aturdida logró sujetarse de la baranda.

Sentía mucho dolor en gran parte del cuerpo, tales como la espalda, cintura, cabeza, piernas, pero especialmente en la parte baja del vientre.

En cuanto sintió que un líquido caliente decencia entre sus piernas, notó que estaba sangrando muchísimo y de inmediato llamó al 119 solicitando una ambulancia de emergencia e intentó mantener la calma tanto como pudo para explicarle a la operadora que estaba ocurriendo; Pero el miedo y la desesperación se empezaron a apoderar de ella por lo que empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda ya que sentía que estaba comenzando a perder la conciencia.

Ayame acababa de salir de la oficina de Inuyasha y levemente escuchó un grito, se le hizo raro y empezó a seguir aquel llamado de auxilio, pero a más se acercaba el grito se iba haciendo más débil.

En cuanto vio a lo lejos una mujer tendida sobre el suelo bañada en sangre, de inmediato se acercó, pero en cuanto notó que se trataba de Rin se preocupó muchísimo sobre todo por la vida de los bebés.

Notó que el celular aún estaba activo y le pidió a la operadora que enviara en el acto un helicóptero, puesto que se encontraban en el piso 18 y la situación era de extrema gravedad.

Al mismo tiempo Sesshomaru acababa de llegar al lobby y al no ver a su hija la llamó, pero no logró contactarla.

Decidió esperarla un par de minutos cuando de pronto escuchó un helicóptero sobrevolando el hotel. Era obvio que planeaba aterrizar en el helipuerto del mismo pero ¿por qué? él no había sido informado de algún huésped que requiriera del mismo y mucho menos lo había autorizado, se sintió algo mortificado, pero luego se preocupó al oír una ambulancia y ver ingresar un equipo de paramédicos y rescatistas.

Supuso que algún huésped se había accidentado e imaginó todo lo que le esperaba luego como presidente del hotel. Pero en cuanto Ayame lo llamó y le informó lo que estaba ocurriendo, se acercó al grupo de especialistas y de inmediato los guió hasta donde se hallaba su hija.

Al verla tendida en el suelo inconsciente y bañada en sangre no pudo evitar recordar a Sara y lamentarse para sus adentros, puesto que la historia se estaba repitiendo.

Los paramédicos de inmediato la auxiliaron y la condujeron vía aérea hasta el hospital más cercano.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió al mismo hospital y se puso en contacto con Kannon, la cual horrorizada con la noticia hizo lo mismo.

Ambos aguardaron impacientemente durante al menos 2 horas que fue cuando Hakudoshi seguido por un gran número de reporteros se hizo presente.

La noticia del lamentable accidente de Rin, había corrido como pólvora entre los medios y todos querían saber que había ocurrido.

En cuanto Hakudoshi ingresó al hospital, le pidió a la prensa que se marchara, pero fue en vano, porque se quedaron afuera del mismo, esperando por noticias.

**Kannon:** ¿me pregunto cuánto tiempo más nos tendrán sin saber nada?

**Hakudoshi:** ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué Rin se encuentra acá?

**Sesshomaru:** no sé cómo, pero se cayó de las escaleras de emergencia y en cuanto Ayame la encontró ya estaba inconsciente

**Hakudoshi:** ¿que hacía ahí?

**Sesshomaru:** fue a buscarme para pedirme que la acompañe a su ultima ecografía y no se ¡¿Por qué demonios no me esperó… o porqué no dejé todo y la acompañe?! Todo esto se hubiera evitado si tan solo la hubiese acompañado

**Kannon:** no es culpa tuya, ni de nadie. Lo que ocurrió es algo que estaba destinado a pasar

**Hakudoshi:** no debemos desesperarnos, aún no sabemos las consecuencias de su caída, por lo que puede que nos estemos desesperando por nada (su celular empezó a vibrar)

**Kohaku:** (se encontraba en Los Ángeles) ¿dime que está pasando por allá? Shippo me acaba de llamar y me dijo que Rin sufrió un accidente ¿cómo esta ella? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

**Hakudoshi:** se cayó de las escaleras y Ayame la encontró desmayada.

Ahorita estoy en el hospital con sus padres y no tenemos noticias aún

**Kohaku:** voy a tomar el primer vuelo que encuentre para allá

**Hakudoshi:** ¡no seas imprudente! Estas en medio de una gira y si incumples con el contrato te ganaras una fuerte demanda

**Kohaku:** ¿crees que en este momento eso me puede interesar? ¡Estamos hablando de mi esposa e hijos! ¡No hay nada que me importe más en este momento que ellos tres

**Hakudoshi:** lo sé y te entiendo, pero no solo cuentas tú, sino toda la banda. Sí incumples con tu contrato abandonando la gira los perjudicaras a ellos también y tanto tu carrera como la fama de los demás se podría venir abajo

**Kohaku:** ¿me quieres decir que me preocupe más por mi futuro como artista o los de la banda y haga feliz a un montón de completos extraños mientras mi esposa e hijos me necesitan? ¡No puedo hacer ello!

**Hakudoshi:** entiende, elegiste ser cantante y nuestras vidas como tal no, nos perteneces, nos debemos a los fanáticos y al grupo de profesionales que nos hacen ser quienes somos, si cometemos un error no sólo nosotros salimos perjudicados sino todos los que nos apoyan.

Estate tranquilo. Por ahora… no tenemos noticias de la condición de ninguno de los tres por lo que posiblemente no sea nada grave

**Kohaku:** en cuanto sepas algo contáctame de inmediato, hablaré con el grupo de lo que está pasando e intentare acortar la gira

**Hakudoshi:** tu tranquilo, apenas tenga noticias te las hare saber

Pocos minutos después el médico a cargo se acercó a ellos y les dio la fatídica noticia de que ambos bebés habían perdido la vida puesto que el varón venía con el cordón umbilical enrollado alrededor del cuello, lo que provocó que se asfixiara dentro del vientre de su madre y en cuanto a la niña, llegó a nacer, pero por la gran cantidad de liquido amniótico que absorbió, sufrió un paro respiratorio a los pocos minuto de nacer.

Y en cuanto a Rin, había perdido gran cantidad de sangre pero ya le habían hecho la transfusión correspondiente, sin embargo tenía lesiones múltiples menores por lo cual debería permanecer sedada al menos hasta el día siguiente.

La fatal noticia devastó por igual a los tres, ninguno podía creer lo que lo que estaba pasando. Era como si fuesen participes de una película de horror o parte de una monstruosa pesadilla.

Durante horas aguardaron por nuevas noticias, pero nada cambió.

Lo único diferente fue que el médico tratante les solicitó que se retiran ya que mientras la paciente estuviera inconsciente no había mucho que pudieran hacer, sin embargo les dio la opción de que uno podía quedarse para monitorearla durante la noche; Por lo que Hakudoshi convenció tanto a Kannon como a Sesshomaru de que le permitieran quedarse a lo cual ambos accedieron luego de pensarlo mucho.

**Al día siguiente por la mañana…**

Rin empezó a despertarse quejándose de que sentía gran dolor en el cuerpo, pero especialmente en la parte baja del vientre, se palpó y de inmediato preguntó por sus hijos y en cuanto Hakudoshi le explicó lo ocurrido de la mejor manera posible, ella rompió en llanto y dio gritos desgarradores de dolor.

Se levantó en el acto de la cama, pero por lo débil que estaba debido a la cesárea y a sus múltiples lesiones cayó al suelo.

De inmediato Hakudoshi la auxilió, pero ella le insistía en que le dejara ver a sus hijos y que le dijera la verdad, que le dijera ¿dónde se encontraban? Que sin importar que tan débiles o enfermos hubiesen nacido ella aún así quería verlos.

Se sintió tan conmovido por con su dolor que le solicitó al médico que le permitiera verlos, ya que tenía derecho a darles el ultimo adiós.

Con ayuda de una enferma la colocó en una silla de ruedas y la condujo hasta… la morgue.

En cuanto Rin tuvo en frente a sus pequeños hijos se negó a creer que fueran ellos, pero luego de observarlos detenidamente se convenció que lamentablemente si lo eran puesto que eran la viva imagen de Kohaku y ella.

Los tomó entre sus brazos, los abrazó fuertemente y no paraba de decirles que los amaba y que todo iba a estar bien, en ello al sentir el frio de sus cuerpecitos empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y se aferró a ambos como queriendo resucitarlos; Al ver que no reaccionaban se desesperó aún más y empezó dar gritos desgarradores.

Entre Hakudoshi y el médico intentaron calmarla y apartarla de los cuerpos de los pequeños, pero fue en vano, estaba tan aferrada a ambos que tuvo que ser sedada.

Hakudoshi se mantuvo a su lado mientras descansaba, sin saber cómo darle la fatídica noticia a su amigo, por lo que prefirió no decirle nada; Hasta que fue el mismo Kohaku quien lo llamó y armándose de valor y coraje le contó lo ocurrido.

En cuanto se enteró rompió en llanto y de inmediato se reunió con su banda. Le suplicó a Kyôra que le permitiera regresar y que él se haría responsable los problemas que su ida podría acarrear, pero lamentablemente éste le dijo que por más que entendía su pena y dolor no podía permitirle partir antes del último concierto que se iba a llevar a cabo en 3 días.

Resignado a su suerte, aceptó lo que su líder le indicó y permaneció en el país.

3 días después Rin fue dada de alta y prefirió quedarse en casa de sus tíos puesto que la suya le recordaba en demasía a sus preciados hijos.

**Casa de la familia Yatsura/en la cocina…**

El ambiente era algo desolador. Todos estaban afectados con la noticia, pero por el bien de Rin debían ocultar sus penas y ser fuertes para poder apoyarla.

**Kannon:** (tomando un café) me da tanta pena ver a mi hija sumergida en la desesperación y tristeza que quisiera estar en su lugar

**Bankotsu:** es normal que se sienta así, la pérdida de un hijo es lo más doloroso que puede existir para un padre.

Cuando Hiten murió Midoriko estuvo igual de deprimida por algún tiempo, aunque el más afectado fui yo, pero tuve que disimular mi pena para poder cuidar de ella y mis pacientes

**Kannon:** (soltó un profundo suspiro) que cruel giró del destino, estaba tan cerca de tenerlos en sus brazos y cuidar de ellos y por un inesperado accidente todo cambió ¿por qué las cosas tuvieron que resultar de ese modo?

**Bankotsu:** eso es algo que jamás nadie nos podrá responder. Por lo que sólo nos queda seguir adelante y superar la pena

**Kannon:** ¿por cuánto tiempo estará como está? Aislada del mundo, recluida en su habitación y llorando todo el día

**Bankotsu:** depende del apoyo emocional que reciba y su fuerza de voluntad para superar el dolor, por ello pueden ser unos días como meses

**Soten:** (salió de su habitación) ¡hasta que al fin se durmió! Para ser tan pequeña da mucho trabajo

**Kannon:** por la cantidad de horas que pasan juntas, parece que se llevan muy bien

**Soten:** me encantan los niños y parece que yo a ellos, pero Ai, es demasiado exigente, no se cansa de jugar y ya me estoy cansando de intentar entender que me dice

**Bankotsu:** quizá deberías pedirles a tus tíos que te den unas clases rápidas de irlandés

**Soten:** he intentado hacerla aprender japonés, pero parece que se le hace difícil, por lo que nos comunicamos en inglés, pero no muy bien

**Ai:** (algo soñolienta y con el conejo Pyon de Soten en la mano) onee-chan rabit rin rin (hermana el conejo está sonando)

**Soten:** (intentó tomarlo, pero Ai no lo soltó) my cel phone is inside the rabbit, please give me (mi celular está dentro del conejo, por favor dámelo)

**Ai:** me rabi (mi conejo)

**Soten:** ok, but give me the phone please (está bien, pero dame el teléfono por favor)

Moshi-moshi

**Akago:** (desde la casa de Moegi) ¿por qué tardaste tanto en contestar?

**Soten:** tuve un pequeño problema con mi teléfono, pero dime para que me llamas

**Akago:** ¿cómo sigue Rin?

**Soten:** igual. Desde que volvió está encerrada en su habitación y no deja que prácticamente nadie la vea, sólo acepta las visitas de Hakudoshi, tío Jakotsu y tía Kannon.

Cuando intenté ingresar para animarla se enojó mucho y me hecho de la habitación

**Akago:** entiendo, cuando la fui a ver al hospital también me largo, dijo que no quería verme porque le recordaba mucho a su hijo

**Soten:** descuida, en cuanto acepte visitas te llamare de inmediato

**Akago:** de acuerdo

**Moegi:** ¿cómo sigue tu hermana?

**Akago:** igual, al parecer no quiere ver a nadie

**Moegi:** uh, pobre, debe estar sufriendo mucho

**Akago:** por ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer más que esperar a que se calme

**Wacana:** (hermana de Moegi) yo creo que aunque no quiera ser vista igual deberías ir a verla, el apoyo de la familia es indispensable

**Akago:** no quiero perturbarla, así que mejor la dejare tranquila

**Imperio Taisho/oficina de Sesshomaru…**

Se le hacía imposible concentrarse en su trabajo, sin embargo debía hacerlo.

**Midoriko:** Sessh, ya sé que se te hace difícil asimilar todo lo que está pasando pero aún así debes de sobre ponerte. Eres el presidente del hotel y no puedes darte el lujo de hacer a un lado tus responsabilidades

**Sesshomaru:** lo sé, pero debes entender como estoy sintiendo

**Midoriko:** lo sé, sé que la pena que cargas es muy grande. Yo estuve igual o peor que Rin cuando pasó lo de Hiten, pero tuve que sobreponerme puesto que mi hija me necesitaba y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, puesto que Rin te necesita fuerte y no decaído

**Sesshomaru:** de alguna forma siento que estoy marcado, ya que a las mujeres que más he amado algo grave les ha terminado pasando. Primero fue mi madre, luego Sara y ahora Rin, no entiendo porque las cosas tienen que resultar así

**Midoriko:** (lo abrazó por la espalda) no te lamentes. Absolutamente nada ha sido tu culpa, tan solo han sido cosas del destino

**En casa de la familia ****Sprout/habitación de Moegi…**

**Akago:** (no se podía concentrar en la tarea) es inútil, por más que intento resolver los problemas de trigonometría no logró entender nada

**Moegi:** uh ¿deseas que los resuelva por ti?

**Akago:** lo siento, vine a ayudarte, pero creo que solo te estoy estorbando.

Lo mejor es que me vaya de una vez

**Moegi:** pero si te vas, vas a estar muy triste por lo de tu hermana, mejor quédate y yo te consuelo

**Akago:** gracias, pero prefiero estar solo

**Wacana:** (ingresó con un par de refrescos y bocadillos) ¿cómo les está yendo con los deberes chicos?

**Akago:** no me puedo concentrar y mucho menos explicarle, por lo que mejor me voy

**Wacana:** oh, pero hace tanto que no te veo ¡mejor quédate esta noche y descansa! Ha pasado mucho desde que cuide de ti y ahora más que nunca necesitas de alguien que te cuide

**Akago:** hace mucho que deje de ser un niño, por lo que no necesito que me cuides

**Wacana:** oh, eso dices de dientes para afuera, porque sé que en el fondo te mueres de ganas de que me haga cargo de ti igual que cuando te iba a visitar al internado y me pedias que quedara un rato más

**Akago:** (algo apenado) está bien… acepto quedarme y dejar… que hagas lo que quieras

**Wacana:** en ese caso terminen de estudiar, dense un baño y échense a dormir

**Moegi:** ¿juntos? ¿Debemos hacer todo juntos?

**Wacana:** si quieren (sonrió)

**Akago:** (sonrojado) ¡me niego! si, se van a comportar así, me voy

**Wacana:** (sonriendo) descuida, no te haremos nada (soltó una risita jocosa)

**Akago:** ya veo de dónde sacaste tu manera de ser

**Moegi:** ¿eh? Onee chan y yo somos muy diferentes, ella es más extrovertida que yo… yo soy muy tímida

**Akago:** (pensó) que miedo, si con lo desinhibida que es ya es bastante tenebroso, no quiero imaginar cómo es Wacana

**En casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Jakotsu llevaba buen rato encerrado junto con Rin en su habitación intentando convencerla que lo que había ocurrido con sus hijos había sido un lamentable accidente y que ella no los había asesinado como pensaba.

Pero si de por sí, las cosas estaban tensas para todos… se pusieron aún peor puesto que la prensa se había acumulado en la entrada de la casa y no se querían ir y se pusieron aún más insistentes en querer obtener información cuando los amigos de Rin la fueron a visitar.

**Hari:** (algo despeinada y sin aliento logró ingresar) la prensa está más insufrible que nunca. Casi no me dejan entrar

**Hakudoshi:** pero ¿qué les ocurre? ¿Por qué siguen insistiendo en si yo era el padre de los bebés de? ¿Qué acaso no fui claro con mis declaraciones?

**Shippo:** al parecer quieren crear su propia versión de los hechos, pero lo que más coraje me da es que no respetan el dolor ajeno.

Ella en estos momentos solo desea descansar y la prensa solo desea obtener una primera plana espectacular

**Kannon:** que bueno que llegaste, desde hace rato esta preguntado por ti

**Hakudoshi:** ¿cómo se ha sentido el día de hoy?

**Kannon:** casi no ha habido cambios, lo único que quiere es estar sola, pero aún así te reclama

**Hakudoshi:** en ese caso iré a verla

**Hari:** debe ser que como él la ha estado más cerca suyo se siente en confianza y protegida

**Shippo:** él siempre la ha estado protegiendo desde que éramos niños, sin importar cuál fuera la situación andaba al pendiente de ella, pero lo que se me hace extraño es que ni una sola vez haya preguntado por Kohaku

**Kannon:** a decir verdad si lo hizo el día de hoy. Nos encargó a todos que por nada de este mundo se lo comunicáramos o dejáramos que la vea, le ha agarrado un rechazó total

**Hari:** está desarrollando un tipo de fobia

**Kannon:** así parece

**Ai:** (al escuchar la voz de su mamá fue a buscarla) mam thug do monee chan pyon (mamá onee chan me regaló a pyon)

**Soten:** (rendida por jugar cuidarla todo el día) no sé que te habrá dicho de mi conejo, pero es mío (se caía de sueño)

**Hari:** (rió) ustedes dos son tan cercanas que parecen hermanas

**Soten:** ¡oh Shippo! Estabas acá (se le fue el sueño) creí que no te vería hoy

**Shippo:** he venido a ver a Rin y… me alegra que aún estés despierta para poder conversar **Soten:** en ese caso vayamos a la terraza ¿te parece bien?

**Ai:** onee chan my bedtime story? (onne chan ¿mi cuento para dormir?)

**Soten:** es cierto lo olvide por completo.

Aguarda aquí por favor, la hago dormir por tercera vez y vuelvo contigo

**Hari:** descuida yo me hago cargo de ella

**Ai:** no, i wan onee chan rea me story (no, yo quiero que onee chan me lea mi cuento)

**Shippo:** (la cargó) how about if Soten and me, read your story? (¿qué te parece si Soten y yo te leemos tu cuento?)

**Ai:** (estiró sus brazos a Soten) ¿onee chan and onii chan? ok

Mientras ellos le leían un cuento e intentaban hacerla dormir; Hakudoshi consolaba a Rin ya que nuevamente la había dado un ataque nervioso y estaba muy deprimida.

**Jakotsu:** lo mejor es que los deje a solas, quizá tú puedas hacerla entrar en razón

**Hakudoshi:** (abrazándola) descuida yo me hare cargo desde ahora

**Rin:** (llorando) lamento causarles tantas molestias, es solo que no me puedo controlar

**Jakotsu:** descuida, estas para ser comprendida, no para que comprendas.

Todos aquí comprendemos tu pena y nadie te juzgará por nada de lo que hagas, así que puedes desahogarte todo lo que desees

**Rin:** lo siento mucho tío, pero por más que intento convencerme de qué lo que me dices es verdad sigo creyendo que yo fui la asesina de mis hijos

**Hakudoshi:** no digas algo así, tú no eres tal cosa

**Rin:** debí tomar el ascensor y no las escaleras, debí usar zapatos bajos y no tacones o debí esperar a que papá me acompañara, no debí estar sola ¡fue mi culpa! ¡Yo los asesine! ¡No los cuide y por ello no llegaron a este mundo!

**Jakotsu:** juzgarte de manera tan dura, no ayudara en tu recuperación, debes comprender que nada fue tu culpa, fue una lamentable tragedia

**Rin:** tragedia que pude evitar de haber sido ¡más cuidadosa! (lloraba y gritaba)

**Hakudoshi:** deja de pensar así. Absolutamente nada fue tu culpa, solo fue algo lamentable que ya no se puede revertir

**Jakotsu:** regresaré en un momento.

Te traeré un té relajante para que puedas dormir, necesitas descansar (se dirigió a la cocina)

**Hari:** ¿cómo la encuentras?

**Jakotsu:** mi especialidad es lenguaje y comprensión en niños, por lo que no creo ser de mucha ayuda, pero por lo que hemos estado hablando… requiere de un psiquiatra forense

**Bankotsu:** eso mismo estaba pensando, pero no me atrevo a decírselo, puesto que es comprensible que esté doblemente afectada

**Hari:** es obvio que está haciendo un cuadro de depresión post parto y pasando por una crisis emocional muy fuerte, pero el que crea que ella es la asesina de sus hijos, va más allá de la psicología. Requiere medicación y tratamiento especial

**Bankotsu:** soy de la idea de esperar unos días, ya que quizá nos estamos adelantando en sacar conclusiones. Ella está experimentando un hecho traumático y es normal que por su mente fluyan diversos temores y todo tipo de culpas

En lo que conversaban la dueña de casa y su huésped se hicieron presentes y se quedaron conversando en el recibidor.

**Midoriko:** ¡increíble! Ingresar a mi propia casa se ha vuelto la cosa más complicada del mundo estos últimos días ¡lástima que no pueda enjuiciar ningún reportero!

**Sesshomaru:** como todos los que estamos en este lugar tenemos cierto grado de fama, es natural que la prensa nos hostigue

**Midoriko:** uhm, a ver está Hakudoshi, Kannon, Hari y desde luego nosotros que a pesar que llevamos años de divorciados seguimos causando furor

**Sesshomaru:** ¿has visto los últimos titulares?

**Midoriko:** sí y son realmente escandalosos. Se me hace inverosímil todo lo que la prensa puede inventar acerca de los que estamos viviendo acá ¿qué acaso no comprenden que lo hacemos por el bien de Rin?

**Sesshomaru:** al parecer a ellos poco o nada les importa todo el caos que pueden ocasionar

**Kannon:** (regresó de pasear a Koriu) ¡aish! Cada vez que entramos y salimos es lo mismo ya me estoy empezando a cansar, hasta a ti te fotografían y si pudieras hablar estoy segura que te entrevistarían (el perro la miraba extrañado) bueno vayamos por tu comida y a dormir (se topó con los recién llegados)

**Midoriko:** ¿también tuviste problemas para entrar?

**Kannon:** sí, cada día se me hace más difícil poder entrar y salir, no sólo me atormentan con preguntas incoherentes, sino que quieren saber cuándo voy a retomar mis exposiciones

**Sesshomaru:** esta situación nos está cansando a todos, deberíamos tomar medidas drásticas

**Midoriko:** si te refieres a demandarlos no podemos, puesto que están cumpliendo con su trabajo, pero si podríamos acusarlos de difamación

**Kannon:** no creo que ello resultaría. Después de todo nosotros mismos estamos dándoles de que hablar

**Midoriko:** lo sé, pero las historias descabelladas que se inventan me están sacando de quicio

**Kannon:** uhm, bueno no es ninguna mentira que los cuatro estamos viviendo juntos

**Midoriko:** ¡pero no de la manera como la prensa lo expresa!

**Bankotsu:** ¿los interrumpo?

**Midoriko:** en realidad no

**Bankotsu:** Rin quiere verlos a ambos. Los escuchó y quiere que la vayan a ver

**Midoriko:** (lanzó un suspiro) lamento que tengas que estar pasando por esta incómoda situación, sé que no te agrada la idea de que Sessh se esté quedando pero…

**Bankotsu:** es por el bien de Rin, por ella todos debemos llevarnos bien… aunque no nos toleremos del todo entre todos

**Midoriko:** ey, a mí también me pone algo celosa que Kannon se esté quedando, ya que ustedes pasan mucho tiempo juntos

**Bankotsu:** ¿que te debería responder? Saber que pasas horas en la oficina de tu primo a solas tampoco me hace gracia, pero como confió en ti debería callar mis celos ¿no es así?

**Midoriko:** (le sonrió) en ese caso estamos a mano, pero en el fondo sabes nos estamos bromeando ¿no es así?

**Bankotsu:** (la pegó a su cuerpo y la besó) por supuesto mi adorada fierecilla, ya hemos pasado por muchas dificultades como para sentir celos reales

**Midoriko:** me voy a dar un baño y luego me echare a dormir ¿vienes?

**Bankotsu:** en cuanto me cerciore ¿por qué Shippo se está tardando tanto? (se dirigió a la habitación de su hija y se topó con Hari que estaba a punto de ingresar)

**Hari:** (abrió la puerta de la habitación y los vio a los tres dormidos; Soten a un extremo de la cama, Shippo al otro lado y Ai en medio de los dos) ¿no te parecen tiernos? Lucen como una verdadera familia

**Bankotsu:** no digas ese tipo de cosas que no me agradan. Soten es muy joven para parecer la madre de Ai

**Hari:** ¡oh!, tan celoso con tu hija como de costumbre. Sin embargo ella ya no es una niña y debes entender que algún día también querrá tener su propia familia (sostuvo en brazos a Ai)

**Bankotsu:** lo sé, pero aún no es el momento y si acepto el hecho de que este de novia es porque se trata de Shippo, de lo contrario estaría muy desconfiado todo el tiempo (salió tras de Hari y cerró la puerta)

La noche continuó su curso y cuando ya todos estaban profundamente dormidos… Soten se despertó y al no sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Ai supuso que sus padres se la habían llevado, pero lo que no se esperaba era ver a Shippo durmiendo al otro extremo de su cama.

Lo contempló con dulzura y en cuanto le acarició la mejilla se despertó.

**Shippo:** lo siento creo que me arrulló leer el cuento; Ya es tarde mejor me voy

**Soten:** porque no aprovechamos que todos están durmiendo y te quedas

**Shippo:** ¿en verdad quieres ello? Bankotsu podría enojarse mucho

**Soten:** (ladeo la cabeza) uhm, podría pero no tendría porque

**Shippo:** está bien, me quedaré porque tú me lo pides y porque no hay nada que me gustaría más que dormir a tu lado

**Soten:** te traeré un pijama para que estés más cómodo (buscó uno en su walking closet)

Hace un tiempo Shiori me sugirió que tuviera ropa de chico entre mis cosas por Kai, él se ha quedado muchas veces y como en muchas ocasiones ha sido de improviso… bueno me previne en caso de que tú (se sonrojó) también te quedaras

**Shippo:** (se cambió) ¡vaya! No esperaba que estuvieras preparada para algo como esto, pero me gusta, me gusta mucho (la tomó por la cintura y la besó)

**Soten:** (se sintió acalorada) falta poco para que te vayas a trabajar, así que aprovechemos en dormir

En cuanto se acurrucó en su pecho empezó a sentir un delicioso cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo y no pudo conciliar el sueño. Tenerlo tan cerca la hacía sentir extraña y a pesar que sabía dé que se trataba, esta vez fue diferente puesto que no sentía los nervios de la vez anterior.

**Shippo:** ¿estás despierta?

**Soten:** sí, no puedo conciliar el sueño no sé porque

**Shippo:** yo tampoco. Quizá nos haga falta un cuento

**Soten:** (se rió) o tal vez podríamos… uhm, no sé… intentar hacer algo más

**Shippo:** hay muchas cosas que quisiera hacer contigo y una de ellas es poder dormir abrazándote (la abrazó y no pudo evitar besarla)

En un inicio se dieron suaves y tiernos besos, pero ambos se sentían acalorados y no precisamente por el clima; Sabían perfectamente lo que iba a pasar si seguían acariciándose de esa manera por lo que ninguno se detuvo.

Él la miraba algo indeciso puesto que no sabía si seguir o no, pero por la manera en como ella lo miró supo que podía continuar.

Empezó a colmarla de besos y acariciarla con sus manos desde sus suaves hombros hasta sus delgadas piernas.

Poco a poco le fue levantando la camiseta que llevaba puesta, hasta que la dejo expuesta y por primera vez pudo contemplar sus hermosos senos. Los cuales acarició primero con una de sus manos mientras que con sus labios capturó en un profundo y apasionado beso, los de ella.

Era notorio que lo que le estaba haciendo le gustaba, puesto que con su lenguaje corporal se lo hacía saber. Entre sus movimientos de cadera, sus manos recorriendo su espalda y los casi inaudibles gemidos que soltaba, eran prueba fehaciente de que lo estaba disfrutando a plenitud y no sentía miedo o nervio alguno.

Se aventuró a recorrer otras partes de su cuerpo tales como sus muslos, por lo que los besó con cierto grado de lascivia y hasta les dio unos cuantos mordisquitos, lo que ocasionó que diera un sonoro grito de placer y de inmediato se cubriera el rostro con una almohada de lo avergonzada que se sentía.

Para él fue como un permiso para continuar y fue entonces cuando le quito el short de pijama.

Por inercia y pudor junto sus piernas y se sonrojó muchísimo, aunque él no lo pudo notar puesto que estaba usando la almohada para esconderse.

Coquetamente se le acercó y le quitó la misma, contemplando su adorado y sonrojado rostro. Aprovechándose de su dulce inocencia le susurró al oído que la amaba y que era extremadamente feliz estando a su lado.

Por auto reflejo lo besó y relajó su cuerpo, quedando perfectamente posicionada debajo de él, pero en cuanto sintió su eréctil miembro rozando su desnuda pureza, se sonrojó nuevamente y lo abrazó fuertemente para que no la viera en ese estado.

Se sentía ansiosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo, estaba a punto de entregarle su virginidad al hombre que había amado desde que era una joven adolescente, pero temía que algo pudiera fallar o que él se sintiera decepcionado por lo que era totalmente inexperta, esos y demás pensamientos empezaron a cruzar por su cabeza cuando de pronto sintió que él la estaba besando por todo su rostro. Se olvidó de todo y se dejo llevar.

Sintió como lenta y suavemente se fue adentrando en su ser y a pesar que los primeros segundos sintió como si su cuerpo se estuviera partiendo a la mitad, se relajó y sintió un gran placer, tanto que instintivamente movió sus caderas permitiéndole ingresara más en su ser y así poder amarse profundamente durante largo rato.

Al terminar ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, era como si hubiesen tenido el mismo adorable sueño.

No paraban de besarse y decirse una y otra vez lo mucho que se me amaban, hasta que de pronto él le dijo algo que haría que las cosas cambiaran.

**Horas más tarde…**

Bankotsu como de costumbre fue el primero en levantarse y dio inicio a su rutina, por lo cual sacó a pasear al perro y al salir se dio cuenta que el auto de Shippo aún seguía estacionado en la entrada.

Saber que había pasado la noche con su hija, no le hizo gracia, pero también sabía que no tenía porque enfadarse ya que después de todo sabía que ambos eran lo suficientemente responsables de sus actos y consecuencias.

Un rato más tarde Shippo se retiró puesto que debía ir a trabajar y rechazó amablemente el desayuno que Kannon estaba preparando.

Como ya iba siendo hora que todos se despertaran fue en busca de Rin, pero al ver sólo a Hakudoshi, se alarmó un poco.

La buscó por toda la casa y no la encontró por lo que se alarmó en verdad y abruptamente despertó a Hakudoshi y le informó lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Éste de inmediato empezó a buscarla y la encontró en la terraza parada sobre un muro dispuesta a saltar.

Sin pensárselo dos veces la tomó con fuerza de la cintura, sujetándola de los brazos y se tiró junto con ella, al piso.

Ella comenzó a protestar e intentó patearlo, gritándole que la soltara que su deseo era morirse e ir al lado de sus hijos, puesto que era su culpa que ellos estuvieran muertos y por ende no merecía vivir.

**Hakudoshi:** ¡grita, reniega, protesta todo lo que quieras igual no te soltare! (intentaba llevarla hasta dentro de la casa, pero ella era muy fuerte)

**Rin:** ¡suéltame! ¡Te digo que me sueltes! ¡Tú no entiendes por lo que estoy pasando! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es perder a alguien a quien amas con todas tus fuerzas! Y sin importar que hagas… nunca, pero nunca más lo podrás recuperar

**Hakudoshi:** (se exaltó) ¡te equivocas! Cuando yo era apenas un niño perdí a mi madre y cuando te casaste con Kohaku… te perdí, así que sí conozco ese sentimiento (ella dejó de forcejear y él la sujeto con menos fuerza)

**Rin:** es hoy ¿verdad?

**Hakudoshi:** sí, pero no pensaba ir para poder estar a tu lado y cuidar de ti

**Rin:** (lo abrazó y lloró amargamente) lo siento, en verdad lo siento, perdóname por ser tan egoísta y pensar solo en mí. Tú has sacrificado todo por mí y yo… yo… soy tan ingrata que ni siquiera respeto tu dolor

**Hakudoshi:** (le acarició el cabello) te prometí que siempre te cuidaría así que no te lamentes por nada.

Si estoy a tu lado es porque te quiero… porque… aún te amo y no soporto verte sufrir, es por ello que sin importar nada… ¡No pienso alejarme de ti ni un milímetro!

En ese momento aparecieron Kannon, Sesshomaru y… Kohaku

**Rin:** ¡¿qué haces tú acá?! ¡¿A que has venido?! ¡Lárgate! Regresa con tu banda y déjame tranquila

**Kohaku:** (se le acercó y le pidió a Hakudoshi que se hiciera a un lado, pero ella no lo soltó) por favor no me trates así. No tienes ni idea de todo lo que he tenido que hacer para poder llegar aquí y estoy tan dolido como tú por la pérdida de nuestros hijos.

Si no llegué antes es porque se me hizo imposible

**Rin:** ¡vete! ¡No quiero verte! Hace una semana, ¡una condenada semana que mis hijos murieron! y tú… tú ni te preocupaste por ellos, ni siquiera intentaste llegar para su entierro ¡así que lárgate! ¡No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida! (sintió dolor en la parte baja del vientre)

**Sesshomaru:** lo mejor es que la lleve a su habitación. Alterarse no le hace nada bien, la herida aún esta sensible y podría abrírsele (la tomó en brazos y se la llevó)

Kohaku quiso seguirlos, pero Hakudoshi lo retuvo.

**Kannon:** lamento lo que te voy a decir, pero por el bien de Rin creo que lo mejor es que la dejes descansar y pensar las cosas con calma.

Ella está sufriendo mucho en estos momentos por lo que debemos ser comprensibles y pacientes con ella (se retiró)

**Kohaku:** ¿qué significó lo que dijo? ¿Qué acaso no le dijiste que la estuve llamando todos los días? ¿Qué acaso no le contaste que hubo un huracán en los Ángeles y tuve que hacer hasta lo imposible para poder venir? ¡Explícate y no te quedes callado!

**Hakudoshi:** ella está al tanto de cada detalle, sin embargo no desea saber nada de ti.

Tú le representas un gran dolor y por ello es preferible que te mantengas alejado por un tiempo prudente

**Kohaku:** ¡¿qué estás diciendo?! ¡Acaso pretendes que deje a mi esposa sola en un momento como este! Yo, no puedo hacer tal cosa. Me necesita… igual que yo a ella

**Hakudoshi:** comprendo que estés afectado por la pérdida de tus hijos, pero intenta entender cómo se siente ella. Ponte por un segundo en su lugar e imagina que tan grande es su dolor

**Kohaku:** pero… yo también estoy igual de dolido, sin embargo no creo que mi pena sea igual.

Está bien, me iré, me seguiré manteniendo en contacto y en cuanto se sienta mejor házmelo saber por favor

**Al poco rato…**

Bankotsu acaba de retornar y una pequeñita muy animosa se acercó a saludarlo.

**Ai:** ohaio uncle Banni (buenos días tío)

Is féidir liom súgradh leis an puppy? (¿puedo jugar con el perrito?)

**Bankotsu:** cinnte is féidir leat. Just a bheith cúramach (claro que puedes. Sólo ten cuidado)

Ella se fue al jardín contenta para jugar, mientras que él la contemplaba algo nostálgico, recordando cuando su hija era de igual de pequeña.

**Soten:** buenos días papá. ¿Puedo quedarme en casa de Shiori, luego del trabajo?

**Bankotsu:** sí está bien, pero no olvides llamarme en cuanto llegues

**Soten:** lo sé papá, siempre lo hago porque sino eres capaz de ir a buscarme y papá a decir verdad creo que me estoy empezando a cansar de que te preocupes tanto por mí

**Bankotsu:** (sintió una punzada en el corazón) soy tu padre y siempre sin importar que edad tengas, que tan cerca o lejos estés de mí, siempre me preocupare por ti

**Soten:** ¡pero papá! ya tengo 18 años ¿no crees que deberías… cuidarme un poquito menos?

**Bankotsu:** a ver Soten a que viene ese repentino cambio en ti ¿no tendrá algo que ver con el hecho de que Shippo se quedó anoche?

**Soten:** no es eso (se puso algo nerviosa) es solo que considero que ya estoy creciendo y entre tú y mamá me tienen… no sé… muy… ¿protegida?

**Bankotsu:** está bien, será como tú desees. Desde hoy me preocuparé menos por ti y te pondré menos atención. Quiero ver hasta que punto te puedes valer por ti misma

**Soten:** (le dio un beso) gracias papá, ya verás que no te defraudare y por cierto papá te quiero mucho, pero debes entender que ya no soy una niñita (se fue al trabajo)

**Bankotsu:** (se dirigió a su habitación y vio a Midoriko profundamente dormida, se sentó a su lado y le dijo) definitivamente sacó tu carácter independiente e indómita (suspiró) tiene razón no me había dado cuenta que ya no es una niña pequeña

**Midoriko:** (abrazada a su almohada y sin despertar) te dije que algún día despertaría su verdadero carácter, pero tú siempre has querido verla como una niña pequeña (se levantó)

**Bankotsu:** que quieres que haga es mi única hija y quiero protegerla contra todos los peligros que hay en este mundo

**Midoriko:** (se acurrucó en sus piernas) en ese caso puedes cuidarme a mí, después de todo soy tu única esposa

**Bankotsu:** ex – esposa

**Midoriko:** bueno pero se puede arreglar ¿no crees?

**Bankotsu:** sí… una vez que resuelva lo de mi divorcio

**Midoriko:** tu ¡¿qué?! ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién? ¡¿Por qué?! Y… ¡¿Cómo es nunca me dijiste nada?! (Estaba furiosa y al saber todo, se dirigió a la cocina donde encaró a Kannon)

¡¿Por cuánto tiempo pretendían mantenerlo en secreto!?

**Kannon:** (serena como de costumbre) buenos días Midoriko ¿deseas algo en especial para desayunar?

**Midoriko:** ¡sí! ¡Tu constancia de divorcio!

**Kannon:** uhm, por tu modo de pedírmelo, me imagino que no te refieres a Saiten, por lo que debes estar hablando dé…

**Midoriko:** deja de fingir y explícame ¿por qué se casaron? Y ¿Por qué nunca dijeron nada?

**Sesshomaru:** (se acercó a ambas) ¿qué está sucediendo? Tus gritos se oyen hasta las habitaciones

**Midoriko:** resulta que Kannon y Bankotsu están casados desde hace 6 años y no, nos dijeron absolutamente nada

**Kannon:** 7 casi 7 años, en un par de meses cumplimos un año más (sonrió toda relajada)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿de que se trata todo esto? Se clara y deja esa postura tuya como si estuviéramos hablando de algo sin importancia

**Kannon:** ¿es que acaso importa? Nos casamos porque así lo quisimos y no lo difundimos por lo que me volví alguien famosa y no queríamos ser atormentados por la prensa

**Midoriko:** ¡¿y por qué no se divorciaron?!

**Bankotsu:** (se acercó) por el hecho de que no hemos tenido tiempo, entre sus constantes giras y mi trabajo no hemos encontrado el momento apropiado

**Kannon:** ¿un jugo? Lo acabo de hacer

**Bankotsu:** gracias, tan atenta como siempre (le sonrió)

**Sesshomaru:** dejen de actuar como si nada pasara y compórtense a la altura de la situación

**Midoriko:** ¡suficiente! Hoy mismo hablare con un colega para que los divorcie en el acto

**Kannon:** ¿y quién te dijo que eso es lo que queremos?

**Sesshomaru:** ¿de que hablas?

**Kannon:** estando casada o no igual sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti y tú por mí o es que acaso ¿has cambiado de opinión?

**Sesshomaru:** nada ha cambiado, es sólo que no me esperaba algo así

**Midoriko:** pero… ¿es que acaso planean seguir casados? Es decir se supone que lo de ustedes terminó ¿por qué deberían seguir unidos por la ley?

**Bankotsu:** porque es sólo un papel que nos une, mientras que lo siento por ti es único y real

**Midoriko:** entiendo, en ese caso no insistiré (se dirigió a su habitación algo deprimida y un par de minutos después salió loca de risa)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué te sucede?

**Midoriko:** ellos nos han estado tomando el pelo todo este tiempo. Jamás estuvieron casados

**Bankotsu:** ya veo que eso de no insistir no iba en serio ¡ay, digno de ti mi adorada fierecilla!

**Kannon:** bueno supongo que pasaron la prueba

**Sessh y Miko:** ¿prueba? ¿Cuál prueba?

**Bankotsu:** como estaremos viviendo juntos durante algún tiempo, se nos ocurrió poner a prueba los sentimientos de cada uno y por ello inventamos lo de nuestra boda

**Kannon:** lo siento Sesshi, pero honestamente me sentía algo insegura sabiendo que pasas tanto tiempo a solas con Midoriko

**Sesshomaru:** ¿cómo pudiste asustarme así?

**Kannon:** ¿y que si hubiese sido cierto?

**Sesshomaru:** te hubiera divorciado en el acto, puesto que me gustaría que seas mi esposa

**Kannon:** ¡oh que dulce de tu parte! Pero sabes que prefiero que continuemos tal y como estamos ahora, ya me casé una vez y no repetiría esa experiencia nunca más

**Midoriko:** ¿y que hay de nosotros? ¿Seguiremos como estamos?

**Bankotsu:** veo que no investigaste a fondo

**Midoriko:** ¿qué quieres decir?

**Bankotsu:** (le mostró la pantalla de su celular, donde figuraba una foto de su acta de matrimonio) desde que volvimos de España estamos casados

**Midoriko:** ¿qué y porqué no me dijiste nada?

**Bankotsu:** porque esperaba que fueras tú quien me lo pidiera

**Midoriko:** ¿qué? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

**Hari:** (se hizo presente) de mí. Veras en España existe la tradición de que cada 29 de febrero son las mujeres que les piden matrimonio a los hombres y bueno como eso fue lo que yo hice con Jakotsu, se me ocurrió que tú podrías hacer lo mismo

**Bankotsu:** pero como no lo hacías, simplemente pedí un certificado de matrimonio, usé tu sello (firma) y listo, nos casamos por segunda vez

**Midoriko:** yo… no sé que decir, bueno… yo… si… ¡yo deseaba volver a casarme contigo por lo que estoy muy feliz! (lo tumbó al piso del efusivo abrazo que le dio)

**Por la tarde en el imperial teen…**

Soten y Shiori se encontraban trabajando, cuando escucharon a un par de chicas hablando de un apuesto joven de ojos verdes y físico envidiable que se encontraba en la piscina, al cual deseaban conquistar o al menos lograr su amistad.

**Soten:** por la descripción que acaban de dar, diría que se trata de Shippo, pero él no tiene un físico envidiable, aunque es notorio que práctica mucho deporte (se mordió el labio inferior)

**Shiori:** uhm, lo dices que si realmente lo hubieses visto bien

**Soten:** (se sonrojó) anoche estaba oscuro, pero pude verlo bastante bien

**Shiori:** no me digas que por anoche te refieres a que… que… que ¡ay no! ¿En serio? ¿Pasó?

**Soten:** (sonrojadisima) sí y fue (suspiró) maravilloso, fue tan pero tan increíble que no podría describirlo con palabras, fue mágico, fantástico, creo que nunca me hubiese imaginado que nuestra primera vez juntos ¡iba a ser tan increíble!

**Shiori:** ¡kiahh! ¡Que increíble!... aunque pensándolo bien estás hablando de mi hermano ¡iagg! y preferiría no saber los por menores

**Soten:** pero hubo algo que no me esperaba. Después de hacer el amor estuvimos muy cariñosos y felices y… (La miró de frente y muy seria) me pidió matrimonio

**Shiori:** ¡kiahh! Es la mejor noticia que me puedes haber dado ¡imagino que le dijiste que sí enseguida!

**Soten:** te equivocas. Le dije que por el momento no está en mis planes casarme ya que primero quiero ser profesional y luego ejercer mi carrera, además de que por ahora estamos muy enamorados, pero en el futuro ¿quién nos garantiza que seguiremos igual? Es por ello que si para cuando haya cumplido con mis metas su propuesta continúa en pie y nos seguimos amando igual entonces y sólo en ese entonces aceptare ser su esposa

**Shiori:** ¡wuau! Me sorprende que hayas reaccionado tan maduramente

**Soten:** sé que para muchas cosas me comporto como una niña inocente y hasta temerosa, pero cuando se trata de mi plan de vida, me tomo las cosas muy en serio y con suma madurez.

Él ya estuvo a punto de casarse, a punto de ser padre, además de que es profesional y es por ello que yo también quiero alcanzar mis objetivos y el matrimonio no es uno de ellos por ahora

**Shiori:** en parte te comprendo. Después de todo somos aún muy jóvenes y mi hermano ha vivido mucho más que nosotras pero… imagino que debe haberse sentido muy triste cuando lo rechazaste

**Soten:** no lo he rechazado, simplemente le he pedido que me espere, después de todo se supone que si quiere casarse conmigo es porque nos vamos amar toda la vida o ¿no? Entonces unos cuantos años no, nos afectaran, por el contrario nos servirá para conocernos más y crecer como pareja

**Shiori:** al menos ustedes van por buen camino, en cambio lo mío con Kai parece que no tiene remedio. Dejé de llamarlo hace un tiempo por sugerencia de mi papá creyendo que me llamaría, pero nada, no sé absolutamente nada de él

**Soten:** intenté comunicarme con él para recordarle el cumpleaños de Hoshiomi, pero no me respondió, sin embargo las gemelas sí y me propusieron que al regreso de su crucero, le hiciéramos una fiesta sorpresa para festejar juntos

**Shiori:** ¿y eso cuando será?

**Soten:** el próximo sábado

**Shiori:** dos días antes de volver a clases. Sería la oportunidad perfecta para poder vernos

En lo que conversaban pasaron las mismas chicas de hacía un rato, pero esta vez acompañadas del apuesto joven del cual habían estado hablando.

**Jovencita 1:** ¿y dime tienes novia?

**Jovencita 2:** ¡no seas tonta! Es obvio que debe tener novia con lo atractivo que es

**Kai:** (miró de reojo a Shiori) tuve una pero me dejo por su ex novio

**Jovencita2: **¡oh pero que mal! ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerte algo así?

**Jovencita 1:** iré por la llave de mi suit, ustedes adelántense

**Shiori:** Soten, dime que no estoy alucinando ¿es él verdad? ¡Es él!

**Soten:** no te quedes aquí parada y acércatele o ¿vas a permitir que ese par te lo quiten?

**Jovencita 1:** dame la llave de la suit 211

**Shiori:** ¡no le des nada! (corrió hacía el ascensor) Kai, Kai, por favor voltea, mírame

**Jovencita 2:** ¡uh! La recepcionista te está llamando ¿la conoces?

**Kai:** (se giró) no, no la recuerdo, nunca he mi vida la había visto

**Shiori:** ¡¿porque me niegas?! Kai por favor, deja de hacerme a un lado. Yo… yo… te he extrañado desde que nos separamos en Okinawa, por favor perdóname por no haber comprendido tus sentimientos y haber pensado solo en mí (le extendió la mano) por favor, dame una oportunidad

**Jovencita 1:** ¿eres sorda o qué? te pedí la llave de mi suit

**Shiori:** ¡no le des nada! Si lo haces, no tendré oportunidad de explicarle las cosas a mi novio

**Jovencita 2:** ¿qué? oye creo que estas yendo demasiado lejos (lo tomó del brazo) él no tiene novia ya dijo que no te conoce, así que no molestes

**Shiori:** ¿dónde quedó tu promesa de nunca hacerme sufrir? (lagrimeó) desde que me dejaste te he extrañado muchísimo y por más que he intentado contactarte no he podido.

Por favor, deja de fingir que no me conoces y perdóname (él no reaccionaba)

**Jovencita 1:** oye tú, dame la condenada llave o me quejaré a la administración

**Shiori:** dásela, no cabe duda que entre Kai y yo las cosas se terminaron y si él quiere irse con ellas, yo no puedo retenerlo (se dio media vuelta dio unos cuantos pasos y se puso a llorar)

**Jovencita 1:** tonta, si realmente lo querías no debiste dejarlo por otro

**Shiori:** ¡jamás lo hice!, ni bien se fue… lo seguí al aeropuerto, pero… él ya se había ido

**Kai:** (al oír ello, dejó atrás a sus acompañantes, caminó hasta Shiori, le dio vuelta y la abrazó con mucho cariño) ¡te extrañe! ¡Te extrañe tanto que pensé que iba a enloquecer del dolor! Perdóname por haberte dejado tanto tiempo sola

**Shiori:** Kai (no podía hablar por las lágrimas) yo… yo… cuando creí que te había perdido para siempre sufrí muchísimo y lloré por ti como nunca lo había hecho

**Kai:** mi linda cachorrita, perdóname por haberte hecho llorar, te prometo que compensare cada una de tus lágrimas

Las jóvenes al verlos tan juntos y felices simplemente se dirigieron a sus respectivas suits.

**Soten:** (los contemplaba a unos metros de distancia) ¡oh! Que bueno que por fin se amistaron. Me hace muy feliz verlos juntos de nuevo

**Shiori:** por favor cúbreme un momento, tengo que ir al tocador a retocar mi maquillaje

**Kai:** ¿por qué mejor no me acompañas a caminar por los alrededores para poder conversar? (Shiori miró con expresión suplicante a su prima)

**Soten:** ve, ve, no te preocupes por nada, pero a cambio cúbreme haciéndole creer a mis padres que me quedare en tu casa este fin de semana (le guiño el ojo)

**Shiori:** ok, te ayudare (se dirigió al tocador)

Para la buena o mala suerte de Soten tuvo que hacer doble turno ya que las encargadas de la tarde noche no pudieron asistir, pero en cuanto terminó su jornada se dirigió a la oficina de su novio.

Al llegar se topó con su nueva secretaria y se sintió un poquito mortificada al verla.

**Koume:** buenas noches señorita Yatsura ¿viene usted a ver al señor Taisho?

**Soten:** (pensó: ahora me tratas de usted y con respeto, luego de lo despiadada que fuiste conmigo) buenas noches, sí efectivamente vengo por Shippo ¿podrías por favor informarle que estoy esperándolo?

**Koume:** como no señorita, pero antes (le hizo una reverencia) quisiera pedirte disculpas por la forma tan cruel como te trate en el pasado, por favor perdóname, te tenía muchos celos y estaba muy asustada por mi futuro incierto

**Soten:** (se sorprendió) descuida todo ello ya quedó en el pasado, lo único que ahora importa es que todo está bien. Por cierto ¿cómo están tu bebé y tu novio? (le sonrió)

**Koume:** (le sonrió con franqueza) ambos están muy bien gracias.

Hace unos meses me casé con Bunzer y tan solo un mes nos mudaremos a nuestra propia casa.

Gracias a la ayuda que nos ha brindado Shippo hasta ahora, hemos podido desempeñarnos profesionalmente y estamos alcanzando rápidamente nuestros sueños.

En cuanto me titule, ascenderé de puesto y seré la mano derecha de Shippo

**Soten:** me alegra oír de que te está yendo muy bien y espero que los éxitos continúen

**Koume:** por cierto ¿es verdad que tú y Shippo son novios?

**Soten:** (no pudo evitar sonrojarse) sí, hace poco más de un año que estamos saliendo y nos va muy bien

**Koume:** ahora entiendo por que anda tan contento cada vez que viene a trabajar, pero… algo muy bueno debe haber ocurrido entre ustedes ayer, porque hoy vino extremadamente feliz

**Soten:** (se sonrojó muchísimo) ¿en serio tú lo crees?

**Koume:** uhm, bueno lo mejor es que le diga que estas aquí, para que te reciba o de lo contrario se va pasar la noche entera trabajando (la anunció por intercomunicador)

Listo, puedes pasar y gracias por aceptar mis disculpas (sonrió)

**En la oficina de Shippo…**

**Soten:** (estaba algo nerviosa) hola… ¿aún… sigues ocupado?

**Shippo:** ¡que sorpresa! Casi nunca vienes por acá

**Soten:** lo que sucede es que tuve que trabajar doble turno y como sales a esta hora, pensé que podrimos irnos juntos

**Shippo:** de acuerdo, envió por correo un par de documentos y te llevó a tu casa

**Soten:** etto… yo… no vine a buscarte para que me lleves a mi casa, sino… para pasar el fin de semana juntos… ¿qué opinas?

**Shippo:** (se quedó en shock) ¿lo dices en serio?

**Soten:** sí… ¿por qué? ¿Te parece mala idea? Porque si es así, entonces…

**Shippo:** (envió los archivos más rápido que volando) ¡me parece una fantástica idea! ¡Pasar el fin de semana juntos, sería un sueño hecho realidad! (apagó todo, la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron al estacionamiento)

En cuanto estuvieron totalmente a solas en casa de él, no supieron muy bien cómo tratarse. Luego de lo que habían vivido la noche anterior, se les hacía algo difícil mirarse sin sonrojarse o hacer cualquier tipo de actividad sencilla sin sentir cierto grado de nerviosismo.

**Soten:** me daré un baño en lo que tú preparas la cena ¿te parece?

**Shippo:** tómate el tiempo que quieras, en cuanto todo esté listo te lo hare saber

En cuanto terminó de bañarse, se acordó que no había llevado ropa de muda, ni pijama alguno, puesto que como se iba a quedar en casa de Shiori, estaba acostumbrada a no necesitar nada.

Se colocó la bata de él y algo tímida lo fue a buscar hasta la cocina.

**Soten:** etto… creo que tengo un pequeño problema. Veras me acabo de dar cuenta que no tengo nada que ponerme y bueno como hace calor, por ahora no tendré inconvenientes, pero para poder salir… uhm creo que me hará falta algo más que sólo tu bata (estaba algo avergonzada)

**Shippo:** por ello no te preocupes. En la habitación de Shiori hay mucha ropa suya, por lo que algo te deberá quedar

**Soten:** (pensó: este es tonto o ¿qué?, me le estoy insinuando y no me entiende) ah, ok, iré a ver si entre sus cosas hay algo que pueda usar (buscó y encontró un vestido que no se lo ponía desde que ambas tenían 14 años, pero que todavía le quedaba aunque bastante corto) ¡perfecto!, con esto de seguro que me hará caso (sonrió pícaramente)

**Shippo:** (gritó desde la cocina) la cena ya esta lista, en cuanto desees, puede venir

**Soten:** ahorita voy (se miró al espejo y notó que el vestido le quedaba de lo más coqueto, le cubría muy bien hasta por debajo de los glúteos, pero con un ligero y apropiado movimiento, estaba más que segura que despertaría el deseo en él)

Disculpa la demora es solo que entre tanta ropa se me hizo difícil escoger algo apropiado para la estación (caminó coquetamente y se sentó) uhm se ve delicioso ¡ita da ki masu! (buen provecho o gracias por los alimentos)

**Shippo:** (casi se atraganta al verla tan sexy) vaya, veo que ese vestido te asienta muy bien

**Soten:** en realidad es un pijama algo antiguo, pero como tiene poco uso creo que me sirve para estar cómoda

Terminaron de cenar y ella no perdía oportunidad para provocarlo de manera sutil, como empinándose para guardar los vasos o inclinándose para limpiar la mesa o cosas por el estilo.

**Shippo:** es algo tarde, me daré una ducha rápida y luego me recostare en la cama, pero ¿qué te pareces si vemos una película juntos antes de dormir?

**Soten:** en 15 minutos empieza una de terror ¿te parece bien esa?

**Shippo:** en ese caso me daré prisa

Mientras él se duchaba e intentaba calmar sus deseos, ella se ponía lo más bonita posible.

Soltó su cabello el cual siempre llevaba en dos coletas bajas, se roció perfume, aplicó un poquito de maquillaje, se acurrucó en la cama aparentando completa inocencia y… apagó el celular para no ser interrumpida por nadie.

En cuanto Shippo terminó de ducharse le hizo compañía, la rodeó con su brazo, para que se acurrucara sobre su pecho y se pusieron a ver la película, pero ésta era tan aterradora que la pobre terminó temblando del miedo y escondiéndose entre las sabanas.

Por lo que él a manera de protegerla la abrazó cariñosamente y fue entonces cuando se olvidaron de todo y pasaron una nueva noche amándose, pero esta vez hasta el amanecer.

**A la mañana siguiente/en un cementerio…**

Un apuesto joven se encontraba parado frente a una tumba sujetando entre sus manos un gran ramo de flores blancas y cubría sus ojos con unas gafas oscuras, además de una capucha, para no ser reconocido por nadie.

Se arrodilló y dejó las flores sobre la lapida, junto a las que previamente habían dejado su padre y hermanas.

**Hakudoshi:** ¿cómo te encuentras madre? Lamento no haber venido ayer, pero tu entiendes el porqué lo hice.

Es mi deber cuidar de ella y a pesar que nunca más corresponda a mis sentimientos, siempre estaré a su lado.

Las flores que te dejó papá son hermosas. Él siempre nos cuenta lo mucho que te gustaban los tulipanes y a pesar que acá no crecen siempre se las arregla para lleguen frescos desde Holanda.

Papá debe seguir amándote mucho a pesar que partiste de este mundo hace ya bastante tiempo (sollozó) madre, a pesar que nunca lo digo ni lo demuestro… te extraño, te extraño muchísimo y las palabras de Rin, me hicieron darme cuenta de que sin importar que haga, tú nunca volverás a mi lado porque estas donde no te puedo alcanzar, sin embargo ella está viva y cerca mío, pero… sin importar que haga, nunca la podre alcanzare de nuevo… que doloroso es todo esto

**Rin:** (apareció tras de él llevando puesta una visera donde escondía su cabello, unas gafas oscuras que cubrían sus ojos y sujetando un ramo de rosas blancas se arrodilló, palmeó un par de veces sus manos, las juntó, cerró los ojos y…) señora Sakasagami, he venido hasta usted para darle gracias por el maravilloso hijo que tiene y agradecerle que permitiera que nuestros caminos se cruzaran y pedirle que por favor cuide tanto de los míos como yo cuido del suyo (se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos)

**Hakudoshi:** ¿cómo supiste que estaba acá?

**Rin:** ayer era el aniversario de su muerte y no viniste por estar cuidándome y por ello cuando desperté y no te vi supuse que estarías aquí

**Hakudoshi:** gracias, pero no debiste venir. En tus condiciones no es bueno que estés trajinando

**Rin:** descuida, estoy bien (se comenzó a sentir algo mareada)

**Hakudoshi:** lo mejor es que volvamos a casa, no te ves bien (se levantó y le extendió la mano)

**Rin:** sí tienes razón (intentó levantarse y cayó desmayada)

**Hakudoshi:** ¡Rin! ¡Rin! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Rin, despierta! (notó una gran mancha de sangre en la parte baja de su falda) ¡ay no! De seguro es tu herida

La tomó en brazos, la llevó tan rápido y delicadamente como pudo hasta su auto y se dirigió hasta la clínica para que la auxiliaran.


	24. Giro de 36º

**Cap. VIII**

**Un giro de 360°**

Sin que nadie lo supiera había salido de la casa a toda prisa; Al despertarse y no ver a Hakudoshi a su lado, abordó un taxi y en cuanto llegó al cementerio corrió hasta la tumba donde estaba segura que lo encontraría.

Sentía tanta culpa por las crudas palabras que le había dedicado el día anterior que deseaba disculparse y hacer algo significativo por él. Es por ello que sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, no tomó en cuenta su estado físico e hizo caso omiso al dolor que estaba sintiendo.

**Clínica Little step…**

Se sentía algo adormilada por la anestesia y un poco avergonzada por haberle acarreado molestias a su amigo.

**Izumo:** veo que ya despertaste. ¡Ay Rin! ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? Te pedí que no hicieras ningún tipo de esfuerzo hasta por lo menos dentro de 3 semanas y no tuviste mejor idea que ponerte a correr

**Rin:** lo siento, es sólo que no medí la consecuencia de mis actos

**Izumo:** para asegurarme de que los puntos de la cesare no se te vuelvan abrir lo mejor es que te quedes internada por al menos 3 días

**Rin:** ¡pero me siento bien!, no creo que sea necesario que me quede. Sabes que detesto estar hospitalizada

**Izumo:** ahora te sientes bien porque estas bajo los efectos de la anestesia, sin embargo llegaste en brazos de Hakudoshi completamente desmayada

**Rin:** (murmuró) siempre le estoy ocasionando problemas.

¿Dónde está él?... ¿se fue?

**Izumo:** está aguardando en la sala de espera.

Cuando llegó se le veía extremadamente preocupado, temía de que algo grave te estuviera pasando y por ello le pidió al personal a cargo de que me ubicaran a como dé lugar… tuve que dejar a una paciente a mitad de consulta

**Rin:** lo siento mucho, prometo que no volveré a ser imprudente, pero por favor dame de alta

**Izumo:** pensaré en ello, pero definitivamente te deberás quedar hasta que te pase los efectos de la anestesia para saber que tan bien o mal te sientes.

Bueno, creo que ya no lo haré esperar. Le diré que estas bien y que puede entrar a verte

**Hakudoshi:** ¿cómo te sientes? Izumo ya me explicó todo

**Rin:** lamento haberte preocupado, lamento darte tantos problemas y lamento que por mi culpa no hayas tenido ni un sólo momento de tranquilidad estos últimos días

**Hakudoshi:** ¡pero que dices!, si estoy contigo es porque me agrada cuidarte y porque me hace feliz estar a tu lado las 24 horas del día

**Rin:** (se ruborizó) pero… eres un artista famoso y debes estar dejando de lado muchos compromisos por estar conmigo… siento que si sigues así voy a arruinar tu carrera

**Hakudoshi:** ya te dije que no hay nada más importante para mí que tú, así que no te angusties por nada y por cierto Kohaku está en camino, lo llamé ni bien llegamos

**Rin:** ¿para que hiciste ello? Sabes perfectamente que no quiero verlo

**Hakudoshi:** está tan preocupado por ti como todos y además es tu esposo por lo que es su deber y derecho estar contigo en estos momentos (su celular empezó a vibrar)

Discúlpame un momento debo atender (salió y se dirigió al corredor)

Dime ¿Qué sucede?

**Kanna:** ¿te olvidas que hoy tenemos una sesión fotográfica? ¿A que hora piensas llegar?

**Hakudoshi:** lo siento, no creo que pueda ir. Rin está hospitalizada y pienso quedarme con ella

**Kanna:** entiendo tu preocupación por ella, pero ya has faltado a 2 ensayos, 2 entrevistas, 1 firma de autógrafos y 1 fan meeting y ¿ahora también piensas faltar?

Si las cosas siguen así nos terminaras arruinando a los dos ¡somos un equipo! ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

**Hakudoshi:** (sonrió) gracias por ser tan buena hermana y haberme cubierto todo este tiempo, sin embargo no hay nada más importante en el mundo para mí que Rin, por lo que creo que de ahora en adelante deberás volverte solista.

Tienes todas las cualidades para serlo y ser una muy exitosa

**Kanna:** ¿no estarás hablando en serio? Somos un equipo y yo sin ti… me siento perdida

**Hakudoshi:** estoy siendo totalmente honesto y no temas, sé que tú sola puedes hacerlo muy bien como hasta ahora

**Kanna:** cuando nos veamos hablaremos detalladamente. Debo ir para el estudio fotográfico, aguardaré por ti media hora de lo contrario cancelaré la sesión

**Hakudoshi:** sé que lo harás bien hermana (colgó y al girarse se sobresaltó del susto) ¡¿qué haces levantada?!

**Rin:** quería hablar contigo

**Hakudoshi:** antes que me digas nada te llevaré al cuarto (la tomó con cuidado entre sus brazos y la recostó en la cama) ahora dime ¿de que me querías hablar?

**Rin:** oí parte de tu conversación y no se me hace justo que te estés sacrificando tanto por mí y mucho menos que estés dejando de lado a Kanna

**Hakudoshi:** te equivocas, no me estoy sacrificando, ni dejando a Kanna de lado

**Rin:** entonces si eso es cierto, ve hacer lo que debes y no te preocupes por mí

**Hakudoshi:** pero…

**Rin:** no hay pero que valga, yo estaré bien. Así que cumple con tu agenda de lo contrario me enojare muchísimo contigo y no te dejaré cuidarme nunca más

**Hakudoshi:** está bien. En cuanto termine la sesión fotográfica vendré a verte (le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó)

**A los pocos minutos…**

Se sentía sumamente aburrida y deseaba regresar a casa de sus tíos o al menos recibir la visita de alguien y como por arte de magia su deseo se hizo realidad.

**Kohaku:** ¿cómo te sientes?

**Rin:** bien, sólo estoy esperando a que Izumo de me de alta para poder volver a casa

**Kohaku:** por casa ¿te refieres a la nuestra?

**Rin:** hablo de la de mis tíos y aprovechando que estas acá quiero pedirte un favor especial

**Kohaku:** tú dirás

**Rin:** pon a la venta la casa

**Kohaku:** ¿por qué? ¿A que se debe esa decisión tan repentina?

**Rin:** no quiero volver a ella. Esa casa era el lugar donde iban a crecer nuestros hijos, pero como ya no será posible, prefiero que no habitarla nunca más, pero si tú deseas conservarla puedes hacerlo, pero no cuentes conmigo para volver

**Kohaku:** es tuya por lo que yo no puedo decidir por ti, así que descuida me pondré en contacto con un corredor de inmuebles lo antes posible para que la venda y nos encuentre una nueva que nos agrade a ambos

**Rin:** lo siento, pero… quiero estar sola por un tiempo

**Kohaku:** ¿de que estás hablando? ¿A que te refiere con ello?

**Rin:** siento que nos apresuramos en casarnos y por el cruce de nuestras agendas casi no hemos tenido tiempo para estar juntos. Incluso has estado ausente prácticamente durante todo mi embarazo y cuando pasó lo de los mellizos… tampoco estuviste

**Kohaku:** hice hasta lo imposible para llegar a tiempo, pero no pude y tú lo sabes muy bien

**Rin:** lo sé, sé que debiste quedarte al mensos 3 días por los conciertos que ya tenías programados y luego lo del huracán, pero aún así… yo siento que desde hace mucho no cuento con tu apoyo

**Kohaku:** ¡no seas injusta! ¡Sabes que como estrella de pop que soy, mi vida es complicada y mis horarios son terribles y de ser por mí estaría a tu lado siempre, pero soy parte de una banda y no los puedo dejar de lado!

**Rin:** entiendo, en ese caso si yo te pidiera que escojas entre la banda y yo ¿cuál escogerías?

**Kohaku:** ¿no lo estarás diciendo en serio?

**Rin:** ya veo, no hay respuesta.

Lo siento mucho pero lo mejor es que nos separemos durante un tiempo prudente, creo que nos hace falta pensar las cosas detalladamente y poner en orden nuestras prioridades… hasta ese entonces te pido que no me busques ni me llames

**Kohaku:** estas siendo muy injusta. ¡Yo también estoy muy dolido por la pérdida de nuestros hijos, tú no ere la única que está sufriendo, sin embargo quieres acerté la única víctima y hacerme quedar con un desgraciado que nunca se preocupa de ti!

**Rin:** piensa lo que desees, yo ya tomé mi decisión y es mi última palabra

**Kohaku:** muy bien, si lo que quieres es que te deje sola, entonces lo hare.

Mañana debo volver a Estados Unidos para continuar con la gira, no estoy seguro de cuando volveré pero en cuanto lo haga te buscaré

**Rin:** lo vez, siempre está primero tu banda

**Kohaku:** volví y lo dejé todo sólo por ti, pero si me hechas de tu vida ¡entonces no puedo hacer más nada que continuar con la mía!

Me voy y espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea con otro tipo de ánimos. Sabes que eres muy importante para mí y sin importar lo que digas o creas permaneceré a tu lado

**Rin:** lo sé, sé que eres sincero, sin embrago compréndeme por favor y permíteme aclarar mis ideas y sentimientos

**En casa de Shippo…**

Luego de la fascinante noche que había pasado junto a su novia, no se sentía con muchos ánimos de ir a trabajar, sin embargo debía hacerlo.

**Soten:** (mientras tomaba desayuno) ¿no podrías reportarte enfermo o simplemente no ir?

**Shippo:** me encantaría quedarme contigo todo el día, pero como segundo al mando no puedo darme el lujo de faltar sino es estrictamente necesario

**Soten:** oh, en ese caso aguardaré hasta que vuelvas

**Shippo:** si gustas me puedes acompañar o disfrutar del hotel hasta que termine mi turno

**Soten:** uhm, prefiero quedarme acá y esperarte ¿Cómo a que hora volverás?

**Shippo:** por ti, saldré temprano por lo que a las 2:00 p.m cálculo que podre estar de vuelta

**Soten:** en ese caso te prepararé un delicioso almuerzo

**Shippo:** eso me encantaría. Hace mucho que no pruebo nada preparado por ti (le dio un beso de despedida y se fue)

Como aún era temprano, se echó a dormir otro rato y cuando sintió que había descansado lo suficiente, se levantó, alistó y dispuso a ir al supermercado, pero antes quiso llamar a su prima para contarle lo bien lo había pasado y menuda sorpresa se llevó al notar que no podía llamar desde su celular, ni navegar en internet desde el mismo.

No le dio importancia y se fue hacer las compras y cuando quiso pagar, la cajera le informó que su tarjeta de crédito estaba cancelada.

Algo sorprendida por lo de su celular y tarjeta se dirigió al centro de servicios de los mismos y en cada uno le informaron que tanto su servicio de llamadas como su tarjeta habían sido anulados.

De inmediato supo quién era el responsable y se disgustó, pero no le daría gusto en hacérselo saber, por lo que simplemente abrió una nueva cuenta para aplicar a una tarjeta de crédito y renovó su servicio de llamadas. Pero lamentablemente solo consiguió obtener una tarjeta de debito y una cuenta de servicio de llamadas limitadas ya que como aún era menor de edad requería de un adulto que la respaldara para recuperar o renovar el plan de crédito al que se encontraba subscrita.

Se resignó a lo que le tocó y continuó con sus planes.

Al parecer ese no era su día de suerte puesto que estaba tan enfadada por lo que su padre le había hecho que mientras cocinaba todo le salió mal y recordó que su madre siempre le decía que en el sabor de la comida se refleja las emociones de quien la prepara.

Sin más opción llamó a sus dos mejores amigos para que la apoyen, ya que le había solicitado a todo el personal que se retire por lo que no tenía a quien pedir ayuda.

**Un par de horas más tarde…**

**Shiori:** (en la cocina) ¡ay Soten! ¿Cómo fuiste capas de preparar un yakitori tan feo? ¡Está incomestible!

**Kai:** en lugar de regañarla, deberías ayudarla

**Soten:** lamento arruinarles el día, es sólo que las cosas no me han ido muy bien el día de hoy

**Shiori:** si sabes cómo es tu padre ¿Por qué lo desafiaste?

**Soten:** no hice tal cosa, simplemente le pedí que dejara de cuidarme tanto. Nunca imaginé que me cortaría el servicio de llamadas y la tarjeta de crédito

**Kai:** bueno, bueno, dejemos ese tema para después y pongámonos a cocinar

Entre los tres se encargaron de hacer nuevos platillos y una hora más tarde ya todo estaba listo.

**Soten:** ¡wuau! ¡Se ve impresionante! Tanto que parece que lo hubiera preparado un chef experto

**Kai:** no en vano soy hijo de uno

**Shiori:** pero será comestible

**Kai:** ¡pos supuesto! ¿Qué insinúas?

**Shiori:** lo digo porque es la primera vez que te veo cocinar y como nunca he probado nada preparado por ti… entonces… (Kai le dio a probar un camarón empanizado)

**Soten:** ¡no aguarda! ¡No lo… hag…as!

**Kai:** ¿Por qué no? (la miró extrañado)

**Shiori:** (tosiendo fuertemente) porque soy… coff… coff… alérgica al… coff… coff (se fue corriendo al baño)

**Soten:** es alérgica al camarón, por eso

**Kai:** no lo sabía

**Soten:** ¡ay! ¡¿Qué clase de novio eres que no sabe algo tan básico?!

**Kai:** jamás me dijo nada

**Soten:** nunca preguntaste

**Kai:** iré a ver si la puedo ayudar

**Shiori:** ¡bruto casi me matas!

**Kai:** cómo iba a saber que eres alérgica ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

**Shiori:** sí te lo dije cuando estuvimos en Okinawa, pero estabas tan distraído mirándome que no me pusiste atención

**Kai:** bueno, no me puedes culpar de distraerme con tu belleza (le sonrió coquetamente)

**Shiori:** definitivamente no puedo enojarme contigo (le sonrió juguetonamente) está bien debido a que no me mataste te perdono, pero la próxima vez ten más cuidado

**Kai:** (la abrazó de la cintura) lo prometo mi adorada cachorrita

**Soten:** (carraspeó) etto… disculpen que los interrumpa par de tórtolos, pero no tarda en llegar Shippo y quisiera… uhm… ustedes entienden

**Shiori:** neh… eso quiere decir que primero nos usas y luego nos botas, está bien entendemos el mensaje

**Kai:** aprovechemos que aún es temprano y vayamos a la playa ¿Qué dices?

**Shiori:** ok, pero prométeme que no te apartaras de mí ni un segundo… (Hizo puchero) siempre que luces ese cuerpo tuyo todas las chicas se te acercan como abejas a la miel y…

**Kai:** (le dio un pequeño beso) descuida, la única abeja que me gusta eres tú así que no te sientas celosa

**Shiori:** no te creas tan importante

**Soten:** ay ustedes no pueden vivir sin discutir por lo que sea

**Shiori:** no discutimos, solo aclaramos ciertas cosas

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y mientras algunos disfrutaban a plenitud de su amor, otros intentaban poner en orden sus ideas y un joven en particular continuaba ideando la manera de recuperar a la chica de sus sueños.

**Alaska/apartamento de Asagi…**

Era el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo y estaba preparándole un delicioso pastel. Llevaba días planeando como agasajarlo y sobre todo había practicado infinidad de veces la forma en cómo le confesaría lo que sentía por él ya que él seguía perdidamente enamorado de su ex novia, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía.

**Asagi:** (sacando el pastel del horno) ¡ya está! De seguro con esto lo conquisto (le dio una probadita) está delicioso, sino le gusta ¡uish!, ¡lo mandó de paseó a la luna!

Bien, ahora debo arreglarme para cuando él llegue… ay ojala que cuando le confiese lo que siento se olvide de una vez por todas de Shiori.

Un rato más tarde el agasajado se hizo presente.

**Shinta:** (comiendo un pedazo de pastel) gracias por hacer de este día uno especial

**Asagi:** pero que dices, si apenas empieza. El pastel sólo es parte de nuestra celebración. Tengo planeado una noche inolvidable

**Shinta:** ¿en serio? ¿Qué has planeado?

**Asagi:** iremos a patinar en hielo, luego a bailar y finalmente te diré algo que espero aceptes

**Shinta:** (le sonrió) me agrada tu plan, pero hay algo que me gustaría mucho más hacer contigo

**Asagi:** ¿de que se trata?

**Shinta:** (la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la terraza) esto (alzó su mano al cielo) quiero ver la aurora boreal junto a ti

**Asagi:** (se sentía sumamente feliz, con solo tomar su mano) que curioso he visto la aurora boreal cientos de veces, pero está es la primera vez que es realmente especial (le apretó ligeramente la mano) hay algo muy importante que quisiera decirte y… no sé como lo tomarás

**Shinta:** (la miró con curiosidad) ¿de que se trata?

**Asagi:** lo que sucede, es que… yo… no sé cómo pasó, ni cuando empezó, pero… yo… yo (lo miró tímidamente) te quiero, te quiero mucho, pero… más que como sólo un amigo… yo… estoy enamorada de ti (se sonrojó totalmente)

**Shinta:** (le soltó la mano y la abrazó) yo también te quiero mucho y lo sabes, pero… también sabes que mi corazón le pertenece a Shiori, por lo que por favor perdóname por no poder corresponderte

**Asagi:** podrías al menos intentarlo, si realmente me quieres como dices, podrías llegar a enamorarte de mí y olvidarte por fin de ella… Shinta, por favor piénsalo, date y dame la oportunidad de al menos intentarlo

**Shinta:** no estoy seguro de ello, es decir eres muy linda, llena de cualidades y siempre me has apoyado en todo, pero lo que siento por ti es un cariño de amigos, ¡de grandes amigos!

**Asagi:** ya has intentado acercarte a Shiori una vez y ella te rechazó ¿Qué te hace creer que si la vuelves a buscar te corresponderá?

Por favor, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que lo que siento por ti es real

**Shinta:** no dudo ni por un segundo de que lo que me dices es verdad, sin embargo debo intentar recuperarla una vez más

**Asagi:** ¿y si te vuelve a rechazar? ¿Qué harás?

**Shinta:** entonces desistiré de lo que siento por ella y la olvidaré por completo

**Asagi:** entonces ¿por qué mientras llega el momento de que la vuelvas a ver… nosotros… no intentamos estar juntos? no te pido que me ames de inmediato, pero sí que…

**Shinta:** no quiero lastimarte

**Asagi:** no lo harás, porque estoy consciente de lo que sientes por mí y por ella

**Shinta:** prometo que lo intentaré, pero por favor… si no estás de acuerdo con algo en algún momento. Házmelo saber

**Asagi:** (lo abrazó con fuerza) con que lo intentes estoy más que feliz. Te quiero, te quiero muchísimo y te seguiré queriendo pase lo que pase (lo miró y lo besó)

**Unos días después en Venecia (Italia)…**

Rin caminaba iba hablando por celular, mientras recorría las calles.

**Akitokki:** no olvides que la grabación empieza a las 4:00 p.m, así que más vale que te des prisa. El productor está algo disgustado contigo por tus constantes tardanzas y ya me ha dicho que si vuelve a ocurrir, cambiará de actriz

**Rin:** ¡está bien, está bien! Ya entendí.

Los primeros días se me hacía difícil mantenerme despierta por el cambio de horario y por eso llegaba tarde, pero ya me aclimaté así que hoy si llegaré temprano, te lo prometo (colgó. Se acercó a un puesto de revistas y en cuanto quiso tomar una su mano chocó con una masculina y cuando levantó la mirada se sorprendió) ¡no puede ser! ¿Eres realmente tú?

**Shishinki:** (se veía igual que años atrás) Rin Taisho ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

**Rin:** (sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó efusivamente) ¡me parece increíble! ¡Creí que nunca más te volvería a ver!

**Shishinki:** (le correspondió el abrazo) cuanto me alegra que te de gusto verme, creí que me abofetearías o te apartarías de inmediato

**Rin:** ¿por qué creíste ello? A pesar de todo lo que ocurrió, tú siempre fuiste muy amable conmigo y yo siempre te he recordado con cariño

**Shishinki:** me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo con tus palabras, pero bueno ya que estamos acá ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un café y nos ponemos al corriente?

**Rin:** me encantaría, pero en 20 minutos debo estar en un estudio de filmación

**Shishinki:** entonces que no se diga más, permíteme llevarte y de ser necesario te esperaré hasta que termines de trabajar

**Rin:** ¿estás seguro? Hoy filmaré varias escenas de una película y puede que termine muy tarde

**Shishinki:** he esperado años para poder volver a verte de nuevo ¿crees que no podría esperar unas cuantas horas?

**Rin:** en ese caso, agradezco tu amabilidad

**Shishinki:** (la tomó de la mano) muy bien señorita, sígame por acá por favor, que su carruaje la aguarda

**Por la madrugada…**

Acaba de terminar de filmar y se sentía extenuada, sin embargo le entusiasmaba la idea de poder pasar un rato a solas con su ex novio.

Tal como él se lo prometió la esperó en un café cercano y en cuanto se volvieron a ver sintieron como si el mundo entero se detuviera a su alrededor.

**Rin:** en verdad me esperaste (le sonrió ampliamente)

**Shishinki:** por ti, sería capaz de esperar una eternidad y el tiempo se me haría corto

**Rin:** hoy me esforcé al máximo para poder terminar la filmación pronto y bueno como recompensa debo filmar un comercial en Francia dentro de 3 días… ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

**Shishinki:** por ti iría hasta el fin del mundo. Pero por ahora imagino que lo que deseas es ir a tu hotel a descansar

**Rin:** uhm… sí y no. Lo que sucede es que el hotel está rodeado de paparazis todo el día y por ello no quisiera ir, así que… no sé si te incomodaría permitirme pasar la noche en tu casa

**Shishinki:** ¿incomodarme? Todo lo contrario, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si me permites cuidar de ti. Mi casa (besó su mano) será siempre tuya para cuando quieras refugiarte, relajarte o simplemente estar sola

**Rin:** te lo agradezco y disculpa que te lo haya pedido tan de repente

**Shishinki:** debes estar cansada, lo mejor es que vayamos de una vez

**Casa de Shishinki…**

Era un modesto lugar de apariencia rustica alejado de la ciudad, rodeado de basta vegetación y con un aura de tranquilidad.

**Rin:** ¡wuau! Este lugar es increíble, es como un pequeño paraíso fuera de la ciudad

**Shishinki:** me mude aquí apenas hace unos meses ya que me aburrí del paisaje de Viena.

Sé que para muchos vivir en la ciudad es fantástico, pero para mí la calma y paz que proyecta este lugar no tiene comparación

**Rin:** (dentro de la casa) este lugar definitivamente es espectacular, me siento como si estuviera en un spa de lujo. Sólo me haría falta un masaje para sentirme completamente relajada

**Shishinki:** eso se puede arreglar

Colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella, le dio un ligero masaje y ese fue el inicio de una noche de pasión.

Dejándose llevar por la sensación del momento, por el ambiente y por la mutua compañía se olvidaron por completo del mundo en sí y dejando a un lado todo tipo de pensamientos inoportunos cedieron a sus pasionales deseos y se amaron profundamente esa noche.

**Rin:** (acurrucada en el pecho de él) este ha sido de los mejores momentos de mi vida, sin embargo no quisiera que confundiéramos las cosas

**Shishinki:** lo sé, comprendo a te refieres lo nuestro fue un encuentro casual y lo que acaba de pasar fue porque ambos los deseábamos, pero como adultos maduros que somos no debemos mezclar las cosas. Sin embargo no me arrepiento ni por un instante puesto que mis sentimientos por ti son reales.

Desde que te conocí te he amado y todos estos años que estuve lejos de ti, lo he seguido asiendo, pero entiendo que yo soy parte de tu pasado

**Rin:** no sabría decirte que tan parte de mi pasado eres, puesto que cuando nos separamos me sentí morir y durante mucho tiempo albergué la esperanza de volver a verte, sin embargo (sonrió por el recuerdo) hubo alguien que con paciencia y cariño cerró esa herida y aún así terminé lastimándolo después de todo lo que hizo por mí

**Shishinki:** amas a esa persona ¿no es verdad?

**Rin:** en estos momentos mis sentimientos están confusos y no puedo decir con certeza que siento por quien, puesto que si no sintiera nada por ti, no me hubiese entusiasmado tanto volver a verte y no estaría en la situación que me encuentro, por lo que te pido que hagamos un pacto

**Shishinki:** lo que tú me propongas estará bien para mí

**Rin:** ya que permaneceré acá por un largo tiempo seamos sólo tu y yo y olvidémonos del resto del mundo, regresemos al tiempo en que éramos felices y no, nos centremos en lo que los demás pueden pensar o querer

**Shishinki:** mi dicha no puede ser más grande, saberte a mi lado después de tanto tiempo es como sueño hecho realidad y sin importar que pase en el futuro yo siempre te amaré dulzura

**Rin:** mañana tengo el día libre y no sé si podríamos pasarlo juntos… ¿estarías de acuerdo?

**Shishinki:** descuida, soy dueño de una pequeña empresa de diseño web por lo que ausentarme un día o un mes no es ningún problema.

Es más me tomaré unas largas vacaciones para atenderte como lo mereces

**Rin:** ¡eres increíble!, realmente lo eres (lo besó y nuevamente se amaron)

**Horas más tarde…**

Mientras ella aún dormía plácidamente, él se encontraba en la cocina preparándole el desayuno, estaba a punto de llevárselo cuando escuchó que recibió una llamada.

**Rin:** (semi dormida) uhm… si dime ¿que ocurrió?

**Akitokki:** ¿dónde pasaste la noche? estoy en el hotel y no te encuentro

**Rin:** estoy en otro lugar ¿Qué quieres? Hoy no tengo filmación, así que déjame descansar

**Akitokki:** el patrocinador del comercial que vas a filmar, quiere que viajes hoy mismo a Francia, ya tengo tu boleto, el vuelo sale en 4 horas y deberás estar en el estudio de grabación en 6.

Por lo que me explicó el patrocinador quieren hacerte una prueba antes, puesto que hay otras dos candidatas

**Rin:** si ese el caso, entonces que contraten a otra, yo no pienso viajar hoy

**Akitokki:** ¡pero Rin! Si haces eso arruinaras tu reputación y nunca más ningún estudio de grabación europeo querrá contratarte

**Rin:** te he dicho que no…

**Shishinki:** (tomó el celular y lo tapó) acepta, es una gran oportunidad la que se está presentando, si es por nosotros no te preocupes, puedo esperar a que vuelvas o puedo darte el alcance luego

**Rin:** pero quiero estar contigo… se suponía que este día era sólo para nosotros

**Shishinki:** y lo será, tú solo haz lo que te pide tu representante

**Rin:** (tomó el celular) está bien, hare lo que me pides, nos encontraremos en el aeropuerto

**Akitokki:** de acuerdo y… Rin tengo algo importante que decirte acerca de Kohaku

**Rin:** a menos que tengas que decirme que se murió o está muy enfermo, no me interesa saber nada de él, así que piensa bien lo que me dirás (colgó)

**En el aeropuerto…**

**Akitokki:** ¿por qué tardaste tanto? Nuestro vuelo sale en 15 minutos

**Rin:** tuve cosas que hacer y en lugar de recriminarme mejor abordemos ese avión de una buena vez, aunque par ser honesta no quisiera ir, pero ya que estoy acá démonos prisa

**Akitokki:** mira (le mostró una revista en la cual habían publicadas varias fotos de su aún esposo acompañada de una famosa actriz) al parecer Kohaku ya te está empezando a olvidar

**Rin:** el hecho que este tomado del brazo y/o conversando con ella, no significa nada y si me vas a pedir que lea el contenido de la misma, pierdes tu tiempo, puesto que como mi manager debes estar acostumbrado a las falsas historias que crea la prensa con tal de vender

**Akitokki:** no soy tan bobo; Por lo que sería bueno que le dieras vuelta a la página

**Rin:** (observó varias fotos en las cuales se les veía abrazados, sonriendo y besándose) ¿y qué con esto? Acaso pretendes que me altere o me impacte ¡ay por favor! Si esta rehaciendo su vida con otra, bien por él, me importa poco o nada lo que haga

**Akitokki:** ¿en serio? En ese caso no te molestara hacer un dorama con ellos ya que ambos ya firmaron contrato y el director del mismo te quiere a ti, a Hakudoshi y a Jûra para protagonistas

**Rin:** mientras que la trama sea buena, no interrumpa con mis demás compromisos y la paga sea excelente acepto

**Akitokki:** cumple con todos los requisitos que siempre impones, pero hay un detalle

**Rin:** ¿Cuál? Dilo rápido que no me gusta el suspenso

**Akitokki:** todos deberán vivir juntos lo que dure la filmación

**Rin:** lo pensare ¿cuándo hay que firmar el contrato?

**Akitokki:** máximo en dos semanas ya que el rodaje empieza en 2 meses

**Rin:** en ese caso te daré mi respuesta en unos días

**En Tokio/instituto Bokuseno…**

El grupo del 3-A tenían clase de biología y consistía en diseccionar una rana, pero como cierta jovencita se negaba a matar al animalito, se sentía temerosa de ser regañada y reprobada en por el profesor.

**Kai:** ¿qué sucede?

**Soten:** no puedo hacerlo, simplemente no puedo quitarle la vida a un ser inocente

**Kai:** uhm, yo tampoco ¿Qué te pareces si las liberamos?

**Soten:** ¿pero si el profesos nos reprueba?

**Kai:** prefiero una mala calificación a matar una rana (tomó a ambas y las lanzó por la ventana que daba al jardín)

**Shiori:** ¡¿qué están haciendo?!

**Soten:** me está ayudando a liberar a las ranas, lo que pasa es no podíamos matarlas

**Shiori:** en ese caso hare lo mismo (justo cuando liberaba la suya el profesor la vio)

**Profesor:** ¡señorita Taisho! ¿Qué está usted haciendo?

**Shiori:** oponiéndome a la clase de hoy profesor. Se me hace injusto quitarle la vida a un ser vivo solo para estudiarlo, por lo que la liberé

**Profesor:** está usted en problemas señorita vaya de inmediato a la dirección y espéreme ahí

Obedeció, sin embargo no comprendió porque Kai o Soten no lo defendieron y terminó siendo la única castigada.

**Un par de días después/en clase de economía domestica…**

El grupo del 3-A se encontraban horneando galletas, cuando de manera imprudente Soten abrió la puerta del horno caliente y se quemó los dedos.

De inmediato Kai la auxilió y la llevó a la enfermería para que fuese atendida.

**Al día siguiente…**

Luego de la clase de educación física Soten fue la encargada de guardar todos los balones, pero como eran tantos, se le cayeron algunos y tropezó con ellos, por lo que Kai la ayudó a levantarse y acomodarlos en su lugar.

**Unos días después…**

Soten olvidó su bento y Kai compartió parte del suyo, además de que le compró comida en la cafetería de la escuela y almorzaron juntos

Todos los días pasaba algo que los hacía cada vez más y más unidos y ello estaba desatando los celos en Shiori puesto que su novio parecía más pendiente de su mejor amiga/prima que de ella que era su novia.

Eran tal sus celos que empezaba a sospechar que había algo entre ellos, por lo que no los dejaba a solas en ningún momento y cuando tenían que hacer los deberes juntos en casa de alguno de los tres se aseguraba de estar puntual y de no separarse de su novio.

Para llamar su atención fingía torpeza y descuido, para que él la auxiliara, pero por lo general sólo conseguía una pequeña reprimenda por parte de él o poco o nada de atención.

Un buen día ella tenía práctica de voleibol con el equipo de la escuela por lo que se quedó hasta tarde.

**En el dojo del instituto…**

Kai Y Soten se encontraban practicando judo y él solía medir su fuerza para no lastimarla, pero ella se quejaba puesto que si no entrenaba en serio no lograría ingresar al torneo.

**Soten:** ¿por qué siempre eres tan blando conmigo? Ya te he dicho que no me voy a romper, así que aplica toda tu fuerza

**Kai:** aunque me lo pidas no lo hare, puesto que te puedo lastimar y si hiciera ello, nunca me lo perdonaría

**Soten:** pero si no entreno en serio no podre ingresar al torneo y tú bien sabes cuánto quiero participar

**Kai:** en ese caso… ya no debes preocuparte ¡porque ya estas dentro!

**Soten:** ¡qué! pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué ocurrió?

**Kai:** como soy tetracampeón no me fue nada difícil convencer a los organizadores que te dejaran participar como mi discípula en la categoría novatos, por lo que ya estas dentro

**Soten:** (lo abrazó con entusiasmo) ¡gracias, gracias! ¡Eres el mejor!

Lo miró fijamente y sin saber porque… lo besó, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando sintió que su beso fue correspondido.

El primero fue uno pequeño y sorpresivo, pero el segundo fue uno más profundo y prolongado, el cual no pasó desapercibido por una tercera persona que presenció todo desde el primero.

**Shiori:** ¡lo sabía! ¡Sabía que entre ustedes dos pasaba algo! ¡Los odio! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme algo así? (salió corriendo mientras las lágrimas nublaban su vista

Soten quiso ir tras ella, pero Kai la retuvo, explicándole que lo mejor era que la dejara sola y que primero aclararan las cosas entre ellos para luego poder brindarle una explicación.

Corrió hasta la salida donde la esperaba su chofer, se subió al auto a toda prisa y se puso a llorar amargamente.

Estaba tan concentrada en su pena que no se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañada.

**Kagome:** ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Otra vez tuviste problemas con el profesor?

**Shiori:** (se abalanzó a sus brazos) mamá, mamá… ellos, ellos, me traicionaron… tenía mis sospechas, pero creí que solo eran los celos que me estaban cegando

**Kagome:** (la consolaba) ya, ya, tranquila hija. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando, estoy segura que fue un mal entendido, por lo que deberías darle una oportunidad de explicarte las cosas

**Shiori:** pero ¿que explicación me van dar? Si los vi, los vi mamá, se estaban besando y no sólo fue una vez sino 2 veces

**Kagome:** estoy segura que debe haber un porque para su conducta, así que ya no llores hija mía. Deja que tu corazón te guie y aguarda por una explicación por parte de ambos

**Shiori:** gracias mamá. De alguna manera tienes razón puesto que a pesar que los vi besándose creo que no es lo que creo que es

**En el instituto…**

Cada uno se estaba dando una rápida ducha para ir a casa de Shiori y explicarle lo que había sucedido.

**Kai:** (fue a buscar a Soten) ¿ya terminaste? ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¡Ey! Al menos contéstame o voy a entrar a buscarte (al no recibir respuesta alguna entró y la vio desmayada en la ducha) ¡Soten! ¡Soten! ¡Reacciona!

Buscó con que cubrirla y la llevó de inmediato a la enfermería.

La enfermera le explicó que podía tratarse de un desmayo por estrés emocional o agotamiento físico, pero que no era nada por lo que preocuparse ya que con un poco de descanso se repondría del todo y efectivamente un rato después ella despertó.

**Soten:** ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué me ocurrió?

**Kai:** te desmayaste mientras te duchabas y te traje a la enfermería. Al parecer estabas agotada por el entrenamiento o el hecho que Shiori nos viera te impactó de sobremanera

**Soten:** fue lo segundo, no sé como la voy a mirar luego de lo que hicimos

**Kai:** descuida yo me hare responsable de todo, así que tú no te preocupes por nada.

Me voy. Shippo vendrá por ti en breve por lo que me iré a buscar a Shiori, te llamó luego

**Soten:** (se quedó pensando) ¿por qué fue que lo besé? ¿Es que acaso él me gusta? ¡No, eso no es posible! Yo amo a Shippo, así que debe haber sido por lo emocionada que estaba, pero ¿entonces porque nos besamos por segunda vez? ¡Ay que me está pasando!

Al menos por ese día parecía que las cosas para ninguno de los tres quedarían claras, puesto que en cuanto Kai fue a buscar a Shiori. Una mucama le informó que se había ido a la mansión de sus abuelos y pretendía quedarse por allá una temporada.

**En casa de la familia Yatsura…**

La dueña de casa intentaba resolver por su cuenta el porqué de su comportamiento, pero a más intentaba hallar una respuesta más se confundía ella sola.

Estaba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, cuando el timbre sonó y al abrir un cartero le entregó un sobre, el cual contenía diversas cuentas sin pagar de la casa.

**Soten:** ¡no puede ser! Más deudas a mi nombre, es el colmó mi papá se está tomando muy en serio esto de no seguir protegiéndome ¿pero cómo se supone que pagaré tantas cuentas juntas? ¡Ay debo solucionar esto pronto o me meteré en un gran lio! (intentó contactarlo, pero le fue imposible) ¿Por qué me hace esto? Yo sólo le pedí que no me cuidara tanto, no que me dejara toda la responsabilidad a mí (mientras renegaba en voz alta, alguien se hizo presente)

**Midoriko:** ¿gritándole a la nada?

**Soten:** ¡mamá! que bueno que llegas ¡mira! (le entregó los documentos) ¿no crees que papá está yendo demasiado lejos? ¡Desde que le pedí que no se preocupara tanto por mí, no contesta mis llamadas, anuló todas mis tarjetas de crédito y hasta cortó mi cuenta de teléfono y ahora también debo hacerme cargo de los pagos de la casa!

**Midoriko:** cálmate, él sólo está intentando demostrarte que aún no puedes valerte por ti sola, pero en ningún momento te ha dejado de proteger

**Soten:** ¿que quieres decir?

**Midoriko:** me pidió que no te dijera nada, pero considera que tienes la madures suficiente para hacerte cargo de ti misma y por ello no solo puso la casa a tu nombre sino que también la parte que le corresponde el imperial teen, por lo que desde hace unos días es tuyo

**Soten:** ¿estás hablando del 40%? Y ¿que hay de Shippo? Se suponía que él iba a ser el dueño total del hotel

**Midoriko:** y lo será, pero sólo el 60% ya que entre Sessh, tu papá y desde luego Shippo decidimos que ambos fueran los copropietarios del mismo, por lo que desde el próximo mes podrás percibir el 40% de ganancias que generé el hotel y por cierto hija que no se te olvide que no sólo tu padre cuenta con una inmensa fortuna sino que yo también y por ende jamás te quedaste sin crédito para comprar lo que quisieras, ni cuenta de teléfono estuvo cancelada… eso sólo fue una lección que tu papá te quiso dar, pero a los pocos días yo tomé el control de todo y te hicimos creer que no podías disfrutar de los lujos a los que estas acostumbrada

**Soten:** ¡vaya, no sé que decir! Todo es tan repentino, es decir creí que tendría que buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo y valerme por mi misma en su totalidad para no demostrarle a papá que tenía razón, pero con todo lo que me acabas de decir estoy… ¡feliz! ¡Gracias mamá! tú y papá son los mejores sin embargo hay algo que debo resolver y no sé cómo (se puso triste)

**Midoriko:** ¿que ocurre?

**Soten:** creo que me está pasando lo mismo que a ti

**Midoriko:** ¿qué quieres decir con ello?

**Soten:** ocurre que creo que me gustan dos chicos a la vez

**Midoriko:** ok, eso lo tendremos que conversar con calma así ¿que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta y buscamos un lugar adecuado?

**Soten:** (en cuanto salieron se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Vio a su padre parado frente a un auto nuevo con un gran moño de regalo encima) ¡no puede ser! No, no, me digas que… que ese auto es para mí

**Bankotsu:** muy bien si no quieres que te lo diga no lo hare

**Soten:** ¡kiahhh! ¡Es increíble! ¡No me lo esperaba! (lo abrazó con mucho cariño) ¡gracias, gracias, es decir, muchas gracias! pero no entiendo ¿por qué? es decir pensé que ibas a dejar que lo comprara yo… algún día

**Bankotsu:** demostraste que eres lo suficientemente madura para valerte por ti misma, por lo que tu madre y yo pensamos que podrías hacerte cargo de tu propio auto

**Soten:** ¡sí, claro que sí! Prometo que lo cuidare muy bien y que conduciré de manera prudente, claro en cuanto aprenda a conducirlo

**Bankotsu:** si deseas te puedo enseñar ahora mismo

**Soten:** te lo agradezco papá, pero estaba a punto de salir a pasear con mamá para hablar de un tema algo privado

**Midoriko:** descuida cariño, no te alarmes, no es nada de que preocuparse, es sólo algo de… mujeres tú comprendes

**Bankotsu:** bueno en ese caso creo que no me meteré en sus asuntos. Las veo luego chicas y hagan lo que hagan, no se metan en problemas en especial tú mi adorada fierecilla

**Midoriko:** si papá, ya parece que yo también fuera tu hija

**Bankotsu:** hay veces que creo que eres la hermana mayor y no la madre de Soten (le dio un pequeño beso) vayan con cuidado

**Restaurant Bakusaiga/en un salón privado…**

**Soten:** acá podremos conversar tranquilamente

**Midoriko:** muy bien, te escucho

**Soten:** hoy no sé porqué o mejor dicho me niego a creer el porqué… besé a Kai y lo peor de todo fue que Shiori nos vio

**Midoriko:** he de suponer que él es el otro chico que te gusta… uhm, no se me hace raro que estés confundida y estés creyendo que él te gusta puesto que ambos son muy cercanos y casi siempre está pendiente de ti, pero para que te saques la duda deberías analizar profundamente los pro y los contra de que te guste uno o el otro

**Soten:** lo sé y ya lo hice; Creo que fue por ello que me desmayé

**Midoriko:** ¡¿qué te desmayaste?! ¿Cuándo? Y ¿por qué no supe nada?

**Soten:** sabes bien como soy mamá y saber que Shiori está sufriendo por mi culpa es algo que me pone angustia y por ello que creo que estresé tanto emocionalmente que terminé desmayándome (se puso roja) ¡kiahh! Recién me doy cuenta de que Kai me vio desnuda ¡no puede ser! ¡Que horror! ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar algo así?

**Midoriko:** (intentaba no reírse) cálmate, no creo que sea el fin del mundo

**Soten:** ¿cómo que no mamá? es decir, yo me estaba bañando cuando me desmaye y él… él… ¡ay no! Bueno… él me auxilió… ¡pero aún así me vio desnuda! ¡Mamá cámbiame de escuela! O mejor aún mándame a estudiar al extranjero

**Midoriko:** (de lo más serena) ¿a España te parecería bien?

**Soten:** sí, sería bueno, así no tendría que volver a verlo nunca más… ¿Cuándo me voy?

**Midoriko:** cuando hayas aclarado tus sentimientos y te calmes

**Soten:** ¡pero mamá! ¿Es que acaso no comprendes la gravedad de las cosas? Él… él… ¡me vio! ¿Cómo se supone que lo volveré a ver a la cara? ¡Ay no que vergüenza!

**Midoriko:** si es tan grave como dices entonces podemos hacer tu traslado de inmediato y saliendo de acá te llevaría a despedirte de Shippo ¿te parece?

**Soten:** … me había olvidado por completo de él… si me voy de improviso me preguntaría ¿el por qué? y además quizá no podría verlo en mucho tiempo

**Midoriko:** así es, puesto que si te trasladas para allá, irías de frente a la universidad y no podrías volver hasta que termines al menos un semestre, por lo que sacando cuentas rápidas… uhm podrían volver a verse en uno meses. Ya que comprenderás que con su próximo ascenso tendrá más responsabilidades y no dispondrá de tiempo para salir del país

**Soten:** creo que exageré ¿no es así?

**Midoriko:** así es

**Soten:** ¿pero entonces que hago?

**Midoriko:** simple, no te le des tanta importancia a lo ocurrido y relájate

**Soten:** aún así quisiera desaparecer por un tiempo, puesto que siento que he traicionado a mi novio y ya no puedo ver de la misma manera a mi mejor amigo ¡¿ay porque, me pasa esto a mí?!

**Midoriko:** hija, te pueden gustar muchas chicos a la vez, pero solo puedes amar a uno, por lo que tómate las cosas con calma y analiza que es lo que sientes por uno y por el otro

**Soten:** en definitiva son sentimientos distintos, ya que a Kai lo veo con un hermano que siempre me cuida pero… ¿entonces porque lo besé? ¿Por qué está vez si me agradó y no fue como la otra vez? ¿Será acaso que me estoy enamorando de él? (su celular sonó) ¡ay no! Es él ¿qué hago? Me da nervios contestarle

**Midoriko:** actúa con naturalidad, si te está llamando es por algo

**Soten:** disculpa madre, creo que atenderé está llamada en privado (se dirigió a un enorme pasillo) di… di… me ¿qué… qué… sucede?

**Kai:** ¿Soten eres tú? Suenas algo nerviosa ¿ocurrió algo?

**Soten:** nada, no sucede nada ¿qué podría estar sucediendo?

**Kai:** fui a buscar a Shiori y no la encontré. Se está quedando en la mansión y por más que la llamo no me contesta.

Le he dejado algunos mensajes y un par de mails, pero aún no tengo respuesta de su parte.

Bueno sólo quería que lo sepas para ver si quizás a ti te escucha

**Soten:** la conozco bien y si no contesta es porque debe estar muy molesta. Lo mejor es que la dejemos tranquila por un tiempo, el lunes cuando nos veamos en el instituto hablare con ella

**Kai:** de acuerdo, en ese caso no le volveré a insistir (colgó)

**Soten:** ¿qué es lo que me está sucediendo? ¿Por qué no puedo estar tranquila? ¿Por qué deseo tanto verlo? ¡Ay Shiori, por favor perdóname por sentir lo que estoy sintiendo!

**En la mansión Taisho…**

Shiori leía una y otra vez todos los mensajes de disculpas y los montones de correos de voz que su novio le había dejado explicándole de cómo se suscitaron las cosas, pero nada la hacía salir de su enojo.

Estaba tan mortificada que comenzó a dar de gritos de enfado, lanzó su celular contra el piso y luego empezó a tirar cuanta cosa irrompible se le cruzara sin percatarse que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y un cojín fue a caer directo al rostro de su padre.

**Inuyasha:** ¿nuevamente te peleaste con Kai?

**Shiori:** ¡uish! ¡Ese lobezno de pacotilla y Soten son un par de traidores!, ¡los detesto!, los ¡aborrezco! Y no quisiera nunca más verlos en mi vida

**Inuyasha:** el hecho que no quieras volver a verlo es música para mis oídos, pero el que digas que detestas a tu prima me extraña ¿Qué te hizo para que estés tan enfadada?

**Shiori:** al parecer ambos me estuvieron viendo la cara de tonta desde no sé hace cuanto tiempo y hoy… los vi, los vi besándose y no por accidente como se supone pasó una vez

**Inuyasha:** uhm ¿ya has conversado con alguno de los dos, para saber qué fue lo que ocurrió?

**Shiori:** ¡papá! ¿Crees que me quedaban ganas de preguntarles el por qué se estaban besando por segunda vez? ¡¿Por quién me tomas?!

**Inuyasha:** si no les das la oportunidad de brindarte una explicación, te ahogaras en tus propias conjeturas y es posible que pierdas a tus dos mejores amigos por nada

**Shiori:** ¡¿por nada?! Papá ¿me pusiste atención? ¡Los vi besándose y dos veces! Así que ¿qué explicación podrían darme? Y ¿qué conjeturas erróneas podría sacar yo?

**Inuyasha:** supongo que para que me entiendas deberé contarte mi historia.

Veras cuando tenía tu edad aproximadamente, besé a una chica a la cual le gustaba a muchos, pero a mí solo me atraía por lo que no la veía como novia ni nada parecido y bueno mi novia de ese entonces nos vio y se enojó muchísimo. Le expliqué que todo había sido un mal entendido y no me creyó, pero luego cuando la chica en cuestión le explicó que sólo nos besamos por la euforia que habíamos sentido en ese momento, mi novia comprendió y me perdonó

**Shiori:** y… ¿por qué la besaste si tenías novia?

**Inuyasha:** durante mucho tiempo habíamos estado ensayando para un concurso de baile y cuando quedamos finalistas nos sentimos tan emocionados que por inercia nos besamos, pero eso fue todo, puesto que yo no le atraía ni ella tampoco a mí lo suficiente.

Es por eso hija que te pido que te calmes y les des una oportunidad a tus amigos de explicarse. Estoy seguro que tras ese beso hay un trasfondo

**Shiori:** besos papá, fueron dos, no lo olvides

**Inuyasha:** ok, ok, dales una oportunidad de que te expliquen porque fueron dos besos

**Shippo:** (tocó a pesar que la puerta estaba abierta) disculpen que los interrumpa pero quería preguntarte si últimamente Soten se ha estado sintiendo mal o algo la ha tenido preocupada

**Shiori:** yo la he visto bien y por lo que sé no tiene problemas ¿por qué lo dices?

**Shippo:** porque hoy se desmayó luego de su entrenamiento y quería saber si tú sabías algo

**Shiori:** ¡¿qué?! Se desmayó ¿Dónde está mi celular? ¿Dónde se metió?

**Inuyasha:** acá está, creo que accidentalmente se te cayó (le sonrió)

**Shiori:** gracias papá y por cierto ¿podrían dejarme a solas para hablar con mi mejor amiga?

**Shippo:** en cuantos sepas algo infórmame

**Shiori:** ok, ok, pero ahora fuera, que quiero hablar en privado con ella (los sacó de la habitación)

**Kagome:** que bueno que los veo, la cena ya está servida (iba a tocar a la puerta de Shiori)

**Inuyasha:** déjala, está sosteniendo una importante conversación con su mejor amiga (le guiño el ojo)

**Kagome:** ¡oh ya comprendo! Lo mejor es que la dejemos tranquila

**Shippo:** ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Por qué noto cierto grado de complicidad entre ustedes?

**Kagome:** porque nos amamos y somos cómplices en todo

**Shippo:** ok, no preguntare de nuevo

**En un centro comercial…**

**Kai:** ¿que te parece, si recorremos algunas tiendas y luego vamos al cine?

**Soten:** estupendo. Hay algunos conjuntos y zapatos que quisiera probarme

**Kai:** de acuerdo te acompaño a ver ropa para chicas, si luego tú me acompañar a ver ropa de deportes

**Soten:** ok, lo hare sólo porque eres tú, porque sabes que me aburre ver ropa deportiva

Un par de horas después luego de ver diferentes tiendas, probarse cada uno montones de prendas de vestir y tomar un par de helados, fueron a ver una película y durante la misma, ambos se sentían algo nerviosos ya que no sabían cómo comportarse; Él quería abrazarla y ella quería tomar su mano, pero para evitarse problemas se contuvieron.

**Kai:** que buena estuvo la película ¿no crees?

**Soten:** sí, aunque para serte honesta no le puse mucha atención

**Kai:** yo tampoco, puesto que me la pase más mirándote que mirando la pantalla

**Soten:** (evadió el comentario) hoy hay lluvia de estrellas, busquemos un lugar para verlas ¿te parece?

**Kai:** ¿qué tal por allá? (señalo un parque cercano y la tomó de la mano)

Caminaron en total silencio y una vez que estuvieron sentados en pequeño montículo de pasto, retomaron la conversación.

**Soten:** la noche está hermosa (miraba el cielo estrellado)

**Kai:** pero no tan hermosa como tú

**Soten:** ¿qué? no llegué a oírte

**Kai:** quiero decir que me gustas, me gustas mucho y es por ello que he decidido terminar con Shiori para estar contigo ¿qué dices? ¿Me aceptas como tu novio?

**Soten:** yo, yo, no sé que decir, es decir tú también me gustas, pero no quiero lastimas a Shiori ni a Shippo, ellos no se lo merecen

**Kai:** en el corazón no se manda y desde hace un tiempo que no puedo evitar sentirme atraído hacía ti, así que ¿por qué no lo intentamos?

**Soten:** creo que tienes razón… (Iba acercando sus labios más y más a los de él, al punto que se besaron y aquel inocente beso les hizo desear llegar a algo más íntimo pero… se separó abruptamente y…) ¡No, esto no está bien! ¡Yo no puedo traicionar así a Shiori! (se despertó gritando, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación) ¿qué hora es? ¿Qué día es? ¿Dónde estoy? (encendió la luz, buscó su celular y…) son las 4:20 a.m ¡ay todo fue un sueño! Que alivio (suspiró) uhm… 4 llamadas perdidas dé… Shiori y un mensaje

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-supe por Shippo que te desmayaste y

-que posiblemente fue por estrés emocional

-si es por lo que sucedió en la escuela, no te preocupes

-ya pasó, tú eres mucho más importante para mí que cualquier

-otra cosa, así que si… en verdad te gusta Kai, descuida

-yo lo entenderé

-te quiero mucho, cuando leas este mensaje por favor respóndeme

(Se puso a llorar y pensó) lo siento Shiori, lamento mucho sentirme atraída por tu novio, pero te prometo que me alejaré de él ya que tú para mí también eres lo más importante.

Luego de pensar detenidamente que responder le respondió el mensaje.

-Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

-Discúlpame por haberte hecho pasar un mal rato.

-Lo que ocurrió en la escuela fue mi culpa, me sentí tan contenta

-con la notica que me dio Kai, que sin pensarlo lo besé.

-Por favor perdóname por haberte fallado y espero que nuestra

-amistad no se vea interrumpida por un mal entendido.

-Te prometo que mantendré mi distancia y no cometeré otro error así.

-Te quiero mucho prima

**Casa de Shishinki…**

El clima era tan cálido y el ambiente de tranquilidad que se respiraba era perfecto para tomarse un merecido descanso, por lo que Rin y él se encontraban tendidos sobre el pasto del jardín trasero conversando de todo un poco.

**Rin:** es una verdadera pena que mi estadía por acá llegué a su fin. He pasado unos días preciosos a tu lado

**Shishinki:** igual yo, he sido tan feliz en tu compañía que siento que podría morir de felicidad

**Rin:** no hables de muerte que no me gusta, mejor pensemos en el futuro.

Sé que no puedes ir a Japón por lo de tu exilió, pero que te parece si en cuanto termine de filmar mi dorama me tomo unos días y vuelvo por acá

**Shishinki:** te prometo que sin importar cuánto tardes te estaré esperando

**Rin:** ¿por qué lo dices con cierta melancolía?

**Shishinki:** no me hagas caso, es solo que el tiempo para mí es algo muy valioso y por ello he disfrutado cada maravilloso instante que he estado a tu lado y… cuando te vayas mañana me lamentaré el no poder seguirte

**Rin:** me pone triste verte así, pero te prometo que te llamaré todo los días

**Shishinki:** estaré más que complacido con oír tu voz (sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y opresión en el pecho) discúlpame un momento debo ir adentro

**Rin:** ok, tómate tu tiempo (se puso a ver el cielo y pensar en todo lo que había hecho durante su estadía cuando su celular empezó a sonar)

**Akitokki:** ¿ya has visto la última edición de la revista Hakurei?

**Rin:** no. ¿Debería?

**Akitokki:** ingresa a la página web de la misma

**Rin:** dime que es lo que debo ver o de que se trata

**Akitokki:** hay todo un artículo dedicado a tu actual romance con tu ex novio

**Rin:** ¿en serio? Espero que el artículo esté bien detallado y lleno de buenas fotos

**Akitokki:** ¿pero que dices? ¿Has perdido la cabeza o qué? tú aún sigues casada con Kohaku y tienes una reputación que proteger

**Rin:** ¿proteger qué? ¿El que dirán de mí? O el que ¿por qué soy feliz con otro que no sea mi esposo, el cual me engaña con una colega? ¡Ay por favor! Akitokki, a estas alturas poco o nada me importa lo que el mundo entero opine de mí.

Desde que perdí a mis bebés el resto del mundo me importa prácticamente nada y si el hecho de que estoy siendo feliz al lado de un hombre maravilloso como es Shishinki arruina mi reputación como actriz ¡entonces que todo se arruine!

**Akitokki:** si se tratase de un buen hombre como tú dices, entonces no hubiese sido exiliado de nuestro país por fraude, robo, estafa y no sé que otro montón de cargos

**Rin:** ese tema ya quedó en el pasado y pagó por sus culpas, así que ahora déjame en paz, que si vuelves a criticar u opinar acerca de mi estilo de vida entonces me buscare otro representante o simplemente no firmare ningún tipo de contrato a futuro

**Akitokki:** entiendo, no volveré a interferir en tu vida, sólo espero que sepas lo que haces y no te metas en problemas a futuro (colgó)

**Rin:** ¡uish! Ese Akitokki, sí que sabe como arruinarme un precioso día como este

**Shishinki:** (le colocó un vaso frio en la mejilla) no estoy seguro porque estas molestas, sin embargo te puedo decir que sigas disfrutando del día y no dejes que nada ni nadie te lo arruine (le sonrió)

**Rin:** (le dio un sorbo a refresco) tienes razón, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo enfadándome por nada, después de todo es poco el tiempo que me queda para estar contigo

Al día siguiente ella partió y él a pesar de sentirse terriblemente mal físicamente fue a despedirla, lo cual le costó una ida de emergencia al hospital, puesto que en cuanto ella abordó su avión, ya no pudo soportar más el dolor y se desmayó.

**Hospital de Viena…**

Una ambulancia se encargó de llevarlo y un paramédico se puso en contacto con su hermana para informarle que acaba de ser internado y que se encontraba sumamente grave por lo que era de vida o muerte que lo fuese a ver.

**Kaguya:** (llorando y sosteniéndolo de la mano) ¿por qué si llevabas tanto tiempo esperándola, la dejaste ir de nuevo?

**Shishinki:**(con una mascarilla de oxigeno) ¿qué podía hacer? Atarla a mi triste destino, ella hizo feliz mis últimos días y ahora siento que me puedo ir en paz… he vivido más de la cuenta y por ello estoy agradecido, pero verla ha sido como la respuesta a mis suplicas

**Kaguya:** no puedes dejarme, eres mi único amigo, mi compañero, si me dejas no sé que será de mí ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me engañaste por tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías una afección cardiaca? ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¡¿Por qué?!

**Shishinki:** tú hiciste tanto por mí… e incluso sacrificaste tu propia felicidad… que quise… retribuírtelo… sin ti… yo no hubiese… vivido tanto tiempo… posiblemente hubiese muerto… a manos de nuestro padre… el día que nací y por ello cuando me enteré de mi mal… no quise decirte nada… para no verte llorar como ahora… por favor perdóname

**Kaguya:** ¿perdonarte? ¡Perdóname tú a mí, por haber arruinado tu felicidad! Por favor… vive ¡debes de vivir! Así como lo has hecho hasta hoy… ¡te lo suplico no me dejes!

**Shishinki:** (débilmente limpió sus lágrimas) lo siento, pero… hay promesas que no puedo cumplir, por ello… cuando ella regresé… dile de mi parte… que no la pude esperar…

**Kaguya:** eso no sucederá, porque tú la vas a volver a ver y yo me encargaré de que nunca más se vuelvan separar, pero a cambio tu prométeme que te pondrás bien y vivirás por mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo

**Shishinki:** no le temo a la muerte… ya estoy… listo para partir, el destino me dio la oportunidad de verla una vez más… por lo tanto ya (empezó a tener problemas para respirar)

**Kaguya:** por favor resiste… iré por un médico, te pondrás bien te lo prometo

Buscó desesperadamente un médico que pudiera ayudar a su hermano, pero en cuanto lo halló fue muy tarde, puesto que murió de insuficiencia respiratoria, pero su rostro reflejaba tal felicidad que su hermana comprendió que había partido en paz y pensando en su amada.

**Días después en el instituto Bokuseno…**

Las cosas entre Kai y Shiori se habían arreglado, pero era Soten la que se mantenía alejada de ambos puesto que no quería interferir en su relación.

Faltaba poco para el torneo de Judo y por más que Kai le insistió a Soten para entrenar pero ella simplemente le rehuía y le decía que lo podía hacer por su propia cuenta. Sin embargo ese día fue diferente puesto que no le quedo otra opción que entrenar con él, ya que el Sensei responsable se encontraba con descanso médico.

**En el dojo…**

**Soten:** creo que ya fue suficiente entrenamiento por el día de hoy, estoy algo cansada y prefiero irme a casa (tomó sus cosas, pero fue retenida del brazo)

**Kai:** ¿qué es lo que te sucede? Toda la semana has estado evitándome adrede

**Soten:** suéltame y déjame ir, ya te dije que estoy cansada y quiero irme

**Kai:** no te dejaré ir hasta que me digas que te sucede

**Soten:** no me pasa nada

**Kai:** entonces ¿por qué me evitas?

**Soten:** no te estoy evitando, es solo que he estado muy ocupada y no he tenido tiempo para estar contigo eso es todo

**Kai:** ¡mientes! Te conozco a la perfección y sé que algo ocultas así que dímelo de una vez o no te soltare

**Soten:** me haces daño, suéltame o gritare

**Kai:** grita lo que quieras, no te dejaré ir hasta saber lo que está sucediendo

En lo que discutían dos hermanos se estaban dirigiendo al dojo para ir por sus respectivas parejas cuando sin proponérselo escucharon cierta confesión

**Soten:** ¡te he dicho que me sueltes!

**Kai:** ¡ya te dije que no lo hare hasta que me digas que te ocurre!

**Soten:** ¡está bien si tanto quieres saber! ¡Me gustas! ¡Ok! ¡Me gustas demasiado y no lo puedo evitar es por eso que no quiero esta cerca tuyo para que este sentimiento no crezca!

**Kai:** (la soltó de lo asombrado que estaba) yo… no sé que decirte… de alguna manera me siento culpable

**Soten:** ¡haces bien en sentirte así! Ya que por estarme cuidando siempre y estar al pendiente mío… fue que… ¡que yo termine sintiéndome atraída hacía ti!

**Shiori:** ¡Soten!

**Shippo:** ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

**Soten:** ¡Shiori; Shippo!… yo… lo siento (salió corriendo a toda prisa y Kai sin pensárselo dos veces salió tras ella)

**Shiori:** (miró a su hermano) ¿y ahora que hacemos?

**Shippo:** por ahora lo más propicio es que los dejemos tranquilos para conversen y puedan aclarar las cosas

**Shiori:** pero… ¿qué hay de Soten? No se me hace justo dejarla sola en estos momentos. Sabes lo sensible que es y…

**Shippo:** no serviría de nada que tú o yo le hablemos, no creo que haya nada que le podamos decir que la ayude

**Shiori:** y tú… ¿cómo te sientes?

**Shippo:** comprendo que esté confundida; Estaba preparado para algo así ya que es normal que sienta empatía por alguien de su edad y que se sienta algo confundida puesto que aún inexperta en cuanto relaciones de pareja se trata.

El hecho que llevemos 1 año y medio juntos, no cambia nuestras diferencias de edades y es posible que ya no se sienta tan a gusto conmigo como se siente con Kai

En lo que ellos hablaban Kai la estaba buscando por todo el campus, pero más que gritaba su nombre o preguntaba a cuanto alumno se pasara por el frente si la habían visto, no obtenía respuesta, por lo que se le ocurrió un lugar donde podría estar.

Se dirigió al gimnasio; Específicamente al depósito y ahí la encontró sentada sobre un montón de colchonetas llorando.

**Kai:** (le ofreció un pañuelo) si que eres rápida, creo que has superado tu propia marca

**Soten:** (rió algo) estaba tan avergonzada que solo quería alejarme lo más que pudiera

**Kai:** (se sentó a su lado) no entiendo de que te avergüenzas. Ya sé que soy irresistible por lo apuesto y atento que soy y es natural que sucumbieras a mis encantos

**Soten:** (le dio un codazo) ¡tonto! ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?

**Kai:** es broma. Quería arrancarte una sonrisa, pero creo que no lo logre

**Soten:** (intentaba no reírse, pero terminó carcajeándose) creo que tienes razón, no sé porque no pensé en ello desde un principio

**Kai:** ¿pensar qué?

**Soten:** en que no soy la única que siente atraída por ti.

Son muchas las chicas a las que les atraes y de no ser porque le has declarado a toda la escuela que estas perdidamente enamorado de Shiori, estoy segura que recibirías cartas de amor todos los días

**Kai:** ¿qué puedo hacer? Soy muy popular entre la chicas, es algo con lo que tengo que he aprendido a vivir, pero sabes… me siento muy alagado de tenerte como mi admiradora, tú eres de entre todas mi favorita (le enseño los dedos pulgares hacía arriba)

**Soten:** (rio) tonto, eres realmente un tonto y yo una tonta por hacerme ideas erróneas… pero gracias, gracias por comprenderme y hacerme comprender y… disculpa el mal rato

**Kai:** (le dio un medio abrazo) gracias a ti por ser como eres.

Para mi tú eres una amiga muy especial a la cual adoro y si te perdiera mi vida ya no sería igual. Te quiero muchísimo incluso puedo decirte que te amo como a una hermana pequeña

**Soten:** ¿pequeña? ¡Pero si soy mayor que tú por 8 meses!

**Kai:** lo sé, pero como siempre te estoy cuidando y preocupándome por ti, te veo como la hermana que nunca tuve.

(Suspiró) ¡Ay, ya me puse sentimental! Pero… la verdad es que siempre quise tener hermanos y no sé porque mis padres no me los dieron y por eso cuando fuimos creciendo me fui encariñando cada vez más y más contigo y como siempre has sido tan dulce, tierna y sensible nació en mí el deseo de protegerte, es por ello que te veo como mi pequeña hermana

**Soten:** ¿en serio? No sé porque pero siento que en verdad me ves como un cachorrito abandonado al cual debes cuidar

**Kai:** esa Shiori, tú no

**Soten:** (se echó a reír) mientes, sólo lo dices para hacerme reír

**Kai:** ¡ey! ¿Me estas llamando mentiroso? Pero es la verdad ¿por qué crees que le digo cachorrita?

**Soten:** porque ella te llama lobezno, por los sobrenombres de sus padres

**Kai:** tienes razón… caray no te pude engañar… ¿sabes? Eres muy lista para mí

**Soten:** si claro, como si pudiese superar ese coeficiente intelectual tuyo

**Kai:** me alegra que yo no estés triste y que podamos conversar de lo que sea nuevamente. Ahora ven vamos a ver a mi cachorrita y a tu novio que deben estar preocupados

**Soten:** gracias por ser mi amigo

**Kai:** gracias a ti por permitirme ser el tuyo (le sonrió)

Pasado el mal rato todo volvió a la normalidad excepto que desde ese entonces los cuatro se volvieron más amigos y así de repentino como aparecieron aquellos sentimientos de Soten por Kai, de igual manera se disiparon y continuaron siendo los mejores amigos.


	25. Nuevas oportunidades

**Cap. IX**

**Nuevas oportunidades **

En un estudio de televisión un grupo de reconocidos artistas estaban haciendo gala de su profesionalismo, mientras rodaban un dorama.

Entre todos existía un gran sentido del compañerismo, pero solo mientras las cámaras estaban encendidas, puesto que cuando estas se apagaban la rivalidad entre las actrices principales empezaba.

**Director:** ¡corte! Queda. Muy bien actores pueden tomarse un descanso de 15 minutos.

Rin; Hakudoshi alístense para la próxima escena

**Mayu:** (era una actriz, modelo, cantante y empresaria de apenas 24 años de edad muy talentosa y de aspecto físico muy parecido al de Rin, con la excepción que sus ojos eran color café; Por su gran talento había conquistado por completo al publico asiático y con sus prominentes curvas latinas causaba era envidia de muchas mujeres en sí. Hija de padre japonés y madre Salvadoreña era la sensación del momento) ¡ay que bueno que por fin terminamos por con la escena! Tener que soportar estos incómodos lentes de contacto sólo para hacer de tu hermana melliza me enferma ¿cómo es posible que mi indescriptible belleza sea comparada contigo? Que eres… alguien corriente

**Rin:** a mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia trabajar a tu lado, pero como me debo a mi público y fans, así que por ello debo… tolerarte y la verdad es que me desagrada de sobremanera que seamos tan parecidas físicamente, pero el estilo y la nobleza es algo que no se puede copiar ¡por fortuna! (le sonrió triunfante)

**Mayu:** ¡jah! Te crees la gran cosa sólo porque eres conocida en todo Asia, sin embargo te recuerdo que yo soy mucho mejor todo aspecto. Incluso soy mejor mujer… que tú

**Rin:** ¿crees que tus palabras me afectan? ¡Ay, pobre ingenua! Mejor me alejo antes que la peste se me pegue

**Mayu:** ¿entonces no te importara que te quite a tu adorado esposo?, ya que desde que lo dejaste se ha pasado noches enteras hallando consuelo entre mis brazos

**Rin:** (bostezó) me aburres, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer a como para estar escuchando tus tonterías (Buscó un lugar apartado para realizar una llamada y que nadie la pudiera escuchar)

Escuchaba que había conexión del otro lado y esperaba con ansias que la persona a la que estaba llamando le contestara) ¡vamos, vamos, contesta! Llevo 2 semanas intentando comunicarme contigo… vamos responde (hubo conexión) ¡por fin! ¿Cómo has estado? Te he estado llamando todos los días como te lo prometí y no me respondías ¿por qué?... bueno, bueno ¿Shishinki, estas ahí?

**Kaguya:** lo siento, pero mi hermano no podrá atender está llamada

**Rin:** ¿Kaguya? ¿Qué haces contestando el celular de Shishinki? Quiero hablarle así que pásamelo que no tengo tiempo que perder

**Kaguya:** lo siento, pero él ya no podrá hacer ello nunca más

**Rin:** ¡te he dicho que me lo pases!

**Kaguya:** sé que en el pasado tú y yo tuvimos múltiples diferencias, pero lo que te voy a decir fue la última voluntad de mi hermano

**Rin:** (se puso nerviosa) ¿ul... tima voluntad? ¿De que hablas?

**Kaguya:** el día que tú te fuiste, se puso muy mal, tanto que tuvo que ser llevado de emergencia al hospital y… (La voz se le entrecortaba) y él… murió

**Rin:** ¡mientes! Tú… tú… ¡mientes! Lo estás diciendo, sólo para alejarme de él una vez más

**Kaguya:** (llorando) jamás mentiría con algo así, él era todo para mí, era todo lo que tenía en este mundo y poco antes de morir me pidió que te dijera que había pasado los mejores días de su vida a tu lado.

Tenía una afección cardiaca desde hacía algunos años, nunca me dijo nada y lo único que más deseaba era volver a verte para poder morir en paz… así que te pido que no lo vuelvas a buscar. Ya cumplí con lo que le prometí, ahora adiós

**Rin:** espera, no cortes… júrame que lo que dices es verdad, porque si descubro que me mientes… yo, yo… ¡no te le perdonare jamás!

**Kaguya:** puedes confirmar su deceso buscando su acta de defunción en la red.

Él era muy querido hermano y jamás mentiría con lo de su muerte… lo único que yo deseaba era verlo feliz y… gracias a ti lo fue (colgó)

**Rin:** ¡bueno, bueno! ¡Moshi - moshi! No, no puede ser… tú no… ¡¿por qué, por qué tú también te fuiste?! (Rompió en llanto)

**Estilista:** señorita Rin, el director esta la llamándola a escena, debo maquillarla

**Rin:** (la miró con los ojos llorosos) descuida, no me hagas nada o echaré a perder tu trabajo

**Estilista:** ¿se encuentra bien? Luce terrible

**Rin:** estoy bien, solo estoy ensayando para la próxima escena

Se dirigió al escenario y el director al verla pensó que la estilista había realizado un excelente trabajo con el maquillaje.

**Director:** muy bien en esta escena tú estarás muy triste porque te acabas de enterar que tu padre al que has buscado por años, está muerto y tú al verla sumamente triste harás a un lado tus diferencias y la consolaras.

Cada uno tomó su lugar y empezó el rodaje de la escena.

**Hakudoshi:** (le acariciaba el cabello y mientras le daba un medio abrazo) lo siento, realmente lamento tu perdida, sé lo mucho que deseabas volver a verlo

**Rin:** (lloraba con mucha convicción) se murió. Después de tanto tiempo cuando creí que por fin podrimos ser felices descubro que está muerto ¡¿Por qué la vida se ensaña conmigo?!

**Director:** ¡corte! Queda ¡excelente trabajo Rin!, tu desempeño fue tan convincente que me hiciste llorar

**Rin:** gracias, señor director. Iré al tocador para lavarme el rostro

Todos en el estudio quedaron conmovidos con su actuación.

**Mayu:** vaya al parecer si sabía actuar, ¡jeh!, suerte de principiantes

**Kohaku:** ella cada vez que caracteriza un personaje se encarna en este, pero su actuación fue muy real, tanto que me conmovió

**Hakudoshi:** estoy seguro que no estaba actuando. Algo le debe haber pasado (se dirigió al tocador de damas) ¿puedo pasar?

**Rin:** adelante, no hay nadie

**Hakudoshi:** (la abrazó) ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué esas lágrimas?

**Rin:** (se aferró a él) se murió, el mismo día que partí se murió… estaba enfermo del corazón y nunca dijo nada ¿Por qué la desgracia me persigue?

**Hakudoshi:** tranquila, no pienses así. Simplemente fue algo que estaba predestinado a ocurrir

**Mayu:** (ingresó) vaya, vaya, pero miren nada más que tenemos acá.

Parece que ustedes dos se toman muy en serio su papel de uhmm… amantes ¿no es así?

**Hakudoshi:** no es momento para que digas ese tipo de cosas

**Mayu:** pero si los estoy viendo, los dos encerrados abrazándose muy acarameladamente

**Hakudoshi:** no hables por hablar, tú no tienes idea de lo que está ocurriendo

**Rin:** (se limpió el rostro) déjala que hable lo que quiera, ella tiene un agujero negro por corazón y no comprende los sentimientos humanos

**Mayu:** oh, pero claro que los comprendo mi querida melliza postiza.

Escuché que tu queridísimo amante Italiano se murió y por eso lloras desconsoladamente ¡jah! Pero que sin vergüenza eres. Llorando por el amante y refugiándote en los brazos del otro teniendo a tu esposo en el mismo lugar… tú sí que eres descarada

**Rin:** (perdió los papeles y la abofeteó) ¡suficiente! ¡No tengo por qué seguir tolerándote! (salió corriendo, chocó con Kohaku y lo obvió por completo)

**Mayu:** ¡espera…! Rin espera, por favor (lagrimeó)

**Kohaku:** ¿que ocurrió?

**Mayu:** es Rin, ella me abofeteo no sé porque… (Fingió inocencia) sin querer me enteré que el joven con el que la fotografiaron en Italia falleció (se puso a llorar, mientras se tocaba el rostro) y cuando le dije que lo sentía… ella… ella… me pegó (se refugió en su pecho para llorar) ella es mala conmigo y no sé ¿por qué?

**Hakudoshi:** (miró aquella escena y pensó: ¡que hipócrita!) Kohaku, falta poco para la siguiente escena, así que alístate

**Kohaku:** si lo sé, es por ello que los estaba buscando… Haku ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

**Hakudoshi:** no lo sé, lo mejor es que le preguntes a Rin (se retiró)

**Mayu:** Rin está loca, creo que esta celosa de nosotros

**Kohaku:** descuida hablaré luego con ella y arreglaré el mal entendido sobre esas fotografías

**Mayu:** ¡ay, sí por favor hazlo! Ya que desde que llegué, no se cansa de decirme que tú eres suyo y que jamás permitirá que me interponga entre ustedes

**Kohaku:** (algo entusiasmado) ¿en serio dijo eso?

**Mayu:** (le enfadó verlo sonreír) bueno algo así, porque la verdad es sus palabras fueron mucha más rudas… tanto que no las puedo repetir

**Kohaku:** descuida, yo arreglaré las cosas para que ya no te esté molestando

**En el imperial teen/oficina de Kagome…**

Se encontraba en una reunión privada con uno de los accionistas sin imaginar que alguien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta escuchando parte de la conversación que estaba sostenido con el mismo.

**Kagome:** con los años he adquiridos cierta practica, pero no creo que sea suficiente

**Bankotsu:** descuida, no es nada complicado. Sólo sujétalo bien, inclínate ligeramente, separa un poco las piernas y ladea tu cadera

**Kagome:** ¡wuau! Es más grueso de lo que estoy acostumbrada a sujetar

**Bankotsu:** es así como debe ser, si es más delgado no cumple con su cometido (Inuyasha que estaba escuchando se estaba imaginado cosas extrañas)

**Kagome:** y ahora ¿Qué hago?

**Bankotsu:** desliza tu mano ligeramente un poco hacía abajo, posiciónate y empuja

**Kagome:** ¿así?

**Bankotsu:** perfecto

**Inuyasha:** (no soportó más e ingresó de golpe) ¡¿Qué se supone que está… oh?! (Al verlos practicando un tiro de golf se quedó mudo

**Kagome:** ¡sí, lo conseguí! ¡Hoyo en uno!

Hola amor ¿qué haces acá?

**Inuyasha:** (con cara de idiota) etto… yo… yo… sólo… ¿por qué estaban con la puerta cerrada?

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué tal Inuyasha? decidimos cerrar la puerta para que la bola no saliera de la oficina, eso fue todo

**Kagome:** (lo miró extrañada) uhm, no me digas… ¿qué estas celoso? (roló los ojos) ¡ay contigo! ¿Por qué será que siempre reaccionas igual cuando un hombre se me acerca?

**Inuyasha:** (sonrojado) te equivocas, no estoy celoso… sólo… olvídalo

**Kagome:** lamento la actitud de mi esposo, espero lo sepas comprender

**Bankotsu:** descuida, lo comprendo a la perfección, ya que si yo estuviera casado con una mujer tan encantadora como lo eres tú me pondría igual

**Kagome:** (se quedó en las nubes) yo… yo, no sé que decir, excepto gracias

**Bankotsu:** lo mejor es que los deje a solas. Luego regresó para ultimar detalles.

Hasta pronto Inuyasha

**Inuyasha:** oh, sí, hasta luego

**Kagome:** bueno ya estamos solos ¿qué es lo que venias a decirme?

**Inuyasha:** venía a invitarte a almorzar fuera del hotel ¿qué dices?

**Kagome:** uhm, lo pensaré ya que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no sé si prefiero salir contigo o enterrarme entre el montón de documentos que debo analizar

**Inuyasha:** (haciendo puchero) vamos no seas mala y acepta mi invitación

**Kagome:** ok aceptaré luego de que me respondas ¿por qué pusiste esa cara de sorpresa cuando nos viste a Bankotsu y a mí practicando golf?

**Inuyasha:** bueno es que… es que… yo… etto… ¿Cómo decirlo? Me extrañó que estuvieran practicando a solas encerrados en tu oficina y no el jardín

**Kagome:** bueno fue mi idea en realidad. Él vino para hablar sobre los avances que ha habido desde el cambio de propietarios del hotel y de la nada salió el tema del campeonato al que Izayoi me invitó a participar y como me contó que él ha participado en un par, le pedí que me entrenara ¿satisfecho con mi respuesta o quieres más explicaciones… don celoso?

**Inuyasha:** lo lamento, creo que me hice ideas erróneas por lo que escuché

**Kagome:** ¿y que ideas fueron esas?

**Inuyasha:** (se sonrojó) olvídalo, fue una reverenda tontería de mi parte. Mejor vayamos a almorzar

**Kagome:** ok, hare como si no hubiese pasado nada

**Imperio Taisho/oficina de Sesshomaru…**

Se encontraba revisando algunos documentos con su ex esposa, cuando ella le mostró su carta de renuncia.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿y a que se debe tan repentina decisión?

**Kagura:** no es tan repentina. Ya llevaba buen tiempo pensando en renunciar a mi cargo, pero no lo hacía ya que no encontraba un reemplazo adecuado

**Sesshomaru:** ¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? Has sido la chef ejecutiva desde el que se inauguró el hotel y no creo que haya nadie tan calificada como tú para el puesto

**Kagura:** gracias por el cumplido y sea dicho de paso el reconocimiento, pero sí, sí hay alguien lo suficientemente buena como para reemplazarme, es más estoy segura que te agradará saber que ella va a volver a su antiguo puesto

**Sesshomaru:** por ella ¿te refieres a Midoriko?

**Kagura:** así es. Hace unas semanas conversé con ella y está más que encantada de volver hacer lo que más le gusta, me dijo que ya se aburrió de ser abogada y que prefiere hacer lo que realmente le apasiona

**Sesshomaru:** voy a extrañar tus postres ya que ni la misma Miko los iguala

**Kagura:** gracias, pero no te pongas melancólico, luego de que regrese de mi viaje retomare mi puesto

**Sesshomaru:** en ese caso no renuncies, solo deriva tu puesto temporalmente

**Kagura:** es mejor así puesto que me no sé cuando volveré.

He decidido recorrer el mundo entero y puede que tarde 1 año a más; Eso depende del lugar que me guste ya que según mi compañera de viaje dice que Europa es tan hermosa que cautiva

**Sesshomaru:** creí que te irías con Takemaru

**Kagura:** él también viene con nosotras, pero luego, ya primero debe solucionar algunos temas legales. Es más ese el último caso del que se hará cargo Midoriko antes de ocupar mi puesto

**Sesshomaru:** ¿cuándo partes?

**Kagura:** según Kannon… nos iremos en 3 semanas

**Sesshomaru:** ¿te vas con ella?

**Kagura:** sí, fue precisamente su idea recorrer el mundo. Dice que se tomará un año sabático de su trabajo para relajarse ¿no te comentó nada?

**Sesshomaru:** no… por lo que veo mi opinión no cuenta en lo más mínimo para ella

**Kannon:** (ingresó en ese preciso instante) ¡hello darling! ¿Cómo estas Kagu?

**Sesshomaru:** ¿cuándo pensabas comentarme lo de tu repentino viaje?

**Kannon:** ¡oh es cierto! Me voy de viaje por algún tiempo (sonrió)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿un año? ¿Piensas dejarme solo todo un larguísimo año?

**Kannon:** ¡claro que no!... pienso dejarte solo 2 años ¿qué dices? (se puso serio) ok creo que no te gustó la idea.

La verdad es que me iré con Kagu y Set por un breve plazo de tiempo a Europa y luego regresaré ¿contento?

**Sesshomaru:** eres libre de hacer lo que quieras

**Kagura:** (rió) ya se puso serio, creo que no le agradó la noticia

**Kannon:** si siempre es un mal humorado, no tolera nada

**Sesshomaru:** dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera

**Kagura:** bueno, me retiro, debo seguir con lo mío

**Kannon:** voy contigo. Prometiste enseñarme a preparar la compota de frutas con miel de maple

**Kagura:** ¡es cierto! En ese aso vamos

**Sesshomaru:** (mirando el monitor de su computadora y en tono serio) no quiero ser desagradable, pero no importa a cuantas personas le enseñes, nadie lograra hacerla como tú. La que tú haces es única y especial

**Kagura:** (no pudo evitar sonrojarse) gracias

**Kannon:** (sonrió) ¡que lindo que un recuerdo aún los una! Se les ve tan adorables (se retiró junto con Kagura)

**Dos día después en Alaska/habitación de Shinta…**

Se encontraba empacando sus maletas para su próximo viaje.

**Asagi:** (lo miraba algo triste) ¿estás seguro de querer ir?

**Shinta:** sabes que he esperado durante meses por esta nueva oportunidad

**Asagi:** lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste… pensé… que lo nuestro estaba funcionando

**Shinta:** (suspiró) hago esto por los dos y tú lo sabes. Desde que estamos saliendo he comenzado a quererte de manera diferente, pero… aún siento algo muy fuerte por Shiori y necesito descubrir que es, es por ello que te pido que no te pongas triste

**Asagi:** descuida, no sé que me pasó. Creo que por un momento me olvidé que fui yo la que te propuso que lo intentáramos aún sabiendo que sigues interesado en ella, así que no hagas caso a mi melancolía (sonrió)

¿Sabes? yo también me iré de viaje

**Shinta:** (seguía empacando) ¿en serio? ¿A dónde piensas ir?

**Asagi:** por mis altas calificaciones he sido invitada a formar parte del equipo de exploración de Estados Unidos en la Antártida. Voy a ser ayudante de topografía ¡¿lo puedes creer?! Estoy un pasó más cerca de convertirme en una destacada científica

**Shinta:** ¡te felicito! ¡Sé que lo harás muy bien! Como quisiera poder tener la misma oportunidad que tú… pero por ahora debo dejar mis sueños profesionales para completar los emocionales

**Asagi:** estoy segura que lograras descifrar que es aquello que sientes y sobre todo, espero que logres explicarle a Shiori como fue que sucedieron las cosas en realidad

**Shinta:** (miró esperanzado el cielo) sí eso es lo que espero, quiero poder confesarle él porque nos tuvimos que separar y conseguir su perdón para por fin ser libre de estos sentimientos

**Asagi:** (lo abrazó por la espalda) se que así será, algo me dice que así será

**Shinta:** (se dio vuelta y la tomó del rostro) gracias, gracias por todo tu apoyo y paciencia (le dio un suave y cálido beso en los labios)

**En un parque de Tokio…**

Shippo estaba dándole clases de manejo a su adorable novia y a pesar que conducía bastante bien, se le hacía algo casi imposible aprender a estacionarlo en paralelo y vertical.

**Soten:** (intentó estacionar su auto y chocó con un árbol por la parte de atrás) ¡ay no! Ya rayé el auto. De seguro mis padres me van a regañar

**Shippo:** descuida, no fue un choque fuerte, por lo que el seguro cubrirá cualquier daño

**Soten:** soy un fracaso al volante, por más que lo intentó no logró estacionarme bien

**Shippo:** ¿es mi imaginación o escucho un maullido?

**Soten:** yo también lo escucho, parece que proviene de atrás

**Shippo:** iré a ver de que se trata (revisó la parte de atrás del auto y vio que el pequeño choque tuvo sus consecuencias, se acercó al lado del copiloto desde afuera) etto… Soten ¿piensas ser veterinaria no es así?

**Soten:** sí así es ¿por qué?

**Shippo:** (le mostró un gato angora adulto al cual estaba cargando) pues creo que ya tienes tu primer paciente, al parecer lo atropellaste

**Soten:** ¡no puede ser! ¡Ponlo en el asiento! Necesito revisarlo (el animalito estaba semi inconsciente y solo se quejaba cuando ella lo tocaba) ¡rápido sube al auto, debemos llevarlo a la veterinaria de inmediato, al parecer tiene un par de costillas fracturadas y la cadera dislocada! (manejó a toda prisa y se estacionó en forma paralela a la perfección sin darse cuenta. Ingresó a toda prisa con el gato en brazos y el médico de turno de inmediato lo examinó y luego sacarle unas placas decidió operarlo)

**Shippo:** (aguardaba junto con Soten en la sala de espera) sé que quizá no es el momento, para decirte esto, pero te estacionaste perfectamente

**Soten:** ¡ah! ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Lo siento es solo que estaba pensando en el gato

**Shippo:** creo que reaccionas mejor bajo presión que en total calma

**Soten:** es cierto, me di cuenta que estacionarme no es tan difícil ¿creo que lo hice bien no?

**Shippo:** es lo que acabo de decirte

**Soten:** espero que el doctor logre salvarlo, si algo le pasa… renunciare a mi sueño de ser veterinaria

**Shippo:** descuida, estará bien

Una enfermera salió de la sala de operaciones. Se acercó a Soten y le preguntó si le gustaría ser la asistente del médico ya que éste se había quedado maravillado con el alto grado de conocimientos que tenía.

De inmediato aceptó dicha propuesta y cuando estuvo en el quirófano se desempeño de manera excelente, tanto que el médico la felicitó y le ofreció un puesto de practicante en su consultorio.

Al terminar la operación se dirigió a la sala de espera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya que tenía dos motivos para sentirse así. Una porque el gato estaba a salvo y dos porque desde el día siguiente podría empezar a practicar junto al médico que operó al gato.

**Shippo:** me alegro muchísimo por ti y te tengo otra noticia, el gato tiene dueño y ya se contactó conmigo para venir a recogerlo. Le expliqué lo que ocurrió y pronto vendrá a verlo

**Soten:** me alegra que todo haya tenido un buen final. Me asusté mucho cuando me dijiste que lo había atropellado, pero ahora sé que no debo renunciar a mi sueño

**Unos días después en el estudio de televisión…**

Los actores llevaban ya varios días viviendo en la misma casa y la convivencia no era algo nada sencillo de llevar puesto que entre grabación y grabación la hipocresía se iba haciendo más notoria.

**Director:** corte terminamos por hoy, pueden irse a descansar

**Mayu:** muchas gracias por todos sus esfuerzos señor director y gracias por cuidar de nosotros (le sonrió dulcemente)

**Jûra:** (a unos metros del escenario) ¿no te parece que es un verdadero encanto? Ella siempre está sonriendo y ayudando en todo lo que puede

**Kohaku:** es verdad, es una chica tan dulce que es casi imposible resistirse a sus encantos

**Hakudoshi:** sí y es por eso que tú y ella mantienen un romance ¿no es así?

**Kohaku:** creo que ya fui bastante claro con respecto a las fotos que salieron publicadas en aquella maliciosa revista

**Hakudoshi:** si claro y la luna es de queso ¡ay por favor! No quieras tapar el sol con un dedo que es notorio que entre ustedes hay algo más que amistad

**Kohaku:** lo mismo debería decirte yo con respecto a mi esposa. Desde que estamos viviendo todos juntos ustedes son demasiados unidos… tanto que se presta a otro tipo de cosas

**Hakudoshi:** en eso tienes razón. Ella y yo somos más que amigos, somos confidentes, compañeros, coprotagonistas pero no llegamos a ser amantes si es que eso es lo que insinúas

**Jûra:** (empezó a sentir la tensión entre ambos) ¡ey! ¿Qué les parece si ensayamos para la próxima escena? Deberemos tocar en vivo y lo mejor es que estemos preparados

**Hakudoshi y Kohaku:** sí tienes razón

**En la casa que todos compartían…**

**Rin:** (en la cocina) ¡ay tengo hambre y no hay nada que sirva como para preparar algo!

**Mayu:** (a manera curiosa) ¿qué haces?

**Rin:** viendo con que te puedo envenenar

**Mayu:** ¡oh! Comprendo, quieres cocinar… uhm, estoy segura que hasta en eso soy mejor que tú

**Rin:** lo dudo ya que a mí la comida jamás se me quema o se me queda pegada en la olla

**Mayu:** en ese caso te desafío a preparar algo

**Rin:** acepto, te hare tragar tu vanidad y presunción

Ambas se subieron a sus respectivos autos y se dirigieron al supermercado y como todo era una competencia para ellas, buscaron los mejores ingredientes para elaborar la mejor cena.

Al regresar a la casa, parecían dos niñas pequeñas peleándose por los utensilios. Pero finalmente lograron terminar de cocinar y el delicioso aroma llamó la atención de sus demás compañeros.

**Jûra:** uhm, algo huele delicioso por aquí

**Mayu:** (de manera coqueta) toma asiento, en seguida te sirvo

**Jûra:** ¿tú cocinaste?

**Mayu:** desde luego. Ya verás que una vez que pruebes mi comida no querrás probar otra

**Rin:** claro, porque luego de comer lo que has hecho morirá de indigestión

**Jûra:** que mala eres con Mayu. Ella sólo está tratando de ser gentil ¿por qué no puedes ser un poco más como ella?

**Rin:** (lo amenazó con un trinche) porque yo no puedo ser hipócrita

**Jûra:** ok, ok, no me volveré a meter contigo (murmuró) vaya que carácter

A los pocos segundos se hicieron presentes Kohaku y Hakudoshi

**Mayu:** ¡chicos! ¿Ustedes también vinieron a probar mi comida? (lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa)

**Hakudoshi:** en realidad yo vine por la comida de Rin, reconocería el aroma de su sazón en cualquier parte del mundo

**Mayu:** (gruño para sus adentros) en ese caso ¿qué les parece si hacemos un concurso?

**Kohaku:** ¿de que clase?

**Mayu:** cada uno probara lo que preparamos y al final votaran por la mejor ¿qué dicen?

**Jûra:** sería divertido, pero desde ya tienes mi voto ya que el sushi de cangrejo es uno de mis platos favoritos

**Rin:** por mí pueden votar por ella, ya que no cociné con intención de concursar en nada, sólo tenía hambre y ya

**Hakudoshi:** ¿qué es lo que has preparado?

**Rin:** es un platillo que aprendí en Italia (sonrió al recordar quien se lo enseñó)

**Mayu:** ¡oh! Ya veo, así que fue tú amigo italiano quien te lo enseñó, pero que descaro el tuyo hablar de él frente a tu esposo

**Rin:** no tengo por qué ocultar mi amistad con Shishinki y mi esposo está próximo a ser mi ex, por lo que no creo que le importe quien me enseñó a preparar Tagliatelle alla genovese (Tagliatella con salsa genovesa) así como a mí no me importa que tú que estés acá siendo la amante de él (le sonrió triunfante)

**Mayu:** (fingió angustia) ¿cómo puedes decir eso de mí? ¿Por qué eres tan rencorosa Rin? Yo… yo… creí que ya habías entendido que aquellas fotografías solo eran parte de un comercial de maquillaje que estábamos filmando y se filtraron por accidente (quería llorar)

**Rin:** me importa poco o nada lo que haya entre ustedes y si me disculpan ya se me fue el apetito (se retiró y se dirigió a la terraza)

**Mayu:** no comprendo ¿por qué le caigo tan mal?, si lo único que yo quiero es ser su amiga

**Jûra:** no le pongas atención, debe estar tensa por la presión de tener el protagónico

**Hakudoshi:** iré a hablar con ella

**Kohaku:** no. Esta vez seré yo quien le hable (se fue a buscarla)

**En la terraza…**

Rin se encontraba contemplando el paisaje e intentando disipar su mente. No podía dejar de pensar en lo hipócrita que podía llegar a ser la tal Mayu y se estaba debatiendo entre sí renunciar al protagónico o simplemente no hacerle caso a su colega.

**Kohaku:** (se paró a su lado) ¿podemos hablar?

**Rin:** ¿de qué o de quien?

**Kohaku:** de nosotros, de tu manera de tratar a Mayu, de ¿Por qué dijiste que yo sería tu ex?

**Rin:** (lo miró fijamente) porque es la verdad, estoy cansada de este falso matrimonio

**Kohaku:** ¿falso? ¿Por qué dices que es falso?

**Rin:** yo ya no siento lo mismo que sentía por ti. Hace mucho que mi cariño ha ido disminuyendo por tu falta de atención y cercanía

**Kohaku:** ¿sigues con lo mismo? ¡No sé que debo hacer para convencerte que me importas!

Rin: puede que te importe, pero no como tu esposa. Desde el día que supiste que estaba embarazada te fuiste alejando poco a poco y siempre ante ponías a tu banda a nuestra relación

**Kohaku:** ¡¿pero que estás diciendo?! Eso no es verdad

**Rin:** cuando tuve mi primera ecografía no estuviste, cuando terminé en la clínica de emergencia porque se me subió la presión tampoco, cuando empecé con mis clase pre natales ídem y cuando murieron llegaste tarde y sí, ya sé, no pudiste estar a mi lado porque estabas de gira con la banda. Es por ello que mi cariño por ti poco a poco se fue muriendo

**Kohaku:** las cosas no son exactamente así. En cada ocasión no pude estar presente físicamente pero si estuve en contacto contigo vía web o telefónicamente, así que no me digas que te deje lado

**Rin:** ¡oh wuau! El esposo del año ¡bravo! Aplausos.

Yo no quiero un compañero cibernético sino uno real. Uno que esté a mi lado cuando lo necesito y sobre todo que no sea tan descarado de mantener un romance a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo y encima delante mío

**Kohaku:** ¡¿de que estás hablando?! Entre Mayu y yo no existe nada.

Nosotros solo somos amigos y tú has sido sumamente injusta con ella todo el tiempo ¿o es que acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de la manera tan descortés con que la tratas?

Estas siendo muy injusta y egoísta. No sé que es lo que te ocurre pero desde la muerte de nuestros hijos has cambiado por completo y me tratas como si yo fuera tu enemigo, pero te quiero tanto que hasta ahora te he permitido hacer lo que te plazca y es por ello que no te he recriminado el hecho de que fueras la amante de Shishinki mientras estuviste en Italia, ni tampoco he cuestionada tu extrema cercanía con Hakudoshi, pero esto ¡se acabo! Desde hoy seré yo el que ya no quiera saber más de ti y pondré fin a mi paciencia.

Te he tolerado muchas cosas, pero de que me acuses de serte infiel y de no quererte… eso no te lo voy aguantar, así que si quieres el divorcio… adelante te lo otorgo, pero no seré yo quien tome la iniciativa, por lo que piénsalo; Te estoy dando una última oportunidad de salvar nuestro matrimonio, de lo contrario no te quejes de las decisiones que tome de hoy en adelante (se retiró sin darle tiempo a que le responda)

Rin se quedó parada en el mismo lugar contemplando el paisaje y pensando en lo que Kohaku le acaba de decir.

Quisiera o no debía reconocer que tenía razón en parte, pero ella también la tenía. Sin embargo había sido muy sincera al decirle que ya no sentía lo mismo por él ya que desde la muerte de sus hijos, sus sentimientos habían cambiado abruptamente aunque… había una persona que estaba ocupando un lugar muy especial en su corazón.

**Mayu:** (se dirigió a la terraza) oye tú (trono los dedos) baja de tu nube y vuelve a la realidad

**Rin:** ¿que quieres?

**Mayu:** muchas cosas, pero solo vine porque me pidieron que te dijera que vayas a ensayar la canción para mañana

**Rin:** ok, ahora voy… Mayu…

**Mayu:** ¿qué?

**Rin:** ¿qué sientes por Kohaku?

**Mayu:** (la miró con extrañeza) ¿qué quieres escuchar?

**Rin:** la verdad sin importar cual sea

**Mayu:** vaya, vaya, así que después de todo parece que él te contó lo nuestro… uhm, ya que quieres saber la verdad, te diré que él me gusta, me gusta muchísimo y quiero darle toda la felicidad que se merece, toda la que ¡tú! Le has estado negando (se colocó en una postura desafiante, lista para el contraataque)

**Rin:** (miró hacia el suelo y sonrió) al parecer a ti te gusta pelear, pero a mí no.

Si te pregunté que es lo que sentías por él, es por el hecho que negó que entre ustedes existiera algo y una cualidad que siempre lo ha caracterizado es que no sabe mentir (murmuró: excepto cuando pasó lo de Kanna) en fin. Me alegra que hayas sido sincera o al menos eso parece ya que me acaba de plantear el divorcio y estoy dispuesta a dárselo en que cuanto terminemos de filmar el dorama

**Mayu:** ¿estás hablando en serio?

**Rin:** a diferencia tuya no soy ninguna hipócrita que finge ante los demás lo que no es y si te estoy diciendo las cosas tal y como son es porque espero que esta absurda rivalidad entre nosotras termine de una buena vez por todas (suspiró) aún nos queda algunas semanas de rodaje por lo que deberemos seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo así que… llevemos la fiesta en paz ¿qué dices?

**Mayu:** no te entiendo. Desde un inicio fuiste tú la que empezó a agredirme y ahora ¿quieres hacer las paces? Me huele a trampa

**Rin:** bien, dicen que el ladrón juzga según su condición. Yo sólo quiero que me dejes en paz y convivir afablemente contigo y los demás, así que si aceptas, está bien simplemente te ignoraré por completo

**Mayu:** está bien… acepto tu propuesta, pero te advierto que desde ahora hare hasta lo imposible por conquistar a Kohaku y no permitiré que interfieras

**Rin:** ten por seguro que no moveré ni un dedo, pero sí te voy a pedir que lo hagas muy feliz ya que él se merece ser amado y respetado

**Mayu:** y… ¿entonces por qué no lo haces?

**Rin:** (suspiró) porque lo que alguna vez sentí por él, con el tiempo, los problemas y la distancia se fue evaporando.

Cuando éramos adolescentes la amaba con locura, cuando me traicionó sufrí muchísimo y cuando nos casamos… creo que fue un impulso puesto que la historia de final feliz que siempre se da en las novelas… en la vida real es distinto.

Debido a nuestras ajetreadas agendas no hemos tenido tiempo de calidad para nosotros solos y cuando quedé embarazada creí que el amor que le tenía, lo podría abocar a nuestros hijos… pero (lagrimeó) lamentablemente ellos no llegaron a este mundo (se limpió las lágrimas) lo siento, es sólo que aún el recuerdo me duele

**Mayu:** (le palmeó el hombro) descuida… comprendo tu dolor; Nadie lo sabe pero… cuando tenía 17 años quedé embarazada de un novio al cual amaba muchísimo y él me obligó a abortar. Me durmió y cuando desperté me vi sola en un cuarto de hospital y desde ese entonces juré que nunca más iba amar a nadie y que fingiría ser quien no era.

Yo deseaba con todo mi corazón tener a mi bebé entre mis brazos sin importar si perdía a mi novio, pero en un solo día lo perdí todo. Así que si necesitas un hombro para llorar la perdida de tus hijos… te ofrezco el mío, pero eso sí, no desistiré de mi plan de conquistar a Kohaku

**Rin:** (no pudo evitar reír) eres alguien horrible y a la vez adorable, por un lado te detesto y por el otro te estimo

**Mayu:** suelo causar esa impresión en la mayoría por lo que ya estoy acostumbrada.

Bueno dejémonos de tonterías y vayamos a ensayar con los chicos que por el tiempo que nos hemos demorado estarán pensando que no queremos hacerlo

**Rin:** espero que seas buena para el canto

**Mayu:** ¡jah! como se ve que no sabes nada de mí, no sólo soy buena soy brillante (sonrió)

Durante el ensayo se mantuvo muy afectiva con Kohaku sin llegar a ser coqueta, pero de ese modo le demostró a Rin que hablaba en serio y que sí o sí, estaba dispuesta a conquistarlo.

Los días transcurrieron y la relación entre ambas fue mejorando, aunque por instinto o deseo algunas veces se generaban pequeña riñas entre ambas. Riñas absurdas como el porqué se había equivocado uno o la otra en decir una línea o por el asiento que les tocaba ocupar en la mesa a la hora de comer o por qué una usaba la taza para el café de la otra.

Faltando pocas escenas para terminar de filmar el dorama y una consistía en la confesión de amor mutuo por parte de los protagonistas. La cual se sellaba con un beso.

**Hakudoshi:** por favor no te vuelvas a ir, a la que siempre he amado es a ti y no a tu hermana

**Rin:** ¿cómo puedo creer en tus palabras después del video que vi?

**Hakudoshi:** porque lo que siento por ti es sincero, en cambio lo que hubo entre ella y yo fue solo un error, la confundí contigo y desde ese entonces no he podido dejar de sentirme culpable

**Rin:** pero ella en verdad te ama, me lo ha confesado entre copas

**Hakudoshi:** pero a quien yo amo es a ti, déjame demostrártelo (se le acerca y le da un beso, pero en ese momento el camarógrafo se distrae y saca mal la toma)

**Director: ¡**corte! ¿Qué ocurrió, por qué no los filmaste?

**Camarógrafo:** lo siento, me asuste con una abeja que pasó muy cerca del lente

**Director:** todos a sus lugares. Se repite desde el inicio

**Hakudoshi:** esto parece que va ir para rato

**Rin:** descuida todo saldrá bien

**Luego de varias tomas fallidas y ensayos…**

**Hakudoshi:** a quien yo amo es a ti, déjame demostrártelo (se le acercó y la besó, pero de verdad y ella le correspondió)

**Director:** ¡corte! ¡Queda! Excelente trabajo, lo hicieron tan bien que pareció real.

Jûra y Kohaku prepárense para la siguiente escena empezamos en 5 minutos

**Rin:** en verdad no has tocado un director bastante despistado ¿cómo no puede darse cuenta de cuando estamos actuando y cuando no?

**Hakudoshi:** tal parece que la actriz es igual que el director

**Rin:** ¿qué quieres decir?

**Hakudoshi:** que las palabras de aquel guión eran reales

**Rin:** … no sé que responderte… yo… lo mejor será que me tome un descanso (se alejó de él)

**Kohaku:** (se acercó a su compañero) ¿qué es lo que pretendes con ella?

**Hakudoshi:** ¿de que hablas?

**Kohaku:** ¡sabes perfectamente de que hablo! No te olvides que ella aún es mi esposa

**Hakudoshi:** no lo seguirá siendo por mucho.

Ya supe que le planteaste el divorcio y en cuanto terminemos el dorama se divorciara oficialmente de ti

**Kohaku:** ¡eso no te da derecho a besarla! (le dio un derechazo en el rostro y lo tumbó al piso)

**Hakudoshi:** (se levantó y le lanzó un izquierdazo cerca a la boca y lo lanzó con fuerza contra la pared) ¡tengo más derecho que tú ya que siempre he estado a su lado en todo momento!

**Jûra:** (al verlos los separó, poniéndose entre ambos) ¡cálmense los dos! Si tienen algo que decirse háganlo luego de terminar la escena

**Kohaku:** (se limpió la sangre que brotaba de su labio superior) ¡aléjate de ella! o la próxima no seré tan condescendiente

**Hakudoshi:** ¡nunca la voy a dejar porque la amo!, ¡ella es el amor de mi vida y hare lo que sea por recuperarla! (Kohaku se le quiso ir encima, pero Jûra lo retuvo)

**Coordinador:** (los vio tensos) ¿qué está sucediendo acá? (miró detenidamente a Kohaku y Hakudoshi) ¿qué estuvieron haciendo? ¡Aish! ¡Vayan de inmediato al salón de maquillaje y dense prisa en volver! En dos minutos empezamos (Jûra los acompaño para asegurarse que no se pelearan de nuevo)

Desde ese día ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra más que para filmar.

**Casa de la familia Takashima/habitación de Kai…**

**Shiori:** (rodeada de libros y apuntes) ¡ay, ya no puedo más! ¡Hemos estado estudiando todo el día para el examen de admisión y ya no me entra nada en la cabeza!

**Kai:** no sé que tanto te complicas si siempre has tenido excelentes notas y con tus promedios finales es casi seguro que ingresaras a la universidad

**Shiori:** lo que sucede es que aún no me decido por una profesión en particular y quiero postular a varias universidades.

¡Aish! ¿Por qué simplemente no cobro mi herencia y vivo feliz el resto de mi vida? (se desplomó sobre una ruma de libros)

**Kai:** lo mismo pienso

**Shiori:** lo dije sólo de broma ya que sino sigo una carrera profesional mis padres no me darán un solo Yen. Ambos me han dicho que si no quiero hacerme cargo de los hoteles está bien, pero de que todos modos deberé ser una profesional exitosa

**Kai:** mis padres me han sugerido que además de entrenarme para llegar a ser Sensei debería seguir una profesión alterna, pero no hay ninguna que me apasione lo suficiente

**Shiori:** eres muy bueno cocinando ¿por qué no estudias para chef?

**Kai:** me gusta la cocina pero no me apasiona.

Lo mío es el judo no en vano he entrenado tan duro para llegar a ser un sempai y si continuo con mi tsukuri (preparación) estoy seguro que en poco tiempo llegaré a ser un gran Sensei

**Shiori:** si eso es lo que en verdad quieres entonces no te detengas

**Kai:** hay algo más que me quisiera además de ser Sensei (la miró pícaramente)

**Shiori:** (toda inocente) ¿qué cosa?

**Kai:** (se le acercó cautivadoramente) comerte a besos (la besó traviesamente por el cuello, mejillas, brazos y desde luego besó sus labios) ¿por qué no te quedas esta noche? es algo tarde como para que te vayas conduciendo

**Shiori:** me encantaría quedarme pero mi padre sabe que estoy acá y sino regreso ya sabes que podría pasar

**Kai:** (algo enfadado) sí lo sé, lo sé y no comprendo ¿por qué aún vives con tus padres si eres una rica heredera? - ¡Podrías vivir tu sola y hacer lo que quisieras!

**Shiori:** me siento a gusto viviendo con ellos y… como ya no será por mucho tiempo quiero aprovechar al máximo el estar a su lado

**Kai:** ¿qué quieres decir?

**Shiori**: (suspiró) hay dos alternativas 1- es que me vaya a estudiar homeopatía a China o 2- que estudie entomología acá y me mude al campus de la universidad

**Kai:** si te vas China yo te sigo, no pienso ni quiero alejarme de ti nunca

**Shiori:** (le sonrió) eres un encanto, en caso que me fuera, me encantaría que vinieras conmigo así podrimos estas juntos toso el tiempo (estaba a punto de besarlo cuando su celular sonó)

Mensaje de número desconocido:

-Te espero en el parque que

-está frente a tu casa por favor

-no tardes que necesito hablarte

-ven sola que es urgente

-S.

Que extraño, no dice quien es, pero creo que es Soten

**Kai:** ¿en que nuevo lio se habrá metido? Quizá arroyó a un perro esta vez

**Shiori:** (le dio un codazo) no seas mal hablado. La pobre se asustó muchísimo cuando creyó que había dejado parapléjico al gatito que aplastó por accidente

**Kai:** bueno, imagino que es todo por hoy ¿no es así? Es una lástima que tengas que irte ya que pensaba secuestrarte esta noche aprovechando que mis padres llegaran muy tarde

**Shiori:** descuida ya tendremos tiempo otro día (le dio un fugaz beso y se fue a toda prisa)

En el trayecto a su casa intentó comunicarse con su prima pero por más que su teléfono sonaba, no contestaba, por lo cual se alarmó ya que como el mensaje decía urgente se le cruzaron diversas posibilidades por la mente.

Estacionó su auto cerca al parque y caminó hasta llegar a la mitad de este donde había una bonita fuente de agua rodeada de bancas alumbradas tenuemente por unos postes de luz.

Caminó buscando con la mirada a su prima y vio a una persona sentada en una de las bancas; Como estaba algo oscuro y llevaba puesto(a) una capucha en la cabeza no podía distinguir bien si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer, pero aún así se acercó.

**Muchacho:** me alegra que vinieras, por un momento pensé que no harías caso a mi mensaje

**Shiori:** disculpe usted ¿lo conozco?

**Shinta:** (se quitó la capucha) claro que nos conocemos

**Shiori:** (lo miró sorprendida) ¿qué haces tú acá? o mejor dicho, no tengo nada que hacer acá así que mejor me voy

**Shinta:** (la tomó del brazo) no te vayas… te lo ruego… tan sólo dame unos minutos y escucha lo que tengo que decirte. Si luego de ello no quieres saber nada de mí, no te volveré a buscar te lo prometo

**Shiori:** (apretó los puños y lo pensó un par de segundos) está bien, te daré 5 minutos luego me marchare y espero que hagas lo mismo pero para siempre

**Shinta:** de acuerdo, en ese caso seré breve.

La última vez que hablamos no tuve la oportunidad de explicarte el porqué me alejé de ti

**Shiori:** sí lo hiciste. Dijiste que fue tu madre quien te obligó a irte. Si viniste hasta acá para decirme lo mismo pierdes tu tiempo. Mejor me voy

**Shinta:** me diste 5 minutos, sólo han pasado unos segundos, así que por escúchame

**Shiori:** entonces date prisa y no te vayas por las ramas

**Shinta:** en ese caso seré directo.

Mis verdaderos apellidos son Muso Tendo (se quedó en silencio a esperar su respuesta

**Shiori:** (abrió los ojos de par en par) ¡eso quiere decir que tú!… tú… tú… eres el hijo de…

**Shinta:** así es, mis padres son Onigumo y Kikyo los cuales me han ocultado de los medios durante toda mi vida

**Shiori:** (se sentía horrorizada y sorprendida a la vez) ¿y por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

**Shinta:** porque temía que si te lo decía no me hubieras permitido ni siquiera acercarme a ti y para ser honesto… mi madre planificó todo con sangre fría

**Shiori:** ¿qué planificó? ¿Qué… qué… cosa… planificó?

**Shinta:** ella quería que te enamorara, para luego abandonarte y dejarte con el corazón destrozado así como lo hizo tu padre el día de su boda, pero… antes que me reclames nada… ¡yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con ese absurdo plan!, sin embargo ella me tenía chantajeado, puesto que si no llevaba a cabo su plan al pie de la letra, me despojaría por completo de todo aquello que poseo incluyendo a mi padre.

Él y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, pero fue ella que con su impactante poder de convencimiento nos separó, poniéndome en diversos internados privados de lujo desde que tenía 7 años de edad y fue así como poco a poco me volví dependiente de afecto y cariño y por el gran erróneo amor que creí que sentía por ella… seguí su plan y yo… bueno así fue como comenzó nuestra historia

**Shiori:** (quería llorar de rabia, dolor y lástima que sentía por él, pero se contuvo) ¿entonces lo nuestro fue una mentira todo el tiempo?

**Shinta:** ¡no! (la miró de frente con desesperación) nunca fue una mentira, yo siempre me negué a seguir sus propósitos, pero con tal de tener su cariño accedí a sus planes. Yo pensaba usarte y luego botarte como si nada, pero… en verdad me enamoré perdidamente de ti

**Shiori:** ¿entonces por qué nunca me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué te apartaste de mi lado de un momento a otro? ¿Por qué por más que quise contactarte no pude? y… ¿Por qué me enviaste un mensaje diciéndome que yo jamás te importé?

**Shinta:** (la abrazó fuerte) por favor perdóname, te suplico me perdones yo nunca quise lastimarte y luché todo lo que pude contra mi madre para poder permanecer a tu lado, pero el miedo me ganó… ella me amenazó con alejarme para siempre de mi padre y como ya lo estaba logrando fingí estar de acuerdo con ella en abandonarte, pero ni bien me alejé hice hasta lo imposible para dar contigo y explicarte todo, pero… no pude, por más que te envié infinidad de correos, publiqué en cuanta red social tenías e intenté llamarte muchas veces de diferentes teléfonos… no pude (lloró con amargura) simplemente no pude.

No tienes ni idea de todo lo que sufrí para poder reunir el dinero y venir a verte la primera vez, pero lamentablemente caí enfermo de neumonía y tuve que suspender todo y cuando por fin logré venir a verte el tifón no me dejó llegar a ti y… cuando pensaba en dejarlo todo atrás y arriesgarme a perderlo todo… Kai me confrontó en el aeropuerto y me exigió que me alejara de ti

**Shiori:** (se separó y lo miró de frente) ¡¿Kai?! ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? ¿Qué aeropuerto? ¿De que me estás hablando?

**Shinta:** veo que nunca te dijo nada (suspiró)

Veras, cuando te llame y me dijiste que estabas en Okinawa, decidí quedarme en el país hasta que regresaras a Tokio, pero en el último momento recibí una llamada que lo cambió todo. Tuve que comprar un boleto de vuelta a Alaska y cuando faltaba poco para abordar mi avión, no sé de donde salió Kai y me envistió exigiéndome que me alejara de ti para siempre, que por mi culpa habías sufrido demasiado y que no iba a permitir que ello sucediera de nuevo.

Aquella vez fuimos detenidos por las autoridades del lugar y hubiésemos sido arrestados de no ser por tu tía Midoriko que apeló a nuestro favor

**Shiori:** (sonrió, porque eso quería decir que a pesar de la pelea él la seguía queriendo) no tenía ni idea que él hubiese hecho algo así por mí ya que después de tu llamada, él y yo nos peleamos y nos distanciamos por mucho tiempo. Tanto que creí que nunca volveríamos a estar juntos (sus ojos se iluminaban y una gran sonrisa se le formaba cuando hablaba de él)

**Shinta:** ¿lo amas no es así?

**Shiori:** sí, definitivamente sí

**Shinta:** es notorio. Mientras hablabas de él tu rostro entero se iluminaba (se puso de pie) creo que mis 5 minutos llegaron a su fin (le extendió la mano) adiós Shiori, lamento que nuestro destino hubiese estado marcado desde un principio y lamento que un inocente haya pagado por mis errores

**Shiori:** ¿de que inocente hablas?

**Shinta:** del bebé que íbamos a tener pero que abortaste por mi cobardía de no poder afrontar a mi madre y quedarme a tu lado

**Shiori:** (se puso de pie y lo miró fijamente) lo lamento… yo… te mentí. Jamás estuve embarazada, pero estaba tan molesta contigo y tan dolida por lo que me hiciste que quería que sintieras parte de mi dolor, pero ya veo que él que más sufrió todo este tiempo de los dos fuiste tú (le dio un cálido abrazo) realmente lo lamento

**Shinta:** (la abrazó con fuerza) no te lamentes, yo fui el único causante de todas nuestras desgracias y de haber tenido la valentía suficiente quizá aún estaríamos juntos (se miraron y sin saber porque se besaron, pero fue un beso más dé despedida que otra cosa)

**Shiori:** (se tocó los labios y parpadeó un par de veces) ¿puedo pedirte que hagas algo totalmente incoherente?

**Shinta:** pídeme lo que tú quieras

**Shiori:** bésame de nuevo (se volvieron a besar) ¿sentiste algo? Es decir algún tipo de sentimiento encontrado o de cariño

**Shinta:** (totalmente sorprendido) no, la verdad es que no sentí nada especial, es como si careciera de sentido, fue como… no sé, un beso vacio

**Shiori:** (sonrió) yo sentí exactamente lo mismo ¿Por qué será?

**Shinta:** imagino que porque en nuestros corazones ya hay alguien más que en verdad nos importan y mucho

**Shiori:** sí, tienes razón, yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de Kai y él es el único que vive en mi corazón

**Shinta:** (miró al cielo y luego la miró) gracias a ti y este beso me acabo de dar cuenta que estoy enamorado de alguien que siempre ha estado a mi lado sin importar nada y que yo creí que solo veía como amiga (la abrazó con entusiasmo) ¡gracias! ¡Gracias por darme la oportunidad de contarte absolutamente toda la verdad! Ahora ya sé que es lo que sentía por ti y era culpa por no haber sido sincero (la soltó y miró de frente muy sonriente) ¿te puedo pedir algo muy especial?

**Shiori:** con tal que no sea otro beso, puedes pedirme lo que sea

**Shinta:** ¿podríamos volver a ser amigos? Al menos durante el tiempo que este acá

**Shiori:** quisiera decirte que sí, pero si Kai se entera no creo que le agrade. Él no te quiere cerca mío pero ni a un kilometro de distancia

**Shinta:** entonces seamos amigos secretos (la tomó de las manos) por favor dame la oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido, te prometo que no te daré ningún tipo de problema, sólo di que sí por favor

**Shiori:** está bien, te veré mañana a esta misma hora aquí mismo y veremos que sucede, pero debes prometerme que nadie se enterara a menos que yo decida que así sea

**Shinta:** por supuesto

Durante los días siguientes se encontraron en diferentes puntos de la ciudad en diferentes horarios y se olvidaron los rencores del pasado para volver a ser los grandes amigos que alguna vez fueron.

**En el estudio de televisión…**

Luego de 4 meses de arduo trabajo todos se encontraban filmando el último capítulo. Éste a pesar de ser sencillo les tomó bastante esfuerzo al grupo de actores puesto que la coordinación entre los mismos era fatal y como había diversas tomas de besos entre Rin y Hakudoshi, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente por las miradas amenazantes de Kohaku.

A pesar de todo se logró el cometido y el director dio permiso para que las chicas se fueran a descansar ya que era muy tarde, mientras que los chicos debían quedarse grabando los ost (original sound track) para el dorama.

Siendo ya de madrugada Mayu no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo que se escabulló a la habitación de Rin con la intención de molestarla un rato, pero al darse cuenta que estaba profundamente dormida y que por nada del mundo lograría despertarla, optó por ir a la terraza y tomar un poco de aire mientras bebía un vaso leche tibia para haber si de eso modo conciliaba el sueño.

Se encontraba contemplando el panorama cuando empezó a olfatear como si algo se quemara, intentó ubicar la procedencia de dicho aroma cuando de pronto ¡boom! Una fuerte explosión la hizo volar varios metros estampándola bruscamente contra una pared.

Aturdida por el golpe que acababa de recibir se palpó la cabeza y horrorizada pudo ver como la casa que habitaba junto a sus compañeros actores estaba envuelta en llamas.

Entró en pánico y empezó a gritar tan fuerte como pudo pidiendo auxilio y en cuanto recordó que Rin estaba dentro de la misma gritó su nombre varias veces pero no obtenía respuesta.

**Mayu:** ¡Rin! ¡Rin! ¡contéstame! ¡Rin! ¡Rin! ¡Auxilio por favor auxilio! (se palpó el cuerpo y se dio cuenta que no llevaba su celular consigo; Escuchó voces que provenían de 2 pisos más abajo, se asomó por el balcón y vio a Hakudoshi que estaba retornando. De inmediato bajó a toda prisa por las escaleras hasta darle el alcance) ¡de prisa! ¡Llama a los bomberos! La casa… Rin… está adentro… ¡la casa se quema!

**Hakudoshi:** (la tomó de los hombros a manera exaltado) ¡¿qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Qué casa?! ¡¿Donde está Rin?!

**Mayu:** nuestra casa, se está incendiando y Rin está adentro (Hakudoshi dejó caer su guitarra al piso, le entregó su celular y subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo) ¿Qué piensas hacer?

**Hakudoshi:** iré por Rin, antes que sea demasiado tarde (gritaba mientras iba subiendo)

**Mayu:** pero es peligroso, aguarda a que lleguen los bomberos

**Hakudoshi:** no hay tiempo que… (Estaba tan lejos que casi no se le escuchaba)

Al llegar el lugar estaba ardiendo en llamas y el calor era insoportable, debía actuar rápido de lo contrario podría perderla para siempre.

Se mojó lo mejor que pudo con una manguera que encontró en el terraza, cubrió su rostro con su bufanda en ingresó a la casa, pero había tanto humo y hacía tanto calor que le costaba ver y respirar, sin embargo era tal la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo que continuó con su búsqueda.

**Hakudoshi:** Rin, Rin ¿Dónde estás? ¡Contéstame!

**Rin:** (se encontraba atrapada por las llamas dentro de su habitación la cual se hallaba al fondo de un extenso pasillo) ¡estoy aquí coff… coff! En mi habitación

**Hakudoshi:** (no tenía idea por donde estaba caminando, porque no podía ver) sigue mi voz… llegaré hasta ti, pero debes ayudarme

**Rin:** está bien… intentare seguirte… coff… coff, hay demasiado humo… coff… coff… me cuesta respirar

**Hakudoshi:** no te rindas, espérame te encontrare tenlo por seguro (en ello el techo se cayó y obstruyó el camino)

**Rin:** ¡kiahhh! ¡Auxilio! Una viga me acaba de caer encima

**Hakudoshi:** no te asustes, pase lo que pase te salvaré (estaba empezando a sentirse mareado por tanto humo, pero justo cuando pensó que no lo lograría la vio) ¡Rin! ¡Rin! (le palmeó el rostro al verla inconsciente)

**Rin:** (reaccionó levemente) Haku… doshi… viniste por mí (sonrió y se miró) sálvate… este es mi fin yo voy a morir acá (se sentía débil y con la viga que le aplastaba la espalda casi no podía respirar)

**Hakudoshi:** ¡tú vas a morir acá! ¡No lo voy a permitir! (intentaba quitarle la viga pero era muy pesada) ¡resiste por favor, resiste! ¡Saldremos juntos de acá! o… pereceremos juntos

**Rin:** ¿por… qué… coff… coff… te preo… cupas… tanto… coff… coff… por mí? Sal… va… te déjame aquí… sola… coff coff

**Hakudoshi:** ¡jamás! Mi vida sin ti no tendría sentido, es por eso que correré el mismo destino que tú, sea cual sea

**Rin:** yo… sólo… atraigo la tragedia… coff… coff vete por favor… ya no te preocupes por mí

**Hakudoshi:** ¡Rin mírame! (tenía que mantenerla despierta) te amo, sin importar que pase o que hagas siempre te voy amar y nunca te dejaré sola

**Rin:** (intentaba levantar su brazo) yo… (Empezó a recordar todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos desde niños, recordó como la molestaba con sus bromas absurdas y como la hacía reír cuando estaba triste, en cómo la ayudó cuando Shishinki fue deportado o lo feliz que la había hecho cuando fueron novios y todo el apoyo que le había dado cuando perdió a sus hijos) yo… yo… no quería admitirlo… coff… coff… pero siempre te… coff… coff te he amado también (se hoyó la voz de alguien)

**Kohaku:** (los estaba buscando) Rin, Hakudoshi ¿Dónde están?

**Hakudoshi:** estamos al fondo, por el corredor… date prisa… Rin… se está quedando inconsciente (gritaba tan fuerte como sus fuerzas se lo permitían)

**Kohaku:** (vio algo) ¿Hakudoshi, Rin, son ustedes?

**Hakudoshi:** date prisa y ayúdame a quitarle la viga (entre los dos forcejearon)

**Kohaku:** es inútil es demasiado pesada

**Hakudoshi:** (palmeaba el rostro de Rin y mientras la cubría con su bufanda mojada) Rin, reacciona por favor, no te desmayes o inhalaras los gases tóxicos

**Kohaku:** si tan solo estuviera Jûra con nosotros, él podría quitar esta viga

**Hakudoshi:** no, nos queda mucho tiempo, la casa pronto… coff… coff… se vendrá abajo… sálvate, déjanos acá

**Kohaku:** ¡nunca!, jamás abandonaría a mis amigos, así deja de perder el tiempo y quitemos la viga (lo intentaron, pero ya estaban muy débiles, cuando de pronto sintieron que se movía)

**Jûra:** ¡deprisa sáquenla!

**Mayu:** yo lo hare (la jaló de los brazo y la puso a salvo) pesa demasiado como para cargarla

**Hakudoshi:** (se estaba tambaleando) descuida yo la llevó

**Kohaku:** tú también necesitas ayuda (lo tomó de un hombro y lo jaló a la salida, mientras que entre Jûra y Mayu sacaron a Rin)

Una vez que todos estuvieron fuera del lugar los bomberos empezaron con lo suyo; Habían tardado puesto que acceder al 3er piso era bastante complicado y tuvieron que buscar una ruta alterna.

De inmediato un grupo de paramédicos los auxilio y al par de minutos llegó parte del staff de producción.

**Director:** ¿se encuentran todos bien? ¡Cuánto lo lamento! El sistema antiincendios estaba averiado, por lo que descuiden los compensare a cada uno

**Mayu:** en ese caso consígame al mejor estilista del país ¡tan sólo mire como quedó mi hermoso cabello! (lo tenía totalmente chamuscado hasta los hombros)

**Director:** ten por seguro que así lo hare

**Mayu:** ¿y también me puede cambiar el color? (sonrió y sacó la lengua)

**Director:** desde luego, lo que tú gustes. Debo ir a ver a Rin y Hakudoshi, los dejo

**Jûra:** tú no pierdes tu sentido del humor a pesar de las tragedias ¿no es así?

**Mayu:** si viviera llorando por cada tragedia por la que he pasado, sería una mujer muy triste, además esto no es una tragedia ya que estamos vivos y deberíamos estar agradecidos por ello ¿no crees?

**Jûra:** sí tienes razón… ¿cómo estarán Rin y Hakudoshi?

**Kohaku:** (estaba cerca a ellos) espero que ambos estén bien, en especial Hakudoshi

**Mayu:** ese hombre o es muy estúpido o está muy enamorado ¿cómo pudo exponer su vida de ese modo?

**Kohaku:** debo reconocer que él es el más indicado para estar al lado de Rin (suspiró con resignación) él es mucho mejor que yo en muchos aspectos

**Dentro de una ambulancia…**

Los paramédicos le estaban dando los primero auxilios a una inconsciente Rin.

Le habían colocado una mascarilla con oxigeno y la estaban evaluando, mientras que Hakudoshi le tomaba la mano y esperaba con ansias a que despertara.

Unos pocos minutos después ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su salvador.

Quiso sentarse, pero él se lo impidió.

**Rin:** ¿estoy muerta?

**Hakudoshi:** ¿por qué lo dices?

**Rin:** porque estamos juntos y sentí que el fin había llegado para mí

**Hakudoshi:** (le sonrió) tonta, estamos vivos. Gracias a la ayuda de Kohaku, Mayu y Jûra pudimos salir a tiempo

**Rin:** (le acarició el rostro débilmente) gracias… gracias por estar siempre a mi lado

**Hakudoshi:** gracias a ti por permitirme estar junto a ti

Después de lo ocurrido el director tuvo que indemnizar a cada uno y posponer el estreno del dorama puesto que tuvo que afrontar varios temas legales lo cual le impidió sacarlo al aire. Pero con la ayuda de su staff de profesionales y actores que no le pusieron ningún tipo de demanda pudo filmar 1 mes después la última escena y finalmente conseguir los permisos requeridos para estrenar el dorama.

El primer capítulo fue proyectado en privado en una sala de cine y al terminar se llevó a cabo una pequeña celebración a la cual asistieron todos excepto los protagonistas que habían preferido escaparse a un lugar más solitario y tranquilo.

**Playa shonan…**

Las olas iban y venían en un armonioso vaivén, la luna llena reflejaba su luz sobre estas y la acariciadora brisa jugaba con el cabello de una espectadora que caminaba pausadamente por la orilla acompañada del hombre que amaba aunque le costara admitirlo.

**Rin:** finalmente se terminó

**Hakudoshi:** después de tanto trabajo, volvemos a nuestras vidas habituales. Jamás olvidaré todo lo que nos costó filmar ese dorama

**Rin:** uhm yo tampoco, pero no me refería precisamente a ello, sino al hecho de que mi matrimonio con Kohaku llegó a su fin. Desde ayer estoy oficialmente divorciada de él

**Hakudoshi:** ¿y ahora que planeas hacer?

**Rin:** pienso escuchar a mi corazón y ya no ocultar lo que siento (freno su andar y lo miró tímidamente) yo… quisiera pedirte disculpas por todos los problemas que te he vendido ocasionando desde hace mucho, sé que he sido más un perjuicio un beneficio en tu vida y que por mi causa casi pierdes la vida.

Para serte honesta creo que nunca encontraré las palabras adecuadas para expresarte cuan agradecida me siento contigo y cuan apenada estoy por… por… haber negado lo que siento por ti desde hace ya mucho tiempo (lo miró fijamente) ahora que mis emociones y mi estado civil están claros, quisiera decirte desde lo profundo de mi alma… que te amo, te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero estaba tan ensimismada en mis problemas personales que no presté atención a lo que sentía por ti, ni me detuve a pensar en cómo te sentías.

Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar y que en algún momento puedas aceptar mis sentimientos

**Hakudoshi:** (le sonrió) ¡ay capullito! Tú sí que tomas muy en serio tu papel de actriz.

No hacía falta que me declamaras todo aquello que sentías, yo ya sabía que te morías por mí desde hace mucho, sólo que quería que me lo confesaras (le alborotó el cabello y ella de puro enojo lo empezó a corretear)

**Rin:** ¡eres horrible! ¡Te detesto! ¡No sabes cuánto te detesto! ¿Tienes aunque sea una vaga idea de todo lo que me costó decirte todo lo que te dije? ¡Uish, te odio! (dejó de corretearlo y se dio vuelta)

**Hakudoshi:** (la abrazó de la cintura por la espalda y le susurró al oído) te amo, a pesar de que tú me odies o me detestes o me quieras fuera de tu vida yo siempre te he amado y ahora te amo aún más porque sé que cada palabra que me dedicaste fue en serio (ella se giró con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos y lo besó)

En aquel romántico beso ambos se transmitieron todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, desfogaron todo ese sentimiento contenido que habían acumulado por años desde que se habían conocido y olvidaron todo tipo de hostilidades por las que habían tenido que pasar y con aquel beso sellaron un capítulo de sus vidas y a su vez dieron inicio a uno nuevo, el que consistiría en su propia historia en los cuales ellos serían los protagonistas sin personajes secundarios ni villanos que quisieran separarlos, puesto que su amor era imbatible y duradero.


	26. Destino es

**Cap. X**

**Destino es…**

Como era de esperarse la noticia de la reanudación de compromiso entre Rin y Hakudoshi corrió como pólvora y los medios no paraban de perseguirlos ni a sol ni a sombra.

Eran invitados a cuanto show televisivo y radial fuera posible y en la red ya circulaban rumores de una posible boda entre ellos.

**Imperio Taisho/oficina de eventos… **

**Jakotsu:** me emociona que está vez si vayas hacer las cosas como deben hacerse. La otra vez me dejaste totalmente fuera de tus planes y estoy muy resentido contigo

**Rin:** lo siento tío, pero aquella vez fue un impulso del momento y quisimos que fuera algo privado, pero… ya vez parece que por no pensar bien las cosas, al final no resultaron

**Byakuya:** ¿cuándo piensas anunciarle a la prensa lo de tu boda?

**Rin:** (sonrió) creo que no hará falta que anuncie nada. Ellos mismos se enterarán ya que entre nosotros hay alguien que no se puede quedar callado… ¿no es así?

**Jakotsu:** (haciéndose el desentendido) ¿hablas de mí?

**Rin:** ¡no! Hablo de Byakuya ¡por supuesto que hablo de ti!

**Jakotsu:** ¡ay Darling! Discúlpame pero un evento como tu boda y organizado todo por mí es algo que no puede pasar desapercibido por los mortales que habitan este planeta

**Byakuya:** (roló los ojos) ¡ya volvió a ser el mismo!

**Jakotsu:** ¿qué quieres decir con ello? Yo siempre he sido yo ¡jamás he perdido mi autenticidad!

**Rin:** (riendo) ¡ay tío! no cabe duda que tú siempre serás tú sin importar que ocurra

**Jakotsu:** por su puesto darling, yo soy único e irrepetible

**Byakuya:** felizmente. No creo que el mundo esté preparado para dos como tú (los tres rieron jocosamente)

**3 semanas después en la bahía de Tokio…**

2 amigos caminaban a paso pausado recordando todo lo que habían vivido juntos desde que se conocieron e imaginando como hubiese sido su historia si terceros no se hubieran involucrado.

**Shiori:** es una lástima que tu estadía por acá este llegando a su fin. Me la he pasado muy bien contigo estas últimas semanas

**Shinta:** lo mismo digo y me alegra que las cosas se hayan solucionado entre nosotros, aunque para serte sincero tengo ganas de gritarle a los 4 vientos que somos amigos y dejar de tener que estar escondiéndonos

**Shiori:** lo siento. Yo también quisiera que fuera de ese modo, pero si llega a oídos de terceros nuestra amistad estaría en peligro

**Shinta:** por terceros te refieres a mi madre y a Kai

**Shiori:** y también a mi padre, si él llega a descubrir hijo de quien eres, no dudaría un segundo en alejarme de ti

**Shinta:** lo entiendo (suspiró) estoy marcado por ser hijo de esa mujer (miró el cielo colmado de estrellas y se refugió entre ellas) ¿Por qué habré nacido siendo su hijo? ¿Por qué no pude llevar una vida normal? ¿Que habré hecho en mi vida pasada para merecer este triste destino? Mi único deseo es librarme de su yugo y poder ser feliz (dejó correr una lágrima por su mejilla)

**Shiori:** (sintió pena) no te lamentes, tú no eres culpable de nada y no eres como ella, tú eres una fantástica persona que posee sentimientos muy nobles y propósitos loables, por lo que debes sentirte orgulloso de ti mismo y hacer a un lado tu procedencia… Asagi tiene mucha suerte de tenerte, yo… casi siento envidia por ella

**Shinta:** (sonrió) gracias, tus palabras me llenan de aliento (suspiró hondamente) creo que desde hoy dejaré de lamentarme y buscaré la felicidad, después de todo mi vida poco a poco se está componiendo.

Logré recuperar tu amistad, tengo una linda novia que aguarda por mi regreso, mi padre y yo estamos más unidos que nunca y pronto muy pronto podre alcanzar mi sueño de ser activista (la miró) lo único que me falta es mi libertad

**Shiori:** ¿acaso eres preso de algo o alguien?

**Shinta:** sí, soy prisionero de mis sentimientos, puesto que por más que intento no sentir nada por ella, no puedo evitarlo, la amo con todas mis fuerzas a pesar que me ha negado desde el día que nací y a pesar que me alejó de ti, sigo encontrándole excusas para justificar su proceder

**Shiori:** (lo abrazó) no puedo culparte por sentir ello puesto que es tu madre y lo que más deseo es que algún día ella pueda cambiar y darte aquel cariño que te ha negado

**Shinta:** dejémonos de cosas tristes y mejor planifiquemos lo que vamos hacer antes de mi partida

**Shiori:** uhm, creo que no podré verte tanto como quisiera puesto que estoy a mitad de los exámenes de admisión y en 1 semana es la boda de Rin y bueno comprenderás que aquel evento está ocasionando revolución en todos lado

**Shinta:** sí lo sé, es la noticia del siglo.

En ese caso que te parece si nos vemos en el parque que está cerca a tu casa dentro de uhm… ¿3 días?

**Shiori:** uhmm, déjame pensar… en verdad quiero verte, pero en 3 días es mi aniversario con Kai y bueno tú entiendes

**Shinta:** descuida, en ese caso veamos 1 día antes de mi partida

**Shiori:** de acuerdo, te prometo que estaré puntual como siempre

**Shinta:** bueno, entonces creo que nuestro día llegó a su fin

**3 días después en el Foot town (edificio ubicado debajo de la torre de Tokio)… **

Kai y Shiori estaban celebrando su aniversario y se la habían pasado paseándose por diversas lugares de la ciudad y por sugerencia de él, el último destino fue el observatorio principal en el Foot town.

**Kai:** mira el paisaje ¿no es esplendido?

**Shiori:** (poco impresionada) he viste el monte fuji infinidad de veces ¿que tiene de especial?

**Kai:** bueno el cielo está cargado de estrellas y en breve pasará una fugaz

**Shiori:** ¿de que estás hablando? No se puede predecir cuándo pasará una estrella fugaz

**Kai:** yo si puedo, ya verás ¡oh mira, mira! (le señaló con el dedo al cielo)

**Shiori:** (curiosa) ¿qué? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué es lo que hay?

**Kai:** ¡mira una estrella! (fingió atrapar una y cuando abrió su manó dejó caer una cadena de oro blanco que sostenía un dije de una estrella fugaz labrada en el mimo material engarzada con cristales swarovski color blanco) ¡vez! te que pronto pasaría una estrella fugaz y la atraparía especialmente para ti

**Shiori:** (lo miró sonriente) no dijiste que la atraparías

**Kai:** bueno pequeño detalle que pasé por alto (le colocó el collar)

Este dije significa lo que yo sería capaz de hacer por ti.

Por ti soy capaz de ir hasta el espacio con tal de poder estar a tu lado y sin importar donde estemos viajaría a toda velocidad para que estemos juntos

**Shiori:** ¡oh! Que poético… gracias me gustó mucho tu regalo (le dio un dulce beso)

Como ya era bastante tarde; Casi media noche se despidieron y cada quien regresó a su hogar, sin embargo uno de los dos no llegó…

**Residencia Taisho…**

Siendo cerca de las 3:00 a.m Inuyasha se despertó algo inquieto por una pesadilla que había tenido y sin saber el por qué, se dirigió a la habitación de su hija y al no encontrarla se disgustó.

De inmediato la llamó a su celular, pero por más que le marcaba ella no contestaba.

Regresó a su habitación y despertó a Kagome para preguntarle si sabía del paradero de Shiori y ella a medio dormir le respondió que había salido con Kai desde temprano para celebrar su aniversario.

Lejos de quedarse tranquilo se puso furioso, puesto que no le parecía nada educado por parte de Kai estar teniendo una cita con su hija a tan altas horas de la noche. Llamó al padre del susodicho y como éste estaba medio dormido no entendió nada.

**Koga:** ¿quién es? Y ¿por qué llama a esta hora?

Inuyasha: ¡lobo apestoso! Dile a tu hijo que traiga a mi hija de inmediato

**Koga:** ¿Inuyasha? ¿De que estás hablando? Kai hace horas que volvió a casa, pero solo

**Inuyasha:** ¡no intentes encubrirlo! Sé que está con mi hija y te exijo que le ordenes que me la mande de regreso

**Koga:** estas exagerando. Hablas como si mi hijo la tuviese secuestrada o algo parecido

**Inuyasha:** ¿te parece correcto que siendo tan tarde aún estén juntos? pues a mí no, así que tráela de inmediato o no seguiré permitiendo ese noviazgo

**Koga:** (se levantó y fue a la habitación de su hijo, revisó con la mirada el lugar y Shiori no estaba, solo Kai durmiendo en su cama) ella no está acá. Solo está Kai como ya te lo había mencionado

**Inuyasha:** ¡mientes! Estoy seguro que mi hija está ahí

**Koga:** activaré la video llamada para que te convenzas, ¡loco paranoico!

**Inuyasha:** (vio la habitación y era cierto) despierta a Kai y pregúntale ¿Dónde está Shiori?

**Koga:** Kai, despierta, despierta hijo, necesito que me digas donde está Shiori

**Kai:** (se despertó de a pocos) la dejé en la puerta de su casa como la media noche

**Inuyasha:** voy a ver si su auto está estacionado (revisó la cochera y efectivamente si estaba y el motor aún estaba tibio) es verdad, su auto si está y su celular está adentro… pero… ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Te dijo si iría a alguna parte o si se quedaría en casa de Soten?

**Kai:** no. La verdad no me dijo nada, sólo nos despedimos y quedamos en vernos en el instituto

**Inuyasha:** ok, gracias por la ayuda y disculpa las molestias

**Koga:** en cuanto sepas de ella por favor avísame

**Inuyasha:** de acuerdo y por favor comuníquense con sus amistades cercanas, tengo un mal presentimiento

**Koga:** tranquilo, debe haberse quedado en casa de alguien y se le olvidó decirte

**Inuyasha:** eso espero (colgó e ingresó a su hogar)

**Kagome:** (estaba levantada) ¿qué ocurrió?

**Inuyasha:** no estoy seguro, pero… creo que Shiori desapareció

**Kagome:** ¡¿qué dices?! ¿De dónde sacas esa idea?

**Inuyasha:** tuve una horrenda pesadilla en la cual ella estaba en peligro y cuando la fui a ver a su habitación no estaba. Llame a Koga y no está en su casa, revisé su auto y es notorio que lo apagó no hace mucho y su celular estaba dentro, pero… no sé que está pasando

**Kagome:** quizá se quedó con Shippo o con Soten, todo es cuestión de llamarlos

**Inuyasha:** tú llama a Shippo, yo llamaré a Midoriko

Ambos empezaron a comunicarse con sus familiares y conocidos, pero nadie sabía nada.

Las horas transcurrieron y ya era cerca del medio día.

**Casa de la familia Yatsura (habitación de Rin)…**

Una entusiasmadísima novia no podía dejar de contemplar su hermoso vestido y pensar que en tan solo unas pocas horas estaría casada con su verdadero amor.

**Kannon:** lo miras tanto que me da la impresión que se va a gastar

**Rin:** ¡ay mamá como crees! Sólo lo miro porque es la primera vez que voy a usar uno y me tiene bueno… ¡emocionada! Nunca ni siquiera durante la filmación de los doramas que he realizado me he puesto un vestido de novia y saber que usaré uno par mi propia boda me hace sentir especial… ay no sé… como una princesa de cuento de hadas

**Kannon:** espero que esta vez sí seas muy pero muy feliz y que tu matrimonio dure por mucho, mucho tiempo

**Rin:** ya verás que si mamá. Aunque en un principio no quería admitir lo que sentía por Hakudoshi… ahora no puedo negar que lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, no sé si éste sentimiento es reciente o lo mantuve oculto mucho tiempo, tan sólo puedo decir que estoy segura que seré muy pero muy feliz a su lado

**Akago:** (ingresó vestido de frac) ¿se puede saber por qué debo usar este traje de pingüino?

**Rin:** (al verlo lo colmó de besos y abrazos) ¡te ves bellísimo hermanito! (lo miró de pies a cabeza) te ves tan apuesto que estoy segura que serás la celebridad de la noche

**Akago:** (intentaba quitársela de encima) ¡basta! No sé que tienes pero últimamente estás muy melosa conmigo. Cada vez que me ves me colmas de besos y abrazos

**Rin:** (lo soltó y agachó la mirada algo triste) lo siento… es solo que mi bebé se parecía mucho ti y cuando te veo no puedo evitar querer volcar los sentimientos que tengo por él a ti

**Akago:** (se sintió culpable) está bien… si ese el caso, puedes apapacharme lo que desees, pero… no me despeines que ya bastante he tenido que soportar al ejercito de estilistas que envió tío Jakotsu

**Rin:** (no lo pensó dos veces y lo abrazó enérgicamente) descuida, no tocaré ni uno de tus platinos cabellos

**Kannon:** iré a ver si Miko o Ban ya tienen noticias de Shiori

**Rin y Akago:** ¿Shiori? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

**Kannon:** Inuyasha llamó esta madrugada preguntando por ella y es por es por eso que Shippo, Soten, Miko, Ban, Izayoi, Inu Taisho Kai y Jaken la están buscando por todos lados. Están recorriendo las estaciones de policía, hospitales, centro comerciales, el instituto, casas de sus amigos cercanos etc.

**Rin:** ¿y por qué nadie me informó nada?

Kannon: porque como es tu gran día no queríamos preocuparte

**Rin:** se trata de mi prima ¡como me no me voy a preocupar por ella! Ahora mismo saldré a buscarla

**Akago:** yo voy contigo. Puede que esté en la casa de campo

**Kannon:** ¿y para que habría ido hasta allá?

**Akago:** cuando está nerviosa o preocupada por algo se refugia allí para relajarse y como ha estado algo tensa por los exámenes, podría estar ahí

Ambos salieron con dirección a la casas de campo de los Taisho y la de Kannon, pero no tuvieron éxito. Se dirigieron al refugio y se toparon con Bankotsu y él tampoco tenía noticias.

Po lo que a Akago se le ocurrió llamar a Setzuna para pedirle ayuda.

**Akago:** mi prima está desaparecida desde la madrugada y por más que la estamos buscando no logramos dar con ella. Por favor intenta ubicarla

**Setzuna:** hare lo que me sea posible, pero si ya la buscaron por los todos los lugares posibles donde podía estar, es casi seguro que haya sido secuestrada

Akago: pero ¿por qué o por quien?

**Setzuna:** por alguna persona que quiera pedir una cuantiosa recompensa o cobrarse algún tipo de venganza

**Akago:** ella no tiene enemigos y si fuera por dinero ¿por qué sus captores aún no se han comunicado?

**Setzuna:** es posible que no sea un enemigo directo, sino uno indirecto, alguien que la esté utilizando como carnada para algún propósito oscuro

**Akago:** ayúdanos a encontrarla o al menos dime que debemos hacer

**Setzuna:** dime sus últimos movimientos, que llevaba puesto, con quien estuvo, donde hasta que hora, que hicieron y piensa en los posibles enemigos de su familia

**Akago:** todo eso no sé, pero en cuanto tenga toda la información te lo diré

**Setzuna:** deben estar atentos a cualquier llamada y/o mensaje de cualquier tipo, ya que sus captores quieren algo y en cualquier momento se pondrán en contacto.

Activaré el sistema de rastreo telefónico de los Taisho y por favor, se lo más discreto posible en cuanto a la conversación que acabamos de tener. Es este momento todos son sospechosos incluyendo sus padres

**Akago:** entiendo (colgó)

**Bankotsu:** (lo encontró en el serpentario) acá estabas. Rin y yo te estábamos buscando para irnos. Vamos a ir a la torre de Tokio y a la bahía ya que según Kai esos fueron los últimos lugares donde estuvieron anoche

**Akago:** cabe la posibilidad de que haya sido secuestrada ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

**Bankotsu:** no se me haría extraño, es una rica heredera, por lo que debe haber mucha gente sin escrúpulos que quieran pedir rescate por ella.

¡Vamos! el tiempo apremia y debemos seguir buscándola

Se dirigieron por separado a los lugares ya mencionados y por más que la buscaron y preguntaron a cuanto peatón se les cruzaba en frente, nada. Nadie la había visto.

**En la residencia Taisho…**

Ya eran casi las 5:00 p.m y nadie tenía noticias. Por lo que los ánimos empezaban a caldearse.

Shippo y Soten acababan de volver junto con Kai y estaban sumamente angustiados por la falta de noticias.

Kagome estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, puesto que había estado pendiente al teléfono, internet, correo, televisión, radio en si a cualquier medio de comunicación para saber algo de su hija y nada, absolutamente nada.

Inuyasha retornó y al ver la preocupación en el rostro de todos comprendió que no habían noticias.

**Mientras tanto en el jardín del Imperio Taisho…**

Un gran número de reporteros, fotógrafos, artistas, cantantes, modelos y demás aguardaban a que diera inicio la tan esperada boda entre Rin y Hakudoshi, pero al parecer esta no tenía cuando empezar ya que hasta el mismísimo novio se estaba impacientando esperando a su prometida.

Rumores como que ella huyo, ya lo dejó plantado, todo era una farsa se comenzaron a propagar entre los presente, hasta que una invitada en especial se molestó muchísimo con los rumores, por lo que se levanto de su asiento, se colocó al frente de todos junto al novio y mando a callar a todo el mundo.

**Mayu:** ¡cállense! ¡Bola de impacientes! Si Rin aún no llega es porque algo muy importante se le debe haber presentado. Ella no sería incapaz de huir o plantar a Hakudoshi

**Kohaku:** (la apoyó) es cierto. Así que lo mejor es que se dejen de estar rumoreando cosas que no son

**Hakudoshi:** por favor señores les pido un poco de paciencia. Si mi prometida aún no se apersonado es porque debe estar teniendo problemas con el tráfico o con algún contratiempo de última hora (en lo que hablaba apareció un auto de lujo el cual frenó a pocos metros con total brusquedad y de éste bajó la novia pero…)

**Rin:** (estaba vestida de forma casual, lo que llamó la atención de los presentes. Caminó a toda prisa hasta donde estaba Hakudoshi, tomó el micrófono del maestro de ceremonias y…) por favor señores de la prensa, mi familia y yo estamos pasando por una situación muy delicada, por lo que requiero de toda su ayuda y cooperación (cámaras de t.v de diferentes estaciones le estaban filmando) mi prima Shiori Taisho… ha sido secuestrada y necesito que difun… (Hizo una pausa ya una espantosa fotografía llegó a su celular. Una foto donde Shiori salía maniatada y amordaza en un árbol con el cabello recortado bruscamente y notoriamente nerviosa y llorosa) ¡no puede ser! (conectó su celular al LCD que estaba tras de ella) señores por favor difundan está imagen, no sabemos que es lo que quieren sus captores, pero suponemos que es dinero (miró fijamente a las cámaras) señores secuestradores, por favor no dañen a mi prima, sea la suma que deseen se las otorgaré.

Yo Rin Taisho me comprometo a pagarles lo que deseen y hasta ofrecerme en su lugar, así que por favor ¡déjenla ir! (se bajó del podio)

**Jûra:** ya escucharon, así que por favor, hagan lo solicitado, difundan la noticia entre todos los medios a los cuales pertenecen

**Hakudoshi:** (estaba atento a todo, cuando de pronto…) ¡Kanna! (la sujetó antes que se cayera desmayada al suelo) Kanna, Kanna, despierta

**Kanna:** (a los pocos segundos se despertó y se sentía mareada) ¿qué, que fue lo que me sucedió? (la prensa no paraba de fotografiarla y querer interrogarla

**Mayu:** por favor señores, no es momento para esto, en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo vayan a hacer lo que se les ha solicitado

**Jûra:** ¿te encuentras bien amada mía?

**Kanna:** (algo aturdida) no lo sé, todo me da vueltas

**Kohaku:** (intentaba apartar a la prensa) por favor señores, la están poniendo nerviosa. Retírense y denle un poco de espacio para que pueda respirar

**Rin:** (hablaba por celular a la par) si de acuerdo, entiendo iré para allá en el acto

**Akago:** (bajó del auto en el que llegó con Rin y se dirigió a ella) ya se sabe quien secuestró a Shiori, pero primero salgamos de acá

**Rin:** está bien, sólo dame unos segundos.

Discúlpame que las cosas se dieran de este modo, pero comprenderás que…

**Hakudoshi:** descuida, comprendo a la perfección. Ve con los tuyos que yo debo hacerme cargo de mi hermana

**Rin:** está bien en cuanto tenga noticias te aviso, cuida de bien de Kanna. La veo algo pálida (se subió a su auto y salió lo más rápido que pudo)

**Akago:** (se sujetaba de lo que podía) ¡conduce más despacio o chocaremos!

**Rin:** lo siento es sólo que estoy muy nerviosa.

Pobre Shiori debe estarla pasando muy pero muy mal

**Akago:** papá me llamó y dice que los captores pueden ser alguien de la competencia

**Rin:** ¿y por qué cree eso?

**Akago:** según él puede deberse que a pesar de la crisis económica mundial, nuestros hoteles siguen estables y estamos provocando que los demás quiebren

**Rin:** ¡jah! Nosotros no quebramos precisamente porque tenemos profesionales altamente calificados como él, Shippo y tío Inuyasha, además de que contamos con el apoyo de Tío Ban

**Akago:** sea como sea, papá sospecha que podrían ser dueños de los hoteles que han quebrado y como necesitan capital para… (Su celular sonó) es papá.

Dime padre ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Alguna noticia del paradero de Shiori?

**Sesshomaru:** ¿dónde estás?

**Akago:** rumbo a casa de tío Inu, junto a Rin

**Sesshomaru:** acabo de recibir un mensaje de amenaza de los captores, en el cual especifican que de no seguir sus ordenes alguno de ustedes podría ser secuestrado, así que tengan mucho cuidado.

Por precaución márcame cada 3 minutos y cuando hayan llegado a casa de Inuyasha házmelo saber de inmediato

**Akago:** de acuerdo papá, estaré en contacto, si es que antes no muero en un accidente de tránsito por culpa de mi hermana

**Rin:** ¡calla! Que no conduzco tan mal

**Sesshomaru:** dile a tu hermana que se mantenga alerta ya que ella podría ser la próxima

**Akago:** sí papá descuida (colgó)

Ya escuchaste, lo mejor es que estemos alerta

**Rin:** descuida hermanito, que para que lleguen a ti tendrán que pasar primero por mi cadáver

**Mientras tanto en la residencia Taisho…**

Kagome intentaba mantener las fuerzas, pero aquella imagen donde su pequeña estaba maniatada y amordazada le causaba mucho dolor

**Inuyasha:** (golpeando la pared con rudeza) ¡¿por qué?! ¿Por qué mi hija? En cuento les ponga las manos encima juro que acabare con sus vidas

**Kagome:** cálmate, pensando así o disgustándote no ganas nada. Sólo nos queda esperar noticias y estoy segura que pronto llamaran pidiendo un rescate, por lo que es mejor tenerlo listo

**Inuyasha:** me pondré en contacto con el banco en este momento (en lo que llamaba una mucama recibió un paquete por parte de un mensajero y se lo entregó a Kagome)

**Mucama:** señora acaba de llegar esto

**Kagome:** gracias. No tiene remitente, ni nada que indique de donde viene (lo abrió y dio un grito desgarrador (de inmediato todo los presentes fue a acudirla)

**Shippo:** ¿qué sucede mamá?

**Kagome:** (llorando) mira (señaló la caja)

**Shippo:** ¡no puede ser, esto es…!

**Soten:** debe ser falso, puede que se trate de alguien más

**Kagome:** no, no lo es, mira la foto… esto, esto… esto es el cabello de mi Shiori

**Kai:** hay algo más (se quedó perplejo) es el collar que le regalé anoche… definitivamente este es el cabello de Shiori

**Soten:** hay una nota hacha con recortes de papel que dice: por cada hora que vaya pasando, les iré enviando partes del cuerpo de Shiori… el próximo envió será de un

**Kagome:** ¿un qué? ¡¿Qué más dice?!

**Soten:** lo siento no dice nada más

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué gritaste?

**Kagome:** (se le echó a llorar) nuestra hija… mi pequeña… mi niña… ¡tenemos que hacer algo pronto! O de lo contrario no se que más podría pasar

**Inuyasha:** descuida hare hasta lo imposible por rescatarla (a los pocos segundos le llegó un mensaje de texto)

-si no quieres que envié por partes

-a tu hija en un cajón…

¡Anula tu matrimonio en el acto!

-hablo muy en serio

¿Qué clase de broma es está? No entiendo nada

**Kagome:** ¿qué dice? Dime rápido que dice ¿Cuánto están pidiendo?

**Inuyasha:** no es dinero lo que quieren, lo que me piden es que anule mi matrimonio contigo

**Shippo:** ¿qué clase se petición es esa? No tiene ningún sentido

**Kagome:** haz lo que te piden, llamas a Saya o a Midoriko o a quien sea necesario para que se hagan cargo

**Inuyasha:** pero Kagome, un trámite así requiere de un juez y una sustentación que lo amerite

**Kagome:** ¡no me importa que se necesite sólo hazlo! O… o me volveré loca del dolor

**Inuyasha:** (la abrazó) está bien, me pondré en contacto de inmediato con Midoriko

A los pocos minutos llegaron Rin y Akago; Éste algo incompleto por el susto que se llevó al tener que ser el copiloto/pasajero de su desenfrenada hermana al volante, pero llegaron a buen recaudo y ello era lo único que importaba.

**Rin:** (al ver los rostros afligidos de todos se preocupó) ¿qué ha ocurrido?

**Shippo:** llegó un empaque con… el cabello de Shiori, un dije del collar que le regaló Kai y una nota amenazante, que dice que por cada hora irán enviando algo de ella

**Akago:** ¿dónde estás sus cosas y la nota?

**Kagome:** ahí (señalo una caja sobre una mesa cercana)

**Akago:** enviare imágenes de lo que ha llegado a Takemaru, él es único que nos puede ayudar

**Kagome:** sí, por favor hazlo, toda ayuda nos viene bien

**Akago:** llegó una misteriosa caja con objetos personales de Shiori y una nota de amenaza

**Setzuna:** las estoy analizando, pero no son de ayuda, sin embargo la foto que me enviaste sí.

Por el ambiente que la rodea, está en un parque, valle, bosque o lugar de camping cercano al monte fuji, debe estar alrededor de unos 10 o 6 kilómetros de distancia de este, puesto que en la imagen no se ve muy distante

**Akago:** entendido, les informaré a los demás para que la empiecen a buscar (colgó)

**Kagome:** ¿qué fue lo que te dijo? Ya sabe dónde está o quien la tiene

**Akago:** por desgracia no, sólo me informó que debe estar a los alrededores del monte fuji, puede estar a uno kilómetros a la distancia

**Rin:** en ese caso vayamos a buscarla

**Midoriko:** (acaba de llegar) hola a todos, ya estoy al tanto de lo que está sucediendo

**Kagome:** por favor anula de inmediato mi matrimonio, quiero recuperar a mi hija, antes de que pase otra hora

**Midoriko:** calma, hacer lo que me pides no es tan sencillo ya que requiere una investigación detallada y un fundamente creíble que lo sustente y en el caso de ustedes no hay nada de ello

**Kagome:** ¡entonces invéntate lo que sea!

**Kai:** en lo que ustedes resuelven sus problemas ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarla?

**Soten:** estoy de acuerdo contigo ¡vamos en mi auto!

**Shippo:** no hagamos las cosas sin pensar, lo mejor es que nos organicemos.

Yo iré contigo y tú Kai ve con Rin

**Akago:** me quedare acá en caso de que Takemaru encuentre nuevas pistas

**Inuyasha:** (se hizo presente) ya tengo listo los documentos que me pediste

**Midoriko:** ok, empecemos con lo nuestro

**Kagome:** ¿qué van hacer?

**Inuyasha:** utilicé algunos archivos que tenía ocultos de cuando Kikyo vivía amenazándome con meter preso a mi padre o hacerte daño sino le hacía caso.

Los he editado para que parezcan que son amenazas de mi parte hacía ti, para que un juez te conceda la anulación del matrimonio en el acto

**Kagome:** lo lamento tanto, yo no quisiera que las cosas fueran así, pero…

**Inuyasha:** descuida, es por el bien de nuestra hija, ya luego pensaremos que hacer

**Midoriko:** bien, el siguiente paso es entrevistarnos con un juez amigo de mi padre, él ya está al tanto de la situación por lo que nos ayudara a agilizar los tramites

Dicho eso ultimo cada quien se dirigió a hacer lo suyo.

Una hora más tarde llegó un nuevo paquete y con mucho temor fue Akago quien lo recibió.

**Akago:** (suspiró profundamente) ¡que alivio! tan solo son partes de su ropa (llamó a Takemaru y le explicó lo que había ocurrido)

**Setzuna:** el secuestrador es una mujer sin duda alguna y está actuando por despecho.

Es una venganza pasional

**Akago:** ¿cómo estás tan seguro de ello?

**Setzuna:** porque si fuera un hombre no hubiese tenido escrúpulos para enviar algún miembro de su cuerpo y solicitar un rescate monetario

**Akago:** ¿y ahora que debemos hacer?

**Setzuna**: ubicar el punto exacto de donde fue tomada la fotografía ¿Qué prendas fueron enviadas?

**Akago:** está rasgadas, casi hechas trizas (buscó en la caja) aguarda… hay una nueva fotografía… está… ¡semi desnuda!, sólo lleva ropa interior y parece desmayada

**Setzuna:** envíame la imagen

**Akago:** espera, le sacaré una foto con mi celular ¡listo! ¿Qué opinas?

**Setzuna:** definitivamente está desmayada, las muñecas de sus manos están rojas, lo cual indica que estuvo intentando zafarse y su piel esta de un tono azulino, hace mucho frio (acercó la imagen) tiene gran cantidad de marcas de picaduras y… espera eso parece ser…

**Akago:** ¿qué? ¡¿Qué viste?!

**Setzuna:** al fondo es casi imperceptible, pero parece ser una cinta amarilla de seguridad que usa la policía.

Te volveré a llamar en breve, me pondré en contacto con mi compañera ella es experta en geografía local (colgó y de inmediato se puso en contacto con Enju)

**Enju:** no cabe duda. Está en el bosque Aokigahara ¡debemos ir por ella de inmediato!

**Setzuna:** me pondré en contacto con sus familiares (intentó llamar a Akago, pero su teléfono estaba bloqueado al igual que el resto de la familia) ¡maldición! ¡Quien esté detrás de todo esto ya me descubrió! (llamó al único que podía ser útil)

**2 hora más tarde en la residencia Taisho…**

Por más que buscaron a los alrededores del monte fuji, no encontraron nada

**Kai:** ¡demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡No puede ser, que no hayamos dado con ella!

**Rin:** ¿Dónde se puede haber metido? No lo comprendo buscamos en todos los lugares posible pero nada

**Akago:** (al escucharlos salió del estudio y se dirigió a la sala, acompañado de un tercero) tengo noticias de donde y quien puede ser la captora de Shiori

**Kai:** ¡¿qué haces tú acá?! (Quizo írsele encima pero Rin lo retuvo)

**Shinta:** estoy aquí para rescatar a Shiori, si tienes algo que decirme o hacerme puedes dejarlo para después

**Rin:** ¿qué es lo que sabes?

**Shinta:** ella se encuentra en el bosque Aokigahara

**Kai:** ¡¿qué?! ¿En el bosque de los suicidas? Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo llegó ahí? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

**Shinta:** estoy un 90% seguro que quien la secuestro fue…

**Inuyasha:** (ingresó junto con kagome y Shippo) ¿lograron encontrarla?

**Rin:** aún no, pero Shinta nos acaba de decir que esta en el bosque Aokigahara

**Kagome:** ¡no! ¡Ese lugar es macabro y funesto! A esta hora mi pobre hija ya debe estar al borde la muerte por la gran aura de depresión y de soledad que siente en aquel lugar, sin contar con los múltiples gases tóxicos que expelen los cadáveres

**Soten:** en ese caso vayamos de una vez (tomó de la mano a Shinta, Kai los siguió, se metieron en el auto de ella y salieron a toda prisa, sin dejar que nadie los detenga)

**Shippo:** (corrió tras ella pero no la alcanzó) ¡Soten espera! (iba a subir a su auto pero…)

**Inuyasha:** aguarda Shippo, necesito que me acompañes

**Shippo:** (subió a su auto) ¿A dónde? (Inuyasha le mostró el último mensaje y fotografía) ¡no puede ser! (en la imagen Shiori lucia muy mal, bastante pálida, desmayada, llena de cortes y el mensaje decía: te espero en el de paz ¡ahora!) ¿Qué es lo que pretenden sus captores, haciéndote ir al juzgado?

**Inuyasha:** (mientras conducía) no son captores, es captora… Kikyo fue quien la secuestró

**Shippo:** ¿qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Inuyasha:** aquel jovencito… Shinta es su hijo y al parecer su guardaespaldas o subordinada de Kikyo se contactó con él y le dijo lo que había averiguado

**Shippo:** ¿no se tratará de una trampa?

**Inuyasha:** trampa o no debo llegar al final de todo esto para poder rescatar a Shiori

**Mientras tanto caminó al bosque Aokigahara…**

**Kai:** (iba en el asiento trasero) ¿Por qué demonios nos ocultaste, quien eras en realidad?

**Shinta:** debía hacerlo por muchos motivos y el principal era porque no quería perder a Shiori

**Kai:** ¡bah! ¡¿Perderla?! Tú lo único que has conseguido es ponerla en peligro desde el principio

**Soten:** en el GPS no sale el bosque ¿por donde es?

**Shinta:** sigue de frente un par de kilómetros y toma la carretera alterna a tu izquierda

**Soten:** ¿cómo sabes como llegar?

**Shinta:** cuando era pequeño… mi madre me llevaba constantemente y siempre me amenazaba con dejarme ahí sino seguía sus órdenes al pie de la letra

**Kai:** ¡¿qué clase madre hace algo así?!

**Shinta:** la mía… pero a decir verdad después de esto… no creo que la pueda volver a mirar a la cara y mucho menos llamar madre de nuevo

**Soten:** debes haber tenido una vida muy dura… amar a alguien que es tan cruel contigo es algo horrible, tanto que no puedo imaginar tu dolor

**Shinta:** de no haber sido por ella, hubiese tenido una vida normal

**Kai:** ¿y tu padre que? ¿Estaba pintado o que cosa?

**Shinta:** mi madre siempre lo ha tenido controlado no sé cómo (su celular empezó a sonar) uhm, sí ya estamos en camino. En breve debemos estar llegando.

Hazte cargo de lo que te pedí y sin importar que ocurra no tengan consideración con ella. Está vez aunque sea mi madre fue demasiado lejos

**En el juzgado de paz…**

Shippo e Inuyasha recorrían impacientemente el montón de corredores intentado dar con la condenada responsable de tantas desgracias cuando de pronto escucharon su desagradable voz…

**Kikyo:** buenas noches mi querido Inu (le sonrió triunfante)

**Inuyasha:** devuélveme a mi hija

**Kikyo:** ¡uy pero que carácter! Primero que nada, deshazte del chiquillo que te acompaña y segundo has todo lo que te pida sin chistar ¿ok?

**Inuyasha:** Shippo, haz lo que dice esta infame mujer y espérame afuera por favor

**Shippo:** pero padre

**Inuyasha:** ¡sólo haz lo que te pido!

**Shippo:** de acuerdo, estaré esperándote afuera

**Inuyasha:** ya se fue ¿ahora que quieres?

**Kikyo:** (lo rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos e intentó besarlo y él la rechazó)

No, no, no mi querido Inu, si quieres ver de nuevo con vida a tu adorada hija, deberás hacer todo aquello que yo quiera y lo primero que deberás hacer es decir que me amas (deslizó unos de sus dedos por los labios de él)

**Inuyasha:** ¡jamás!

**Kikyo:** uy, que pena en ese caso creo que tu adorada niña morirá (le mostró un video)

**Shiori:** papá… (Lloraba) por favor, sea lo que sea… que te pida Kikyo… hazlo… (miró alrededor) tengo miedo, mucho miedo ¡papá ven por…! (fin del video)

**Inuyasha:** ¡Shiori, hija! (sentía que el alma se le partía en dos)

**Kikyo:** ¿qué fue lo que te pedí?

**Inuyasha**: te… te… te am… te amo Kikyo (sonrió falsamente) ¿contenta?

**Kikyo:** uy, parece que estuvieras masticando estiércol. Dilo en voz alta, tan alta que todos aquí alrededor te escuchen y no les quede duda alguna

**Inuyasha:** ¿para que haces todo esto?

**Kikyo:** tú solo cumple con lo que te digo y te contaré el resto de mi plan

**Inuyasha:** (apretó los puños, cerró los ojos con fuerza y gritó a todo pulmón) ¡TE AMO KIKYO TENDO, TE AMO MUCHISIMO! ¿Satisfecha?

**Kikyo:** sí, ahora que quedó grabado sí (lo dijo por las cámaras de seguridad) bien segundo pasó, solicita un acta de matrimonio y… cásate conmigo

**Inuyasha:** ¡¿qué?! ¿Estás loca?

**Kikyo:** si mi vida, loca de amor por ti al igual que tu por mí (lo dijo en voz alta)

**Inuyasha:** no lo voy hacer

**Kikyo:** ¡ah no! (le mostró la 2da parte del video)

**Shiori:** ¡kiahh! ¡Auxilio! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Este lugar es horrible! ¡Hay muchos muertos y huele fatal! ¡Por favor alguien ayúdeme!

**Kikyo:** ¿y bien, que decides?

**Inuyasha:** tú ganas, me casaré contigo

**Kikyo:** ¡oh mi amor, me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo! ¡Yo también te amo locamente! (lo colmó de besos a vista y paciencia de todos los empleados, los cuales aplaudieron y felicitaron a la feliz pareja) muy bien, ahora sólo debes firmar la solicitud y listo (le mostró una que ya estaba llena)

**Inuyasha:** te juro que me las pagaras muy caro (estaba punto de poner su sello o firma para los japonés. Cuando de pronto…)

**Onigumo:** ¡alto ahí, no firmes nada Inuyasha Taisho!

**Kikyo:** (sorprendida) ¡querido! ¿Qué haces tú acá? te hacía en Francia

**Onigumo:** (la tomó con brusquedad del brazo) hasta acá llegaron tus maldades Kikyo

**Kikyo:** (se zafó) ¡jah! ¿De que hablas? Yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca ¿acaso olvidas que tengo impunidad total? Soy intocable querido y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera

**Rasetsu:** (era un hombre de avanzada edad, canoso y calvo en la parte superior, algo encorvado, bastante arrugado pero de presencia imponente y uno de los más altos funcionarios políticos de Japón) ya no más Kikyo, hasta acá llegaron tus maldades

**Kikyo:** (tragó saliva y abrió los ojos de par en par) ¡papá! ¿Qué… qué… haces tú acá?

**Rasetsu:** vengo a ponerle fin a todas tus fechorías.

Estoy al tanto de cada chantaje que le has venido haciendo a éste joven durante años y también estoy informado que tienes secuestrada a su hija, así que desde momento (llamó a un oficial de policía) te pongo a ti Kikyo Muso tendo bajo arresto inmediato (tronó los dedos y un grupo de policías la apresaron)

**Kikyo:** (forcejeando) ¡no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Soy inocente de todo lo que se me acusa! (una voz femenina se dejó escuchar entre todo el barullo)

**Enju:** tengo pruebas que testifican que usted cometió diversos tipos de crímenes a lo largo de estos últimos 20 años en contra del señor Inuyasha Taisho

**Kikyo:** ¡eso no es cierto! ¡No sé de qué está hablando esta mujer! ¡Yo no la conozco! ¡Inu amor explícales! Diles que tú y yo nos amamos y que me pediste que viniera para que nos casáramos

**Inuyasha:** lo único que quiero es ¡que me devuelvas a mi hija! ¡Loca obsesionada!

**Kikyo:** ¡tú me amas, no lo niegues!

**Inuyasha:** te amé en un pasado muy lejano, pero hace mucho y tú bien sabes que la única que me ha importado y me seguirá importando es mi esposa Kagome

**Kikyo:** (risa desquiciada) ¡jah! ¿Cuál esposa? Si tu matrimonio quedó nulo

**Rasetsu:** te equivocas Kikyo, aquí el señor Taisho jamás anuló su matrimonio.

Resulta que su tío Saya Tatsuko es un muy buen amigo mío y me puso al tanto de todos tus viles planes y fue así como te puso al descubierto.

El señor Taisho me entregó documentos comprometedores en los cuales te inculpan de chantaje, extorción, maltrato psicológico, difamación, invasión de la privacidad y muchas cosas más, por lo que te garantizo que tendrás que pagar varios años de cárcel

**Kikyo:** querido… has algo, tú me amas y no puedes permitir que vaya presa… (no hubo respuesta) ¡Bastardo, bueno para nada, di algo!

**Onigumo:** (se le acercó) lo que le hiciste a nuestro hijo es imperdonable, jamás y óyeme bien ¡jamás te lo perdonare! Oficial llévensela de una vez por favor

**Kikyo:** (siendo arrastrada a la fuerza) ¡no! ¡Yo soy inocente! ¡Ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo para confabularse en mi contra…! (seguía gritando pero ya nadie la podía oír)

**Rasetsu:** mis más sinceras disculpas señor Taisho. Personalmente me encargaré de que mi hija no le vuelva hacer daño a su familia o a usted

**Inuyasha:** no tiene nada por lo cual disculparse señor Tendo. Lo único que quiero es recuperar a mi hija

**Enju:** descuide señor, por ordenes del señor Tendo un equipo de rescate ya se está haciendo cargo y si usted desea presentar cargos en contra de la señora Muso puede hacerlo

**Onigumo:** mis más sinceras disculpas Inuyasha.

Me dejé cegar por el amor que le tenía a Kikyo y no me di cuenta de lo malvada que podía ser

**Al mismo tiempo en el bosque Aokigohara…**

Soten, Kai y Shinta, buscaban desenfrenadamente a Shiori con la ayuda de unas linternas, pero por más que caminaban y caminaban no la hallaban

**Kai:** (gritaba lo más fuerte que podía) Shiori… Shiori… ¿Dónde estás? ¡Contesta!

**Soten:** (sujeta del brazo de Kai) este lugar es horrible, me da mucho miedo

**Kai:** imagínate como estará ella que ya lleva varias horas acá

**Soten:** ¿y Shinta? ¿A dónde fue?

**Kai:** ¡perfecto, ahora no sólo debemos buscar a Shiori, sino también a él! Shinta, Shiori, contesten. Shinta, Shiori, ¡ay vamos alguno diga algo!

**Soten:** ¡kiahhh! ¡Un muerto!, ¡un muerto! ¡Por favor encontremos pronto a Shiori y a Shinta, no soporto este lugar!

**Kai:** ¿tienes el número de Shinta?

**Soten:** no

**Kai:** ¡demonios! Está oscureciendo y casi no puedo ver nada

En alguna parte del macabro bosque; Shiori había alcanzado a oír la voz de su novio y por más que quería contestarle no podía porque la mordaza no se lo permitía.

Con todas sus fuerzas intentó hacer hacía atrás lo más que pudo su mandíbula, pero no consiguió nada. Entonces empezó a frotar sus manos contra el tronco al que estaba sujeta, pero las tenía tan adoloridas, que no soportó el dolor.

No le quedó otra opción más que restregar su rostro contra el tronco para ver si rompía la mordaza o al menos se zafaba de ella y por más que sentía dolor al rasguñarse, continuó y continuó, hasta que lo consiguió.

**Shiori:** (quería gritar pero no podía tenía la boca y garganta muy secas) aquí… aquí… estoy aquí… (Era más un susurro que un grito) por favor, vengan por mí, sálvenme (empezó a lagrimear y se le ocurrió beber sus lágrimas para hidratar su garganta)

**Shinta:** Shiori… Shiori, ¿me oyes?, si escuchas mi voz has bulla con lo tengas cerca, me guiaré por el sonido

**Shiori:** (había escuchado todo y como pudo tomó entre sus pies un hueso humano y lo golpeo contra una roca, lo hizo tantas veces consecutivas le fue posible hasta que el hueso se le cayó y con todas sus fuerzas intentó gritar) ¡Shinta!

Su leve grito fue escuchado por los tres, pero el primero en llegar fue…

**Shinta:** ¡Shiori! ¡Te encontré! Al fin te encontré (sacó una navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón y cortó las sagas con las que estaba maniatada, ella cayó en sus brazos rendida por el cansancio y deshidratación) tranquila, todo está bien ahora

**Kai:** ¡Shiori! (corrió hacía ella, se quito la chaqueta y se la colocó encima) ¡por fin, por fin te hallamos! (no pudo contener las lágrimas)

**Shiori:** (muy débilmente) Kai, Shinta... Soten... gracias chicos

**Kai:** (la tomó entre sus brazos) ¿ahora como salimos de aquí?

**Soten:** sonará macabro y aterrador, pero los memoricé cada cadáver, por lo que sé cómo salir de acá

_Shinta:_ en ese caso no perdamos tiempo y salgamos

Al salir, se toparon con un gran despliegue de oficiales del ejército japonés, rescatistas, una ambulancia y a una muy preocupada Kagome que en cuanto vio a su hija, corrió hacía ella y la abrazó con desesperación.

**Kagome:** hija, hija, mi amada hija ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te hizo esa horrible mujer?

**Shiori:** (trataba de mantenerse en pie) mamá… yo… estoy bien (se desplomó, cayendo desmayada sobre el césped del lugar)

**Al día siguiente en una clínica privada…**

Dentro de un consultorio de medicina general, se encontraba una reconocida artista la cual había decido hacerse un chequeo general puesto que desde la fallida boda de su hermano se había estado sintiendo extrañamente débil, tanto que ya llevaba 3 desmayos en tan solo 2 días.

**Médico:** ya tengo los resultados de sus análisis señora y por lo que puedo ver, goza usted de excelente salud y lo que tiene no es nada grave

**Kanna:** por favor doctor, no se vaya por las ramas y dígame que es lo que tengo

**Médico:** la felicito señora Sakasagami está usted gestando

**Kanna:** ¡¿qué?! Eso, es imposible, es decir yo… tomo anticonceptivos desde hace años

**Médico:** ¿y todos estos años ha estado tomando el mismo?

**Kanna:** sí, ¿por qué?

**Médico:** he ahí la respuesta. Cuando el cuerpo recibe una misma dosis de un mismo medicamente durante mucho tiempo, el sistema inmunológico crea cierto rechazo y es por eso que el medicamento en cuestión deja de surgir efecto. Me explico, en el caso de los anticonceptivos, estos deben ser cambiados cada 6 meses a un año para que así su sistema inmunológico pueda adaptarse a los cambios químicos y permitir que el fármaco en cuestión cumpla su debido cometido

**Kanna:** ¿qué voy hacer? ¿Usted sabe quien soy verdad?

**Médico:** claro que sí señora, mis hijos son fanáticos suyos y de su hermano

**Kanna:** ¿cómo se supone que voy a continuar con lo mío con un vientre enorme?

**Médico:** ello tiene solución

**Kanna:** ¿no mes estará proponiendo…?

**Médico:** ¡oh, no! Claro que no señora.

A lo que me refería es que con una dieta apropiada y ejercicios aptos para su estado, podría conseguir un vientre menos abultado

**Kanna:** ¿eso es posible?

**Médico:** usted es una mujer de contextura delgada, por lo que es muy probable que no se crezca mucho el vientre al menos… uhm, hasta lo meses. Desde ahí en adelante es natural que el embrión se desarrolle y por ende gane tamaño y peso, porque lo que considero que podrá continuar con su vida habitual por al menos unos 5 meses más

**Kanna:** ¿5 meses? ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

**Médico:** 2 semanas

**Kanna:** ¿y con tan solo 2 semanas tengo tantos mareos, nauseas y desmayos?

**Médico:** cada embarazo es diferente en cada mujer y en su caso puede que los síntomas sean frecuentes por la gran cantidad de estrógeno que produce, producto de las hormonas que lleva tomando por años, pero descuide en cuanto pase el primer trimestre es muy posible que los síntomas desaparezcan

**Kanna:** ¿y hasta ese entonces que hago?

**Médico:** le voy a recetar unos medicamentos que contrarresten sus síntomas

**Kanna:** ¿son seguros? Es decir para el bebé

**Médico:** descuide, son medicamentos prescritos para mujeres gestantes (le dio la receta)

Bueno eso es todo señora Sakasagami, de hoy en adelante lo que debe hacer es llevar un control apropiado con su ginecólogo y mantener una dieta balanceada

En cuanto salió del consultorio se topó con su prometido el cual caminaba de un lado al otro por todo el pasillo cual gato enjaulado.

**Jûra:** (sumamente preocupado) ¿qué fue lo que te dijo el médico? ¿Estás bien? ¿A que se deben tus desmayos?

**Kanna:** estoy bien, lo que tengo no es nada… (Sintió que todo le daba vueltas y cayó desmayada en brazos de su prometido)

**Jûra:** (de inmediato ingresó al consultorio del cual la vio salir y asustadísimo le pidió al médico que la atendiera) ¿qué es lo que tiene? ¿Por qué se desmaya contantemente?

**Médico:** calma señor, la señora Sakasagami no tiene nada grave (le pasó un algodón empapado en alcohol por la nariz, lo que provocó que ella despertara y se fuera corriendo al baño por la nauseas)

**Jûra:** por favor doctor dígame que es lo que le está pasando a mi adorada doncella

**Médico:** su esposa se encuentra perfectamente, ella…

**Kanna:** doctor… él… no es mi esposo… (Regresó al baño par regurgitar)

**Médico:** usted disculpe el equívoco.

Su novia goza de perfecta salud y los síntomas que está presentando son típicos de su estado

**Jûra:** ¿estado? (pensó un par de segundos y se sorprendido y muy feliz) usted… no… no… no estará intentando decir que mi bello ángel está ¡esperando un hijo mío!

**Médico:** lo felicito señor Seilem, su novia tiene 2 semanas de gestación y todo va muy bien

**Kanna:** (algo agitada) ¿cómo puede decir que todo va bien? ¿Qué acaso no ve como estoy?

**Jûra:** (la cargó a manera nupcial y el dio un muy dulce beso) te amo, te amo más que nunca mi adorado ángel

**Kanna:** (sonrojada) bájame por favor… puedo caminar sola

**Jûra:** lo sé, pero desde hoy quiero cuidarte las 24 horas del día, para que tú y mi bebé estén cómodos todo el tiempo

**Kanna:** tonto, si haces eso me pondré como vaca muy pronto ¿no es cierto doctor?

**Médico:** efectivamente. Usted goza de excelente salud, por lo que no son necesarios tantos cuidados y además necesita ejercitarse regularmente para mantener su esbelta silueta al menos por un tiempo

**Jûra:** (la bajó) como usted indique doctor

**Médico:** puedo hacerles una pregunta personal

**Kanna:** desde luego doctor diga usted

**Médico:** según mis hijos ustedes están próximos a casarse ¿cuándo será la boda?

**Jûra:** hoy mismo (lo dijo muy contento)

**Kanna:** ¡¿qué?! ¿De que estás hablando? Yo no pretendo casarme en secreto como lo hicieron Rin y Kohaku. Yo quiero casarme a lo grande

**Jûra:** en ese caso… ¿qué te parece dentro de 2 semanas?

**Kanna:** ¡uhm! En 2 semanas se casa Hakudoshi

**Jûra:** entonces hagamos una boda doble

**Kanna:** no sería mala idea, ambos somos hermanos, los cuatros somos famosos uhm, sí, acepto

**Jûra:** oh mi adorado ángel, con tu sí acepto me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo (la tomó entre sus brazos la inclino y le dio un romántico beso)

**Médico:** se ve que su prometido la ama muchísimo ¡los felicito!

**Jûra:** y como usted me ha dado la mejor noticia de mi vida, está cordialmente invitado a nuestra boda (le entregó una tarjeta de presentación exclusiva) por favor muéstrela al momento de ingresar a la recepción y mi personal le dará el mejor trato a usted y a su familia

**Médico:** muchas gracias señor Seilem y nuevamente muchas felicidades a ambos

**En el aeropuerto Narita…**

Faltaba poco para que Shinta abordara el avión que lo llevaría de nuevo a Alaska para continuar con sus estudios y empezar una nueva relación con su novia.

**Shiori:** (lo abrazó cariñosamente) te voy a extrañar muchísimo, vuelve pronto, si

**Shinta:** desde luego que lo haré, pero tú también ve a verme para presentarte a Asagi

**Kai:** (choco puños con él) ¡ey! Vuelve pronto y no te hagas extrañar

**Shinta:** ¡claro!, te garantizo que regresaré para que me des algunas clases de judo y estemos en igualdad de condiciones

**Soten:** (lo abrazó con dulzura) cuanto me alegro que las cosas se solucionaran, pero… ¿no piensas venir seguido para ver a tu mamá?

**Shinta:** (soltó un fuerte suspiro) siempre creí que a la mujer que te da la vida, se le debía respeto, amor y llamar madre, pero en mi caso no es así.

Aquella mujer llamada Kikyo, no merece nada de mí, mucho menos que la llame madre, por lo que no pienso volver a verla nunca más en mi vida.

Ella finalmente está recibiendo lo que merece y yo por fin tengo lo que tanto deseaba

**Soten:** es triste que las cosas terminaran así, pero te entiendo, sufriste mucho por su culpa y es natural que le guardes resentimiento

**Shinta:** no se puede albergar sentimientos negativos o positivos por un ser que simplemente no significa nada, es por ello que me olvidaré que alguna vez existió y seguiré con mi vida

**Shiori:** no sé si decirte que haces bien o mal, puesto que ella nos ocasionó mucho daño, pero también permitió que nos conociéramos y eso es algo que valoró mucho

**Shinta:** pero también provocó que lo nuestro no se diera

**Kai:** ¡jah! Lo de ustedes no se iba a dar nunca, puesto que ella y yo nacimos para estar juntos ¿no es así mi cachorrita? (la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a él)

**Shiori:** ¿te conozco? (todos rieron)

**2 semanas después…**

Todo estaba listo para la boda doble que se iba a llevar a cabo en el Imperial Queen.

Ya que la primera boda se frustró, fue idea de Rin que la boda doble fuera algo más intimo y no tan ostentoso, por lo que escogió como escenario la playa que rodeada al hotel de su abuela, pero como eran dos las que se iban a casar; Kanna hizo lo suyo, por lo que invitó a todos los tipos de prensa a cubrir el más grande aconteciendo de su vida o al menos uno de ellos, puesto que el próximo sería el nacimiento de su hijo(a) de lo cual nadie sabía nada aún puesto que pretendía mantenerlo en secreto todo lo que le fuera posible.

**En una de las suits…**

La familia Sakasagami se encontraba reunida.

**Naraku:** no lo puedo creer mis queridos mellizos se casan el mismo día (suspiró) como me hubiese gustado que vuestra madre los viera.

En especial a ti hija, pareces un verdadero ángel; Ya veo porque Jûra te llama así

**Kanna:** papá (le sonrió) no te pongas sentimental por favor

**Kagura:** descuida yo lo hare en su lugar

**Hakudoshi:** bueno, espero que esta vez no haya ningún tipo de interrupción y finalmente pueda desposar a mi amada Rin

**Kanna:** espero que no haya un maremoto, tsunami ni ningún tipo de tormenta porque sino la naturaleza conocerá mi furia

**Naraku:** me alegra tanto que decidieran casarse el mismo día, ¡ay no sé!, siento como que ustedes nacieron bajo el mismo destino.

Desde que nacieron han hecho casi todo juntos y ahora… estoy seguro que serán igualmente felices

**Kanna:** bueno, falta poco para que empiece la ceremonias y… (Se sintió mareada y cayó otra vez desmayada. Al despertar estaba tendida sobre la cama y rodeada de sus familia) no puede ser, justo hoy me tenía que pasar

**Naraku:** ¿te encuentras bien hija? ¿Quieres que llame al médico?

**Kanna:** gracias, pero no hace falta papá. Kagura por favor alcánzame mi bolso

**Kagura:** (hizo lo solicitado y como estaba abierto vio unas pastillas que reconoció en el acto para que eran) ¿estás tomando esto? (mostrándole el blíster)

**Kanna:** sí ¿por qué?

**Kagura:** (le sonrió) tú… tú… estas ¿no es así?

**Kanna:** shh, no digas nada

**Hakudoshi:** ¿tú qué? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que sepamos?

**Naraku:** por favor chicas no me alarmen ¿Qué es lo que tienes hija?

**Kanna:** está bien, les diré pero no digan nada (iba a decirles, cuando las nauseas le ganaron y corrió al baño)

**Hakudoshi:** ¿no me digas que es lo que creo que es?

**Kagura:** exacto

Naraku: mi hijita esta… esta ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Seré abuelo por segunda vez! (miró a su hijo) y tú ¿Cuándo?

**Hakudoshi:** ¿yo qué? ¡Ay papá hoy es mi boda y ya quieres que tenga hijos! ¡Dame por lo menos un par de años para disfrutar de mi matrimonio!

**Naraku:** lo primero que les dije es que el destino de ambos es el mismo y si tu hermana va ser madre pronto, entonces tú por ende deberías ser padre pronto

**Hakudoshi:** eso no depende sólo de mí… además después de lo que vivió Rin, no estoy seguro si querrá tener hijos

**Kagura:** ¿no hablado de ello aún?

**Hakudoshi:** he preferido no tocar el tema por ahora

**Akago:** (ingresó a la habitación) Ya todo está listo, para dar inicio a la ceremonia, por favor tomen sus puestos

**Kagura:** ¡que apuesto te ves hijo! ¡Estas tan lindo que me dan ganas de…!

**Akago:** mamá por favor, no. Ya bastante tengo con que Rin me use como su muñeco de felpa abrazándome todo el día como para que tú también

**Kagura:** si tu hermana puede, yo que soy tu madre tengo aún más derecho (lo apapachó)

**Kanna:** ya vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde a mi propia boda

**Akago:** ¿estás bien? Te ves pálida

**Kanna:** no hagas preguntas y vayamos de una vez. A menos preguntas mejor

La decoración en la playa era preciosa, gran parte de la misma estaba cubierta por toldos árabes en color marfil y el podio donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia principal estaba exquisitamente decorado con flores blancas y una esplendida alfombra color champagne, daba la bienvenida a las felices parejas que ya habían hecho presentes y sólo estaban esperando al sacerdote Shintoista para que diera inicio a la ceremonia.

15


	27. Nuevos pasos que dar

**RECOMIENDO LEER EL RESTO DEL CAPI ANTERIOR PARA ENTENDER ESTE**

**Cap. XI**

**Nuevos pasos que dar**

El salón principal del imperial queen se encontraba cubierto de gala y glamour de pared a pared, puesto que no sólo la decoración era de la más alta calidad y finura, sino que los invitados participes de la fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo eran de la más alta alcurnia y reconocidas estrellas del ambiente artístico.

Absolutamente todos la estaban pasando muy bien y divirtiéndose a lo grande con excepción de una de las parejas de recién casados que brillaban por su ausencia y no hacía mucho que la prensa se había percatado y se habían hecho a la idea que se habían fugado con destino a su luna de miel, sin sospechar que la realidad era otra completamente distinta.

**En la suit nupcial…**

Kanna se sentía realmente mal, al punto que no salía del baño por las consecutivas nauseas que tenía y su esposo se encontraba tan preocupado por su salud que decidió ir por Izumo aprovechando que se encontraba entre los invitados.

Luego de auscultarla y leer los resultados de sus diversos análisis les recomendó una cura bastante usual y efectiva aunque desconocida por muchos.

**Izumo:** todo está bien, lo único que tienes es el estrógeno algo elevado y para ello el mejor tratamiento es que disfrutes lo más que puedas de tu luna de miel día tras día

**Kanna:** ¿qué quieres decirme con ello? Mañana nos iremos a Seúl (Corea del sur) para celebrar nuestra luna de miel y prepararnos para los eventos en los cuales participaremos

**Izumo:** creo que debí ser un poco más explícito.

La mejor manera de nivelar tu estrógeno es desfogándolo y eso se logra con la intimidad **Jûra:** ¿pero no le hará daño al bebé?

Izumo: en lo absoluto. Muchos médicos recomendamos a las pacientes gestantes seguir manteniendo una vida sexual activa puesto que estos producen que la tensión en el cuerpo de la madre disminuya por la presión que ejerce el feto, además de que simplifica el parto

**Kanna:** ¿y que tiene que ver eso con mi estrógeno elevado?

**Izumo:** el estrógeno es una hormona que generan las mujeres y éste se acumula cuando están bajo mucho estrés y lo desfogan al momento de ovular, pero como una mujer gestante deja de ovular se crea un notable incremento del mismo

**Jûra:** ¿el estrógeno en las mujeres equivale a la testosterona en los hombres?

**Izumo:** exacto, con la diferencia que los hombres desfogamos testosterona sudando o haciendo deportes es por ello vivimos menos estresados

**Kanna:** (se sentía pésimo) yo lo único que quiero es que estas horrendas nauseas se me pasen ¡quien haya dicho que estar embarazada es la dulce espera, es porque no tuvo síntomas! (se dirigió nuevamente al baño)

**Jûra:** no creo que sea natural que tenga tantas nauseas con tan sólo un mes. Si sigue así se va a debilitar

**Izumo:** es por el tipo de alimentación que lleva. Debe comer cosas más frescas y naturales y evitar en lo posible los productos embasados o con preservantes.

Le daré una dieta y espero que la ayudes a seguirla para que se sienta mejor

**Jûra:** por su puesto, hare todo lo que sea necesario por ella

**2 días después nueva caledonia (colonia francesa) en la suit nupcial de un hotel…**

El lugar era maravilloso. Un paraíso tropical idóneo para descansar, cargarse de energías positivas, disfrutar del maravilloso clima, la buena comida, la calidez de su gente y gozar plenamente de su hospitalidad.

**Rin:** (contemplaba maravillada el paisaje desde la ventana) ¡wuau! Este lugar es espectacular, es tan relajante y paradisiaco que podría quedarme a vivir aquí

**Hakudoshi:** (la abrazó de la cintura por detrás) si ese es tu deseo podríamos hacerlo realidad

**Rin:** era un decir. Por más que quisiéramos nuestras múltiples responsabilidades no, no lo permitirían

**Hakudoshi:** si te refieres a los montones de contratos que debemos cumplir, se puede arreglar fácilmente, renunciamos y listo

**Rin:** me gustaría ser tan optimista como tú, pero no puedo. Nos debemos a nuestro público y todos los que hacen posible que seamos los que somos y decidiéramos dejarlo todo porque si, perjudicaríamos a muchos

**Hakudoshi:** tienes razón, pero hay veces en que quisiera ser libre y hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera

**Rin:** uhm, yo también quisiera ello, pero lo que más quisiera en este mundo es una sola cosa

**Hakudoshi:** dime de que se trata y lo hare realidad

**Rin:** yo… quiero ser madre

**Hakudoshi:** y lo serás algún día, te lo prometo

**Rin:** no me entiendes, yo no quiero esperar. Quiero tener un hijo ahora, lo más pronto posible o es ¿qué acaso tú no quieres ser padre?

**Hakudoshi:** desde luego que quiero serlo, pero quiero estar al lado de mi hijo(a) desde que se esté formando dentro de ti y para ello necesito tiempo libre.

Tengo tantos conciertos, videos, fan meeting, desfiles y demás cosas que hacer que no dispondré de tiempo suficiente hasta dentro por lo menos 2 años

**Rin:** entiendo, en ese caso deberé esperar. No te preocupes (le dio un beso en la mejilla y se recostó en la cama)

**Hakudoshi:** (se recostó con ella) por favor no te pongas triste, sabes perfectamente que te amo y haría lo que fuera por hacerte feliz

**Rin:** lo sé y por ello estoy dispuesta a esperar (le dio un beso de buenas noches, pero él la abrazó con fuerza)

**Hakudoshi:** te amo, te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar y no quiero verte triste ni un segundo por mi culpa

La quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos, al igual que ella a él y cómo era tan grande el amor que se tenían empezaron a besarse primero tiernamente y luego se fueron intensificando, al punto que las caricias se hicieron intensas y profundas.

Entre caricia y caricia se prometían amor eterno y como si tratase de la primera vez terminaron entregándose a la pasión, al deseo… al amor.

Él la colmaba de besos por todos lados mientras la amaba y ella se le entregaba en cuerpo, alma y corazón.

Ambos se sentían diferentes, sentían que aquel momento era mágico, único, sublime, estaba tan cargado de sentimiento que lo único que cabía en sus pensamientos era el profundo amor que se tenían y no importaba absolutamente más nada en el mundo.

**3 días después…**

Hakudoshi tuvo que reunirse con los Shitoshin y con su hermana en Seúl para participar en un festival musical y recibir un bien merecido premio en reconocimiento a su trayectoria artística.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que en plena presentación Kanna no soportó más los mareos y terminó desmayándose en pleno escenario, por lo cual fue socorrida de inmediato y la noticia de su embarazo salió a relucir.

Como ya era la 5ta vez que se desmayaba en una semana, el médico que la atendió le sugirió guardar reposo absoluto y que dejara de lado las presentaciones y/o compromisos que tuviera pendiente ya que si seguía así su condición podría empeorar.

Se sentía tan culpable que se disculpó con su hermano por arruinarle su gran momento y él contrario le agradeció todos sus esfuerzos y apoyo.

Por recomendación del doctor tuvo que volver al día siguiente a Tokio y guardar reposo absoluto y como sin ella Hakudoshi no podía seguir con el montón de contratos, decidió tomarse unas temporales vacaciones.

**2 meses después…**

El estado de salud de Kanna había mejorado, pero el mismísimo Izumo le sugirió que continuara guardando reposo ya que recién estaba recuperando fuerzas.

**En un estudio de grabación…**

Rin se estaba alistando para grabar un comercial de perfumes, pero cuando la vestuarista le quiso subir el zipper del vestido no pudo y la regañó diciéndole que debía bajar de peso y que era una irresponsable por haberse descuidado sabiendo que debía filmar un comercial.

Cómo el director ya estaba llamando a todos para dar inicio a la filmación, la vestuarista tuvo que improvisar y buscó un vestido similar pero un poquito más grande.

Luego de varias agotadoras horas de filmación Rin por fin pudo descansar.

**En el camerino…**

**Akitokki:** la vestuarista ya me dio las quejas del caso ¿dime cómo es posible que no cuidaras tu dieta?

**Rin:** pero, si no la he modificado, por el contrario he estado comiendo menos al punto que creo que me he vuelto anémica (tomó un calendario) porque hace como 3 semanas que… espera… 3 semanas y he subido de peso ¿podría ser qué? (se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro)

**Akitokki:** yo conozco esa sonrisa y no me estarás diciendo que nuevamente tú…

**Rin:** no lo sé, pero me sacaré la duda en un momento (sacó una prueba casera de embarazo de su bolso, se encerró en el baño y salió dando gritos de alegría) ¡positivo! ¡Dio positivo!

**Akitokki:** me alegro por ti, pero ¿qué hay de todos los contratos que ya tienes firmados?

**Rin:** solo me dedicare a filmar comerciales y a hacer el doblaje de voz de la película animada.

En cuanto al dorama olvídalo, esta vez no pienso poner en riesgo la vida mi bebé (se quitó los tacones y se puso unas pantuflas)

**Akitokki:** eso está bien para ti ¿pero que hay de mí? ¿Si dejas de trabajar a quien voy a dirigir? Y ¿qué actriz voy a poner en tu lugar para el dorama? ¡Ay Rin, me la pusiste difícil esta vez!

**Rin:** descuida. Tengo la candidata perfecta para que me reemplace y tú puedas dirigir

**Akitokki:** ¿no estarás hablando de pie de limón? (sobrenombre que Rin le puso a Mayu)

**Rin:** no es tan mala como parece. En realidad es bastante sensible y finge ser fuerte o hasta se enojona para que nadie se dé cuenta de cómo es.

La voy a llamar y Akitokki, por favor ni una palabra de lo que sabes, esto queda entre tú y yo

**Akitokki:** ¿no le dirás nada a Hakudoshi?

**Rin:** ¡ay, obvio que sí! Pero sólo a él. Esta vez no quiero que nadie se entere hasta que sea el momento prudente, no quiero que vaya a pasar lo mismo que con mis mellizos

**Esa misma noche en casa del matrimonio Sakasagami…**

Era bastante tarde y Rin esperaba ansiosa por el retorno de Hakudoshi, pero por más que intentaba localizarlo no lo conseguía.

Supuso que estaría muy ocupado actuando en su nueva película, así que simplemente se dejó llevar por el sueño y se echó a dormir.

Siendo de madrugada él retornó a su hogar, se recostó al lado de su esposa, la abrazó y se dispuso a dormir cuando de pronto ella se despertó.

**Rin:** ¡volviste! Estuve intentando ubicarte pero me fue imposible

**Hakudoshi:** (adormilado) lo siento, tuve que filmar varias escenas seguidas, puesto que uno de mis compañeros no podrá seguir con la filmación ¿sucedió algo? (se caía de sueño)

**Rin:** te tengo una gran noticia, pero creo que mejor te la diré cuando estés más despierto

**Hakudoshi:** (hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse alerta) si es tan importante puedes decírmela ahora

**Rin: **ok, ¿estás listo?

**Hakudoshi:** (se sentó y le puso atención) totalmente

**Rin:** (muy sonriente) bueno… yo… descubrí el día de hoy que… ¡vamos a ser padres!

**Hakudoshi:** (se le fue todo rastro de sueño) ¡en serio! ¿Estás completamente segura?

**Rin:** bueno 100% segura no, pero sí un 80% ya que he subido de peso, tengo un retraso de 3 semanas y la prueba que me hice dio positivo

**Hakudoshi:** (la abrazó entusiasmado) ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Es… es… es maravilloso! ¡Voy a tener un hijo(a)! ¡Te amo capullito, te amo!

**Rin:** iagg, no me llames así, sabes que no me gusta

**Hakudoshi:** eso lo dices de dientes para afuera, porque siempre que te llamo así sonríes

**Rin:** sí tienes razón Hakki lindo

**Hakudoshi:** (le acarició el vientre y acercó su oído) ¿uh? ¿Ya te hiciste una ecografía o sabes cuánto tiempo tienes?

**Rin:** no ¿por qué? ¿Sucede algo malo?

**Hakudoshi:** no estoy muy seguro, pero su corazón no se escucha como un tambor sino más bien como una batería (ella lo miró extrañada)

Lo que quiero decir es que parece que fuera más de un bebé

**Rin:** ¿tú crees? ¿Crees que podría estar esperando otra vez mellizos?

**Hakudoshi:** o gemelos

**Al día siguiente en el consultorio de Izumo…**

Le estaba realizando una ecografía y ya tenía las respuestas a las dudas de los impacientes padres.

**Izumo:** muy bien chicos ¿por dónde quieren que empiece? Por decirles cuantos son o que tiempo tienen

**Rin:** ¿son mellizos otra vez?

**Izumo:** no exactamente

**Hakudoshi:** entonces son gemelos

**Izumo:** ni uno, ni otro.

Son… ¡trillizos!

**Rin:** (no cabía de felicidad) ¿estás seguro? No te estarás equivocando

**Izumo:** soy cecógrafo, ginecólogo, obstetra desde hace más de 25 años y jamás me he equivocado. Lo que sí es un poco extraño que hallas concebido trillizos ya que sólo una de 8000 mujeres quedan embarazadas de los mismos naturalmente, pero en tu caso creo que no es de extrañarse puesto que Kannon es gemela y Hakudoshi mellizo

**Rin:** serán tres ¡tres bebés! ¡Tres! ¡No lo puedo creer! Es como si la vida me devolviera a los hijos que perdí y me diera uno más

**Hakudoshi:** (estaba en shock, pero feliz) ¡no lo puedo creer! Seré… seré ¡padre de tres bebés al mismo tiempo!, esto es algo increíble

**Izumo:** en vista que son trillizos deberán nacer por cesárea y como es casi imposible que lleguen a término deberán estar naciendo dentro unos 6 meses como máximo

**Hakudoshi:** ¿6? ¿Por qué tan pronto?

**Izumo:** porque ya tienen 9 semanas de vida

**Rin:** ¡tanto! Eso quiere decir que… los concebimos

**Hakudoshi:** en la luna de miel. Uhm… por cierto tú y Kanna podrían llegar a tener sus bebés casi al mismo tiempo

**Rin:** es verdad. No lo había pensada, pero… por ahora por favor ninguno de los do diga nada de mi estado. Quiero mantenerlo en secreto hasta que sea el momento prudente

**Izumo:** descuida, como mi paciente que eres es mi obligación mantener en privado tu diagnostico

**Hakudoshi:** me hubiese gustado darle la buena noticia a mi padre desde ya, pero si es tu deseo lo respetare

**En el instituto Bokuseno/salón 3-A…**

Un apuesto jovencito de ojos ambarino era la sensación entre sus compañeras de aula, pero éste no le hacía el menor caso a ninguna de ellas puesto que su corazón, alma y mente sólo estaban puestos en una chica, la cual lo había dejado desde hacía algún tiempo.

Al finalizar las clases recorrió los pasillos en busca de la salida como era habitual, pero su mirada refleja una infinita tristeza y se volvía aún más melancólica cuando veía pasar a la chica que amaba y esta no le permitía ni siquiera acercársele.

**Akago:** (la tomó del brazo) por favor deja de tratarme con indiferencia, al menos hablemos de lo que pasó durante la boda de mi hermana

**Moegi:** no hay nada que debamos hablar, tú y yo no tenemos un futuro juntos. Ahora sino te importa debo irme (él la soltó)

Había estado intentando solucionar las cosas desde el momento que ella lo terminó pero era como pretender que un olmo diera manzanas.

Se dirigió al taller de meca trónica y al terminar se topó con alguien inesperada en la salida.

**Wacana:** ¿cómo te encuentras?

**Akago:** cómo me ves

**Wacana:** ¡oh, ya veo!, entonces era verdad lo que me dijo Moegi. Te invito un café para poder conversar ¿qué dices?

**Akago:** gracias, pero no me apetece uno. Lo único que deseo es estar solo

**Wacana:** si crees que en el olvido se anestesia un mal de amor estas muy equivocado (le dio medio abrazo) busquemos un lugar bonito para conversar y no acepto un no por respuesta

Caminaron durante varios minutos hasta que hallaron un tranquilo y solitario parque

**Akago:** que es aquello que me quieres decir

**Wacana:** Moegi está muy triste desde que terminaron y quiero saber el ¿por qué?

**Akago:** en ese caso pregúntale a ella, fue su decisión no la mía

**Wacana:** supe que su primera vez fue contigo (él se sonrojo) no te sonrojes es algo natural, pero ¿sabes por qué lo hizo?

**Akago:** saber lo que ella está pensando o porque hace las cosas es como querer ingresar en un laberinto que no tiene salida

**Wacana:** ella siempre tuvo el ideal de mantenerse pura hasta que hallara el hombre de su vida, sin importar que fuera a los 15, 20 o 50 años, es por eso que te eligió, porque en verdad te ama y no quiere a nadie más en su vida que a ti

**Akago:** ¿entonces si es así? ¿Por qué me terminó? He intentado hablar con ella desde la boda de Rin, pero me ha evadido por completo

**Wacana:** porque al rechazarla pensó que tú sólo has estado jugando con ella todo este tiempo

**Akago:** yo en verdad la amo, pero no estoy listo para el matrimonio aún. Es decir tengo sueños que alcanzar, metas que lograr, antes de dar ese paso tan importante en mi vida

**Wacana:** ella lo entiende es por ello que se ha alejado de ti para que puedas seguir con tus planes de vida, pero algo si te aseguro y es que esperara por ti sin importar cuánto tiempo tardes en alcanzar todas tus metas

**Akago:** pero… entonces… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no sigue a mi lado?

**Wacana:** porque no quiere ser un estorbo en tus planes y quiere darte la oportunidad que descubras por ti mismo en que parte de tu vida encaja ella, si es que encaja

**Akago:** lo entiendo. Gracias por decirme todo esto

No estaba seguro si había sido de ayuda o no lo que acaba de conversar con Wacana, por lo que necesitaba pedirle consejo a un tercero ¿pero a quien? Su madre y Setzuna estaban fuera del país y Rin estaba tan ocupada con su trabajo que no podía contactarla.

Lo pensó un poco y se reunió con la persona que mejor lo podría orientar.

**Oficina de Sesshomaru…**

Dejó de lado los pendientes para ponerle total atención a su hijo, era algo inusual que él lo buscara para conversar por lo que debía ser realmente importante.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

**Akago:** seré directo papá ¿qué se requiera para casarse?

**Sesshomaru:** 3 cosas fundamentales

-madures emocional

-confianza

-estar seguro de lo que puedes ofrecer y recibir de tu pareja

**Akago:** ¿cómo puedo saber si estoy listo o no? Es decir confió en ella, la amo, pero… aún tengo muchos planes a futuro

**Sesshomaru:** en la mayoría de los casos lo primordial es el tema económico, pero ello no se aplica a nosotros y como ya tienes 18 años cumplidos puedes pedirme tu herencia en el momento que gustes y en cuanto a tus estudios puedes continuar con ellos.

El matrimonio no es una obstrucción para alcanzar los sueños, es sólo una nueva faceta en la vida y si no funciona existe el divorcio

**Akago:** ¿por qué te casaste con mamá si sabías que te ibas a divorciar?

**Sesshomaru:** no me casé con la intención de divorciarme, pero si lo nuestro no funcionó fue por mi inmadurez emocional.

Cuando la conocí estaba atravesando por un profundo dolor sentimental y ella (sonrió) sanó mis heridas con su dulzura, paciencia y cariño, pero lamentablemente con el tiempo la hice sufrir y al final la perdí

**Akago:** ¿la perdiste? ¿Acaso te arrepentiste de haberte divorciado de ella?

**Sesshomaru:** durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando despertaba y buscaba la calidez de su cuerpo la extrañaba, cuando la veía trabajando pensaba que la tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, pero no podía volver atrás puesto que era consciente de todo el daño que le hice y merecía ser feliz con alguien que realmente la valorara la hiciera todo lo feliz que yo no pude

**Akago:** mamá sufrió mucho cuando te casaste con tía Miko y a pesar que tenía a Takemaru, ella aún sentía algo muy fuerte por ti. Yo fui un testigo secreto de cómo lloraba cuando veía en privado videos o fotografías de ustedes dos. Pero claro, ella jamás supo que me di cuenta de su pena

**Sesshomaru:** no tenía ni idea de que ella aún me quería, siempre pensé que me había echado de su vida en cuanto decidió quedarse con Takemaru

**Akago:** al final creo que fue lo mejor puesto que te reencontraste con tu primer amor y ella es muy feliz con el suyo, pero… en mi caso no quiero que sea así. Quiero que el día que despose a una mujer sea para siempre y que no existan dudas en mi corazón

**Sesshomaru:** como te repito hijo, para ello no existe la edad, solo es necesario la madurez y convicción total de que es la mujer que en verdad amaras por el resto de tu vida

**Akago:** gracias papá, pensaré en lo que hablamos y tomaré una decisión.

**Oficina de Kagome…**

Llevaba al menos 1 hora conversando con su mejor amiga y esta no desistía de intentar convencerla de que fuera participe de un cortometraje.

**Sango:** ¡ay vamos, no te hagas de rogar! Será divertido

**Kagome:** te diría que sí, sino fuera por el tipo de papel que me tocara interpretar.

Ay no sé… come que me parece muy atrevido

**Sango:** usaras máscara y solo serán pocas escenas, las demás serán de un tono más pícaro que atrevido ¿qué dices? ¡Vamos dime que sí! Me encantaría que tú fueras mi coprotagonista

**Kagome:** ¿cómo se te ocurrió contarle al productor lo que vivimos hace años? Eso no se hace

**Sango:** no le conté con lujo de detalles, sólo le di la idea para su film.

Además no se proyectara acá sino en el extranjero para un festival cinematográfico, así que nadie te reconocerá

**Kagome:** ¿por qué no invertimos los roles? Tú se la amante y yo la esposa

**Sango:** porque entonces no habría desafió alguno.

Tú carácter de por si es dulce, adorable y sueles ser tolerante. En cambio yo soy lo contrario y es por eso que para mí también es un desafío interpretar a una esposa cariñosa, tierna dulce y que le perdona todo a su esposo

**Kagome:** en cierto modo tu sí eres así, puesto que le perdonaste menuda infidelidad a Miroku

**Sango:** lo hice porque oportunamente me pude desquitar con Kuranosuke ¡oh, ese hombre, sí que sabe cómo tratar a una mujer como se debe!

**Kagome:** no me digas… ¿qué tú y él?

**Sango:** (se le acercó y en susurro) prométeme que no dirás absolutamente nada

**Kagome:** te lo prometo, pero cuéntame, que muero de curiosidad

**Sango:** nosotros somos amantes desde hace al menos 10 años

**Kagome:** Pero ¡¿cómo puede ser?! Es decir creí que lo ustedes había sido una sólo una noche

**Sango:** sí, terminó luego de lo que pasó la primera vez, pero la verdad es que comenzamos a extrañarnos demasiado y decidimos reanudar nuestra amistad y bueno entre salida y salida cómo amigos empezó a surgir el romance y no pudimos parar

**Kagome:** ¿y que hay de Miroku? ¿Acaso ya no lo amas?

**Sango:** desde luego que lo amo, él es mi otra mitad, pero tampoco puedo fiarme de él puesto que no ha cambiado ni un ápice desde que nos casamos y no estoy muy segura que digamos de su fidelidad

**Kagome:** entonces ¿Por qué no te has divorciado?

**Sango:** llevamos 20 años juntos sin contar con los años de noviazgo, no tendría sentido separarnos. Pero dejemos ese tema de lado y dime que opinas de hacer la película, será algo rápido en tan sólo 2 semanas habremos terminado con lo nuestro

**Kagome:** uhm… está bien, desempeñaré el papel de amante, siempre y cuando me garantices que ninguno de mis conocidos se enterará

**Sango:** descuida, la filmación se hará en Tailandia y sólo será proyectado en Filipinas, por lo que nadie sabrá jamás sobre su contenido

Unos días después hicieron maletas y se dirigieron a Tailandia.

**Oficina de Inuyasha…**

Aprovechando la usencia de su esposa, su mejor amigo lo estaba tentando para tomarse unas merecidas y picaras vacaciones.

**Miroku:** ¡vamos no seas aburrido! Deja de lado el trabajo por unos días y vayámonos por ahí con unas amiguitas que tengo

**Inuyasha:** tú no cambias ¿verdad?

**Miroku:** ey, la vida es corta y hay que disfrutarla al máximo, además yo sólo te estoy proponiendo que nos relajemos un rato en buena compañía, no te estoy diciendo que hagamos algo más

**Inuyasha:** salir contigo es sinónimo de serle infiel a Kagome, por lo que paso

**Miroku: **oye, en que mal concepto me tienes. Hace mucho que deje esas mañas de lado y me he mantenido muy tranquilo y feliz con mi matrimonio, pero aprovechando que las chicas estarán fuera por un tiempo deberíamos darnos la oportunidad de revivir viejos tiempos y divertirnos de lo lindo

**Inuyasha:** lamento frustrar tus planes de Casanova, pero ya me comprometí con Hari, Miko y Sessh para irnos a esquiar este fin de semana a Hokkaido

**Miroku:** ¡y eso! ¿A que se debe?

**Inuyasha:** fue idea de Hari que nos reunamos los cuatro a manera de recordar nuestra época de adolescentes

**Miroku:** comprendo, he sido desplazado por la invitación de la linda Hari. Bien en ese caso iré a divertirme solo con mis queridas amigas

**Zona de esquí Niseko (Hokkaido)…**

Los cuatro amigos se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande en la nieve, haciendo competencias de cuál era el más rápido o cual era capaz de hacer los mejores y originales movimientos y al final como era de esperarse los mejores fueron Midoriko y Sesshomaru por lo que Hari e Inuyasha tuvieron que hacerse cargo de los gastos según la apuesta que habían hecho.

Por la noche se reunieron en el restaurant del hotel y fiel a su espíritu competitivo iniciaron un nuevo juego.

**Hari:** les propongo jugar bebe si te atreves

**Midoriko:** ¿en que consiste?

**Hari:** cada uno dirá algo que quiera saber y el que sea culpable le dará un buen sorbo a su copa de whisky ¿qué dicen?

**Inuyasha:** no hay nada que deba ocultar, así que estoy de acuerdo

**Sesshomaru:** no me importa que clase de cosas quieran saber así que adelante

**Hari:** muy bien, en ese caso que beba el que ha sido infiel (todos excepto ella bebieron) ok, esa fue para empezar tu turno Inu

**Inuyasha:** que beba el que alguna vez le tuvo miedo al compromiso (las chicas bebieron) no sabía que le tenías miedo a ello

**Hari:** siempre le tuve pánico, pero después de muchos años estando al lado de Jakotsu, me sentí totalmente segura a su lado

**Midoriko:** muy bien mi turno. Que beba el que siente que se arrepiente de algo en su vida (todos incluida ella bebieron)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿de que te arrepientes?

**Midoriko:** de haber traicionado a Ban contigo

**Sesshomaru:** eso fue un golpe bajo de tú parte

**Hari:** mejor continuemos con el juego ¿qué les parece?

**Sesshomaru:** que beba el que siente que cometió muchos errores en su vida (todos bebieron)

**Midoriko:** ahora no me salgas con que yo fui un error en tu vida

**Sesshomaru:** no fue por ti. Fue por no haber luchado lo suficiente por Kagura

**Midoriko:** ok estamos a mano

**Hari:** chicos, chicos, es sólo un juego no se lo tomen tan en serio o terminaran peleando

**Inuyasha:** continuemos con las preguntas y sea cuales sean las respuestas prometamos que no habrán rencores entre nosotros

Luego de un par de horas la que bebió más fue Midoriko por lo que Inuyasha la tuvo que llevar a su habitación a descansar.

Al poco rato los demás hicieron lo mismo puesto que debían partir al día siguiente.

Midoriko daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama y no conseguía conciliar el sueño por lo que decidió visitar a su primo a la habitación de en frente.

**Midoriko:** (golpeaba la puerta bastante ebria) Sessh, Sessh sé que estás ahí… ábreme

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué sucede?

**Midoriko:** (lo miró sonriente y entró, se tumbó en la cama y arropó) quiero dormir contigo

**Sesshomaru:** lo mejor es que te vayas o tendremos problemas

**Midoriko:** (haciendo puchero) vamos, no me rechaces (le estiró los brazos) ven… hazme compañía como cuando éramos niños

**Sesshomaru:** estas ebria así que lo mejor será que te deje sola. Me iré a otra suit

**Midoriko:** (se levantó y torpemente caminó hacía él) ¿qué acaso ya no me quieres?

**Sesshomaru:** porque te quiero es que me alejo de ti

**Midoriko:** shh (le puso un dedo sobre los labios) te prometo… que no te hare nada… sólo quiero estar contigo… eso es todo (se quedó dormida entre sus brazos)

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Se despertó y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, por lo cual se alarmó.

No recordaba lo que había hecho la noche anterior pero de algo estaba segura ¡no estaba en su suit!

**Sesshomaru:** (al sentir movimiento se despertó) ¿te sientes mejor?

**Midoriko:** (espantada) ¿qué… qué fue lo que pasó? Por… por… ¿qué estoy aquí?

**Sesshomaru:** viniste arrastrándote hasta acá y me pediste que te dejara quedar

**Midoriko:** y… ¿qué… fue lo que ocurrió? No me dirás que tú y yo… ¿otra vez?

**Sesshomaru:** lo preguntas como si no me conocieras.

Te pedí que te marcharas y te negaste y en cuanto te dije que me iría a otra suit, me retuviste, luego de ello te quedaste profundamente dormida y como estaba cansado hice lo mismo

**Midoriko:** ¿de verdad? ¿No me estarás mintiendo?

**Sesshomaru:** ¡no hagas que me enfade contigo! y mejor sal de acá antes que alguien piense lo que no es

**Midoriko:** eso mismo iba hacer hasta que te despertaste (caminó hacia la puerta seguida por él y en cuanto abrió…)

**Hari:** eh, eh, ¿los interrumpo?

**Midoriko:** ¡Hari! Nosotros, yo, él… no es lo que parece, no es lo que te estás imaginando, es sólo que yo… bueno, yo me sentí mareada y…

**Hari:** tranquila yo no pienso ni imagino nada, lo que pase o no entre ustedes es algo en lo que no me debo meter

**Sesshomaru:** lo dices como si en verdad te estuvieras haciendo ideas erróneas.

Lo que pasó es que anoche aquí mi querida prima sufrió una regresión temporal en el tiempo y me pidió que la dejara dormir a mi lado al igual que cuando éramos niños

**Hari:** de acuerdo, no hace falta que me expliquen nada, como ya les dije…

**Inuyasha:** (se hizo presente) ¡ey, ya están todos despiertos! ¡Que bueno! ¿Eh? ¿Todos durmieron juntos? Que mal, me hubieran llamado para continuar con la fiesta. En fin los espero afuera para una última esquiada (se retiró)

**Hari:** (-.-) ok, ya me vi involucrada. Tuvieron suerte que Inuyasha no sospechara nada

**Miko y Sessh: **¡no pasó nada entre nosotros!

**Tailandia/en un estudio de televisión…**

El director del cortometraje les estaba indicando a sus respectivos actores como debían comportarse para grabar la siguiente escena que se filmaría en un club nudista.

**Director:** te encuentras atendiendo algunas mesas, cuando de pronto lo ves a él. El hombre de tus sueños, tu amor imposible, al que en secreto has amado por años pero que nunca te atreviste a arrebatárselo a tu mejor amiga.

Piensas que ya que estás disfrazada con una peluca y un antifaz, él no te podrá reconocer y de inmediato lo intentas seducir, pero como está acompañado de su amigo debes ser inteligente para que su amigo no sea el que quiera contratar tus servicios

**Kagome:** (vestida con una provocadora mini falda negra, unas pantimedias del mismo color hasta los muslos, un diminuto top blanco con un chalequito negro, una peluca castaña clara lacia, un antifaz de gata y unos tacones de plataforma) señor director yo no creo que pueda hacer tal cosa. Ya de por si me es difícil estar vestida como estoy y dejar que todos aquí me estén observando de manera lujuriosa como para encima tener que cautivar aquí al joven presente

**Shinoske:** (un actor cuya edad era desconocida pero oscilaba entre los 26 y 35 años. Su fornido cuerpo, ronca voz, ondulados cabellos negros, ojos risueños del mismo color, piel perfectamente bronceada y su matadora sonrisa eran armas más que suficientes para tener a sus pies a cualquier mujer) descuida Kagome lo harás bien, yo te ayudaré para que todo salga bien a la primera

**Kagome:** (al oírlo decir eso, se dejo cautivar por el sensual timbre de su ronca voz y sin chistar aceptó continuar) de acuerdo, si tú me apoyas estoy segura que lo lograremos

**Director:** todos a sus posiciones. Kagome toma aquella bandeja y dirígete a Shinoske y su amigo

**Kagome:** (tomó la bandeja que contenía un par de copas con líquidos de colore, pero como estaba nerviosa, tropezó derramando el contenido de las mismas sobre su coprotagonista) cu…cu…cu…cuanto lo siento, por favor disculpe mi torpeza (hizo un pequeña reverencia)

**Shinoske:** (la tomó del mentón y le lanzó una cautivadora mirada) ¿te encuentras bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

**Kagome:** (estaba hechizada con su mirar) estoy bien gracias, pero… ¡tu camisa! La arruine por completo y también arruiné la escena, cuanto lo siento

**Shinoske:** (sonrió y se quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto su espectacular torso, fornidos pectorales y bien marcados brazos) descuida es sólo una camisa ¡vestuarista! Por favor tráigame otra prenda

**Director:** por favor Kagome pon más atención a lo que haces. Sólo nos queda una hora para filmar está escena y la próxima o de lo contrario deberé pagar más tiempo de alquiler

**Kagome:** si señor director, le prometo que está vez me concentraré en serio

Un poco más tranquila y confiada se acercó seductoramente a la mesa de ambos caballeros. Se inclinó para dejar las copas sobre las mesa y de paso mostrar parte de sus encantos, se acomodó coquetamente un mechón de su cabello tras de la oreja a la par que le dedicaba una seductora sonrisa a su víctima y éste de inmediato la invitó a sentarse a su lado y para que su amigo no se sintiera solo, llamó a una de sus compañeras haciéndole una sensual señal con los dedos y se relamió los labios como indicándole que lo distrajera lo suficiente.

Luego vinieron los coqueteos mutuos y risitas juguetonas.

**Director:** ¡corte! ¡Perfecto! ¡Queda! Lo hiciste muy, pero muy bien Kagome. Te felicito lo hiciste de tal modo que daba la impresión que realmente lo querías seducir.

Ve al vestidor y ponte el atuendo que correspondes para la siguiente escena.

Todos tómense un descanso de 5 minutos.

**Sango:** (se encontraba detrás de cámaras) ¡uy Kagome, realmente me sorprendiste con tu actuación! Se veía tan real que apostaría lo que sea a que Shinoske te atrae

**Kagome:** (caminando junto con ella al vestidor) ¡cómo crees! Yo… yo… sólo hice lo que me indicó el director, además ¿cómo podría atraerme un jovencito como él?

**Sango:** tan joven no es. Ya tiene 45 años cumplidos y a decir verdad está como quiere; Porque ese cuerpo (ronroneó) es una tentación

**Kagome:** ¿45? Pero si parece de 30

**Sango:** bueno eso es porque se cuida mucho. Solía ser fisicoculturista hasta hace 5 años atrás, pero debido a una lesión en el hombro lo tuvo que dejar y se empezó a dedicar al modelaje y la actuación, pero como no es un actor que sobresalga sólo ha actuad para películas de bajo presupuesto, pero creo que es un desperdicio ya que con lo atractivo que es podría llegar a ser muy pero muy famoso

**Kagome:** (se puso su nuevo diminuto traje que consistía en un bóxer de encaje rojo, un brasier del mismo color y unas pantimedias de cocos negras) sí tienes razón, pero quizá no quiera eso, aunque para serte honesta (se mordió el labio inferior de manera provocativa) ese hombre despierta en mí un no sé qué, que me dan ganas de cometer una locura

**Sango:** ¡no me estarás queriendo decir que te quieres acostar con él!

**Kagome:** (le tapó la boca) shh, recuerda dónde estamos y no, no quise decir ello, es sólo que… cada vez que me mira me cautiva. Es tan sensual que me siento como sumergida en un sueño de placer cuando lo tengo cerca

**Sango:** en ese caso acuéstate con él

**Kagome:** ¡estás loca! ¿Cómo me dices algo así? Yo amo a Inuyasha y no sería capaz de serle infiel jamás

**Sango:** ¡ay vamos Kagome! ¿Cuántas veces te ha sido infiel él?

**Kagome:** bueno… no ha sido ello exactamente, ya que siempre Kikyo se las ingeniaba para engañarlo

**Sango:** ¡ay por favor! No lo justifiques o ¿ya olvidaste de donde salió la idea para esta película? O ¿es que acaso no te acuerdas de la tal Ángela? Inuyasha se fue a la cama con ella porque quiso y sólo dejó de hacerlo cuando lo descubriste y claro supo que se trataba de Kikyo. Así que si yo fuera tú me desquitaría si quiera una vez. Además ¿Quién se va a enterar?

**Kagome:** yo no soy tú y si hago algo, yo lo voy a saber, por lo que mejor no hare nada (se dirigió algo enojada al nuevo escenario)

**Director:** muy bien, ya lograste llamar su atención y ahora le realizaras un baile privado. Como él te encanta, te fascina, estas perdidamente enamorada de él, le harás un baile como nunca antes en tu vida lo has hecho, pero descuida, que para que no te sientas incomoda, sólo deberás apoyarte sobre sus rodillas y balancear tu torso seductoramente de adelante hacia atrás, además el no podrá mover ni un musculo por lo que no te tocará ¿listos? ¡Acción!

Kagome primero caminó seductoramente a su alrededor y fingió mordisquear su oreja izquierda, luego su pómulo y darle unos cuantos besos por el rostro, acto seguido se sentó sobre sus rodillas e hizo lo que el director le indicó, pero como se sentía algo incomoda arrastró sus muslos hasta la altura de los de él e inconscientemente se dejó llevar por lo que estaba haciendo, olvidándose por completo de que se trataba de actuación y en verdad comenzó a seducirlo al punto que empezó a mordisquear sus labios, besar su cuello, abrazarlo del mismo y sin querer frotó su pelvis con la de él. Por lo que éste al sentirla no pudo evitar excitarse, pero afortunadamente el director se percató de ello y dio corte.

**Director:** ¡queda! Pueden tomarse un descansa (cerró la cortina para dejarlos en privado y le pidió a todos que se fueran… a comer algo)

**Shinoske:** (sin ponerle un dedo encima) lo hiciste muy bien

**Kagome:** (estaba muy sonrojada y aún lo tenía abrazado) lo siento, creo que me envolví demasiado en mi papel (se apartó cautelosamente, pero él la atrapó por la cintura)

**Shinoske:** me gustaría invitarte a cenar esta noche ¿aceptas?

**Kagome:** (quería decirle que no porque sabría lo que pasaría pero…) está bien, a las 8:00 p.m ¿te parece?

**Shinoske:** (la soltó) perfecto, pasare por ti a esa hora (ella se levantó, se puso una bata y salió a toda prisa)

**Sango:** (la estaba esperando en el vestidor) ¿y, que tal la escena?

**Kagome:** (se sentía acalorada) ¡está bien! Lo admito, ese hombre me atrae y mucho y… y… ¡no sé porque acepté su invitación a cenar! ¡Ay Sango que hago! Si lo veo está noche pasará algo de lo cual sé que me voy a arrepentir el resto de mi vida

**Sango:** no debería pasar nada si tú no quieres (no hubo respuesta) ahh, pero, tú si quieres que pase algo ¿no es así?

**Kagome:** ¿prometes guardarme el secreto si es que algo ocurre?

**Sango:** (con tono burlón) ¿dónde quedó la Kagome que me acababa de decir?, yo no soy como tú y si pasa algo me voy a arrepentir el resto de mi vida

**Kagome:** ok, ok, me retracto, lamento haberte dicho ello, pero después de la escena que acabamos de filmar uhmm, como que cambié de opinión

**Sango:** y espérate que todavía falta una en la que pasan la noche juntos

**Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! ¿En que parte del guión dice eso?

**Sango:** en la escena final, que es cuando se supone que yo los descubro y les armo menudo escándalo

**Kagome:** ¡ay no! Si de por sí ese hombre me tiene como me tiene yo no voy a soportar una escena de sexo, mejor renuncio

**Sango:** tranquila, para empezar estarás vestida y no habrá ninguna escena sexual, sólo estarán cubiertos por las sabanas dando a entender que ya pasó algo entre ustedes

**Kagome:** ¿y cuando filmaremos esa escena?

**Sango:** hoy dentro de un par de horas

**Kagome:** ¿Por qué a mí? Creo que nunca debí aceptar ser parte de todo esto

**2 horas más tarde en la suit de un hotel…**

**Director:** muy bien, han pasado unas cuantos días desde que lo viste en el club nocturno y él se ha vuelto un continuo cliente. No sólo le realizas bailes privados sino que también ha pagado por tus servicios.

Ahora se encuentran en la casa de él revisando unos documentos de trabajo y tú como su fiel secretaria te ofreciste a ayudarlo, pero, por accidente te descubre ¿listos? ¡Acción!

**Shinoske:** disculpa que te haya hecho venir a mi casa, es sólo que me estaba sintiendo asfixiado en la oficina

**Kagome:** descuida para mí es un placer poder ayudarte en todo lo que necesites

**Shinoske:** (revisando unos papeles) no encuentro los documentos del caso Shinwa

**Kagome:** descuida tengo una copia en mi portafolio (los saca y por accidente se cae la máscara que ella siempre usa y piensa ¡demonios!, olvidé dejarla en el camerino)

**Shinoske:** (se da cuenta y la levanta del suelo) interesante antifaz ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

**Kagome:** (risita nerviosa) ah, ¿esto? Lo compré en una tienda de disfraces, me llamó la tención y la compré (intenta recuperarla, pero él no se lo permite)

**Shinoske:** ¿podrías ponértela para ver cómo te queda?

**Kagome:** etto, yo… mejor la guardo (él se la sobrepone) ¡tú eres Karin!, la chica del club nocturno

**Kagome:** no sé de que estás hablando, creo que me confundes

**Shinoske:** (se le acerca, roza sus labios con los suyos y se aleja unos centímetros) eres tú, tú eres esa chica que me tiene loco. Reconocería tus labios en cualquier parte

**Kagome:** (al borde de las lágrimas) lo siento, por favor discúlpame, lo mejor será que me vaya y nunca más te vuelva a ver (se para con dirección a la salida y la retiene del brazo)

**Shinoske:** ¡espera! Por favor no te vayas (la abraza por detrás) sé que lo que te voy a decir no es correcto, pero me gustas, me gustas mucho y no quiero separarme de ti

**Kagome:** (se da vuelta y lo mira de frente) pero… tú eres el esposo de mi mejor amiga y lo nuestro no puede ser

**Shinoske:** lo sé, pero no puedo ir en contra de lo que siento (aprisiona sus labios con los suyos y se sumergen en un profundo y apasionado beso, ella enrolla sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él y dan rienda suelta a sus deseos, pero sólo se les ve cubiertos por sábanas)

**Director:** ¡excelente! ¡Magnífica actuación por parte de ambos! No cabe duda que entre ustedes dos fluye una química muy especial. Estoy seguro que con esta película ganaré el premio máximo y de ser así los llamaré para filmar una nueva pero con más acción, romance y algo de tragedia ¡será un boom que me lanzará a la fama y seré reconocido como uno de los mejores! Y ustedes ¡ustedes serán muy famosos! ¡Todos tómense un merecido descanso, terminamos por hoy!

**Kagome:** gracias por la ayuda y el voto de confianza, sin ti creo que no lo hubiese podido hacer

**Shinoske:** soy el que te debe dar las gracias, eres una fantástica actriz (besó su mano)

**Kagome:** gracias, pero no soy actriz soy ingeniera forestal

**Shinoske:** ¡oh, no lo puedo creer! ¡Entonces eso quiere decir que te importa todo lo relacionado con el ecologismo y la preservación del planeta!

**Kagome:** sí desde luego, eso fue lo que me motivó a ser ingeniera

**Shinoske:** ¡que interesante! Yo soy conservacionista forestal

**Kagome:** (le brillaban los ojos) ¡¿en serio?!

**Shinoske:** es más ayudé a un actor a producir una película sobre la importancia de los boques y su influencia en el planeta, pero lamentablemente no tuvo mucha acogida

**Kagome:** no me digas que fue el "madre tierra, padre árbol"

**Shinoske:** ¡sí ese precisamente!

**Kagome:** amé esa película y es una de mis favoritas

**Sango:** (que se encontraba con los demás los fue a buscar) etto chicos, la filmación ya terminó y la suit debe ser entregada, si desean usarla pueden solicitarla

**Shinoske:** gracias por decirlo (seguía metido en la cama con Kagome) ¿Qué te parece si nos cambiamos y nos encontramos dentro un rato en el lobby? Hay muchas cosas de las quisiera hablar contigo

**Kagome:** ¡fantástico yo también!

**En una habitación del mismo hotel…**

**Sango:** uhm ya veo que tú y Shinoske se llevan muy bien eh picarona. Imagino que ya no tendrás dudas para lo de esta noche

**Kagome:** te equivocas, no va a pasar lo que crees puesto que él y yo nos reuniremos para hablar de nuestros intereses comunes, nada más

**Sango:** aja y la luna es de queso

**Kagome:** (se terminó de alistar) piensa lo que quieras. Me voy porque Shinoske ya debe estar esperándome y no quiero que piense que soy una tardona. Te veo luego

**Sango:** ok, diviértete

Se dirigieron a un café de la ciudad y estuvieron horas conversando de sus mutuos intereses y cómo se la pasaron tan pero tan bien, al terminar no querían separarse.

**Shinoske:** (dejándola en la puerta de su habitación) me la he pasado increíble contigo el día de hoy, eres una mujer extraordinaria; Lástima que te haya conocido recién

**Kagome:** ¿por qué lo dices?

**Shinoske:** porque de haberte conocido antes, te hubiera hecho mi esposa sin lugar a dudas

**Kagome:** gracias por el alago pero… acaso ¿no eres casado?

**Shinoske:** no, no he hallado a la mujer perfecta aún (acercó su rostro al de ella) por ello si algún día decides divorciarte avísame

**Kagome:** (al sentirlo tan cerca quiso echársele encima y devóralo a besos) y… que tal… si… cometemos una locura… sólo por esta noche

**Shinoske:** te aseguro que no te arrepentirás

Le dio un beso cargado de desenfreno y lujuria y tomándola entre sus brazos, la llevó hasta su habitación que estaba en frente, la tiró sobre la cama para inmediatamente despojarla salvajemente de sus ropas, se desvistió en un parpadear de ojos y le hizo el amor como nunca nadie antes se lo había hecho.

Por su parte ella se dejó llevar por el momento y la sensación; Era tal el placer que sentía que no cabía la culpa en su ser en ese momento y tan sólo podía pensar en lo bien que lo estaba pasando y lo mucho que deseaba repetirlo una y otra vez porque quisiera o no se había vuelto adicta a ese hombre no sólo en el sentido carnal, sino cultural. Sabía tantas cosas y tenía tanto para enseñarle que definitivamente quería mantenerlo como parte de su vida.

**Al día siguiente en la suit que servía de escenario…**

**Director:** muy bien ustedes acaban de tener un momento de zuma pasión y están dispuestos a continuar, cuando de pronto escuchan que la puerta se abre, por lo que asustados se visten lo más rápido posible, pero el tiempo les gana y quedan al descubierto.

**Kagome:** he pasado uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida (recordó la noche anterior)

**Shinoske:** yo igual. Ahora que sé que eres Karin en aquel club, iré todas las noches para que seas sólo mía. No quiero que otros se atrevan a tan sólo mirarte (le dio un suave beso)

**Kagome:** descuida, ya reuní el dinero suficiente para la operación de mi madre, por lo que ya no deberé trabajar más en aquel lugar

**Shinoske:** en ese caso compraré un apartamento para que podamos encontrarnos todas las noches y seas toda mía (la besó con pasión e iban a amarse cuando de pronto escucharon que se abría la puerta principal) ¡no puede ser! Mi esposa acaba de llegar. Vístete pronto

**Sango:** (al escuchar ruidos, se apresuró a ir a la habitación y los encontró a medio vestir) ¡¿pero que significa esto?! ¿Cómo pudieron traicionarme de esta manera? ¡Tu mi mejor amiga, mi casi hermana! Y tú el que decía amarme cada noche ¡los odio!

**Kagome:** en verdad lo lamento, todo fue mi culpa ya que por cobardía nunca me atreví a decirte que él me gustaba desde antes que fuera tu novio

**Sango:** ¡¿y por eso te revuelcas con él… en mi propia cama?! (Intenta abofetearla, pero su esposo la retiene)

**Shinoske:** no es culpa suya, yo la orillé a esto, sí vas a odiar a alguien que sea a mí

**Sango:** (rompe en llanto) ¿Cómo pudieron? Yo que confiaba en ambos yo que te amaba más que a mi vida y tú, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida

**Shinoske:** mi amor, sé que te sonara descabellado lo que te voy a proponer, pero… ¿por qué en lugar de sufrir con esto… no, nos volvemos amantes los tres?

**Sango:** ¡¿qué?! ¿Estás tú loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre proponerme algo así?

**Kagome:** él tiene razón. Ambas lo amamos y es notorio que él nos quiere a las dos, así que en lugar de estar sufriendo la una o la otra por separado ¿por qué no lo compartimos?

En la escena siguiente sale un mensaje que dice meses después y se ve una bonita casa por fuera y alguien entrando en ella.

**Sango:** hola mi amor (le da un beso a su esposo que está de espaldas)

**Kagome:** ¿que tal fue cariño? ¿Cerraste el trato?

**Shinoske:** todo salió como se esperaba y estoy feliz de estar en casa de nuevo con mis dos amadas mujeres.

Fin

**Director:** ¡fantástico! ¡Genial! ¡Todos lo hicieron de manera fabulosa! Con esto estoy seguro que voy a recibir muchas propuestas de productoras famosas.

¡Gracias a todos por su esfuerzo y entrega! ¡Quedan todos cordialmente invitados a la fiesta de celebración que se realizará esta noche en el salón del hotel!

**Shinoske:** lo hicieron bien chicas, en especial tu kagome (le guiña un ojo y se retira)

**Sango:** uhm, y esa guiñadita de ojo ¡cuéntame! ¿Qué ocurrió anoche? ¿Por qué no llegaste a dormir? Cuéntame todo con lujo de detalles y no calles nada

**Kagome:** (suspiró) lo admito, soy adicta a ese hombre, él es como el manjar más dulce que te puedas imaginar y… hacer el amor con él es cómo tocar las nubes con la punta de los dedos

**Sango:** ¡increíble, no lo puedo creer! ¡Después de todo lo hicieron! Eso es increíble, pero ya debes despertar ¡por favor amiga despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Por lo que más quieras abre los ojos!

**Kagome:** (abre los ojos lentamente y se ve rodeada del staff de producción, su amiga y un ¿médico?) ¿Qué, qué fue lo que me pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

**Sango:** (con lágrimas en los ojos) ¡que bueno que por fin despiertas! ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti!

**Shinoske:** señora Taisho, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

**Kagome:** (lo mira espantada) ¿señora? ¿Por… por… por qué me llamas así?

**Inuyasha:** (estaba entre los presentes) porque eres mi esposa o es que acaso ya lo olvidaste

**Kagome:** ¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

**Inuyasha:** vine a verte en cuanto el director me llamó diciéndome que te tropezaste en la primera escena y te golpeaste tan fuertemente la cabeza que te quedaste inconsciente

**Kagome:** (se palpó la cabeza y la tenía vendada) ¡aish! Me duele ¿Qué fue lo que me ocurrió?

**Médico:** usted se golpeó contra una mesa y sufrió una fuerte contusión cerebral, ya llevaba 2 días inconscientes por lo cual sus amigos, hijos y esposo estaban sumamente preocupados

**Kagome:** ¿entonces, no filmé ninguna escena?

**Sango:** lo siento amiga, jamás debí convencerte de que interpretaras un papel tan revelador (sollozaba) te pusiste tan nerviosa con la vestimenta que llevabas puesta que te tropezaste y te quedaste inconsciente ¡perdóname! ¡Fue toda mi culpa! (lloró)

**Kagome:** ¡no filmé ninguna escena! ¡No filme nada! ¡Eso quiere decir que no pasó nada! ¡yiuhu! (sonreía muy emocionadísima)

**Inuyasha:** doctor ¿es normal esa reacción?

**Médico:** totalmente señor. Si la señora siente euforia quiere decir que está completamente restablecida

**Shinoske:** es un alivio oír eso, ya que nos tenía a todos muy preocupados

**Kagome:** ¿qué edad tienes y a que te dedicas?

**Shinoske:** ¿yo? tengo 27 años señora y estoy incursionando en la actuación. Esta es mi primera película

**Kagome:** 27 años ¡que maravilla! Tienes la misma edad que mi hijo, por lo cual sólo te veré como a uno o sí ¡le vida es bella!

**Inuyasha:** creo que el golpe le efecto el cerebro

**Sango:** aja, nunca la había visto tan desequilibrada

**4 meses después/Imperio Taisho piso 20…**

Ayame se encontraba realizando sus labores como todos los días, cuando de pronto se llevó una increíble e inesperada sorpresa.

**Rin:** hola Ayame ¿se encuentra mi papá?

**Ayame:** (no podía dejar de verla con sorpresa) sí, sí está y se va a infartar cuando te vea. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

**Rin:** (acarició su abultado vientre) 6 meses y medio y por eso vengo a ver a papá. Hace tiempo que no lo veo y creo que ya es momento de darle la noticia ¿no crees?

**Ayame:** pero si la última vez que viniste fue… hace un par de meses y no se te notaba

**Rin:** eso fue porque llevaba ropa holgada para que nadie lo note, pero ya con más de 6 meses y siendo tres bebés es un poco difícil ocultarlo

**Ayame:** ¡¿tendrás trillizos?! ¡Increíble! ¡Te felicito! Puedo… tocarte

**Rin:** ¡claro! Son muy inquietos y cada vez que alguien los toca patean como queriendo mostrar su emoción

**Ayame:** (la tocó y sintió muchas patadas) es cierto, son muy inquietos ¡que lindos! Y ¿ya sabes que serán?

**Rin:** no, aún no, por eso vengo a ver a mi papá para que me acompañe a la ecografía.

Si me disculpas voy a verlo, me cuesta un poquito de trabajo mantenerme en pie (tocó a la puerta y escuchó un adelante, la abrió a medias y asomó la cabeza) hola papi ¿Cómo has estado?

**Sesshomaru:** ¡Rin! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte hija! Pero ¿Qué haces ahí? pasa

**Rin:** antes de ello, puedes prometerme que no te enfadaras conmigo

**Sesshomaru:** (se paró de su escritorio y caminó hacia la puerta) ya no eres una niña de 5 años como para enfadarme contigo, así que deja el misterio y… (Abrió la puerta)

**Rin:** ¡sorpresa! Serás abuelo otra vez (sonrió nerviosa)

**Sesshomaru:** (se quedó estupefacto) por favor pasa… y toma asiento (no dejaba de mirarla asombrado) ¿desde cuándo? Es decir ¿Cuándo pasó? Lo que quiero decir es ¿cuánto tiempo llevas? Te vi hace apenas unas semanas atrás y no lo noté

**Rin:** lo siento papá es que no quería que nadie se entere por lo que ocurrió la otra vez y he mantenido oculto mi embarazo de todos

**Sesshomaru:** pero soy tu padre, tenía derecho a saberlo

**Rin:** lo sé, al igual que tienen derecho el resto de la familia, pero por temor lo oculté. Es decir temor a que se repita la historia

**Sesshomaru:** (no salía de su asombro) bueno que te puedo decir, no me lo esperaba, pero ¿Cuánto llevas? Se ve que estas próxima a tenerlo

**Rin:** tenerlos papá, son trillizos

**Sesshomaru:** ¡no lo puedo creer! Seré abuelo de tres… tendré tres nietos (la abrazó emocionado e intentando contener las lágrimas) y bueno ¿dentro de cuanto nacerán?

**Rin:** mi cesárea está programada para dentro de 6 semanas, puesto que mi útero no aguantará tanto peso y deberán nacer a los 8 meses

**Sesshomaru:** entiendo y ¿Qué van a ser? ¿Niñas, niños o ambos?

**Rin:** para eso vine a buscarte. Quiero que me acompañes a hacerme la ecografía que nos dirá que son

**Sesshomaru:** ¿estás segura? ¿Qué hay de Hakudoshi? ¿No debería ser él quien esté contigo para saber el sexo vuestros hijos?

**Rin:** él se encuentra fuera del país junto con Kanna y en cuanto le dije que quería ir contigo, me contestó que estaba bien y que le enviara una copia del video de la ecografía

**Sesshomaru:** en ese caso dame un momento (tomó el teléfono) Ayame cancela todos mis pendientes para el día de hoy y pídele a uno de los choferes que me espere listo

**Ayame:** sí señor, como ordene

**Sesshomaru:** ¿lista para irnos? (le ofreció su brazo)

**Rin:** (rodeó su brazo en el de su padre) contigo a donde sea papá (le sonrió muy feliz)

Luego de la ecografía la dejó en la puerta de su casa donde la esperaba alguien muy especial.

**Rin:** ¡mamá! ¿Cuándo volviste? (la abrazó con alegría)

**Kannon:** en cuanto tu padre me dijo lo que estaba ocurriendo, tomé el jet privado y regresé de inmediato

**Sesshomaru:** cuídala bien en lo que yo estoy fuera

**Rin:** ¿a dónde vas?

**Sesshomaru:** debo ir a Brasil durante unas semanas, pero estaré a tiempo para la llegada de mis nietos.

Cuídala mucho por favor y cualquier novedad me avisas en el acto

**Kannon:** descuida que yo me hare cargo. Tú ve tranquilo a tu viaje

**Sesshomaru:** (la abrazó) te voy a extrañar

**Kannon:** y yo a ti (le dio un beso de despedida) te amo

**Sesshomaru:** igual yo

Te dejo en buenas manos hija (le dio un beso, se subió al auto y se marchó)

**Rin:** (entrando a la casa) me parece algo exagerado por parte de papá pedirte que me cuides, estoy bien y lo seguiré estando

**Kannon:** bueno, somos tus padres y es natural que nos preocupemos por ti, además jovencita ¿cómo nos pudiste ocultar que tendríamos una hermosa nieta y dos apuestos nietos?

**Rin:** ya veo que papá te dio los resultados de la ecografía ¿quieres ver el video?

**Kannon:** ¡desde luego! Muero de ganas de conocerlos ¿por cierto ya elegiste sus nombres?

**Rin:** sí, pero sólo los sabrán cuando nazcan, antes no

**Kannon:** que mala eres conmigo, con lo curiosa que soy

**Rin:** voy a llamar a Hakudoshi para darle la noticia (no hubo respuesta) uhm, para variar no contesta. Pobre anda tan ocupado que apenas y me llama un par de minutos cuando puede

**Kannon:** ¿por qué no le dejas un mensaje y le envías el video?

**Rin:** eso es lo que voy hacer.

Hola mi amor, adivina ¿Qué? ¡Tendremos una hermosa niña y dos apuestos niños iguales a ti! Te amo muchísimo y espero a que vuelvas pronto para estar juntos. Te extraño mucho… te amo y… te necesito conmigo (se puso sensible)

**Kannon:** oh mi niña, no te sientas sola, aquí me tienes para hacerte compañía

**Rin:** (se puso a llorar) gracias mamá, me alegra que estés acá conmigo (la abrazó)

**En la suit de un fastuoso hotel en Pekín (china)…**

Ya habían transcurrido 2 semanas de la noticia del sexo de sus hijos y estaba ansioso por regresar al lado de su amada, pero por demandas laborales debía pernoctar una noche más en el extranjero país.

Se sentía algo cansado y listo para irse a dormir, cuando de pronto alguien llamó a su puerta.

**Kanna:** tengo hambre

**Hakudoshi:** en ese caso pide servicio a la habitación

**Kanna:** tú no entiendes, tengo antojo de comer algo distinto. Quiero comer esa cosita que viene envuelta en una tortilla de maíz y va acompañada con una crema verde que se parece al wasabi pero no pica

**Hakudoshi:** te refieres a un taco mexicano con aguacate

**Kanna:** ¡sí, eso mismo! ¿Me consigues uno? (con carita suplicante)

**Hakudoshi:** ¿dónde se supone que voy a conseguir ello, si estamos en China?

**Kanna:** no sé, busca alguna calle que tenga restaurantes internacionales o pídele al chef del hotel que prepare uno especial. Por favor, hazlo por mí y por tu sobrino(a) shii

**Hakudoshi:** veré que puedo hacer, pero no te prometo nada (tomó su abrigo y se fue en busca del antojo de su hermana, mientras que ella se acurrucó en la cama)

Luego de mucho buscar y preguntar por las calles dio con un simpático restaurant mexicano y en cuanto la despachadora la reconoció, no dudó en pedirla su autógrafo, un par de fotos junto a él y que le adelantara de qué se trataba el nuevo álbum que estaba por lanzar.

Pacientemente se dio el tiempo para responder las dudas y curiosidades de su fanática y está en compensación le entregó el cuádruple de su pedido, a lo cual él cortésmente le agradeció.

Al volver a la suit encontró a su hermana plácidamente dormida y se debatió mentalmente entre sí dejarla así o despertarla, pero no hizo falta que hiciera ninguna de las dos cosas puesto que ella misma se levantó al oír su celular sonar.

**Kanna:** nihao (hola)

**Jûra:** ¡mi bello ángel! Te extraño tanto que estoy en camino a verte

**Kanna:** aja

**Jûra:** me encuentro en Changay y llegaré mañana por la mañana ¿Qué te parece?

**Kanna:** tengo hambre, voy a colgar (colgó)

(Al ver la comida) ¡Lo conseguiste! ¡Eres el mejor hermano que existe en el mundo! ¡Gracias!

**Hakudoshi:** tuve que andar por muchas calles, hasta que di con un pequeño restaurant y cómo la despachadora me reconoció, me dio más de la cuenta

**Kanna:** ¡es increíble la cantidad de fanáticos que tenemos acá!, nunca creí que tuviéramos tanta acogida

**Hakudoshi:** sí, pero ni todo el cariño de nuestras fans, llena el vacío que siento en este momento

**Kanna:** (mientras comía) ya falta poco para que volvamos. Así que no te sientas triste

**Hakudoshi:** estas tres semanas se me han hecho eternas sin ella y sino fuera porque nos extendieron el contrato ya hubiese regresado a Tokio

**Kanna:** yo también, porque a decir verdad últimamente no me he estado sintiendo muy bien y me da la impresión que el bebé puede nacer en cualquier momento

**Hakudoshi:** (la quedó mirando) para tener 8 meses no se te nota casi nada ¿Cómo le has hecho?

**Kanna:** (roló los ojos) con todas las nauseas que tuve durante 3 meses y los contantes ir y venir, es más que lógico que no subiera mucho de peso.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, ahora a dormir (se aseo y recostó)

**Hakudoshi:** etto… ¿por qué no te vas a tu suit? Yo también quiero descansar

**Kanna:** (poniendo cara de cachorrito) ¿me estas botando? ¿Por qué no dormimos juntos y me abrazas? No quiero dormir solita

**Hakudoshi:** con esto del embarazo te has vuelta más mimada que de costumbre

**Kanna:** (con carita triste) ¿eso quiere decir que no te me abrazaras?

**Hakudoshi:** (se metió a la cama) tonta, eres mi hermana y por supuesto que te abrazaré

Finalmente por lo cansados que estaban se quedaron profundamente dormidos; Pero tan sólo unas horas después, ella se despertó algo adolorida y por más que cambió una y otra vez de posición, el dolor no se iba, hasta que de pronto se sintió húmeda.

Se palpó a la altura del vientre y gran parte del pantalón de su pijama estaba mojado.

**Kanna:** (entró en pánico) ¡kiahh! El bebé, la bebé… ya… ya… ¡Hakudoshi! ¡Despierta!

**Hakudoshi:** (adormitado) ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas?

**Kanna:** el bebé… la bebé… yo… (Sintió una contracción) creo que ya va a nacer

**Hakudoshi:** ¡¿qué?! ¿Ahora acá?

**Kanna:** si no haces algo pronto será acá mismo ¡date prisa y piensa!

**Hakudoshi:** ¿pero que quieres que haga? No sé que se hace en estos casos

**Kanna:** (sintió otra contracción) ¡que se yo! kiahh… me duele… duele mucho… llama a alguien o a una ambulancia o no sé, pero ¡hazlo ya!

**Hakudoshi:** (intentaba pensar con lógica) ok, ok, el o la bebé está en camino… ¿qué debo, que debo hacer? (se cambió tan rápido como pudo, tomó un maletín con ropa de ella) ¿puedes caminar?

**Kanna:** no estoy segura, pero debería (se paró y sintió mucho dolor en la parte baja de la pelvis) creo que no… me duele demasiado

**Hakudoshi:** pediré un auto (llamó a la recepción) bien, el auto nos espera afuera (la cargó, se dirigió hasta el ascensor y al salir de éste la recepcionista los esperaba con una silla de ruedas)

**Recepcionista:** permítame ayudarlo señor

**Hakudoshi:** gracias ¿tiene usted alguna idea de lo que debo hacer?

**Recepcionista:** el chofer los va a llevar al hospital más cercano, ingresen por emergencias y ahí los atenderán de inmediato

Bastante nervioso y aguantando los gritos y clavadas de uñas en las manos por parte de su hermana se dirigieron al hospital.

Al llegar como era de esperarse casi todo el personal a cargo sabían quiénes eran y uno que otro inoportunamente quería tomarles fotografías o pedir autógrafos, pero cómo no era el momento propicio, Hakudoshi amablemente les pidió a todos sus fans que lo apoyaran con su hermana y luego les cumpliría todos sus peticiones.

Mientras que Kanna estaba en la sala de partos, él intentaba contactarse con Jûra, pero para su mala suerte no hubo respuesta.

Llamó a su hermana que se encontraba en Hong Kong y le dijo que tomaría el primer vuelo, lo mismo ocurrió con su padre y luego de 4 largas horas de espera, una enfermera le anunció que su sobrina acababa de nacer.


	28. Malos y buenos entendidos

**Cap. XII**

**Malos y buenos entendidos**

No hacía mucho que Nazuna acababa de nacer y la prensa ya se había enterado.

A los mellizos realmente les pareció bastante inoportuno y hasta desagradable que nos les dieran un momento de tranquilidad.

La recién estrenada mamá se sentía exhausta y no tenía ánimos de responder ningún tipo de entrevista por breve que esta fuera o por mucho dinero que le ofrecieran.

Lo único que deseaba era poder estar con su hija y descansar.

**Kanna:** (ya instalada en su cuarto) intenta disipar a la prensa y hazles entender que no importa cuanto ofrezcan no les daré las fotos exclusivas de mi hija

**Hakudoshi:** no son muchos ¿por qué no los dejas fotografiar a la bebé y ya?

**Kanna:** si lo hago no se quedaran satisfechos y vendrán por más. Informales que en cuanto sea dada de alta les brindare una entrevista personalizada y permitiré que filmen a Nazuna, pero nada de fotografías. Todos esos flashes juntos pueden dañar sus ojos

**Hakudoshi:** los recién nacidos no ven, solo visualizan sombras, así que no le pasará nada

**Kanna:** ¿de lado de quien estas? ¡Mío o de la prensa!

**Hakudoshi:** ok, ok, me desharé de ellos antes de que traigan a Nazuna

En cuanto intentó dialogar con los curiosos periodistas y fotógrafos, estos de inmediato le propusieron tener la exclusiva del nacimiento de sus hijos, a lo cual él se negó rotundamente puesto que Rin quería que los trillizos fueran lo menos conocidos, para no ser acosados por los medios todo el tiempo.

Como no lograron convencerlo, simplemente se retiraron confiando en la palabra de Kanna en que les brindaría una rueda de prensa para poder dar a conocer a la pequeña nueva artista.

**Al día siguiente...**

Tanto el orgulloso padre y la tía de Nazuna se hicieron presentes para conocerla y ambos quedaron rendidos a sus pies con su ternura, inocencia y belleza.

**Jûra:** (cargándola) es la cosita más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida. Definitivamente salió igualita a ti

**Kagura:** (la miró bien) se parece muchísimo a los dos, pero… es mi imaginación o ¿se tiene un fuerte parecido a nuestra madre?

**Kanna:** sí yo también estaba pensando en ello, pero como sólo la recuerdo por fotos y videos, no estaba segura

**Kagura:** tiene la forma de sus ojos, su nariz y cuando bosteza arrugando su frente, se parece aún más a ella

**Jûra:** la señora Yura definitivamente era una mujer muy hermosa y es por eso que nuestra hija ha salido igual a la madre y a la abuela

**Kagura:** ¿dentro de cuanto vendrá Hakudoshi? Ya lleva retrasado más de 1 hora

**Kanna:** dijo que iría por papá al aeropuerto y volvía pero ya ha pasado buen rato. ¿le habrá pasado algo?

**Kagura:** intentaré llamarlo (no hubo respuesta) su celular suena pero no responde

**Naraku:** (ingresó con un enorme ramo de flores rosadas) mi princesa ¿cómo te encuentras hija mía? (la abrazó con mucho cariño)

**Kanna:** papá, cuanto me alegra verte de nuevo, te estaba extrañando mucho

**Kagura: **¿no se suponía que Hakudoshi estaba contigo?

**Naraku:** en cuanto nos encontramos en el aeropuerto me dijo que debía volver de inmediato a Tokio y abordó el primer avión que encontró

**Kanna:** que extraño. Aún tenemos que permanecer unos días hasta que finalice nuestro contrato y hoy debíamos estar en una exposición de autos, pero como yo no puedo, él se iba a encargar de todo

**Jûra:** anoche mientras él estaba intentando comunicarse conmigo, me llamó Kohaku diciéndome que a Rin se le adelanto el parto y que los trillizos estaban por nacer

**Kanna:** ¡¿qué?! Pero si ella apenas tiene 7 meses ¿Cómo es posible ello?

**Naraku:** cuando tu madre los estuvo esperando a ustedes, le ocurrió lo mismo. Le sobrevinieron contracciones y tuvo que ser internada para que no los tuviera tan anticipadamente, ya que aún estaban algo pequeños

**Kagura:** recuerdo vagamente lo que ocurrió esa noche. Sólo recuerdo que te fuiste con mamá al hospital y volviste sin ella y… estuvo internada varios días ¿no es así?

**Naraku:** si así fue. Como tus hermanos necesitaban ganar peso para poder nacer, a Yura la tuvieron en observación todo un día y le aplicaron unas inyecciones anti dilatadoras y luego de 3 días le dieron de alta

**Al mismo tiempo en la clínica Little step…**

Rin estaba internada desde la noche anterior y había sido diagnosticada con preeclampsia y por más que Izumo intentaba convencerla que lo mejor era que se sometiera a una cesárea de emergencia, ella se negaba rotundamente puesto que prefería aguantar el tiempo que fuera necesario para que sus bebés terminaran de desarrollarse.

**Izumo:** (al ver sufriendo a Rin por su mal) por favor no seas terca, sométete a la cesárea o empeoraras

**Rin:** yo lo puedo soportar (su rostro reflejaba dolor) si me someto a la cesárea ahora, mis hijos podrían morir al poco tiempo y no permitiré que ello ocurra de nuevo

**Izumo:** (le examinó) ya estás en 4 de dilatación. Quieras o no los bebés nacerán en cualquier momento y es más peligroso que sea por parto natural puesto que te jugarías la vida

**Rin:** (cada vez se sentía peor) no importa… si yo muero al menos… moriré sabiendo que hice todo lo que pude por ellos

**Izumo:** escúchame, cada minuto que pasa perdemos tiempo valioso. Sino no te intervengo de una vez, los cuatro podrían morir. En cambio si los hago nacer en breve tienen el 70% a más de sobrevivir.

Te prometo que hare hasta lo imposible por salvarlos, pero debes dejar que te ayude

**Rin:** llama a mi madre. Quiero… hablar con ella… antes de tomar una decisión

**Izumo:** de acuerdo, pero sea lo que sea que decidas, hazlo pronto o podría ser muy tarde (hizo lo solicitado y se fue a ver a otra paciente)

**Kannon:** (ingresó y la tomó de la mano) mi niña (le limpiaba el sudor de la frente) se me parte el alma verte sufrir, por favor hija, acepta la cesárea

**Rin:** (sentía contracciones) kiahh… yo… te quiero pedir una cosa… cuando esté en el quirófano… si algo falla y debes tomar la decisión… de a cual salvar… sálvalos a ellos… ¡salva a mis hijos mamá! y cuídalos como lo haría yo misma

**Kannon:** nada malo les va a ocurrir a ninguno de ustedes, así que no pienses de eso modo

**Rin:** ¡promételo mamá!... por favor… kiahh… prométemelo

**Kannon:** está bien, te lo prometo

**Rin:** (jadeaba) jah… jah… jah… de acuerdo, busca a Izumo y dile que estoy lista

De inmediato todo el personal que iba a estar a cargo de traer a los bebés de Rin al mundo estuvo listo.

Como se trataba de una cirugía riesgosa debía ser anestesiada totalmente y no se permitía el ingreso de ningún familiar a la sala de operaciones.

Mientras ella estaba siendo preparada para ser intervenida su desesperado y angustiado esposo, deseaba que el avión en el que se encontraba volara más rápido.

Estaba tan impaciente y nervioso que en varias ocasiones la aeromoza le ofreció un calmante, pero se negó rotundamente.

Cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía eterno y para hacer aún más grande su suplicio, no podía utilizar su celular para comunicarse mediante ningún tipo.

Casi 3 horas después, la cesárea llegó a su fin y en cuanto Izumo salió de la sala de operaciones fue abordado por diversos rostros de angustia que se mantenían en silencio absoluto aguardando noticias, pero nadie se atrevía a decir ni media palabra por temor a los resultados.

**Kannon:** ¿cómo se encuentran mi hija y mis nietos?

**Izumo:** (los quedó mirando, tomó una bocanada de aire y…) Rin está algo delicada, puesto que la cesárea se complicó un poco, pero se repondrá pronto y en cuanto a los bebés (sonrió) felicidades, bisabuelos, abuelos, tíos y demás.

Son dos niños y 1 niña estables; Deberán permanecer en la incubadora por al menos un mes, pero están totalmente fuera de peligro.

Un gran grito de algarabío se dejó escuchar entre los presentes, además de abrazos, felicitaciones, buenos deseos y demás cosas positivas.

**Kannon:** ¿podemos conocerlos?

**Izumo:** pueden verlos através del vitral, puesto que como son prematuros su sistema inmunológico no está del todo desarrollado y cualquier virus por insignificante que sea podría ser mortal. Bueno señores, mi trabajo por ahora ha concluido. Felicitaciones nuevamente para todos y que disfruten de los nuevos integrantes de la familia

En cuanto se retiró todos se dirigieron al área de los cuneros para poder conocerlos, pero como eran muchos, una enfermera los dividió en grupo de a tres para que pudieran verlos.

Todos cayeron rendidos ante la inocencia que irradiaban cada uno y desde luego sus diminutos cuerpecitos daban que hablar, puesto que ninguno llegaba ni a los 2 kilos y se les veían extremadamente frágiles.

**Shiori:** (los observaba detenidamente) nunca imaginé que un ser humano pudiera ser tan diminuto. Creo que las muñecas con las que jugaba eran más grandes

**Soten:** el peso promedio de un bebé al nacer es de 2.600kg y ellos a penas y pesan 1.420 es por eso que te parecen extraordinariamente pequeños

**Kai:** según mi mamá dice que yo pese 4.350kg y que hasta la enfermera que me cargó se sorprendió porque parecía un bebé de 2 meses de nacido

**Shiori:** no lo dudo. Con lo fornido que eres debes haber sido un bebé muy grande. Pobre Ayame debe haber sufrido mucho para tenerte

**Soten:** ¡ay por eso cuando tengas mis hijos, pediré que sea mediante cesárea!

**Shiori:** yo no quiero ser madre, así que nunca pasare por algo así

**Kai:** ¿no quieres tener hijos conmigo?

**Shiori:** ¿estás demente? Después de lo que me acabas de contar ¿crees que tan sólo se me cruzaría una idea así por la cabeza? ¡Ni loca! Además quien dice que acabaremos juntos

**Kai:** tú me amas, yo te amo, que te hace pensar que no terminaremos juntos por siempre

**Shiori:** hace falta más que sólo amor para estar juntos

**Soten:** etto… chicos ya se fijaron que los tres bebés tienen cabello oscuro. Ninguno sacó los rasgos de los Taisho

**Shiori:** ¡es verdad! No lo había notado… uhm, es la primera vez que ocurre, ya que el primer hijo de Rin tenía el cabello plateado y los ojos oscuros, mientras que la bebé tenía los ojos claros y el cabello casi negro

**Kai:** me pregunto ¿cómo serían los nuestros? Podrían tener tu hermoso cabello y mis ojos ¿qué dices?

**Shiori:** ¡uish! ¡Ya me estas cansando con el tema! ¡Ya te dije que ni loca tendría un hijo contigo! (como estaban alzando la voz una enfermera les pidió que se retiraran)

En cuanto salieron un nuevo grupo ingresó para conocer a los bebés

**Soten:** de no haber sido que se pusieron a discutir, hubiéramos podido verlos un rato más… ¿por cierto? ¿Alguno de ustedes saben como se llaman?

**Hakudoshi:** (apareció todo agitado y casi sin aliento por haber corrido) la bebé se llama… jah… jah…jah… Yuki, el mayor Chiyo y el menor Satoru

**Shiori:** ¡llegaste! ¿Cómo supiste que ya habían nacido?

**Kohaku:** (se acercó y le tocó el hombro a su amigo) porque ni bien hubo comunicación, le informé todo lo que estaba ocurriendo

**Shippo:** (al verlos se les acercó) debes haber roto todos los tipos de record de velocidad ya que llegar tan rápido desde el aeropuerto hasta acá es casi imposible

**Hakudoshi:** no tienes ni idea… de cuantas atajos y semáforos en rojo tuvo que saltarse Jaken para traerme hasta acá.

Llegó a manejar tan rápido en un determinado punto que una oficial de policía nos detuvo y le dije lo que estaba ocurriendo y nos escoltó hasta acá

**Kohaku:** ¡wuau! Tú sí que eres capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible

**Hakudoshi:** por Rin y mis hijos soy capaz de jugarme hasta la vida

**Shiori:** ¿por cierto dentro de cuanto podremos ver a Rin?

**Kohaku:** según Izumo, permanecerá bajo los efectos de la anestesia por al menos 6 horas más, así que lo mejor será volver mañana

**Hakudoshi:** yo me quedare a su lado todo el tiempo. No pienso dejarla ni un instante

**Shippo:** por cierto, aún no te he felicitado ¡ya eres padre! ¡Quién lo diría! De los tres fuiste el primero

**Kohaku:** es cierto, me alegra que tus hijos sí sobrevivieran y estoy seguro que serás un gran padre para ellos

**Hakudoshi:** gracias chicos. ¿Por cierto ya los vieron? (los dos contestaron que no)

**Soten:** en estos momentos los están conociendo mis papas y Hari. Como somos muchos la enfermera solo nos deja entras de a tres y no le gusta que hagan ruido, así que shh… cuando estén allá adentro manténgase callados

En cuanto pudieron conocer a Yuki, Chiyo y Satoru, los tres se quedaron igual de prendados de los mismos y a los dos que aún no eran padres les entraron las ganas de serlo pronto.

**Por la noche en el cuarto de Rin…**

Hakudoshi se sentía extenuado por todo lo que había tenido que pasar en los últimos días, pero aún así se mantuvo al lado de su esposa cuidándola a cada segundo, hasta que el cansancio lo venció y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

**Rin:** (abrió lentamente sus ojos y al sentir una cálida mano sujetando la suya…) ¿por qué si hay otra cama, te quedaste dormido en la silla?

**Hakudoshi:** (al oírla de inmediato se despertó) porque así podría estar cerca tuyo y cuidarte

**Rin:** tú siempre tan lindo con… ¡un minuto! ¿No estabas en China? ¿Qué haces acá? y… ¡¿los bebés?! ¡¿Cómo están mis hijos?! ¡¿Dónde están?! (se le cruzaron falsas ideas mezclados con antiguos recuerdos y se desesperó)

**Hakudoshi:** tranquila. Nuestros hijos están bien, en un momento te llevaré a conocerlos si eso deseas y en cuanto a mi viaje… ya veré como resuelvo luego lo de mi ausencia

**Rin:** ¿por qué volviste, si aún tenías compromisos por allá?

**Hakudoshi:** porque nada me importa más en este mundo que tú y nuestros hijos

**Rin:** siempre estás a mi lado sin importar nada (le acarició la mejilla) por eso y muchas cosas más es que haces que me enamore cada vez más de ti, te amo (le dio un tierno beso)

Un rato después se dirigieron a los cuneros y se quedaron junto a sus hijos por bueno tiempo, cuidándolos, hablándoles y brindándoles todo el amor que sentían por ellos.

**Unos cuantos meses después…**

En el instituto Bokuseno se estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia de graduación en el auditorio del mismo.

Gran cantidad de padres e invitados orgullosos de asistir a la graduación de sus respectivos hijos se encontraban reunidos un lado y al otro un gran número de alumnos que esperaban con ansias recibir sus diplomas y empezar una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

El director se encontraba en el podio dando un largo discurso y empezando a aburrir a más de uno. Hasta que finalmente dio un anuncio muy esperado para un grupo en particular de familiares y amigos.

**Director:** es para mí un verdadero honor, presentarles al mejor alumno de este instituto que no sólo se destacó por sus impecables calificaciones durante este último año, sino desde el primer día que fue partícipe de esta institución.

Sin más preámbulos, démosle un fuerte aplauso al alumno de tercer año Akago Taisho

**Akago:** gracias señor director.

Profesores, padres de familia, alumnos todos.

Es para mí un honor ser considerado el mejor del instituto, sin embargo he de declarar que cuando empecé en el mismo no me fue sencillo adaptarme puesto que no era precisamente el tipo de lugar donde me hallaba cómodo, pero si me mantuve aquí y se me hizo grato el ambiente fue gracias a una sola persona.

Una persona que ha reinado en mi corazón desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y… de la cual estoy lamentablemente desligado por un mal entendido que hubo entre nosotros.

Es por eso que quiero delante de todos y cada uno de ustedes, pedirle oficial y formalmente su mano en matrimonio (miró al lugar donde se encontraba ella, se bajó del podio y sin importarle nada, ni nadie, se dirigió hasta su fila y gritó en voz alta) Moegi Sprout ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa? (los cuchicheos y miradas de asombro no se hicieron esperar)

**Moegi:** (se le acercó) ¿seguro?

**Akago:** nunca he estado más seguro que ahora en toda mi vida

**Moegi:** ¿qué sucederá con tus planes?

**Akago:** continuaré con ellos, pero contigo a mi lado, ya que si tú no estás conmigo, no hallo futuro alguno

**Moegi:** ¿cuándo?

**Akago:** cuando tú lo decidas

**Moegi:** ahora

**Akago:** (la tomó de la mano) en ese caso vamos (sin dar explicación alguna se retiraron, dejando a muchos atónitos y a unos padres desconcertados)

**Wacana:** (reteniendo a sus padres) no vayan tras de ellos, déjenlos ser. Cuando hayan terminado les darán las explicaciones del caso

**Sr. Sprout:** ¡tú sabías de esto y no dijiste nada!

**Wacana:** sabía el nudo de la historia, pero no el desenlace, sin embargo les puedo decir que están hechos el uno para el otro

**Sra. Sprout:** ¡son muy jóvenes para casarse! ¿cómo puedes apoyarlos en semejante locura?

**Wacana:** por qué el amor es ciego y la locura es su lazarillo

Mientras ellos hablaban el director hizo caso omiso a lo ocurrido y empezó a entregar los diplomas, pero al mismo tiempo otro par de padres se preguntaban que es lo que se estaba cruzando por la mente a su hijo.

**Kagura:** ¿sabías algo de esto?

**Sesshomaru:** (sonrió) al parecer nuestro hijo resulto ser más maduro de lo que suponíamos **Rin:** (muy feliz) estoy segura que mi hermano hará mejor las cosas que nosotros

**Kagura:** ¿cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos y felices con lo que acaba de pasar? Le pidió matrimonio así por así y luego huyeron

**Sesshomaru:** tú también estas tranquila y confiada. De lo contrario ya hubieras ido tras de ellos ¿no es así?

**Kagura:** sí, a decir verdad sí, confío plenamente en el buen criterio de mi hijo y si no salí tras de ellos es porque los padres de Moegi se merecen una explicación

**Rin:** que más explicación de la que ya vieron. Es obvio que ese par se aman y no pueden estar uno sin el otro ¿no te parece romántico?

**Kagura:** no sólo cuenta mi punto de vista sino la del matrimonio Sprout. Lo menos que podemos hacer es brindarles la seguridad de que su hija será bien cuidada por nuestra familia (hace referencia al cambio de apellido. Una vez que la novia se casa adquiere el apellido del novio y es responsabilidad y deber de la familia cuidarla)

**Sesshomaru:** tranquila que todo en cuanto la graduación termine hablaremos con ellos

**En el ayuntamiento…**

Los dos jóvenes fugitivos acababan de unir sus vidas en matrimonio y se sentían completamente felices puesto que ya nadie los podría separar.

**Akago:** te prometo que nunca más me separare de ti

**Moegi:** ahora si puedo llamarte otto, sin que te enfades

**Akago:** desde hoy podremos registrarnos como matrimonio Taisho donde quiera que vayamos

**Moegi:** uh y ¿ahora que hacemos? Nuestros padres deben estar furiosos porque no recibimos nuestros diplomas

**Akago:** (soltó una pequeña risita) nunca dejaras de sorprenderme

**Moegi:** vayamos a casa otto

**Alaska en el apartamento de Asagi y Shinta…**

Desde hacía un tiempo habían decidido vivir juntos y cada día era como un sueño hecho realidad puesto que se llevaban a la mil maravillas. Ambos tenían los mismos propósitos, intereses y metas, lo cual los hacía la pareja perfecta, pero no solo ellos se sentían muy cómodos el uno con el otro sino que un tercero también estaba empezando a descubrir nuevamente el amor en alguien totalmente inesperado.

**Shinta:** (cargando unas cajas) ¿Dónde las dejo papá?

**Onigumo:** ponlas en medio de la sala (se estaba mudando al apartamento de al lado)

**Shinta:** ¿por cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

**Onigumo:** tal vez un par de meses o más ¿por qué? ¿Te molestas que esté cerca tuyo? (en tono de broma)

**Shinta:** mientras no pares todo el tiempo metido en mi apartamento estará bien

**Onigumo:** no creo poder evitar ello, puesto que mi futura nuera cocina muy bien

**Shinta:** (se sonrojó) deja de decirle así… que nosotros aún no estamos pensando en ello

**Onigumo:** (lo atrapó por la cabeza y se la frotó) ¡ah éste muchacho! Si la pierdes te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida. El verdadero amor sólo llega una vez y no regresa

**Shinta:** (intentado zafarse) eso no es cierto, tú te enamoraste de mamá y ahora ya estas enamorándote de nuevo de otra

**Onigumo:** (le aplicó una llave por la cintura en forma de juego) ¡pero que cosas estás diciendo!

**Shinta:** (intentando tumbarlo al piso) ¿que crees que no me he dado cuenta de las miraditas que tú y Enju se lanzan cada vez que están juntos? ¡Ay papá! ¿Por quien me tomas? (lo tumbó)

**Onigumo:** creo que estás viendo más de lo que debes (le guiño un ojo) ¿tú crees que logre conquistarla?

**Shinta:** (le extendió la mano) no sé, déjame pensar… uhm ya estas viejo y ya no eres tan bien parecido, pero puede que si se vuelve ciega te haga caso

**Onigumo:** (lo tumbó al piso y le aplicó otro tipo de llave) ¡pero que dices si yo soy todo un Dandy!

**Shinta:** sí pero del siglo antepasado… hace mucho que ya se notan las canas y… (No podía hablar) las arrugas… se están marcando… cada vez más (se zafó de la llave y le aplicó una)

**Onigumo:** muchachito éste… algún día llagaras a mi edad ya verás (intentaba zafarse)

**Shinta:** pero yo llegaré con estilo (escuchó que su novia lo llamaba desde su apartamento) ahora si no te importa… debo dejarte abuelo (se soltó e intentó correr, pero su padre lo derribó tomándolo de un pie)

**Onigumo:** ¡ja! Abuelo seré el día que me des nietos, mientras intenta atraparme (se fue corriendo y Shinta fue tras de él) ¡jah! ¡Te gané! ¿Quién es el anciano ahora?

**Shinta:** sólo porque hiciste trampa de lo contrario te hubiese ganado

**Asagi:** muy bien niños, los dos ganaron tomen su premio (le entregó una paleta de caramelo a cada uno) ahora pórtense bien y siéntense que la cena está servida

Asagi le iba dando indicaciones a Enju como servir cada plato y está se ponía sumamente nerviosa, puesto que podía ser una magnifica espía pero dotes de anfitriona o de cocinera no tenía. Pero con la guía y apoyo de su amiga logró desempeñarse bien.

Al terminar de cenar, todos se veían realmente satisfechos y complacidos.

**Onigumo:** como siempre te salió todo exquisito. Creo que me volveré adicto a tu comida

**Asagi:** muchas gracias señor, pero esta vez no fui yo la que preparó la cena sino Enju; Aunque ella no lo crea tiene talento y si realmente lo deseara podría ser una destacada chef

**Enju:** (algo apenada) creo que estas exagerando, si me fue bien el día de hoy, fue gracias a tu ayuda, de lo contrario hubiera quemado todo

**Onigumo:** (le tomó la mano se la besó y le dio las gracias) como siempre eres la mejor en todo aquello que haces; Cada día que te conozco un poco más me vas conquistando al punto de ya no querer separarme de ti

**Enju:** (sonrojada) pero que cosas estás diciendo… yo… no hice nada especial… yo sólo seguí las indicaciones de Asagi

**Shinta:** definitivamente todo lo que haces te sale perfecto es por ello que creo que pronto terminaras siendo una excelente madre también

**Enju:** ¡pero que cosas dices!

**Shinta:** ¡ay por favor! ¡No tapemos el sol con un dedo! Es notorio que ustedes son el uno para el otro y si las cosas siguen así terminaras convirtiéndote en su esposa

**Asagi:** darling (cariño) ¡creo que te estás pasado de la raya! Mejor ayúdame a levantar la mesa y deja de estar molestando

**Shinta:** pero bidule (cosita) estoy diciendo la verdad o ¿es que acaso no les ves las caras? ¡Es notorio lo que sienten el uno por el otro!

**Asagi:** (lo tomó por la oreja) será mejor que te desaparezca antes que les arruines el momento.

Con su permiso señor Muso, Enju. Me lo llevó para que no les estorbe (salieron del apartamento)

**Enju:** (no pudó evitar reírse por la escena) que lindos se les ve juntos. No cabe duda que fueron hechos el uno para el otro

**Onigumo:** et nous avons aussi tu ne crois pas? (y nosotros también ¿no crees?)

**Enju:** pe… pe… pero ¿que cosas dices? Nosotros hemos sido jefe y empleada por años y no hace mucho que nos hemos vuelto amigos. Además creo que sería un atrevimiento de mi parte sentir algo por usted que no me está… permitido

**Onigumo:** parmi nous, il ya de l'interdit (entre nosotros no existe lo prohibido) mis sinceras disculpas, por lo que acabo de decir

**Enju:** descuida lo entiendo

**Onigumo:** (la tomó de la cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo y miró fijamente) pero nunca antes había sido tan sincero como ahora y es que lamento en demasía haber sido tan ciego y no darme cuenta que desde hace años tengo a mi lado una mujer tan fabulosa como tú.

Sé perfectamente que puedes darte cuenta si miento o no, así que te pido me des una respuesta ¿me darías la oportunidad de recuperar todo el tiempo que perdimos por ser un reverendo stupide (estúpido) y dejar que te ame hasta el fin de mis días?

**Enju:** (temblaba cual hoja de la emoción) mi señor yo… no sé que decirle, su repentina propuesta me toma por sorpresa

**Onigumo:** ¿entonces puedo tomar tu respuesta como un oui (sí)?

**Enju:** oui, mon seigneur. J'accepte sa proposition (sí mi señor. Acepto su proposición)

Sellaron el inicio de su amor con un romántico beso, pero con lo que no contaban era que estaban siendo espiados por dos curiosos jovenzuelos.

**Asagi:** (mirando por una rendija de la puerta principal) ¡lo vez! Estaba segura que si los dejábamos a solas, surgiría el romance

**Shinta:** ya se estaban tardando, por eso quise adelantar las cosas

**Asagi:** ¡tú no sabes nada de romance!, eso mejor déjamelo a mí

**Shinta:** ¿cómo que no sé? ¿Entonces como fue que te conquisté?

**Asagi:** ¿tú a mí? Fui yo quien te conquistó

En ello la puerta se abrió y…

**Enju:** (carraspeó) no estoy segura de quien conquisto a quien, pero creo que ninguno de los dos sabe cómo mantenerse en silencio mientras espía (ambos sonrieron nerviosamente al ser descubiertos)

**Shinta Y Asagi:** ¡fue idea de él/ella! ¡Oye! Fue idea tuya no mía

**Onigumo:** que bueno que ambos quieren ser activista, porque de espías o casamenteros… (Ladeó la cabeza un par de veces) no tienen futuro alguno

**Playa tortugas (Cancún México)…**

El siempre clima tropical, el mar cristalino con sus apacibles y bondadosas olas, las cuales atraían a bañistas de todas las edades y el grato ambiente amical era parte del recorrido alrededor del mundo de dos almas soñadoras y aventuraras que se sentían fascinadas con la magnificencia del lugar.

Encontrándose recostados en unas sillas de playa en medio de la blanca arena, disfrutando del sol, protegidos por una sombrilla y sosteniéndose entre sus manos una deliciosa bebidas; Setzuna y Kagura se sumergían en sus recuerdos.

**Kagura:** de todos los lugares que llevamos visitando hasta ahora, este es el que más me gusta

**Setzuna:** creo que es el lugar perfecto para celebrar nuestro aniversario

**Kagura:** ¿aniversario? ¿Cuál?

**Setzuna:** hoy cumplimos 20 años de conocernos. ¿Lo recuerdas? La primera vez que nos vimos fue en una playa también

**Kagura:** cómo olvidarlo. Estaba a punto de cometer una locura y tú lo impediste. De no ser por ti yo ya no existiría (lo miró con ternura) te debo la vida y más

**Setzuna:** cuando me pude acercar a ti por primera vez quise huir, puesto que sabía que si permanecía a tu lado tan sólo un segundo, no querría apartarme nunca más de ti

**Kagura:** te convertiste en mi todo desde aquel entonces, pero… cuando la tragedia nos asoló y te di por muerto creí que nunca podría volver a sonreír (agachó la mirada) en aquel entonces quería correr con tu mismo destino, pero si me aferré a la vida fue porque había alguien más que me necesitaba y no era justo dejarlo solo por mi egoísmo

**Setzuna:** fueron años muy duros para ambos.

Cada vez que te veía a lo lejos llorando en mi supuesta tumba, se me estrujaba el corazón y quería acercarme para consolarte y decirte que la pesadilla había terminado, pero no se me estaba permitido.

Perdóname el haberte hecho sufrir de eso modo

**Kagura:** es mejor que enterremos los recuerdos tristes en el pasado y vivamos el presente y en adelante el magnífico futuro que nos espera. Al fin eres un hombre libre y podremos estar juntos por siempre donde quiera que deseemos

**Setzuna:** sin importar las adversidades, siempre estaré a tu lado y solo la muerte me podrá alejar de ti

**Kagura:** el tiempo no ha transcurrido en vano y ahora que ya nada nos detiene. Seamos libres como el viento, libres como debió ser desde el principio y sin importar nada mantengámonos juntos hasta el fin de nuestros días (entrelazó su dedo meñique con el de él en señal de promesa eterna)

**En una estudio de televisión…**

Durante dos meses seguidos varios artistas habían participado de un reality show, el cual consistía en que debían hacer intercambio de parejas por semana y al finalizar según votación online la mejor pareja ganaría un fabuloso y desconocido premio.

La gran final se llevaría a cabo en vivo y en directo y por ello todos los participantes se encontraban listos para conocer los resultados de su participación.

**Mayu:** (detrás del escenario) ¿hasta cuándo durará esto? Ya me cansé de fingir ser linda todo el tiempo con esta bola de desadaptados, cabezas huecas que solo saben presumir sus múltiples premios y los autos de moda que acaban de adquirir

**Akitokki:** hoy el es último día, así que aguanta un poco más por favor

**Mayu:** ¡aish! No sé ¿Por qué acepté ser partícipe de este teatro de monos? Acá todos imitan a los demás y ninguno se muestra tal y como es

**Akitokki:** comprende que todos son idols y deben mostrar el mejor lado de sí mismos… hasta tú lo haces

**Mayu:** pero al menos yo me muestro tal y como soy delante de quienes me conocen, en cambio los demás ¡jah! Siguen fingiendo ser ángeles caídos del cielo y sólo les falta pintarse la sonrisa para ser perfectos las 24 horas

**Akitokki:** deja de quejarte y prepárate que la siguiente en dar su opinión del reality eres tú y tus fans quieren ver tu lado lindo y adorable… aunque en la vida real lo ocultes

**Mayu:** da gracias que contigo soy sincera y no uso la máscara de hipócrita que debo usar con el resto fingiendo ser la linda y la suavecita Mayu Contreras

**Akitokki:** (con tono burlón) el apellido te calza a la perfección

**Mayu:** ¡oh, ya cállate o te despido!

**Akitokki:** quisiera ver que lo hagas, ya que no creo que haya nadie en este medio tan demente como para querer ocupar mi lugar señorita pie de limón

**Mayu:** ok, ok, me pondré mi máscara de niña dulce y saldré al escenario, pero eso si te advierto la próxima vez, hazme saber lo que estoy firmando antes de aceptar

**Akitokki:** no tengo la culpa que no quieras leer tus contratos

**Mayu:** ¡uish! A veces eres irritable

**Akitokki:** tengo una gran maestra (le sacó la lengua)

Finalmente fue llamada al escenario y se comportó como toda una damisela encantadora, arrancando suspiros de sus múltiples fans y recibiendo gran cantidad de ovaciones por los mismos, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no ganó el primer lugar.

Fastidiada por no haber ganado, se refugió en su camerino, pero como este era compartido tuvo que fingir hasta el final que era la encantadora jovencita que todos creían y cuando finalmente estuvo completamente sola descargo toda su ira refunfuñando y remendando burlonamente a sus colegas.

Entre refunfuñones y pataletas, alguien se quedó mirándola desde la puerta y fue descubierto cuando soltó una jocosa risita.

**Mayu:** (algo despeinada y con cara de furia) ¿quién está ahí? No te escondas y muéstrate

**Kohaku:** ya veo que sigues siendo una mala perdedora

**Mayu:** (hizo un puchero de disgusto) me molesta dar lo mejor de mí y no recibir el reconocimiento que merezco

**Kohaku:** quizá si te mostraras como en verdad eres y guardaras las apariencias, alcanzarías tus objetivos

**Mayu:** (se acomodó el cabello) tú bien sabes que en este medio sino aparentamos lo que no somos no llegamos alto y es así como he llegado hasta donde estoy

**Kohaku:** lo sé, sé que te ha costado mucho hacerte de un lugar en este medio, pero aún así si te mostraras como eres en realidad más seguido, estoy seguro que te adorarían.

Tienes tu lado caprichoso y rabioso, pero también tu lado dulce, gentil, gracioso y… (En lo que le hablaba se le iba acercando)

**Mayu:** y… que más (se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, al punto que casi se besan)

**Akitokki:** (ingresó sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando) tengo un nuevo contrato para… (Vio que estaba acompañada) lo siento no sabía que tenías visita, regreso luego

**Kohaku:** descuida, sólo vine por un momento ya me voy

**Akitokki:** en ese caso nos encontramos luego donde tú ya sabes

**Kohaku:** por supuesto, todos los estaremos esperando

**Mayu:** ¿qué se traen entre manos ustedes dos?

**Kohaku:** nada especial, es sólo que cómo estuviste 2 meses alejada de todo… uhm, los chicos y yo decidimos hacerte una pequeña fiesta

**Mayu:** ¡en serio! ¿Para mí? ¡Ay que lindos!

**Akitokki:** será una fiesta privada en el Green Fairy.

Como hace mucho que no vamos por allá el dueño el lugar lo cerró por esta noche para todos nosotros

**Mayu:** por nosotros a ¿quiénes te refieres?

**Kohaku:** estará mi banda, los mellizos, Rin, Shippo que se muere por conocerte, Hari entre otros amigos nuestros

**Mayu:** van a estar… ¿todos los de tu banda?... incluidos Ryûra

**Kohaku:** sí, pero descuida no creo se atreva acercársete puesto que le dije que eras mi novia y si se atrevía a molestarte le iba a ir muy mal

**Mayu:** (parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida) ¿tu novia?... pe… pe… pero ¿desde cuándo? Hasta ahora no me has pedido que lo sea

**Kohaku:** como llevamos varios meses saliendo supuse que ya lo eras, pero si no es lo que deseas está bien, retiro lo que dije

**Mayu:** ¡noo!... es decir, me gustaría que me lo pidieras formalmente

**Kohaku:** ya estamos un poco grandes para ese tipo de cursilerías ¿no te parece? Bueno me voy (salió del camerino)

**Mayu:** Koha… ku ¡uish! ¡¿Por qué simplemente no me lo propuso y ya?!

**Akitokki:** si yo fuera tú, no perdería el tiempo e iría tras de él y le diría que si aceptas, de lo contrario se puede arrepentir

En el acto salió a buscarlo y en cuanto cruzó el marco de la puerta sintió que alguien la jaló del brazo y le dio un sorpresivo beso. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni para saber de quién se trataba, pero de inmediato supo que ese beso fue el que había estado esperando desde meses atrás.

**Kohaku:** (sonriente) ¿quieres se mi novia?

**Mayu:** (estaba colorada de la emoción) si lo pides así… uhm… deberé pensarlo

**Kohaku:** (la volvió a besar) ¿y ahora?

**Mayu:** creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto (lo besó de nuevo) sí

**Kohaku:** (juguetonamente) ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?, no te escuché

**Mayu:** dije que… lo iba a pensar

**Kohaku:** está bien, en ese caso creo que me buscaré a otra chica que me diga que sí. Después de todo tengo tantas fans que quisieran estar en tu lugar

**Mayu:** ¡oye! Te dije que sí, sí ¡ok! Sí… sí quiero ser tu novia (lo dijo media apenada)

**Kohaku:** ese es lado tuyo que más me gusta. Cada vez que eres completamente sincera te apenas y pareces una adolescente entusiasmada

**Unos días después…**

En el piso 20 del Imperio Taisho dos secretarias estaban comentando las fotos de una revista muy popular que se encargaba de difundir la vida privada de las más altas y destacadas celebridades del continente.

**Ayame:** ¿tú crees que estas imágenes sean verdad?

**Shimma:** lo conozco bastante bien y no creo que sería capaz de hacer algo así

**Ayame:** sin embargo, las mires por donde las mires parecen muy reales ¿no crees?

**Shimma:** sí tienes razón, pero insisto en que debe haber una explicación lógica para estas imágenes. Quizá son trucadas o no son lo que parece

**Ayame:** según lo que está redactado aquí ambos mantienen un amorío secreto desde hace algunos meses y las fotos lo comprueban.

Míralos acá, él la está abrazando y en esta otra dentro del auto ¡no me vas a decir que no se están besando! Y esta, es notoria que están recostados sobre una cama mirándose muy sonrientes

**Shimma:** las veo, no estoy ciega, pero hay algo que no me convence.

En esta la está abrazando de lado y su otro brazo no se ve y por la postura, parece que estuviera sujetando algo y ella también. A ninguno de los dos se les ve los brazos completos.

En esta otra han enfocado de cerca sus rostros, pero no el auto, por lo que se me hace sospechoso y el de la cama… uhm se están mirando pera hay una cierta distancia entre ambos

**Ayame:** puede que tengas razón, pero nadie en su sano juicio se detendría a examinarlas detalladamente

**Shimma:** la prensa siempre hace trampa pare vender lo que no es ¿pero por qué precisamente a ellos? Hace mucho que se separaron

**Ayame:** sí, pero siguen manteniendo una gran amistad

**Shimma:** ¿y eso acaso es malo o inusual?

**Ayame:** obvio que no, pero debido a que ella se está tomando un año sabático la prensa quiere utilizar cualquier cosa de su vida privada para molestar.

Lo peor de todo es que copias de esta misma revista ya fueron repartidas en todas las suits

**Shimma:** ¿qué? ¡No es posible! ¿Qué acaso el encargado no se dio cuenta de quienes se tratan?

**Ayame:** tú bien sabes que todos los días se ponen periódicos y revistas actuales en las suits y es algo prácticamente monótono

**Shimma:** ¡eso ya lo sé! Sin embargo se supone que el director de imagen supervisa cada uno antes de ser dejados en las suit ¿cómo no pudo reconocerlos?

**Ayame:** será porque es nuevo y al parecer no está al tanto que se trata de uno de los socios de este hotel y la "esposa" de nuestro jefe

**Shimma:** tenemos que hacer algo pronto antes que Sesshomaru se entere

**Ayame:** creo que ya es muy tarde. Como siempre él llegó antes que yo y la revista ya estaba en su oficina

**Shimma:** en ese caso hablemos con el director de imagen, para que les ordene a los empleados que retiren todos los ejemplares de las suits.

Algo debemos hacer antes que se arme un escándalo interno

**En casa de Saiten…**

Kannon se encontraba en el estudio pintando relajadamente un bonito cuadro para sus tres nietos, cuando de pronto su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida.

**Saiten:** (sujetando una revista) esto es serio Karen

**Kannon:** para que me llames por mi verdadero nombre debe serlo realmente ¿qué sucede?

**Saiten:** yo creo ciegamente en ti, pero estas imágenes revelan otra cosa (le enseño la difamadora revista)

**Kannon:** (miró fijamente las fotos y leyó el artículo) me sorprende que siendo una artista de renombre no te des cuenta que estas fotos están recortadas a beneficio del que las publicó. Es notorio que esta infame revista, lo único que quiere es conseguir popularidad, pero lo que no saben es que han despertado mi ira y ¡les voy a poner una merecida demanda por esta imagen! (señalo la de la cama) ¿cómo pueden invadir tan profundamente mi vida privada? y sobre todo, ¡¿cómo pueden tergiversar un momento tan dulce y tierno como este y convertirlo en algo tan ruin e impúdico?! ¡Definitivamente me han puesto de muy mal humor!

**Saiten:** es notorio que ambos están recostados y entre ustedes hay algo, pero la gente no lo va a ver de ese modo, sino dejaran volar su imaginación y creerán lo que no es

**Kannon:** ese algo ¡es mi nieta! Estábamos jugando con ella y nos reíamos por lo dulce e inocente que se le veía cuando intentaba sujetarse los pies ¡Uish! (tiró la revista al suelo con furia) ¡hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo que no estaba tan molesta! ¡En este instante iré a hablar con el editor de está!… está… ¡injuriosa revista!

**Saiten:** te llevo. Con lo molesta que estas podrías sufrir un accidente

**Por la noche en casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Una enfadadísima esposa se encontraba en la sala caminando de un lado al otro sin dejar de llamar una y otra vez a su esposo y su furia aumentaba por la falta de respuesta del mismo.

Miles de ideas cruzaban por su cabeza. Ideas como que se estaba encontrando en algún lugar privado con su pública amante o ¿desde cuándo le estaba viendo la cara? Pero también la conciencia le remordía puesto que ella había hecho lo mismo en un pasado… sin embargo esa no era excusa para que él, le hiciera lo mismo.

**Midoriko:** (gritaba, sujetando la famosa revista entre sus manos) ¿pero cómo fueron capaces esos dos? ¡Sabía que detrás de esa íntima amistad había algo más! ¡Aish! ¡Los odio! ¡Los odio!

**Soten:** (al escuchar los gritos salió de su habitación) ¿mamá? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Sigues enfadada por lo de esa revista?

**Midoriko:** ¿y cómo no estarlo? Cada vez que miro esas condenadas imágenes me convenzo más y más que tu padre y Kannon me estuvieron viendo la cara todo este tiempo

**Soten:** honestamente no creo que sean verdaderas. Papá te ama y tía Kannon no sería capaz de hacer algo así

**Midoriko:** ¿estás ciega o qué? claramente se ve que se están abrazando, luego besando y finalmente… ya sabes

**Soten:** yo confió en papá y tía Kannon y sé que debe haber una explicación lógica detrás de todo esto (escucharon la puerta abrirse) iré a mi habitación a seguir estudiando y… mamá mantén la calma y la cordura. Estoy segura que esas imágenes no son reales (le dio un beso y se retiró)

En cuanto Bankotsu ingresó Midoriko lo recibió con un rostro llenó de furia y con muchas ganas de someterlo a un intensivo interrogatorio.

**Midoriko:** ¿por qué llegas tan tarde?

**Bankotsu:** soy doctor ¿ya lo olvidaste? Tuve que atender una emergencia de última hora ¿qué sucede?... ¿tuviste algún problema?

**Midoriko:** (le enseñó la revista) esto me sucede ¿desde cuándo tú y Kannon son amantes?

**Bankotsu:** ¿y desde cuando me perdiste la confianza? Antes de juzgar, deberías primero escuchar

**Midoriko:** ¿qué quieres que piense con estas fotos?

**Bankotsu:** que en la que la estoy abrazando de lado, estaba lloviendo y sólo teníamos un paraguas y por ello lo hice para cubrirnos con el mismo, mientras ella empujaba el coche de dos de sus nietos y en la que parece que nos estamos besando es porque su cinturón de seguridad se atascó y la estaba ayudando y en la última y más sospechosa, fue acá mismo en la habitación de Rin.

Estamos a los extremos de la cama protegiendo a Yuki para que no se caiga mientras juega.

¿Satisfecha? ¿Acabaron tus reproches? O ¿es que le crees más a un mal intencionado artículo que a mí? Si ese es el caso entonces no sé para que insististe en volver a mi lado. Nos hubiéramos mantenido separados y no me hubieses hecho está absurda escena de celos descontrolados

**Midoriko:** (se sentía extremadamente avergonzada) lo siento, en verdad lo siento, es sólo que me dejé llevar por el contenido de esta absurda revista… te prometo que no volverá a pasar

**Bankotsu:** no se me hace justo que siendo como soy contigo todo el tiempo; Por un absurdo artículo desconfíes por completo de mi amor por ti. Sino te quisiera entonces no hubiese regresado a tu lado ¿no crees?

**Midoriko:** sí tienes razón, fue un absurdo de mi parte creer que tú serias capaz de algo así. Por favor discúlpame, debí contener mis celos y pensar primero con la cabeza en lugar de con el hígado

**Bankotsu:** me sorprende que siempre uses el criterio y sentido común en todos tus casos, pero en cuanto a nuestra relación eres capaz de mandarla a la borda por una simpleza

**Midoriko:** ok, ya entendí, no me tortures más con tus reproches

**Bankotsu:** ¿cómo quieres que reaccione, luego de que me atacas, sin si quiera darme el beneficio de la duda?

**Midoriko:** lo siento, me equivoque, te juzgué mal y me deje llevar (lo abrazó) no te enojes conmigo si

**Bankotsu:** (le acarició la cabeza) fierecilla tonta ¿cómo cupo en tu cabecita la posibilidad de que te pudiera engañar? (la miró de frente) sabes que te amo y eso no va a cambiar nunca

**Midoriko:** (soltó un par de lágrimas) lo sé, por eso me arrepiento de haber dudado de ti

**En el penthouse…**

L a protagonista de dichas engorrosas fotografías estaba descargando toda su ira y frustración en su compañero.

**Kannon:** (caminaba furiosa de un lado al otro por toda la habitación) ¡uish! ¡Me dan ganas de estrangular al estúpido editor! Cuando lo fui a ver se escudó diciendo que no se iba a retractar ya que las imágenes hablaban por si solas y que estaba en su derecho de expresión de publicar lo que quisiera ¡es decir que si a mí se me da la gana de pintarlo a él desnudo sin su autorización, me puedo excusar alegando que es arte y no debo retractarme!

**Sesshomaru:** cálmate, esto no se va a quedar así te lo aseguro.

No olvides que tenemos a los mejores abogados de nuestro lado y este insignificante artículo no sólo será corregido sino que me encargaré personalmente que dicho editor no consiga trabajo en ninguna otra parte del continente.

Ahora porque mejor no miras lo que te traje (le entregó un sobre cerrado)

**Kannon:** (lo tomó entre sus manos) ¿qué es esto?

**Sesshomaru:** es sólo un documento que consta que a partir de ahora todos mis bienes también son tuyos

**Kannon:** (captó el mensaje de inmediato) ¡no me estarás queriendo decir que tú! ¡Nos casaste!

**Sesshomaru:** aún no abres el sobre y ya los descubriste. Tan inteligente como siempre

**Kannon:** (lo abrió y era una constancia de matrimonio sellada por ambos) ¡no lo puedo creer! (estaba emocionadísima) ahora… ahora… ¡somos formalmente un matrimonio! (rió y le dio un beso) gracias por hacer las cosas como me gustan

**Sesshomaru:** sabía que si te pedía nuevamente que te cases conmigo me rechazarías. Por eso preferí sorprenderte

**Kannon:** y así está mejor, amo cuando sabes interpretar mis palabras a la perfección

**Sesshomaru:** y yo amo todo, absolutamente todo de ti, hasta cuando reniegas por unas absurdas fotos

**Kannon:** ¿qué fotos? No recuerdo nada

A los pocos días la revista publicó las mimas fotos pero completas y un artículo en el cual se retractaban por haber tergiversado la información e hicieron mención que la persona responsable de la publicación anterior había sido destituido de su cargo por tratarse de un mal elemento para el grupo de colaboradores.

**4 años después… **

**En el Jardín de la mansión Taisho…**

Todo estaba quedando listo para el cumpleaños número 4 de cuatro inquietos pequeñitos que no paraban de correr por todo el lugar y eran perseguidos por una pequeña un poco mayor que ellos.

**Ai:** (cayó rendida al pasto) me rindo cuatro contra 1 no es justo, no puedo más pequeños diablillos, mejor vayan a molestar sus tíos

**Yuki:** (era idéntica a su madre incluso en el color de ojos) no sheas mala y shigamos jugando

Chiyo: (era la viva imagen de su padre, pero tenía los ojos color café) yo también… toy cansado (jadeaba) quero dormir (se tiró al pasto)

**Satoru:** (era la fusión perfecta de sus padres y había heredado los ojos azul intensos de padre) son unos débiles, no ayiantan nada (jaló a sus hermanos)

**Nazuna:** (era la viva imagen de su abuela materna, con su cabello lacio hasta los hombros y sus enormes ojos color castaño rojizos como los de su abuelo) vamos a los juegos, ya casi los teminan de infar (Chiyo y Satoru la siguieron)

**Ai:** y tú ¿no piensas ir a jugar con ellos? Los juegos inflables se ven divertidos

**Yuki:** oni-chan ¿me acompañas? No quero ir sola

**Ai:** (roló los ojos) esto de ser niñera no va conmigo (escuchó que alguien le hablaba por detrás)

**Soten:** cuando tú eras un poquito más grande que ellos, eras igualita y me tenías corriendo de un lado al otro, ahora es tu turno de hacer lo mismo

**Yuki:** tía Sotin ¿me cargas?

**Soten:** (la tomó en brazos) ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?

**Yuki:** Asha (señaló los juegos) ¿vamos a yugar con los demás?

**Soten:** ¿vienes con nosotras?

**Ai:** no gracias. Pasó, prefiero estar con el aburrido grupo de adultos y escucharlos hablar de negocios y no sé que más que aguantar a tanto crio travieso

**Soten:** ok, ve entonces con los demás ¡oh! Por cierto, Shiori está buscando insectos para su nueva investigación y quizá te interese

**Ai:** eso suena más divertido que ir a los juegos, me voy

Los más pequeñitos se lo estaban pasando muy bien en los juegos, pero no solo ellos, sino también un grupo de entrañables e inseparables amigos.

**Soten:** (tomando la mano de Yuki y mirando a los niños grandes jugar) ¿no creen que ya están algo grandecitos para estos juegos?

**Kai:** nunca se es lo sufrientemente mayor para dejar de ser niño

**Soten:** oye esa es mi frase

**Shippo:** (resbalándose por un tobogán) ¿por qué no te nos unes? Te vas a divertir mucho

**Soten:** porque a diferencia de ustedes yo debo cuidar de los que si son niños

**Rin:** (también estaba jugando) no les va a ocurrir nada, déjalos que corran por donde quieran. Sus nanas se encargaran de cuidarlos

**Mayu:** ¡vamos Soten! ¡Únetenos! (se zambulló en la piscina de pelotas)

**Soten:** (roló los ojos) ay este grupo de adultos se porta es más infantil que los verdaderos niños

**Yuki:** tía Sotin, quiero ir a jugar con mis hermanos y prima ¿me sueltas?

**Soten:** ¡oh sí claro! Lo siento (dejo ir a la pequeña y en eso sintió que alguien la jalo hacía atrás tumbándola dentro del castillo inflable) ¿pero que…? ¡Ah con que eras tú! ¡Ya verás! (empezó a corretearlo, pero por el oscilante movimiento no lo lograba alcanzarlo)

**Shippo:** tienes que ser más rápida si quieres alcanzarme (se metió al laberinto de juegos)

**Soten:** ey tú, espera ¡ya verás cuando te atrape! No corras ¡Shippo! ¡No seas tramposo y déjate atrapar! (cayó en la piscina de pelotas donde estaba él y justo cuando lo iba a atrapar sintió un objeto raro debajo de sus manos) uhm ¿qué hace un anillo acá? debe ser de Mayu. Iré a devolvérselo

**Shippo:** ¡espera! ¿A dónde vas?

**Soten:** voy devolverle su anillo a Mayu

**Shippo:** no es de ella… es para ti

**Soten:** ¿para mí? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Shippo:** (entre el montón de pelotas, se arrodilló frente a ella y…) ¿te casarías conmigo?

Soten se quedó sorprendida, no por la propuesta sino por el hecho que él había recordado lo que le dijo 5 años atrás cuando pasaron su primer noche juntos y le contestó que cuando culminara sus estudios y alcanzara sus metas en ese entonces aceptaría ser su esposa.

Estaba tan sumergida en aquel recuerdo que el tiempo parecía haberse congelado y no le daba respuesta, pero cuando estaba a punto dé…

**Shiori:** ¡cuidado! (le cayó encima)

**Soten:** (volvió en sí) ¡ah! ¿Qué, que está ocurriendo?

**Shippo:** ¿te encuentras bien?

**Soten:** yo, creo que sí, lo siento creo que me perdí en mis recuerdos

**Shiori:** te avisé que estaba por caer, pero parecías una zombi

**Soten:** sí es cierto (estaba algo atontada) si me disculpan creo que voy a caminar un rato

**Shippo:** te acompaño

**Soten:** no gracias, quiero estar sola un momento (se paró y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo)

**Shiori:** creo que el golpe la efecto (vio algo que brillaba) ¿uh? Un anillo ¡que bonito es!

**Shippo:** (se lo arrebató) ¡gracias, por ser tan inoportuna!

**Shiori:** ¿de que hablas?

**Shippo:** le acababa de pedir matrimonio y estaba a punto de oír su respuesta cuando de pronto apareciste ¡lo arruinaste todo!

**Shiori:** lo lamento, yo que me iba a imaginar que algo así estaba ocurriendo. Además pedirle que se case contigo en un lugar así ¡ay hermanito que infantil eres! (ante aquel comentario se molestó y se fue) ay que sensible. En fin yo seguiré jugando

Soten caminaba a toda prisa y sin rumbo fijo por todo el enorme lugar hasta que se chocó con alguien.

**Bankotsu:** ¿estás bien hija? Te ves algo distraída

**Soten:** lo siento papá es sólo que yo, yo… no se que responderle

**Bankotsu:** responderle ¿qué a quien?

**Soten:** papá… ¿cómo te sentirías si me caso?

**Bankotsu:** (sintió que un rayo lo partió a la mitad) feliz por ti, si es lo que realmente quieres. Estas en una etapa de tu vida donde el matrimonio es algo natural y dado que has alcanzado tus objetivos creo que el siguiente sería ese ¿no te parece?

**Soten:** quisiera decirle que sí, pero tengo miedo

**Bankotsu:** ¿miedo de qué?

**Soten:** que todo lo que sentimos el uno por el otro se acabe luego y seamos tan sólo una pareja aburrida que deba aguantarse el resto de su vida porque decidió casarse

**Bankotsu:** vaya concepto que tienes del matrimonio.

Hija, el amor no se acaba por que unas tu vida al de otra persona, al contrario este madura y se transforma. Si bien la convivencia es diferente al noviazgo surgen nuevos retos y también nuevas cosas por descubrir.

Cuando te unes a la persona que no solo amas sino que es tu complemento perfecto, sientes que cada día es una nueva aventura que deseas disfrutar al máximo y que no quieres que se acabe nunca, sin embargo si lo que te lleva a casarte es sólo la pasión, ese compromiso se ve anulado cuando aquella emoción desaparece. Es por ello que muchos matrimonios fracasan, pero eso no quiere decir que siempre sea así

**Soten:** pero tú y mamá se casaron amándose y luego se separaron

**Bankotsu:** eso fue porque no supimos afrontar ciertos desafíos juntos.

De habernos apoyado el uno al otro nada de lo que pasó se hubiera dado

**Soten:** que noble eres al decir ello. Tú y yo bien sabemos que fue mamá la que se dejó llevar por la pasión y las cosas se arruinaron

**Bankotsu:** no fue así hija, de haber estado más atento a nuestra relación ella no se hubiera apartado de mi lado. Cuando en un matrimonio falla algo, es culpa de los dos, no sólo de uno

**Soten:** ¿y ahora que están juntos… aún sientes lo mismo por ella?

**Bankotsu:** cada día que pasa la amo más y no imagino mi vida sin ella, sin importar los problemas o adversidades, siempre querré estar a su lado

**Midoriko:** (escuchó eso ultimo y la abrazó por detrás) yo también quiero lo mismo

**Soten:** ¡mamá! ¿Desde cuándo estas escuchando?

**Midoriko:** desde que empezó a decirte lo mucho que nos amamos.

Hija, el matrimonio no es el fin. Es el inicio de una nueva etapa en la vida. No tengas miedo a dar el sí, ten miedo a los celos de tu padre cuando tenga que llevarte al altar

**Bankotsu:** he dicho que se puede casar, pero no he dicho que se puede apartar de mi lado

**Soten:** ¡papá! Si me caso es obvio que tendré que… vivir con mi esposo (lo dijo en voz baja)

**Bankotsu:** sólo bromeaba hija. Sé perfectamente que algún día debo dejarte ir para que forjes tu propio destino

**Soten:** (los abrazó a ambos y les dio un cálido beso) gracias a los dos por sus consejos (se fue en busca de su novio a los juegos)

Chicos ¿han visto a Shippo?

**Kai:** (a punto de deslizarse por el tobogán) creo que está en el estudio, hace un rato lo vi andando por ahí

**Shiori:** (sujetándose de Kai) si yo fuera tú lo dejaría solo, estaba bastante molesto porque les arruiné el momento

**Kai:** ¿qué hiciste ahora?

**Shiori****:** nada, yo sólo estaba jugando y por accidente caí sobre ella justo cuando mi hermano le estaba proponiendo matrimonio

**Kai:** ¿cómo se te ocurre arruinarles un momento tan importante?

**Shiori:** ¡yo no hice tal cosa! ¡Fue un accidente!

**Soten:** chicos, no tengo tiempo para oírlos discutir. Debo buscar a mi prometido y darle una respuesta (les sonrió muy entusiasta y se dirigió al estudio)

**Kai:** ¡wujuu! ¡Tendremos boda pronto!

**Shiori:** cállate o mis padrea pensarán que hablas de nosotros

**Kai:** entonces que se vayan haciendo a la idea, ya que si nuestra amiga se casa, nosotros deberíamos seguirle los pasos

**Shiori:** (sorprendida) ¿qué dices?

**Kai:** lo que oíste. Quiero casarme contigo ¿tú no?

**Shiori:** ¡Kiahh! (lo empujó y lo dejó caer)

**Kai:** (desde abajo) casi me dejas sordo, pero ese grito tuyo signific… (No pudo terminar por que ella le cayó encima a besos)

**En el estudio…**

Shippo se encontraba sosteniendo una conversación telefónica y cuando Soten estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta… se quedó perpleja al oír cierto comentario

**Shippo:** hace un momento que se lo propuse y no me dio repuesta, pero por su reacción estoy seguro que me dirá que no.

Siento que he perdido mi tiempo todos estos años, ¡que fastidio!

Tenias razón no debí meterme con una chiquilla inmadura

Luego de escuchar tan rudas palabras por parte del hombre que decía amarla, se sintió fatal y se fue corriendo hasta el jardín, buscando un lugar donde poder refugiarse para poder llorar sin que nadie la viera.

**Akitokki:** (al teléfono) te dije sobrino que lo mejor que podías hacer era hacer negocio con los padres de aquella chiquilla

**Shippo:** tenías razón, debí hacerte caso desde un inicio. En vano he intentado convencerla estos 2 últimos años que se asocie conmigo, pero se acabó. Ya no le volveré a insistir

**Akitokki:** a veces se gana y a veces se pierde en los negocios. Bueno te dejo que estoy leyendo un guion bastante bueno de un personaje ideal para que interprete mi dolor de cabeza andante

**Shippo:** (rió jocosamente) ¿qué papel le darás ahora?

**Akitokki:** es sobre una caza fortunas que le arrebata el novio a su amiga y cuando lo deja en la ruina se busca a otro

**Shippo:** ¿crees que algo así le guste a Mayu?

**Akitokki:** no lo sé, pero con la personalidad irritante que se maneja a veces le calzaría a la perfección ¿no crees?

**Shippo:** no es tan mala como la describes. Desde que se casó con Kohaku ha cambiado

**Akitokki:** eso es porque él supo como domesticarla

**Shippo:** (se carcajeó) sigue haciendo lo tuyo, que debo ir por mi prometida

**Akitokki:** ¡finalmente te dio el sí!

**Shippo:** aún no, pero estoy seguro que lo hará y por cierto no olvides que quiero que seas mi padrino

**Akitokki:** cómo olvidarlo, si eres mi único sobrino. Tengo otra llamada nos vemos (colgó)

Estando seguro que su novia no le había dado la respuesta porque la tomó por sorpresa se fue a buscarla, pero cada vez que intentaba acercársele, ella le huía o fingía que tenía algo que hacer y cuando finalmente la fiesta terminó, ella simplemente desapareció, sin darle respuesta alguna a su propuesta.

17


	29. Uniendo familias

**Cap. XII**

**Uniendo familias**

Día tras día intentaba contactarse con ella, pero le era casi imposible.

Cada vez que le contestaba el teléfono le respondía que estaba sumamente ocupada y no contaba con tiempo para verlo.

Cansado de dicha situación optó por ir a verla sin previo aviso a su centro de trabajo.

**Clínica veterinaria pet & friend…**

Al llegar habían muchas personas con sus respetivas mascotas. Los médicos y asistentes, salían y entraban de los consultorios llamando uno a uno, pero Soten no salía ni por asomo.

Esperó intranquilamente durante 3 horas y cuando el último paciente fue atendido se acercó a le recepcionista.

**Shippo:** buenas tardes señorita. Quisiera por favor hablar con la dueña del lugar

**Recepcionista:** ¿se refiere usted a la Dra. Yatsura?

**Shippo:** sí, ella misma

**Recepcionista:** ¿de parte de quien señor?

**Shippo:** de un paciente

**Recepcionista:** (se levantó de su sitió y se asomó curiosa buscando al paciente) disculpe señor, pero ¿dónde lo tiene? Se trata acaso de un roedor o ¿un ave?

**Shippo:** el paciente soy yo señorita, así que por favor llame de su jefa

**Recepcionista:** como usted ordene señor (fue a buscarla)

**Soten:** (algo sorprendida al descubrir que el loco que se creía paciente era precisamente él) ¿qué se te ofrece? Hasta donde yo sé tú no tienes mascota

**Shippo:** quiero hablar contigo y saber ¿por qué me estas esquivando desde que te propuse matrimonio? Si tu respuesta es no, sólo dímelo y te seguiré esperando

**Soten:** te dije que estaba muy ocupada y si has venido sólo para hacerme perder el tiempo puedes irte por donde viniste (se dio media vuelta y él la retuvo del brazo)

**Shippo:** no me iré hasta que hablemos ¿qué te ocurre? Estas muy distante y fría conmigo. Tú no actúas así sin motivo, así que dime ¿qué fue lo que te dije o hice?

**Soten:** no quiero verte eso es todo

**Shippo:** ¿por qué? dime el por qué y te dejaré tranquila, si eso es lo que deseas

**Soten:** (estaba a punto de decirle lo que escuchó) el día de la fiesta tú… (Escuchó la puerta abrirse y un señor pidiendo auxilio)

**Señor:** (cargando un perro herido) doctora ¡por favor ayúdelo!, se cortó la pata con un vidrio y está sangrando mucho, ¡por favor sálvelo, sálvelo, no dejé que se muera!

**Soten:** descuide. De inmediato lo atenderé, sígame al consultorio.

(Miró a Shippo) ¡Lo ves!, ando muy ocupada, ahora vete

Mortificado por no haber logrado aclarar las cosas se fue, pero como no quería apartarse de ella, se puso a caminar hasta que llegó a un parque cercano. Se sentó en una banca e intentó poner en orden sus ideas y recordar que fue lo que le dijo o le hizo para que estuviera actuando de ese modo, cuando de pronto escuchó un débil piar.

Siguió aquel agonizante sonido y se topó con un pichón de Bonin oji-blancos. Por un momento sintió que su suerte estaba cambiando, pero por otro lado se sentía culpable de usar a la pobre avecilla para poder acercarse a su novia.

Buscó el nido del cual se habría podido caer, pero el que halló estaba demasiado alto como para devolverlo. Cómo el pobre animalito estaba empeorando, de inmediato lo llevó a la veterinaria y le volvió a pedir a la recepcionista que fuera en busca de la Dra. Yatsura ya que en verdad la necesitaba.

Al saber que se trataba de él nuevamente se reusó a verlo, pero en cuanto la recepcionista le informó que se trataba de un pichón débil, de inmediato fue en su auxilio.

**Soten:** ¿dónde está el paciente?

**Shippo:** (lo tenía entre sus manos como queriendo darle calor) aquí lo tengo ¿lo podrás salvar? Se le ve muy débil y casi tiene los ojos cerrados por completo (cuando un pichón se duerme es que está a punto de morir)

**Soten:** (lo examinó) está desnutrido y con frio; Es notorio que se cayó del nido. Sus alas aún no están del todo fuertes. Es probable que haya intentado volar por su propia cuenta y fracasó en el intento.

Acompáñame al consultorio para alimentarlo y ponerlo en la incubadora

**Shippo:** ¿estás segura de ello?

**Soten:** lo trajiste porque te importa ¿o no? Si te interesa salvarlo entonces sígueme, sino puedes irte

**Shippo:** claro que me importa es por eso que lo llamé Soten

**Soten:** (mientras se dirigían al consultorio) ¿le pusiste mi nombre? ¿Por qué?

**Shippo:** (sonrió) por lo que significa (pedacito de cielo) porque quiero cuidarlo por siempre y brindarle todo mi cariño… igual que a ti

**Soten:** (alimentando al pichón) si eso fuera cierto, no pensarías que soy una chiquilla inmadura y que perdiste tu tiempo durante años

**Shippo:** ¿por qué me dices ello? Yo jamás he pensado algo así de ti

**Soten:** ¡mientes! Yo te escuché hablando con no sé quien acerca de mí y le dijiste que me habías propuesto matrimonio, pero como te di respuesta era más que claro que te diría que no y sentiste que habías perdido tu tiempo conmigo

**Shippo:** ¡oh! Así que era por eso que no me querías hablar (sonrió)

**Soten:** (puso al pichón en la incubadora) terminamos y lo digo en doble sentido

**Shippo:** si te refieres que ya terminaste con Soten, está bien, vendré a verlo mañana, pero si te refieres a que lo nuestro terminó (la tomó de la cintura y la jaló hacia él) eso no lo aceptaré hasta que escuches lo que en verdad pasó ese día

**Soten:** ¡suéltame! No hay nada que deba escuchar. Todo está claro

**Shippo:** por supuesto que no ya que nada es como tú crees.

Ese día señorita espía, estaba hablando con mi tío de un negocio fallido.

Hace 2 años y tú lo sabes bien, he estado intentando convencer a Katarzyna para que se asocie conmigo y poder abrir un imperial teen en Polonia, pero después de tantos esfuerzos parece que no le pareció la idea y es por eso que Akitokki me dijo que debí hacer trato con sus padres y no con ella que al final resultó ser una engreída, caprichosa e inmadura

**Soten:** lo... dices ¡¿en serio?!

**Shippo:** por supuesto ¡ay chiquita! Me extraña que hayas dudado de mí. Sabes que te adoro y sino fuera así entonces no te hubiese esperado 5 años para que me des el sí… porque ¿me vas a aceptar, no es así?

**Soten:** uhm… no lo sé, si me has esperado 5 años creo que podrás esperar un poquito más (lo dijo porque escuchó la puerta abrirse)

**Shippo:** ¡qué! y está vez ¿por qué?

**Soten:** (le colocó un mandil impermeable) porque acaba de llegar mi paciente de las 5:00 p.m. y debo comprobar si además de ser un buen esposo, podrás ser un buen asistente

**Shippo:** (caminaba tras de ella con dirección a la recepción) ¡pero yo no sé nada de medicina veterinaria! ¿Cómo podría ayudarte?

**Soten:** (abrió la puerta dejando ver a su paciente. Un enorme perro san bernardo) ha venido por su baño, así que hoy tú serás mi asistente. Si logras pasar la prueba te daré el sí, sino… deberás seguir intentándolo hasta que lo hagas bien

**Shippo:** (se remangó las mangas de su camisa) muy bien muchachote hora de tu baño, sígueme por acá (lo llevó al cuarto de baños y preparó todo)

Entre los dos lo bañaron o mejor dicho fueron bañados, ya que entre juegos y coqueteos, el perro no perdía la oportunidad para sacudirse o lo lamerles el rostro a ambos cuando intentaban besarse.

Al terminar Soten se cambió y quedó como nueva, mientras que Shippo estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y luciendo de ese modo tuvo que entregar el perro a sus dueños. Los cuales no pudieron evitar reírse.

**Soten:** muy bien, en vista que diste tu mejor esfuerzo te compensaré, pero… antes date un baño y cámbiate ¡hueles a perro mojado! (se rió)

**Shippo:** ¿y qué se supone que me voy a poner? si todo yo estoy empapado

**Soten:** 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 (se abrió la puerta de la entrada) tan exacto como siempre cariño (se puso de cuclillas) ven entrégame lo que te pedí (le extendió la mano)

**Shippo:** ¿desde cuándo Koriu te ayuda? (llevaba una cesta de paja en el hocico con un paquete dentro de la misma)

**Soten:** él hace lo que sea por una croqueta y es por eso que lo tengo trabajando aquí desde hace unos días. Conoce muy bien los alrededores y todos los encargados de las tiendas a él. Por eso cuando estoy muy ocupada y no puedo salir ni por un café, se lo encargo a él y me lo trae (empezó a ladrar) ok, ok ya sé lo que quieres (sacó una croqueta de un frasco de vidrio y se la dio) buen chico, eres un buen chico

**Shippo:** así que hace cualquier cosa ¿no es así?

**Soten:** sí ¿por qué?

**Shippo:** (tomó una croqueta) Koriu pega a Soten a mí (lo hizo y recibió su premio)

**Soten:** ¡oye! Ahora estoy toda mojada (se olfateó) y huelo a perro mojado

**Shippo:** así es, ahora tendrás que darte un baño (arqueó las cejas) conmigo

**Soten:** (se sonrojó) ya no me quedan uniformes así que tendré que ponerme la ropa que le pedí a Koriu que te comprará

**Shippo:** descuida, te puedes quedar con la parte de arriba y yo con la de abajo (le sonrió pícaramente)

**Soten:** gracioso. Aún tengo que seguir trabajando, así que sacaré un nuevo uniforme del almacén

**Shippo:** (la tomó en brazos) eso lo harás después.

Por ahora sólo disfrutemos de una deliciosa ducha juntos y luego nos iremos a celebrar que por fin me darás el sí

**Soten:** ¿quién dice que aceptaré casarme contigo?

**Shippo:** creo que pasé la prueba para poder ser tu asistente así que estoy seguro que me darás el sí o ¿es que aún debo pasar más pruebas?

**Soten:** (se abrazó a su cuello) tonto, claro que acepto casarme contigo

**Días después en el apartamento de Kai…**

Él y Shiori se encontraban ultimando detalles para la cena que servirían a sus respectivos padres; Estaban algo ansiosos puesto que no sabían cómo tomarían la noticia, pero pasará lo que pasará no desistirían de sus planes.

Con o sin su consentimiento se casarían para la fecha prevista.

**Shiori:** (poniendo los últimos arreglos a la mesa) ya todo está listo ¿crees que les guste?

**Kai:** espero que sí, de lo contrario me sentiré frustrado

**Shiori:** ya falta poco para que lleguen ¿piensas darles la noticia hoy?

**Kai:** dependiendo como tomen lo de nuestro matrimonio, les diré, de lo contrario tendré que sorprenderlos la próxima semana

A los pocos minutos llegaron y luego de cenar las preguntas se hicieron presentes.

**Koga:** todo estuvo muy bien preparado ¿lo hicieron ustedes o lo mandaron hacer?

**Kai:** el chef del restaurante Bakusaiga es mi amigo y nos hizo el favor de preparar todo ¿Qué te pareció su sazón?

**Koga:** admito que estuvo delicioso, pero su técnica aún no es del todo perfecta, parece que fuera un estudiante, pero el sabor en sí estuvo bueno, sin embargo le falta para llegar a ser un gran chef

**Ayame:** tan crítico como siempre

**Koga:** si aquel muchacho quisiera formar parte de mi equipo lo aceptaría como aprendiz ya que aún le falta para estar al nivel de los míos

**Inuyasha:** recuerdo cuando fuiste contratado por el chef a cargo de la cocina del hotel y fue muy estricto contigo por lo que casi renuncias a las dos semanas de haber empezado

**Koga:** en aquel entonces acababa de graduarme y pensaba que lo sabía todo, sin embargo ese viejo loco amante de la perfección era todo un erudito en el tema

**Kagome:** ¿y cómo fue que ocupaste su puesto?

**Koga:** luego de 1 año de arduo entrenamiento de su parte, me consideró lo sufrientemente bueno para reemplazarlo ya que deseaba jubilarse y fue así como me convertí en el chef ejecutivo más joven del hotel

**Kagome:** ¿el más joven? ¿Acaso habían otros?

**Inuyasha:** todos renunciaron al cargo a los 2 meses de iniciar y fue este loco el único que sobrevivió a todas las pruebas

**Kai:** ¡increíble papá! No tenía ni idea de esta historia

**Shiori:** y tú papá ¿Por qué no fuiste el presidente del hotel? ¿Por qué lo es mi tío?

**Inuyasha:** porque no soy adicto al trabajo, ni al estrés. Ocupar ese cargo demanda mucho esfuerzo. Es por eso que le dejé esa carga a Sesshomaru… aunque definitivamente quien le seguirá los pasos es Akago.

Últimamente está demostrando que posee una gran capacidad para tomar el control de todo y lo mejor de todo es que no pierde el control en ningún momento.

Es casi seguro que al paso que va terminará destituyendo a su padre de su cargo

**Kagome:** al parecer Moegi ha sido gran influencia en él ya que desde que se casaron él ha absorbido gran parte de la personalidad serena de ella

**Ayame:** es cierto, casi siempre se le ve calmado y casi nunca se exalta, pero… por estar conversando de temas aislados se nos está olvidando lo principal

**Kai:** ¿qué cosa madre?

**Ayame:** ¿el por qué nos reunieron hoy a los cuatro?

**Shiori:** bueno, lo de hoy es… para… decirles que…

**Kagome:** ¿qué sucede hija? ¿Por qué no, nos lo dices?

**Inuyasha:** ¡no me iras a decir que piensas dejar de estudiar estas alturas! ¿No es así?

**Shiori:** ¡claro que no papá! ¿Cómo se te ocurre ello? Ya casi termino mi maestría, como la iba a dejar de lado

**Inuyasha:** en ese caso… no, nos habrán citado a los cuatro para decirnos que se piensan casar ¿o sí? Porque si ese es el caso me opongo

**Shiori:** ¡¿por qué?! ¿Por qué te opondrías? ¿Qué hay de malo en que me quiera casar con Kai?

**Kai:** es verdad. Los reunimos hoy porque queríamos informarles que en 6 meses nos casamos

**Inuyasha:** ¿con permiso de quien? Tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero no te permitiré que deposes a mi hija

**Koga:** no tienes ningún derecho a oponerte a la decisión de ambos

**Inuyasha:** tengo todo el derecho por ser su padre y me niego a que tu hijo sea parte de mi familia

**Koga:** ahí te equivocas, porque será tu hija, la que pase a ser parte de la mía

**Inuyasha:** sólo hay una manera que consienta ese matrimonio y es probando que eres mejor que yo lobito

**Koga:** entiendo perro pulgoso. Cuando quieras, donde quieras

**Inuyasha:** ahora, en el sótano

**Koga:** ok (ambos salieron sin escuchar razones de nadie)

**Ayame:** ¡ay esos dos! No importa cuánto tiempo pase seguirán siendo los mismos

**Kagome:** es cierto, pueden haber pasado los años, pero siguen siendo igual de obstinados

**Shiori:** ¿cómo pueden estar tan tranquilas? ¡Mi destino pende de un hilo!

**Kai:** tranquila, que no importa quién gane o pierda. Igual serás mi esposa

**Shiori:** ¡¿no lo entiendes?! Yo quiero casarme pero teniendo el consentimiento de mi padre, no yendo en contra de su voluntad y si él le gana a tu padre entonces… no aceptaré casarme contigo

**Kai:** si mi padre no le gana entonces yo ocupare su lugar. Si para ti es importante la aprobación de tu padre entonces la conseguiré

**Ayame:** no esperaba menos de ti hijo.

Ahora que les parece si vamos a ver cómo va la puntuación. Hace mucho que ese par no juegan y es posible que estén algo oxidados ¿no crees?

**Kagome:** uh… ambos son muy buenos y a pesar de la falta de práctica no creo que hayan perdido su talento innato por lo que la puntuación ya debe estar muy reñida

**Ayame:** puede que tengas razón, por lo que mejor vayamos a ver

**Shiori:** papá siempre me contó que no importaba cuanto se esforzara Koga, él siempre le ganaba en la última canasta y ¿si está vez es igual? ¿Qué pasará entonces?

**Kai:** entrenaré muy duro para demostrarle a Inuyasha que yo puedo ser mejor que él

**Kagome:** descuiden chicos, estoy segura que Inu se dejará ganar esta vez

**Ayame:** si es así será Koga el que se oponga a la boda

**Kai:** mejor vayamos de una buena vez a ver que como va la puntuación

Todos se dirigieron al sótano donde había una cancha de básquet entre otras de diferentes tipos y pudieron apreciar que a pesar de la falta de práctica por parte de ambos, ninguno había perdido su pasión por el juego. Tanto así que estaban empatados y era Inuyasha quien estaba a punto de realizar el último tiro.

**Inuyasha:** ¿listo para tu derrota lobo apestoso?

**Koga:** (cubriéndolo) haz tu mejor intento perro sarnoso, ya que no permitiré que me ganes esta vez.

Sin importar que intentes, te detendré ¡ya lo veras!

**Shiori:** ¡no puede ser es el último tiro! Si papá gana todo estará acabado

**Kai:** descuida, si mi papá no lo logra lo intentaré luego yo

**Shiori:** ¡no! Seré yo quien resuelva esto y ahora (ingresó a la cancha y se puso entre los dos)

¡Deténganse los dos! Papá ¿por qué tienes oponerte a mi felicidad? Kai es el hombre que amo y con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, así que por favor dame tu permiso

**Inuyasha:** y sino lo hago ¿qué harías?

**Shiori:** no me casaría con él, hasta que lo aceptes ya que no quiero llevarte la contra, pero tampoco quiero renunciar a él

**Inuyasha:** lobo, dejémoslo en empate y vayamos por algo de beber para celebrar la unión de nuestros hijos ¿qué dices?

**Koga:** tú pagas la cuenta

**Inuyasha:** tan avaro como siempre (se dio media vuelta dio unos cuantos pasos, lanzó el balón y encestó, pero aquel punto no contó)

**Kai:** (desde afuera de la cancha) ¡vaya si que es bueno!

**Kagome:** desde un inicio estaba dispuesto a darles su autorización, pero los quiso poner a prueba para saber si lo que sienten el uno por el otro es real

**Ayame:** Koga ya lo sabía y por eso le siguió el juego desde un inicio

**Shiori:** (abrazó a Kai, sin haber escuchado la conversación) ¿lo oíste? Mi padre dijo que sí (sonrió muy feliz) podremos seguir con nuestros planes de boda

**Kai:** lo sé, pero aún así me gustaría desafiarlo a un juego

**Shiori:** ¿por qué?

**Kai:** para darle las gracias por permitirme unir mi vida a la tuya

**Kagome:** en vista que ese par se fueron a celebrar por su cuenta ¿Por qué no hacemos lo mismo, que dicen?

**Ayame:** ¡vayamos a un karaoke y grabemos un video!

**Kagome:** ¡excelente idea! Hagamos uno de rock y vistámonos como verdaderas artistas

**Shiori:** etto… yo creo que paso

**Kai:** igual yo, mejor vayan y celebren ustedes solas

**Ayame:** ok, ustedes se lo pierden ¡vamos consuegra!

**Kagome:** por supuesto (sonrió muy animada)

**Días después en el restauran Bakusaiga…**

Con el tiempo se había vuelto uno de los restaurantes más populares de la ciudad y en especial desde hacía unos meses atrás, cuando el dueño decidió contratar un nuevo chef.

El lugar estaba a su tope como casi todas las noches y sin que nadie lo supiera uno de los comensales era un destacado chef el cual estaba cenando acompañado de su esposa.

**Koga:** Kai tenía razón. Este lugar se destaca por su excelencia

**Ayame:** cada platillo es más exquisito que el otro. Si este lugar sigue así te quedaras sin comensales muy pronto

**Koga:** ¡jah! Muy graciosa de tu parte.

Tú sabes de sobra que eso nunca llegaría a pasar, además cuando encuentro un gran chef de inmediato lo invito a ser parte de mi equipo, es por eso que somos los mejores de los mejores

**Ayame:** ¿piensas hacer lo mismo esta vez?

**Koga:** ¡por supuesto! Quien haya preparado este sashimi es un excelente chef, además de un artista. La presentación, la preparación y la técnica que usó para cortar el pescado demuestra que es un verdadero experto.

Voy a pedirle al mozo que invite al chef responsable a nuestra mesa (el mozo hizo lo solicitado y al ver de quien se trataba se quedaron sorprendidos)

**Kai:** buenas noches papá, mamá ¿ustedes solicitaron mi presencia?

**Koga:** (sin poder creérselo) ¡pero!… ¿desde cuándo? ¿Por… qué nunca nos dijiste nada?

**Kai:** quería sorprenderlos dándoles la noticia.

Verán en 1 semana me gradúo con creces y quisiera que fueran a verme ¿sería posible ello?

**Ayame:** (lo abrazó emocionadísima) por supuesto que sí hijo. Nada me daría más gusto que verte graduándote de algo en lo que destacas

**Kai:** gracias madre y ¿Qué hay de ti papá?

**Koga:** debo aceptar que me has dejado boquiabierto hijo. Hace mucho tiempo que no me topaba con un colega tan destacado como tú.

Te felicito hijo pero… ¿por qué nos lo ocultaste?

**Kai:** no es precisamente que se los haya ocultado, es tan sólo que quería sorprenderlos.

Cuando me recibí de Sensei sentí que no los había complacido del todo, por lo que decidí seguir una profesión alterna y como siempre me gustó la cocina me puse a estudiar un curso de un año para ser chef en platos fríos

**Ayame:** nosotros siempre hemos estado orgullosos de tus logros. No tenías porque intentar complacernos

**Koga:** es cierto hijo, no sé de donde sacaste la idea de que no, nos sentimos felices con tu titulación de Sensei. Siempre fue tu sueño ser uno y cuando lo conseguiste no pude estar más feliz por ti

**Kai:** ¿lo dicen en serio? Siempre pensé que no estaban contentos con la decisión que tomé

**Ayame:** siempre que lo que decidas sea para bien, estaremos felices por ti

**Kai:** (los abrazó a ambos) gracias papá, mamá. Los amo a los dos

**Koga:** entonces… ¿te unirás a mi equipo?

**Kai:** dejame pensarlo un poco. El dueño del lugar está por ascenderme a chef ejecutivo y me gustaría tomar el puesto

**Ayame:** de tal palo, tal astilla. Definitivamente soy muy afortunada de tener dos maravillosos chefs a mi servicio ¿Cuántas personas pueden decir lo mismo? (sonrió muy contenta)

**2 meses después, ****prisión de Ujiie****…**

Luego de casi 5 años y a petición suya. Una reclusa recibía por primera vez una visita.

La alguna vez hermosa y famosa Kikyo Tendo se había marchitado encerrada en aquel lugar. Su larga y sedosa cabellera negra ahora era gris y quebradiza, su piel estaba completamente arrugada y aparentaba más edad de la que en verdad tenía. Su semblante estaba demacrado y su escultural cuerpo era cosa del pasado. Ahora era un costal de huesos que hasta daba pena mirar por lo flaca y nada atractiva que se había puesto y en cuanto a aquellos ojos color castaño de vivaz mirar, reflejaban una profunda tristeza y mucha soledad y hasta se le podía leer el arrepentimiento en sus pupilas.

Por orden de una guardia, se dirigió a una zona desconocida para ella. El área de visitas. Tomó asiento en una especie de cubículo privado protegido por un grueso vidrio, tomó un auricular similar a unas orejaras para la nieve con un micrófono incluido.

**Kikyo:** que bueno que aceptaste venir ¿sabes algo de él?

**Shiori:** vine porque no me puedo negar a la petición de una moribunda, pero… por más que le insistí que viniera se niega rotundamente a hacerlo

**Kikyo:** por favor, te lo suplico; Me queda muy poco tiempo de vida y quisiera pedirle perdón personalmente por todo el daño que le hice. Nunca supe valorar su cariño y desde que nació sólo lo use para mis propósitos. (Miró a su alrededor) encerrada en este lugar he comprendido muchas cosas, entre ellas… lo mucho que vale el amor incondicional.

Mi hijo me amaba a pesar que siempre lo rechacé y yo (se puso a llorar) nunca le demostré el más mínimo sentimiento de afecto.

Te lo suplico, tráelo ante mí, una sola vez, apiádate de mí y hazle saber que lo amo, que lo extraño y que si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo cambiaría muchas cosas

**Shiori:** hare lo que pueda, pero no dependerá de mí, sino de él.

Por mi parte si de algo le sirve… la he perdonado del todo señora, pero jamás comprenderé porque se ensañó tanto con su hijo si él lo único que hizo fue amarla siempre

**Kikyo:** estaba celosa, muerta en vida por la rabia. Quería que Inuyasha fuera mío a toda costa y como no lo logré utilicé a mi hijo con el único propósito de hacerlo sufrir y que pagara cada una de las lágrimas que derramé por él, pero… al final mis acciones me terminaron trayendo acá y recién cuando lo perdí todo fue que comprendí lo mucho que tenía

**Shiori:** es lamentable señora, puesto que la historia de su hijo, la suya e incluso la mía pudo ser distinta.

Todos pudimos haber tenido una vida feliz, pero al final… usted terminó pagando por sus culpas y nosotros nos vimos forzados a sufrir por sus horribles actos, pero felizmente el tiempo nos dio la oportunidad de volver a estar juntos y ser felices… aunque de diferente manera a la que hubiésemos querido en un inicio.

Sabe yo hubiese podido ser su nuera, pero nuestras vidas tomaron rumbos distintos y él terminó haciendo realidad sus sueños y yo estoy a punto de unir mi vida al hombre que ahora amo.

Que lastima me da usted señora, lo tuvo todo en la palma de sus manos y con su obsesión por mi padre, terminó perdiéndolo todo

**Kikyo:** lo sé, es por eso que antes que pierda la vida, ayúdame a verlo de nuevo

**Shiori:** hare lo que esté en mis manos señora, pero no le prometo nada (se retiró)

Al salir la estaba esperando precisamente Shinta, pero en cuanto la vio no le hizo pregunta alguna. Simplemente le pidió que subiera al auto y le conversó de cualquier cosa excepto de la persona a la que acababa de visitar.

**Shinta:** Asagi llega en unos días y quiere conocerte. Espero que no te moleste ¿o sí?

**Shiori:** sabes de sobra que siempre quise conocerla, pero… me da algo de tristeza que sea justo ahora que ustedes ya no son novios

**Shinta:** descuida no te sientas mal por nosotros. Nos llevamos muy bien como amigos y comprendimos que era lo mejor

**Shiori:** y en cuanto a tu madre ¿qué piensas hacer?

**Shinta:** ¿desde cuándo tienes el hábito de pasar de un tema a otro tan repentinamente?

**Shiori:** desde siempre. Si me trataras con más frecuencia te darías cuenta

**Shinta:** en ese caso creo que me quedaré a tu lado hasta el día de tu boda

**Shiori:** no esquivez mi pregunta y respóndeme.

La vi realmente muy demacrada y me imploró que te convenciera para que la fueras a ver. Yo… sé que nunca se portó como una madre de verdad, pero… al menos dale la oportunidad de despedirse de ti.

Ella realmente está arrepentida de todo lo que nos hizo

**Shinta:** por acá hay una pizzería muy buena ¿qué dices? ¿Nos detenemos a comer algo?

**Shiori:** ya veo que eres un experto esquivando temas que te incomodan ¿no es así?

**Shinta:** si me frecuentaras más seguido entenderías que significa esa mujer para mí y cuanto e marcó todo el daño que nos hizo

**Shiori:** si yo pude perdonarla ¿por qué tú no?

**Shinta:** porque ella no te dio la vida y luego te la quitó de a pocos como a mí

**Shiori:** (lo tomó de la mano y lo miró de frente, aprovechando la luz roja) ya deja de vivir en el pasado y dale una oportunidad. Sólo una para que pueda descansar en paz

**Shinta:** no sé si pueda, pero si algún día logro olvidar aunque sea parte de lo que me hizo… te prometo que la veré

**Semanas después en el consultorio de Bankotsu…**

Se encontraba haciéndole algunos exámenes a su paciente favorita y al parecer años de análisis y múltiples tratamientos estaban empezando a dar resultados.

**Bankotsu:** (pinchándole ligeramente con una aguja los dedos a Ai) ¿sientes algo? (le preguntaba al ver que los retraía)

**Ai:** es extraño, no sé cómo explicarlo puesto que nunca antes había sentido algo similar, pero no sé… cómo que siento la aguja incrustarse en mi piel y ¿me duele? ¿Es esto dolor?

**Bankotsu:** es posible que por fin el medicamento experimental para la CIPA (Insensibilidad congénita al dolor con anhidrosis) esté dando resultado y puedas empezar a experimentar lo que es dolor. Lo cual sería maravilloso ya que podrías llevar una vida completamente normal y sin tantos cuidados

**Ai:** ¿podré dejar de usar ropa extremadamente abrigadora en invierno y el condenado chaleco de hielo en verano?

**Bankotsu:** si logramos que tu cuerpo nivele su temperatura por sí solo, estoy seguro que podrás disfrutar de la playa en verano y la nieve en invierno

**Ai:** ¿qué otras pruebas me vas hacer ahora?

**Bankotsu:** al parecer ya tienes cierto nivel de sensibilidad y lo que necesito saber ahora es si eres capaz de transpirar, por lo que te pondré a hacer ejercicio en una caminadora.

Vayamos al consultorio correspondiente para que continuemos con las pruebas

Al salir del consultorio se toparon con Soten que al parecer salía el consultorio de Izumo.

**Ai:** ¡Soten! ¡Adivina que! ya puedo sentir dolor o eso que ustedes sientes cuando se lastiman ¿quieres que te enseñe?

**Soten:** ok

**Ai:** uhm… (Le extendió la mano) muérdela y hazlo con fuerza

**Soten:** ¡no voy hacer tal cosa! Te podría lastimar ya que aunque no tengas sensibilidad del todo igual te haría daño

**Ai:** en ese caso patéame, o jálame una oreja o que se yo ¿Qué se te ocurre?

**Soten:** cierra los ojos y te hare algo sin que sepas de que se trata

**Ai:** ok, pero hazlo con fuerza ¿de acuerdo?

**Soten:** (le arrancó un cabello) ¿lo sentiste?

**Ai:** (se tocó la cabeza) no estoy segura, pero siento algo raro, es como uhm… si faltara algo, no sé cómo describir algo que nunca he sentido

**Bankotsu:** en resumidas cuentas sientes ¿no es así?

**Ai:** sí, sé que es diferente aunque no sé cómo describirlo

**Bankotsu:** eso es muy buena señal.

Ahora ve al consultorio en lo que yo hablo con tu prima (se fue feliz intentando descifrar con palabras lo que sentía)

**Soten:** dime papá ¿de qué es lo que me quieres hablar?

**Bankotsu:** te vi saliendo del consultorio de Izumo ¿todo está bien?

**Soten:** sí, solo vine por los resultados de unos análisis que me hice como parte de la boda; Tú sabes que le tengo pánico a las agujas y por eso quise que fuera tío Izumo que me los hiciera, eso es todo

**Bankotsu:** (la notó nerviosa) mientras no sea nada de cuidado estaré tranquilo

**Soten:** estoy perfecta papá, no me pasa nada, si algo me ocurriera te lo diría de inmediato, así que descuida (miró su reloj) ya es tarde y tengo que ver un paciente. Te veo luego en casa (le dio un beso y se fue a toda prisa)

Cómo no estaba conforme con lo que le había dicho fue en busca de su amigo pero éste le dijo lo mismo y lo tranquilizó diciéndole que sólo se hizo unos exámenes de rutina como hemoglobina, colesterol etc. Y que todo estaba perfecto.

**3 semanas después…**

En la prisión de Ujiie la vida de Kikyo estaba llegando a su fin y a pesar que el médico a cargo la había desahuciado días atrás para que pudiera ser puesta en libertad esta se negó rotundamente a dejar el lugar que la había albergado durante los últimos años.

Estando ya casi en la últimas, imploraba al personal que estaba a cargo de su cuidado que ubicaran a su hijo o de lo contrario no podría morir en paz.

Las horas transcurrían y su salud decaía abruptamente, tanto que sólo permanecía viva de pura fuerza de voluntad.

Pasó la noche agonizando y cuando el día empezó a aclarar, sus suplicas al fin fueron escuchadas.

Una de las guardias se aseguró de que aún estuviera viva.

Le informó que su hijo estaba presente y había accedido a verla.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, asintió torpemente con su cabeza, de inmediato la guardia lo hizo pasar y éste al ver a su madre en tan lamentable estado no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella.

**Shinta:** (tomó su huesuda mano) madre (se le desquebrajaba la voz) lamento haber sido tan obstinado y no haber venido antes, pero… dejé que el odio y rencor se apoderaran de mi corazón y ahora que ya es muy tarde recién hago a un lado mis enojos para verte

**Kikyo:** hijo… perdóname… para… irme… en paz

**Shinta:** (no pudo contener al llanto) te perdono madre. Perdono todo el mal que me hiciste y tu falta de cariño, te perdono el que siempre me hicieras a un lado y que ni una sola vez me dijeras que me amabas, te perdono el haberme separado de mi padre, mi primer amor y el haberme usado para tus maléficos planes. Todo eso y más te perdono… porque… porque yo… yo te amo a pesar de todo madre mía

**Kikyo:** (con mucho esfuerzo lo abrazó débilmente) gracias… (Besó torpemente su frente) te… amo hijo… perdóname… por… decírtelo… recién (lagrimeó, dio un hondo suspiro, cerró los ojos y en sus brazos quedó)

**Shinta:** descansa en paz madre, descansa para siempre (la recostó con delicadeza, le dio un último beso, la cubrió con una manta y se retiró, cubriéndose los ojos, para que nadie lo viera llorar)

En cuanto salió del lugar se refugió en los brazos de su ex novia, la cual no hallaba palabras para consolarlo.

**Shiori:** al menos pudiste despedirte de ella y pudo hallar la paz que tanto deseaba

**Shinta:** gracias por convencerme de venir a verla, sino hubiera sido por ti, no habría podido despedirme

**Shiori:** no hay nada que debas agradecerme. Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti y por ella.

Al final ambos se pudieron perdonar y albergar paz en sus corazones

**Shinta:** murió en paz como lo deseaba y en mis brazos… (El llanto le ganó) de haber sido diferente… ella no estaría muerta y yo no estaría lamentándome el no haber estado a su lado cuando me necesitó

**Shiori:** es inútil lamentarse por algo que no se puede remediar. Ahora ella está en un lugar distinto que nosotros no conocemos y estoy segura que desde ahí te cuidara de la manera como no lo hizo en vida

**Shinta:** (la abrazó con fuerza) gracias, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora

**Día de la boda en casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Soten estaba encerrada en su habitación con el vestido de novia puesto y no dejaba de mirarse al espejo en cuanta postura le era posible, en especial de perfil.

Quería asegurarse de que cada detalle del vestido fuera perfecto y que no tuviera la más mínima arruga y nadie notara el bolsillo secreto que tenía a un lado.

Faltaba menos de 1 hora para que la ceremonia diera inicio y estaba tan nerviosa que se rehusaba a salir de su habitación por más que su madre le insistía.

**Midoriko:** ¡sal ya o llegaras tarde!

**Soten:** 5 minutos más y salgo

**Midoriko:** eso mismo vienes diciendo hace 20 minutos.

¿No vas a decirle nada? si seguimos en este plan, no se casará nunca

**Bankotsu:** mejor. Por mí que no se case y siga viviendo con nosotros

**Midoriko:** ¡¿cómo puedes decir eso?! ¿Sabes desde hace cuanto que la espera Shippo?

**Bankotsu:** ¿y tú sabes cuánto esperé por qué este día nunca llegara?

**Midoriko:** deja tus celos a un lado y ayúdame a convencerla de que salga

**Bankotsu:** no quiero… a decir verdad me duele dejarla ir

**Midoriko:** lo sé, sé lo mucho que te cuesta dejarla volar con sus propias alas, pero sabíamos que este día llegaría algún día

**Bankotsu:** aún recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez. Ese día juré que la protegería por siempre y que nunca permitiría que sufriera por nada y ahora que ya creció me cuesta aceptar que es el día de su boda (lanzó un fuerte suspiro)

**Soten:** (salió de su habitación luciendo bellísima) ya estoy lista… aunque algo nerviosa ¿cómo me veo?

**Bankotsu:** preciosa, tan hermosa como siempre

**Soten:** (sujetando entre sus manos la peineta que fue de su madre) papá ¿me colocarías el lirio de plata de mamá? yo… no quise hacerlo sola… porque quería que lo hicieras tú

**Midoriko:** (suspiró) el día que nos casamos tu tío Jako le advirtió que este día llegaría y se enojó mucho en ese entonces

**Bankotsu:** (le colocó la peineta en su peinado, el cual consistía en una coleta de lado) es cierto. Cuando Jakotsu dijo que algún día tú heredarías el lirio de plata de nuestra madre me enojé ya que no quería que este día llegara nunca, pero ahora que te lo veo puesto… no tengo palabras para describir lo hermoso que te queda

**Soten:** (lo abrazó con ternura) gracias por cuidar de mí todos estos años papá

**Bankotsu:** mi querida hija, yo nunca dejare de cuidarte, así que no hace falta que me des las gracias. Ya que soy yo el que debe agradecerte el haber llegado a mi vida y transformarla por completo

**Midoriko:** (suspiró al recordar por todo lo que pasaron para concebirla) es cierto hija, tú cambiaste por completo nuestras vidas y las hiciste aún más dichosas (quiso llorar)

Bueno antes de que nos pongamos más sentimentales vayamos de una vez al templo o el novio pensara que lo plantaste

**Soten:** descuida, sé que él podrá aguardará por mí el tiempo que sea necesario

**Bankotsu:** en ese caso que aguarde hasta que termines tu doctorado dentro de unos años

**Soten:** ¡papá! ¡No me refería a eso!

**Bankotsu:** lo sé hija, sólo bromeaba

**Finalmente una vez en el templo…**

La ceremonia dio inicio y cuando iban a realizar el intercambio de anillos, ingresó un particular invitado de cuatro patas vestido con un encantador frac diseñado especialmente para él, sujetando en su hocico una canastilla finamente decorada con los anillos en la misma.

Se acercó a los novios y estos hicieron el intercambio de los mismos, pero Koriu no se movió de su sitio hasta recibir su recompensa, fue entonces cuando Soten sacó una croqueta del bolsillo de su vestido y la colocó en la canastilla. Sólo entonces accedió a retirarse y comérsela afuera del templo.

Dicho acto causó gracia y ternura en varios de los invitados y sobre todo les pareció una idea bastante original por parte de la novia.

Al finalizar la ceremonia la fiesta de celebración no se hizo esperar, la cual se realizó como era de esperarse en el Imperio Taisho y terminó varias horas después.

**En la suit nupcial…**

Luego de tan largo día lo que más deseaban los recién casados era un momento de privacidad y poder descansar para poder estar listos y llenos de energías para todo lo que les esperaba a partir del día siguiente empezando por la luna de miel, pero lo que él no se esperaba era la enorme sorpresa que su recién esposa, estaba a punto de darle.

**Soten:** (poniéndose un bonito baby doll en el tocador y dándose ánimos así misma frente al espejo) bien, es ahora o nunca (se mordió el labio inferior y estrujó el papel que tenía entre sus manos) me pregunto ¿cómo ira a tomar la noticia? (suspiraba y miraba al techo) ay, ojala que… ¡ay no sé! y si me adelanté en los planes ¡ay! ¿Por qué tengo tantas dudas ahora?

**Shippo:** (al escucharla) ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Pasa algo?

**Soten:** estoy bien, sólo estaba pensando en voz alta.

En un minuto salgo (se acomodó su traje, tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y se armó de valor para darle la sorpresa, pero justo cuando iba a abrir, un mareo se lo impidió por lo que tuvo que tomar asiento unos segundos) ok… o son los nervios o es que ya empecé con los síntomas.

Lo mejor será que me calme o se dará cuenta antes que se lo diga

**Shippo:** (se estaba impacientando) ¿estás segura que todo está bien? Deseas que te traiga algo o pida servicio a la habitación

**Soten:** (abrió la puerta y se le veía algo pálida) estoy bien, no tengo nada descuida

**Shippo:** ¡cómo me vas a decir que estas bien, si estas pálida! (la cargó y la recostó sobre la cama) voy por un médico en este momento

**Soten:** (lo sujetó del brazo) espera, no hace falta ningún médico, sé perfectamente lo que tengo

**Shippo:** entonces ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

**Soten:** (se sentó y le entregó un sobre) lee el contenido y dime que piensas

**Shippo:** (algo extrañado) ok, pero… ¿estás segura que estas bien? Sea lo que sea que te esté pasando estoy dispuesto a ayudarte

**Soten:** (roló los ojos) estoy perfecta, lo que tengo no es una enfermedad, así que no te alarmes y lee lo que te di… ese es mi regalo de bodas para… ti

**Shippo:** (leyó el contenido y eran los resultados unos exámenes de sangre, entre ellos de embarazo el cual era positivo de 3 semanas. Al leerlo se quedó perplejo de la felicidad) e… e… esto ¿esto es verdad? ¿Estás embarazada?

**Soten:** sí, tengo 6 semanas… ¿qué te parece?

**Shippo:** yo… yo… (No cabía de felicidad) ¡No lo puedo creer! (la abrazó con cariño, la colmó de besos, la miraba y volvía a mirar con cara de sorpresa y la volvía a abrazar) ¡te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me has hecho! Pero… ¿por qué ahora? Pensé que querías esperar a terminar tu doctorado para tener hijos

**Soten:** no se me hizo justo que tú me hubieras esperado por años y que te hiciera seguir esperando para darte lo que tanto deseabas, bueno deseábamos ya que yo también quiero tener hijos contigo, por eso planifique mi embarazo y quise darte la sorpresa hoy

**Shippo:** mi linda niña, te amo tanto y me has hecho tan feliz que podría morir en este momento

**Soten:** ¡ay no! Eso no, ya que no quiero ser viuda tan pronto y además quiero que juntos veamos a nuestro bebé crecer

**Shippo:** (la acurrucó en su pecho) descuida que no pienso dejarte, bueno dejarlos nunca. Los amo y eso jamás va a cambiar

**Un par de meses después…**

Una nueva boda se estaba llevando a cabo, sólo que esta tenía un estilo algo distinto a las demás.

No se celebraría en ningún templo, iglesia o en alguno de los hoteles. Sino en la casa de campo de los Taisho.

La cual estaba magníficamente decorado al puro estilo natural. Parecía un precioso jardín encantado rodeado de enredaderas, flores exóticas, mariposas, aves de todas partes del mundo y sonidos que imitaban la naturaleza, pero por supuesto todo artificial.

Los invitados debían estar vestidos ellas de blanco y ellos de negro ya que los novios romperían con lo tradicional y sus trajes serían diferentes.

**En la habitación de Shiori…**

Estaba siendo peinada y maquillada para su gran momento y lo que más resaltaba en ella era su singular vestido, puesto que era hecho en finas telas estampadas en estilo animal print, simulando ser las alas de una hermosa mariposa de color celeste pálido, jaspeado con motas negras en la parte bja del vestido, bordes dorados y finos hilos de plata que iban desde la cola del mismo hasta el escote en forma de corazón, entrelazándose

Era ceñido desde el busto hasta la cintura y desde ese punto hasta el suelo caían dos grandes pliegues a maneras de alas con las puntas redondeadas y en el centro se formaba un vestido corto hasta un poquito más arriba de las rodillas, dejando a la vista sus esbeltas y bien formadas piernas, pero lo que nadie sabía era que aquel vestido era un regalo de la difunta diseñadora Kikyo Tendo.

Aquel vestido había sido parte de la última colección que realizó poco antes de ser arrestada.

Al terminar de arreglarse les pidió a todos que salieran de su habitación y le encargó a una de las sirvientas que fuera por su mejor amiga.

Esta de inmediato la acudió a su llamado.

**Soten:** ¡te ves bellísima!

**Shiori:** (rió) gracias, pero si te mande llamar era para decirte que no estoy segura de querer casarme… ¡ay no sé! Pero de repente me entró algo de miedo ¿eso es normal?

**Soten:** imagino que sí

**Shiori:** ¿cuándo tú te casaste con mi hermano no sentiste duda alguna?

**Soten:** casarme no, darle la noticia de nuestro bebé sí

**Shiori:** ¿bebé? ¿Cuál bebé?... no estarás intentando decir que ustedes… ¡no! ¿Tan pronto?

**Soten:** tú sabes cómo soy de organizada con todo aquello que concierene a mi vida y es por eso que planifiqué mi embarazo, pero para serte honesta no estaba segura de haber hecho o no lo correcto

**Shiori:** ¡wuau! ¡Voy ha ser tía! Y ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

**Soten:** 3 meses y unos días

**Shiori:** ¡¿tanto?! Y ¿por qué no me lo dijiste desde un inicio? ¡Mala! Se suponía que siempre lo compartiríamos todo y me ocultaste algo tan importante

**Soten:** (estaba usando la excusa de su embarazo para disiparle los nervios por la boda) lo siento es que cómo últimamente no, nos podemos ver mucho por nuestras múltiples ocupaciones que no encontraba el momento para decírtelo, pero ahora que ya lo sabes quisiera que fueras tú quien escoja su nombre

**Shiori:** ¿en serio? uhm… déjame pensar si es niño que se llame Yuuta y si es niña que se llame Hannah ¿Qué dices?

**Soten:** me gustan ambos, lo que me sorprende es lo rápido que los escogiste

**Shiori:** eso es porque siempre me gustaron esos nombres y pensé en ponérselos a mis hijos si es que algún día los tenía, pero… no creo que vaya a tenerlos

**Soten:** ¿por qué no?

**Shiori:** ¡ay no sé! Le tengo terror a la maternidad

**Soten:** tú le tienes miedo a todo excepto a los insectos. Saliste totalmente opuesta a tus padres ¿estás segura que no fuiste adoptada?

**Shiori:** dudo mucho que en este mundo hayan muchas personas de cabello platino natural, así que no creo que me hayan adoptado

**Soten:** (rió) sólo bromeaba para que te relajes y disipes tus miedos

**Shiori:** gracias por la ayuda, creo que ya me siento un poco mejor, pero hazme un favor

**Soten:** ¿cuál?

**Shiori:** cuando el sacerdote diga si acepto a Kai por el resto de mi vida, dame un pellizco para poder armarme de valor y decir sí, de lo contrario saldré huyendo

**Soten:** ¡ay por favor! No te creo capas de ello… o ¿sí?

**Shiori:** créeme estoy tan nerviosa que en un momento de locura podría hacerlo y como Kai no se merece una novia fugitiva por favor ¡no me dejes sola!

**Soten:** ok, prometo que estaré cerca de ti y te traeré de vuelta al planeta tierra por si divagas en el espacio

**Shiori:** (la abrazó) gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo

En cuanto la ceremonia empezó Shiori sentía que unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo del lugar y desvanecerse.

Estaba tan nerviosa que actuaba por inercia y casi no se podía concentrar en lo que el sacerdote estaba diciendo y cuando le preguntó si aceptaba a Kai como su legitimo esposo, se quedó petrificada, por lo que Soten tuvo que pellizcarle el brazo y por auto reflejo dijo que sí dando por terminada la ceremonia y su calvario.

**Kai:** (posando para las fotos junto con su esposa) ¿Por qué estabas tan nerviosa?

**Shiori:** no lo sé, me entró pánico escénico

**Kai:** ¿escénico? ¡Si no estábamos actuando!

**Shiori:** no sé cómo explicarlo es sólo que el nerviosismo se apoderó de mí, eso fue todo

**Kai:** eres realmente sorprendente

**Shiori:** ¿por qué?

**Kai:** puedes afrontar lo que sea con gran tenacidad, pero te pones nerviosa por una simple ceremonia

**Shiori:** ¿simple? Fue la ceremonia que nos acaba de unir de por vida así que no fue tan simple (tomó un pedazo de pastel, se lo embadurnó en el rostro y le sacó la lengua)

**Kai:** ¡pequeña cachorra! ¡Ahora verás! (cobró venganza haciéndole lo mismo)

**Shiori:** con que esas tenemos ¿no? (Le quiso lanzar un pedazo y él lo esquivó, por lo que le cayó a Shinta y fue el inicio de una guerra de pastel)

Luego de un rato de jugueteo entre los novios y los invitados, todos se reunieron para la foto grupal y fue realmente gracioso puesto que todos salieron con al menos un pedazo de pastel en alguna parte del cuerpo.

En lo que cada quien buscaba algo con que limpiarse, una pareja de amigos caminaba por el jardín.

**Asagi:** está es la boda más divertida a la que he asistido

**Shinta:** ese par no puede vivir sin discutir por lo que sea, creo que es su manera de demostrarse cariño

**Asagi:** ¡oh! Tienes un poco de crema en la comisura del labio (se lo lamió de manera juguetona y terminó besándolo) lo siento, creo que me deje llevar

**Shinta:** está bien, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Tú… ¿crees que lo nuestro esté irremediablemente roto?

**Asagi:** no lo sé, es sólo que ya sabes tú estás en Australia salvando ballenas y yo en la Antártida ayudando a diversos científicos con el ecosistema la recolección de importantes meteoritos y es por eso que creo que no tendríamos un futuro juntos

**Shinta:** escuché por ahí que dentro de unos días te vas a Tailandia para salvar a los gibones

**Asagi:** es cierto, voy a ser parte del cuerpo de rescate de un refugio y acabaremos con el comercio ilícito de los mismos e intentar devolverlos a su habitad natural

Shinta: en ese caso creo que tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntos… de nuevo

**Asagi:** ¿de qué hablas?

Shinta: (se puso de rodillas y sacó un anillo del bolsillo de su pantalón con forma de orquídea) Durante estos dos años que hemos estado separados, no ha habido nadie que pueda ocupar el vació que dejaste en mi corazón y en cuanto tu partas, yo iré tras tuyo puesto que también formaré parte de tu equipo de rescate y me gustaría que luchemos juntos, pero no como amigos… sino como un matrimonio ¿Qué me respondes?

**Asagi:** (no podía responder de lo emocionada que estaba) yo… claro que acepto… acepto ser tu compañera, aliada, cómplice y luchar a tu lado por los animales que tanto nos importan

Shinta: (se puso de pie) sólo estando contigo siento que mi lucha tiene un propósito ya que sin ti… nada es lo mismo y no tengo fuerzas para ayudar a los que nos necesitan, tú eres mi rescatista y sin importar donde estés o que decisión tomes, quiero estar contigo por siempre

**Asagi:** te extrañé, durante todo este tiempo te extrañe (la abrazó con entusiasmo y lo colmó de besos) juntos seremos el mejor equipo de activista (sonrió)

**Shinta:** no permitamos que nuestro amor se extinga y ayudémoslo a crecer

**Asagi:** por supuesto, desde ahora en adelante lucharemos uno al lado del otro

**5 años después en la cabaña de campo de Kannon…**

Por los alrededores corrían alegremente un pequeño grupo de niños de entr años, mientras que los trillizos y su prima refunfuñaban por la falta de tecnología al igual que lo hicieron sus padres años atrás.

Siendo ya la hora de comer era la misión de Ai juntarlos a todos, cosa que no le era nada sencillo y debido a su poca paciencia, le entraban ganas de ahorcarlos a uno por uno.

**Ai:** (gritaba desde el pórtico de la casa) chicos hora de almorzar (nadie le hizo caso) ¡monstruos acérquense de una buena vez!... ¡críos malignos, sino vienen ahora mismo iré por ustedes! ¡Aish! ¡Criaturas malignas ahora verán! (Estaba lista para perseguir a cada uno cuando…)

**Moegi:** (de un sonoro silbido los reunió a todos) listo, no hace falta que gastes tus energías en vano

**Ai:** hasta ahora no entiendo como haces para que te obedezcan sin que tengas que usar la fuerza o amenazarlos con algo

**Moegi:** son años de práctica como profesora de educación elemental y tácticas

**Ai:** ¿tácticas?

**Moegi:** yo sé cuáles son los puntos débiles de cada uno y si no me hacen caso ju, ju, ju puedo hacerles sufrir un shock emocional irreparable

**Ai:** (se le erizó la piel) ¡uy!, que miedo me das, mejor voy a ver si Kannon necesita ayuda antes que descubras mis puntos débiles

**Moegi:** (totalmente serena y sin mirarla) ya conozco cada uno de ellos y si te descuidas los usaré en tu contra

**Ai:** cómo iba diciendo, mejor me voy, te… veo luego

Finalmente todos hasta el último miembro estuvieron reunidos en la mesa para almorzar y en cuanto el grupo de niños alborotadores quiso portarse mal, bastó una sola mirada cortante de Moegi para que todos se quedaran completamente quietos.

**Chiyo:** ¿qué vamos hacer luego? Este lugar es algo aburrido sin tecnología y con tanta naturaleza

**Nazuna:** espero que papá vuelva pronto por mí ya que tengo una sesión de fotos mañana y debo estar bien descansada (era modelo infantil)

**Yuki:** (dándole de comer a su mofeta) a mí no me disgusta este lugar, podría estar acá durante buen tiempo.

Estar en contacto con la naturaleza y subir y bajar infinidad de veces del Goshinboku es agradable

**Satoru:** a mí me da igual estar acá o en la ciudad. No importa donde esté siempre me aburro

**Kannon:** ¿cómo puedes aburrirte, teniendo tantas cosas para hacer?

**Satoru:** estoy cansado de tener que vivir prácticamente escondido del mundo exterior, por ser el hijo de dos famosos.

Hay veces que quisiera ser un niño normal y poder caminar por las calles sin que me caigan encima montones de fotógrafos viendo que provecho pueden sacar de mí

**Yuki:** Chiyo y yo no somos tus hermanos y no sufrimos tal acoso que tú dice. Nosotros siempre vamos donde queremos y nadie nos sigue

**Satoru:** eso es porque ustedes son un par de distraídos. Mientras tu paras embelesada viendo cuanto animal se te cruza, Chiyo se la pasa mirando juguetes o edificios curiosos ¡ay no sé pero entre ustedes se parecen, en cambio yo soy distinto! ¿Realmente seremos hermanos? ¿No, nos habrán cambiado o mezclado cuando nacimos?

**Kannon:** nada de eso ocurrió. Lo que sucede es que tú heredaste el carácter de tu abuelo. (rió) de eso no me cabe duda

**Satoru:** ¡eso no es cierto! Yo no soy tan serio como el abuelo Sesshomaru

**Chiyo:** uhm… yo pienso lo mismo que la abuela

**Satoru:** uish, creo que pierdo mi tiempo hablando con ustedes. Mejor me voy a dar una vuelta por ahí (se levantó de la mesa y se fue)

**Yuki:** ahí va de nuevo el enojón de mi hermano

**Nazuna: **(sintiendo a Ken, rosando sus desnudos pies) ¡¿por qué trajiste tu mofeta acá?! Si se le ocurre rociarme su asqueroso almizcle sobre mí, la convierto en un abrigo de piel

**Shouji:** (hijo de Shinta y Asagi de apenas 4 años, de aspecto frágil, vulnerable, algo tímido, pero muy hábil para las manualidades y en cuanto a lo físico era parecido a su difunta abuela) los animales no se deben usar como ropa, son seres vivos y les duele

**Yuki:** es cierto, la piel de los animales no debe ser usada para vestirnos y ¿por cierto, dónde está Ken? Ya no está en su jaula

**Nazuna:** hace un momento lo sentí su peludo cuerpo, así que debe andar cerca

**Moegi:** uhm… ¿qué haces Hannah? (su hija de 3 años)

**Hannah:** (apachurraba a Ken; La mofeta de Yuki) perito (lo apachurró) perito bonito

**Yuki:** ¡oh, no, no lo aplastes o se molestará! (intentó quitárselo y la pequeña se aferró más, provocando que el animalito soltará su peculiar aroma y todos salieran despavoridos de la casa)

**Ai:** ¡wacala! ¿Cómo puedes tener una cosa así por mascota?

**Yuki:** las mofetas son excelentes compañeros y no suelen botar su hedor mientras no se les moleste

**Hannah:** (había heredado los precioso ojos color ámbar de su padre y el cabello castaño claro de su madre y las finas facciones de ambos) perito apesta, ya no guta

**Tsuyu:** (hija de Mayu y Kohaku de 6 años, físicamente más parecida a su madre que a su padre) eso no era un perrito, ¡sino una frasco peludo de perfume apestoso!

**Mitzuki:** (hija de Shiori y Kai de 4 años, poseedora de unos hermosos ojos color aguamarina y cabello platino lo cual la hacía sumamente hermosa) ¿Por qué apeto, la casa?

**Yuuta:** (hijo de Soten y Shippo de 5 años. Era tierno, cariñoso y muy obediente. Físicamente era adorable ya que el contraste entre sus ojos celeste y cabello castaño rojizo, lo hacía parecer un muñeco) parece que al perrito, no le guto se aplastado

**Kannon:** vayamos de inmediato al jardín, hasta que se disipe el olor

**Tsuyu:** ¿y qué pasará con nosotros? ¿Apestaremos como es cosa?

**Mitzuki:** (se puso a llorar) yio no quero oler feo ¡quiedo bañarme!

**Yuuta:** tengo sueño, quiero mi maca (cama)

**Kannon:** tranquilos niños, en cuanto el olor se disipe, volveremos a la casa

**Moegi:** mientras podríamos ir a la casa de Kagome o de su familia

**Ai:** ¡ay si! Vayamos donde sea pero lejos de este apestoso lugar

Unas cuantas horas después cuando el olor disipó por completo, retornaron.

Siendo ya de noche algunos de los padres de los pequeños se hicieron presentes para saber que tal les había ido su primer día de vacaciones al aire libre.

**Akago:** (fue el primero en llegar, pero encontró a su pequeña dormida abrazando a Ken) es una lástima que no haya podido encontrarla despierta

**Moegi:** (en el pórtico) ¿cómo te fue en el hotel?

**Akago:** (era el nuevo presidente ya que su padre finalmente se había jubilado) fue un día largo y pesado. No sé cómo papá pudo hacerse cargo durante tantos años de ese puesto

**Moegi:** (señalo el cielo) mira una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo

**Akago:** no hay nada que pueda pedir ya que tengo todo lo que deseo

**Moegi:** uh ¿no te gustaría tener otro bebé?

**Akago:** ¿estás insinuándome que seremos padres nuevamente? (le sonrió)

**Moegi:** (negó con la cabeza) pero me gustaría tener un niño ¿tú no?

**Akago:** (la abrazó de lado) aún hay muchas cosas que quisiera hacer estando contigo y otro hijo es algo que me encantaría (le iba a dar un beso cuando…)

**Hannah:** papi ¿eres tú? (Se frotaba los ojos por lo soñolienta que estaba)

**Akago:** hace un rato que llegué y estabas dormida (la sentó en sus piernas)

**Hannah:** (se acurrucó en su pecho) ¿te vas a quedar? ¿Ya no te vas a ir?

**Akago:** sí. Al menos este fin de semana permaneceré aquí

**Moegi:** ¿qué hay del hotel? Te van a necesitar

**Akago:** no creo que pase nada si me ausento un par de di… (Su celular empezó a sonar) ok, creo que no podré descansar, así que mejor le pediré ayuda a papá, para que me reemplace por un par de días

**Hannah:** (mirando el cielo) estella con cola

**Moegi:** pide un deseo

**Hannah:** hemanito

**Moegi:** (sonrió) ¿Qué opinas? Le concedemos su deseo

**Akago:** en cuanto estemos listos, lo haremos (se dieron un tierno beso)

A la mañana siguiente el grupo había crecido puesto que durante la noche llegaron otros invitados.

**Rin:** (se había quedado dormida en la sala) ¡uhm! (estirándose) que agradable despertar de nuevo en este lugar

**Shippo:** (recostado a sus pies) ¿recuerdas, cuando pasamos el verano acá?

**Rin:** ¡cómo olvidarlo! Fue en aquel entonces cuando terminamos lesionados

**Shippo:** (miró por la ventana al Goshinboku) ¿subimos?

**Rin:** ¿seguro? Ya no estamos tan jóvenes y si nos lesionamos de nuevo, sería algo serio

**Shippo:** si tú te crees anciana ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Pero como yo soy todo un jovenzuelo lo intentaré (salió de la casa) te espero en la cima anciana

**Rin:** ¡ahora veras! (ambos treparon con dificultad hasta la cima y se encontraron en la casita de la misma) ¡lo logré! ¡Te gané!

**Mayu:** ¡bravo! Te demostraste a ti misma que aún puedes

**Rin:** ¿cuándo llegaste?

**Mayu:** anoche, pero como la casa estaba copada, dormí aquí

**Hakudoshi:** (envuelto en una bolsa para dormir, hasta la cabeza) corrección, dormimos

**Rin:** ¡Hakki lindo! (se le abalanzó y lo llenó de besos) ¡viniste! ¡Me alegra tanto verte de nuevo!

Te extrañé muchísimo, pensé que no volverías hasta dentro de 2 semanas

**Hakudoshi:** ya no soportaba estar lejos de mi familia y por eso hice una pausa

**Shippo:** (jadeando y casi sin oxigeno) ok, anciana, me ganaste… ¡oh! Estaban acá

**Mayu:** (lo ayudó a entrar) te hace falta salir un poco más de la oficina y tomar aire fresco. Tan joven y ya estas fuera de forma (sonrió)

**Rin:** claro, te conviene decirle que es joven ya que ustedes son de la misma edad

**Mayu:** yo soy una adolescente aún, así que no sé a qué va tu reproche (todos rieron)

Durante el día más y más visitas fueron llegando al punto que ya no cabía nadie en la casa y por ende decidieron hacer un campamento conmemorando los viejos tiempos e intercambiando historias.

Era la primera vez que 3 generaciones estaban juntas. Entre abuelos, padres e hijos, y una gran sorpresa se llevaron todos cuando los 4 miembros más longevos se hicieron presentes.

Entre Bankotsu y Midoriko de inmediato atendieron a sus ancianos padres (suegros)

Mientras que Izayoi e Inu Taisho se integraron en el acto al campamento; Siendo los más contentos con su repentina visita sus respectivos bisnietos.

**Yuki:** ¡bubuela! ¡bubuelo! ¡que lindo verlos! (los abrazó con cariño)

**Izayoi:** mi pequeñita, tenía muchas ganas de verte de nuevo

**Satoru:** ¿sólo a ella?

**Izayoi:** desde luego que a todos mi querido celitos

**Satoru:** ¡yo no estoy celoso!

**Chiyo:** él siempre se enoja de lo que sea

**Inu Taisho:** ¿y donde están? Hannah, Yuuta y Satzuki

**Akago:** creo que están en la casa del árbol

**Inu Taisho:** en ese caso iré a buscarlos

**Sesshomaru:** ¡papá, no digas disparates! A tu edad eso no es prudente

**Inu Taisho:** ¡pero qué dices hijo! Si yo aún estoy lleno de energías. Desde que tengo nietos he rejuvenecido y ahora que tengo bisnietos, soy aún más joven

**Saya:** (sentado en una cómoda silla a unos metros) ¡Ey tu viejo loco! Te reto a ver quien llega más rápido a la cima del árbol

**Midoriko:** ¡papá! Ni se te ocurra hacerlo. Recuerda que ya tienes 88 años

**Hitomiko:** déjalo hija. Toda su vida ha hecho lo que le place e intentar detenerlo ahora sería inútil. Si se cae o rompe algún hueso aún así no aprenderá la lección

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué le parece si yo voy en su lugar padre?

**Saya:** nada, nada, yo he desafiado al viejo de loco de allá (señaló con su bastón a Inu Taisho) si él se cree capaz de comportarse como un adolescente yo también puedo hacerlo

**Inu Taisho:** en ese caso empieza a calentar vieja pasa, que en breve empezaré

Ambos estaban listos para empezar a trepar las ramas del Goshinboku y en cuanto Yuuta los escuchó asomó su cabeza por una de las ventanas y los alentó a subir.

**Satzuki:** ¿quién vene?

**Yuuta:** bis bis Inu y bis bis Sayi

**Hannah:** ¿belo Inu? Quelo ver

**Ai:** tranquilos pequeños monstruos, no se asomen todos por la ventana o se caerán

**Yuuta:** (los saludaba agitando su mano) bis bis shuban, shuban, toy aquí. Vamos a juga

**Rin:** (gritó al verlos competir) ¡tito! ¡Demuéstrales a todos lo fuerte que eres!

**Sesshomaru:** (la resondró) ¡no lo incentives a ser imprudente!

**Rin:** ¡ay papá me gritas cómo sino supiera lo que estoy haciendo!

**Midoriko:** (al pie del Goshinboku, mirando a su padre trepar) papá, no seas necio a tu edad no es prudente

**Saya:** en lugar de resondrarme, demuéstrame que aún eres la ágil hija que crié

**Midoriko:** está bien, te demostraré que aún soy fuerte

**Inu Taisho:** (estaba subiendo con gran agilidad) apúrate pasa vieja o te ganaré

**Saya:** descuida, viejo loco, en breve estaré contigo

**Inuyasha:** (miraba atónito a su padre) ¡no sabía que papá era tan ágil!

**Izayoi:** tu padre tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad y a pesar de sus múltiples enfermedades, ha decidido no dejarse amilanar por estas

**Kagome:** mientras haya fuerza de voluntad y ganas de vivir el cuerpo y la mente responderán. (Soltó un suspiro) me pregunto si cuando seamos tan mayores como ellos, seremos igual de fuertes y ágiles

**Inuyasha:** ¡jah! Nosotros jamás envejeceremos. Siempre nos mantendremos jóvenes y llenos de energía

**Izayoi:** esa es la actitud hijo mío. Si eres positivo desde ahora llevaras una esplendida vejes

**Inuyasha:** yo nunca seré un vejestorio, siempre me mantendré fuerte para mis nietos, bisnietos y hasta para mis tataranietos

**Kagome:** ¡que lindo eres! En ese caso yo te seguiré los pasos y no envaneceré nunca (sonrió)

El primero en llegar a la cima fue Inu Taisho, seguido por Saya.

**Saya:** ¡te gané viejo loco! (de inmediato recibió su premio. Un beso y abrazó de su bisnieto) ¡oh! Esta es la mejor recompensa que he recibido en toda mi vida (lo cagó y se asomó por la ventana demostrando su triunfo)

**Yuuta:** bis bis Inu, sube, sube, ya fata poquito

**Inu Taisho:** lo sé, mi niño, lo sé, en breve estaré contigo

**Mitzuki:** y comigo tamben shi

**Saya: **date prisa o te perderás de tu premio

**Inu Taisho:** lo hare pasa vieja, lo hare. En breve llegare

**Midoriko:** (le seguía los pasos) tío si te sientes cansado dímelo y te ayudo a bajar

**Inu Taisho:** descuida hija, estoy bien, sólo necesito hacer una

**Hannah:** belito shube, shube, para date tu pemio

**Inu Taisho:** en el acto llego mi linda ratona (sacó fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y llegó)

**Hannah y Yuuta**: (lo abrazaron y lo colmaron de besos) eres el mejor (dijo Yuuta) bavo, bavo belito (lo alabó Hannah)

**Midoriko:** (llegó de última y muy cansada) ¿cómo consiguieron subir sin perder el aliento?

**Ai:** creo que te hace falta ponerte en forma tía

**Mitzuki:** mi abelo te gano tía… tú ¿ya tas viejita?

**Todos:** rieron jocosamente

Los días transcurrieron y los pequeños continuaron disfrutando de sus vacaciones en la casa de campo, mientras que sus respectivos padres, abuelos y bisabuelos los iban a visitar cada vez que podían.

**Algún tiempo después…**

La historia de los que alguna vez fueron encantadores niños risueños de inocentes pensamientos, se volvieron protagonistas de sus propios destinos y dieron vida a nuevas historias, entrelazando algunos sus vidas entre sí, pero esa sería una nueva historia la cual sería narrada muchos años después por sus propios hijos y nietos, los cuales continuarían contando las múltiples aventuras, hazañas, proezas y anécdotas de los que alguna vez fueron en vida los protagonistas de grandes sucesos.

Pero si alguien pensó que todo terminaba acá… se equivocó, puesto que el fin aún no ha sido escrito.

**20 años después…**


	30. Legado

**Cap. XIII**

**Prólogo**

Los años no habían transcurrido en vano ya que los más pequeños ahora eran jóvenes abocados a sus sueñosy sin importar que tan extremos o difíciles fueran estos, los cumplirían a toda costa.

**En una pista de carreras…**

Era la última vuelta y la más peligrosa de todas.

Todos los corredores deseaban el tan anhelado primer lugar, sin embargo uno de ellos no quería llegar primero para ganar el multimillonario premio, sino para conseguir el corazón de la mujer que llevaba cortejando desde hacía algunos años.

La competencia estaba tan reñida que dos de los 14 autos se chocaron entre sí y sus respectivos pilotos tuvieron que ser auxiliados de inmediato y todo esto estaba ocurriendo en frente de los ojos de una angustiada madre que se hallaba en primera fila.

**Soten:** ¡ay no! ¡Yuuta! ¿Ese era su auto? Si algo le ocurre, me muero

**Shippo:** tranquila, no fue su auto. Él está entre los primeros

**Soten:** ¿por qué lo involucraste en un deporte tan peligroso como este?

**Ai:** yo sólo le presenté a mi novio y él se interesó de sobremanera en ser corredor

**Soten:** no entiendo ¿por qué está tan empecinado en ganar el primer lugar? Por dinero no creo que sea y en cuanto a la fama ya la posee ¿alguno sabe el verdadero por qué?

**Hannah:** (se había convertido en una cantante de dark metal y su apariencia lo revelaba. Llevaba su cabello levantado en dos coletas altas y un gran cerquillo tapándole un ojo. Ropa negra llena de púas por doquier y un fuerte y oscuro maquillaje el cual resaltaba aún más sus claros ojos dándole una mirada lúgubre) ¡ese idiota! Le dije que si arriesgaba su vida aceptaría su propuesta, pero jamás pensé que lo tomaría tan literal

**Soten:** ¡tú le propusiste semejante cosa! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió algo así?! (Se le quiso ir encima)

**Shippo:** tranquila, Yuuta sabe que está haciendo, así que no te enfades. Mejor pongamos atención que ya están a punto de llegar a la meta y está en 2do lugar

**Ai:** acaba de ponerse en primer lugar y sólo faltan 200 metros

**Soten:** ¡corre hijo! ¡Corre! ¡Tú puedes!

**Hannah:** tú debes ser bipolar ¿no es así?

**Soten:** luego hablaremos tú y yo

El anunciador dio los resultados y el ganador fue Yuuta, quien ganó por escasos milésimas de segundo.

Un gran alboroto se formó entre el público espectador y sobre todo entre sus familiares que lo estaban observando de cerca.

**Anunciador:** ¡increíble, eres el corredor más joven y novato de esta carrera y acabas de ganar! Dinos ¿a quién dedicas esta victoria? (le cedió el micrófono)

**Yuuta:** quiero delante de todos los que me están oyendo y mirando… decirles que me esforcé al máximo por ganar esta carrera, no por el premio en efectivo sino para poder ganarme el sí de la mujer que más he amado en este mundo a parte de mi madre claro está.

Hannah Taisho, cumplí con mi parte del trato. Arriesgué el todo sólo por ti, ahora dime tú ¿ACEPTAS SER MI ESPOSA? (mostró un hermoso anillo de diamantes a la cámara)

**Anunciador:** ya lo oyeron espectadores, nuestro Yuuta Taisho acaba de pedirle matrimonio a su novia la famosa cantante Hannah Taisho ¿donde se encuentra señorita? Todos estamos esperando por su respuesta

**Hannah:** (desde su sitio) ¡no puede ser!, ese idiota tuvo la osadía de declararle al mundo entero lo nuestro

**Soten:** él hizo lo que le pediste, ahora tú cumple con lo que le ofreciste

**Ai:** ¿estás segura de lo que dices? Es decir ellos son primos

**Shippo:** me recuerda a cierta historia del pasado

**Soten:** sí lo sé, a mi madre y tío Sesshomaru, pero si ellos se aman, no permitiré que nadie se oponga a lo que sienten, además son primos en 2do grado

**Comentarista:** ¡me acaban de informar que nuestras cámaras la localizaron! (el rostro de Hannah se podía ver en todas las pantallas del lugar) señorita Hannah, todos estamos a la espera de su respuesta ¿cuál será?

**Hannah:** (alguien le acercó un micrófono) lo siento, pero mi respuesta es algo que sólo se la daré a mi novio en privado, así que deberán quedarse con las ganas de saber

**Comentarista:** ¡oh!, es una verdadera lástima, pero bueno ya en algún momento nos enteraremos

**Esa misma noche en casa de Yuuta…**

Una gran fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo por su triunfo y lo que más deseaba es que hasta el último invitado se marcharan para poder estar a solas con su novia y recibir su tan ansiada respuesta.

La fiesta se extendió más de lo previsto y como estaba bastante cansado se retiró de la misma hasta su habitación para poder descansar.

Estando ya recostado y casi dormido, sintió como alguien se infiltraba entre sus sabanas y cuando quiso prender la luz para saber de quién se trataba unos labios capturaron los suyos dándole un apasionado beso, el cual reconoció en el acto.

**Yuuta:** ahora si me darás tu respuesta

**Hannah:** acabo de hacerlo

**Yuuta:** no me quedó clara ¿podrías ser más explícita?

**Hannah:** tú siempre pidiendo más ¡cómo te gusta que te torture no!

**Yuuta:** (se colocó encima de ella) me encanta, todo lo que viene de ti me encanta (en cuanto entrelazó su mano con la de ella notó que llevaba puesto el anillo de compromiso que había mostrado durante su declaración) mi pequeña ninfa ¿cómo lo encontraste?

**Hannah:** sabes que no hay nada que puedas ocultarme y menos ahora que serás mío por el resto de nuestras vidas

En los diarios de todo el país se anunciaba el próximo juego de la famosa tenista Mitzuki Takashima, la cual no sólo era bellísima sino que era muy talentosa y era toda una promesa del tennis. Tanto que representaría a Japón en las próximas olimpiadas.

Un buen día mientras se encontraba en una cancha privada, sintió que alguien la estaba espiando desde unos arbustos cercanos y adrede desvió uno de sus mejores tiros, logrando que la pelota le callera al condenado intruso que la estaba observando desde hacía buen rato.

**Mitzuki:** quien quiera que sea salga ya de su escondite, si creía que no me percataría de su presencia está muy equivocado

**Shouji:** (salió de su escondite sobándose la cabeza) ¡auch! Ya veo que sigues igual de agresiva

**Mitzuki:** (se le acercó con curiosidad) ¿te conozco?

**Shouji:** 5 años sin vernos y ya te olvidas de mí ¿pero qué clase de amiga eres?

**Mitzuki:** ¿eres ese insistente fotógrafo que siempre me para pidiendo que haga poses exclusivas para su diario deportivo?

**Shouji:** ¡wuo! No sé con qué clase de gente estés tratando o que cosas raras te estén proponiendo, pero acertaste en un par de cosas. Soy fotógrafo deportista desde hace algunos años y te he fotografiado desde que éramos niños

**Mitzuki:** ¿niños? ¿Niños?... uhm… tú… tú… eres ¡oh! ¡Eres Shouji! (lo abrazó con entusiasmo) ¡¿cómo has estado?! ¿Dónde te metiste todos estos años?

**Shouji:** estuve recorriendo el mundo, tomando fotos de los paisajes más espectaculares que ni te puedes imaginar y ayudando a mis padres en su cometido de salvar diversas especies en peligro de extinción y bueno en cuanto escuché hablar de ti, volví de inmediato al país

**Mitzuki:** ¿por cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

**Shouji:** al menos 6 meses. Acabo de firmar contrato con un famoso diario deportivo y me encargaron seguirte los pasos de cerca.

¡Vaya que tienen puestas todas sus expectativas en ti! ¡Eres realmente famosa!

**Mitzuki:** en ese caso toma las mejores fotos de mi entrenamiento. No muchos pueden hacerlo

**Shouji:** gracias por la oferta, pero ya te saqué varias y lo que quisiera es invitarte a cenar ¿qué dices? Por los viejos tiempos

**Mitzuki:** está bien, pasa a mi casa a las 8:00 p.m. en punto o mejor encontrémonos en el hotel de mi familia. Hace mucho que no voy por ahí

**Shouji:** pensaba algo más privado, como mi apartamento.

No hace mucho que me mude y no he tenido invitados por lo que me gustaría que fueras la primera ¿qué dices?

**Mitzuki:** ok, pero tú preparas la cena ¡de acuerdo!

**Shouji:** espero que el ramen instantáneo siga siendo tu favorito, porque es lo único que se preparar

**Mitzuki:** que sea de camarones

**Shouji:** (rió) hecho. Bueno preciosa debo dejarte, sino regreso a mi apartamento ahora mismo, en la noche saldrás huyendo por no saber si es mi casa o la del terror

**Mitzuki:** sigues tan cómico como siempre

Ninguno de los dos sospechó ni por un solo instante que aquella cena sería el inicio de un impresionante romance, el cual años más tarde los llevaría a unir sus vidas en matrimonio.

Por otro lado los hijos de Rin y Hakudoshi siguieron los pasos de sus bisabuelos, tíos y abuelo siendo exitosos empresarios hoteleros, teniendo a su cargo cada uno un hotel distinto, tal como el Imperial pet que estaba a cargo de Yuki.

Esté hotel era exclusivo para animales de toda índoles excepto de tamaño mayor como elefantes, jirafas, ballenas o de carácter salvaje como leones, tigres, hipopótamos, cocodrilos y/o lagartos adultos entre otros. Ya que tener uno de esa índole como mascota era ilegal y aceptarlos como huéspedes aún peor.

El lugar era un verdadero éxito puesto que muchos huéspedes del Imperio Taisho llegaban hasta el lugar para dejar a sus respectivas mascotas y poder disfrutar a plenitud de sus vacaciones o turistas que llegaban al país o simplemente ciudadanos que necesitaban dejar sus mascotas en un lugar seguro y cómodo, ya que cómo todo un hotel que era, había servicio de spa, baños exclusivos, gimnasio, área de recreo, servicio a la habitación, buffet especializado, ambientes diseñados para cada tipo de especie, entrenadores personales, boutique y hasta un psicólogo veterinario.

Sin embargo los problemas o percances no se hacían esperar.

**Oficina de la presidencia…**

Una encargada se encontraba dándole los por menores de un caso de abandono a la presidenta del hotel.

**Encargada:** tenemos un grupo peces gold-fish los cuales llevan ya 2 meses en el hotel y sus respectivos dueños pagaron sólo uno de estadía y por más que he intentado localizarlos ha sido en vano

**Yuki:** en ese caso llena los documentos correspondientes y envíalos al refugio de mi tío para que les hallen un nuevo hogar

**Encargada:** entendido señora presidenta y por cierto su esposo la está esperando ¿le pido que ingrese?

**Yuki:** no, prefiero darle salir a verlo, así que por favor hazte cargo de todo de mis pendientes por el día de hoy

Encargada: de acuerdo pero… señora ¿piensa seguir llevando consigo aquel mono titi? (lo tenía sobre su hombro derecho)

**Yuki:** Kanta es un huésped abandonado y tú lo debes saber bien. Así que yo seré su nueva dueña desde hoy. Me retiro ya (dejó todo en orden y se fue en busca de su esposo)

**Kiosuke:** (hijo de Souta y Hitomi; Llevaba 3 años casado con Yuki y hacían un excelente equipo laboral ya que él era un gran publicista de radio y televisión y ella una destacada empresaria; Físicamente tenía buen porte, distinguido, elegante, piel nívea, cabello corto ligeramente ondeado, ojos y cabello castaño oscuro y en cuanto al carácter solía ser risueño, paciente y de trato agradable) ¿Cómo te encentras mi reina? ¿Te fue bien hoy?

**Yuki:** siempre que te veo me siento de maravilla

**Kiosuke:** ese amiguito tuyo ¿es un huésped o… es el nuevo miembro de nuestra familia?

**Yuki:** llevaba 6 meses acá y como sus dueños no lo reclamaron, recién conseguí la aprobación de la sociedad protectora de animales para poder adoptarlo ¿qué te parece? ¡No es lindo!

**Kiosuke:** con él ya tendríamos uhm… 2 ardillas, 1 armadillo, 1 mofeta, 2 perros, 12 jerbos y… ¿se me olvida alguno?

**Yuki:** los peces cielo, los peces también son parte de nuestra familia

**Kiosuke:** ¡oh, sí! Los peces beta blue moon, tus muy queridos peces. ¡Sabes! Entre tantos animales siento que los quieres más a ellos que a mí (la abrazó juguetonamente por la cintura y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla)

**Yuki:** tú eres mi favorito, pero… creo que dentro de poco pasaras a ser mi segundo favorito

**Kiosuke:** ¿por qué lo dices? ¡No me digas que estas pensando adoptar otro animal!

**Yuki:** no es animal, ni tampoco será adoptado, pero… si formará parte de nuestra enorme familia en cuanto nazca

**Kiosuke:** (había anhelado tener un hijo desde el día que se casaron) ¡no me estarás diciendo! ¡Que tú y yo, yo y tú! ¡¿En serio?! (La cargó y la dio vueltas en círculos)

**Yuki:** (se mareó más de lo normal) ¡ay todo me da vueltas! Creo que me voy a desmayar

**Kiosuke:** lo siento, cariño ¿estás bien? Te hice daño ¿le hice daño al bebé? (acercó su odio a la altura de su vientre)

**Yuki:** tranquilo, estamos bien, sólo fue un pequeño malestar. Ya se me está pasando.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece ser el segundo lugar?

**Kiosuke:** ustedes siempre serán mi primer lugar en todo, así que está bien si yo soy el segundo (quisieron besarse y Kanta le mordisqueo la nariz, provocando risas en ambos)

La noticia de un nuevo miembro en la familia corrió como pólvora y era de lo único que sea habla aparte de la próxima unión de dos jóvenes que se conocían desde niños y aunque no se llevaban muy bien… cuando fueron adolescentes se enamoraron perdidamente y habían decido casarse antes que el patriarca de los Taisho partiera de este mundo.

**En el Imperial ever single…**

Esté hotel era exclusivo para solteros y todo el lugar estaba diseñado para dar pie al romance, fantasías sentimentales, sexuales, y hasta el libertinaje y descontrol total.

En este lugar no existían las suit nupcial ni la individual. Todas eran dobles, triples a múltiples.

En cada piso había diversas áreas de entretenimientos, tales como piscina, saunas mixtos, discotecas, bar, spa, salón de citas rápidas, karaokes, sex shop, 4 diferentes tipos de restaurant uno que se asemejaba a Venecia, otro a parís, otro inspirado en la vegas y finalmente uno tradicional.

El hotel contaba con infinidad de atractivos y todo el personal que trabaja en el mismo era soltero incluyendo al presidente quien era responsable de semejante idea.

**Chiyo:** (caminaba despreocupadamente por los alrededores, sujetando una copa de champaña mientras conversaba con un viejo amigo) como puedes ver los 20 pisos de hotel están abocados a la pura diversión y placer de los huéspedes.

Muchos de los que llegan acá regresan por más, ya que la pasan tan bien y conocen tanta gente interesante que algunos cierran negocios importantes, otros se animan a entablar una amistad y hasta uno que otro sale comprometido, pero lo que es yo ¡jah! Seré fiel a mis principios de ser soltero hasta que me muera

**Miroku:** es una verdadera lástima que ni al buen Inu, ni a mí se nos hubiese ocurrido una idea como esta.

El lugar es fantástico y la cantidad de mujeres hermosas es impresionante; Si tan sólo fuera unos 10 años más joven creo que me quitaría el aro de matrimonio y me volvería soltero al menos un fin de semana por mes

**Chiyo:** mi viejo amigo, aún eres de alma joven a tus… sesenta y no sé cuantos, la vida recién empieza, así que cuando quieras ven y has de las tuyas todo lo que quieras (escucharon un gruñido)

**Sango:** (jaló de una oreja a Chiyo) así que cuando quiera ¡eh! Muchachito corruptor

**Chiyo:** ¡ayayay tía Sanguito! Mi oreja, mi oreja, no me la jales tan fuerte o me la deformaras

**Sango:** lo que debería deformar es esa forma tuya de pensar

**Miroku:** mi adorada morena ¿Cómo crees que yo podría serte infiel? Si toda mi vida sólo he tenido ojos para ti (cruzó los dedos tras de su espalda)

**Sango:** en lugar de hablar tantas tonterías juntas, deberían ir al otro hotel. Hoy es el ensayo de la boda y sólo faltan ustedes

**Chiyo:** ¡pero tía! Sabes que se me escarapela la piel con tan sólo la idea de ser padrino de la boda mi hermano. Ese tarado no sé que de interesante le ve al matrimonio

**Sango:** (lo volvió a tomar de la oreja) nada de peros jovencito, tu hermano te está esperando así que andando (se lo llevó arrastrándolo sin soltarlo)

**En el Imperial Paradise…**

Se encontraban todos los miembros de la familia Taisho, Sakasagami, Yatsura, Takashima, Seilem y los Muso.

Como el hotel era uno exclusivo para todo tipo de celebridades, era muy seguro y estrictamente privado, por lo que los múltiples personajes famosos que se encontraban reunidos podían estar completamente seguro que ningún medio de prensa se infiltraría o que ningún inoportuno fan los acosaría.

La idea de construir un hotel de dicha índole fue de Satoru, el cual desde pequeño había sufrido todo tipo de acosos por la prensa y estando arto de tener que vivir prácticamente escondido, se le ocurrió construir un hotel que fuese altamente exclusivo y privado para las diferentes celebridades que arribaban al país o ciudad.

Su idea tuvo gran acogida entre gran parte de las artistas nacionales ya que muchos compraron diversas suits y a pesar que no se alojaban en las mismas, generaban ganancias todo el años por el costo de mantenimiento entre otros servicios y/o caprichos a cargo de cada uno de los dueños.

El hotel llevaba en funcionamiento apenas un par de años pero debido a lo seguro y privado que era, casi todos los famosos de diferentes partes del mundo iban a parar ahí y podían literalmente disfrutar del paraíso ya que sin importar cuánto tiempo durara su estadía en el país, siempre recibían una excelente atención por parte del personal a cargo y sobre todo tenían paz y privacidad absoluta.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el salón glamour listos para dar inicio al ensayo de ceremonia de la boda y sólo aguardaban por la presencia de los novios y el padrino.

Como la novia había sido bajo criada bajo creencias Shintoista y católica, decidió que quería mezclar ambas costumbres en una misma ceremonia. Por lo cual todos los invitados debían ensayar cada paso para que el día de la boda todo fuese perfecto.

**Tsuyu:** (en el salón de espera algo impaciente) ¿por qué tarda tanto tu hermano en llegar?

**Satoru:** acabo de comunicarme con él y ya está en camino, me confesó que no quería venir ya que tú sabes su gran fobia al matrimonio, pero Sango logró convencerlo

**Tsuyu:** ¿por qué siempre tiene que comportarse así? Espero que el día de mi, digo nuestra boda se comporte a la altura y no llegue tarde

**Satoru:** descuida, no lo escogí como mi padrino por nada. Sé que como es un ensayo se pone disforzado, pero el gran día no, nos fallará ya verás terroncito

**Tsuyu:** ok, confiaré en ti, pero si se le ocurre fallarnos… él deberá organizarme una boda nueva ¿entendiste?

**Satoru:** (roló los ojos) si entendí (en ello alguien ingresó)

**Nazuna:** chicos, Chiyo acaba de llegar junto con Sango y Miroku. Ya podemos iniciar

**Tsuyu:** gracias amiga. Eres la mejor, por eso te escogí de madrina, no como ese infame primo tuyo que siempre me anda sacando de quicio

**Nazuna:** descuida, todo saldrá bien ¡ya verás!

**Satoru:** ¿lista? (le extendió el brazo a su prometida) lista, pero… Nazuna ¿no vienes con nosotros?

**Nazuna:** en un ratito voy, me retoco el maquillaje y los alcanzo (ambos salieron y ella se aseguró de que nadie la vea. Tomó su celular, mandó un mensaje y en cuanto obtuvo respuesta salió por una puerta falsa y se dirigió a una suit. Al llegar abrió la puerta y empezó a besar desenfrenadamente al ocupante de la misma) ¿por qué te demoraste tanto? Por poco y no logro distraerlos lo suficiente, para que no notaran tu ausencia

**Chiyo:** (mientras se desvestía y la desvestía) lo siento encanto, es sólo que olvidé por completo que el dichoso ensayo era hoy (la besaba con frenesí por todo el cuerpo)

**Nazuna:** ya no me podía aguantar más. Moría de ganas por estar contigo

**Chiyo:** yo igual, pero ya sabes deberemos seguir guardando las apariencias, hasta que nuestras familias comprendan que nos amamos (la tumbó a la cama)

**Nazuna:** (entre besos y gemidos de placer) ¿por qué?... ¿por qué, tenía que enamorarme precisamente de ti? (lo besaba, mordisqueaba, jalaba del cabello y disfrutaba de ser amada por su primo hermano)

**Chiyo:** ¡no lo sé!, ni yo mismo entiendo por qué entre tantas mujeres, tú eres las única que me vuelve loco (mientras hablaba la embestía con desenfrenada pasión y la colmaba de besos) he intentado de todo para arrancarte de mi corazón, pero no puedo, ¡te amo!, ¡te amo desesperadamente! y por ello finjo ser todo un Casanova para no delatarme antes los demás

**Nazuna:** (se excitaba con cada rose de sus cuerpos, por el sentimiento de culpa y por el nerviosismo a ser descubiertos) esto no puede seguir así, algún día deberemos enfrentar a nuestra familia y decirles lo que sentimos, además ¿es tan condenable esto que sentimos el uno por el otro? (acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó con frenesí y ternura a la vez) te amo y sin importar que pase o que opinen los demás siempre te amare

**Chiyo:** (la besó con cargada pasión) y yo a ti, es por ello que luego de la boda le confesaré a tus padres y a los míos lo que siento por ti

**Nazuna:** te amo, te amo (se aferraba a su espalda y lo besaba enérgicamente, mientras llegaba al clímax junto con él) es por ello que si no aceptan lo nuestro, fuguémonos juntos a otro país y empecemos desde cero ¿Qué dices?

**Chiyo:** (jadeando de placer) haré todo lo que me pidas. Lo que más deseo es estar contigo por siempre. No me importa si debo empezar todo de nuevo

Mientras tanto en el salón ya varios se habían percatado de la ausencia de ambos y a pesar que Tsuyu estaba que estallaba de cólera por dentro por fuera aparentaba toral felicidad.

En cuanto el ensayo de la ceremonia terminó empezó el ensayo de la cena y recién en ese entonces los ausentes, se hicieron presentes.

Ambos disimularon haber tenido una pequeña discusión entre si y se disculparon por el retraso.

Estando hasta el último miembro de cada una de las familias; El patriarca de los Taisho pidió la palabra para homenajear a los novios.

Cómo a sus 98 años le era casi imposible mantenerse en pie, aceptó la ayuda de sus hijos para que le sirvieran de apoyo uno a cada lado.

Con voz pausada y frágil, les deseo todo la felicidad del mundo a la nueva pareja que estaba a punto de unir sus vidas y al igual que a los demás les deseo una larga y feliz vida.

**Inu Taisho:** a lo largo de mi vida, he visto, oído y valga la redundancia, vivido muchas cosas.

He amado intensamente, he sufrido de igual manera por haber perdido a mi compañera de toda la vida, pero… (Se cansó e hizo una pausa) cada segundo que he vivido, lo he disfrutado.

Sé que llevo mucho tiempo en este mundo, pero doy gracias ya que he podido ver como mi pequeña familia que empezó a penas con dos miembros, se volvió una muy grande y unida.

Ustedes hijos míos, hijas, nietos, nietas, bisnietos, bisnietas y mi tataranieto (a) que lamentablemente no llegaré a conocer (hizo otra pausa y pidió sentarse) han sido y serán mis grande alegría.

Dentro de poco partiré de esté mundo, pero me iré contento ya que sé que mi legado continuara, en cada uno de ustedes y sé… que la historia de mi familia… será conocida por todo aquel que habite esté mundo y quien sabe quizá algún día sea conocido fuera de esté.

Gracias a cada uno de ustedes por haber sido parte de esta historia… hasta siempre mi muy amada familia.

-fin-

6


End file.
